OutlawQueen Enfrentando os desafios da segunda chance
by DeborahCosta
Summary: A história se passa a partir da Season finale 3X22, quando a Emma trás a Marion de volta, foi uma cena comovente em que vimos mais uma vez nossa Regina chorar e deduzir que mais uma vez perdeu um grande amor. obs: Marion na verdade se escreve Marian (mas aqui na Fic vai ficar Marion mesmo) Meu nome é Deborah, é a segunda vez que estou postando a Fic pois a exclui acidentalmente...
1. Chapter 1

_*******Robin Hood e Regina Mills, enfrentando os desafios da segunda chance***** **_

_**Tudo Começou há muito tempo, quando a Tinkerbell usou o pó de fadas para mostrar a Regina a sua segunda chance de amar...**_  
><em><strong>Agora ela tinha conseguido encontra-lo, sentindo o seu coração se abrindo para o amor novamente e sentia uma felicidade imensa ao ser correspondida, mas agora ela estava ali parada olhando aquela cena dolorosa, ver o seu amor abraçado com outra mulher, podia sentir os olhos de todos olhando para ela e ela olha para a Emma e diz...<strong>_

_**Regina: Você fez isso?**_

_**Emma: Eu só queria salvar a vida dela, eu não sabia.**_

_**Regina: Claro que não sabia você é igual a sua mãe, nunca pensa nas consequências, por acaso trouxe mais alguma coisa do passado?**_

_**Emma: Regina, Eu sinto muito!**_

_**Regina: Me poupe!**_

_**Então ela se vira, olhando mais uma vez para o Robin, mas dessa vez ele também olha para ela, vendo-a com as lágrimas escorrendo, Regina corre saindo do Granny's e continua correndo pela rua, chorando e sentindo uma dor enorme no coração ...**_

_**Enquanto isso no Grannys...**_

_**Mary Margareth: Você não pode se culpar Emma, você não sabia.**_

_**E perto dali...**_

_**Marion: O que foi isso? O que está acontecendo?**_

_**Robin: Precisamos conversar... Vamos para a minha casa, vou deixar o Roland com meu amigo**_

_**Eles vão saindo de lá, Marion acompanhando o Robin, sentindo-se animada e confusa...**_  
><em><strong>E na casa da Regina, ela estava deitada na cama chorando, pensando em como a sua vida era injusta...<strong>_  
><em><strong>E na casa do Robin, Marion andava de um lado para o outro, olhando os objetos estranhos, se sentindo deslocada.<strong>_

_**Marion: Nosso filho cresceu tanto, nem acredito, não estou entendo, onde estamos?**_

_**Robin: Temos muito o que conversar...**_

_**Ele diz sentando no sofá...**_

_**Robin: Por que não senta?**_

_**Marion: Ok!**_

_**Quando ela vai sentar, ela pega um macaquinho de pelúcia e diz...**_

_**Marion: É do Roland?**_

_**Robin: Sim, foi a Regina que...**_

_**Ele não termina a frase e fica pensativo, Marion olha confusa para ele...**_

_**Marion: Robin? Você está... Apaixonado por aquela mu-lher?**_

_**Robin: E-eu...**_

_**Marion: Robin, ela é a Evil Queen, não sei onde estou, que coisas são essas e essas roupas que todos estão usando, mas eu sei de todas as coisas terríveis que aquela louca fez...**_

_**Robin: Esse não é o melhor jeito de começarmos essa conversa, muita coisa aconteceu, você estava morta e ...**_

_**Marion: Ok! Mas eu estou aqui agora...**_

_**Ela se aproxima dele, segura a mão dele e diz...**_

_**Marion: Senti sua falta**_

_**Robin: Também senti...**_

_**Marion: Seja o que for que tenha acontecido, nós vamos consertar, certo?**_

_**Robin: Cla- claro...**_

_**Então Marion o beija, enquanto ele tenta organizar os pensamentos, ele estava feliz por vê-la, por ela está ali, mas não era a mesma coisa, ele não tinha mais aquele amor, e por instantes ele fecha os olhos, e lembra-se do olhar triste da Regina deixando o Granny's.. Pensando preocupado em como ela deve estar...**_

_**Marion: Robin? O que houve?**_

_**Robin: Oi?**_

_**Marion: Você está distante...**_

_**Robin: Só estou surpreso e cansado também, porque não vamos buscar o Roland?**_

_**Marion: Eu queria tomar um banho e queria também trocar as roupas...**_

_**Robin: Ah, é claro, então tome banho, eu vou comprar algumas roupas e buscar o nosso filho ...**_

_**E ele sai, deixando ela sozinha... Robin vai andando pelas ruas e só então lembra que não vai ter nenhuma loja aberta aquela hora da noite, então ele pega umas roupas emprestadas da esposa de um amigo, pega o Roland e vão para casa... Enquanto isso, Regina na banheira, apenas chorando, pensando.. Quando a porta do banheiro se abre e ela toma um susto e a Tinker entra...**_

_**Regina: ta louca?**_

_**Ela fala enquanto enxuga as lágrimas...**_

_**Tinker: Precisava vir aqui te ver, saber como você está...**_

_**Regina: Eu estou ótima, me da a toalha...**_

_**Tinker entrega a toalha para ela e fala enquanto a Regina se enrolava na toalha...**_

_**Tinker: Você sabe que são feitos um para o outro né?**_

_**Regina: E o que isso adianta agora? a mãe do filho dele e esposa amada voltou, vão ter um final feliz juntos!**_

_**Tinker: Não! Isso não pode estar certo!**_

_**Regina: Posso ficar sozinha na minha casa, por favor?**_

_**Tinker: Se precisar de mim...**_

_**Regina: Eu te chamo! Agora voe para fora daqui...**_

_**E Tinker vai embora, saindo pela janela, por onde provavelmente deve ter entrado, Regina fecha a janela e tranca, se joga na cama e adormece... No outro dia, todos com seus afazeres normais...**_

_**Roland: Estou pronto, papai.**_

_**Marion: E aonde ele vai?**_

_**Robin: Ele vai para a escola... depois te explico, mas ele tem que ir e eu preciso trabalhar, temos que manter os limites da cidade em segurança...**_

_**Marion: E quanto a mim? E a nossa conversa?**_

_**Robin: Eu venho na hora do almoço**_

_**Ele pega na mão do filho e vai saindo de casa, Marion corre até eles...**_

_**Marion: Espera!**_

_**Ele para e ela vem correndo e o abraça, dando um beijo rápido em sua boca...**_

_**Marion: Eu amo você...**_

_**Robin: Eu, eu também...**_

_**E ele segura a mão do Roland e vai saindo de casa... Enquanto isso, na porta da Regina, David continuava batendo, quando ela abre a porta...**_

_**Regina: O que é?**_

_**David: A reunião Regina, está quase na hora...**_

_**Regina: Ah, claro... Eu, eu vou me trocar e vou para o escritório, nos encontramos lá...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Regina entra e lembra-se da maldita reunião, iriam discutir sobre as tantas maldições e uma possível forma de voltarem para a floresta encantada, então, Regina se lembra do Robin, que ele vai está lá, será que vai levar esposa? Será que ela vai conseguir vê-los juntos? E a idiota da Emma também vai estar lá...  
>Regina vai se arrumando e de forma tola decide ir bonita, atraente, maquiada, na esperança de encanta-lo...<br>Ao chegar no escritório, atrasada, todos estão a esperando e ironicamente a única cadeira vaga é ao lado do Robin, ela senta meio sem graça...**_

_**Regina: E então? Podemos começar logo com isso?**_

_**Leroy: Temos que dá um jeito de voltar para a floresta encantada...**_

_**E começa uma discussão em torno deste assunto, Regina meio que vaga em seus pensamentos, estando completamente alhei a aquela conversa, até que ela sente aquele toque familiar em sua mão, ela olha confusa, vendo a mão do Robin segurando a sua mão...**_

_**Robin: Como você está?**_

_**Ela puxa a mão como se tivesse levado um choque, atordoada ela se levanta e sai, ele levanta e corre atrás dela que vai indo para outra sala, que estava vazia, ele a alcança e a segura pelo braço, a fazendo virar de uma vez, indo para um abraço sem jeito...**_

_**Robin: Preciso saber como você esta?**_

_**Ela o sente tão próximo, seus corpos colados, sentindo a respiração dele, ela se solta dele, mas ele permanece segurando o braço dela...**_

_**Regina: Saber como eu estou? Que diferença faz?**_

_**Robin: Regina, por favor, eu não sei o que fazer...**_

_**Regina: É sua esposa, não é? Acho que sabemos o que você tem que fazer...**_

_**Robin: Não é tão simples assim...**_

_**Regina: Não para mim, nunca é, eu nunca vou ser feliz, tudo dura pouco para mim, eu só mereço sofrer, nunca deveria ter me entregado a você, isso tudo é culpa sua!**_

_**Robin: Minha culpa?**_

_**Regina: Sim, se eu não tivesse ter conhecido, então nunca amaria você...**_

_**Robin: O que? Repete o que você acabou de dizer?**_

_**Regina: Não! Robin, me solta**_

_**Robin a encosta na parede e a olha nos olhos...**_

_**Robin: Você me ama?**_

_**Regina: Amo...**_

_**E ela deixa escapar uma lágrima, ele enxuga a lágrima dela, e fica olhando pra ela, olhando nos olhos...**_

_**Robin: Eu também amo você Regina...**_

_**Então ele a beija, abraçando, apertando e então ele para o beijo e encosta a testa na dela...**_

_**Robin: Isso tudo é complicado! Não podemos fingir que ela não está aqui...**_

_**Regina: Isso é uma escolha que você tem que fazer, eu não tenho nada a ver com ela, é um problema seu!**_

_**Robin: Não sei o que fazer...**_

_**Regina: O que você tem que fazer é tomar uma decisão...**_

_**E ela se solta dele e sai de lá, passando pela sala de reunião e indo embora...  
>Chega à hora do almoço, Henry liga se oferecendo para almoçar na casa da Regina... Enquanto isso, o Robin vai para a casa levando almoço que comprou...<strong>_

_**Marion: Que bom que você chegou!**_

_**Robin: Oi! Temos que conversar ...**_

_**Eles sentam-se à mesa e vão comendo...**_

_**Robin: Depois que você, bom morreu... a Regina, bom, na época era a Evil Queen lançou uma maldição... (E foi explicando tudo o que tinha acontecido depois da morte da Marion, incluindo os recentes acontecimentos em StoryBrooke)**_

_**E ele continua: E então ela derrotou a Zelena, e bom nós nos envolvemos e muitas coisas mudaram, ela mudou...**_

_**Marion: Historia interessante, mas agora eu estou aqui, seja lá o que houve entre vocês não era real não é? Bom, nós dois nos amamos, temos o Roland, somos casados...**_

_**Robin: Eu sei, eu...**_

_**Marion: Robin, meu amor, a vida nos deu uma segunda chance...**_

_**Ele olha para ela, mas lembra-se que essa frase foi usada por ele se referendo a Regina... Então, a Marion o abraça...**_

_**Marion: Eu estou muito feliz em está aqui com você, com o nosso filho e nós vamos superar isso, você vai ver...**_

_**Enquanto isso, na casa da Regina...**_

_**Henri: ta uma delicia!**_

_**Regina: Que bom que gostou meu filho**_

_**Henri: Mãe, as coisas entre você e o Robin vão se ajeitar.**_

_**Regina: Eu sei!**_

_**Henri: Você o ama?**_

_**Regina: Sim**_

_**Henri: Entendo... Sinto muito**_

_**Regina: ta tudo bem filho!**_

_**Henri: Quer que eu venha dormir com você hoje?**_

_**Regina: Claro... obrigada!**_

_**Henri: Não agradeça, você é minha mãe, minha heroína, eu te amo e também faz tempo que não ficamos juntos...**_

_**Regina: Eu também te amo meu pequeno príncipe...**_

_**Ele se levanta e beija a Regina...**_

_**Henri: Bom, agora vou para o colégio e mais tarde eu venho para dormir aqui...**_

_**Regina: Ok! Boa sala de aula!**_

_**E ele sai, fechando a porta...**_

_**Regina permanece sentada, pensando em Robin, lembrando-se dos beijos, das caricias e das duas únicas vezes que fizeram amor...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Enquanto isso na casa do Robin...**_

_**Marion: você já vai sair?**_

_**Robin: Preciso trabalhar e você pode andar pela cidade, para conhecer.**_

_**Marion: Ok!**_

_**E ele sai... Logo em seguida, Marion também sai, vai andando pela cidade, meio perdida, achando tudo estranho, até que ela reconhece o Granny's, ela entre e é recebida pela vovó...**_

_**Vovó: Um café?**_

_**Marion: Por favor!**_

_**Vovó: Vou colocar na conta do Robin, sente-se...**_

_**Ela senta e fica olhando em volta, quando escuta alguém entrar, ela se vira e vê a Regina, elas se encaram e Regina decide sair... Marion se levanta e vai atrás dela...**_

_**Marion: Aqui você é apenas Regina né?**_

_**Regina: Apenas? Mais respeito OK! O que você quer?**_

_**Marion: Sei do seu envolvimento com o meu marido e vou avisando que isso vai acabar!**_

_**Regina: Serio? Olha não temos que ter essa conversa, não devemos nada uma para a outra...**_

_**Marion: É a mim que o Robin sempre amou e fique longe dele.**_

_**Regina: Essa aqui...**_

_**Regina fala apontando ao redor...**_

_**Regina: É a minha cidade! Eu vou aonde eu quiser...**_

_**Daí a Regina começa a andar, dando as costas para ela, Marion vai atrás dela e pega em seu braço, dizendo...**_

_**Marion: Eu não terminei...**_

_**Regina olha para a mão da Marion em seu braço e suspira, olhando para ela...**_

_**Regina: Não!**_

_**E encosta a mão perto da barriga da Marion...**_

_**Regina: Me toque!**_

_**E ela arremessa a Marion a uns 3 metros de distancia, ela cai assustada, mas não se machuca e diz...**_

_**Marion: Ele disse que você mudou e estou vendo que não...**_

_**Regina a encara por uns segundos e some em uma fumaça roxa...  
>Nesse momento a porta do Granny's se abre...<strong>_

_**Vovó: O que houve aqui?**_

_**Marion: Nada!**_

_**Diz se levantando...  
>As horas vão passando, Henri sai do colégio e vai direto para a casa da Regina...<strong>_

_**Henri: Mãe?**_

_**Regina: Estou na cozinha!**_

_**Ele vai até lá e a encontra cozinhando...**_

_**Henri: Hum! Que cheiro BOM!**_

_**Regina: Imagina o gosto...**_

_**Henri: Mãe posso te dar um conselho?**_

_**Regina: Uau! Como eu poderia recusar um conselho do garoto mais sábio deste mundo...**_

_**Eles dois sorriem...**_

_**Henri: Você deveria lutar pelo seu amor!**_

_**Regina: Filho é complicado, eles têm uma historia, quem sabe até se amem, ela estava morta, mas agora ela está aqui com certeza eles tem muito o que conversar, não vou interferir...**_

_**Henri: Mas eu sei que ele te ama...**_

_**Regina: E como você sabe disso?**_

_**Henri: Eu apenas sei, eu vejo...**_

_**Regina: De qualquer forma, eles têm que ter um tempo para conversarem e vamos mudar de assunto? Quero me divertir com o meu filho que passou um ano longe de mim...**_

_**E ela o abraça forte e enche ele de beijos...  
>A noite passa um pouco agradável para Regina por causa da Companhia de Henri...<br>Enquanto isso, na casa do Robin, Marion aparece só de toalha no quarto, ela olha para o Robin e deixa a toalha cair, ficando nua, ela vai subindo na cama, engatinhando e o beija, ele a abraça e os dois estão se beijando, quando ele para de repente, e ele a empurra, se afastando dela...**_

_**Marion: O que houve?**_

_**Robin: Desculpe mas, eu não posso...**_

_**Marion: Não pode o que? Não pode fazer amor comigo? Como assim? Robin, é por causa da Regina, não é?**_

_**Ele se senta e põe a cabeça entre as mãos...**_

_**Robin: Sabe quanto tempo se passou Marion? 32 anos, desde que você morreu!**_

_**Marion: Como?**_

_**Robin: 28 anos de maldição, já te expliquei, mas o fato é que esse tempo todo você estava morta! É complicado, Marion passei muito tempo tentando esquecer você e seguir minha vida, e fiz isso, hoje sou outra pessoa...**_

_**Marion: Mas eu estou aqui agora, seu amor por mim não pode ter mudado tanto...**_

_**Robin: Não é tão simples como parece...olha, eu vou dormir no sofá ok? e vamos deixar o tempo resolver as coisas!**_

_**Marion: Ok!**_

_**E ele a deixa sozinha, ela se deita cobrindo-se...  
>Amanhece um dia meio chuvoso, cada um com a sua rotina, Robin leva a Marion até a Belle e as duas vão comprar roupas...<br>Regina está em seu escritório quando Emma entra...**_

_**Emma: Bom dia!**_

_**Regina: Precisando de alguma coisa Swan?**_

_**Emma: Regina eu queria me desculpar...**_

_**Regina: Pelo que? Por ter trazido a esposa morta do meu namorado? Por ter arruinado minha chance de ser feliz?**_

_**Emma: Sinto muito...**_

_**Regina: Volte para o seu "Gancho" e me deixe em paz!**_

_**Emma: Ok!**_

_**Ela levanta os braços, desistindo e vai embora... Regina começa a ter raiva e solta um grito, bate as mãos na mesa, empurra as coisas que estão sobre a mesa as derrubando e começa a chorar quando...**_

_**Robin: Cheguei numa má hora?**_

_**Regina se vira assustada...**_

_**Regina: O que está fazendo aqui?**_

_**Ele fecha a porta e tranca, vai andando em direção a ela e quando vai beija-la é surpreendido por uma tapa no rosto...**_

_**Regina: Não pode fazer isso comigo, bagunçar a minha vida desse jeito...**_

_**Ele a abraça e a suspende, sentando-a na mesa, ele se enfia entre as pernas dela e segura ela pelo rosto, beijando as bochechas dela, molhadas de lágrimas...Ela fecha os olhos...**_

_**Regina: Robin!**_

_**Robin: Shiii!**_

_**E ele a beija na boca, enquanto passa as mãos pelas costas dela puxando seu corpo para si... Ela tenta empurrar ele, mas ele segura os braços dela e num movimento rápido agarra a base da blusa dela e levanta, tirando de um jeito brusco, fazendo voar um dos brincos e deixando-a despenteada...  
>Ele beija o pescoço dela e vai conduzindo ela a deitar-se na mesa, ele agarra um dos seios dela, ainda com o sutiã e então beija o outro seio e inspira forte como que aproveitando todo o cheiro dela, e fala entre beijos...<strong>_

_**Robin: Eu preciso de você, do seu corpo... **_

_**E ele passa a beija-la na barriga, percorrendo os lábios pela pele dela...**_

_**Robin: Da sua pele, seu cheiro... Seu gosto...**_

_**Regina: E quanto a ela?...**_

_**Ele levanta o rosto para olhar nos olhos dela...**_

_**Robin: Eu amo você!**_

_**Regina: Não foi isso que eu perguntei...**_

_**Ele permanece calado e ela o empurra se levanta e procura pela blusa, pega do chão...**_

_**Regina: Eu não vou ser a sua amante...**_

_**Robin: Você não é...**_

_**Regina: Ou ela ou eu Robin...**_

_**Robin: Eu amo você Regina, mas ela esta perdida aqui, para aonde ela iria? E Ela é mãe do Roland...**_

_**Regina: Entendo, então é o fim não é?**_

_**Ela fala vestindo a blusa**_

_**Robin: Não claro que não! Só me dê um tempo Ok? Para eu resolver isso...**_

_**Regina: Não sei...**_

_**Ele vai se aproximando dela ...**_

_**Robin: É difícil para mim também!**_

_**Regina: Eu sei... Agora eu só quero ficar sozinha, vá embora, por favor...**_

_**Ele a beija na bochecha porque ela vira o rosto quando ele vai beija-la na boca, então ele sai, indo embora e ela se senta, suspira e ela sorri quando passa a mão na orelha sem o brinco...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Enquanto isso, Marion e Belle saindo das lojas de roupas...**_

_**Marion: Você poderia me mostrar a cidade?**_

_**Belle: Claro! Você deve está se sentindo perdida aqui né? Eu te ajudo...**_

_**Elas vão andando e Belle vai mostrando, as lojas, as casas, etc...**_

_**Marion: De quem é a aquela casa enorme?**_

_**Belle: É da Regina, ah e ali fica a biblioteca**_

_**Marion continua olhando a casa da Regina...**_

_**Belle Vamos lá?**_

_**Marion: Onde?**_

_**Belle: Na biblioteca.**_

_**Marion: Ah sim, claro!**_

_**E elas vão até lá... Enquanto isso, no colégio, Robin foi buscar o Roland, quando...**_

_**Prof: ele não está na sala**_

_**Robin: Como assim?**_

_**Daí começa a correria, pelos corredores e salas, em busca do garotinho, até que uma menininha diz que ele fugiu da escola...**_

_**Robin: aonde ele foi?**_

_**Menina: Ele disse que ia procurar uma fada para trazer o cachorrinho dele que morreu de volta a vida, igual a mãe dele...**_

_**Robin: procurar aonde?**_

_**Menina: Na floresta**_

_**Robin olha pela janela que dá para a floresta, imaginando onde seu pequeno menino indefeso estaria...  
>Ele corre e vai ligando para os amigos pedindo ajuda, então começa uma busca pela floresta, Henri que começou a seguir o Robin, descobre e liga para a Regina...<strong>_

_**Henri: Mãe?**_

_**Regina: Oi meu amor!**_

_**Henri: O filho do Robin fugiu!**_

_**Regina: Anh? Como você sabe?**_

_**Henri: Eu estava seguindo o Robin, tentando saber o que ele faz, mas isso não importa agora, você tem que achar o Roland, você é a heroína!**_

_**Regina: Onde você esta?**_

_**Henri: Na floresta, todos estão na floresta, porque o Roland entrou na floresta...**_

_**Regina: Estou indo!**_

_**Como StoryBrooke é uma cidade pequena, todos estavam sabendo e ajudando a procurar o Roland, e a Belle tenta ajudar a Marion, acalmando-a...**_

_**Marion: Eu nem conversei com ele sobre isso, sobre minha volta, ele deve ta tão confuso, e agora perdido...**_

_**Belle: Calma, vai dar tudo certo, eles vão encontrar seu filho, calma.**_

_**Enquanto isso, a busca continua e Regina decide usar magia de localização e logo encontra o Roland...**_

_**Regina: Ei garoto! O que esta fazendo?**_

_**Roland: Procurando uma fadinha!**_

_**Regina: Sabia que o papai está preocupado?**_

_**Roland: Mas eu quero um cachorrinho!**_

_**Regina: Você pode ter um cachorrinho...**_

_**Regina pega ele nos braços e vai andando, ela liga para o Robin avisando que o encontrou, combinam de se encontrar no relógio, ela vai ate a cidade e fica em frente do relógio esperando, de uma certa distancia, Marion consegue vê-la...**_

_**Marion: Aquela é a Regina? Ela esta com o MEU FILHO?**_

_**E sai andando cheia de raiva, Belle a segue...**_

_**Antes que a Marion chegasse lá, o Robin e outras pessoas alcançam a Regina primeiro, Robin corre e pega o Roland no Braço...**_

_**Robin: Meu filho o que você fez? Onde você estava? Fiquei muito preocupado**_

_**E com o braço livre, ele puxa a Regina para um abraço e a beija na testa...**_

_**Robin: Obrigado meu amor!**_

_**A Marion os alcança, já vendo tudo aquilo...**_

_**Marion: Mas o que é isso?**_

_**Eles olham para ela e se soltam...**_

_**Marion: Onde o meu filho estava?**_

_**Ela fala tomando ele do Robin...**_

_**Robin: Ele ...**_

_**Marion: Olha aqui REGINA, você pode até tentar roubar o MEU marido, mas não o MEU filho e eu não vou desistir tão fácil do Robin! Mas só te digo uma coisa, não toque no meu filho!**_

_**Ela dá as costas e sai andando, levando o Roland...**_

_**Robin: Desculpa por isso e obrigado de novo!**_

_**Regina: Ok! Tudo bem...**_

_**E ele vai embora e o Henri vem correndo...**_

_**Henri: Mãe! Bom, deu quase tudo certo..**_

_**Regina: Henri? Você esta espionando?**_

_**Henri: Claro!**_

_**Regina: Então deve ter visto o vexame né?**_

_**Henri: Isso é por que ela entendeu que ele te ama e está com raiva.**_

_**Regina: Olha garoto, as coisas vão acontecer do jeito que tem para acontecer, então é melhor você se preocupar apenas com seus assuntos escolares...**_

_**Henri: ok Mãe ...**_

_**Robin e Marion chegam em casa...**_

_**Marion: Filho vai para o seu quarto, mamãe e papai vão conversar.**_

_**Ele sobe para o quarto, Marion se senta com raiva...**_

_**Marion: Já te passou pela cabeça que se a Emma não me salvasse, a Evil Queen teria me matado? E se para você eu morri, foi porque provavelmente ela me matou!**_

_**Robin: Eu nunca disse que não era complicado**_

_**Marion: O que aconteceu com você Robin? Nem está feliz por eu estar aqui...**_

_**Robin: É claro que estou, eu só, poxa Marion eu sinto muito, mas, mas...**_

_**Marion: Preferia que eu estivesse morta?**_

_**Robin: Não, meu Deus, claro que não!**_

_**Marion: Por favor! me dê uma chance de reconquistar você?**_

_**Ela se aproxima dele acariciando o rosto dele...**_

_**Marion: Tudo pode ser como era...**_

_**E ela o beija, Robin a corresponde mas sua cabeça sempre ficava longe, pensando na Regina, e na sensação de estar traindo ela por está beijando a Marion...**_

_**Duas semanas se passam, as coisas entre o Robin e a Regina estavam complicadas, eles mal se viam e a Regina passava maior parte do tempo em casa e o Robin tentava manter a paz com a Marion, mas ela sempre estava irritada, pois ele ainda não tinha lhe tocado mesmo depois de tantas investidas dela. A noite ia ter uma festa comemorando o aniversario do Henri, Regina tinha que ir, embora se sentisse deprimida, mas não podia faltar a festa de seu filho, daí a porta de sua casa se abre... E ela escuta...**_

_**Tinker: Regina?**_

_**Regina caminha até ela dizendo...**_

_**Regina: Querida você não sabe bater na porta?**_

_**Tinker: Eu vim te ajudar!**_

_**Regina: Me ajudar? Em quê?**_

_**Tinkerl: Hoje tem festa Regina, você precisa estar linda!**_

_**Regina: ah Tinker, não preciso disso, eu vou na festa do meu filho, mas não tenho animo para me arrumar**_

_**Tinker: Regina por favor, deixa eu te ajudar...**_

_**Regina: Tudo bem**_

_**Tinker: Ótimo, porque eu trouxe uma roupa, olha isso!**_

_**E ela tira da sacola, um vestido lindo, era curto, e aparentemente bem justo, preto, de alças, com um decote e alguns pequenos detalhes dourados...**_

_**Regina: É lindo! Mas eu vou aparecer na festa de aniversário do meu filho usando isso? Curto desse jeito!?**_

_**Tinker: O Robin vai estar lá, você vai vestida assim para ele...**_

_**Regina: Não sei não, este vestido é tão... nossa! é lindo!**_

_**E ela vai pegando o vestindo e analisando...**_

_**Tinker: Vai tomar banho, se perfumar e volte vestida, que eu cuido da maquiagem também...**_

_**Regina: ok né, não tenho escolha?**_

_**Tinker: Não!**_

_**Algumas horas se passam e Regina diante do espelho, vestida, maquiada, contemplando a própria imagem.**_

_**Tinker: Regina você está linda!**_

_**E Regina continua se olhando...  
>Tinker se arruma também e as duas vão para o Granny's...<br>Ao chegar, elas entram, cumprimentam as pessoas, mas o Robin ainda não estava lá...**_

_**Henry: Mãe? Uau! Você está linda!**_

_**Emma: Oi Regina!**_

_**O sorriso que Regina deu ao Henry se desfaz, quando ela ouve a voz da Emma, ela olha para a Emma mas não responde...**_

_**Henry: Oi Tinker!**_

_**Tinker: Oi!**_

_**Elas sentam e começam a conversar com algumas pessoas que estão ao redor, quando a porta abre e entra primeiro o Roland correndo, logo em seguida Robin com a Marion, Robin e Regina se olham, Robin fica surpreso por vê-la tão linda, mas, a Marion percebendo o clima, logo segura na mão do Robin, distraindo o olhar dele... E Regina baixa o olhar e fica encarando a sua bebida...**_

_**Tinker: Força amiga!**_

_**E elas surpreendidas pela presença do Roland, que chega abraçando as pernas da Regina.**_

_**Roland: Titia!**_

_**Ela acaricia os cabelos dele!**_

_**Regina: Oi! Meu amor!**_

_**Marion olhando aquilo e dá um passo em direção da Regina, mas sente o Robin segurando seu braço...**_

_**Robin: Não! Não na frente do Roland, ele não entende o que está acontecendo e ele gosta dela...**_

_**Marion: é meu filho!**_

_**Robin: Nunca vai deixar de ser seu filho, Marion!**_

_**Ela se senta, contrariada...  
>A festa vai rolando, era um jantar coletivo, todos conversam e Regina e Robin sempre trocando olhares.<strong>_

_**Marion: Todo mundo já está percebendo Robin, eu sou a excluída daqui...**_

_**Robin: Não é verdade!**_

_**Regina se aproxima da mesa deles, trazendo o Roland...**_

_**Regina: fica com o papai, ta bom? a titia tem que ir embora!**_

_**Roland Ja crianças Ticiano?**_

_**E Robin olha para ela confuso...**_

_**Regina: É, a titia está cansada, e Robin, amanhã você pode passar no meu escritório? Tenho uma coisa para te entregar.**_

_**Marion: Mas é muita cara de pau né!?**_

_**Regina: Como é?**_

_**Marion: Chega, cansei, eu preferiria estar morta, ou melhor, ASSASSINADA, não é Regina ou devo dizer Evil Queen? Your Majesty?**_

_**Regina: Não vou discuti na festa do meu filho, nem na frente do Roland...**_

_**Todos estavam olhando para elas e ouvindo... Então, a Regina decide sair de lá...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ao sair do Granny's, meio constrangida, Regina vai andando rapidamente para casa, escuta passos de alguém correndo, ela se vira e vê o Robin correndo em sua direção, a alcançando..**_

_**Regina: O que você está fazendo aqui?**_

_**Robin: Não vou deixar você ir sozinha.**_

_**Regina: Eu sei me cuidar Robin, volte para a sua mulher!**_

_**Robin: Não fala assim, eu quero você e você está tão linda!**_

_**Regina: Obrigada!**_

_**Eles chegam na porta da casa, ela abre a porta...**_

_**Regina: Obrigada por me acompanhar...**_

_**Robin olha pra ela e a puxa para si e entra com ela na casa, chuta a porta, fechando-a, ele a pressiona contra a parede.**_

_**Robin: Eu fui delicado quando disse que você estava linda, na verdade você está muito gostosa! **_

_**E ele a beija com paixão, enquanto percorre a mão pelo corpo dela, ele vai beijando o pescoço dela, e ela solta um gemido, suas respirações ficam ofegantes, um desejo que estava crescendo, quente, febril, lascivo, ele puxa as duas alças do vestido juntamente com as alças do sutiã, pelos ombros dela, fazendo boa parte dos seios serem libertos, ele fica contemplando aquela cena linda, aquela pele, aqueles seios lindos, e olha para a boca dela entreaberta, e ela abre os olhos e se olham nos olhos, ela passa a língua nos lábios umedecendo-os, ele então beija aqueles lábios deliciosos, sugando com delicadeza o lábio inferior dela, indo para o pescoço e então os seios, beija toda a pele descoberta, quando ela o empurra...**_

_**Regina: Não! Por favor! Isso só vai me machucar ainda mais...**_

_**Ele segura as mãos dela contra a parede...**_

_**Robin: Eu preciso de você Regina, eu estou com saudade do seu corpo...**_

_**Ele fala olhando pra ela, quase a devorando com os olhos...**_

_**Robin: saudades do seu cheiro...**_

_**E ele encosta os lábios entre os seios dela e inspira o cheiro dela e vai beijando-a, quando ele a solta, ela o empurra novamente, ele apenas põe as mãos sobre as delas, que estavam no peito dele, o mantendo longe.**_

_**Robin: Regina, eu posso ver que quer.**_

_**Regina: Eu não quero, quero que vá embora...**_

_**Robin pega os braços dela e a gira, fazendo ela ficar de costas para ele, suspendendo as mãos dela para cima, acima da cabeça dela, ele consegue segurar as duas mãos dela, prendendo-a com apenas uma mão, com a mão livre ele alisa toda a lateral do corpo dela, passando para frente, apertando os seios dela, fazendo com que ela solte um gemido, daí ele passa a acariciar as costas, aperta a bunda dela...**_

_**Regina: Robin, por fa-vor!**_

_**Robin: por favor o que?**_

_**E ele aperta o corpo dele contra o dela e ela sente a ereção dele, ele solta as mãos dela, afasta o cabelo dela, e beija o pescoço dela, fazendo ela se arrepiar por completo.**_

_**Regina: Não!**_

_**Ao ouvir mais um "não", ele passa a mão na coxa dela e vai subindo a mão por dentro do vestido e a toca ali, naquele lugar e ele sente que ela está molhada, quente, tão pronta e ao sentir o toque, Regina geme alto...**_

_**Robin: Isso não é um "não" Regina? Você também quer**_

_**Então Regina se vira e ele consegue ver "fogo" em seus olhos, ela o agarra com vontade e eles se beijam com intensidade... até que ela para...**_

_**Regina: preciso que escolha a mim, Robin.**_

_**Robin: Anh?**_

_**Regina: Eu não vou ser sua amante! Resolva isso e depois me procure.**_

_**Robin: Regina, por favor...**_

_**Regina: Vai embora!**_

_**Ele olha para ela confuso, mas decide ir embora, quase que com raiva dela, bate à porta e sai andando revoltado, e Regina começa a rir nervosamente e em seguida se transforma num choro, ela se encosta na parede e escorrega até o chão, se senta e chora...  
>E no Grannys... Robin entra procurando pela Marion, quando vem a Bella.<strong>_

_**Bella: Ela foi para casa, com o Roland.**_

_**E ele vai indo para casa também, ainda olha para a casa da Regina, vê a luz da janela do quarto dela acesa, e ele se sente triste pensando que dias antes, estavam tão bem, se curtindo, juntos, e ele chega em casa...**_

_**Robin: Por que você veio sozinha?**_

_**Marion: Achei que você ia dormir com a sua "amante".**_

_**Robin: Ela não é a minha amante, ela é minha...**_

_**E ele se cala...**_

_**Marion: Sua o que?**_

_**Robin: Olha Marion, isso é difícil para mim também, eu prossegui minha vida sem você, sofri muito, mas eu não posso mudar o que aconteceu.**_

_**Marion: Você a ama?**_

_**Robin: Marion, por favor chega.**_

_**Marion: Você a ama?**_

_**Ele fica calado...**_

_**Marion: Eu preciso saber, Robin.**_

_**Robin: sim, eu a amo...**_

_**E ela ouvindo aquilo, se joga sentada no sofá...**_

_**Marion: não posso acreditar nisso**_

_**E começa a chorar...**_

_**Marion: eu sou a sua esposa! Mãe do seu filho! Eu estou num lugar que não conheço...**_

_**Robin senta ao lado dela...**_

_**Robin: Não se preocupa, não vou abandonar você, e você pode ficar aqui.**_

_**Marion: Seremos o que? Colegas de quarto?**_

_**Robin: não temos que pensar nisso agora, vamos dormir.**_

_**Ele se levanta e vai tomar banho...  
>Marion fica na sala, com raiva e fala sozinha:<strong>_

_**Marion: Isso não vai ficar assim, vocês não vão ter paz!**_

_**O tempo passa, amanhece, cada um com sua rotina, Regina em seu escritório lendo uns papeis, quando seu celular toca, ela vê que é o Robin, ela suspira e atende...**_

_**Regina: Oi!**_

_**Robin: Bom dia, amor!**_

_**Regina: Bom dia!**_

_**Robin: Você falou que era para eu passar em seu escritório, passo aí agora?**_

_**Regina: Não, na verdade, eu queria que você trouxesse o Roland, tenho uma coisa para ele.**_

_**Robin: ah, ok! E para mim?**_

_**Regina: Quem sabe né!**_

_**Robin: Porque você se negou para mim ontem?**_

_**Regina: Por que sei como isso vai acabar Robin, eu vou sair magoada e você com sua esposa e ...**_

_**Robin: Regina, quando você vai aprender a confiar nas pessoas? Sempre esse medo, olha, ontem eu discuti com a Marion, falei a ela que te amo.**_

_**Regina: Sério? E o que ela disse?**_

_**Robin: vamos nos ver, pessoalmente eu te explico...**_

_**Regina: ok, então até mais tarde!**_

_**Eles desligam...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Regina após desligar o telefonema, se levanta sorridente, vai até o carro buscar algumas coisas... As horas passam. Robin pega o Roland na escola e vai com ele para o escritório da Regina, dá uma batidinha na porta e entram, Roland já invade correndo, com a mochilinha nas costas...**_

_**Roland: Titiaaaaaaa...**_

_**E ela pega ele nos braços, sorrindo.**_

_**Regina: Oi meu amor! Tenho uma surpresa para você!**_

_**Roland: O que é?**_

_**Ela põe ele no chão... o Robin se próxima e pega na mão dela.**_

_**Robin: Oi!**_

_**Regina: Oi!**_

_**E ele se aproxima e a beija na boca, o Roland fica dando gritinhos e batendo palmas, olhando para cima, vendo eles se beijarem... Eles sorriem e olham para o Roland.**_

_**Regina: Vou buscar a sua surpresa!**_

_**Ela vai lá dentro e volta com um filhotinho de cachorro, os olhos do Roland brilham e ele pula todo feliz, Regina se ajoelha para colocar o cachorrinho no chão, que fica todo feliz abanando o rabo e o Roland fica brincando com ele.**_

_**Regina: Roland, ele é seu se você prometer nunca mais fugir...**_

_**Roland: anrran**_

_**Regina: olhe para mim**_

_**Ele vai até ela, ela segura o rostinho sorridente dele...**_

_**Regina: Prometa!**_

_**Roland: Eu prometo, não vou fugir**_

_**E ela o abraça, e depois o solta para ele ir brincar, o Robin oferece a mão para ajudar ela a se levantar, ela sorri aceitando a ajuda, mas ao se levantar, ele percebe a expressão dela se tornar séria...**_

_**Robin: Regina?**_

_**E ela se segura nele, tentando se manter em pé...**_

_**Robin: O que foi?**_

_**Regina: Nada! Só fiquei tonta**_

_**E ela sorri novamente**_

_**Regina: mas já passou...**_

_**Ele acaricia os cabelos dela...**_

_**Robin: Você é ótima com o Roland, ele gosta muito de você!**_

_**Regina: Eu também o amo! E você me disse que conversou com a Marion...**_

_**Robin: Na verdade nós discutimos, mas eu falei a verdade, falei que te amo, bom, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu tenho obrigações com ela, eu e o Roland somos a família dela, não posso deixa-la, então ela vai continuar na minha casa, até decidimos o que fazer e ela também se adaptar né?**_

_**Regina: Vão continuar casados?**_

_**Robin: Ela vai ficar lá, mas não somos um casal Regina, eu nem toquei nela, eu só quero você.**_

_**Regina: Mas, vocês na mesma casa, mesma cama...**_

_**Robin: Confia em mim...**_

_**Regina: Tudo bem, mas ainda é uma situação bem chata.**_

_**Robin: É, mas pelo lado dela também, ela está bem confusa, fora de época e num mundo diferente...**_

_**Regina: Eu entendo...**_

_**Daí eles ouvem os gritinhos do Roland, rindo e brincando...**_

_**Robin: Ei garoto? Como vai ser o nome dele?**_

_**Roland: Bob!**_

_**Regina: Hum... Bob, bonito nome!**_

_**Robin pega a mão da Regina e fica acariciando...**_

_**Robin: Quer almoçar com a gente?**_

_**Regina: sim, deixa só eu pegar a minha bolsa.**_

_**Eles vão andando e Roland segurando a mão deles...**_

_**Roland: Por que o bob não veio?**_

_**Regina: Porque ele não pode entrar no Granny's, filho, a gente vai almoçar.**_

_**Roland: Eu vou poder levar ele para casa?**_

_**Robin: Claro!**_

_**Regina: Mas você tem que comer tudinho!**_

_**Roland: Vou comer sim, Titia!**_

_**Robin: Você cuida dele tão bem!**_

_**Eles chegam juntos, atraindo os olhares das pessoas... Numa mesa, comentam: "a esposa dele não voltou, né? " " Tenho pena dela. "**_

_**Eles sentam, almoçando e conversando...**_

_**Roland: A mamãe não vem almoçar?**_

_**Regina fica triste ao ouvir isso...**_

_**Robin: Ela está em casa, filho**_

_**Ao perceber a Regina triste, Robin logo cuida de mudar de assunto.**_

_**Robin: O que vai fazer a noite?**_

_**Regina: Nada**_

_**Robin: Será que poderíamos terminar aquela "conversa"? Posso passar na sua casa?**_

_**Regina sorri...**_

_**Regina: Pode sim**_

_**Robin: eu poderia levar o jantar e ..."Roland tire a mão de dentro prato, use a colher"...E a gente janta, o que acha?**_

_**Regina: Tudo bem**_

_**Ela fala limpando a mão do Roland, e colocando a colher na mão dele...**_

_**Roland: Quero mais não!**_

_**Regina: Só falta duas, amor!**_

_**Ela pega a colher, põe comida e fala: "abre o bocão!".**_

_**Roland: Não! (fala rindo)**_

_**Regina: Olhe! Que a titia faz cosquinha em você!**_

_**Ele ri e abre a boca, ela põe a colher, e ele come, fica mastigando e falando de boca cheia.**_

_**Roland: Se – eu – co - mer -essa-posso- ir buscarobob?**_

_**E ele tosse...**_

_**Regina: mastiga Roland! E sim, a gente vai buscar o bob, só mais essa colher!**_

_**Eles terminam, vão para casa da Regina buscar o cachorrinho, eles vão pra casa e Regina fica em casa...  
>Ao chegarem, Roland entra correndo como o bob...<strong>_

_**Marion: Oi filho!**_

_**Roland: Olha mamãe, esse é o bob**_

_**Marion: que fofo!**_

_**Roland: Foi a titia que me deu!**_

_**Marion: Que titia?**_

_**Roland: Titia Gigina, namorada do papai**_

_**Ela olha para o Robin, enfurecida...**_

_**Marion: Vou precisar passar por isso? Querem me torturar?**_

_**E ela sobe as escadas correndo e se tranca no quarto...**_

_**Robin: Filho! O papai vai trabalhar viu**_

_**Ele beija o filho e sai...  
>Na casa da Regina, ela está com a Tinker, conversando...<strong>_

_**Regina: Mas ela vai ficar na casa dele, isso me incomoda sabe**_

_**Tinker: Ele já provou que te ama Regina, não deveria se preocupar! Dá tempo ao tempo...**_

_**Regina: Eu sei...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**As horas passam,  
>Regina olhando no espelho, estava arrumada, esperando o Robin chegar, quando ouve a campainha tocar, ela desce as escadas ainda ajeitando a roupa, abre a porta e vê o Robin, com o pacote com o jantar...<strong>_

_**Robin: eu trouxe lasanha!**_

_**Regina: Ótimo, eu adoro!**_

_**Eles se beijam, ele entra... Ele coloca o pacote na mesa...**_

_**Robin: Você está linda!**_

_**Ela sorri, corando... Ele pega o rosto dela entre as mãos...**_

_**Robin: Tudo vai dá certo, vamos conseguir, eu amo você.**_

_**Regina: Eu tam...**_

_**E é interrompida por um beijo, ele a abraça apertado enquanto a beija, e fala entre os beijos.**_

_**Robin: não posso mais esperar, eu quero você...**_

_**E Regina geme em resposta...  
>Ele encosta ela na parede e se aperta contra ela, fazendo ela sentir sua ereção, ele vai puxando a blusa dela, passando pelos braços, pelo alto da cabeça dela e tira, olha um pouco para os seios dela, ainda no sutiã e volta a beijar ela, enquanto os dedos delicados dela tentam desabotoar a camisa dele, com a camisa dele já no chão, ele sem avisar, suspende ela nos braços, fazendo ela soltar um grito e eles sorriem, eles vão lá pra cima, entram no quarto, ele põe ela na cama e acende um abajur, fica uma luz amarelada, um pouco fraca, ele vai até ela, se ajoelha na cama, pega a perna dela e tira o sapato e depois o outro, ele rapidamente tira os próprios sapatos sem nem usar as mãos, e põe as mãos na cama, deixando ela deitada entre as mãos dele, ele se inclina, beija a boca dela, o queixo, pescoço, seios, barriga, enquanto ouve os suspiros dela, ele agarra a barra da saia dela e vai puxando lentamente, deixando-a de calcinha e sutiã<strong>_

_**Robin: Você é tão linda! Sempre me surpreendo quando te vejo assim, tão minha!**_

_**Ele acaricia a coxa dela e vai subindo com as mãos, ele para a mão na linha da calcinha, continua subindo, alcança os seios dela e apalpa-os, e volta acariciando a barriga, parando novamente na linha da calcinha, e põe a mão por dentro, deslizando pela pele até tocar na vagina dela, Regina solta um gemido e Robin suspira...**_

_**Robin: Nossa Regina, tão molhada! Tão pronta para mim...**_

_**Ele a acaricia ali, sentindo ela se contorcendo... Ele tira a mão e Regina geme em desaprovação, abrindo os olhos e ele sorri para ela, e põe os dedos na boca, chupando...**_

_**Robin: Você tem um gosto maravilhoso!**_

_**Ele se inclina e a beija na boca, um beijo desesperado, os dois se desejando bastante, ele tira a calça e se deita sobre ela, ela abre as pernas, recebendo-o e continuam se beijando, até que ele vira ela de costas num movimento rápido e abre o sutiã dela, vai beijando as costas nua dela enquanto esfrega sua ereção na bunda dela, ele beija o pescoço, afastando o cabelo dela e a beija na orelha, ela sente sua respiração quente e se arrepia, ele fala sussurrando...**_

_**Robin: Eu estava morrendo de saudades.**_

_**Regina: Eu também**_

_**Ele a vira novamente, deixando ela de frente pra ele, tirando o resto do sutiã, e olha os seios dela, lindos, ele passa as mãos, apalpando-os, pequenos, do tamanho certo de sua mão, ele então beija um, enquanto acaricia o outro, brinca com a língua no mamilo, fazendo a Regina gemer e empurrar os quadris na direção dele, sentindo a ereção dele, desejando senti-lo dentro dela... Ele percebe a pressa dela e sorri, então ergue o corpo e puxa a calcinha dela num movimento rápido, ele tira também a cueca e ficam os dois nus, Regina olha para ele e morde os lábios, e ele vai se inclinando por cima dela e quando ela sente "ele" encostar "nela", ela geme, mas ele não a penetra, apenas fica esfregando nela, ela abre os olhos encontrando os dele, que a olha com malicia.**_

_**Regina: Ro – Bin! Por favor!**_

_**Robin: Por favor o que?**_

_**Regina: Eu quero você, por favor!**_

_**E ele desliza para dentro dela, preenchendo-a, ela geme e aperta os braços dele, ele beija o pescoço dela enquanto se movimenta, entrando e saindo dela, ele olha para ela...**_

_**Robin: Meu lugar preferido no mundo é este! Dentro de você!**_

_**E se beijam... E eles se tornam movimentos, sussurros, gemidos, respirações ofegantes, Robin começa a se movimentar mais rápido, mais forte, e Regina envolve ele com as suas pernas, e começa a arranhar as costas dele, ela passa a se contorcer debaixo dele e os gemidos se tornam mais intensos...**_

_**Regina: Robin...**_

_**Robin: Isso! Goze para mim Regina!**_

_**E ela sente todo o seu corpo se contrair e goza sussurrando o nome dele, que logo em seguida também goza e eles relaxam, ele continua dentro dela, os dois ofegantes, suados, abraçados, ele encosta a testa na dela... Eles se olham...**_

_**Robin: Uau!**_

_**Regina: Uau!**_

_**Eles sorriem, ele vai saindo de dentro dela e se deita ao lado dela e a puxa para si, ela deita a cabeça no braço dele e fica acariciando o peito dele... E ele acaricia os cabelos dela... Ficam um tempo em silencio.**_

_**Robin: Regina?**_

_**Regina: Hum?**_

_**Robin: Eu amo você!**_

_**Ela sorri, ergue a cabeça e se olham...**_

_**Regina: Eu também amo você, Robin Hood!**_

_**Robin: Poderíamos ficar aqui para sempre.**_

_**Regina: Eu topo!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, ele a puxa para um beijo enquanto passa a mão por entre os cabelos dela...**_

_**Regina: Olha, eu não quero quebrar o clima mas, eu estou com muita fome!**_

_**Ele sorri, quase gargalhando...**_

_**Robin: Acho que pulamos o jantar né?**_

_**Eles vão se levantando, ela veste a calcinha e a camisa dele, ele veste a cueca e vão para a cozinha... Ele bebe água enquanto ela vai arrumar o jantar, ela abre o pacote e de repente ela leva a mão ao rosto tampando a boca e o nariz...**_

_**Robin: O que foi?**_

_**Regina: o cheiro... ta estranho!**_

_**Robin: Estranho como?**_

_**Regina: Não sei...**_

_**Robin: Será que ficou ruim? Mas não está parecendo que está ruim não, me dá aqui pra eu ver...**_

_**Ele pega e cheira, sem sentir nenhum cheiro estranho, ele olha para a Regina que está fazendo cara de nojo... Ele vai até o lixo e joga o pacote...**_

_**Robin: Melhor não arriscar né?**_

_**Ele fala sorrindo... Regina vai até a geladeira e abre...**_

_**Regina: Vamos ver o que tem aqui! ...**_

_**Ela vai mexendo nos potes, Robin fica olhando para ela, a admirando, ele caminha até ela...**_

_**Robin: Qualquer coisa amor!**_

_**Regina: Tem torta de maçã...**_

_**Robin: Maçã? Acho que vou recusar uma maçã oferecida pela Evil Queen!**_

_**Ela olha para ele, e sorrindo dá uma tapa no braço dele.**_

_**Robin: Ai!**_

_**Regina: Palhaço!**_

_**E eles ficam rindo, e ela pega a torta, 2 pratos, garfos... Ele se senta na mesa e quando ela vai sentar, ele pega a mão dela e a conduz, sentando ela no seu colo acariciando as pernas dela e ela acaricia o rosto dele e o beija, ela pega o garfo com torta e dá na boca dele, pega mais um pedaço e come, e ficam assim, comendo, rindo, e fazendo carinho um no outro...**_

_**Regina: E o Roland? Gostou do cachorrinho?**_

_**Robin: Nossa, ele adorou amor, brinca com ele o tempo todo.**_

_**Regina: E teve problema? Com a, hum, Marion?**_

_**Robin: Mais ou menos, mas por que não eu nem tive tempo de explicar, o Roland falou primeiro, ele disse: " foi a titia Gigina quem me deu, ela é a namorada do papai."**_

_**Regina começa a rir...**_

_**Regina: te deixou em saia justa!**_

_**Robin: Ele só disse a verdade...**_

_**Regina: "titia Gigina"?**_

_**Robin: É como ele te chama, "Gigina"!**_

_**Regina: Ain, ele é muito fofo!**_

_**Eles ficam sorrindo...  
>Terminam de comer, ela vai levando tudo para a pia, e Robin a abraça por trás, beijando o pescoço dela, ela se vira e o abraça... Eles se olham e ele coloca os cabelos dela trás da orelha, vai passando os dedos pelo rosto dela, pelos lábios e a beija na boca... Eles sobem pro quarto, deitando-se na cama, Regina apaga a luz, se abraçam e dormem juntinhos...<br>Enquanto isso Marion em casa, deitada na cama sozinha, pensava:**_

_**Marion: "ele deve está com ela", "preciso fazer alguma coisa, acabar com esse romance ridículo deles!".**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Amanhece em um lindo sábado de sol, ainda era bem cedinho quando Robin levanta da cama com cuidado para não acordar a Regina, ele vai na cozinha e prepara na bandeja: torradas, ovos mexidos, suco de laranja e algumas fatias de mamão, garfo...  
>Ele vai subindo ate chegar no quarto...<strong>_

_**Robin: Bom dia amor!**_

_**- Nada-**_

_**Robin: Bom dia amor! (fala um pouco mais alto)**_

_**- E nada-**_

_**Ele sorri, põe a bandeja numa mesinha, senta ao lado da Regina, acariciando os cabelos dela e se inclina para beijar sua bochecha e vai falando:**_

_**Robin: Olá! Bom dia! Nossa que sono pesado hein! Regina?**_

_**Ela suspira e abre os olhos, olha para ele e sorri esfregando os olhos, em seguida ela se espreguiça...**_

_**Regina: Bom...dia!**_

_**Ele levanta, pega a bandeja e ela vai se sentando junto dela..**_

_**Regina: Nossa!**_

_**E ela fica rindo, ele pega com o garfo um pedaço de mamão e põe na boca dela... Eles tomam café e vão para o banheiro tomar banho..  
>Eles ficam se beijando no chuveiro, deixando a água quente escorrer pelo corpo, Robin encosta ela na parede e fica apertando o corpo dele contra o dela, e assim eles são tomados pelo desejo, se beijando, se apertando, se esfregando, então ele se abaixa um pouco e pega na coxa dela e suspende, ele se encaixa entre ela e a penetra de uma vez, fazendo-a gemer alto então ele pega a outra perna dela e a suspende, ela segura nele com os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ele vai se movimentando enquanto beija, lambe e chupa o pescoço dela e eles fazem amor molhados e gemendo...<strong>_

_**(*************************)**_

_**Ela sentada na cama, penteando os cabelos quando o celular do Robin começa a tocar, ele pega olha e atende...**_

_**Robin: Marion?**_

_**E Regina olha para ele e escuta:**_

_**Robin: Você vai sair?/ ...Ok eu pego o Roland, mas aonde você vai? /...Não claro que não vou empatar de você sair, só perguntei por que você nem conhece a cidade /... Eu sei Marion eu.. / ... ta bom, chego aí em uma hora.**_

_**E ele desliga e senta ao lado da Regina, ele da um cheiro nela...**_

_**Robin: Humm, cheirosa!**_

_**Ela sorri...**_

_**Regina: O que foi?**_

_**Robin: a Marion, pedindo para eu ir buscar o Roland, por que ela vai sair.**_

_**Regina: Ah, então a gente podia fazer um piquenique la no lago...**_

_**Robin: Boa ideia!**_

_**Regina: Ok, então eu preparo tudo enquanto você vai buscar ele...**_

_**Ela levanta, pega a chave do carro no criado mudo e joga para ele...**_

_**Regina: Usa meu carro!**_

_**Robin: Certo!**_

_**Ele vai até ela, a beija e sai, ela vai ao banheiro, seca um pouco os cabelos com o secador, vai ao closet e procura um short, já fazia um tempo que ela não usava shorts, ela põe uma blusinha e desce para a cozinha, começa a pegar os ingredientes para preparar os sanduiches na geladeira e vai pondo sobre a mesa, pega umas frutas, e quando ela vai jogar os plásticos no lixo, ela abre a tampa e sente o cheiro da lasanha e é consumida por náusea, ela leva a mão ao rosto e corre para o banheiro e vomita, ela lava o rosto e se olha no espelho...**_

_**Regina: Tem alguma coisa errada!**_

_**Enquanto isso...  
>Robin para o carro perto de casa, vai entrando em casa...<strong>_

_**Marion: Oi!**_

_**Robin: Oi! Cadê o Roland?**_

_**Marion: Está lá atrás com aquele cachorro...**_

_**Robin: Vou buscar ele...**_

_**Daí ela pega no braço dele...**_

_**Marion: Espera! Robin, poxa, precisa me tratar assim? Indiferente? A última coisa que me lembro é de como a gente se amava...**_

_**Ela vai se aproximando dele, tentando abraça-lo...**_

_**Marion: Você nem ta me dando chance de me aproximar de você, se você permitir, sei que vai me amar de novo...**_

_**Robin: Marion, eu sinto muito que seja assim, nunca quis te magoar e sei como deve ser difícil, mas nossa historia acabou...**_

_**Marion: Não! Eu sei que não, olha, eu sei que você dormiu com ela, mas se você tentar, a gente pode consertar isso, eu nem vou ligar de você ter tido um caso com ela...**_

_**Robin: Não é um simples "caso com ela"!**_

_**Marion: Tanto faz! Por favor, Robin.**_

_**E ela o abraça, ele permanece parado sem reação...**_

_**Marion: Pelo nosso amor! Pelo nosso filho! Vamos tentar! Eu te amo tanto!**_

_**Ele a abraça, por um momento, depois a afasta, olhando para ela...**_

_**Robin: Eu sinto muito, sinto muito...**_

_**Ela olha para ele com desespero e depois com raiva, ela tira as mãos dele e vira de costas...**_

_**Marion: Você percebe o que está fazendo comigo?**_

_**E se vira novamente para encara-lo...**_

_**Marion: Trocando a mãe do seu filho por uma mulher que destruiu vidas, ela pode ser boazinha hoje, mas ela já fez coisas horríveis, inclusive ia me matar! Ou melhor, de certa forma me matou! A Regina é uma assassina, ela mata pessoas! Destrói a vida das pessoas!**_

_**Eles escutam um barulho e olham para o lado e veem o Roland com uma expressão confusa, assustado, Robin corre até ele...**_

_**Robin: Oi garoto!**_

_**Roland: a Titia Gigina é axaxina?**_

_**Robin: Não meu filho, você entendeu errado, a mamãe e eu estávamos falando de outra pessoa, sua titia ama você e ela é legal não é?**_

_**Roland: É sim, muito legal!**_

_**Robin: Então vamos sair? Passear?**_

_**Roland: Oba! Vamos! Vem bob, bob? Bob?**_

_**Ele sai correndo e Robin se levanta, olha para a Marion...**_

_**Robin: Sem mais discussão nesta casa! Temos uma criança aqui!**_

_**Ele sai atrás do filho, pega ele e o bob, e eles entram no carro...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Robin e Roland chegam à casa da Regina, Robin abre a porta e o Roland segurando a coleira do bob entra gritando...**_

_**Roland: Ti-ti-aaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Regina olha para ele e abre os braços, ele larga a coleira, corre e pula, ela o pega no colo, e enche ele de beijinhos... Robin chega sorrindo.**_

_**Robin: Podemos ir?**_

_**Regina: Podemos sim**_

_**Regina põe o Roland no chão e vai pegar a cesta, Robin vai até ela e pega a cesta...**_

_**Robin: Deixa que eu levo...**_

_**E eles vão em direção ao carro... Roland já entra no carro, todo contente..**_

_**Robin: Depois eu tenho uma coisa para conversar com você...**_

_**Regina: Ok! Algo sério?**_

_**Robin: Não, não...**_

_**Eles entram no carro e vão indo para o lago, chegando lá, encontram um lugar que tem sombra e o Roland já começa a correr com o bob...**_

_**Regina: Não vai muito longe, viu...**_

_**Ela e Robin abrem o lençol, põe a cesta e se sentam juntos, ele com as pernas abertas e ela sentando no meio, ele a abraça, daí ela se vira um pouco para poder olhar para ele...**_

_**Regina: O que você queria conversar?**_

_**Ele põe uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha dela e diz...**_

_**Robin: Eu discuti com a Marion e ela ficou falando algumas coisas sobre você e o Roland ouviu.**_

_**Regina: Que coisas?**_

_**A expressão dela agora estava preocupada...**_

_**Robin: Não sei o quanto ele ouviu, mas ele ouviu a parte que ela disse que você é uma assassina, que mata pessoas...**_

_**Regina: Ele ouviu?**_

_**Robin: Sim, mas eu expliquei a ele que estávamos falando de outra pessoa e eu acho que ele...**_

_**Então eles veem o Roland chegando correndo e rindo, e se joga nos braços dos dois... Os três se abraçam, rindo...**_

_**Regina: Mais que alegria!**_

_**Roland: Papai e Mamãe!**_

_**Regina da um sorriso emocionado...**_

_**Regina: Mamãe!?**_

_**Roland: É!**_

_**E ele fica rindo, Regina o senta no seu colo e beija os cabelos dele...**_

_**Regina: Eu amo você e você é como se fosse meu filhinho, mas você sabe que a sua mamãe é a Marion, não sabe?**_

_**Roland: Sei sim!**_

_**Regina: Ela pode ficar triste se você me chamar de mamãe.**_

_**Roland: Triste?**_

_**Regina: É, mas eu queria que você fosse meu filhinho...**_

_**Roland: Eu também titia...**_

_**Regina: Ok, titia é melhor**_

_**E ela o abraça, mas ele foge do abraço e sai correndo, rindo...**_

_**Regina: Esse menino ainda vai me mata de tanto amor**_

_**Robin: Ele ama você e eu muito mais... **_

_**E a beija na beija na boca...**_

_**Regina: Sim, mas voltando o assunto lá, ele ouviu, e o que houve?**_

_**Robin: Ele entendeu quando eu disse que era sobre outra pessoa e não você, daí eu falei a Marion, para nunca mais falar essas coisas...**_

_**Regina: Hum...**_

_**Eles escutam o Roland gritar:**_

_**Roland: Papai! Papai!**_

_**Robin: É melhor eu ir lá né, ver o que está acontecendo, pois esse menino tem energia de sobra... **_

_**Robin a beija e se levanta, vai andando enquanto Regina fica olhando com um sorriso apaixonado, ela vai se deitando e fica olhando a paisagem, as nuvens... Robin chega e senta ao lado dela, mas fica de frente para ela e vai alisando o rosto dela, os cabelos...**_

_**Robin: Você é muito linda!**_

_**Ela põe a mão no rosto dele...**_

_**Regina: Você também!**_

_**Ele pega a mão dela e beija, ela sorri, mas ele brinca e morde os dedos dela...**_

_**Regina: Ai, Robin!**_

_**Ela fala rindo e ele fica fazendo cócegas nela e a beijando...**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**Os três sentados comendo os sanduiches, e o cachorrinho para lá e para cá...**_

_**Regina: Está gostoso?**_

_**Roland: sim, pode dá ao Bob?**_

_**Regina: Ele tem a comidinha dele, amor!**_

_**Eles vão comendo, depois o Roland corre...**_

_**Regina: Acho que o sol está ficando quente demais, vai fazer mal ao Roland**_

_**Robin: Vamos pra casa?**_

_**Regina: É melhor!**_

_**Robin: Eu vou chamar o Roland**_

_**Regina se levanta, mas de repente tudo gira, escurece e quando ela volta a si, já está no chão, Robin corre até ela e se ajoelha, segurando-a...**_

_**Robin: Regina?**_

_**Regina: Oi!**_

_**Robin: O que? O que houve?**_

_**Regina: Sei lá, fiquei tonta, acho que é o sol, vai buscar o Roland...**_

_**Ele a ajuda a se levantar, recolhe as coisas e coloca dentro da cesta, segura na mão dela e vão andando...**_

_**Robin: Vamos filho, o sol está muito quente!**_

_**Eles vão para o carro e o Robin insiste em dirigir, ele põe a mão na perna dela e fica acariciando enquanto dirige...**_

_**Robin: Você está bem amor?**_

_**Regina: Estou sim, já disse que só foi uma tontura, não sou acostumada com muito sol...**_

_**E continuam na estrada, indo para casa...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chegam na casa da Regina, eles entram, o Roland já estava bem cansado, Regina pega ele no colo e leva para o banheiro, tira as roupinhas dele, e vai dando um banho nele, embora ele esteja meio chatinho, por causa do sono...**_

_**Roland: Tá-bom titia! Acaba o banho logo**_

_**Regina: Ué? Não vai lavar os pezinhos?**_

_**Ela lava as perninhas dele, quando ele começa a chorar com manha, ela termina o banho e começa a enxugar ele, põe um pijama e desce com ele nos braços para a sala, ela senta com o Roland no sofá ao lado do Robin, e o Robin pega as perninhas do Roland e põe no colo dele, e ficam lá juntos...**_

_**(**************************)**_

_**Regina fica olhando o Roland que já estava dormindo na cama do Henri...**_

_**Robin: O que foi?**_

_**Regina: Estou me lembrando de quando era o Henri deste tamanho.**_

_**Ele abraça ela e a beija na testa...**_

_**Robin: Você tem um lindo espírito materno!**_

_**Ela sorri para ele, ela encosta a porta e eles vão para o quarto da Regina, se deitam na cama, trocando olhares, carinhos e muitos beijos...**_

_**Regina: Meus dias poderiam ser agradáveis assim para sempre.**_

_**Robin: E serão! Eu prometo!**_

_**(*****************************)**_

_**Mais tarde Regina deixa o Robin e o Roland perto da casa deles e se despedem...**_

_**Roland: Tchau titia!**_

_**E ele da um beijo nela, ele desce do carro com o bob e corre para a casa... Regina e Robin ainda dentro do carro...**_

_**Regina: eu me diverti muito!**_

_**Robin: Eu também, mais tarde eu te ligo!**_

_**Regina: Ok!**_

_**Eles se beijam ...**_

_**Robin: Dirija com cuidado! **_

_**Ele a beija novamente e sai do carro, Regina vai para casa já sentindo saudades do Robin e do Roland...**_

_**(***********************)**_

_**No outro dia, um domingo, Henri foi passar o dia com a Regina... E durante o almoço:**_

_**Henri: E como estão as coisas?**_

_**Regina: Melhores!**_

_**Henri: Eu sabia que ia ficar tudo bem.**_

_**Regina: Claro que sabia!**_

_**E eles ficam rindo... Terminam de almoçar...  
>Regina está lavando os pratos enquanto conversa com o Henri...<strong>_

_**Henri: Eu posso ir instalando o vídeo game?**_

_**Regina: Vai lá que eu estou terminando aqui...**_

_**Ele vai para a sala... Ela termina, e quando está enxugando as mãos o celular começa a tocar, ela olha e vê que é o Robin...**_

_**Regina: Oi!**_

_**Robin: Oi meu amor! Como você está? Estou louco de saudades!**_

_**Regina: Eu estou bem, e também louca de saudades de você...**_

_**Robin: Vamos nos ver?**_

_**Regina: Hoje não, estou com o outro homem da minha vida, o Henri...**_

_**Eles sorriem...**_

_**Robin: então eu vou ficar na saudade?**_

_**Regina: a gente se vê amanha..**_

_**Robin: Promessas... Promessas...**_

_**Ela fica rindo...**_

_**Regina: É serio, amanhã, eu também quero te ver...**_

_**Robin: Eu te amo!**_

_**Regina: Eu te amo!**_

_**Eles desligam, Regina vai para a sala, senta com o Henri e eles ficam jogando...**_

_**Henri: Não mãe! Você tem que pular!**_

_**Regina: Mas eu pulei, esse controle está ruim, me dê esse que está com você...**_

_**Henri: Sério isso mamãe?**_

_**Regina: O que?**_

_**Henri: Vai culpar o controle?**_

_**Ela ri e empurra ele, e ele também a empurra, ficam rindo e se empurrando...**_

_**Regina: sabe a vontade que me deu agora!?**_

_**Henri: o que? Fazer aulas pra aprender a jogar?**_

_**Regina: não seu bobão, o que acha de irmos tomar sorvete?**_

_**Henri: Oba! Mãe, vamos mesmo tomar sorvete, é melhor que jogar, a senhora é muito ruim**_

_**E ele começa a rir...**_

_**Regina: Então vamos, vou pegar a bolsa, enquanto você desliga o aparelho...**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**Regina e Henri caminham até a sorveteria...**_

_**Henri: Posso te perguntar uma coisa?**_

_**Regina: Claro Filho!**_

_**Henri: Agora que as coisas estão indo bem, você vai perdoar a Emma?**_

_**Regina: Ah filho! Eu sei lá...**_

_**Henri: Ela é minha mãe também, vocês tem que pelo menos se dar bem.**_

_**Regina: Vou pensar a respeito, Ok?**_

_**Henri: Ok!**_

_**Eles chegam na sorveteria, tomam sorvete de chocolate, conversam um pouco e depois voltam para casa caminhando, quando chegam perto de casa, quase na porta, Regina começa a se sentir desconfortável, sente sua vista escurecer, ela segura no ombro do Henri e no tempo que ele se vira para olhar pra ela, já recebe o corpo dela desabando em cima dele, ele a segura com dificuldade, assustado...**_

_**Henri: Mãe? Mãe?**_

_**Ele não tem resposta, apenas o peso do corpo dela...**_

_**Henri: Mãe?**_

_**Ela acorda desorientada... Olha pra ele e fica de pé...**_

_**Henri: Mãe, você desmaiou!**_

_**Regina: Mas...**_

_**Ela o encara confuso...  
>Ele a ajuda a entrar, senta ela no sofá e corre para buscar um copo com água, volta para junto dela e entrega lhe o copo...<strong>_

_**Henri: Mãe? Você está bem?**_

_**Regina: Eu acho que sim...**_

_**Henri: quer que eu ligue para o Robin ou Dr. Whale?**_

_**Regina: Não, não precisa!**_

_**Henri: Mãe!**_

_**Regina: Eu estou bem, não precisa.**_

_**Henri: De qualquer forma, vou dormir aqui com você!**_

_**Regina: Claro, por favor! Vamos ver um filme?**_

_**Henri: sim, vou colocar!**_

_**Henri vai até a estante e se senta para escolher um filme, Regina vai bebendo a água e fica pensando nesse desmaio estranho...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Anoitece, eles jantam, as horas passam...**_

_**Regina: Sua cama está arrumada viu...**_

_**Henri: Mãe, quando eu disse que ia dormir com você, eu quis dizer com você mesmo, na sua cama!**_

_**Regina: Como nos velhos tempos? Quando você assistia a filmes de terror e a noite corria para o colo da mamãe?**_

_**Henri: Mãe!**_

_**Ele faz cara feia e ela fica rindo, eles vão para a cama, se cobrem e se abraçam...**_

_**Regina: Sinto a sua falta meu bebê**_

_**Henri: Não sou bebê, mas também sinto a sua falta...**_

_**Regina: É o meu bebê sim e não me responda por que sou a sua mãe!**_

_**Ele fica em silencio, achando que ela falou sério e então a Regina começa a rir gargalhando...**_

_**Henri: Mãe! Definitivamente você está apaixonada!**_

_**Ela continua rindo e eles dormem...  
>A noite foi boa e agradável, embora estranhamente a Regina tenha se levantado por três vezes para urinar...<br>Amanhece um dia ensolarado, Regina levanta e vai para a cozinha preparar o café da manha...  
>Henri aparece na cozinha...<strong>_

_**Henri: Bom dia mãe!**_

_**E já vai sentando-se à mesa...**_

_**Henri: Acordou inspirada foi?**_

_**Regina: Não posso fazer um agrado para o meu único filho?**_

_**Henri: Ah claro!**_

_**E eles sorriem, ela senta junto dele e tomam café.**_

_**Regina: e a escola como está?**_

_**Henri: ta bem né, hoje tem revisão do conteúdo antes das provas...**_

_**Regina: e você está estudando?**_

_**Henri: estou sim**_

_**Regina: Hum! Quero só vê as suas notas!**_

_**Eles terminam de comer, ela recolhe os pratos, pondo na pia...**_

_**Henri: Mãe, eu vou tomar banho, porque tenho que ir para casa**_

_**Regina: Ta, vai lá...**_

_**Ele sobe para tomar banho...**_

_**(****************************)**_

_**E na porta, Regina abraçando o Henri..**_

_**Regina: Obrigada pela companhia filho! Já estou com saudades..**_

_**Henri: Tchau mãe!**_

_**E ele vai andando, e ouve:**_

_**Regina: eu te amo!**_

_**Henri grita: também!**_

_**Ela sorri, entra em casa e fecha a porta, ela sobe as escadas, vai no quarto, entra no closet, escolhe uma roupa para usar, escolhe também o sapato, brincos, ela indo para o banheiro tirando a roupa pelo caminho, prende os cabelos no alto da cabeça, entra no chuveiro, sentindo a água quentinha, ela fica apenas sentindo a água no corpo, se sentindo bem, sentindo paz, ela sorri ao lembrar-se do Robin e que fizeram amor ali, ela toma banho, sai do banheiro e vai se arrumar...**_

_**(**********************)**_

_**Vai chegando o meio dia, horário de almoço e Robin vai buscar o Roland na escola, mas encontra a Marion...**_

_**Robin: O que está fazendo aqui?**_

_**Marion: Vou ficar presa em casa? Eu vim buscar o meu filho!**_

_**Robin: Poderia ter me avisado né...**_

_**O Roland aparece no portão...**_

_**Roland: Papai! Mamãe!**_

_**Marion: Oi meu bebê! Mamãe veio te buscar! Vamos almoçar? Eu, você e o papai...**_

_**Roland: No Granny's?**_

_**Marion: Sim!**_

_**Roland: Oba! Vamos!**_

_**Marion: Vamos Robin, custa nada você levar seu filho para almoçar, por favor...**_

_**Roland: Vamos papai...**_

_**Ele fica olhando para a Marion, percebendo o jogo dela, mas decide não decepcionar o filho...**_

_**Robin: Ok! Vamos...**_

_**Enquanto isso, Regina arruma os papeis no escritório, olha para o relógio, pois seu estomago já aperta com fome... Ela pega a bolsa e decide ir para o Granny's... No caminho, ela confere o celular, mas era só mensagem da operadora, do outro lado da rua, Marion avista a Regina chegando, e antes que o Robin possa vê-la, Marion pega na mão do Robin...**_

_**Marion: Ai Robin! Acho que entrou alguma coisa no olho...**_

_**E ela finge que está doendo, fechando os olhos e piscando inúmeras vezes, ele por instinto, segura o rosto dela entre as mãos e se aproxima dela para poder ver...**_

_**Robin: Abre o olho para eu ver!**_

_**A Regina do outro lado da rua paralisa, sem ter ouvido nada, apenas vendo, ela fica olhando aquela cena sem entender o que estava acontecendo, ela fica paralisada e por um momento ela prende a respiração porque ela pensa que o Robin vai beijar a Marion... E lá do outro lado...**_

_**Robin: Não tem nada aqui Marion...**_

_**Ele olha para a Marion e percebe que ela está olhando para alguma coisa do outro lado da rua, ele vai acompanhando o olhar dela, se virando e vê a Regina, ele vê o rosto dela estampado de medo, Regina encontra com o olhar dele, se vira e corre, voltando para o carro... Robin olha para a Marion..**_

_**Robin: Foi de Propósito?**_

_**Marion: Acho Melhor você começar a correr atrás dela...**_

_**Ela fala ironicamente, ele lança um olhar de desaprovação e corre atrás da Regina, rapidamente ele consegue alcança-la, segura o braço dela...**_

_**Robin: Regina!**_

_**Eles se olham...**_

_**Robin: Ah meu amor! Você está chorando? **_

_**Ele segura o rosto dela entre as mãos...**_

_**Robin: Não, por favor, você entendeu tudo errado...**_

_**Regina: Eu vi vocês dois, juntos, e vi...**_

_**Robin: Não! Eu ia trazer o Roland para almoçar e aquela cena ali, foi armada por ela, e eu cai como um idiota, ela fingiu que tinha algo no olho dela, mas agora percebi que foi apenas para magoar você!**_

_**Ele vai enxugando as lágrimas dela e da um beijo na testa dela...**_

_**Robin: Não fica assim, olha só, eu corri para você! É você que eu quero, eu to aqui agora!**_

_**Regina: Você tem razão! Você caiu como um idiota...**_

_**E ela da um sorriso...**_

_**Robin: Ah! É só nisso que tenho razão?**_

_**Ele ri e rouba um beijo dela...**_

_**Robin: Você está com fome?**_

_**Regina: Muita!**_

_**Robin: Posso fazer uma coisa rápida para a gente comer, lá na sua casa...**_

_**Regina: Pode ser!**_

_**Ele sorri, passa o braço em volta dela e vão abraçados para a casa dela.**_

_**Enquanto isso, do outro lado Marion fica olhando eles, ela fica com muita raiva e escuta seu filho falar...**_

_**Roland: Onde o papai foi?**_

_**Ela suspira e olha para o filho...**_

_**Marion: Ele foi com a Regina meu filho...**_

_**Roland: Eu quero ir também!**_

_**Marion: Mas eles nem chamaram você! O papai foi com a Regina, porque ele gosta mais dela do que da gente!**_

_**Ele faz uma expressão triste, ela segura a mão dele e entram no Granny's...  
>Enquanto isso...<br>Regina e Robin chegam na casa dela e entram, Regina tira os sapatos de salto...**_

_**Regina: Vou trocar de roupa...**_

_**Robin: Vou para cozinha...**_

_**Ela sobe as escadas, indo para o quarto e o Robin tira os sapatos e a camisa... Lá no quarto, Regina procura uma roupa confortável, mas que seja atraente, termina decidindo colocar um short jeans, e uma blusinha... Ela desce e o encontra na cozinha...**_

_**Robin: Você está linda!**_

_**Ela sorri e o beija...**_

_**Regina: Posso ajudar?**_

_**Robin: Deve!**_

_**E eles ficam cozinhando e brincando, quando o almoço improvisado fica pronto, eles sentam para comer...**_

_**Robin: Regina?**_

_**Regina: Oi...**_

_**Robin: Ainda vai para o escritório hoje?**_

_**Regina: não, por quê?**_

_**Robin: O que acha de passarmos a tarde juntos, sei lá, assistir um filme, namorar...**_

_**Regina: Eu acho uma boa ideia maravilhosa! **_

_**Depois que terminam de almoçar, ela vai levando tudo para a pia e abre a torneira...**_

_**Robin: não acredito que você vai lavar a louça agora!**_

_**Regina: é rapidinho...**_

_**Ele vai até ela, fecha a torneira, e suspende a Regina, colocando ela nos ombros..**_

_**Robin: vai lavar coisa nenhuma!**_

_**Ela fica rindo e batendo nele..**_

_**Regina: Robin Hood! Me põe no chão!**_

_**Ele vai andando com ela, até chegar na sala, ele a joga no sofá, e então se ajoelha na frente dela, acaricia as pernas dela..**_

_**Robin: sua pele é tão linda!**_

_**E ele se abaixa e beija as coxas dela, ela começa a acariciar os cabelos dele, enquanto ele continua a beijando, percorrendo os lábios até onde o short dela permite, ele ergue o corpo, olha nos olhos dela e a abraça..**_

_**Robin: Amor!**_

_**Regina: Oi**_

_**Ele se levanta trazendo ela consigo, ele senta, deixando ela sentada em seu colo, de frente pra ele..**_

_**Robin: promete pra mim que não vai deixar a Marion e nem ninguém enganar você!**_

_**Regina: Prometo!**_

_**Ele segura o rosto dela entre as mãos e vai trazendo-a para junto dele...**_

_**Robin: Se acontecer alguma coisa, prometa que vai me deixar explicar!**_

_**Regina: Eu prometo!**_

_**Ele põe as mãos na cintura dela, ela envolve os braços por volta do pescoço dele, e se beijam.. Ele vai acariciando as costas dela por dentro da blusa..**_

_**Regina: bom, vamos ver a qual filme?**_

_**Robin: não sei.. **_

_**Ela se levanta, vai até a estante da sala, se ajoelha e senta, abre uma portinha..**_

_**Regina: tem alguns aqui, vem ver!**_

_**Ele vai até ela, se senta ao seu lado, ficam escolhendo um filme e finalmente encontram um que os agrade.. Ela põe o filme, e sentam no sofá, se abraçam, e enquanto assistem eles vão trocando caricias, ele pega a mão dela e beija.. Depois ele beija a cabeça dela, sentindo aquele cheirinho gostoso do cabelo dela, ela olha pra ele e sorri, ele a beija na boca.. então ela se afasta dizendo:**_

_**Regina: Assim não vamos ver o filme! Vamos fazer um desafio?**_

_**Robin: Que desafio?**_

_**Regina: Você não pode me tocar até que termine o filme! Não importa o quanto eu te provoque, e olhe, eu sei ser muito provocante quando eu quero!**_

_**Robin: e nesse desafio você pode me tocar?**_

_**Regina: Sim! Apenas você que não pode!**_

_**Robin: Brincadeira muito injusta não acha? Ok, eu aceito o seu desafio!**_

_**Ele tira as mãos que estavam tocando ela, e continuam vendo o filme, quando...**_

_**Regina: Se não se importa, eu vou ficar mais a vontade..**_

_**Ele a olha sorrindo, ela se levanta, fica na frente dele, abre o botão do short, baixa o zíper e vai deslizando o short até tira-lo, ficando apenas com uma calcinha bem pequena...**_

_**Robin: será que eu posso te tocar com minha língua?**_

_**Ela ri..**_

_**Regina: Não! Não pode me tocar com nada..**_

_**Ele faz bico, ela senta ao lado dele, vai vendo o filme, acariciando a coxa dele, o peito, ela passa a mão pelo pênis dele, mas só de passagem..**_

_**Robin: Regina! Você está brincando com fogo!**_

_**Regina: Fogo é a minha especialidade!**_

_**Ela põe as mão para trás, nas costas, ela abre o feicho do sutiã, tira as alças e puxa o sutiã para fora da blusa, então a blusa logo adere a pele dela, deixando o formato dos seios dela visíveis, dando para ver seus mamilos rígidos.. Robin contempla tudo deliciado, ele lambe os lábios, e olha para os lábios da Regina e ela os morde...**_

_**Robin: Quanto tempo falta para esse filme terminar?**_

_**Regina: uns vint...**_

_**Robin: Acabou! **_

_**Ele fala a interrompendo, ele desliga a TV e avança nela, ela é surpreendida pelo ato dele, mas o recebe com um abraço, eles deitam no sofá, ele vai beijando a barriga dela ainda vestida e vai subindo, roçando o rosto nos seios da Regina e sentindo tanto o cheiro quanto a maciez deles, ele vai subindo, beija o pescoço dela e ela fecha os olhos, suspirando, a respiração começando a ficar ofegante, ele beija o queixo dela e então os lábios deles se encontram, um beijo ardente, enquanto o Robin passa a mão por todo corpo dela, ele ergue o corpo, se sentando e trás ela junto, a colocando sentada em seu colo de frente pra ele, ela o olha, os dois se desejando bastante, então ela lentamente vai tirando a blusa, enquanto ele a assiste hipnotizado, ela então, joga a blusa no chão e olha pra ele que agora está olhando os seios dela, correndo os olhos de um para o outro...**_

_**Robin: Regina!**_

_**Regina: Oi**_

_**Ele leva as mãos para os seios dela, cada mão segurando um, ele os aperta..**_

_**Robin: Seus seios estão lindos! Parecem maiores!**_

_**Ela abaixa o olhar, olhando para os próprios seios, enquanto o Robin brinca com eles, apertando um contra o outro, juntando-os..**_

_**Regina: Nossa, parece mesmo, eu não tinha isso tudo!**_

_**Ela fala sorrindo..**_

_**Robin: sempre foram lindos!**_

_**E ele abocanha um deles, sugando o mamilo delicadamente, depois suga o outro, ela vai gemendo, empurrando o corpo contra o dele, Robin permanece ali, lambendo, chupando os seios dela, se deliciando ao ouvir os gemidos dela... até que ele para, olha pra ela, o rosto lindo dela, seus olhos fechados, ela mordendo os lábios, ele delicadamente puxa o queixo dela com o polegar, soltando o lábio dela da mordida, ela abre os olhos, se olham nos olhos, ele com o polegar passa pela boca dela e ela segura a mão dele com as duas mãos, e escolhendo o dedo maior, ela põe na boca, chupando o dedo dele enquanto o encara com o olhar provocante, ele geme surpreso e com a mão livre, ele agarra o cabelo dela puxando a cabeça dela para trás, deixando o pescoço dela a seu dispor, ele puxa devagar o dedo de dentro da boca dela e vai passando pelo pescoço dela, o dedo molhado deixando um rastro geladinho, fazendo ela se arrepiar, então ele beija e lambe o pescoço dela, e solta os cabelos dela, ele a segura e se levanta, ficam de pé, ele volta a sentar, deixando ela de pé na frente dele, ele agarra os quadris dela e a beija na barriga, enquanto ela acaricia os cabelos dele, então, ele começa a deslizar a calcinha dela, deixando-a totalmente nua, ela levanta os pés se livrando da calcinha, ele olha pra ela de cima a baixo, lambe os lábios.**_

_**Robin: Linda! Você é muito linda!**_

_**Ele se levanta, e a deita no sofá, ele rapidamente se livra das roupas dele e se deita sobre ela, a beija na boca e vai descendo os lábios, percorrendo todo o corpo dela, vai chegando ao umbigo dela, ele sente o corpo dela se contorcer, então ele ergue a cabeça e olha pra ela...**_

_**Robin: Você fica deliciosa desse jeito! Gemendo assim, me deixa louco!**_

_**Então, ele passa a mão na barriga dela e vai em direção a vagina dela, e a toca ali, toca com suavidade...**_

_**Robin: Você nunca me decepciona Regina, sempre tão molhada!**_

_**Ela vai mexendo os quadris acompanhando os movimentos que ele faz com a mão, então ele se abaixa e se posiciona entre as pernas dela e a beija ali, fazendo a Regina gemer ao senti o toque dos lábios dele, ele passa a lamber, sentindo todo o gosto dela, ela segura os cabelos dele com força, enquanto ele continua lambendo, sugando, chupando, e ela geme em resposta, sentindo seu corpo se contrair...**_

_**Regina: Ro-bin!, Ro-bin!**_

_**Ela sussurra o nome dele enquanto sente todo o seu corpo tremer numa tensão enorme até relaxar, tendo um orgasmo em meio aos espasmos... Ele ergue a cabeça para olhar para ela, que ainda estava tentando organizar a respiração, olhos fechados e ele sorrir, lambe os lábios, com o gosto dela em sua boca, ele se senta e a puxa pelo braço, ela vem toda mole, mas senta no colo dele de frente para ele e se olham nos olhos...  
>Ela ergue um pouco o corpo, apenas para encaixar o membro dele nela, e ela vai sentindo ele a preencher lentamente, quando ele segura a cintura dela, a empurrando para baixo, com força, entrando dentro dela, fundo, de uma vez, os dois gemem ao mesmo tempo... Então ela o abraça e começam a se movimentar, encontrando o mesmo ritmo, suas peles suadas, movimentos cada vez mais rápidos, e eles gozam juntos se abraçando e apertando seus corpos um contra o outro... Eles permanecem abraçados...<strong>_

_**Robin: Gostosa!**_

_**Ela sorri e olha pra ele...**_

_**Regina: Você também é, muito gostoso!**_

_**Ele com o dedo indicador, vai percorrendo o pescoço dela, passando pelo meio dos seios dela, deslizando a pele molhada dela...**_

_**Robin: Você fica uma delicia, suada assim!**_

_**Regina: Vamos tomar um banho? Na banheira?**_

_**Robin: Só se for agora...**_

_**Eles se levantam e vão subindo para o banheiro, sobem brincando, o Robin fica dando tapas na bunda dela... Eles rindo... **_

_**(*********************)**_

_**Os dois na banheira abraçados, ele sentado atrás dela...**_

_**Regina: Você está tão calado!**_

_**Robin: não estou calado!**_

_**Regina: ah não?**_

_**Ele segura os ombros dela, empurrando-a para baixo, mergulhando ela na banheira, ela se sacode e se vira, olha pra ele rindo...**_

_**Regina: Robin Hood!**_

_**E ela se joga nele tentando mergulhar ele também, eles ficam brincando, deixando o banheiro todo molhado..**_

_**(*******************************)**_

_**Eles no quarto, Regina usando uma blusa e calcinha, Robin de cueca.. Ela vai até o espelho, pega a escova de cabelo..**_

_**Robin: Vem aqui, deixa eu pentear você..**_

_**Ela vai até a cama, se senta, entrega-lhe a escova, ele começa a pentear o cabelo dela com uma delicadeza exagerada, de vez em quando dando beijos no ombro dela..**_

_**Robin: eu sinto muito!**_

_**Regina: Pelo o que?**_

_**Robin: sobre hoje, sobre o que aconteceu..**_

_**Regina: Não foi culpa sua Robin**_

_**Robin: eu não posso perder você!**_

_**Ela olha pra ele, segura o rosto dele entre as mãos pequenas dela..**_

_**Regina: Isso não vai acontecer!**_

_**E se beijam.. Quando o celular do Robin começa a tocar..**_

_**Robin: é a Marion!**_

_**Ele atende, Regina fica ouvindo...**_

_**Robin: "Oi Marion!" / "Como é?" / "Onde vocês estão?" / "Calma, eu estou indo pra casa" .**_

_**Ele desliga, olha pra Regina...**_

_**Robin: meu filho!**_

_**Regina: o que tem ele?**_

_**Robin: ele está com febre, preciso ir..**_

_**Regina: Claro! Quer meu carro?**_

_**Robin: sim, por favor, eu ligo pra você quando souber o que aconteceu..**_

_**Ele vai se vestindo, beija a Regina, vai indo...**_

_**Robin: eu ligo pra você!**_

_**Robin vai saindo do quarto...**_

_**Regina: Robin!**_

_**Ele para e olha pra ela...**_

_**Robin: oi amor!**_

_**Regina: a chave do carro!**_

_**Ele volta e pega da mão dela, vai correndo.. Regina se veste e fica preocupada, será que o Roland esta bem? Ela precisava saber..**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Robin chega em casa, entra e encontra o Roland deitadinho no sofá.. ele se ajoelha ao lado dele..**_

_**Robin: ei garoto!**_

_**E põe a mão na testa dele e sente ele bem quente..**_

_**Robin: ele está assim desde que hora?**_

_**Marion: mais ou menos 1 hora, eu dei um banho nele, mas a febre não ta cedendo**_

_**Robin: Vou levar ele no Dr. Whale **_

_**Marion: eu vou junto!**_

_**Robin: então vamos logo..**_

_**Eles entram no carro da Regina e vão para a clínica, Marion com o Roland no colo..**_

_**Marion: se você não tivesse ido atrás dela, nada disso teria acontecido!**_

_**Robin: nada disso o que?**_

_**Marion: nosso filho! Você estaria com a gente quando ele começou a ter febre.**_

_**Robin: pra isso que serve o telefone Marion! Você me ligou e eu estou aqui por ELE!**_

_**Marion: você esta cego! Não me admiraria se essa sua paixão por ela fosse algum tipo de feitiço!**_

_**Robin: não começa Marion!**_

_**Eles chegam, vão indo pra dentro da clínica, procuram pelo Dr. Whale...  
>Ele examina o menino.. Robin tenta achar uma oportunidade para ligar pra Regina.. e então, ele consegue ligar para ela...<strong>_

_**Regina: Oi**_

_**Robin: Oi amor!**_

_**Regina: como o Roland está?**_

_**Robin: com febre! O Dr. Whale disse que pode ser apenas uma virose, mas ta examinando ele..**_

_**Regina: quer que eu vá ate aí?**_

_**Robin: acho que não precisa, posso devolver seu carro amanha?**_

_**Regina: claro! Só me ligue se acontecer alguma coisa, ok?**_

_**Robin: ta ok! Mas fica tranquila, qualquer coisa eu ligo pra você**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**Robin: Eu te amo!**_

_**Regina: Eu te amo!**_

_**Ele desliga e quando se vira, ele vê a Marion, com uma expressão de raiva, olhando para ele...**_

_**Marion: Você me da nojo! Isso tudo me da nojo!**_

_**Robin: Marion! Por favor, já conversamos**_

_**Marion: acha que pode se livrar de mim? Saiba que o que eu puder fazer pra acabar com esse romance de vocês, eu vou fazer!**_

_**Robin: Marion! Você por acaso está se ouvindo?**_

_**Quando chega o Dr. Whale...**_

_**Dr. Whale: Apenas repouso, beber bastante água, comer frutas e ele vai ficar bem**_

_**Marion pega o Roland nos braços e sai andando..**_

_**Robin: Obrigada Doutor!**_

_**E ele vai andando, e no carro..**_

_**Marion: e pra completar, esse carro é dela!**_

_**Roland: é da titia! Não é papai? Esse carro aqui é o da titia?**_

_**Robin: é sim filho**_

_**Roland: e cadê a titia?**_

_**Marion: filho, em casa você vai ter que comer frutinhas viu, você quer banana?**_

_**Roland: não! Eu quero maçã!**_

_**E o Robin deixa escapar uma risada..**_

_**(************************)**_

_**Anoitece, todos dormem..  
>O dia nasce meio nublado, friozinho, Regina acorda, olha o relógio e percebe que está bastante atrasada, nem acredita que dormiu tanto, ela sempre acorda tão cedo, ultimamente tem dormido mais que o comum, ao se levantar, se sente fraca e cai sentada na cama, ela leva as mãos ao rosto, sentindo um mal estar horrível, ela sabia que não era a primeira vez, essa sensação estava apenas piorando, ela pega o celular, sem saber pra quem ligar, o Robin já estava preocupada com o Roland, ela não queria preocupa-lo ainda mais, decide então ligar para a Tinkerbell..<strong>_

_**Tinker: Regina? Oi!**_

_**Regina: Você está ocupada? Pode vir aqui na minha casa?**_

_**Tinker: é claro que posso**_

_**Regina: usa a chave que está debaixo do tapete pra entrar, eu vou está no quarto..**_

_**Elas desligam..  
>Pouco tempo depois, a Tinker abre a porta do quarto da Regina e a encontra deitada na cama..<strong>_

_**Tinker: Regina? Está tudo bem?**_

_**Regina: não sei, não me sinto bem..**_

_**Tinker: o que você está sentindo?**_

_**Regina: bom, agora to me sentindo mal, mas tem ocorrido outras coisas, as vezes me dá tontura, inclusive eu já desmaiei algumas vezes, e esse mal estar horrível pela manhã..**_

_**Tinker: sente vontade de vomitar?**_

_**Regina: sim! Até vomitei algumas vezes.. eu, eu.. e por que você está sorrindo?**_

_**Tinker: Regina! Tem sentido fome?**_

_**Regina: sim!**_

_**Tinker: muito sono? Acorda de noite pra urinar?**_

_**Regina: sim! Como você sabe disso?**_

_**E Regina se assusta quando de repente, a Tinker segura os seios da Regina com firmeza..**_

_**Regina: o que você está fazendo?**_

_**Tinker dá um sorriso carinhoso para ela..**_

_**Tinker: Querida! Não é obvio?**_

_**Regina: o que?**_

_**Tinker: ah Regina! Você está grávida!**_

_**Regina olha pra ela, apavorada, sem palavras, seu rosto lentamente forma um sorriso.. Ela leva a mão até a barriga, ela olha pra si, para a barriga..**_

_**Regina: Grávida?**_

_**Tinker: sim Regina, grávida!**_

_**E a tinker também põe a mão na barriga da Regina..**_

_**Tinker: fico feliz por você, o Robin vai ficar muito feliz!**_

_**A Tinker a abraça, mas a Regina continua surpresa, sem reação.. Tinker se levanta..**_

_**Tinker: temos que ir no médico, vê como está esse bebê, de quanto tempo!**_

_**Tinker vai falando animada enquanto invade o Closet da Regina, pegando um vestido..**_

_**Tinker: vem! Eu te ajudo a ir ao banheiro..**_

_**Regina: eu posso fazer isso sozinha Tinkerbell**_

_**Tinker: sim, claro..**_

_**Elas sorriem..**_

_**(**********************)**_

_**Elas decidem ir a outro médico, na verdade, médica, Regina responde a algumas perguntas rotineiras, como data da última menstruação, sintomas que vem sentindo, etc.. Logo, ela é encaminhada para sala de ultrassonografia, Tinker entra com ela, Regina observa a médica ligar alguns aparelhos, ligar uma espécie de TV...**_

_**Médica: algumas mulheres fazem exame de farmácia, mas uma ultrassom é bem mais precisa..**_

_**Ela encosta o objeto na barriga da Regina e todas olham pra TV, nada visível, tudo cinza, confuso, exceto por um ponto estranho que vai pegando nitidez, Regina observa confusa, quando..**_

_**Médica: consegue vê esse ponto aqui? Dentro de uma espécie de bolinha?**_

_**Regina: sim!**_

_**Médica: esse é o seu bebê!**_

_**Regina: meu... bebê!**_

_**Ela fica olhando, emocionada, a médica vai congelando as imagens no monitor..**_

_**Médica: pronto! Só vou imprimir..**_

_**(********************)**_

_**De volta a sala da médica, elas sentadas, a medica fazendo algumas anotações..**_

_**Médica: você vai ter que fazer um exame BHCG pra sabermos o nível do hormônio, pra saber mais ou menos o tempo de gestação, aparentemente você já está na 5º ou 6º semana, mas temos que ter certeza, esse aqui é um guia da sua nova dieta, e se você bebe ou fuma, deve parar imediatamente! Esse aqui é um acido fólico, tomar um por dia, assim que acordar.. espero você aqui semana que vem, alguma duvida?**_

_**Regina olha pra medica, depois olha pra Tinker..**_

_**Regina: eu vou ser... mãe?**_

_**Tanto a médica, quanto a Tinker sorriem para ela... Tinker pega os papeis dos exames e da ultrassom, e elas vão indo pro carro da Tinker, elas entram no carro..**_

_**Tinker: você está feliz?**_

_**Regina: sim! Eu nem esperava!**_

_**Tinker: vai contar ao Robin?**_

_**Regina: Robin!**_

_**Regina pronuncia o nome dele quase sussurrando, Tinker sorri e liga o carro.. No caminho, o celular da Regina toca, toca..**_

_**Tinker: não vai atender?**_

_**Regina: é ele! Eu, eu ainda não estou preparada!**_

_**E ela ignora a ligação..  
>Chegam em casa, Regina senta no sofá, fica olhando o papel da ultrassom, aquele pontinho, dentro daquela bolinha, era seu filho, e do Robin..<strong>_

_**Tinker: vou fazer alguma coisa pra você comer!**_

_**E ela vai para cozinha..**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**As duas já sentadas na mesa, comendo e conversando, embora a Tinker falava mais, pois a Regina estava muito distraída..**_

_**Tinker: vai contar pra ele?**_

_**Regina: vou sim! Hoje! Num jantar ou aqui em casa, ainda não sei, ainda não decidi..**_

_**Tinker: por que você não o convida para um jantar no Granny's? e lá você conta pra ele..**_

_**Regina: é, pode ser..**_

_**As horas vão passando...  
>Regina depois de ignorar mais duas ligações do Robin, finalmente atende..<strong>_

_**Regina: Oi!**_

_**Robin: Regina? Amor? O que houve? Eu te liguei e você não atendeu..**_

_**Regina: me desculpe, eu, eu não vi você ligar, estava ocupada, mas como está o Roland?**_

_**Robin: ele está melhor! Ainda tem febre, mas ta melhorando, e você?**_

_**Regina: eu? Eu o que?**_

_**Robin: se você está bem amor?**_

_**Regina: claro! Eu estou ótima!**_

_**Robin: na hora do almoço, eu vou aí levar o seu carro ok?**_

_**Regina: não! Eu estava pensando em jantar, no Granny's, só nós dois, o que acha? Daí você me entrega o carro lá..**_

_**Robin: Hmm, que ideia maravilhosa! Então passo pra te pegar as 19:00hs, pode ser?**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**Robin: Eu amo você!**_

_**Regina: Eu amo você!**_

_**E desligam..**_

_**Tinker: e aí?**_

_**Regina: nós vamos jantar!**_

_**Tinker: então vamos escolher uma roupa!**_

_**Regina: ainda são 11:00hs Tinkerbell!**_

_**Tinker: mesmo assim querida, vamos escolher..**_

_**Regina: ok, vamos!**_

_**E as duas ficam sorrindo, e sobem pro closet..**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**São 15:00hs...**_

_**Tinker: Regina, preciso ir.. qualquer coisa me ligue, ah e as 19:00hs, eu estarei lá no Granny's ok? Claro que vou ficar longe, mas quero garanti que você vai está bem! Então, vou ficar lá para o caso de você precisar de mim..**_

_**Regina: Obrigada!**_

_**Elas se abraçam, a Tinker vai embora..  
>Enquanto isso, na casa do Robin..<strong>_

_**Robin: isso filho! Você é forte!**_

_**Roland: igual a você papai**_

_**Marion: você vai sair?**_

_**Robin: preciso trabalhar, e já que o garoto está bem, então vou voltar pra trabalhar, mas, me ligue se ele tiver febre ou algo do tipo, ah e eu não vou jantar em casa, então não me espere..**_

_**Marion: e onde você vai jantar?**_

_**Robin: no trabalho!**_

_**Ele sai de casa..  
>Vão passando as horas.. São 18:35hs..<br>Robin se organiza pra ir buscar a Regina, ele se perfuma, e vai indo pro carro dela, ele dirige até a casa dela, e quando chega, sai do carro, bate na porta dela..  
>Regina por sua vez, termina de passar um batom vermelho nos lábios, põe o papel do ultrassom no bolso do sobretudo dela, desce as escadas, vai até a porta, abre, eles se olham e se beijam..<strong>_

_**Robin: Você está linda!**_

_**(******************)**_

_**Ao entrarem no Granny's, Regina avista a Tinkerbell sentada numa mesa, elas trocam um olhar cheio de segredos..  
>Eles sentam numa mesa, pedem o jantar..<strong>_

_**Robin: o que você fez hoje?**_

_**Regina: nada demais, e você?**_

_**Robin: pensei em você! O tempo todo!**_

_**Ela sorri, o jantar chega e eles vão comendo, e em um momento..**_

_**Regina: eu, eu vou ao banheiro..**_

_**Robin: ta tudo bem?**_

_**Regina: claro!**_

_**Ela se levanta e vai, andando um pouco apressada demais, a Tinker vendo isso, nem consegue disfarçar, se levanta rapidamente e vai atrás dela... Chegando ao banheiro, ela encontra a Regina encarando a si mesma no espelho..**_

_**Tinker: Regina? Algum problema?**_

_**Regina: eu to nervosa!**_

_**Tinker: por que? Ele vai ficar feliz, tenha coragem! Volta lá e conte..**_

_**Regina respira fundo..**_

_**Regina: Ok! Ok! Eu consigo!**_

_**E ela volta se sentindo mais confiante, Tinker volta logo atrás dela, e volta pra sua mesa e fica na expectativa..  
>Regina senta, olha pra ele nervosa..<strong>_

_**Robin: Regina, está acontecendo alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina: eu.. tenho uma coisa pra te contar..**_

_**Robin: e o que é?**_

_**Regina põe a mão no bolso e pega um papel bem dobrado..**_

_**Regina: primeiro, você tem que vê isso!**_

_**Ela entrega o papel a ele, ele ri um pouco confuso, olha o papel e quando vai abri.. Todos ouvem a porta abri com violência, Robin se vira pra vê, então vê a Marion..**_

_**Marion: eu sabia! Sabia que você estava aqui! E com... ELA!**_

_**Robin: o que significa isso Marion?**_

_**Marion: desde que eu cheguei aqui nesse lugar, você sempre me troca por.. ela!**_

_**Regina se apressa em tomar o papel da mão dele e guarda de volta no bolso..**_

_**Marion: ok, me trocar por ela é uma coisa, mas abandonar o seu filho!? Faz quase 1 hora que eu estou te ligando!**_

_**Ele tateia os bolsos e não encontra o celular..**_

_**Robin: deve ter ficado no carro..**_

_**Marion: e você disse que ia jantar no trabalho, mas está aqui com ela..**_

_**Robin: pare de gritar Marion!**_

_**Ele levanta, segura ela pelo braço, e sai arrastando ela lá pra fora.. Regina sente o olhar de todos para ela, até que a Tinkerbell vem até ela já com um copo d'água, ela aceita e vai bebendo.. e lá fora..**_

_**Robin: Qual é o motivo do escândalo?**_

_**Marion: Ver o meu marido com outra mulher, é motivo pra você? Robin, por favor! Volte pra casa, volte pra mim..**_

_**Robin: Pelo amor de Deus, Marion!**_

_**E lá dentro..**_

_**Tinker: quer ir embora?**_

_**Regina: sim..**_

_**E lá fora..**_

_**Marion: eu amo você!**_

_**E então, ela o agarra e o beija na boca, prendendo os braços em volta do pescoço dele..  
>Quando a Tinkerbell e a Regina abrem a porta, Regina vê aquela cena, seu mundo desaba, não podia ser verdade, seu coração se aperta, ouve-se um grito, Regina leva alguns segundos para entender que aquele grito foi seu..<br>Robin empurra a Marion, olha para Regina, ela com lágrimas nos olhos, escorrendo..**_

_**Robin: Regina!**_

_**E ela passa por ele correndo, ele corre atrás dela, segura seu braço..**_

_**Regina: me solta!**_

_**Robin: Regina, foi ela, eu não quis, não fui eu, foi ela!**_

_**Regina: Me solta!**_

_**Robin: Regina me escuta, por favor, você me prometeu, prometeu que ia me ouvir**_

_**Regina: Me solta Robin!**_

_**Tinker os alcança..**_

_**Tinker: Robin, ela está nervosa, depois você conversa com ela, por favor, deixe-a ir..**_

_**Ele a solta, e fica vendo as duas se afastarem...**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**Já em casa, Regina deitada na cama, calada, Tinker sentada ao seu lado, mexendo no cabelo dela..**_

_**Tinker: Regina, você tem que conversar com ele, ouvi-lo, você sabe muito bem que aquele beijo foi forçado!**_

_**Regina: Você não entende! Eu vou ter um bebê, e a Marion nunca vai deixar de existir..**_

_**Tinker: eu sei Regina, esse é o seu bebê e também é do Robin! Vocês vão encontrar um jeito, mas vocês tem que conversar!**_

_**Elas ouvem o celular da Regina tocar, Tinker o pega..**_

_**Tinker: é ele! **_

_**Regina fica calada, a ligação cai, a Tinker decide colocar no modo "silencioso"**_

_**(************************)**_

_**Robin em casa insistindo em ligar para a Regina, quando a Marion chega em casa..**_

_**Marion: você me paga! Custava me dar uma carona até em casa?**_

_**Robin: você foi até lá andando, então pode muito bem voltar andando! Depois do que você fez, ainda queria carona?**_

_**Ela ia passando por ele, daí ele segura o braço dela com certa força..**_

_**Robin: você não vai me separar da Regina! Por mais que você tente!**_

_**Ela puxa o braço e sobre pro quarto, ele ainda lá na sala, senta no sofá e tenta ligar mais uma vez, apenas ouve o som agudo das chamadas sem resposta, ele deita no sofá, digita uma mensagem, e envia.. Adormece no sofá..  
><strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sentindo o sol no rosto, Regina acorda incomodada, olha pro lado e vê a Tinker dormindo com ela, Regina vai se levantando, se senta, mas os movimentos dela faz a Tinker acordar também..  
>Regina passa a mão na barriga, lembrando do fato maravilhoso de ter um bebê ali, dentro dela, crescendo..<strong>_

_**Tinker: tudo bem?**_

_**Regina: sim, quer dizer, hoje tenho que fazer o exame BHCG**_

_**Tinker: eu levo você na clínica, já que o seu carro ainda está com o Robin..**_

_**(*********************)**_

_**Depois de comer, elas vão até o carro, entram e a Tinker começa a dirigir enquanto a Regina olha o celular:  
>Robin—(27 chamadas perdidas)<br>Robin—(2 mensagens de texto)  
>Ela clica na primeira mensagem:<br>"Amor, por favor, atende, precisamos conversar, você me prometeu  
>que ia me deixar explicar se algo acontecesse, por favor.. Eu te amo!"<br>e ela clica na segunda mensagem:  
>"Não estou conseguindo dormir, não posso perder você, não vou deixar<br>isso acontecer, eu amo você Regina."  
>Ela fica pensando.. olhando pela janela do carro..<strong>_

_**Regina: sabe..**_

_**Tinker: Hmm..**_

_**Regina: eu estou chateada, não com o Robin, mas com a situação em si, quero dizer, ele tem que se resolver com a Marion, ainda moram juntos..**_

_**Tinker: Converse com ele Regina.**_

_**Regina: Ainda não! por enquanto, eu só quero manter meu bebê seguro..**_

_**Tinker: Como assim? Não vai contar pro Robin?**_

_**Regina: na hora certa, eu conto!**_

_**(***********************)**_

_**Na clinica, Regina sai da sala, segurando o braço que foi furado para tirar sangue, ela vai até a Tinker e senta junto dela, Tinker entrega o celular dela dizendo:**_

_**Tinker: o Robin te ligou 3 vezes, e o Henri acabou de ligar..**_

_**Regina pega o celular e liga pro filho..**_

_**Henri: Mãe? Onde você está? Eu estou na sua casa, eu soube do que houve ontem!**_

_**Regina: eu estou... é, chegando em casa, me espere aí..**_

_**E desligam.. Regina ouve seu nome ser chamado, ela caminha até a recepção, pega o papel do exame e vão para sala da médica..**_

_**Médica: Bom dia mãe do ano!**_

_**Elas sentam, a médica olha pra Tinker e diz:**_

_**Médica: e você, deve ser o pai da criança..**_

_**As três gargalham..**_

_**Tinker: sou amiga!**_

_**Médica: muito bem! Então, Regina, você está tomando o Acido Fólico (AC)?**_

_**Regina: sim..**_

_**Médica: não se esqueça de tomar, é muito importante porque auxilia na formação do tubo-neural do feto, que está em desenvolvimento, continue tomando até a 12º semana, você fez o exame BHCG?**_

_**Regina entrega a ela o papel, a médica olha..**_

_**Clinica Central de StooryBrooke**_

_**Paciente: Regina Mills**_

_**Idade: 27 anos**_

_**Solicitante: Dr. Joanna Clarck**_

_**Exame: Nivel de hormônio Gonadotrofina Coriônica Humana (bHCG)**_

_**Beta HCG (Qualitativo) POSITIVO**_

_**Beta HCG (Quantitativo) 35.500 (mUI/ml)**_

_**Email: clinicacentralsb tamotudoamaldiç / tel: 449900223**_

_**Médica: bom, com a ultrassom, com a ultima data de sua menstruação e agora, com o nível maior que 30.000, você na 6º semana, vou marcar sua próxima ultrassom..**_

_**Ela vai entregando os papeis para a Regina, que fica olhando o resultado do exame beta.**_

_**(************************)**_

_**De volta pro carro, Regina vai conversando animada..**_

_**Regina: 35.500? nossa! É muita coisa não é? Ah e já vou fazer outra ultrassom na semana que vem, mas essa é endo-vaginal, por dentro, credo! Medo!**_

_**E a Tinker vai ouvindo, sem espaço para falar, tamanha empolgação da Regina..  
>Chegam na frente da casa da Regina, então, Regina guarda tudo dentro da bolsa, se despede da Tinker, desce do carro..<br>Chega na porta e é recebida pelo abraço caloroso do filho, eles entram em casa..**_

_**Henri: já está tudo bem entre você e o Robin?**_

_**Regina: ainda não conversei com ele..**_

_**Henri: Por que?**_

_**Regina: ah filho, eu..**_

_**Henri: Mãe, todo mundo sabe que ele ama você, aquilo foi coisa da Marion..**_

_**Regina: ok, mas eu só quero evitar aborrecimento, tenho que pensar na minha saúde, e na saúde do meu be..**_

_**E ela ao se ouvir, fica branca, ela tenta segurar um sorriso..**_

_**Henri: Mãe, o que você ia dizer?**_

_**Ele pergunta rindo, ela sorri de volta..**_

_**Henri: mãe? Por acaso eu ouvi direito?**_

_**Regina: ouviu o que? Eu nem falei nada!**_

_**Henri: pensar na saúde do seu "be"? "be"? "be" o que? Mãe!?**_

_**E ela abre um sorriso largo..**_

_**Regina: Bebê!**_

_**Ela fala timidamente...**_

_**Henri: mãe! Serio? **_

_**Ele fala com entusiasmo...**_

_**Regina: sim, eu estou esperando um bebê!**_

_**Ele a abraça..**_

_**Henri: mãe! Isso é tão ...maravilhoso! o Robin já sabe?**_

_**Regina: não! Olha, deixa eu te mostrar!**_

_**Ela pega uns papeis de dentro da bolsa, pega a ultrassom, abre o papel e entrega a ele..**_

_**Regina: Aqui! Essa bolinha com um pontinho, ta vendo? É o bebê!**_

_**Henri: ah mãe! Que lindo! Você tem que contar ao Robin..**_

_**Regina: eu vou contar.. na hora certa!**_

_**(*********************)**_

_**Eles na cozinha, lanchando..**_

_**Regina: eu nunca como nesse horário, mas ultimamente, estou sempre com fome, quanto mais eu como, mais sinto fome..**_

_**Henri: ei mãe! Quando esse bebê nascer, você nem vai querer saber de mim..**_

_**Regina: Jamais! Esse bebê veio pra acrescentar a nossa família e não pra substituir! Você é o meu primeiro filho, pode não ter vindo de dentro de mim, mas mora no meu coração!**_

_**Ela acaricia o rosto dele...**_

_**Regina: eu te amo tanto filho!**_

_**Henri: nossa! Você está muito sentimental, mãe, era apenas uma brincadeira!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo.. e escutam a campainha tocar, Regina levanta e caminha até a porta, e quando abre, ela vê o Robin com um buquê de rosas..**_

_**Robin: Regina!**_

_**Ela vai fechando a porta mas segura a porta, não deixando ela fechar... ele entra e a abraça..**_

_**Robin: por favor! Me dê a chance de explicar!**_

_**Regina: tudo bem...**_

_**Ela se solta dele, pega as flores, põe em cima de uma mesinha..**_

_**Regina: a gente pode conversar, mas não agora, estou com o meu filho..**_

_**Henri passa por eles apressado, dizendo:**_

_**Henri: não se preocupem comigo, eu já estava de saída.. Tchau mamãe!**_

_**E sai correndo, fechando a porta ao passar..  
>Regina vai indo para a sala, Robin a seguindo, eles sentam no sofá..<strong>_

_**Robin: eu não a beijei, nem correspondi, ela me agarrou Regina!**_

_**Regina: ok! Mas ela é sua esposa, não é? Vocês moram juntos, então ela acha que tem o direito dela..**_

_**Robin: eu vou resolver isso, estou pensando numa maneira, mas eu sei que eu quero você Regina!**_

_**Ela se levanta..**_

_**Regina: eu não posso ficar passando por isso Robin, eu preciso de paz!**_

_**Ele desliza do sofá, se ajoelhando na frente dela, ele agarra ela, abraçando-a..**_

_**Robin: me perdoe! Eu vou consertar isso meu amor! Não desista de nós!**_

_**E ele fica beijando a barriga dela, ela fica olhando pra ele, o homem que ela tanto ama, ali, ajoelhado diante dela, beijando a barriga dela.. o bebê, ela se emociona ao vê que sem saber o Robin não está apenas beijando ela, ele está beijando ali, no ventre, o bebê, seu bebê, o bebê deles.. Ela acaricia os cabelos dele, ele olha pra cima e vê lágrimas nos olhos dela.. ele levanta, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos..**_

_**Robin: Eu prometo que não vou magoar você de novo! Eu vou dá um jeito nisso meu amor!**_

_**Ele encosta os lábios dele delicadamente nos dela, dando-lhe um beijo terno, suave.. eles se abraçam..**_

_**Regina: eu estava lanchando, aceita?**_

_**E eles vão até a cozinha, ele vê a mesa com sanduiche, bolo, suco, biscoitos, torta..**_

_**Robin: nossa! Vai dar uma festa?**_

_**Regina sorri sem graça.. Eles sentam e o Robin assiste a Regina comer ferozmente..**_

_**Robin: Regina?**_

_**Regina: Hmm?**_

_**Robin: lá no Granny's, você ia me contar alguma coisa, o que era?**_

_**Regina começa a tossir, engasgada, ele põe o copo de suco na mão dela, e ela vai bebendo.. alguns minutos depois..**_

_**Robin: o que era?**_

_**Regina: nada demais, esquece isso! Ah e eu vou precisar ir pro escritório hoje, tenho que trabalhar..**_

_**Robin: ok, também vou trabalhar..**_

_**Ele levanta, vai até ela, beija sua testa..**_

_**Robin: eu vou resolver tudo, ok?**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**(************************)**_

_**Mais tarde..  
>Na casa do Robin..<strong>_

_**Robin: Marion! Nós precisamos conversar..**_

_**Eles sentam no sofá...**_

_**Robin: essa situação já está me esgotando! Você causou uma confusão.**_

_**Marion: você mentiu pra mim, disse que ia jantar no trabalho e estava com ela..**_

_**Robin: mas eu já estou com ela de fato, Marion, é com ela que eu quero ficar, eu tentei de várias maneiras tornar as coisas fácies pra você, para não te magoar, mas não dá, temos que nos separar!**_

_**Marion: não! E o Roland?**_

_**Robin: ele fica comigo! Sempre foi criado comigo.**_

_**Marion: porque eu estava morta! Mas eu estou aqui, eu sou a mãe dele! O Rolando fica comigo!**_

_**Robin: ok! Então, eu vou começar a procurar um lugar pra ir..**_

_**Marion: Não Robin! Por favor! Não vá!**_

_**E ela começa a chorar..**_

_**Robin: sinto muito!**_

_**E ele sai de casa, pra da uma volta sozinho, pra pensar um pouco, e percebe que ainda está com o carro da Regina..  
><strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Enquanto isso, na casa da Regina...**_

_**Regina: Vocês dois! Querem parar de encher o meu saco!**_

_**Tinker: Você tem que contar pro Robin!**_

_**Henri: Mãe, você está sendo injusta, ele merece saber... E mãe, esse é o segundo pacote de Cookies que você come!**_

_**Regina: Eu estou com fome!**_

_**Então, eles ouvem uma buzina de carro, Henri vai até a janela...**_

_**Henri: É ele!**_

_**E grita: Ei! Robin! Ela já está descendo!**_

_**Ele se vira para a mãe, sorrindo...**_

_**Henri: É a sua chance mãe, vai lá e conta pra ele.**_

_**Tinker vai até ela e toma de sua mão o pacote de Cookies...**_

_**Regina: Ei!**_

_**Tinker: E solta esse cabelo!**_

_**Tinker puxa o laço, soltando os cabelos dela e vai ajeitando, Regina apenas se deixa levar, sempre sorrindo...  
>Ela se levanta, põe perfume, calça a sapatilha e o Henri trás a bolsa dela, abre, tirando o papel da ultrassom...<strong>_

_**Henri: Tome! Você vai precisa disto!**_

_**Ela pega, põe no bolso...**_

_**Tinker: E disto!**_

_**E entrega-lhe um casado...**_

_**Regina: Eu adoro vocês!**_

_**(****************************)**_

_**Regina vai até o carro e entra, eles se beijam...**_

_**Robin: Aonde você quer ir?**_

_**Regina: Na floresta, naquele lugar, onde eu te dei o meu coração...**_

_**Robin: Hmm... ok!**_

_**Ele começa a dirigir...**_

_**Robin: conversei com a Marion, estou saindo de casa...**_

_**Regina: Sério? **_

_**Robin: Sim, só estou procurando um lugar pra ir, não tem muitas opções aqui em StoryBrooke.**_

_**Regina: Você pode ficar um tempo na minha casa, se quiser...**_

_**Robin: Você esta me pedindo em casamento?**_

_**Ela rindo, dá um tapa nele...**_

_**Robin: Ai! Mas, eu aceito!**_

_**Eles chegam à entrada da floresta, estacionam o carro, e continuam o caminho andando... Chegam lá, eles se sentam num tronco de árvore...**_

_**Robin: Faz um tempo que eu não venho aqui...**_

_**Regina: É um lugar especial...**_

_**Robin: Claro que é especial, foi aqui que "uma mulher aí" me beijou!**_

_**Regina: "Uma mulher aí"?**_

_**Robin: É!**_

_**Eles sorriem...**_

_**Regina: Bom, eu estava fazendo um discurso e você me interrompeu...**_

_**Robin: Desculpe!**_

_**Regina olha pra ele sorrindo, e continua...**_

_**Regina: É um lugar especial! Foi exatamente aqui que eu assumir os meus sentimentos por você, que eu tive coragem de te beijar, eu associo este lugar a coragem! Então, escolhi esse lugar, nosso lugar, pra te contar uma coisa...**_

_**Robin: O que?**_

_**Regina novamente tira o papel do bolso, entrega pra ele...  
>Ele pega o papel, olha pra ela confuso e vai abrindo... E ele vê... 4 imagens, cinzas, uma bolinha, um pontinho...<br>Ele olha pra Regina, mal acreditando...**_

_**Robin: Regina? Isso é? Você está? **_

_**Ele fica rindo, sem consegui forma a frase...**_

_**Regina: Sim, eu estou esperando um filho seu Robin... Aqui!**_

_**Ela pega a mão dele e põe na barriga dela, ele se ajoelha na frente dela, e beija a barriga dela...**_

_**Robin: Um filho? Meu filho!**_

_**E continua beijando a barriga dela... Ele se levanta, olha ela nos olhos...**_

_**Robin: Você me faz ser o homem mais feliz do mundo!**_

_**Ele abraça e a beija na boca, apertando ela contra ele, como se não pudesse solta-la nunca mais...**_

_**Robin: Eu quero fazer amor com você Regina! Aqui, no nosso lugar especial!**_

_**Regina: Robin, se aparecer alguém?**_

_**Ele se abaixa e senta no chão, e oferece a mão para ela, ela olha pra ele, com duvidas, olhando de um lado para o outro, ele segura a mão dela e a puxa, ela cai sentada no colo dele, eles sorriem, e se olham nos olhos, o riso cessa, ele põe uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha, e a beija, sugando os lábios dela, acariciando as costas, ele a gira cuidadosamente pondo ela deitada no chão, ele levanta a blusa dela, olhando para barriga dela, ela sorri...**_

_**Robin: Ei bebê! É o papai quem está falando, você foi feito com muito amor! E o papai vai amar você e a mamãe, pra sempre e sempre!**_

_**Ele beija a barriga dela, vai percorrendo os lábios pela pele, subindo a blusa dela para poder beijá-la mais, ao chegar ao sutiã, ele levanta até deixar os seios dela livres, ele segura um deles e o aperta...**_

_**Regina: Robin! Eles estão um pouco doloridos!**_

_**Robin: Desculpa amor...**_

_**Regina: Tudo bem, só não aperta..**_

_**Então ele apenas beija os seios dela, sugando os mamilos, tentando ser delicado... Então ele ajeita o sutiã dela vestindo-a de novo, ele beija o pescoço dela, ela começa a gemer, sentindo o seu corpo se incendiar... Ele sobe a saia dela, puxando a calcinha, ele tira e pega a calcinha dela, vendo que estava molhada, ele leva até o nariz e cheira, solta um gemido...**_

_**Regina: Robin!**_

_**Ela fala meio constrangida, ele olha para ela...**_

_**Robin: Seu cheiro, seu gosto, tudo em você me enlouquece!**_

_**Ele abre o cinto da calça, desabotoa o botão, desce o zíper, e abaixa a calça só até o joelho...**_

_**Robin: Vamos ter que ser rápidos, amor!**_

_**Ele vai deitando sobre ela e com uma das mãos ele conduz o membro dele para dentro dela, vai introduzindo lentamente, torturadoramente lento, ele pega as mãos dela segurando acima da cabeça, dela e a preenche por inteiro, arrancando gemidos dela... Ele logo muda para ritmos mais rápidos, fortes, precisos, a possuindo, ela ali, deitada, gemendo, tão sua... Ele solta as mãos dela que vão direto para as costas dele, arranhando, apertando... Ela começa a sentir aquela tensão tão conhecida, tão gostosa, ela se contorce, gemendo mais alto, respiração descontrolada, e ele continuava num ritmo enlouquecedor, rápido, forte, e o mundo se resumiu a isso: ele e ela...**_

_**Robin: Goze Regina! Goze!**_

_**E ela sem poder mais segurar, goza, gemendo e tremendo... Ele a sente pulsar por dentro, apertando o membro dele dentro dela, essa sensação o faz gozar, se derramando dentro dela, surrando o nome dela... E ele continua ali, parado, organizando a respiração...**_

_**Robin: Eu... Eu te amo!**_

_**Ela abre os olhos, vendo ele de olhos fechados, ofegando...**_

_**Regina: Eu também te amo!**_

_**Ele sorri, e vai saindo de dentro dela devagar, que ainda geme...**_

_**Ele levanta a calça e antes de guardar o membro na cueca, ele usa a calcinha dela para se limpar...**_

_**Regina: Robin!**_

_**Ela fala o repreendendo...**_

_**Robin: Você pode ficar sem calcinha... **_

_**Ela se senta e bate nele rindo...**_

_**Regina: Me dá!**_

_**Ela tenta pegar e ele não deixa...**_

_**Robin: Não!**_

_**E ele põe no bolso... Eles se levantam...**_

_**Regina: Preciso de um banho...**_

_**Ela fala balançando os cabelos cheios de areia e grama...**_

_**Robin: Eu também...**_

_**Eles se dão as mãos e vão até o carro...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Então, eles no carro, o celular da Regina toca o alerta de mensagem, ela olha:**_

_**Henri- "Mãe, você contou para ele?"**_

_**Ela ri e decide responder:**_

_**Regina- "garoto, você é muito ansioso hein, kkk... e sim, eu contei".**_

_**Chega outra mensagem, ela olha:**_

_**Henri- "ótimo! Então traga o Robin aqui para a casa, quero parabeniza-lo".**_

_**Ela prontamente responde:**_

_**Regina-"ok filho, chegaremos ai em meia hora. Bj".**_

_**Regina olha para o Robin, e sorri...**_

_**Regina: Parece que você vai ter que encarar o Henri!**_

_**Robin: Ai meu Deus! Ele deve está furioso, pois engravidei a mãe dele!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, Robin vai dirigindo enquanto acaricia a coxa da Regina...  
>Enquanto isso, na casa da Regina...<strong>_

_**Henri: Tudo ok! Ela já contou!**_

_**Tinker: Que bom! Eles estão vindo?**_

_**Henri: Sim!**_

_**Eles terminam de organizar a mesa, prepararam um jantar especial... e ouvem a porta se abrir e correm para a sala... Regina e Robin entram, vê os dois com um sorriso enorme...**_

_**Henri: Oi!**_

_**Regina: Oi!**_

_**Robin: Oi!**_

_**Tinker: Oi!**_

_**E os quatro começam a rir...**_

_**Henri: Parabéns!**_

_**E ele se apressa e abraça o Robin e a Regina, num abraço triplo, então vem a Tinker e se junta a eles, abraçando-os...  
>Uns minutos depois...<strong>_

_**Henri: Vamos Jantar?! Eu e a Tinker preparamos o jantar!**_

_**Regina: Sério?**_

_**Henri: Bom, na verdade a Tinker quem cozinhou, mas eu arrumei a mesa... **_

_**E eles riem...**_

_**Regina: Bom, só preciso ir ao banheiro, bem rapidinho...**_

_**Ela e o Robin trocam olhar sensual e secreto...**_

_**Henri: Ok! a gente te espera**_

_**Ela sobe, entra no quarto e já tira as roupas rapidamente, rindo quando lembra que esta sem calcinha... Ela corre para o chuveiro, entrando debaixo d'água, vai se lavando rapidamente...  
>E lá em baixo, eles sentados no sofá, conversando...<strong>_

_**Henri: Vai ser papai de novo né?**_

_**Robin: Sim, nossa! Estou muito feliz! Ei! Desde quando ela sabe que está grávida?**_

_**Tinker: Ah, desde o dia do Granny's**_

_**Robin: Ela ia me contar lá?**_

_**Tinker: Sim, você ainda chegou a pegar no papel do ultrassom...**_

_**Robin: Sim, claro, eu me lembro disso, poxa... **_

_**Regina aparece, descendo as escadas...**_

_**Regina: estão falando de mim?**_

_**Henri: Claro! e falando mal...**_

_**Regina: Ah é?**_

_**E eles sorriem... Vão todos para a cozinha, sentam e começam a jantar, conversando, todos bem felizes...**_

_**Henri: E o nome do bebê?**_

_**Regina: Temos longos 9 meses para decidir isso...**_

_**Henri: Jolie? Anna?**_

_**Robin: E porque só nome de meninas? Se for menino? Que tal Ronie! Ruan!**_

_**Regina: Ok garotos! Chega né?**_

_**E eles ficam rindo...**_

_**(************************)**_

_**Alguns dias se passam...  
>Robin levou todas as suas roupas para a casa da Regina, ele estava organizando alguns pertences na casa dele, para poder sair de vez daquela casa, depois de levar tudo pra o carro, ele entra...<strong>_

_**Robin: Marion, eu vou buscar o Roland na escola para conversar com ele, depois eu trago para cá e nós dois vamos explicar a ele, ok! Como adultos!**_

_**Marion: Não faz isso Robin, você não pode me deixar! Por favor!**_

_**Robin: Achei que já tínhamos deixado tudo claro...**_

_**Marion: Você esta indo para a casa dela?**_

_**Robin: Sim...**_

_**E ela começa a chorar...**_

_**Marion: Eu estarei aqui, esperando por você, quando essa paixão acabar!**_

_**Robin: Você precisa seguir a sua vida!**_

_**E ele sai de lá, entra no carro... Vai dirigindo até a escola, pega o Roland e o leva até uma praça, ele senta no banco com ele no colo...**_

_**Robin: Filho, papai quer conversar com você!**_

_**Ele olha com atenção...**_

_**Robin: O papai e a mamãe vão se separar, morar em casas diferentes, porque eu e a mamãe somos apenas amigos, o papai agora namora a titia Regina... Então você vai morar com a mamãe!**_

_**Roland: Você gosta mais da titia do que de mim papai?**_

_**Robin: Não meu amor! A titia é a minha namorada, eu e ela amamos muito você!**_

_**Roland: A mamãe disse que você só gosta da titia!**_

_**Robin: Sua mãe disse isso?**_

_**Roland diz que sim apenas balançando a cabeça, Robin suspira...**_

_**Robin: Não é verdade filho, eu amo você, você é o meu filhinho!**_

_**E ele abraça o filho...  
>Robin vai levando o Roland para casa e chegando lá, os três sentam no sofá, Marion concorda com o fato de explicar de forma sensata pro Roland, pois ele é apenas uma criança, eles vão conversando..<strong>_

_**Marion: Entendeu filho? Você vai morar com a mamãe, mas o papai vai sempre vê você...**_

_**Eles conversam numa boa e por fim, o Robin vai embora... Ele chega à casa da Regina, já vai entrando, pois ganhou uma copia da chave, ele a encontra na cozinha, comendo...**_

_**Robin: Não me esperou para almoçar?**_

_**Regina: Desculpa! Eu não consegui, eu estou com muita fome!**_

_**Ele sorri... E vai se servindo...**_

_**Robin: Pode comer! Quero esse bebê saudável!**_

_**Regina: Trouxe tudo de lá?**_

_**Robin: Sim, não vou mais precisar voltar lá!**_

_**Ela sorri satisfeita...**_

_**Regina: E ela? Aceitou bem?**_

_**Robin: Mais ou menos né...**_

_**Regina: e o Roland?**_

_**Robin: Ele entendeu, conversei com ele... E esse domingo, ele vem pra cá ficar com a gente...**_

_**Ele se senta e almoçam...**_

_**Regina: Olha, minha consulta é as 15hs, vou fazer uma ultrassom...**_

_**Robin: Dessa vez eu vou com você!**_

_**Ele pega na mão dela, fazendo carinho...**_

_**Robin: Quero acompanhar tudo, cada etapa da gravidez!**_

_**Regina sorri plenamente feliz, se sentindo em paz, se sentindo amada..**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**As horas vão passando...  
>O Robin se manteve ocupado, tirando suas coisas do carro e colocando dentro de casa...<br>-São 14:15 hrs  
>Regina já estava pronta para sua consulta que seria as 15:00hs...<strong>_

_**Robin: O que acha de irmos caminhando?**_

_**Regina: Pode ser...**_

_**Eles saem de casa, vão andando de mãos dadas, rindo, conversando...**_

_**Regina: Já que vai morar comigo, vai ter que me aturar com enjoos matinais!**_

_**Robin: Será um prazer! Até seguro o seu cabelo para você vomitar...**_

_**Regina: Credo!**_

_**E ela da uma tapa nele...**_

_**Robin: Tudo vai valer a pena...**_

_**Ele a abraça e a beija...**_

_**Robin: Tudo vai valer a pena quando eu ver o rostinho do nosso bebê... **_

_**E ele encosta a mão na barriga da Regina, acariciando, sorrindo, quando eles escutam um barulho, eles olham, era a Marion, ela estava olhando para eles, apavorada, tinha derrubado uns livros no chão...**_

_**Marion: Bebê? Você... está grávida?**_

_**Regina permanece calada...**_

_**Marion: Foi por isso que você saiu de casa Robin? Porque você engravidou essa... essa...**_

_**Robin: Marion! Eu saí de casa por que amo a Regina!**_

_**Marion se vira para a Regina e se aproxima dela...**_

_**Marion: escuta aqui Evil Queen, eu espero que isso que você esteja carregando aí dentro de você seja um monstro, igual a você!**_

_**Regina põe a mão na barriga por instinto materno de proteger o seu bebê... Marion continua...**_

_**Marion: Por que depois de tudo que você causou, todo mal e toda dor que você causou, toda morte e todas as famílias que você destruiu, inclusive a minha... Você definitivamente não merece essa criança!**_

_**Nessa hora, Regina segura com força o braço do Robin e se inclina, pondo a mão na barriga, sentindo dor...**_

_**Regina: Aai!**_

_**Robin a segura e grita:**_

_**Robin: CHEGA MARION!**_

_**Marion pega os livros do chão e vai embora...**_

_**Robin: Amor? O que foi? O que você esta sentindo?**_

_**Regina: Minha barriga! Meu bebê! Robin, meu bebê!**_

_**Robin: Calma, respira...**_

_**E quando ele percebe, estão envoltos numa fumaça roxa, sendo teletransportados para a entrada da clínica... Ele logo a pega nos braços e entra... Pedindo ajuda... **_

_**(************************)**_

_**Eles na sala da médica, Regina sentada e tomando água...**_

_**Médica: está se sentindo melhor?**_

_**Regina: a dor passou!**_

_**Médica: foi estresse, precisa evitar emoções fortes, pois você está no inicio da gestação, ok?**_

_**Regina: Ok!**_

_**Médica: Então, você sim deve ser o pai!**_

_**Robin: Sim sou eu...**_

_**Eles sorriem, relaxando um pouco... São encaminhados para a sala de ultrassom, Regina vai ao banheiro, pois precisa ficar nua da cintura para baixo, ela veste uma bata e volta pra sala... Ela deita na maca, o Robin fica sentado numa cadeira ao lado dela, ele se dão as mãos... A médica liga o monitor e conecta um objeto no aparelho, Regina e Robin a observa pôr uma camisinha no objeto cilíndrico e lubrificar a ponta com o gel, Regina e Robin se olham sorrindo... E a médica se aproxima... **_

_**Medica: Levante um pouco as pernas!**_

_**Regina obedece...**_

_**Medica: Abra um pouco...**_

_**E Regina sente um certo desconforto quando a médica introduz aquilo em sua vagina, mas o desconforto logo vai embora, pois assim que a médica introduz, a sala inteira é invadida pelo som mais lindo do mundo: "TUN TUN TUN TUN TUN TUN TUN TUN TUN TUN TUN".  
>Aquilo era? Sim! Era a batida rítmica e rápida do coração do bebe!<br>Robin e Regina se olham boquiabertos, emocionados, sem palavras...**_

_**Regina: Meu Deus!**_

_**Ela fala emocionada, Robin se inclina e a beija na boca, eles sorriem, a médica desliga o áudio, vai manuseando o aparelho, congelando e analisando e imagens... ela vai falando, dando zoom...**_

_**Médica: O bebê está entre a 7º e a 8º semana, já da para notar o desenvolvimento, estão vendo que já dá para saber que isso aqui vai ser a cabeça, aqui o corpo, isso aqui os braços e aqui as perninhas...**_

_**Eles ficam em silencio, olhando, e a Regina sem conseguir conter as lágrimas...**_

_**Medica: O bebê de vocês está forte! Crescendo!**_

_**E a médica liga o som para eles ouvirem novamente o coração do bebê...**_

_**Medica: É sempre lindo ouvir isso!**_

_**A médica retira o objeto de dentro dela...**_

_**Medica: Prontinho! Só vou imprimir!**_

_**E a Regina se senta e vai enxugando as lágrimas, Robin a abraça e quando ele se afasta dela, vê seu rosto tenso, triste...**_

_**Robin: Amor? O que foi?**_

_**Regina: Eu acho que não mereço isso, você e o bebê...**_

_**Robin agarra o rosto dela, forçando-a a olhar para ele...**_

_**Robin: Regina! Nunca mais repita isso! Nunca mais! Você se redimiu! Você é boa! Você domina magia de luz! Você me ama, eu amo você e nós amamos esse bebe, está me ouvindo?**_

_**E ela acena a cabeça dizendo sim...e ela levanta e vai ao banheiro se vestir...**_

_**(*********************)**_

_**De volta à sala da médica, a ultrassom agora está numa pasta mais sofisticada, a médica entrega a Regina...**_

_**Médica: Bom, já vou marcar sua próxima consulta, você está seguindo a dieta?**_

_**Regina: Sim**_

_**Médica: Ok! é importante se manter hidratada... Beba muito liquido!**_

_**Regina: Eu sinto um certo desconforto com a fome, até dói...**_

_**Médica: É normal, mude os hábitos alimentares e coma menos e mais vezes!**_

_**Regina: Não entendi!**_

_**Médica: Coma a cada três horas, em pequenas quantidades, por que se você comer muito quando estiver com fome, pode piorar a sua azia e enjoos...**_

_**Regina: Ok! entendi!**_

_**Robin: Podemos continuar fazendo sexo?**_

_**Regina: Robin!**_

_**Ela fala ficando vermelha de vergonha...**_

_**Médica: Mas é claro! Inclusive façam bastante, sexo só faz bem!**_

_**Eles saem da clínica e voltam andando para casa, Regina fica um pouco tensa, desejando não encontrar com a Marion novamente...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Regina e Robin, após uma agradável caminhada de volta para casa, chegam, entram em casa e vão direto para a cozinha... Regina abre a geladeira e pega o suco de maça, enquanto o Robin se senta e fica olhando as imagens do ultrassom 3D...  
>Regina entrega uma taça com suco...<strong>_

_**Robin: Taça?**_

_**Regina: Faremos um brinde! Á sua vinda para a minha casa! Ao nosso bebê!**_

_**Robin: Á nossa felicidade!**_

_**E eles brindam e bebem o suco... Ficam se olhando, sorrindo...  
>O Robin se levanta, com um olhar determinado, ele abraça a Regina, acariciando o corpo dela, ele tira a taça da mão dela, põe um gole na boca e a põe a taça na mesa, ele encosta os lábios nos dela e a surpreende ao despejar o suco dentro da boca dela, e ela suga o suco, bebendo de sua boca, depois de engolir, eles se entregam aos beijos, beijos ardentes, eles brincam com as línguas, Regina começa a sentir seu corpo ficar quente, era incrível o jeito como o corpo dela reagia ao toque daquele homem, seu homem, agora mais do que nunca, e ela sempre foi dele...<br>Ele para de beijá-la por um instante apenas para tirar a blusa dela, ela aproveita para tirar a dele também, ele se inclina para beijar o pescoço dela... Ah! Aquele cheiro, doce, tão, tão Regina, o cheiro dela, e ele continua beijando, percorrendo os lábios e a língua até a orelha, ele chupa o lóbulo e a respiração dele faz a Regina se arrepiar, ela começa a soltar uns gemidos baixos, que são suficientes para deixar o Robin completamente excitado... Ele a surpreende quando a senta com certa força na mesa, fazendo ela gemer assim que sente o impacto de sentar, ele a agarra se enfiando entre as pernas dela e solta o sutiã dela, liberando então aqueles seios lindos, que agora estavam maiores por causa da gravidez, ele delicadamente segura-os e leva a boca até eles, sugando-os, enquanto a Regina o abraça, empurrando os seios contra ele, incentivando-o a continuar, ele continua chupando os mamilos, indo de um para o outro. Ela vai gemendo mais alto, ele para, olha para ela, contempla aquele rosto lindo, cheio de desejo...**_

_**Robin: Eu quero você amor e com urgência, não vou ser delicado!**_

_**Ela olha confusa, mas já sente ele a puxar deixando-a de pé no chão, então ele abre a calça dele e tira toda a roupa e rapidamente a vira de costas para ele, ele a beija a nuca dela, levanta a saia dela, podendo vê-la, sua bunda, a calcinha bem pequena, então ele pega as mãos dela e apoia na mesa...**_

_**Robin: Segure-se!**_

_**Ela apenas o obedece, vê-lo assim tão carnal, desejando-a, apenas a deixa mais excitada e na expectativa, então ela sente um puxão, era ele rasgando a calcinha dela que cai no chão, ele agarra a cintura dela e com a outra mão ele conduz membro dele até ela, deslizando para dentro dela, enquanto ela gemia recebendo-o, quando ele estava todo enterrado nela, ele segura a cintura dela com as duas mãos, permanece parado apenas sentindo aquela sensação de estar todo dentro dela, e então ele vai tirando lentamente e antes que possa sair todo, ele empurra para dentro de novo, dessa vez rápido e forte, Regina geme mais alto e ele continua estocando forte, arrancando gemidos altos da Regina, ela sente seu corpo se contrair, ela lutava para se segurar na mesa, pois sentia seu corpo ser sacudido cada vez que o Robin investia contra ela, então tudo dentro dela acende, um desejo forte, excitação máxima, ondas de calor, ela sentia que o orgasmo se aproximava...**_

_**Regina: Ro-bin**_

_**Robin: Goze Regina!**_

_**E ele a puxa pelos cabelos, mantendo-a imobilizada e continua penetrando, forte, rápido... E então ela não segura, e goza violentamente, quase gritando, ele solta os cabelos dela, e ela perde as forças, deitando o corpo na mesa, ele a segura e a vira de frente para ele, abre as pernas dela e a penetra de novo, inclina o corpo para alcançar o dela e a beija... Ele se movimenta rápido, gemendo, a mesa saindo do lugar e ele também goza, falando o nome dela...  
>Eles ficam ali por alguns minutos, apenas respirando, olhos fechados... Ele sai de dentro dela e fica em pé, olhando para ela, toda aquela gostosura ali deitada na mesa, ela abre os olhos, pegando ele no flagra a admirando...<strong>_

_**Regina: O que foi?**_

_**Robin: Acho que vou pegar garfo e faca para comer você!**_

_**E ela ri... Ela tenta se levantar, ela a ajuda e ela fica de pé e ele a abraça...**_

_**Robin: Eu machuquei você?**_

_**Regina: Nem chegou perto disso!**_

_**E ficam lá abraçados, Regina com o rosto no peito do Robin... Ele acariciando as costas dela...**_

_**Robin: Regina!**_

_**Regina: Oi!**_

_**Ele a abraça mais apertado...**_

_**Robin: Estou começando a querer de novo, pois está uma delicia sentir seus peitos apertando em mim...**_

_**Ela ri timidamente...**_

_**Robin: Esses mamilos durinhos roçando em mim, que delicia! **_

_**Regina começa a apertar e roçar de propósito...**_

_**Robin: Amor, desse jeito eu vou comer você de novo!**_

_**Regina: Vai ter que me pegar!**_

_**E ela se solta e corre, ele ri e corre atrás dela... Sobem as escadas e no corredor ele já a alcança, segurando ela pelo meio e a suspende, ela grita, eles rindo, se divertindo, ele a põe no chão e a vira encostando ela na parede, segura o queixo dela e com os lábios, bem próximo dos dela, ele diz roçando os lábios...**_

_**Robin: Peguei você!**_

_**E ele a beija, ela envolve os braços pelo pescoço dele, e vão se beijando...**_

_**Robin: Vamos se livrar desta saia?**_

_**Ele agarra a saia dela e tira por cima, mas a saia prende no meio do caminho, deixando a Regina com os braços para cima e a cabeça coberta...**_

_**Regina: Robin!**_

_**Robin: Ah, deixa assim! O mais importante é isso aqui!**_

_**E ele passa a mão na vagina dela... Ela grita rindo, tira a saia, o empurra...**_

_**Regina: Safado!**_

_**E dá uma tapa nele, eles riem e se beijam novamente...**_

_**Regina: Banheiro? Banheira?**_

_**Robin: Ótima ideia!**_

_**E eles vão indo para o banheiro, a banheira já estava cheia, Regina jogou alguns óleos... Robin entra primeiro, Regina entra logo em seguida, ficando de frente para ele, sentada no colo dele com as pernas abertas em volta dele... Robin a beija no pescoço...**_

_**Robin: Ah Regina! Seu cheiro! Não existe nada igual!**_

_**Ela apenas geme em resposta... Ele vai passando a mão pelo corpo dela, suas peles molhadas, ela começa a se movimentar, friccionando, se esfregando nele, sentindo ele rígido, ereto, Robin continua com os beijos, beija o queixo dela, pega os cabelos dela forçando a cabeça dela para trás, então ele beija o pescoço dela e ela continua ali, se esfregando, gemendo, ele a puxa para um beijo, molhado, desesperado, enfiando a língua na boca dela, eles quase sem respirar, ela vai passando a mão no peito dele, entre eles, deslizando na pele molhada, ela passa pelo abdômen bem definido dele, desce mais, chega onde ela queria e ela segura o pênis dele, sentindo-o pulsar, duro, rígido, ela vai massageando, ouvindo os gemidos dele, eles pausam o beijo, se olham, ela lhe oferece um olhar provocante, enquanto massageia para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo e continua, ele segura o rosto dela, com uma mão, apertando as bochechas e a trazendo para um beijo, ele chupa o lábio inferior dela com força o segurando, depois solta... Ela continua com a mão ali, ágil...**_

_**Robin: Ah Regina, ah... Senta aqui, Senta!**_

_**Ela o solta, ele a segura suspendendo um pouco para poder encaixar-se dentro dela, ela senta, deslizando, preenchendo, ela geme curtindo sensação, e com ele todo dentro dela, ela mexe o quadril, esfregando lentamente...**_

_**Robin: Isso Regina! Rebole! a-ah...**_

_**Ele apenas se encosta na banheira, deixando ela a vontade, sentindo o corpo dela se mexer, deleitando-se com a visão, aquele olhar safado dela, os seios se movimentando, a pele molhada, gostosa, como poderia ser tão gostosa? E dele! Apenas dele! Logo, a Regina também se entrega ao prazer, jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto cavalga nele, mais rápido, soltando gemidos, sentindo seu corpo tremer, uma tensão, buscando o orgasmo, então ele a agarra, conduzindo-a a movimentar mais rápido, forte, e em meios aos gemidos, sussurros, eles gozam quase simultaneamente, eles relaxam, Regina tendo alguns espasmos...Robin se encosta novamente na banheira, trazendo a Regina junto... Ficam assim, abraçados por alguns minutos...**_

_**Robin: Regina?**_

_**Regina: Robin?**_

_**Eles sorriem... Ela se afasta para poder olhar para ele...**_

_**Robin: Eu te amo!**_

_**Ela sorri... Plenamente feliz...**_

_**Regina: Eu também te amo!**_

_**Eles vão para o chuveiro, tomam banho, vão para o quarto e se vestem bem a vontade, Robin veste um calção e Regina veste uma camisola e calcinha... Ela termina de pentear os cabelos...**_

_**Regina: Vamos para a cozinha? Eu to morrendo de fome!**_

_**Robin: Vamos!**_

_**Eles descem as escadas, e vão para a cozinha, comem e conversam, Robin admirando o jeito voraz como a Regina comia...**_

_**Regina: Está tudo confirmado pra você trazer o Roland no domingo? Sinto falta dele...**_

_**Robin: Sim, eu vou buscá-lo no domingo, até porque temos uma novidade maravilhosa para contar para ele, que ele vai ter um irmãozinho!**_

_**Regina: Ou irmãzinha!**_

_**Eles sorriem... O Robin fica olhando para ela, enquanto mastigava...**_

_**Regina: O que foi?**_

_**Robin: Você é linda!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chega à noite, Robin e Regina decidem jantar no Granny's, eles vão chegando lá, entram, e veem que o Granny's está bem cheio... Avistam Henri numa mesa com a Emma, Mary Margareth, David e o baby Neal no carrinho de bebê, o Henry acena para Regina, chamando-a...Eles caminham até lá...**_

_**Henry: Tem lugar aqui! Sentem-se...**_

_**Antes que a Regina sentasse, Mary levanta apressadamente e a abraça...**_

_**Mary: Parabéns Regina!**_

_**Regina fica sem ação, Mary a solta e olha para ela sorrindo...**_

_**Mary: É maravilhoso! Desejo toda felicidade para vocês dois! **_

_**Ela abraça o Robin, parabenizando-o também...**_

_**Robin: Obrigado!**_

_**Emma se levanta, estendendo a mão... Regina olha e segura a mão dela, cumprimentam-se...**_

_**Emma: Parabéns pelo bebê!**_

_**Regina: Obrigada!**_

_**Eles sentam... E pedem o jantar... E ficam conversando... Regina de vez em quando olhava para o bebê no carrinho, ele dormia tranquilamente...**_

_**Mary: Você está de quanto tempo?**_

_**Regina: na 8º semana**_

_**Mary: Eu enjoava muito neste período, quando eu estava grávida da Emma.**_

_**Regina: Só sinto enjoo pela manhã**_

_**Mary: Fazer caminhada é bom, alivia vários sintomas...**_

_**O jantar chega, eles se servem...**_

_**Henri: Nossa família está crescendo! Ganhei mais dois irmãos, o Roland e o que vai nascer!**_

_**Regina: Verdade!**_

_**Eles comem, passam um tempo juntos, momentos agradáveis, e então cada um vai para a suas respectivas casas...  
>Robin e Regina chegam em casa..<strong>_

_**Regina: que horas são?**_

_**Robin: 21:30 hs, por que?**_

_**Regina: Porque estou caindo de sono!**_

_**Robin: Vamos deitar!**_

_**Eles sobem para o quarto...**_

_**Robin: Vem aqui meu amor, eu cuido de você! **_

_**Ela caminha até ele, ele se abaixa e tira o sapato dela, depois ele se levanta, vai tirando a roupa dela deixando-a apenas de calcinha, ela mesma tira os brincos e veste uma camisola e se deita, ele vai ao banheiro, escova os dentes, tira a roupa, volta para o quarto, veste o calção e se deita perto dela... **_

_**Robin: Regina?**_

_**-Nenhuma resposta-**_

_**Ele sorri e beija os cabelos dela, apaga a luz e a abraça, ela adormecida...**_

_**Robin: Durma bem amor!**_

_**Ele fala mesmo sabendo que ela nem ouviria**_

_**(**************************)**_

_**Madrugada, tudo escuro... Ouve-se um grito:**_

_**-Não!**_

_**E outro:**_

_**- Não!**_

_**Robin acorda, acende a luz, atordoado, olha o relógio, são 03:15hs...  
>Ele escuta mais um grito, e ele abraça a Regina que grita e chora...<strong>_

_**Robin: Amor? shiii! Calma!**_

_**Ela acorda, chorando, o abraça com força...**_

_**Regina: Ro-bin! Meu bebê, meu bebê...**_

_**Robin: ta tudo bem amor!**_

_**Ela se senta pondo a mão na barriga...**_

_**Robin: ta sentindo dor?**_

_**Regina: Não! Eu sonhei que minha barriga estava grande, mas não tinha nada, só um vazio!**_

_**Ela fala em meio ao choro... ele a abraça...**_

_**Regina: Robin! Preciso saber se o meu bebê ainda está aqui!**_

_**Robin: Calma, amor! Foi só um sonho!**_

_**Ele pega na mão dela e põe na altura do ventre dela...**_

_**Robin: Silencio!**_

_**Regina prende a respiração...**_

_**Robin: Sinta! Nosso bebê está aqui...**_

_**Regina: Não sinto nada!**_

_**Robin: Confie em mim amor! Feche os olhos!**_

_**E ela obedece, fecha os olhos, respirando devagar...**_

_**Robin: Aqui, dentro de você está crescendo nosso filho, sinta... **_

_**Ela respira, se acalmando... Eles se abraçam...**_

_**Robin: Foi apenas um sonho ruim!**_

_**Eles se deitam, ela deita com a cabeça no braço dele, com os braços e pernas em cima dele, abraçando-o, ele apaga a luz e fica acariciando o cabelo dela...**_

_**Robin: Eu vou cuidar de você meu amor, sempre!**_

_**Regina: Sempre?**_

_**Robin: Sempre!**_

_**Eles dormem...**_

_**No outro dia... Robin acorda, olha a Regina dormindo ao seu lado agarrada nele, ele mesmo estando com o braço dormente, permanece ali sem coragem de se mexer para não acordá-la, ele se lembra do que aconteceu de madrugada e fica olhando para ela... Pensando como era possível uma mulher com tanto poder, ser tão insegura? Ter tantos medos?  
>Ele acaricia o rosto dela e vai puxando o braço bem devagar e consegue não acorda-la, ele senta, e se levanta com cuidado, mas quando ele vai indo ao banheiro, ele tropeça desastrosamente e bate no criado-mudo derrubando o relógio...<strong>_

_**Regina: Ro-bin?**_

_**Robin: Oh shit!**_

_**Ela sorri, esfrega os olhos e se vira para vê-lo, enquanto ele pega o relógio do chão...**_

_**Robin: ta funcionando ainda!**_

_**Ele põe em cima do criado-mudo, senta na cama e a beija na testa...**_

_**(*****************************)**_

_**Depois de se arrumarem e de tomarem café, eles se preparam para sair...**_

_**Regina: Vai querer carona?**_

_**Robin: Claro! Você vai trabalhar o dia todo?**_

_**Regina: Não sei, acho que largo lá pelas 15:00 hs... E você?**_

_**Robin: Ok, saio as 16:00hs...**_

_**Enquanto isso o celular do Robin toca, ele vê que é a Marion...**_

_**Robin: É a Marion, to nem afim!**_

_**Regina: E se for sobre o Roland?**_

_**Ele revira os olhos e atende...**_

_**Robin: "oi Marion" / "Como assim?" / "E me avisa só agora? "/ "Eu posso dá um jeito Marion, mas você deveria ter me avisado antes"..."Ok! Tchau"... **_

_**Ele desliga...**_

_**Regina: O que foi desta vez?**_

_**Robin: Ela me liga dizendo que vai começar a trabalhar na biblioteca com a Belle e não vai poder buscar o Roland, nem ficar com ele até as 16:00hs, e ela me avisa isso agora, eu trabalho, como vou fazer?**_

_**Regina: Eu pego ele e fico com ele no meu escritório e depois podemos matricular ele em uma creche...**_

_**Robin: Ah amor, obrigado!**_

_**E ele a abraça e a beija...**_

_**(************************)**_

_**Cada um em seus trabalhos... As horas vão passando e o Robin sempre ligando para a Regina para saber com ela está... Chega a hora de ir buscar o Roland... Regina vai dirigindo, chega à escola...  
>E no portão...<strong>_

_**Regina: Boa tarde!**_

_**Prof.: Boa tarde!**_

_**Regina: Vim buscar o Roland.**_

_**Prof.: Um momento...**_

_**Regina fica aguardando, então a professora volta...**_

_**Regina: Ué! Cadê o Roland?**_

_**Prof.: Desculpe! Mas a senhora não tem permissão para pegar o Roland...**_

_**Regina: O que? Ah por favor, você sabe que eu já vim busca-lo inúmeras vezes...**_

_**Prof.: Desculpe! Mas são ordens dos pais dele!**_

_**Regina: Da mãe você quis dizer né? Ligue para o Robin!**_

_**A professora meio sem graça, liga para ele explicando a situação, desliga e se vira para a Regina...**_

_**Prof.: Me desculpe!**_

_**Regina: Tanto faz, vá buscar o menino!**_

_**Ela vai e depois de uns minutos volta com o garoto...**_

_**Roland: Titia!**_

_**A professora abre o portão, e a Regina pega na mãozinha dele...**_

_**Regina: Oi meu amor! Está com fome?**_

_**Roland: Sim!**_

_**Ela vai com ele até o carro...**_

_**Roland: Cadê o papai?**_

_**Regina: Está trabalhando!**_

_**Ela o coloca na cadeirinha, e então entra no carro e dirige, indo para o Granny's... Chegando lá, ela pede o almoço... E a porta do Granny's se abre, a Tinkerbell entra, vê a Regina e caminha até ela...**_

_**Tinker: Regina!**_

_**E se senta junto dela, e se abraçam...**_

_**Tinker: Como você está?**_

_**Regina: Ótima!**_

_**Tinker: E o bebê?**_

_**Regina: Ótimo! Fiz a ultrassom, e pude ouvir o coração dele que já está batendo, foi a coisa mais linda que já ouvi!**_

_**Tinker: Que lindo!**_

_**O almoço chega e a Tinker pede mais uma porção e almoçam juntos...**_

_**Roland: Eu vou para a sua casa titia?**_

_**Regina: Não, nós vamos para o escritório, você vai trabalhar junto com a titia!**_

_**Roland: Obaaaa! **_

_**Tinker: ele é tão fofo! Já posso imaginar o seu bebê, Regina...**_

_**Elas sorriem, o Roland escuta mas não entende..**_

_**(****************************)**_

_**Chegando ao escritório...**_

_**Regina: Titia vai trabalhar e você precisa se comportar ok?**_

_**Roland: Ok!**_

_**Ele abre a mochila e pega um carrinho...**_

_**Regina: Trouxe um brinquedo?**_

_**Roland: Brum brum brum brum...**_

_**Ele já começa a brincar, passando o carrinho no chão... Ela se senta, abre o Macbook e começa a digitar, ler emails, trabalhando...**_

_**Roland: O que é isso titia?**_

_**Ela olha para ele e se assusta...**_

_**Regina: Roland! Isso são escrituras! Não pode mexer aí!**_

_**Ele corre com o carrinho... E ela volta a digitar, quando ouve:**_

_**Roland: Titia! Titia! Vem cá!**_

_**Ela procura por ele e o encontra no bebedouro, o copo esborrando água, derramando...**_

_**Roland: Não sei fechar! **_

_**Ela fecha e vê o chão todo molhado...**_

_**Regina: Porque não me pediu pra colocar água pra você?**_

_**Ele olha sério para ela, Ah! Aquele rostinho! Fofo! Aquelas covinhas! Como ficar brava?**_

_**Regina: Na próxima vez, você pede ok!?**_

_**Roland: Sim titia!**_

_**E ele bebe a água... Ela pega um pano para enxugar o chão... Depois volta para a mesa e continua o seu trabalho... Roland corre gritando, ela olha para ele... Volta a digitar... Ele joga o carro no chão... Ela olha para ele... E volta a digitar... Ele começa a correr com os bracinhos abertos...**_

_**Roland: Titia sou um avião! Uhuuu.. uuuuuu... uuuuu.. **_

_**Ela olha para ele... Volta a digitar... Ele sobe na cadeira e de lá pula no chão... Regina fecha o Macbook com força, suspira... Olha para ele... E diz:**_

_**Regina: Vamos para casa?**_

_**Ela fala meio impaciente...**_

_**Roland: Vamos!**_

_**Ela levanta e ri... Não tem como trabalhar com aquela coisinha pequena cheia de energia... Ela pega a mochila e o carrinho, pega na mão dele e vão para casa...**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Regina vai com o Roland pra casa, já que estava impossível trabalhar com ele brincando lá no escritório... E já em casa, ela faz um lanche para eles, até porque ela já estava com fome...  
>Enquanto isso,<br>Robin no trabalho, seu celular toca, era a Marion, ele atende...**_

_**Robin: Alô!**_

_**Marion: Oi! Como estão as coisas aí? Cadê o Roland?**_

_**Robin: Eu estou no trabalho, o Roland está com a Regina...**_

_**Marion: Como é? Robin! Eu pedi para você pegar ele, não quero ele com aquela mulher!**_

_**Robin: Aquela mulher é a minha mulher! e ela cuida muito bem dele, e por falar nisso, porque você a proibiu de ir buscá-lo na escola?**_

_**Marion: Por que eu quis! Aquela mulher pode ser sua mulher! Mas aquele menino é meu filho! **_

_**Robin: É meu filho também, Marion!**_

_**Ela desliga na cara dele...  
>Na biblioteca:<strong>_

_**Marion: Sei que hoje é o meu primeiro dia, mas posso sair mais cedo? Tenho que buscar meu filho!**_

_**Belle: Tudo bem!**_

_**E então, Marion sai de lá, estressada e vai indo em direção à casa da Regina...**_

_**Enquanto isso... Regina com o Roland no quarto do Henri, mostrando os brinquedos e brincando com o Roland, até que ela escuta batidas fortes e repetidas na porta...**_

_**Regina: Você fica aqui que a titia vai lá atender a porta, ok!**_

_**Ela o beija e desce... A batida insiste... Ela corre e abre, quando vê a Marion...**_

_**Regina: Já experimentou usar este botão? Chama-se campainha!**_

_**Marion: Vim buscar o meu filho! Quem te deu a permissão para pegá-lo?**_

_**Regina: O pai dele!**_

_**Marion: Pois fique sabendo que o Roland tem mãe e sou eu! Você não vai tirar meu filho de mim! Basta ter roubado o meu marido! Você não se cansa de destruir a vida alheia?**_

_**Regina: Marion! O que quer que eu tenha feito contra você, ficou lá no passado! Você está tão revoltada comigo, quando deveria esta lá na porta da Emma Swan, foi ela quem tirou você do seu "descanse em paz" e te trouxe pra o futuro, para um mundo diferente e você está passando por isso por culpa dela...**_

_**Marion: Ela salvou a minha vida!**_

_**Regina: E valeu a pena?**_

_**Marion: Vai valer! Eu tenho o meu filho e sei que o Robin logo logo vai perceber que está cego e vai voltar para a família dele, pois é a mim que ele ama!**_

_**Regina: Jura? Pois não é isso que ele diz quando está na minha cama, nem quando me beija, nem quando me toca, não é você que ele diz que ama, nem é o seu nome que ele chama quando me procura para fazer amor!**_

_**Marion se enfurece e ergue a mão para bater no rosto da Regina, mas Regina segura o punho dela com firmeza...**_

_**Regina: Nem tente isso!**_

_**Marion: Eu desejo que esse filho que você está esperando morra!**_

_**Ela fala puxando a mão...**_

_**Regina: Mas ele vai nascer! E não é só meu filho! É do Robin também! Eu estou esperando um filho dele... E ele está muito feliz!**_

_**Marion: Eu odeio você! Agora me dá o meu filho!**_

_**Regina: Vou busca-lo**_

_**Regina sobe, Marion começa a enxugar as lagrimas, tentando se acalmar... Regina volta com o Roland...**_

_**Roland: Mamãe!**_

_**Marion: Oi meu amor!**_

_**Ela pega ele no braço...**_

_**Roland: Tchau titia!**_

_**Regina: Tchau amor!**_

_**E a Marion vai andando com ele... Regina entra e fecha a porta... Vai até a sala, senta no sofá e acaricia a barriga...**_

_**Regina: Você vai nascer bebê! Você foi feito com amor! Eu abro mão de tudo por você, meu bebê!**_

_**E ela suspira apreensiva...**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**-" Regina caminha, num lugar escuro, sozinha, tentando se segurar, sangue escorrendo pelas pernas...  
>– meu bebê! Onde está?"<strong>_

_**E ela ouve: Regina? Amor?**_

_**Ela abre os olhos...**_

_**Regina: Ro- bin?**_

_**Robin: Oi amor! Você adormeceu aqui no sofá...**_

_**Ela olha ao redor, verifica a si mesma, não há sangue, era um sonho... Ela o abraça e começa a chorar...**_

_**Robin: Regina? O que houve?**_

_**Regina: Nada! Só me abraça, por favor!**_

_**Ele a aperta...**_

_**Robin: Outro pesadelo?**_

_**Regina: Sim!**_

_**Robin: Amor! O que está te preocupando?**_

_**Regina: A Marion veio aqui buscar o Roland, e ela desejou que nosso filho morresse...**_

_**Robin: E quem liga para o que ela deseja? O que conta é que eu e você desejamos **_

_**E ele segura o rosto dela, olhando em seus olhos...**_

_**Robin: E eu quero esse filho mais que tudo nessa vida...**_

_**Ela sorri...**_

_**Regina: Eu também...**_

_**Robin: Viu só! Isso é o que importa!**_

_**Ele se abaixa e beija a barriga dela, enquanto fala...**_

_**Robin: Eu amo você Regina! E amo esse bebê que você está carregando aqui!**_

_**Ela se levanta de uma vez deixando ele ajoelhado, olhando para cima, olhando fixamente para ela, e ela mantém os olhos nos olhos dele, e começa a desabotoar o sobretudo dela, ele fica olhando, ajoelhado aos pés daquela mulher maravilhosa, ela ao desabotoar o ultimo botão, abre o sobretudo, revelando o corpo, vestida com uma lingerie preta, rendada. Ela deixa o sobretudo cair no chão...**_

_**Regina: Você me ama Robin?**_

_**Robin: Muito, eu te amo muito!**_

_**Regina: Então me mostre! Faça amor comigo!**_

_**Robin: Claro que sim, nem precisa me pedir...**_

_**Ele vai passando a mãos pela parte de trás das coxas dela e vai subindo, acariciando a pele macia dela, ele chega à bunda e aperta com força, trazendo ela para frente, junto dele, e ele beija a barriga dela e vai se levantando enquanto vai passando a língua pela pele dela, já de pé ele a agarra e a beija na boca, apertando ela para mais perto ainda, enquanto enfia a língua na boca dela e recebe a língua dela na sua boca... Ele a apalpa desesperado, passando as mãos por todo o corpo dela, ele se afasta dela um pouco e a olha..**_

_**Robin: Vou levar você para o nosso quarto, eu quero fazer amor na nossa cama!**_

_**Ele pega a mão dela e os dois sobem em silencio... Chegando ao quarto ele a pega nos braços e a deita na cama, ele ainda de pé, tira toda a roupa, enquanto ela olha para ele... Ele vai deitando por cima dela, vai lentamente, roçando o nariz pelo corpo dela, inspirando, sentindo o cheiro dela...**_

_**Robin: Ai Regina! Seu cheiro!**_

_**Regina: Não sei que cheiro é esse que você ama tanto, eu nem passei perfume!**_

_**Robin: Não é perfume amor! É você! É seu! **_

_**Ele afasta as pernas dela com os joelhos para poder ficar no meio delas, ele encosta nela e ela o abraça, encostam os lábios e se beijam, sugando os lábios, suas respirações ficando aceleradas, ele ergue o corpo, trazendo ela consigo, podendo então tirar o sutiã dela, eles voltam a deitar e ele vai beijando o queixo dela, descendo os lábios pelo pescoço e vai descendo até alcançar os seios, começa a beijar e chupar os seios dela, chupando os mamilos, ouvindo-a gemer, suspirar, ele sente os seios dela subindo e descendo pelo fato da respiração estar ofegante, ele solta os seios dela, e a olha..**_

_**Robin: Daqui a pouco vou ter que dividir esses peitos gostosos com o bebê!**_

_**Ela sorri e bate nele...**_

_**Regina: Mas o bebê é para se alimentar, agora você...**_

_**Robin: Eu mamo para sobreviver, se eu ficar um dia sem esse seu corpo, eu morro!**_

_**Regina: Ai! Que drama!**_

_**Robin: Drama é?**_

_**Ele ri e morde o queixo dela...**_

_**Regina: Ai amor!**_

_**E ele morde de novo... Depois a beija, beijando o pescoço... Então ele desce a mão pelo corpo dela, até chegar na calcinha, ele põe a mão por dentro, deslizando pela pele dela, chegando "lá", ela geme, e ele sente a excitação dela, sente ela bem molhada, ele a massageia lentamente, fazendo círculos, Regina gemendo, ele tira a mão e ela abre os olhos e vê ele chupando os dedos, sentindo aquele sabor salgado...**_

_**Robin: Você é uma delicia! Você quer?**_

_**Ela acena com a cabeça, dizendo que sim, ele põe a mão nela novamente, acariciando, molhando os dedos e ele tira a mão e leva até a boca dela...**_

_**Robin: Chupe!**_

_**Ela obedece, chupando, sentindo o próprio gosto, ele tira os dedos da boca dela e a beija, dividindo o sabor, chupando os lábios dela...Ele segura a calcinha dela e puxa, tirando-a, deixando ela totalmente nua, ele fica um tempo olhando para ela de cima a baixo, ela ali deitada, excitada, tão entregue, tão exposta e tão dele... Então ele se deita novamente sobre ela, conduzindo o membro dele para dentro dela, vai penetrando-a, preenchendo-a, Regina apenas geme, sentindo ele todo dentro dela...**_

_**Robin: Amor! Eu estou com muito tesão, eu vou foder você com força, por favor, me diga se eu machucar você...**_

_**Regina: Ok! Apenas faça... Eu quero você!**_

_**Então ele começa a se movimentar, com força, entrando e saindo de dentro dela, estocando, vendo o corpo dela sendo sacudido embaixo dele, ela gemendo cada vez mais alto, ela envolve as pernas ao redor dele e o agarra, sentindo o corpo tremer, ela passa a movimentar a pélvis, entrando no ritmo dele, arranhando as costas dele, ele vai passando a mão pelo corpo dela, apertando, até que ela o empurra, e se vira, indo para cima dele, eles conseguem inverter a posição sem o deixar sair de dentro dela, ela sentada em cima dele, começa a rebolar, cavalgando aquele corpo gostoso dele, ela gemendo, ele arfando...**_

_**Regina: Você me ama Robin?**_

_**Robin: Regina! A-ah! Eu te venero meu amor, eu te amo!**_

_**Ele ergue o corpo, agarrando ela, ele a beija na boca, ela tomada pelo desejo, começa a cavalgar nele, quase pulando no colo dele, até ela começar a tremer perdendo as forças, gozando, gemendo, ele a segura e gira, deixando ela deitada novamente, e ele continua se movimentando, metendo, movimentos rápidos, até gozar também, caindo em cima dela, se derramando dentro dela...**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**Continuam deitados na cama...**_

_**Regina: Se eu te disser que estou com fome, você acredita?**_

_**Robin: Acredito! Até porque é meu filho que está com fome!**_

_**Regina: Seu filho?**_

_**Eles sorriem, ele se inclina para alcançar a barriga dela e beija...**_

_**Robin: Ei papai! Você só quer ta comendo né?**_

_**Regina fica rindo...**_

_**Robin: Quer comer alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina: Por favor!**_

_**Eles descem para cozinha... Abrem a geladeira, procurando algo para comer e vão comendo juntos, felizes..**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Algumas semanas se passam...  
>Robin e Regina continuam juntos, felizes, morando juntos...<br>Marion aparentemente está aceitando o fato, pois até então não tinha reclamado e nem causado nenhum escândalo, a cada 15 dias o Robin pega o Roland e leva-o pra casa da Regina, pra passar um tempo com o filho... Matricularam o Roland em uma creche, para ele ficar durante a tarde, já que ambos trabalham, mas procuravam uma babá...**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**Era um domingo, ensolarado... Dia do Roland passar com o pai... E em casa:**_

_**Regina: Vamos contar para o Roland?**_

_**Robin: Vamos sim, e vamos agora...**_

_**Eles vão para a sala, encontram o Roland brincando...**_

_**Robin: Ei moleque! Eu e a titia temos uma coisa para contar para você... **_

_**Eles sentam no sofá...**_

_**Robin: Olha, está vendo a barriga da titia?**_

_**Roland: Estou vendo!**_

_**Robin: Aqui dentro está crescendo um bebê...**_

_**Roland: Um bebê?**_

_**Regina: Sim, meu amor! Vem aqui!**_

_**Ele vai até ela e se senta no colo dela... Ela põe mãozinha dele na barriga dela...**_

_**Regina: Esse bebê é o seu irmãozinho ou sua irmãzinha!**_

_**Roland: Aqui dentro titia?**_

_**Regina: Sim, a titia ta grávida, eu vou ser mamãe e o seu papai é o pai do bebê também!**_

_**Roland: Eu vou brincar com o bebê?**_

_**Regina: Vai sim!**_

_**Roland: Obaaa! Titia Gigina esta glávida! Titia Gigina tem um bebê na barriga!**_

_**Ele desce do colo dela e fica dançando... Eles ficam rindo olhando a alegria do Roland...**_

_**Regina: Bom, falar nisso, temos que organizar o quarto do Roland...**_

_**Robin: Hoje eu termino de pintar...**_

_**Regina: Faz quatro dias que os moveis dele estão na caixa porque você não terminou de pintar!**_

_**Robin: Hoje eu termino, eu juro!**_

_**Regina: Quero vê quando for o quarto do nosso bebê!**_

_**Ele sorri e a abraça...**_

_**Robin: você fica tão linda quando você fica impaciente!**_

_**Regina: Não estou impaciente!**_

_**Robin: Ok então gostosa! Vou lá pintar o resto do quarto do Roland e o almoço?**_

_**Regina: Eu estou fazendo! Daqui a pouco vou desligar o fogo...**_

_**Robin: Quem vem?**_

_**Regina: O Henri, a Emma, o David, a Mary Margareth e o bebê, daí convidei a Tinkerbell...**_

_**Robin: Então vou logo para poder ficar apresentável né? Que horas são?**_

_**Regina: 09:45 hs... Eles vão chegar por volta das 13:00hs...**_

_**E ele sobe para pintar o quarto...**_

_**Roland: Titia, o meu quarto vai ficar pronto?**_

_**Regina: Vai sim amor! Vai ficar lindo, cheio de brinquedos para você brincar...**_

_**Roland: Obaaa!**_

_**Roland vai até a Regina e alisa a barriga dela, e ela até se surpreende com o gesto dele...**_

_**Roland: Seu bebê está dormindo aí dentro?**_

_**Regina: Sim!**_

_**Ela sorri vendo o Roland olhando a barriga dela e alisando... Até que ele levanta e volta a brincar... Regina fica olhando para ele e depois vai para a cozinha... Até que alguém entra na cozinha... **_

_**Tinker: Eu trouxe a salada! Quer ajuda?**_

_**Regina se vira e vê a Tinker colocando a vasilha na geladeira...**_

_**Regina: Qual é o seu problema? Sério! Você entra na casa de todo mundo assim?**_

_**Tinker: Ah, desculpa...**_

_**Regina sorri e chega perto dela...**_

_**Regina: Você qualquer dia desses pode entrar e vê alguma coisa, tipo eu e o Robin transando...**_

_**E as duas começam a rir...**_

_**Tinker: É melhor eu começar a bater, né?**_

_**Robin: Amor, me dá um copo d'água! **_

_**Elas se viram e o vê, apenas com uma bermuda, segurando um pincel de rolo, ele com algumas manchas verdes pelo corpo, um pouco suado, abdômen definido...**_

_**Robin: Ah, oi Tinker! Não sabia que você estava aqui, tudo bom?**_

_**Tinker: Tudo... Ma-ra-vi-lhoso!**_

_**Regina olha para ela com cara feia, e vai pegar a água e dá para o Robin, ele vai bebendo enquanto a Tinker olha para ele, e a Regina olhando para a Tinker... Ele termina de beber, devolve o copo e beija a Regina na testa, voltando para o quarto... Regina põe um pouco de água no copo...**_

_**Tinker: Nossa Regina! Ele é um...**_

_**E antes que ela terminasse de falar, Regina joga a água na cara dela...**_

_**Tinker: Regina!**_

_**Tinker vai passando a mão no rosto, tentando se enxugar...**_

_**Regina: Tire os olhos do meu homem! E a água é para apagar o seu fogo... Bitch!**_

_**E elas começam a rir...**_

_**Tinker: Você é maluca sabia?**_

_**E as duas na cozinha cozinhando... Organizando o almoço...  
>As horas passam, o Robin termina de pintar, toma banho, se arruma e desce para ficar com o Roland na sala, para a Regina ir se arrumar, Tinker fica na cozinha, organizando a mesa, etc...<br>E no quarto... Regina estava em pé de frente para o espelho, apenas usando calcinha, ela fica olhando os próprios seios, olha a barriga que já dava para perceber, seu útero acentuado, ela fica de lado, olhando a barriguinha que já aparecia, ela sorri e acaricia a barriga...**_

_**Regina: Eu vou proteger você bebê, eu já te amo mais que tudo!**_

_**Então ela lembra que precisa tomar banho e se arrumar... Depois do banho ela escolhe um vestido, bem justo, veste e volta a se olhar no espelho e sorri satisfeita ao ver a barriga...**_

_**Regina: eu acho que todos vão notar!**_

_**Depois de se maquiar, ela desce...**_

_**Robin: Oi amor! Nossa! Como você está linda!**_

_**Regina: Obrigada!**_

_**Robin: Olha Roland, como a titia é linda!**_

_**Roland: a titia é linda!**_

_**Regina: obrigada meu principezinho!**_

_**Regina vai andando para a cozinha...**_

_**Regina: Tudo certo?**_

_**Tinker: sim, nossa! Regina sua barriguinha!**_

_**Ela vai até a Regina e a acaricia a barriga dela...**_

_**Tinker: já dá pra ver, estou muito orgulhosa de você amiga, finalmente está cuidando de si mesma, se entregou para o amor!**_

_**Regina: estou muito feliz!**_

_**Tinker: da pra notar!**_

_**A campainha toca, Regina vai até a porta e abre... Ela vê todo mundo, Henri logo a abraça e entra, Emma aperta a mão dela, Mary Margareth a abraça e o David a cumprimenta enquanto entra com o carrinho de bebê... Vão caminhando para a sala de jantar...**_

_**Mary: Regina você já está mais cheinha, ah e olha a barriguinha aparecendo já... **_

_**Eles sentam e ficam conversando enquanto se servem...**_

_**Mary: Está de quanto tempo?**_

_**Regina: 17 semanas!**_

_**Mary: e o sexo do bebê?**_

_**Regina: nada ainda, na ultima ultrassom, tentamos ver, mas o bebê estava com as perninhas bem fechadinhas, nem deu para ver...**_

_**Henri: então é uma menina, pra está recatada desse jeito...**_

_**Todos sorriem com o comentário... E ficam com conversas paralelas:**_

_**David: é sempre bom ficar de olho nos limites da cidade**_

_**Robin: na floresta também, mas ultimamente está tudo calmo...**_

_**Mary: a pior fase é a final, pés inchados, dor nas costas, insônia... Mas é bom aproveitar cada momento!**_

_**Regina: eu parei de enjoar, o problema é a frequência para urinar, e a fome, nossa, a fome é terrível!**_

_**Mary: coma muitas frutas ou você vai virar um monstro!**_

_**O Roland estava numa cadeira perto da Regina...**_

_**Roland: titia! Quero suco!**_

_**Regina: só quando terminar de comer, se não você toma o suco todo e não come...**_

_**Roland: só um pouquinho titia, por favor, só uma gotinha!**_

_**Regina ri...**_

_**Regina: uma gotinha? Ai como você é fofo, eu vou te morder!**_

_**Ela põe dois dedos de suco no copo dele e ele bebe... Eles vão almoçando e conversando... a Regina começa a tirar a mesa, as vasilhas e travessas, para poder servir a sobremesa...**_

_**Tinker: eu te ajudo!**_

_**Tinker levanta e ajuda a Regina... Regina pega o pudim na geladeira...**_

_**Tinker: deixa que eu levo pra mesa!**_

_**A Tinker pega e vai levando, enquanto a Regina pega alguns pratos, vai em direção à mesa, quando ela para de repente e derruba os pratos no chão, quebrando tudo... Todos olham para ela assustados...**_

_**Robin: Amor?**_

_**Ele se levanta apressadamente, indo até ela... Regina leva a mão até a barriga, todos olhando para ela... Tensos...**_

_**Robin: o que foi amor?**_

_**Regina: eu senti...**_

_**Robin: o que meu amor? Está doendo?**_

_**Ele pergunta claramente preocupado...**_

_**Regina: mexeu! O bebê mexeu!**_

_**Todos respiram aliviados... Robin a abraça e a suspende, tirando ela dali, do meio dos vidros, ele leva ela até a outra extremidade e a põe no chão... Sorri para ela...**_

_**Robin: ta sentindo mexer ainda?**_

_**Ele diz colocando a mão na barriga dela... Eles param, esperando... E nada...**_

_**Regina: acho que parou...**_

_**Enquanto isso, a Tinker varria os cacos de vidros...**_

_**Henri: que legal mãe, se acontecer de novo eu quero sentir...**_

_**Tinker: ainda bem que foram os pratos, imagina se fosse o pudim, ficaríamos sem a sobremesa...**_

_**E todos ficam rindo... Voltam a sentar, comendo e conversando... Robin de vez em quando acariciava as pernas da Regina secretamente por debaixo da mesa... Depois de comer, vão todos para a sala, sentando no sofá, conversando...**_

_**Henri: fico feliz de ver a minha família unida, minhas duas mães!**_

_**Regina: bom, apesar de tudo, conseguimos superar né... E graças a Deus, tudo deu certo, então... estamos em paz!**_

_**Emma: é, e você esta aí, grávida e feliz!**_

_**Regina: e porque o Hook não veio?**_

_**Emma: ele está no Jolly Roger, fazendo uns reparos...**_

_**Regina: estão bem?**_

_**Emma: sim, estamos...**_

_**Então o bebê Neal, começa a chorar no carrinho, Regina olha para ele...**_

_**Regina: olha só, finalmente acordou né... Ele dorme muito assim mesmo?**_

_**Mary: às vezes! Pode pegar ele para mim?**_

_**Regina encara o bebê Neal, chorando e se mexendo, Regina então puxa o carrinho para perto e o pega, puxando as perninhas e apoiando a cabecinha até junta-lo ao seu corpo, o choro cessa e o bebê Neal olha para ela e ela sorri...**_

_**Regina: olá Neal!**_

_**E ele abre um sorrisinho sem dentes...**_

_**Mary: Regina, ele gostou de você!**_

_**Ela sorri e continua olhando para o bebê, pequeno, nos seus braços, e Regina começa a chorar, Mary levanta e pega o filho...**_

_**Robin: oh amor! Vem cá!**_

_**E a abraça, ela retribui...**_

_**Regina: nós vamos ter um bebê Robin! Meu e seu...**_

_**Robin: sim meu amor!**_

_**Regina: não sei por que estou chorando...**_

_**Ela ri, mesmo chorando...**_

_**Mary: você esta grávida Regina, e ficamos muito sensíveis...**_

_**Mary senta para amamentar o Neal...**_

_**David: ei! Robin, por que não vamos lá fora conversar, sem todo esse sentimentalismo de mulher...**_

_**Todos riem, e eles vão mesmo lá pra fora... Henri liga o vídeo-game e começa a jogar...**_

_**Henri: mãe!**_

_**Emma: oi kid!**_

_**Regina: oi filho...**_

_**As duas falam ao mesmo tempo e se olham... Henri ri...**_

_**Henri: bom, mamãe Regina, eu posso dormir aqui amanhã?**_

_**Regina: Claro filho, sempre que quiser, aqui é a sua casa.**_

_**As horas passam e são 17:15hs, dá a hora de todos irem embora...**_

_**Henri: amanhã depois da escola, eu venho para cá...**_

_**Regina: Ok!**_

_**Todos se despedem e vão.. ficando apenas Robin, Regina e o Roland...**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Robin tranca a porta, vão entrando em casa, indo pra sala...**_

_**Robin: Viu só!? Até que foi legal esse almoço em família...**_

_**Regina: verdade!**_

_**Roland: o meu quarto está pronto papai?**_

_**Robin: papai já pintou, amanhã vamos montar os móveis, falar nisso amor, eu vou trazer o Jonh para me ajudar viu...**_

_**Regina: ok amor! Roland vamos tomar banho? Daqui a pouco a babá Lauren chega para te levar para casa...**_

_**Roland: banho não titia!**_

_**Regina: eu deixo você tomar banho na banheira e pode levar os brinquedos!**_

_**Roland: obaaa!**_

_**Regina pega ele nos braços, e vai subindo as escadas...  
>Já no banheiro, Regina lavando os cabelos do Roland, enquanto ele mergulhava os brinquedos na água e falando sozinho...<strong>_

_**Roland: "ah, eu vou matar você... não vai não! Tun tuun pou pou... aaaah, morreu" "não morri não, vou atirar água de veneno em você... shuaaa"**_

_**Ele ia gesticulando com os brinquedos, Regina tentando lavar ele, e ele brincando... Regina termina de dá o banho e vai vestindo, penteando os cabelos e perfumando o Roland...**_

_**Regina: prontinho meu bebê! Limpinho, cheirosinho e gostosinho!**_

_**E ela o abraça e o beija...**_

_**Roland: mamãe Gigina!**_

_**Regina sorri, toda emocionada...**_

_**Regina: titia ama muito você...**_

_**Roland: o Roland ama você também**_

_**Então aparece o Robin...**_

_**Robin: e eu?**_

_**Roland: papai!**_

_**O Robin senta junto deles e se abraçam...**_

_**Roland: papai beija a titia na boca!**_

_**Ele fica rindo e olhando...**_

_**Robin: olha só como você está safadinho, mas o papai beija mesmo assim!**_

_**Ele segura o queixo da Regina e da um selinho demorado, enquanto Roland ri e bate palminhas...**_

_**Roland: já ta bom! Para!**_

_**E o Roland empurra o Robin, e abraça a Regina..**_

_**Robin: ei! A titia é minha!**_

_**Roland: é não! É minha!**_

_**O Robin vai pegar na mão da Regina e o Roland empurra..**_

_**Roland: sai papai!**_

_**E os três ficam rindo... A campainha toca...**_

_**Regina: deve ser a babá Lauren!**_

_**Roland: não quero ir!**_

_**Regina: mas a sua mãe está te esperando meu amor!**_

_**Ela o beija e vai entregando ele para o Robin... Ele desce com o filho, Regina troca de roupa, põe uma camisola, pois tinha se molhado dando banho no Roland e ela desce indo direto para a cozinha, falando sozinha:**_

_**Regina: pois é, a parte ruim é ter que arrumar...**_

_**Ela começa a por os pratos na pia, enquanto isso...**_

_**Robin: pode me fazer um favor?**_

_**Lauren: Claro!**_

_**Robin: anote os números da Regina nos contatos de emergência, ok! Se algo acontecer, alguma emergência, ligue para ela também!**_

_**Lauren: não sei se a Marion vai gostar!**_

_**Robin: sou eu quem pago o seu salário!**_

_**Lauren: sim Senhor!**_

_**Ela vai embora com o papel com os números da Regina e segurando a mão do Roland... Robin entra em casa chamando pela Regina..**_

_**Robin: Amor?**_

_**Regina: estou na cozinha!**_

_**Ele entra na cozinha e vê ela lavando os pratos...**_

_**Robin: já está aí com a mania de limpeza?**_

_**Regina: mas é rápido!**_

_**Ele se aproxima dela, abraçando-a por trás e já se esfregando nela...**_

_**Robin: deixa esses pratos aí!**_

_**Regina: calma Robin! Eu termino em dois tempo!**_

_**Ele levanta a camisola dela e dá uma tapa na bunda dela...**_

_**Regina: ai!**_

_**Robin: mandei deixar os pratos aí, você é minha mulher e tem que me obedecer!**_

_**Regina da uma risada...**_

_**Regina: até parece!**_

_**Ela vira jogando água nele...**_

_**Robin: Regina eu vou te morder! E vou te bater!**_

_**Ela joga água nele de novo e eles riem, Robin pega água e joga nela também, ficam rindo e jogando água um no outro, se molhando, molhando suas roupas, se divertindo, eles se olham, completamente molhados... Até que o Robin fixa o olhar na barriga dela que se acentua com a camisola colada no corpo dela...**_

_**Regina: o que foi?**_

_**Ele se ajoelha e passa a mão na barriga dela, beijando...**_

_**Robin: nosso filho! Está crescendo, sua barriga já esta aparecendo, amor! Você está cada dia mais linda!**_

_**Ela sorrindo, olhando para baixo, nos olhos dele...**_

_**Robin: eu amo você! Profundamente, com toda a minha alma, amo cada parte de você: Regina, Evil Queen, Mayor Mills, tudo, amo principalmente a Regina mulher do Robin, a Regina mãe do filho do Robin!**_

_**Ele se levanta já a abraçando e a beija na boca, vai passando as mãos pelo corpo dela, eles molhados, roupas coladas na pele, continuam num beijo desesperado, com línguas e alguns gemidos da Regina, que já sentia seu corpo responder, pedir pelo Robin... Ele vai andando com ela desajeitadamente até chegar à mesa, ele a senta, já ficando entre as pernas, segurando a bunda dela puxando o corpo dela contra o dele, esfregando a ereção dele nela, esfregando com força, deixando aquele atrito cada vez mais prazeroso, Regina tentava abrir as pernas no máximo que ela podia, sentido ele duro, desejando senti-lo dentro dela... Robin a puxa da mesa, pondo ela de pé, e puxa a camisola molhada dela, tirando e jogando no chão, já a encontra sem sutiã, apenas de calcinha, ele se abaixa, segura a calcinha dela e vai deslizando, despindo-a, então ele também tira a sua própria camisa, ele levanta, pega ela no braço e a senta novamente, já se inclinando sobre ela e abocanha um dos seios, enquanto acaricia o outro, ele fica chupando, girando a língua em volta do mamilo, Regina ofegante, gemendo, olhos fechados, ele vai indo de um seio para o outro, até que ele para e fica olhando para ela...**_

_**Robin: deite-se!**_

_**Ela vai se deitando na mesa olhando para ele, lhe oferecendo um olhar bem provocante... ele puxa a cadeira e senta de frente para ela, ele põe os dedos nela, acariciando a vagina dela...**_

_**Robin: você está sentindo como você está molhada?**_

_**Ela geme...**_

_**Robin: responda Regina!**_

_**Regina: sim! eu quero você!**_

_**Robin: eu quero vê-la se tocar..**_

_**Regina: eu prefiro que você me toque...**_

_**Ele pega na mão dela e põe lá, começa a induzi-la a se tocar, depois solta a mão dela...**_

_**Robin: continue!**_

_**Ela fica um pouco envergonhada, mas continua, imitando os movimentos dele...**_

_**Robin: você é ainda mais linda desse ângulo!**_

_**Regina: Ro-bin! Por favor...**_

_**Então ele tira a mão dela, leva até a boca, chupa os dedos dela e depois segura as pernas dela, afastando-as, deixando-as abertas, deixando-a exposta e ele mergulha ali, beijando, chupando, passando a língua por toda a parte dela, sentindo o gosto dela, enquanto ela gemia, se contorcia agarrando os cabelos dele, ela começa a tremer apertando a cabeça dele com as pernas, se mexendo, gemendo, e ele continua alí, passando a língua, sugando, chupando, beijando, até que ela não aguenta mais e goza em meio a espasmos, gemendo alto...  
>Ele para e lambe os lábios, se levanta e vê Regina entregue, mole, olhos fechados, ainda tendo espasmos... Ele sorri e vai abaixando as calças, ela abre os olhos e o vê se despindo, ele segura o pênis duro, e fica parado, de frente pra ela, olhando-a enquanto sorri para ela...<strong>_

_**Regina: o que está esperando?**_

_**Robin: estou decidindo onde e como vou comer você!**_

_**Ela se arrepia só de ouvir aquilo...**_

_**Regina: decida-se logo! Ou vou ter que continuar sozinha!**_

_**Ela começa a se acariciar, passando as mãos nos seios, barriga, descendo e tocando-se, gemendo...**_

_**Robin: Hmm... Gostou né safada?**_

_**Ele segura o braço dela e a puxa de vez, fazendo ela se levantar desajeitadamente, ele a gira e a abraça por trás, se esfregando, beijando o pescoço dela, enquanto anda com ela até a pia, ela encosta as mãos na pia...**_

_**Robin: abra as pernas!**_

_**Ela obedece, ele então a penetra, segurando na cintura dela e começa a se movimentar, estocando, ele vai acariciando as costas dela, e então faz um tipo de rabo de cavalo no cabelo dela, e segura com uma mão, com a outra ele passeia pelo corpo dela, segurando os seios, acariciando-os, enquanto investe contra ela, forte, fundo, arrancando gritos da Regina, ele continua segurando o cabelo dela com força...**_

_**Robin: diga o meu nome!**_

_**Regina: Ro-bin!**_

_**Robin: de novo!**_

_**Regina: Ro-bin, Ro-bin! A-ah...**_

_**Ele para, saindo de dentro dela, ela geme em reprovação, ele a vira, beijando na boca dela...**_

_**Robin: quero ver seu rosto!**_

_**Ele vai se abaixando e ela o acompanha, ela deita no chão molhado, ele deita por cima dela, olhando-a nos olhos então a penetra novamente, ela envolve as pernas em volta dele, abrindo-se o máximo que consegue para senti-lo fundo, dentro dela, ele começa a se movimentar e ela vai mexendo os quadris, encontrando o mesmo ritmo, gemendo, de olhos fechados...**_

_**Robin: abra os olhos! eu quero te ver!**_

_**Ela abre os olhos, se olham e ele a beija e se movimenta lentamente, fazendo amor, devagar, sentindo cada pedacinho de dentro dela, até que os dois tomados pelo desejo, se movimentam rápido, se tornando apenas desejo carnal, gemidos, respirações ofegantes, e continuam, forte e mais forte, esquecendo-se do chão duro, e gozam quase simultaneamente... Ele sai de dentro dela e se deita ao lado dela, ficam lá, ofegantes, molhados, suados...  
>Até que se olham e sorriem... Dão as mãos e ficam recuperando o fôlego e a voz...<strong>_

_**Robin: você é muito gos-to-sa!**_

_**Eles riem... Ela se vira, deitando em cima dele e deixando o rosto bem junto dele, daí pelo queixo dela começa a pingar água pois molhou uma parte do cabelo dela, eles ficam rindo, ele acaricia os cabelos dela, metade seco, metade molhado...**_

_**Regina: olha a bagunça que fizemos!**_

_**Robin: esquece isso!**_

_**Ele vai se levantando, puxando ela junto e a põe nos braços...**_

_**Regina: Robin, eu sei andar!**_

_**Robin: calada!**_

_**E ele vai andando...**_

_**Regina: aonde vamos?**_

_**Robin: vou dá banho em você!**_

_**Ele vai subindo as escadas com ela e vai direto para o banheiro, ele põe ela no chão... Entram no chuveiro, se molhando, água quentinha, eles se abraçam... o Robin pega o sabonete, faz espuma e começa a passar pelo corpo da Regina, passa pelos seios, fica ensaboando-os, apalpando-os...**_

_**Regina: vai passar 1 hora ensaboando os meus peitos?**_

_**Ele ri...**_

_**Robin: fiquei hipnotizado!**_

_**Ele vai passando a mão pelo corpo dela, ensaboa a barriga dela, principalmente a parte acentuada...**_

_**Robin: meu filho!**_

_**Regina: nosso filho!**_

_**Robin: nosso filho!**_

_**E ele da um beijo nela...**_

_**Robin: agora o shampoo!**_

_**Ele pega o shampoo, e ela toma da mão dele...**_

_**Regina: abre a mão! Eu ponho senão você vai gastar mais que o necessário..**_

_**Robin: ok né!**_

_**Ele abre, ela põe um pouco de shampoo na mão dele, e ela se vira ficando de costas para ele, ele esfrega as mãos uma na outra fazendo espuma e começa a esfregar o cabelo dela, massageando...**_

_**Regina: ai amor! assim vou dormir, ta tão bom...**_

_**Então ele ensaboa as costas dela e a bunda...**_

_**Regina: minha vez!**_

_**Ela pega o sabonete...**_

_**Regina: mas antes deixa tirar o shampoo... **_

_**Ela entra debaixo do chuveiro, esfregando o cabelo, devolve o sabonete a ele, que fica olhando para ela, passando a mão no corpo dela... E depois de tirar a espuma do cabelo ela passa o condicionador...**_

_**Regina: agora sim, me dá o sabonete!**_

_**Ele entrega o sabonete para ela, que começa a ensaboa-lo, o abdômen, o peito e depois as costas... E se enxáguam, ficam abraçados e se beijando, Regina nas pontas dos pés para alcança-lo, ele a suspende, ela envolve as pernas ao redor dele...**_

_**Robin: nossa, amor! Assim você vai me matar, dando uma chave de perna dessa!**_

_**Ela ri e ele a põe no chão, eles saem do chuveiro, se enxugam, vão para o quarto... Regina se joga nua mesmo na cama...**_

_**Robin: vai ficar nua?**_

_**Regina: vou, estou cansada...**_

_**Ele se deita junto dela...**_

_**Robin: eu também...**_

_**Ele acaricia o rosto dela,**_

_**Robin: mas você está fria amor!**_

_**Regina: não tem problema...**_

_**Ele começa a acariciar a barriga dela...**_

_**Robin: ei bebê! O papai quer saber se você é um príncipe ou uma princesinha! O que você acha que é amor?**_

_**Regina: eu acho que é uma menina, às vezes parece até que eu já sei que é uma menina, eu não te falei, mas, eu acho que eu a vejo nos meus sonhos...**_

_**Robin: como assim?**_

_**Regina: não sei, vejo tudo escuro, como se fosse meu ventre por dentro, então eu vejo uma luz e vejo os olhos do bebê, ah amor, não sei explicar...**_

_**Robin: Regina há alguma magia para saber o sexo do bebê?**_

_**Regina: é possível, mas quero deixar o meu bebê longe da magia!**_

_**Robin: entendo!**_

_**Ele beija a barriga dela...**_

_**Regina: ou seja! Você tem que esperar até aproxima ultrassom, se o nosso bebê quiser abrir as perninhas para a gente vê...**_

_**Robin: então, ele não puxou a mãe não, porque a mãe dele vive abrindo as pernas para mim...**_

_**Regina: ah! Seu idiota!**_

_**Ela se levanta e bate nele, ele tenta segurar as mãos dela, mas ela fica batendo nele, eles rindo e ele começa a fazer cócegas nela e ela volta a deitar rindo, até que ela para...**_

_**Robin: Robin! Espera, Robin!**_

_**Ele para...**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Ela põe a mão dele na barriga dela... Os dois quietos, sem respirar... Até que se olham, rindo...**_

_**Regina: sentiu?**_

_**Robin: sim, bem de leve!**_

_**Regina: é bem fraquinho mesmo...**_

_**Continuam parados, mas não sentem mais nada, ele deita perto dela...**_

_**Robin: eu te amo!**_

_**Regina: eu também te amo!**_

_**Ele a beija na boca...**_

_**Robin: amor, você está gelada!**_

_**Regina: estou com frio...**_

_**Ele se levanta e vai ao closet e trás um calção, uma camisa e uma calcinha...**_

_**Ela vai sentando para ele vestir a camisa nela e ela coloca a calcinha...**_

_**Robin: prontinho!**_

_**Ela se deita e ele a cobre, depois veste o calção e se deita ao lado dela...**_

_**Robin: já vai dormir amor? Ainda são 20:40 hs**_

_**Regina: sim, estou com sono!**_

_**Robin: Ok! Boa noite!**_

_**Ele beija o cabelo dela...**_

_**Regina: boa noite!**_

_**E eles adormecem, abraçados...  
>Amanhece... o despertador toca as 06:10hs...<br>Eles acordam, se espreguiçando...**_

_**Robin: Bom dia, amor!**_

_**Regina: Bom dia!**_

_**Robin: vai trabalhar hoje?**_

_**Regina: vou sim, tenho umas transcrições para fazer e tenho que ir ao banco...**_

_**Robin: ah, ok! Vou ficar em casa agora no período da manha para montar os moveis no quarto do Roland.**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**Ela se levanta e vai ao banheiro...**_

_**(************************)**_

_**Os dois já arrumados, na cozinha, tomando café da manhã juntos...**_

_**Robin: o que foi amor?**_

_**Regina: estou enjoada, um mal estar horrível, eu nem estava mais enjoando...**_

_**Robin: é assim mesmo**_

_**Eles sorriem, continuam comendo, Regina comendo só as frutas... Ela se levanta e pega uma vasilha, coloca frutas e pão...**_

_**Regina: vou levar para o escritório, com certeza vai me dá fome depois!**_

_**Ela pega a bolsa...**_

_**Regina: bom, vou indo, para voltar cedo!**_

_**Ele vai com ela até a porta e a beija.**_

_**Robin: Bom dia!**_

_**E ela vai trabalhar... Robin entra em casa, e fica aguardando o seu amigo Jonh chegar para eles poderem organizar e montar os moveis do quartinho do Roland...**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Algum tempo depois, Jonh chega lá para ajudar o Robin a montar os moveis do quarto do Roland...  
>Eles vão montando, as horas passando e eles lá trabalhando..<strong>_

_**Robin: bom, sobraram uns parafusos...**_

_**Jonh: acho que não deveria sobrar nenhum!**_

_**Robin: é, de onde são?**_

_**Jonh: eu sei lá!**_

_**Robin: senta aí na cama para ver se está firme!**_

_**Eles sentam, testam e parece que está tudo ok...**_

_**Robin: vou guardar os parafusos que faltaram, sei lá...**_

_**Eles começam a montar o guarda-roupa, ficam lá concentrados...  
>No escritório da Regina, ela estava em seu macbook trabalhando e o celular toca, ela olha e vê que é o Henry:<strong>_

_**Regina: oi filho!**_

_**Henri: tudo ok para eu ir pra sua casa?**_

_**Regina: claro amor, pode ir sempre!**_

_**Henry: e como a senhora está?**_

_**Regina: estou bem!**_

_**Henri: e o meu irmãozinho?**_

_**Regina: está ótimo, graças a Deus!**_

_**Eles conversam um pouco e desligam... Regina se sente mal, vai até o banheiro, lava o rosto, mas ainda sentindo mal estar... Volta para a mesa, senta e fecha os olhos, respirando... Olha para o relógio, são 11:00 hs, ela liga para o Robin...**_

_**Robin: oi amor! Nem te liguei, estava muito ocupado aqui...**_

_**Regina: tudo bem amor! Estou ligando porque não estou me sentindo bem, quero ir para casa, mas não quero dirigir, pois estou com medo de desmaiar no volante...**_

_**Robin: ok! Eu vou aí buscar você...**_

_**Eles desligam, Regina decide ir ao banco, pois é bem próximo do escritório, ela vai e faz alguns depósitos, e quando esta voltando para o escritório, ela começa a se sentir fraca, perdendo as forças, ela vai se ajoelhando no chão, apoiando as mãos no chão e começa a ver tudo girar, escurecer... Perto dali o Dr. Hopper estava passando, e ao vê-la, corre e segura o braço dela...**_

_**Dr. Hopper: Sra. Mills? Está tudo bem?**_

_**Ele levanta ela e a sente se desmanchar em seus braços, desmaiada, ele a segura...**_

_**Dr. Hopper: Mills? Prefeita? Regina?**_

_**Ela vai acordando, vendo tudo ao redor, ela fica confusa, porque diabos ela esta nos braços do Dr. Hopper?  
>Quando vem vindo o Robin, que vê a cena e corre até lá dizendo:<strong>_

_**Robin: o que é isso?**_

_**Dr. Hopper: ela desmaiou!**_

_**Robin: ok! Agora solta a minha mulher!**_

_**E ele já vai puxando a Regina para seus braços e a abraça...**_

_**Robin: está tudo bem amor?**_

_**Ele vai andando com ela até o escritório...**_

_**Regina: não estou me sentindo bem amor...**_

_**Ele vai com ela até o carro e dirige até a clinica... Chegando lá, aguardam um pouco e são atendidos...**_

_**Dr. Joana: olá Regina, achei que só veria você daqui a uma semana!**_

_**Regina: oi, eu também, só que estou passando mal desde manhã e desmaiei...**_

_**Dr. Joana: isso é normal, é a sua pressão, estenda o braço!**_

_**Regina obedece, a médica põe o aparelho de pressão e: 9/5**_

_**Dr. Joana: está baixíssima! Bom, coma algo salgado, fique deitada, não vou receitar remédio, só se isso tornar frequente, daí você volta e te passo remédio, ok?**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**Robin: mas, está tudo bem, né doutora?**_

_**Dr. Joana: está sim papai, ela e o bebê só estão se adaptando... Bom espero vocês na próxima semana!**_

_**Eles vão para casa... Ao chegar, entram..**_

_**Jonh: oi! Está tudo bem Regina?**_

_**Regina: anrran...**_

_**Robin: mais ou menos!**_

_**Ele a leva para o quarto, ela deita na cama e ele tira os sapatos dela...**_

_**Robin: vou trazer um copo de leite com sal, é para tomar tudo viu!**_

_**Ele desce, vai à cozinha... Jonh estava sentado, Robin colocando o leite num copo, enquanto fala...**_

_**Robin: e o guarda - roupa?**_

_**Jonh: adiantei boa parte, só falta levantar e encaixar as portas...**_

_**Robin: vou levar o leite para ela e já vou te ajudar...**_

_**Jonh: ok! Estou indo para o quarto do menino**_

_**Eles sobem, Robin vai ao quarto dela...**_

_**Robin: amor?**_

_**Regina: oi!**_

_**Ela deitada na cama...**_

_**Robin: senta, para beber o leite...**_

_**Ela senta, bebe todo o leite e entrega o copo vazio para ele... e volta a deitar...**_

_**Robin: onde está o seu celular?**_

_**Regina: está na bolsa**_

_**Ele pega a bolsa dela, e pega o celular e põe perto dela, no criado mudo...**_

_**Robin: estarei no quarto do Roland, tente dormir ok? e qualquer coisa me ligue!**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**Ele a beija na testa e vai para o outro quarto...  
>Vai passando as horas, o quarto do Roland fica pronto, Jonh volta para a casa dele e Robin almoça sozinho, as 14:30hs... Ele vai para a sala ver TV, quando Regina aparece descendo as escadas, ela com uma cara de sono e os cabelos bagunçados...<strong>_

_**Robin: olá meu amor! Como você está se sentindo?**_

_**Regina: faminta!**_

_**Robin: oba! Ela voltou!**_

_**Eles riem, ela vai direto para a cozinha e ele vai atrás dela...**_

_**Robin: senta que eu ponho sua comida...**_

_**Ela senta, enquanto ele vai colocando o prato na mesa e entregando o garfo e a faca a ela, que já começa a comer com uma pressa engraçada, ele põe suco no copo e senta junto dela... Fica a admirando e às vezes a cariciando...**_

_**Robin: passou o mal-estar?**_

_**Regina: anrram**_

_**Robin: o quarto do Roland está pronto!**_

_**Ela sorri enquanto mastiga...**_

_**Regina: tenho que (mastiga) arrumar as roupas (mastiga) no guarda-roupa...**_

_**Robin: ok! O Henry vem dormir aqui né? Quer que eu fale com a Marion para eu buscar o Roland?**_

_**Regina: eu gostaria que o Roland viesse, mas se for para ter briga com a Marion, deixa quieto..**_

_**E ela coloca mais um garfo na boca... Ele olha para ela, pensando, e Regina concentrada na comida...**_

_**Robin: bom, vou ligar para ela depois, vou tentar né, se ela brigar, paciência!**_

_**Regina: o trabalho ta fazendo bem para ela, pelo menos ela não está nos incomodando...**_

_**Robin: pois é né... Eu vou lá na biblioteca falar com ela...**_

_**Regina: por que não liga? Vai lá para que?**_

_**Ele sorri e segura o queixo dela...**_

_**Robin: está com ciúmes?**_

_**Regina: claro que não, só acho melhor evitar certas coisas...**_

_**Robin: ok, eu ligo! Bom, acho que não vou trabalhar hoje, vou ficar com você...**_

_**Regina: pode ir, eu vou chamar a Tinker para me ajudar a arrumar o quarto do Roland...**_

_**Robin: ok! Então... vou me trocar...**_

_**E ele vai para o quarto e Regina pega o celular, e já vai em mensagens, e digita:**_

" _**Hey Tinker! O Rob montou os móveis, vem para cá me ajudar a arrumar as coisinhas do quarto... Bjo, fada pinguça... – Regina"**_

_**E envia... Ela continua comendo, quando o celular toca o alerta de mensagem, ela olha:**_

"_**Pingunça? Olha quem fala, tu só parou de beber pq está grávida, sua alcoólatra safada! Já estou indo para aí sua bestona, e vou entrar sem bater u.u então vista-se! Kkkk - Tink"**_

_**Regina digita:**_

" _**E quando foi que tu bateu? Nunca! Na academia das fadas não te deram educação? U.u - R."**_

_**Robin aparece...**_

_**Robin: estou indo ok? Vai ficar bem?**_

_**Regina: vou sim, estou bem melhor!**_

_**Robin: qualquer coisa liga para mim!**_

_**Regina: pode deixar amor!**_

_**Robin: eu te amo meu amor!**_

_**E ele a beija na testa, ela se levanta da cadeira e o abraça forte...**_

_**Regina: eu te amo!**_

_**E se beijam e o celular da Regina toca o alerta de mensagem...**_

_**Robin: quem é?**_

_**Regina: a Tinker!**_

_**Robin: ah tá...**_

_**Ele dá mais um beijo nela, e vai indo embora, ela senta e pega o celular, e vê:**_

"_**Eu só faço isso na sua casa que é um cabaré! U.u kkkkk  
>Sem mais mensagens pq vou dirigir, Bjus, te adoro R! (Obs: "R" de ridícula! U.u) - Tink"<strong>_

_**Regina fica rindo, solta o celular vai ao quarto trocar de roupa, põe uma roupa confortável, vai ao banheiro, lava o rosto, escova os dentes e ajeita o cabelo...**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Regina, ao sair do banheiro, vai ao closet e pega as sacolas de roupas, lençóis e edredons que tinha comprado para o quarto do Roland, ela vai levando de um por um para o quarto do Roland...  
>Pouco tempo depois ela escuta a Tinker chamando e subindo as escadas...<strong>_

_**Regina: estou aqui no quarto do Roland!**_

_**Regina fala alto e a Tinker logo aparece sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: oi!**_

_**Tinker: oi! Nossa! Ficou lindo o quarto, tudo verde! Móveis brancos!**_

_**Regina: né! Está lindo! Senta aqui para me ajudar a dobrar as roupas...**_

_**Tinker senta e vão dobrando, e depois organizando dentro do guarda-roupa, em seguida forram a cama e ajeitam os travesseiros...**_

_**Regina: me ajuda a pegar os brinquedos, deixei tudo lá no quarto do Henri **_

_**Elas pegam, vai colocando tudo num baú, alguns brinquedos estavam na caixa, bonecos, carrinhos de vários tipos e tamanhos...**_

_**Tinker: Regina, ele vai adorar, estou imaginando a carinha dele quando vê tudo isso aqui!**_

_**Regina: vou até filmar a reação dele!**_

_**Tinker: boa ideia!**_

_**Elas terminam de arrumar o quarto, fecham a porta e vão para a sala...**_

_**Regina: vamos comer!?**_

_**Tinker: vamos!**_

_**E elas correm para a cozinha... Elas pegam suco, torradas, geleias, frutas, creme de avelã e vão colocando tudo na mesa e sentam para comer...**_

_**Tinker: você acha que é menina ou menino?**_

_**Regina: uma menina!**_

_**Tinker: vai ser a princesinha da casa! Já tem dois irmãos meninos! Imagina só o ciúme hein!**_

_**Regina: pois é!**_

_**Tinker: nossa! Vai ser o bebê mais lindo! Filha do casal, que eu né, eu! Juntei... Quero ser a madrinha!**_

_**Regina: você apenas jogou um pó! Só!**_

_**Tinker: nada disso querida! Usei a magia a seu favor, te mostrei o homem a quem você estava destinada!**_

_**Regina: ok! Brincadeira... na verdade eu sou grata a você, de verdade!**_

_**Tinker: e eu fico feliz, te vendo feliz!**_

_**Elas vão comendo, conversando...**_

_**Regina: Tink, você está trabalhando?**_

_**Tinker: não exatamente, por quê?**_

_**Regina: Bom, eu conduzo essa cidade sozinha, quando estávamos amaldiçoados tudo funcionava de acordo como eu manipulei, mas agora que o tempo é real, o trabalho também está sendo, e está muito puxado e ainda mais com minha gravidez, às vezes, como hoje por exemplo, eu deixei várias pendencias porque passei mal e tive que vir pra casa, e também quando o bebê nascer, vou precisar de alguém no meu lugar, bom, você quer trabalhar comigo? **_

_**Tinker: claro que sim! Mas eu não tenho experiência com nada disso.**_

_**Regina: eu te ensino, nem se preocupe, ainda acho que nós duas é pouco, vou precisar falar com a Emma, já que ela é xerife da cidade, preciso passar algumas instruções, depois eu e você resolvemos se precisamos de mais alguém no escritório.**_

_**Tinker: e quando eu começo?**_

_**Regina: amanha mesmo se puder!**_

_**Tinker: Claro!**_

_**Regina: bom, seu horário vai ser das 08:00hs, até as 12:00hs e tem um intervalo de 2h para o almoço, voltando as 14:00hs até as 17:00hs, mas quase sempre saímos mais cedo, por volta das 16:00hs, dependendo do dia!**_

_**Tinker: Perfeito!**_

_**Regina: de segunda à sexta...**_

_**Tinker: ok! Já estou empolgada!**_

_**Elas ouvem a porta abrir...**_

_**Henri: MOM?!**_

_**Regina: estou na cozinha!**_

_**Ele larga a mochila no chão e vai para a cozinha.**_

_**Henri: olá Tinker! Oi mãe!**_

_**E ele beija a mãe dele e já vai sentando, pegando um cacho de uva...**_

_**Regina: lavou as mãos?!**_

_**Regina: ah mãe!**_

_**Henri: vai lavar! Agora!**_

_**Ele revira os olhos e levanta, lava as mãos e volta a sentar...**_

_**Henri: pronto, satisfeita?**_

_**Regina: que mal criação é essa Henri? Eu mereço isso é?**_

_**Henri: não mãe, desculpa**_

_**Regina: tudo bem, e a escola?**_

_**Henri: ta massa!**_

_**Regina: você está estudando?**_

_**Henri: é né!**_

_**Regina: como assim "é né"?**_

_**Ele ri...**_

_**Henri: to estudando sim mamãe! Você vai ver no boletim!**_

_**Regina: Ótimo!**_

_**Tinker: acho que já vou embora, que horas são?**_

_**Henri: 18:40hs...**_

_**Tinker: é, vou nessa! Te vejo amanha no escritório...**_

_**Regina: as 08:00hs!**_

_**Tinker: sim senhora! Tchau Henri!**_

_**Henri: Tchau!**_

_**E ela vai, Henri continua lanchando e conversando com a Regina..**_

_**Henri: onde está o Robin?**_

_**Regina: trabalhando, ele foi à tarde, porque ele ficou em casa no período da manhã montando o quarto do Roland...**_

_**Henri: e está tudo pronto?**_

_**Regina: sim, talvez ele traga o Roland hoje...**_

_**Henri: legal! Depois vou lá, ver como ficou!**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**Terminam de comer, arrumam a mesa, lavam os pratos, e a Regina vai preparando o jantar, enquanto Henri joga videogame na sala... Ela termina o jantar e vai para a sala, olha pra o relógio e são 20:00hs, ela fica pensando no Robin que ainda não tinha chegado, ela pega o celular, liga para ele, chama até cair...**_

_**Henri: quer jogar mãe?**_

_**Regina: daqui a pouco...**_

_**Ela liga novamente e nada de ele atender, ela decide mandar uma mensagem:**_

"_**Oi amor! Onde você está? Você nunca chegou tão tarde... Vai trazer o Roland? Me liga! -.R"**_

_**Ela envia... Fica segurando o celular, olhando, conferindo, agoniada...**_

_**Henri: Vem jogar mãe!**_

_**Ela senta ao lado dele no chão, pegando o outro controle e começa a jogar...  
>Enquanto isso...<br>Robin com o carro da Regina dirige até a casa da Marion e o celular está no silencioso, ele nem viu as ligações e a mensagem da Regina... Ele chega na casa da Marion, desce do carro, vai até a porta, bate e a Marion aparece...**_

_**Marion: oi Robin, achei que você viria mais cedo...**_

_**Robin: eu saí mais tarde do trabalho, só pude vir essa hora, cadê o Roland?**_

_**Marion: está no quarto dele, entra!**_

_**Robin: não, obrigado! Eu espero aqui...**_

_**Marion: entra, deixa de besteira...**_

_**Robin: Marion, vai logo chamar o Roland, por favor!**_

_**Ela puxa ele pela camisa, o fazendo entrar... Ela chuta a porta, fechando-a, Robin se solta dela...**_

_**Robin: o que acha que está fazendo?**_

_**Marion: nada de mais!**_

_**Ela abre o roupão, mostrando o corpo, completamente nua...**_

_**Robin: Marion! Se vista!**_

_**Ela o abraça e ele tentando se afastar...**_

_**Marion: por favor, Robin! Estou tão carente, sentindo a sua falta, já faz tanto tempo...**_

_**Robin: Marion Pare!**_

_**E ela continua o agarrando, beijando onde podia, já que ele se esquivava e segurava os braços dela, a afastando...**_

_**Robin: Marion! chega!**_

_**Robin a empurra, fazendo-a dar dois passos pra trás, precisando se equilibrar para não cair, ela olha pra ele e vai amarrando o roupão...**_

_**Marion: logo logo a sua Regina vai estar com a barriga enorme e em seguida, de resguardo, amamentando e vocês não vão poder fazer sexo, então quem vai cuidar de você? Eu posso cuidar de você Robin, te dar sexo...**_

_**Robin: não preciso disso! Eu amo a Regina e esperarei por ela!**_

_**Marion: você diz isso agora! Mas eu sei que você vai me procurar, vou está te esperando!**_

_**Robin: aonde esta o Roland?**_

_**Marion: está lá em cima, com a Lauren!**_

_**E ele sobe estressado, pega o filho e sai de lá numa pressa...  
>Robin chega em casa, Roland entra correndo e gritando...<strong>_

_**Roland: titiaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Regina escuta da sala e levanta rapidamente, vai ate lá, o Roland abraça as pernas dela...**_

_**Regina: oi meu bebê!**_

_**Ela fala lançando um olhar confuso para o Robin...**_

_**Regina: o Henri está lá na sala, vai lá falar com ele..**_

_**Roland: Henriiiiiiiiiii**_

_**E ele corre em direção à sala...**_

_**Regina: são quase 21:00hs**_

_**Robin: eu sei...**_

_**Regina: porque não me ligou? Nem atendeu as minhas ligações?**_

_**Ele passa por ela, indo em direção à cozinha, ela o segue e vê ele bebendo água...**_

_**Regina: o que houve?**_

_**Ele enche mais um copo e vai bebendo...**_

_**Regina: Robin, você esta me ignorando?**_

_**Ele continua bebendo, calado, nem olha pra ela...**_

_**Regina: Robin!?**_

_**Ele bebendo a água mais devagar que o normal, até que com um gesto na mão, Regina faz o copo voar da mão dele e ele olha pra ela...**_

_**Regina: fale comigo!**_

_**Ela olha furiosa para ele... Ele vai caminhando até ela, e ela mantêm os olhos fixo nos olhos dele, ele põe as mãos no rosto dela e a puxa com força e a beija, põe uma das mãos nas costas dela, apertando-a contra o corpo dele, ele continua beijando e enfiando a mão entre os cabelos dela, pondo a língua na boca dela, buscando um beijo mais intenso, e depois ele para o beijo, eles se olham, Regina confusa, e ele diz...**_

_**Robin: meu dia foi uma merda! Eu estava louco para voltar para os seus braços, pro seu colo, pra você!**_

_**Regina: o que houve amor?**_

_**Robin: mais tarde eu te conto, quando a gente for dormir, senão você vai ficar chateada e os meninos vão perceber!**_

_**Regina: ok então **_

_**Robin: vamos para a sala?**_

_**Eles vão para a sala, os meninos brincando e o Roland com o controle desconectado e concentrado, jurando que estava jogando...**_

_**Robin: olha o Roland está jogando! E você esta ganhando?**_

_**Roland: estou sim, papai!**_

_**Regina: tadinho gente! Vamos jantar!**_

_**Eles pausam o jogo e vão todos para a cozinha, todos na mesa jantando... Ao terminar, Regina olha para o Roland e...**_

_**Regina: ei bebê, temos uma surpresa para você!**_

_**Robin: seu quarto está pronto!**_

_**Roland fica todo sorridente e os olhinhos começam a brilhar...**_

_**Regina: vamos olhar o seu quarto novo?**_

_**Roland: Oba! agora! vamuuuu**_

_**Regina pega o celular, e eles vão para o quarto e ela começa a filmar, o Roland abrindo a porta do quarto e fica todo surpreso e começa a gritar todo feliz, fica olhando para todo lado, batendo as palmas, sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: entra amor!**_

_**Ele entra correndo, pula na cama, pega um brinquedo, solta e já vai pegando outro, eles ficam rindo, olhando e filmando...**_

_**Robin: gostou meninão do papai?**_

_**Roland: gostiiiiii...**_

_**Robin: como é que se diz Roland? Agradeça a titia!**_

_**Ele corre e abraça a Regina e diz...**_

_**Roland: obrigado titia, o Roland gostou!**_

_**Regina: eu amo você meu bebê!**_

_**Roland: o Roland ama você também**_

_**E ele volta correndo, indeciso de onde começar a mexer, brincar, ele se ajoelha em frente ao baú de brinquedos, e ele fica lá olhando... Regina para de filmar e vai até o Roland e da um beijo em seu cabelo e diz:**_

_**Robin: vai ficar aí brincando?**_

_**Roland: vou!**_

_**Eles voltam para a sala, deixando o Roland brincando no quarto, eles sentam no sofá, vendo o Henri jogar...**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Eles lá na sala, sentados, Regina meio calada, pensativa..**_

_**Henri: mãe! Eu queria te falar uma coisa...**_

_**Ele desliga o videogame, e coloca na TV, pra todos poderem assisti alguma coisa, ele joga o controle da TV para o Robin..**_

_**Robin: querem ficar a sós?**_

_**Henri: não! Não precisa...**_

_**Regina: diga filho... **_

_**Ela fala passando a mão na cabeça dele...**_

_**Henri: estou com dificuldade em química, não estou entendendo nada...**_

_**Regina: sério?**_

_**Henri: sim, acho que preciso de ajuda, então vou estudar com um grupo de estudo, lá na escola com a galera da sala mesmo...**_

_**Regina: hmm, que legal filho!**_

_**Henri: aí queria avisar que vou ficar vindo estudar aqui, no meu computador, porque lá em casa, às vezes fica difícil de me concentrar por causa do bebê! Chora e faz muito barulho...**_

_**Regina: ok, filho aqui também é a sua casa, pode vir à hora que quiser!**_

_**Eles voltam a ver TV, Regina visivelmente ansiosa, Robin fazendo carinho nela e ela sem corresponder...**_

_**Regina: vou ver o Roland, está muito caladinho para o meu gosto!**_

_**Ela sobe até o quarto e o encontra dormindo no chão no meio dos brinquedos... Regina sorri, ajeita a cama e pega ele do chão e o coloca na cama, cobrindo-o e o beija... Ela apaga a luz e deixa a porta entreaberta e volta para a sala...**_

_**Regina: não sei vocês, mas eu vou comer!**_

_**Henri: estou dentro!**_

_**Robin: eu também**_

_**Eles vão para a cozinha, sentam e vão se servindo...**_

_**Henri: mãe! Porque você está estranha?**_

_**Regina: estranha como?**_

_**Henri: sei lá, está voando, no mundo da lua...**_

_**Regina: porque eu estou grávida! deve ser por isso...**_

_**Henri: sei... anrran! Bom, amanha vou pegar um livro na biblioteca para dar uma lida sobre a matéria, antes de ir para a aula do grupo de estudo...**_

_**Regina: fico feliz em ver seu interesse, você vai conseguir!**_

_**Robin: e quando o bebê nascer, onde você vai estudar? Vai ter bebê chorando aqui também!**_

_**Eles riem...**_

_**Henri: olha o tamanho dessa casa! Eu me tranco no quarto e nem vou ouvir nada!**_

_**Robin: Verdade!**_

_**Eles terminam de fazer o lanche da noite...**_

_**Henri: mãe! Vou para o meu quarto mexer um pouco no computador...**_

_**Regina: ok! Filho...**_

_**Eles se abraçam... **_

_**Regina: você está enorme meu filho!**_

_**Henri: e você esta grávida!**_

_**Regina: anh? Qual é a conexão disso?**_

_**Eles ficam rindo e ela o beija...**_

_**Henri: boa noite mamãe!**_

_**Regina: não durma muito tarde...**_

_**Henri: ok!**_

_**E ele sobe pro seu quarto, então Regina começa a lavar os pratos, Robin fica olhando, se levanta e vai ajudar ela, eles ficam calados... Ao terminarem, Robin a abraça... Mas ela logo se solta dele, quase o empurrando...**_

_**Regina: Robin! Temos que conversar!**_

_**Robin: eu sei meu amor!**_

_**Eles sobem para o quarto, Regina tranca a porta, eles sentam na cama um de frente para o outro...**_

_**Robin: bom, eu trabalhei até mais tarde, porque entrei no serviço as 16:00hs, então tinha umas coisas importantes para resolver, liguei para a Marion e ela concordou quando eu disse que ia buscar o Roland, eu fui na casa dela depois que saí do serviço...**_

_**Ele se cala, respira fundo...**_

_**Regina: e o que houve?**_

_**Robin: ela me atacou e me agarrou, me puxando para dentro da casa e ficou nua, me implorando...**_

_**Regina: nua? Implorando?**_

_**Robin: ela já estava nua, só abriu o roupão...**_

_**Regina: e você transou com ela?**_

_**Robin: claro que não meu amor!**_

_**Ele vai pegar na mão dela, mas ela puxa a mão e vai se virando, deitando na cama...**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Ela se deita, e ele a vira deitando em cima dela, segurando os braços dela acima da cabeça dela, segurando forte...**_

_**Regina: Robin, me solta!**_

_**Robin: você não acredita em mim?**_

_**Regina: você não atendeu as minhas ligações!**_

_**Robin: o celular estava no silencioso e ficou no carro Regina, eu não vi você ligar...**_

_**Regina: sai de cima de mim..**_

_**Ela tenta se mexer, ele a segura com mais força...**_

_**Robin: tem alguma magia para ver o que aconteceu?**_

_**Regina: tem sim!**_

_**Robin: então use em mim!**_

_**Regina: não! Não vou usar magia!**_

_**Robin: por favor, amor! Você tem que acreditar em mim, por favor! Estou implorando, por favor!**_

_**Regina: ta bom, mas solta as minhas mãos...**_

_**Ele a solta e ela coloca dois dedos na têmpora dele, ao lado dos olhos e com a outra mão coloca nela também...**_

_**Regina: isso vai doer um pouco, tudo bem?**_

_**Robin: ok!**_

_**Uma luz acende ao redor deles, Robin se contorce, sentindo uma sensação de choque, fecham os olhos, então ela para e tira os dedos... E se olham...**_

_**Robin: você viu?**_

_**Regina: sim! Aquela idiota, usando a minha gravidez contra mim...**_

_**Robin: você viu que eu não quis nada com ela? Que não me despertou nenhum interesse?**_

_**Regina: sim! Robin, eu vi tudo e relaxa!**_

_**Robin: então você não está com raiva?**_

_**Regina: de você não, só dela! E preocupada, de certa forma ela usou a arma certa, vou ficar impossibilitada de fazer sexo com você em algum momento...**_

_**Robin: Regina! Eu não me importo, além do mais, você vai me dar um filho, eu vou está conhecendo o rostinho dele e ajudando a cuidar dele, empolgado, não vou sentir tanta falta e eu vou esperar você amor, e além do mais, você pode me deixar mamar às vezes!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, Regina fica mais relaxada...**_

_**Robin: é você amor! é você quem eu amo, quem eu quero e desejo...**_

_**Ele vai falando enquanto dá alguns beijos nela...**_

_**Robin: e ainda temos muito tempo para aproveitar!**_

_**Ele levanta a blusa dela e beija a barriga dela...**_

_**Robin: e essa barriga aqui, quando ficar maior, só vai nos dar alegria, nosso filho está aqui, crescendo!**_

_**E ele continua beijando a barriga dela, e acontece de novo, ela para, olha pra ela animado...**_

_**Regina: Robin!**_

_**Ela pega a mão dele e colocam na barriga dela, sentindo o bebê mexer, uma, duas, três vezes e depois para... Eles se olham e ficam rindo... E se beijam...**_

_**Robin: será que ele está feliz?**_

_**Regina: com certeza, por que eu estou!**_

_**E voltam a se beijar na boca... Os beijos se intensificam, eles trocando caricias e o Robin tira a camisa e vai tirando a blusa dela...**_

_**Regina: Robin nossos filhos estão aqui!**_

_**Robin: seremos cuidadosos!**_

_**E ele volta a beijá-la, sugando os lábios dela, depois o queixo, pescoço, ela se arrepia e ele vai passando a mão pelo braço dela, sentindo a pele dela arrepiada, ele passa a mão nos seios dela ainda no sutiã, vai apertando de leve, lembrando que podem estar doloridos, ele ergue o corpo, trazendo-a, ele tira o sutiã dela e a empurra, fazendo-a cair deitada, ela ri, ele fica olhando para ela, então vai puxando o short junto com a calcinha dela, ele vai puxando, deixando ela com as pernas para cima...**_

_**Robin: que short apertado!**_

_**Ela fica rindo, enquanto ele puxa, arrastando ela pela cama, até que ele tira e joga no chão, ela vai se ajeitando, subindo mais, porque ele a arrastou até o meio da cama, ele vai tirando a calça, ficando nu, deitando-se em cima dela, afastando as pernas dela com os joelhos, deixando-as abertas, e ele a beija intensamente, enquanto se esfregam lentamente, roçando devagar, em um ritmo enlouquecedor, ele começa a sentir que ela esta ficando molhada, excitada, ele continua apenas esfregando, percebendo ela ansiosa, com tesão, empurrando o quadril contra ele, envolvendo-o com as pernas e puxando ele com impaciência...**_

_**Robin: eu amo você!**_

_**Regina: anrram**_

_**Robin: não existe coisa melhor que fazer amor com você! Eu te amo!**_

_**Regina: eu também te amo!**_

_**Então acabando com a agonia dela, ele a penetra, lentamente, devagar, eles ofegando, Regina tentando abafar os gemidos beijando ele, sentindo aquele homem, seu homem, possuí-la, preenche-la e era sempre tão bom, tão gostoso, ela se sentia amada, desejada, se sentia mulher, a mulher dele...  
>E eles fazem amor...<strong>_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Depois de fazer amor, Regina e Robin adormecem juntos, abraçados..  
>São 04:40hs da manhã, quando Regina acorda assustada com batidas na porta, ela se levanta e ouve:<strong>_

_**Roland: titia! Titia!**_

_**Ela entende que as batidas são na porta do seu quarto, era o Roland chorando e chamando, ela veste uma calcinha rapidamente e abre a porta, mesmo sem sutiã, ela o pega no braço...**_

_**Regina: oi meu amor! O que foi?**_

_**E ele chora em seu colo, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dela...**_

_**Regina: a titia está aqui meu amor, calma...**_

_**Roland: eu sonhei com monstros!**_

_**E ele continua chorando, agarrado no pescoço dela...**_

_**Regina: owm meu amor! Foi só um sonho, mas já passou, ok?! Senta aqui na cama da titia, para a titia vestir a camisola... **_

_**Ela o senta na cama e cobre os seios com as mãos e corre para o closet, volta já vestida e vê o Roland sentado na cama, imóvel, soluçando e olhando para o pai dormindo...**_

_**Regina: bebê, você quer tomar leitinho?**_

_**Roland: quero!**_

_**Ela o pega novamente nos braços e desce as escadas, indo em direção à cozinha, senta ele na pia, vai até a geladeira e põe leite em um copo, esquenta um pouco no microondas e entrega o copo para ele, que vai bebendo sem parar...**_

_**Regina: está mais calmo?**_

_**Roland: eu estou com medo...**_

_**Regina: não precisa ter medo, a titia vai sempre proteger você, está seguro aqui...**_

_**Roland: igual no dia que você matou o macaco mau que voava?**_

_**Regina: sim, vou matar todos os monstros que tentarem fazer mal a você!**_

_**Roland: com fogo?**_

_**Regina: sim, isso mesmo, com fogo, olhe!**_

_**Ela ergue a mão e faz surgir uma bola pequena de fogo, Roland olha animado e sorri...**_

_**Regina: está vendo? Não precisa ter medo!**_

_**Ela desfaz a bola de fogo, pega o copo vazio da mão dele, colocando dentro da pia, e pega o Roland nos braços, beija a bochecha dele, vai subindo para o quarto dele...**_

_**Regina: agora durma! Está muito cedo...**_

_**Ela o coloca na cama...**_

_**Roland: fica aqui comigo titia!**_

_**Ela deita na cama, puxa o edredom, cobrindo-os, ela o abraça e fica fazendo carinho e beijando ele até adormecerem...  
>Amanhece, o despertador toca no quarto da Regina, são 06:30hs... Robin acorda e se vê sozinho na cama, desliga o despertador, levanta, veste um calção e vai ao banheiro...<strong>_

_**Robin: Regina?**_

_**- ninguém no banheiro -**_

_**Ele sai do quarto, não a encontra na sala, nem na cozinha, então sobe e vai ao quarto do filho e então encontra os dois, Regina e Roland dormindo juntinhos, abraçados... Ele sorri e senta juntos deles, vai acariciando os cabelos da Regina e também dando alguns beijos de leve...**_

_**Robin: amor? Amor?**_

_**Ela acorda, suspirando, olhando ao redor, vê o Roland quase em cima dela e ela olha para o Robin...**_

_**Regina: que horas são?**_

_**Robin: 06:30 ou 06:40hs, por aí! Porque veio dormir aqui?**_

_**Regina: ele foi ao nosso quarto desesperado, chorando, ele teve pesadelo...**_

_**Robin: ah! Bom, temos que acorda-lo, ele tem que ir para a escola, né papai?**_

_**Ele fala cutucando o Roland, já tentando acorda-lo, o Roland vai acordando preguiçosamente...**_

_**Regina: bom dia meu bebê!**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**Eles levantam, tomam banho, Regina dá banho no Roland e coloca o uniforme, o tênis e arruma a mochila da escola, põe o lanche dele dentro da mochila...  
>Vão para a cozinha tomar café da manhã...<strong>_

_**Roland: cadê o Henri?**_

_**Regina: dormindo, ele estuda à tarde, então ele dorme mais... **_

_**Vão comendo e as 07:10hs, o Robin tem que ir para levar o Roland para a escola...**_

_**Regina: tenha uma boa aula viu!**_

_**Roland: você vai me proteger na escola?**_

_**Regina: vou te proteger em todos os lugares!**_

_**Ele sorri e a abraça, e ela o beija, em seguida o coloca no chão...**_

_**Regina: titia ama você!**_

_**Roland: o Roland ama você também!**_

_**Ela abraça o Robin e se beijam... **_

_**Robin: tenha um bom dia meu amor!**_

_**Regina: você também tenha um bom dia!**_

_**O Robin pega na mãozinha do Roland e vão indo, ela vê o Robin entrando no carro dela e ela fala sozinha:**_

_**Regina: já vi que vou ter que ir para o escritório andando!**_

_**Ela fecha a porta e vai se arrumar... Depois de se arrumar, vai ao quarto do Henri, entra e senta ao lado dele, dá alguns beijinhos enquanto chama ele...**_

_**Regina: filho? Bom dia!**_

_**Ele vai acordando, esfregando os olhos...**_

_**Henri: oi... Mãe!**_

_**Regina: são 07:50hs, estou indo trabalhar, deixei o café da manhã pronto para você lá na mesa, quando sair não esquece de trancar a porta...**_

_**Henri: ta mãe!**_

_**Regina: Tenha um bom dia!**_

_**Ela o beija...**_

_**Regina: eu te amo, meu filhinho!**_

_**Henri: eu também te amo!**_

_**Ela sai de casa e vai caminhando até o escritório, chegando lá, já encontra a Tinker...**_

_**Tinker: já são 08:15hs! Você está atrasada!**_

_**Regina: Bitch please! I´m the Boss!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo, Regina abre a porta, as duas entram...**_

_**Tinker: não faço ideia do que vou fazer aqui...**_

_**Regina: calma, vai ter todo um treinamento, mas agora quero que você me ajude a escolher um carro, vou comprar um carro novo para mim e deixar aquele com o Robin...**_

_**Tinker: ok!**_

_**Elas vão entrando, organizando as coisas, Regina vai apresentando tudo para a Tinker, mostrando a mesa onde ela vai trabalhar, etc.. **_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Enquanto isso, Henri acorda, se levanta, vai para a cozinha e toma café da manhã, volta para o quarto e se arruma e vai até a biblioteca, fica por lá procurando um livro de química, então a Marion o vê e já fica aborrecida, pois ela sabe que ele é filho da Regina, ele vem em direção a ela com um livro na mão...**_

_**Henri: Bom dia! Que sorte que encontrei esse livro, vou alugar!**_

_**Marion: esse livro não está disponível!**_

_**Henri: como assim? Tem mais dois exemplares na prateleira...**_

_**Marion: estão todos reservados!**_

_**Henri: mas eu tenho cartão VIP, sou filho da prefeita...**_

_**Marion: acha que esse cartão te torna melhor que os outros?**_

_**Henri: e não é pra isso que serve o cartão VIP? Very Important Person!**_

_**Henri fala com certa arrogância, ficando parecido com sua mãe, Marion quase enxergou a Regina ali, em frente a ela...**_

_**Marion: mas isso não se aplica aqui!**_

_**Ele solta o livro no balcão...**_

_**Henri: ok! Marion!**_

_**Ele sai de lá, nervoso, vai em direção ao escritório da sua mãe, chegando lá, ele já vai entrando... Regina olha para ele confusa...**_

_**Regina: filho? Você não deveria está no grupo de estudo?**_

_**Henri: Era, mas fui pegar um livro na biblioteca e não consegui...**_

_**Regina: por que não?**_

_**Henri: a Marion disse que estavam todos reservados, mas tinha três exemplares lá mãe, três! e ela falou sem sequer conferir no sistema...**_

_**Regina: como é? Ela quer implicar com o meu filho? Tinker, ligue para a biblioteca e fale diretamente com a Belle e pergunte sobre o livro...**_

_**Tinker: ok!**_

_**Henri: o livro é "Conceitos de química aplicada", da autora Joyce Muller **_

_**Depois de ligar a Tinker volta lá onde eles estavam e diz:**_

_**Tinker: os três exemplares estão disponíveis!**_

_**Regina respira fundo, se levantando...**_

_**Regina: eu vou lá resolver isso!**_

_**Ela segura o braço do Henri e vão andando apressadamente, ela quase o arrastando... No caminho, Henri andando rápido tentando manter a velocidade de sua mãe que segurava seu braço com força... **_

_**Henri: mãe! Calma, você tem que ter cuidado, você está grávida!**_

_**Regina: meu bebê está seguro!**_

_**Eles chegam à biblioteca, Marion se assusta e encara a Regina...**_

_**Regina: Vá buscar o livro filho!**_

_**E ele a obedece...**_

_**Regina: escuta aqui Marion! Se o seu problema é comigo, tudo bem! Mas você não vai envolver o meu filho nisso, aprenda a separar as coisas!**_

_**Marion: separar as coisas? Você sabe muito bem como separar, separar as famílias, casais.. por que não me ensina?**_

_**Regina: eu separei? Querida, quando você chegou aqui, eu já estava namorando o Robin, eu não separei ninguém! Agora, se você voltou dos mortos e ele não quis voltar para você, a culpa não é minha...**_

_**Marion: e você espertinha, se apressou logo em ficar grávida né?!**_

_**Regina: não foi planejado, embora isso não seja da sua conta, mas estamos muitos felizes, o Robin mais ainda...**_

_**Marion: você deve estar bem segura de si não é? Mas eu ainda estou aqui e se o Robin me procurar, eu vou sempre dizer sim!**_

_**Regina: ok! Só acho que você deveria se dar o valor, mas se prefere ficar se humilhando para o Robin, fique a vontade! O que eu vim fazer aqui, foi te avisar que você pode fazer o que quiser, mas não envolva o meu filho!**_

_**Nessa hora a Belle aparece...**_

_**Belle: Regina! Sinto muito pelo mal entendido, a Marion se enganou! Não é Marion?**_

_**Marion: claro!**_

_**Henri põe o livro no balcão, Marion registra no sistema e entrega o livro para ele...**_

_**Henri: obrigado!**_

_**Regina: espero que não haja mais nenhuma mal entendido**_

_**Regina e Henri saem da biblioteca...**_

_**Belle: Marion! O que houve aqui? Você não pode trazer seus problemas para o trabalho, até porque eu sei que você precisa desse trabalho e você vai destratar logo quem, o filho da prefeita? Marion! É ela quem paga o nosso salário!**_

_**Marion: desculpe!**_

_**Belle: está tudo bem!**_

_**Regina chega ao escritório, vai se sentando...**_

_**Tinker: oi! Resolveu?**_

_**Regina: sim, o Henri foi estudar...**_

_**O celular da Regina toca, era o Robin e ela atende...**_

_**Regina: oi amor!**_

_**Robin: oi meu amor! Está tudo bem?**_

_**Regina: sim, tudo ok! E com você?**_

_**Robin: melhor agora, vamos almoçar juntos?**_

_**Regina: vamos!**_

_**Robin: pego você as 12:00hs**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**Eles desligam, e Regina volta a seus afazeres e ensinando tudo para a Tinker, as horas vão passando...**_

_**Regina: pode ir almoçar ok!**_

_**Tinker: ok! Que horas eu volto? Ás 14:00hs?**_

_**Regina: espera eu te ligar, é melhor!**_

_**Elas se despedem, Tinker vai embora, o celular da Regina toca o alerta de mensagem, ela olha:**_

_**Robin- "cheguei amor! Estou te esperando aqui fora, bj".**_

_**Ela se olha no espelho, passa batom, ajeita o decote e então vai saindo e trancando as portas... Ela entra no carro e eles se beijam...**_

_**Robin: nossa! Você está gostosa hoje!**_

_**Ele fala olhando para o decote dela...**_

_**Regina: e faminta!**_

_**Robin: de comida ou de sexo?**_

_**Regina: ambos!**_

_**Robin: o que quer primeiro?**_

_**Ela vai se inclinando na direção dele, beija o pescoço dele, vai roçando os lábios até a orelha dele e sussurra:**_

_**Regina: eu quero você! **_

_**Então ele liga o carro e começa a dirigir rápido, enquanto ela vai passando a mão na coxa dele, na barriga por dentro da camisa, as mãos ágeis, percorrendo o corpo dele, vai passando a mão no membro dele por cima do jeans, ele continua dirigindo, tentando prestar atenção na rua, sentindo as caricias da mulher dele, ficando excitado... Quando ele vai passando pela entrada da floresta...**_

_**Regina: para o carro!**_

_**Ele freia, e olha para ela...**_

_**Robin: por quê?**_

_**Regina: entra aí!**_

_**Ele dirige pela entrada da floresta e para o carro num local meio escondido..**_

_**Regina: aí do lado do banco tem uma alavanca, puxa ela e empurra o banco para trás!**_

_**Ele obedece, o banco vai para trás, liberando mais espaço, Regina rapidamente senta no colo dele, com as pernas abertas, ele vai passando a mão pelas costas dela...**_

_**Robin: ah! Regina, você sempre me surpreende!**_

_**E ela o beija, enfiando a língua na boca dele, ele aperta a bunda dela e ela começa a se mover, se esfregando, friccionando, ele vai puxando o vestido dela para cima e põe as mãos por baixo, sentindo a pele dela quente e macia, e ela continua se esfregando, já sentindo a ereção dele fazendo volume na calça, então eles param o beijo, só porque faltou fôlego, ele vai abaixando as alças do vestido e do sutiã juntos, ela tira os braços, abaixando o vestido até a cintura, ele começa a contemplar aqueles seios, ali na sua frente, ele lambe os lábios, segura as costas dela trazendo o corpo dela para si e então abocanha um dos seios, chupando, lambendo, trocando de um para o outro, enquanto ela geme baixinho, completamente excitada, ele continua brincando com os mamilos dela, lambendo, chupando, então ele para...**_

_**Robin: amor! Levanta um pouquinho...**_

_**Ela segura no banco, e fica suspensa, enquanto ele abre a calça e abaixa até os joelhos, liberando o membro dele, duro, pulsando, ela volta a sentar, ele então vai passando o dedo pela calcinha dela, puxando o elástico, então ele vai percorrendo o dedo pela calcinha dela, o dedo roçando na vagina dela, já sentindo-a molhada, ela geme, ele afasta a calcinha para o lado e olha para ela...**_

_**Robin: nem precisamos tira-la!**_

_**Ela entende o recado, e ergue o corpo para ele poder se encaixar nela, ela vai sentando lentamente, sendo preenchida, suas respirações ofegantes, o vidro do carro começa a embaçar e estava tão quente ali dentro, Regina se movimentando, se esfregando, vencido pelo calor, Robin tira a camisa, suas peles ficando molhadas, os cabelos da Regina colando no seu rosto, ela intensifica os movimentos, cavalgando no colo do seu homem, enquanto ele a assiste, apertando a cintura dela, olhando como o corpo dela se movimenta de forma tão gostosa, ele vai lambendo a pele suada dela, por entre os seios, até o pescoço, ouvindo ela gemer, cada vez mais alto, e ele sente ela pulsar por dentro, apertando o membro dele, ela abraça ele com força, ela vai se movimentando de forma desesperada, gemendo, enquanto goza, sentindo o seu corpo tremer, ele a aperta, até que ela para, arfando, cansada...**_

_**Regina: ah Robin! Foi tão intenso, eu... Eu...**_

_**Robin: deita ali no banco de trás, preciso terminar isso!**_

_**Ela vai passando com certa dificuldade e se deita, ele vem logo atrás, se deitando sobre ela, mal cabendo os dois ali, eles tentam encontrar uma posição mais confortável, e ficam rindo, então ele vai penetrando ela, de forma rápida...**_

_**Robin: Nossa! Tem noção de como você está molhada?**_

_**Ela apenas morde os lábios com um olhar provocante, ele começa a estocar com força, a penetrando fundo, o corpo dela sendo sacudido, ela vai sendo esmagada contra a porta do carro, ele continua forte, rápido, até gozar, dizendo o nome dela...**_

_**(***************************)**_

_**Eles vão se recompondo, se vestindo, ela abre as janelas do carro, sentindo o vento entrar, ela vai ajeitando os cabelos, prendendo-os, ela fica respirando e se abanando, tentando amenizar o calor, então eles se olham e começam a rir...**_

_**Robin: o que houve aqui?**_

_**Regina: sei de nada!**_

_**Robin: vamos almoçar?**_

_**Regina: por favor!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Robin e a Regina no carro, ainda tomando um vento, para passar o calor.. Então ele começa a dirigir, vão indo para a casa, Regina olha a hora no celular, são 13:10hs**_

_**Robin: preocupada com a hora?**_

_**Regina: hoje é o primeiro dia da Tinker, está trabalhando comigo...**_

_**Robin: ah! Sim, verdade...**_

_**Eles chegam em casa, Regina vai pegando a comida que tava congelada e coloca no microondas.**_

_**Robin: quando é a próxima consulta?**_

_**Regina: amanhã!**_

_**Robin: que horas? Eu vou com você!**_

_**Regina: as 15:00hs**_

_**Quando o Henri aparece lá na cozinha..**_

_**Henry: oi mãe! Oi Robin!**_

_**Regina: filho! Nem sabia que você estava aqui em casa...**_

_**Henri: pois é, depois de estudar, eu vim para cá me arrumar para ir pro colégio!**_

_**Regina: vai almoçar?**_

_**Henri: vou sim!**_

_**Regina vai colocando os pratos deles...**_

_**Robin: e gostou do grupo de estudo?**_

_**Henri: é legal! Aprendi algumas coisas, vou ficar indo estudar com eles...**_

_**Regina entrega os pratos deles e senta para comer... Vão comendo e conversando...**_

_**Regina: Henry, são 13:35hs!**_

_**Henri: já? Socorro!**_

_**Ele larga o garfo e levanta da mesa, corre, pega a mochila e...**_

_**Henri: tchau para vocês! Fui...**_

_**Henri sai correndo e bate a porta ao passar...**_

_**Robin: adolescentes!**_

_**Regina: pois é!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Robin: será que saberemos o sexo do nosso bebê amanha?**_

_**Regina: não sei, mas nem estou tão ansiosa, sei que vamos saber na hora certa...**_

_**Robin: ah mentirosa! Sei que você está louca para saber!**_

_**E eles ficam rindo... Terminam de almoçar, cada um volta ao seu trabalho...  
>E no escritório...<strong>_

_**Tinker: Regina vem ver este carro aqui!**_

_**Ela vai até a Tinker, olha a tela do computador...**_

_**Regina: hum! Acho que é perfeito, é espaçoso, preciso de um carro assim, até porque a família está crescendo...**_

_**Tinker: ok! Mando email para o vendedor?**_

_**Regina: pode mandar!**_

_**As horas passando...  
>O alerta de mensagem do celular da Regina toca, ela olha:<strong>_

_**Henri- "mãe, vou dormir na casa da Emma, bjo!".**_

_**Ela responde:**_

_**Regina- "ok filho, já estou com saudades do meu bebê, te amo!".**_

_**Ela solta o celular, pega de novo, dessa vez é para olhar as horas: 16:10hs...**_

_**Regina: Tinker, você já enviou os emails que te pedi?**_

_**Tinker: já sim Senhora!**_

_**Regina: então terminamos por hoje!**_

_**Elas se organizam, pegam as suas bolsas e vão indo embora...**_

_**Tinker: quer que eu te leve em casa?**_

_**Regina: quero sim!**_

_**Elas vão para o carro da Tinker, e ao chegar à frente da casa da Regina...**_

_**Regina: vamos entrar para fazer um lanche?**_

_**Tinker: Regina se eu sempre aceitar seus convites para comer, vou ficar obesa!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: ah! Por favor!**_

_**Tinker: aceito um chá! Ok?**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**Elas entram, vão soltando as bolsas numa mesinha, Regina tira os sapatos de salto...**_

_**Tinker: você pode ficar usando salto alto?**_

_**Regina: não sei...**_

_**Tinker: pergunta a sua médica...**_

_**Regina: vou perguntar amanhã, tenho uma consulta, vou fazer um ultrassom...**_

_**Tinker: você está de quanto tempo mesmo?**_

_**Regina: 19 semanas e 3 dias, quase 20 já!**_

_**Tinker: que legal! Sua barriga já está aparecendo, inclusive você está bastante bochechuda, já reparou? Gorda!**_

_**Regina: nossa! Que indelicada!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Tinker: sou sincera meu amor!**_

_**Regina: é uma idiota, isso sim!**_

_**Tinker: falou o doce de pessoa, quem não te conhece, que te compre!**_

_**Regina: vou dá uma na sua cara!**_

_**Tinker: tenta!**_

_**E elas começam a rir, Regina mostra os sachês de chás, e a Tinker vai preparando, enquanto Regina procura algo para comer... Enquanto isso, Robin trabalhando sente o celular vibrar, ele atende pelo fone, sem nem ver quem era, mas já vai imaginando que fosse a Regina...**_

_**Robin: oi meu amor!**_

_**Mas, era a Marion...**_

_**Marion: Robin?**_

_**Robin: Regina?**_

_**Marion: é a Marion!**_

_**Robin: ah! O que foi?**_

_**Marion: é o Roland, ele está tendo febre de novo e não quer comer...**_

_**Robin: nossa! O que será que está acontecendo? **_

_**Marion: eu não sei, mas ele ta muito quente, estou preocupada**_

_**Robin: ok, estou indo aí..**_

_**Ele desliga sem cerimônias, pega o celular do bolso e liga para a Regina...  
>Ela atende na segunda chamada...<strong>_

_**Regina: oi amor!**_

_**Robin: amor! Está tudo bem com você e com o bebê?**_

_**Regina: sim estamos ótimos! E você? **_

_**Robin: eu estou bem e com saudades de vocês dois, mas a Marion acabou de ligar, o Roland está com febre de novo e então vou passar lá...**_

_**Regina: ok! Só toma cuidado com ela...**_

_**Robin: não se preocupe amor! Bom, vou lá... Beijo e te amo!**_

_**Regina: te amo! Beijo! **_

_**Eles desligam...**____**Robin vai até o carro e vai em direção à casa da Marion, ele desce e bate na porta... Quem abre a porta é a babá Lauren, ele entra e vê a Marion com o Roland no colo e tentando o fazer tomar o mingau em uma mamadeira, e o Roland chorando... Robin senta ao lado deles...**_

_**Robin: oi meu filhote! O que está acontecendo?**_

_**Ele só continua chorando, Robin o pega nos braços, sentindo ele bem quente, febril...**_

_**Robin: Marion, precisamos leva-lo ao médico!**_

_**Marion: claro!**_

_**Eles levantam-se, Marion pega o Roland nos braços e vão em direção ao carro... Vão o caminho todo em silencio, chegam na clínica... Procuram pelo médico, são atendidos pelo Dr. Whale, que examina o menino, medica-o com um remédio para baixar a temperatura, a febre cede, mas o Roland continua quietinho, calado...  
>Dr. Whale chama Robin e Marion em outra sala...<strong>_

_**Dr. Whale: o problema do menino é psicológico, bom, como as noticias se espalham, eu sei que ele não mora mais com você, não é Robin?**_

_**Robin: verdade, ele está morando com a mãe...**_

_**Marion: até porque sou a mãe dele, sou o melhor para ele!**_

_**Dr. Whale: certamente é! Mas ele é uma criança e ele é apegado ao pai e está sentindo a falta dele, e enquanto eu estava examinando-o, ele chamou pela titia, bom, pela Regina...**_

_**Marion: não! Não! Eu sou a mãe dele!**_

_**Dr. Whale: eu sei, mas você tem que conquista-lo aos poucos, ele está ficando doente!**_

_**Marion: não!**_

_**Robin: quer saber, nós temos que ver o que é melhor para ele e não atender aos seus caprichos Marion!**_

_**Então entra uma enfermeira e avisa que o Roland está vomitando...**_

_**Robin: vou ligar para a Regina!**_

_**Robin liga para ela e conta o que está acontecendo, pedindo para que ela vá até lá... Passa um tempo, mais ou menos meia hora, Regina chega à clínica...  
>Ela encontra o Robin e a Marion na recepção...<strong>_

_**Robin: amor!**_

_**Ele corre até ela, a abraça e da um beijo...**_

_**Regina: o que está acontecendo?**_

_**Robin: bom, a febre do Roland é emocional, ele está sentindo a minha falta e pelo que parece, sente a sua falta também...**_

_**Então vem a Marion...**_

_**Marion: você causou tudo isso! Meu filho nem se apegou a mim, por que você me separou da minha família!**_

_**Regina olhando para ela, decide apenas ignorar... Volta a olhar para o Robin e pergunta:**_

_**Regina: onde está o Roland?**_

_**Robin: tomando soro, ele está fraquinho, porque não estava comendo...**_

_**Regina olha indignada para a Marion...**_

_**Regina: como assim ele não estava comendo? Desde quando?**_

_**Marion: não te devo satisfação!**_

_**Regina: Marion, desavenças á parte, estamos falando de uma criança, e se ele não estava se alimentando porque esperou ele passar mal? Porque não falou ao Robin antes?**_

_**Marion: Robin, eu posso saber por que essa oportunista esta se metendo na vida do nosso filho?**_

_**Regina: você me chamou de que?**_

_**Marion: o que importa é que esse assunto é meu e do Robin, pois o Roland é nosso filho, cuide de sua vida e dos seus filhos!**_

_**Robin: Marion, ela está aqui para ajudar, nosso filho está doente!**_

_**Marion: podemos dá um jeito! Nosso filho precisa de nós, pai e mãe! Você não é mãe dele Regina, é apenas uma oportunista que roubou o meu marido, uma oferecida que já se apressou em abrir as pernas e engravidar!**_

_**Logo após dizer isso, Marion é surpreendida pela mão da Regina na cara dela, uma tapa firme e forte, Marion segura o próprio rosto, sentindo arder...**_

_**Regina: mostre respeito! Fale comigo direito, sua cretina! Eu venho engolindo tudo que você vem fazendo até agora! Eu não roubei marido de ninguém, conheci o Robin livre, ele nem mesmo lembrava-se de você!**_

_**Marion: você me bateu! Você me BATEU?**_

_**Então Marion avança em Regina, já agarrando os cabelos dela, e a Regina faz o mesmo, agarra os cabelos dela, e as duas vão se estapeando, mas o Robin logo se apressa em separar as duas, ele agarra Regina com um braço e afasta a Marion com o outro, o barulho logo chama atenção das pessoas e um enfermeiro vem ajudar, segurando a Marion...**_

_**Marion: você não vai tirar meu filho de mim!**_

_**Regina: ah, é!? Veremos!**_

_**E o enfermeiro leva a Marion para fora da sala... Robin abraçado com a Regina, ela ofegante, respiração desregulada...**_

_**Robin: amor! Fica calma, pensa em nosso bebê! Você não pode se estressar assim! Regina você está grávida!**_

_**Ela olha para ele, ainda com raiva, se acalmando...**_

_**Regina: meu cabelo! Como está o meu cabelo?**_

_**Ele olha e passa a mão, ajeitando...**_

_**Robin: está bonito!**_

_**Ela mesma passa as mãos, tentando ajeitar...**_

_**Regina: quero ver o Roland!**_

_**Robin: claro!**_

_**Eles vão para a sala, Dr. Whale tinha acabado de retirar o soro do Roland...**_

_**Dr. Whale: ele já esta liberado, mas ele tem que voltar a comer!**_

_**Robin: ok!**_

_**Regina anda até a maca onde ele estava deitadinho...**_

_**Regina: oi meu bebê!**_

_**Ele se vira, olha para ela e abre um sorriso, levantando os bracinhos sinalizando que quer colo, ela prontamente o pega nos braços...**_

_**Regina: meu bebê! Está dodói? Quer ir para casa da titia?**_

_**Roland: quelo!**_

_**Regina: titia vai te levar para casa!**_

_**Eles vão andando, Regina com ele nos braços passa pela recepção, eles veem a Marion, ela encara a Regina tendo um olhar pesado, uma mistura de ódio e de tristeza, Regina ainda com o Roland nos braços, se aproxima dela...**_

_**Regina: Marion, eu não quero tomar o seu filho, só quero que ele fique bem, tente entender, nossos problemas não precisa prejudicar e nem envolver os nossos filhos, estou levando ele para a minha casa, mas não estou tirando ele de você, nem pretendo fazer isso, mas ele precisa ter contato com nós duas, e com o pai dele, sei que nós três o amamos!**_

_**Marion: tudo bem!**_

_**Marion se levanta, acaricia os cabelos do Roland, ele no colo da Regina, com a cabeça deitada no ombro dela...**_

_**Marion: meu bebê! Você vai com ela hoje, ok? A mamãe vai ficar com saudades, mas você vai ficar bom! Mamãe te ama!**_

_**Ela o beija e se afasta...**_

_**Robin: Marion, nós dois precisamos conversar sobre isso, vamos combinar uma guarda compartilhada, ok?**_

_**Marion: ok!**_

_**Robin: eu ligo para você!**_

_**E eles vão em direção ao carro, Robin dirige, enquanto Regina fica com o Roland no colo...**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Os três chegam em casa, Regina ainda com o Roland nos braços, vai direto para a cozinha e senta ele na cadeira de frente a mesa...**_

_**Regina: está com fome?**_

_**Roland: não!**_

_**Regina: não? Tem certeza bebê, nem se for mingau de chocolate?**_

_**Roland dá um sorriso tímido, Regina sabia que ele não resistiria a um mingau de chocolate feito por ela...**_

_**Roland: eu quelo mingau de colate!**_

_**Regina: hmm, ok! titia vai fazer!**_

_**Regina vai preparando o mingau, enquanto Robin, fica conversando e brincando com o filho, ela põe o mingau em um pratinho, pega uma colherzinha, e ela senta com eles...**_

_**Regina: está quente ainda, daqui a pouco você come...**_

_**Roland: quelo agora!**_

_**Regina: e vai queimar a língua é?**_

_**Ela fala fazendo cócegas nele, e ele fica rindo... Robin os observa, vendo seu filho com um sorriso no rosto...**_

_**Robin: você é ótimo com ele, amor!**_

_**Ela olha para o Robin, e eles se dão as mãos, cruzando os dedos, sorrindo um para o outro...**_

_**Roland: papai e titia são namorados!**_

_**Eles olham para ele, sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: e você é o nosso bebê!**_

_**E ele dá um sorriso lindo, as covinhas aparecendo, todo fofo...**_

_**Regina: já pode comer o mingau...**_

_**Ela entrega o pratinho para ele e ele já vai pegando a colher e começa a comer...**_

_**Robin: graças a Deus! Ele ta comendo...**_

_**Regina: e vai comer tudinho não é bebê?**_

_**Ele faz que sim com a cabeça...**_

_**Robin: amor você tem que evitar discutir com "você sabe quem".**_

_**Regina: é, mas "você sabe quem" passou dos limites, me ofendeu, ah amor, eu não aguentei não, meti a mão na...**_

_**E ela para de falar, lembrando que o Roland estava lá...**_

_**Regina: depois conversamos sobre isso! Que horas são? Cadê meu celular?**_

_**Ela puxa a bolsa, pegando o celular, olha a hora: 19:45hs**_

_**E vê que tinha uma mensagem, ela olha:**_

_**Tinker- "oi Reginalda! Manda notícias sobre o Roland, fiquei preocupada, bjo".**_

_**Regina ri, e vai digitando...**_

_**Robin: está rindo de que?**_

_**Regina: a Tinker me mandou uma mensagem**_

_**Robin: ah ta...**_

_**Regina: está com ciúmes?**_

_**Robin: da Tinker?**_

_**Regina: de mim...**_

_**Robin: claro! Sempre! Você é minha!**_

_**Ela ri e continua digitando, envia:**_

_**Regina- "Reginalda? WTF? Kkk, o Roland está bem, ele está aqui comigo U.u... Eu te conto pessoalmente o que aconteceu. (P.S.: bati na cara da Marion!). – R."**_

_**Ela solta o celular na mesa e olha para o Roland, ele terminando de comer...**_

_**Regina: você quer suco?**_

_**Roland: quero!**_

_**Ela levanta e coloca o suco no copo e põe na mesa...**_

_**Regina: Robin, temos que jantar!**_

_**O alerta de mensagem toca no celular da Regina...**_

_**Robin: e eu estou com muita fome!**_

_**Regina: vou esquentar a comida, me dá meu celular aí, por favor!**_

_**Ele pega o celular e entrega a ela, ela abre a mensagem e vê:**_

"_**Como assim? Agora fiquei curiosa, desnecessário esse P.S. né? Só para me deixar curiosa, BITCH!" -Tinker**_

_**Regina responde:**_

"_**Amanhã te conto tudo, bj" -R.**_

_**Ela solta o celular e vai ajeitar o jantar... Eles jantam.. Regina sempre puxando assunto e brincando com o Roland, para mantê-lo animado...**_

_**Regina: ei! Você quer brincar no seu quarto?**_

_**Roland: quelo!**_

_**Ele responde levantando os bracinhos, sacudindo para cima e rindo... Regina e Robin riem da reação dele...**_

_**Regina: vamos primeiro tomar banho para tirar esse cheiro de hospital!**_

_**Roland: o Roland não quer tomar banho, titia!**_

_**Regina: não? O Roland vai ficar fedendo? Titia não vai mais te dar beijo!**_

_**Roland: então bem pouquinho de banho?**_

_**Regina: um banho bem pequenininho, do tamanho de uma formiguinha...**_

_**Roland: é!**_

_**Ela se levanta e vai pegando ele nos braços, dizendo:**_

_**Regina: vem com a tia, coisa gostosa!**_

_**Ela olha para o Robin...**_

_**Regina: vai subir?**_

_**Robin: vou, eu espero vocês no quarto do Roland, para a gente brincar né papai!?**_

_**E ele beija o filho, vão subindo, Regina entra com o Roland no banheiro, dá um banho nele, enrola ele em uma toalha e leva ele nos braços até o quarto dele, chegando lá, ela o põe na cama e ele fica pulando, a toalha cai, a Regina vai pegando a cueca e o pijama dele, enquanto ele fica fazendo bagunça em cima da cama e o Robin rindo...**_

_**Roland: titia olha o meu bumbum!**_

_**Ela se vira e olha para ele, ela põe as mãos na cintura...**_

_**Regina: que menino sem vergonha é esse?**_

_**E ele fica rindo e rebolando o bumbum...**_

_**Regina: Robin, ele aprendeu isso contigo!**_

_**Robin: comigo mesmo não!**_

_**Regina rindo, agarra o Roland e fica fazendo cócegas nele que ri sem parar, então ela o veste e o solta, ele corre para o pai, que o abraça e eles três sentam no chão para brincar...**_

_**Robin: nem parece que ele estava doente! **_

_**Regina: eu estava pensando nisso...**_

_**Eles ficam brincando, o Roland todo feliz, então ele começa a bocejar e ficar se deitando no chão...**_

_**Regina: está com sono, não é bebê?**_

_**Roland: não!**_

_**Roland olha para ela com os olhinhos pesados e vermelhos... Regina sorri, a carinha dele claramente indicando sono...**_

_**Robin: vamos guardar os brinquedos?**_

_**Eles guardam tudo no baú...**_

_**Robin: vou ver TV, enquanto você o coloca para dormir... **_

_**Ele beija o filho...**_

_**Robin: boa noite filhão!**_

_**Roland: boa noite papai!**_

_**Robin da um selinho em Regina e vai para a sala, Regina pega o Roland, deita-o na cama, ela sentada ao lado dele, acariciando os cabelos dele...**_

_**Regina: você gosta da babá Lauren?**_

_**Roland: gosto!**_

_**Regina: humm, você queria morar com o papai?**_

_**Roland: sim e com a titia!**_

_**Regina: own meu bebê! Olha a mamãe Marion ama muito você, e ela passou muito tempo longe de você, sente saudades de você, então a gente pode fazer o seguinte, você fica um pouco com a mamãe Marion e depois volta para a titia pode ser?**_

_**Ele fica calado pensando...**_

_**Regina: você é filhinho dela, meu amor!**_

_**Roland: eu quero ser filhinho da titia!**_

_**Regina: você é! Você é meu filho, mas também é filho da Marion e do papai! E você é irmão do Henri e do bebê que está aqui na barriga da titia...**_

_**Ele se senta e põe a mão na barriga da Regina...**_

_**Roland: tem um bebê aqui?**_

_**Regina: tem sim!**_

_**Roland: como ele cabe ai? Você comeu ele?**_

_**Regina sorri achando graça...**_

_**Regina: não! Eu não comi ele! Quando um homem, igual o seu papai, ama muito uma mulher, igual a titia, então desse amor surge um bebê na barriga da mulher... Entendeu?**_

_**Roland: o Roland tava aqui na sua barriga titia?**_

_**Regina: não meu amor, você estava na barriga da mamãe Marion...**_

_**E ele fica pensando e olhando para a barriga da Regina...**_

_**Regina: então está combinado? Você fica um pouco na casa da mamãe Marion? **_

_**Roland: sim!**_

_**Regina: sempre que você sentir saudades você pode me chamar, pede para a mamãe ou a babá Lauren ligar para mim e se for saudade do papai, elas ligam para ele, entendeu?**_

_**Roland: sim...**_

_**Regina: agora durma amor!**_

_**Ele deita e ela se deita com ele, se cobrem, ela fica cantando uma canção de ninar, enquanto faz carinho nele...**_

_**(****************************)**_

_**Regina se levanta cuidadosamente, para não acordar o Roland, ela sai do quarto dele, encosta a porta, vai andando e da escada, ela vê o Robin no sofá...**_

_**Regina: Psiu!**_

_**Ele olha para ela, vendo ela chamando-o através de gestos, ele desliga a TV e vai subindo, chega perto dela já abraçando-a...**_

_**Robin: ele dormiu?**_

_**Regina: sim!**_

_**Ele beija o pescoço dela...**_

_**Regina: vamos tomar banho para dormir!**_

_**Robin: vamos, vai indo enquanto eu apago as luzes lá de baixo...**_

_**Ele desce correndo e ela vai caminhando para o quarto... Ele chega quando ela já está apenas de calcinha...**_

_**Robin: ai meu Deus! Essa mulher é uma tentação constante!**_

_**Ela ri e vai para o banheiro, ele tira toda a roupa deixando tudo no chão espalhado e vai para o banheiro nu, ele a vê, também nua, escovando os dentes, ele pega a escova dele, coloca pasta de dente e vai escovando também, os dois escovando os dentes ficam se encarando e começam a ri... Regina põe a mão no queixo para não derramar espuma no chão, os dois rindo... Ela cospe na pia...**_

_**Regina: do que você está rindo?**_

_**Robin: eu estou rindo porque você começou a rir! E porque você esta rindo?**_

_**Regina: não sei!**_

_**Eles vão terminando de escovar os dentes, ainda rindo, feito duas crianças... Então ele a abraça, e se olham nos olhos e os risos cessam...**_

_**Robin: naquela noite, anos atrás, eu queria que você estivesse entrado na taverna! Eu percebo agora o quanto minha vida era vazia até encontrar você, eu sempre buscava preencher meu vazio, indo para a floresta, agarrando a causa dos outros, roubando dos ricos, mas eu continuava vazio, minha alegria era o Roland, mas agora que eu tenho você, Regina eu fui preenchido por amor! Eu preciso de você Regina, para sempre! E agora teremos um filho! Essa felicidade mal cabe em mim, eu amo você!**_

_**Regina: eu também preciso de você, eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém!**_

_**Eles ficam se olhando, Regina lambe os lábios, apenas para umedecê-los, mas o Robin fixa os olhos nos lábios dela, ele aproxima o rosto dele no dela, e ela fecha os olhos, ele encosta o nariz no dela, e roça os lábios nos dela mas sem beija-la, ela fica com a boca entreaberta, esperando o beijo e ele então a beija suavemente, Regina fica na ponta dos pés para alcança-lo melhor, ele vai acariciando as costas dela, e vão intensificando o beijo, trocando caricias, então ele para de beija-la, põe as mãos no rosto dela, ela fica em pé direito, olhando para cima, para ele...**_

_**Robin: meu objetivo nessa vida é te fazer feliz, minha pequena!**_

_**E ele abraça, suspendendo-a, vai saindo do banheiro e a deita na cama...**_

_**Regina: deixa eu tomar um banho!**_

_**Robin: eu quero você assim!**_

_**Ele vai se deitando por cima dela, beijando o pescoço dela, o queixo, a boca, sugando os lábios dela, ela vai abrindo as pernas e ele vai esfregando nela o membro dele, já duro, vão se esfregando, ela mexendo os quadris, já começando a gemer baixinho, aquela fricção se tornando cada vez mais gostosa, ele vai sentindo ela ficar molhada, muito molhada, mas ele continua apenas esfregando forte e a beijando...**_

_**Regina: Ro-bin!**_

_**Robin: oi!**_

_**Regina: por favor, faça amor comigo!**_

_**Ele vai beijando o queixo dela, mordendo e continua se esfregando, ela encharcada, arfando, empurrando os quadris contra ele...**_

_**Regina: por favor!**_

_**Robin: gosto de vê-la pedir!**_

_**Ele pega as mãos dela, prendendo em cima da cabeça dela, ele a segura só com uma mão, ele ergue o corpo olhando para ela...**_

_**Robin: gosto muito de vê-la pedir!**_

_**Regina: estou pedindo, por favor!**_

_**Com a mão livre, ele segura o membro dele, conduzindo até ela, ele põe, introduzindo só um pouco, ela geme, ele tira...**_

_**Regina: ai meu Deus! Ro-bin!**_

_**Ele fica com um olhar safado, olhando para ela... Ela tenta soltar os braços, ele a segura com mais força...**_

_**Robin: quieta!**_

_**Ela para... Apenas respira, olhando para ele... Ele então vai penetrando-a, lentamente, dessa vez indo até o fundo, apertando-se contra ela, ela geme, olhos fechados... e ele tira de novo, ela abre os olhos e grita, ele se assusta e ri, então ela usa magia, soltando-se dele, ela rapidamente se vira ficando em cima dele, ela senta e para a mão no ar, em cima dele, ele sente uma força invisível mantendo-o preso na cama, sem poder se mexer...  
>Ela sorri maliciosamente para ele... e ela mesma segura o membro dele, encaixando-se e sentando, sendo preenchida, ele geme, ela sorri e começa a se mover, se esfregando, rebolando, movendo-se para cima, para baixo, para cima, para baixo, quase pulando em cima dele, e continua ali, rebolando, gemendo, intensificando os movimentos, olhando pra ele imobilizado, ele a olhava hipnotizado e fecha os olhos desfrutando as sensações que ela lhe causava, ela vai se esfregando de forma frenética...<strong>_

_**Robin: Regina! Ah... Ah Regina pare, se não eu vou gozar!**_

_**Então ela o libera, ele senta agarrando o corpo dela e a beija na boca, enfiando a língua na boca dela, então ele a segura e a gira, jogando ela deitada na cama...**_

_**Robin: você é uma safada!**_

_**Ela oferece um olhar provocante, mordendo os lábios...**_

_**Regina: vem amor!**_

_**Ela segura os próprios seios, ainda mordendo os lábios, provocando...**_

_**Robin: muito! Muito safada!**_

_**E ele se deita por cima dela, já a penetrando de forma brusca, ela geme, eles se movem de forma rápida, encontrando o mesmo ritmo, gemendo baixo, se beijando, ela arranhando as costas dele, ele intensifica os movimentos, estocando forte, a cama rangendo...**_

_**Regina: Robin! Estamos fazendo barulho!**_

_**Ele a beija a fim de cala-la... E continua, ela esquece tudo, apenas sente o desejo crescer cada vez mais, seu corpo tremendo, e ele continua forte, fundo, ela aperta as pernas ao redor dele e começa a gemer mais alto, gozando, ele a beija tentando abafar os gemidos dela, então sentindo-a pulsar por dentro e ele também goza, derramando-se dentro dela...  
>Os dois ficam abraçados, suados, ofegantes, minutos depois, ele sai de dentro dela e se deita ao lado dela, claramente cansados...<strong>_

_**(**************************)**_

_**Eles tomam banho, se vestem e se deitam, abraçados, se cobrem...**_

_**Robin: você ainda sente nosso filho mexer?**_

_**Regina: não amor, eu não senti mais...**_

_**Robin: estou pensando em amanhã, será que vamos saber o sexo do bebê?**_

_**Regina: espero que sim...**_

_**Robin: amor! **_

_**Regina: Hum?**_

_**Robin: você estava uma delicia, intensa, safada!**_

_**Eles sorriem, trocando caricias no escuro...**_

_**Robin: você me prendeu na cama! Sua Evil!**_

_**Regina: você fez pior! Me torturando sexualmente!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: mudando de assunto, eu conversei com o Roland, ele está sofrendo, foi uma mudança na vida dele, se separar de você, e ele não é apegado a Marion, não podemos deixa-lo sofrendo amor!**_

_**Robin: por mim, ele viria comigo, mas a Marion é a mãe dele, tem direitos sobre ele, entende?**_

_**Regina: entendo sim, mas acho que ela precisa conquista-lo e não simplesmente leva-lo desse jeito!**_

_**Robin: de qualquer forma, eu já estava pensando em uma guarda compartilhada, vai ser menos traumático...**_

_**Regina: espero que a Marion colabore...**_

_**Então, eles ouvem batidinhas na porta...**_

_**Roland: titia?**_

_**Regina levanta, vai até a porta, abre, ela acende a luz, a luz incomoda os olhos dos três... Ela vê o Roland em pé, com o rostinho aflito...**_

_**Regina: o que foi meu bebê?**_

_**Roland: quelo dormir com a titia!**_

_**Ela sorri para ele, um sorriso amoroso... Ela pega ele no colo...**_

_**Robin: filho você quer roubar a titia de mim é? A Regina é minha!**_

_**Roland: não é não!**_

_**Regina põe o Roland na cama e o Robin o abraça, o beija... Ela apaga a luz e volta para a cama, eles deitados, o Roland entre eles... Ficam fazendo carinho uns nos outros e dormem...  
>Amanhece um lindo dia...<br>Robin e Regina são acordados por um furacão chamado Roland, ele pula na cama, enquanto grita:**_

_**Roland: Acoda papai! Acoda titia Gigina! Acoda bebê na barriga da titia!**_

_**Eles vão acordando, sorrindo, Regina olha no relógio: 05:30hs**_

_**Regina: acordou cedo hein? Nossa!**_

_**Ele se deita pertinho dela, rindo...**_

_**Roland: titia...**_

_**Regina: Oi amorzinho da minha vida!**_

_**Regina o abraça e ele fica fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela...**_

_**Robin: Roland da para você sair de perto da minha mulher?**_

_**Roland: não!**_

_**E os três ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: deixa ele Robin, é o bebê da titia! Me dá um beijo Roland!**_

_**Ele faz um biquinho lindo e a beija no nariz... Então ela o abraça, apertando ele, que grita protestando e rindo...**_

_**Regina: que delicia da titia! Vou te morder!**_

_**Eles rindo, ela o solta... Vai se levantando...**_

_**Regina: titia precisa fazer xixi!**_

_**E ela corre para o banheiro...**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Regina volta para o quarto, ela vê o Robin e o Roland brincando na cama, ela sorri e se junta a eles...**_

_**Regina: acordou animado hein?**_

_**Roland: titia Gigina, o Roland está com fome!**_

_**Regina: que bom! Vamos primeiro tomar banho!**_

_**Robin: vamos tomar banho com o papai?**_

_**Roland: obaaaa!**_

_**O Roland fica em pé na cama e já vai tirando o pijama...**_

_**Roland: vamos papai! Vamos!**_

_**Robin se levanta, vai tirando as roupas e pega o Roland nos braços e vão para o chuveiro...  
>Regina se levanta, se espreguiçando, vai até o banheiro, vendo e ouvindo os dois brincando no chuveiro, ela separa as toalhas para eles... Depois de dá banho no Roland, o Robin entrega ele nos braços da Regina, que o envolve numa toalha...<strong>_

_**Regina: amor a Marion nem mandou o uniforme dele, inclusive vou comprar um para deixar aqui em casa!**_

_**Robin: ele vai sem uniforme mesmo!**_

_**Regina: é o jeito!**_

_**Ela vai com o Roland para o quarto dele, o põe em pé na cama e vai até a cômoda pegar uma roupa...**_

_**Roland: titia Gigina, o Roland esta com muita fome! Muita e muita!**_

_**Regina: Own meu Deus! Coitadinho dele vem logo vestir a roupa, para a gente ir para a cozinha!**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**Os três na cozinha, Robin e Roland comendo...**_

_**Robin: você está sem fome amor?**_

_**Regina: quem dera, estou morrendo de fome, mas vou fazer hemograma, esqueceu? Estou de jejum!**_

_**Robin: ah! É verdade!**_

_**Regina: vou subir para me arrumar!**_

_**(*****************************)**_

_**Depois de se arrumar, Regina desce...**_

_**Regina: gente como as horas voam, já são 06:45hs!**_

_**Robin: nossa! Vamos para a escola filho?**_

_**Regina: primeiro! Escovar os dentinhos!**_

_**Roland: não!**_

_**Ele desce da cadeira e corre para se esconder...**_

_**Regina: Roland!**_

_**E eles começam a rir... Regina vai indo atrás dele...**_

_**Regina: Roland volte aqui!**_

_**Ele aparece de trás do sofá...**_

_**Roland: BUUUU!**_

_**Regina finge que se assusta...**_

_**Regina: que susto bebê, ai!**_

_**Ele ri e estica os bracinhos, pedindo colo, ela o pega nos braços e vão para o banheiro escovar os dentes...**_

_**(************************)**_

_**Os três no carro, indo levar o Roland na escola primeiro...**_

_**Robin: a consulta não era á tarde? **_

_**Regina: sim amor! Agora de manhã, só vou fazer o exame de sangue**_

_**Robin: ah ta! Eu deixo você na clínica e depois no escritório...**_

_**Regina: é claro que vai! Por acaso eu ia andando?**_

_**Robin: nossa! Desculpa!**_

_**E ele ri...**_

_**Roland: titia!**_

_**Regina: oi meu bebê?**_

_**Regina se vira, olhando pra trás, ele sentadinho na cadeirinha...**_

_**Roland: você vai me buscar na escolinha?**_

_**Regina: não bebê, quem vem te buscar é a babá Lauren e você vai dormir com a mamãe Marion, lembra que a gente conversou?**_

_**Roland: não quelo ir...**_

_**Ele já vai fazendo cara de choro...**_

_**Regina: own meu amor! Titia já conversou com você, amanhã eu pego você!**_

_**E ele começa a chorar...**_

_**Roland: papai... O Roland... Quer ficar... com o papai...**_

_**Ele vai falando enquanto chora...**_

_**Regina: Robin! Não podemos deixa-lo com a Marion**_

_**Robin: Regina, ela é a mãe dele, também não aguento vê-lo sofrendo...**_

_**Eles chegam em frente à escolinha e o Robin para o carro no estacionamento, o Roland já berrando, Regina abre a porta do carro, sai e vai entrando na porta de trás, soltando o Roland da cadeirinha e o abraçando, com ele em seus braços... Em frente à escola, estava a Marion e o Robin consegue vê-la...**_

_**Robin: olha a Marion! Vou falar com ela...**_

_**Ele sai do carro... Vai andando até onde a Marion estava... Regina fica no carro, beijando e tentando acalmar o Roland, mas ela o vendo chorar daquele jeito, ela começa a chorar também...**_

_**Regina: calma meu bebê, calma! Olha pra mim!**_

_**E ele permanece agarrado nela e chorando.. Enquanto isso, Robin chega perto da Marion...**_

_**Robin: Marion!**_

_**Marion: onde está o meu filho? Como ele está?**_

_**Robin: ele está bem, mas...**_

_**Marion: mas o que? Cadê o meu filho?**_

_**Robin: vai me deixar falar?**_

_**Ela olha para ele e se cala...**_

_**Robin: o Roland está confuso, ele esta chorando muito, sem querer ir pra sua casa, mas ele tem que se adaptar aos poucos, por que ele mal te conhece... isso é só uma questão de adaptação mesmo..**_

_**Marion: eu sou a mãe dele, por acaso você quer que eu abra a mão do meu filho e deixa-lo com a Evil Queen?**_

_**Robin: o nome dela é Regina! E não, não estou pedindo para você abrir a mão dele, estou te pedindo para conquista-lo aos poucos e gostaria que ele ficasse comigo mais uma noite!**_

_**Marion: não!**_

_**Robin: Marion! Ele está chorando e temos que pensar nele!**_

_**Marion: eu disse não!**_

_**Ela começa a andar em direção ao carro... Regina já estava saindo do carro com o Roland nos braços e ele já estava mais calmo...**_

_**Regina: agora enxuga os olhinhos, para ir para a escolinha...**_

_**Ela o beija e o abraça mais forte... Enquanto isso a Marion já se aproxima falando:**_

_**Marion: me dá meu filho!**_

_**Regina se vira e olha para ela... O Roland se agarra no pescoço da Regina...**_

_**Regina: Marion? Ele está mais calmo agora, ele estava chorando!**_

_**Marion: eu perguntei? Me dá meu filho!**_

_**O Roland já começa a chorar de novo...**_

_**Regina: Marion! Calma! Olha o que você ta fazendo, ele vai chorar!**_

_**E a Marion vai puxando o Roland, tirando-o a força dos braços da Regina...**_

_**Marion: vem Roland, vem com a mamãe!**_

_**Regina: não! Espera..**_

_**Mas a Marion o tira dos braços dela... Regina começa a chorar, sem fazer som, apenas as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto...**_

_**Marion: deixa de ser intrometida, ponha-se em seu lugar, o Roland não é seu, o Roland é meu filho, entendeu?**_

_**Regina: você está fazendo mal a ele, não precisa ser assim, não precisa causar sofrimento para ele!**_

_**Marion: meu filho! Meu problema!**_

_**A Marion se vira e vai indo embora, Regina chorando e ouvindo o Roland chorar e gritando:**_

_**Roland: titia, titia Gigina, titia!**_

_**Roland fica esticando os bracinhos pedindo pela Regina, o Robin vem correndo...**_

_**Robin: Marion! O que você esta fazendo? Me dá ele!**_

_**Marion: não! E sai da minha frente!**_

_**Ela o empurra, e ele a deixa passar, e ele vê a Regina encostada no carro, chorando, ele corre até ela...**_

_**Robin: amor!**_

_**Ele vai abraça-la, mas ela o empurra...**_

_**Regina: você deveria ter feito alguma coisa, a Marion o arrancou dos meus braços!**_

_**Robin: eu não podia fazer nada, amanhã ele fica com a gente, e o que tiver de ser decidido, tem que ser conversado, mas não na frente do Roland, eu tive que deixa-la ir, ela tava fora de si**_

_**Ela fica olhando para ele chateada...**_

_**Regina: me dá a chave do carro!**_

_**Robin: por quê?**_

_**Regina: preciso fazer meu exame!**_

_**Robin: eu levo você!**_

_**Regina: Não! você não vai me levar! Me dá a chave do meu carro... **_

_**Ele entrega a chave a ela, e ela vai entrando no carro... Ele se apoia na janela...**_

_**Robin: Regina vai ficar com raiva de mim?**_

_**Regina: sai daqui!**_

_**Ela liga o carro...**_

_**Robin: vai me deixar aqui?**_

_**Ela vai dando a partida e começa a dirigir, deixando o Robin para trás...**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Regina dirige em direção a clínica enquanto chora por causa do Roland, dirigindo mais rápido que o habitual pois precisava fazer aquele exame o mais rápido possível, pois ela estava sentindo uma fome dolorosa, por causa do jejum de 8hs. Enquanto isso, Robin vai caminhando em direção ao trabalho, ele também estava bastante chateado...**_

_**(*****************************)**_

_**Depois de tirar o sangue e ser liberada para comer, Regina vai correndo para a cantina do hospital, pede um sanduiche natural, salada de frutas e um suco de maracujá, ela se senta sozinha em uma mesa, vai comendo, e olha a hora: já são 08:10hs, ela toma um susto, lembrando da Tinker, ela pega o celular e liga:**_

_**Tinker: oi!**_

_**Regina: oi Tinker, eu vou me atrasar um pouco, desculpa deixar você esperando, eu estou na clínica, já fiz o exame, e já estou saindo daqui...**_

_**Tinker: tudo bem, eu espero...**_

_**Elas desligam...  
>Regina terminar de comer, volta até o balcão e compra um café e vai em direção ao estacionamento, dirige até ao escritório, a Tinker já estava na porta, esperando, ela desce do carro, pega a bolsa e o café e vai em direção a Tinker...<strong>_

_**Regina: oi! Trouxe para você!**_

_**Ela entrega o café para a Tinker...**_

_**Tinker: obrigada! Bom dia!**_

_**Regina dá um sorriso meio forçado e vai abrindo a porta...**_

_**Tinker: Regina? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você estava chorando?**_

_**Regina: ah Tinker...**_

_**Ela fala e já começa a chorar...**_

_**Tinker: o que houve? **_

_**Regina abraça a Tinker, que se surpreende, uma vez que a Regina sempre foi muito bruta... Tinker a abraça e elas entram, vão em direção ao sofá e se sentam...**_

_**Tinker: ok! Comece a me contar!**_

_**Regina: a Marion, o Roland, o Robin também, que não fez nada, o Roland chorando e a Marion tão insensível...**_

_**Tinker: Regina! Eu não entendi nada, se acalma um pouco, daí você me conta do inicio, ok?**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**Tinker: vem aqui!**_

_**E a Regina deita a cabeça no colo da Tinker e ficam caladas, e a Tinker fazendo carinho nos cabelos da Regina...**_

_**(***************************)**_

_**Depois de se acalmar ela conta tudo, desde a noite anterior no hospital, até o vexame na escola...**_

_**Tinker: nossa! A Marion nem pensa no menino, ai que vaca!**_

_**Regina: pois é! Aquela cretina!**_

_**Tinker: aquela piranha!**_

_**Regina: aquela idiota!**_

_**Tinker: aquela sem noção!**_

_**Regina: aquela insensível!**_

_**Tinker: aquela puta!**_

_**E as duas começam a rir...**_

_**Regina: só você Tinker, para me fazer rir!**_

_**Tinker: tudo vai se resolver!**_

_**Regina: o Robin podia ter...**_

_**Tinker: não Regina, ele foi sensato, tem que esperar a Marion se acalmar para ter uma conversa controlada, imagina o ódio da Marion, se o Robin tomasse o menino dos braços dela e entregasse a você! Ele agiu com a cabeça, minha amiga! Você tem um homem muito sábio!**_

_**Regina: nem pensei por esse lado!**_

_**Tinker: claro que não pensou! Regina você é mãe, e ver o Roland chorando daquele jeito, é claro que mãe nenhuma seria racional!**_

_**Regina fica calada, pensativa...**_

_**Tinker: não, fique com raiva do Robin!**_

_**Regina: poxa! Eu o deixei lá, ele deve esta com raiva de mim...**_

_**Nessa hora elas escutam...**_

_**Robin: eu deveria está, mas não consigo ter raiva de você!**_

_**Regina: Robin!**_

_**E a Regina se levanta e corre até ele...**_

_**Regina: Robin, me desculpa!**_

_**Robin: não tem o que desculpar meu amor! Eu admiro o carinho que você tem pelo meu filho!**_

_**Robin beija os cabelos dela e ela olha para cima, olhando para ele...**_

_**Regina: eu amo você!**_

_**Robin: hum, e o que mais?**_

_**Ela olha confusa para ele...**_

_**Robin: e o que mais?**_

_**Regina: você é um homem maravilhoso!**_

_**Robin: e o que mais?**_

_**Regina: um ótimo pai!**_

_**Robin: e?**_

_**Regina: e muito lindo!**_

_**Robin: e?**_

_**Regina: e gostoso!**_

_**Tinker: ai meu Deus! eu mereço?!**_

_**Ela fala revirando os olhos...**_

_**Robin: gostoso é?**_

_**Regina: sim!**_

_**E ela fica na ponta dos pés para poder beija-lo, mas ele não se inclina e ela continua tentando alcança-lo...**_

_**Regina: me beija!**_

_**Robin: me beija você!**_

_**Ela se estica, nas pontas dos pés e agarra o pescoço dele, fica pulando e ele rindo...**_

_**Regina: amor! Eu não alcanço!**_

_**Ele ri e a abraça, se inclina e a beija na boca...**_

_**Robin: agora usando essas sapatilhas, sem aqueles saltos, você fica baixinha!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: há quanto tempo você esta aí ouvindo conversa?**_

_**Robin: cheguei agora, e oi Tinker!**_

_**Tinker: ah tá né, oi! Achei que eu estava invisível!**_

_**Regina: mas é chata viu!**_

_**E os três ficam rindo...**_

_**Tinker: vou deixar vocês conversarem, vou para o escritório! Com licença...**_

_**E ela vai, fechando a porta ao sair...**_

_**Robin e Regina sentam no sofá... **_

_**Robin: Hoje não, mas amanhã vou conversar com a Marion, para definirmos logo os dias que o Roland vai ficar com a gente...**_

_**Regina: eu estava pensando em levar o Roland no Dr. Hopper! E também irmos né, juntamente com a Marion, para ele nos auxiliar com este dilema!**_

_**Robin: por acaso esse Dr. Hopper que você está falando, é aquele que eu vi te agarrando?**_

_**Regina: me agarrando? Robin, ele estava me ajudando, se não fosse ele, eu tinha caído com a cara no chão!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Robin: eu estou brincando, minha grávida linda!**_

_**Ele a abraça, dando um cheirinho no pescoço dela...**_

_**Robin: tenho que ir trabalhar e que horas é a nossa consulta?**_

_**Regina: as 15:00 hs**_

_**Robin: ok! E...Amor! posso pegar o carro?**_

_**Ela ri e entrega a chave do carro para ele...**_

_**Regina: eu to ligada que você está roubando o meu carro aos poucos!**_

_**Robin: com certeza! Tenho um nome a zelar!**_

_**Regina: Thief!**_

_**Robin: Evil Queen!**_

_**Eles sorriem, se olhando, ele pega no queixo dela e a beija na boca...**_

_**Robin: vou indo trabalhar, ok?**_

_**Regina: ok, venha me buscar as 14:30hs...**_

_**Ele se levanta e vai embora...Regina vai para o escritório...**_

_**Tinker: iai? Tudo certo?**_

_**Regina: sim! Vou ligar para o colégio, para saber como o Roland está...**_

_**Ela pega o celular e liga...Vai perguntando sobre o Roland, quando...**_

_**Regina: "como assim?"... "ele não está na escola?"... "ah ok! Obrigada"...**_

_**Ela desliga o telefone...**_

_**Tinker: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: a Marion não o levou para a escola, acho que ela foi para a casa com ele...**_

_**Tinker: mas ela trabalha!**_

_**Regina: Tinker descobre isso para mim, vai lá na biblioteca ver se a Marion está lá...**_

_**Tinker: e por que não liga?**_

_**Regina: por que prefiro que ela não saiba que estou desesperada! Se eu ligar, ela vai saber!**_

_**Tinker: está bom, eu vou lá!**_

_**Tinker se levanta, e vai saindo...  
>Regina senta e fica pensando, então ela olha para a barriga, já redondinha, só na parte baixa, na altura do útero, mas já era bastante perceptível, ela sorri e vai alisando, analisando o tamanho, apertando a roupa para ver o formato, imaginando quando tiver bem grande e ela fica sorrindo...<strong>_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Tinkerbell vai dirigindo, indo para a biblioteca, chega lá, vai descendo do carro ainda pensando em qual desculpa vai dar para a sua presença ali, ela entra e encontra a Belle...**_

_**Tinker: Bom dia!**_

_**Belle: Bom dia Tinker!**_

_**Tinker: éeer... Tem livros de... Hummm, culinária?**_

_**Belle: claro, só um momento!**_

_**Belle se vira, olhando para as prateleiras...**_

_**Belle: Marion? Pode vir aqui?**_

_**Então Marion aparece...**_

_**Belle: mostre a ela o setor de livros de culinária!**_

_**Marion: claro!**_

_**Quando aparece o Roland correndo... Marion o segura...**_

_**Marion: filho a mamãe disse para você ficar lá dentro!**_

_**Roland: não quelo!**_

_**Belle: Marion a babá já está vindo?**_

_**Marion: sim, já está vindo...**_

_**Então o Roland se joga no chão e fica chorando, esperneando...**_

_**Marion: filho! Por favor!**_

_**Tinker: com licença!**_

_**Então a Tinker se ajoelha perto do Roland...**_

_**Tinker: Roland!**_

_**Ele olha para ela...**_

_**Roland: fadinha!**_

_**Tinker: pode guardar um segredo?**_

_**Roland: sim!**_

_**Ele se levanta e ela fala no ouvido dele:**_

_**Tinker: a titia Gigina me mandou aqui pra te mandar um recado, ela pediu para te dizer que se você for bonzinho com a Marion, amanhã ela te pega na escola e te leva para casa dela!**_

_**Então a Tinker se levanta e o Roland fica sorrindo, com um semblante feliz...**_

_**Tinker: combinado?**_

_**Roland: sim!**_

_**Tinker: agora você vai parar de chorar?**_

_**Roland: sim!**_

_**Tinker: bom, Belle depois eu pego o livro...**_

_**Tinker começa a andar em direção á porta, quando escuta...**_

_**Marion: o que você disse para ele?**_

_**Tinker: a única coisa que ele queria ouvir...**_

_**Então ela vai embora... Sorrindo...**_

_**(***********************)**_

_**A Tinker chega ao escritório, conta tudo para a Regina, elas conversam um pouco sobre a situação e então voltam aos assuntos de trabalho...  
>As horas vão passando, quando chega a hora mais esperada, o Robin chega para buscar a Regina, são 14:35hs<strong>_

_**Regina: Tinker já estou indo, e vai organizando esses papeis aqui...**_

_**Tinker: ok! Regina assim que você souber o sexo do bebê, me conte!**_

_**Regina: vou pensar no seu caso!**_

_**Tinker: nada disso!**_

_**Regina: deixa eu ir lá mulher, que o Robin está me esperando...**_

_**E ela vai em direção ao carro estacionado bem de frente à porta do escritório...**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**Eles chegam á clínica vão entrando e Regina sorrindo mais que o normal, ela vai até a recepção e pega o resultado dos exames de sangue, eles ficam aguardando...  
>Até que são chamados, caminham até a sala da médica...<strong>_

_**Dr. Joana: Olá Regina, Olá Papai!**_

_**Eles a cumprimentam e se sentam... Regina entrega os papeis dos exames, e a médica vai olhando e analisando...**_

_**Dr. Joana: hum... Está tudo ok com você, bom está com 20 semanas de gestação, ou 5 meses, então aproveite bastante para dormir enquanto pode, porque o seu bebê agora só vai crescer e ganhar peso, e então, depois você não vai ter sossego!**_

_**Eles riem...**_

_**Dr. Joana: bem a partir de agora o seu bebê vai crescer rápido, então alguns desconfortos serão normais, faltar de ar, muitas azias, muita movimentação do bebê e pode também sentir a pele da barriga coçar, exatamente por está esticando... Mas alguns óleos podem ajudar, recomendo um que seja natural, como o óleo de coco, amêndoas, por exemplo...**_

_**Robin: interessante, vou fazer as massagens na sua barriga amor!**_

_**E a Regina dá um chute discreto na perna do Robin, por debaixo da mesa..**_

_**Regina: ok, doutora! Na verdade não vejo a hora de sentir toda essa movimentação do meu bebê, é normal ele está tão quieto?**_

_**Dr. Joana: sim, na verdade o seu bebê já se movimenta bastante, muitos movimentos são involuntários, mas ainda não são tão perceptíveis, ainda mais que é sua primeira gestação, essa sensação é nova, então você ainda não a reconhece, agora você pode se levantar? Para eu medir a sua barriga?**_

_**Regina: claro! Preciso levantar a blusa?**_

_**Ela fala enquanto se levanta da cadeira, indo pra perto da médica já levantando a blusa...**_

_**Dr. Joana: já levantou né!**_

_**Eles riem... A médica passa a fita métrica em volta da Regina, e anota as medidas em uma ficha...**_

_**Dr. Joana: Ok! Agora sobe aqui na balança para eu te pesar...**_

_**Regina sobe na balança e fica de olho no peso...**_

_**Dr. Joana: hmm... 58 kg!**_

_**A médica anota e vai comparando...**_

_**Dr. Joana: engordou 5 kg, é 1kg por mês é?**_

_**Eles riem novamente...**_

_**Dr. Joana: mas está muito bom!**_

_**Regina volta a se sentar ao lado do Robin e ele pega na mão dela...**_

_**Robin: bom, vou lá organizar a sala de ultrassom, já chamo os dois!**_

_**E ela sai para a sala ao lado...**_

_**Robin: nossa amor! É agora que vamos descobrir!**_

_**Regina: estou feliz e muito ansiosa!**_

_**Ele a beija na boca, dando-lhe um selinho demorado...**_

_**Robin: amor, sobre hoje de manhã, me perdoa... Eu...**_

_**Regina: não se preocupe! Esquece isso, nós vamos dá um jeito nesta situação!**_

_**E a médica aparece...**_

_**Dr. Joana: está tudo pronto, vamos lá?**_

_**Eles se levantam e vão para a outra sala, Robin rapidamente se senta na cadeira ao lado da maca, Regina vai se deitando e levantando a blusa, deixando a barriga exposta, a médica passa o gel e em seguida vai pressionando o objeto na barriga da Regina, eles olham para o monitor, a imagem vai tomando forma e eles conseguem ver o bebê, de inicio só da para ver nitidamente a cabeça, mas logo a imagem vai ganhando mais nitidez, a médica vai clicando, analisando o tamanho do útero, a posição e vai congelando as imagens, continua analisando...**_

_**Dr. Joana: olhem isso!**_

_**Ela aponta para algo na tela...**_

_**Dr. Joana: o bebê de vocês está chupando os dedinhos...**_

_**Robin: que coisa mais linda!**_

_**Ele olha para Regina que já está chorando e com um sorriso enorme...**_

_**Regina: nosso bebê!**_

_**Ele sorri para ela enquanto acaricia os cabelos dela... Voltam a olhar para a tela...**_

_**Dr. Joana: hum, já reconheci qual o órgão genital esse bebê tem!**_

_**Robin e Regina falam juntos: qual?**_

_**Dr. Joana: olhem aqui!**_

_**Eles olham, se concentrando, mas sem entender o que viam...**_

_**Dr. Joana: papai e mamãe, eu sou uma menina!**_

_**Regina: uma menina?!**_

_**Ela fala já emocionada...**_

_**Robin: Nossa menina! Nossa princesinha! **_

_**E ele se inclina e a beija...**_

_**A médica continua analisando por mais uns 10 minutos e então terminar...**_

_**(************************)**_

_**De volta à sala da médica, Regina guarda na bolsa o envelope com as imagens do ultrassom...**_

_**Dr. Joana: bom, te vejo daqui 3 semanas! É quando você vai estar entrando no ultimo trimestre!**_

_**Eles se despedem, saem da sala e vão em direção para carro que estava no estacionamento da clínica, entram no carro e ficam se olhando, com o carro desligado, então eles começam a rir...**_

_**Robin: é uma menina!**_

_**Regina: sim! Uma menina! **_

_**Robin: nossa primeira menininha! Eu e você já temos meninos... amor, vamos ter uma menina!**_

_**Eles se abraçam, deixando as testas coladas e riem...**_

_**Regina: eu amo você!**_

_**Robin: e eu também te amo muito!**_

_**Eles continuam ali, rindo, os dois bobos... Até que minutos depois eles se beijam...**_

_**Regina: vamos voltar, pois quero sair cedo do trabalho!**_

_**Robin: eu também, mas acho que vou sair as 18:00hs.**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**Ele liga o carro e vai dirigindo, em direção ao escritório da Regina...  
>Ao chegarem lá...<strong>_

_**Regina: eu te vejo em casa!**_

_**Robin: até mais tarde amor!**_

_**Eles se beijam e ela sai do carro, fica olhando ele ir embora, então ela entra e já é recebida pela eufórica Tinker...**_

_**Tinker: Regina! E aí? Descobriu? Me conta!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Regina fica rindo vendo a empolgação da Tinker querendo saber o sexo de seu bebê, ela perguntava insistentemente...**_

_**Regina: descobri sim, mas não vou te contar!**_

_**Tinker: Regina você não vai sair daqui, enquanto não me contar!**_

_**Regina fica rindo...**_

_**Regina: estou brincando, bom...**_

_**E ela fica rindo, olhando para a expressão de curiosidade da Tinker...**_

_**Regina: é... Me... Ni...**_

_**E se cala, e fica rindo...**_

_**Tinker: vai Regina, conta logo!**_

_**Regina: é uma menina, uma princesinha!**_

_**Tinker solta um gritinho animado e abraça a Regina, elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: Tink...**_

_**Tinker: oi mulher, fala...**_

_**Regina: estou pensando em fazer alguma coisa para o Robin! Tipo, algo quente, diferente, que o surpreenda...**_

_**Tinker: hmm... Hoje noite?**_

_**Regina: sim...**_

_**Tinker: vamos agora para a sua casa, para dar uma olhada em suas lingeries!**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**E elas largam tudo no escritório, pegam as bolsas e vão para o carro...**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**Elas no closet da Regina, Tinker diante da parte em que ficam as lingeries...**_

_**Tinker: nossa Regina! Você tem tudo isso aqui sua safada, nossa!**_

_**Regina fica rindo...**_

_**Regina: será que ainda serve em mim, não sei se eu ficaria atraente com a barriga...**_

_**Tinker: mulher tu é gostosa! Deixa de besteira... Olha só isso aqui, gente quanto isso custou? Uns 500 reais?**_

_**Regina: ah para! E me ajuda a escolher**_

_**E elas vão olhando, até que...**_

_**Tinker: para tudo!**_

_**Regina: o que foi?**_

_**Tinker: essa! Tem que ser essa!**_

_**Ela mostra para a Regina, uma lingerie vermelha, continha corselete, calcinha e meias 7/8, o corselete tem quatro tiras que seriam presas na meia...**_

_**Regina: eu nem me lembrava dela...**_

_**Tinker: o corselete tem essas tiras na frente, que regula no corpo, então a barriga não vai ser problema! Ok! Vamos lá, são 16:20hs, então temos uma hora e meia até o Robin chegar... Vamos pintar essas unhas de vermelho, te maquiar, ajeitar o seu cabelo e vestir você!**_

_**Regina: e mais umas coisinhas!**_

_**E elas começam os preparativos, correndo contra o tempo, Regina toma banho, passa uns óleos perfumados e fica de roupão, ela vai até o quarto e se senta na cama, a Tinker vai até ela e faz uma maquiagem caprichada, com direito a delineador, cílios postiços, sombra mesclada de marrom, marcando o côncavo e mais claro nas pálpebras, passa um batom vermelho intenso nos lábios da Regina... Então a Tinker fica olhando para ela, a Regina abre os olhos flagrando o olhar da Tinker para ela...**_

_**Regina: o que foi?**_

_**Tinker: minha nossa! Acho que vou te beijar!**_

_**Regina fica rindo...**_

_**Regina: posso me olhar no espelho?**_

_**Tinker: claro que pode!**_

_**Regina se levanta e fica diante do espelho, se olhando e admirando...**_

_**Regina: nossa! Eu estou diferente, estou linda!**_

_**Tinker: sim, você está, agora vai vestir isso aqui e volta aqui para eu te ajudar a vestir o corselete...**_

_**Tinker entrega a ela a calcinha e as meias 7/8, Regina pega e vai ao banheiro... Regina volta para o quarto meio sem graça, segurando os seios com as mãos, usando apenas a calcinha fio-dental vermelha e as meias 7/8...**_

_**Tinker: vem logo mulher, olha a hora!**_

_**Regina vai até a Tinker que já estava segurando o corselete, Tinker olha pra Regina que tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto e continuava segurando os seios com as mãos...**_

_**Tinker: solta esses peitos mulher, está com vergonha de mim é? Não acredito nisso!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo, Regina relaxa, abaixa os braços, então a Tinker vai pondo o corselete, vai fechando pela parte de trás, vestindo-a.. Quando termina ela volta a ficar de frente pra Regina...**_

_**Tinker: tem que apertar mais essas fitas aqui na frente...**_

_**Regina: não aperta muito, para não apertar a minha filha!**_

_**Elas sorriem, Tinker vai apertando as tiras, deixando a Regina com um decote farto... Então a Tinker se ajoelha e prende as tiras do corselete nas meias que vão até metade das coxas da Regina...**_

_**Tinker: vira!**_

_**Regina fica de costas para ela e a Tinker prende as duas tiras de trás, a Tinker se levanta, pega um colar na mesinha e põe na Regina enquanto a Regina segura os cabelos, Regina se vira...**_

_**Tinker: toma!**_

_**E ela entrega os brincos pra Regina que os põe...**_

_**Tinker: e agora, os sapatos!**_

_**Regina calça o scarpien preto, de saltos altos..**_

_**Tinker: está tudo perfeito! Você está linda! Encantadora!**_

_**Elas sorriem..**_

_**Tinker: vou buscar os negócios...**_

_**Tink vai correndo até a cozinha, pega um porta-gelo (tipo balde de aço), uma garrafa de champagne e uma caixa que a Regina separou encima do balcão, ela volta para o quarto...**_

_**Tinker: Regina, o que tem nessa caixa?**_

_**Regina: segredo!**_

_**Regina fala tomando a caixa das mãos da Tinker e põe encima do criado-mudo, ela põe a garrafa de champagne dentro do gelo e põe encima da mesinha, junto com uma taça...**_

_**Tinker: vai beber?**_

_**Regina: eu não, mas o Robin vai...**_

_**Tinker: bom, vou nessa, boa sorte! E divirta-se!**_

_**Regina: obrigada!**_

_**E a Tinker vai embora, Regina acende as velas perfumadas, espalhadas estrategicamente pelo quarto, deixando uma iluminação quente, perfeita.. ela confere a si mesma no espelho, fica se olhando...  
>Enquanto isso, Robin vai dirigindo pra casa... Ele chega, abre a porta, vai entrando...<strong>_

_**Robin: amor? Cheguei!**_

_**Ele vai subindo as escadas, andando enquanto a chama.. Até que ele abre a porta do quarto, vai olhando as velas, e ele vê a Regina em pé ao lado da cama, ela vestia um sobretudo preto e sorrindo pra ele..**_

_**Robin: uau! Minha nossa! Você... você.. meu Deus, você está linda!**_

_**Regina: vem aqui!**_

_**Ele vai andando até ela, se aproxima e quando vai beija-la, ela põe a mão na frente, na boca dele..**_

_**Regina: está com pressa?**_

_**E ela o empurra, fazendo-o cair sentado na cama, ela caminha até onde está a garrafa de champagne e vai enchendo a taça, vai caminhando até ele e o entrega, ele segura a taça, mantendo os olhos nela, a observando...**_

_**Regina: isso aqui! É por você ter me dado uma menina!**_

_**Ela abre o roupão, deixando-o cair, revelando-se, vestida de forma divina naquela lingerie vermelha, Robin contempla tudo, maravilhado, olhando-a de cima a baixo e de baixo para cima...**_

_**Robin: Regina, você é linda! Muito linda! das duas, uma: ou você é uma deusa, ou você é uma súcubo!**_

_**Regina: hmmm... súcubo talvez!**_

_**Ela sorri.. pega a taça da mão dele e aparentemente bebe, mas ela segura o queixo dele e vai se inclinando, encosta os lábios nos dele e vai passando o liquido para ele, que suga, bebendo de sua boca..  
>Ela se afasta, olha pra ele...<strong>_

_**Regina: tire a roupa!**_

_**Ele rapidamente se levanta, vai tirando a camisa, sacode os pés se livrando do sapato, tira as calças, as meias, tira tudo, ficando completamente nu...**_

_**Regina: bem melhor assim! Sente-se!**_

_**Ele senta na cama, ela caminha até ele, subindo na cama, encima dele, conduzindo-o a ir mais pra trás, ir se deitando, ela vai engatinhando na cama, ficando encima dele, ela fica ajoelhada com ele entre as pernas dela, ela pega a taça de champagne e vai derramando o liquido gelado encima dele, na barriga, no peito, então ela vai se inclinando, olhando-o de forma provocante, e então ela vai lambendo o corpo dele, indo do abdômen até o peito, fazendo-o sibilar, ficando excitado...**_

_**Robin: a-ah Regina!**_

_**Ela olha pra ele, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso safado...**_

_**Robin: você é linda!**_

_**E ela se abaixa novamente, beijando e passando a língua pelo abdômen dele, e ele fecha os olhos, sibilando...**_

_**Robin: Regina, eu quero tocar você!**_

_**Ela engatinha até ele, aproxima o rosto do dele e morde levemente os lábios dele, vai beijando, sugando os lábios dele, depois lambe o queixo dele, indo com a língua até os lábios dele e ele suga a língua dela, se beijam de forma intensa, ele já vai passando as mãos pelo corpo dela...**_

_**Robin: posso abrir meu presente? Embora essa embalagem está maravilhosa, você está uma delicia! Levanta, eu quero te ver!**_

_**Regina fica de pé, olhando pra ele, então ela gira, ficando de costa e ela fica de frente de novo, ela sorri, vendo a expressão surpresa do Robin, olhando-a...**_

_**Regina: ta vendo essa caixa?**_

_**E ela aponta para a caixa encima do criado-mudo... Robin olha...**_

_**Regina: dentro dessa caixa, há propriedades mágicas! Use-as! Surpreenda-me!**_

_**Ele levanta, bebe mais um pouco de champagne, vai indo todo curioso até a caixa e abre...**_

_**Robin: morangos? Chantili em spray? Nossa! Já tenho umas 45 ideias com isso aqui!**_

_**Eles sorriem... ele caminha até ela, segura a cintura dela, vai olhando o decote farto dela, a parte da frente do corselete tinha uma abertura, mostrando bastante a pele dela, aquele contraste lindo do vermelho escarlate com a pele branca, pálida, uma mistura mágica, estonteante, ele lambe os lábios e se inclina para beijar aquela pele, o pescoço, o colo, os seios, ela vai sentindo os beijos dele, fecha os olhos, então ele vai conduzindo-a até a cama, ela vai se sentando, se deitando, então, o Robin pega um morango, põe um pouco de chantili e vai levando até a boca da Regina que apenas chupa, deixando os lábios macios, chupando de forma provocante, ele leva o morango até a própria boca, chupando também enquanto olha pra ela que lambe os lábios...  
>Então ele vai se abaixando e a beija nas coxas, onde a pele está descoberta, ele vai beijando-a e roçando os lábios na pele dela, chegando na calcinha, ele abre um pouco as pernas dela e a lambe alí, percorrendo a língua por cima da calcinha, ela solta um gemido...<strong>_

_**Robin: eu gosto assim! Sempre molhadinha!**_

_**Então ele ergue o corpo, olhando-a...**_

_**Robin: como tira esse corselete?**_

_**Regina: por trás!**_

_**Ela se senta, ele vai soltando as tiras presas nas meias e depois vai pra trás dela, vai abrindo o corselete enquanto vai beijando os ombros dela, o pescoço, então ele tira, deixando-a de calcinha e meias...  
>Ele a conduz, deitando-a, ele pega o morango novamente, põe chantili...<strong>_

_**Robin: Hmm... o que eu faço com isso?**_

_**E ele vai passando o morango no mamilo dela, melando com chantili, em seguida ele lambe todo seio dela e chupa o mamilo, ela geme, sentindo-o, ele continua fazendo aquilo, melando com chantili e lambendo, chupando, ele faz no outro seio também, ouvindo os gemidos dela se intensificando, então ele solta o morango e se ajoelha, ficando entre as pernas dela, ele vai puxando a calcinha dela, deixando ela nua, apenas com as meias e o scarpien...**_

_**Robin: vou deixar você de meia, você está linda assim!**_

_**Ele se deita sobre ela, delicadamente, percebendo que agora era perceptível a barriga entre eles, ele evita deixar o peso do corpo dele todo sobre ela, pra não machucar o bebê, se é que machuca, então ele a beija na boca, vai beijando o queixo, pescoço, então ele se deita ao lado dela, pega o morango, passa pelos lábios dela, deslizando, sem deixar ela chupar, continua deslizando pelo queixo, pescoço, passa por entre os seios dela, vai descendo, passa pelo umbigo, descendo mais, chegando lá, naquele lugar tão sensível, ela geme, enquanto ele vai massageando o clitóris dela com o morango, em movimentos circulares, vai descendo mais, então ele tira e leva o morango até a boca, e chupa...**_

_**Robin: muito mais gostoso que o chantili!**_

_**Ela fica olhando pra ele, com a boca entreaberta, com a respiração desregulada.. ele volta a colocar o morango nela e o trás, molhado, ele vai passando o morango nos lábios dela, que permanece imóvel, ele para e ela lambe os lábios, ele solta o morango e vai pra cima dela, a beijando com paixão, eles ofegantes, excitados com toda aquela brincadeira, ele se posiciona entre as pernas dela e começam a se esfregar, intensamente, com força, Regina gemendo, então ela vai se virando por cima dele, ela senta encima dele, segura o membro dele, ereto, e ela vai se encaixando, se sentando, sendo preenchida, sentando-se lentamente, Robin vai gemendo sentindo cada pedacinho de dentro dela, ela vai se movendo lentamente, esfregando, rebolando, ele leva as mãos aos seios dela, apertando-os, enquanto ela rebola, gemendo, vai intensificando os movimentos, se movimentando mais rápido, o Robin segura os quadris dela, apertando sem dó, tomado pelo tesão, ele vai ajudando-a a se esfregar, sem se importar se está machucando-a, mas ela não reclama, até sente mais prazer, todo aquele atrito se tornando mais prazeroso, mais gostoso, ela começa a tremer e gemer mais alto, continua rebolando até explodir em um orgasmo intenso, ao sentir o corpo dela perder as forças, Robin a gira, deitando-a na cama sem nem sair de dentro dela, ele continua investindo intensamente contra ela, metendo, estocando com força enquanto ela ainda se recupera do orgasmo, tendo espasmos e sentindo seu corpo ser sacudido, ela sendo possuída pelo seu homem, pelo pai da sua filha, uma menina, então em meios a gemidos desesperados, o Robin goza, derramando-se dentro dela...  
>Ele sai de dentro dela, se jogando ao seu lado na cama, suados, ofegantes..<br>Robin tateia a cama, procurando a mão da Regina, então ele a segura e aperta...**_

_**Robin: foi incrível! Eu já te disse que você está linda?**_

_**Regina sorri e deita-se de lado, olhando pra ele, ela vai acariciando o peito dele, vendo-o recompor a respiração, suas peles molhadas de suor..  
>Então, o Robin se vira de repente, abraçando a Regina..<strong>_

_**Robin: eu te amo!**_

_**Ela sorri..**_

_**Regina: eu também te amo! **_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Robin e Regina tomam banho, se vestem bem à vontade e vão para a cozinha...  
>Robin vai se sentando, Regina caminha até a geladeira...<strong>_

_**Regina: o que vai querer comer?**_

_**Robin: você!**_

_**Regina fica rindo, tímida e olhando pra ele com um olhar provocante...**_

_**Regina: vai amor, falando sério!**_

_**Robin: qualquer coisa amor, vem aqui!**_

_**Ela olha pra ele, sentado na cadeira, ela caminha até lá e ele a abraça, ela em pé, ele fica com o rosto nos seios dela, ele olha pra cima, enquanto ela acaricia os cabelos dele...**_

_**Robin: eu estou muito feliz por nós, pela nossa filha, por tudo que estamos vivendo juntos!**_

_**Regina: eu também**_

_**Ela se inclina e o beija na boca...**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**São 20:30hs  
>Robin liga pra Marion pra perguntar sobre o Roland, Regina fica olhando pra ele na expectativa...<strong>_

_**Robin: ele está comendo?**_

_**Marion: não, ele não quer comer, Robin, vem pra casa, seu filho sente sua falta, você vai continuar com ela? Mesmo sabendo que seu filho precisa de você!**_

_**Robin: Marion, nem me venha com essa conversa, nosso filho está assim por que você não se dispõe a fazer as coisas da forma correta, de fazê - lo se apegar a você, pois ele mal te conhece..**_

_**Marion: por culpa dela, a culpa de tudo isso que está acontecendo com meu filho, é dela!**_

_**Robin: olha, eu não liguei pra ficar discutindo com você, eu liguei pra saber do Roland.**_

_**Marion: ele não almoçou direito, e nem jantou, já tentei de tudo..**_

_**Robin: Marion, você ama nosso filho?**_

_**Marion: claro! Que pergunta absurda é essa?**_

_**Robin: então vamos fazer o seguinte, vá com ele agora pro Granny's, que eu vou com a Regina, temos que admitir que ele come quando está com ela, e eu e você precisamos conversar. **_

_**Marion: ok, mas eu estou fazendo isso pelo Roland!**_

_**Robin: e por quem mais seria?**_

_**Eles desligam... Regina estava na expectativa, ouvindo...**_

_**Regina: e aí?**_

_**Robin: vamos ao Granny's, o Roland não está comendo e sei que nessa parte você é ótima com ele**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**Eles trocam de roupa, se agasalham e se dirigem para o Granny's.  
>Chegam lá, Regina já pede um jantar para o Roland, ela pede uma sopa de legumes, pão, suco de laranja...<br>Eles sentam, esperando... Alguns minutos depois, ouvem a porta se abrir, era a Marion com o Roland nos braços... Assim que o Roland vê a Regina, ele sorri e grita:**_

_**Roland: titia Giginaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Ele quase se joga do braço da Marion que o põe no chão, ele corre, Regina se levanta e recebe o impacto do abraço do Roland, ela quase se desiquilibra, e o abraça...**_

_**Regina: oi meu bebê!**_

_**Roland: a fadinha me contou o segredo e eu fui bonzinho com a mamãe Marion e eu vou pra sua casa!**_

_**O Robin se levanta, beija o filho e então chama a Marion para outra mesa, Regina se senta e põe o Roland no colo dela...**_

_**Regina: a titia comprou sopinha pra você**_

_**Roland: obaa!**_

_**Regina: vamos comer!**_

_**Ele prontamente pega a colher e começa a comer, enquanto a Regina vai partindo pedacinhos de pão e colocando dentro da sopa dele...  
>E na outra mesa:<strong>_

_**Robin: eu entendo que é difícil pra você vê seu filho demostrando amor por outra mulher, colocando-a como mãe, mas o fato é: por circunstancias que não vem ao caso agora, o Roland cresceu longe de você, e ele se apegou muito a ela, bom, a única imagem que ele tem de mãe, é a Regina, mas agora sabemos que você está aqui, a Regina não vai tomá-lo de você, ela nem sequer pensa nisso, mas eu e ela, e sei que você também, queremos o melhor para o Roland, e a melhor solução para isso é uma guarda compartilhada!**_

_**Marion: e como isso funciona?**_

_**Robin: ele vai morar com você e também comigo, nós vamos combinar os dias pra revezar, por exemplo, bom, de início, pra ele não passar muito tempo longe, vamos fazer assim: dois dias com você, dois dias comigo, e como ambos trabalham, compartilharemos a babá também, nos meus dias, a Lauren fica lá em casa, até que eu ou a Regina saia do trabalho...**_

_**Marion: ok, tudo bem, mas o Roland se recusa a comer quando está comigo!**_

_**Robin: creio que isso seja um problema temporário... vamos vê o que podemos fazer quanto a isso.**_

_**A Marion se vira, vendo a alegria do Roland com a Regina, a Marion fica com uma expressão triste, desolada..**_

_**Marion: olha pra ele Robin, o meu filho a ama, mais do que a mim.. olha como ele fica perto dela..**_

_**Robin: Marion, não fica assim, vamos consertar isso, o Roland vai aprender a amar você, mas você tem que ter paciência**_

_**Marion volta a olhar para o Robin..**_

_**Marion: isso não significa que eu tenha que gostar dessa mulher! Que fique bem claro..**_

_**Robin: e nem ela de você! Estamos falando do Roland**_

_**Marion gesticula, pedindo um café...  
>e na outra mesa:<strong>_

_**Regina: muito bem, está quase acabando!**_

_**E ele com as mãozinhas sujas de sopa, coloca um pedacinho de pão na boca da Regina, que aceita e come..**_

_**Regina: que gostoso!**_

_**E ela pega um pedacinho e põe na boca dele também, ele come e fica rindo...**_

_**Regina: Roland, por que você não come com a mamãe Marion?**_

_**Roland: o Roland não fica com fome**_

_**Regina: mas está com fome agora! Não pode ficar sem comer, meu bebê!**_

_**E ela fica acariciando os cabelos dele, enquanto ele come...  
>E na outra mesa:<strong>_

_**Robin: ah, outra coisa, nós vamos a algumas consultas com o Dr. Hopper, ele é psicólogo, pode nos orientar a lidar com isso tudo..**_

_**Marion: eu e você?**_

_**Robin: eu, você, a Regina e o Roland, principalmente o Roland**_

_**Marion: ah!**_

_**Robin: com licença!**_

_**Ele se levanta e vai até a outra mesa, encontra a Regina e o Roland brincando..**_

_**Robin: ele comeu tudo?**_

_**Roland: sim papai!**_

_**Robin: vem aqui coisa pequena!**_

_**E o Robin o pega no braço e o beija..**_

_**Robin: vamos lá com a mamãe? Você vai dormi com ela viu, amanhã a gente te pega na escola!**_

_**O sorriso do Roland se desfaz, Regina se levanta e o pega nos braços...**_

_**Regina: lembra o que eu te falei? Se sentir saudades, a gente se fala por telefone, ok?**_

_**Roland: sim**_

_**Regina: dá um beijo na titia!**_

_**E ele dá um beijinho na bochecha dela, ela vai indo em direção à mesa da Marion, põe o Roland no chão...**_

_**Regina: tchau Roland!**_

_**Roland: tchau titia Gigina!**_

_**Regina: boa noite Marion!**_

_**Marion: não precisamos de cordialidades, só falaremos o necessário!**_

_**Regina: precisamos sim, se você quiser ensinar educação e respeito pro seu filho!**_

_**Elas se encaram de forma fria...**_

_**Regina: com licença!**_

_**E Regina dá às costas, revirando os olhos, caminha até o Robin, que estava pagando a conta no balcão...**_

_**Regina: podemos ir?**_

_**Robin: vamos!**_

_**E eles vão saindo de mãos dadas, indo para o carro..**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Robin e Regina já em casa estavam no quarto se preparando para dormir, trocando de roupa...**_

_**Robin: nossa, estou cansado, essa noite foi muito agradável...**_

_**Ele sorri maliciosamente para ela...  
>Ela vai arrumando a cama, e quando sacode o lençol, o morango cai no chão, Robin o pega...<strong>_

_**Robin: aah! Esse morango! Temos que guardá-lo!**_

_**Eles sorriem... Robin põe o morango em cima da mesinha, vai caminhando até ela e a abraça por trás, cheirando o cabelo dela...**_

_**Robin: tão cheirosa! Ah meu amor, você estava tão incrível, sedutora, gostosa!**_

_**Regina: isso tudo é só pra você!**_

_**Robin: claro que é! Você é minha! Toda minha!**_

_**Eles sorriem, ele a vira, deixando-a de frente pra ele... Ele acaricia o rosto dela, põe uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha, segura o rosto dela entre as mãos... Olhando-a assim, desse jeito, o semblante feliz, um sorriso encantador, ela parecia ser tão pequena, tão frágil, ele sentia que precisava protegê-la...**_

_**Regina: por que você está me olhando assim?**_

_**Robin: porque você é...**_

_**Regina: Robin!**_

_**Ela o interrompe, desvia o olhar, olhando para baixo, ela leva as mãos até a barriga...**_

_**Regina: é ela! Ela está mexendo, eu senti! E de novo, agora! Robin!**_

_**Ele logo põe a mão na barriga dela, ela conduz a mão dele pondo no lugar certo...**_

_**Regina: sentiu isso?**_

_**Robin: sim!**_

_**Eles ficam sorrindo, ainda com as mãos na barriga, esperando... Mas para, não sentem mais...  
>Então, ele a abraça, suspendendo-a, eles deitam na cama, ela apaga a luz do abajur, eles se cobrem, ficam abraçados, deitados de conchinha, ele acariciando a barriga dela...<strong>_

_**Robin: é a menininha do papai é? Brincando aí na barriga da mamãe! Vai dormir menina!**_

_**Regina fica rindo...**_

_**Regina: amor!**_

_**Robin: oi**_

_**Regina: como foi a conversa com a Marion?**_

_**Robin: você acredita que ela estava calma? Nem parecia a Marion, eu acho que ela finalmente reconheceu que o Roland vem em primeiro lugar...**_

_**Regina: ela concordou com tudo?**_

_**Robin: sim, inclusive, ela também concordou em irmos para as consultas...**_

_**Regina: que bom! Então eu já vou ligar pro Dr. Hopper pra marcar um horário...**_

_**Robin: você me dá o numero dele que eu ligo!**_

_**Regina: por quê?**_

_**Robin: e por que não?**_

_**Regina: só acho que eu ligando é mais fácil de conseguir um horário com ele, até porque ele já acompanhou o meu filho e eu também já fui a algumas sessões! **_

_**Robin: Hmm...**_

_**Eles ficam em silêncio por alguns segundos...**_

_**Regina: Robin? Você está com ciúmes?**_

_**Robin: se você faz tanta questão de ligar pra ele, pode ligar então!**_

_**Regina: ah, eu não creio numa coisa dessas! Robin, por favor, né? Eu estou com você, estamos morando juntos, eu estou esperando um filho seu e você está com ciúmes de um psicólogo? **_

_**Robin: grávida de uma filha minha! É uma menina!**_

_**Regina: foi uma expressão Robin, eu sei que minha filha é uma menina!**_

_**Eles ficam calados...  
>Minutos depois, o Robin começa a rir, a Regina sem entender também começa a rir...<strong>_

_**Robin: isso foi uma briga?**_

_**Regina: sei lá!**_

_**Robin: desculpa!**_

_**Regina: vamos dormir né! Isso pode ser sono, estamos falando nada com nada já!**_

_**Eles sorriem...**_

_**Robin: nossa!**_

_**Regina: o que foi?**_

_**Robin: eu fechei meus olhos e vi você, com aquela lingerie vermelha!**_

_**Regina: tenha bons sonhos!**_

_**Robin: com certeza terei!**_

_**Eles adormecem...**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**São 05:45hs...**_

_**Regina acorda meio atordoada, leva a mão até a barriga, vai se sentando...**_

_**Regina: minha nossa! Isso foi um chute ou eu estava sonhando?**_

_**Ela fala sozinha, olha para o relógio, ainda tudo escuro, e de repente sente de novo, ela grita, surpresa... **_

_**Robin: Regina?**_

_**Ele fala sonolento, ela acende a luz do abajur, a luz incomoda os olhos deles...**_

_**Regina: o bebê! Chutou forte, nossa! É tão diferente, antes só dava uma sensação leve, sei lá, como cócegas, mas agora, eu senti um impacto, nossa! Muito legal!**_

_**Robin: nossa! Foi o bebê que acordou você?**_

_**Regina: sim! Me dá aqui sua mão!**_

_**Ela põe a mão dele na barriga dela, eles esperam, e eles sentem...**_

_**Robin: uau!**_

_**Eles sorriem... Se olhando...**_

_**Regina: viu só?!**_

_**Robin: ei menininha! O que você está fazendo aí dentro? Chuta mais para o papai sentir...**_

_**E o bebê mexe de novo, eles se olham rindo...**_

_**Regina: olha só! Que garota obediente!**_

_**Robin: claro! Já conhece a voz do pai!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, o Robin acariciando e beijando a barriga dela...**_

_**Robin: não vejo a hora de poder conhecer o rostinho dela, ela vai ser linda igual a você!**_

_**Regina: ela tem que se parecer com você também...**_

_**Ele vai se sentando, a abraça e a beija...**_

_**(**********************)**_

_**Eles ficam na cama conversando e namorando, até que toca o alarme às 06:20 hs...  
>Eles se levantam pra se arrumar, eles no banheiro, Regina tira a roupa, vai entrando no chuveiro...<strong>_

_**Robin: amor, você pega o Roland na escola?**_

_**Regina: claro, eu já tinha planejado isso!**_

_**Robin: eu acho que não vou poder almoçar em casa hoje**_

_**Regina: ok! Eu vou almoçar no Granny's com o Roland**_

_**O Robin entra no chuveiro com ela, eles se abraçam e beijam, vão tomando banho...**_

_**(********************)**_

_**Depois de tomar café, eles saem, vão para o carro, e o Robin vai dirigindo, ele para o carro em frente ao escritório...**_

_**Robin: tenha um bom dia!**_

_**Regina: Robin, éer... Tipo assim, eu vou precisar do carro!**_

_**Robin: ah, poxa!**_

_**Regina: faz o seguinte, vamos até o seu trabalho, eu deixo você lá e trago o carro!**_

_**Ele volta a dirigir, chegando à porta do serviço, Robin desce do carro, Regina também desce e eles se beijam...**_

_**Regina: até mais tarde!**_

_**Robin: já estou com saudades!**_

_**Regina: eu também!**_

_**Regina entra no carro e volta para o escritório, sai do carro e vê a Tinker saindo do carro dela...  
>Elas se veem, sorriem...<strong>_

_**Regina: hoje eu cheguei na hora certa!**_

_**Tinker: milagre! Louvemos de pé na igreja!**_

_**Regina: ah, ridícula!**_

_**Tinker: cadê meu café, trouxe hoje não?**_

_**Regina: minha filha se acostume não, foi só ontem!**_

_**Elas entram, vão pondo as bolsas em suas mesas, vão ligando os computadores...**_

_**Tinker: Regina minha querida!**_

_**Regina: oi**_

_**Tinker: quero saber de tudo, não me esconda nada!**_

_**Regina: isso é assunto pessoal**_

_**Tinker: nem venha com essa, vamos, me conte!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: ah, mulher, foi simplesmente maravilhoso! Ele adorou a lingerie, adorou tudo na verdade, e eu adorei também, claro, até por que ele fez muitas coisas comigo... Menina, a coisa toda foi muito intensa!**_

_**Tinker: uii! Que bom, fiz um bom trabalho então!**_

_**Regina: chega de conversa, vamos trabalhar, ah, Tink, aquele cara que tava vendendo o carro não respondeu o email?**_

_**Tinker: vou verificar! Ah mulher, eu trouxe uma coisa... Espera aí...**_

_**A Tinker vai abrindo a bolsa e vai pegando uma caixinha rosa, embalada com um lacinho, ela vai até a mesa da Regina e põe a caixinha em cima da mesa, ela sorri e diz:**_

_**Tinker: pra você! É só uma lembrancinha! **_

_**Regina abre um sorriso doce, abre o laço, abre a caixinha e vê um par de sapatinhos rosa, bem pequeno e uma chupeta rosa...  
>Regina fica olhando, encantada...<strong>_

_**Regina: own Tink! Que lindo!**_

_**Tinker: é pra sua princesinha, que ainda não nasceu, mas eu já amo essa criança!**_

_**Regina se levanta, vai até a Tinker e se abraçam...**_

_**Regina: obrigada, Por tudo! Sua amizade é muito importante pra mim...**_

_**Tinker: own amiga!**_

_**Regina: eu vou buscar o Roland na escola e vou almoçar no Granny's, quer almoçar com a gente? Eu pago!**_

_**Elas se soltam do abraço...**_

_**Tinker: quero sim, mas eu pago pelo meu almoço, não se preocupe!**_

_**Regina: não mulher, eu estou convidando, eu pago!**_

_**Tinker: ok então...**_

_**Elas voltam para suas mesas...  
>Alguns momentos depois...<strong>_

_**Tinker: o vendedor respondeu, deixou o número de telefone e disse que você pode marcar um dia pra ir lá olhar o carro, fazer um test drive, essas coisas...**_

_**Regina: ok! Anota o número dele!**_

_**As horas vão passando...  
>São 11:20 hs...<strong>_

_**Regina: vou buscar o Roland, ele sai as 11:40 hs, faz o seguinte, liga pra babá Lauren e diz pra ela ir pra minha casa às 14:00hs, avisa que eu que vou buscar ele na escola...**_

_**Tinker: sim senhora!**_

_**Regina: ok! Vou indo, tranca tudo e nos vemos no Granny's às 12:00 hs.**_

_**Regina pega a bolsa e o celular, vai indo para o carro enquanto procura a chave do carro, vai remexendo tudo, já se estressando...**_

_**Regina: cadê essa porcaria?**_

_**Ela chega ao carro, apoia-se nele, pondo a bolsa no capô e vai procurando, não encontra, ela vai até a janela e olha o interior do carro e vê a chave na ignição...**_

_**Regina: mentira né! Não acredito nisso, nossa como eu sou monga!**_

_**Ela arrisca abrir a porta do carro, torcendo pra estar aberta e... Não está!**_

_**Regina: e agora? Bom, acho que um pouco de magia não faz mal a ninguém!**_

_**Ela estende a mão e num movimento simples a chave do carro está na mão dela, nesse momento ela sente sua filha chutar e ela tem uma visão rápida, nada que se possa distinguir, apenas tudo fica claro, uma luz forte que a cega momentaneamente, ela derruba a chave no chão, sua vista vai voltando lentamente, ela se abaixa e pega a chave...**_

_**Regina: o que foi isso?**_

_**Ela esfrega os olhos, abre a porta, entra no carro, liga o carro e quando olha pra frente, vê sua bolsa no capô...**_

_**Regina: nossa, o dia hoje está uma loucura!**_

_**Ela sai do carro, pega a bolsa, entra de novo e começa a dirigir, indo pra escola do Roland.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Regina já na escola, em pé em frente ao portão, vendo as várias crianças correndo e gritando, arrastando suas bolsas, uma delas cai no chão e começa a chorar, Regina tenta não ri, levando a mão até a boca, rindo..  
>Então vem o Roland segurando uma florzinha minúscula, murcha e amarelinha...<strong>_

_**Roland: titia Gigina! Peguei essa flozinha pla você!**_

_**Ela abre a mão e ele põe a flor delicadamente na mão dela...**_

_**Regina: que linda! Obrigada!**_

_**Ela cheira a flor... Depois olha pra ele, que está sorrindo olhando pra cima, para ela...**_

_**Regina: florzinha mais linda e cheirosa desse mundo todo!**_

_**Ela segura a mãozinha dele e vão indo pro carro...**_

_**Regina: vou guardar a florzinha na minha bolsa**_

_**Ela põe a flor na bolsa, que logo se perde no meio da bagunça...  
>Regina abre o carro, joga a bolsa dentro do carro, depois abre a porta de trás, vai pegando a mochila do Roland e pondo no banco...<strong>_

_**Roland: eu quelo ir na frente!**_

_**Regina: não pode meu amor, você tem que ir aqui na cadeirinha pra você ficar protegido, meu bebê! **_

_**Ela o senta na cadeirinha e vai pondo o cinto...  
>Ela entra no carro, vai dirigindo enquanto conversa com o Roland, eles chegam ao Granny's...<strong>_

_**(****************************)**_

_**Regina sentada com o Roland em uma mesa, quando chega a Tinker e se junta a eles...**_

_**Tinker: Regina, eu liguei pro cara do carro e ele se ofereceu pra vir aqui com o carro, pra te mostrar**_

_**Regina: sério?**_

_**Tinker: sim, mas aí eu disse que depois retornaria pra ele com a resposta, depois que eu falasse com você, até porque eu não sei se tem problema né, um estranho vir aqui em Storybrooke**_

_**Regina: acho que não tem problema, depois você liga pra ele e confirma, pergunta se ele pode vir no domingo...**_

_**Tinker: ok!**_

_**O almoço chega, elas vão se servindo, Regina vai colocando no pratinho do Roland, começam a comer...**_

_**Roland: eu vou pla sua casa titia?**_

_**Regina: vai sim meu amor, eu já disse que sim, não se preocupe!**_

_**Ela acaricia os cabelos dele...**_

_**Regina: nossa! Essa minha roupa está me matando, está apertada!**_

_**Tinker: Regina! Você está grávida, pode dar adeus a esses seus vestidinhos tubinhos, apertadinhos, coladinhos no corpo, esses terninhos.. você precisa de roupas novas!**_

_**Regina: preciso mesmo!**_

_**Roland: titia Gigina, corta essas carnes aqui!**_

_**Ela sorri pra ele, e vai cortando o bife dele em vários pedacinhos...**_

_**Roland: cadê o papai?**_

_**Regina: no trabalho meu amor! Mais tarde, a gente vai vê ele lá em casa!**_

_**Roland: obaa!**_

_**Tinker: Reginalda a gente ainda vai trabalhar hoje?**_

_**Regina: pode parar com isso de "Reginalda", meu nome é Regina viu querida! E sim, nós vamos trabalhar ainda**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...  
>A porta se abre, entra o Henry, ele vê sua mãe, vai até ela...<strong>_

_**Henry: Hey Mom!**_

_**Regina: oi meu amor!**_

_**Ele se inclina e a beija...**_

_**Regina: veio almoçar?**_

_**Henry: não, eu almocei em casa, tava indo pro colégio, daí vi seu carro e entrei pra falar com você!**_

_**Regina: ah, e quando é que você vai lá pra casa hein? Hoje?**_

_**Henry: sim, quando eu sair do colégio, eu vou pra lá, vou dormir lá!**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**Henry: vou nessa!**_

_**Regina: boa aula!**_

_**Henry: oi Tinkerbell!**_

_**Tinker: oi!**_

_**Henry: oi Roland! Tudo bom?**_

_**Roland: tudo bom, eu to comendo tudinho né titia?**_

_**Henry: que legal, bom, vou lá, tchau pra vocês!**_

_**E ele vai embora..**_

_**Regina: ai, sério mesmo! Antes de ir pro escritório, vou passar em casa, preciso tirar essa saia, está apertada!**_

_**Tinker: lindo pra sua cara, grávida e apertando a barriga, mulher se oriente! Não pode ficar por aí desfilando com roupa apertada não! Vai que você passa mal, ou desmaia, imagina...**_

_**Regina: eu sei Tink, não enche meu saco**_

_**Tinker: sabe, anrran, to vendo que sabe!**_

_**Roland: titia Gigina, quelo suco**_

_**Regina: quando você terminar de comer, eu ponho**_

_**Roland: por favor titia, por favorzinho!**_

_**Ele junta as mãozinhas, tipo implorando, aquele rostinho, aquelas covinhas... Regina sorri, pega a jarra de suco e vai pondo um pouco no copo dele..**_

_**Regina: só um pouquinho!**_

_**Ele bebe, e volta a comer...**_

_**Regina: Tink, olha ele aí pra mim, que eu vou no banheiro..**_

_**Tinker: ok, vai lá!**_

_**Regina se levanta, vai indo ao banheiro, entra no corredor, saindo da vista de quem está nas mesas, quando ela encontra o Gold que estava passando por ali...**_

_**Regina: Gold!**_

_**Ela fala cumprimentando-o...**_

_**Gold: olá Regina! Ainda não tive a oportunidade de parabenizá-la pela sua gravidez...**_

_**Regina sorri...**_

_**Regina: obrigada!**_

_**Gold: tenho certeza de que ela vai nascer saudável e forte!**_

_**Regina que ainda estava sorrindo, se assusta ao ouvir aquelas palavras, seu sorriso desaparece dando lugar a uma expressão séria...**_

_**Regina: ela?**_

_**Gold: sim, sua filha!**_

_**Regina: mas, mas apenas eu e o Robin sabemos que é.. que, como? Como você sabe?**_

_**Regina vai falando, se atropelando nas palavras, confusa...**_

_**Gold: eu sei de muitas coisas minha cara!**_

_**Ele vai andando, indo embora, deixando a Regina confusa, pensativa, parada ali, sem entender...**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**De volta à mesa, Regina se senta...**_

_**Tinker: está tudo bem?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Tinker: você está pálida! Ah, Regina! Deve ser essa sua roupa apertada**_

_**Regina: é, mas eu vou trocar**_

_**Roland: titiaaa! O Roland comeu tudinho!**_

_**Ele fala erguendo o prato vazio..**_

_**Regina: Parabéns bebê, muito bem! Você quer ganhar um beijo?**_

_**Roland: não! Eu quelo suco!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo..**_

_**Regina: ok né, fazer o quê!?**_

_**Tinker: adorei esse menino!**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**No Granny's..  
>Regina, Tinker e Roland terminando de almoçar juntos...<br>Regina sinaliza, pedindo a conta...**_

_**Regina: você ligou pra babá Lauren?**_

_**Tinker: liguei sim, ela vai lá pra sua casa às 14:00 hs, que horas são?**_

_**Regina pega o celular e olha...**_

_**Regina: 13:45 hs...**_

_**(***************************)**_

_**Elas se dirigem para a casa da Regina, cada uma em seu carro, Regina com o Roland, chegam lá... Vão entrando em casa, vão direto para sala...  
>Roland se joga no sofá, vai tirando os sapatinhos, jogando no chão, tira as meias, joga no chão também..<strong>_

_**Regina: nossa! O pai dele faz a mesma coisa!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Tinker: homens sendo homens!**_

_**Regina: ei Roland, pegue as meias e os sapatinhos e leve para o seu quarto!**_

_**Roland: depois!**_

_**Regina: agora!**_

_**Ele faz bico, mas obedece, vai pegando do chão e vai subindo as escadas...**_

_**Regina: vou tirar essa roupa, vem comigo para o quarto?**_

_**Elas vão subindo, entram no quarto...**_

_**Regina: nem sei o que vestir**_

_**Ela tira a saia, ficando de blusa e calcinha, Tinker senta na cama...**_

_**Tinker: põe algum vestido folgadinho, você tem?**_

_**Regina: devo ter...**_

_**Ela vai indo para o closet, minutos depois volta com um vestidinho soltinho, meio curto, branco com detalhes azuis...**_

_**Regina: este aqui vai servir**_

_**Ela tira a blusa e vai vestindo o vestido...**_

_**Tinker: quando você vai contar aos meninos que eles vão ter uma irmãzinha?**_

_**Regina: hoje, aproveitando que estarão os dois aqui... Eu estava pensando em alguma forma criativa ou divertida de contar, mas não estou conseguindo pensar em nada, pode me ajudar?**_

_**Tinker: vou pensar em alguma coisa e te digo...**_

_**Regina: mas tem que ser hoje! Não estou aguentando mais segurar este segredo...**_

_**Elas sorriem...  
>Nessa hora entra o Roland no quarto, ele vem andando bem quietinho, olhando pra elas...<strong>_

_**Regina: oi meu bebezinho! Pode entrar, vem aqui...**_

_**Regina senta na cama e oferece o colo pra ele, ele anda na direção dela, erguendo os bracinhos, ela o segura e o põe no colo...**_

_**Regina: eu estava com tanta saudade desse pinguinho de gente!**_

_**Ela fala o abraçando apertado, e o beijando... **_

_**Tinker: eu acho tão bonito esse amor que você tem Regina, você é tão amorosa, você nem imagina o quanto!**_

_**Regina fica sorrindo, olha pra Tinker...**_

_**Regina: esse menino é minha vida Tinker! Ele, o Henri e o Robin, são os homens da minha vida! Nossa! Não sei o que seria de mim sem eles!**_

_**Tinker: tenho certeza de que eles sentem o mesmo, dá pra notar o quanto o Robin ama você, o Roland fica doente sem você, o Henri eu não sei bem o que dizer, por que não o conheço tão bem...**_

_**Regina: ele me ama, mas adolescentes são meios difíceis! Sei lá...**_

_**Elas escutam a campainha tocar...**_

_**Regina: deve ser a babá Lauren!**_

_**Tinker: deixa que eu abro a porta, e você pode trocar essa sapatilha! Você acha que vai pra onde com um vestido branco e azul e uma sapatilha vermelha?**_

_**Regina: virou consultora de moda agora?**_

_**Tinker sai do quarto rindo, desce, vai até a porta, abre...**_

_**Tinker: oi, Lauren né?**_

_**Babá Lauren: sim, é Lauren!**_

_**Elas sorriem...**_

_**Tinker: eu sou a Tinkerbell**_

_**Elas se cumprimentam... Lauren entra na casa, Tinker fecha a porta..**_

_**Tinker: ele ta lá em cima...**_

_**Então, a Regina aparece na escada, vai descendo, o Roland vindo atrás dela, pulando os degraus...**_

_**Regina: olá Lauren! **_

_**Lauren: oi Senhora Mills!**_

_**Regina: pode chamar de Regina mesmo... Bom, vou te passar as coordenadas, pode ficar à vontade na minha casa, você fica aqui com ele pelo tempo que estou trabalhando, pode comer à vontade, assistir TV, mas eu prefiro que você estimule o Roland, brincando com ele aqui dentro ou lá no quintal, o quarto dele é lá encima, ele te mostra, não é bebê?**_

_**Roland: sim, o meu quarto é o quarto mais legal do mundo!**_

_**Regina: bom, então é isso... Vou trabalhar!**_

_**Roland: não titia, não, fica aqui!**_

_**Ele olha para cima, olhando para ela, ele fazendo biquinho e um rostinho aflito, meio que querendo chorar...**_

_**Regina: own meu bebê, a titia tem que trabalhar, mas ela volta rapidinho para ficar aqui com você, daí o Henri vai chegar também e o papai!**_

_**Roland: todo mundo vai ficar aqui?**_

_**Regina: sim, aí você vai ficar aqui com a babá Lauren, brincando com ela, está certo?**_

_**Roland: ta cetu!**_

_**Ela se abaixa e o beija... Ele a abraça...  
>Então, ela se levanta, vai pegando a bolsa, Tinker já estava com a bolsa dela, esperando...<strong>_

_**Regina: vamos?**_

_**Tinker: vamos!**_

_**(****************************)**_

_**Regina e Tinker no escritório, concentradas em seus computadores...  
>Quando o alerta de mensagem do celular da Regina toca... Ela pega pra ver...<strong>_

_**Robin- "oi amor, não ligou pra mim hoje! Sdds".**_

_**Ela sorri, e começa a digitar, envia:**_

_**Regina- "eu não liguei, daí você também não me liga?".**_

_**Ela volta a olhar para o computador, e chega outra mensagem:**_

_**Robin- "quer justificar seu erro apontando um erro meu?".**_

_**Ela encara o celular, sorrindo, bom, se isso é um joguinho ela não vai perder... Ela vai digitando e envia:**_

_**Regina- "só acho que não temos direito de cobrar algo que nós mesmos não fazemos"**_

_**Ela sorri, satisfeita com a sua resposta, fica esperando a resposta dele, e chega uma mensagem:**_

_**Robin- "ah dona Regina, quando eu chegar em casa vou pegar você e te foder de todas as maneiras possíveis pra você parar de ser tão respondona"**_

_**Regina terminando de ler aquilo, da uma risada, assustando a Tinker...**_

_**Tinker: nossa! Que susto sua louca, o que foi?**_

_**Regina: nada não, uma mensagem aqui do Robin, nada não...**_

_**Ela sorri um pouco sem graça, volta a olhar para o celular... Começa a digitar, envia:**_

_**Regina- "esperarei ansiosamente!".**_

_**Ela sorri e volta a trabalhar...  
>As horas vão passando, Tinker liga para o dono do carro, marcando a visita dele para domingo às 15:00 hs...<strong>_

_**Regina: estou precisando mesmo de um carro, o Robin fica usando o meu, hoje ele tá sem carro...**_

_**Tinker: tomara que esse carro seja bom, igual como está na foto!**_

_**Regina: inclusive, vou pedir para o Robin, que entende de carro para dá uma olhada também né! Para saber se está tudo ok, não é só aparência que conta..**_

_**Tinker: verdade!**_

_**Regina olha pro relógio, são 16:20 hs...**_

_**Regina: menina, olha a hora que já é, terminou tudo aí?**_

_**Tinker: sim, só tava aqui jogando paciência. **_

_**Regina: ah fala serio né!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo, desligam os computadores, vão pegando as bolsas, apagando as luzes e saindo, trancando as portas...**_

_**Regina: até amanhã!**_

_**Tinker: até! Boa noite!**_

_**Elas se abraçam, e cada uma vai para seu carro, indo para casa...**_

_**(**********************)**_

_**Regina abre a porta de casa, vai entrando, chega à sala, vendo a babá e o Roland sentados no chão com alguns brinquedos e vendo um DVD infantil, ao vê-la, o Roland levanta e corre...**_

_**Roland: titiaaaaa Giginaaaaa!**_

_**Ele a abraça...**_

_**Regina: oi meu filho! Que saudades desse bebê!**_

_**Ela o pega nos braços...**_

_**Regina: o que você fez hoje?**_

_**Roland: brinquei com a babá e assisti a esse filme tles vezes!**_

_**Regina: três vezes?**_

_**A Lauren vem se aproximando, dizendo:**_

_**Lauren: ele pediu, quando acabava ele pedia pra repetir...**_

_**Regina: tem vários filmes e você fica vendo o mesmo Roland?**_

_**Ela pergunta enquanto fica rindo pra ele...**_

_**Roland: o Roland gosta desse filme!**_

_**Regina: nossa! Percebe-se!**_

_**Ela o põe no chão, que volta correndo para seus brinquedinhos...**_

_**Lauren: ele lanchou às 15 hs, comeu banana com leite e não tomou banho, até porque ele ia suar tudo de novo, esse menino parece movido à pilha, é um fofo!**_

_**Regina: tem energia de sobra mesmo! Ok Lauren, obrigada! Pode ir, eu cuido dele agora...**_

_**Lauren: ok, com licença... Tchau Roland, até amanha!**_

_**Roland: tchau!**_

_**Regina: Roland! Venha aqui dar um beijo e um abraço nela!**_

_**Ele vem correndo e abraça a babá de forma rápida...**_

_**Regina: sim, muito bem!**_

_**Ele volta correndo pra brincar, e a Lauren vai embora...  
>Regina vai indo para a cozinha, olhando o que tem para fazer para o jantar...<strong>_

_**Regina: poxa, a Tinker nem me ajudou com alguma ideia criativa pra hoje, aquela bitch!**_

_**Regina pensa alto, enquanto vai fazendo algo na cozinha...  
>Quando ela tem uma ideia, que na cabeça dela é genial, ela vai ficando empolgada, preparando o jantar...<strong>_

_**(***********************)**_

_**Deixando a mesa pronta, e a comida feita, ela vai para a sala...**_

_**Regina: vamos tomar banho bebê? Já já o papai e o Henri vão chegar! Vamos levar esses brinquedos lá pra cima, para deixar a sala arrumada!**_

_**Eles pegam os brinquedos e vão subindo...  
>Guardam os brinquedos, Regina dá um banho no Roland e o veste, deixando ele arrumadinho e cheiroso... <strong>_

_**Regina: você fica brincando aqui, que a titia vai tomar banho, está certo?**_

_**Roland: ta cetu!**_

_**Regina: qualquer coisa pode ir lá ao banheiro da titia, me chamar, vou deixar a porta aberta...**_

_**E a Regina vai indo para o seu quarto, escolhe uma roupa, e vai tomar banho...**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Regina e Roland brincando no quarto dela, eles na cama, Regina deitada e o Roland sentado, eles esperando o Henri e o Robin chegarem...**_

_**Regina: você sabia que a titia ama muito você?**_

_**Roland apenas fica rindo, todo feliz, enquanto brinca com os bonequinhos...  
>Então, eles escutam alguém bater na porta do quarto...<strong>_

_**Regina: quem é?**_

_**A porta se abre, o Henri entra sorrindo...**_

_**Henri: eu!**_

_**Ele vai entrando e se deitando na cama, abraçando a Regina, ele a beija na bochecha, ela o beija também, então eles olham para o Roland e veem ele com os bracinhos cruzados, fazendo bico...**_

_**Regina: o que foi meu amor?**_

_**Ela fala ainda agarrada ao Henri...**_

_**Henri: mãe, ele está com ciúmes...**_

_**Henri fica rindo, então o Roland solta os bonecos e desce da cama, todo revoltadinho...**_

_**Regina: ei! Roland volta aqui!**_

_**Ela solta o Henri, que continua rindo, e ela levanta, correndo atrás do Roland, ela segura ele pelo ombro, ele desvia e corre...**_

_**Regina: Roland! Vem aqui filho!**_

_**E ele continua correndo, e ela o segura pela camisa, fazendo-o parar de correr... Ela se ajoelha e o vira de frente para ela, segura os bracinhos dele, mantendo-o preso...**_

_**Regina: por que você está com raiva?**_

_**Roland: puquê você tava ablaçando o Henri**_

_**Regina: Roland, o Henri é meu filho, ele é seu irmão, eu amo vocês dois, você e ele são meus filhos! A gente tem que abraçar quem a gente ama, eu amo você e te abraço, eu amo o papai e abraço ele também, e eu amo o Henri, então eu o abraço, entendeu? E aqui na barriga de titia tem um bebê que eu vou amar também!**_

_**Então ela o trás para perto, abraçando-lhe... Depois ela o solta, ele não corre, permanece ali, olhando pra ela...**_

_**Regina: ta com raiva da titia ainda?**_

_**Roland: não..**_

_**Regina: então vamos lá para o quarto?**_

_**E ela se levanta e vão para o quarto, eles chegam lá, sobem na cama, Henri fica disfarçando e rindo quando o Roland não está olhando, Regina fica rindo mandando ele parar, fazendo isso apenas em gestos, ela pega um travesseiro e bate no Henri...**_

_**Regina: eu disse pra parar!**_

_**Henri: ai mãe!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, o Roland ri também, sem entender...  
>Então, eles escutam: <strong>_

_**Robin: Olá! Cheguei! Tem alguém aqui em casa?**_

_**Roland: papaiiii**_

_**E ele vai pulando da cama, correndo...**_

_**Regina: vamos descer?**_

_**Henri: vamos..**_

_**Eles vão andando, descendo as escadas... Encontram o Robin lá embaixo com o Roland nos braços, ele o põe no chão...**_

_**Robin: oi Henri!**_

_**Henri: oi!**_

_**Robin: oi meu amor!**_

_**Regina: oi**_

_**Eles se abraçam, o Robin se inclina e dá um selinho demorado na boca da Regina, que fica nas pontas dos pés, abraçando-o...  
>Os meninos ficam sorrindo, olhando pra eles...<strong>_

_**Regina: vamos jantar?!**_

_**Eles vão indo pra cozinha, vão sentando á mesa, que já estava arrumada, com os pratos e talheres, Regina vai pegando as panelas e colocando na mesa...  
>Robin e Henri vão se servindo, e a Regina vai pondo o prato do Roland, depois ela põe o dela... E enfim, se senta..<br>Eles vão comendo e conversando, rindo... E quando terminam de comer...**_

_**Regina: falta a sobremesa!**_

_**Robin: amor, nem sei se eu aguento!**_

_**Regina: ok, mas foi feita especialmente para os meninos!**_

_**Ela vai até o forno e pega dois pratos, cada um continha um biscoito feito caseiramente, ela põe os pratos na frente dos meninos e então ela sorri, esperando a reação deles...**_

_**Henri: mãe! Você fez esses biscoitos?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Henri: ok, mas por que estão em forma de boneca?!**_

_**Roland: é uma menina no meu biscoito? Uma boneca?**_

_**Regina abre um sorriso largo, esperando pacientemente a hora em que eles vão entender a brincadeira...**_

_**Roland: ta bunita a bunequinha titia!**_

_**Henri: só não to entendendo por que você fez uma boneca, se eu e o Roland somos meninos... ei, espera aí...**_

_**Regina: o que?**_

_**Ela fala com entusiasmo..**_

_**Henri: mãe! Sério? Seu bebê é uma menina?**_

_**Regina: sim!**_

_**Henri: own meu Deus! Entendi! Roland, nós vamos ter uma irmãzinha! **_

_**Roland: quando?**_

_**Henri se levanta e vai até a Regina e a abraça...**_

_**Henri: que legal mãe! Uma menina!**_

_**Roland se levanta e abraça a Regina apenas imitando a ação do Henri...**_

_**Roland: que legal mãe! É uma menina!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo... Regina se abaixa, ajoelhando-se...**_

_**Regina: o bebezinho que está aqui na barriga da titia, é uma menina, entendeu?**_

_**Roland: uma menina?**_

_**Regina: sim meu amor! **_

_**Ela o beija e se levanta... Sorridente, feliz...  
>Eles voltam a se sentar, os meninos comem o biscoito...<br>Então, eles vão para sala, sentam no sofá...**_

_**Regina: tenho outra coisa legal pra vocês**_

_**Henri: o que?**_

_**Regina: um de cada vez, vem você primeiro Henri, me dá sua mão, logo aproveita que ela tá mexendo!**_

_**Ele fica perto dela, e ela põe a mão dele na barriga, fazendo-o sentir a irmãzinha mexendo... E ele olha pra ela rindo..**_

_**Henri: nossa mãe! Que legal! Dá pra sentir...**_

_**Roland: agora é a vez do Roland**_

_**Eles sorriem, Henri dá lugar pra ele, Regina põe a mãozinha dele e ele sente também, ele fica com uma carinha espantada olhando para Regina...**_

_**Regina: ta sentindo meu amor?**_

_**Ele diz que sim apenas balançando a cabeça..**_

_**Regina: é a sua irmãzinha aqui, se mexendo...**_

_**Então ela e o Robin trocam um olhar apaixonado, sorrindo um para o outro...**_

_**(**************************)**_

_**Eles passam um tempo vendo TV, quando o Roland começa a ficar sonolento e adormece no braço do Robin...**_

_**Robin: vou levar ele pra cama...**_

_**Ele se levanta cuidadosamente, e vai subindo..  
>Henri abraça a Regina, deitando a cabeça no ombro dela..<strong>_

_**Henri: mãe, estou feliz por você! Sei lá, você está diferente, feliz!**_

_**Regina: sim, eu estou muito feliz!**_

_**Henri: bom, eu vou subir, vou ficar no computador um pouco..**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**Eles se abraçam, se beijam e o Henri sobe para o quarto...  
>Regina vai indo para a cozinha, vai colocando os pratos na pia, guardando o que sobrou na geladeira, vai arrumando a cozinha..<br>Quando o Robin entra na cozinha, fica olhando pra ela, e ela se vira e o vê..**_

_**Regina: ei! Está me vigiando?**_

_**Robin: admirando! É diferente!**_

_**Eles sorriem.. Ele vai se aproximando...**_

_**Robin: eu me lembro de certas mensagens hoje à tarde!**_

_**Regina: também me lembro de algumas!**_

_**Eles sorriem, ele a abraça, acariciando o corpo dela, subindo a mão pelas costas, passando na nuca e quando chega ao cabelo, ele puxa com firmeza, fazendo-a olhar para ele...**_

_**Robin: você foi uma menina má!**_

_**E ele aperta a bunda dela com força, trazendo-a para mais perto, colando o corpo dela no dele..**_

_**Robin: sabe o que você merece? Por ter sido má?**_

_**Ela lambe os lábios, sem tirar os olhos dos dele..**_

_**Regina: me mostra!**_

_**Ele rapidamente a agarra, trazendo-a consigo e deixando-a encostada na pia, ele vai se ajoelhando, ela fica olhando pra ele sem entender, então ele põe as mãos por dentro do vestido dela e segura a calcinha, vai puxando, tirando a calcinha dela, deslizando pelas pernas, ela fica ofegante..**_

_**Regina: Robin, não estamos sozinhos!**_

_**Robin: shiii! Deixa de ser medrosa!**_

_**Então, com a calcinha nos pés, ela dá um passo pra frente, se livrando da calcinha, ele pega e põe no bolso..**_

_**Robin: não vamos deixar provas do crime pela casa!**_

_**Ele vai acariciando as pernas dela, subindo o vestido, beijando as coxas dela.. ela vai olhando pra ele, e nervosamente olhando para entrada da cozinha, toda aquela tensão se misturando com o tesão..**_

_**Regina: Robin! **_

_**Ele segura a bunda dela, por baixo do vestido, sentindo a pele dela, ele aperta...  
>Então, ele solta, se levanta, segura o braço dela e começa a andar, arrastando-a de forma bruta.. Ela morde os lábios, andando rápido tentando acompanhá-lo.. Ele calado, apenas andando, sobem as escadas, entram no quarto..<br>Ele a solta quando estão perto da cama, ele a olha nos olhos, ela ainda mordendo os lábios, ele segura o queixo dela, puxando, soltando o lábio dela daquela mordida...**_

_**Robin: eu não quero ouvir nenhum barulho entendeu? Nenhum gemido!**_

_**Ela suspira, olhando pra ele..**_

_**Regina: sim!**_

_**Ele anda até a porta, tranca...  
>Volta para perto dela e a empurra, ela cai sentada na cama, sorrindo, ele se ajoelha e segura as pernas dela, abrindo-as, ele a puxa pra si, ela se deixa levar, se deitando na cama, fechando os olhos, sentindo ele beijá-la na parte interna da coxa, tão perto de sua vagina, depois ele passa a beijar a outra coxa, deixando-a ansiosa por senti-lo ali, ela sente seu corpo esquentar, ele continua provocando-a, ela morde os lábios, segurando a vontade de gemer, de pedir...<br>Ele continua beijando, quando finalmente, ele sem aviso passa a língua percorrendo toda a vagina dela, ela se contorce, e solta um gemido abafado, ele para, ergue a cabeça, olha pra ela..**_

_**Robin: Regina! O que eu disse?**_

_**Ela apenas olha para ele, arfando...**_

_**Robin: hãn? O que eu disse?**_

_**Regina: sem barulho**_

_**Robin: você gemeu sua safada!**_

_**Regina: me desculpe**_

_**Ele sorri e volta a beijar as coxas dela, voltando tudo do início, ela pega um travesseiro e afunda o rosto nele, mordendo, sentindo o Robin torturá-la, e então ele a beija ali novamente, ela morde o travesseiro, sentindo ele intensificar, chupando-a com vigor, ela aperta o travesseiro, tirando do rosto apenas pra tomar fôlego e afundando novamente o rosto.. Ela envolve as pernas ao redor do Robin, apertando-o, se contorcendo...  
>Ela vai com uma das mãos tateando o próprio corpo, chegando na cabeça do Robin, ela agarra os cabelos dele, segurando, incentivando-o a continuar, sentindo vibrações por dentro, um desejo crescendo...<strong>_

_**Regina: Robin!**_

_**Ela fala sussurrando..  
>Ele para, e olha pra ela..<strong>_

_**Regina: não! Não pare**_

_**Ele sorri, se levanta, ela fica olhando para ele confusa, e ele mantendo os olhos nos dela, vai tirando a camisa, vai abrindo o cinto, depois o zíper, vai baixando a calça, tira a cueca... Fica completamente nu... Ele estende a mão pra ela, ela segura e ele a levanta, então, ele segura o vestido dela e vai puxando, tirando por cima, ela levanta os braços, deixando ele a despir, ele solta o vestido no chão, ele vai indo pra trás dela, e abre o sutiã, enquanto beija o pescoço dela... Ele joga o sutiã no chão junto do vestido...**_

_**Regina: acho que você escolheu o dia errado para me punir, nossos filhos aqui em casa, eu não posso fazer barulho!**_

_**Robin: a gente dá um jeito, não vou punir você! Eu quero amar você, eu quero beijar você todinha e fazer amor com você...**_

_**Ela sorri e se vira, ficando de frente pra ele...**_

_**Robin: ah, como eu amo você meu amor!**_

_**Ele a abraça e a beija na boca, eles vão andando em direção á cama, se deitam, vão trocando beijos e carícias íntimas..  
>Robin vai acariciando todo o corpo dela, beijando o pescoço, vai percorrendo os lábios até chegar nos seios, e ele vai chupando e lambendo os mamilos dela, enquanto ela geme baixinho, ele acaricia a barriga dela, vai descendo a mão, chegando na vagina dela, sentindo-a molhada, bastante molhada, ela pega a mão dele e vai trazendo, ele olha para ela, ela olhando provocantemente para ele, ele deixa a mão ser conduzida por ela, então ela chupa os dedos dele, sentindo o próprio gosto, ele segura o rosto dela e a beija na boca, beija de forma intensa, enfiando a língua na boca dela, sugando os lábios dela, ele vai subindo em cima dela cuidadosamente..<strong>_

_**Robin: eu ficar em cima de você assim, te machuca? A sua barriga?**_

_**Regina: não amor, não machuca,**_

_**Eles voltam a se beijar, começam a se esfregar, ele a sente tão molhada, então ele já segura o membro, penetrando-a lentamente..**_

_**Robin: ah Regina, sempre tão molhada! Tão apertadinha!**_

_**Regina: você me deixa sem graça**_

_**Ao ouvir isso, ele mete de uma vez, até o fundo, fazendo-a gemer um pouco alto..**_

_**Robin: você sem graça? Você é uma safada!**_

_**Ela morde os lábios, olhando para ele... Ele começa a se movimentar, entrando e saindo de dentro dela, num ritmo lento, ela vai movendo os quadris, encontrando o mesmo ritmo, gemendo baixinho, ele a beija, evitando que ela faça algum som que os denuncie...  
>Ele intensifica os movimentos, ficando mais rápido, com mais força, indo até o fundo e a beijando, não deixando ela gemer alto, ela passa as unhas pelas costas dele com força, ele se contorce, sibilando... Ela envolve as pernas em volta dele e o aperta, ele sente o corpo dela se contorcer, ela morde os lábios com força, segurando a vontade de gritar, os olhos fechados...<br>Ele continua naquele ritmo, sabendo que estava fazendo da forma certa, vendo a resposta que o corpo dela dava para aqueles estímulos e ele assiste aquela cena deliciosa de vê-la gozar, ele olha atento pra cada expressão facial, ouve cada som que sai da boca dela, sente cada pulso dentro dela, tão linda! Especialmente nessa hora, tão gostosa! E então, ele fecha os olhos, concentrando-se nas sensações que tava sentindo, ele continua estocando, forte, até gozar também, derramando-se dentro dela, ofegando, arfando...  
>Ele sai de dentro dela, deitando-se ao seu lado.. E ficam os dois ali, juntos, recuperando o fôlego... <strong>_

_**(**************************)**_

_**Depois do banho, eles se vestem, Robin senta na cama...**_

_**Regina: Robin, eu estou com fome!**_

_**Ela fala rindo, olhando pra ele...**_

_**Robin: ok! Vamos para cozinha, eu te acompanho, para mais um de seus lanches noturnos!**_

_**Eles vão rindo, indo para a cozinha...**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**No outro dia, bem cedinho... Regina levanta apressadamente e corre para o banheiro, com uma necessidade urgente de urinar, ela senta na privada e relaxa, com olhos fechados, sonolenta...  
>Depois ela levanta, acende a luz, apertando os olhos por conta da iluminação, abre a torneira e vai lavando o rosto...<br>Ela volta para o quarto, olhando o Robin dormindo na cama, tão sereno e lindo, ela sorri e olha para si mesma, para sua barriga, ela acaricia a barriga com as duas mãos, pensando no fato maravilhoso de está carregando uma menina ali, que estava se formando dentro dela, fruto de um amor incondicional e predestinado que ela sentia pelo Robin, ela caminha até ficar de frente ao espelho, ela se olha, cabelos bagunçados, carinha de sono, mas mesmo assim ela se sentia tão bem, tão bonita, tão segura, tão mulher...  
>Ela fecha os olhos, tentando mentalizar a imagem que tinha em seus sonhos, ela já tinha visto os olhos de seu bebê antes, e queria ver de novo, ela se concentra, tudo escuro, ela continua acariciando a barriga, então ela se sente quente, e sua vista inteira é tomada por uma luz forte, ela começa a respirar ofegante, mas continua concentrada, era tão boa aquela sensação, algo como, como poder, força...<br>Robin acorda atordoado, se sentindo esmagado por algum tipo de energia, ele esfrega os olhos e olha pra Regina, ela em pé em frente ao espelho, ou ele estava ficando louco ou podia realmente ver uma aura branca ao redor dela, ele pisca várias vezes, tentando olhar melhor...**_

_**Robin: Regina?**_

_**Ela continua ali, como se nem estivesse ouvindo, ele levanta, caminha apreensivo até ela, vai se aproximando devagar...**_

_**Robin: Regina?**_

_**Então ela abre os olhos, sumindo toda luz, toda aura...**_

_**Regina: Oi amor! Bom dia!**_

_**Ela olha para ele, sorrindo...  
>Ele fica com uma expressão confusa, olhando para ela...<strong>_

_**Robin: o que está acontecendo? O que estava fazendo?**_

_**Regina: do que você está falando? Eu estava aqui me olhando, olha só como já dá pra ver minha barriga, está crescendo...**_

_**Robin: amor tinha algo sobre você, sei lá, uma luz...**_

_**Regina: Robin! Do que você está falando?**_

_**Ela fala sorrindo, olhando confusa para ele...**_

_**Robin: deixa para lá! Acordou cedo?**_

_**Regina: sim, precisei urgentemente fazer xixi, mas e você? Por que acordou?**_

_**Robin: não sei, apenas despertei do sono...**_

_**Ela caminha até ele e o abraça, e aquele abraço caloroso dela faz o Robin esquecer tudo, ele a amava mais que tudo nessa vida, e os braços dela tinham o poder de confortá-lo...  
>Ele vai acariciando o corpo dela, se inclina afundando o rosto nos cabelos dela, inspirando aquele cheirinho gostoso do shampoo que ela usa...<strong>_

_**Robin: ainda são 05:40 hs, podemos ficar na cama um pouco, até o despertador tocar..**_

_**Eles sorriem e vão pra cama, se deitam, ficam deitados de lado, um de frente para o outro, se olhando, ele fica acariciando o rosto e os cabelos dela, ficam um tempo em silêncio, apenas trocando carícias...**_

_**Robin: que nome nós vamos dar pra nossa menina?**_

_**Regina: temos que pensar**_

_**Robin: vamos chamá-la de Sunshine!**_

_**Regina ri...**_

_**Regina: está falando sério?**_

_**Robin: ah, ela será minha luz do sol!**_

_**Regina: não vou chamar a minha filha de Sunshine!**_

_**Robin: nossa filha! Você não a fez sozinha! Além do mais, eu fiz a maior parte do trabalho!**_

_**Regina: até parece! O trabalho foi 50% para cada! E não, não vamos chamá-la de Sunshine!**_

_**Robin: Rose?**_

_**Regina: não!**_

_**Robin: por que não? Começa com a letra "R"! É perfeito!**_

_**Regina: achei sem graça**_

_**Robin: Rosaly? Daí colocarei o apelido de Rose**_

_**Regina: vai dar na mesma!**_

_**Eles ficam sorrindo...**_

_**Robin: prevejo muitas brigas antes de definir o nome dessa princesinha aí!**_

_**Regina: verdade!**_

_**Então eles escutam umas batidinhas na porta, seguida de uma vozinha:**_

_**Roland: Titia? Titia?**_

_**Regina sorri para o Robin e vai se levantando, vai até a porta, destranca e abre, encontra o Roland apenas de cuequinha...**_

_**Regina: ué? Você tirou o pijaminha?**_

_**Roland: o Roland ta com calor!**_

_**Ela sorri pra ele...**_

_**Regina: entra!**_

_**Ele corre e se joga na cama, subindo em cima do pai...**_

_**Robin: oi garotão do papai!**_

_**Ele fica brincando com o filho, quando Regina senta, eles escutam:**_

_**Henri: Mom!?**_

_**Regina: entra!**_

_**Ele vai entrando e se deita na cama, abraçando a Regina...**_

_**Regina: que carência foi essa que bateu em vocês dois?**_

_**Henri: sei lá!**_

_**E ficam os quatro na cama brincando, conversando, quando o alarme começa a tocar...**_

_**Regina: hora de cuidar na vida!**_

_**Ela desliga o alarme, mas eles continuam deitados, com preguiça...**_

_**(**********************)**_

_**Todos na cozinha, tomando café da manhã, o Roland já vestidinho com seu uniforme, Regina usando um vestidinho bem soltinho, folgado... **_

_**Regina: hoje a babá Lauren vem buscar você e você vai pra casa da mamãe Marion, tá certo Roland?**_

_**Roland: ta cetu!**_

_**Robin: nossa! Hoje realmente está fazendo calor!**_

_**Regina: eu também acho! inclusive o Roland tirou a roupa hoje de manhã...**_

_**Eles ficam rindo,  
>As horas vão passando, levam o Roland para o colégio, Regina e Robin vão trabalhar, Henri fica em casa, pois estuda pela tarde...<br>E no escritório...**_

_**Regina: já entendeu como faz as coisas aí né? Eu vou me ausentar só por umas horas, enquanto faço umas compras!**_

_**Tinker: eu queria ir com você, para te ajudar a escolher as roupas!**_

_**Regina: depois a gente marca para irmos juntas!**_

_**Tinker: ok!**_

_**Regina sai de lá, vai para o carro, vai dirigindo, saindo de StoryBrooke, decidindo ir numa cidade próxima, para comprar roupas numa loja maior, com mais variedades...**_

_**(**************************)**_

_**Quase 3 horas depois, Regina chega ao escritório, Tinker estava lá trabalhando...**_

_**Tinker: e aí?**_

_**Regina: comprei tantas coisas que não coube na mala do carro, daí estão no banco de trás!**_

_**Tinker: nossa! A compulsiva! **_

_**Regina: comprei roupas pra mim, uns vestidos tão fofos de grávida, depois vai lá em casa que te mostro tudo, aí eu também passei numas lojinhas com coisas de bebê, comprei umas roupinhas de menina, ah! Eu não resisti tudo tão fofo Tinker...**_

_**Ela vai falando, se sentando, ligando o computador...**_

_**Regina: nossa! Já são 11:40 hs, Tinker liga pro Granny's e pede um almoço, eu vou almoçar aqui mesmo, pede o de sempre**_

_**Tinker: ah, eu fico aqui com você! Vou pedir para mim também...**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**Elas almoçam, passam a tarde trabalhando, conversando...  
>Chega a hora de irem pra casa, Tinker decide ir pra casa da Regina, ainda são 16:00 hs, cada uma vai em seu carro, chegam lá, Tinker vai ajudando Regina a levar as sacolas para dentro de casa, e lá no quarto:<strong>_

_**Regina: olha só que lindo esse vestido!**_

_**Tinker: nossa! É a sua cara! **_

_**Regina vai tirando as compras das sacolas, vão analisando as roupas, vestidos, calças, blusas estilo batinhas, shorts, roupas que não sejam jeans e nem apertadas...  
>Depois elas olham as roupinhas de bebê, tão pequeninas, na cor rosa...<strong>_

_**Tinker: mulher hoje já é sexta-feira! O tempo ta passando tão rápido!**_

_**Regina: verdade! Ei, e o cara do carro? Marcou a visita?**_

_**Tinker: sim, eu já te disse! Domingo às 15:00 hs, ele vem aqui, mas eu dei o endereço do escritório, mas quando ele ligar, você diz onde é a sua casa, sei lá..**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**Tinker: ele tem uma voz tão grave, sensual.**_

_**Regina: Tink! Fala sério!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Tinker: é sério! Ele falando coisas normais sobre o carro e mesmo assim eu senti uma certa sensualidade **_

_**Regina: eu vou ri tanto se ele for feio pessoalmente e você aí sonhando com a voz sensual desse cara**_

_**Tinker: nossa como você é megera! **_

_**Regina: por que você não vem aqui para casa, no domingo, almoça aqui comigo e fica aqui, até ele chegar, daí você tem oportunidade de vê-lo**_

_**Tinker: sério amiga? Mas tipo é pura curiosidade mesmo, mas eu venho.**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...  
>O telefone da Regina toca, ela olha...<strong>_

_**Regina: a Lauren me ligando?**_

_**E ela atende...**_

_**Regina: alô!**_

_**E era uma ligação a pedido do Roland, a Lauren explica que ele queria falar com ela, pois estava com saudades, ela conversa com ele um pouco, depois desliga...**_

_**Tinker: Regina, esse menino te ama demais!**_

_**Regina: é meu bebê!**_

_**(***************************)**_

_**Elas estão na cozinha, lanchando, conversando...  
>Enquanto isso,<br>Longe dali, na casa da Marion, a babá Lauren fica com o Roland, brincando... Quando a porta se abre, a Marion chega em casa...**_

_**Marion: Roland! Oi filho! Vem aqui!**_

_**Ele permanece sentado, fica olhando para ela...**_

_**Marion: vem me dá um abraço!**_

_**Ele se levanta e vai indo na direção dela, ela o pega no colo e o beija...  
>Em seguida ela o põe no chão, ele corre, voltando para os brinquedos...<strong>_

_**Marion: Lauren, vem aqui comigo na cozinha!**_

_**Elas vão pra cozinha...**_

_**Marion: você ficou lá na casa daquela mulher?**_

_**Lauren: da Regina?**_

_**Marion: claro que é da Regina que estou falando, bom, como é a rotina lá?**_

_**Lauren: ah ela é cuidadosa com o Roland, tem tudo organizado, não precisa se preocupar, seu filho está bem cuidado.**_

_**Marion: não é disso que eu estou falando! Estou falando da rotina dela e do Robin...**_

_**Lauren: eu não sei, ela me dispensou quando ela chegou do trabalho, eu não vi o Robin...**_

_**Marion: preciso que você faça uma coisa pra mim, quero que você observe a rotina deles, e me conte.**_

_**Lauren: ah Marion, eu não gosto dessas coisas, e acima de tudo a Regina já foi a Evil Queen um dia, então eu não quero fazer algo que a irrite.**_

_**Marion: você não vai fazer nada demais Lauren, apenas me contar o que eles fazem, conversam, custa nada né**_

_**Lauren: vou ver o que posso fazer...**_

_**Regina: e o Roland? Como ele se comporta lá?**_

_**Lauren: ah Marion, ele gosta de lá, ele anda, corre e conhece cada canto daquela casa enorme, nossa ele é muito energético, o quarto dele é lindo, e nossa, a Regina é um amor com ele, quando ela chega ele se enche de vida, sorri, corre para ela, ele se esquece do resto, como se ela fosse...éer..**_

_**Lauren para de falar, quando olha a expressão triste da Marion..**_

_**Lauren: Marion, desculpe, eu, eu esqueci..**_

_**Marion: tudo bem! É um fato que eu tenho que aceitar!**_

_**E na casa da Regina...  
>A Tinker vai se despedindo dela, para poder ir pra casa..<strong>_

_**Regina: domingo hein! Venha almoçar, a gente vai se comunicando por mensagem!**_

_**Tinker: ok!**_

_**Elas se abraçam, Tinker vai embora...  
>Regina fecha a porta, entra, vai pra sala, senta, liga a TV e vai passando os canais, procurando algo pra assistir...<strong>_


	40. Chapter 40

_**São 18:30 hs...  
>Robin chega em casa, entra, tranca a porta, vai entrando na sala, vendo a TV ligada mas não encontra a Regina, ele caminha até a cozinha e mal acredita no que vê: Regina vestida com uma blusinha branca, colada no corpo, pela forma como dava pra ver o formato dos seios, ela estava sem sutiã, e usando uma calcinha confortável, o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo e ela estava com uma colher e uma panela, mexendo algo no fogo...<strong>_

_**Robin: minha nossa! Que imagem maravilhosa!**_

_**Ela olha pra ele e sorri...**_

_**Regina: está muito calor!**_

_**Ele vai tirando os sapatos, a camisa e a calça, ficando apenas com uma cueca boxer...**_

_**Robin: o que você está fazendo aí?**_

_**Regina: brigadeiro! Me deu uma vontade louca de comer brigadeiro!**_

_**Robin: que delícia!**_

_**E ele se aproxima dela, abraçando-a por trás e a beijando no pescoço...  
>Ela vira um pouco o rosto para beijá-lo na boca, eles se beijam...<br>Regina desliga o fogo...**_

_**Regina: droga! Ficou meio mole, não está na consistência que eu queria, errei alguma coisa...**_

_**Robin: mas deve está gostoso**_

_**Ela se vira, evolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço do Robin e fica olhando para ele, sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: hoje estamos sozinhos, temos a casa toda para nós dois! Acho que eu fui uma menina má hoje, em algum momento do dia!**_

_**Ela fala enquanto sorri maliciosamente, levantando uma das sobrancelhas, deixando uma expressão devassa...**_

_**Robin: ah, então você quer ser punida?**_

_**Ele sorri, vendo-a morder os lábios, ele se inclina, ela espera o beijo, mas ele apenas morde o lábio inferior dela, puxando com certa força, mas sem machucá-la...  
>Ele sem aviso, a suspende, pondo ela no colo, ela envolve as pernas ao redor dele, ficando mais alta que ele... Ele vai apertando a bunda dela e vai andando para a sala...<strong>_

_**Regina: daqui uns dias não vamos consegui fazer essas coisas... Por causa da barriga!**_

_**Robin: e já ta grande! Mas ainda dá, vamos aproveitar enquanto podemos...**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, ele se senta no sofá, com ela em seu colo...  
>Eles se beijam, Robin vai passando as mãos por baixo da blusa dela, acariciando as costas dela, enquanto ela lentamente se esfrega no colo dele, ele vai com as mãos passando para frente, segurando os seios dela, ela para de beijá-lo, se senta, olhando para ele, apenas sentindo as carícias dele, ele apertando levemente os seios dela, apalpando-os, passando os polegares nos mamilos, sentindo eles se enrijecerem... Ela fecha os olhos, mordendo os lábios, ela se apoia com as mãos nos joelhos do Robin, arqueando as costas, deixando os seios empinados a disposição do Robin...<br>Ele continua apalpando, acariciando, mantendo os olhos no rosto dela, era tão excitante ver as expressões que ela fazia, deixando a boca entreaberta, mordendo os lábios, lambendo os lábios...**_

_**Robin: você é uma delícia sabia disso?**_

_**Regina: claro que eu sei disso!**_

_**Ele se levanta, deixando-a de pé...**_

_**Robin: e aquele brigadeiro na cozinha? **_

_**Regina: ah verdade, chocolate primeiro, sexo depois!**_

_**E ela corre para a cozinha, deixando ele para trás, ele ri e vai andando atrás dela... Ela pega uma colher, pega um pouco de chocolate e põe na boca, Robin chega na cozinha e fica olhando, ela o vê e então vai puxando a colher lentamente, tirando de dentro da boca, tornando aquele ato simples, em algo sensual... Ela passa um pouco de chocolate no queixo...**_

_**Regina: Robin, sujou aqui!**_

_**Ele vai até ela, segura o queixo dela e se inclina, chupando a parte melada de chocolate, ele olha para ela, e ela sorrindo põe o dedo na panela pegando um pouco de chocolate e passa no pescoço..**_

_**Regina: agora sujou aqui!**_

_**Ele sorri, gostando da brincadeira, e ele se inclina novamente, lambendo o pescoço dela... Ele pega a panela de brigadeiro e coloca em cima da mesa, ela fica olhando, ele volta até ela e a puxa, a coloca sentada na mesa perto da panela, ele vai levantando a blusinha dela, tirando-a...**_

_**Robin: você disse "chocolate primeiro, sexo depois" e o que acha dos dois ao mesmo tempo?**_

_**Regina: acho uma ideia maravilhosa!**_

_**Ele mela o dedo com chocolate, levando até a boca dela...**_

_**Robin: chupe!**_

_**E ela abre a boca, chupando o dedo dele, lambendo o chocolate... Ela solta o dedo dele, ele mela novamente e vai passando em um dos seios dela, melando de chocolate, ele se inclina e lambe, chupando, lambendo de novo... Ela aproveita esse momento para pegar a colher e pegar um pouco e fica comendo, Robin olha para ela...**_

_**Robin: Regina! Eu aqui te dando prazer e você fica aí comendo?**_

_**Ela começa a ri...**_

_**Regina: desculpa!**_

_**Ele olha para ela com uma expressão séria, e a puxa de cima da mesa, ele a gira, fazendo-a ficar de costas para ele, ela se segura na mesa, ele vai acariciando o corpo dela, e chega à bunda, vai alisando insistentemente o mesmo local...**_

_**Robin: desculpa é?**_

_**Regina: sim, me desculpe!**_

_**E ele bate, dando-lhe uma tapa firme na bunda, ela solta um grito, surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo ela sente seu corpo ficar quente, lascivo, ela geme... Mal se recuperando da primeira tapa, ele a bate de novo, ela grita...**_

_**Regina: Robin!**_

_**Robin: oi**_

_**Ele a vira, deixando-a de frente, ele apreensivo sem saber se ela curtiu ou não a brincadeira...**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: ninguém nunca... **_

_**Ela lambe os lábios, visivelmente excitada...  
>Ele sorri, olhando para ela, a senta novamente na mesa...<br>Ele segura o rosto dela com uma mão só, deixando os lábios dela num biquinho, ele se aproxima dela...**_

_**Robin: eu não sou nada parecido com os outros que você namorou, eu sou o único na sua vida, você agora é minha! E eu faço o que eu quiser com esse seu corpinho gostoso!**_

_**E ele a beija, soltando o rosto dela e a abraçando, posicionando-se entre as pernas dela, encostando-se a ela, ela sentindo a ereção dele pressionando-a, ela abre mais as pernas, ele vai puxando o corpo dela pra si, começando a se esfregar, friccionando com força...  
>Ele se afasta um pouco dela, ele puxa a cadeira e se senta...<strong>_

_**Robin: vem aqui!**_

_**Ela desce da mesa, indo para junto dele, ele vai tirando a calcinha dela, baixando lentamente, ela fica completamente nua, de pé na frente dele, ele fica olhando pra ela, quase a devorando com os olhos, ela fica um pouco sem graça sentindo o olhar dele, ele levanta, tira a cueca, senta-se de novo...**_

_**Robin: vem, senta bem gostoso no colo do papai aqui!**_

_**Ela sorri, mas vai até ele, sentando no colo dele, ele já segurando o membro posicionando, ela senta encaixando-se, vai sendo preenchida lentamente, ela geme... E então ela começa a se movimentar, cavalgando no colo dele, eles se beijam, sentindo o gosto de chocolate na boca, ele puxa o elástico que prendia os cabelos dela, soltando-os, ele enfia a mão entre os cabelos dela, puxando, ele beija o pescoço dela, sentindo-a subir e descer nos movimentos em seu colo, os corpos molhados de suor...  
>Ele então se levanta de repente, ela se equilibra no chão, ele a conduz até a mesa, colocando ela de costas para ele, ela prontamente segura-se na mesa, já imaginando o que vem em seguida, ele a penetra de uma vez, arrancando um gemido dela, ele segura os cabelos dela com uma mão e segura a cintura dela com a outra, e começa a investir intensamente contra ela, estocando com força, ela morde os lábios, admitindo mentalmente o quanto gostava daquilo, da forma bruta como ele a possuía, ela fecha os olhos, usa um dos braços para segurar os seios que sacudiam, ele vai alisando a bunda dela, e lhe dá uma tapa firme, fazendo-a gritar, e ele a bate de novo... Ela joga a cabeça para trás, segurando-se com as duas mãos na mesa, sentindo o tesão crescer dentro dela...<strong>_

_**Regina: ah a-ah Robin!**_

_**E ele a bate de novo, continuando num ritmo frenético, possuindo-a, e ela goza, soltando o corpo em cima da mesa, perdendo as forças, ele continua no mesmo ritmo, ela sendo sacudida, a mesa saindo do lugar, e ele goza também...  
>Ele sai de dentro dela... Vai puxando ela, levantando-a, a deixa de frente para ele e a abraça, segurando-a...<strong>_

_**Robin: amor? Ta tudo bem?**_

_**Regina: sim, por quê?**_

_**Robin: nada!**_

_**Eles ficam abraçados, ofegantes...**_

_**Regina: amor, eu quero sentar, deitar...**_

_**Ele a pega no colo, e vai andando com ela até o sofá, ele a deita no sofá e se senta no chão, ficando perto dela, acariciando o rosto dela...**_

_**Robin: eu amo você! Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida Regina, eu nunca desejei tanto uma mulher, como eu desejo você!**_

_**Regina: eu também te amo! Muito! Muito mesmo!**_

_**Eles sorriem, ele dá um selinho demorado na boca dela...**_

_**(***********************)**_

_**Depois de tomar banho, e se vestirem de forma confortável, os dois estão no sofá, vendo TV, com a panela de brigadeiro e cada um com uma colher...  
>Vão comendo, assistindo e conversando...<strong>_

_**Regina: eu tenho uma coisa para conversar com você**_

_**Robin: o quê? **_

_**Regina: eu vou comprar um carro para mim, e você pode ficar com esse!**_

_**Robin: sério? Você está me dando um carro?**_

_**Regina: sim, eu preciso de um carro novo, maior, então estou comprando um, e te dando este...**_

_**Robin: ah amor, obrigado!**_

_**Regina: o dono do carro vai vir aqui no domingo, para trazer o carro para a gente ver e fazer um teste drive, talvez levar na oficina para ver como estão as coisas.. você pode me ajudar a saber se o carro está em boas condições?**_

_**Robin: claro meu amor, eu te ajudo sim!**_

_**Regina: e eu chamei a Tink pra almoçar aqui no domingo, o Roland vai vir também, então, a chamei!**_

_**Robin: sim, claro, quem manda nessa casa é você meu amor!**_

_**Eles sorriem, e vão comendo... E vendo TV...**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Amanhece um dia lindo, ensolarado, permanecia uma temperatura quente, causando calor...  
>Regina levanta pra fazer xixi, como já tinha virado rotina acordar várias vezes durante a noite... Ela lava o rosto, mas o calor estava tão grande que ela decide entrar no chuveiro, tomando um banho completo, molhando os cabelos..<br>Terminando o banho, ela vai pro quarto, vendo o Robin todo espalhado na cama, dormindo, ela sorri, veste um vestidinho bem curto e decide ficar sem calcinha, ela desce pra cozinha...**_

_**(***********************)**_

_**Com o café da manha pronto, ela faz um suco pra ela, já que ela tinha que evitar cafeína, o Robin aparece na cozinha, vestindo apenas um calção de dormir...**_

_**Robin: bom dia amor!**_

_**Regina: bom dia!**_

_**Robin: acordando cedo em pleno sábado?**_

_**Regina: é né, fazer o que! Senta aí..**_

_**Eles sentam, tomam café..  
>Ao terminarem, Regina vai levando os pratos pra pia...<strong>_

_**Regina: amor leva o lixo lá pra fora, por favor!**_

_**Ele pega as sacolas, vai indo até a porta, destranca e põe as sacolas no balde de lixo, ele volta pra casa e apenas empurra a porta, fechando-a sem trancar com a chave...**_

_**Robin: enquanto você lava aí, eu vou tomar um banho!**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**Enquanto isso, longe dali, lá na casa da Marion...  
>Ela liga pro Robin pra perguntar se ele iria buscar o Roland, mas ele não atende, ela tenta novamente e sem resposta...<br>Então ela decide levá-lo, pois ela precisaria sair, ela vai arrumando o Roland..**_

_**Roland: eu vou pra casa da titia Gigina?**_

_**Marion: você vai ficar com o seu pai, vou levar você até ele!**_

_**Roland: na casa da titia Gigina?**_

_**Marion: é Roland, é!**_

_**Roland: obaaaaa!**_

_**E na casa da Regina...  
>Regina termina de lavar os pratos, sobe pro quarto...<br>Vai procurando uma roupa pra vestir, quando o Robin aparece de toalha no quarto..**_

_**Regina: amor, nós vamos buscar o Roland?**_

_**Robin: vamos sim, daqui a pouco... Reparou no calor desgraçado que está fazendo?**_

_**Regina: e como! Tomei banho e já estou me sentindo suada**_

_**Robin: eu gosto de ver você suada!**_

_**Regina: safado!**_

_**Ela sorri e vai tirando o vestidinho, ele vai olhando...**_

_**Robin: você estava nuazinha por baixo desse vestido? Nossa, por que não me avisou?**_

_**Ela sorri, e vai vestindo a calcinha, depois põe o sutiã..**_

_**Regina: vai ficar me assistindo?**_

_**Ele sorri e põe uma cueca...**_

_**Robin: claro que sim, você é muito gostosa, eu ficaria o dia todo vendo você se despir.**_

_**Regina: mas eu estou me vestindo e não me despindo!**_

_**Robin: tanto faz!**_

_**Ele senta na cama, e ela sorri de repente, levando as mãos até a barriga..**_

_**Robin: ela está mexendo?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin: vem aqui amor! Deixa eu sentir também.**_

_**Ela vai até ele, sentando no colo dele, de frente pra ele, com as pernas abertas, ele põe as mãos na barriga dela e sente as mexidas da bebê, eles sorriem, e então tudo fica quieto novamente...**_

_**Robin: isso é tão mágico!**_

_**E ele a abraça, beijando a boca dela, depois o pescoço, ela sentindo o corpo dele geladinho por causa do recente banho, ela vai passando os dedos pelo cabelo molhado dele, e ele faz o mesmo, passando a mão pelos cabelos úmidos dela, vão intensificando o beijo, ela já começa a se esfregar no colo dele, e ele vai passando a língua pelo pescoço dela, no ouvido, causando arrepios por todo corpo dela...  
>Enquanto isso, Marion vai chegando à casa da Regina, segurando a mãozinha do Roland, que estava todo contente, andando e pulando, ao chegar na porta, ela bate e toca a campainha...<br>E lá em cima, no quarto... Regina pausa o beijo..**_

_**Regina: chegou alguém**_

_**Robin: Foda-se! Chegou numa péssima hora! Deixa bater!**_

_**Ela sorri..**_

_**Regina: e essa sua boca suja?**_

_**E ele a beija, calando-a, enfiando a língua na boca dela, beijando-a de forma intensa...  
>E lá embaixo..<strong>_

_**Marion: acho que não tem ninguém!**_

_**Roland: tem sim!**_

_**E ele já vai girando a maçaneta da porta e abre...**_

_**Marion: ei Roland, não! Não pode entrar desse jeito!**_

_**Roland: Vem! Vem ver meu quarto!**_

_**Ele segura a mão dela e a puxa, ela entra, toda desconfiada, ele vai correndo e ela vai acompanhando ele, tentando pará-lo...**_

_**Marion: Ei! Ei! Volte aqui!**_

_**Eles sobem as escadas, Marion vai olhando em volta, analisando a casa da Regina, até que chegam na porta do quarto da Regina..  
>Nesse exato momento, o Robin ia baixando as alças do sutiã da Regina, enquanto beijava o pescoço dela, descendo os beijos no decote dela, ela joga a cabeça pra trás, enquanto enrosca os dedos no cabelo dele, e tudo acontece de forma rápida, eles ouvem a porta abrir, sendo surpreendidos por Roland e Marion de pé olhando pra eles...<br>Regina para de repente olhando na direção deles, ela logo leva os braços protegendo a semi nudez, ajeitando as alças do sutiã, Marion fica parada, boquiaberta, sem reação, enquanto o Roland entra correndo gritando:**_

_**Roland: titia Giginaaaaaaa!**_

_**Ele se joga na cama, sem fazer ideia do que tá rolando ali, ele abraça a Regina, que o recebe constrangida, ela vai saindo devagar de cima do colo do Robin e ele pega um travesseiro, colocando na frente da ereção dele, tentando esconder...**_

_**Robin: Marion? Você tá ficando louca?**_

_**Ela fica ofegante, olhando aquela cena..**_

_**Marion: sinto muito, eu.. eu, tava trazendo o Roland e ele entrou, tentei pará-lo, mas, mas... sinto muito!**_

_**Roland: titia eu vou dormir aqui!**_

_**Ele fala sorrindo,  
>Regina agradece a Deus em seu interior por não ter sido algo pior, e vendo o rostinho inocente do Roland, vendo que ele não entendeu o que viu, ela suspira aliviada.. Ela levanta rapidamente, pondo o Roland sentado na cama e ela veste em 2 segundos o vestidinho...<strong>_

_**Marion: eu vou embora, me desculpem.**_

_**Regina: como que você entra sem bater?**_

_**Regina vai seguindo a Marion, elas saem do quarto...**_

_**Marion: eu bati, vocês não atenderam, agora eu sei por que, mas o Roland entrou, eu não consegui segurá-lo! E era pro Robin ir buscá-lo cedo, eu vou sair, e tive que vir até aqui, e ainda me deparar com uma cena dessas!**_

_**Regina: ainda assim você foi irresponsável, ainda bem que aquela cena não tinha nada demais! Por causa do Roland, se ele tivesse visto algo, a culpa seria sua!**_

_**Marion: quer saber, vou embora, não preciso ouvir nada de você!**_

_**E a Marion vai descendo as escadas e sai de lá, fechando a porta da forma mais ignorante possível...  
>Regina não consegue controlar o sorriso satisfeito que chega em seu rosto, ah, vamos admitir, foi legal ver a cara da Marion ao ver o Robin tão sedento pelo corpo da Regina...<br>Ela leva a mão até o rosto, cobrindo o sorriso, e fica pensando, até se lembrar do Roland e ela volta para o quarto...  
>Robin ainda deitado com o travesseiro ali, escondendo a ereção, eles trocam um olhar sensual, sorrindo...<br>O Roland já estava entretido brincando com um boneco...**_

_**Regina: vem aqui Roland, vamos pro seu quartinho!**_

_**Ele salta da cama e vai com a Regina até o quarto dele, dando ao Robin a chance de se recompor...**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**Robin, depois de uns minutos e um segundo banho gelado, vai até o quarto do Roland e encontra Regina brincando com ele, ela olha pra Robin e os dois ficam rindo um pro outro, tendo o mesmo pensamento, na mesma sintonia, ela se levanta, caminha até ele, dando-lhe um abraço, ele se inclina e diz baixinho no ouvido dela..**_

_**Robin: que susto hein! Pena que fomos interrompidos, eu já estava cheio de tesão!**_

_**Ela sorri, dando uma tapa no braço dele..**_

_**Regina: como foi acontecer uma coisa dessas Robin? Sermos flagrados pela Marion, como assim? **_

_**Robin: ah, nós dois estávamos na nossa casa, no nosso quarto, ela que invadiu, mas foi uma fatalidade né, ela não teve culpa, o Roland arrastou ela pra dentro praticamente...**_

_**Regina: vamos esquecer isso né!**_

_**Robin: que vestidinho safadinho é esse amor? Tão curtinho, tão gostosinho!**_

_**Ela sorri.. Eles se soltam do abraço..**_

_**Regina: gente, tadinho do Roland, vem aqui amor pra eu tirar essa roupinha, nesse calor você deve está morrendo aí..**_

_**Ela vai até ele, tirando a roupa dele, deixando ele de cuequinha...**_

_**Robin: tive uma ideia! Eu andando pela floresta, achei um lugar bem bacana pra a gente ir, tem um rio, um lago, sei lá... mas é bonito lá, tem umas árvores, dá pra ir até o meio do caminho de carro, depois teremos que andar, mas vale a pena!**_

_**Regina: quer ir Roland? Tomar banho de rio?**_

_**Roland: queloooooooo!**_

_**E ele começa a pular, animado..**_

_**Regina: vou ligar pro Henri pra ele vir com a gente!**_

_**E ela vai atrás do telefone, pra ligar pro Henri...**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Regina vai organizando o almoço para levarem para o lago, ela vai colocando as vasilhas, colocando talheres, levando bastante água e suco, pois nesse calor eles precisarão se hidratar...  
>Ela vai ouvindo as musiquinhas infantis que o Roland era viciado, e ela fica cantarolando algumas musiquinhas mesmo sem querer...<strong>_

_**Robin: que bonitinha cantando!**_

_**Regina: vai à merda Robin!**_

_**E eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: cadê o Roland?**_

_**Robin: na sala, hipnotizado nesse DVD!**_

_**Regina: único jeito de ele ficar quieto...**_

_**E então chega o Henri, vai entrando em casa, solta a mochila no chão, vai em direção à cozinha...**_

_**Henri: Oi, cheguei!**_

_**Regina: Oi filho!**_

_**Robin: iaê!**_

_**Henri: iaê!**_

_**Regina: terminei aqui, vocês dois, façam o favor de levar tudo isso para o carro, enquanto eu me arrumo!**_

_**Robin: sim senhora!**_

_**(************************)**_

_**Regina no quarto, coloca um biquíni, e veste o mesmo vestido que ela já estava usando, ela sorri lembrando que o Robin achou o vestido "safadinho", então ela decide ficar com ele, ela põe um óculos, pega o protetor solar, embora nem estava muito sol, mas não custa nada se proteger, pega umas toalhas e um lençol, vai descendo..  
>Chegando na sala...<strong>_

_**Regina: tudo ok?**_

_**Robin: sim, tudo no carro!**_

_**Regina: podemos ir?**_

_**E eles vão para o carro, Regina coloca o Roland na cadeirinha, Henri se senta no banco de trás, ao lado do Roland, Regina entra no carro, no banco do carona, Robin começa a dirigir... Enquanto dirige, o Robin vai acariciando a coxa da Regina, parando às vezes apenas para trocar de marcha, ele pega a entrada da floresta, dirige até onde dá pra ir de carro e estaciona...**_

_**Robin: agora galera, temos que ir andando!**_

_**Henri: nossa! Sério? Por que não avisou antes?**_

_**Regina: deixa de ser preguiçoso menino!**_

_**Robin: mas não é longe, rapidinho chega...**_

_**Eles descem do carro, Robin e Henri pegam as sacolas, Regina pega a bolsa e segura a mão do Roland, eles vão andando, e o Roland se solta da Regina e vai correndo, eles ficam de olho nele, mas o deixam à vontade...  
>Eles chegam ao lago... Regina para um pouco, tira os óculos e fica olhando aquela paisagem bonita...<strong>_

_**Regina: nossa! Como eu não sabia deste lugar?**_

_**Robin: bonito hein?**_

_**Regina: sim, muito...**_

_**Roland: tomar banhoooooooooo.. obaaaaaa!**_

_**Regina: calma, daqui a pouco!**_

_**Eles colocam o lençol no chão, as sacolas também, e se sentam...**_

_**Roland: titia, o Roland quer ir pla água!**_

_**Regina: espera um pouco meu amor**_

_**Henri: eu vou com ele mãe...**_

_**Henri se levanta, tira a camisa...**_

_**Henri: vamos Roland!**_

_**Regina: ei Roland venha cá!**_

_**Ela pega ele, e vai tirando as roupinhas, deixando ele nu...**_

_**Regina: pronto! Agora vai!**_

_**E ela dá uma tapinha na bunda dele e ele ri, ele corre, Henri vai atrás dele...**_

_**Robin: depois a gente precisa vir só nós dois aqui, é um lugar escondido, calmo, a gente podia fazer várias coisas aqui!**_

_**Regina: um dia, quem sabe.**_

_**E ela sorri com malicia...**_

_**Robin: amor você sabe que essa sua carinha safadinha me faz ficar excitado né? Pare com isso ou eu vou comer você aqui e agora!**_

_**Regina: você tá louco? E nossos filhos?**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Robin: sua sorte que eles estão aqui!**_

_**Ela sorri e se levanta...**_

_**Robin: aonde você vai?**_

_**Regina: para lugar nenhum, só levantei para me espreguiçar mesmo!**_

_**E ela ergue os braços para o alto, se espreguiçando, ficando nas pontas dos pés, fazendo o vestido ficar mais curto do que já era, ela solta um gemido de satisfação, com preguiça,...**_

_**Robin: minha nossa! Olhando você aqui desse ângulo! Eu sou um cara de sorte mesmo hein, você é uma delícia...**_

_**Ela olha pra ele, começa a rir...**_

_**Regina: Robin, quando eu te conheci, não sabia que você era tão pervertido!**_

_**Robin: me chamou de quê?**_

_**Ele vai se levantando, ela já fica na defensiva, sem saber o que ele vai fazer, ele anda na direção dela e ela dá um passo para trás...**_

_**Robin: está com medo Regina?**_

_**Regina: eu deveria estar?**_

_**Robin: deveria sim!**_

_**Regina: mas não estou!**_

_**Robin: eu acho que está**_

_**Ele dá um passo na direção dela e ela novamente dá um passo para trás...  
>Eles ficam sorrindo um para o outro, eles ficam se desafiando...<strong>_

_**Robin: você sabe que eu vou pegar você, não sabe?**_

_**Regina: eu duvido!**_

_**Robin: vou te dá três passos de vantagem!**_

_**Regina prontamente dá três passos longos, indo para longe dele...  
>E apenas um olhar dele a faz correr, e ele corre atrás dela, eles ficam rindo, correndo, ela tenta correr de volta, na direção oposta, fugindo dele...<br>Mas ele a alcança, ele segura o braço dela e ela grita, ele a segura e a suspende, fazendo ela parar de correr de repente, ela sacode os pés no ar e fica rindo, eles escutam os meninos rindo e gritando:**_

_**Henri: foge mãe!**_

_**Roland: foge mãe, corre!**_

_**Henri: ah, você é muito lenta**_

_**Eles olham para eles, acenando e rindo...  
>Robin a põe no chão, de frente para ele...<strong>_

_**Robin: viu só!? Eu peguei você! Como sempre!**_

_**Regina: eu não corri mais rápido porque estou grávida, porque eu posso muito bem correr de você!**_

_**Ele segura o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beija, dando vários selinhos na boca dela, e depois dando vários beijinhos pelo rosto dela, beijando até os olhos, ela fica rindo...**_

_**Robin: vamos tomar banho?**_

_**Eles voltam para onde está o lençol, tiram a roupa, ela fica apenas com o biquíni e ele com um calção... Vão caminhando até o lago, vão entrando, Regina para de andar...**_

_**Regina: está gelada Robin!**_

_**Robin: vem mulher, você se acostuma, a água está gostosa!**_

_**Ela vai indo bem devagar, Robin já mergulha, se molhando todo...**_

_**Robin: vem Regina! Ou eu vou ter que ir te buscar?**_

_**Regina: ah, eu mato você! **_

_**Ele sorri, mas deixa ela vir no ritmo dela, ela vai andando, entrando na água, até finalmente ter coragem de sentar...  
>Então o Roland já vai todo afobado para cima dela...<strong>_

_**Roland: Titia! Titia!**_

_**Ela o abraça e os movimentos dele vão molhando ela...**_

_**Regina: fica aqui que eu vou até o papai ok?**_

_**Ela o deixa com o Henri e vai entrando mais no lago, indo na direção do Robin...**_

_**Regina: amor, está fundo aí?**_

_**Robin: ta não, vem!**_

_**Ela vai, e quando chega perto dele, ele a segura e a põe no colo, ela envolve as pernas ao redor dele, a água chegando até os ombros deles, então aquele contato deles ficava escondido na água...**_

_**Regina: amor, e se tiver jacaré aqui!**_

_**Robin: tem não boba!**_

_**Regina: e se tiver cobra!**_

_**Robin: a única cobra que tem aqui é a minha e tá louca para comer você!**_

_**Regina: Robin você é ridículo!**_

_**E ela dá uma risada, ele ri também...  
>Então ele vai descendo as mãos pelas costas dela, chegando à bunda, vai apalpando, colocando a mão por baixo do biquíni..<strong>_

_**Regina: Robin, é melhor a gente não começar com isso!**_

_**Robin: eu só estou te fazendo um carinho, apenas!**_

_**Regina: Sei! Carinho! Unrrun...**_

_**E eles escutam:**_

_**Roland: Papai! Eu quelo ir pla aí!**_

_**Robin: jájá vou aí te pegar, espera!**_

_**Regina desce do colo dele e se vira, dando xauzinho para o Roland, sorrindo para ele, Robin a abraça por trás, beijando os cabelos dela...  
>E ele começa a acariciar a barriga dela...<strong>_

_**Robin: você é a grávida mais linda do mundo! E essa barriguinha tão bem feitinha, redondinha! Minha filha!**_

_**Regina: nossa filha!**_

_**Robin: Sunshine!**_

_**E ele ri, ela ri também...**_

_**Regina: Robin! Para! **_

_**Ele vai descendo a mão, ela já vai ficando ansiosa...**_

_**Regina: Robin!**_

_**Robin: shiii!**_

_**E ele vai pondo a mão por dentro do biquíni, tocando nela delicadamente, ele vai mexendo os dedos, acariciando aquela parte tão sensível, ela fecha os olhos, sentindo os dedos dele, ágeis, ela suspira e então puxa a mão dele, e se vira...**_

_**Regina: não! Eu não vou consegui disfarçar que estou com tesão, não sei fazer cara de paisagem, vou denunciar a gente, e o Henri pode perceber! **_

_**Robin: ok! Então sem brincadeiras! É melhor!**_

_**Regina: é melhor mesmo!**_

_**E ela dá uma tapa no rosto dele, sem usar força.. E ela fica rindo...**_

_**Robin: Regina! Regina! Deixa só eu poder colocar minhas mãos em você!**_

_**E ela se joga na água, nadando em direção aos meninos...**_

_**(************************)**_

_**Regina decide sair da água, vai andando em direção ao lençol, ela vai espremendo os cabelos, tirando o excesso de água...  
>Ela pega uma toalha, se enrola e se senta, fica olhando os três homens da vida dela no lago, brincando juntos, ela fica sorrindo...<br>Algum tempo depois, Regina deitada cochilando, quando o Robin senta perto dela, acaricia os cabelos dela... Ela abre os olhos, sorri para ele...**_

_**Robin: desculpa! Não queria acordar você!**_

_**Regina: eu não estava dormindo, cadê os meninos?**_

_**Robin: eles estão vindo, e estão morrendo de fome!**_

_**Os meninos chegam correndo, Regina se senta, entrega uma toalha para o Henri, e enrola o Roland numa toalha, ele senta ao lado dela..**_

_**Roland: o Roland tá com fome titia Gigina!**_

_**Regina: eu vou colocar sua comida.**_

_**Eles vão almoçando...  
>Terminam de comer, passam mais algumas horinhas no lago e depois voltam para casa...<br>Eles tomam banho, Roland já pega no sono, Robin o põe na cama...  
>São 18:40 hs...<strong>_

_**Robin: será que o Roland vai dormir até amanha?**_

_**Regina: eu espero que sim, por que se ele acordar de madrugada e ficar sem sono, estamos ferrados!**_

_**Robin: verdade**_

_**E eles ficam rindo...  
>Eles vão para sala, o Henri jogando videogame..<strong>_

_**Robin: que jogo é esse? Posso jogar com você?**_

_**Henri: pode sim, senta aí!**_

_**Regina: Pronto! Perdi os dois pra sempre!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Henri: nossa mãe! Que dramática!**_

_**Eles começam a jogar, Regina senta no outro sofá e pega o celular, e vê que tem uma mensagem, ela abre e era a Tinker:**_

_**Tink- "e aí bitch? Almoço de pé? Pra gnt conhecer o cara da voz sensual! kk"**_

_**Regina ri e responde:**_

_**Regina- "mulher como vc manda uma sms dessa? Se o Robin vê uma coisa dessas, ele me mata, apenas! E sim, amanhã almoço de pé!"**_

_**Regina envia e já apaga a mensagem anterior, e apaga também a mensagem que ela enviou... Até que chega outra mensagem:**_

_**Tinker- "ah desculpa, não sabia que ele mexia no seu celular, logo vc, a Evil Queen... kk"**_

_**Regina olha, revira os olhos, e responde:**_

_**Regina- "ele não mexe, mas nunca se sabe, não quero dar motivo pra desconfiança, sei lá... e eu não sou mais a Evil Queen ok? Hoje sou apenas Regina, feliz e mãe! u.u"**_

_**E chega a resposta em seguida:**_

_**Tinker- "eu sei disso, e fico feliz! iaí fez o q hoje?"**_

_**Regina- "fui ao lago com o Robin e os meninos, foi tão bom, amanhã eu te conto direito, preguiça de digitar u.u"**_

_**Tinker- "ah legal, amanhã vou pra sua casa de q hs?".**_

_**Regina- "11:00hs por aí, daí vc fica aqui até o cara da voz sensual chegar, kkk"**_

_**Tinker- "ok, até amanha, chega de sms, vou cuidar na vida aqui, bjo bitch, te amo (obs: não amo mto não, só um pouco) u.u".**_

_**Regina- "até amanha! E q pena, pois eu amo você como se fosse uma irmã, bjo vaca".**_

_**Tinker- "ain sério? Poxa, mulher eu tava brincando, eu te amo demais, sua doida chata! Boa noite! Bjo"**_

_**Regina termina de lê a mensagem e sorri, decide não responder mais, apenas solta o celular no sofá, ela olha pra TV, acompanhando o jogo, e ela vai se deitando, sonolenta...  
>Algum tempo depois...<strong>_

_**Robin: Amor? Amor?**_

_**Ela abre os olhos...**_

_**Robin: quer ir pra cama?**_

_**Regina olha ao redor, vê a TV desligada...**_

_**Regina: cadê o Henri?**_

_**Robin: foi para o quarto dele, ficar no computador, vem, vamos pra cama!**_

_**Regina: que horas são?**_

_**Robin: quase 20:00 hs!**_

_**Ele a ajuda a se levantar, e vão subindo as escadas...**_

_**Robin: olha, vai indo para o quarto que eu vou conferi se as portas estão trancadas...**_

_**Regina: ok amor!**_

_**(**************************)**_

_**Eles dois no quarto, já na cama, deitados, abraçados...**_

_**Robin: boa noite meu anjo!**_

_**Regina: boa noite!**_

_**Robin: eu te amo!**_

_**Regina: eu também te amo!**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Amanhece um domingão de sol...  
>Robin acorda, vendo a Regina do seu lado, dormindo, aparentemente num sono bem pesado, ele olha a hora no relógio, são 08:15 hs<br>Ele levanta, vai ao banheiro, lava o rosto...  
>Voltando ao quarto, ele fica olhando a Regina, eram raras as vezes que ele acordava primeiro que ela, então ele fica olhando um pouco, vendo os movimentos que a respiração dela fazia, ele beija a testa dela e decide ir até a cozinha...<br>Do alto da escada, ele já vê o Henri e o Roland assistindo TV, Robin vai descendo as escadas..**_

_**Robin: bom dia meninos!**_

_**Eles respondem..**_

_**Robin: a mamãe está dormindo! Vamos deixá-la descansar né! Ela merece! Estão com fome?**_

_**Henri: a gente já comeu**_

_**Robin: ah sério? Nossa, vocês são desenrolados mesmo hein!**_

_**Robin vai andando para a cozinha, pega umas torradas e o pote de geleia e se senta para comer...  
>Depois de comer, ele se junta aos meninos em frente a TV...<br>Quase duas horas depois, Regina aparece na escada...**_

_**Roland: titia Giginaaaa!**_

_**O Robin olha para trás, vendo sua mulher com aquela carinha linda de sono, os cabelos meio bagunçados..**_

_**Regina: Bom dia homens!**_

_**Robin: Bom dia mulheres!**_

_**Eles riem... Regina vai descendo as escadas, passando direto para cozinha, sentindo uma fome avassaladora, ela vai abrindo a geladeira, pega a garrafa de leite e vai tomando da garrafa mesmo...  
>Nessa hora aparece o Robin na cozinha...<strong>_

_**Robin: muito bonito dona Regina! Tomando na garrafa, cadê o copo moçinha?**_

_**Ela sorri, tirando a boca da garrafa, deixando derramar um pouco, molhando o queixo dela... Robin fica rindo...**_

_**Regina: olha o que você me fez fazer, molhou o chão!**_

_**Robin: limpe!**_

_**Regina: você quem deveria limpar!**_

_**Robin: eu posso limpar o seu queixo!**_

_**Ela ri, olhando para ele...**_

_**Regina: Robin, você é impossível!**_

_**Robin: você que me provoca o tempo todo!**_

_**Regina: eu? O que eu fiz?**_

_**Robin: tudo, tudo que você faz é excitante!**_

_**Regina: hmm, nossa! Se eu não tivesse com tanta fome eu até entraria nesse clima gostoso que você ta... Mas, estou morta de fome!**_

_**Ela volta a olhar para geladeira...**_

_**(*****************************)**_

_**Depois de comer, Regina vai para sala, ficam um pouco lá com eles e quando olha o relógio, são 10:45hs**_

_**Regina: minha nossa! Olha a hora! a Tinker vai vir para cá daqui a pouco e eu de camisola ainda... E você Robin, trate de vestir uma camisa!**_

_**Robin: nesse calor amor?**_

_**Regina: sim, quero nem saber!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, Regina sobe para tomar um banho, e depois entra no closet, escolhendo uma roupa, ela veste um vestidinho que ela tinha comprado recentemente, ele era na cor rosa claro, tinha alças finas, tinha um decote bastante cavado num "V", ele era soltinho e um pouco curto, favorecia os seios e também deixava a barriguinha bem bonita, redondinha, ela calça uma sapatilha branca, põe brincos, faz uma maquiagem leve, passa um batom claro, se perfuma, ajeita os cabelos...  
>Ela vai descendo as escadas e é vista por eles...<strong>_

_**Robin: nossa! Você está linda!**_

_**Henri: mãe, você está mesmo linda!**_

_**Roland: a titia Gigina parece uma plincesa!**_

_**Robin: uma rainha Roland, The Queen!**_

_**Regina fica com um sorriso enorme, olhando para eles, sentindo o rosto queimar, corando...**_

_**Regina: vocês e suas artes de me deixar sem graça!**_

_**(**************************)**_

_**Regina na cozinha, tirando o almoço já pronto da geladeira, para poder descongelar no micro-ondas, ouve a porta bater...  
>Robin vai indo até a porta, abre e recebe a Tinker, se cumprimentam, Tinker vai para a cozinha..<strong>_

_**Tinker: Olá! Cheguei querida! Ah não, não! poxa!**_

_**Regina: o que foi?**_

_**Tinker: eu tento vir para cá bem linda e você sabe por que né, daí você vai e me humilha, que vestido divino é esse? E esses peitos divos?**_

_**Regina começa a rir...**_

_**Regina: vestido novo, eu te mostrei naquele dia, e Tinker, fala sério, você está linda!**_

_**Elas sorriem, se olhando... Tinker vai andando encarando a Regina, se aproxima ficando bem próxima, ela olha pra Regina e fala sussurrando...**_

_**Tinker: mulher! Preciso perguntar uma coisa bem baixinho para ninguém ouvir.**_

_**Regina: nossa! Ainda bem, pelo jeito que você veio para perto de mim eu achei que você ia me beijar, até me preparei psicologicamente para minha primeira experiência lésbica!**_

_**Tinker dar uma risada, e dá uma tapa no braço da Regina...**_

_**Tinker: isso fica pra outro dia ok? Bom, queria te perguntar se o cara te ligou!**_

_**Regina: ainda não, estou esperando ele ligar.**_

_**Tinker: ok! **_

_**E então o celular da Regina toca, elas se olham rindo... Regina pega o celular, era um número estranho, e ela atende...**_

_**Regina: alô!**_

_**Voz sensual: alô! Gostaria de falar com a Regina Mills!**_

_**Regina: sou eu, quem deseja?**_

_**Voz sensual: olá Mills! Boa tarde, meu nome é Rick Grant, estávamos negociando o carro por email, eu estava falando com sua secretária, eu acho**_

_**Regina: sim, Boa tarde! Pode me chamar de Regina, Sr. Grant!**_

_**Rick: me chame de Rick! Bom, vou pegar a estrada para ir até StoryBrooke, ainda está combinado para hoje?**_

_**Regina: sim, está sim...**_

_**Rick: ok, quando eu chegar eu te ligo para você me passar o seu endereço.**_

_**Regina: ok, até mais!**_

_**Rick: até mais, Regina!**_

_**Ele desliga, Regina vai tirando o celular do ouvido ainda ouvindo na mente a forma como ele pronunciou o nome dela antes de desligar...**_

_**Tinker: o que achou?**_

_**Regina: nossa! A voz dele é bem...**_

_**Tinker: eu sei, eu te disse, a voz dele é de molhar a calcinha né?**_

_**Regina: credo Tink! Como você fala uma coisa dessas!?**_

_**E elas ficam rindo, gargalhando...  
>Até que chega o Robin...<strong>_

_**Robin: mulheres quando se juntam, hmmm... num sei não hein!**_

_**Elas olham para ele, depois se olham novamente e continuam rindo...**_

_**Robin: não vão me contar né?**_

_**Tinker e Regina: NÃO!**_

_**Elas falam juntas, o que torna o riso mais intenso ainda...**_

_**(************************)**_

_**O tempo vai passando, eles almoçam...  
>Regina termina de arrumar o Roland para ele voltar para a casa da Marion, ela o abraça e o beija, se despedindo...<strong>_

_**Regina: amanhã eu vou te buscar na escola ta certo meu bebê?**_

_**Roland: ta cetu**_

_**Regina: tia ama tanto esse bebê!**_

_**Ela aperta ele, abraçando-o, ele ri, evidenciando as covinhas tão fofas...  
>Ela entrega ele ao Robin..<strong>_

_**Regina: amor, cuidado ok, você sabe o que eu quero dizer!**_

_**Robin: não se preocupe meu amor! Eu só quero você!**_

_**Ele vai indo embora, com o carro da Regina...**_

_**Tinker: amiga, relaxa, o Robin ama muito você, tá na cara!**_

_**Regina: eu sei, eu sei...**_

_**E aparece o Henri, com a mochila nas costas...**_

_**Henri: mãe, estou indo também!**_

_**Ele a abraça e a beija...**_

_**Regina: eu te amo meu filho!**_

_**Henri: eu também, e foi muito divertido!**_

_**Ele vai embora, ficando apenas a Tinker e a Regina em casa, elas vão para a sala, sentam no sofá, vão conversando, o tempo vai passando, então o celular da Regina toca, ela pega rapidamente e atende...  
>Na ligação desta vez, ela apenas o ensina como chegar até a casa dela...<strong>_

_**Regina: ele chegou, faz o seguinte, você fica lá na frente de casa para sei lá, acenar para ele quando ele chegar, daí você me liga quando ele chegar, enquanto isso vou lá no quarto, no meu banheiro, preciso fazer xixi..**_

_**Tinker: ok mulher!**_

_**Tinker vai saindo de casa, fica na frente da casa da Regina, apenas com o celular na mão... Ela visualiza o carro que viu nas fotos e logo acena, chamando-o, ele para o carro ao lado dela, desliga o carro e sai...  
>Tinker é surpreendida pela imagem que vê, um moreno alto, cabelos escuros, olhos claros, olhos de uma cor diferente, meio verde, meio mel, ele usava uma camisa azul polo e uma calça jeans escura, ele vai até ela, sorrindo, estende a mão...<strong>_

_**Rick: olá Regina! É um prazer conhecê-la!**_

_**Tinker aperta a mão dele, um tanto boquiaberta, olhando para cima, para os olhos dele...**_

_**Tinker: é um prazer conhece-lo, mas, eu não sou a Regina, eu sou a Tin... Anna, meu nome é Anna!**_

_**Rick: é um prazer Anna!**_

_**Ele continua sorrindo para ela, deixando-a completamente desconcertada.**_

_**Tinker: só um minuto!**_

_**Ela disca o número da Regina, ligando para ela, avisando que ele já chegou...  
>Eles ficam aguardando, um silencio constrangedor...<strong>_

_**Rick: lugar lindo este aqui! Parece ser bastante calmo!**_

_**Tinker: sim... Muito tranquilo...**_

_**Tinker pega o celular e digita uma mensagem rapidamente, para Regina...**_

_**Tink- "mulher o homem é um deus grego socorro! Olha, me chama de Anna ok, meu nome é muito sugestivo, não quero ficar dando explicação desnecessária, vem logp"**_

_**Ela envia, e relê a mensagem... Digita outra:**_

_**Tink-"logp? WTF? Kk era: vem logo* errei aqui e o corretor nem ajuda".**_

_**Ela envia, e volta a olhar para ele, ele estava encostado no capô do carro, olhando em volta, provavelmente analisando a cidade...  
>Quando a porta da Regina se abre, ele escutando, olha na direção que ela vinha, ele fixa os olhos nela, vendo ela vir andando lentamente, o vento soprando os cabelos dela, a despenteando de uma forma bonita, ela ajeita os cabelos com uma das mãos, a outra mão estava ocupada segurando um casaco, embora estivesse um calor infernal, era melhor se prevenir, ela vinha trazendo o casaco no braço, acidentalmente cobrindo a barriga...<br>Ela se aproxima, ele fica em pé, e vai estendendo a mão para ela..**_

_**Rick: minha nossa! Como as mulheres dessa cidade são tão lindas!**_

_**Ela aperta a mão dele, olhando para ele claramente encantada pela beleza que ele possuía...**_

_**Regina: obrigada! **_

_**Rick: é um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, Regina! Embora, depois de conhecê-la corro o risco de baixar o preço do carro de forma espantosa!**_

_**Eles sorriem, Regina fica meia sem graça...**_

_**Rick: bom, o carro está em ótimas condições, quer dá uma olhada?**_

_**Ele se vira, ficando de costas para elas, elas aproveitam esse momento para trocar um olhar, mesmo sem palavras elas entendem o que a outra quer dizer...  
>Ele se vira de repente, e elas olham para ele desconfiadas, se sentindo flagradas...<strong>_

_**Rick: você tem algum especialista para analisar o carro para você? Ou vai apenas confiar na palavra de um estranho!?**_

_**Regina: tenho sim, ele deve está chegando!**_

_**Rick: ok, então vamos esperá-lo ou você quer dar uma volta? Quer dirigir para ver se gosta? Ou quer que eu te leve pra algum lugar, talvez?**_

_**Regina fica sem resposta, olhando para ele, sente sua boca ficar seca, mas não se atreve a molhar os lábios com medo de ser mal interpretada...**_

_**Rick: eu estou brincando, desculpe.**_

_**Regina: tudo bem... Bom, é melhor esperar, mas eu posso dá uma olhada né?**_

_**Rick: claro!**_

_**Regina vai olhando o exterior do carro, vendo se tem algum arranhão ou até mesmo algo amassado, ela vai andando sentindo o olhar dele sobre ela, e ela nervosa termina esquecendo como é o simples fato de andar, ela vai andando meio sem noção do que está fazendo, e não presta atenção no meio-fio, ela praticamente perde o equilíbrio e ela toma um susto achando que vai cair, quando sente aquele puxão, ela vira de uma vez indo direto para um abraço totalmente sem jeito, ela esbarra no corpo nele, sentindo o peito dele duro, ela olha para cima encontrando o olhar dele, sentindo aquele perfume entorpecedor... Quando ela escuta aquela voz tão familiar...**_

_**Robin: mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?**_

_**Ela empurra o Rick, levada pelo susto, ela se vira e olha para o Robin, ele com uma expressão séria, olhando para ela e para o Rick correndo os olhos de um para o outro...**_

_**Robin: posso saber por que você está agarrando a minha mulher?**_

_**Rick olha para ela e depois para o Robin...**_

_**Rick: me desculpe, eu só a ajudei, ela ia cair, e eu não sabia que ela era casada...**_

_**Robin: sim, ela é, e ela está grávida ou não percebeu também? Ou achou que essa criança não tem pai?**_

_**Ele olha para Regina, claramente confuso, ele olha para barriga dela e então ela percebe que está cobrindo a barriga com aquele maldito casaco que não vai servir para nada, ela rapidamente abaixa o braço, tirando aquela merda de casaco da frente de sua barriga, ele olha e suspira...**_

_**Rick: perdoe-me, houve um mal entendido aqui, eu só quis ajudar, ela ia cair!**_

_**Robin: Cair? E você ajuda as pessoas desse jeito? Agarrando? **_

_**Regina: Robin, está tudo bem, ele não me agarrou, ele só...**_

_**Robin: eu sei o que eu vi Regina, e ele agarrou você sim!**_

_**Tinker: então né, bom, este é o Rick, dono do carro, e ele está aqui pra mostrar o carro pra vocês, e pra vocês analisarem... **_

_**Robin vai olhando pra Tinker, a expressão dele indicava claramente que ele estava com raiva, ele olha para Regina, ela fica nervosa, olhando para ele, com medo... Ele se aproxima dela, segura o braço dela... Ele olha para Rick e Tinker e diz:**_

_**Robin: com licença! **_

_**Então ele vai andando, levando a Regina com ele, ela vai andando sentindo ele apertar o braço dela com força, eles entram em casa, Robin fecha a porta ao passar e então, ele a solta...**_

_**Robin: não quero que você compre este carro!**_

_**Regina: o que? Robin! Eu preciso de um carro!**_

_**Robin: arranje outro!**_

_**Regina: não! Este é do jeito que eu quero e o preço está bom!**_

_**Ele fica olhando para ela, ela o encara de volta...**_

_**Robin: o que foi aquilo Regina? Se eu não tivesse chegado, o que teria acontecido? Como você deixou ele te agarrar daquele jeito?**_

_**Regina: eu não deixei, fui pega de surpresa, eu realmente me desequilibrei, e ele me segurou e... Sei lá, foi tudo muito rápido...**_

_**Robin: ok Regina, quer esse carro, tudo bem, mas agora as negociações são por minha conta, deixe que eu converso com esse sujeito, você entendeu?**_

_**Regina: Robin, eu..**_

_**Robin: você me entendeu?**_

_**Regina: entendi, me desculpe!**_

_**E ela se aproxima dele para beijá-lo e ele se vira, abrindo a porta... Deixando ela no vácuo...**_

_**Robin: vamos!**_

_**Ele vai andando, e ela vai andando atrás dele, com a cabeça baixa, tentando entender se o Robin a ignorou ou se ele não percebeu que ela queria um beijo...  
>Eles chegam até lá, aquele clima tenso, e começa uma conversa masculina sobre carro, peças, quilometragens, motores, radiadores, e afins...<br>Tinker se aproxima da Regina, percebendo ela triste...**_

_**Tink: Regina, o que houve?**_

_**Regina: na verdade eu nem sei, eu acho que o Robin está com raiva de mim.**_

_**Tink: mulher, o que foi aquilo? Eu achei que o Rick ia te beijar!**_

_**Regina: eu não sei o que foi aquilo, e justamente "aquilo" que fez o Robin ficar com raiva, ele meio que brigou comigo, e no fim eu fui beijá-lo e ele se virou, sei lá, acho que me ignorou. **_

_**Tink: sério? Tem certeza?**_

_**Regina: não sei, talvez ele não tenha visto, mas menina por acaso ele é cego? ele viu sim, ele me ignorou!**_

_**Tink: poxa amiga, foi triste teu fim!**_

_**Elas escutam o Robin se aproximar e se calam...**_

_**Robin: eu vou com ele até a oficina para dá uma olhada ok? Depois eu volto, tchau!**_

_**Regina: ok, tchau!**_

_**E ele se vira, indo para o carro, entrando no banco do motorista, o Rick vai no banco do carona, e eles vão...  
>Elas entram em casa, vão para sala, Regina se senta praticamente se jogando no sofá, Tink senta com ela...<strong>_

_**Regina: você viu Tink? O jeito frio que ele falou comigo...**_

_**O rosto da Regina se estampa de tristeza e ela prende o choro, ou pelo menos tenta, pois fracassa logo em seguida quando seus olhos transbordam de lágrimas... Tinker vendo-a chorar fica aflita...**_

_**Tink: calma amiga! Vai ver ele nem está com raiva, a gente que está apreensiva, não sofra por antecipação, por favor! Não chora, Regina, não chora!**_

_**Regina se inclina, afundando o rosto no colo da Tinker, que a recebe, alisando os cabelos dela, vendo sua amiga chorar silenciosamente...**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Depois de um tempo, Regina mais calma...  
>Elas ainda sentadas no sofá, Tinker fica procurando as palavras para puxar algum assunto, qualquer coisa para quebrar aquele silêncio...<strong>_

_**Tinker: olha Regina, tem um lado bom nisso!**_

_**Regina: e qual seria?**_

_**Tinker: bom, você grávida, gorda, e ainda assim consegue chamar mais atenção do que eu...**_

_**Regina dá uma risada, Tinker se anima ao fazê-la sorri e ri junto com ela...**_

_**Regina: eu não estou gorda sua vaca!**_

_**Tinker: ah! Você que é uma vaca, eu lá tentando seduzir ele com meus poderes de fada, quando você aparece com esses peitos aí, e o cara praticamente me ignora e eu fiquei invisível! **_

_**Regina: o que eu posso fazer né? Eu encanto os homens!**_

_**Elas ficam sorrindo, e então o sorriso da Regina se desfaz...**_

_**Tinker: está me dando fome!**_

_**Regina: eu também, mas não estou a fim de comer...**_

_**Tinker: como assim? Quem é você? E o que fez com a Regina?**_

_**Elas sorriem, e a Regina decide se levantar, Tinker faz o mesmo e vão para a cozinha, elas pegam algumas coisas na geladeira, vão comendo e conversando, as horas vão passando...**_

_**Regina: nossa! Onde está o Robin?**_

_**Tinker: deve está na oficina ainda, sabe como é né, homens e carros!**_

_**Regina pega o celular e liga pra ele, mas a ligação só chama até cair, ela decide mandar uma mensagem:**_

"_**Oi amor! Onde você está? Ainda na oficina? Está tudo certo com o carro? Me liga ou manda mensagem... já estou ficando preocupada! Bjo, -R"**_

_**Ela fica olhando para o celular, pensativa...**_

_**Tinker: você já decidiu qual quarto vai ser o da sua filha?**_

_**Regina: sim, já decidi qual vai ser, mas ainda estou pensando em como decorá-lo, eu pesquisei alguns quartinhos já prontos na internet para ter uma ideia, são tantos, tão lindos, difícil escolher!**_

_**Tinker: imagino! Depois me mostra algumas fotos dessas.**_

_**Regina: quer ver agora? Salvei no notebook.**_

_**Tinker: quero sim!**_

_**E elas sobem para o quarto, Regina pega o notebook, vai ligando, elas se deitam na cama, olhando para o note, ela clica na pasta das fotos e elas vão olhando e comentando...  
>E então o celular da Regina toca o alarme da mensagem, ela pega o celular rapidamente, e olha:<strong>_

_**Robin- "tudo certo com o carro! Estamos voltando já, se depender das boas condições do carro, já pode comprar, está ótimo! Já chego aí..."**_

_**Ela solta o celular...**_

_**Regina: era mensagem do Robin, o carro está perfeito! Eles estão vindo!**_

_**Tinker: ok, então eu vou embora, é melhor você está sozinha quando o Robin chegar, para vocês conversarem...**_

_**Regina: eu queria te pedir uma coisa, quando eles chegarem você incorpora a Anna, minha secretaria, e você cuida dos detalhes da compra, documentação, etc, não quero mais ter que falar com o Rick.**_

_**Tinker: tem certeza? Está fazendo isso por causa do Robin?**_

_**Regina: sinceramente? Sim!**_

_**Tinker: ok, amiga! eu faço isso por você! Mas o Robin não pode dominar você desse jeito.**_

_**Regina: ele não está me dominando! Eu só quero evitar! Não preciso ficar me preocupando com bobagens, eu estou grávida!**_

_**Tinker: Ok Regina! Ok!**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**Elas aparecem na frente de casa, dando de cara com eles conversando alguma coisa, elas se aproximam..**_

_**Rick: boa tarde Regina! Bom, o seu esposo aprovou o carro, então a decisão final é sua! **_

_**Regina: ok! Se ele aprovou, com certeza confio nele!**_

_**Ela se aproxima do Robin, segurando delicadamente o braço dele, desesperada por algum tipo de contato...**_

_**Regina: então as negociações ficam por conta da Anna, vocês já tem seus contatos, então, podem prosseguir com a venda! Agradeço a disposição que teve de vir até aqui!**_

_**Rick: disponha! **_

_**Ele estende a mão e aperta a mão do Robin e em seguida aperta a mão da Regina... E então ele se vira na direção da Tinker e aperta a mão dela também...**_

_**Rick: foi um prazer Anna! Entramos em contato então!**_

_**Tinker: sim! Foi um prazer também!**_

_**Rick: logo após finalizarmos a compra, eu mando alguém trazer o carro até aqui ok?**_

_**Tinker: tudo bem!**_

_**Ele entra no carro, e vai dando partida, buzina para eles, e vai embora...**_

_**Tinker: bom, vou nessa! Tchau para vocês!**_

_**Robin: tchau Tinker, ou melhor, Anna!**_

_**Eles sorriem e a Tinker vai embora...  
>Regina ainda estava segurando o braço do Robin, ele começa a andar em direção a casa, ela vai com ele, tentando falar alguma coisa, mas não vinha nada na cabeça, eles entram, ele se solta dela, fecha a porta e vai indo para a sala, ela vai andando atrás dele...<br>Ele senta no sofá, vai tirando o sapato, ela se encosta na parede, olhando pra ele...**_

_**Regina: Robin?**_

_**Robin: oi!**_

_**Regina: você está com raiva de mim?**_

_**Robin: claro que estou Regina!**_

_**Ela fica olhando para ele aflita, ela vai até ele, se ajoelhando na frente dele, ficando no meio das pernas dele, ela segura nas coxas dele e olha para ele, ele se encosta no sofá, olhando para ela, mantendo a expressão fria...**_

_**Regina: eu não fiz nada amor, e se fiz, não foi minha intenção, por favor, não fica com raiva de mim... Me desculpa!**_

_**Ela vai acariciando as coxas, indo com as mão bem próximas do pênis dele, ele ainda estava com a expressão fria, mas olhava para ela...**_

_**Robin: você acha que eu quero a minha mulher nos braços de outro homem?**_

_**Regina: não! E nem eu quero estar nos braços de outro homem, eu só pertenço a você Robin, de corpo e alma!**_

_**Ele põe a mão dele em cima da dela e vai deslizando, subindo pelo braço, pelo ombro, no pescoço, até segurar os cabelos dela com força, ele aproxima o rosto do dela, mantendo ela presa pelos cabelos, olhando para ele...**_

_**Robin: você imagina as coisas que eu quis fazer com você quando vi você nos braços daquele cara?**_

_**Regina: Robin, por favor!**_

_**Ele solta os cabelos dela, e segura o rosto dela, olhando para os lábios dela, ele vai passando o polegar nos lábios dela, acariciando de forma sensual, ele se aproxima mais, ela fecha os olhos, esperando ser beijada...  
>Mas ele continua roçando o dedo nos lábios dela, ela abre os olhos novamente, percebendo que ele se afastou...<strong>_

_**Regina: Robin...**_

_**Robin: diga!**_

_**Regina: me beije!**_

_**Robin: eu não vou beijar você Regina! **_

_**Ela olha para ele, ele tira as mãos do rosto dela...  
>Ela fica confusa, mas decide provocá-lo, ela vai se inclinando na direção dele...<strong>_

_**Regina: mas eu quero beijar você!**_

_**Ela segura a camisa dele, torcendo para que ele permita que ela tire, e ele permite, ela tira a camisa dele, e encosta o rosto no peito dele, sentindo aquele cheiro gostoso que ele tinha, ela começa a beijar, lamber, beijando também o abdômen dele, ela aos poucos vai percebendo a respiração dele ficar ofegante, ela vai acariciando a coxa dele, levando a mão até onde estava o membro dele, e já estava ereto, fazendo pressão contra a calça, ela sorri enquanto continua beijando o corpo dele, ela vai lambendo subindo até o pescoço, e ele deixa escapar um som, sibilando, ela morde o queixo dele, ela volta a lamber e beijar o abdômen dele, subindo a língua pelo corpo dele até chegar novamente ao pescoço, e então olha para ele, com a cara mais safada que ela sabia fazer, ele olha os lábios dela, mal contendo a vontade louca que estava de beijá-la...**_

_**Regina: ainda não quer me beijar?**_

_**Robin: ah, foda-se tudo! Eu quero você agora!**_

_**E ele segura o rosto dela desajeitadamente, colando os lábios nos dela, beijando-a de forma desesperada, enfiando a língua na boca dela, e recebendo a língua dela em sua boca, ele a abraça, puxando-a para si, trazendo-a, levantando ela do chão e a colocando deitada no sofá sem parar de beijá-la na boca, eles vão se deitando, ele já leva uma das mãos até a coxa dela, acariciando e subindo a mão por baixo do vestido, apertando a bunda dela, ela vai gemendo, enquanto se beijam intensamente...**_

_**Robin: Regina só quem pode tocar em você sou eu, você entendeu?**_

_**Regina: Robin, eu só quero que você me toque, por favor!**_

_**Ele ergue um pouco o corpo, deixando ela deitada, ele olha para ela, olhando para o corpo dela, olhando o decote maravilhoso que o vestido proporcionava, ele passa as mãos pelos seios dela..**_

_**Robin: esses seios são meus!**_

_**Ela apenas geme, sentindo-o apalpá-los, mesmo por cima da roupa, ele conseguia tornar aquilo tão sensual, ele vai acariciando o corpo dela até chegar na coxa novamente, ele então com as duas mãos puxa a calcinha dela de uma vez, puxando até tir-la, ele joga no chão, e então a acaricia, sentindo ela molhada, ela fecha os olhos, gemendo... Ele vai movimentando os dedos, fazendo aqueles movimentos circulares que são tão mágicos, friccionando os dedos no clitóris dela, cada vez mais intenso, ela sentindo seu corpo tremer por dentro, ele apenas a assiste, maravilhado, vendo as expressões que ela fazia com o rosto, estampado de tesão...  
>Então ele desliza um dedo dentro dela, ela geme, ele imita o gesto de penetração com o dedo, tirando e colocando de novo, ele experimenta colocar dois dedos, vendo ela aceitar, gemendo... Ele tira os dedos, levando a mão até bem próximo do rosto dela, ela abre os olhos, olhando para ele, depois olhando para mão dele...<strong>_

_**Robin: olha como você está molhada, sua safada!**_

_**E ele dá uma tapinha no rosto dela, sem usar força, ele então encosta os dedos na boca dela..**_

_**Robin: abra a boca!**_

_**Ela obedece, ele põe os dedos na boca dela, ela chupa, olhando para ele de forma provocante, ele puxa os dedos, tirando de dentro da boca dela, ele se levanta, ficando de pé, ele estende a mão, ajudando-a a se levantar, deixando ela sentada... Ele põe as mãos dela na calça dele, na altura do zíper, e ela entende a intenção dele, e começa a abrir o cinto, abrir o zíper, ela vai puxando a calça dele junto com a cueca, e vê o membro dele saltar para fora da roupa, ereto, ela olha, lambe os lábios, continua baixando a calça dele até tirar, ele sorri olhando para ela, e com ela sentada mesmo, ele vai puxando o vestido dela, tirando, ele já a encontra sem sutiã, pois o vestido já tinha bojo, ele a puxa, levantando-a, colocando ela de pé, ela fica na ponta dos pés, para beijá-lo, eles se beijam, ela sente a ereção dele pressionando a barriga dela...  
>Ele vai se abaixando, fica de joelho, ela olha para ele, ele a trás para o chão, vira ela de costas para ele, ela de joelho, ele a beija no pescoço e vai conduzindo-a a se abaixar, ela apoia as mãos no chão, ficando de quatro..<strong>_

_**Robin: isso! Eu quero você assim!**_

_**Ele vai acariciando as costas dela, e com a outra mão ele conduz o membro dele até ela, antes de penetrá-la ele fica acariciando o membro dele na vagina dela, deslizando por ela toda, tão molhadinha que até escorregava, ela gemendo, ansiosa por tê-lo dentro dela, e então ele vai penetrando-a, devagar, ele se posiciona entre as pernas dela, fazendo ela se abrir mais, depois de enfiar até o fundo, ele permanece parado, sentindo ela por dentro, ele se inclina e segura o cabelo dela, enrolando-o na mão dele e ele puxa, trazendo a cabeça dela para trás... E então ele começa a investir contra ela, entrando e saindo, entrando e saindo, num ritmo lento e forte, ela vai gemendo, mordendo os lábios, olhos fechados, e então ela sente ele a bater na bunda, uma tapa firme, ela grita...**_

_**Regina: A-ah!**_

_**Robin: você é minha!**_

_**Regina: sua!**_

_**E ele a bate de novo, com mais força, sentindo ela se contrair, apertando o membro dele por dentro, ele geme sentindo aquilo, e só aumenta a vontade de batê-la de novo e assim ele faz, bate nela, enquanto vai se movimentando, estocando, aumentando o ritmo, ouvindo os gemidos dela...**_

_**Robin: Você é minha Regina!**_

_**Regina: sim, A-Ah, eu sou sua, Robin Hood!**_

_**Ele solta os cabelos dela para poder segurar a cintura dela com as duas mãos e ele vai estocando num ritmo frenético, sentindo uma vontade enorme de gozar, mas se controlando, já que ela ainda não tinha gozado, ela vai gemendo, e ele percebe ela chegando lá, ele continua do mesmo jeito, sabendo que ela está quase gozando, ela vai perdendo as forças nos braços, ela se abaixa se apoiando com os cotovelos, deixando uma imagem linda para o Robin, ela toda empinada para ele, ele fica olhando para ela, segurando-se para não gozar, até que ele sente o corpo dela se contrair violentamente, ela geme com intensidade, apertando involuntariamente o membro dele com as contrações pós orgasmo, e ele goza junto com ela...**_

_**Eles praticamente se jogam deitados no chão, ofegantes, deitados juntos, suados...**_

_**Regina: meus joelhos! Estão doendo!**_

_**Robin: os meus também**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, ela olha pra ele, ainda ofegantes, os dois cansados...  
>Ela o abraça, e fica feliz quando ele a envolve nos braços, abraçando-a também...<strong>_

_**Regina: eu amo você Robin!**_

_**Robin: eu também meu amor, eu sou louco por você! Eu te amo!**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Robin e Regina ainda deitados no chão da sala, em silêncio, trocando caricias...  
>Quando o Robin decide falar...<strong>_

_**Robin: amor, eu não gostei nada, nada disso tudo que aconteceu! Eu achei que aquele cara ia beijar essa sua boca linda que me pertence!**_

_**Regina: Robin! Eu nunca permitiria uma coisa dessas!**_

_**Robin: mas eu ia matar aquele cara!**_

_**Regina: vamos esquecer isso, por favor!**_

_**Ele olha para ela, olhando para o rosto, vendo-a de olhos fechados, ele vai olhando o corpo dela até onde os olhos podiam alcançar, então ele põe a mão no ombro dela, sentindo a pele suada, ele vai deslizando os dedos pelo braço, pelos seios...**_

_**Robin: você fica divina quando está suada, fica até mais apetitosa! **_

_**Regina: Robin, é suor!**_

_**Robin: então, suor mesmo, sua pele brilha, ah Regina, você está uma delicia!**_

_**Ele vai se levantando, sentando-se, ela o acompanha, eles vão se levantando, e ela leva a mão até o meio das pernas de repente...**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: o que acha? Tá escorrendo! Não vou deixar sujar o chão**_

_**Eles sorriem, ele fica olhando para ela...**_

_**Robin: gosto disso!**_

_**E ele fica com um sorriso safado no rosto...**_

_**Regina: disso o que?**_

_**Robin: gozar dentro de você! **_

_**Ela ri, ficando sem graça...**_

_**Regina: ok né Robin, você fala cada coisa!**_

_**E ela vai andando, subindo as escadas, ele a acompanha, e vão para o banheiro, ela entra no chuveiro, lavando primeiramente a mão melada, ele entra em seguida e já vai abraçando ela por trás, segurando os seios dela, ela inclina a cabeça para o lado quando ele começa a beijar o pescoço dela, eles vão deixando a água molhar o corpo deles...  
>Ele a vira, deixando-a de frente para ele, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos, mantendo o contato visual, ela ficava olhando para cima para poder olhar nos olhos dele...<strong>_

_**Regina: o que foi?**_

_**Robin: eu tive medo**_

_**Regina: medo de quê?**_

_**Robin: de perder você!**_

_**Regina: Robin, se depender de mim, você nunca vai me perder, eu amo você, eu desejo você, você me faz sentir coisas que nunca senti antes, e eu me satisfaço de todas as maneiras, Robin, e você está me dando um filho, um filho meu, meu sangue e seu sangue! Eu achava que não podia engravidar, é como se meu útero tivesse sido guardado para você! Eu não poderia estar mais feliz!**_

_**Robin: estou te dando uma filha! É uma menina!**_

_**Ela revira os olhos, e sorri...**_

_**Regina: nossa Robin! eu te fazendo uma declaração de amor e você só foca nesse detalhe, eu sei que é uma menina, foi apenas força de expressão!**_

_**Robin: eu estou brincando, eu sei que você sabe...**_

_**Regina: perde o romantismo, mas não perde a piada né?**_

_**Robin: desculpa!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, e tomam banho...**_

_**(************************)**_

_**Passa-se um tempo, duas semanas, Regina tinha ligado para o Dr. Hopper, para começarem a trabalhar no caso da guarda compartilhada e também para o Roland se acostumar com a nova integrante da família dele, sua mãe Marion... Eles marcaram o horário das consultas, aconteceriam nas quintas, as 20:00 hs, que era um horário a noite, que ficava bom para todos...  
>Era uma quarta-feira, 16:00 hs<br>Regina estava em casa na companhia de sua amiga Tinkerbell..**_

_**Tink: o que você está fazendo?**_

_**Regina: marcando no calendário, estou contando minha gravidez por semana, daí fico marcando quanto tempo estou, e no momento estou com 24 semanas e 3 dias!**_

_**Tink: em meses é quanto tempo mesmo?**_

_**Regina: 6 meses, e semana que vem vou à médica, vou estar no último trimestre, nossa! Estou ficando ansiosa, sei lá, e com medo também...**_

_**Tink: amiga! Relaxa, vai tudo ocorrer bem! Você está saudável, gorda né, mas saudável!**_

_**Regina: gorda é você!**_

_**Tink: sua barriga tá linda! Cresceu bastante**_

_**Regina: pois é! E olha meus peitos mulher, como estão enorme, ai que emoção!**_

_**Tink: e amiga, desculpa a indelicadeza mas, e o sexo? Com essa barriga e tal...**_

_**Regina: continua uma delícia, na maioria das vezes estou ficando por cima, de costas, de ladinho, de quatro...**_

_**Ela fala rindo e morde os lábios...  
>Tinker fica boquiaberta, fazendo uma cara de surpresa, embora ela estivesse forçando essa expressão por pura brincadeira...<strong>_

_**Tinker: nossa! Safadinha! **_

_**Regina: agora chega! Muda de assunto, não quero ficar animadinha não, por que não sei se é a gravidez, mas eu me sinto insaciável ultimamente...**_

_**Elas escutam a porta se abrir, logo depois o Robin chega na cozinha..**_

_**Robin: Olá meninas!**_

_**Tinker: Oi Robin!**_

_**Regina: Oi amor!**_

_**Ele se aproxima da Regina, dando-lhe um beijo rápido na boca, ele vai até a mesa e senta de frente para Tinker...**_

_**Robin: ainda vamos ao mercado amor?**_

_**Regina: sim, preciso comprar frutas, a gente vai sim...**_

_**Tinker: sim, já que estão os dois aqui, aviso logo de uma vez, o carro de vocês chega amanhã, o Rick vai trazer...**_

_**Regina: o Rick? Hmm, já está chamando ele assim pelo primeiro nome, nessas intimidades?**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Tink: ah Regina, nós viemos nos comunicando, nada demais, e o que tem demais falar o primeiro nome dele?**_

_**Regina: até uns dias atrás você se referia a ele como: "cara do carro", ou "dono do carro"**_

_**Robin: pois é, também me lembro disso Tinkerbell, você não tinha essas intimidades não**_

_**Tinker: até você Robin? Ah vão se lascar os dois!**_

_**E eles riem, gargalhando...**_

_**Tinker: ah, mas se ele me der mole, eu pego mesmo!**_

_**Regina: nossa! Que safada!**_

_**Tinker: não mulher, eu estou brincando, eu ainda estou esperado um príncipe, lindo, que me ame, seja romântico, noite romântica, com direito a música de fundo, luzes de velas...**_

_**Robin: hmm, sonhando hein Tink, música de fundo? Eu não preciso de trilha sonora nessas horas, minha trilha sonora são os gemidos da Regina, que é uma delícia de ouv...**_

_**Regina dá um grito, interrompendo-o e joga os talheres que ela estava enxugando, jogando tudo em Robin, ele se defende, recebendo aquela chuva de talheres, rindo, Tinker começa a ri e fica aquela bagunça na cozinha...**_

_**Regina: Robin eu vou matar você, tirar seu coração!**_

_**Tinker leva as mãos até a barriga, sentindo dor de tanto ri, tendo um ataque de riso... Robin se levanta todo desconfiado e vai apanhando os talheres do chão, ainda rindo... Ele olha para Regina que estava sorrindo também...**_

_**Robin: eita mulher brava meu Deus! Doeu viu...**_

_**Regina: foi pouco!**_

_**Tinker: gente, ai Deus, com essa vou embora... Sério, quase morro de ri! Mas já deu a hora de eu ir, tenho que resolver umas coisas, até amanhã Regina!**_

_**Regina: até!**_

_**Tinker: tchau Robin!**_

_**Robin: tchau!**_

_**Eles se olham rindo, Tinker vai embora...**_

_**Robin: amor você ficou chateada?**_

_**Regina: não! Só fiquei com vergonha, mas já passou..**_

_**Ele vai até ela, e a abraça... Ela olha para ele...**_

_**Regina: quer dizer que você prefere me ouvir gemer do que músicas de fundo?**_

_**Robin: com certeza!**_

_**(****************************)**_

_**Mais tarde, eles voltam do mercado, Robin vai levando as sacolas para cozinha, enquanto ela vai arrumando, organizando as frutas na fruteira...  
>Depois de tudo arrumado, ele sentado na mesa...<strong>_

_**Robin: você tinha me dito que tinha tomado sua decisão quanto ao nascimento da nossa filha, eu não entendi o que você quis dizer, me esqueci de perguntar, lembrei agora...**_

_**Regina: ah, sobre isso, eu quis dizer que já decidi como quero que seja meu parto, eu quero ter um parto super humanizado e caseiro, quero ter nossa filha aqui em casa, com a ajuda da Dra. Joanna, mas sem interferência de nada, quero que seja como manda a natureza, e eu estava pesquisando sobre parto na água, banheiras sabe... Esse último trimestre, eu vou conversar bastante com minha médica sobre isso...**_

_**Robin: decisão bonita! Eu vou estar com você, do seu lado, cada segundo, e vou sentir cada contração com você!**_

_**Regina: eu sei que sim meu amor!**_

_**Ela vai até ele, dando um selinho demorado...  
>Depois de afastarem os lábios, eles se olham, sorrindo, ele acaricia o rosto dela...<strong>_

_**Robin: falta tão pouco para eu ver o rostinho de nossa princesa! Ela será tão linda quanto você!**_

_**Regina: ou tão linda quanto você! Eu quero que ela se pareça com você também!**_

_**Então, Regina vai até onde estão as frutas, pegando 2 bananas, levando até a pia, pega um prato, Robin vai até ela...**_

_**Robin: vai fazer o quê? Eu quero!**_

_**Regina: ah só vou fatiar e comer com mel, mas eu faço para nós dois.**_

_**Robin pega uma banana, vai descascando, enquanto a Regina vai fatiando a outra distraidamente, ele olha para ela com malícia, e encosta a banana nos lábios dela...**_

_**Robin: abre a boquinha, gostosa!**_

_**Ela segura um sorriso e olha para ele, já lhe oferecendo aquele olhar provocante, ela decide entrar na brincadeira... Então ela abre um pouco a boca, deixando ele enfiar um pouco da banana na boca dela, ela chupa a banana enquanto ele tira lentamente de dentro da boca dela, hipnotizado olhando para ela, para boca dela.. Ele vai roçando a banana pelos lábios dela e coloca dentro da boca dela de novo, ela chupa, e segura a mão dele, empurrando a mão dele fazendo com que ele enfiasse a banana mais fundo em sua boca...**_

_**Robin: minha nossa! Regina!**_

_**Ela vai tirando a banana da boca, olhando para ele com cara de safada...  
>Ele pega a mão dela e coloca em cima de seu pênis, que já fazia volume na calça...<strong>_

_**Robin: olha como você me deixa! Ele ficou com ciúmes da banana!**_

_**Regina: depois eu me acerto com ele, agora eu estou com fome!**_

_**Ela tira a mão de lá, e pega a banana da mão dele, vai fatiando, ele apenas a assistia, ela vai pondo mel..**_

_**Robin: esse prato é o meu né? Eu quero comer essa banana que você chupou**_

_**Ela sorri, olha para ele..**_

_**Regina: a gente come aqui no mesmo prato!**_

_**Eles sentam na mesa para comer..**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Robin e Regina sentados, comendo banana com mel, enquanto conversavam...**_

_**Regina: amanhã essa agonia de ficar dividindo o carro com você, vai acabar.**_

_**Robin: pois é, já tava chato ter que dividir.**_

_**Ele fala rindo, ela olha para ele, repreendendo-o com o olhar, mas sem seriedade, ela estava levando na brincadeira..**_

_**Regina: abusado você né?!**_

_**Robin: você conseguiu não sei como, sujar a bochecha de mel!**_

_**Ele fala olhando a bochecha dela...**_

_**Regina: onde?**_

_**Robin: vem aqui**_

_**Ele segura o rosto dela, se aproxima e passa a língua dando uma lambida exagerada que ia do queixo até a testa dela, ela fecha os olhos, fazendo cara de nojo...**_

_**Regina: ai Robin!**_

_**Ela passa a mão enxugando o rosto e dá uma tapa nele... Ele fica rindo, olhando pra ela...**_

_**Regina: limpou?**_

_**Robin: por que está perguntando? Você que eu lamba você de novo?**_

_**Regina: pode ser, mas não meu rosto!**_

_**Eles trocam um olhar sensual, que é interrompido por ela que volta a olhar para o prato e come mais uma rodela de banana e fica mastigando satisfeita...  
>Ela em seguida faz uma cara estranha, franzindo as sobrancelhas...<strong>_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: a bebê! Ela está mexendo muito, às vezes machuca.**_

_**Robin: será que é normal isso?**_

_**Ele vai arrastando a cadeira sem se levantar, indo para mais perto da Regina e põe a mão na barriga dela, sentindo os pontapés de sua filha...**_

_**Robin: nossa! São chutes mesmo, pensei que ela estava só se mexendo, mas isso é um chute.**_

_**Regina: sim, ela está fazendo isso com muita frequência, fico feliz em poder senti-la, saber que ela está aqui, mas às vezes incomoda, e ao mesmo tempo não quero que ela pare, deu para entender?**_

_**Robin: perfeitamente! **_

_**Ele olha para barriga dela e começa a falar com voz diferente...**_

_**Robin: ei menina! Está chutando a barriga da mamãe é? Vai dormi princesinha do papai!**_

_**Ele volta a olhar pra Regina...**_

_**Robin: sim, amor, vamos caminhar? A médica disse que você tinha que fazer umas caminhadas e você nunca mais fez, vamos hoje?**_

_**Regina: pode ser, deixa só eu terminar aqui...**_

_**(**********************)**_

_**Regina desce as escadas usando uma calça legging preta, um moletom cinza e um tênis branco...**_

_**Regina: sabe quanto tempo não uso roupa assim?**_

_**Robin: quanto?**_

_**Regina: nunca usei roupa assim!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Robin: acostumada a usar trajes de uma rainha? **_

_**Regina: mais ou menos, bom, eu não gostava no início, fui aprendendo a gostar do poder, vestidos e saltos, mas eu era mais simples quando eu era jovem, gostava de cavalgar, eu não almejava aquele estilo de vida, eu fui forçada a ter...**_

_**Robin: ok, mas não vamos voltar às lembranças que te entristeçam, vamos caminhar né...**_

_**Eles saem de casa, vão andando pelas ruas de StoryBrooke, vão de mãos dadas, caminhando devagar no ritmo da Regina, quando ela para de repente, ele se vira olhando pra ela, ela com a mão na barriga, respirando com dificuldade...**_

_**Robin: o que foi amor?**_

_**Ele a segura, olhando pra ela...**_

_**Regina: e-eu...**_

_**Ela ficava respirando, ofegante...**_

_**Robin: está com falta de ar?**_

_**Ela diz que sim movimentando a cabeça...  
>Ele a conduz até um banquinho e a senta, fica esperando ela se recuperar...<br>Alguns minutos depois, ela começa a ri...**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: eu paro de caminhar por duas semanas e fico morrendo?**_

_**Robin: ah, sei lá, vamos amanhã perguntar a médica sobre isso.**_

_**Regina: eu quero ir para casa amor**_

_**Robin: dá para ir agora?**_

_**Regina: acho que sim...**_

_**Ele segura a mão dela, ajudando-a a se levantar, ele passa o braço pelas costas dela, abraçando, e eles vão caminhando devagar, abraçados... **_

_**Robin: você está entrando na fase difícil da gravidez não é?**_

_**Regina: suponho que sim, e vamos logo que eu preciso fazer xixi.**_

_**Eles chegam em casa, entram, Regina se apressa em subir as escadas, Robin vai trancando as portas, apaga as luzes e vai subindo, indo para o quarto deles.. Chega lá e vê a Regina somente de calcinha, dobrando as roupas que tinha acabado de tirar...**_

_**Robin: está se sentindo melhor?**_

_**Regina: sim, mas estou com muito calor, e minhas costas estão me matando e estou com a impressão que a minha filha está sentada nos meus pulmões!**_

_**Ele ri, olhando para ela...**_

_**Robin: bom, ainda bem que amanhã você vai à médica, acho que é bom esclarecer algumas dúvidas, falar pra ela essas coisas que você está sentindo..**_

_**Ele senta na cama...**_

_**Robin: vem aqui, deixa eu sentir minha filha!**_

_**Regina: aproveita e passa o óleo em mim, na minha barriga, tenho que sempre estar colocando óleos, esses que a médica indicou, não quero ter estrias!**_

_**Ela caminha até ele, entregando o pote de óleo natural, ela se deita na cama, ele permanece sentado, se vira para ficar de frente para ela, ele abre a tampa do óleo, despejando uma quantidade exagerada diretamente na barriga dela, ele põe o pote no criado-mudo e vai com as duas mãos, encosta na pele dela, massageando lentamente, parando de vez em quando para sentir os chutes do bebê, e eles ficam aproveitando aquele momento prazeroso, sorrindo um para o outro, ele continua a massagem, umedecendo toda a barriga dela...**_

_**Robin: você está linda! A barriguinha linda, tão redondinha!**_

_**Regina: estou começando a achar que estou gorda!**_

_**Robin: não acho não, você está linda!**_

_**Ela sorri para ele e fecha os olhos enquanto boceja...**_

_**Regina: amor, eu estou me sentindo muito cansada.**_

_**Robin: então dorme meu amor, você deve está cansadinha mesmo... Deixa eu escovar os dentes que eu vou me deitar com você**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**Ele vai até o banheiro...  
>Minutos depois ele volta, olhando para Regina, dormindo de forma engraçada, com a boca aberta, ele ri, ainda assim tão linda...<strong>_

_**Robin: já dormiu, pois é né!**_

_**Ele fala sozinho enquanto apaga a luz, vai até a cama, puxando o lençol para cobri-los, ele a abraça...  
>Amanhece, Robin desliga o despertador que tocava, ele esfrega os olhos, despertando, olha a Regina dormindo ao seu lado, ainda entregue num sono pesado, ele fica olhando para ela...<br>E então se levanta, escova os dentes, lava o rosto, vai ao banheiro, volta para o quarto, senta ao lado dela..**_

_**Robin: amor? **_

_**Ele vai acariciando o rosto dela...**_

_**Robin: amor?**_

_**Regina: hmm?**_

_**Ela resmunga sem sequer abri os olhos...**_

_**Robin: são 07:15 hs, você vai trabalhar?**_

_**Regina: hmm?**_

_**Robin: você vai trabalhar?**_

_**E ele não tem nenhuma resposta...**_

_**Robin: você quer que eu avise pra Tink que você não vai?**_

_**Regina: eu vou levantar**_

_**Ela permanece imóvel, olhos fechados...**_

_**Robin: por que não fica dormindo? A médica é as 09:00 hs, então você vai trabalhar quando voltar, eu fico com você, quer que eu avise a Tink?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin: okay**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**São 08:40 hs**_

_**Eles no carro, indo para a clínica, Regina com a cabeça encostada no vidro, ela aparentemente cochilando, Robin dirigia calado...  
>eles chegam, o Robin estaciona o carro, sai do carro e vai indo até a porta da Regina, ele abre, libera ela do cinto e a ajuda a se levantar...<strong>_

_**Robin: amor, você está muito sonolenta, está me deixando preocupado, como vamos conversar com a médica sobre tudo com você desse jeito?**_

_**Regina: minha cabeça está doendo**_

_**Robin: estou preocupado, de verdade, vamos logo para médica.**_

_**Eles entram na clínica , sentam-se para esperar, minutos depois são chamados, eles entram na sala da médica, são recebidos pelo sorriso caloroso da Dra. Joanna...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: bom dia!**_

_**Robin: bom dia!**_

_**Regina: bom dia doutora!**_

_**Eles se sentam, Regina leva a mão até a boca, bocejando...**_

_**Robin: bom, a mamãe aqui de ontem pra hoje está muito estranha, ela está desse jeito, sonolenta...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: hmm, assim de repente?**_

_**Robin: sim, fomos caminhar ontem e ela teve falta de ar, e ao chegarmos em casa, ela ficou com esse sono...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: estenda o braço, por favor, Regina**_

_**Ela obedece, a médica põe o aparelho de medir a pressão, e logo mostra o resultado: 9/5**_

_**Dra. Joanna: sua pressão está baixa! Mas isso é comum, seria preocupante se estivesse alta, bom nesses casos o perigo é de você desmaiar por que você cair é um certo risco para você e o bebê, então, quando sair e começar a perceber esses sintomas, respire fundo, procure se sentar, coma algo salgado, beba bastante água durante o dia, ok? Sempre leve alguma coisa salgada na bolsa quando for sair...**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**Dra. Joanna: e como você está?**_

_**Regina: bom, estou com certa dificuldade para respirar, e minhas costas doem e o bebê mexe muito...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: bem vinda ao último trimestre!**_

_**A médica fala sorrindo...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: nessa fase isso é tudo normal, seu bebê está crescendo e o espaço vai ficando pequeno para ele, os órgãos vão se comprimindo, os maiores incômodos são: falta de ar, dor nas costas, maior frequência para urinar, mas seu corpo vai se adaptar a isso... Vamos medir esse barrigão?**_

_**Regina: sim!**_

_**E ela se levanta, sorrindo...  
>Indo até a médica, que logo passa a fita métrica em volta dela, e anota na ficha, em seguida a Regina é conduzida até a balança para se pesar...<strong>_

_**Dra. Joanna: hmm, Regina, vamos ter que diminuir esse ritmo no ganho de peso, você com 5 meses tinha ganho 5kg, agora você está com 63kg, com 7 meses, ou seja, em 2 meses você engordou mais 5kg**_

_**Regina: ganhei 10kg ao todo?**_

_**Ela fala surpresa, e olha para o Robin...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: sim, mas está na média, mas vamos diminuir o ritmo, ingerir mais frutas, evitar frituras, comidas muito pesadas...**_

_**Regina: mas eu não como frituras!**_

_**Dra. Joanna: ótimo!**_

_**Regina: Robin, posso falar com a médica a sós, só um minutinho, por favor.**_

_**Robin: claro meu amor, eu espero aqui fora, só é me chamar.**_

_**E ele se levanta e sai da sala...  
>Regina olha para médica, ficando um pouco sem graça...<strong>_

_**Regina: é que, de uns dias para cá, eu estou tendo, éer... Tipo um corrimento**_

_**Dra. Joanna: hmm! pode descrever?**_

_**Regina: algo como, sei lá, leite, esbranquiçado e nem sempre líquido, às vezes cremoso, sei lá...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: sente algum incômodo? Coceira? Ardor? Mau cheiro?**_

_**Regina: não, apenas incomoda por me deixar sempre molhada e às vezes quando vou tomar banho, sinto um pouco de sensibilidade, é estranho me lavar e sentir tipo, cócega, não sei dizer exatamente, mas fica sensível.**_

_**Dra. Joanna: isso é normal Regina, e a má noticia é que vai piorar, mas se você sentir algum incômodo ou mau cheiro, ou mudança na cor me avise imediatamente, esse corrimento é causado pela produção dos hormônios, prolactina, progesterona, por causa da gravidez, então é comum a flora vaginal ser afetada, mas também é comum a mulher desenvolver candidíase que é simplesmente quando a bactéria normal da vagina se reproduz demais, causado por alguma alteração hormonal, então fique atenta a isso ok? Qualquer alteração me procure.**_

_**Regina: ok! Bom, vou chamar o Robin!**_

_**Elas sorriem, Regina o chama, ele volta a sentar na cadeira, olhando para elas de forma curiosa...  
>A consulta segue normal, tirando dúvidas, realizando outra ultrassonografia, ao terminarem eles voltam para o carro...<strong>_

_**Regina: 25 semanas amor! Falta pouco!**_

_**Robin: é verdade! Pelo que me parece você vai enfrentar alguns desafios nesse último trimestre né? Alguns incômodos...**_

_**Regina: parece que sim, a médica disse que vai faltar espaço para bebê na minha barriga e que nas ultimas semanas ela vai se mexer menos, cada vez menos... E eu vou estar sem ar e com azia.**_

_**Ela fala rindo, ele ri com ela...**_

_**Robin: amor, então é melhor a gente cuidar logo em arrumar o quarto da nossa filha, antes que você fique indisposta. **_

_**Regina: é verdade! Eu já decidi qual a decoração, a foto tá salva lá no note, eu até te mostrei mas, sei que você não lembra, já te mostrei tantas!**_

_**Ele vai dirigindo, enquanto conversam...**_

_**Regina: eu vou ter que parar de lanchar besteira e apenas comer frutas, eu engordei muito.**_

_**Robin: mas nem parece, eu só noto barriga e bochecha**_

_**Eles riem...**_

_**Robin: e bunda né, minha nossa, você está com uma bunda maravilhosa, sem falar nos seus peitos, amor, você só engordou nos melhores lugares, mulher esperta hein!**_

_**Regina: sortuda né!**_

_**Ele põe a mão sobre a mão dela, entrelaçando os dedos, vão chegando na rua de casa, vendo um carro estacionado na frente da casa deles, eles reconhecem o carro do Rick...  
>Robin para o carro logo atrás e descem do carro...<strong>_

_**Robin: bom dia!**_

_**Rick: bom dia! A Anna me pediu para esperá-la aqui...**_

_**Nesse momento a Tinker chega, estacionando o carro atrás do carro do Robin, ela desce, vem andando na direção deles...  
>Todos se cumprimentam..<strong>_

_**Rick: então está entregue, o carro agora é seu!**_

_**Ele vai até a Regina, estendendo as chaves do carro diante dela, ela sorri e pega as chaves...**_

_**Regina: obrigada!**_

_**Rick: disponha! E nossa, de quanto tempo você está?**_

_**Regina: 25 semanas, quer dizer, 7 meses!**_

_**Rick: parabéns! Já sabem o sexo?**_

_**Regina: é uma menina!**_

_**Rick: legal, parabéns!**_

_**Robin: obrigado! Então, por que não vamos todos almoçar?**_

_**Rick: não imagina, eu preciso ir!**_

_**Robin: vamos lá cara, fizemos um bom negócio aqui, vamos almoçar no Granny's, vamos Anna?**_

_**Tinker: por mim tudo bem!**_

_**Rick: ok, então eu aceito...**_

_**Robin: podemos ir andando, é bem perto daqui**_

_**Eles vão andando, Robin sorri discretamente para a Regina que lhe devolve um sorriso discreto...**_

_**Robin: vamos retribuir o favor para ela?**_

_**Ele fala baixinho no ouvido dela...**_

_**Regina: pois é!**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**O Robin abre a porta do Granny's e segura a porta para a Regina entrar, seguida da Tinker e do Rick, eles entram, escolhem uma mesa, se sentam...  
>Rick fica olhando ao redor, analisando o local, Tinker sentada ao lado dele fica meio desconfortável, sempre mexendo nos cabelos, Robin e Regina sentados de frente pra eles ficam olhando aquela cena, sorriem secretamente um pro outro..<strong>_

_**Robin: então, posso pedir o que a Regina sempre pede? O melhor prato daqui!**_

_**Rick: ah claro!**_

_**Robin gesticula chamando alguém, ele faz o pedido, e ficam aguardando...**_

_**Robin: então Rick, o que você faz?**_

_**Rick: trabalho com publicidade, numa empresa de negócios, eu cuido da parte da divulgação, essas coisas**_

_**Regina: interessante!**_

_**Então o Rick se vira um pouco, de repente olhando pra Tinker, ela olha pra ele quase assustada...**_

_**Rick: e você Anna? O que você faz?**_

_**Tinker: ah, eu trabalho com a Regina, sou secretária dela, ela é a prefeita, ela que conduz essa cidade..**_

_**Rick: hmm, eu quero saber mais de você, você está falando da Regina**_

_**Todos na mesa riem, Tinker fica um pouco corada...  
>O almoço chega, Tinker fica aliviada pela atenção dada a ela ter sido interrompida, eles vão se servindo...<br>Vão almoçando e conversando, a conversa às vezes ficava apenas entre o Robin e o Rick, Tinker pega o celular discretamente, digitando o mais rápido que podia e escondendo... Segundos depois o celular da Regina toca o alerta de mensagem, todos olham pra ela, Tinker arregala os olhos imaginando que todos sabiam que a mensagem era dela, Regina olha pra ela compreendendo o olhar aflito da amiga, a conversa entre o Robin e o Rick volta de onde parou e a Regina coloca o celular em silencioso e abre a mensagem:**_

_**Tinker- "amiga, nem parece que eles estavam brigando por sua causa naquele dia kkk e mulher eu to super sem assunto aqui, parecendo uma retardada, ele deve achar que eu sou uma idiota.. =/ "**_

_**Regina olha pra ela, sorrindo e começa a digitar.. e então, envia:**_

_**Regina- "né! Eles viraram best friends agora, vai entender os homens! Olha relaxa, e entra na conversa, solta esse celular, tá na cara que a gente tá se comunicando, tá feio isso kkkk, entra na conversa..."**_

_**Elas sorriem uma pra outra e vão ouvindo eles falarem, até que conseguem entrar na conversa, eles vão rindo, conversando...**_

_**Tinker: eu estou falando sério, eu aprendi a dirigir sozinha, por está me olhando com essa cara?**_

_**Rick: sem nenhuma instrução? Sem nem ter ideia de como funcionava?**_

_**Tinker: sim! Acha mesmo que mulheres são o sexo frágil?**_

_**Eles se encarando, ele olhando pra ela expressando incredulidade..**_

_**Rick: você está mentindo!**_

_**Tinker: não estou!**_

_**Rick: me dá sua mão**_

_**Tinker: pra que?**_

_**Ela fica sorrindo sem graça...**_

_**Rick: sei quando as pessoas mentem, conferindo a pulsação delas!**_

_**Tinker: ok! Confira!**_

_**Ela estende a mão e ele segura a mão dela e com a outra mão dele, ele põe dois dedos procurando o pulso dela, ela prende a respiração, afetada por aquele contato, os olhos dele encarando os dela...**_

_**Rick: pode respirar!**_

_**Ela suspira, soltando o ar, sem sequer ter dado conta de que estava prendendo a respiração...**_

_**Rick: ok Anna! Você está falando a verdade! Ah, e você tem mãos macias, como as de uma fada!**_

_**Ela olha pra ele com uma expressão surpresa, ele sorri pra ela, e ela apenas abaixa o olhar...  
>Eles olham pra o Robin e Regina encontrando os dois com um sorriso bobo...<br>Nesse momento a porta do Granny's se abre, entrando a babá Lauren com o Roland, ele corre gritando..**_

_**Roland: papaaaaaaaai!**_

_**Robin se vira e já recebe aquele abraço desajeitado de seu filho...**_

_**Robin: oi filhão!**_

_**Ele põe o Roland em seu colo, e o Roland já vai erguendo os bracinhos quando vê a Regina, pedindo pelo colo dela...**_

_**Roland: titia!**_

_**Regina: oi bebê!**_

_**E o Robin o entrega pra ela, ela deixa o Roland sentadinho em seu colo...**_

_**Robin: esse aqui é meu filho, o Roland**_

_**Rick: de vocês?**_

_**Robin: não, ele é fruto do meu primeiro casamento**_

_**Rick: ah, entendo, tudo bom garoto?**_

_**E o Roland se encolhe no colo da Regina, ficando tímido, evidenciando as covinhas em seu rosto.. Regina beija ele, rindo..**_

_**Regina: ficou com vergonha foi bebê? Diz oi pro rapaz!**_

_**Roland: não!**_

_**E eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Robin: já almoçou Lauren?**_

_**Lauren: não, mas tá tudo bem, eu trouxe de casa...**_

_**Robin: então se quiser pode ir lá pra casa, espera a gente lá, o Roland fica aqui comigo**_

_**Lauren: ok, eu espero lá então...**_

_**E ela vai saindo de lá...  
>Regina já se apressa em colocar o almoço pro Roland e vai dando pra ele...<br>Eles terminam de almoçar...**_

_**Regina: Anna, por que você não mostra a cidade pro Rick?**_

_**Rick: ah eu ia adorar, essa cidade parece ser tão calma, mas é tão linda**_

_**Tinker: claro!**_

_**Robin: bom, nós temos que ir, eu ainda vou trabalhar**_

_**Ele vai se levantando, pega o Roland do colo da Regina, colocando-o nos braços, Regina se levanta também**_

_**Regina: foi um prazer, e Anna nos vemos às 14:30 hs no escritório**_

_**Tinker: ok! Até mais!**_

_**Eles vão saindo do Granny's e logo ao passar pela porta já vão comentando...**_

_**Robin: será?**_

_**Regina: só sei que a gente jogou eles um pro outro né, agora é com eles**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Robin: pois é, vamos esperar pra ver.. **_

_**Eles vão caminhando pra casa...  
>Chegam em casa, encontram a Lauren vendo TV, eles a cumprimentam..<strong>_

_**Regina: eu vou subir pra me deitar um pouco, não estou me sentindo muito bem...**_

_**Robin: eu vou com você!**_

_**Ele põe o Roland no chão e ele já corre pela casa, todo feliz...  
>Robin vai subindo acompanhando a Regina, eles chegam no quarto...<strong>_

_**Robin: ta sentindo alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina: não exatamente, só estou um pouco enjoada, com azia eu acho.. vou me deitar um pouco**_

_**Robin: mas, se você deitar não vai piorar?**_

_**Regina: ah Robin, eu não sei**_

_**Ela fala com a voz trêmula e faz cara de choro...**_

_**Robin: own meu amor! O que ta acontecendo?**_

_**Regina: eu estou estranha, me sentindo mal**_

_**Ele vai andando até ela e a abraça, beijando os cabelos dela...**_

_**Robin: vem cá, me deixa tirar essa roupa, pra você ficar à vontade**_

_**Ele vai puxando o vestido dela, tirando...  
>Eles se deitam na cama, e ele fica fazendo carinho nela, ficam em silêncio, Robin observando a dificuldade da Regina em respirar, de vez em quando ela suspirava com força, prolongadamente... Ele apenas continuava acariciando a pele dela, tentando confortá-la...<strong>_

_**(************************)**_

_**Algumas horas depois, cada um já em seu trabalho,  
>Regina olha a hora no relógio: são 14:55 hs<br>A Tinker ainda não tinha chegado, mas a Regina não se aborrece, fica sorrindo pensando na possibilidade de ter rolado alguma coisa entre a Tink e o Rick...  
>Nesse momento, a Tinker chega fazendo mais barulho que o normal, Regina olha pra ela, já abrindo um sorriso, as duas se encaram...<strong>_

_**Regina: senta aí e me conta tudo!**_

_**Tinker: ah, nada demais, a gente saiu do Granny's e caminhamos um pouco e amiga, eu achei que você tinha saído com o Robin sem pagar a conta**_

_**Elas sorriem...**_

_**Tinker: daí quando eu fui pagar você já tinha deixado pago, não precisava**_

_**Regina: claro que precisava, alguém tinha que pagar né, mas não foge do assunto, me conta...**_

_**Tinker: bom, não aconteceu nada... mas..**_

_**Regina: mas o que?**_

_**Tinker: ele me chamou pra sair, e ele perguntou se tinha algum hotel pra ele se hospedar, eu mostrei a ele e eu acho que ele vai ficar aqui, só não sei quanto tempo, e tipo, ele tomou essa decisão de ficar assim do nada**_

_**Regina: ele se interessou por você amiga, e pelas suas mãos de fada!**_

_**Elas sorriem...**_

_**Tinker: é, tem isso!**_

_**Regina: isso o que?**_

_**Tinker: a mentira! Eu de fato, sou uma fada, e meu nome não é Anna**_

_**Regina: amiga, nós estamos nesse mundo agora quase todos aqui tem dupla identidade, você pode sim ser a Anna e não pensa muito nisso agora, vai sei lá, conhecendo ele...**_

_**Tinker: é né, ok! Agora vamos trabalhar que eu quero largar cedo!**_

_**Regina: ah é? Tá animadinha né?**_

_**Tinker: vou sair querida! Com o deus grego**_

_**Elas ficam rindo, Tinker se senta na mesa dela..  
>As horas vão passando...<br>Elas largam do trabalho, vão para suas casas... Regina chega em casa, sendo recebida pelo Roland correndo pros seus braços..**_

_**Regina: pode ir Lauren, eu fico com ele**_

_**Lauren: eu posso ficar com você até o seu marido chegar, pra você não ficar sozinha, até por que você está gravida!**_

_**Regina olha pra ela, estranhando aquilo tudo, até então a Lauren mal lhe dirigia a palavra, mas ela decide concordar...**_

_**Regina: ok, obrigada!**_

_**Lauren sorri e fica observando a Regina, Lauren estava visivelmente nervosa, Regina também passa a observá-la...**_

_**Regina: ele comeu alguma coisa?**_

_**Lauren: comeu melancia e umas bolachas...**_

_**Roland fica brincando com um carrinho, circulando a Regina..  
>Regina pega o celular e liga para o Robin..<strong>_

_**Robin: oi meu tesão!**_

_**Regina: oi, olha você ligou pra Marion pra confirmar nossa ida ao Dr. Hopper?**_

_**Robin: ela me ligou ainda agora, confirmamos, nós vamos sim**_

_**Regina: ok, era só isso mesmo...**_

_**Eles desligam...**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**Robin segurava a mão do Roland, eles na porta de casa...**_

_**Robin: vamos Regina?**_

_**Ela vem andando com a bolsa...**_

_**Regina: nossa! como vocês homens são tão apressados, olha eu aqui.. calma!**_

_**Roland: vamos titia Gigina!**_

_**Regina: vamos bebê!**_

_**Eles vão saindo, Regina tranca a porta, ela se vira e vê o Robin abrindo o carro dele...**_

_**Regina: o que pensa que está fazendo?**_

_**Robin: como assim?**_

_**Regina: nós vamos no meu carro! Eu dirijo!**_

_**Robin sorri e fecha a porta, vai caminhando com o Roland para o carro da Regina...**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Regina para o carro em frente à clínica, desliga o carro e vai saindo, abre a porta de trás pra pegar o Roland..  
>Os três entram na clínica, ficam na sala de espera...<br>Alguns minutos depois a Marion chega, Regina leva a mão ao rosto, cobrindo o nariz sentindo um cheiro exageradamente doce, provavelmente do perfume da Marion, elas se olham, Regina não consegue deixar de notar na roupa que a Marion estava usando, uma calça jeans apertada, apertada demais, uma blusa preta que tinha um decote quase vulgar, cabelos soltos e aquele perfume horrível... Nesse momento chega o Dr. Hopper..**_

_**Hopper: fico feliz de vê-los aqui, vai ser muito bom e importante pra vocês, vou primeiramente chamar de um por um ok? Podemos começar Marion?**_

_**Marion: claro!**_

_**Eles entram na sala, fechando a porta, Robin e Regina se sentam, ficam impacientes, olhando ao redor, mente vagando...**_

_**Robin: só espero que a gente faça tudo certo pra evitar traumas pro garoto**_

_**Regina: por isso estamos aqui não é?**_

_**Roland: titia o Roland quer fazer xixi**_

_**Regina: leva ele no banheiro Robin**_

_**Robin: vem cá papai!**_

_**Ele leva o Roland...  
>E voltam momentos depois...<strong>_

_**Regina: fez xixi bebê?**_

_**Roland: fez**_

_**Regina: vem cá dá beijo na titia**_

_**Ele vai até ela, pondo as duas mãozinhas no rosto dela e fazendo biquinho, Regina dá um beijinho na boca dele, ele ri..**_

_**Regina: coisa linda de titia!**_

_**Ela pega ele, sentando ele em seu colo, de frente pra ela, deixando ele com as perninhas abertas, então ela começa a balançar as pernas, fazendo ele ficar pulando, ele fica rindo..**_

_**Regina: é o cavalinho!**_

_**Roland: cavalinho!**_

_**Regina: poc poc poc poc poc**_

_**Ela vai falando brincando enquanto balança as pernas, e ele rindo alto, se divertindo com ela...  
>Então a porta se abre, interrompendo-os, Regina olha na direção da porta, vendo a Marion e o Hopper..<strong>_

_**Hopper: posso falar com você agora Robin?**_

_**Robin: claro!**_

_**Hopper: e Roland, pode vir aqui com titio? Vamos fazer uns desenhos?**_

_**Roland olha pra Regina e se abraça com ela...**_

_**Regina: vai lá filho, desenhar pra titia, faz um desenho bem lindo ok?**_

_**Ela põe o Roland no chão e ele vai, eles entram na sala... fecham a porta...**_

_**Marion: só pra esclarecer, eu não gosto quando você chama o meu filho de filho, ele não é seu filho!**_

_**Regina: pouco me importa o que você acha, eu vou continuar chamando ele da forma que eu quiser!**_

_**Marion: não vou discutir com você, estou aqui pela paz, pelo meu filho!**_

_**Regina: olha só, tantas cadeiras! Por que você sentou justo aqui do meu lado?**_

_**Marion: prefiro ficar perto das minhas inimigas!**_

_**Regina: não sou sua inimiga! Pelo que eu já vivenciei nessa vida, você com certeza não está à altura de ser chamada de inimiga**_

_**Marion: você está de quantos meses?**_

_**Regina: 7**_

_**Marion dá um sorriso.. Regina continua encarando ela...**_

_**Marion: 7 meses! Está começando a ficar difícil não é? Indisposição, menos sexo!**_

_**Regina: está mais perto da filha do Robin nascer, faltam 2 meses apenas**_

_**Marion: mas não se preocupe, enquanto você cuida da filha do Robin, eu posso cuidar dele pra você**_

_**Regina: quem te chamou? Quem tá te pedindo? E você acha que o Robin te quer? Tenta, vai lá dá em cima dele, vai, corre..**_

_**Marion: tão segura de si, você está se vendo no espelho Regina? Tá vendo as curvas do seu corpo sumir, você ficando gorda**_

_**Regina: meu amor, isso é temporário, você sabe né? Depois que a filha do Robin nascer, eu voltarei a meu corpo, não estou nem um pouco preocupada, se você tem algum trauma de rejeição na sua gravidez, fique sabendo que não estou passando por isso, se é o que acha, e você deveria saber que não, até por que você viu com esses seus lindos olhinhos, você viu como o Robin me ama... sinto muito se ele te rejeitou quando você estava grávida! **_

_**Elas continuam se encarando, dessa vez a Regina que sorria e a Marion com uma expressão séria, aborrecida...**_

_**Marion: não sei o que o Robin viu em você, você pode está aí toda arrependida e cheia de remorso pelo que você fez, pode ter mudado, mas nada vai mudar o fato de que você era a Evil Queen, e as mortes que você carrega nas costas, inclusive a minha!**_

_**Regina: quem foi que te iludiu? Quem foi que disse a você que eu estou arrependida? Que eu tenho remorso, escuta aqui querida, eu não era a Evil Queen, eu sou a Evil Queen, e eu não tenho arrependimentos, se eu voltasse no tempo eu mataria você de novo, e com minhas próprias mãos! Pena que eu nem se quer me lembro em que momento da minha vida você apareceu no meu caminho e eu matei você, foram tantas mortes, nem lembro!**_

_**Marion: essas coisas você não fala pro Robin não é? Você só mostra quem realmente é quando ele não está por perto, fala isso na frente dele**_

_**Regina: pra quê? Por ele eu só sinto amor, cada um tem a Regina que merece! E a Regina dele é a esposa e mãe da filha dele!**_

_**Marion: tecnicamente você não é esposa dele**_

_**Regina: não preciso ser tecnicamente, eu sou de fato, é comigo que ele mora, é comigo que ele está, por quê? Acha que eu tenho inveja de você por você ser tecnicamente esposa dele? Acho que não né? Pra quê papel? Se eu tenho ele na minha cama!**_

_**E a porta se abre novamente, elas duas tentam disfarçar o clima tenso, se ajeitando na cadeira...**_

_**Hopper: posso falar com você Regina?**_

_**Regina: claro!**_

_**Ela vai andando e percebe que a Marion vai ter uns minutos a sós com o Robin, ela olha pra ele, ele sorri pra ela, e ela entra, fechando a porta..  
>Regina se senta..<strong>_

_**Hopper: deixa só eu olhar o Roland aqui, só um minuto**_

_**Ele entra em uma outra salinha, momentos depois ele volta e senta numa poltrona de frente pra ela...**_

_**Hopper: Regina, nosso objetivo aqui é tornar tudo fácil para o Roland, é notável o quanto ele é apegado com você, mas agora a mãe dele está de volta na vida dele e temos que incluí-la na vida dele**_

_**Regina: eu entendo, quero que meu filho seja feliz, hmm quero dizer, o Roland**_

_**Hopper: há alguma coisa que incomoda você? Algum tipo de desentendimento com a Marion?**_

_**Regina: claro que existe, sei que ela voltou e a vida dela lá era diferente, eles eram casados, mas o Robin é meu marido agora, e ela sempre quer me fazer sentir ameaçada, espero que ela perceba que isso tudo aqui é pelo Roland e não uma forma dela tomar o meu marido**_

_**Hopper: entendo, olha, até então a situação atual é, você e o Robin estão juntos, mas ele tem um filho com a Marion, eles precisam ter algum tipo de relação pelo bem dessa criança, relação que eu quero dizer, é algum tipo de amizade, se me entende**_

_**Regina: não sei se isso é possível, a Marion não quer tê-lo como amigo e isso vai gerar muito desconforto**_

_**Hopper: entendo, mas o único assunto que vocês precisam ter em comum é o Roland**_

_**Regina: vou fazer o possível pra colaborar, mas só até onde for possível**_

_**Hopper: aguarde aqui um momento, que vou chamar os dois**_

_**Ele vai até a porta chamando o Robin e a Marion para a sala, Robin senta perto da Regina, segura a mão dela, Marion senta na ponta, perto do Robin, Dr. Hopper senta na poltrona, olha pra eles...**_

_**Hopper: bom, eu pude ouvir aqui um pouco da versão de cada um e vejo quão evidente é o amor que os três sentem pelo menino, então eu tenho certeza que vocês vão conseguir se unir pra criar esse menino, agora peço a colaboração de vocês pra ouvir a versão do Roland, apenas observem ok, quero que observem e tirem suas próprias conclusões**_

_**Ele se levanta, Robin e Regina se olham um pouco confusos, Marion também confusa, o Hopper trás o Roland e o senta numa cadeira... Ele pega o papel da mão do Roland..**_

_**Hopper: eu pedi pra você desenhar sua família, hmm ficou lindo o desenho! Você desenhou quatro bonequinhos quem são esses?**_

_**Roland: o papai, a titia, o Henry e o Roland**_

_**Hopper: tá faltando alguém na sua família?**_

_**Roland olha pra Marion, ele fica todo desconfiado, se encolhe na cadeira...**_

_**Hopper: tá faltando alguém?**_

_**E o Roland continua calado, mexendo os pés, olhando pro chão..**_

_**Hopper: tá muito bonito seu desenho! Agora quero que você mostre pra mim quem é o seu pai**_

_**O Roland olha pro Robin, sorri e aponta rapidamente com o dedinho**_

_**Hopper: e quem é sua mãe?**_

_**E ele aponta pra Marion**_

_**Hopper: e por que ela não está no seu desenho?**_

_**Roland: por que eu sou o bebê da titia Gigina**_

_**Então o Robin olha pra Marion que enxugava as lágrimas discretamente, ele fica com pena dela e então olha pra Regina que também estava enxugando as lágrimas, só que com menos discrição... **_

_**Hopper: você ama a Gigina?**_

_**Roland: sim**_

_**Hopper: você ama a mamãe?**_

_**Roland: sim**_

_**Hopper: então vai lá dá um abraço na mamãe **_

_**E ele desce da cadeira e sobe no colo da Marion, abraçando ela..**_

_**Hopper: nosso objetivo aqui é incluir a Marion no desenho, ok Roland? Vamos tentar incluir a mamãe Marion no desenho da família?**_

_**Ele desce do colo dela e pega o papel, procura o lápis e quando encontra, ele se senta no chão e desenha rapidamente uma outra bonequinha..**_

_**Roland: pronto, a mamãe tá no desenho**_

_**E tanto a Marion, quanto a Regina caem no choro, Robin abraça a Regina, dando um beijo na testa dela, Roland fica olhando elas chorarem e fica assustado, ele vai até a Regina, abraçando ela..**_

_**Roland: por que titia tá chorando, o Roland desobedeceu?**_

_**Regina: nã-não meu amor! Você me emocionou, você, você me emocionou, a titia tá feliz e emocionada**_

_**Roland: emocionada?**_

_**Ele dá um beijo na Regina e vai até a Marion..**_

_**Roland: o Roland emocionou você também?**_

_**Marion: sim, meu filho! Você é meu filho!**_

_**Ela o pega nos braços e o beija... Então o Dr. Hopper olhando a cena, fala:**_

_**Hopper: Roland, vem desenhar **_

_**E ele o conduz até a salinha, fechando a porta...**_

_**Hopper: bom, vocês viram né, a cabecinha dele está uma bagunça mas aos poucos vamos consertar tudo, não vai ser tão fácil quanto desenhar a Marion no papel, mas nós vamos chegar lá, ok? Espero vocês na quinta, mesmo horário!**_

_**Eles vão se levantando, Robin fica de pé de frente pra Regina, ele fica enxugando os olhos dela, ele beija a testa dela..**_

_**Robin: fica calma ta meu amor, não chora! **_

_**E ele a beija na boca, dando um selinho demorado...**_

_**Robin: eu amo o jeito que você ama o meu filho!**_

_**Marion fica meio desconsertada, olhando pra eles, o Hopper aparece com o Roland e eles vão saindo de lá, Marion segura a mão do Roland, indo com ele até lá fora, seguida do Robin e da Regina, ao chegar no carro, ela se abaixa e beija o Roland..**_

_**Marion: até amanha filho! Durma bem!**_

_**Ela se despede do Robin e da Regina de uma forma meio fria e vai embora, Regina vai colocando o Roland na cadeirinha, e entrega a chave ao Robin, deixando ele dirigir, ela senta..  
>Ele vai dirigindo, calados, ouvindo apenas o Roland falar besteirinhas infantis...<strong>_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Robin entra em casa com o Roland nos braços, Regina entra já puxando a porta e tranca...**_

_**Robin: vamos dormir papai?**_

_**Roland: não!**_

_**Robin: vai sim!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, olham pra Regina, ela com uma expressão estranha...**_

_**Robin: o que foi amor?**_

_**Regina: estou meio enjoada, acho que foi aquele perfume horrível da Marion, me deixou até com dor de cabeça!**_

_**Robin dá uma risada..**_

_**Robin: eu também senti, nem tinha como fugir né, confinados naquela sala, era cheirosinho, mas era muito forte, muito enjoativo, Deus me livre!**_

_**Regina: pois é, Deus me livre!**_

_**Robin: bom, vou subir pra colocar o Roland pra dormir, senta um pouco aí, toma um leite, sei lá**_

_**Regina se aproxima deles e os abraça, beijando o Roland, desejando uma boa noite, eles sobem, ela pega o celular e vai até a cozinha, ela senta na cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e começa a digitar... e envia pra Tinker:**_

_**Regina- "tá acordada bitch?"**_

_**Logo depois já recebe uma resposta:**_

_**Tinker- "estou sim, o q foi?"**_

_**Regina vai digitando e envia:**_

_**Regina- "e aí? As 9dades, me conta, vcs saíram? Vc deu a ppk? 'kkkkk"**_

_**Regina fica rindo sozinha, e chega à resposta:**_

_**Tinker- "claro que não, eu não ia dá no primeiro encontro né! Kkkk a gnt saiu sim e só te contarei amanhã pq to vendo um seriado aqui, daí dps falo contigo, bj Bitch"**_

_**Regina lê e fica desanimada por ter sido dispensada pela amiga...  
>Ela digita uma última mensagem e envia:<strong>_

_**Regina- "ta bom então, vai lá com seus filmes sua chata! Ate amanhã! Bj"**_

_**Regina solta o celular na mesa, e fica respirando, sentindo um mal estar, ela se levanta, vai até a geladeira, pega a jarra de suco, vai até a pia, pega um copo e enche, ela bebe um gole do suco de laranja, geladinho, uma delícia, ela põe o copo na pia, vai até a geladeira, guarda a jarra e se senta na cadeira de novo, só então lembra que se esqueceu de pegar o copo na pia, ela olha com raiva para o copo, sentindo uma preguiça enorme de ir lá buscar, ela sorri pensando secretamente em fazê-lo vir até ela usando magia, ela encara o copo e o desejo por magia vai crescendo, ela sente um arrepio estranho, uma tentação crescente e então ela ergue a mão, o copo vem vindo na direção dela, e ao usar magia ela sente uma onda de calor no corpo, o mal estar vai embora, a respiração fica fácil, ela não sente nenhum desconforto, apenas uma sensação prazerosa, o copo chega em sua mão, e então ela volta a sentir o mal estar, ela fica olhando pro copo, achando estranho, ela leva a mão até a barriga, sentindo sua filha mexer, ela fecha os olhos, e então tudo fica claro, ela vê uma luz branca invadindo toda a visão dela, ela sente a magia sair de dentro dela, e o mal estar vai embora novamente, ela abre os olhos, vendo os objetos da cozinha suspensos no ar, ela vai olhando, sorrindo, usando a mão para movimentá-los, se divertindo com aquilo, o prazer apenas aumentando dentro dela, ela se sentindo ótima, quando ela escuta:**_

_**Robin: Regina?**_

_**Ela olha pra ele, interrompendo a magia, os objetos caem no chão fazendo barulho, eles se assustam...**_

_**Robin: o que você está fazendo?**_

_**Regina vai se levantando da cadeira, olhando para o Robin, vai caminhando até ele lentamente, sorrindo, ele fica olhando pra ela, confuso...**_

_**Robin: o que aconteceu aqui?**_

_**Regina: shiii!**_

_**Ela segura a camisa dele, puxando ele pra baixo, e ela cola os lábios nos dele, ele sente a pele dela quente, mas o beijo dela o faz esquecer-se de tudo, ele a corresponde, beijando-a na mesma intensidade...  
>Ela afasta o rosto do dele e se olham, eles não conseguem dizer nada, era como se eles sentissem a atração sexual fisicamente, como se pudessem tocar, eles respiram ofegantes, ainda se olhando... Quando a Regina sem aviso os teletransporta para o quarto numa fumaça roxa... Eles agora estão de pé ao lado da cama, ela o empurra, ele cai deitado, olhando pra ela, ela apenas faz um gesto na mão e ele se encontra sem a camisa, ela sorri, fecha os olhos, sentindo aquela sensação estranhamente maravilhosa de estar usando magia, sentindo um poder absurdo crescendo dentro dela, ela repete o gesto, fazendo o vestido que ela estava usando desaparecer, ela vai se sentando no colo dele, ele ainda deitado, olhando pra ela, e ela rapidamente faz a calça dele desaparecer...<strong>_

_**Robin: nós vamos brincar com magia?**_

_**Ela apenas sorri, olha pra ele..**_

_**Regina: não, nós não vamos brincar com magia Robin, EU VOU!**_

_**Ele respira ofegante, olhando pra ela, sentindo o quanto ela exalava sensualidade, excitação... Ela começa a se movimentar, se esfregando no colo dele, eles ainda estavam com as peças intimas, mas o atrito que ela provocava já bastava para deixá-los excitados, ela continua, roçando, friccionando, esfregando, sentindo a ereção dele cada vez maior, mais duro, e ela continuava, mordendo os lábios, olhos fechados, ele nem ousava tocar nela, apenas a sentia, completamente excitado, olhando pra ela, ela põe as mãos para trás a fim de abrir o sutiã, ela joga o sutiã no chão, e segura os próprios seios, apertando um contra o outro, sem parar nem por um segundo de rebolar no colo de seu homem...**_

_**Robin: a-ah Regina! Minha nossa!**_

_**Ela apenas geme, acariciando o próprio corpo, jogando a cabeça pra trás, subindo as mãos pelo pescoço, pelos cabelos, ele a olhava deliciado, vendo as expressões de prazer que ela fazia, e de repente ela para, abre os olhos, olha pra ele, ele não consegue identificar o que vê nos olhos dela, parecia faminta, num movimento rápido, ela se livra das peças intimas deles dois, fazendo-as desaparecerem, ela ergue o corpo, encaixando-se, sentando, sentindo-se preenchida lentamente, ouvindo o Robin gemer ao senti-la tão molhada, ele vai passando as mãos nas coxas dela, apalpando-a, apertando...  
>Ela se apoia com as mãos no peito dele e começa a cavalgar em cima dele, se movimentando lentamente, encontrando um ritmo prazeroso, ela começa a gemer, e vai passando as unhas no peito e abdômen do Robin, ele vai sibilando, sentindo prazer e dor ao mesmo tempo, ela volta as mãos aos ombros dele, percorrendo o caminho novamente, arranhando com força, ele sibila e segura os pulsos dela, fazendo ela parar...<strong>_

_**Robin: Regina! Isso realmente está doendo!**_

_**Regina: para um ladrão que vivia correndo perigo e ameaças de morte na floresta isso não seria nada não é? Você aguenta!**_

_**E ela, usando magia, faz os braços dele ficarem abertos, encostados na cama, ele vai olhando assustado quando o lençol começa a enrolar os punhos dele, prendendo-o, ele olha pra ela, vendo o sorriso perverso que ela estava dando..**_

_**Robin: isso vai ter volta, tá entendendo?**_

_**Regina: vou esperar!**_

_**E ela volta a se movimentar, cavalgando, rebolando, intensificando os movimentos, sentindo o Robin se contorcer em baixo dela, gemendo, fechando os olhos, lutando contra o lençol para se soltar...**_

_**Robin: a-ah Regina! Você é uma safada!**_

_**E ele é surpreendido por uma tapa forte no rosto, o rosto dele é virado pro lado pelo impacto, ele olha pra ela, ele sorri, visivelmente adorando aquilo tudo...**_

_**Regina: calado! Se você falar eu te bato!**_

_**Ele morde os lábios, olhando pra ela...**_

_**Robin: safada!**_

_**E ela o bate novamente, ele geme, volta a olhar pra ela, eles trocam uma olhar cheio de tesão, e ela continua rebolando, até que ela segura-se nele, apertando as mãos no peito dele, enquanto praticamente pula no colo dele, ela morde os lábios, gemendo, e continua num ritmo frenético e cansativo, mas ao mesmo tempo gostoso, até que ela joga a cabeça pra trás, gozando com violência, vai diminuindo o ritmo...**_

_**Robin: não! Regina! Não pare! Eu estou quase, não pare!**_

_**E ela volta a se movimentar, mesmo sentindo-se cansada, permanece naquele ritmo mais um pouco, até sentir ele se contorcer e gozar também, ela para, se deitando ao lado dele, a magia de desfazendo, o Robin tem os braços liberados, mas ele mal se mexe, ficam os dois ofegantes, calados, apenas respirando... **_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Robin e Regina ainda deitados na cama, completamente nus e suados, recuperando o folego, Robin abre os olhos, olhando para o lado, olhando a Regina ofegante...**_

_**Robin: amor? Você está bem?**_

_**Regina: sim... melhor impossível!**_

_**Ela sorri e olha pra ele.. Ele fica a encarando por uns segundos..**_

_**Robin: posso fazer uma pergunta?**_

_**Regina: pode fazer quantas quiser!**_

_**Robin: o que exatamente aconteceu? Foi tudo muito intenso, inclusive temos que repetir isso outras vezes, mas eu quero saber o que aconteceu lá na cozinha...**_

_**Regina: Robin, eu não sei, eu simplesmente não sei te explicar, e não saber de nada me deixa muito apreensiva, não sei se é por que a propriedade da minha magia mudou, sempre manipulei magia negra, e estar possuindo magia branca pode está sei lá, mudando algo em mim, meu medo é afetar nosso bebê.**_

_**Robin: entendo, não tem ninguém que possa te ajudar a entender?**_

_**Regina: não sei quem poderia me ajudar**_

_**Robin: já conversou com sua amiga sobre isso?**_

_**Regina: a Tink? Não falei sobre isso com ela não, acho que o fato de admitir que algo não está no meu controle é difícil, entende? Inclusive nem sei como estou me abrindo com você**_

_**Robin: fico feliz por confiar em mim, eu amo muito você e me preocupo com você, e fica tranquila ok? Nosso bebê está seguro, sei que você pode proteger nossa criança!**_

_**Eles trocam um sorriso amoroso, ele se inclina e a beija na boca, logo ao se afastar, ele continua falando..**_

_**Robin: mas voltando ao assunto, na cozinha, o que houve?**_

_**Regina: até agora eu consegui entender uma coisa, quando uso magia me sinto poderosa, e quando não uso me sinto sempre tentada a usar e também que, olha, não estranha tá e não se desespera, mas eu acho que nossa filha me induz a usar magia**_

_**Robin: o que? Como assim?**_

_**Ele se levanta, apoiando-se no cotovelo, ficando mais próximo dela e a encara, assustado...**_

_**Regina: calma, éer.. tipo assim, sei lá, Robin eu realmente não sei explicar, mas eu a sinto, e quando penso nela, posso senti-la me induzindo a...ah sei lá, cansei de tentar explicar**_

_**Ela vai se levantando, com um pouco de dificuldade, mas consegue se sentar, ele fica olhando pra ela...**_

_**Regina: ei! Ela está mexendo muito, vem sentir...**_

_**Ela segura a mão dele e põe na barriga, ele sente, fica sorrindo e quando ele tira a mão, os dois se surpreendem quando olham a barriga e conseguem ver a barriga mexendo..**_

_**Regina: nossa!**_

_**Robin: nossa! Olha isso amor, preciso filmar, espera aí**_

_**Ele se levanta todo animado e pega o celular..**_

_**Regina: vai me filmar? Robin eu estou nua**_

_**Eles riem, ela põe o sutiã, e cobre a parte de baixo do corpo com o lençol, ele aproxima o celular da barriga dela e vai filmando, eles rindo...**_

_**Robin: para de rir Regina, fica quieta**_

_**Ela tenta ficar parada, então ele para de filmar, senta perto dela e eles assistem, sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: passa o vídeo pra mim **_

_**Robin: tá, espera aí**_

_**(*******************************)**_

_**Depois de tomarem banho, e se vestirem com roupas de dormir, eles se deitam na cama, Regina deitada de lado, se sentindo incomodada, sem consegui achar uma posição legal pra dormir, ficando impaciente...  
>Robin adormece ao seu lado, ela fica deitada, pensando, e vendo as horas passarem, até conseguir dormir vencida pelo cansaço...<br>Amanhece uma sexta feira, tempo meio nublado...  
>Regina acorda sentindo uma sede absurda e uma vontade enorme de urinar, ela se levanta cuidadosamente e se apoiando em tudo ela chega ao banheiro, se senta na privada, se estressa ao ver a calcinha já molhada por causa do corrimento leitoso, ela joga a calcinha no cesto de roupa e ela vai mexendo no cabelo, prendendo-o no topo da cabeça, ela ainda sentada tira a camisola, sentindo um calor inexplicável, Robin entra no banheiro e a assusta sem querer..<strong>_

_**Robin: desculpe amor, bom dia!**_

_**Regina: bom dia!**_

_**Ela fala visivelmente irritada..**_

_**Robin: tá tudo bem?**_

_**Regina: não, eu tive uma noite horrível, enquanto você dormia feito uma pedra eu fiquei horas acordada, sem sono**_

_**Robin: own meu amor, sinto muito! Acho que faz parte da gravidez**_

_**Regina: deve ser**_

_**Ela se levanta e vai entrando no chuveiro, ligando a água e se molhando, Robin abre a porta do box e quando vai entrar, ela olha pra ele..**_

_**Regina: Robin, espera eu terminar por favor, depois você entra**_

_**Robin: não posso tomar banho com você?**_

_**Regina: não**_

_**Robin vai saindo e fecha a porta...**_

_**Robin: eu fiz alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina: não amor, só estou estressada, depois passa, você não fez nada, você é um amor, mas eu quero ficar sozinha**_

_**Robin: ok, vou ver se o Roland acordou**_

_**Ele vai saindo do banheiro, veste o calção de novo, e sai do quarto, vai até o quarto do Roland, vê o filhinho dormindo, ele senta na cama e fica acariciando os cabelinhos dele, e começa a chamá-lo..**_

_**Robin: acorda papai! Acorda meninão!**_

_**O Roland começa a se mexer, se espreguiçando, se virando..**_

_**Robin: acorda! Acho que só você vai conseguir animar a Regina, ela ama você, acorda!**_

_**Roland: sai papai, saaai...**_

_**Ele fala com voz de sono e todo estressadinho.. Robin fica rindo, e começa a colocar o dedo no nariz do Roland, depois no ouvido, e o Roland sacudindo a cabeça e reclamando sonolento, Robin fica rindo feito um bobão...  
>E então o Roland começa a chorar, Robin arregala os olhos e para de perturbá-lo, ele fica acariciando o cabelo do menino enquanto fala..<strong>_

_**Robin: chora não, chora não, shiii, calma! Droga, agora a Regina vai me matar**_

_**E o Roland chora mais alto, e Regina aparece na porta do quarto enrolada numa toalha...**_

_**Regina: o que foi?**_

_**Robin: não sei, ele acordou chatinho**_

_**Regina vai se aproximando, senta na cama...**_

_**Regina: o que foi meu bebê?**_

_**O Roland abre um pouco os olhinhos e a Regina vai puxando ele delicadamente colocando-o em seu colo... ele fica deitadinho no colo dela e vai chorando mas ela percebe que agora o choro estava forçado, provavelmente fazendo charminho por estar com ela...**_

_**Regina: o que foi meu bebê?**_

_**Roland: foi pa-paiiiii **_

_**Ela olha pro Robin, e ele fica sorrindo desconfiado...**_

_**Robin: acho que ele sonhou alguma coisa**_

_**Regina: Robin! O que você fez?**_

_**E ela começa a rir, Robin ri também, o Roland abre os olhos e olha pra eles rindo e ele fica rindo também, mesmo sem entender...**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**Tomam café da manha, Robin vai trabalhar, Regina leva o Roland para a escola e depois vai para o escritório...  
>Chegando lá, ela senta, vai ligando o computador, minutos depois a Tinker chega...<strong>_

_**Tinker: bom dia amiga!**_

_**Regina: bom dia!**_

_**Tinker: tudo bem? Você está estranha!**_

_**Regina: só um mal estar, que logo logo passa, e aí? Como foi ontem?**_

_**Tinker vai se sentando e ligando seu computador enquanto vai contando animada, como foi o jantar, e que caminharam pela cidade e depois eles caminharam até a casa dela...**_

_**Tinker: daí ele me disse que queria me ver de novo, e quando cheguei em casa ele me mandou um sms, olha deixa eu ler pra você, perae, aqui, escuta: "uma noite maravilhosa com uma mulher maravilhosa! Espero te ver, amanhã talvez? Bjo" **_

_**Regina: hmm, legal, mas assim, ele não beijou você?**_

_**Tinker: não, sei lá, acho que, nossa verdade, será que ele não está interessado nisso?**_

_**Regina: não sua besta, olha a mensagem, claro que ele está interessado, mas acho que não teve coragem de beijar você, ou não achou um momento certo.. vocês vão se ver hoje?**_

_**Tinker: não sei, estou esperando ele ligar!**_

_**Regina: tenho certeza que ele vai te ligar!**_

_**Tinker: e os móveis da sua filha, já chegaram?**_

_**Regina: ainda não, essa semana chega, estou esperando também, quase surtando, o Robin vai pintar o quarto dela, a gente comprou uma cor rosa, daí vai ficar uma parede bem rosa a as outras vamos misturar com branco pra ficar um tom mais claro**_

_**Tinker: vai ser daquele jeito da foto?**_

_**Regina: sim, vai ficar lindo!**_

_**Tinker: vai mesmo mulher, ain amiga, tá mais perto de nascer**_

_**Regina: eu queria te fazer um convite**_

_**Tinker: como assim?**_

_**Regina: quero que você fique comigo durante o parto, preciso de você e do Robin ao meu lado**_

_**Tinker: amiga mesmo sem convite eu iria, claro que vou estar com você nessa hora... e como vai ser?**_

_**Regina: como eu te disse, vai ser em casa, a Dra. Joanna já tem todo um equipamento pra isso, banheira, aquelas bolas gigantes que esqueci o nome**_

_**Tinker: pilates né, sei lá**_

_**Regina: sim, isso aí mesmo, daí vai ser um parto em casa mesmo, o Robin disse que vai filmar, enfim né, daí também tem uma ambulância de plantão para o caso de Deus me livre, algo der errado**_

_**Tinker: nada vai dá errado! Relaxa!**_

_**Elas ficam conversando, trabalhando, as horas vão passando...  
>O celular da Regina vibra, ela olha pra ele, vendo que recebeu uma mensagem do Robin, ela pega o celular..<strong>_

_**Tinker: Regina, vamos almoçar aqui? Quer que eu ligue pra pedir o seu almoço?**_

_**Regina: sim, por favor**_

_**Regina volta a olhar pro celular...**_

_**Robin- "Oi meu amor! Você está melhor? Está mais calma? Como está minha filha? Saudades de vc já meu anjo"**_

_**Ela olha pro celular, fica encarando como se fosse o próprio Robin, ela fica com uma expressão carinhosa, um olhar cheio de amor...**_

_**Tinker: que cara é essa mulher? Tá vendo vídeos de gatinhos ou de bebês?**_

_**Regina começa a rir e olha pra Tinker...**_

_**Regina: nenhuma das opções, estou lendo a mensagem do meu True Love ok? Agora deixa de ser chata e vai fazer o que eu mandei, pede meu almoço!**_

_**Tinker fica rindo e pega o telefone pra ligar pro Granny's, Regina fica digitando uma mensagem, envia:**_

"_**Oi meu amor, estou melhor sim, sua filha está aqui mexendo mais do que nunca rsrs, e desculpa se fui grossa com você hj pela manhã, e pra me desculpar, qndo eu chegar em casa eu quero tomar banho com vc, rsrs...Bjo de sua mulher apaixonada, -R"**_

_**Ela fica com o celular na mão uns minutos, e quando se convence de que ele não vai responder, ela põe o celular na mesa, e então o celular vibra, ela pega rapidamente e abre a mensagem:**_

_**Robin- "minha mulher apaixonada! E eu sou seu homem, louco de amor por vc e vc estava uma delicia ontem, qse morri de tanto tesão, oq foi aquilo? Minha nossa, precisamos repetir essa casadinha de sexo e magia, estou começando a querer "um caso" com a Evil Queen.. gostosa!"**_

_**Regina começa a ri...**_

_**Tinker: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: para de ser curiosa menina!**_

_**Tinker: ah mulher, me conta**_

_**Regina: vem aqui vê a mensagem que ele me mandou**_

_**Tinker se levanta e vai até ela, Regina resume a noite anterior sem muitos detalhes e mostra a mensagem, elas ficam fofocando e rindo...**_


	51. Chapter 51

_**São 16:30 hs  
>Regina começa a encerrar o trabalho, desligar os computadores, ela liga para o Robin e ele a informa que vai chegar mais tarde, por volta das 19:00hs...<strong>_

_**Regina: Tink, o Robin vai chegar mais tarde, você pode ficar lá em casa comigo?**_

_**Tinker: posso, mas eu vou passar em casa pra pegar uma roupa legal, daí me arrumo na sua casa, por que vou sair com o Rick**_

_**Regina: ah é, então deixa, não precisa**_

_**Tinker: eu vou amiga, me arrumo com você, você pode me ajudar**_

_**Regina: ok, então vou indo pra casa e te espero lá!**_

_**Elas saem, fecham tudo, e vão cada uma em seu carro...  
>Regina chega em casa, joga a bolsa na mesa, abre a geladeira, pega algo pra comer e se senta...<br>Enquanto isso, longe dali...  
>Marion junto com a Lauren, vai buscar o Roland na escola...<strong>_

_**Marion: oi meu filho! Tudo bom? Eu estava com saudades de você!**_

_**Roland: mamãe um menino da salinha bateu em mim**_

_**Marion: sério? Ele te machucou?**_

_**Roland: não, eu disse a ele que minha titia Gigina sabe fazer fogo e que ia bater nele com fogo!**_

_**Marion fica olhando pra ele, ouvindo aquelas palavras...  
>Ela olha pra Lauren, as duas se encaram, Marion volta a olhar pro Roland...<strong>_

_**Marion: a Regina disse isso a você?**_

_**Roland; sim, ela me potege, e me mostou uma bolinha de fogo que ela fez na mão!**_

_**Marion: hmm, entendi, vamos visitar o papai no trabalho dele?**_

_**Roland: vamos! Obaa**_

_**Marion: vamos Lauren, preciso ter uma conversa com o Robin, você vem comigo pra ficar com o Roland**_

_**Lauren: ok**_

_**Marion segura a mão dele e eles pegam um ônibus, havia apenas uma linha de ônibus que circulava por toda a cidade, eles chegam ao destino, descem do ônibus e seguem andando em direção ao trabalh o do Robin, chegam lá e encontram uma mulher na recepção...**_

_**Marion: eu vim falar com o Robin**_

_**Mulher: ok, ele está naquela sala ali**_

_**A mulher aponta na direção, e elas vão até lá, Marion bate na porta já abrindo, Roland entra, já chamando pelo pai e corre, Robin se levanta e o pega no colo, o beija e olha pra Marion..**_

_**Robin: o que você está fazendo aqui?**_

_**Marion: preciso conversar com você**_

_**Robin: não podia ligar? Estou super ocupado, e não posso conversar agora, e nem aqui no trabalho!**_

_**Marion: é um assunto urgente, é sobre nosso filho! Lauren, pegue o Roland, por favor, e me espere lá fora!**_

_**Lauren vai até o Robin e pega o Roland nos braços, ela sai de lá e vai pra recepção, fica lá esperando, entanto isso...**_

_**Marion: olha, eu até estava aturando tudo isso, mas agora chegou no limite, a Regina está usando magia com meu filho!**_

_**Robin: como assim? Do que você está falando?**_

_**Marion: ele mesmo me disse que a Regina mostrou uma bola de fogo a ele, você não está sabendo? Pois é, sua mulherzinha está arriscando a vida de nosso filho, brincando com magia, não quero meu filho perto dela, não quero meu filho envolvido com magia, magia sempre tem um preço, você mesmo já me disse isso, o Roland é uma criança, não quero ele metido nesse tipo de coisa**_

_**Robin: deve haver alguma explicação pra isso, a Regina nunca colocaria a vida do Roland em risco, eu vou falar com ela, mas saiba que ela ama demais o Roland, você deveria ficar tranquila, isso tudo aí é implicância sua!**_

_**Marion: implicância Robin? Ela tirou você de mim, e agora quer tornar meu filho um amante de magia? Não vou permitir isso!**_

_**Robin: a Regina nem sequer está usando magia, com exceção de ontem, mas não vem ao caso, e ela...**_

_**Ele se perde um pouco na conversa ao se lembrar da noite anterior, e de como ela usou magia, e o sexo, ah o sexo, foi maravilhoso, e o jeito como a Regina se mexia em seu colo, rebolando, ah tão gostosa,  
>Marion fica encarando o Robin, enquanto ele fazia uma expressão satisfeita no rosto, esboçando um sorriso..<strong>_

_**Marion: Robin!**_

_**Ele olha pra ela, voltando de suas viagens em pensamentos...**_

_**Robin: olha, sei que você se preocupa com o nosso filho, mas Marion, eu sei que você sabe que ele está seguro com ela, ela o ama...**_

_**Marion: ok, tudo bem, ela o ama, tá ok, mas mesmo assim, avise a sua mulher que eu não quero que ela mostre magia pro meu filho, isso aqui é uma advertência, próxima vez eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos**_

_**Robin: anrran**_

_**Ele olha pra ela, sem levá-la muito a sério, revira os olhos...**_

_**Robin: olha, agora preciso trabalhar ok**_

_**Ele se vira e se senta, pega a caneta e volta a escrever algo num papel, ela vai andando, se aproximando da mesa dele, ela se senta na mesa, deixando as pernas quase encostando nele, ele levanta o rosto, olhando pra ela..**_

_**Robin: Marion, o que você está fazendo? Eu preciso trabalhar!**_

_**Marion: você se lembra como era? Nós dois, como nos conhecemos, às vezes que nos encontrávamos escondido na floresta, como nos amávamos, a primeira vez que você me beijou..**_

_**Robin: claro que eu me lembro Marion, isso faz parte de minha história de vida, você me deu o Roland, mas a situação agora é outra, eu amo outra pessoa agora...**_

_**Marion: você sentiu minha falta? Eu sei que sentiu minha falta, você sempre me dizia que achava que eu era a única mulher neste mundo que te fazia feliz, eu sei como cuidar de você, eu conheço cada parte de você**_

_**Ela põe a mão no ombro dele, vai acariciando até chegar à nuca dele, e vai passando os dedos no cabelo dele..**_

_**Marion: sei que isso faz você se arrepiar!**_

_**Ele segura a mão dela, evitando aquele contato...**_

_**Robin: Marion por favor, saia!**_

_**Ele se levanta da cadeira e ela o agarra, envolvendo as pernas ao redor dele, e o prendendo... ele segura ela pelos braços, mantendo ela afastada...**_

_**Robin: me solta Marion! Estou falando sério!**_

_**Marion: ah, por que resistir? Eu sei que você está carente, a Regina com aquela barriga enorme, final de gravidez, o sexo de vocês deve estar sem graça, se fazem sexo né? Olha pra mim Robin, podemos fazer o que você quiser, deixa eu te tirar dessa carência, ela nem vai saber, se ela não pode te dar sexo, eu posso...**_

_**Ele solta os braços dela, ela avança, abraçando-o, beijando o peito dele, e ele começa a segurar a camisa dele, levantando, ela sorri, olha pra ele, ficando animada...**_

_**Marion: eu sabia que você ainda me desejava**_

_**Ele vai levantando a camisa, ela olhando, até que o sorriso dela desaparece, ele tira a camisa, ela o solta, liberando ele das pernas dela que o prendiam...  
>Ela fica olhando o peitoral dele, todo marcado, vermelho, umas listras enormes, indo do peito até o abdômen..<strong>_

_**Robin: isso responde sua pergunta? Ainda acha que a Regina não me dá sexo? Que ela não me satisfaz? Que eu estou carente? Que eu preciso de você? Sabe o que é isso no meu peito? Isso foram às unhas dela, ontem enquanto eu enlouquecia perdido no corpo dela, ela está gravida sim, mas meu tesão por ela não acabou, e quando ela tiver impossibilitada de fazer sexo, eu vou está bem alimentado, não preciso de amante!**_

_**Marion fica encarando ele, ofegante de tanta raiva, ela se levanta da mesa...  
>Robin vai vestindo a camisa enquanto fala..<strong>_

_**Robin: agora pode me deixar trabalhar por favor, a saída é por ali!**_

_**Ela vai saindo, revoltada, bate a porta, chega à recepção já gritando com a Lauren e elas vão embora...  
>Enquanto isso,<br>Na casa da Regina, Tinker chega lá, trazendo uma mochila...**_

_**Tinker: oi mulher, cheguei! Trouxe minha roupa, ele vem me buscar às 20:00 hs, vamos caminhando de novo, sem carro, daí vou deixar o meu carro aí na frente de sua casa ok?**_

_**Regina: ok! Me mostra aí sua roupa!**_

_**Ela abre a mochila e elas vão olhando a roupa e conversam animadamente..  
>As horas vão passando...<br>São 18:40 hs, Regina e Tinker no quarto, Tinker vestida num roupão emprestado da Regina, enquanto se maquiava... quando escutam o Robin chamando pela Regina..**_

_**Regina: fica aqui, já venho!**_

_**Regina vai descendo as escadas, vendo o Robin que ia subindo, eles se encontram no meio do caminho, ele a abraça, encostando o rosto nos seios dela, ela o abraça, acaricia os cabelos dele...**_

_**Regina: aconteceu alguma coisa?**_

_**Robin: eu amo você!**_

_**Ele olha pra ela, olhando-a nos olhos..**_

_**Regina: eu tam...**_

_**E ele já encosta os lábios nos dela, beijando-a sem deixar ela terminar de falar... quando se afasta, ele a olha...**_

_**Robin: e o nosso banho?**_

_**Regina sorri..**_

_**Regina: mais tarde! A Tinker está aqui em casa, se arrumando por que ela vai sair com o Rick**_

_**Robin: sério? Eles estão saindo?**_

_**Regina: sim! **_

_**Robin: que legal, nós juntamos eles**_

_**Regina: mais ou menos né**_

_**Robin: ah, tomara que dê certo então, cadê ela?**_

_**Regina: está se arrumando, então fica aí pela sala tá!? Por que vou ajudá-la lá no quarto**_

_**Robin: ok meu amor, vai lá, vou ver TV**_

_**Ele a beija de novo, e então desce as escadas, ela sobe e vai para o quarto...  
>Depois de um tempo, elas descem as escadas, Robin se vira para olhar pra elas, Tinker usava um vestido preto, sapatilha, cabelos soltos e uma maquiagem discreta, parecia simples, mas o conjunto de tudo deixava ela linda...<strong>_

_**Robin: hmm.. tá bonita! **_

_**Elas sorriem...**_

_**Tink: obrigada! Bom, então acho que estou bonita mesmo, por que do jeito que é o Robin se eu tivesse feia, era capaz de ele dizer isso na minha cara**_

_**Regina dá uma risada, e eles sorriem também..**_

_**Robin: poxa Tink, eu não sou tão indelicado assim não, eu sei mentir**_

_**Regina: não, você não sabe, então Tink, você está linda mesmo, eu já repeti isso umas mil vezes...**_

_**Tink: obrigada amiga!**_

_**Horas depois, a Tinker já tinha saído, Robin e Regina já tinham jantando, estavam no sofá...**_

_**Robin: preciso conversar uma coisa com você**_

_**Regina: eu sabia, só estava esperando você tocar no assunto, percebi que você chegou estranho, vai, me conta**_

_**Robin: a Marion foi lá no meu trabalho hoje, questionando algo sobre você, ela disse que o Roland contou a ela sobre você mostrar magia pra ele**_

_**Regina: anh? Como assim? Quando?**_

_**Robin: olha, do jeito que ela chegou lá, já reclamando, nem me deu detalhes, só disse isso, e ficou reclamando dizendo que você tá pondo a vida dele em risco e que não quer que ele tenha contato com magia**_

_**Regina: a única vez nessa vida que mostrei magia pro Roland, foi quando ele teve pesadelo, eu disse que o protegeria sempre e mostrei a ele que sabia fazer fogo, éer, eu não pensei que isso faria mal, me desculpe**_

_**Robin: amor, não se desculpe, eu só estou contando o que ela disse, eu não me importo com isso, sei que você é praticamente mãe do Roland, sei que se fez isso foi pro bem dele, eu confio em você meu amor, pode sempre usar magia quando achar necessário, eu confio em você!**_

_**Regina: ok! Foi só isso?**_

_**Robin: sim, ela fica sempre procurando confusão, já estou cansado disso**_

_**Regina: pois é, também estou cansada disso, mas sei que com o tempo isso vai acabar...**_

_**As horas vão passando, Robin e Regina tomam banho juntos, depois se deitam para dormi, Robin tenta não dormi sem se certificar que ela também tenha dormido, fica acariciando os cabelos dela, e acariciando a barriga quando sente a filha deles mexendo...  
>Enquanto isso,<br>Pelas ruas de StoryBrooke, Rick e Tinker iam caminhando sem um destino, apenas conversando e caminhando devagar...**_

_**Rick: você sempre morou aqui?**_

_**Tinker: mais ou menos, já morei em outros lugares, é complicado**_

_**Rick: ok, não precisa me contar se não quiser**_

_**Tinker: não é por que não quero, eu só...**_

_**Ele para de andar e olha pra ela, ela para também, e fica olhando pra ele..**_

_**Rick: Anna, eu quero conhecer você, saber sobre você, sobre sua histó ria, mas isso não precisa ser de uma vez, eu tenho paciência, nós temos tempo...**_

_**Tinker: também quero conhecer você**_

_**Rick: estamos fazendo isso **_

_**Tinker: sim**_

_**Rick: você é linda!**_

_**Ela sorri, baixando o olhar, baixando o rosto, ficando sem graça...  
>Ele segura o queixo dela, levantando novamente o rosto dela, eles se olham, ele vai se inclinando, se aproximando dela, ela sente o coração quase sair pela boca, ela passa a língua rapidamente nos lábios, umedecendo-os, ela fecha os olhos e apenas sente os lábios dele encostarem nos dela, eles permanecem assim por uns segundos, até se beijarem de fato, ele segura o rosto dela entre as mãos e ela o abraça, encostando os corpos, ele a abraça também enquanto se beijam...<strong>_

_**(****************************)**_

_**Algumas semanas se passam..  
>Rick e Tinker continuavam saindo, mas ele tinha voltado para a cidade dele, indo pra StoryBrooke nos finais de semana..<br>Os móveis do quarto da filha da Regina já tinham chegado e o Robin já tinha pintado e montado tudo, eles também compraram todo o enxoval, roupinhas, lençóis, e tudo que um bebê tem direito...  
>As consultas ao Dr. Hopper estavam cada vez mais complicadas, mas muito produtivas...<br>Regina já estava em casa, sem ir trabalhar todos os dias, ela se sentia cansada e a Tinker dava conta de tudo no escritório,  
>a Dr. Joanna já tinha deixado a casa preparada para o parto, em um dos quartos da casa da Regina já estava instalada uma banheira, etc...<br>Regina já estava com os 9 meses completos, apenas esperando a hora em que sua filha quisesse nascer...  
>Era um sábado de sol, Henry e Roland estavam na casa com Regina e Robin, e a babá Lauren estava lá com eles pra poder ajudar, cozinhando, cuidando do Roland, etc...<br>Estavam todos na sala, Regina usando apenas um sutiã preto e um short, enquanto seus filhos estavam segurando batons vermelho, desenhando na barriga dela e o Robin tirando fotos e eles se divertiam...**_

_**Henry: e o nome dela mãe?**_

_**Regina: ela já tem um nome, mas é segredo! Vocês só vão saber quando eu anunciar o nome dela...**_

_**Henry: ah mãe, sua chata!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo... Regina pega o batom da mão do Henry e desenha uma bolinha no nariz dele, eles riem, até que a Regina geme sentindo dor..**_

_**Henry: ai meu deus vai nascer?**_

_**Regina ri..**_

_**Regina: não seu besta, é que ela chutou aqui e ultimamente os movimentos dela me machucam.**_

_**Ele põe a mão no alto da barriga dela, sentindo que a bebê ainda estava empurrando, ele vai alisando a barriga dela até a bebê relaxar..**_

_**Regina: nossa! Você ajudou bastante sabia?**_

_**Henry sorri pra ela e então beija a barriga da Regina... Roland vendo o gesto e como a Regina sorria, ele então beija a barriga dela também, Robin tira foto, achando aquele momento lindo...**_

_**Henry: mãe, por que o pé da bebê está aqui? Ela está de cabeça pra baixo?**_

_**Regina: tecnicamente sim, os bebês viram no fim da gravidez, pra poder nascer né meu filho, inclusive a Dr. Joanna disse que ela já está encaixada na minha pélvis, já pronta pra vir ao mundo, só falta ela querer vir..**_

_**Henry: menina, pode vir já, seu quarto tá lindo, a gente está te esperando!**_

_**Regina ri e fica olhando para seus meninos, Roland já tinha riscado de batom as pernas dele, o braço, ele já estava quase todo riscado, ela ri e olha pro Henry que ainda estava olhando pra barriga dela, então ela olha pro Robin que estava olhando o celular, provavelmente vendo as fotos que tinha tirado, pelo jeito que ele virava e inclinava o celular, ele olha pra ela e eles sorriem um pro outro... Aquele olhar, carregado de amor..  
>Regina suspira, apaixonada por ele, pelos filhos, pela vida que ela estava tendo, ela olha pra barriga e acaricia, e fala:<strong>_

_**Regina: sim minha menina, você já pode vir, nessa casa só tem amor e você vai ser muito bem recebida!**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**A família reunida na sala...  
>Em um sábado, às 09:00 hs...<strong>_

_**Regina: Lauren vem aqui, por favor!**_

_**Lauren aparece, chegando perto da Regina...**_

_**Lauren: senhora**_

_**Regina: dá um banho no Roland, ele está todo riscado, e depois já começa a preparar o almoço, a Tink e o Rick vem almoçar aqui, faz uma lasanha, tem a receita no caderninho na segunda gaveta do armário**_

_**Lauren: sim senhora**_

_**Lauren vai na direção do Roland, pega ele no braço, mas não encosta ele nela, decide colocar ele no chão pra não se sujar, ela vai andando segurando a mão dele...**_

_**Regina: vou tomar um banho também, calor infernal!**_

_**Henry: só você esta sentindo esse calor mãe!**_

_**Eles riem... Regina vai se levantando, Henry dá uma forcinha, ajudando-a...**_

_**Robin: eu vou tomar banho com você**_

_**Henry: eu mereço ouvi isso? Me poupem desses detalhes**_

_**Robin: acho que fizemos sua irmã em algum desses banhos!**_

_**Henry: eu vou matar você!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, Regina dá uma tapa no Robin...**_

_**Regina: parem com isso!**_

_**Robin e Regina vão indo em direção à escada, Robin olha para o Henry, sorri e diz..**_

_**Robin: ou talvez ela tenha sido feita aí no sofá**_

_**Henry: que nojo!**_

_**E ele se joga no chão, Robin fica dando risada, Regina sorri também, Henry lá deitado no chão...**_

_**Regina: ou talvez aí no chão!**_

_**Henry: mãe! eu vou embora daqui!**_

_**Regina ri, e eles vão subindo as escadas... Henry fica rindo e volta pro sofá, liga a TV, e fica assistindo...  
>E no quarto do casal, Regina vai tirando o short, Robin põe os batons em cima da cômoda, senta na cama e fica olhando pra Regina...<strong>_

_**Regina: o que foi?**_

_**Robin: eu estava pensando, será que vou ser um bom pai, pai de uma menina**_

_**Regina: claro meu amor, nós dois seremos o melhor pra ela, a gente vai saber o que fazer, não se preocupa com isso**_

_**Robin: vem aqui**_

_**Ela caminha até ele, ficando junto dele, ele põe as mãos na barriga dela e vai falando, olhando pra barriga...**_

_**Robin: eu vou fazer de tudo por você minha filha, minha princesa, vou te proteger, vou ser o melhor pai**_

_**Regina fecha os olhos, sorrindo, sentindo-se bem, uma sensação que ela já até conhecia, ela acaricia os cabelos do Robin.**_

_**Regina: ela sabe disso Robin, ela sabe!**_

_**Robin: anh?**_

_**Regina abre os olhos...**_

_**Regina: posso senti-la, e sei que ela sabe que nós a amamos!**_

_**Robin: eu amo vocês duas!**_

_**Regina: sabe amor, eu tava pesquisando na internet umas coisas..**_

_**Regina vai falando enquanto anda, tirando as peças íntimas, indo para o banheiro, Robin faz o mesmo, vai atrás dela..**_

_**Regina: li em algum lugar, que a mãe aprende a amar o filho desde quando descobre a gravidez, e o pai só ama quando o vê no nascimento, mas estou começando a achar que isso não é verdade**_

_**Robin: não mesmo, eu amo minha filha desde o princípio!**_

_**Regina: eu sei, é por isso que amo você mais ainda**_

_**Eles entram no chuveiro, Robin pega a esponja e faz questão de lavar a barriga dela, esfregando delicadamente, tirando o batom **_

_**Regina: por que será que ainda não chegou a hora de nascer?**_

_**Robin: amor, cada um tem seu tempo, ela ainda não está pronta**_

_**Regina: mas a Dr. Joanna disse que eu já perdi o tampão**_

_**Robin: que tampão?**_

_**Regina: tipo assim, deixa eu falar na sua linguagem, sabe a entrada do útero? Que no ângulo da nossa filha seria a saída **_

_**Ela fica rindo, Robin sorri sem entender...**_

_**Regina: enfim, na gravidez fica um tipo de membrana lá, fechando, pra proteger o bebê na gestação, sei lá, mais ou menos isso, o nome é tampão mucoso, daí quando o bebê está pronto pra nascer, o tampão se rompe e sai né, pela vagina em forma de um líquido estranho, gosmento, daí depois a bolsa se rompe e o bebê nasce, mas minha bolsa ainda não rompeu, Robin deixa de ser leso, eu te contei toda animada que perdi o tampão**_

_**Robin: eu sei, eu lembro, só não tava lembrado**_

_**Regina: você lembra mas não tava lembrado?**_

_**Ela olha pra ele com cara de deboche... Ele ri, e dá um selinho nela..**_

_**Robin: mas lembro também dona Regina impaciência que a médica falou que depois que o tampão se rompe, o bebê nasce dentro de 15 dias! Então deixe de apressar nossa filha! **_

_**Regina: eu quero ela logo!**_

_**Robin: calma **_

_**Eles ficam rindo, vão tomando banho...  
>As horas vão passando, são 12:35 hs<br>O almoço estava quase pronto, Tinker ligou avisando que o Rick ainda estava a caminho, chegando em StoryBrooke...  
>Regina estava na sala, na companhia de seus homens, Robin do lado dela, sentado, Henry entretido no celular, nem parecia que estava ali, e o Roland brincando no chão com alguns bonequinhos e carrinhos, Regina de vez em quando reclamava com ele por que ele queria tirar o tênis e ela não deixava... Lauren estava por perto, cuidando do Roland, sentada no chão com ele...<strong>_

_**Robin: cadê a Tink? Eu to com fome!**_

_**Regina: estão vindo já, calma**_

_**Robin: eu to calmo**_

_**Regina: não parece!**_

_**Robin: Regina, se falar assim comigo eu vou te beijar**_

_**Regina: duvido! **_

_**Robin: olhe que eu te beijo sim!**_

_**Regina: por que não beija então?**_

_**Robin: não me desafia!**_

_**Eles ficam se encarando, os dois se segurando pra não ri...  
>Lauren fica olhando pra eles, até que o Robin de repente segura o rosto da Regina com uma mão só e cola os lábios nos dela, ela ri e ele termina beijando os dentes dela...<strong>_

_**Robin: a gente é muito besta!**_

_**E eles ficam rindo, e o Roland se levanta, subindo no colo do pai...**_

_**Robin: lá vem o Zé Ciúme!**_

_**A campainha toca, Lauren se levanta e vai atender a porta,  
>Rick e Tinker entram, vão indo pra sala, Regina e Robin se levantam para cumprimentá-los, Rick tinha trazido uma "caixa" de cerveja, daquelas de vidro, pequenas e que vem 6 unidades, ele entrega ao Robin, Tinker e Regina se abraçam, vão indo pra cozinha, Regina fala baixinho no ouvido da Tinker:<strong>_

_**Regina: ah agora você sabe bater na porta antes de entrar?**_

_**Tinker: cala a boca idiota!**_

_**E elas dão risada, indo pra cozinha, eles sentam, todos, inclusive o Roland e o Henry...  
>Vão almoçando, conversando...<strong>_

_**Rick: como é? Você é mãe desse rapaz?**_

_**Regina: sim, ele é o meu primeiro filho**_

_**Rick: quantos anos você tem?**_

_**Henry: 14 anos**_

_**Rick: hmm... mas a Anna tava me dizendo que é sua primeira gravidez**_

_**Regina: o Henry é adotado, eu o trouxe pra mim quando ele era um bebê**_

_**Rick: ah, desculpe minhas perguntas indelicadas**_

_**Regina: tudo bem, é um assunto normal pra gente, inclusive hoje em dia eu compartilho a guarda dele com a mãe biológica, ela mora aqui em StoryBrooke agora...**_

_**Rick: ah, interessante! Mas gente, essa cidade é muito agradável, tranquila, estou adorando, e as pessoas aqui são tão educadas, gentis, gostei muito**_

_**Tinker: que bom que gostou!**_

_**Rick: e vocês são muito legais, tudo bem que não começamos muito bem né, mas agora estamos próximos...**_

_**Robin: claro que não íamos começar bem, você deu em cima da minha mulher!**_

_**Rick: não foi bem assim**_

_**Regina: então né, a Anna já te mostrou a cidade toda?**_

_**Rick: acho que sim, a Anna já me fez andar a cidade toda**_

_**Tinker: ainda não, ainda tenho lugares pra te mostrar, essa cidade é maior do que você pensa...**_

_**Roland: quem é Anna?**_

_**Regina: termina de comer meu filho!**_

_**Fica aquele clima tenso por uns segundos mas depois normaliza...  
>Terminam de almoçar, mas continuam na mesa conversando, Regina pede pra Lauren tirar as coisas da mesa, ela vai tirando e pondo na pia...<strong>_

_**Rick: pra quando é esse bebê?**_

_**Robin: já está pra nascer, estamos esperando!**_

_**Henry: com licença!**_

_**Ele fala e sai da mesa, indo pro seu quarto...**_

_**Rick: e o carro? Tá gostando?**_

_**Regina: estou sim, tá perfeito!**_

_**Rick: que bom! E Anna, preciso te levar na minha cidade, tem um lugar que gostaria de te levar**_

_**Tinker: a gente vê isso depois**_

_**Roland: titia, por que o homem tá chamando a Fadinha de Anna?**_

_**Regina olha pro Roland sem saber o que dizer, Tinker também olha pra ele, as duas ficam pálidas...**_

_**Robin: por que sim filho, ela é fadinha pra você, mas pra gente ela é a Anna! **_

_**Robin olha pro Rick, sorri...**_

_**Robin: a Anna é ótima com crianças, meu filho tem um carinho muito especial por ela, ele diz que ela é uma fada! Lauren, leva ele ao banheiro, escovar esses dentinhos né filho!**_

_**Lauren se apressa em pegar o Roland no colo e o leva...  
>Regina e Tinker respiram aliviadas...<br>A conversa segue normalmente.. As horas vão se passando...  
>Quando já eram umas 17:00 hs, Tinker e Rick se despedem e vão embora...<br>E no carro...**_

_**Tinker: gostou dos meus amigos?**_

_**Rick: sim, gostei muito, eles são muito engraçados**_

_**Tinker: são sim, admiro muito eles dois, são um casal unido pelo destino!**_

_**Ele vai dirigindo..**_

_**Rick: onde vamos?**_

_**Tinker: acho que já está na hora de você conhecer meu apartamento**_

_**Rick: ok!**_

_**(**************************)**_

_**Tinker vai abrindo a porta com a chave, ela abre..**_

_**Tinker: bem vindo! Não liga, ele é simples!**_

_**Ele vai entrando, olhando o ambiente...**_

_**Rick: é lindo!**_

_**Ela fecha a porta, trancando-a, vai entrando, tira os sapatos, põe a bolsa na mesinha...**_

_**Tinker: senta aí no sofá, vou buscar um vinho pra gente**_

_**Ele se senta, olhando ao redor, ela chega segurando duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho... Ela senta, pondo as taças na mesinha de centro, abre a garrafa e enche as taças, entrega uma a ele, eles brindam e tomam um gole, ele põe a taça na mesa e olha assustado a Tinker virar o copo, bebendo tudo, ela põe o copo vazio na mesa... eles se olham...**_

_**Rick: muito bonito seu apê!**_

_**Tinker: é, confortável.. **_

_**Rick: é, parece ser confortável..**_

_**Tinker: sim...**_

_**Eles se calam, se olhando, Rick toma mais um gole do vinho, volta a por o copo na mesa...**_

_**Rick: eu quero beijar você**_

_**Tinker: eu acho que você deveria fazer isso**_

_**E ele avança, segurando o rosto dela, a beija intensamente, ela segura o braço dele, apertando, o trazendo mais pra perto, ele vai passando a mão na cintura dela, também a puxando, colando o corpo dela no dele, se beijam ferozmente, ele segura os braços dela trazendo ela pro seu colo, e ela vai facilmente pois ela também queria ficar no colo dele, ela fica sentada de frente pra ele, ele segura a bunda dela, apertando ela com força, colando os corpos, ele a pressiona contra a ereção dele que dava pra sentir, ela vai passando os dedos no cabelo dele, segurando com força, puxando, ele passa a beija-la no pescoço, passando os lábios até onde a blusa permitia, ela ao perceber que a blusa não lhe dava muito acesso, ela tira a blusa lentamente, ele a assiste, e logo após ela se livrar da blusa ele já enfia o rosto entre os seios dela, no decote do sutiã, beijando a pele dela, enquanto passa as mãos pelas costas dela, eles se apertando um contra o outro, roçando o corpo... ele põe a mão no fecho do sutiã e abre, tirando-o, ela fecha os olhos, ele fica olhando por uns segundos, até segurá-los em sua mão, apalpando-os, e levando até a boca, beijando, chupando, ela geme, desfrutando as sensações que aquilo a proporcionava...**_

_**Rick: onde é seu quarto?**_

_**Tinker: por ali**_

_**Ele se levanta, ela levanta também, ficando de pé no chão, ele olha pra ela, tão baixinha, eles se olham, ela baixa o olhar, vai olhando o corpo dele, e olha a calça vendo o resultado de todo aquele amasso, vendo que ele estava ereto, o membro fazendo volume na calça, ela suspira já imaginando como aquilo devia ser grande, ela morde os lábios e fica com tesão e assustada ao mesmo tempo e os pensamentos dela são interrompidos quando ele a segura pela cintura e a suspende colocando-a no colo, ela o envolve com as pernas e ele a beija enquanto anda com ela até o quarto, chegando lá ele se joga com ela na cama, ela vai tirando a camisa dele, desesperadamente, enquanto se beijam, ele vai beijando o queixo, pescoço, descendo pelos seios, enquanto suas mãos ágeis vão tirando a calça dela, puxando junto com a calcinha, ela fica ansiosa e com vergonha ao mesmo tempo, fazia tempo que ninguém a via nua, nem a tocava, ele a olha, olhando pra ela por inteiro, a devorando com os olhos, ela fica sem graça percebendo o olhar dele, ele volta a olhar nos olhos dela...**_

_**Rick: essa sua timidez me enlouquece sabia?**_

_**Ela não responde, ele fica de joelhos, enquanto vai tirando a calça, ela vai respirando ofegante, olhando pra ele, e ele tira, revelando aquele membro duro, maior do que a Tinker imaginava que fosse, ela lambe os lábios, ele se livra da calça e vai pondo um preservativo, e então volta a se deitar por cima dela, eles sei beijam e começam a se esfregar, ele vai descendo a mão pelo corpo dela, apalpando os seios, descendo mais, até chegar ali, sentindo ela muito molhada, ele a acaricia... até que ele segura o membro dele e vai conduzindo-o para dentro dela, sente certa dificuldade de penetrá-la, ela se enrijece...**_

_**Rick: você é virgem?**_

_**Tinker: não!**_

_**Eles se olham, ele continua a tentativa...**_

_**Tinker: só que já faz um tempo..**_

_**Rick: eu vou ser delicado com você, fadinha!**_

_**Ele a beija na boca, enquanto desliza devagar pra dentro dela, sentindo ela apertada, ficando mais excitado exatamente por isso, por ela ser tão apertada, tendo a penetrado completamente, eles começam a se movimentar, aos poucos ela ia se adaptando ao tamanho, e ao sexo, e tudo ia se tornando cada vez mais prazeroso para ela, eles vão intensificando os ritmos, coração e respiração acelerados, ele ia segurando a coxa dela, apertando, ficando cada vez mais rápido, mais forte, ouvindo os gemidos altos da Tinker, e continua assim, até vê-la gozar, tremendo, gemendo, contorcendo-se, ele a assiste deliciado, continuando os movimentos até gozar também, deitando em cima dela em seguida... cansados, suados...**_

_**Enquanto isso..  
>Na casa da Regina..<br>Robin deitado no sofá, vendo TV com o Henry, Regina aparece no alto da escada...**_

_**Regina: Robin!**_

_**Ele ouve a voz dela e quase pula do sofá, se levanta...**_

_**Robin: oi amor**_

_**Regina: eu estou sentindo dor**_

_**Ele levanta e corre, subindo as escadas, chegando nela...**_

_**Robin: como assim dor?**_

_**Regina: umas contrações **_

_**Robin: mas você não disse que já sente aquelas contrações de treinamento, contrações de Blastos Rick**_

_**Ela sorri mesmo dolorida...**_

_**Regina: o nome é contrações de Braxton Hicks! Mas elas não são dolorosas, eu estou sentindo dor!**_

_**Robin: vem, vamos deitar um pouco**_

_**Ele a abraça e vai conduzindo ela até o quarto, ele a deita na cama**_

_**Robin: você quer que eu ligue pra médica?**_

_**Regina: ainda não, vamos esperar pra ver se a bolsa se rompe, e a médica disse que tenho que ficar atenta aos intervalos das contrações, vamos observar isso, depois a gente liga**_

_**Robin: ok, vou me deitar com você!**_

_**Ele se deita ao lado dela e fica acariciando os cabelos dela... **_


	53. Chapter 53

_**Regina deitada na cama, Robin ao seu lado...**_

_**Robin: tá doendo?**_

_**Regina: não, passou um pouco...**_

_**Robin: vou lá em baixo avisar a Lauren que cuide do Roland e coloque o jantar dele, que eu vou ficar aqui com você, você está com fome?**_

_**Regina: não, eu estou com sede**_

_**Robin: ok, eu trago água**_

_**Ele sai de lá, desce as escadas...**_

_**Henry: e aí? O que foi?**_

_**Robin: ela tá deitada, não sabemos ainda se são contrações**_

_**Henry: ok**_

_**Robin: você se tiver com fome, pode comer viu, não vamos jantar todos juntos não, ela vai ficar deitada**_

_**Henry: ah de boa, eu me viro!**_

_**Robin vai até a cozinha e não encontra ninguém, volta pra sala...**_

_**Robin: cadê a Lauren?**_

_**Henry: no quarto do Roland**_

_**Robin vai subindo as escadas, vai no quarto do Roland...**_

_**Robin: Lauren?**_

_**Lauren: oi**_

_**Robin: a Regina está se sentindo cansada, vai ficar deitada, então você fica com o Roland ok? Podem jantar**_

_**Lauren: você vai jantar com a gente?**_

_**Robin: não, eu vou ficar com a Regina, mas você faz o suficiente pra todos, pode ser que depois a Regina tenha fome**_

_**Lauren: ela já está sentindo as contrações?**_

_**Robin: não sei, ela sentiu uma, mas não sabemos se já são de fato as contrações de parto**_

_**Lauren: que bom, parabéns, tomara que já seja sua filha nascendo, tenho certeza que ela será tão linda quanto o senhor**_

_**Robin olha pra ela, acha esquisito..**_

_**Robin: obrigado! Bom, cuide do Roland**_

_**E ele sai de lá, vai buscar água pra Regina e já trás uma garrafa e um copo, já pra deixar no quarto...**_

_**Robin: amor?**_

_**Regina: oi**_

_**Robin: tá sentindo alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina: não**_

_**Robin: ah, tá aqui sua água!**_

_**Ele entrega a ela, ela bebe...  
>As horas vão passando, Regina começa a sentir dor novamente, Robin fica atento anotando as horas pra saber o intervalo de tempo de uma contração para outra... O tempo passa...<br>São 03:00 hs da manha, Regina acorda gemendo de dor, Robin acorda num pulo, acende o abajur...**_

_**Robin: Regina?**_

_**Regina não diz nada apenas segura o braço dele, e então ela relaxa...**_

_**Regina: Robin, que horas são?**_

_**Robin: 3 hs e amor, essas suas dores estão vindo em intervalos de aproximadamente 40min-1hora, amor será que deveríamos ligar pra médica?**_

_**Regina: liga**_

_**Ele se levanta, pega o celular, vai ligando... na segunda tentativa, ela atende, ele explica a situação, responde as perguntas, informando que a bolsa ainda não se rompeu, ela diz que dá pra esperar amanhecer, ele desliga e fala a Regina, ele se deita ao lado dela, e assim segue a noite...  
>Amanhece, são 06:30...<br>Regina acorda, Robin acorda também, ouvindo ela gemer...**_

_**Robin: amor? Está doendo muito?**_

_**Regina: não, só incomoda, sei lá, sinto minha barriga enrijecer sozinha, me ajuda a ir ao banheiro**_

_**Ele se levanta, segura ela pelo braço, ela levanta, dá dois passos...**_

_**Regina: Robin!**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Ele olha pra ela, ela olhando para baixo, para as pernas, ela estava usando apenas uma calcinha e ele consegue ver um líquido escorrendo...**_

_**Robin: isso é?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Eles se olham sorrindo...**_

_**Robin: é agora que eu ligo pra médica?**_

_**Regina: é agora que você me leva pro chuveiro e limpa o chão, depois liga pra médica...**_

_**Eles sorriem... ela vai pro chuveiro, toma banho enquanto o Robin vai limpando o chão, depois ele liga pra médica e ela avisa que chegará dentro de uma hora...  
>Regina sai do banho, veste a roupa que comprou especialmente para o dia do parto, um sutiã de tecido, preto, e uma calcinha estilo cueca box, também preta, parecia até um shortinho, Robin chega no quarto...<strong>_

_**Robin: hmm já está pronta?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Ela sorri animada...**_

_**Robin: aproveita enquanto você ta aí animada, por que daqui a pouco você vai sofrer**_

_**Regina: nossa! Muito confortador isso que você disse!**_

_**Eles sorriem, ela vai até a cama e se senta, pega o celular e liga para Tinker... Demora um pouco pra ela atender...**_

_**Tinker: alô!**_

_**Regina ouve aquela voz de sono...**_

_**Regina: Tink! Novidades!**_

_**Tinker: às 6 da manha? Espero que seja mesmo!**_

_**Regina: são 7hs, e por que ainda está dormindo? Bom, não importa, minha bolsa rompeu, pode se levantar e vir pra cá sua vaca!**_

_**Tinker: sério? Ai meu Deus, Rick acorda! A bolsa da Regina se rompeu!**_

_**Regina: Rick? O Rick está aí? Sua safada! Ah sua safada!**_

_**Tinker: droga! Para com isso, depois te conto!**_

_**Regina: ele dormiu com você? Gente, alguém saiu da seca**_

_**Tinker: Regina vai à merda! Olha, daqui meia hora estou aí, não deixa ela nascer antes disso por favor!**_

_**Elas desligam...**_

_**Robin: eu ouvi direito? O Rick dormiu lá na casa dela?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Eles ficam sorrindo... ouvem alguém bater na porta do quarto, Robin abre...**_

_**Lauren: a Dra. Joanna está aqui**_

_**Robin: pede pra ela subir**_

_**(***********************)**_

_**Dra. Joanna, junto com Regina e o Robin estão no quarto escolhido para o parto, continha: uma maca especial para parto, uma banheira, aquela bola enorme de pilates, um sofá, uma mesinha só pra colocar coisas em cima, e uma outra mesa, a Dra. Joanna ia organizando um medidor de pressão, uma balança para recém nascidos, alguns instrumentos cirúrgicos...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: então Regina, parece que nossa jornada até o nascimento vai começar!**_

_**1º hora:  
>Regina estava sentada na bola, fazendo alguns movimentos instruídos pela médica, Robin ia instalando um tripé e encaixando uma câmera, a médica estava enchendo a banheira, usando uma torneira que fora instalada recentemente apenas pra isso mesmo, Henry, Roland e Lauren estavam na sala vendo TV, a campainha toca, Lauren vai atender a porta...<br>Eram Tinker e Rick, eles entram, Rick senta numa poltrona na sala, Tinker sobe apressada para o quarto...**_

_**Tinker: amiga!**_

_**Elas se olham, trocam um sorriso... Tinker se aproxima dela e a beija na bochecha, acaricia a barriga dela...**_

_**Tinker: ei menina, decidiu vir ao mundo né?**_

_**Regina: estou tão feliz por você está aqui!**_

_**Tinker: esse bebê também é meu Regina!**_

_**Dra. Joanna: Regina, pode deitar aqui na maca um instante? Preciso ver como vai indo a sua dilatação!**_

_**Regina se levanta, vai deitando, vai descendo o shortinho..**_

_**Dra. Joanna: levanta os joelhos, sim, assim! Abre um pouquinho por favor...**_

_**Tinker fica do lado da Regina, sorrindo pra ela...**_

_**Regina: você tem que me contar sobre o Rick**_

_**Tinker: Regina se concentra no teu parto!**_

_**Regina: ainda não estou em trabalho de parto**_

_**Tinker: depois eu te conto**_

_**Dra. Joanna: pronto, pode voltar a fazer os exercícios! Há quanto tempo você começou a sentir dores?**_

_**Robin: desde ontem às 19:00 hs **_

_**Dra. Joanna: estamos indo bem Regina, você está na fase inicial, onde está apenas dilatando, as contrações serão mais intensas à medida que a dilatação for maior, você já está com um pouco mais que 4 centímetros...**_

_**2º hora:  
>Regina sentada no sofá encostada no Robin, enquanto se encolhe, sentindo dor, Tinker fica ajoelhada na frente dela, segurando uma das mãos dela...<br>Nessa hora aparece o Roland com o Henry..**_

_**Henry: mamãe, viemos te visitar.**_

_**Ela abre os olhos, ainda praticando a respiração ensinada pela médica, ela sorri...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: entrem, a mamãe precisa de vocês, a barriga dela está doendo...**_

_**Roland caminha até ela...**_

_**Roland: tá doendo?**_

_**Regina diz que sim mexendo a cabeça, ele dá um beijo na barriga dela...**_

_**Roland: passou?**_

_**Regina sorri, respirando...  
>A dor vai passando, ela acaricia os cabelos do Roland...<strong>_

_**Regina: passou sim meu amor!**_

_**Henry chega perto dela também e fica lá, dando mimos, beijos, etc...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: você comeu Regina?**_

_**Regina: não**_

_**Dra. Joanna: precisa comer algum carboidrato, tem alguém pra fazer?**_

_**Robin: Henry peça a Lauren pra fazer alguma coisa**_

_**Dra. Joanna: pode ser um macarrão, alguma coisa assim**_

_**Henry corre pra avisar a Lauren...**_

_**3º hora:  
>Depois de se alimentar, Regina fica caminhando pelo quarto, segurando as costas, respirando, Robin perto dela, ele fica de pé na frente dela... Segura o rosto dela entre as mãos...<strong>_

_**Robin: vou sentir falta da barriga**_

_**Regina: verdade, e de como vocês cuidam de mim**_

_**Robin: vou continuar cuidando de você!**_

_**Tinker fica sentada no sofá mexendo no celular, então Robin vai até a câmera, liga e vai filmando...**_

_**Robin: são 10:25 hs da manhã de domingo, estamos aqui na sala de parto esperando a Regina dar a luz, a Tinker está aqui**_

_**Tinker: me chama de Anna, seu idiota! Apaga esse vídeo e faz outro, até por que quando você for mostrar ao Rick**_

_**Robin: ah é, merda!**_

_**Ele para de filmar apaga e começa de novo...**_

_**Robin: são 10:25 hs da manhã de domingo, estamos aqui na sala de parto esperando a Regina dar a luz, a Anna está aqui, dá um oi Anna**_

_**Tinker: oi!**_

_**E ela sorri, ele vai direcionando a câmera para Regina...**_

_**Robin: nossa estrela desse filme, a mulher da minha vida, a mãe de minha filha, minha grávida!**_

_**Regina: oi!**_

_**Robin: e a Dra. Joanna, pode nos contar como vai a Regina?**_

_**Dra. Joanna: oi! Bom a Regina vai muito bem, ainda está na fase inicial, dilatação de 4 centímetros, ela é forte, saudável, e o parto segue normal e dentro dos padrões, contrações de intervalos de 40min, a brincadeira de verdade ainda não começou**_

_**Robin: ui Regina! Ouviu isso? Se tá doendo agora, é só uma amostra grátis**_

_**Regina: ah Robin, para com isso**_

_**Eles sorriem... Robin para a filmagem...**_

_**4º Hora:  
>Regina está na maca, Dra. Joanna conferindo a dilatação, Tinker tinha descido pra sala para ficar um pouco com o Rick, os meninos na sala, Roland brincando despreocupado, enquanto o Henry ficava ansioso, no celular, Lauren já estava preparando o almoço...<br>E no quarto:  
>Regina desce da maca, senta no sofá e já se contrai, sentindo dor, Robin corre e senta perto dela, ela se encosta nele, enquanto respira desordenada..<strong>_

_**Robin: amor, respira direitinho! Calma**_

_**Regina: tá-doen-do muito!**_

_**Ela fala pausadamente, e tenta organizar a respiração, Robin fica respirando igual a ela movido pela vontade de ajudá-la, os dois vão respirando igual, ela segura a mão dele com força, ele acaricia os cabelos dela, e minutos depois ela relaxa...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: as contrações vão se intensificar Regina, intervalos menores, e a dor aumenta.. aproveite os momentos que está sem dor e descanse...**_

_**Regina: eu quero água.**_

_**Dra. Joanna entrega um copo com água, ela bebe, e se deita no sofá, Robin senta no chão ao lado dela, vai acariciando ela, a barriga, até ela adormecer...**_

_**5º Hora:  
>Regina dorme...<strong>_

_**6º Hora:  
>Regina acorda, já pondo a mão na barriga, acordando atordoada, e geme, Robin corre até ela..<strong>_

_**Robin: amor! Eu já tava preocupado, você dormiu**_

_**Regina grita, sentindo dor...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: Regina se você sentir vontade de fazer força, me avise! **_

_**Regina: Ah, ai!**_

_**E ela morde os lábios, contraindo o rosto..**_

_**Robin: respira amor, respira!**_

_**Alguns minutos depois ela relaxa... Ela vai respirando, a médica chega perto dela, vai ajudando ela a baixar o short, e confere a dilatação..**_

_**Dra. Joanna: hmm.. Regina, agora quero que preste atenção, olha pra mim, suas dores vão se intensificar, você está na fase expulsiva do parto, nas dores você vai sentir uma vontade involuntária de fazer força, quando sentir isso, faça força entendeu?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Dra. Joanna: estamos com os 10 centímetros dilatados, agora cada força que você fizer, o bebê vai se mover, vindo pra você ok? As dores serão mais frequentes, intervalos menores e durarão mais, vamos pra banheira?**_

_**Regina: sim, chama a Tink**_

_**A Dra. Joanna a ajuda a tirar a calcinha, ela se levanta e vai indo devagar, entra na banheira, vai se sentando...**_

_**Regina: minhas costas doem**_

_**Dra. Joanna: se vira assim!**_

_**Ela conduz a Regina a se ajoelhar e se inclinar, ela se apoia na borda da banheira e baixa a cabeça, a médica fica massageando as costas dela...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: entendeu como tem que fazer papai?**_

_**Robin: sim**_

_**Dra. Joanna: pronto! Pode massagear sua esposa**_

_**Ele sorri, e começa a massagear as costas dela, pegando água e a molhando, voltando a massagear...  
>Tinker chega lá, entra no quarto...<strong>_

_**Tinker: amiga! Está chegando a hora!**_

_**Regina levanta o rosto e sorri...**_

_**7º Hora:  
>Regina sentada, encostada na banheira, Robin segurando os ombros dela, enquanto ela grita e faz força, ela segura as pernas, pelo tornozelo como tinha sido instruída a fazer, a Dra. Joanna a observa, enquanto alisa a barriga dela...<strong>_

_**Dra. Joanna: isso! Estamos indo bem, faça força só quando sentir vontade, se a dor passar, pare de fazer força ok? Isso! Muito bem, força!**_

_**Regina grita, Robin começa a ficar nervoso, passando as mãos na testa enquanto suava, voltando a segurar os ombros dela e a beijar no alto da cabeça... Regina grita, e mais gritos...  
>Até parar, jogar a cabeça pra trás, sentindo-se cansada, a dor passa...<strong>_

_**Dra. Joanna: muito bem, estamos indo bem! Respira, relaxa!**_

_**Tinker: você está filmando Robin?**_

_**Robin: sim, a câmera tá ali no tripé!**_

_**Tinker: legal...**_

_**Regina: posso ver meus filhos?**_

_**Dra. Joanna: claro meu amor**_

_**Tinker: vou chamá-los!**_

_**Minutos depois eles aparecem lá, vão entrando, se ajoelhando ao lado dela, dando beijos nela...**_

_**Henry: já está acabando mãe, ela vai nascer**_

_**Roland: eu fiz um desenho titia**_

_**Regina: que bom! A titia tá aqui por que está esperando a sua irmãzinha nascer**_

_**Roland: vai nascer?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Então Regina franze as sobrancelhas, fazendo cara de dor, já aperta a mão do Robin, ela tenta não gritar pra não assustar o Roland, fica apenas respirando e apertando o Robin, enquanto a contração vinha forte...**_

_**Henry: vem Roland, vamos brincar lá fora!**_

_**Eles vão, Henry fecha a porta ao sair, Regina deixa o grito escapar, e faz força, respira e dá um grito abafado enquanto faz força...  
>Robin se desespera, se levanta e vai entrando na banheira, por trás dela, ele senta de pernas abertas, deixando-a confortável encostada nele, ela segura as próprias pernas como a médica mandou e faz força, jogando a cabeça pra trás no ombro do Robin, ele a beija na bochecha..<strong>_

_**Robin: isso amor! Já vai passar!**_

_**Então ela relaxa... suspirando, cansada, ele com as mãos molhadas vai colocando os cabelos dela atrás da orelha, alisando o rosto dela e beijando...**_

_**8º Hora:  
>Regina fazendo força enquanto grita, respirando desordenada, a dor nem permitia que ela falasse, ela começa a balançar o rosto como que dizendo não, o rosto aflito, exausta...<strong>_

_**Regina: chega! Não aguento mais...**_

_**E grita, Robin a abraça...**_

_**Robin: amor, é a nossa filha! Você precisa continuar, faça força!**_

_**Regina: não**_

_**Tinker: Regina! A gente está com você, faça força!**_

_**Dra. Joanna: vai desistir justo quando sua filha está coroando?**_

_**Regina abre os olhos, a contração para, ela sorri..**_

_**Regina: coroando?**_

_**Dra. Joanna: sim, pode pôr a mão, sinta!**_

_**Regina leva a mão até a vagina, tocando delicadamente e sente a cabecinha da bebê, ela sorri, e começa a chorar...**_

_**Regina: ela está aqui!**_

_**Dra. Joanna: sim, ela já está chegando, ela precisa que você faça força na próxima contração, entendeu?**_

_**Regina: sim! Eu vou fazer, Robin, nossa filha, estou sentindo ela!**_

_**Robin: está quase acabando meu amor!**_

_**Tinker começa a beber a água que era da Regina, Robin olha pra ela e toma a garrafa tirando da boca dela e em seguida bebe água também...  
>Todos bastantes ansiosos...<br>E começa de novo, Regina se contorce, sentindo uma dor absurda, juntamente um ardor na vagina, e ela faz força, e mais força...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: ok Regina, ok, agora preciso que você só faça força quando eu mandar, precisamos ir mais devagar agora pra não te rasgar, pra não precisar de sutura, ok? **_

_**Ela concorda com a cabeça...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: agora!**_

_**Regina faz força, suspirando...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: para!**_

_**Regina para, respira...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: agora!**_

_**Regina faz força, e então passa toda a cabecinha da bebê, a médica gira o bebê um pouco, deixando a cabecinha de lado, Regina respira fundo e faz força, liberando todo o corpinho do bebê...  
>A médica já trás a bebê entregando a Regina, colocando-a em seus braços, a bebê chora, Regina chora olhando pra ela, todos ficam emocionados, Regina se inclina dando beijinhos na cabeça da bebê...<br>Robin também a acaricia, olhando o bebê, não consegue controlar a emoção e chora também... A médica continua analisando a Regina...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: você ainda vai sentir umas contrações, mais serão indolores, preciso que faça força quando sentir ok? A placenta precisa descolar e nascer também...**_

_**A médica se levanta e trás um lençolzinho, cobrindo a bebê, enrolando-a, mas deixa a Regina permanecer com ela nos braços, a médica vai passando um paninho no rosto do bebê, tirando possíveis secreções, trás um instrumento de sucção e vai pondo no nariz e na boca da bebê, evitando sufocamento com alguma secreção...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: isso, tudo certo, bebê respirando sozinha!**_

_**A médica corta a ligação com a placenta, Regina sente um desconforto e faz força, a placenta descola e desce normalmente, sem causar dor, a médica vai fazendo os procedimentos normais, e então...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: preciso pegar sua filha um minuto**_

_**Regina a entrega, e se deita, fechando os olhos, aninhada nos braços do Robin, ele a acaricia enquanto enxuga as próprias lágrimas...**_

_**Tinker: parabéns! Aos dois!**_

_**Tinker fala emocionada enquanto beija o rosto da Regina, Regina abre os olhos quando ouve o choro de sua filha, ela olha e vê a médica a pesando, a medindo, enquanto a bebê chora desesperada e se mexendo na balança, a médica vai anotando...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: bom Regina, sua filha precisa ser amamentada **_

_**Robin vai saindo da banheira, e a ajuda a se levantar, Tinker a cobre com uma toalha, e vai enxugando a Regina enquanto o Robin a segura, Regina mal conseguia ficar de pé, sentindo-se exausta, Tinker tira a blusinha da Regina e rapidamente a veste com uma camisola, Robin a pega nos braços e vai levando ela para o quarto deles, ele chega lá e a deita na cama, cobrindo-a com o lençol, Tinker vai ajudando...**_

_**Regina: cadê minha filha?**_

_**Robin: a Dra. Joanna vai trazer ela pra você**_

_**Regina: eu escolhi uma roupinha pra ela**_

_**Robin: eu sei meu amor, a gente separou, lembra? Ela já vai vir vestidinha, fica aqui com a Tinker que eu vou verificar lá**_

_**Robin vai correndo, sentindo a necessidade de ver se sua filha está bem, ele chega lá, vendo a médica fazendo anotações..  
>Ele pega a câmera e para o vídeo, e grava outro, dessa vez filmando sua filha berrando...<strong>_

_**Robin: oi meu bebê!**_

_**E o choro para...**_

_**Robin: nossa, minha filhinha, conhece a voz do papai é? Sua mãe daria tudo pra tá aqui vendo você! Ela está lá esperando pra te amamentar, você é linda!**_

_**A médica pega o bebê, e vai levando até uma outra banheirinha, e vai umedecendo uma esponja...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: os banhos de recém nascidos são bem superficiais, não podemos esfregar, e temos que lavar primeiro a cabeça senão ela vai ter muito frio, tá vendo como faz?**_

_**Robin: sim, vai tomar banho é menininha de papai?!**_

_**E ele vai filmando, o procedimento é rápido, ela enxuga a cabecinha e lava o corpinho, bem rápido, a bebê volta a chorar...  
>A médica a enxuga, põe ela na balança novamente e a veste, agasalhando com dois cobertorzinhos rosinhas, põe as luvinhas, a toquinha..<strong>_

_**Dra. Joanna: pronto, quer segurá-la e levá-la para sua esposa?**_

_**Robin para de filmar, põe a câmera na mesa e estende os braços, a médica põe o bebê nos braços dele e ele fica quase hipnotizado, olhando para sua filha, ela para de chorar, fecha os olhinhos...**_

_**Robin: como é pequena!**_

_**Ele vai andando com cuidado até o quarto, Regina estava de olhos fechados mas ela já desperta e sorri, vai tentando sentar, Tinker põe uns travesseiros nas costas dela, Regina estende os braços, sorrindo..**_

_**Regina: me dá minha filha, me dá!**_

_**Robin sorri pra ela, e entrega o bebê em seus braços, ela fica olhando pro rostinho dela, emocionada, ela segura a mãozinha da bebê, e a bebê se mexe, querendo chorar...  
>Regina abaixa a camisola, oferecendo o seio para sua filha, ela vai esfregando o rostinho no peito procurando até consegui abocanhar e mamar...<br>a bebê se acalma, Regina sorri, olhando pra ela...  
>Robin beija a testa da Regina, eles se olham, o olhar cheio de amor...<br>A médica aparece na porta, entra sorrindo...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: você precisa ir reversando os seios ok? Por que você ainda não produz leite de fato, você está produzindo um tipo de soro, cheio de anticorpos pra ajudar na imunidade de sua filha, isso se chama colostro, muito importante pra sua bebê, com a estimulação provocada por ela ao mamar, seus seios já vão produzir o leite, tudo como a natureza manda, Deus faz tudo perfeito! Bom, preciso registrar o nascimento de sua filha no hospital, pra depois vocês registrá-la, as informações aqui são: nascida domingo, nesta data de hoje, as 14:10 hs, medindo 53 centímetros, pesando 3kg e 200g.**_

_**Eles ficam ouvindo, sorrindo..**_

_**(**********************)**_

_**A médica tinha ido embora, estavam todos no quarto da Regina, olhando silenciosamente a bebezinha mamando...**_

_**Henry: mãe, ela é linda! Tem os cabelos bem pretinhos! Iguais ao seu!**_

_**Robin: e ela tem os meus olhos verdes!**_

_**Roland: ela é pequena**_

_**Regina: sim, é um bebê!**_

_**E eles ficam lá olhando, até que a bebê solta o peito, Tinker ajuda ela a colocar o bebê deitadinho na cama ao lado da Regina..**_

_**Tinker: meninos, vamos deixar a Regina dormir? Ela está cansada!**_

_**Todos saem de lá, deixando a Regina dormindo com sua filhinha...**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**Na sala da casa da Regina...  
>Eram 16:00 hs, Regina ainda dormia, Robin de vez em quando ia lá verificar, estavam Rick, Tinker, Henry, Roland e a Lauren na sala...<strong>_

_**Tinker: foi muito emocionante!**_

_**Rick: imagino! Robin, parabéns novamente!**_

_**Robin: obrigado!**_

_**As horas se passam, a Dra. Joanna junto com uma enfermeira chamada Joyce, retorna à casa da Regina, para fazer alguns exames no bebê e na Regina... Fazem também os exames neonatais no bebê, Regina deitada na cama, Robin ao lado dela...**_

_**Robin: todo mundo tá aqui ainda**_

_**Regina: que horas são?**_

_**Robin: 19:15 hs**_

_**Regina: dormi bastante!**_

_**Robin: merecia dormi mesmo meu amor, estava cansada**_

_**Então a enfermeira os interrompe...**_

_**Enf. Joyce: pronta para o banho? Vou ajudar você pra não ter o risco de você cair, ou desmaiar**_

_**(***************************)**_

_**Depois do banho, Regina se veste, Robin fica penteando os cabelos dela..**_

_**Dra. Joanna: Regina, você tem meu celular, qualquer coisa me ligue ok? Aqui está um cartão com o telefone da babá que cuidou de minha neta, ela é ótima, se precisar de babá, ela é perfeita!**_

_**Regina: obrigada!**_

_**A médica e a enfermeira vão embora...**_

_**Regina: amor, chama todo mundo aqui, por favor, quero falar com todos...**_

_**Robin faz o que ela pediu, estão todos lá no quarto...  
><strong>__**Rick e Tinker, Henry, Roland, Lauren...  
><strong>__**Robin senta-se ao lado da Regina, ela segura a bebê nos braços...**_

_**Regina: bom, vocês são as pessoas mais importantes pra mim, especificamente minha amiga Anna e meus dois filhos! Rick você está chegando agora na vida da minha amiga então cuide bem dela ou eu mato você!**_

_**Eles sorriem...**_

_**Regina: continuando, ah e Lauren você também é especial, pois cuida muito bem do meu bebê Roland.**_

_**Lauren: obrigada senhora!**_

_**Regina: então antes de anunciar o nome de minha filha perante todos em uma cerimônia no Granny's, já que precisamos manter certas tradições, quero anunciar pra vocês primeiro, até por que pode demorar até eu ter disposição de ir ao Granny's, então quis reuni-los aqui hoje, no dia do nascimento de minha primeira filha, embora eu já seja mãe do Henry, e me sinta mãe do Roland, esta criança veio de dentro de mim, e desde o início eu senti uma conexão muito forte com ela. Robin, você é o amor da minha vida, como você sabe somos predestinados há muito tempos atrás, mesmo depois de tantos desencontros e de tantas coisas que eu tenha feito, estamos aqui juntos e fomos abençoados, ganhamos uma filha, Robin você só trouxe amor e luz pra minha vida, eu amo você! **_

_**Robin: eu também amo você!**_

_**Regina sorri e olha para o Henry...**_

_**Regina: filho, você foi a primeira pessoa que eu amei verdadeiramente, um amor capaz de tudo, já te amei de forma egoísta, mas você mesmo me ensinou a te amar da forma correta! Parte da minha redenção foi por sua causa, eu quis mudar por você e eu mudei por você, você me fez enxergar que todos podem ser heróis, todos podem ser perdoados, eu amo você e você sempre será meu primogênito...**_

_**Henry: eu também te amo mãe, você sempre será minha mãe! **_

_**Regina: Anna, tudo que conquistei hoje, eu devo a você, embora eu não tenha te escutado naquela época, você deixou plantado no meu coração uma semente de esperança, eu sabia que tinha uma chance de amar, mas dia após dia tentava não pensar nisso por estar cega pelo ódio, e mais uma vez você está na minha vida, do meu lado, e eu amo muito você!**_

_**Tinker: eu também te amo amiga!**_

_**Rick fica olhando aquilo e ouvindo, claramente confuso, sem entender nada, mas fica quieto, apenas ouvindo...  
>Regina percebe a expressão confusa dele e tenta modificar o discurso de forma que não acabasse falando coisas que ele não entenderia...<strong>_

_**Regina: ou seja, desde que vocês entraram na minha vida que eu fui transformada, sair da escuridão e estou na luz, vamos usar um exemplo imaginário, vamos fingir que eu tenha magia dentro de mim, ela antes era negra, me consumia, me cegava, eu só enxergava poder, e hoje essa magia mudou pra luz, e confesso a vocês que minha filha é parte disso, ela chegou na minha vida no momento em que a luz entrou na minha vida também, hoje eu imagino que ela tenha ajudado nisso, esse pequeno bebê transformou minha vida, e sei que é só o começo, tenho muito o que viver com ela, com vocês, resumindo, eu e o Robin decidimos colocar um nome que tenha um significado parecido a essa nossa transformação, para que a luz seja bem vinda na nossa vida, e levando em conta as vezes que minha filha tentava se comunicar comigo durante a gravidez, as tantas vezes que eu ficava temporariamente cega por causa das visões de luz, de claridade que eu tinha, então decidimos chamá-la de Clarissa, significa luz, claridade! Então conheçam a Clarissa!**_

_**E a Regina ergue um pouco o bebê, todos sorriem, Tinker estava chorando emocionada e eles se aproximam para ver a bebê, e ficam naquele momento de emoção, tocando no bebê, conversando, parabenizando...**_

_**(*********************)**_

_**Passam-se algumas semanas...  
>Regina já estava bastante ativa andando pela casa, embora o Robin sempre reclamava quando ela descia as escadas, Robin também tinha tirado licença, iria passar 1 mês em casa...<br>Regina tinha ligado pra aquela babá, que a médica indicou e tinha decidido contratá-la para ajudar, ela se chama Sara, uma jovem de aparentemente 26 anos, era muito bonita, e super simples e carinhosa com a Regina e com a Clarissa...  
>As sessões com o Dr. Hopper estavam sendo apenas entre a Marion e o Roland, Robin e Regina estavam dispensados por motivos óbvios,<br>Rick e Tinker continuavam saindo, embora ela sempre se incomodava com o fato de ele não oficializar nada ainda, e Regina dizia a ela que o fato de ele está com ela a quase 3 meses indicava que era oficial...  
>Regina recebia visitas de vez em quando, para conhecerem sua filha, e sempre era cobrada para fazer a cerimônia no Granny's, a essa altura todos já sabiam o nome da criança, boatos se espalham, embora ela desconfie fortemente de que foi a Mary Margareth que tenha contado a todos...<br>Era uma segunda feira, Regina estava na sala comendo uma salada de frutas, vendo TV junto com o Robin, o carrinho de bebê com a Clarissa dormindo, a babá Sara estava na cozinha preparando o almoço, ela além de ser babá da Clarissa, também estava sendo babá da Regina...  
>e na sala...<strong>_

_**Robin: hoje é nosso dia com o Roland, quando ele sair do colégio a Lauren vem com ele pra cá!**_

_**Regina: sim, eu sei...**_

_**Ela fala sorrindo e põe uma colher com frutas na boca dele, ele come, e a beija na boca...**_

_**Robin: eu queria poder ficar os 6 meses em casa com você!**_

_**Regina: também gostaria, mas querer não é poder né, mas faz o possível pra sempre largar cedo amor**_

_**Robin: com certeza, até por que vou morrer de saudades de você e dessa princesa de papai!**_

_**Ele puxa um pouco o carrinho, e segura a mãozinha da Clarissa, ele fica alisando enquanto ela dorme profundamente...  
>Nessa hora, aparece a Sara segurando um copo com água e um comprimido...<strong>_

_**Sara: está na hora do seu remédio Regina!**_

_**Regina: ah sim, eu nem me lembrava**_

_**Sara: não se preocupe, eu estou aqui pra isso!**_

_**Ela sorri, Regina pega da mão dela e toma, devolve o copo...  
>Ela volta pra cozinha, levando a vasilha vazia da salada de frutas que a Regina tinha comido...<strong>_

_**Robin: essa menina ama você**_

_**Regina: ela é carinhosa, uma virtude linda!**_

_**Eles sorriem, e ouvem a Clarissa chorar, acordando, se mexendo...  
>Regina vai pegando ela, trazendo-a pro seu colo...<strong>_

_**Regina: oi meu amor, eu já estava com saudade de tê-la em meus braços, você dormiu muito**_

_**Robin: Regina essa menina vai ter tanto mau costume por sua causa, você mima ela demais**_

_**Regina: ah, eu não resisto**_

_**Robin: deixa eu segurar ela um pouco**_

_**Regina: não, por que eu peguei agora**_

_**Robin: mais se ela mamar agora, ela vai dormir e eu não vou segurá-la**_

_**Regina cede ao pedido dele e a entrega, ele se encosta no sofá, segurando sua filha cuidadosamente, fica acariciando os cabelinhos dela e dando cheirinhos na cabecinha dela...  
>Enquanto isso,<br>longe dali, na escola do Roland, Marion estava lá esperando ele sair, quando chega a Lauren... **_

_**Lauren: ah, você veio buscá-lo?**_

_**Marion: na verdade eu vim pra falar com você, já faz tempo que você está me evitando, e não me fala nada sobre a Regina**_

_**Lauren: não tem acontecido nada demais, ela está lá com a filha dela..**_

_**Marion: eu imagino, então essa é a hora de a gente agir**_

_**Lauren: como assim?**_

_**Marion: deixa de se fazer de idiota Lauren, estou falando do Robin, olha eu sei que ele tá fazendo jogo duro comigo, e está difícil de eu encontrar ele pois ele não está saindo de casa, mas você está lá, na casa deles, eu quero que você o seduza!**_

_**Lauren: o que? Você tá louca? Acha que vou colocar minha vida em risco? Esqueceu que estamos falando da Evil Queen?**_

_**Marion: não precisa ser algo que chame atenção, vai aos poucos, você é mulher, você sabe o que fazer!**_

_**Lauren fica calada, pensando, e então o portão se abre, vindo às crianças, inclusive o Roland...**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**Sara abre a porta, e entra o Roland correndo e a Lauren...**_

_**Roland: titiaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**E vem o Robin e pega ele no braço...**_

_**Robin: shiii! Fala baixinho meu amor, olha, sua irmãzinha tá mamando**_

_**Ele vai andando levando o Roland e põe ele sentado ao lado da Regina, ela o beija, ele fica olhando a Clarissa, ele fica segurando o pezinho dela e beija... Regina fica sorrindo...  
>E na cozinha...<strong>_

_**Lauren: você vai ficar trabalhando aqui?**_

_**Sara: sim, pelo menos enquanto a Regina está de licença, embora eu acho que depois é que ela vai precisar de mim de verdade, quando ela for trabalhar**_

_**Lauren: verdade, quantos anos você tem?**_

_**Sara: 26 e você?**_

_**Lauren: 22...**_

_**Sara: legal...**_

_**Lauren: você dorme aqui?**_

_**Sara: sim, eu trabalho de forma integral, vou morar aqui uns tempos**_

_**Lauren: ah ta, entendi, acho que vou falar com ela pra dormi aqui também, pra cuidar do Roland né, quando ele vier dormi aqui, pra não ter trabalho pra ela ou pra você**_

_**Sara: ok, você que sabe, eu não me importo!**_

_**Lauren: e como é dormir aqui? Você trabalha de madrugada quando a Clarissa acorda? Você vai ao quarto deles?**_

_**Sara: não, só se ela me chamar, mas até agora não fui chamada, eu durmo normalmente à noite, acordo cedo pra deixar o café da manhã pronto, essas coisas...**_

_**Lauren: entendi**_

_**E a Lauren fica pensativa, vendo a Sara fazendo o almoço, sabe-se lá o que se passava na cabeça da Lauren...**_


	55. Chapter 55

_**Todos na mesa almoçando, inclusive a Sara e a Lauren...  
>O carinho de bebê junto da Sara, mas a Regina ficava sempre olhando, sua filhinha estava dormindo tranquilamente...<strong>_

_**Lauren: Sra. Regina**_

_**Regina: pode me chamar de Regina mesmo Lauren**_

_**Lauren: ok, desculpe... bom eu estava pensando em dormi aqui, pra cuidar do Roland, já que a senhora está de resguardo eu fico com ele, nem precisa pagar por isso, até por que o Roland dorme bem a noite, mas sei lá, quero ficar para o caso de acontecer alguma coisa**_

_**Regina: ah Lauren, não precisa, nossa! Obrigada, mas se quiser dormir aqui, pode dormir, mas não se sinta obrigada a fazer isso**_

_**Lauren: não, será um prazer!**_

_**Regina: muito obrigada por se preocupar!**_

_**Eles vão almoçando, Regina já vai bocejando, os olhos pesados, sono batendo...**_

_**Sara: você precisa descansar Regina, por que não se deita pra dormir um pouco? Robin, durma com ela por que sei que ela sozinha não vai conseguir, pensando no bebê**_

_**Sara fala sorrindo, eles sorriem...**_

_**Robin: vamos deitar meu amor?**_

_**Regina: e se a Clarissa quiser mamar?**_

_**Sara: eu levo ela até você**_

_**Regina se levanta, pega o prato dela...**_

_**Sara: não Regina, deixa aí que eu levo, vá dormir, aproveita que a Clarissa está dormindo!**_

_**E o Robin vai com ela, vão para o quarto e se deitam para dormir...  
>e na cozinha...<strong>_

_**Lauren: tão linda essa bebê!**_

_**Lauren fica olhando a Clarissa dormindo...**_

_**Lauren: nem tive oportunidade de pegar ela no colo**_

_**Sara: bom, a Regina é bastante possessiva com essa criança, então se quiser segurá-la, vai ter que pedir permissão a ela, eu que não vou arriscar deixar você segurar**_

_**Elas sorriem uma pra outra...**_

_**Lauren: Regina ama esta criança não é?**_

_**Sara: claro que sim, ela é mãe! não seria diferente**_

_**Lauren: mas ela é a Evil Queen não é?**_

_**Sara: por que está falando isso? Estamos em outro mundo agora! Não vê que a Regina só tem amor? Ela ama essa criança sim, e com licença!**_

_**Sara se levanta chateada, segura o carrinho e vai saindo de lá, chegando na sala ela segura o bebê nos braços e sobe, colocando a Clarissa no berço, ela se senta na poltrona e começa a lê um livro...  
>E na cozinha...<strong>_

_**Lauren: termina de comer Roland! Pra gente brincar!**_

_**Roland fica rindo e comendo...**_

_**Roland: cadê a titia Gigina?**_

_**Lauren: foi dormir, ela está cansada, tem que cuidar da Clarissa, mas depois ela volta pra ficar com você ok?**_

_**Nessa hora chega o Robin na cozinha...**_

_**Robin: na verdade a Regina quer ele agora**_

_**Ele fala rindo e o pega nos braços..**_

_**Robin: vamos dormir com papai e mamãe Regina?**_

_**Roland: vamuuu**_

_**Robin: fica a vontade aí na casa ok Lauren, vou levar o Roland lá pro quarto**_

_**Lauren: sim senhor**_

_**Ele vai subindo as escadas e chega ao quarto, a Regina já estava quase dormindo..**_

_**Robin: pronto Regina, eu trouxe seu bebê**_

_**Regina sorri, Robin põe ele na cama e ele engatinha pra perto da Regina, ela o abraça e o Robin deita com eles, e abraça os dois, eles dormem...**_

_**(********************)**_

_**Sara vai entrando lentamente no quarto, batendo na porta e segurando um bebê desesperado chorando em seu colo, Regina se levanta rápido e estende os braços, Sara entrega a Clarissa pra ela, e a Regina sorri, oferecendo o seio para sua filha faminta...  
>Robin e Roland continuam dormindo...<strong>_

_**Sara: pelo menos ela deixou você dormir por quase quatro horas, mas agora ela está com fome!**_

_**Regina: pois é, minha menininha! Sara você é um anjo sabia?**_

_**Sara: imagina! Bom, eu vou arrumar a cozinha, qualquer coisa me chama!**_

_**E ela sai de lá, indo pra cozinha...  
>Regina fica alisando os cabelinhos de sua filhinha, enquanto ela mama, e a Clarissa abre os olhinhos encarando os olhos de sua mãe, naquele momento mágico em que o mundo parece ser só delas, Regina não consegue interromper o olhar, tão profundo...<strong>_

_**Regina: Clarissa! Minha filha!**_

_**(**************************)**_

_**Dois meses se passam...  
>A rotina da Regina tinha quase voltado ao normal, com a ajuda de Sara, ela se sentia mais disposta, Robin tinha voltado a trabalhar, mas estava saindo do trabalho às 14hs...<br>Regina fazia caminhadas matinais, caminhadas leves, como fora orientada pela médica, já tinha perdido alguns quilos que ganhou na gravidez. Clarissa crescia e engordava, quase completando 3 meses de vida, estava cada dia mais linda e espertinha...  
>Robin e Regina, apesar de estarem mais unidos do que nunca, ainda não tinham voltado a praticar relações sexuais, pelo fato dos hormônios da Regina não despertarem seu desejo sexual, mas Robin a compreendia e isso não trazia problemas ao casal...<br>Era uma quarta-feira, Regina estava se arrumando para ir à médica, enquanto a Sara arrumava a Clarissa numa roupinha rosinha...  
>Regina sai do banheiro, já pronta...<strong>_

_**Sara: pronta?**_

_**Regina: sim...**_

_**(***************************)**_

_**Chegam à clínica, Sara que tinha dirigido, Regina vai segurando a Clarissa que estava dentro do BebêConforto, elas entram na clínica...  
>E já na sala da Dra. Joanna..<br>Regina vai respondendo a algumas perguntas...**_

_**Regina: Dra. Joanna, eu queria fazer uma pergunta, é que eu ainda não voltei a fazer sexo com o meu marido e sei lá, eu não sinto vontade, não estou entendendo por quê.**_

_**Dra. Joanna: é normal, alguns hormônios são culpados por isso, mas olha, você precisa se dedicar a seu marido sim, por falar nisso, embora você passe um bom tempo sem menstruar, o risco de engravidar existe, imagino que você não queira outro filho agora**_

_**Regina: não, não mesmo**_

_**Elas sorriem...**_

_**Dra. Joanna: então vou te passar um anticoncepcional, um apropriado pra mulheres que amamentam..**_

_**A Dra. Joanna anota o nome no papel e entrega a Regina..**_

_**Dra. Joanna: este aqui, tome 1 comprimido antes de dormir, 28 dias, pausa de 4 dias, entendeu?**_

_**Regina: sim, e eu posso ter relações normalmente?**_

_**Dra. Joanna: sim meu bem, já devia ter começado**_

_**Regina ri um pouco sem graça...  
>A doutora examina também a Clarissa, encaminha ela para tomar uma vacina, alguns procedimentos normais...<br>E então, elas voltam para casa...**_

_**Regina: Sara, se eu te pedi pra fazer um bolo, você faz?**_

_**Sara: claro que faço!**_

_**Regina: meus filhos vêm pra cá hoje! Vão dormir aqui!**_

_**Regina vai falando e põe o BebêConforto em cima da mesa, e fica brincando com a Clarissa, aproveitando que ela estava espertinha, ela já dava uns sorrisinhos que deixavam a Regina toda derretida...**_

_**Regina: seus irmãozinhos vêm pra cá princesa de mamãe! Eles vêm te ver, sim neném, pra ver você! É a neném de mamãe? É sim!**_

_**E a Clarissa fica sorrindo olhando pra sua mãe e a ouvindo...  
>Sara já vai vendo se tinham os ingredientes para o bolo, vai separando tudo no balcão, elas ouvem a campainha tocar..<strong>_

_**Regina: eu vou lá, olha ela aí**_

_**Regina vai até a porta e abre, era a Tinker, elas se abraçam...**_

_**Regina: Oi!**_

_**Tinker: vim aqui visitar você e a Clarissa, trouxe meu almoço pra cá, pra ficar com você! **_

_**Elas entram, Tinker olha a bebê, fica falando com voz fina, conversando com a bebezinha...  
>Tinker se senta, tira uma vasilha da bolsa, com o almoço...<strong>_

_**Tinker: mulher, é muito trabalho lá na prefeitura viu, to endoidando já!**_

_**Regina: viu só, que eu não ficava lá só de boa! É muito trabalho mesmo!**_

_**Tinker já vai almoçando, Sara tinha lhe entregado prato e talheres, e colocou uma jarra de suco e um copo na mesa...**_

_**Sara: quer suco também Regina? É bom você tomar, tem que se manter sempre hidratada **_

_**Sara fala já enchendo um copo e colocando na frente da Regina, Regina sorri e agradece..**_

_**Sara: vou deixar vocês conversarem, qualquer coisa me chama ok Regina?**_

_**Regina: obrigada!**_

_**E a Sara sai de lá, indo pra sala...**_

_**Tinker: nossa! Onde encontrou ela?**_

_**Regina: a Dra. Joanna me indicou, ela é muito boa, nossa, fico curiosa de saber quem ela era na Floresta Encantada**_

_**Tinker: e por que não pergunta?**_

_**Regina: não sei se devo, sei lá... mas e como está você e o Rick?**_

_**Tinker: complicado, a gente meio que discutiu, ele acha que não quero conhecer a família dele, e menina acredita que mês que vez já vai fazer 6 meses que estou com ele**_

_**Regina: e você ainda não foi lá na cidade dele! Ah Tinker**_

_**Tinker: mulher eu não estou achando isso legal, são 6 meses de mentira**_

_**Regina: ele gosta de você Tink, ele vem todos os fins de semana, ele fica aqui com você, ele aceita você, mesmo você sendo toda misteriosa, relaxa um pouco amiga, deixa ele entrar na sua vida, confia nele, ou vai terminar perdendo**_

_**Tinker: eu sei, eu sei, só que é complicado, mas e você e o Robin? Já estão na ativa?**_

_**Regina: ainda não, na verdade ele me procurou poucas vezes e eu recusei, e ele parou de me procurar, acho que está esperando eu ter a iniciativa**_

_**Tinker: você se negou a ele amiga? Por quê?**_

_**Regina: eu ando cansada Tink, eu tive um bebê! Mas agora eu estou começando a sentir falta, sentindo falta dele, da paixão dele entende? Algo mudou entre a gente, não tenho mais aquele Robin cheio de tesão, ele apenas cuida de mim e isso já tá virando rotina, preciso ter meu homem de volta**_

_**Tinker: amiga, então procura ele**_

_**Regina: eu sei que é isso que devo fazer, mas não consigo!**_

_**Tinker: olha, ele ama você, ele está respeitando você, então não se cobre, só faça quando você achar que está pronta!**_

_**(*****************)**_

_**As horas vão passando, Lauren e Roland já estavam em casa...  
>Quando chega o Robin, Roland corre e sobe no colo do pai, ele o beija, Robin o põe no chão, vai até o carrinho de bebê, falando com a Clarissa, e senta ao lado da Regina, dando um selinho nela...<strong>_

_**Robin: você foi à médica?**_

_**Regina: sim...**_

_**Eles conversam um pouco, até que...**_

_**Robin: vou tomar um banho**_

_**Ele a beija na testa e sobe... Regina fica pensativa...**_

_**Lauren: tudo bem Regina?**_

_**Regina: oi?**_

_**Lauren: ta com uma carinha triste**_

_**Regina: eu to bem sim...**_

_**Regina se levanta e vai indo na cozinha, deixando a Lauren na sala, Lauren fica sorrindo, satisfeita...**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**Mais tarde, no meio da noite, Robin acorda, olha a hora, são 03:00 hs da madrugada, ele olha a Regina dormindo ao seu lado, ele vai passando a mão no corpo dela, e suspira, morrendo de saudades daquele corpo... Ele se levanta, vai saindo do quarto, desce as escadas, vai à cozinha, abre a geladeira vai olhando e decide pegar uma garrafinha de cerveja, ele abre e se senta na cadeira... vai tomando alguns goles, quando aparece a Lauren, entra na cozinha e se assusta com o Robin...**_

_**Lauren: Robin! Que susto, desculpa**_

_**Robin: nada!**_

_**Ele mal olha pra ela e volta a beber...  
>Ela fica olhando pra ele, ele estava usando um calção, sem camisa, ali sentando na cadeira, aparentemente chateado com alguma coisa... ela estava usando uma camisola de seda...<strong>_

_**Lauren: também está com insônia?**_

_**Robin: mais ou menos isso...**_

_**Ela se senta na cadeira ao lado dele...**_

_**Lauren: problemas com sua esposa? Quer conversar?**_

_**Robin: não, não tenho problemas com a Regina, só adaptação a essa nova vida mesmo, tentando entrar no ritmo**_

_**Lauren: imagino como deve ser difícil pra você ter que assumir mais uma criança!**_

_**Robin: não foi isso que eu disse, não está sendo difícil, está sendo um prazer, eu amo a Regina, amo a minha filha!**_

_**Lauren: algo está deixando você incomodado, pode falar, estou aqui**_

_**Ela se inclina e o toca na coxa, se inclinando demais a ponto da camisola ficar folgada, dando pra ver os seios dela, Robin olha pra ela, e se ajeita na cadeira quando olha pros seios dela, ele toma mais um gole...**_

_**Robin: você deveria está dormindo**_

_**Ela se ajeita na cadeira também...**_

_**Lauren: você também deveria está dormindo**_

_**Ela sorri pra ele e se levanta, vai na geladeira, e pega água, põe no copo, volta até ele...**_

_**Lauren: mas aqui estamos nós né, sem sono! Eu só quero te ajudar, se precisar conversar...**_

_**Ela vai até o armário, ficando de costas mas estando na frente dele, ela vai se esticando, abrindo o armário, fazendo a camisola subir, ficando cada vez mais curta... ele se levanta, deixando a garrafa de cerveja na mesa, ela se vira..**_

_**Lauren: quer comer alguma coisa?**_

_**Robin: não Lauren, estou bem, eu vou voltar pra cama**_

_**Ele dá um passo e para quando percebe que ela também anda na direção dele, ela põe a mão no braço dele e fala:**_

_**Lauren: vai ficar tudo bem!**_

_**Nessa hora a Regina entra na cozinha...**_

_**Regina: o que vai ficar tudo bem?**_

_**Eles se viram assustados, olham pra Regina, Lauren vai ajeitando a camisola, Regina olha ao redor, vê a garrafa de cerveja, olha pra Robin...**_

_**Regina: estavam bebendo?**_

_**Robin: não amor, eu estava bebendo sozinho, a Lauren apareceu aqui do nada, foi só coincidência! **_

_**Regina fica olhando para Robin e fala sem tirar os olhos dos dele...**_

_**Regina: Lauren vai pro seu quarto! **_

_**Lauren baixa a cabeça e sai da cozinha, mas ao invés de ir pro quarto, ela se esconde atrás da cortina da sala e fica ouvindo a conversa...**_

_**Regina: o que está acontecendo?**_

_**Robin: nada amor, foi o que eu te disse, eu só vim pra cozinha, eu estava sozinho, ela apareceu depois**_

_**Regina: qual o motivo de você está bebendo essa hora da noite?**_

_**Robin: nenhum, só perdi o sono! Estou cansado Regina, só queria relaxar**_

_**Regina: eu também estou cansada e nem por isso eu fico bebendo de madrugada com a babá!**_

_**Robin: eu não estava bebendo com ela!**_

_**Regina se vira e vai saindo da cozinha, ele a segue rapidamente e a alcança na sala, ele segura o braço dela e ela já vira o empurrando...**_

_**Regina: não me toque!**_

_**Robin: Regina, o que tá acontecendo?**_

_**Regina: eu que pergunto! Eu acordo com sede, não te encontro na cama, venho na cozinha e encontro você com a babá na cozinha, e você bebendo!**_

_**Robin: eu já disse que não estava com ela! Eu estava sozinho e ela apareceu depois! Para com esse seu ciúme besta**_

_**Regina: ciúme besta? Então você acha que não tenho motivo pra está com ciúmes?**_

_**Lauren continuava encolhida, conseguindo ver tudo, e sorrindo, se divertindo vendo eles brigarem...**_

_**Regina: devo te lembrar que você estava na cozinha bebendo na companhia da babá! Às 3 da madrugada!**_

_**Robin: Regina chega! Eu estou cansado, não estou com paciência de está me explicando por uma coisa que eu já disse que não fiz!**_

_**Regina: eu também estou cansada Robin e se você não consegue compreender isso, você é um idiota!**_

_**Robin: você que está sendo idiota! Com ciúme da babá, não tem nem nexo uma coisa dessa, eu posso está necessitado como for, mas sempre respeitei você, aposto que essa sua chatice é por que você também está necessitada!**_

_**E ela com raiva dá uma tapa no rosto dele, ele tem o rosto jogado para o lado com o impacto, ele leva a mão até o rosto, sentindo arder, ele volta a olhar pra ela, eles se encaram, ela fica com uma expressão aflita, arrependida pelo que tinha acabado de fazer...**_

_**Robin: Regina, deixa de ser burra! Por que você acha que eu ia querer qualquer coisa, se eu posso ter você! Você sabe que eu nunca trairia você Regina, eu estava esperando você, dando o tempo que você precisava, mas só espero até hoje, não vou mais esperar!**_

_**E ele põe as duas mãos na gola da blusa dela, e abre com violência, fazendo os botões se abrirem, alguns se soltando e caindo no chão, deixando ela nua da cintura pra cima, revelando os seios dela, ela deixa a blusa escorregar pelos braços e cair no chão, eles se olham nos olhos, podendo ver o desejo que eles sentiam um pelo outro, ela avança nele, pulando em seus braços, envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ele a suspende, ela envolve também as pernas ao redor dele, e eles se beijam desesperadamente, ele segura ela com um braço e com o outro ele vai passando a mão pelas costas dela, pelos cabelos, e quando afastam os lábios...**_

_**Regina: preciso de você Robin, dentro de mim! Agora!**_

_**Robin: estou morrendo de saudades!**_

_**Regina: eu também estou, eu te amo!**_

_**Robin: também te amo! Eu não fiz nada!**_

_**Regina: eu sei meu amor!**_

_**E eles voltam a se beijar... Lauren fica olhando aquilo, sem poder sair dali, condenada a assistir, ela fica enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam pelos olhos, sem fazer nenhum som...  
>Robin e Regina continuam se beijando, até que ele a desce de seu colo, e vão andando rapidamente, subindo as escadas, chegam ao quarto, entram, trancando a porta, ele a segura pela cintura, voltando a beijá-la na boca, enquanto andam até a cama, eles vão se deitando, Robin em cima dela, vai beijando o pescoço dela, o queixo, a boca, ela vai respirando ofegante, totalmente envolvida pelos toques dele, já fazia tanto tempo... e as mãos dele iam percorrendo o corpo dela com pressa, eles vão se esfregando, ela acariciava as costas dele, apertando, ele já vai tirando o short dela, junto com a calcinha, e já põe a mão nela, acariciando, sentindo ela molhada, ele suspira quando a toca...<strong>_

_**Robin: você tem ideia da saudade que eu estava de você?**_

_**Regina: eu também amor, sinto sua falta, sinto falta de seu toque**_

_**Robin: do meu toque? Só do meu toque? E do meu pau?**_

_**Regina: Robin! **_

_**Eles sorriem...**_

_**Regina: sim, estava principalmente com saudade dele**_

_**Robin: e ele com saudade de você!**_

_**Ele a beija na boca, enquanto continua massageando, movimentando os dedos, fazendo movimentos circulares, e continua por alguns minutos, enquanto se beijam, brincando com suas línguas, ele se afasta dela um segundo, para tirar o calção, e volta a se deitar sobre ela, eles se olham nos olhos, ela abre as pernas, eles ficam com as testas coladas, ele segura o membro dele, conduzindo-o até ela..**_

_**Regina: amor, vai devagar**_

_**Robin: sim meu amor, eu vou ter cuidado**_

_**Ele se pressiona lentamente contra ela, penetrando-a devagar, ela fecha os olhos, suspirando, ele para um pouco...**_

_**Robin: tudo bem?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Ele empurra mais um pouco, ela geme, franzindo as sobrancelhas, ele fica atento às expressões dela e para, vai tirando, e vai empurrando novamente, ela vai com as mãos até as costas dele, passando as unhas, ele continua empurrando lentamente, até penetrá-la até o fim.. e começa a se movimentar, naquele vai e vem gostoso, ouvindo o som dos gemidos dela, ela começa a se movimentar também, encontrando um ritmo com ele, ele começa a beijar e lamber o pescoço dela, ainda investindo contra ela, ficando mais intenso, ela envolve as pernas ao redor dele, apertando-se a ele...**_

_**Regina: rápido Robin, rápido**_

_**Ele se movimenta mais rápido, sentindo as unhas dela cravando em suas costas, a respiração dela ficando ofegante, ela gemendo mais alto, ele se apoia na cama, erguendo um pouco o corpo e continua num ritmo frenético, vendo a Regina embaixo dele, o corpo dela sendo sacudido, ela com a boca entreaberta, gemendo, olhos fechados, ele se concentra, segurando a vontade de gozar, para esperar por ela, ele continua, ficando mais forte, e ela agarra os braços dele, segurando com força e goza, se contorcendo, Robin goza logo em seguida, caindo deitado em cima dela, gemendo, suspirando...  
>Eles se abraçam, ainda ofegantes...<strong>_

_**Regina: foi rápido **_

_**Eles riem...**_

_**Robin: também achei, a gente estava muito na seca!**_

_**Regina: nunca gozei tão rápido na minha vida**_

_**Robin: nem eu, parecia até ejaculação precoce**_

_**Eles ficam rindo como dois bobos...**_

_**Robin: tá tudo bem? Tá doendo alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina: não amor, tudo certo! Ah e eu estou tomando pílula, achei que deveria saber**_

_**Robin: desde quando?**_

_**Regina: desde hoje, a médica passou**_

_**Robin: tomara que já faça efeito, por que eu acabei de dar uma gozada gostosa dentro de você**_

_**Regina: pois é, tomara que faça efeito!**_

_**Robin: amor, você achou mesmo que eu tava com a Lauren?**_

_**Regina: sinceramente não Robin, não sei o que deu em mim**_

_**Robin: era saudades de mim!**_

_**Ele a abraça, trazendo-a pra si, acariciando o corpo dela...**_

_**Regina: sim, pode ser**_

_**Robin: Regina você me bateu!**_

_**Regina: desculpa meu amor!**_

_**Ela ergue a cabeça e fica beijando o peito dele e acariciando, ele vai acariciando os cabelos dela...  
>Então eles apagam a luz do abajur e adormecem...<strong>_


	56. Chapter 56

_**Amanhece um dia lindo e ensolarado...  
>Regina acorda com seu bebê chorando, a Clarissa estava na cama entre seus pais, pois tinha acordado de madrugada pra mamar e a Regina pegou no sono com ela mamando... Regina nem se levanta, apenas oferece o seio para sua filha que para de chorar e mama, Robin vai acordando, vendo as duas mulheres da vida dele ali ao seu lado, ele sorri pra Regina e fica dando cheirinho na cabecinha da Clarissa...<strong>_

_**Robin: princesinha do papai! Cheirosinha!**_

_**Ele olha pra Regina e se aproxima dela e a beija na boca, depois se levanta e vai ao banheiro... Voltando de lá...**_

_**Robin: quer que eu te espere pra tomar café da manhã? Você vai levantar?**_

_**Regina: vou sim**_

_**Robin: ok, eu vou tomar banho**_

_**(************************)**_

_**Robin e Regina vão descendo as escadas, Regina com a Clarissa no colo, ela vê a Lauren sentada no chão colocando o tênis no Roland...**_

_**Regina: pode parar o que está fazendo Lauren! O Roland não vai à escola hoje**_

_**Lauren: mas ele tem aula**_

_**Regina: eu sei, mas ele não vai!**_

_**Lauren: mas a Marion pode reclamar**_

_**Regina: o que? Marion? Eu não me importo com o que ela pensa, o Roland está na minha casa, e quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu, e o Roland também é meu filho!**_

_**Lauren baixa a cabeça e vai tirando o tênis dele, Regina chega na sala e vai pondo a Clarissa no carrinho de bebê, Sara aparece da cozinha...**_

_**Sara: bom dia! O café da manhã está pronto!**_

_**Regina: bom dia Sarinha!**_

_**Regina lhe dá um sorriso amoroso, vai até ela e a abraça, pegando a Sara de surpresa, que corresponde toda sem graça...**_

_**Regina: você é tão cuidadosa! Nem sei como te agradecer!**_

_**Sara: não precisa, eu que estou agradecendo a você, pelo que você fez por mim há muito tempo atrás **_

_**Regina fica olhando pra ela, sem entender... e então a Sara vai andando até o carrinho e fica falando com a Clarissa... Robin segura a mão da Regina, distraindo-a de seus pensamentos, eles vão pra cozinha, Roland aparece correndo e abraça eles...**_

_**Regina: oi meu bebê! Que saudades de te pegar no colo! Queria tanto segurar você!**_

_**Regina se abaixa e o beija...**_

_**Robin: já faz quase 3 meses amor, eu acho que você já pode pegar o Roland, ele nem é tão pesado**_

_**Regina: será? Vou perguntar à médica, Roland vá chamar a babá Lauren pra tomar café da manhã. **_

_**Ele vai correndo, e volta com ela, ela senta na mesa toda sem graça, vão comendo, Robin termina de comer, beija a Regina e vai trabalhar... Roland também termina de comer e já fica pelo chão brincando e falando sozinho...**_

_**Regina: precisamos conversar Lauren**_

_**Lauren: sim senhora, eu queria me desculpar por ontem, eu não tive más intenções, eu vim beber água e ele estava aqui, e eu...**_

_**Regina: tudo bem, vamos esquecer esse incidente, até por que não vai mais se repetir, você não tem mais permissão pra dormir aqui Lauren, arrume suas coisas e leve, só preciso de você durante o dia, durante a noite até agora você não serviu pra nada, então pra evitar constrangimentos, prefiro assim, arrume suas coisas agora e leve daqui, se precisar que alguém te leve de carro me avise, que a Sara leva você**_

_**Lauren: sim senhora, com licença**_

_**Ela se levanta e sai da cozinha, indo para o quarto, Regina já tinha terminado de comer, então se levanta e vai pra sala, Roland vai junto com ela...  
>E no quarto...<br>Lauren ia arrumando as coisas dela, colocando na mala, enquanto chorava, ia jogando as coisas na mala sem nem organizar, simplesmente jogava, depois ela fecha a mala e vai ao banheiro, lava o rosto, e fica tentando disfarçar a cara de choro... Minutos depois ela aparece na sala, trazendo sua mala...**_

_**Regina: precisa de carona?**_

_**Lauren: se não for muito incômodo**_

_**Regina: Sara você leva a Lauren pra casa dela?**_

_**Sara: levo sim**_

_**Regina: a chave do meu carro ta aí na mesinha**_

_**Sara pega a chave do carro e vão saindo de casa, entram no carro, Sara começa a dirigir...**_

_**Sara: desculpa perguntar mas, o que houve? Você foi demitida?**_

_**Lauren: não, só dispensada de dormir lá**_

_**Sara: ah e por quê?**_

_**Lauren: por causa dos ciúmes da Regina, parece que ela não confia no próprio taco e tá me mandando embora por que eu devo ter encantado o marido dela**_

_**Sara: sério? Nossa, eu não fico sabendo de nada**_

_**Lauren: ontem a noite, fui beber água e o Robin tava na cozinha, ele puxou conversa comigo e a Regina chegou e brigou comigo**_

_**Sara: sei**_

_**Lauren: quer um conselho? Fica longe do Robin, ou talvez você seja demitida!**_

_**Sara: história estranha, o Robin sempre nos respeitou, ele não é de ficar de conversinha, e se encantar por você, ah fala sério Lauren, olha o jeito como ele olha a Regina, e não sei se você ouviu, mas acho que o descanso pós parto dela acabou ontem**_

_**Lauren: ouvi sim**_

_**Sara: pois é, eu ouvi por que eu tava acordada**_

_**Lauren: então deve ter escutado a discussão que eles tiveram**_

_**Sara: mais ou menos, mas não entendi nada**_

_**Lauren: pois é, foi por minha causa, então hoje ela me mandou embora**_

_**Sara: vai sentir falta dele?**_

_**Lauren: ah, o Robin é um homem muito legal, embora eu não o conheça tão bem, vou sentir falta dele sim**_

_**Sara: estou falando do Roland**_

_**Lauren e Sara se encaram... e Sara olha pra estrada, se concentrando em dirigir..**_

_**Sara: esqueça ele**_

_**Lauren: o quê?**_

_**Sara: o Robin, esqueça! Lauren você está apaixonada por ele**_

_**Lauren: não estou**_

_**Sara: você ouviu a idiotice que você acabou de falar? Vai sentir saudades, saudades do quê? Ainda bem que foi pra mim que você disse isso, imagina se fosse alguém que pudesse entregar você, eu vou guardar seu segredo, mas esqueça ele, não mexa com a Regina! Nem com nada que pertença a ela!**_

_**Lauren fica calada, olhando pela janela, Sara também se cala, chegam na casa da Lauren, ela desce, pega a mala e a Sara volta...  
>Chega lá, encontra a Regina amamentando a Clarissa, Roland brincando na sala e o Henry comendo no sofá...<strong>_

_**Sara: cheguei**_

_**Regina: oi, que bom já estava preocupada**_

_**Elas sorriem... Sara senta ao lado da Regina...**_

_**Sara: Henry, até esqueci que você dormiu aqui**_

_**Henry: depois que a Clarissa nasceu ninguém se lembra de mim**_

_**Regina: isso não é verdade seu bobão!**_

_**E eles ficam rindo...  
>As horas vão passando, Henry vai pra escola, Lauren chega lá pra buscar o Roland, ele vai ficar na casa da Marion, pois agora era o dia dela, e a Lauren o leva... Regina almoça, e vai dormir um pouco...<br>Horas depois, ela acorda, se espreguiça na cama e toma um susto ao ver o Robin ao lado dela, a observando...**_

_**Regina: amor! Você aqui? Que horas são?**_

_**Robin: 15:10 hs, desde que cheguei que estou aqui te olhando**_

_**Regina: tinha nada melhor pra fazer não?**_

_**Robin: nossa, que mulher romântica!**_

_**Eles sorriem, ele dá um selinho nela, fica acariciando o rosto dela..**_

_**Regina: espera um pouco, deixa eu ir ao banheiro**_

_**Ela vai correndo e lava o rosto, se olhando no espelho, sentindo-se bonita, ajeita o cabelo rapidamente, põe um pouco de gel dental na escova e escova os dentes rapidinho, ela se abaixa pra enxaguar a boca e quando levanta olha pro espelho e vê o reflexo do Robin atrás dela, ela grita, ele ri do susto que ela tomou, ela se vira, olhando pra ele...**_

_**Regina: você quase me matou!**_

_**Ele não fala nada, apenas vai puxando o vestidinho que ela estava usando, ela levanta os braços deixando o vestido passar e ele tira, ele se inclina, beijando o pescoço dela e vai se abaixando enquanto beija o corpo dela, os seios, a barriga, ele se ajoelha e vai tirando a calcinha dela, deixando ela completamente nua, ele se levanta, suspendendo-a pela cintura e senta ela na pia, ela tenta se apoiar em alguma coisa e ele se abaixa novamente, já levantando um pouco as pernas dela e abrindo, mergulhando o rosto nela, passando a língua macia no clitóris dela, ela solta um gemido, ele vai se ajoelhando, ela apoia um pé no ombro dele e fica olhando pra baixo, vendo ele de olhos fechados enquanto a lambe com vontade, sugando, chupando, ela segura o cabelo dele, fecha os olhos, jogando a cabeça pra trás, seu corpo respondendo àquele estímulo, ele continua lambendo, sentindo ela ficar molhada, sentindo o sabor dela, ela vai ficando cada vez mais molhada, deixando tudo lambuzado e delicioso, e ele a chupa, penetrando ela com sua língua e chupa novamente, sugando o clitóris dela delicadamente, e deixa a língua firme e depois macia, e ela gemendo, ofegando, puxando os cabelos dele, apoiando-se na pia, então ele para, fica de pé, eles se olham, ela ofegando, ele vai tirando a roupa rapidamente, ela desce da pia, indo até ele, segura o rosto dele e o puxa, fazendo-o se inclinar para beijá-la, eles se beijam, dividindo o sabor salgadinho que estava na boca do Robin, o sabor da Regina, ela vai beijando-o e se virando, roçando nele, até ficar de costas, ele acaricia os seios dela, segurando-os delicadamente, apalpando-os, ele fica roçando o membro dele na bunda dela, enquanto a beija na boca, ele então passa a beijá-la no pescoço, e vão andando até a pia, ela se apoia, e ele segura o membro dele, conduzindo-o a penetrá-la, ela se inclina pra frente e abre mais as pernas, ele vai apenas esfregando, passando o membro pela vagina dela, toda molhada, molhando ele também, ele fica roçando, enquanto ela geme ansiosa, e então ele a penetra, preenchendo-a lentamente, segura a cintura dela e começa a se movimentar, entrando e saindo de dentro dela, olhando como o corpo dela se movia, vendo o movimento que ele causava ao investir contra ela, ele puxa os cabelos dela, fazendo a cabeça dela vir para trás, podendo vê-la pelo espelho, ela abre os olhos, encarando-o pelo espelho, ela dá um sorriso safado, e sem tirar os olhos do dele ela vai passando a língua nos lábios, gemendo, arfando e mantendo aquele olhar safado para ele, ele vai mordendo os lábios, hipnotizado, olhando pra ela, cada vez que ela provocava, ele estocava mais forte, sacudindo o corpo dela e ela parecia gostar daquilo, pois provocava mais ainda, mordendo os lábios, gemendo o nome dele, sorrindo, pedindo... Ele continua naquele ritmo enlouquecedor, ele solta os cabelos dela e segura na cintura, intensificando os movimentos, ela baixa a cabeça, sentindo seu corpo ficando tenso, seus músculos tensos, buscando o orgasmo, ela fecha os olhos, gemendo, até não aguentar mais e gozar, goza violentamente, perdendo as forças das pernas, ele sai de dentro dela de uma vez, segurando ela, abraçando...**_

_**Robin: Regina?**_

_**Ele a vira desesperado, ela sorri, olhos fechados, cansada...**_

_**Robin: que susto, achei que você tinha desmaiado..**_

_**Ele a segura nos braços, e vai pra cama, deita ela, e vai subindo em cima dela...**_

_**Robin: eu ainda não terminei com você!**_

_**Ele a penetra de novo, arrancando um gemido dela, ele ergue o corpo, e segura as pernas dela, levantando e apoiando nos ombros dele, deixando ela quase dobrada ao meio, ele se apoia na cama e mantendo um contato visual ele se movimenta rápido, forte, fundo, estocando, metendo, com vigor, enquanto ela gemia, ele fecha os olhos e continua daquele jeito até gozar, arfando, falando o nome dela, e outras coisas inaudíveis, ele se deita ao lado dela, ela estica as pernas, sentindo-as doloridas, então se vira pra ele, deitando a cabeça no peito dele, e ficam assim, respirando, em silencio...  
>Minutos depois...<strong>_

_**Robin: um dia ou eu mato você, ou você me mata de tanto tesão!**_

_**Eles sorriem... Se beijam, e escutam alguém bater na porta...**_

_**Sara: Regina? A Clarissa está chorando**_

_**Regina: já estou indo!**_

_**Ela vai se levantando, procura o vestido, o encontra no chão do banheiro...**_

_**Regina: estarei no quarto da Clarissa ok? Toma um banho e se veste, te amo gostoso!**_

_**Robin: ok, eu apareço lá já já, te amo gostosa!**_

_**Eles sorriem, e ela vai apressada amamentar a sua filha...**_


	57. Chapter 57

_**Robin entra no quarto da Clarissa, encontra a Regina sentada na poltrona, e vê sua filha mamando, ele chega perto delas, se ajoelha ao lado da Regina e fica olhando pra seu bebê...**_

_**Robin: cadê a Clarissa?**_

_**Nesse momento, a Clarissa solta um pouco o peito, ainda permanece com a boca lá, mas para de mamar e olha pro pai...**_

_**Robin: ei princesinha!**_

_**E ela dá um sorrisinho, olhando pro pai... Regina sorri, olhando pra Clarissa, vendo o sorrisinho lindo que ela estava dando, brincando com o papai..**_

_**Robin: você é muito linda! Sim! Linda de papai!**_

_**Ele se inclina, dando um beijo no bracinho da bebê e a Regina sente sua filha se encolhendo, se mexendo, dando sorrisinho, enquanto o Robin a beija, e beija de novo, ela solta o peito e vira a cabecinha, sorrindo pro Robin, ele a pega no colo e fica em pé, segurando-a, erguendo-a até a altura do rosto dele, ela fica sacudindo as perninhas enquanto ele beija o pescocinho dela e a afasta de novo pra ver o rosto dela...**_

_**Robin: coisa gostosa de papai! Já tá safadinha né? Coisa linda!**_

_**Regina fica olhando pra eles, dando um sorriso enorme, Clarissa fica rindo, com a boquinha aberta, deixando escorrer baba, Robin vai beijando ela...**_

_**Robin: olha o tamanho das coxas dessa menina! Papai vai morder!**_

_**Regina: mamãe também vai morder!**_

_**Clarissa leva a mãozinha até a boca e fica sugando, sugando com força...**_

_**Robin: quer mamar né bebê? Chupando a mãozinha! Toma mamãe, dá peito a ela...**_

_**Ele devolve a Clarissa pra Regina e a Regina já a posiciona e lhe oferece o seio...**_

_**(*****************************)**_

_**Mais tarde, mais ou menos as 18:00 hs...  
>Robin, Regina e Sara na cozinha jantando, Regina estava com a babá eletrônica na mesa ao seu lado, pra poder ouvir o que se passava no quarto de sua filha, caso ela acordasse, etc...<br>Eles vão comendo, conversando...**_

_**Regina: Sara, você veio pra StoryBrooke na outra maldição? Quando eu lancei?**_

_**Sara: sim**_

_**Sara vai recolhendo o prato dela, já que ela já tinha terminado...**_

_**Sara: com licença! Vou deixá-los a sós!**_

_**Ela sorri pra eles, vai se levantando, vai tirando a mesa, guardando as sobras na geladeira, e levando algumas panelas pra pia, ao terminar ela sai da cozinha...**_

_**Regina: ela é tão reservada**_

_**Robin: talvez ela não queira lembrar certas coisas amor, melhor deixá-la a vontade né**_

_**Regina: sim, verdade!**_

_**Eles vão comendo e terminam...  
>Quando Regina vai se levantar, ouve o celular tocar o alerta de mensagem, ela põe o prato dela na pia, pega a babá eletrônica e vai até o balcão e pega o celular que estava conectado ao carregador, carregando... ela abre as mensagens:<strong>_

_**Tinker- "iae safada! Saudades de vc, posso ir na sua casa hj? Quero ver minha baby e ver vc tb, responde logo bitch"**_

_**Regina começa a digitar, enquanto fala:**_

_**Regina: amor, a Tink vem aqui hoje ok?**_

_**Robin: ok**_

_**E Regina envia a mensagem:**_

"_**venha simbora! E safada é vc! U.u (na vdd nós duas somos safadas kk, mas vc é mais) saudades de vc tb, venha logo, já chegou? –R"**_

_**Regina põe o celular de volta no balcão, vai até o Robin, se inclina, o abraçando, ele ainda sentado na cadeira, ela beija o pescoço dele, ele vai com a mão até o rosto dela e acaricia os cabelos dela, enquanto ela continua com o rosto no pescoço dele, dando beijinhos e sentindo o cheiro dele...**_

_**Regina: te amo tanto!**_

_**O som da voz dela sai abafado, mas ele a ouve perfeitamente, ele sorri, vai se virando, puxando ela pelo braço, ele empurra a cadeira para trás com o corpo e a senta em seu colo, ela sentada de lado, ele a acaricia nas coxas, olhando nos olhos dela...**_

_**Robin: hmmm, agora entendo por que a Clarissa tem as coxinhas grossas, olha aqui de quem é!**_

_**Regina ri, se inclina e o beija na boca, eles ficam ali, naquele momento deles, se beijando, se abraçando...**_

_**Regina: amor, acho que já podemos voltar às consultas com o Dr. Hopper, por que só a Marion está indo e tenho medo de perder o Roland pra ela...**_

_**Robin: eu nunca permitiria isso! O Roland é seu filho tanto quanto é filho dela!**_

_**Regina: já estou cansada de dividir meus filhos com outras mulheres, tive que dividir o Henry com a Emma, agora estou dividindo o Roland com a Marion, graças a Deus a Clarissa é minha, apenas minha e de mais ninguém!**_

_**Robin: ei! A Clarissa também é minha!**_

_**Regina: eu quis dizer que ela não tem outra mãe além de mim, você é pai dela**_

_**Robin: ah ta, já ia dá na sua cara**_

_**Regina: dá na minha cara?**_

_**Eles se encaram, se desafiando...**_

_**Regina: você sabe que ia perder a mão se fizesse isso não sabe? Ou até perderia o pinto!**_

_**Robin: perder o pinto, até parece, como você ia gozar? Sei que você ama meu pinto!**_

_**Regina: eu tenho mão, tenho dedos, posso gozar sozinha!**_

_**Eles continuam se olhando, se desafiando...**_

_**Robin: então não vou mais fazer você gozar no meu pinto! Greve!**_

_**Regina: não amor, estou brincando, pelo amor de Deus**_

_**E eles caem na risada... e se beijam de novo...**_

_**Robin: essa minha greve não ia durar 1 dia!**_

_**Regina: sei que não iria mesmo...**_

_**Robin: ficar sem esse corpinho gostoso**_

_**Ele vai acariciando o corpo dela, apalpa os seios dela...**_

_**Robin: por falar nisso ainda não provei desse leite!**_

_**Regina: é da Clarissa!**_

_**Ele vai puxando a blusa dela, até deixar os seios descobertos, Regina ri nervosa, olhando pra entrada da cozinha...**_

_**Regina: para com isso, a Sara pode aparecer aqui**_

_**Robin: ela não vai vir aqui não**_

_**Ela sorri olha pra ele, e ele começa a beijar o pescoço dela, descendo os lábios pelos seios dela, até chegar no mamilo, ele passa a língua delicadamente, ela arqueia as costas, deixando os seios empinados, ele abocanha o mamilo dela e logo em seguida já suga, segundos depois ele afasta a boca e olha pra ela sorrindo...**_

_**Robin: hmmm, você é toda gostosa! Até o leite!**_

_**Ela dá uma risada e ele volta a chupar o seio dela, sugando, ele de olhos fechados, ela fica olhando pra ele, olha pra entrada da cozinha, volta a olhar pra ele...**_

_**Regina: engraçado que a Clarissa chupa meus seios a cada 3 horas e eu não sinto o que to sentindo agora com você fazendo isso!**_

_**Robin: por que é diferente né, existe tesão entre nós dois!**_

_**Regina: agora chega! Daqui a pouco a Tink chega aqui em casa**_

_**Ela vai ajeitando o sutiã e a blusa, cobrindo os seios...**_

_**(**************************)**_

_**Na sala estavam o Robin, Regina e a Tinker conversando, quando aparece a Sara com a Clarissa nos braços, pois a Regina tinha lhe pedido pra ir buscar, Sara entrega o bebê pra Regina e volta lá para cima, para seu quarto**_

_**Regina: olha quem veio te visitar, a titia Tink, ou titia Anna!**_

_**Tinker: oh meu deus, que coisa fofa, me dá ela!**_

_**Regina entrega a bebê nos braços da Tinker...**_

_**Tinker: oi coisa fofa! Ei Regina, pega meu celular aqui, e tira foto **_

_**Regina pega o celular dela...**_

_**Regina: qual a senha dessa bagaça?**_

_**Tinker: 1234**_

_**Regina: sério?**_

_**Tinker fica rindo...**_

_**Tinker: não bitch, eu não sou tu não, é 3304**_

_**Regina rindo põe a senha, e põe na câmera, e tira uma foto da Tinker segurando a Clarissa**_

_**Tinker: cadê? deixa eu ver se ficou boa**_

_**Regina: minha filha tá linda na foto, você ficou feia!**_

_**Elas sorriem...**_

_**Tinker: aff to parecendo uma drogada, tira outra**_

_**Tinker sorri pra foto e Regina tira outra e mostra a ela...**_

_**Tinker: agora Selfie, nós três **_

_**Regina cola o rosto no da Tinker, erguendo o celular pra sair as três na foto, elas sorriem, Regina vira o celular pra ver **_

_**Regina: lindas!**_

_**Robin: mulheres, vou subir pro quarto, fiquem aí à vontade**_

_**Elas sorriem, ele levanta, dá um selinho na Regina e sobe...  
>Elas ficam rindo, tirando foto, fazendo careta, se divertindo, tirando fotos feias...<strong>_

_**Regina: sim mulher, me fale do Rick**_

_**Tinker: ah, a gente conversou, eu disse que estava um pouco com medo mas que estava pronta pra conhecer a família dele, e ele disse que queria que todos conhecessem a namorada dele**_

_**Regina: namorada? Hmmm finalmente vocês assumiram uma relação né, já tava ficando chato, essa pegação sem compromisso**_

_**Tinker: ah amiga, eu sempre fui comprometida a ele, e ele a mim, a gente só não tornava isso em palavras**_

_**Regina: eu sei como é, então quando vai ser?**_

_**Tinker: o próximo fim de semana, esse não, o outro**_

_**Regina: ah tá, tem um tempinho legal pra você se preparar psicologicamente**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: tenho que te contar uma coisa**_

_**Tinker: o que? Pela sua cara deve ser babado**_

_**Regina: primeiro põe a Clarissa no carrinho, ela ta dormindo**_

_**Tinker se levanta, põe a Clarissa no carrinho e volta toda empolgada pro sofá, senta quase se jogando, ficando bem próxima da Regina, elas põem as pernas em cima do sofá, ficando de frente uma pra outra...**_

_**Regina: é sobre a Lauren**_

_**Tinker: o que houve?**_

_**Regina vai contando de uma forma mais cômica, já que a raiva já tinha passado, ela ficava falando enquanto a Tinker fazia expressões de surpresa e incredulidade...**_

_**Regina: daí eu quase coloquei ela pra fora daqui, eu posso com uma coisa dessa mulher? Ela vem dormi aqui pra tá de gracinha com meu marido, aiai viu**_

_**Tinker: tá certa amiga, se fosse eu, dava na cara dela com um raspa-coco com o lado que raspa!**_

_**Regina dá uma risada alta assustando a Clarissa, mas ela não acorda, Regina leva a mão a boca, tampando pra tentar não ri alto e elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Tinker: pois é mulher, então quer dizer que ela terminou ajudando vocês transarem! Hmmm.. lado bom nisso tudo**_

_**Regina: sim amiga, voltamos com tudo, e hoje a gente transou de novo, e me sinto mulher novamente sabe, desejada por ele, e eu o desejo também, muito por sinal...**_

_**Tinker: ai amiga, fico muito feliz por vocês!**_

_**(**************************)**_

_**Anoitece, eles dormem...  
>Amanhece um dia lindo... Regina levanta cedinho pra fazer a caminhada dela, Robin fica na cama dormindo... Sara vai trocando a fralda da Clarissa e deixa ela só com fralda e uma calcinha rosa, põe ela no carrinho, Regina termina de colocar o tênis..<strong>_

_**Regina: vamos bebê! Tomar banho de sol, coisa fofa e gostosa da mamãe!**_

_**Sara começa a empurrar o carrinho, indo lá pra fora, Regina vai indo atrás, elas saem, Regina fecha a porta ao passar e as duas vão caminhando devagar pelas ruas de StoryBrooke, dando bom dia pra quem estava na rua, Sara empurrando o carrinho da Clarissa, o sol fraquinho batendo nelas oferecendo sua dose de Vitamina D...  
>Uns quarenta minutos depois, elas voltam pra casa, entrando...<strong>_

_**Regina: vou tomar um banho, já venho**_

_**Sara: dou banho na Clarissa?**_

_**Regina: não, deixa que eu dou banho nela...**_

_**Ela vai subindo as escadas... Chega ao quarto, vendo o Robin acordando, esfregando os olhos, ela sorri, corre e se joga na cama ao lado dele...**_

_**Regina: bom dia dorminhoco!**_

_**Robin: bom dia minha gostosa!**_

_**Eles riem, Robin vai levantando, senta na cama, Regina levanta num pulo, cheia de disposição, vai andando enquanto tira a roupa...**_

_**Regina: vou tomar banho, você vem?**_

_**Ela nem olha pra trás, já vai entrando no banheiro, abre a porta do box, entra, fecha e liga o chuveiro...ela se molha, molhando também os cabelos, e escuta o Robin abrindo a porta e entrando, ele fecha e já a abraça por trás, molhando-se também...**_

_**Robin: sabe o que eu mais gosto de comer no café da manhã?**_

_**Regina: o que?**_

_**Robin: você!**_

_**Ela sorri, sentindo ele acariciar os seios dela, suas peles molhadas, ela vai se virando, olhando pra cima, para ele, ele também olha pra ela...**_

_**Robin: eu amo você!**_

_**Regina: eu também amo você!**_

_**Ele se inclina já envolvendo-a em seus braços, trazendo o corpo dela para si, ela cruza os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ficando na ponta dos pés e os lábios deles se encostam, eles se beijam, cheios de paixão, ela vai passando a mão por entre eles, acariciando o peito dele, o abdômen, chegando até o membro dele que estava ficando duro, ela o segura, já movimentando a mão, masturbando-o, ele geme, o som abafado dentro da boca dela, enquanto continuam se beijando, e ela continua movimentando a mão, ele a conduz até a parede, encostando-a, ele segura uma das coxas dela e levanta passando o braço por baixo da coxa dela e a suspende, ela se desiquilibra e se segura no pescoço dele, ele vai tentando penetrá-la, mas não podia usar as mãos pois estava segurando ela, e fica tentando, enquanto seu pênis escorrega nela sem entrar, ela sorri, e leva a mão até ele, segurando e conduzindo para dentro dela, ele vai empurrando, penetrando e ela volta a segurar no pescoço dele, ela envolve a outra perna ao redor dele e ele a segura, enquanto vai se movimentando, devagar, enquanto a beija, sugando os lábios dela, mordendo, ele vai intensificando os movimentos, o corpo dela escorregando, ela toda molhadinha, ela começa a gemer...**_

_**Regina: vai, forte! forte Robin!**_

_**Ele a ouve e mete com força, ela geme, sibilando, mordendo os lábios, ele continua fazendo com força, metendo...**_

_**Robin: você gosta assim né safada?!**_

_**Regina: sua! Sua safada!**_

_**Robin: sim, minha!**_

_**E ele a beija na boca, enquanto a penetra, com movimentos fortes, precisos, então ele a põe no chão, saindo de dentro dela, ela olha pra ele sem entender, ele desliga o chuveiro...**_

_**Robin: vamos pra cama!**_

_**Eles vão andando, e em frente a cama ele a segura pelo braço, trazendo ela pra si, beija a boca dela e ela gira com ele, e o empurra na cama, ele cai deitado e ela já vai subindo em cima dele, sorrindo, ela segura o membro dele, sentando, sendo preenchida por ele novamente, ele aperta as coxas dela, eles molhando a cama, os cabelos dela pingando, e ela começa a se movimentar, se esfregando, cavalgando no colo dele, ele segura as mãos dela, entrelaçando os dedos e se olham nos olhos, ela sorri com cara de safada e morde os lábios, ele a puxa, abraçando ela, apertando ela contra si, sentindo os seios dela no peito dele, ele beija o queixo dela, procurando a boca dela e encontra, ele a beija enfiando a língua na boca dela e recebendo a língua dela em sua boca, ele acaricia as costas dela, levando a mão até o quadril dela, segurando com força sentindo ela se movimentando, se esfregando, ele sem aviso e ainda a abraçando, se vira, ficando por cima dela, ela vai passando as unhas pelas costas dele, enquanto ele segura a coxa dela, apertando, enquanto investe contra ela, estocando, arrancando gemidos dela e beijando o pescoço dela, ela movimenta os quadris, entrando num ritmo com ele, se contorcendo, se apertando, arranhando as costas dele, e assim ela goza, desmanchando-se em baixo dele, arfando, gemendo, e ela relaxa, ele continua se movimentando, dessa vez mais rápido, gemendo, enlouquecendo, quase gozando, desesperado, ele afunda o rosto no pescoço dela, se movimentando rápido, com força, ela continua gemendo apenas pra estimulá-lo e ajudá-lo a gozar, e funciona, pois ele se aperta contra ela, gozando, arfando no ouvido dela, e relaxa, saindo devagar de dentro dela e deitando-se ao seu lado... eles ficam respirando, ela se deita de lado, apoiando-se no cotovelo, olhando pra ele...**_

_**Regina: cansou foi?**_

_**Ele abre os olhos, semicerrando, olhando pra ela...**_

_**Robin: não estou cansado não, eu posso comer você de novo agorinha se eu quiser!**_

_**Regina: anrran, sei!**_

_**Eles sorriem..**_

_**Robin: me dá só 20min de descanso, pra você ver se não te como todinha**_

_**Regina dá uma risada...**_

_**Regina: ai, até eu cansei**_

_**Ela se deita na cama, sorrindo, e para de sorri, arregalando os olhos...**_

_**Regina: não acredito!**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: estamos molhados, em cima da CAMA!**_

_**Ela fala aumentando o tom da voz, e se levanta, conferindo o quanto tinha molhado o colchão...**_

_**Regina: ah não, levanta Robin! Agora!**_

_**Ele sorri e se levanta, e ela fica encarando o colchão com as mãos na cintura...**_

_**Regina: e agora?**_

_**Robin: a gente dorme em outro quarto**_

_**Regina: você vai pegar o colchão e levar lá fora pra secar ao sol, e vai fazer isso agora!**_

_**Robin: eu vou terminar o banho e você também!**_

_**Ele vai até ela e a segura por trás, colocando o braço na barriga dela e a suspende, levando ela ao banheiro, e ela vai rindo...  
>Tomam banho, se vestem... E descem pra cozinha para tomar café da manhã...<strong>_


	58. Chapter 58

_**Robin e Regina na mesa, tomando café da manhã, as cadeiras deles quase coladas e ela com uma das pernas cruzada com a dele, eles sorridentes, felizes, e o carrinho da Clarissa bem próximo, com a Clarissa dormindo...**_

_**Regina: tenho uma coisa pra você!**_

_**Robin: o que?**_

_**Regina: só mais tarde! Poupe um pouco de suas energias, você vai precisar mais tarde!**_

_**Robin: nossa! agora estou ansioso!**_

_**Eles sorriem, e ele põe um pedaço de fruta na boca dela, ela come, eles ficam rindo, ele a beija na bochecha e continua comendo...  
>Momentos depois, ela o leva até a porta..<strong>_

_**Regina: bom trabalho meu amor!**_

_**Robin: já estou louco pra voltar pra casa**_

_**Regina: te esperarei de pernas abertas**_

_**E ele ri e a abraça, dá um selinho demorado na boca dela e vai embora, ela entra toda contente, fecha a porta e vai correndo até o carrinho da bebê, vendo a Clarissa acordada, chupando os dedinhos...**_

_**Regina: que dedinho gostoso é esse bebê? Vamos tomar banho?**_

_**Regina pega a Clarissa no colo e vai chamando a Sara...**_

_**Sara: oi, desculpa, eu estava lá em cima**_

_**Regina: sem problema, ajeita a banheira dela e a água pra eu poder dar banho nela..**_

_**Sara: sim**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**Regina ia molhando o bebê enquanto conversava com voz fina e a Clarissa sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: vai tomar banho é menina? Que gostosa essa água!**_

_**Regina vai ensaboando as costinhas e depois o bumbum da Clarissa, enquanto ela ia chupando os dedinhos, Regina pega o shampoo e vai lavando o cabelinho, sempre tomando cuidado pra não escorrer espuma no rostinho dela, depois a vira, e vai lavando sua bebê, enquanto a Clarissa fica mexendo as perninhas, sorrindo ao ouvir a voz de sua mamãe...  
>Depois do banho, Regina vai com a Clarissa para o quarto e deita a Clarissa em sua cama, Sara ia colocando fralda, pomada, perfume, roupinha, vai colocando em cima da cama... Regina se inclina e fica dando beijos na barriguinha da Clarissa, depois segura as perninhas dela e beija os pezinhos dela e morde <strong>_

_**Regina: mamãe vai morder você todinha sua gostosa!**_

_**Ela vai vestindo a bebê enquanto brinca e conversa com ela...**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**Na sala,  
>Clarissa adormecida ainda agarrada ao peito da Regina, Regina vai soltando, e vai colocando o bebê no carrinho, e cobre ela com o lençolzinho... e fica olhando por uns minutos...<strong>_

_**Regina: Sara, preciso de um favor seu**_

_**Sara: o que eu você quiser**_

_**Regina: hoje à noite, vou sair com o Robin, então vou deixar algumas mamadeiras com leite pra Clarissa, daí você fica com ela ok? Vou sair, tudo bem que é um momento a dois, mas por favor qualquer coisa me liga ok, por favor, vai ser a primeira vez que vou ficar longe da minha filha**_

_**Sara: eu ligo sim, não se preocupe!**_

_**Regina: obrigada, agora vou ligar pra Tinker**_

_**Regina levanta, pega o celular e vai indo pra cozinha e liga pra Tinker...**_

_**Tinker: Regina? Que foi?**_

_**Regina: amiga linda, maravilhosa, gostosa e sensual!**_

_**Tinker: aff, vai me pedi dinheiro?**_

_**Regina: não sua besta, mas quero um favor, pode me emprestar seu apartamento pra eu fazer algo especial pro Robin?**_

_**Tinker: quer transar na minha caminha?**_

_**Regina: Tink, para com isso!**_

_**E elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Tinker: tu já deu na tua casa todinha, agora quer dá na minha?**_

_**Regina: Tink, só quero fazer uma coisa diferente, para de ser chata!**_

_**Tinker: eu to brincando amor, mas leve seus lençóis, não quero os fluídos corporais de vocês no meu lençol não**_

_**Regina: tá bom, ridícula!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Tinker: e eu fico aonde nessa história?**_

_**Regina: aqui na minha casa, não vou dormir lá não, pode ser tipo, das 19 hs às 23 hs, pode ser?**_

_**Tinker: 4 horas? Nossa, mas vocês têm muito fogo hein, socorro**_

_**Regina: vai emprestar ou não?**_

_**Tinker: vou mulher, fica à vontade lá! Na hora do almoço eu levo a chave aí pra você**_

_**Elas se despedem e desligam...  
>As horas vão passando, chega a hora do Roland sair do colégio, Lauren vai buscá-lo, toda ansiosa e nervosa por saber que ia pra casa da Regina, ela chega lá e vê a Marion...<strong>_

_**Marion: vim falar com você!**_

_**Lauren: Marion, por favor, eu já falei pra você o que aconteceu e eu não vou mais fazer isso, o Robin ama a Regina, não tem jeito de seduzi-lo, e não vou ficar passando por isso não**_

_**Marion: ok, mas mesmo assim você é muito burra, como você se permite ser pega?**_

_**Lauren: eu não ia adivinhar que ela ia aparecer, então chega disso, é melhor aceitarmos que perdemos ele pra Regina**_

_**Marion: perdemos ele?**_

_**Marion olha pra Lauren, Lauren fica nervosa...**_

_**Lauren: sim, eu quis dizer que não tem como tirar ele da Regina**_

_**Marion: você está gostando do Robin?**_

_**Lauren: claro que não!**_

_**Marion: enfim... ainda preciso pensar em alguma coisa, e como é a filha deles?**_

_**Lauren: linda! Tem os olhos do Robin, ela se parece com os dois, tem os cabelinhos bem pretinhos, iguais aos da Regina**_

_**Marion: qual o nome da criança mesmo?**_

_**Lauren: Clarissa**_

_**Marion: hmm ok! Mas fica de olhos neles, na hipótese de brigarem me avisa, pra eu saber quando atacar, e saber as fraquezas da Regina**_

_**Lauren: bom, a Regina é ciumenta e muito agressiva, ela bateu no Robin, deu uma tapa no rosto dele, eu até achei que ele ia se revoltar com ela, mas parece que é desse tipo de mulher que ele gosta, pois o tapa dela pareceu ser o botão de ligar, ele rasgou a blusa, e bom, se agarraram né**_

_**Marion: pois é, ele sempre foi bruto assim mesmo**_

_**Lauren: mas ele não é bruto com ela, talvez seja no sexo, mas no dia a dia não é**_

_**Marion: ok, lá vem o Roland... Oi meu filho!**_

_**Ela o pega no colo e o beija...**_

_**Marion: mamãe vai ter saudades de você viu**_

_**(***********************)**_

_**Lauren chega na casa da Regina, Roland entra correndo...**_

_**Regina: oi meu filho!**_

_**Roland: cadê a Calissa?**_

_**Regina: ali no carrinho, vá lá dá um cheirinho nela**_

_**Ele vai até lá e fica segurando o pezinho dela...**_

_**Roland: tudo bom Calissa? Você foi pa escola?**_

_**Regina: ela ainda não vai pra escola amor, ela é um bebê, só quando ela tiver do tamanho do Roland que ela vai, e você vai tomar um banho bem gostoso pra almoçar ok? Lauren, dá um banho nele**_

_**Lauren: sim senhora!**_

_**Ela segura a mão do Roland e vai subindo as escadas, a campainha toca, Regina vai até lá e era a Tinker, ela pega a chave do apartamento e a Tinker vai embora, Regina entra em casa girando a chave na mão, sorridente, ela vai na cozinha...**_

_**Regina: Sara, depois do almoço a gente vai lá no apartamento da Tinker ok? Pra gente organizar lá e fazer o jantar, ai estou quase desistindo, não quero ficar longe da minha filha**_

_**Sara se vira e olha pra Regina...**_

_**Sara: não se preocupe, eu cuido da Clarissa como se fosse minha filha, ela vai ficar bem por algumas horinhas, e eu prometi que te ligaria se acontecer alguma coisa, pode ir, passar um tempo com seu marido**_

_**Regina: ai Sara, você é sempre tão carinhosa, às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que te conheço de algum lugar**_

_**Sara: talvez por que você conheça mesmo!**_

_**Regina olha pra ela, tentando forçar a mente a lembrar de alguma coisa, Sara se vira pra terminar o que está fazendo...**_

_**Sara: agora não fique preocupada, vá se divertir com seu marido**_

_**Regina: ok, vou lá em cima escolher uma roupa**_

_**Regina vai andando, passa pela sala vendo o Roland empurrando o carrinho da Clarissa...**_

_**Regina: ei Roland, não! Pra não virar o carrinho, não pode meu filho, se a Clarissa cair, ela se machuca e faz dodói**_

_**Regina fala correndo na direção deles...**_

_**Regina: cadê a Lauren? Que era pra estar dando banho em você?**_

_**Roland: no meu quarto, no celular**_

_**Regina empurra o carrinho da Clarissa até a cozinha, deixando perto da Sara, ela vai pra sala, subindo as escadas, e quando vai chegando no quarto do Roland ela para por que escuta a Lauren falando ao celular...  
>E a conversa no celular era com a Marion:<strong>_

_**Lauren: "eu sei Marion, eu já disse, eu estou olhando eles sim, mas para de me ligar quando eu estiver aqui, não to podendo falar agora..."  
>-pausa-<br>"tá, tá bom, eu sei, mas sem essa de dar em cima do Robin, não vou mais fazer isso, por que não quero tá me jogando pra cima dele não, e não é por que sou incompetente, é por que eu me dou valor ok? Se eu quisesse mesmo eu tirava ele da Regina, mas não vejo necessidade disso, não preciso fazer isso por que você manda"  
>-pausa-<br>"tá Marion, mas não sou paga pra isso não, e quem paga meu salário é o Robin, você não é minha dona! E eu já te prometi que vou te contar sobre tudo o que acontece aqui, então fica satisfeita com isso, eu te deixo atualizada sobre o que acontece aqui, vou desligar antes que ela apareça aqui"**_

_**Lauren desliga o celular e quando se vira se depara com a Regina de pé olhando pra ela, Lauren toma um susto e já começa a tremer...**_

_**Regina: o que significa isso?**_

_**Lauren: Regina eu.. eu...**_

_**Regina: você virou o que? Uma espécie de espiã? **_

_**Lauren: não é o que você está pensando.. eu...**_

_**Lauren dá dois passos na direção da Regina, aproximando-se dela e é surpreendida por uma tapa no rosto, tão forte que a Lauren cai no chão, e começa a chorar...**_

_**Lauren: desculpa**_

_**Regina: então você com suas "bondades" de vir dormir na minha casa, era pra dar em cima do meu marido? Fazendo o que aquela mal amada pedia? O que mais ela pediu pra você? O que mais você fez?**_

_**Lauren: nada! Ela não me pediu nada!**_

_**Regina: mentirosa!**_

_**Regina vai até ela e agarra os cabelos da Lauren, levantando a Lauren do chão e a Regina a empurra novamente, jogando ela no cesto de brinquedos do Roland, a Lauren cai derrubando tudo, virando o cesto e espalhando os brinquedos**_

_**Regina: fala! Fala o que mais ela mandou você fazer, sua puta mal paga!**_

_**Lauren tenta se levantar e vê a Regina erguer a mão, formando fogo, Regina olha pra própria mão, encara o fogo por uns segundos, ela fecha os olhos vendo os olhos e o sorriso de sua filha Clarissa, então ela abre os olhos e o fogo se desfaz...**_

_**Regina: não vou gastar magia com você! E eu tô louca pra bater em você com minhas mãos mesmo!**_

_**Regina vai enfurecida até a Lauren, já se senta em cima da barriga da Lauren, colocando o peso das pernas nos braços da Lauren, imobilizando-a...**_

_**Regina: quer dizer que você gosta de dar em cima do marido alheio?**_

_**E Regina ao terminar de falar isso, dá uma tapa no rosto da Lauren...**_

_**Regina: e tá de fofoca sobre minha vida, contando tudo que vê aqui para a Marion!**_

_**E Regina dá outra tapa, dessa vez no outro lado do rosto da Lauren, usando as costas da mão...**_

_**Regina: e tentou seduzir meu marido na cozinha da minha casa!**_

_**E a Lauren recebe mais uma tapa...**_

_**Regina: e quer desafiar a Evil Queen!**_

_**E dá mais uma tapa, cada vez mais forte, Lauren chorando...**_

_**Regina: aprenda a não mexer comigo!**_

_**E dá outra tapa no rosto da Lauren**_

_**Regina: e nem com meu marido, e muito menos com meus filhos!**_

_**E Regina dá outra tapa, e mais outra, e outra, quando aparece a Sara correndo e abraça a Regina, tentando tirá-la de cima da Lauren, Sara agarra a Regina com força, puxando-a...**_

_**Sara: Regina! Calma! Para, fica calma!**_

_**Sara consegue levantar a Regina e permanece abraçando a Regina, enquanto a Regina fala:**_

_**Regina: saia agora da minha casa sua vadiazinha! E não volte nunca mais, se a idiota da Marion quiser continuar com você como babá, ela que pague do dinheiro dela por que eu não quero mais seus serviços e nem eu, nem o Robin vamos te dar um centavo, safada! Sai daqui! Sai!**_

_**Lauren vai levantando aos poucos, chorando, passa mão no rosto, limpando o sangue que saia de sua boca, e a Sara vai tirando a Regina de lá e a leva até o quarto dela, Regina senta na cama, ofegante, com raiva...**_

_**Sara: fica aqui, eu cuido para que a Lauren saia logo daqui e te trago água, só relaxa, fica aqui, tá bom?**_

_**Sara vai saindo, encostando a porta da Regina quando sai, Lauren vai indo embora, calada, cabeça baixa...  
>Sara pega um copo de água, confere a Clarissa que ainda dormia, e vai na sala ligando a TV a cabo num canal infantil, Roland fica logo hipnotizado assistindo, ela vai subindo as escadas, entra no quarto, Regina ainda sentada do mesmo jeito que estava antes, Sara entrega o copo de água e a Regina vai bebendo...<strong>_

_**Sara: você estava tão feliz minha Queen! Não deixa ela estragar seu humor, você estava com planos para hoje a noite! deita um pouco, vou fazer um chá pra você ficar mais calma e quando você acordar a gente vai pro apartamento da sua amiga ok? O que você quer que eu prepare para seu jantar especial?**_

_**Regina: qualquer coisa que tenha massa, eu confio em você**_

_**Sara: ok, dorme meu anjo! Se acalma**_

_**Sara desce pra cozinha, faz um chá, leva lá pra Regina e volta pra cozinha, almoça junto com o Roland...**_

_**Roland: cadê a babá?**_

_**Sara: ela foi na casa dela, resolver uns probleminhas, e eu vou ser sua babá hoje, tá certo?**_

_**Roland: ta cetu, a Calissa não vai almoçar?**_

_**Sara: ela almoça depois, o almoço dela é leitinho, que a Regina dá pra ela mamar**_

_**Roland: no peito de titia?**_

_**Sara: sim**_

_**E no quarto da Regina, ela deitada digitando um sms pro Robin, envia:**_

"_**Amor, eu vou pra casa da Tink, então hj vc pode largar mais tarde, pode ir me encontrar lá às 19hs? Passa em casa e toma um banho ok? Kk bjo –R"**_

_**E ela recebe a resposta:**_

_**Robin- "ok amor! Vou sim, hj largo as 17 hs então, passo em casa e eu vou pra lá, bjo! Morrendo de saudades já, gostosa!"**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**Mais tarde, às 18:30 hs...  
>Regina toda arrumada e maquiada, Tinker ajudando ela a terminar de se ajeitar...<strong>_

_**Tinker: amiga você ta linda! Ele já deve está chegando**_

_**Regina: depois preciso conversar com você, preciso de você amiga, quero desabafar**_

_**Tinker: nossa! O que houve? Ou melhor, esquece isso por hoje, faça bom uso da minha casa e não poupe nenhum cômodo, transe até no teto!**_

_**Regina dá uma risada...**_

_**Tinker: isso mesmo, sorrindo.. vai lá gostosa! Vamos Sara, deixar ela aí esperando o Robin**_

_**Regina: ain deixa eu dar um beijo no meu bebê primeiro**_

_**Regina segura ela no colo, dando cheirinho nela, entrega a Clarissa pra Sara, e elas vão embora..  
>Momentos depois ela ouve a campainha tocar, ela se olha no espelho dando uma última conferida em si mesma, olha pra mesa pronta e vai até a porta, abre já sensualizando, sorrindo... Robin olha pra ela, vestida num vestido azul escuro, saltos altos...<strong>_

_**Robin: nossa! O que está acontecendo aqui? E por que você está tão gostosa?**_

_**Ele vai olhando ela de cima a baixo, mordendo os lábios, ela puxa ele e o beija, eles entram, vão andando até a mesa, ele vendo apenas dois pratos, taças...**_

_**Regina: teremos o apartamento só pra nós dois por algumas horas!**_

_**Robin: hmm.. já estou gostando dessa sua surpresa!**_

_**Regina: você ainda não viu nada! **_


	59. Chapter 59

_**Robin e Regina sentados à mesa, um de frente pro outro, Regina ia enchendo suas taças com vinho tinto...**_

_**Robin: você pode beber?**_

_**Regina: não**_

_**Robin: e vai beber?**_

_**Regina: vou, mas apenas uma taça**_

_**E ela dá um sorriso encantador, ele retribui, eles começam a comer, e vão bebendo, sempre trocando olhares...**_

_**Regina: como foi seu dia?**_

_**Robin: corrido, tive que resolver umas coisas, mas já está resolvido, amanhã eu saio cedo do trabalho, e o seu dia?**_

_**Regina: foi normal, e é uma delicia passar o tempo olhando para a Clarissa, nossa filha, cada dia mais esperta! E linda!**_

_**Eles vão terminando de comer e terminam também de beber, Regina levanta da cadeira, Robin fica olhando pra ela, ela vai andando em direção a ele, passando pra trás da cadeira dele, e se inclina, beijando o pescoço dele, enquanto desliza as mãos pelo peito dele, ele acaricia os braços dela, sentindo os lábios macios dela percorrendo seu pescoço e orelha...  
>Regina ergue novamente o corpo, ficando ao lado dele e sem aviso ela movimenta a mão fazendo a cadeira ser arrastada pra trás, usando sua magia, Robin se assusta, se segurando na cadeira, e ela para ao ver que o espaço entre a cadeira e a mesa já é o suficiente pra ela ficar de frente pra ele... Ela dá três passos e fica junto dele, em pé, ele olha pra cima...<strong>_

_**Robin: acho que eu tenho que permanecer sentado né?**_

_**Regina: e calado também! Camisa de botões? Escolha muito inteligente!**_

_**Regina caminha até o balcão, pegando um tecido, e ela volta até ele, mandando ele colocar as mãos pra trás e amarra os pulsos dele, ele fica apenas sorrindo e mordendo os lábios, ela volta a ficar de frente pra ele e se ajoelha, e enquanto olha nos olhos dele, ela vai desabotoando a camisa dele, um botão de cada vez, ao abrir todos, ela vai tirando a camisa dele até onde pode, já que as mãos amarradas não permitem que tire tudo, mas ele fica com o peito e abdômen todo descoberto, ela olha um pouco pro corpo dele e se aproxima, beijando o peito dele, sentindo o cheiro dele, ela vai passando os lábios pelo peito dele, beijando, lambendo, descendo pro abdômen, ele fica olhando para cada movimento dela, sentindo os lábios macios dela, ele fecha os olhos, sibilando, ela vai beijando até chegar na calça, ela para, olhando pra ele, e encosta os lábios ali novamente, então ela vai subindo, lambendo, até chegar no pescoço dele, ele geme, e ela vai mordendo o queixo dele, e então o beija na boca, roçando os lábios sem deixar ele beijá-la, ela lambe ele do queixo até a boca, lambendo os lábios dele, enquanto ele continuava tentando beijá-la, tentando manter os lábios dela nos seus, ela o beija rapidamente, e suga o lábio inferior dele, e então encosta os lábios nos dele, beijando-o, enfiando a língua na boca dele, e ele a beija intensamente, toda aquela brincadeira sensual o deixando excitado, ansioso, ela vai passando as mãos nas coxas dele, apertando, e chega com uma das mãos até o pênis dele, ela sorri satisfeita ao sentir a ereção dele já pressionando a calça, ela fica apalpando, apertando sem usar força, enquanto continua beijando ele... e ela para, se afasta um pouco e se levanta, ele apenas fica olhando pra ela, e ela vai levantando o vestido, lentamente, mostrando pouco a pouco a lingerie que ela estava usando, ele vai olhando as pernas dela, com meias pretas 7/8, uma fita na coxa dela, ela vai subindo mais o vestido, revelando uma calcinha preta bem pequena, depois ele vê um corselete preto quase transparente, um decote lindo, e ela tira o vestido e joga no chão...**_

_**Robin: você é linda! Muito gostosa!**_

_**Ela sorri e vai se ajoelhando novamente, segura nas coxas dele, e vai com as mãos até o cinto dele, ela vai abrindo, abre também o botão, o zíper, vai abrindo e ela o beija na barriga, bem próximo de onde começa a calça, ele fica sibilando, sentindo os beijos dela, então ela para o que está fazendo e enquanto sorri pra ele, ela faz a calça e a cueca dele desaparecerem, deixando ele nu, ele olha pra ela e sorri...**_

_**Robin: da última vez que você usou magia, a coisa foi intensa! **_

_**Ele morde os lábios, sorrindo pra ela...**_

_**Regina: está com medo?**_

_**Robin: estou excitado!**_

_**Ela sorri, e o beija na boca, beijando-o intensamente, ela vai com a mão acariciando o peito dele, descendo a mão até a barriga, e segura o pênis dele, já massageando, subindo e descendo a mão, já sentindo ele duro e pulsando, ele fica ofegante, de olhos fechados, beijando-a enquanto a sente estimulá-lo, masturbando-o, ele solta os lábios dela e geme, ela vai beijando o queixo dele, percorrendo o corpo dele com beijos, ele fica olhando pra ela, respirando ansioso, ela continua movimentando a mão, ela então começa a beijar a parte interna da coxa, ele geme, vendo ela tão próxima dali, ela beija e morde a coxa dele, torturando-o, então, sem aviso, ela lambe a coxa dele, percorrendo a língua em direção ao pênis, lambendo o pênis dele também, ele solta um gemido e ela para, olha pra ele...**_

_**Robin: a-ah Regina**_

_**Ela segura o pênis dele novamente, e continua olhando pra ele, e sem tirar os olhos dos dele, ela vai se aproximando, e encosta a língua na cabeça do pênis dele, já sentindo ele úmido, ela vai lambendo delicadamente, e encosta os lábios, chupando apenas a cabeça do pênis dele, ele fica hipnotizado olhando pra ela, enquanto geme, sentindo um tesão enorme crescendo... Ela continua apenas ali, lambendo, chupando, sentindo o gosto dele, então ela abre mais a boca e vai colocando o pênis dele na boca até onde ela consegue, ele sibila, se contorcendo, gemendo, e ela vai tirando de dentro da boca novamente, enquanto deixa os lábios macios, chupando, antes que ela possa tirar todo da boca ela o engole novamente, afundando a boca nele e volta de novo, dessa vez o tira da boca e ela ainda segurando com a mão, vai passando a língua lambendo ele todo sem enfiar na boca, apenas lambendo o pênis dele por fora, deixando ele todo molhado, tornando tudo mais prazeroso, ele continua gemendo, olha pra ela e depois fecha os olhos, mordendo os lábios, ela continua lambendo ele, e então volta a coloca-lo na boca, chupando, enfiando dentro de sua boca até onde ela consegue e tira e põe, tira e põe, ele vendo a cabeça dela se movimentando, ela usa a outra mão pra colocar os cabelos atrás da orelha tirando da frente da visão dele, querendo que ele a assista, ela abre os olhos, olhando pra ele, eles se olham nos olhos, enquanto ela permanece chupando ele, olhando pra ele com cara de safada, ela vai tirando da boca, ainda mantendo seu olhar safado, e fica lambendo a cabeça do pênis dele, girando a língua enquanto o provoca com os olhares, ele sorri mordendo os lábios...**_

_**Robin: nossa! Que boquinha gostosa!**_

_**Ela ouvindo isso, enfia ele todo na boca de novo, subindo e descendo com a boca, ele fecha os olhos, e começa a forçar os braços, tentando se soltar, ele nem se esforça muito e já se vê livre do tecido, ele puxa o resto da camisa, tira e joga no chão, então ele vai com as duas mãos já segurando a cabeça dela, ela abre os olhos, olha pra ele mas decide não se importar, ela continua o que está fazendo, enquanto ele vai pegando os cabelos dela, formando um rabo de cavalo, ele segura os cabelos dela no alto da cabeça dela, e a incentiva a continuar com os movimentos de sobe e desce, com o pênis todo dentro da boca, ele vai com a outra mão, segurando o próprio pênis, ela solta e deixa ele conduzir, ele puxa o cabelo dela, fazendo ela tirar a boca do pênis dele, ele ainda segurando o cabelo dela e a outra mão no pênis, ele se levanta, ela de joelhos na frente dele, ele sorri pra ela e começa a bater com o pênis no rosto dela, na bochecha, ela morde os lábios, olhando pra ele, ela começa a acariciar as coxas dele, ele vai roçando o pênis nos lábios dela, ela deixa os lábios macios, e põe a língua pra fora, enquanto ele esfrega o pênis no rosto e na boca dela, então ele segura e força o pênis a entrar na boca dela, ela o recebe, chupando, ele fica movimentando os quadris, penetrando a boca dela, e ela fica chupando e gemendo, enquanto ele se movimenta, louco de tesão, excitado pelo fato de estar fodendo a boca gostosa dela, ela fecha os olhos, concentrando-se em dar prazer ao seu homem, enfiando a boca até onde ela consegue, então ele tira o pênis de dentro da boca dela...**_

_**Robin: Regina, se continuar assim vou terminar gozando, e eu quero comer você e gozar dentro de você!**_

_**Ele se inclina, segurando os braços dela e a puxa, fazendo ela se levantar, ela fica de pé, olhando pra ele, e ele a agarra, beijando a boca dela, beijando-a intensamente, chupando os lábios e a língua dela, as mãos dele desesperadas procurando onde abre o corselete, ele vai abrindo, e se afasta dela um pouco apenas para que o corselete possa cair no chão, eles vão andando, ainda agarrados, se beijando, até encostar no balcão, ele põe as mãos no balcão e balança...**_

_**Robin: será que o balcão aguenta?**_

_**E antes que ela responda, ele suspende ela e a põe sentada, já ficando entre as pernas dela, ele vai beijando o pescoço dela, lambendo, descendo até chegar nos seios, e a beija, lambendo todo o seio dela, indo com a língua de um pro outro, chupando os mamilos, sentindo-os rígidos, ele vai chupando e involuntariamente vai bebendo o leite que saia dos seios dela, ele vai lambendo, subindo novamente para o pescoço dela, ouvindo ela gemer, ele beija e lambe o pescoço dela enquanto se esfrega vigorosamente nela, naquele sarro gostoso, ela já estava molhada, muito molhada, que já tinha molhado a calcinha, ele vai com as mãos até a calcinha dela, puxando, tentando tirar, ela se apoia com as mãos no balcão pra poder se levantar um pouco pra calcinha passar, ele vai deslizando a calcinha dela pelas pernas dela, deixando a calcinha cair no chão, ele vai acariciando as coxas dela e se inclina já colocando os braços por baixo dela, ela com as pernas abertas, e ele afunda o rosto ali, na vagina dela, lambendo ela ferozmente, engolindo aquele líquido gostoso, chupando o clitóris dela, enquanto ela geme, de olhos fechados, ela vai se inclinando pra trás, se apoiando nos cotovelos, enquanto sentia a língua dele percorrendo ela todinha, penetrando-a, ele vem beijando a barriga dela, os seios, e ergue o corpo, ficando de pé, ela abre os olhos, ofegante, olhando pra ele, ele sorri, segura o pênis e vai esfregando ele na vagina dela, ela sorri, gostando da provocação, ele continua esfregando, depois dando batidinhas nela, ela morde os lábios sabendo que ele estava querendo vê-la pedir, mas ela fica apenas mordendo os lábios, sem ceder, ele sorri também e então vai penetrando ela, devagar, ela geme, mordendo os lábios, ele segura a cintura dela, e vai se movimentando, entrando e saindo de dentro dela, lentamente, ouvindo-a gemer, ele vai intensificando os movimentos, metendo com mais força, vendo os seios dela balançando, ele se inclina e beija o pescoço dela, lambendo, vai indo até a orelha, sugando o lóbulo da orelha, então ele a suspende, tirando ela do balcão, e vai andando com ela em seu colo, indo para o quarto, eles chegam em frente a cama e ele a joga, ela cai deitada e ri, ele vai deitando em cima dela e ela o empurra...**_

_**Regina: espera!**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Ele fica em pé e vai vendo ela se virar e ficar de quatro em cima da cama, deixando a bunda virada pra ele, ela vira o rosto, olhando pra ele, ela sorri de um jeito bem safado...**_

_**Regina: eu quero dar assim!**_

_**Robin: hmm.. gostosa!**_

_**Ele morde os lábios, e vai se aproximando dela, conduz o pênis já a penetrando, empurrando tudo de uma vez, ela geme e joga a cabeça pra trás, envolvida com todo aquele tesão, ele segura a cintura dela, apertando, enquanto vai se movimentando, ele vai passando a mão pelas costas dela, sentindo a pele dela ficar suada, deixando ele com mais tesão ainda, então ele apalpa a bunda dela, e logo em seguida a bate, dando uma tapa firme, ela geme, ele acaricia o lugar onde bateu, e em seguida bate de novo, ela grita de forma sensual e ele a bate de novo e de novo, ouvindo ela gemer, ele segura novamente a cintura dela, movimentando-se mais rápido e mais forte... Continua estocando forte, até que ela perde as forças dos braços, caindo deitada, ele vai caindo junto com ela, ele se apóia na cama e continua se movimentando em cima dela, ela tenta abrir mais as pernas, eles com as peles suadas, se esfregando, ele subindo e descendo pelo corpo dela, enquanto ia entrando e saindo de dentro dela, movimentos intensos, ele vai pondo a mão por baixo do corpo dela, acariciando a barriga dela, descendo a mão até o clitóris dela e começa a masturbá-la enquanto continua metendo com força, e esfregando a mão no clitóris dela, ela vai gemendo, sendo estimulada por dentro e por fora, ela aperta os lençóis, sentindo uma tensão enorme, seu corpo se contorcendo, pedindo pelo orgasmo, ela geme, empinando a bunda, ansiosa por sentir ele todo dentro dela, e ele a estocava com força, e então ela goza, enquanto grita, se deliciando no orgasmo intenso, ela vai com a mão e tira a mão dele da vagina dela, por sentir uma sensibilidade dolorosa pós orgasmo, ela fica ofegante, enquanto o Robin continua se movimentando até que ele goza também... Ele vai se deitando ao lado dela, ela continua deitada como estava, eles ficam respirando, ofegantes, cansados...  
>Minutos depois, ela vai se virando, indo pra perto dele, deita a cabeça no braço dele e ele fica acariciando ela...<strong>_

_**Robin: muito obrigado!**_

_**Regina: pelo quê?**_

_**Robin: por ser minha! Por me amar! Eu não sei como eu estava sobrevivendo sem ter você!**_

_**Regina: também me sinto assim... não sei o que estava fazendo da vida antes de ter você!**_

_**Ela levanta o rosto e olha pra ele, eles sorriem de forma apaixonada, e ele a puxa pra mais perto e a beija na boca, ele vai acariciando o braço dela, abraçando-a, vai se virando, ficando um pouco por cima dela, continua beijando, acariciando os seios dela, quando ele sente alguma coisa molhando a mão dele, ele olha o seio dela e vê saindo leite, ela sorri...**_

_**Regina: meu peito sabe o horário que a Clarissa mama, e fica vazando se ela não mamar**_

_**Robin: então deixa que eu mamo!**_

_**Ele se abaixa, colocando a boca no mamilo dela e ele se deita, chupando, tomando o leite dela, ela sorri, fica olhando e vê ele sereno, olhos fechados, mamando sem maldade, ela sorri achando engraçado e deita a cabeça, fica acariciando os cabelos dele, minutos depois ele para e olha pra ela...**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: nada, só que eu queria ligar pra Sara, preciso saber da Clarissa**_

_**Robin: então ligue meu amor, pode ligar, é nossa filha, claro que estamos preocupados, ligue**_

_**Ela sorri e levanta apressada, procura o celular e liga quase desesperada, ela vai falando com a Sara, respirando aliviada ouvindo a Sara falar que a Clarissa tinha aceitado a mamadeira e estava dormindo, elas desligam, Regina olha pro Robin, sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: está tudo bem!**_

_**Robin: sim, graças a Deus, agora vem aqui!**_

_**Ela vai engatinhando na cama, até chegar perto dele, ele a abraça, beijando os cabelos dela..**_

_**Robin: amor, eu posso te dizer uma coisa**_

_**Regina: sim, claro**_

_**Robin: eu tenho certa curiosidade de saber sobre você, sobre sua vida, antes de me conhecer, antes de se tornar a Evil Queen, tenho certeza de que sua história deve ser interessante...**_

_**Regina: eu conto a você, mas também quero saber sobre a sua vida, quem era você e porque se tornou o destemido Robin Hood, the Thief! **_

_**Robin: é uma história bem excitante sabia? Você vai terminar se apaixonando por mim**_

_**Regina: mais do que já sou apaixonada? Acho impossível! Acho o contrario, quando eu souber da sua história, não vou mais querer você!**_

_**Robin: ah é? Ah é, sua safada!**_

_**Ele aperta ela, fazendo cócegas e ela ri, tentando fugir dele, ele vai ficando por cima dela, segurando os braços dela, prendendo ela na cama, eles se olham nos olhos, sorrindo...**_

_**Robin: diga que me ama!**_

_**Regina: eu não amo você, ladrão!**_

_**Robin: é o quê?**_

_**E ela fica dando risada.. Ele se abaixa, beijando o pescoço dela, chupando com força, ela ri e se sacode, sabendo que aquilo deixaria uma marca... Robin olha pra ela novamente...**_

_**Robin: diga que me ama!**_

_**Regina: Robin, meu pescoço vai ficar roxo!**_

_**Robin: resposta errada!**_

_**E ele se abaixa novamente, chupando agora o outro lado do pescoço dela, ela ri e fica gritando pra ele parar... Ele olha pra ela...**_

_**Regina: eu te amo Robin Hood!**_

_**Robin: hmm.. ok, eu também amo você!**_

_**Ele solta os braços dela e ela já se levanta, virando por cima dele, ele ri sendo pego de surpresa, ela sobe em cima dele, segurando os braços dele...**_

_**Regina: minha vez de torturar você!**_

_**Robin: aí você acha que tem mais força que eu? Sério isso?**_

_**Eles ficam se olhando e rindo... e ele se levanta de repente, ela solta ele e se desiquilibra, ele fica sentado com ela em seu colo, ele a abraça, ela ri...**_

_**Robin: viu que você não tem força!**_

_**Regina: não valeu não, você trapaceou!**_

_**E eles ficam rindo, ele vai acariciando as costas dela, e a beija na boca, eles sorrindo e beijando, até que o riso cessa, ela começa a se esfregar nele, eles se beijam intensamente, até que ele a gira, colocando ela deitada...**_

_**Robin: eu quero você! De novo!**_

_**Regina: você me tem! Sempre!**_

_**Ele a penetra, lentamente, e eles se movimentam juntos, no mesmo ritmo, na mesma sintonia, gemendo, se beijando, e fazem amor novamente...**_


	60. Chapter 60

_**Regina e Robin abraçados, deitados na cama, depois de fazer amor pela segunda vez, ficam lá, apenas trocando carícias...**_

_**Regina: amor, temos que ir pra casa!**_

_**Robin: temos que devolver o apartamento da Anna**_

_**Regina: sim, e a coragem que eu tô de levantar!**_

_**Robin: e eu? Por mim ficava por aqui mesmo!**_

_**Regina: ainda temos que recolher as coisas, ok né, vamos levantar**_

_**Ela vai se levantando, ele levanta em seguida e vão para o banheiro, tomam banho, depois saem do banheiro, vão se vestindo, Regina começa a organizar as coisas, recolhendo os pratos, colocando na pia...**_

_**Regina: amor, organiza a sala aí enquanto eu lavo esses pratos**_

_**Robin: sim senhora!**_

_**Eles vão arrumando tudo, Regina vai pegando os lençóis de cama e guardando numa bolsa, e forra a cama com os lençóis da Tinker, depois de arrumar tudo, eles saem, trancando a porta, vão pro carro, indo pra casa...  
>Ao chegar em casa, eles vão entrando, rindo juntos de alguma coisa que eles tinham dito, e encontram a Tinker na sala vendo TV...<strong>_

_**Tinker: hmm, como chegaram animadinhos!**_

_**Eles continuam rindo, Robin solta a bolsa com os lençóis no chão e vai com a Regina, sentam-se no sofá ao lado da Tinker...**_

_**Tinker: aproveitaram?**_

_**Regina: claro que sim**_

_**Tinker: ótimo, espero o pagamento com bônus no fim do mês!**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Tinker: agora eu vou embora, me dá minha chave que eu tenho que ir dormir**_

_**Regina entrega a chave pra ela, e a leva até a porta, se despedem e a Tinker vai embora, Regina fecha a porta, tranca, volta pra sala, vendo o Robin já atento ao programa de tv..**_

_**Regina: eu vou vê a Clarissa no quarto dela**_

_**Robin: ok, vou só ver essa parte aqui e subo pro nosso quarto**_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**Ela vai subindo as escadas, vai no quarto da Clarissa, vendo a Sara adormecida no sofá, ela vai entrando e vê seu bebê dormindo no berço, ela se aproxima e acaricia sua filha, fica sorrindo... então vai até o sofá, se inclina e vai chamando a Sara, que acorda facilmente...**_

_**Sara: Regina! Já chegou?**_

_**Regina: sim pode ir pro seu quarto, obrigada!**_

_**Sara: por nada! Boa noite!**_

_**Regina: boa noite pra você também! Onde esta a babá eletrônica?**_

_**Sara: já deixei lá no seu quarto**_

_**Elas sorriem uma para a outra, Sara vai para o quarto dela, Regina fica olhando o seu bebê dormindo, tão quieta, quieta demais, Regina fica olhando pra ela e começa a ter um medo sem lógica, mas ela põe a mão perto do nariz da Clarissa e fica aliviada ao sentir a respiração da filha, põe a mão no lugar onde fica o coraçãozinho da Clarissa e sorri ao sentir bater...**_

_**Regina: essas batidinhas são a fonte da minha vida!**_

_**Ela escuta alguém entrando, ela vira o rosto e vê o Robin, eles sorriem, ele vai se aproximando, abraçando ela por trás, os dois olhando para o berço, vendo a Clarissa...**_

_**Robin: tão pequena! E já ocupa meu coração inteiro!**_

_**Regina: sim! Nossa pequenininha!**_

_**Robin beija a bochecha dela, e ela vai bocejando...**_

_**Robin: tá com sono amor?**_

_**Regina: muito!**_

_**Robin: vamos deitar!**_

_**Eles vão pro quarto deles, Regina vai tirando a roupa, colocando uma camisola...**_

_**Regina: espera, vou só vê se o Roland está dormindo direitinho**_

_**Robin: deve estar, a Lauren já foi então deve ter deixado ele dormindo**_

_**Regina: temos umas coisas pra conversar, mas hoje não**_

_**Robin: sobre o quê?**_

_**E Regina sai do quarto sem falar nada...  
>Minutos depois, ela volta, Robin já estava deitado...<strong>_

_**Regina: ele está dormindo**_

_**Robin: vem deitar, vamos dormir**_

_**Ela vai se deitando, puxando o lençol, cobrindo-os, ela fecha os olhos, lembrando-se da noite maravilhosa que teve com o homem que ama, e fica pensando sobre o fato do Robin querer saber sobre sua vida, ela fica séria, lembrando-se do passado, lembrando-se do quanto já sofreu, e as coisas que contribuíram para que ela se tornasse a Evil Queen...**_

_**(**************************************)**_

**MODO FLASHBACK ON**

**Era uma tarde ensolarada na Floresta Encantada, alguns guardas arrumavam a carruagem, pois a noiva do Rei Leopold iria viajar para o castelo dele, para poder se casar... Ele havia enviado vários guardas, melhores cavalos e uma carruagem muito confortável, alguns minutos depois, eles se organizam, para receber os passageiros tão importantes, e lá vinha, uma moça jovem, cabelos pretos, linda, mas ela tinha um olhar triste, todas as jovens de todo o reino sonhavam em ser esposa de um rei, mas ela não parecia feliz, vestida com um vestido divino, ela andava com dificuldade, tendo os seios apertados pelo corselete e visivelmente notava-se que ela respirava com dificuldade, ela estava acompanhada de seus pais Henry e Cora, sua mãe tinha uma expressão prepotente e aparentemente estava impaciente, olhava para sua filha sempre a repreendendo com o olhar, seu pai tinha o olhar triste e preocupado, eles entram na carruagem, os guardas fecham a porta, e se inicia a viagem...**

**Cora: Regina! Você tem 3 hs pra ficar com essa cara triste, quando chegarmos lá mantenha um sorriso no rosto, entendeu?**

**Henri: Cora, a menina está abalada, é uma mudança muito brusca na vida dela, vamos deixar ela em paz! Ela já está fazendo o que você quer, ela vai se tornar rainha!**

**Cora: mas o Rei Leopold precisa sentir que ela está muito feliz, não é Regina?**

**Regina olha pra sua mãe, tendo amargura no olhar, a dor de perder o amor de sua vida ainda a machucava, cada batida de seu coração era dolorosa, seu sonho de amar e ser amada tinha morrido junto com o Daniel, ela suspira ainda com dificuldade de respirar com toda aquela roupa apertada, Cora olha pra ela e parece se divertir vendo aquela cena...**

**Cora: você vai se acostumar Regina, a tudo! Você vai passar a adorar o estilo de vida que você vai ter, você vai ter tudo, poder, riqueza!**

**Regina: mas eu só queria amar!**

**Cora: você é muito jovem, não sabe nada dessa vida!**

**A viagem segue, e era uma viagem cansativa, Regina não dizia nenhuma palavra e recusava gentilezas como água e comida, ela apenas ficava pensativa e isolada em seus pensamentos...  
>Eles sentem a carruagem parar, já dando pra ver o castelo do rei, a porta se abre, um cavalheiro ergue a mão, oferecendo ajuda para a Regina descer, ela segura a mão dele e vai descendo enquanto segura o vestido, fica de pé, olhando ao redor, tinha mais pessoas do que ela imaginava, todos querendo conhecer quem era a jovem escolhida para ser esposa do rei, algumas garotas olhavam pra ela e já ficavam cochichando e olhando pra ela demostrando inveja, em seguida a Cora e o Henry descem da carruagem, se juntando a ela, Regina fica ofegante, olhando pra todos aqueles olhos a encarando, sua mãe segura o braço dela e se aproxima dizendo...<strong>

**Cora: olhe pra frente! Para o Rei, ali está seu futuro!**

**Regina olha para ele, que a esperava sorrindo, estava ao lado de seu conselheiro fiel e de sua filha Snow White...  
>Regina e seus pais começam a andar sobre um tapete vermelho, que a Regina já estava julgando tudo aquilo desnecessário, mas ela força um sorriso, ficando cada vez mais ofegante a medida que ia chegando mais perto...<br>Ao chegarem perto, o Rei Leopold segura a mão da Regina e beija...**

**Rei Leopold: você está linda! É sempre um prazer olhar pra você! Mal posso esperar para estarmos casados!**

**Regina sorri, sem deixar de estampar o medo em seu rosto, ela puxa a mão quase indelicadamente e ele cumprimenta os pais dela...  
>Após aquela exibição para o público ali presente, eles entram no castelo, e Regina usa o fato de está cansada da viagem para poder ficar sozinha, ela é levada para um quarto onde tinha duas mulheres que seriam suas empregadas... Regina olha pra elas ali em seu quarto...<strong>

**Regina: vocês podem me deixar sozinha?**

**Elas concordam e saem do quarto, Regina vai tirando o vestido com bastante dificuldade mas com orgulho de achar que não precisa de ajuda, ela começa a tirar e ficando impaciente com aquilo, ela começa a puxar com força, descontando toda sua raiva e frustração no vestido, ela começa a chorar enquanto praticamente rasga as roupas e desmancha o penteado, deixando os cabelos soltos, ela fica apenas com as roupas íntimas e ela se joga de joelhos no chão, chorando, inconsolada, lembrando do Daniel, ela se deita no chão frio, sentindo-se impotente, seu futuro fora de seu alcance, e ela permanece ali no chão, chorando...**

**MODO FLASHBACK OFF**

_**(*************************************)**_

_**Amanhece um dia lindo, Robin vai acordando percebendo que a Regina não estava na cama, ele levanta imaginando que ela estava fazendo sua caminhada matinal, ele levanta, vai ao banheiro lavar o rosto, e quando volta pro quarto ele vê a porta se abrindo, o Roland entra correndo, e a Regina entra com a Clarissa nos braços...**_

_**Roland: bom dia papai!**_

_**Regina: fui buscar nossos filhos pra te acordar e você já levantou, poxa!**_

_**Robin: mas eu deito de novo**_

_**Ele sorri e se deita na cama, o Roland já se joga na cama, abraçando o Robin, Regina senta com a Clarissa ainda no braço dela, a Clarissa já fazia força pra ficar durinha, conseguindo equilibrar a cabecinha e o corpinho, já ficando toda espertinha, ela olha pro pai e já abre um sorriso sem dentes e fica gugunando... Robin ergue os braços pra ela...**_

_**Robin: vem aqui gostosa de papai!**_

_**Ele pega a Clarissa dos braços da Regina e fica deitado, com os braços erguidos deixando a Clarissa olhando pra ele e esticando as perninhas...**_

_**Robin: olha o aviãozinho lindo de papai!**_

_**Roland deitado olhando pra cima, se divertindo vendo a Clarissa rindo...**_

_**Robin: faz besourinho... bruuuuu bruuuu**_

_**Roland: faz Calissa, assim bruuuu bruuu**_

_**Regina fica olhando eles e rindo, a Clarissa ficando fogosa, sacudindo as perninhas e rindo, até que ela deixa escapar baba, caindo no rosto do Robin, o Roland vendo aquilo cai na risada, quase perdendo o ar de tanto ri, a Regina enxuga o rosto do Robin, eles rindo...**_

_**Robin: que baba gostosa!**_

_**Regina fica rindo e se inclina beijando o Roland que estava com as mãozinhas na barriga de tanto ri...**_

_**Roland: a Calissa babou no papai**_

_**Robin deita a Clarissa na barriga dele, e ela fica se mexendo e levantando a cabecinha, sacudindo as pernas, depois deita a cabeça e levanta de novo... e eles ficam lá deitados conversando e brincando...**_


	61. Chapter 61

_**A família reunida na cama, brincando, rindo...**_

_**Regina: olha a hora né, o Roland tem que ir pra escola**_

_**Robin: sim verdade, eu vou levar ele ou a Lauren vem buscar?**_

_**Regina: então né, você vai ter que levar, isso me lembra que temos algo para conversar**_

_**Robin: sobre o quê?**_

_**Regina: sobre a Lauren e outras coisas**_

_**Regina vai se levantando da cama, pegando o Roland no braço e o abraçando..**_

_**Regina: vamos tomar banho com a titia?**_

_**Roland: vamos!**_

_**Regina: amor fica com a Clarissa ok? Qualquer coisa, leva ela pra Sara...**_

_**Regina vai saindo do quarto, levando o Roland com ela.. Robin vai se sentando, segurando a Clarissa, deixando ela em pé em seu colo, ela fica se mexendo, ele dá um beijo no pescoço dela, ela se encolhe rindo...**_

_**Robin: menininha de papai! Acho que você precisa trocar a fraldinha né menina? E o papai vai trocar você!**_

_**Ele se levanta segurando ela no braço e vai até o quarto dela, encontra a Sara passando pano no chão, deixando limpo...**_

_**Robin: Sara, onde ficam as fraldas dela?**_

_**Sara: quer que eu troque ela?**_

_**Robin: não! Pode deixar que eu faço isso**_

_**Sara sorri e aponta na direção da cômoda, ele vai até lá pega uma fralda, lenços umedecidos, talco, e volta para o quarto dele... põe a Clarissa na cama, e as coisas também, ele vai tirando a calcinha rosa dela, abre a fralda e já faz cara feia..**_

_**Robin: menina o que você anda comendo?**_

_**Ele só recebe um sorriso lindo de volta, ele vai pegando o lenço umedecido, limpando ela de forma desastrada, mas estava dando certo...**_

_**Robin: nunca fiz isso antes minha filhinha! Não passei o tempo que deveria com o Roland, vivia na floresta pegando bandidos, sim! Papai era bom no que fazia, caçando recompensas, roubando dos ricos e ajudando as pessoas do vilarejo, mas agora o papai vive só pra você e pra sua mãe, e pro seu irmãozinho!**_

_**Ele vai terminando de limpar, fecha a fralda suja, pega mais um lenço pra limpar mais um pouco assegurando-se de que ela estava toda limpinha, depois vira o talco nela e termina abrindo a tampa e caindo talco demais, ele se assusta...**_

_**Robin: droga! E agora Clarissa? Tua mãe vai me matar!**_

_**Ele vai espalhando o excesso de talco pela Clarissa, passando também nas coxas dela e ele fica assoprando pra sair o excesso e fica rindo, vendo seu bebê inocente apenas sorrindo...**_

_**Robin: papai é um besta mesmo né Clarissa?**_

_**Ele segura a Clarissa, levantando-a e fica sacudindo ela com delicadeza, e o talco vai caindo na cama, ele fica rindo, Clarissa começa a chupar os dedinhos, ele volta a deitar ela na cama e põe a fralda, veste a calcinha dela novamente e fica olhando pra ela...**_

_**Robin: viu? A gente conseguiu! Ta limpinha! Sem cocô!**_

_**Ele pega ela no braço, pega a fralda suja, leva até o lixo do banheiro, e depois ele sai do quarto, indo pra sala, desce as escadas, vendo a Regina ajudando o Roland a calçar os sapatinhos...**_

_**Robin: adivinha quem tá limpinha e de fraldinha trocada!**_

_**Regina: você trocou a fralda da Clarissa?**_

_**Ela pergunta sorrindo e olhando pra ele...**_

_**Robin: sim**_

_**Ela vai se levantando, e vai indo em direção ao Robin, o Roland já calçado se levanta também e fica correndo pela sala...**_

_**Regina: então o papai trocou você?**_

_**Ela se aproxima e abraça os dois, beijando o bracinho da Clarissa que já se encolhe, sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: vem aqui meu bebê!**_

_**E ela vai pegando a Clarissa nos braços, Robin se inclina e beija os cabelos da Regina...**_

_**Robin: vem Roland, vamos comer!**_

_**Os quatro vão pra cozinha, chegando lá, a mesa já estava arrumada, com pães, ovos fritos, frutas, suco, café...**_

_**Regina: Sara, você sabe que você nunca mais vai se libertar de mim né? **_

_**Regina fala sorrindo e vendo a mesa...**_

_**Sara: por mim eu fico com você pra sempre!**_

_**Robin: hmm, como estão românticas!**_

_**Regina: para de ser chato amor!**_

_**Eles se sentam, a Sara já vai indo até a Regina e pega a Clarissa, põe ela no carrinho e se senta também para tomar café da manhã...**_

_**Regina: Sara, você pode levar o Roland na escola?**_

_**Sara: ah, posso sim...**_

_**Robin: eu levo ele amor**_

_**Regina: não, eu e você precisamos conversar, então a Sara leva ele enquanto a gente conversa**_

_**Robin: já estou ficando com medo**_

_**Regina: não tem a ver com você, quer dizer, até tem mais ou menos, ah você vai entender, agora come!**_

_**Eles vão comendo, conversando com o Roland que falava animado sobre os amiguinhos da escola...**_

_**(**********************************)**_

**MODO FLASHBACK ON**

**Regina acorda atordoada, percebendo que dormiu no chão, ela vai se levantando, olha ao redor, vendo o quarto que foi escolhido pra ela, era grande, espaçoso, exagerado, tinha uma penteadeira cheia de perfumes caros e cremes, uma cama grande, ela vai pegando o vestido do chão, enrolando, já tentando imaginar um jeito de sumir com ele, todo rasgado, ela apenas põe debaixo da cama e sobe na cama, deitando-se e se cobrindo com os lençóis, ela fica pensando no casamento forçado e na tortura da semana de festa que viria a seguir, os casamentos de reis sempre eram celebrados por vários dias, e recebiam visitas de todas as partes, até de outros reis, ela se encolhe na cama ao se imaginar naquela situação, tudo ainda parecia um pesadelo, e ela volta a chorar, lembrando-se do Daniel, ela olha pra mão dela, vendo um anel de compromisso, aquele anel que não significava nada para ela, apenas era um símbolo de prisão, ela fica lembrando-se do momento que ela tinha outro anel naquele dedo, o anel dado pelo Daniel, ela chora, lembrando-se e adormece em meio as lágrimas...  
>Amanhece, não era um dia comum, era o dia em que ela se casaria com o Rei Leopold, ela já escuta alguém batendo na porta, e ela sabia que a rotina daquele dia seria estar arrumada com seu vestido de noiva, pronta para ser oficialmente esposa do Rei...<strong>

**(****************)**

**Regina já estava em seu vestido de noiva, tinha acabado de saber que a causadora de tudo aquilo era aquela criança burra, ela continuava em frente ao espelho, encarando a si mesma, controlando uma raiva enorme que crescia dentro dela, ao mesmo tempo uma tristeza dolorosa, por causa da Snow White, por causa dela, e por ela ter contado seu segredo, Daniel agora estava morto, ela respira, tentando convencer a si mesma de que era apenas uma criança e que tudo foi coisa do acaso, mas ela não conseguia controlar a raiva...**

**(****************)**

**O casamento acontece na presença de várias pessoas, Regina não conhecia nenhuma delas, Regina sela os votos matrimoniais, torcendo pra que aquilo acabe logo e ela possa ficar sozinha, ela sente todo corpo dela se contrair quando percebe que para selar o matrimônio o Rei a beijaria, ele a beija ternamente nos lábios e ela se afasta, interrompendo o beijo, ela fica com medo por ter feito aquilo mas o Rei segura a mão dela e acena para as pessoas que aplaudem... Ela fica olhando ao redor, vendo o olhar satisfeito de sua mãe, que sorria feliz...**

**(****************)**

**Regina impaciente, enquanto as suas empregadas iam ajudando-a a se trocar, trocando o vestido, não bastava o casamento exagerado, também haveria uma festa na presença de amigos do Rei Leopold, ela ficava imaginando que nunca se acostumaria a aquele estilo de vida, todos esses vestidos, viver uma vida ao lado de um homem que mal conhece, que não ama...**  
><strong>Depois de estar pronta e vestida, ela se junta a mãe dela e vão andando para o salão de festa...<strong>

**Cora: Regina, por favor, sorria!**

**Regina: eu estou tentando ok? Já estou casada, agora já sou a rainha, por favor, não fique me mandando sorrir, não se finge felicidade!**

**Regina vai andando com pressa, querendo ficar longe de sua mãe, e para na entrada do salão, espera seu nome ser anunciado e entra, unindo-se ao rei, sentando-se num trono ao lado dele...**

**Rei Leopold: prossigam com a música!**

**E a musica volta a tocar, Regina observando todos dançando, bebendo e percebe que ninguém ali se importa com ela, nem com o casamento, eles apenas estão ali para se divertir e beber... Ela fica entediada, perdida em seus pensamentos, quando se assusta ao ouvir seu nome, ela olha pra frente, vendo um homem, vestido exageradamente, parecia ser muito rico e meu deus, ele tinha uma coroa na cabeça, ela se ajeita, sentando-se ereta, e lembra que eles receberiam a presença do Rei George, vindo de outro reino, um reino muito poderoso...**

**Rei George: Leopold meu amigo, então você se casou com a donzela mais linda de todo o reino!**

**Ele segura a mão da Regina e beija...  
>O Rei Leopold fica sorrindo, bebendo seu vinho...<strong>

**Rei Leopold: a mais linda e também mais gentil de todas!**

**Rei George: pra mim só importa a beleza!**

**E eles caem na risada, Regina lança um olhar de desaprovação, e fica séria olhando para eles, imaginando que mesmo sendo reis, continuavam sendo idiotas...**

**Rei George: Parem a música!**

**E tudo fica em silencio novamente...**

**Rei George: tenho uma atração especial para o casamento de meu amigo de longa data, apreciem o show!**

**Regina fica atenta, olhando as pessoas se afastarem, deixando o salão quase vazio, formando um círculo, as luzes se apagam e se acende apenas uma luz mais fraca, deixando um ambiente de luz quente... o Rei George se senta, e começa a tocar uma música diferente, apenas instrumental, um som que a Regina nunca tinha escutado antes, logo depois ela vê três mulheres entrando no salão, vestidas com pouca roupa, elas começam a dançar de forma sensual, com movimentos nos quadris, Regina fica um pouco envergonhada, sentindo o rosto queimar, corando, ruborizando, mas ela continua olhando...**

**Rei George: isso meu caro amigo, se chama dança dos véus!**

**Eram três mulheres, mas aparentemente duas delas dançavam em volta de uma que se destacava, ela era linda, tinha cabelos acobreados, o rosto dela estava coberto com um tecido, e a Regina só conseguia ver os olhos dela, olhos penetrantes, que deixavam a Regina hipnotizada, ela se movia ritmicamente, os movimentos que ela fazia estavam perfeitamente cronometrados com a música, ela tirava um véu de cada vez, mostrando mais o corpo, as pernas, e vinha lentamente na direção deles, Regina olha disfarçadamente para o Rei Leopold, e percebe que ele está vidrado olhando para dançarina, ela volta a olhar para a mulher, ela já estava mais próxima, já tinha deixado no chão quatro véus, ela começa a tirar um dos véus que estavam no sutiã, mostrando ainda mais seu decote, toda aquela música e iluminação deixava uma sensualidade, a ponto de todos estarem calados assistindo, era novidade para todos aquele tipo de coisa, Regina já respirava ofegante, sentindo seu corpo queimar sem entender o efeito que aquilo estava causando nela, a mulher chega perto dela, tirando um véu que estava amarrado em sua coxa e ela gira, dando uma volta completa e volta a andar para junto da Regina, se ajoelha diante dela e lhe oferece o véu, Regina fica olhando, ofegante, a mulher levanta a cabeça ao perceber que a Regina ainda não tinha pego e Regina consegue olhar os olhos dela, elas se olham, e Regina consegue praticamente ver o seu reflexo naquele olhar, aquele olhar triste, e ela vê escorrer uma lágrima dos olhos da mulher, Regina fica sem ação...**

**Rei George: pegue o véu!**

**Regina apenas obedece e a mulher levanta e vai voltando ao centro do salão, vai indo embora e as luzes se acendem novamente, voltando a tocar a música anterior à apresentação...**

**Rei George: esse véu simboliza sensualidade, e pra uma mulher que acaba de se casar, esse presente é perfeito!**

**Regina fica sem graça e o Rei Leopold fica rindo e bate palmas...**

**Rei Leopold: você sempre cheio de novidade **

**Rei George: sim, eu viajo o mundo inteiro, e compro escravas interessantes, você deveria fazer o mesmo meu caro**

**Rei Leopold: não sou a favor disso, não tenho escravos**

**Rei George: pra que ser rei então meu amigo?**

**E eles ficam rindo, Regina sente asco daquela conversa masculina, fica olhando ao redor e depois olha para o véu em sua mão**

**Rei George: mas essa em especial, foi muito cara, ela foi treinada para ser acompanhante de reis desde criança, ensinada a nos dar prazer, essas meu amigo, são muito caras!**

**Regina olha pra ele horrorizada, imaginando se esse era o motivo da tristeza que ela viu nos olhos da mulher, ser forçada a esse tipo de vida, desde criança...**

**Regina: qual o nome dela?**

**Eles olham pra ela, admirados por ela ter tanta segurança em dirigir a palavra a eles...**

**Rei George: o nome de quem?**

**Regina: da mulher que me presenteou com esse véu**

**Rei George: Rachel, o nome dela é Rachel!**

**MODO FLASHBACK OFF**

_**(****************************************)**_

_**Sara vai segurando a mochila do Roland e pega a mão dele, saindo pela porta, para levar ele pra escola...  
>Robin e Regina vão pra sala, se sentam no sofá...<strong>_

_**Robin: amor, estou ficando curioso... e nervoso também**_

_**Regina: precisei demitir a Lauren**_

_**Robin: sério? E por quê?**_

_**Regina começa a contar, relembrando o momento e começa a contar de forma estressada, a raiva voltando, Robin vai ouvindo atento...**_

_**Robin: então quer dizer que a Marion mandou ela fazer isso?**_

_**Regina: sim, e além de tentar dar em cima de você, ela ficava olhando nossa vida e contando pra ela, ah mais eu dei tanto na cara dela, aquela safada!**_

_**Robin: vou ter uma conversa com a Marion**_

_**Regina: não amor, não precisa, acho que é isso que ela quer, vamos fingir que nem nos importamos, acho que quando ela perceber que não está nos incomodando, ela para com essas palhaçadas**_

_**Robin: verdade, e quinta-feira? Quando a gente for à consulta com Dr. Hopper?**_

_**Regina: vamos tratá-la normalmente**_

_**Robin: ok! Nossa! Estou admirado com isso, sei lá, não sabia que a Marion era desse jeito, quando eu a conheci ela era sempre tão doce**_

_**Regina: talvez você nunca tenha dado motivo pra ela agir assim, pra saber quem ela é de verdade, mas eu só não quero que isso prejudique o Roland, toda essa briga**_

_**Eles escutam a porta se abrir, eles olham imaginando que seja a Sara, mas aparece o Henry...**_

_**Henry: Mom**_

_**Regina sorri e se levanta já recebendo um abraço caloroso do filho...**_

_**Regina: oi meu amor!**_

_**Henry: eu vim aqui pra fazer um convite**_

_**Regina: convite?**_

_**Henry: sim, o Neal fez 1 ano de idade e a Mary Margareth vai fazer uma festinha lá no Granny's, hoje a noite!**_

_**Regina: nossa! Como o tempo voa!**_

_**Henry: vai ser às 18 hs, daí ela está convidando você com a Clarissa, o Robin e o Roland**_

_**Regina: nós vamos sim, mas o Roland está com a mãe dele**_

_**Henry: ok, mas acho que ela vai, pois a Belle vai e elas são amigas**_

_**Robin: bom, eu vou trabalhar, pra chegar cedo, bom dia pra vocês!**_

_**Ele beija a Regina e abraça o Henry...**_

_**Henry: sai, me solta!**_

_**E eles ficam rindo, Robin vai embora...**_

_**Henry: Olá Clarissa!**_

_**Ele fica de frente ao carrinho e vai pegando a Clarissa no braço, ele dá um cheirinho nela, sentindo aquele cheirinho gostoso de bebê... e fica balançando ela no colo, fazendo carinho na Clarissa...  
>Regina fica olhando, sorrindo, vendo o carinho deles e de como a Clarissa parecia feliz no colo dele...<strong>_


	62. Chapter 62

_**Regina se senta no sofá, vendo o Henry com a Clarissa nos braços, quando ela começa a chorar, Henry fica balançando ela mas sem sucesso, Clarissa começa a chorar mais alto...**_

_**Henry: toma ela mãe! acho que está com fome!**_

_**Regina: vem aqui bebezinha de mamãe!**_

_**Regina segura ela no colo, vendo o rostinho dela vermelhinho de chorar, Regina sorri e dá um beijo na bochecha dela, vai deitando ela em seu colo e a Clarissa já fica procurando o peito, passando a boca pela blusa da Regina, e Regina vai levantando a blusa e oferece o seio pra sua filha que mama, fechando os olhinhos... Henry se senta ao lado dela...**_

_**Henry: mãe, eu dava muito trabalho quando eu era um bebê?**_

_**Regina: não, você era quietinho, era muito chorão, mas era um doce! Esperto, bonito! Meu bebezinho!**_

_**Regina acaricia os cabelos do Henry, e eles ficam sorrindo um para o outro, ele se inclina e beija a Clarissa, enquanto ela mama ele fica brincando segurando a mãozinha dela e beijando...  
>As horas vão passando, Henry vai pra casa da Emma, Regina na sala vendo TV, Sara na cozinha preparando o almoço...<br>Regina pega o celular, começa a digitar uma mensagem e envia:**_

"_**Tink, vc vai pra festinha no Granny's hj? Niver do bb da Mary M. -R"**_

_**Pouco tempo depois ela recebe:**_

_**Tinker- "vou sim mulher, não me convidaram mas o Granny's é um lugar público kkk"**_

_**Regina lê e começa a ri... digita e envia:**_

"_**ok, mas eu estou convidando vc amiga! Então vai sim.. vou cuidar aqui na vida ok? Até mais tarde, bjo bitch.. -R"**_

_**Regina se levanta, vai na cozinha e avisa a Sara que vai sair rapidinho pra comprar algum presentinho pro baby Neal, ela dá um beijo na Clarissa e sai...**_

_**(**********************************)**_

**MODO FLASHBACK ON**

**Regina já está em seu quarto, sentada na cama, sozinha, ela ficava girando aquela aliança no dedo, pensando no fato de estar casada, ela se sente cansada, a festa tinha durado quase a noite toda, ela suspira lembrando que aquela foi apenas a primeira noite de festa, que viriam mais, ao mesmo tempo ela fica aliviada por saber que a noite de núpcias só seria ao fim das festas, ela levanta, indo até o closet, vendo os vestidos que estavam ali, imaginando quantas vezes ela precisaria usar em eventos, quantas vezes ela precisaria fingir estar feliz, ela fica olhando as joias, coroa, toda aquela riqueza que não lhe traria nenhuma felicidade, e então ela volta para cama, olhando o véu que ela tinha ganhado, ela segura e fica sentindo a textura do tecido, e começa a imaginar que talvez sua vida não fosse pior do que a da dona daquele véu, ser usada para satisfazer os reis, ser uma escrava, ela continua pensando, sem conseguir dormir, fica entediada e então tem uma ideia perigosa, ela olha pra si mesma, estava vestida apenas com um vestido branco para dormir, mas mesmo assim ela sai do quarto, olha um corredor longo, mal iluminado, ela vai andando, coração acelerado por estar andando sozinha e no meio da noite, e levada pela adrenalina ela começa a correr pelo corredor, sentindo raiva e medo ao mesmo tempo, até que ela para de repente, ficando ofegante, e escuta um barulho, alguém gritando, parecia uma mulher, ela fica em pânico e se esconde atrás de uma estátua, mas ela fica se esticando para ver o que está acontecendo, e ela vê dois guardas segurando uma mulher, enquanto ela chorava, e ela vê o Rei George aparecer, e ela fica lá olhando e escutando...**

**Rei George: Rachel, minha Rachel, você achou que ia fugir?**

**Rachel continua de cabeça baixa e a Regina se esforça pra conseguir ver o rosto dela, sem aquela máscara e sem aquela maquiagem forte, ela parecia ser tão jovem, talvez fosse da mesma idade que ela, Regina continua escutando...**

**Rei George: você sempre foi uma cadela obediente, o que você pensou que estava fazendo?**

**E ele segura o rosto dela, forçando-a a olhar para ele, e a Regina consegue ver o rosto dela, não claramente, mas podia ver o sofrimento e as lágrimas, Regina se encolhe ao ver o Rei George dando uma tapa forte no rosto da Rachel, usando as costas da mão, onde ele tinha anéis exagerados que consequentemente cortam o rosto da Rachel, Regina fica aflita, ainda ouvindo...**

**Rei George: tente fazer isso outra vez e eu mato você, só não mato você agora por que eu adoro esse seu corpo!**

**Ele ainda segurando o rosto dela, beija a boca da Rachel, ela nem se mexe, ainda sendo imobilizada pelos guardas que a seguravam...**

**Rei George: agora pare de chorar que eu quero que você dance pra mim, e dance em cima do meu pau, levem ela pro meus aposentos!**

**E eles começam a andar, levando ela, Regina fica vendo eles se afastarem, então ela volta correndo pelo corredor, entrando no seu quarto e se tranca, se joga na cama e se cobre, fica pensando enquanto recupera a respiração, ofegando...**

**(***************)**

**No outro dia pela manhã, Regina teria um café da manhã na presença de seu marido, o Rei Leopold, ela estava no quarto na companhia de suas empregadas que a vestiam...  
>Ela caminha, segurando o vestido, sendo encaminhada até o jardim, onde tinha uma mesa bonita com um café da manhã, muitas frutas, o Rei Leopold se levanta sorridente, a beija no rosto...<strong>

**Rei Leopold: Bom dia minha Rainha! **

**Regina: Bom dia!**

**Ela se senta, ainda sem graça, ele se senta e começa a se servir, ficam calados por alguns minutos, ela fica sempre olhando pra ele, pensando se deveria puxar algum assunto, até por que ela nem o conhecia...**

**Regina: eu amei os presentes!**

**Ele sorri pra ela, sabendo que ela estava se referindo as inúmeras joias que ele tinha dado para ela...**

**Rei Leopold: você terá muito mais, terá tudo que você quiser!**

**Ela sorri pra ele, e se lembra do que viu na noite anterior, ela começa a sentir seu coração bater mais forte, pensando em falar algo e com medo de ser mal compreendida, mesmo assim ela fala...**

**Regina: existe algo que eu desejo possuir**

**Rei Leopold: o quê?**

**Regina: aquela dançarina, ontem, na festa, ela me deu um véu, eu gostaria que você a comprasse para mim**

**Rei Leopold: pra que você quer uma dançarina?**

**Regina: na verdade, eu gostaria que ela fosse uma de minhas empregadas, acho que ela está infeliz com aquele Rei George, acho triste o tipo de vida que ela está tendo, sendo escrava e forçada a fazer aquilo, acho que ela seria mais feliz sendo uma acompanhante da Rainha do que dançando para homens**

**O Rei Leopold abre um sorriso imenso, e acaricia o rosto da Regina...**

**Rei Leopold: minha Rainha, tão bondosa! Sua bondade me encanta! Eu posso comprar aquela escrava, mas você sabe que não poderemos libertar todos os escravos do mundo, não sabe?**

**Regina: sim...**

**Rei Leopold: mas eu farei isso por você!**

**Regina sorri e começa a comer animada, mas desanima logo em seguida ao ver o rei e lembrar que hoje ela era esposa dele...**

**MODO FLASHBACK OFF**

_**(****************************************)**_

_**São 17:30 hs  
>Robin estava na sala, já vestido numa calça jeans e uma camisa preta, perfumado e pronto, vendo TV enquanto espera a Regina ficar pronta, sabendo que demoraria pois mulheres sempre demoram pra se arrumar, Sara vem descendo as escadas com a Clarissa no colo, Robin olha pra sua filha e seus olhos se iluminam, ela estava vestida com um shortinho branco, um vestidinho vermelho, uma tiara de tecido vermelha com um lacinho branco e uma sapatilha branca, toda cheirosa e gostosa...<strong>_

_**Robin: que princesa linda de papai!**_

_**Ele já se levanta e vai pegando ela no colo e dando cheiro na cabecinha dela, sentindo aquele cheirinho gostoso de bebê...**_

_**Robin: menina cheirosa de papai é? Clarissa gostosinha! Sim, é você sim, safadinha de papai!**_

_**Ele fica brincando com ela, erguendo ela no alto e trazendo ela de volta dando beijos nela... Sara fica sorrindo e volta, subindo as escadas, vai ao quarto da Regina e termina de arrumar a bolsa da bebê, colocando fralda, uma roupinha de frio, um lençolzinho, enquanto a Regina estava de frente ao espelho, terminando de se maquiar...**_

_**Regina: droga!**_

_**Sara: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: fui delinear os olhos e borrou tudo essa merda**_

_**Sara: senta aqui que eu te ajudo**_

_**Regina olha pra ela e a Sara ri quando vê o olho da Regina borrado, ela senta na cama e a Sara fica de frente pra ela, Sara vai pegando um cotonete e passa um pouco de removedor de maquiagem e vai limpando onde borrou...**_

_**Regina: você sabe o que está fazendo, não sabe?**_

_**Sara: sim, eu sei sim...**_

_**A Sara pega o delineador e vai delineando os olhos da Regina, e termina que ela vai fazendo todo o resto, passando também o rímel...**_

_**Sara: pronto! Você está linda!**_

_**Regina sorri, se levanta e vai até o espelho, vendo como tinha ficado perfeito, ela fica se olhando, semicerrando os olhos, fazendo caras sexys no espelho...**_

_**Regina: nossa! Ficou perfeito! Sara, onde você aprendeu isso?**_

_**Sara: eu precisava saber disso, eu..**_

_**Sara suspira, e sorri...**_

_**Sara: que bom que gostou, e a bolsa tá pronta, ponho mais alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina: não, tá tudo aí já...**_

_**Sara ia saindo do quarto e a Regina anda rápido e segura o braço dela...**_

_**Regina: Sara!**_

_**Ela olha pra Regina...**_

_**Regina: nós duas, nós nos conhecemos?**_

_**Sara: Regina**_

_**Sara põe a mão no rosto da Regina e sorri...**_

_**Sara: tente se lembrar...**_

_**E a Sara vai saindo do quarto, deixando a Regina sozinha, confusa, por que diabos ela não se lembraria, e Regina vai pegando a bolsa da Clarissa e vai se olhar no espelho e se assusta ao ver que o pescoço dela estava marcado, com os chupões do Robin, ela procura uma echarpe que combine com seu vestido vermelho, e põe tentando cobrir, então ela sai do quarto e vai descendo as escadas...**_

_**Regina: estou pronta!**_

_**Robin: finalmente!**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**Robin estaciona o carro perto do Granny's, já vendo outros carros estacionados, eles descem, Regina vai tirando a Clarissa do BebêConforto, colocando ela em seu colo e ajeita o vestidinho dela, Robin chega perto dela e pega a Clarissa no braço, Regina decide deixar a bolsa no carro mesmo, se precisasse de algo era só vir buscar, Robin segura a mão da Regina, e eles entram no Granny's, logo ao abrir a porta já atraem os olhares de todos, até por que era a primeira vez que eles saiam de casa depois do nascimento da Clarissa, Regina sorri para todos, e percebe que a Marion já estava lá, sentada numa mesa junto com a Lauren e o Roland, a Lauren logo baixa a cabeça e evita olhar para a Regina, Mary M. vem na direção deles, segurando o Neal...**_

_**Mary Margareth: Regina! Que bom que você veio! Nossa que coisa linda, sua filha!**_

_**Regina: nossa! Como o Neal está grande..**_

_**Regina chama ele e ele já se joga nos braços da Regina, ela segura ele, sorrindo...**_

_**Mary Margareth: olha só, e ele não vai pra todo mundo não, gostou de você! Own posso segurar a Clarissa?**_

_**Robin: claro!**_

_**E ela pega a Clarissa nos braços, dando cheirinho nela... Emma e Henry vão se aproximando...**_

_**Henry: Oi mãe!**_

_**Regina: Oi filho! **_

_**Regina continua balançando, brincando com o Neal em seu braço...**_

_**Emma: Oi Robin! Olá Regina! Tudo bom?**_

_**Regina: tudo ótimo! E você?**_

_**Emma: tô bem.. muito linda a Clarissa**_

_**Mary Margareth: segura ela, olha como é fofa!**_

_**Emma vai pegando a Clarissa no colo e a Regina fica olhando, mas decide não se importar, devolve o Neal para a Mary Margareth...**_

_**Mary: com licença, vou cumprimentar os outros...**_

_**E ela vai saindo, e o Hook vai chegando perto da Emma, sorrindo...**_

_**Hook: Regina! Robin!**_

_**Eles se cumprimentam...**_

_**Hook: e essa princesa?!**_

_**Ele sorri para o bebê...**_

_**Regina: se for tocar na minha filha use a mão e não o gancho!**_

_**E eles ficam rindo, Emma entrega a Clarissa para o Robin, e eles vão andando procurando uma mesa, Regina escuta o Roland chamando por ela e olha na mesa da Marion, vendo que a Marion estava prendendo ele no colo dela sem deixar ele ir até a Regina e ele querendo chorar, ela vai até lá...**_

_**Regina: oi meu filho! O que está acontecendo?**_

_**Marion olha pra ela e solta o Roland que já se agarra na Regina, ela pega ele no colo e o beija, Robin chega junto dela, com medo de uma possível discussão, ele fica olhando pra Marion e pra Lauren...**_

_**Robin: boa noite!**_

_**Elas respondem, um clima tenso...**_

_**Marion: que linda sua criança!**_

_**Regina: obrigada!**_

_**Marion: eu estava falando com o Robin!**_

_**Regina: por acaso ele fez a Clarissa sozinha? Acho que não né, então o elogio é pra mim também!**_

_**Robin: amor, vamos sentar ali naquela mesa!**_

_**Regina põe o Roland no chão...**_

_**Regina: a titia está ali ok? Qualquer coisa pode ir pra lá..**_

_**Ela vai andando, o Robin vai com ela e se sentam numa mesa... A porta do Granny's se abre mais uma vez, dessa vez entra a Tinker e o Rick, Regina olha pra ela e sorri, eles vão direto até a mesa da Regina...**_

_**Robin: Rick? Cara! Você aqui!**_

_**Eles apertam as mãos...**_

_**Rick: decidi fazer uma surpresa para a Anna!**_

_**Regina: sentem aqui com a gente!**_

_**Eles se sentam, Tinker ficando sentada de frente a Regina e o Rick ao lado dela de frente ao Robin...**_

_**Robin: quanto tempo!**_

_**Rick: eu sempre venho nos finais de semana, vocês que estavam ocupados sendo pais dessa coisa fofa que eu vi pequenininha e já tá grande assim...**_

_**Ele pede pra segurar e o Robin vai passando a Clarissa por cima da mesa entregando ela ao Rick que já a senta em seu colo...**_

_**Rick: oi Clarissa, se lembra de titio?**_

_**Eles ficam sorrindo, e a Tinker começa a olhar pra Regina boquiaberta, Regina olha confusa pra ela, sussurrando um: "o que foi?" e a Tinker vai passando a mão no próprio pescoço dando a entender que tinha visto algo no pescoço da Regina, Regina sorri ao se lembrar dos chupões e ela fica toda sem graça ajeitando a echarpe, e a Tinker avisa com sinais de que cobriu...  
>Eles vão conversando, o Granny's cheio de gente, um falatório sem fim, todos sorrindo, conversando...<strong>_


	63. Chapter 63

_**A festa no Granny's continua animada, todos conversando, quando Regina escuta o Roland chorar, ela se assusta pois ele chora alto, ela olha para a mesa da Marion e o vê chorando enquanto a Marion o segura com força, Regina se levanta entregando a Clarissa no colo do Robin, e termina que todos ficam olhando, Regina se aproxima da mesa da Marion...**_

_**Regina: qual é o seu problema?**_

_**Marion vai se levantando ficando de frente a Regina quase encostando...**_

_**Marion: eu que pergunto, qual é o seu problema?**_

_**Regina: vai ficar agindo desse jeito? Maltratando nosso filho só pra me atingir?**_

_**Marion: o Roland não é "nosso" filho, ele é meu filho, eu o gerei e só não criei por que você interferiu e causou a minha morte! E agora está aí esfregando sua felicidade com o meu marido, você já tem sua própria filha e ainda não se conforma e quer tomar o meu filho!**_

_**Regina vai ouvindo a Marion falando com raiva, a desafiando por estar tão próxima...**_

_**Regina: isso não é uma causa pessoal Marion, o fato de eu estar casada com o Robin não tem a ver com você, foi uma terrível coincidência! E eu estava sim criando o seu filho, mas não tinha ideia de que era seu e de que você voltaria e muito menos de que eu matei você! Agora eu só quero poder viver em paz, e se você não sabe, eu já paguei muito pelos meus pecados**_

_**Marion: mas ainda não pagou pelo que fez comigo, e pelo que estou passando até parece que a errada sou eu! Por que você está feliz aí, e eu aqui, perdi tudo!**_

_**Regina: e o que você quer que eu faça? Eu preciso seguir minha vida! Não vou ficar me culpando por coisas que fiz no passado, eu tenho uma família, um marido, uma filha!**_

_**Marion: você está vivendo a vida que era minha! O Robin era MEU MARIDO, meu e você roubou tudo de mim...**_

_**Regina: eu não roubei nada de ninguém, a história que tenho com o Robin é antiga, muito antes de você existir na vida dele!**_

_**Enquanto isso na mesa, o Robin fica com a Clarissa no colo, sem saber o que fazer, a Tinker fica aflita olhando pro Rick que prestava atenção na conversa abismado, sem entender o que estava acontecendo...**_

_**Tinker: Rick, por favor, vamos lá fora!**_

_**Ele se levanta e vai com ela lá pra fora..**_

_**Rick: Anna, o que está acontecendo, que conversa é aquela? Como assim a Regina matou aquela mulher?**_

_**Tinker começa a chorar, sem saber o que dizer...**_

_**Tinker: é tudo tão complicado! Rick, eu...**_

_**Rick fica olhando pra ela, vendo-a chorar...**_

_**Rick: quer ir pra casa? A gente conversa em casa, mas por favor, me explica o que está acontecendo...**_

_**E lá dentro...**_

_**Marion: eu não tenho medo de você Regina! Você acha que eu sou a Lauren? **_

_**Regina: chega! Não dá pra conversar com você**_

_**Regina se vira, dando as costas para a Marion e então a Marion se joga em cima da Regina, agarrando ela, as duas caem no chão, Marion estando em cima dela, segura os cabelos da Regina e bate a cabeça da Regina no chão, Regina sente o gosto de sangue na boca por ter mordido a língua, respira fundo e se vira usando força, já dando um murro na cara da Marion, se virando por cima dela e continua esmurrando a cara da Marion enquanto ela tentava se defender, segurando sem êxito os braços da Regina, Robin entrega a Clarissa para a Emma e corre, segurando a Regina, Hook segura a Marion, elas se olham, Marion cospe sangue e vai falando...**_

_**Marion: você nunca vai deixar de ser o monstro que você é! Não adianta desfilar por aí com essa coisa que você chama de filha, brincando de casinha!**_

_**Regina: não fale da minha filha!**_

_**Regina se solta, empurrando o Robin que cai sentado, ergue a mão fazendo o Hook ser jogado no chão, usando magia...**_

_**Regina: então você quer falar com a Evil Queen? Eu abro uma exceção pra você! **_

_**Regina mesmo distante, agarra a Marion e a suspende usando magia, Marion sente seu pescoço sendo apertado, fica sem ar, Regina sorri com o braço estendido, enquanto aperta cada vez mais... até que ela sente seu corpo formigar, fecha os olhos, vendo os olhos da Clarissa, ela fica ofegante, tentando ignorar aquela sensação, mas é mais forte que ela, então ela abre os olhos e olha para sua filha, recebendo o olhar de sua criança inocente, então ela interrompe a magia, Marion cai no chão...**_

_**Regina: me perdoa Clarissa! **_

_**Marion começa a tossir, caída no chão, segurando o pescoço...**_

_**Marion: por que não me mata? De novo! **_

_**Regina: não vou fazer isso por causa da minha filha, não posso usar magia para isso, mas eu posso usar minhas mãos!**_

_**Regina caminha até a Marion, segura a roupa dela e a levanta...**_

_**Regina: não se meta comigo, nunca mais!**_

_**E a Regina dá um murro no rosto da Marion, ela cai no chão novamente...**_

_**Regina: vai viver sua vida Marion, arrume alguma coisa pra se ocupar e para de tentar interferir na minha vida! Aceita que perdeu o Robin e para de se passar por ridícula!**_

_**Marion olha pra cima, vendo a Regina, sem a echarpe pois tinha caído em algum momento, ela olha pro pescoço dela, vendo aquelas marcas, ela fica ofegante de raiva mas desiste, baixa o olhar...  
>Regina caminha até onde estava a echarpe e põe de novo em volta do pescoço, ela vai andando até a Emma...<strong>_

_**Regina: me dá minha filha!**_

_**Regina pega a Clarissa nos braços e vai saindo de lá...**_

_**Regina: me desculpa Mary por ter estragado sua festa, eu não quis fazer isso, me desculpa!**_

_**Regina sai do Granny's e o Robin vai saindo, correndo atrás dela, eles entram no carro, Regina senta com a Clarissa no colo, eles vão pra casa, calados...  
>Chegam em casa, entram... Regina já vai subindo as escadas, Robin tranca as portas e vai subindo, entra no quarto, vendo a Regina sentada na cama abraçando a Clarissa enquanto chorava...<strong>_

_**Robin: calma meu amor!**_

_**Ele senta ao lado dela, abraçando as duas, Regina continua chorando, agarrada a sua filha, perdendo o controle e chorando alto, soluçando...**_

_**Robin: amor, deixa eu cuidar de você por favor..**_

_**Ele vai pegando a Clarissa no braço, se levanta..**_

_**Robin: eu vou deixar a Clarissa com a Sara ok?**_

_**Ele vai saindo do quarto, vai até a porta da Sara, batendo, ela abre...**_

_**Sara: já chegaram?**_

_**Robin: sim, você pode ficar com a Clarissa por favor? A Regina não está bem**_

_**Sara: posso sim, mas o que aconteceu? Se precisar de mim pode me chamar**_

_**Robin: obrigado! Preciso ir lá.. eu..**_

_**Ele nem termina a frase e já corre para o quarto...  
>Chega lá e já abraça a Regina, colocando ela em seu colo, a beijando na testa...<strong>_

_**Robin: tá tudo bem meu amor! Vem, vamos tomar um banho!**_

_**Ele vai tirando a roupa dela, e tira a roupa também, vai levando ela pro chuveiro e eles ficam abraçados enquanto se molham...  
>Enquanto isso, no apartamento da Tinker...<strong>_

_**Tinker: existem tantas coisas que não dá pra te explicar Rick, eu quero muito um dia explicar tudo a você, mas eu não posso agora, eu sei que você tem direito de saber, mas eu não posso, eu entendo se você quiser terminar**_

_**Rick: Anna! Escuta, eu não quero terminar com você, eu gosto muito de você, e se não estiver pronta pra me contar, tudo bem, eu espero, mas eu preciso que você saiba que pode confiar em mim, entendeu?**_

_**Ela sorri e eles se abraçam, se beijam...  
>Enquanto isso...<br>Robin vai ajudando a Regina a por uma camisola, ela se deita na cama...**_

_**Regina: trás a Clarissa, por favor, quero que ela durma aqui**_

_**Robin: claro, vou buscar**_

_**Robin sai do quarto, e volta com a Clarissa nos braços, deita ela no meio da cama, a Regina já a abraça, Robin apaga a luz e se deita, cobrindo-os com o edredom e ele se aproxima delas, fica acariciando a Regina...**_

_**Robin: você é boa, boa mãe, boa mulher, não pense nem por um segundo que você não merece o que conquistou, você é minha vida Regina, e você é tudo pra mim, você e a Clarissa! Seremos nós três, uma família! **_

_**Regina: eu amo você Robin!**_

_**Robin: eu sei disso, e eu amo muito você também!**_

_**Regina: eu amo você Clarissa!**_

_**Robin: eu também te amo Clarissa!**_

_**(**************************************)**_

**MODO FLASHBACK ON**

**Regina em seu quarto, vestida num vestido lindo, usando uma coroa, iria a um jantar formal, e haveria outra festa ainda comemorando o seu casamento com o Rei, Cora estava com ela, observando-a...**

**Cora: minha filha! Isso é somente o começo, você vai ter tudo e todos a sua disposição, essa era a vida que sonhei pra você!**

**Regina: mas esse não era o meu sonho!**

**Cora: nunca mais repita isso, você agora é esposa do Rei Leopold, chega dessa sua depressão, essa é sua vida agora!**

**Então aparecem os guardas que as acompanhariam até o salão da festa, elas vão caminhando, chegam ao salão, vendo uma enorme mesa farta, Regina se junta ao Rei Leopold, e eles caminham juntos e sentam-se, a mesa repleta de pessoas que a Regina nunca viu na vida, e então o Rei George aparece sorrindo, sentando-se ao lado do Rei Leopold, Regina olha pra ele com nojo, mas sorri forçadamente, Cora se senta ao lado da Regina e seu pai Henry senta-se ao lado da Cora, começam a jantar e conversar, e também começam a beber, Regina apenas bebia suco, vendo aqueles homens bebendo vinho, falando asneiras, ela fica entediada, imaginando se seria indelicado se ela fingisse um desmaio pra poder sair dali, ela sorri pensando nisso, e continua perdida em seus pensamentos, quando sente o Rei Leopold segurar a mão dela e começar a falar...**

**Rei Leopold: George, meu amigo, gostaria de lhe fazer uma oferta, quanto quer pela sua dançarina?**

**O Rei George engasga no seu vinho e sorri...**

**Rei George: meu caro, ela não está à venda!**

**Rei Leopold: mas sei que todo mundo tem seu preço, quanto quer por ela!**

**Ele fica dando gargalhada...**

**Rei George: você nunca soube barganhar meu amigo**

**Regina fica atenta à conversa, ofegante, ficando impaciente...**

**Rei Leopold: nunca precisei barganhar, só gostaria de comprá-la!**

**Rei George: eu sei, já estou acostumado, onde eu a levo, querem comprá-la, mas ela não está a venda!**

**O Rei Leopold olha pra Regina mostrando que tinha tentado, mas sem sucesso, eles continuam conversando outros assuntos e a Regina ainda ofegante, com raiva...  
>A festa começa, tocando música, os homens continuam bebendo...<strong>

**Rei George: ah, quase me esqueço, Queen Regina, eu trouxe um presente para você! Sei que você será uma ótima esposa para meu amigo aqui...**

**Ele sinaliza para um guarda, e então Regina vê a Rachel mais uma vez, ela usava novamente um lenço cobrindo parte de seu rosto, tinha olhos marcados por um delineador, cílios enormes, usava apenas um sutiã todo feito de diamantes, uma saia de um tecido tão fino que dava pra ver a calcinha também coberta de diamantes, a saia ia até os pés e balançava ao vento, ela usava brincos grandes e muitas pulseiras, ela vem segurando um colar lindo, com uma joia na ponta, aparentemente era um rubi, ela chega perto da Regina...**

**Rei George: esse é meu humilde presente! **

**Regina olha o colar e levanta os olhos, olhando para a Rachel, ela tinha um olhar profundo...**

**Rei George: ponha o colar!**

**Regina apenas afasta o cabelo, enquanto a Rachel vai colocando o colar em seu pescoço, Regina sente as mãos da Rachel a tocarem, e ela se lembra da noite anterior, e de como a vida daquela moça estava em risco, como o Rei George a tratava... Rachel vai se afastando e se junta às outras dançarinas que dançavam pelo salão... Regina fica olhando pra baixo, vendo o colar...**

**Regina: é lindo! Muito obrigada!**

**A festa vai continuando, o Rei Leopold animado conversando com seus amigos e continuavam bebendo e quanto mais bebiam mais falavam besteiras, Regina de vez em quando olhava para o salão, olhando a Rachel dançando, era tão perceptível o olhar triste dela, e as pessoas pareciam nem notar, nem se importar, ela fica vagando pelos pensamentos...**

**Rei George: pena que não visitei essas terras antes, eu poderia ter encontrado sua esposa antes de você e certamente me casaria com ela!**

**Rei Leopold: me sinto sortudo então, que tenha encontrado ela primeiro!**

**Regina mal acredita no que escuta, ela olha apavorada para sua mãe que apenas sorri...**

**Cora: calma, eles estão bêbados!**

**Rei George: Regina, você com certeza é o tipo de mulher que o homem daria tudo a você só para possuí-la!**

**Regina olha pra ele com raiva e se levanta...**

**Regina: você ofendeu a Rainha!**

**Todos olham para ela e a música para... O Rei George fica sério, olha para ela...**

**Regina: você está aqui sob minha hospitalidade, no meu castelo!**

**O Rei George começa a rir, levado ainda pela bebida...**

**Rei George: acima de tudo corajosa! Brava! Leopold seu sortudo filho de uma puta!**

**E eles ficam dando gargalhadas e bebendo, Regina continua em pé, olhando para ele...**

**Rei George: ok minha Queen Regina, como posso me redimir? Posso lhe oferecer qualquer coisa, escolha qualquer presente! Ouro, joias, qualquer coisa e será seu!**

**Regina: qualquer coisa?**

**Rei George: sim, juro em nome de minha coroa!**

**Cora sorri, até então estava preocupada, mas se anima ao ver que a Regina poderia pedir qualquer coisa...**

**Regina: um juramento pela coroa? Não tem como você voltar atrás!**

**Rei George: porque eu voltaria atrás? Escolha o que quiser!**

**Regina: eu quero ela!**

**E a Regina aponta na direção da Rachel, todos olham para onde a Rainha apontava, a Rachel fica sem entender ao perceber que era com ela... O Rei George olha pra Rachel, olha para Regina...**

**Rei George: não pode está falando sério**

**Cora segura o braço da Regina, a puxando...**

**Cora: o que está fazendo?**

**Regina se solta de sua mãe e volta a olhar para o Rei George...**

**Regina: você jurou em nome de sua coroa! Guardas, levem ela para algum quarto, agora!**

**O Rei George apenas assiste a Rachel ser levada, ele fica furioso e apenas volta a beber, com a expressão séria...  
>Regina se senta, visivelmente animada, Cora se aproxima dela...<strong>

**Cora: o que você está fazendo? Podia pedi qualquer coisa e você pede uma meretriz?**

**Regina: ela não é uma meretriz! E eu sou a Rainha aqui, faço o que quiser, você mesma diz isso, então me deixa fazer o que eu quiser!**

**Cora se cala, estressada, Regina diz ao Rei Leopold que estava se sentindo indisposta e então ela se retira, sendo levada ao seu quarto, o Rei Leopold continua bebendo com seus amigos, e agora o Rei George nem parecia mais se importar, voltou a rir e falar besteiras...  
>Regina chega no quarto...<strong>

**Regina: traga a dançarina aqui, quero falar com ela...**

**Guarda: sim senhora, majestade!**

**Ele vai andando até onde estava a Rachel...**

**Guarda: venha, você está sendo chamada pela Rainha**

**Rachel se levanta, ainda com o olhar triste, mas respira fundo, torcendo para dessa vez ela ter sorte e ser tratada bem...  
>O Guarda chega com ela no quarto da Regina, entram...<strong>

**Regina: pode nos deixar a sós!**

**O guarda sai do quarto, fechando a porta...  
>Regina fica sem saber o que dizer, apenas olhando para Rachel...<strong>

**Regina: eu te chamei aqui por que...**

**Rachel: eu sei minha Rainha! Eu sei por que fui chamada!**

**A Regina se cala, e fica olhando a Rachel se aproximar dela, mantendo um olhar tão profundo, a Regina fica ofegante, enquanto a Rachel se aproxima dela, segura seu rosto entre as mãos e encosta seus lábios nos da Regina, Regina fica assustada, põe as mãos segurando os pulsos da Rachel mas não a empurra, a Rachel ainda mantinha os lábios nos dela, beijando-a ternamente, Regina permanece com os olhos abertos, apavorada e fecha os olhos, sem consegui interromper aquele beijo, até que a Rachel se afasta...**

**Rachel: Agora eu lhe pertenço e irei satisfazer todos os seus desejos e aceito ser usada de acordo com seus desejos e prazeres, minha Rainha!**

**Rachel ainda tinha o olhar triste, Regina olha pra ela apavorada...**

**Regina: não! Rachel, não foi pra isso que eu reivindiquei você, você entendeu errado, você não vai ser minha escrava, eu só quis tirar você da escravidão, você será livre!**

**Rachel olha pra ela e a Regina vê pela primeira vez um sorriso em seu rosto...**

**Rachel: isso é verdade?**

**Regina: sim! Eu vi como o Rei George te trata, eu só quero que você seja livre!**

**Rachel cai de joelhos abraçando a Regina...**

**Rachel: você é a pessoa mais bondosa desse mundo! Eu não tenho como te agradecer nunca! Mas te prometo que se você precisar de mim um dia, eu farei tudo por você, qualquer coisa, eu sei que um dia vou ter a chance de retribuir, eu serei eternamente grata a você minha Queen, a mais linda de todos os reinos!**

**Regina se comove ao ver as lágrimas da Rachel, dessa vez com certeza eram de felicidade... Regina passa a mão no rosto dela, ainda ferido pela tapa que ela tinha levado...**

**Regina: não se preocupe, agora você precisa se vestir, não precisa mais ficar seminua, vou te dar uma roupa..**

**Rachel se levanta, e fica parada, sem acreditar...**

**Rachel: Majestade**

**Regina: me chame de Regina**

**Rachel: Regina, me perdoe por ter beijado você!**

**Regina: será nosso segredo!**

**Elas sorriem, Regina procura um vestido mais simples para dar para a Rachel vestir...**

**(**************)**

**Alguns dias se passam, os dias das festas tinham acabado, Rachel estava sendo tratada como hóspede, Regina logo encontra um lar para a Rachel, num vilarejo, onde ela poderia recomeçar sua vida, ter um emprego, ter sua casa e reconstruir sua dignidade...  
>Elas tem uma comovente despedida...<strong>

**Rachel: eu estou muito feliz graças a você e sei que um dia você vai estar muito feliz, e vai ter amor na sua vida, e eu espero estar ao seu lado quando isso acontecer, quero um dia saber que você é uma mulher feliz!**

**Regina apenas sorri, sabendo que isso nunca aconteceria, que o amor dela já tinha morrido, e que a felicidade era impossível, Regina fica olhando a Rachel ir embora, e elas sabem que talvez nunca mais se veriam novamente...**

**Ou o destino poderia ter suas "coincidências".**

**MODO FLASHBACK OFF**

_**(***************************************)**_

_**Robin vai acordando, vendo a Regina e a Clarissa dormindo juntinhas, entregues a um sono pesado, ele vai esfregando os olhos e sorrindo, olhando pra elas, ele olha pra Regina, vendo ela dormindo tão linda, tão serena, ele fica lembrando do que aconteceu no Granny's, fica sentindo uma raiva da Marion, ele vai se levantando, vai ao banheiro...  
>Ele volta ouvindo a Clarissa chorar, Regina vai acordando, já acariciando sua filha que ainda chorava, ela vai puxando a Clarissa para seu colo e ainda deitada, vai oferecendo o seio para a Clarissa...<strong>_

_**Robin: bom dia meu amor!**_

_**Regina: bom dia!**_

_**Ele se deita ao lado dela, abraçando as duas, e ficam ali quietinhos, Regina ainda sonolenta, Robin acariciando ela e a Clarissa mamando...**_


	64. Chapter 64

_**Robin e Regina ainda deitados, Clarissa ainda mamando...  
>Robin começa a dar beijos no pescocinho da Clarissa, e ela fica rindo, solta o peito e fica gugunando, tentando conversar com seu papai...<br>Regina aproveita que ela soltou e se levanta pra ir ao banheiro...**_

_**Robin: é mesmo Clarissa? Sim? O que você sonhou? Dormiu com papai e mamãe foi neném? **_

_**E ela fica sacudindo as perninhas, e gugunando, sorrindo, chupando os dedinhos e Robin fica dando cheirinhos nela...  
>Regina volta para o quarto, se deitando novamente, fica sorrindo ao ver a Clarissa e o Robin brincando...<strong>_

_**Robin: como você está meu amor?**_

_**Regina: melhor, sei lá... ainda estou um pouco chateada, mas de boa!**_

_**Robin: eu vou ficar a manhã aqui com você ok? Vou trabalhar depois do almoço...**_

_**Regina: tá bom!**_

_**Robin: vamos descer pra tomar café? Vamos bebê?**_

_**Robin se levanta e vai pegando a Clarissa nos braços, eles vão descendo as escadas, indo pra cozinha, já encontram a Sara terminando de colocar o café da manhã na mesa...**_

_**Regina: bom dia Sara!**_

_**Sara: bom dia!**_

_**Regina: quer ajuda?**_

_**Sara: não, eu já terminei!**_

_**Elas sorriem, Sara vai indo até o Robin...**_

_**Sara: Oi minha gostosinha! Vem aqui!**_

_**Robin entrega a Clarissa para a Sara, e ele se senta ao lado da Regina, eles vão comendo, Sara estava na sala com a Clarissa...**_

_**Regina: será que a Sara sozinha vai dá conta de cuidar também do Roland? Será que ela vai querer?**_

_**Robin: acho que sim amor, conversa com ela**_

_**Eles vão tomando café da manhã, conversando...  
>Então terminam de comer, Regina levanta, vai indo pra sala...<strong>_

_**Regina: Sara, eu vou tomar um banho e já desço ok?**_

_**Sara: ela já mamou?**_

_**Regina: já**_

_**Sara: então pode ficar tranquila, que ela fica quietinha, né bebê?**_

_**Regina sorri e vai subindo as escadas, entra no quarto, já vai para o banheiro, pega a escova de dentes, coloca gel dental e fica se olhando no espelho enquanto escova os dentes, quando escuta:**_

_**Robin: amor?**_

_**Regina: banheiro!**_

_**Ela cospe na pia e se abaixa para enxaguar a boca, Robin entra no banheiro, vendo ela naquela posição, ele sorri, fica atrás dela, segura a cintura dela e a puxa pra trás, encostando nela com força e se esfrega, ela sorri, permanecendo naquela posição, gostando da brincadeira...**_

_**Robin: hmm... então que dizer que você é boa de briga?**_

_**Ele continua se esfregando nela, ela se levanta e ele já passa o braço por ela, abraçando-a bem apertado...**_

_**Robin: gosta de brigar? Quero ver se aguenta brigar comigo!**_

_**Regina: está falando sério?**_

_**Ele suspende ela e vai andando para o quarto e joga ela na cama, ela cai emborcada, com a barriga para baixo e sorri, se vira e encara ele...**_

_**Robin: cadê a mulher forte que vi ontem?**_

_**Ela se levanta e avança nele, eles caem no chão, ela por cima dele, ela tenta bater nele e ele segura as mãos dela, segurando-a pelos pulsos, ele se vira por cima dela, prendendo as mãos dela no alto da cabeça dela, segurando somente com uma mão, ele sorri pra ela e vai passando a outra mão pelos seios dela, vai descendo até conseguir chegar na calcinha dela, ele põe a mão por dentro, tocando-a...**_

_**Robin: já está molhada Regina?**_

_**Ela sacode as pernas, e faz força conseguindo se soltar dele, ela se levanta e fica de pé, ele levanta na mesma rapidez mas ele não consegue se esquivar do murro que ela dá no braço dele..**_

_**Robin: ai, sua cachorra!**_

_**Ele agarra ela, levantando ela do chão e a joga novamente na cama, ela se levanta e corre atrás dele, ele fica correndo dela e eles ficam rindo, ela o alcança e se pendura nas costas dele, colocando o braço em volta do pescoço dele, apertando, ele vai ficando sem ar e então ele se joga de costas na cama, caindo por cima dela, ela o solta e ele se vira, indo pra cima dela, sentando em cima dela enquanto ela vai dando murro nas coxas dele, tentando se livrar dele, ele segura as mãos dela...**_

_**Robin: ué! Cadê aquela mulher brava de ontem?**_

_**Regina: Robin você está brincando com fogo!**_

_**Robin: estou sim, eu sei que você é puro fogo!**_

_**Eles ficam sorrindo um pro outro, se desafiando...**_

_**Regina: ok, 1 ponto pra você, agora me solta pra gente começar de verdade!**_

_**Ele se levanta, ela também, eles ficam se olhando, sorrindo, se olhando nos olhos, e a Regina sem aviso, dá uma tapa no rosto do Robin, ele segura o próprio rosto, e fica rindo...**_

_**Robin: esses seus tapas doem pra caramba!**_

_**Regina: quer mais?**_

_**Robin: quero! Isso me excita, já estou de pau duro aqui**_

_**Ela olha pra baixo, vendo ele excitado , ela morde os lábios, então ele agarra ela, virando ela de costas, e ele joga ela na cama, deixando ela de costas pra ele, e se deita por cima dela, já vai se esfregando e beijando o pescoço dela, vai levantando a camisola dela, e continua esfregando a ereção dele na bunda dela, Regina apenas fecha os olhos, sentindo os movimentos do Robin, sentindo os beijos dele em seu pescoço...  
>Ela vai se virando, vai ficando por cima dele, se senta e vai tirando a camisola, enquanto ela ainda está tirando, Robin já vai segurando os seios dela, apalpando-os, ela joga a camisola no chão e olha pra ele sorrindo, eles se olham, ela se inclina e dá outro tapa no rosto dele, ele volta a olhar pra ela e morde os lábios...<strong>_

_**Robin: você está gostando disso não é?**_

_**Ele se levanta, ficando sentado, e gira, colocando ela deitada, ele fica apenas deitado em cima dela, olhando nos olhos dela, eles sorriem...**_

_**Robin: você é tudo pra mim!**_

_**Regina: eu amo você Robin**_

_**Robin: e eu não sei mais viver sem você! E vou fazer o possível pra nunca mais você passar pelo que passou ontem, sei que isso magoou você**_

_**Regina: não fala mais sobre isso, vamos esquecer, apenas faça amor comigo**_

_**Robin sorri se inclina dando um beijo rápido na boca dela...**_

_**Robin: você quer...**_

_**E ele a beija de novo, rapidamente...**_

_**Robin: ...que eu faça**_

_**E ele a beija, suga o lábio inferior dela e volta a olhar pra ela...**_

_**Robin: ...amor com você?**_

_**Regina: sim, eu quero!**_

_**Robin: agora?**_

_**Regina: agora, depois e sempre!**_

_**Eles sorriem, e ele a beija intensamente, vão se esfregando, ele vai passando a mão pelo corpo dela, e aperta a bunda dela, ela sorri e ele vai passando as unhas pela coxa dela...**_

_**Regina: Aaaaaaai Robin!**_

_**Ela grita e bate no braço dele, ele ri...**_

_**Robin: Regina, a Sara vai achar que eu estou te matando!**_

_**Regina: quem vai matar você sou eu!**_

_**Ela empurra ele e ele cai da cama, dando risada, ela vai saindo da cama, indo pra cima do Robin e agarra pescoço dele com as duas mãos, apertando, ele fica rindo e segura o pescoço dela também, ficam os dois apertando e rindo e começam a se sentir sufocados...**_

_**Robin: Re-Gina! Para!**_

_**Regina: solta você pri-meiro!**_

_**Eles soltam e ficam rindo, respirando...**_

_**Robin: chega de brincadeira! Eu quero você!**_

_**Ele puxa ela e a beija na boca, eles ficam se beijando, Regina começa a se movimentar, esfregando, friccionando, sentindo ele ficando duro, e ela se senta, ele vai se sentando também, ele a abraça e se levanta, se jogando com ela na cama... eles ficam sorrindo e se beijam novamente, ele se levanta, e vai tirando a calcinha dela, passando pelos pés dela e joga a calcinha no chão, ele segura uma perna dela e beija o pé dela, chupando os dedos, ela se apoia nos cotovelos e fica olhando pra ele, sorrindo e sentindo as sensações que aquilo provocava, ele vai beijando a perna dela, vai subindo, beijando e mordendo a coxa dela, e vai se aproximando da vagina, ela fica ofegante, ansiosa e então ela sente a língua dele ali, a lambendo, ela suspira, se jogando de volta na cama, fica deitada, ele usa as mãos pra abrir mais as pernas dela, e fica beijando, chupando, penetrando-a com a língua, ela começa a gemer, ele passa a língua macia, percorrendo toda a vagina dela e o clitóris, depois deixa a língua mais dura e fica rodando a língua nela, e chupando, e ela gemendo, começa a apertar as pernas, apertando a cabeça dele, ele segura as pernas dela, se afasta e a gira, deixando ela deitada de costas, ela fica um pouco confusa, mas já sente ele segurando, apertando a bunda dela e ele começa a morder e beijar, ela fica se empinando, excitada, ele a levanta um pouco, deixando ela de quatro e então volta a chupá-la, passando a língua, chupando, penetrando-a com a língua e ela aperta o travesseiro, gemendo, sentindo o Robin a chupando, então ele para, vai tirando o calção, e fica ajoelhado olhando a Regina de quatro, com a bunda virada pra ele, ele sorri, segura a cintura dela, e dá uma tapa na bunda dela, ela geme, e ele vai penetrando ela, lentamente, e quando a penetra até o fim ele fica parado, apenas sentindo ela por dentro, então a Regina começa a se movimentar, rebolando, esfregando a bunda nele, ele fica parado, morde os lábios, sentindo os movimentos gostosos que ela estava fazendo, ele fica assistindo ela, vendo o corpo dela se movimentar, ela continua gemendo, um gemido baixinho que fazia o Robin se arrepiar e ele continua parado, sentindo ela, ele vai dando tapas na bunda dela, fazendo ela se contrair e apertar involuntariamente o membro dele por dentro, ele sibila e a bate de novo... então ele segura a cintura dela com as duas mãos e vai saindo de dentro dela, e antes que saia completamente, ele põe de novo, metendo com força e fica se movimentando, entrando e saindo de dentro dela, enquanto ela também se mexe, rebolando, ele vai acariciando as costas dela, vai subindo a mão, pegando o cabelo dela e puxando, trazendo a cabeça dela pra trás, ela geme, e então, ela vai se deitando, ele solta os cabelos dela e ela se vira, sorrindo pra ele...**_

_**Regina: deita!**_

_**Ele se deita ao lado dela, e ela vai indo pra cima dele, segura o pênis dele e vai colocando dentro dela, ela se senta, sendo preenchida por ele, ela fica parada e olha pra ele, morde os lábios e começa a passar as mãos pelo próprio corpo, pelo pescoço, pelos seios, ela vai apalpando os seios, enquanto passa a língua nos lábios, olhando pra ele, ele põe as mãos nas mãos dela, segura e vai trazendo a mão dela até a boca, ele beija e chupa os dedos dela...**_

_**Regina: você me ama?**_

_**Robin: sim, eu amo muito você!**_

_**Ela começa a rebolar bem devagar, se esfregando, olhando nos olhos dele...**_

_**Regina: eu sou gostosa?**_

_**Robin: oh God! Muito! Regina você é uma delícia! Você é muito gostosa!**_

_**Ele vai acariciando as coxas dela, e segura o quadril dela, apertando com força, conduzindo ela a se esfregar com mais intensidade, ela apoia as mãos no peito dele e vai rebolando, cavalgando no colo dele enquanto morde os lábios, deixando-o hipnotizado, ele geme, apertando o quadril dela, ela fecha os olhos, sentindo o corpo quente, continua cavalgando, com mais intensidade, praticamente pulando no colo do Robin, gemendo, e ela continua, mais rápido, olhos fechados, gemendo mais alto e ele sorri assistindo a Regina gozar, se contorcendo, se apertando contra ele, diminuindo o ritmo, gemendo, ela abre os olhos, olha ele sorrindo...**_

_**Robin: você é tão linda quando está gozando!**_

_**Regina: ai...ai Robin, foi tão intenso!**_

_**Ela fala quase sussurrando, se deitando em cima dele, ele vai se virando, tentando não sair de dentro dela, mas termina saindo por ela estar tão molhada, ele olha pra ela, ela ainda ofegante, ele beija os lábios dela delicadamente, beija o queixo, o pescoço, e vai penetrando ela novamente, vai se movimentando, subindo e descendo, esfregando o corpo no dela, ele se inclina e começa a chupar o mamilo dela, enquanto vai se movimentando lentamente, ela geme, sentindo o corpo ser estimulado novamente, ele volta a beijá-la na boca, ela envolve as pernas ao redor dele e o abraça, passando as unhas delicadamente nas costas dele, ele vai intensificando os movimentos, passando a mão no corpo dela, segura a bunda dela, apertando e vai ficando mais rápido, estocando, metendo, eles gemendo, ele vai beijando o pescoço dela, ofegante, ele fecha os olhos e se concentra na sensação, vai se movimentando num ritmo rápido, e continua assim até gozar, derramando-se dentro dela, se apertando contra ela, e ele relaxa, vai se deitando ao lado dela, ela se deita de lado, olhando pra ele que estava ofegante e de olhos fechados, ela vai acariciando o peito dele e beija o braço dele, ele continua parado...**_

_**Robin: sabe do que estou sentindo falta?**_

_**Regina: do quê?**_

_**Robin: da nossa banheira!**_

_**Regina: verdade, vou encher ela agora mesmo!**_

_**Ela se levanta e vai ao banheiro, enchendo a banheira com água morna, ela escuta a porta bater, se enrola numa toalha, e vai indo até lá...**_

_**Sara: Regina?**_

_**Regina abre um pouco a porta e vê a Clarissa com o rostinho vermelho, olhinhos cheios de lágrimas e fazendo biquinho...**_

_**Sara: tentei fazer o possível pra não vir te incomodar, mas ela tá chorando muito...**_

_**Regina: own meu neném, o que foi?**_

_**Regina sai do quarto, fecha a porta e pega ela nos braços...**_

_**Regina: a Sara beliscou você?**_

_**Elas ficam rindo, Clarissa ainda fazendo um biquinho e começa a chorar...**_

_**Sara: vou fazer o almoço**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**Sara vai andando, Regina entra no quarto com a Clarissa chorando... Robin se levanta e vai pegando ela no colo...**_

_**Robin: ei princesa de papai! O que foi?**_

_**Clarissa para de chorar e fica ouvindo o Robin falar...**_

_**Robin: tava com saudades de papai? Hein gostosinha?**_

_**Regina tira a toalha e vai indo pro banheiro, pendura a toalha e vai conferindo a temperatura da água da banheira, volta pro quarto vendo o Robin ajoelhado no chão e a Clarissa deitada emborcada na cama, ela ficava fazendo força nos bracinhos tentando levantar...**_

_**Robin: vem menina! Vem aqui com o papai! Força! Força Clarissa, vem!**_

_**Ela fica fazendo força e equilibrando o corpo e cai deitada, Regina senta no chão ao lado do Robin, fica olhando a Clarissa...**_

_**Robin: olha isso amor, como ela ta safadinha! Com 4 meses e está quase engatinhando!**_

_**Regina: ela não está engatinhando amor!**_

_**Robin: eu disse quase! Tá surda?**_

_**Eles dão risada, ela bate no braço dele...**_

_**Regina: grosso! Idiota!**_

_**Ele segura o rosto dela com uma mão e a beija na boca... eles voltam a olhar para a Clarissa que estava deitadinha quietinha...**_

_**Regina: ficou cansada foi bebê? **_

_**Regina vai subindo na cama e vai dando beijos na Clarissa...**_

_**Regina: amor, olha lá se encheu a banheira**_

_**Ele levanta e corre até o banheiro, desliga a torneira e volta...**_

_**Robin: encheu**_

_**Regina: vai entrando que vou tirar a roupa da Clarissa**_

_**Ele volta e vai entrando na banheira e se senta, Regina chega lá com a Clarissa e entrega ela ao Robin...**_

_**Regina: espera aí que já venho!**_

_**Regina se enrola novamente na toalha e vai no quarto da Clarissa pegando fralda, toalha, e volta para o quarto, põe tudo em cima da cama e vai ao banheiro...**_

_**Robin: olha amor, vê só! Vai Clarissa vamos mergulhar?**_

_**E ele vai baixando a Clarissa e mergulha ela na água, depois levanta ela que abre os olhinhos e sorri...**_

_**Regina: ai amor não faz isso**_

_**Robin: ela gosta**_

_**Regina vai entrando na banheira, sentando de frente pro Robin, eles ficam de frente, e ele vai passando a Clarissa para ela, e ela beija o rostinho da Clarissa e fica vendo a Clarissa mexer as perninhas, e mexer as mãozinhas na água, eles ficam rindo, e se olhando...**_

_**Robin: ela é tão linda! Parece tanto com você!**_

_**Regina: ela tem seus olhos, também tem tudo que eu amo em você!**_

_**Eles sorriem, Robin vai pegando a Clarissa de novo...**_

_**Robin: vamos mergulhar Clarissa?**_

_**Regina sorri e fica olhando o Robin mergulhando ela bem devagar e levantando, ela fica rindo, Regina vai se aproximando, pega a Clarissa e então vai sentando de costas para o Robin, encostando nele, ele a abraça e os dois ficam segurando a Clarissa, brincando, sorrindo, Clarissa fica gugunando e dando gritinhos, Regina encosta a Clarissa em seus seios e eles ficam na água, relaxando naquele momento em família...**_


	65. Chapter 65

_**Regina vai saindo da banheira, a Clarissa sonolenta, Robin sai logo em seguida, pega uma toalha e cobre as duas, ele vai se enxugando pra poder pegar a Clarissa, Regina fica esperando, então o Robin pega a Clarissa...**_

_**Regina: veste ela, eu vou pro chuveiro, vou lavar o cabelo**_

_**Robin: ok**_

_**Robin sai do banheiro, deita a Clarissa na cama e ela já começa a chorar...**_

_**Robin: que foi papai? Vamos vestir a fraldinha, mamãe já vem...**_

_**Robin vai vestindo ela e conversando enquanto a Clarissa continua choramingando, ele vai se vestir e fica olhando ela tentando se virar, mas não consegue por que fica deitando em cima do bracinho, ele fica sorrindo, e vai até o closet da Regina, ele vê uma caixinha rosa com uma chupetinha, ele pega a chupeta e vai até a Clarissa...**_

_**Robin: olha o que o papai achou! **_

_**Ele tira a mão da Clarissa da boca dela, e vai colocando a chupeta, ela chupa e chupa e para de chorar, ele fica rindo...**_

_**Robin: gostou?**_

_**Regina sai do banheiro, e olha eles deitados na cama, e vê a Clarissa com a chupeta na boca...**_

_**Regina: Robin!**_

_**Robin: olha amor, ela gostou**_

_**Regina: amor, tinha que ferver a chupeta antes de dar pra ela, se tiver bactérias?**_

_**Robin: que besteira!**_

_**Regina: e eu não queria acostumar ela na chupeta**_

_**Robin: que coisa fofa de papai chupando pepeta!**_

_**Regina sorri e vai se aproximando, se deita ao lado deles e olha pra Clarissa...**_

_**Regina: já gostou né Clarissa!? Foi a titia Tink quem te deu essa chupeta! Vou tirar uma foto e mandar pra ela..**_

_**Regina levanta procurando o celular, e quando acha ela vai pra perto da Clarissa e tira uma foto e vai mandando pra Tink, e digita:**_

_**Regina- "olha titia, eu chupando a chupeta que vc me deu! *-*"**_

_**Ela envia e põe o celular no criado-mudo, vai indo pro closet e vai se vestindo, depois ela vai penteando os cabelos e decide deixá-los secar naturalmente...**_

_**Regina: vamos lá pra sala amor**_

_**Robin levanta e pega a Clarissa, Regina pega o celular e eles vão descendo, Robin senta no sofá com a Clarissa e a Regina continua andando e vai pra cozinha, senta na cadeira e vai abrindo a mensagem no celular...**_

_**Regina: Sara quer ajuda?**_

_**Sara: não precisa não, pode ficar tranquila**_

_**Regina: ok, pega o meu suco aí, por favor**_

_**Sara abre a geladeira e pega a jarra de suco e põe na mesa, junto com um copo, Regina continua mexendo no celular e lê:**_

_**Tinker- "ainnnn que coisa linda! Reginalda eu vou roubar essa menina pra mim, um dia tu vai acordar e não vai achar a Clarissa kk pq eu vou levar pra mim u.u"**_

_**Regina sorri e vai digitando, envia:**_

"_**tá louca? Eu vou atrás de vc onde vc tiver, tiro seu coração, mato vc, te ressuscito e te mato de novo, vadia! Vá fz uma pra vc u.u –R"**_

_**Regina fica rindo e relendo as mensagens, depois vê que a Sara já tinha colocado suco no copo dela, ela sorri e vai bebendo...**_

_**Regina: Sara, eu vou ficar tão dependente de você que vai chegar um dia que você vai tá me dando comida na boca!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Sara: por mim, sem problemas, mas não é muito aconselhável **_

_**Regina: não mesmo! **_

_**Regina sente o celular vibrar e abre a mensagem, e vai lendo:**_

_**Tinker- "minha nossa! O.O ok não vou mais roubar a Clarissa kkkk vou fz uma pra mim, daqui uns 5 anos haha.. bitch deixa eu trabalhar u.u -bjo"**_

_**Regina termina de lê e fica sorrindo, termina de beber o suco, enche o copo de novo, guarda a jarra na geladeira...**_

_**Regina: Sara, depois eu quero falar com você, ok?**_

_**Sara: sim senhora!**_

_**Regina vai saindo da cozinha, e vai levando o copo pra sala...**_

_**Regina: toma amor!**_

_**E entrega o suco pra ele, ela pega a Clarissa que ainda estava com a chupeta, ela vai puxando a chupeta, a Clarissa já vai fazendo cara de choro, então a Regina abaixa a blusa e oferece o seio pra Clarissa...**_

_**Regina: dá a chupeta a ela é fácil, quero ver tirar depois**_

_**Robin: ah deixa ela chupar chupeta, depois a gente tira quando ela tiver uns 13 anos**_

_**Regina dá uma risada, ele ri também...**_

_**Robin: ela sempre vai ser assim né amor? Um bebê?**_

_**Regina: bebês crescem!**_

_**Eles ficam olhando pra Clarissa...**_

_**Robin: então vamos aproveitar bastante enquanto ela é um bebezinho e depende 100% da gente**_

_**Ele vai bebendo o suco, Regina amamentando...  
>As horas vão passando... Chega a hora do Robin ir buscar o Roland na escola...<strong>_

_**Robin: vou levar a Clarissa, amor eu vou andando, pra passear com a Clarissa**_

_**Regina: ok, deixa eu colocar um vestidinho nela**_

_**Regina sobe as escadas, indo para o quarto e desce com a Clarissa de vestidinho, sapatinhos, tiarinha, toda perfumadinha e com a chupeta na boca...**_

_**Robin: ownt que coisa fofa**_

_**Regina entrega a Clarissa pra ele...**_

_**Regina: tenha cuidado com ela!**_

_**Robin: ok, vou exibir ela por aí...**_

_**Eles sorriem, Regina pega o celular do Robin e põe no bolso dele...**_

_**Regina: qualquer coisa, me liga**_

_**Robin: ok amor, relaxa**_

_**Ele sorri e se inclina dando um beijo na boca da Regina... Ele vai saindo de casa, Regina olha ele caminhando e então ela entra e fecha a porta...**_

_**Regina: Sara, vou lá no meu quarto, termina aí e sobe pra eu falar com você ok?**_

_**Sara: ok!**_

_**Regina entra em seu quarto, vendo uma bagunça, as roupas da festa de ontem, algumas coisas caídas no chão por causa da brincadeira com o Robin, ela fica rindo e arrumando as coisas, tirando as toalhas molhadas de cima da cama, Sara chega lá e vai entrando...**_

_**Sara: quer falar comigo?**_

_**Regina: é, entra aí, senta...**_

_**Sara se senta na cama e fica ansiosa...**_

_**Regina: não é nada demais, é que agora o Roland está sem babá e eu queria te perguntar se você pode cuidar dele também, eu aumento seu salário é claro, agora são duas crianças**_

_**Sara: ah sim, claro que sim, eu amo cuidar dos seus filhos**_

_**Regina sorri pra ela e se vira pra arrumar a penteadeira, alguns cremes caídos, ela vai organizando enquanto fala...**_

_**Regina: ok, então, ele vem aqui como você já sabe, dia sim, dia não... mas eu também fico em casa então a gente se ajuda**_

_**Regina vai arrumando e derruba algumas coisas no chão, Sara se levanta, vai até lá, se abaixa e vai pegando, ajudando ela, então a Sara encontra a echarpe da Regina embaixo da penteadeira, ela pega e olha pra Regina, entregando pra ela a echarpe... Regina fica imóvel, sem pegar a echarpe enquanto olha pra Sara abaixada ao seu lado, entregando aquele tecido, Regina fica encarando ela, sentindo seu coração batendo forte, franzindo as sobrancelhas... Sara percebe que a Regina ficou sem reação então ela se levanta, e sorri, colocando a echarpe em volta do pescoço da Regina...**_

_**Sara: eu vou cuidar do Roland sim, pode contar comigo pra tudo! **_

_**Sara vai saindo do quarto...**_

_**Regina: Sara!**_

_**Sara se vira, olhando pra ela...**_

_**Regina: obrigada**_

_**Sara: já disse que não precisa me agradecer, eu que agradeço e prometi a você que retribuiria, eu sempre serei grata a você minha Queen, a mais linda de todos os reinos!**_

_**Sara sorri e sai do quarto, Regina fica ofegante, lembrando-se de tudo, desde o momento em que a viu pela primeira vez, até o momento em que elas se despediram, Regina deixa escapar uma lágrima e corre, encontrando a Sara ainda no corredor...**_

_**Regina: Rachel!**_

_**Sara para de andar, se vira lentamente e olha pra Regina, vendo a Regina chorando, ela sorri e a Regina corre na direção dela e se ajoelha abraçando a Sara, afundando o rosto na barriga dela... Sara fica sem ação e apenas abraça a Regina...**_

_**Regina: Rachel! eu me lembro de você! Você ficou num passado que eu já quis esquecer quando me tornei Evil Queen, eu quis esquecer as bondades que fiz, mas eu sempre guardei você no meu coração, lá no fundo!**_

_**Sara vai se abaixando, ficando ajoelhada também e elas se abraçam, Sara também começa a chorar...**_

_**Sara: não importa se você se tornou Evil Queen, Regina eu sempre amei você, você salvou a minha vida**_

_**Regina olha pra ela, se olham nos olhos, Regina acaricia os cabelos da Sara... **_

_**Regina: seu cabelo, eram quase ruivos, agora estão pretos!**_

_**Sara: eu pintei**_

_**Elas sorriem em meio a lágrimas, Regina passa a mão no rosto dela...**_

_**Regina: sua cicatriz, sumiu**_

_**Sara: sim, quando você nos amaldiçoou, você praticamente me abençoou, eu vim pra cá sem me lembrar daquela vida, sem cicatriz, mas ficar sem me lembrar de você não vale a pena**_

_**Regina sorri pra ela...**_

_**Regina: eu te dei uma vida boa?**_

_**Sara: sim, eu vim pra cá como babá, e fiquei com a Dra. Joanna, na casa da filha dela, e eu era feliz sim**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: que bom**_

_**Sara: e você está tão feliz agora! eu sabia que ia está perto de você quando isso acontecesse **_

_**Elas voltam a se abraçar, sentadas no chão do corredor...**_

_**Regina: eu nem sei o que dizer**_

_**Elas se afastam um pouco, ainda se olhando...**_

_**Sara: só me diga que está feliz e que vamos ficar próximas e que se lembra de mim**_

_**Regina: é claro que me lembro de você, de tudo, desde quando você dançou, tão graciosa, hipnotizando todos, inclusive a mim**_

_**Elas ficam rindo, e enxugando as lágrimas...**_

_**Regina: agora eu não vou mais deixar você sair daqui**_

_**Sara: eu pertenço a você! Por livre e espontânea vontade! Mesmo se eu me casar, tiver filhos, ainda vou está sempre próxima de você**_

_**Regina: sim, sempre!**_

_**Sara: sempre!**_

_**Regina vai se deitando, colocando a cabeça no colo da Sara...**_

_**Regina: agora me conte, como foi sua vida depois que eu libertei você? Me fale tudo sobre você, Rachel**_


	66. Chapter 66

_**Regina e Sara ainda no chão do corredor enquanto conversavam...**_

_**Sara: quando eu cheguei no vilarejo já estava tudo pronto pra mim, eu tinha uma casa só minha, e um emprego, inclusive nunca tive a chance de te agradecer por isso, mas eu sempre me informava sobre o que acontecia no castelo, e as noticias sobre você corriam rápido, principalmente depois que o Rei Leopold morreu e acho que você não vai querer lembrar daquela época né...**_

_**Regina: fico feliz que você tenha conseguido reconstruir sua vida...**_

_**Sara: Regina! Deixei o feijão no fogo!**_

_**Regina se levanta e a Sara também, Sara vai descendo as escadas correndo e a Regina vai descendo com mais calma enquanto a segue até a cozinha...  
>Enquanto isso,<br>Robin ia andando, chegando no colégio do Roland, sorrindo vendo a Clarissa atenta a tudo ao redor, sempre virando a cabecinha quando ouvia algum som de carro ou outra coisa que lhe chamasse a atenção...  
>Robin para de sorri ao ver a Marion no portão da escola, ele suspira e continua andando, chegando mais próximo, Marion o vê e vai andando na direção dele...<strong>_

_**Marion: Robin, eu quero falar com você!**_

_**Robin: sério Marion? Quando quer falar comigo você fica me esperando ao invés de me ligar?**_

_**Marion: eu sei que se eu ligar você não vai querer me ver**_

_**Robin: não dá pra conversar não Marion, eu estou com minha filha aqui, só vim buscar o Roland, tenho que voltar pra casa que minha mulher está me esperando...**_

_**Marion: é dela mesmo que quero falar, você está vendo como ela deixou meu rosto? Aí você acha que eu tenho que confiar numa mulher dessas pra deixar o meu filho? Ela quase me mata ontem Robin e você continua do lado dela**_

_**Robin: Marion, o que eu vi ontem foi o seguinte, você sendo uma péssima mãe prendendo o Roland contra a vontade dele, depois sendo uma péssima mãe desafiando a Regina na frente dele, e sendo uma péssima mãe de novo quando você avançou na Regina pra bater nela! Quem começou aquela confusão foi você!**_

_**Marion: eu não fui uma péssima mãe, eu só estou defendendo o que é meu, o Roland é meu filho! E ela quer tomar ele de mim**_

_**Robin respira fundo, troca a Clarissa de lado, segurando-a com o outro braço, volta a olhar seriamente para a Marion...**_

_**Robin: chega desse seu discurso infantil sobre a Regina querer roubar o Roland de você, foi ela quem sugeriu uma terapia de família com o Dr. Hopper, ela por mais que ame o Roland sempre aceitou o fato de você ser mãe biológica dele, ela estava seguindo os conselhos do Dr. Hopper ao chamar o Roland de "nosso filho", e o "nosso" que eu quero dizer é meu, seu e dela também, ela está se esforçando, sendo mais mãe dele do que você que só pensa em si mesma, fica usando o Roland pra atingir a Regina quando na verdade não aceita o término da nossa relação, deixa eu ser claro com você Marion, nós dois não temos mais volta e você ficar magoando a Regina e o Roland só faz com que eu despreze você, até a admiração que eu tinha por você como pessoa, acabou! E eu te digo uma coisa Marion, presta atenção! Na próxima vez que a Regina derramar uma lágrima, uma lágrima que seja, por sua causa, eu juro que eu vou fazer o possível pra tomar o Roland de você! Até por que ninguém quer tomar o Roland de você até agora, mas eu vou fazer questão de tirar ele dos seus braços e entregar ele pra Regina que está sendo muito mais mãe que você! Estamos entendidos?**_

_**Marion fica olhando pra ele ofegante, e passa a mão no rosto enxugando de forma ignorante uma lágrima que escorre dos olhos...**_

_**Robin: você entendeu Marion?**_

_**Marion: sim!**_

_**Robin: ótimo! Agora licença que eu vou pegar o Roland**_

_**Robin passa por ela e vai andando até o portão da escola...  
>Enquanto isso,<br>Regina sentada no sofá, vendo TV e conferindo a hora no celular, percebendo que já tinha se passado meia hora e o Robin não tinha chegado ainda, Sara chega na sala, senta ao lado dela...**_

_**Sara: o almoço tá pronto, já coloquei a mesa**_

_**Regina: ok! Vamos esperar o Robin e você vai almoçar na mesa com a gente ok? **_

_**Elas sorriem...**_

_**Regina: Rachel, posso te perguntar uma coisa?**_

_**Sara: claro que pode**_

_**Regina: bom, eu posso contar isso ao Robin? Sobre você, sobre nossa história?**_

_**Sara: ah claro que pode, eu não tenho vergonha de nada, até acho uma boa história, de superação por minha parte e de bondade de sua parte**_

_**Regina: ok, agora eu te chamo de Sara ou de Rachel?**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Sara: de Sara, representa um recomeço, Rachel ficou no passado**_

_**Regina: ok, Sara!**_

_**Elas escutam a campainha tocar.. Regina se levanta apressada, vai caminhando até a porta achando que era o Robin, ela abre a porta e vê a Tinker...**_

_**Tinker: Oi, vim almoçar aqui por que sim, e sai da frente que eu quero entrar!**_

_**Regina dá uma risada e elas se abraçam...**_

_**Tinker: tudo bom?**_

_**Elas vão entrando e andando para a sala...**_

_**Regina: tudo ótimo! Sara inclui mais um prato na mesa**_

_**Sara: sim senhora!**_

_**Sara levanta e vai pra cozinha...**_

_**Tinker: cadê a Clarissa?**_

_**Regina: ela está com o Robin, eles foram buscar o Roland**_

_**Elas se sentam no sofá...**_

_**Tinker: Regina, vim saber como você está, depois de ontem, me perdoa por ter saído e te deixado lá no Granny's, mas é que o Rick, ele...**_

_**Regina: meu Deus Tinker, o Rick! Ai amiga me desculpa, eu me esqueci disso completamente, amiga ele ouviu tudo?**_

_**Tinker: ouviu parte da conversa, quando eu vi que a Marion estava entrando em assuntos do passado, eu arrastei ele lá pra fora e fomos pra casa, a gente conversou, mas eu não contei nada a ele, eu só consegui chorar, aff como sou idiota, só sei que ele me disse que eu podia confiar nele e que quando eu tiver pronta pra contar, ele estaria esperando, mas amiga eu não sei, ele pode está muito desconfiado sabe, de que há alguma coisa errada, a gente dormiu juntos e..**_

_**Regina: dormiu ou transou?**_

_**Tinker: mulher deixe de ser safada!**_

_**E Regina fica rindo, Tink ri também...**_

_**Tinker: transamos, pronto? Melhorou? Então né, daí hoje de manhã, ele foi embora e amiga, estou com medo de ele sei lá, não voltar mais...**_

_**Regina: ah amiga, por que você acha isso? **_

_**Tinker: sei lá**_

_**Regina: para de se preocupar com isso, ele gosta muito de você, estão quanto tempo juntos?**_

_**Tinker: 7 meses**_

_**Regina: viu só! Já é um tempo bom, vocês combinam, vocês se gostam, então relaxa, ele vai voltar sim..**_

_**Então elas escutam a porta se abrir e o Roland entra na sala correndo...**_

_**Roland: mamãaaaaaaaaae Giginaaaa!**_

_**E ele se joga no colo dela, ela sorri e vai pegando ele e sentando em seu colo..**_

_**Regina: Oi meu amor! Que saudades desse bebê gostoso!**_

_**E ela beija ele e recebe beijinhos molhados do Roland...**_

_**Tinker: Oi Roland!**_

_**Roland: Fadinhaaaaaa!**_

_**E ele abraça ela trazendo ela para um abraço triplo...**_

_**Tinker: nossa! Como ele está animado!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, e o Roland desce do colo e já vai sentando no chão, encontrando alguns brinquedos, Sara chega na sala, se sentando no chão ao lado dele e vai tirando o tênis dele, Regina olha para o Robin que estava meio sério, ela se levanta e vai sorrindo pra ele, ele a beija rapidamente na boca e entrega a Clarissa pra ela...**_

_**Robin: Oi Tink**_

_**Tinker: Oi Robin!**_

_**Ele dá um sorriso sem graça e olha pra Regina..**_

_**Robin: vou aqui no banheiro e já venho **_

_**Então ele vai subindo as escadas, Regina percebe ele estranho, mas olha pra Clarissa e a beija...**_

_**Tinker: own meu Deus! De chupeta! Vem aqui pititinha de tia!**_

_**E a Tinker pega a Clarissa nos braços e fica dando beijo e balançando ela...**_

_**Regina: Tinker, eu vou aqui e já venho, rapidão**_

_**Regina vai subindo as escadas rapidamente e entra no quarto, encontra o Robin sentado na cama...**_

_**Regina: o que aconteceu amor?**_

_**Robin: vem aqui**_

_**Ela vai andando, fica na frente dele, ele a abraça, ficando com o rosto na barriga dela, ela vai acariciando os cabelos dele...**_

_**Robin vai levantando a blusa dela, só até poder beijar a pele dela, e vai falando entre os beijos...**_

_**Robin: eu vou proteger você e nossa família!**_

_**Regina: eu sei meu amor, eu me sinto protegida, você me dá amor, me dá proteção, mas por que você está chateado?**_

_**Robin: a Marion apareceu lá na escola, querendo conversar comigo, na verdade só me estressar mesmo e eu disse a ela que na próxima vez que ela armar um barraco eu vou tomar o Roland!**_

_**Regina: ok, mas não deixa isso tirar seu humor, nós tivemos uma manhã maravilhosa!**_

_**Ele se levanta sorrindo, abraça a Regina indo com as mãos até a bunda dela e aperta, trazendo ela contra ele, quase suspendendo a Regina, ela fica na ponta dos pés, e ele a beija na boca...**_

_**Regina: agora vamos almoçar!**_

_**(*****************************************)**_

_**Todos sentados, almoçando, conversando, Regina e Tinker com as cadeiras próximas, Sara perto do Roland, Robin na ponta e a Clarissa no carrinho...  
>Vão terminando de almoçar, mas continuam sentados à mesa...<br>Sara levanta e leva o Roland pra tomar um banho...**_

_**Robin: daqui a pouco vou trabalhar**_

_**Tinker: eu também..**_

_**Regina: ah, fiquem mais um pouco**_

_**Robin: vontade não me falta, mas tenho que trabalhar**_

_**Tinker pega o celular pois tinha tocado o alerta de mensagem, ela vai lendo e virando o celular pra Regina não ler...**_

_**Regina: que frescura é essa? Posso lê não é?**_

_**Tinker: pode não!**_

_**Regina pega o celular da mão da Tinker que dá um grito e tenta pegar de volta, elas ficam rindo, e a Tinker dá uma tapa desajeitada no braço da Regina...**_

_**Regina: ai Tinker, bateu no meu peito!**_

_**Regina devolve o celular a ela, e Tinker fica olhando pra Regina que estava com expressão séria...**_

_**Tinker: vai ficar com raiva é?**_

_**Regina: vou**_

_**Tinker: fique não, bateu aonde? No peito foi?**_

_**E a Tinker segura o peito da Regina, de mão cheia e o apalpa, Regina não consegue ficar séria e começa a rir...**_

_**Tinker: foi esse? Eu faço massagem nos dois!**_

_**Regina fica rindo e tentando tirar as mãos da Tinker, que insistia em apalpar os seios dela, enquanto ficavam rindo... Regina para de ri e olha pra ela, semicerrando os olhos...**_

_**Regina: se começar vai ter que terminar viu! Lá em cima na minha cama!**_

_**Robin: opaaaaaaaa... me convidem!**_

_**Tinker tira as mãos e fica rindo...**_

_**Tinker: socorro! Parei!**_

_**E eles escutam a Clarissa chorar dentro do carrinho, Regina vai se levantando, pega a Clarissa...**_

_**Regina: todo mundo almoçou menos eu né mamãe! Quer leitinho quer?**_

_**Tinker: mulher, olha a hora, vou nessa!**_

_**Regina: tá bom! Aparece mais vezes **_

_**Tinker: ok, pode deixar, tchau pra vocês!**_

_**E a Tinker vai se levantando, pegando a bolsa e indo embora... Regina vai indo pra sala, Robin vai também..**_

_**Robin: vou me arrumar pra ir trabalhar ok**_

_**Regina: tá bom!**_

_**Regina se senta no sofá, deitando a Clarissa que já fica procurando o peito impaciente, Regina vai levantando a blusa e a Clarissa já começa a mamar, Regina vai ajeitando ela em seu colo, colocando também uma almofada pra apoiar o braço, fica acariciando as perninhas da Clarissa enquanto olha pra ela...**_

_**Regina: minha princesinha! Você enche minha vida de felicidade! Mamãe ama você mais do que tudo nessa vida!**_


	67. Chapter 67

_**Robin desce as escadas, indo até a Regina, ele a beija na testa, senta ao lado dela e beija a Clarissa que estava dormindo enquanto mamava...**_

_**Robin: vou indo viu amor, chego por volta das 18 hs**_

_**Regina: hmm, você está tão cheiroso! Por que está tão cheiroso?**_

_**Ele sorri...**_

_**Robin: eu sou cheiroso ué! **_

_**E ele a beija na boca...**_

_**Robin: eu te amo! Até mais tarde!**_

_**Ele vai se levantando...**_

_**Regina: eu também te amo!**_

_**Robin vai trabalhar, Regina continua sentada, então o Roland aparece correndo com alguns bonecos na mão...**_

_**Sara: vou arrumar a cozinha, qualquer coisa me chama...**_

_**Regina vai se levantando e coloca a Clarissa no carrinho, deixando ela deitadinha de lado, ela cobre a Clarissa com um lençolzinho e vai pegando a chupeta que estava no sofá...**_

_**Regina: Roland não é pra mexer nela não viu, ela está dormindo**_

_**Roland: eu não vou mexer não**_

_**Regina: vou aqui e já venho**_

_**Regina vai subindo às escadas e vai no quarto, pega as outras 3 chupetas que ela tinha comprado e ganhado, e vai descendo de novo, vai na cozinha, pega uma panelinha e vai enchendo de água...**_

_**Sara: quer ajuda?**_

_**Regina: não, eu só vou ferver essas chupetas aqui, já que o Robin fez o favor de dar a chupeta pra Clarissa**_

_**Elas ficam rindo... Regina põe a panela no fogão e liga o fogo, depois joga as chupetas dentro...**_

_**Regina: é assim né? Tem que colocar álcool?**_

_**Sara: não, precisa não**_

_**Regina: quanto tempo depois que ferver?**_

_**Sara: Regina, deixa aí que eu faço!**_

_**Regina fica rindo...**_

_**Regina: tá bom! Vou pra sala cuidar dos meus filhos**_

_**E Regina vai pra sala, senta no sofá e liga a TV**_

_**Roland: titia, põe meu filme**_

_**Regina olha pra ele com cara de tédio, mas decide colocar, Roland já se senta no chão, no tapete e fica assistindo, Regina vai ficando sonolenta, fechando os olhos quase dormindo, acordando assustada quando a cabeça vai caindo pro lado, só pra depois cochilar de novo e se assustar de novo...  
>Sara vai arrumando a cozinha, lava os pratos, ferve as chupetas da Clarissa, põe algumas roupas na máquina de lavar, varre o chão, limpa a mesa, guarda os pratos no armário, e quando termina, ela vai pra sala e sorri ao ver a Regina deitada no tapete, no chão, dormindo junto do Roland que dormia de boca aberta e o filme ainda passando na TV...<br>As horas vão passando...  
>São 16:30 hs... Regina acorda confusa sem saber onde estava, que dia era e como tinha chegado ali, ela vai esfregando os olhos, vendo o Roland dormindo perto dela, ela olha pra TV vendo o Menu do filme repetindo, ela vai levantando, e se espreguiça, bocejando e se esticando, ela olha a Clarissa dormindo no carrinho, e vai à cozinha beber água...<br>Ela pega o celular vendo duas ligações perdidas do Robin, quatro ligações da Tinker e 3 mensagens, ela vai nas mensagens e lê:**_

_**Robin- "Oi amor! Te liguei e você não atendeu, mas era só pra saber de vc, saudades... bj, te amo gostosa!"**_

_**Tinker- "mulher, to com um problema aqui, algumas autorizações venceram, vc tem que assinar e reconhecer firma, desculpa não ter prestado atenção nisso, mas eu levo aí pra te mostrar, liga pra mim"**_

_**Tinker- "cade tu bitch? to ligando e vc não atende, aff"**_

_**Regina revira os olhos e vai digitando, envia:**_

"_**mulher sossegue que eu tava dormindo, e relaxe que isso se resolve rapidinho, né caso de vida ou morte não, dps vc trás aqui que eu assino e reconheço, aff mulher desesperada, tá precisando dar mais essa ppk -R"**_

_**Regina vai digitando uma mensagem para o Robin e envia:**_

"_**Oi amor, eu estava dormindo aqui com nossos filhos *-* daí nem vi vc me ligar, tbm estou com saudades, te amo! -R"**_

_**E mal ela envia e o celular já vibra, ela abre a mensagem que chegou:**_

_**Tinker- "kkkkk nojenta! Eu só queria resolver tuas coisas, sua safada, não é falta de sexo não, é pq gosto das coisas certinhas u.u"**_

_**Regina sorri e o celular vibra de novo, ela abre a mensagem:**_

_**Robin- "daria td pra está aí dormindo com vcs, amores da minha vida! Amor, talvez eu chegue um pouco mais tarde, umas 19 hs pq apareceram umas broncas aqui, mas eu estou louco pra voltar pra casa, estou morrendo de saudades de vc, qndo eu chegar em casa vou pegar vc e te chupar todinha sua gostosa"**_

_**Regina sorri, e fica relendo a mensagem, e relê de novo, mordendo os lábios, e começa a digitar... envia:**_

"_**ai amor, já estou molhadinha esperando vc, vou dar sonífero pras crianças kkk vem logo pra casa -R"**_

_**(********************************)**_

_**São 19 hs, Robin chega em casa encontrando sua esposa e seus filhos tudo arrumadinhos e cheirosos, esperando por ele, Roland corre e pula nos braços do Robin que o segura e o levanta...**_

_**Robin: menino lindo do papai! **_

_**Roland: papai eu aprendi contar até 50!**_

_**Robin: nossa! Que menino inteligente meu Deus, conta pra papai ver..**_

_**Robin põe ele no chão e abraça a Regina, dando um beijo na boca dela, ela o abraça apertado...**_

_**Roland: 1, 2, 4, 5, 6**_

_**Regina: você esqueceu o 3 meu filho!**_

_**Roland: aonde?**_

_**Regina: comece de novo**_

_**Roland: 1, 2, 4...**_

_**Regina: 1, 2, 3 depois do 2 vem o 3**_

_**Roland: vou contar mais não**_

_**Ele faz bico e cruza os braços, irritadinho...**_

_**Regina: Roland, você está aprendendo, não tem problema se esquecer, quantos aninhos você tem? Faz aí na mão**_

_**Roland faz um quatro com a mão e mostra pra ela...**_

_**Regina: quantos dedos tem aí?**_

_**Roland: quato!**_

_**Regina: conte eles**_

_**Roland: 1, 2, 3, 4**_

_**Regina: muito bem**_

_**Robin: agora conta até 50!**_

_**Robin vai no carrinho e pega a Clarissa que sorri pra ele, derrubando a chupeta e já fica dando gritinhos e gugunando animada, conversando com o pai, todos ficam olhando pra ela, surpresos pela reação engraçada que ela teve, Robin apenas a segura, erguendo ela na frente dele e fica rindo, vendo ela se sacudir e gritar...**_

_**Robin: gente! Que coisa safada de papai! Que foi menina? Tá conversando com papai é?**_

_**E ela continua olhando pra ele com um sorriso enorme e rindo e babando e gugunando e gritando... Ele trás ela pra perto e fica mordendo o queixo dela, e ela rindo...**_

_**Roland: papai deixa eu pegar ela!**_

_**Robin: daqui a pouco papai deixa**_

_**Regina: vamos jantar **_

_**Eles vão andando pra cozinha, encontrando a Sara, Roland já vai abraçando ela...**_

_**Sara: vai comer tudinho né?**_

_**Roland: vou**_

_**Robin: se comer tudinho, papai leva pra tomar sorvete**_

_**Roland: obaaaaa! Põe o Roland na cadeirinha babá Sara**_

_**Ela sorri e pega ele no braço, colocando ele na cadeira Infantil de refeição, e arrasta pra perto da mesa...**_

_**Robin: Sara, pega a Clarissa aqui**_

_**Regina vai colocando o prato do Roland, Sara pega a Clarissa e vai levando ela pro carrinho, traz o carrinho para a cozinha, eles vão se servindo e jantando...**_

_**Roland: terminei, quelo sorvete!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: prometeu, tem que cumprir amor!**_

_**Robin: tá bom, então vamos, todo mundo**_

_**Roland: a Sara também?**_

_**Robin: sim, a Sara também, se ela quiser ir né**_

_**Roland: vamos Sara?**_

_**Sara: vamos sim, eu vou**_

_**Roland: obaaaa!**_

_**(***************************)**_

_**Eles decidem ir caminhando, estavam agasalhados, Robin levando a Clarissa e segurando a mão da Regina e ela segurando a mão do Roland, e ele segurando a mão da Sara...  
>Chegam na entrada do Granny's, Regina respira fundo torcendo pra não encontrar ninguém indesejado, mas estava quase vazio, eles vão entrando, sentando, pedem seus sorvetes, quando a porta se abre entrando o Henry e a Emma, Henry já se apressa em ir até a Regina...<strong>_

_**Henry: Oi mãe!**_

_**Regina: Oi meu filho, cadê você que não vai mais dormir lá em casa?**_

_**Emma: Oi Regina, que bom que encontrei você aqui, será que posso conversar com você?**_

_**Henry: agora não mãe!**_

_**Emma: vou falar agora sim, que eu já estava pra ir lá na casa dela**_

_**Henry fica com uma expressão aborrecida, Regina olha pra eles...**_

_**Regina: o que está acontecendo?**_

_**Emma: podemos falar em particular?**_

_**Regina se levanta e vai andando com a Emma, elas entram no banheiro, Emma confere se não tem ninguém e começa a falar...**_

_**Emma: é sobre o Henry! **_

_**Regina: o que houve?**_

_**Emma: fui chamada na escola dele, me disseram que iam chamar você mas decidiram me chamar por que você está de licença por causa de seu bebê daí acharam melhor não incomodar você**_

_**Regina: ok, mas fala logo do que se trata!**_

_**Emma: o monitor da escola encontrou o Henry e mais uns dois colegas entrando no banheiro feminino e tirando foto das meninas**_

_**Regina fica boquiaberta, olhando pra Emma...**_

_**Emma: levaram eles pra diretoria e tomaram os celulares, daí entregaram o celular pra mim e tinha algumas fotos de umas meninas, nada muito sério até porque só estavam sentadas né, no banheiro, mas mesmo assim é uma falta de respeito, daí tirei tudo dele, celular, vídeo game, computador e ia falar com você**_

_**Regina: quando foi isso?**_

_**Emma: hoje, eu já dei um sermão nele, quase matei ele mas não bati por que né, isso não adianta, mas que ele vai ficar de castigo o resto da vida, ah vai!**_

_**Regina: ok, vou conversar com ele também**_

_**Emma: sim. Por isso estou avisando, por que temos que fazer alguma coisa, já pensou numa coisa dessa? Ainda nem acredito, daí ele tá suspenso da escola por três dias, fora que os pais das meninas estão revoltados né**_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**Regina fica pensativa, e elas vão saindo do banheiro, Regina olha pro Henry, ele já abaixa a cabeça com medo...**_

_**Regina: amanhã de manhã, vá lá pra casa que eu vou conversar com você**_

_**Henry: tá certo mãe**_

_**Regina: se der 11 hs e você não aparecer lá em casa, eu vou buscar você e já sabe né? Trago você debaixo de porrada**_

_**Henry: eu vou mãe**_

_**Emma: ok, agora vem jantar Henry**_

_**Eles vão pra outra mesa e pedem o jantar... Regina continua tomando seu sorvete, e fica pensativa, balançando as pernas nervosamente...**_


	68. Chapter 68

_**Todos sentados na mesa tomando sorvete, Regina fica calada, Robin olha pra ela, vendo-a sacudindo as pernas, fica preocupado mas prefere não falar nada, apenas conversa com o Roland tentando chamar a atenção da Regina para outros assuntos...**_

_**Robin: tá gostoso o sorvete Roland?**_

_**Roland: tá**_

_**Roland fica comendo e melando a boca e o queixo, mas a Sara deixa ele à vontade aproveitando o sorvete, Clarissa começa a choramingar e se mexer no colo do Robin, ele a segura, colocando-a sentadinha, mas ela fica fazendo força, quase se jogando do colo dele... Regina olha pra ela e a pega no colo, deixando ela em pé, Clarissa continua chorando, fazendo força e se sacudindo, Regina se levanta com ela nos braços...**_

_**Regina: o que foi minha filha?**_

_**E ela continua chorando, e deita a cabeça no ombro da Regina, e fica chorando e fechando os olhinhos, e fica choramingando enquanto quase dorme, Regina fica balançando ela, cantarolando a vogal "A"...**_

_**Robin: isso é sono né papai? **_

_**Robin se levanta, vai pegando a Clarissa dos braços da Regina..**_

_**Robin: termina seu sorvete, eu fico com ela**_

_**Clarissa volta a chorar quando é separada de sua mãe, ela fica erguendo os bracinhos, querendo voltar pra Regina, Robin vai andando, indo lá pra fora, e fica balançando ela, tentando acalmá-la... Regina volta a tomar o sorvete...**_

_**Regina: essa hora ela tá dormindo**_

_**Sara: sim, estou percebendo que ela está dormindo a noite toda não é?**_

_**Regina: sim, graças a Deus, mas em compensação acorda cedo...**_

_**Sara: você não vai começar a acrescentar outras coisas na alimentação dela não? Suco, água...**_

_**Regina: vou, ela só mama por enquanto e já é gorda assim, gostosa de mamãe**_

_**Elas sorriem...**_

_**Sara: pois é, leite forte esse seu, dá sustança **_

_**Regina: claro meu amor, sou mulher de peito, leite aqui é da melhor qualidade!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Sara: a Clarissa tem umas perninhas tão grossas, vontade de morder**_

_**Roland: não pode morder minha irmã não Sara, vai machucar ela**_

_**Sara olha pra ele e sorri...**_

_**Sara: tá bom meu amor, a Sara não vai morder não**_

_**Regina: vamos pra casa amor?**_

_**Roland: vamos, assistir filme**_

_**Regina: dormir!**_

_**Sara vai limpando a boca do Roland e a Regina se levanta indo no balcão pagar, vão saindo do Granny's encontrando o Robin com a Clarissa dormindo, vão andando pra casa, ao chegar no portão, eles abrem e quando entram avistam a Tinker sentada na escada próxima a porta, ela estava encolhida com o rosto entre as pernas... Regina corre até lá e se abaixa ficando de frente à ela...**_

_**Regina: Tink? O que foi?**_

_**Tinker levanta o rosto, vermelho de tanto chorar, ela continua chorando...**_

_**Regina: o que aconteceu?**_

_**Tinker apenas entrega o celular pra Regina, Regina pega o celular e vai olhando, estava já numa mensagem, ela vai lendo:**_

_**Rick (Amor)- "Anna, estive pensando no nosso relacionamento e percebi que apenas eu estou me entregando e me abrindo pra vc, sempre sou sincero e verdadeiro e passei esses 7 meses apenas tentando (sem sucesso) conhecer vc, e trazer vc pra minha vida, mas vc nunca me dá espaço, nunca abre seu coração pra mim, então acho melhor a gente dá um tempo, pra vc pensar um pouco se é isso que vc quer, não posso sempre ter que esperar vc confiar em mim, ou confia ou não... então vamos dá um tempo ok? Bjus, e acima de tudo, amo muito vc, mas preciso mesmo de um tempo pra pensar, e vc tbm precisa."**_

_**Regina olha pra Tinker, já aflita, Robin vai abrindo a porta e eles vão entrando, deixando elas duas a sós...**_

_**Regina: amiga..**_

_**Tinker: eu liguei pra ele, disse que podia contar tudo pra ele e ele apenas disse que não é assim que se resolve as coisas, e que precisava mesmo de um tempo e você sabe Regina, não existe isso de tempo, é somente um nome bonitinho pra terminar**_

_**Regina: calma Tink, talvez não seja, olha, vem entra, aqui tá frio**_

_**Regina se levanta e vai puxando a Tinker com ela, elas entram...**_

_**Regina: Sara, faz um chá pra mim e pra Tinker, a gente vai estar lá no meu quarto...**_

_**Sara já vai indo pra cozinha, Regina e Tinker vão subindo para o quarto, Tinker já se joga na cama da Regina, chorando...**_

_**Regina: amiga, calma, não fica assim... vem cá!**_

_**Regina vai subindo na cama e se deita abraçando a Tinker...**_

_**Regina: quer dormir aqui comigo?**_

_**Tinker: quero**_

_**Regina: ok, deixa eu pegar uma camisola pra você, tira essa roupa...**_

_**Tinker se senta e vai tirando as sapatilhas... Regina vai até o closet e pega a primeira camisola que ela vê e volta...**_

_**Regina: quer tomar um banho?**_

_**Tinker: não**_

_**Regina: veste isso, espera aí que já venho!**_

_**Regina sai do quarto e desce pra sala...**_

_**Robin: o que houve com ela?**_

_**Regina: problemas com o Rick**_

_**Robin: poxa...**_

_**Regina: cadê a Clarissa?**_

_**Robin: coloquei no berço**_

_**Regina: ok, olha ela vai dormir aqui tá, comigo...**_

_**Robin: ah sim, claro amor, eu durmo no quarto de hóspedes com o Roland**_

_**Roland: vou dormir com papai? Ebaaa!**_

_**Regina: vou lá tá, ficar com ela, se ela dormir eu dou uma fugidinha lá no seu quarto**_

_**Eles sorriem, Robin a beija na boca e a Regina volta para o quarto, vendo a Tinker deitada já toda coberta debaixo do edredom da Regina, Regina vai até o closet e troca a roupa rapidamente, ficando com uma camisola, ela volta para o quarto e entra debaixo do cobertor, abraçando a Tinker...**_

_**Regina: o Rick ama você, ele está dizendo que precisa pensar, talvez seja até bom, ele vai voltar amiga, com saudades de você, e conte tudo pra ele, pode contar, qualquer coisa se ele pirar ou não assimilar bem a história, eu dou um jeito de apagar a memória dele, não completamente mas só sobre magia e etc...**_

_**Tinker: você acha que vai dá certo?**_

_**Regina: temos que tentar amiga, agora fica calma que vai dá tudo certo...**_

_**Elas escutam a porta bater e ouvem a Sara...**_

_**Sara: Regina, o chá**_

_**Regina: entra!**_

_**Sara empurra a porta e entra com uma bandeja, leva até o criado-mudo, Tinker e Regina vão se sentando...**_

_**Sara: e eu trouxe chocolate pra vocês! Por que pra qualquer problema o chocolate resolve **_

_**Tinker sorri e pega o chocolate e já vai abrindo, comendo...**_

_**Sara: qualquer coisa podem me chamar, mesmo se eu tiver dormindo, ok?**_

_**Tinker: obrigada Sarinha!**_

_**Sara sorri e vai saindo do quarto, fechando a porta ao passar...**_

_**Tinker: Regina onde você encontrou ela? Nossa! Tão atenciosa!**_

_**Regina: longa historia**_

_**Tinker: como assim longa historia? Você descobriu quem ela era na Floresta Encantada?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Tinker: ah meu Deus, me conta, preciso mesmo me distrair, chega de chorar pela pica do Rick**_

_**Regina dá uma gargalhada, se jogando deitada na cama, Tinker fica rindo também, se distraindo por está na companhia de sua amiga...**_

_**Tinker: mas né verdade? **_

_**Regina: Tink você não perde esse bom humor nunca não é?**_

_**Elas ficam comendo o chocolate...**_

_**Tinker: vai nojenta, me conta...**_

_**Regina senta ficando de frente pra Tinker, e fica tentando contar de forma resumida, Tinker escuta animada e surpresa...**_

_**Tinker: dançarina? Sério? Minha nossa!**_

_**Regina: sim, daí ela me deu um véu e...**_

_**Regina continua contando a historia, Tinker atenta e sempre boquiaberta e surpresa...**_

_**Regina: daí ela foi morar num vilarejo perto do castelo, não tão perto, mas um local seguro...**_

_**Tinker: que história linda! Amiga, eu sempre soube que você tinha um coração bom, só não vá me trocar por essa dançarina sensual aí...**_

_**Regina: não vou trocar...**_

_**Tinker: eu sou sua amiga antes dela aparecer**_

_**Regina: bom, na verdade ela apareceu antes de você**_

_**Tinker: nada disso! Quero saber não, sou sua amiga, única e exclusiva!**_

_**Regina: com certeza!**_

_**Tinker: deixa eu tomar esse chá aqui, já tá até gelado**_

_**Elas vão tomando o chá, continuam conversando e se deitam, continuam conversando e rindo, até que a Regina escuta a Clarissa chorar, o som vindo da babá eletrônica...**_

_**Regina: vou lá vê minha filha**_

_**Regina se levanta, calçando a sandália e vai indo para o quarto da Clarissa, pega ela nos braços, Robin entra lá no quarto...**_

_**Robin: Oi, já tava vindo vê-la...**_

_**Regina: mas só quem pode me ajudar é a mamãe né meu bebê? Papai tem o colinho gostoso mas ele não tem peito pra dá leitinho, né meu neném?**_

_**Regina senta no sofá e vai oferecendo o seio pra Clarissa que já começa a mamar, Robin senta ao lado dela...**_

_**Robin: como está a Tink?**_

_**Regina: melhor, amor eu tive uma ideia em relação ao Henry, queria saber se você concorda...**_

_**Robin: primeiro me explica o que ele fez**_

_**Regina vai contando ainda tendo a voz indignada, contando com certo nervosismo, Robin a escuta, e então ela conta a ele a ideia que ela teve, ele prontamente concorda...**_

_**Regina: ok, então amanhã, vou conversar com ele...**_

_**(****************************************)**_

_**Amanhece um dia ensolarado...  
>Regina vai despertando, ouvindo a Clarissa chorar, o som vindo da babá eletrônica, Tinker também acorda...<strong>_

_**Tinker: bom dia Clarissa!**_

_**Regina sorri e vai levantando, sai do quarto e volta com a Clarissa nos braços...**_

_**Regina: olha a titia Tink! Vamos lá falar com ela?**_

_**Regina deita a Clarissa na cama, perto da Tinker, Tinker já abre um sorriso e fica fazendo carinho na Clarissa, que sorri e já fica gugunando, tentando conversar... Regina deita, deixando a Clarissa entre elas...**_

_**Tinker: coisa linda, conversando já, e essas bochechonas? Igual a sua mãe!**_

_**Regina fica rindo...**_

_**Regina: eu sou linda igual a mamãe!**_

_**Tinker: tô com fome!**_

_**Regina: quer leite?**_

_**Regina fala enquanto passa a mão nos seios...**_

_**Tinker: eca nojenta! Quero não, obrigada!**_

_**E elas ficam rindo..**_

_**Regina: tentei né, vai que cola**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Tinker: quem sabe né, algum dia! Quando estivermos bêbadas**_

_**Regina: ou drogadas!**_

_**Tinker: ou necessitadas.**_

_**Regina: ou desesperadas.**_

_**Tinker: chega né**_

_**Regina: chega!**_

_**E elas ficam dando risada...**_

_**Regina: e você está melhor amiga?**_

_**Tinker: estou sim, tipo, ainda estou tentando aceitar o fato né, mas sei lá, sei que isso vai ter conserto, deixa só dá o tempo que ele precisa...**_

_**Regina: tudo vai se resolver amiga, tenho certeza...**_

_**(********************************)**_

_**As horas vão passando, Eles tomam café, Tinker vai pra casa dela pra poder ir trabalhar, Robin leva o Roland para escola e vai trabalhar...  
>Regina fica em casa, ficando nervosa novamente, olhando a hora, sabendo que o Henry chegaria a qualquer momento...<br>A campainha toca, Sara vai abrir a porta e o Henry entra todo desconfiado, vai andando pra sala e encontra a Regina sentada no sofá...**_

_**Henry: bom dia mamãe!**_

_**Regina: suba pro seu quarto...**_

_**Ele vai subindo as escadas...**_

_**Regina: Sara, fica com a Clarissa ok? **_

_**Sara: sim...**_

_**Regina vai subindo as escadas e entra no quarto do Henry, encontra-o sentado na cama com a cabeça baixa, mexendo os dedos nervosamente...**_

_**Regina: como é que você apronta uma coisa dessas Henry?**_

_**Ele continua calado...**_

_**Regina: foi assim que eu te criei Henry? Pra virar um tarado, tirando fotos das meninas no banheiro da escola, Henry, isso é coisa séria, se os pais das meninas decidem processar! Onde é que você estava com a cabeça hein menino? **_

_**Henry: desculpa**_

_**Regina: quem são esses meninos que estavam com você?**_

_**Henry: o Pedro e o Gustavo**_

_**Regina: eles são do grupo de estudo?**_

_**Henry: são**_

_**Regina: pois a partir de agora, você não vai pra grupo de estudo nenhum**_

_**Henry: oxe mãe, mas eu preciso**_

_**Regina: cale a boca que eu não terminei de falar não, cale a boca! Se tá precisando de ajuda pra estudar eu vou pagar um professor particular pra dar aula pra você, mas não vai mais pra porcaria de grupo de estudo nenhum, até por que eu sei que grupo de estudo é esse, estudar, sei... e se eu sonhar Henry, se eu sonhar que você tá andando com esses meninos, eu te dou uma surra no meio da rua na frente dos seus amigos, tá ouvindo?**_

_**Henry: tô mainha, tô!**_

_**Regina: eu nem estou acreditando numa coisa dessa, Henry pelo amor de Deus, não foi essa a educação que eu te dei não, vá pegar seu vídeo game..**_

_**Henry: pra quê mainha?**_

_**Regina: VÁ!**_

_**Ele se levanta já chorando, pega o vídeo game e entrega pra ela..**_

_**Regina: agora pegue o vídeo game pequeno, que você joga na mão, aquela merda que esqueci o nome...**_

_**Henry vai pegando da gaveta e entrega pra ela...**_

_**Regina: me dê seu celular!**_

_**Henry: tá com a Emma**_

_**Regina: não se faça de idiota não que eu dou na sua cara! Pegue o celular que você usa aqui em casa e pegue o tablet**_

_**Henry vai até a gaveta pegando as coisas que ela pediu e entrega pra ela...**_

_**Regina: tá vendo essas mordomias aqui? Acabou! Tá de castigo até a segunda ordem, e o computador eu vou colocar senha, só vai usar pra fins acadêmicos, entendeu Henry? E outra, a partir de segunda-feira você vai começar a trabalhar com o Robin!**_

_**Henry: o que?**_

_**Regina: sim, eu conversei com ele ontem, e o melhor pra você agora é manter você ocupado com coisas que prestem pra não ter tempinho livre pra tá fazendo merda! Vai trabalhar de manhã lá com ele, 4 horinhas só não vai te matar não, vai te dar responsabilidade, e de tarde você vai pra escola e de noite vai ter um professor pra lhe dá reforço..**_

_**Henry continua chorando, tentando enxugar as lágrimas, Regina olha pra ele sentindo seu coração se apertar vendo seu filho chorando, ela respira fundo e tenta se manter firme, sabia que aquilo era pro bem dele...**_

_**Regina: pronto! Eu já disse o que tinha pra falar, fique aí pensando no que você fez...**_

_**Henry: des-desculpa mãe**_

_**Regina: eu já perdoei você sim meu filho, mas cada ação tem sua consequência! **_

_**Regina sai do quarto dele, indo para seu quarto e vai guardando as coisas dele em seu closet, ela vai pro quarto, se senta na cama e suspira, ficando pensativa...**_


	69. Chapter 69

_**As horas vão passando, são 11hs...  
>Regina na cozinha com a Clarissa nos braços, conversando com a Sara enquanto ela termina o almoço...<strong>_

_**Sara: ela já vai fazer 5 meses né?**_

_**Regina: sim, daqui uns 4 dias, né meu bebê? Então, como você estava dizendo ontem, vou incluir outras coisas pra ela comer..**_

_**Sara: quer que eu faça um suco pra ela?**_

_**Regina: sim, pode fazer.. Clarissa! Vai tomar suco neném, será que você vai gostar? Hein meu neném?**_

_**Regina fala olhando pra ela e a balançando, Clarissa fica sorrindo, olhando pra sua mãe e gugunando, conversando com sua mamãe, Regina sorrindo, toda boba, olhando pra Clarissa...**_

_**Sara: pronto, vou colocar a mesa e fazer o suco da Clarissa, mas já pode almoçar**_

_**Regina vai pondo a Clarissa no carrinho e vai subindo as escadas, bate na porta do Henry e vai entrando, encontra ele deitado, coberto no edredom, Regina senta ao lado dele e acaricia os cabelos dele...**_

_**Regina: vem almoçar filho...**_

_**Henry: estou com vergonha**_

_**Regina: do quê?**_

_**Henry: de você mãe, do que eu fiz, me desculpa por decepcionar você!**_

_**Regina: own meu filho! Todo mundo faz coisa errada, você só precisa aprender com o erro e não repetir, e pensar duas vezes antes de fazer alguma coisa, pensar na sua família...**_

_**Henry se senta e abraça a Regina e começa a chorar...**_

_**Henry: desculpa mãe!**_

_**Regina o abraça apertado...**_

_**Regina: eu já perdoei você meu filho, não se preocupe, você continua sendo meu príncipe, você está de castigo pra aprender a ter mais responsabilidade, e é pro seu bem...**_

_**(**********************************)**_

_**Eles almoçam juntos, incluindo a Sara...  
>Regina vai colocando o suco na mamadeira, suco de acerola, sem açúcar, ela fecha a mamadeira e pega a Clarissa, vai pra sala, se senta, colocando uma fralda em volta do pescoço da Clarissa, deixa ela um pouco sentadinha e vai pondo o bico da mamadeira na boca da Clarissa, ela abre a boca ansiosa e quando sente o sabor diferente, ela solta a mamadeira e fica fazendo caretinhas, derramando o suco sem engolir, Regina começa a rir...<strong>_

_**Regina: Henry vem cá, corre... vem ver**_

_**Ele senta ao lado dela, e fica rindo olhando a Clarissa, Regina vai colocando a mamadeira na boca dela de novo, a Clarissa fica virando o rosto, fugindo do suco, Regina tenta novamente e ela abre a boca, bebendo um pouco e fazendo caretinha, mas continua sugando o suco, abrindo a boca às vezes, deixando vazar suco, Henry fica enxugando com a fralda, e ela vai se acostumando, bebendo o suco, com os olhinhos abertos, mexendo as perninhas...**_

_**Henry: a Sara escolhe logo acerola pra inaugurar a menina**_

_**E ele fica rindo, olhando pra Clarissa...**_

_**Regina: azedinho né bebê? Mas é gostoso, tô tomando tudinho!**_

_**Clarissa toma o suco todo, Regina dá a mamadeira pro Henry e ele leva pra cozinha, enquanto a Regina limpa a boca da Clarissa e põe ela em pé em seu colo, segurando-a, e dando beijinhos no rosto dela, no nariz, e a Clarissa sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: gostou do suco? Gostou sim né gostosinha?**_

_**Henry vai chegando na sala...**_

_**Regina: chama a Sara pra mim por favor!**_

_**Ele volta pra cozinha e vem com a Sara...**_

_**Sara: oi**_

_**Regina: eu vou dá uma saidinha rápida, vou lá no escritório vê a Tinker e vou passar lá no trabalho do Robin pra dá uma olhada lá, já que meu filho vai trabalhar lá né... vou dá uma olhada no ambiente, daí vou deixar a Clarissa com você...**_

_**Sara: ok, tudo bem!**_

_**Regina: Henry, ligue pra Emma e avise que esses dias que você está suspenso você vai ficar aqui, ou melhor, vá pra casa hoje, durma lá e volte amanhã, daí você fica aqui até segunda, que você vai com o Robin pro trabalho**_

_**Henry: tá bom...**_

_**Sara vai até a Regina e pega a Clarissa nos braços, Regina se levanta e vai subindo para seu quarto, se olha no espelho e sorri ao ter uma ideia, ela se anima e corre para o closet, vai até os vestidos, passando a mão por eles, fazia tempo que ela não usava por causa da gravidez e por ter engordado, ela encontra um vestido branco, que ia até o meio da coxa, tinha alças finas e um decote cavado, era apertado até a cintura e solto no resto do comprimento, ela pega o vestido e vai indo para o quarto, coloca ele na cama, volta e escolhe uma sandália de salto preta, então ela vai tirando a roupa, amarra os cabelos no alto da cabeça e vai para o banheiro, toma banho, passando uns cremes no corpo, volta para o quarto, se enxuga, e fica se olhando no espelho, vendo seu corpo e como tinha mudado, seus seios maiores, ela os acaricia satisfeita, então ela pega uma calcinha bem pequena, preta e veste, vai pegando o vestido, ele já tinha bojo então ela não põe sutiã, ela veste o vestido e sorri ao ver que ele lhe vestia melhor do que antes, ela vai puxando os seios, ajeitando o decote, ela abre a porta do quarto e grita:**_

_**Regina: Saraaaaaa!**_

_**Sara aparece saindo do quarto da Clarissa...**_

_**Sara: Oi**_

_**Regina: vem aqui me ajudar, por favor**_

_**Sara vai andando com a Clarissa no colo, entra no quarto da Regina, e olha pra ela surpresa, vendo a Regina vestida naquele vestido, Regina olha pra ela e sorri...**_

_**Regina: estou bonita?**_

_**Sara: sim, você está muito linda!**_

_**Regina: eu vou usar uma sandália preta, queria que você me maquiasse, sabe né, você é profissional nisso**_

_**Elas sorriem, Sara coloca a Clarissa na cama, Regina senta e aponta para a penteadeira...**_

_**Regina: minhas maquiagens estão todas nas gavetas...**_

_**Sara vai olhando e escolhendo, traz algumas coisas, colocando na cama perto da Regina, Clarissa fica tentando se virar na cama e se mexendo, fazendo força... Sara começa a maquiar a Regina, depois faz os olhos, delineando e passando rímel, ela ergue três batons diante da Regina...**_

_**Sara: vermelho, vinho ou marrom? Escolha!**_

_**Regina: vermelho**_

_**Sara: boa escolha garota!**_

_**Elas sorriem, Sara pega um lápis de boca e vai desenhando as extremidades da boca da Regina, deixando o formato perfeito, pra depois passar o batom...**_

_**Sara: prontinho! Você está divina! Você é muito linda!**_

_**Regina sorri e se levanta indo até o espelho...**_

_**Regina: ah meu Deus! Sara! Ficou perfeito!**_

_**Sara vai guardando tudo na gaveta e a Regina vai até ela e a abraça, Sara sorri meio sem graça, sem poder corresponder o abraço por estar de costas pra Regina, ela apenas põe as mãos no braço da Regina...  
>Regina a solta e volta para o espelho, vai soltando os cabelos e pondo os brincos...<strong>_

_**Regina: vou fazer uma visita ao Robin**_

_**Sara: hmm, entendo... divirta-se!**_

_**Regina sorri, se senta para calçar as sandálias, Sara pega a Clarissa que já estava começando a chorar...**_

_**Sara: vou dá banho nela, precisa de alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina: não, pode ir**_

_**Regina dá um beijo na Clarissa e a Sara vai saindo de lá, Regina pega um sobretudo e veste, se perfuma, pega a bolsa e vai saindo do quarto, desce as escadas...**_

_**Regina: Henry, vou sair viu, amanhã venha pra cá**_

_**Henry: ok mãe, venho sim...**_

_**Regina pega a chave do carro e dá um beijo no Henry...**_

_**Regina: quer que eu te leve em casa?**_

_**Henry: não, por que a Sara fez pudim e eu vou esperar pra comer**_

_**Regina sorri, e vai indo na cozinha, pega uns chocolates e vai saindo de casa, entra no carro e dirige até o escritório...  
>Chegando lá, ela desce do carro, vai entrando, encontra a Tinker na sala fazendo algo no computador...<strong>_

_**Regina: Surpresa bitch!**_

_**Tinker olha pra ela e sorri, se levanta e a abraça...**_

_**Tinker: o que tá fazendo aqui no meu escritório?**_

_**Regina: esse escritório é meu! Sua usurpadora!**_

_**Elas sorriem...**_

_**Regina: eu vim ver como você está, te trazer chocolate e olhar aqueles documentos vencidos...**_

_**Regina pega os chocolates da bolsa e entrega pra ela, e vai andando, olhando ao redor...**_

_**Regina: saudades daqui**_

_**Tinker: olha aqui, são esses papéis**_

_**Regina olha e vai dando uma lida rápida e guarda na bolsa...**_

_**Regina: e como você está?**_

_**Tinker: mais ou menos né, a gente ainda não se falou hoje, eu não vou ligar não, sei lá...**_

_**Regina: é, deixa dá um tempinho, bom, vou indo...**_

_**Tinker: ok amiga, adorei os chocolates, só acho que é pouco, devia ter trazido uns 75**_

_**Regina dá uma risada e dá uma tapa no braço da Tinker...**_

_**Regina: mal agradecida! **_

_**Elas sorriem e a Regina vai saindo de lá, indo para o carro e dirige até o trabalho do Robin...  
>Chegando lá, ela desce do carro sorrindo, vai entrando e para na recepção...<strong>_

_**Regina: boa tarde! Eu vim falar com o Robin**_

_**A recepcionista nem olha pra ela e continua escrevendo, e fala:**_

_**Recepcionista: só um minuto que eu tenho que perguntar a ele se...**_

_**Ela levanta o rosto e vê a Regina, ela empalidece...**_

_**Recepcionista: Sra Mills, pode ir lá, é naquela sala aí...**_

_**Regina sorri e vai andando, chega na porta e já vai abrindo, vendo o Robin de costas vendo uns papéis num armário...**_

_**Robin: Flávia, você se esqueceu de bater antes de entrar?**_

_**Regina: eu tinha que bater?**_

_**Robin reconhece a voz dela e se vira, já sorrindo, Regina fecha a porta, trancando-a...**_

_**Robin: que surpresa maravilhosa!**_

_**Regina: senta aí, só vim te trazer uma coisa**_

_**Ele olha pra ela, franzindo as sobrancelhas e se senta na cadeira em frente a sua mesa de trabalho, ainda sorrindo, e olhando pra ela...**_

_**Robin: o que você trouxe pra mim?**_

_**Regina vai abrindo o sobretudo e tira, colocando em cima do armário, junto com a bolsa, ficando apenas com o vestidinho, ele morde os lábios, vendo-a naquele vestido curto, ele vai olhando ela de cima a baixo...**_

_**Robin: você não se cansa de ser gostosa?**_

_**Regina: não!**_

_**Robin: o que trouxe pra mim? Estou curioso!**_

_**Ela se inclina, pondo as mãos no joelho e vai subindo as mãos pelas coxas, levantando parcialmente o vestido, quando sua mão chega na calcinha, ela segura e vai puxando, acompanhando as mãos na calcinha, baixando o corpo, sem sequer dobrar as pernas, ela mantem os olhos nos dele, então ela chega aos pés, tira a calcinha, fica de pé e segura a calcinha apenas com um dedo, vai andando lentamente, mantendo um olhar provocante, ela apoia uma das mãos na mesa do Robin e deixa a calcinha próxima do rosto dele...**_

_**Regina: isso aqui, eu vim apenas te trazer isso!**_

_**Robin morde os lábios, e pega a calcinha, levando até o nariz e cheira, fechando os olhos, volta a olhar pra ela, então Regina anda, dando a volta pela mesa, ficando ao lado do Robin, ela se senta na mesa, cruzando as pernas, deixando as pernas encostar nele...**_

_**Regina: então, Robin Hood.. no que exatamente você trabalha?**_

_**Robin: trabalho no ramo dos prazeres! Quer que eu te mostre?**_

_**Ele vai acariciando as pernas dela delicadamente...**_

_**Regina: sim, gostaria de conhecer esse seu trabalho**_

_**Robin vai subindo as carícias, pondo a mão por dentro do vestido, ele se inclina e beija as coxas dela, sentindo um cheiro maravilhoso, ele vai com as duas mão por dentro do vestido, acariciando os quadris dela e a bunda, ele a segura e a puxa para o lado, fazendo ela deslizar, ficando na frente dele, ela abre as pernas, e o Robin fica entre elas, ele vai se levantando, beijando a barriga dela por cima do vestido, vai subindo, chegando no decote, beijando a pele dela, seus seios, vai beijando o pescoço, e para o rosto próximo ao dela, eles se olham...**_

_**Robin: às vezes eu acho que não mereço tanto, você é muito maravilhosa, Regina**_

_**Regina: fui feita ideal pra você Robin**_

_**Ele a abraça e a beija na boca, beijando-a intensamente, já enfiando a língua em sua boca, Regina o beija na mesma intensidade, sentindo as mãos do Robin percorrendo seu corpo, ele a suspende, e com a outra mão ele empurra tudo que tinha na mesa, derrubando tudo no chão, leva Regina para a outra extremidade e a senta de novo, Regina sorri olhando para o chão, as coisas espalhadas...**_

_**Regina: Robin, eu só vim animar você para mais tarde, não planejava quebrar sua mesa e dar pra você aqui no seu trabalho!**_

_**Robin: sabe quantas vezes eu trabalhei aqui fantasiando te comer nessa mesa, nessa cadeira, no chão, ali no armário, você veio aqui como se fosse um sonho e eu vou foder você aqui sim, mesmo se quebrar a mesa...**_

_**Regina apenas olha pra ele, mordendo os lábios, ofegante, Robin começa a puxar o vestido dela, tirando e coloca o vestido na cadeira com cuidado pra não amassar, ele volta a olhar pra ela, se deliciando ao ver o corpo dela, ela completamente nua, apenas com as sandálias, ele tira a camisa e joga na cadeira, se inclina e a abraça apertado, sentindo os seios dela no peito dele, ele vai beijando o pescoço dela, e a conduz a se deitar, ele vai passando as mãos pelo corpo dela, segurando os seios dela, apalpando-os, ele se inclina novamente, beijando os seios dela, lambendo, chupando os mamilos, Regina fica excitada e ao mesmo tempo apreensiva por estar nua, na mesa do Robin, no trabalho dele... mas ela fecha os olhos, sentindo o Robin a lambendo, chupando seus seios...**_

_**Robin: nossa! Que leite gostoso!**_

_**Regina sorri e olha pra ele, ele volta a beijá-la e vai descendo, beijando a barriga dela, percorrendo a língua enquanto continua descendo, então ele abraça as pernas dela, levantando-as um pouco, envolve os braços ao redor das coxas dela e se inclina beijando-a na virilha, ela geme baixo, ele vai lambendo ao redor da vagina dela, deixando-a ansiosa, e ele a lambe no clitóris, ela geme baixo, controlando-se para não fazer barulho, ele vai chupando a Regina, sentindo-a molhada, e eles se assustam quando ouvem a porta bater... e escutam: "Robin?"**_

_**Robin: Flávia, eu estou numa conversa com minha esposa, depois chamo você!**_

_**Flávia: ok**_

_**Robin volta a olhar para Regina, ela vai se sentando...**_

_**Regina: Robin, talvez isso não seja uma boa ideia!**_

_**Robin sorri e vai abrindo o cinto, abre o zíper e baixa a calça...**_

_**Robin: você não vai sair daqui Regina!**_

_**Ela sorri...**_

_**Regina: eu não quero sair daqui Robin**_

_**Robin: faremos rápido, e em casa a gente faz melhor!**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Ele se aproxima dela, já segurando seu pênis e vai penetrando-a lentamente, ela envolve as pernas ao redor dele, ele apoia uma mão na mesa e com a outra ele a abraça, apertando-a enquanto investe contra ela, estocando com força, ela o abraça, passando as unhas pelas costas dele, e ele continua, aumentando o ritmo, se beijam na boca, a mesa rangendo e saindo do lugar, ela vai gemendo bem baixinho, fechando os olhos, e ele continua, mais rápido, sentindo ela encharcada, ele a suspende, colocando ela no chão e a vira, ela já se apoia na mesa, se inclinando, sentindo o Robin a penetrar, colocando tudo de uma vez, ela deixa escapar um gemido, ele começa a investir contra ela, segurando a cintura dela, metendo com força, Regina geme alto mais uma vez, Robin sorri e se inclina, passando a mão pelos seios dela e apertando, ela geme...**_

_**Robin: você vai nos denunciar meu amor...**_

_**Regina: então faz de um jeito menos gostoso**_

_**Ele vai saindo de dentro dela e antes que possa sair completamente, ele empurra novamente, com força, pondo fundo... Ela geme alto...**_

_**Regina: A-ah Robin... não faz isso... ah...**_

_**Ele vai pondo a mão na boca dela e tampa, vai saindo de dentro dela e empurra de novo, sorri ao ouvir o grito abafado dela, ele continua a se movimentar, rapidamente, ouvindo os gemidos abafados da Regina, ele continua tampando a boca dela, enquanto continua, estocando, metendo, fecha os olhos, satisfeito por está fodendo ela ali em sua mesa de trabalho, como já tinha fantasiado várias vezes, ele abre os olhos ao perceber a Regina se contorcendo, ele sente ela o apertar por dentro enquanto ela goza, ela vai tirando a mão dele da boca dela, desesperada para respirar, ele tira a mão, e ela fica ofegando, ele continua se movimentando, e quando sente que vai gozar, ele tira o pênis de dentro dela e continua o movimento na mão, masturbando-se, gozando em cima da bunda dela, deixando ela melada, ele fica ofegante, se segurando na mesa, enquanto ainda segura o pênis...**_

_**Robin: espera aí, vou limpar você**_

_**Ele vai andando e pega o papel higiênico do banheiro, volta e vai limpando a Regina, depois se limpa e vai subindo a calça, vestindo-se, ela se levanta e vai colocando o vestido, ela pega um pouco de papel e vai passando na testa, tentando disfarçar o suor...**_

_**Regina: preciso da minha calcinha de volta**_

_**Ele sorri e entrega pra ela, ela veste, depois caminha até ele e o abraça, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ele a abraça, envolvendo-a pela cintura...**_

_**Regina: você precisa me contar suas fantasias sexuais, para eu realizar todas elas!**_

_**Robin: você já realizou várias delas, e eu também quero saber as suas, quero fazer de você a mulher mais feliz e satisfeita desse mundo!**_

_**Eles se beijam na boca... Depois se olham, sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: agora vou deixar você trabalhar, eu vou pra casa, estou com saudades da Clarissa...**_

_**Robin: não vai me ajudar a arrumar a mesa?**_

_**Regina: não, manda a Flávia!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, ela se solta dele e pega a bolsa...**_

_**Robin: não vai vestir o sobretudo?**_

_**Regina: Robin, acabamos de transar, estou com calor**_

_**Robin: mas esse vestido é muito curto, não quero minha mulher andando desse jeito não, todo mundo vai olhar pra essas coxas que são minhas, e essa bunda gostosa que também é minha!**_

_**Regina sorri...**_

_**Regina: antes de ser sua, eu sou minha!**_

_**Ela vai até ele e o beija...**_

_**Regina: te vejo em casa amor! Ah, e quero terminar lá em casa, o que começamos aqui!**_

_**Ela sorri com malícia, pega o sobretudo e põe dobrado no braço e vai saindo da sala dele...**_

_**(*************************************)**_

_**São 19 hs...  
>Robin chega do trabalho, vai entrando em casa, encontra a Regina na sala vendo um filme infantil, bastante colorido, com bichinhos, enquanto amamenta a Clarissa, Robin sorri e se senta ao lado dela...<strong>_

_**Robin: que lindas!**_

_**Regina: amor, ela adorou esse filme, ficou hipnotizada, só parou de ver por que a fome fala mais alto...**_

_**Robin: Clarissa minha totosa!**_

_**Ela já sorri ainda segurando o peito, ele se inclina dando um cheiro nela, ela segura a orelha dele e solta o peito e começa a chupar o nariz do Robin, ele fica rindo, Regina fica se inclinando pra ver e fica rindo também...**_

_**Regina: vai trocar meu peito pelo nariz do papai é Clarissa?**_

_**Ele se levanta olhando pra ela, ele fica enxugando o nariz...**_

_**Robin: bebezinha gostosa de papai!**_

_**Clarissa sorri e volta a mamar, colocando a mãozinha no peito da Regina e fica lá mamando concentrada...**_

_**Robin: temos um assunto pendente né Regina?**_

_**Regina sorri pra ele...**_

_**Regina: sim, nós temos**_

_**(*************************************)**_

_**Robin e Regina terminam de jantar, ela vai se levantando, Robin se levanta também, indo até ela e segura os cabelos dela, puxando ela pra trás, fazendo-a encostar-se a ele, ele dá uma tapa na bunda dela...**_

_**Robin: pra onde você acha que está indo?**_

_**Regina: pra sala**_

_**Robin: você vai pro quarto! **_

_**Ela sorri, ele segura a mão dela e vão andando, sorrindo, encontram a Sara descendo as escadas...**_

_**Sara: coloquei a Clarissa no berço**_

_**Regina: ok, Sara se a Clarissa chorar, cuida dela ok? Preciso conversar com o Robin**_

_**Sara concorda, mas sorri por ver que a cara dos dois os denunciavam, eles vão subindo as escadas, entram no quarto, trancam a porta, Robin segura ela e a suspende, vai andando e a joga na cama, eles ficam rindo, ele se deita em cima dela...**_

_**Robin: em toda minha vida eu nunca fiz tanto sexo gostoso como faço hoje em dia casado com você, me sinto até jovem, forte, revigorado!**_

_**Regina: e eu nunca gozei tanto na vida**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, Robin fica dando beijos na boca dela enquanto eles riem...**_

_**Robin: Regina sabe o que eu estava pensando hoje?**_

_**Regina: o quê?**_

_**Robin: desde que a gente ficou juntos, você nunca menstruou, então eu ainda não faço ideia de como é que você fica quando está na TPM**_

_**Regina dá uma risada...**_

_**Regina: nossa Robin! É verdade, a gente só transou duas vezes antes de a Marion voltar e quase nos separar, e apenas aquelas duas vezes, eu engravidei...**_

_**Robin: pois é, eu não erro não, quando chuto é pra fazer gol**_

_**Regina: percebi, pois é, então até hoje não menstruei, daqui a 4 dias faz 5 meses que tive a Clarissa, e nada ainda, mas estou adorando isso**_

_**Robin: sim, deixa como está**_

_**Ele sorri e a beija, vão se beijando, intensificando o beijo, se acariciando...**_

_**Robin: Regina**_

_**Regina: hmm?**_

_**Robin: me mostra aquela sua magia que faz nossas roupas desaparecerem**_

_**Regina sorri e apenas movimenta a mão, e eles estão completamente nus, Robin já sente sua pele na pele dela, ele sorri...**_

_**Robin: isso é tão estranho, mas é tão excitante!**_

_**Ele vai beijando o pescoço dela, acariciando o corpo dela, ele vai passando a mão na vagina dela, sentindo-a molhada, ele vai acariciando, massageando, masturbando-a, enquanto ainda a beija, chegando os lábios em seus seios, ele já abocanha o mamilo dela e começa a chupar, ela abraça a cabeça dele, o apertando, enquanto geme baixinho, ela vai tateando o corpo dele até conseguir segurar o pênis dele, ela já começa a movimentar a mão, subindo e descendo, ele geme abafando o som por estar chupando o mamilo dela, ele levanta a cabeça, olhando pra ela, encosta os lábios nos dela, roçando os lábios, beijando-a, ela o empurra, deixando ele deitado, ela vai subindo em cima dele, e vai se esfregando, ela ergue um pouco o corpo, segura o pênis dele e o deita na barriga dele, sentando em cima, sem penetrar, ela fica roçando a vagina no pênis dele, subindo e descendo, gemendo, ele põe as mãos na cabeça, louco de tesão... então ela para, vai descendo, engatinhando para trás, ficando no meio das pernas dele, ela se deita e segura o pênis dele, ela põe os cabelos atrás da orelha e olha pra ele, ele a olha e já morde os lábios, ele solta um gemido quando sente a boca dela, chupando ele, ela vai lambendo a cabeça do pênis dele, rodando a língua, sentindo aquele gosto maravilhoso, ela vai colocando ele todo na boca e vai descendo, enfiando até onde ela consegue, depois ela sobe novamente, chupando...**_

_**Robin: ai Regina, vem aqui que quero chupar você também, vem cá gostosa**_

_**Ela vai se levantando, posicionando-se em cima dele, ficando num 69, Robin já agarra as pernas dela, puxando-a para baixo, pondo a boca nela, ele geme quando sente ela toda molhada, ele vai passando a língua, vai chupando, ela geme, segurando o pênis dele e então se inclina, colocando-o na boca, ela vai chupando, enquanto o sente a lamber, penetrando-a com a língua, ela fecha os olhos, tentando se concentrar em chupá-lo, mas ela para e geme, ele a chupa ferozmente, engolindo-a, lambendo-a, ela se abaixa novamente lambendo ele, chupando, descendo a boca, empurrando para dentro até onde ela consegue, usando as mãos para masturbá-lo e chupá-lo simultaneamente, Robin continua chupando-a, ela começa a mover o quadril, rebolando, ele apenas deixa a língua para fora enquanto ela movimenta achando seu próprio ritmo prazeroso, ela fica gemendo e masturbando-o, então ela ergue o corpo, ficando quase sentada e começa a se esfregar no rosto do Robin, ele segura a bunda dela enquanto a lambe, sentindo ela perder o controle, rebolando, esfregando, gemendo...**_

_**Regina: aai Robin, eu quero você, agora!**_

_**Ele se levanta, ficando de joelhos, ela fica de quatro, ele tenta penetrá-la, com certa dificuldade por está escorregando de tão molhada que ela estava, ele continua tentando até consegui penetrá-la, ela já começa a rebolar, ele a solta, fica parado, olhando ela se movimentar...**_

_**Robin: isso! Rebola sua safada!**_

_**E ele a bate na bunda, ela geme e continua rebolando, ele segura a cintura dela, vai acariciando a bunda dela, as coxas, e segura novamente a cintura dela, dessa vez ele segura com força e começa a se movimentar, metendo, ela continua gemendo, ele vai intensificando...**_

_**Regina: Robin, eu vou gozar**_

_**Robin: goze!**_

_**Ele sorri ao vê-la gozar tão rápido, ela sente o corpo tremer, continua gemendo, ela se joga deitada na cama, ofegante...**_

_**Robin: onde pensa que vai?**_

_**Ela sorri, olhos fechados e se vira, ele segura as pernas dela e a puxa pra perto dele, ele vai colocando as pernas dela nos ombros dele, e segura o pênis para penetrá-la novamente, então ele se apoia na cama e vai se deitando em cima dela, quase a dobrando ao meio, e começa a investir contra ela, metendo, estocando, fodendo, ela continua gemendo, ele vai ficando mais rápido, ela começa a sentir as pernas doerem mas estava muito gostoso, então ela sente seu corpo se contorcer, ela morde os lábios, gemendo, sentindo um prazer avassalador crescendo e ela grita, gozando de novo, tentando empurrar o Robin que continuava metendo com força, vendo-a gozar, então ela vai relaxando o corpo e ele se levanta, deitando as pernas dela, ela estica um pouco, Robin ainda dentro dela, ele vai se deitando em cima dela, e acaricia o rosto dela...**_

_**Regina: Robin! Foram duas vezes!**_

_**Ela fala sorrindo e sentindo-se cansada, ofegante...**_

_**Robin: vamos tentar a terceira?**_

_**Regina: quer me matar?**_

_**Robin: quero**_

_**Ele continua se movimentando lentamente, beijando o pescoço dela, acariciando o corpo dela, ela vai mexendo o quadril, entrando no ritmo dele, ele vai ficando mais rápido, e vai sentindo os corpos deles molhados de suor, ele vai deslizando no corpo dela, ela vai gemendo, ele fica cada vez mais rápido, fecha os olhos concentrando-se nas sensações, sentindo a Regina encharcada, ela toda molhadinha de suor, ele intensifica, apoiando-se na cama, ergue um pouco o corpo, colando a testa na dela, e vai metendo com força, cada vez mais rápido, quando a Regina segura ele, abraçando-o e o traz de volta, colando o corpo dele no dela, ele fica parado, enquanto ela vai se movimentando, apertando as costas dele enquanto geme alto, sentindo um prazer desesperado, ele sorri sabendo que naquele ritmo ela iria gozar e então ela o aperta, arranhando as costas dele e grita, gozando novamente, de olhos fechados, ele olha pra ela e continua metendo, sentindo ela apertá-lo por dentro, ele não aguenta segurar e goza também, derramando-se dentro dela, ele se deita em cima dela, ainda dentro dela, eles ficam ofegantes, respirando, suados, abraçados...**_


	70. Chapter 70

_**Robin e Regina ainda deitados na cama, calados, apenas respirando, abraçados... Alguns minutos se passam...**_

_**Regina: me deu fome, muita fome!**_

_**Robin: vamos comer**_

_**Robin se levanta e a Regina começa a rir...**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: olha isso**_

_**Ela fala rindo e apontando para as suas pernas, que estavam tremendo, os músculos tremendo... Robin fica rindo e vai puxando ela da cama...**_

_**Robin: vem aqui delícia, eu te ajudo a levantar**_

_**Robin levanta a Regina, ela fica de pé mas continua abraçando ele, se segurando e rindo...**_

_**Regina: Robin...**_

_**E ela começa a rir de novo, eles vão pro chuveiro e tomam um banho rápido, se vestem e vão descendo pra cozinha, Regina se senta e o Robin abre a geladeira, tirando o pudim que a Sara tinha feito, ele coloca na mesa e pega duas colheres, senta perto da Regina e eles começam a comer...**_

_**Regina: nossa! Está uma delícia isso aqui...**_

_**Robin: sim, tá mesmo, será que tem alguma coisa que a Sara não saiba fazer?**_

_**Regina: isso me lembra que tenho que conversar com você sobre ela, nada demais, apenas que eu e ela nos conhecemos de muito tempo atrás e eu nem me lembrava, depois explico, agora to com fome**_

_**Ela põe mais um pedaço na boca e fica comendo...**_

_**Regina: Robin, amanhã é quinta-feira**_

_**Robin: sério? Que legal essa informação**_

_**Ele fala debochando e rindo...**_

_**Regina: para idiota! É por que amanhã é dia de ir pra consulta com o Dr. Hopper e estou um pouco apreensiva sobre isso, por causa da briga com a Marion**_

_**Robin: bom, vamos ter que enfrentar né amor**_

_**Regina suspira e come mais um pedaço, fica pensando enquanto mastiga... Então terminam de comer, vão tirando as coisas da mesa, bebem água e sobem para o quarto...**_

_**Regina: espera aí que eu vou buscar a babá eletrônica que está com a Sara**_

_**Regina vai andando, bate na porta da Sara, a Sara abre a porta e a recebe sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: Oi! Só vim buscar a babá eletrônica, pode ir dormir, pode deixar que eu cuido da Clarissa**_

_**Sara vai entrando, pega a babá eletrônica e entrega para a Regina...**_

_**Sara: boa noite!**_

_**Regina: boa noite!**_

_**Regina vai voltando pro seu quarto, entra e tranca a porta, coloca a babá eletrônica em cima do criado-mudo e vai ao banheiro, encontra o Robin escovando os dentes, ela sorri pra ele e vai pegando sua escova de dentes e vai escovando também, eles ficam se olhando enquanto estão ali escovando os dentes, começam a rir sem nenhum motivo...  
>Depois eles vão deitando na cama, deixando apenas o abajur aceso, se cobrem e se abraçam...<strong>_

_**Robin: Regina**_

_**Regina: hmm?**_

_**Robin: eu tenho uma curiosidade mas acho que você vai ficar com raiva de mim se eu falar**_

_**Regina: por quê?**_

_**Robin: não sei**_

_**Regina: fala o que é**_

_**Robin: não vai me bater?**_

_**Ela ri e beija a bochecha dele...**_

_**Regina: não posso lhe garantir isso!**_

_**Eles sorriem...**_

_**Robin: bom, naquela época que você me pediu pra guardar o seu coração, fiquei curioso a respeito dessa magia, e eu queria poder ver o meu coração**_

_**Regina ergue o corpo, apoiando-se no cotovelo e olha pra ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas...**_

_**Regina: está me pedindo pra eu tirar o seu coração?**_

_**Robin: só pra eu ver como é**_

_**Regina: Robin, eu não vou fazer isso, até por que isso machuca, isso dói**_

_**Robin: eu sei, mas confio em você, eu só queria poder ver como é o meu coração, e eu já vi o seu**_

_**Regina fica olhando pra ele, eles se olhando nos olhos, Regina relutante, Robin continuava olhando pra ela, pedindo com os olhos...**_

_**Regina: Robin, isso realmente dói, e vai doer em mim o fato de causar dor em você**_

_**Robin: por favor**_

_**Regina: não quero machucar você amor**_

_**Robin: eu sei, você não vai me machucar...**_

_**Regina vai se levantando e se senta em cima do Robin, ela se apoia na cama e se inclina, encostando os lábios nos dele, dando um beijo terno e demorado, ela ergue o corpo novamente e olha pra ele...**_

_**Regina: ok, vamos lá, respira fundo...**_

_**Ele fecha os olhos, a Regina suspira e ergue a mão próximo ao peito dele e coloca a mão, entrando dentro dele, Robin grita, Regina segura o coração dele e o traz pra fora do corpo...**_

_**Robin: aaaaaaai meu Deus! Regina põe de volta, põe.. põe de volta, Regina, eu vou morrer.. eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer...**_

_**Regina: Robin! Shiiiiii calma, você não vai morrer amor, olha pra mim, olha mim! Respira amor, respira!**_

_**Ele olha pra ela e vai respirando, então ele olha pra mão dela, vendo aquele coração cristalizado, avermelhado, brilhando... Ele fica olhando, admirado...**_

_**Regina: tá vendo? É o seu coração, ele é lindo! Ele é cheio de amor, e ele tem que estar sempre dentro do seu peito**_

_**Robin vai pegando o coração da mão da Regina, ele aproxima mais do rosto e fica olhando os detalhes...**_

_**Robin: isso é incrível! Nossa!**_

_**Regina: já viu? Posso colocar de volta?**_

_**Robin: sim**_

_**Regina segura o coração e o põe de volta, Robin solta um gemido de dor, e logo volta a sentir seu coração bater dentro dele... Regina o toca com os dedos e ele vê uma luz dourada e sente uma queimação, ele fica ofegante e a luz desaparece, Regina volta a olhar pra ele, sorrindo...**_

_**Robin: o que você fez?**_

_**Regina: selei ele dentro de você, ninguém mais pode tirá-lo daí, ninguém além de mim... digamos que você esteja blindado!**_

_**Robin: foi a mesma magia que você fez no Henry?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin: você pode fazer isso no Roland? E na nossa Clarissa?**_

_**Regina: posso sim, aliás eu já deveria ter feito isso**_

_**Eles escutam a Clarissa chorar, o som vindo da babá eletrônica, Regina sorri e vai se levantando, Robin se levanta também, vai indo com ela para o quarto da Clarissa, eles entram e ficam de frente ao berço...**_

_**Robin: Oi minha pequenininha!**_

_**Clarissa para de chorar e fica olhando para eles, ela fica sorrindo...**_

_**Robin: tão pequena, tão indefesa! Amor por que você não faz agora, proteja nosso bebê, sele o coração dela pra ninguém tirar**_

_**Regina sorri pra ele e vai colocando os dedos no peito da Clarissa, ela vai fazendo a magia quando ela sente seus dedos queimarem, ela tira a mão rapidamente...**_

_**Regina: aai**_

_**Então eles veem uma aura branca, uma luz forte ao redor da Clarissa que rapidamente desaparece... Regina olha para sua mão, vendo a ponta dos dedos um pouquinho vermelho...**_

_**Regina: Robin, você também viu isso?**_

_**Robin: sim, o que você fez?**_

_**Regina: não fiz nada Robin, a Clarissa ela.. ela já está selada, e quando fui usar magia nela, ela meio que se defendeu...**_

_**Eles se olham confusos, boquiabertos, voltam a olhar para Clarissa, aquele bebê lindo e inocente, chupando os dedinhos e sorrindo...**_

_**Robin: e quem a selou?**_

_**Regina: ninguém, eu acho que ela nasceu assim**_

_**Robin: então significa que foi você amor, seu poder, sua magia, nós temos uma filha protegida, ela está protegida contra magia**_

_**Regina: será?**_

_**Robin: não sei, foi só um palpite**_

_**Regina se inclina e pega a Clarissa no braço, eles vão voltando para o quarto, e se deitam, Regina oferece o seio pra Clarissa que já começa a mamar, Robin apaga o abajur e abraça elas...**_

_**Robin: boa noite meu amor! Eu amo você!**_

_**Regina: boa noite! eu também te amo muito!**_

_**Robin: papai ama você Clarissa!**_

_**Regina: mamãe ama você Clarissa!**_

_**(****************************************)**_

_**Amanhece...  
>Uma quinta feira de sol... Robin vai acordando, esfregando os olhos, vê a Regina e a Clarissa agarradas, Regina sem blusa, ele sorri vendo a Clarissa adormecida segurando o seio da Regina sem estar mamando, Robin vai se levantando, indo ao banheiro, volta pro quarto e se ajoelha ao lado da Regina, ela deitada de costas pra ele, agarrada com a Clarissa, ele fica dando beijos na bochecha dela, acariciando os cabelos dela e acaricia a cabeça da Clarissa, fica com pena de acordá-las, então se levanta pra tomar banho, depois vai se arrumando para ir trabalhar, ele fica em frente ao espelho, apenas de calça jeans, penteando os cabelos e se olhando, fazendo força nos braços e vendo os músculos...<strong>_

_**Regina: está se namorando?**_

_**Ele se assusta e se vira, olhando pra Regina, ela ainda deitada, sorrindo...**_

_**Robin: tô aqui vendo o quanto sou gostoso!**_

_**Regina: ah tá... mas você é meu!**_

_**Robin: com certeza meu amor! Todinho seu**_

_**Regina vai se levantando, deixando a Clarissa na cama, Clarissa já começa a chorar sem nem abrir os olhos, chorando e reclamando... Regina pega a chupeta e põe na boca dela e ela para de chorar...**_

_**Regina: viu só Robin? Você já acostumou a menina**_

_**Robin: você também, que deixa a menina mamar a noite toda, ela fica chupando seu peito, fazendo de chupeta, nem é por fome**_

_**Eles se olham, fazendo cara de reprovação um para o outro, depois ficam sorrindo... Regina vai ao banheiro...**_

_**(****************************)**_

_**Robin, Regina e a Sara terminam de tomar café da manhã, Robin vai se levantando da mesa, Regina se levanta também, o acompanhando até a porta...**_

_**Regina: amor, você volta cedo hoje?**_

_**Robin: volto sim, lá pras 15 hs, até por quê temos consulta hoje**_

_**Regina: verdade!**_

_**Robin: vou lá, eu te amo!**_

_**Ele a beija na boca e a abraça...**_

_**Robin: agora entra antes que passe alguém e te veja com essa camisolinha safadinha...**_

_**Regina: eu nem saí de casa**_

_**Robin: mas está com a porta aberta**_

_**Regina sorri, o beija rapidamente e fecha a porta, ela vai voltando sorridente e vai pra sala, vendo a Clarissa no carrinho, chupando chupeta...**_

_**Regina: ei menininha! Vem aqui com a mamãe que tá louca pra te dá muitos e muitos beijinhos**_

_**Regina vai pegando a Clarissa e dando beijos nela, ela se senta deixando a Clarissa em pé em seu colo, a Clarissa fica olhando pra sua mamãe e rindo, deixando a chupeta cair, ela começa a se mexer, dando uns pulinhos no colo da Regina, Regina sorri e vai ajudando ela a pular...**_

_**Regina: êêê pula pula... gostosinha de mamãe, fala mamãe... mamãe...**_

_**Clarissa apenas fica dando gritinhos e gugunando, rindo...  
>Regina escuta seu celular tocar o alerta de mensagem, ela segura a Clarissa apenas com um braço e pega o celular, vai olhando...<strong>_

_**Dr. Hopper- "Bom Dia Regina Mills! Quero apenas confirmar a consulta hoje às 20 hs, é muito importante que você venha, pois precisamos retomar as consultas, pelo bem do Roland. Estarei aguardando você e o Robin..."**_

_**Regina termina de lê e joga o celular no sofá, voltando a segurar a Clarissa, ela pega a chupeta e põe na boca da Clarissa, se levanta e põe a Clarissa no carrinho, vai indo pra cozinha, empurrando o carrinho...**_

_**Regina: Sara, precisamos voltar a caminhar**_

_**Elas sorriem...**_

_**Sara: sim, verdade, a gente começa e nunca mantemos o hábito, sempre paramos**_

_**Regina: duas preguiçosas**_

_**Sara: pois é**_

_**Elas escutam o celular da Sara tocar, a Sara estava lavando os pratos, Regina vai olhando para o celular dela e vê: "Lauren - Chamando"**_

_**Regina: Lauren está ligando pra você, eu não sabia que vocês conversavam..**_

_**Sara se vira olhando pra Regina, com um olhar confuso, vai enxugando as mãos num pano...**_

_**Sara: nós não nos falamos, inclusive ela nunca me ligou, a gente tem nossos números por que trabalhávamos juntas aqui**_

_**Sara pega o celular e atende...**_

_**Sara: Alô! / tudo bem sim e você? / sim, Regina está em casa... / ah tá bom / tá bom Lauren, ok / tá, tchau**_

_**E a Sara desliga...**_

_**Sara: ela ligou pra mim por que ficou sem graça de ligar pra você, era pra avisar que o Roland não tem aula hoje, por que vai ter reunião dos professores, daí ela está avisando pra irmos buscar o Roland**_

_**Regina: ah sim, ok! Você pode ir buscar ele?**_

_**Sara: posso sim.. deixa eu só terminar aqui de lavar esses pratos**_

_**Regina vai indo pra sala, levando o carrinho da Clarissa, Regina liga a TV e vai passando alguns canais procurando algo legal pra assistir...**_


	71. Chapter 71

_**Regina deixa em um canal que estava passando sobre desenvolvimento dos bebês, ela logo se interessa pelo programa e fica atenta, Sara aparece na sala...**_

_**Sara: Regina, eu vou buscar o Roland, quer que eu compre alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina: sim, compra umas verdurinhas, se não tiver aí, tipo, sei lá, cenoura, batata, xuxu ou jerimum pra fazer tipo uma papinha pra Clarissa**_

_**Sara: eu acho que tem aqui, vou olhar na cozinha, mas alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina: não, acho que não...**_

_**Sara: vou indo então**_

_**Sara vai pegando a chave do carro da Regina e vai saindo, Regina fica assistindo e prestando atenção...  
>Alguns minutos depois, Sara entra em casa com o Roland, ele vai correndo pra sala...<strong>_

_**Roland: titiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**E se joga no colo dela, ela o pega e o beija...**_

_**Regina: Oi meu bebê! Já está suado é? Só vive correndo esse menino!**_

_**Roland: eu touxe o cadeno da escola**_

_**Regina: trouxe? Vai estudar?**_

_**Roland: não, eu vou te mostrar meus desenhos**_

_**Regina fica rindo... Ele desce do colo dela e vai andando até o carrinho, já vai alisando os cabelos da Clarissa...**_

_**Roland: Calissa linda, mamãe por que ela tá com chupeta?**_

_**Regina olha**__** pra ele emocionada, sempre se sentia assim quando ele a chamava de mamãe, ela sorri e vai acariciando os cabelos dele...**_

_**Regina: ah ela gosta... ela tá bonitinha de chupeta?**_

_**Roland: tá sim**_

_**Ele segura a chupeta e vai puxando, a Clarissa vai segurando e ele puxa com mais força, tirando da boca dela, Clarissa dá um grito, deixando a expressão de raiva, Regina olha pra ela e fica surpresa, Roland começa a ri...**_

_**Regina: que brabeza é essa Clarissa? **_

_**Roland vai colocando a chupeta de volta na boca dela, Regina vai puxando de novo e a Clarissa fica sacudindo as pernas e resmungando, protestando...**_

_**Regina: Clarissa! A mamãe não gosta disso! Pare com isso!**_

_**Clarissa fica choramingando, Regina devolve a chupeta...**_

_**Roland: não tira a chupeta mais não titia, ela fica tiste, deixa ela com a chupetinha**_

_**Regina sorri pra ele...**_

_**Regina: tá bom, deixa ela com a chupetinha... agora vem aqui pra eu tirar essa sua roupa, tá com fome?**_

_**Roland: não, a mamãe Mali fez mingau pro Roland**_

_**Regina: Mali?**_

_**Ela fica rindo enquanto vai tirando a roupa dele...**_

_**Regina: vai ficar chamando ela pelo nome é? Mamãe Mali? E eu sou o que?**_

_**Roland: você é a mamãe Gigina, e titia Gigina tamém**_

_**Regina: ah é? E o papai?**_

_**Roland: papai é o papai**_

_**Regina: então você tem duas mamães é?**_

_**Roland: é, mamãe Mali disse que você é minha mãe tamém**_

_**Regina: "também"! e ela disse isso a você?**_

_**Roland: disse**_

_**Regina fica pensativa e respira aliviada...**_

_**Regina: suas duas mamães amam muito você e eu vou fazer de tudo pra que você cresça cercado de amor, nem que pra isso eu tenha que conviver parcialmente com a outra...**_

_**Roland: quer ver meus desenhos?**_

_**Regina: quero sim, mas depois, quer passear de carro com a mamãe Gigina?**_

_**Roland: queloooooooo**_

_**Regina sorri e vai se levantando, indo até a cozinha...**_

_**Regina: Sara, eu vou dá uma saída rapidinha e vou levar o Roland, a Clarissa fica, volto rápido, só vou lá no colégio do Henry, ah e se ele chegar aqui, não diz a ele onde eu fui ok?**_

_**Sara: ok, e essas verduras?**_

_**Regina: cozinha elas à vapor, ou na água, sei lá, mas não põe nada, que a gente amassa e tenta ver se a Clarissa come**_

_**Sara: ah sim, ok**_

_**Regina vai indo pra sala, pega o Roland nos braços e vai subindo as escadas, vai no quarto dele e pega um short e uma camiseta, ela o veste e manda ele calçar a sandália, eles vão indo pro quarto dela, Roland já fica andando e mexendo nas coisas...**_

_**Regina: Roland! Não mexa aí não pra não derrubar!**_

_**Ela entra no closet e veste uma calça e uma blusa, vai se arrumando e desce com ele, pega a chave do carro e vai empurrando o carrinho da Clarissa para cozinha..**_

_**Regina: vou indo ok? Já venho**_

_**Ela vai saindo de casa, Roland já vai correndo, indo pra perto do carro, fica batendo as mãos na janela do carro...**_

_**Roland: vou na frente.. vou na frente**_

_**Regina olha pra ele, semicerrando os olhos...**_

_**Regina: ok, só hoje... **_

_**Ela abre o carro e o Roland entra e se senta todo animado, Regina fecha a porta e dá a volta, entrando, e liga o carro... Roland fica sentado na ponta do banco, segurando no painel e olhando a rua, enquanto se mexe e fica cantarolando alguma coisa... Regina começa a dirigir, vai indo devagar, Roland fica batendo no painel do carro, Regina liga o rádio e deixa tocando uma música animada, Roland fica dançando, Regina rindo...  
>Eles chegam na escola do Henry, vão descendo do carro, Regina segura a mão dele e vai entrando, indo pra diretoria, chegando lá...<strong>_

_**Regina: Bom dia!**_

_**Diretora: Bom dia!**_

_**Regina: eu estou ciente do que aconteceu, sobre o que o Henry fez, eu só vim pessoalmente informar que quando acontecer qualquer coisa com meu filho, me chame imediatamente... e vim pedi que o troque de sala, já que ele está se juntando com aqueles meninos...**_

_**Diretora: ok, Sra Mills, vou ver se tem vaga na outra sala**_

_**Regina: tenho certeza que você pode fazer o que estou pedindo, segunda-feira quando meu filho voltar a frequentar as aulas, já espero que ele esteja transferido**_

_**Diretora: sim senhora **_

_**Regina: obrigada!**_

_**Regina vai saindo da sala da diretora, segurando a mão do Roland...**_

_**Regina: Roland quando você crescer não me apronta uma coisa dessa não tá!**_

_**Roland: tá**_

_**Ela sorri, olhando ele todo inocente, sem saber de nada, eles vão passando pela cantina...**_

_**Roland: titia compra salgadinho**_

_**Regina: você já vai almoçar Roland**_

_**Ela olha o relógio e vê que ainda são 10 hs, ela sorri e vai comprar, entrega o pacote a ele...**_

_**Regina: em casa você come**_

_**Roland fica segurando o pacote e olhando, andando sem olhar onde pisa, fica tropeçando e a Regina sempre segurando ele e evitando que ele caia, quando ele ia cair ela o suspendia...**_

_**Regina: menino olha pra frente!**_

_**Roland olha e logo vai se entretendo olhando pra rua, olhando pra cima e vai tropeçando novamente, Regina o suspende, ela se irrita e toma o salgadinho da mão dele...**_

_**Regina: Roland olha pra frente, se você tropeçar mais uma vez, eu não vou te dá o salgadinho**_

_**Roland fica emburrado, fazendo bico e anda olhando pro chão, andando com mais cuidado, eles chegam no carro, Roland se senta se encostando no banco e cruza os braços, Regina entra no carro e põe o salgadinho no colo dele, ela vai dirigindo e chegam em casa... Roland desce do carro e vai correndo, abrindo a porta e entra, Regina tranca o carro enquanto vai andando pra casa, entra e fecha a porta, indo pra sala...**_

_**Roland: abre aqui titia**_

_**Regina pega o salgadinho e abre, Roland senta no chão e fica comendo, Regina sobe pro quarto, toma um banho rápido, põe um shortinho de tecido leve e uma blusinha, desce pra sala novamente, encontrando a Sara balançando a Clarissa, enquanto ela chora...**_

_**Regina: Oi meu neném, tá com saudade de mamãe?**_

_**Clarissa olha pra Regina e já vai erguendo os bracinhos e se jogando nos braços da mãe, Regina a pega no colo, Clarissa deita a cabeça no ombro da Regina e já fica procurando o peito, se esticando e descendo enquanto fica choramingando, Regina se senta e baixa a blusa, deixando o seio descoberto, ela fica olhando a Clarissa, vendo se ela conseguia começar a mamar sozinha, ela fica rindo, a Clarissa vai passando a boca pelo peito e logo começa a mamar...**_

_**Regina: isso deve ser instinto**_

_**Sara: certamente é, a gente já nasce sabendo de algumas coisas**_

_**Regina: verdade**_

_**(**************************************)**_

_**São 14:30 hs  
>Clarissa no carrinho chorando, tinha acabado de acordar, Regina estava na cozinha terminando de amassar as verdurinhas...<strong>_

_**Regina: a Clarissa não chora, ela grita!**_

_**Sara: ela aprendeu a usar a potência vocal**_

_**Elas ficam rindo, Regina olha pro carrinho...**_

_**Regina: calma bebê, mamãe já vai pegar você!**_

_**Regina deixa as verdurinhas no pratinho rosinha e pega uma colherzinha...**_

_**Regina: será que você vai gostar? **_

_**Regina pega a Clarissa no braço, Clarissa para de chorar e fica sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: mas que menina safada! É só manha né Clarissa?**_

_**Roland: deixa eu segurar ela titia, deixa, deixa, deixa...**_

_**Regina: vamos pra sala**_

_**Roland: obaaaa**_

_**Regina pega o pratinho e vai levando pra sala, Roland se senta no sofá e fica todo animado esperando, Regina coloca a Clarissa sentada no colo dele e ele a segura todo cuidadoso, sorrindo... Regina coloca uma fralda em volta do pescoço da Clarissa e pega um pouco da comidinha e vai colocando na boca da Clarissa, a Clarissa vai chupando a colher, fazendo biquinho e botando a língua pra fora enquanto faz caretinha, Regina sorri e vai limpando a boca dela com a colher e volta a colocar dentro da boca dela, Clarissa vai comendo e aparentemente gostando, Regina põe outra colherzinha, Roland segurando ela, olhando e rindo...**_

_**Robin: comendo papinha?**_

_**Eles se viram e olham para o Robin...**_

_**Regina: amor?**_

_**Robin: já chego vendo essa novidade! Comendo comidinha bebêzuda de papai!**_

_**Clarissa sorri, olhando pra cima, começa a se sacudir animada, Roland se assusta e segura ela, Robin vai até ela e a segura, erguendo ela no alto, Clarissa fica rindo... Robin dá um beijo na barriga dela fazendo um barulho, a Clarissa dá uma risadinha gostosa... Todos olham pra ela, surpresos...**_

_**Regina: own meu deus, ela deu risada amor, faz de novo!**_

_**Robin aproxima ela de seu rosto e dá outro beijo barulhento na barriga dela e ela ri novamente, eles ficam rindo, Robin vai repetindo várias vezes...**_

_**Regina: tá bom amor, ela vai ficar cansadinha, para!**_

_**Robin sorri e vai sentando no sofá perto do Roland, o Roland já vai subindo no colo dele, sentando numa perna e a Clarissa na outra perna...**_

_**Regina: ah, ela nem vai mais querer comer**_

_**Robin: ah... foi mal**_

_**Regina pega a Clarissa e percebe ela soluçando, Regina fica olhando pra ela, e coloca ela deitada, oferecendo o seio para ela...  
>Robin vai beijando o Roland e fazendo cócegas, Regina fica sorrindo vendo os dois brincando... <strong>_

_**Regina: vamos dormir um soninho Roland?**_

_**Roland: não**_

_**Robin: e se for com o papai?**_

_**Roland: eu vou**_

_**Robin: vamos tomar banho com papai?**_

_**Roland: vamoooooooo**_

_**Roland se levanta e já vai tirando as roupas, ficando pelado e pulando...**_

_**Regina fica rindo, Robin se aproxima da Regina...**_

_**Robin: cadê meu beijo?**_

_**Regina: vem buscar**_

_**Roland: beija na boca!**_

_**E fica batendo palminhas e rindo...**_

_**Robin a beija na boca, dando um selinho demorado...**_

_**Roland: eca**_

_**E fica rindo...**_

_**Regina: eca? Tá com nojo é Roland?**_

_**Roland: sim**_

_**Regina fica rindo, Robin pega ele nos braços e vai subindo as escadas...**_

_**(***********************************)**_

_**Mais tarde, às 19:30hs  
>Regina termina de se arrumar, vai colocando um casaco de frio, desce pra sala, vendo o Roland já arrumadinho, vestindo um moletom...<strong>_

_**Robin: tá pronta? Vamos?**_

_**Regina: vamos**_

_**Eles vão para o carro, Robin dirigindo, chegam ao consultório, Regina desce do carro e segura a mão do Roland, Robin pega a Clarissa que estava dentro do BebêConforto, eles vão entrando, são recebidos pelo Dr. Hopper...**_

_**Dr. Hopper: Olá, boa noite! fico feliz que vieram, quando tempo!**_

_**Robin: verdade, nós nos afastamos por causa dessa princesinha aqui**_

_**Robin levanta o BebêConforto deixando-a visível para o Dr. Hopper...**_

_**Dr. Hopper: ela é linda! Muito linda!**_

_**Regina sorri e vai se sentando, Robin põe o BebêConforto em cima da cadeira, perto da Regina, então a Marion chega, fica aquele clima tenso...**_

_**Dr. Hopper: que bom que chegaram, quero falar primeiramente com a Regina e a Marion, me acompanhem...**_

_**Regina suspira e se levanta, vai entrando na sala e se senta no sofá, Marion senta na outra extremidade do sofá, ficando o mais afastadas possível, Dr. Hopper tranca a porta e se senta na poltrona de frente para elas...**_

_**Dr. Hopper: bom, já faz um tempo que demos início a essas consultas, o propósito sempre foi o bem estar do Roland, né verdade?**_

_**Elas concordam...**_

_**Dr. Hopper: Marion, enquanto a Regina estava afastada por causa do tempo de resguarde, nós tivemos uma evolução, seu filho já está bem próximo de você, ele já fica com você nos seus dias sem chorar, já se acostumou com a rotina compartilhada, o Roland até agora foi o que mais colaborou, o que mais evoluiu e o que mais se esforçou pra mudar, e o Roland é uma criança de 4 anos de idade, agora eu me pergunto o seguinte, por que será que as mães dele não mostram o mesmo comportamento? Por que não seguem o exemplo da criança de vocês? Cadê o esforço de vocês pra passar por cima das diferenças e divergências que as duas têm uma com a outra? Se o propósito daqui é o bem estar do filho de vocês!**_

_**Tanto a Regina quanto a Marion ficam caladas, pensativas...**_

_**Dr. Hopper: fiquei sabendo da briga que houve no Granny's que começou com provocações e terminou em agressão, na frente de todos inclusive do Roland! O que vocês acham que deve ter passado pela cabeça dele naquele momento? Ver as duas pessoas, as duas figuras maternas que deveriam amá-lo e protegê-lo, mas estavam se matando, em algum momento vocês pensaram na bagunça emocional que poderiam causar no Roland? Pensaram em alguma coisa além do próprio interesse pessoal de vocês?**_

_**Regina: isso começou justamente por causa do Roland, ela ficou prendendo o menino e eu fui lá saber o que estava acontecendo**_

_**Dr. Hopper: então pra defender o Roland você foi agredir a Marion na frente dele?**_

_**Regina: eu não agredi ninguém, essa idiota pulou em cima de mim, eu não planejei nada daquilo**_

_**Marion: vai deixar a culpa ser toda minha? Você que sempre se meter onde não é chamada, já chegou lá toda arrogante pra cima de mim**_

_**Regina: eu fui pra conversar com você, mas você se meteu a besta e veio me bater, acha mesmo que ia deixar isso barato? Você causou tudo aquilo, você perdeu o controle **_

_**Marion: você é tão certinha né, que revidou e quase me matou, de novo!**_

_**Dr. Hopper: escutem!**_

_**Elas duas olham pra ele...**_

_**Dr. Hopper: as duas estão erradas! Sim, serei justo em dizer que você Marion começou aquilo quando avançou pra agressão, mas antes disso já estavam erradas ao discutirem na frente do Roland, eu espero sinceramente que se esforcem pra isso não se repetir, vocês querem de verdade continuar essa terapia? Vão se dedicar 100%?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Marion: pelo meu filho sim!**_

_**Dr. Hopper: seu filho?**_

_**Marion: nosso filho**_

_**Dr. Hopper: melhor assim, preciso do comprometimento das duas pra isso dá certo, tomem esse papel **_

_**Dr. Hopper se levanta e entrega um papel e uma caneta pra cada uma...**_

_**Dr. Hopper: listem aí alguns motivos do ódio que vocês nutrem uma pela outra**_

_**Regina: tá falando sério? **_

_**Ela olha pra ele e percebe a expressão séria dele...**_

_**Regina: ok, então vou precisar de pelo menos 427 folhas**_

_**Marion: precisarei do dobro disso então**_

_**Dr. Hopper: se concentrem por favor, isso não é uma brincadeira**_

_**Regina: número 1- ela é uma puta**_

_**Marion: repete isso que eu vou...**_

_**Dr. Hopper: chega! Vocês não vão colaborar então não posso ajudar, vocês terão um filho traumatizado, inseguro, antissocial, com dificuldades de concentração e posso listar outras coisas**_

_**Regina: não, por favor... eu vou colaborar, me desculpe**_

_**Dr. Hopper: e quanto a você Marion?**_

_**Marion: também vou colaborar**_

_**Elas ficam caladas escrevendo...**_

_**Dr. Hopper: agora coloquem aqui**_

_**Elas dobram e colocam numa vasilha...**_

_**Dr. Hopper: agora me respondam apenas com "sim" ou "não" ok? Vocês amam o Roland?**_

_**As duas: sim**_

_**Dr. Hopper: o Roland tem algo a ver ou tem culpa de algo que escreveram aqui?**_

_**As duas: não**_

_**Dr. Hopper: passariam por cima disso aqui, se isso custasse a integridade mental do Roland?**_

_**As duas: sim**_

_**Dr. Hopper: então ponham isso na cabeça de vocês, o Roland é uma criança, é seu filho Marion, você o gerou e deu a luz a um menino saudável, foram separados, mas estão juntos novamente e você tem que recuperar o tempo perdido acima de qualquer coisa, deixando o passado para trás, e ele é seu filho também Regina, que incrivelmente tem um coração enorme, o ama como se fosse seu, conheceu o Robin, se apaixonou por ele e também pelo filho dele, cuidou dele, e o Roland a ama muito, agora preciso que vocês duas convivam em paz, não estou dizendo que precisam ser amigas, mas precisam ser cordiais, e se comportarem e confiarem uma na outra... vocês podem por favor, apertar as mãos?**_

_**Elas se olham e apertam as mãos de forma fria...**_

_**Dr. Hopper: muito bem, isso é o começo de uma jornada que caminharão juntas, pelo filho de vocês, ok? Agora isso aqui que escreveram vai virar passado, ok?**_

_**Dr. Hopper acende um fósforo e queima os papéis, elas ficam olhando os papéis se desintegrarem...**_

_**Dr. Hopper: ok, podem ir, vou conversar com o Roland**_

_**Eles levantam, elas saem da sala e o Dr. Hopper chama o Roland, ele entra na sala e o Dr. Hopper fecha a porta... Regina caminha até o Robin e o abraça, ele a beija na testa...**_

_**Marion: olha Regina, eu já estou cansada dessa situação, só por favor, me deixe me aproximar do meu filho, eu vou deixar o casal em paz, até por que vocês se merecem, mas por favor, o Roland é meu único filho e pelo que eu sei, você tem um filho, e acabou de ter essa menina, inclusive ela é linda, bom, eu desisto... sei que você nunca me amou de verdade Robin, você nunca me tratou como você a trata, se for pra lutar pra ter apenas seu desprezo, prefiro esquecer você de uma vez, embora pra mim foi tudo real, nosso casamento, nossa família, pra mim tudo foi real, eu amava você de verdade...**_

_**Robin: eu amei você sim Marion, cuidei da nossa família, te dei tudo, providenciei para que nada faltasse pra você, mas infelizmente não era tudo, já que eu estava predestinado a ficar com a Regina e com certeza você pertence a alguém Marion, o destino que bagunçou tudo, mas eu acredito e desejo de verdade que você seja feliz**_

_**Regina se senta, olhando a Clarissa e atenta a conversa deles ao mesmo tempo...**_

_**Marion: obrigada! Sei que a meu ver, só dá pra enxergar que saí perdendo nessa historia, mas confio no tempo, só vamos nos concentrar no nosso filho, e me desculpa por tudo que causei, nada foi pra magoar você, foi por causa dela, mas isso também vai mudar, eu já me conformei que ela agora é sua mulher, e vejo o quanto você está feliz ao lado dela, e agora vocês... vocês...**_

_**Marion começa a chorar, tentando manter o controle...**_

_**Marion: vocês tem uma filha, uma menina, como você tanto queria, me lembro de quando o Roland nasceu você disse que pra nossa família ficar completa, faltava apenas uma menina, agora você tem sua menina, fico feliz por você!**_

_**Marion se aproxima do Robin e o abraça, chorando com o rosto no peito dele, Robin a abraça também, meio sem graça, ele olha pra Regina, Regina apenas o encara sem demostrar nada no rosto, ele fica tentando descobrir o que se passava na mente da Regina e não saber o deixava nervoso...  
>Marion o solta e olha pra ele...<strong>_

_**Marion: você merece ser feliz! se eu pudesse, sumia da sua vida, mas nós temos o Roland, então vamos manter nosso contato apenas por isso, preciso mesmo me afastar de você, preciso seguir minha vida**_

_**Robin: você vai consegui encontrar um rumo pra sua vida, eu espero mesmo que você seja feliz**_

_**Marion se vira pra Regina...**_

_**Marion: e quanto a você, espero apenas que nós duas possamos criar o Roland de forma correta e que ele se torne um homem honesto e de princípios, eu me rendo ok, não quero mais nenhum tipo de problema com você... bom, se o Dr. Hopper perguntar por mim, digam que eu já fui por que me senti indisposta, mas preciso ir...**_

_**Marion se vira e vai embora, Robin vai se aproximando da Regina e se senta ao lado dela...**_

_**Robin: o que achou disso tudo? **_

_**Regina: quero ir pra casa**_

_**Robin: daqui a pouco nós vamos, temos que esperar o...**_

_**Eles veem a porta se abrir...**_

_**Dr. Hopper: bom, terminamos, nos vemos na próxima quinta, mesmo horário...**_

_**(************************************)**_

_**Eles no carro, calados, Roland sonolento... Chegam em casa, Regina pega a Clarissa nos braços e vai andando pra casa, Robin pega o Roland e vai atrás dela, eles entram, Regina vai colocar a Clarissa no berço, o Robin põe o Roland na cama, ele vai andando pro quarto, já apreensivo, ele entra no quarto, encontra a Regina tirando os brincos, ela estava apenas com a saia e o sutiã...**_

_**Robin: quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?**_

_**Regina: não, eu quero dormir**_

_**Robin: Regina, você está chateada comigo?**_

_**Regina não responde, apenas fica se olhando no espelho enquanto remove a maquiagem... Robin a observa, pensativo, tentando achar um meio de começarem uma conversa... **_


	72. Chapter 72

_**Robin fica observando a Regina tirando a maquiagem, ela continua calada, ele se levanta e vai se aproximando dela, vai abraçando ela por trás, passando as mãos pela barriga dela, subindo até os seios, apertando-os, ele observa ela fechando os olhos, entregando-se, ela suspira, abre os olhos encarando ele pelo espelho...**_

_**Regina: Robin...**_

_**Robin: o que foi meu amor? Por que você está assim? **_

_**Regina: foi muito pra mim, foi muito... **_

_**Ela se solta dele e vai andando, se senta na cama, ele vai atrás dela e se ajoelha na frente dela, tentando olhar nos olhos dela, mas ela permanece com o rosto pra baixo e encarando as próprias pernas, ele fica aproximando o rosto tentando fazer ela olhar pra ele, ela olha nos olhos dele..**_

_**Robin: quer conversar? Foi algo que o Dr. Hopper disse?**_

_**Regina: também.. ele me fez refletir algumas coisas, e também, bom... não sei como dizer isso, mas aquele abraço que você deu na Marion, é.. me magoou, e eu sei que não tem nada a ver e que foi ela que abraçou você e que dada as circunstâncias, você deveria mesmo ter abraçado ela e admiro você por isso, mas doeu amor.. doeu... me fez lembrar o quanto fui burra de não ter entrado naquela maldita taverna e ficado com você, eu causei tudo isso quando fui contra o destino, estraguei a vida da Marion, a sua, a minha, a de tantas pessoas...**_

_**Robin segura o rosto dela, fazendo-a parar de falar e olhar pra ele...**_

_**Robin: amor, escuta... você estava com medo, você perdeu uma pessoa que você amava, você era esposa do rei, talvez se você tivesse entrado na taverna, nós dois estaríamos mortos, porque o rei ia atrás de você, então o que tinha de acontecer, aconteceu... você entrou na minha vida na hora certa, naquela época eu não era a pessoa certa pra você, você era jovem, eu já tinha feito muitas coisas, talvez não ia enxergar o amor que tenho por você hoje, e talvez outra coisa poderia ter acontecido, então veja só quantas possibilidades, não temos certeza de nada amor, a certeza que temos é o que estamos vivendo hoje, e hoje eu amo você mais do que a mim mesmo, Regina, você me deu muito, me deu amor, me deu esperança, preencheu um vazio que eu tinha desde sempre, meu coração sempre procurou por você, antes mesmo de você aparecer, então esquece isso, hoje nós somos uma família, nós temos a Clarissa, e esses problemas serão resolvidos...**_

_**Regina se inclina e o abraça, ele a abraça também, puxando ela pro seu colo, e eles se sentam no chão, abraçados, Robin acariciando as costas dela...**_

_**Regina: eu amo você**_

_**Robin: e eu amo muito você, nós estamos passando por isso, mas sei que mais pra frente vamos olhar pra trás e lembrar de tudo isso rindo...**_

_**Regina: tem certeza?**_

_**Robin: tenho sim, tipo, "nossa! antigamente eu queria meter a mão na cara da Marion e hoje a gente se dar tão bem, somos muito amigas, best friends"**_

_**Robin vai falando isso enquanto afina a voz tentando parecer uma mulher falando, Regina começa a ri e olha pra ele...**_

_**Regina: não exagera tá**_

_**Robin: mais ou menos assim**_

_**Regina: menos ou menos né, bem menos, quase nada**_

_**Ele sorri e a beija na boca, depois a olha nos olhos...**_

_**Robin: achei que estava com raiva de mim**_

_**Regina: não amor, não tem motivo, eu só tenho que aprender a lidar com esse ciúme, eu sou acostumada a perder tudo, e ter você me fez gostar de viver assim, amando alguém e ser amada, nunca tive isso antes e perder isso seria pior que morrer**_

_**Robin: dependendo de mim, nós dois ficaremos juntos pra sempre, criaremos nossos filhos, teremos mais filhos e tudo que temos direito**_

_**Regina: falar em filho, eu nem vi se o Henry veio pra cá...**_

_**Robin: quer que eu vá olhar?**_

_**Regina: quero, olha lá**_

_**Robin e Regina vão se levantando, Robin sai do quarto, vai andando pro quarto do Henry e já vê a luz acesa, ele bate... bate... quando a porta se abre e ele vê o Henry com cara de sono, esfregando os olhos..**_

_**Henry: mamãe chegou?**_

_**Robin: chegou sim, tá lá no quarto**_

_**Henry vai andando pro quarto da Regina e já vai entrando, Regina tinha acabado de vestir a camisola, ela olha pra ele e sorri, ele já vai se jogando na cama dela...**_

_**Regina: chegou que horas?**_

_**Henry: 20:20 hs, por aí... eu vim tarde por que tava ajudando a Emma, mas ela me trouxe, mas a senhora tava no consultório, fiquei esperando mas terminei pegando no sono**_

_**Regina vai se deitando ao lado dele, e acariciando os cabelos dele...**_

_**Regina: então vá se deitar meu amor, amanhã a gente conversa, temos o dia todinho já que você não tem aula**_

_**Henry: boa noite mãe!**_

_**Regina: boa noite!**_

_**Eles se beijam na bochecha e o Henry vai voltando pro quarto dele, Regina vai descendo as escadas, vai na cozinha encontra o Robin bebendo água, eles sorriem, Regina vai na geladeira, mas quando passa pelo Robin, ele dá uma tapa na bunda dela, ela sorri e abre a geladeira, pegando o suco, põe no copo, vai bebendo...**_

_**Robin: estou começando a achar que você põe essas camisolinhas pra me provocar**_

_**Regina: o que tem de mais na minha camisola?**_

_**Robin: eu sei o que tem de menos, tecido, tem pouco tecido nessa camisolinha**_

_**Ele vai se aproximando dela, põe a mão na coxa dela, e anda na direção dela, fazendo ela andar pra trás, encostando-a no armário, ele vai subindo a mão e põe a mão na vagina dela, ela sorri olhando pra ele, ele vai acariciando por cima da calcinha, enquanto encosta o corpo no dela, ele tira o copo de suco da mão dela e põe em cima do balcão do armário, ele segura o queixo dela e faz a cabeça dela levantar, olhando pra ele, enquanto ainda a acaricia, esfregando os dedos nela, apertando, ela geme baixo...**_

_**Robin: isso, geme pra mim, gostosa... eu fico louco quando você geme**_

_**Regina: Robin...**_

_**Ela diz o nome dele num sussurro... Ele continua a acariciando, forçando o rosto dela pra cima e olhando atento para as expressões do rosto dela...**_

_**Regina: Robin, a Sara pode está acordada, estamos na cozinha...**_

_**Robin: a Sara dorme cedo, ou pelo menos fica lá no quarto dela fazendo só Deus sabe o quê...**_

_**Regina o empurra, sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: chega disso! Para de ser tarado**_

_**Ele sorri e fica olhando pra ela, mordendo os lábios, olhando pra ela de cima a baixo, ela pega o copo e continua bebendo, ainda olhando pro Robin...**_

_**Robin: vai negar que você gosta?**_

_**Regina: ah Robin**_

_**Robin: eu sei que você está molhadinha já... bebe logo essa porcaria e sobe pro quarto pra eu chupar você**_

_**Regina sorri, fazendo barulho dentro do copo, ela olha pra ele...**_

_**Regina: não estou com pressa**_

_**Robin: vamos Regina, não me faça te pegar à força**_

_**Ela sorri, olhando pra ele com um olhar provocante, termina o suco, põe o copo no balcão e vai até geladeira...**_

_**Regina: acho que eu quero mais um pouco de suco**_

_**Regina grita ao ser surpreendida pelo Robin a agarrando por trás e a suspendendo, ele empurra a porta da geladeira, fechando-a e ele vai andando, enquanto ouve as risadas da Regina...**_

_**Regina: me põe no chão Robin Hood!**_

_**Ele a põe no chão, ela se vira e olha pra ele...**_

_**Regina: você é um tarado, bruto e um.. um.. gostoso**_

_**Eles riem, ela vai tirando a camisa dele, e já vai beijando o peito dele, o abraçando e sentindo o cheiro dele, enquanto o beija..**_

_**Robin: ah, a gente não pode se pegar na cozinha, mas na sala tudo bem?**_

_**Regina sorri e olha pra cima...**_

_**Regina: eu só estou beijando o meu marido, não estamos nos pegando**_

_**Robin: mas eu quero essa sua boquinha em outros lugares, então é melhor irmos pro quarto ou iremos nos pegar aqui sim**_

_**Regina sorri e corre, subindo as escadas, Robin corre atrás dela, eles entram no quarto, Robin tranca a porta, olha pra Regina que já estava deitada na cama, ele vai subindo na cama, deitando-se por cima dela, ele beija o queixo dela...**_

_**Regina: Robin**_

_**Robin: hmm?**_

_**Regina: diz que me ama**_

_**Robin: eu amo você**_

_**Regina: diz que eu sou sua**_

_**Robin: sim, você é minha Regina, sempre... minha e de mais ninguém, esse seu corpo só é meu, apenas eu toco em você...**_

_**Regina: eu só quero que você me toque**_

_**Robin vai beijando o pescoço dela, enquanto passa as mãos pelo corpo dela, a apertando, a abraçando, sedento pelo corpo dela...**_

_**Regina: eu não gosto de te ver abraçando outra mulher**_

_**Robin: Regina ciumenta!**_

_**Robin: não sou ciumenta **_

_**Robin: é sim sua safada, admita**_

_**Regina: mas eu não...aaaaiii Robin**_

_**Regina grita ao receber uma mordida no braço, Robin olha pra ela e sorri**_

_**Robin: eu vou morder você todinha sua ciumenta!**_

_**Regina: você não faria uma coi... aaai**_

_**E ela grita e sorri ao mesmo tempo, ela tenta fugir mas ele segura os braços dela, deixando ela presa na cama, ele vai olhando pra ela, se abaixa e morde o queixo dela, ela apenas geme, ele vai descendo e morde o pescoço dela, ela geme novamente...**_

_**Robin: ah, tem um lugarzinho que eu sou doido pra dá uma mordida e não dei ainda**_

_**Regina olha pra ele sorrindo e com medo ao mesmo tempo... Ele se levanta e fica em pé, puxa as pernas dela e a arrasta um pouco, deixando ela no meio da cama e ele a vira de costas, ela apenas se deixa levar, ainda rindo, ele vai se deitando e levantando a camisola dela, ela segura o lençol, apertando e esperando, e sente o Robin acariciando a bunda dela, ela sorri e sente ele a beijando, beijando a pele dela, e então ela sente uma mordida na bunda, ela grita, rindo... Ele segura com as mãos, apertando...**_

_**Robin: sempre quis morder essa sua bunda gostosa, e um dia eu vou comer ela tá ouvindo?**_

_**Regina dá uma risada nervosa...**_

_**Regina: ok né Robin, todos podemos sonhar...**_

_**Robin: hmm, não duvide não...**_

_**E ele a morde de novo, ela geme e o Robin começa a beijar novamente, subindo os beijos pelas costas enquanto vai levantando a camisola dela, ele volta a lamber a bunda até o meio das costas e desce novamente para repetir o processo, ouvindo a Regina sibilando e se contorcendo, ele vai com a mão deslizando na bunda dela, pondo por dentro da calcinha e acariciando-a até chegar na vagina, sentindo-a molhada, Regina vai ficando empinada, desejando sentir a mão dele, ele vai acariciando, masturbando-a, enquanto ouve os gemidos da Regina abafados no lençol, ele ergue o corpo, tirando a mão de lá, e vai puxando a calcinha dela, ele se ajoelha no chão e puxa a Regina pelas pernas, trazendo ela pra perto dele, então ele segura a bunda dela, apertando com força e se inclina, beijando-a, e sem aviso ele a vira, ela vai se ajeitando, deitada na cama, ele abraça as pernas dela, deixando-as bem abertas e mergulha o rosto entre elas, Regina solta um gemido assim que sente os lábios do Robin a beijando, Robin vai lambendo, beijando, percorrendo a língua por toda vagina dela, Regina se contorcendo, apertando a cabeça do Robin com as coxas, ele permanece lá, enquanto vai subindo uma das mãos pela barriga dela, alcançando o seio e ele o aperta, e vai passando o dedo no mamilo dela, sentindo-o rígido, Regina vai acariciando o braço dele, a mão, enquanto geme, ela vai mexendo o quadril, rebolando enquanto o Robin continua lambendo intensamente, ele permanece ali concentrado, sendo guiado a continuar ou parar apenas pela intensidade dos gemidos da Regina, ele já a conhecia tão intimamente que já conhecia cada gemido dela e se aquilo a agradava, Robin solta o seio dela e desce a mão, acariciando a barriga e descendo, vai acariciando a vagina dela, masturbando-a e chupando-a simultaneamente, Regina começa a gemer mais alto, Robin continua, ela vai se contorcendo, agarrando o lençol, arqueando as costas, apertando as coxas pressionando a cabeça do Robin, ela vai gemendo e ficando ofegante, até que goza, gemendo, vai relaxando, Robin levanta o rosto e fica admirando-a, sorrindo, olhando pra ela, ele fica de pé e vai puxando ela pelo braço, deixando-a sentada, e vai tirando a camisola dela, deixando a Regina nua, ele fica olhando pra ela, sentada na frente dele, ela olha pra ele...**_

_**Regina: o que foi?**_

_**Robin: eu tive uma ideia, você confia em mim?**_

_**Regina: absolutamente **_

_**Então Robin se inclina e usa a camisola da Regina para vendá-la, ela sorri enquanto ele vai amarrando a camisola, e depois fica ajeitando na frente para cobrir os olhos dela, então ela sente ele a segurando pelas axilas e a arrastando pra trás, ela ri...**_

_**Regina: o que você está fazendo?**_

_**Robin: deita**_

_**Regina vai se deitando, Robin coloca um travesseiro na cabeça dela, deixando-a confortável, ele pega as duas mãos dela e ergue no alto da cabeça dela e vai prendendo as mãos dela na cabeceira da cama, amarrando com o lençol, deixando ela com os braços pra cima, esticados e presos...**_

_**Regina: acho que não estou confiando em você tanto como até 2 minutos atrás... **_

_**Robin sorri...**_

_**Robin: shiii.. caladinha, confia em mim...**_

_**Robin vai acariciando com a ponta dos dedos os pulsos dela, deslizando pelos braços, passando pelas axilas, indo para os seios, ele olha pro rosto da Regina, vendo a Regina mordendo os lábios, ele sorri...**_

_**Robin: espera só um minuto**_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**Ela escuta o Robin se levantar, andar e abrir a porta, ela fica em duvida se foi a porta do banheiro ou a porta da saída...**_

_**Regina: Robin?**_

_**Ela não recebe resposta, ela sorri, tenta mexer os braços, percebe que ele amarrou com firmeza, ela fica quieta, esperando, ansiosa, e escuta um barulho...**_

_**Regina: Robin?**_

_**Robin: oi**_

_**Regina: onde você foi?**_

_**Robin: Regina, fica quieta**_

_**Eles sorriem, Regina sente o Robin subindo na cama...**_

_**Robin: vou deixar você de olhos fechados, apenas sinta, ok?**_

_**Regina morde os lábios, Robin pega o copo que foi buscar na cozinha, estava com algumas pedras de gelo, ele pega uma e chupa, vai olhando o corpo da Regina ali a sua disposição e encosta o gelo no queixo dela, Regina apenas suspira, sentindo gelado, ela sorri e entende, Robin vai deslizando o gelo pelo pescoço dela, deixando um rastro molhado e gelado, Regina geme, Robin vai deslizando o gelo por entre os seios dela, descendo pela barriga, enquanto via a respiração ofegante da Regina, vendo os seios dela subindo e descendo acompanhando a respiração dela, ele passa o gelo próximo ao umbigo dela, ela suspira, ele sorri e se inclina, beijando a barriga dela, passando a língua onde estava molhado, ele vai subindo, lambendo entre os seios dela, e se ergue novamente, pondo o gelo na boca, deixando a boca ficar gelada, então tira o gelo da boca e beija a boca da Regina, enfiando a língua gelada na boca dela, ela o beija na mesma intensidade, e ele interrompe o beijo, deixando-a com a boca aberta esperando por mais, e ao perceber que ele se afastou, ela morde os lábios, Robin encosta o gelo entre os seios dela e vai deslizando, dando a volta em um dos seios dela, passando o gelo pelo mamilo dela que estava rígido, em seguida, Robin se inclina e o abocanha, sugando, chupando, Regina gemendo, Robin vai lambendo todo o seio dela, passando a língua pelo mamilo e vai com o gelo para o outro seio, Regina suspira ao sentir aquele toque gelado do gelo e em seguida sentir a boca quente do Robin, ele permanece ali, chupando, lambendo... Então, ele chupa o gelo quase todo derretido e o gelo se desfaz na boca dele, e ele a beija novamente na boca, estando com a boca gelada e sentindo a boca dela quente, ele a beija enquanto acaricia o braço dela, percorrendo as mãos até os seios, apalpando-os, então ele segura as pernas dela e levanta um pouco, Regina logo envolve as pernas ao redor dele e ele a penetra devagar, indo lentamente, ouvindo a Regina o receber gemendo, ele vai se movimentando devagar, apoiando as mãos na cama, mantendo uma distância podendo olhar o rosto da Regina, vendada, boquiaberta, gemendo, ele vai lambendo os lábios, excitado apenas de olhar para ela, vendo-a amarrada na cama, tão linda, sempre tão linda e parecia tão vulnerável e dele, completamente dele... Robin continua se movimentando devagar, aproveitando cada sensação de estar dentro dela, sentindo-a molhada, muito molhada, ele fecha os olhos e começa num ritmo um pouco mais forte, Regina continua gemendo, apertando as pernas em volta dele, Robin leva uma mão até o rosto dela e aperta as bochechas, olhando os lábios dela ficarem macios, ele se inclina e a beija, sugando os lábios dela enquanto ainda aperta as bochechas dela, impossibilitando-a de corresponder ao beijo, ele vai intensificando os movimentos...**_

_**Regina: amor**_

_**Ele solta o rosto dela...**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: meus braços, estão adormecendo... tá doendo**_

_**Robin se senta, segurando os quadris da Regina, evitando sair de dentro dela, deixando-a encaixada nele, ele vai desamarrando o lençol e assim que a solta ele a puxa, trazendo-a para o colo dele, ela o abraça, e ele segura a venda dos olhos dela, puxando pra trás, tirando a venda, ela abre os olhos, eles se olham e se beijam, Robin vai se inclinando pra trás e apoia as mãos na cama, deixando as pernas esticadas e deixando a Regina no controle, ela segura nos ombros dele e começa a se esfregar, mordendo os lábios e mantendo um contato visual com ele, ela fica lambendo os lábios e fazendo cara de safada, ele fica olhando pra ela, mordendo os lábios e a observando, vendo o corpo dela se mover, os seios dela balançarem, os cabelos dela serem jogados para um lado e para o outro, enquanto ela ia cavalgando, pulando em seu colo, jogando a cabeça pra trás, segurando nele, e gemendo, ele vai se deitando, e segura o quadril dela, apertando e a ajudando a se esfregar, ele vai gemendo, e segura os seios dela, apertando-os, e apertando um contra o outro e segurando os mamilos, Regina vai se movimentando com mais rapidez, se esfregando e cavalgando de uma forma frenética, Robin vai se segurando pra não gozar, mesmo estando quase, ele segura pra deixá-la gozar primeiro, e não demora muito para que a Regina se jogue pra frente, deitando-se sobre ele, tremendo, gozando, se contorcendo, ele a abraça, ouvindo os gemidos dela e sentindo o corpo dela tremer, ele sorri e fica preocupado ao mesmo tempo, nunca tinha visto ela tremer tanto...**_

_**Robin: Regina?**_

_**Ela responde com gemidos, ele vai se virando, deixando ela deitadinha, de olhos fechados, apenas respirando, ele se movimenta rápido, com força, metendo, estocando, vendo a Regina sendo sacudida, e ele goza, derramando-se dentro dela, arfando e gemendo, ele se deita ao lado dela, saindo de dentro dela, ela geme e os dois ficam respirando, de olhos fechados...  
>Minutos depois...<strong>_

_**Regina: ainda vamos morrer fazendo sexo**_

_**Robin: vou morrer satisfeito**_

_**Eles sorriem...**_

_**Regina: amor, foi tão intenso, nem sei explicar**_

_**Robin: eu sei como é, pra mim sempre é tão intenso, você é muito gostosa**_

_**Regina vai se virando e deitando perto dele, deixando o rosto no peito dele...**_

_**Regina: eu amo você e amo isso que nós temos**_

_**Robin: eu também amo você, amo seu corpo, amo fazer amor com você...**_

_**Regina sorri e beija o peito dele, fica acariciando ele com as unhas...**_

_**Robin: cansei**_

_**Regina ri...**_

_**Regina: eu também, vamos tomar banho pra dormir**_

_**Robin: vamos...**_


	73. Chapter 73

_**Robin e Regina terminam o banho, vão indo para o quarto, se vestem, vão se deitando na cama, apagam a luz...**_

_**Regina: tomara que a Clarissa durma a noite toda!**_

_**Robin: Deus te ouça! Boa noite meu amor!**_

_**Regina: boa noite!**_

_**E eles adormecem...  
>Amanhece uma sexta-feira de sol, Regina acorda com o despertador do Robin, ela desliga e olha pra ele, que estava dormindo ainda num sono pesado, ela vai se levantando, vai ao banheiro e depois vai ao quarto da Clarissa ouvindo-a chorar, Regina chega no quarto, indo para perto do berço...<strong>_

_**Regina: bom dia minha vida! Dormiu a noite todinha né menininha de mamãe, venha cá, venha...**_

_**E a Regina vai pegando a Clarissa no braço, trazendo o lençol com tudo, ela solta o lençol e vai abraçando seu bebê e balançando...**_

_**Regina: own meu neném gostoso**_

_**Clarissa vai parando de chorar, Regina vai indo de volta pro seu quarto, vai colocando a Clarissa em cima do Robin, Regina fica rindo... Clarissa fica fazendo força nos bracinhos, tentando levantar a cabeça, olhando pro seu papai...**_

_**Regina: chama o papai, Clarissa! Chama ele...**_

_**Clarissa apenas fica dando gritinhos e gugunando, Regina segura a mão da Clarissa e a induz a dar tapinhas no Robin, Regina sorri...**_

_**Regina: acorda papai! Acorda!**_

_**Regina solta a mão dela e ri ao ver a Clarissa imitando o gesto, dando tapinhas, Robin vai acordando, abre os olhos, olhando pra Clarissa em sua barriga, ele vai pegando ela e a puxa pra perto do rosto, dando beijos nela, Clarissa segura os cabelos dele, ele ri, Regina ajuda a soltar a mão dela e a põe deitada novamente na barriga do Robin...**_

_**Robin: bom dia minhas mulheres! Amores da minha vida!**_

_**Eles ouvem a porta abrir e o Roland entra devagarinho, com carinha de sono, vai subindo na cama...**_

_**Regina: oi meu bebê! Bom dia!**_

_**Roland vai se deitando perto do pai, Regina se deita e o beija...**_

_**Regina: caiu da cama foi? Ou tem formiga na cama?**_

_**Roland fica rindo...**_

_**Roland: não tem fumiga não**_

_**Regina: sempre acorda cedo né!**_

_**Roland: cadê a babá Sara?**_

_**Regina: não sei amor, deve tá na cozinha...**_

_**Robin põe a Clarissa na cama e vai se levantando, indo pro banheiro...**_

_**(***********************************)**_

_**Eles terminam de tomar café, Roland já arrumadinho pra ir pra escola...**_

_**Robin: eu vou escovar os dentes pra gente ir viu filho! Vá pedi a Sara pra escovar seus dentinhos também...**_

_**Roland desce da cadeira e vai correndo...**_

_**Robin: vai fazer o quê hoje?**_

_**Regina: nada demais, vou chamar a Tinker pra almoçar aqui, nem sei como ela está, como estão as coisas com o Rick**_

_**Robin: ok, tomara que eles voltem né, pelo menos parecia que estavam tão bem juntos, ele gosta dela**_

_**Regina: e ela gosta muito dele, vê-la chorando sabe, foi de partir meu coração**_

_**Robin: chama ela então, pra almoçar, ela fica tão sozinha, acho que só tem você de amiga aqui em StoryBrooke**_

_**Regina: e você? Vai sair cedo do trabalho?**_

_**Robin: vou ver ainda, mas acho que sim...**_

_**Então a Sara entra na cozinha com a Clarissa nos braços, Regina sorri pra ela, Sara retribui...**_

_**Sara: ela já tá reclamando de ficar no carrinho**_

_**Regina: amor, temos que montar o cercadinho, pra deixar ela dentro**_

_**Robin: vou montar amanhã, e Sara, cadê o Roland?**_

_**Sara: pensei que ele estivesse aqui**_

_**Regina se levanta e vai chamando por ele e não ouve resposta, ela olha a porta do quintal aberta e vai andando até lá, vendo o Roland brincando na torneira, já estando todo molhado, com o tênis molhado e o uniforme também...**_

_**Regina: Roland!**_

_**Ele se assusta e olha pra ela...**_

_**Regina: eu não acredito no que estou vendo!**_

_**Roland sorri e fica pulando na poça de água...**_

_**Regina: Roland eu não estou brincando, passe pra dentro agora!**_

_**Roland olha pra ela, vendo ela séria, ele começa a fazer cara de choro e fica parado lá, fechando a torneira e olhando pra ela nervosamente...**_

_**Regina: entre agora!**_

_**Roland: não **_

_**Regina se abaixa e pega a sandália...**_

_**Regina: entre!**_

_**Roland: não bate em mim não mamãe **_

_**Regina: entre Roland!**_

_**Roland já começa a chorar, Robin vai andando até lá, ele olha o Roland chorando e todo molhado...**_

_**Robin: Roland! Você estava fazendo o quê? Você molhou o uniforme da escola, não acredito numa coisa dessa não, Roland.. entra agora e obedeça sua mãe!**_

_**Roland vai andando, se encolhendo, andando devagar...**_

_**Roland: não me bate mamãe, não bate**_

_**Ele passa correndo, mas Regina o segura e ele recebe uma lapada de sandália nas pernas, ele continua chorando... Regina solta a sandália no chão e continua segurando o Roland pra ele não entrar molhado e molhar a casa toda...**_

_**Regina: Sara, traz um pano de chão por favor**_

_**Sara traz um pano e o Roland fica em cima, Regina vai tirando a roupa dele e os sapatos, enquanto ele ainda chora, ele fica olhando o lugar onde levou uma lapada e vê que estava vermelho...**_

_**Roland: tá ver-meeeeeee-lho... doeeeeeeu...**_

_**Ele fala enquanto chora...**_

_**Regina: quem mandou você ir lá pra trás brincar na água? Quem mandou? Agora com que roupinha você vai pra escola? E pare de chorar**_

_**Ele fica chorando e levanta os bracinhos pedindo pra ir pro braço, Regina deixa ele nu, deixando as roupinhas dele jogada no chão, e ela o pega no braço, ele abraça a Regina e fica chorando...**_

_**Regina: tá bom, passou... chore não... já passou, pronto! Não é pra ir mexer na agua não Roland!**_

_**Robin: amor, você leva ele pra escola? Vou ter que ir trabalhar**_

_**Regina: levo sim, pode ir**_

_**Robin a abraça, abraçando também o Roland, e a beija na boca, depois beija o Roland...**_

_**Roland: até mais tarde!**_

_**Regina: até! Te amo!**_

_**Robin: eu também te amo!**_

_**Regina vai subindo as escadas levando o Roland nos braços, ela entra no quarto dele e põe ele em pé na cama...**_

_**Regina: e agora Roland? Que roupa você vai pra escola?**_

_**Roland para de chorar e fica pulando na cama, Regina pega uma bermuda e uma camisa branca e uma cueca, vai vestindo o Roland...**_

_**Regina: vai Roland, levanta a perna!**_

_**Ele se apoia nos ombros dela, e vai vestindo a roupa.. Regina termina de vesti-lo e perfumá-lo...**_

_**Regina: menino danado! Dá vontade de morder!**_

_**Ele ri e se joga no colo ela, ela o segura e o abraça...**_

_**Regina: vai brincar na água ainda?**_

_**Roland: não**_

_**Regina: senão apanha!**_

_**Roland: sim, Roland apanha!**_

_**Regina ri e o beija... e vai andando, desce as escadas...**_

_**Regina: Sara, sobrou pra você!**_

_**Sara sorri e pega a mochila do Roland, pega a chave do carro e segura a mão do Roland e vai saindo de casa, levando ele pra escola..  
>Regina pega a Clarissa do carrinho e se senta no sofá...<strong>_

_**Regina: menina chorona! Quer mamar?**_

_**Regina oferece o seio pra Clarissa, e liga a TV... Henry aparece na escada, descendo...**_

_**Henry: Bom dia mãe!**_

_**Regina: Oi meu filho, bom dia! Tem café da manha na mesa pra você**_

_**Henry vai até a Regina, se inclina e beija a testa dela, depois acaricia a Clarissa e vai indo pra cozinha, minutos depois ele volta com um prato e um caneco com café com leite, e se senta no chão, perto da Regina...**_

_**Henry: mãe, vai ficar assistindo programa de culinária mesmo?**_

_**Regina: não, só tô vendo**_

_**Henry: me dá o controle**_

_**Regina entrega pra ele e ele vai mudando o canal e põe num de desenho, Regina revira os olhos e vai assistindo... Clarissa começa a tossir, Regina se assusta e olha pra ela, segurando-a e a pondo de pé...**_

_**Regina: pra que a pressa pra mamar minha filha?**_

_**Henry fica rindo, Clarissa sorri também, com o rostinho vermelhinho, Regina cobre o seio e inverte a posição da Clarissa, oferecendo o outro seio, Clarissa vai passando a boca desesperada procurando o peito e já abocanha sugando com rapidez, Regina olha pra ela e fica sorrindo, acariciando o rostinho dela e os cabelinhos...**_

_**Regina: devagar bebê**_

_**Henry termina de comer e leva o prato pra cozinha, ele volta e se senta perto da Regina...**_

_**Regina: filho**_

_**Henry: oi**_

_**Regina: tenho uma outra coisa pra conversar com você**_

_**Ele se vira olhando pra ela e vai baixando o volume da TV...**_

_**Regina: segunda-feira quando você for pra escola, você vai estudar na outra sala, mandei transferi você**_

_**Henry: poxa mãe**_

_**Ele fica com as sobrancelhas franzidas, aborrecido...**_

_**Regina: olhe, não quero voltar ao assunto, mas o que você fez foi sério e imaturo, portanto, tomei medidas sérias mesmo, e já liguei pra um professor pra te dar aulas, vai ser na biblioteca, na sala de estudo, das 19:30 às 20:30hs, dia de segunda, quarta e quinta...**_

_**Henry: tá bom mãe, mas tem problema não, conheço umas pessoas da outra sala...**_

_**Regina: é meu filho, troque essas amizades, já sabe que não quero ver você andando com aqueles meninos**_

_**Henry: eu sei**_

_**Clarissa solta o peito da Regina e fica olhando pro Henry sorrindo e gugunando, eles olham pra ela e começam a rir...**_

_**Henry: quem chamou a enxerida na conversa?**_

_**Regina: isso mesmo Clarissa, passe um sermão nesse seu irmão bobão!**_

_**Henry fica rindo...**_

_**Henry: vai mamar enquanto você pode Clarissa, depois a vida só traz problemas **_

_**Regina dá uma risada...**_

_**Regina: meu filho, você tão novo, não tem ideia do que são problemas, e eu criei você protegido de muita coisa, mas sei que adolescência é mesmo uma fase difícil, pois é Clarissa, volte a mamar!**_

_**Henry aumenta o som da TV e vai assistindo... Clarissa volta a mamar, fica mexendo na blusa da Regina enquanto mama, levantando a perninha...**_

_**Regina: Henry, pega ali meu celular **_

_**Ele se levanta e pega, entrega a ela, Regina vai colocando em mensagens e põe o celular próximo da outra mão, tentando digitar com as duas mãos enquanto amamenta a Clarissa, ela vai digitando...**_

"_**Tink, cadê vc bitch? Que não aparece aqui! Vem almoçar comigo hoje, não aceito não como resposta, bjo -R"**_

_**Ela envia e a Clarissa se vira, olhando o celular, Regina a segura e a posiciona novamente, fazendo ela mamar... o celular da Regina toca o alerta de mensagem, ela abre e lê:**_

_**Tinker- "desde quando eu ia negar um convite pra comer? Claro que vou meu bem, ate já já... te amo vaca! Sdds"**_

_**Regina sorri e vai respondendo, envia:**_

"_**vaca? Do que mais vc vai me chamar hein fada pinguça? E ainda acho que falta uma silaba, pois vc não é uma fada, você é uma SA-fada, kkk faltava a silaba SA u.u -R"**_

_**Regina fica rindo e já recebe uma mensagem de volta, ela lê:**_

_**Tinker- "peraeeee que to indo aí agora meter a mão na sua cara, pra vc ver como são as famosas mãos de fada! Bitch"**_

_**Regina dá uma risada, Henry olha pra ela, achando estranho e engraçado, a Clarissa já solta o peito e fica dando gritinhos, achando que era com ela, Regina olha pra ela e se inclina, trazendo a Clarissa pra perto do rosto e a beija na barriga, Clarissa fica dando umas risadinhas gostosas quando a Regina beija a barriga dela...**_

_**(************************************)**_

_**A campainha toca, Regina vai abrir a porta e recebe a Tinker com um abraço...**_

_**Regina: Oi amiga!**_

_**Tinker: Oi**_

_**Regina: como você ta?**_

_**Elas vão entrando, indo pra sala e sentam-se no sofá...**_

_**Tinker: tô mais ou menos né, ah e o Rick me ligou**_

_**Regina: sério? Ah, me conta**_

_**Tinker: ele ligou e só foi falando coisas tipo, como você tá? Como vão as coisas? Essas coisas sabe, depois a gente foi conversando e eu só respondia o que ele me perguntava né, daí ele disse que estava com saudades, e eu disse que também estava e perguntei se a gente podia se ver, ele disse que sim amiga, ah meu deus, ele disse que vem aqui domingo**_

_**Regina dá um gritinho de felicidade e a Tinker grita também a acompanhando, elas se abraçam, sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: e vai contar tudo pra ele?**_

_**Tinker: não sei**_

_**Regina: tenho uma ideia**_

_**Tinker: chama ele pra cá, vocês podem conversar aqui, e amanhã mesmo vou lá no meu cofre preparar uma poção pra ele, para o caso de ele surtar**_

_**Tinker: faria isso amiga?**_

_**Regina: claro, faço tudo por você... nossa, ficou estranho essa frase, bom, faço algumas coisas que tiver ao meu alcance... por você**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Tinker: muito obrigada! Então, eu converso com ele aqui na sua casa**_

_**Regina: espero muito não precisar usar a poção, quero muito que ele entenda, que ele acredite**_

_**Tinker: mas como ele vai acreditar, nem sou mais uma fada**_

_**Regina: sim Tink, você é, sempre foi, eu acredito em você**_

_**Tinker: não tenho magia, não tenho mais**_

_**Regina: você tem, está dentro de você, por que é tão difícil de você acreditar?**_

_**Tinker: bom, vamos mudar de assunto**_

_**Regina sorri pra ela, mas com a expressão triste, desejando poder ajudar, mas sempre a Tinker muda de assunto... a Sara aparece na sala...**_

_**Sara: o almoço está pronto**_

_**Elas se levantam, Regina caminha até a escada e grita:**_

_**Regina: Henry! Vem almoçar!**_

_**O Henry já aparece correndo, descendo as escadas...**_

_**Regina: olha o barulho menino, a Clarissa tá dormindo...**_

_**Henry: mas a senhora me chamou gritando**_

_**E eles sorriem e vão todos pra cozinha, almoçar...**_


	74. Chapter 74

_**Todos na cozinha, sentados, almoçando e conversando...**_

_**Tinker: tá uma delicia viu Sara, você cozinha muito bem...**_

_**Sara: obrigada, Tinkerbell**_

_**Tinker: pode chamar de Tinker ou Tink**_

_**Regina: ou de bitch**_

_**Tinker: nada de bitch, a única bitch aqui é você**_

_**Elas ficam rindo, Henry sorri vendo sua mãe tão à vontade com suas amigas...**_

_**Henry: terminei, com licença..**_

_**Ele vai se levantando e levando o prato pra pia e sobe para seu quarto, permanecem na mesa a Regina, a Tinker e a Sara...**_

_**Tinker: então Sara, fale mais sobre você...**_

_**Sara: ah não tem muito o que dizer, minha vida sempre foi meio parada, só cuidando de mim mesma, acho que sempre fui muito sozinha, mas sou feliz assim, embora agora que moro aqui, a agitação dessa casa e das crianças me dão um tipo de felicidade diferente, me sinto tão viva e tão útil**_

_**Regina fica sorrindo, olhando pra ela, tendo um olhar carinhoso...**_

_**Regina: fico feliz por você estar feliz**_

_**Sara: devo isso a você**_

_**Tinker: tá bom né, vamos parar de mimimi**_

_**As três ficam rindo... vão terminando de almoçar e conversando... Elas terminam e vão pondo os pratos na pia, Sara liga a torneira...**_

_**Regina: mulher, depois você lava, vamos lá pro meu quarto conversar comigo e com a Tink**_

_**Sara sorri e olha pra elas, dando pra ver claramente sua empolgação, Regina pega a babá eletrônica, elas vão subindo as escadas e entram no quarto, Tinker já se joga na cama da Regina, Sara se senta na ponta da cama, Regina se joga ao lado da Tinker...**_

_**Tinker: vamos conversar sobre o que? Sexo?**_

_**Regina e Sara ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: não Tink, sobre sexo não, até por que você deve está aí na seca né, o Rick não tem vindo te ver, domingo vai ter terremoto aqui em StoryBrooke**_

_**Tinker: com certeza, bom, se depender de mim né, não sei como ele tá, tipo, se ele está chateado**_

_**Regina: bom, mas acho que a carne fala mais alto algumas vezes**_

_**Sara: é só você apenas ouvi-lo, deixa ele guiar a conversa, demostre que está sentindo falta dele, e sempre faça carinho nele quando tiver oportunidade, deixe seu desejo sexual transparecer nos seus atos**_

_**Regina e Tinker ficam olhando pra ela...**_

_**Tinker: ok Sara, você entende dessas coisas?**_

_**Sara: fui ensinada a induzir os homens a me desejarem, independente do humor deles, não é tão difícil na verdade, mas existe algumas técnicas**_

_**Tinker: senta aqui querida, vem mais pra perto, me ensina aí algumas técnicas**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Tinker: quem era você na Floresta Encantada? Além da história que a Regina contou, ela contou apenas sobre vocês duas**_

_**Sara: inicialmente eu não pertencia a Floresta Encantada, eu vim de um reino muito distante de lá, quando eu tinha 6 anos fui vendida pelo meu pai para uma casa de prazeres, é era esse nome mesmo, onde éramos ensinadas boas maneiras, a sermos damas, íamos crescendo lá e ao mesmo tempo ensinadas técnicas sexuais, danças sensuais, era tudo muito elegante, mas não dava pra esconder o fato de que éramos escravas, eu sempre me senti escrava, nunca fui feliz com aquele estilo de vida, mas eu vivia, me divertia algumas vezes, mas sabia que cedo ou tarde seria vendida para algum homem, quase sempre reis, já amei um homem uma vez mas ele nunca me viu como futura esposa, nem mesmo amante, eu era apenas escrava, ele até me fazia promessas, foi meu primeiro dono, mas na primeira oferta grande, por um preço alto, ele me vendeu para o Rei George, eu nem pude acreditar...**_

_**Tinker: nossa, eu sinto muito...**_

_**Sara: não sinta, já passou, isso não me incomoda mais, não me envergonho de quem fui, até por que não tive culpa, nem escolha...**_

_**Regina: fico feliz que eu tenha conhecido você quando eu ainda era jovem, eu acho que não te ajudaria se eu já fosse a Evil Queen**_

_**Tinker: ai gente, eu fico sem saber o que dizer quando estamos conversando coisas tristes, vamos falar de sexo**_

_**Regina e Sara começam a ri, dando gargalhadas, Tinker ri também...**_

_**Sara: ok, vamos falar de sexo, o que exatamente você quer falar Tinker?**_

_**Tinker: ah, sei lá, eu tava brincando.. acho que nesse quarto a única sortuda que deve fazer sexo com frequência é a Regina**_

_**Regina olha pra ela, e mexe nos cabelos, fica rindo e se gabando...**_

_**Regina: pois é né**_

_**Tinker: Sara, dá pra escutar eles transando?**_

_**Sara: na maioria das vezes, sim**_

_**Regina fica boquiaberta, fazendo cara de assustada...**_

_**Regina: mentira!**_

_**Sara: eu escuto sim, por sinal você é bem barulhenta**_

_**Tinker: oh my God**_

_**Regina fica dando risada...**_

_**Regina: chega! Vou morrer de vergonha**_

_**Sara: não se envergonhe, na verdade é bem excitante**_

_**Tinker: minha nossa! Sara, eu já amo você!**_

_**Regina: vou expulsar as duas da minha casa**_

_**Elas ficam rindo, se divertindo... Até que a Regina ouve sua filha chorando, o som vindo pela babá eletrônica, Regina se levanta e corre até lá..  
>Ela volta para o quarto com a Clarissa nos braços...<strong>_

_**Tinker: own meu deus, parece que toda vez que vejo essa bebê, ela fica mais linda, me dá ela aqui, me dá**_

_**Regina entrega a Clarissa no colo da Tinker...**_

_**Tinker: Oi menina bochechuda! Gostosa! Regina essa menina tem os olhos do Robin, não apenas a cor, sei lá, o olhar dele**_

_**Regina: sim, e eu amo isso nela**_

_**Tinker: mas também só isso né, por que ela é a sua cara**_

_**Regina: amo mais ainda isso nela**_

_**Elas ficam rindo, Tinker fica fazendo a Clarissa pular em seu colo, Clarissa fica rindo, babando e dando gritinhos...**_

_**Tinker: sim, amanhã ela faz 5 meses né?**_

_**Regina: amanhã não, domingo**_

_**Tinker: sim.. tá crescendo, ficando gostosinha e grandona**_

_**Regina: me dá ela aqui, preciso trocar a fralda dela**_

_**Tinker põe a Clarissa deitada na cama, Regina a puxa pra perto, e vai abrindo a fralda dela... Tinker pega o celular da Regina, vai colocando a senha..**_

_**Tinker: mulher eu vou instalar um aplicativo aqui pra gente conversar de forma instantânea por que não dá certo essas trocas de sms não, gasta meus créditos todinho**_

_**Regina: e é ridícula? E quem põe credito pra você?**_

_**Tinker: você, meu amor, minha gostosa! Mas é melhor menina, pra gente ficar conversando, pronto, tá instalando aqui o Whatsapp, depois você cadastra o número e tal, tá baixando ainda...**_

_**Regina sorri, e a Tinker vai se levantando...**_

_**Tinker: tenho que voltar pro escritório, Regina quando você volta a trabalhar? Tá ficando tenso ficar lá sozinha**_

_**Regina: vou trabalhar quando a Clarissa fizer os 6 meses, mas essa semana que vem eu vou passar lá no escritório pra dá uma olhada nos papéis e vê se tem alguma coisa que dê pra trazer pra cá, pra trabalhar aqui em casa, vou começar a te ajudar, trabalhando em casa, inclusive vou trazer o notebook pra ver os e-mails, essas coisas**_

_**Tinker: ok, aqueles papéis que te dei, você assinou e reconheceu?**_

_**Regina: sim, tá ali na gaveta, aproveita e leva**_

_**Tinker vai se levantando, pergunta qual era a gaveta e pega a pasta com os papéis, ela vai até a Regina e elas se abraçam, depois a Tinker abraça a Sara...**_

_**Tinker: tchau meninas! Até domingo! Já sabe né Reginalda, domingo estarei aqui com o Rick**_

_**Regina: como iria esquecer? Claro amiga, venha mesmo, você tem todo meu apoio...**_

_**Sara: boa sorte!**_

_**Tinker: obrigada!**_

_**Tinker vai saindo do quarto e vai embora...  
>Regina termina de trocar a Clarissa, e continua sentada lá na cama com a Sara...<strong>_

_**Sara: essa Tinker é muito engraçada**_

_**Regina: sim, ela não é normal, totalmente louca!**_

_**Sara: vou lá ajeitar a cozinha**_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**(**************************************)**_

_**São 14:30 hs...  
>Robin chega do trabalho, vai entrando em casa, ouvindo uma música tocando, ele vai na sala e vê a Regina dançando com o Henry, ele fica rindo e olhando, quando a Regina o vê e para, fica rindo.. Ele anda até ela e a abraça...<strong>_

_**Robin: ah, não para, você estava linda!**_

_**Regina: que bom que você chegou...**_

_**Henry se joga no sofá, sentando-se, a música termina e ele vai baixando o som, deixando mais baixo...**_

_**Robin: e você Clarissa? Ta aí vendo sua mãe e seu irmão dançando né?**_

_**Clarissa sorri para o Robin, deixando a chupeta cair e fica se mexendo dentro do carrinho, ele vai até ela e a segura nos braços, dando beijo, e balançando ela...**_

_**Robin: Regina vem aqui rapidinho que quero falar com você, Henry, você pode segurar sua irmã um pouquinho?**_

_**Henry: claro**_

_**Henry segura a Clarissa, Robin e Regina vão andando pra cozinha, encontram a Sara varrendo...**_

_**Robin: Oi Sara!**_

_**Sara: Oi Robin**_

_**Robin: Regina, eu tava pensando aqui, o Henry tem se comportado, está passando os dias aqui com a gente, então tava pensando se a gente não podia se diverti em família, tipo, sabemos que ele é viciado em vídeo game né, ele ta proibido de jogar, mas poderíamos jogar juntos, hoje, só umas horinhas**_

_**Regina olha pra ele e sorri, acaricia o rosto dele...**_

_**Regina: fico feliz por se importar com meu filho**_

_**Robin: pra mim, é como se fosse meu filho também, embora eu acho que ele não me vê assim**_

_**Regina: ele gosta de você, você saberia se ele não gostasse**_

_**Robin: ok, e o que me diz?**_

_**Regina: vamos sim, vamos jogar**_

_**Robin: ok, legal... vou só tomar um banho**_

_**Robin vai saindo da cozinha, indo para o quarto, Regina continua na cozinha...**_

_**Regina: Sara, você faz um favor pra mim?**_

_**Sara: sim...**_

_**Regina: minhas pílulas anticoncepcionais estão acabando, daí tenho que ficar 4 dias na pausa e começar uma nova cartela, até por que né, não quero ficar grávida de novo, daí você pode ir na farmácia comprar?**_

_**Sara: posso sim, daqui a pouco eu vou**_

_**Regina pega a caneta e anota no papel...**_

_**Regina: tá aqui, o nome da pílula **_

_**Regina vai pra sala, vendo o Henry brincando com a Clarissa, balançando ela no alto...**_

_**Henry: uuuuuu a Clarissa ta voando!**_

_**A Clarissa fica dando umas risadinhas gostosas, Regina sorri...  
>Alguns minutos depois o Robin vem descendo as escadas...<strong>_

_**Robin: e aí Henry? Afim de jogar vídeo game?**_

_**Henry olha pra ele sem entender, depois olha pra Regina, a Regina apenas sorri e consente, ele sorri com os olhos iluminados... Robin vai ligando a TV, Henry põe a Clarissa no carrinho e liga o vídeo game, vai desenrolando os controles, Regina senta no sofá, eles colocam um jogo de corrida...**_

_**Robin: quem perder dá a vez pro outro, vamos eu e você primeiro Henry!**_

_**Henry: ok**_

_**Eles escolhem os carros, põe play e vão guiando os carros, tentando ultrapassar um ao outro...**_

_**Robin: vai vai corre...**_

_**Henry fica rindo, conseguindo ultrapassar o Robin...**_

_**Robin: ei moleque, vale não**_

_**Henry: tô apenas jogando, você ficou pra trás, vai ter que dar a vez pra mamãe**_

_**Robin: calma que ainda não terminou, ainda tem uns metros pela frente**_

_**Regina: ah, vamos jogar algo melhor, jogo de luta por exemplo, Mortal Kombat, The king of fighters**_

_**Eles olham pra Regina, esquecendo até de jogar...**_

_**Robin: por mim tudo bem**_

_**Henry: por mim também**_

_**Henry se levanta e põe o jogo de luta, e eles começam a jogar, competindo entre eles... e o tempo vai passando, e eles entretidos...**_

_**Regina: aaaaaaaah Robin, parece que não sabe jogar**_

_**Robin: claro, você fica me empurrando**_

_**Regina: não estou te empurrando**_

_**Robin: vou sentar no chão, longe de você, sua trapaceira**_

_**Regina fica rindo, Robin desce pro chão, Regina solta o controle e se joga em cima do Robin, caindo os dois no chão, eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Henry: pronto! Agora ferrou, parem com isso por favor, agradeço!**_

_**Robin olha pra ele e segura a perna dele, o puxando para o chão...**_

_**Henry: saaaai**_

_**Robin vai puxando, enquanto o Henry ri e tenta se segurar no sofá, Regina se senta e faz cócegas no Henry, fazendo ele soltar o sofá e ser puxado para o chão, ele cai deitado e o Robin o agarra, passando o braço pelo pescoço dele e apertando...**_

_**Robin: e agora pivete? Vai fazer o quê?**_

_**Henry: mãe me ajuda**_

_**Robin: ué, vai pedir a ajuda da mamãe é bundão?**_

_**Henry fica rindo e começa a dar cotoveladas na barriga do Robin, e consegue se soltar, Henry levanta e fica em pé, Robin se levanta também e os dois ficam em posição de luta, imitando os bonecos do jogo, Regina ri e vai tirando o carrinho da Clarissa do meio da sala, levando-a para um local seguro longe daquela brincadeira, Henry tenta dar um murro no Robin mas o Robin segura a mão dele e empurra a cabeça do Henry fazendo ele ir pra trás, eles riem...**_

_**Regina: se vocês se machucarem, eu bato nos dois!**_

_**Henry grita e se joga no Robin, se agarrando com ele e tentando derrubá-lo, e eles ficam brincando, rindo, se derrubando, se agarrando... Regina sorri e pega a Clarissa que tinha começado a chorar, Regina vai indo pra cozinha e se senta na cadeira, posicionando a Clarissa e lhe oferecendo o seio..**_

_**Sara: já comprei seu remédio**_

_**Regina: ah, obrigada!**_

_**Sara: quer suco? acabei de fazer e deixei uma parte do suco sem açúcar, pra dar pra Clarissa..**_

_**Regina: ah, quero sim, e põe na mamadeira, vou dar o suco pra ela...**_

_**Regina vai tirando o seio da boca da Clarissa que já protesta e chora, Regina põe ela em pé em seu colo e fica balançando...**_

_**Regina: vai tomar suquinho bebê**_

_**Regina fica olhando o rostinho da Clarissa, sorri ao vê-la fazer biquinho e chorar, Regina faz bico também, imitando a filha e fica falando com voz fina..**_

_**Regina: oown mamãezinha, que tlisteza, neném quer mamar e mamãe não me dá peito, mamãe ruim é essa gente?**_

_**Regina beija o nariz da Clarissa, dando cheirinhos nela, Sara entrega a mamadeira a ela, Regina deita a Clarissa e vai colocando o bico da mamadeira na boca dela, Clarissa suga e vai bebendo...**_

_**Regina: olha, ela gostou de laranja**_

_**Sara se senta na cadeira perto da Regina e se inclina, fica dando beijos nas pernas da Clarissa...**_

_**Sara: tão linda essa bebê gostosa, essas coxas grossinhas, posso morder Regina?**_

_**Regina: não, só eu mordo ela**_

_**Elas ficam sorrindo, Sara fica acariciando o pezinho da Clarissa...**_

_**Sara: vai fazer alguma coisa? No dia que ela faz 5 meses?**_

_**Regina: tipo festa?**_

_**Sara: é, sei lá**_

_**Regina: ela não vai entender que a festa é pra ela **_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: festa vou fazer quando ela completar 1 ano, mas a gente podia comemorar simbolicamente né, 5 meses já, nossa, tempo passa voando, ah mas domingo é o dia que a Tinker vem pra cá com o Rick e dependendo do resultado, não vai ter clima pra nada...**_

_**Sara: ah, verdade... espero que dê certo, a Tinker é tão alegre, não imagino ela triste, perder todo esse humor, tão lindo isso nela**_

_**Regina: pois é**_

_**E elas ficam conversando, enquanto o Robin e o Henry continuam na sala tentando se matar e se divertindo...**_


	75. Chapter 75

_**Regina vai indo pra sala com a Clarissa no colo, ela fica rindo quando vê o Robin e o Henry deitados no chão, os dois sem camisa e jogando vídeo game...**_

_**Regina: o que as duas crianças estão fazendo?**_

_**Robin: jogando, por que o Henry cansou de apanhar ao vivo e quer apanhar no jogo**_

_**Henry: nada disso, no jogo quem tá apanhando é você!**_

_**Regina: e o que acham de irem tomar banho hein? Estão suados!**_

_**Robin: perae amor, deixa a gente zerar aqui**_

_**Regina revira os olhos e se senta no sofá, passando as pernas por eles, tentando não pisar neles, ela pega o celular e olha o aplicativo que a Tinker tinha instalado, ela vai configurando e vendo como funciona, e ela começa a rir...**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: nada não, só tô vendo que meu filho, a Emma, quase todo mundo, inclusive a Marion tem whatsapp, estou me sentindo a estranha, acho que só eu não tinha, e que frase é essa Henry?**_

_**Henry fica rindo...**_

_**Henry: ah mãe, me deixa...**_

_**Regina fica afastando o celular quando a Clarissa fica tentando pegar, ela clica na Tinker e vai digitando:**_

_**Regina- "pronto rapariga, instalei essa bagaça"**_

_**Tinker- "ótimo! Bem melhor agora, dá pra falar a vontade, sem gastar os créditos"**_

_**Regina- "ok, só vim avisar mesmo, dps a gente conversa, vou dar um banho na Clarissa, tenho coisas pra fazer kkkk e vc tbm tem, bora trabalhar né!"**_

_**Tinker- "to trabalhando, vai lá.. e dá um cheiro na Clarissa por mim"**_

_**Regina- "dou não u.u"**_

_**Tinker- "então dps eu mesma dou, sua chata! Bjo"**_

_**Regina se levanta...**_

_**Regina: vou subir pra dá banho na Clarissa**_

_**E ela vai subindo as escadas, vai no quarto da Clarissa, coloca ela no berço e vai pegando a banheira, organizando as coisas para dar um banho nela...**_

_**(*****************************)**_

_**São 18:00 hs  
>Robin sugere que todos jantem no Granny's, eles se arrumam e decidem ir caminhando, vão andando e conversando, Robin segurando a mão da Regina e segurando a Clarissa, Henry vai andando perto deles e a Sara também, eles chegam e entram, eles param na entrada quando veem a Marion com a Lauren e o Roland...<strong>_

_**Robin: quer voltar pra casa?**_

_**Regina: não, tudo bem, acho que vamos nos comportar...**_

_**Eles entram e a Regina se surpreende quando vê a Marion falando com o Roland e apontando na direção da Regina, mostrando a ele que ela estava ali, ele olha e sorri e vai correndo e gritando:**_

_**Roland: mamãaaaae Gigina!**_

_**Regina se inclina para pegá-lo no colo e o beija, segurando ele em seus braços...**_

_**Regina: Oi meu amor! Veio jantar?**_

_**Roland: sim, com a mamãe Mali**_

_**Ela põe ele no chão e ele abraça o Robin, ele segura a mão da Regina e vai puxando ela...**_

_**Roland: vem sentar comigo, vem...**_

_**Regina fica sem ação...**_

_**Regina: não vai caber todo mundo lá meu amor, a gente vai sentar aqui, tá bom? Tá pertinho**_

_**Eles vão sentando e o Roland corre de volta para mesa dele...**_

_**Regina: isso é tão estranho, mas acho que vou me acostumar**_

_**Eles pedem o jantar, vão jantando, Regina de vez em quando olhando para o Roland na outra mesa... Robin entrega a Clarissa no colo dela...**_

_**Robin: então Henry, tá preparado pra trabalhar?**_

_**Henry: não, mas fazer o que né**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: mas vai ser bom pra você meu filho**_

_**Henry: eu sei mãe, estou otimista quanto a isso, mas eu vou receber?**_

_**Regina: moleque você já teve a sorte de eu não cortar sua mesada**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, conversando...**_

_**Robin: o que acham de irmos para o lago amanhã?**_

_**Henry: tô dentro**_

_**Regina: ah, seria legal, amanhã é nosso dia com o Roland né?**_

_**Robin: sim, vamos todos, você também Sara, a não ser que queira tirar uma folga amanhã**_

_**Sara: eu não tenho pra onde ir...**_

_**Regina: você morava com a Dra. Joanna?**_

_**Sara: sim, na casa da filha dela, e agora moro com vocês**_

_**Regina: pra sempre, já sabe né?**_

_**Sara sorri...**_

_**Regina: então vai pro lago com a gente?**_

_**Sara: vou sim**_

_**Eles escutam a Marion se levantar da mesa e vem andando com o Roland, parando na mesa da Regina...**_

_**Marion: vá dar tchau pra sua mãe Regina e pro seu pai, que a gente tem que ir embora...**_

_**Roland abraça a Regina e faz a volta pra abraçar o Robin...**_

_**Roland: tchau papai**_

_**Roland abraça a Sara e o Henry...**_

_**Regina: até amanhã! Durma com os anjinhos!**_

_**Marion: Robin, você pode buscar ele cedo?**_

_**Robin: passo lá por volta das 8 hs, pode ser?**_

_**Marion: sim, bom, boa noite!**_

_**Roland: tchau Calissa!**_

_**E eles vão saindo do Granny's, Regina e o Robin se olham, surpresos...**_

_**Robin: era a Marion que tava aqui agorinha?**_

_**Regina: não tenho certeza**_

_**Sara: ah, de certa forma eu fico feliz, vocês poderão ficar em paz finalmente...**_

_**Henry: pois é, concordo com a Sara**_

_**Eles terminam de jantar, vão para casa...**_

_**(****************************)**_

_**Amanhece um Sábado de sol, Regina acorda com a Clarissa chorando, ela se levanta apressada e vai até o quarto de sua filha, pega ela nos braços e leva para seu quarto, deitando-se na cama e oferecendo o seio para ela...  
>Minutos depois, Robin acorda, olha a Regina adormecida com a Clarissa mamando, ele olha o relógio, são 08:30 hs, ele se assusta e levanta, vai ao banheiro e toma um banho rápido, sai do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura, fica se olhando no espelho, arrumando o cabelo com as mãos, pega um creme da Regina e põe na mão, fica espalhando pelo corpo, pela barriga, Regina acorda, esfregando os olhos e olha o Robin sem toalha, passando creme no corpo, ela fica com os olhos um pouco fechados, olhando pra ele e fingindo que está dormindo, ele fica contraindo o musculo do peito, fazendo-os mexer, ele fica rindo sozinho, e depois fica balançando o quadril, balançando o pênis de um lado pro outro, Regina não aguenta e dá uma risada, ele se assusta e se vira, olhando pra ela...<strong>_

_**Regina: que merda você está fazendo Robin?**_

_**Ele fica rindo e vai se deitando perto dela...**_

_**Robin: já é a segunda vez que você me flagra, quer parar com isso por favor? Há quanto tempo está acordada?**_

_**Regina: tempo suficiente de ver você usando meus cremes!**_

_**Ele vai abraçando ela por trás, ficando deitados de conchinha, ele beija o pescoço dela e ela sente ele gelado, cabelos molhados, ela acaricia os cabelos dele...**_

_**Regina: inclusive você está muito cheiroso!**_

_**Robin vai deslizando a mão subindo pela coxa dela, por baixo da camisola, acariciando a barriga e vai descendo a mão, colocando por dentro da calcinha dela e a acariciando...**_

_**Regina: Robin, a Clarissa está aqui e você tem que ir buscar o Roland**_

_**Robin: eu estou com saudades de você**_

_**Regina: eu também...**_

_**Robin tira a mão e se levanta, indo para o closet se vestir, Regina se levanta, deixando a Clarissa adormecida na cama, Regina vai ao banheiro, prende os cabelos, lava o rosto, volta para o quarto...**_

_**Robin: bom, vou buscar o Roland**_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**Eles se beijam e o Robin sai do quarto, Regina pega a Clarissa e a leva para o berço, volta para o quarto e vai tomar um banho...**_

_**(************************)**_

_**Regina desce as escadas, levando a babá eletrônica consigo, chega na cozinha vendo o Henry na mesa comendo umas torradas...**_

_**Regina: já está acordado meu filho? Que milagre foi esse?**_

_**Henry: eu nem sei, de repente acordei**_

_**Regina: bom dia Sara!**_

_**Sara: Bom dia! **_

_**Henry: mãe, você já está de biquíni?**_

_**Regina: sim, quando terminar aí vá se arrumar e você também Sara**_

_**Sara: ok**_

_**Henry: mãe solta essa babá eletrônica, a senhora vive agarrada com isso, parece psicótica **_

_**Regina: preciso ficar com isso perto de mim, como vou ouvir a minha filha?**_

_**Passa um tempo, Robin chega com o Roland, Regina arruma ele numa roupinha confortável, Sara aparece na cozinha usando short e blusa de alça, Regina e Sara vão organizando algumas frutas, suco, água, biscoitos, e outras coisas...**_

_**(**************************)**_

_**Robin vai colocando as bolsas no carro...**_

_**Robin: pra que tudo isso Regina? Não vamos nos mudar para o lago, pelo amor de Deus**_

_**Regina: cala a boca e vai colocando isso aí**_

_**Ele fica rindo, e apenas obedece, Regina põe a Clarissa no BebêConforto, e entra no carro, Sara senta com o Roland no colo e o Henry se senta ao lado dela, Robin vai dirigindo...  
>Chegam no lago, encontram um local com sombra embaixo de uma árvore, colocam um lençol, Regina põe o BebêConforto no chão com a Clarissa dentro, Roland já vai tirando as roupinhas apressado pra entrar na água, Sara o segura e vai passando protetor solar...<strong>_

_**Roland: quelo ir pa água... quelo ir...**_

_**Sara: espera um pouquinho, a gente vai...**_

_**Henry tira a camisa, joga no chão, Regina pega e dobra, Robin vai tirando a camisa, ficando apenas com uma sunga estilo boxer e pega o Roland no colo...**_

_**Robin: vamos pra água então!**_

_**Roland: obaaaaa**_

_**Robin vai correndo e jogando o Roland pro alto, Roland grita e ri, Henry vai correndo atrás deles e eles entram na água...  
>Regina e Sara se sentam juntas, ficam organizando as cestas e separando as águas no isopor...<strong>_

_**Regina: você não sente falta de ter uma família?**_

_**Sara: não sinto mais, até por que nunca tive...**_

_**Regina: saiba que você faz parte da minha família ok**_

_**Sara: obrigada!**_

_**Regina: mas sei que cedo ou tarde com certeza alguém pode se interessar por você, só precisa sair mais vezes, você fica muito em casa**_

_**Sara: ah sei lá, não estou preocupada com isso, não por enquanto**_

_**Regina: ok, quer entrar na água? Vamos levar a Clarissa**_

_**Sara: ok**_

_**Sara se levanta e a Regina vai tirando a roupinha da Clarissa, Regina vai vendo as roupas da Sara caírem no chão e ela olha pra cima, ficando boquiaberta, vendo a Sara vestida num biquíni preto, dando pra ver o corpo bem feito que ela tinha, Sara vai soltando os cabelos que iam até a cintura, ela olha pra Regina...**_

_**Sara: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: nossa! Não me lembrava de como você é linda, na verdade lembrava, mas não lembrava assim, ah esquece...**_

_**Elas ficam sorrindo, Regina se levanta entregando a Clarissa para a Sara, Regina vai tirando a roupa, ficando de biquíni...**_

_**Sara: ah, você vem me dizer que sou linda, ah olha só pra você Regina!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo, Regina pega a Clarissa e elas vão andando para o lago...**_


	76. Chapter 76

_**Regina entra no lago vai colocando a Clarissa na água lentamente, Clarissa vai ficando assustada olhando pra sua mãe, querendo chorar sentindo a água gelada...**_

_**Regina: own bebê! Aguinha gelada né neném?**_

_**Sara fica olhando a Clarissa, fazendo cara de pena, com dó da Clarissa...**_

_**Sara: Regina, a água tá gelada..**_

_**Regina: se ela chorar eu tiro**_

_**Clarissa vai se acalmando, se acostumando com a temperatura da água, vai mexendo as mãozinhas, brincando na água, Regina sorri olhando pra ela... Robin se aproxima delas...**_

_**Robin: ei menina! Tá gostando tá? Vem aqui com o papai vem..**_

_**Ele pega a Clarissa dos braços da Regina e ele vai entrando mais na água...**_

_**Regina: Robin! Cuidado nela, por favor, Robin!**_

_**E ela fica olhando o Robin entrando na água, levando a Clarissa... Regina vai indo atrás dele, Sara a acompanha, sorrindo, achando engraçado a preocupação da Regina... o Roland logo corre e abraça a Sara, ela o pega no colo...**_

_**Roland: quero ir pro fundo!**_

_**Sara: quer mesmo? Tem coragem**_

_**Roland: sim**_

_**E ela vai entrando com ele na água, segurando e balançando ele, fazendo-o nadar...**_

_**Sara: vamos mergulhar juntos? Tampa o nariz ok? Quando eu disser já.. 1, 2 ,3 e já!**_

_**E eles afundam, mergulhando, depois emergem novamente, Roland passa a mão no rosto, rindo...**_

_**Roland: de novo**_

_**Regina vai chegando perto do Robin que estava deitando a Clarissa na água, enquanto ela se mexia assustada...**_

_**Regina: Robin, você vai matar nossa filha**_

_**Robin: vou não, ela tem que aprender a se virar**_

_**Regina: Robin, ela tem 5 meses! Me dá ela!**_

_**Robin: não**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Robin: vamos mergulhar com papai? Vamos**_

_**Regina: não Robin, não!**_

_**Mais era tarde, ele afunda junto com a Clarissa, Regina leva a mão até a boca, prendendo a respiração, olhando pra eles esperando ansiosa que eles subam logo, Robin se levanta e a Clarissa fica rindo... Regina dá uma tapa nas costas do Robin...**_

_**Regina: não me mata de susto!**_

_**Robin: ela tá rindo Regina, deixa de ser medrosa!**_

_**Ele segura a Clarissa, deixando-a sentada em seu braço e com o braço livre ele puxa a Regina e a trás para perto, abraçando-a, e a beija na boca...**_

_**Robin: você fica tão linda assim, natural, molhada, seminua...**_

_**Regina sorri e o abraça, acariciando os cabelos dele, eles se beijam e depois olham ao redor, vendo a Sara brincando com o Roland e com o Henry, eles correndo na parte mais rasa do lago, brincando de pega-pega, Regina sorri vendo como a Sara parecia tão criança, sorrindo, tão feliz, Regina fica imaginando que talvez ela tivesse tido sua infância interrompida, criada com um propósito assustador, Regina olha pro Robin e o vê olhando pra eles também...**_

_**Regina: o que você está olhando?**_

_**Robin: nossos filhos**_

_**Regina: nossos filhos ou a Sara?**_

_**Robin olha pra Regina e sorri...**_

_**Robin: está com ciúmes Regina? Da Sara?**_

_**Regina: eu só perguntei, até por que a Sara é linda e..**_

_**Robin: sim, a Sara é linda, mas ela não é você, e você não deveria se sentir ameaçada pela Sara e nem por mulher nenhuma Regina, você é linda demais, sua beleza ultrapassa os limites, além de ser gostosa né...**_

_**Regina sorri e o beija...**_

_**Regina: ok amor, era só uma brincadeira...**_

_**Robin: leva a Clarissa lá pra Sara, vamos nadar juntos um pouquinho**_

_**Regina pega a Clarissa e vai andando em direção a Sara...**_

_**Regina: Sara você segura ela um pouquinho? Depois eu pego ela de novo pra você ficar livre**_

_**Sara pega a Clarissa e sorri...**_

_**Sara: eu fico com ela sim, pode ficar tranquila..**_

_**Regina: Henry fique de olho no Roland ok, ajude a Sara**_

_**Henri: ok mãe**_

_**Regina vai andando de volta para o Robin, e ela mergulha, nadando até ele, e ele vai nadando também se afastando dela sempre que ela se aproxima, ela sorri e continua tentando alcançá-lo...**_

_**Regina: Robin! Me espera**_

_**Ele sorri e para, ela o alcança...**_

_**Robin: não faz perguntas ok? Apenas me segue**_

_**Regina: por quê?**_

_**Robin: eu disse sem perguntas!**_

_**E ele vai nadando, Regina sorri e o segue, eles vão nadando e Regina para e olha pra trás, vendo que eles estavam se afastando dos filhos, ela continua nadando, até que sente seu pé tocar no chão...**_

_**Regina: Robin, aqui é raso**_

_**Robin sorri pra ela e a puxa, trazendo ela para fora do alcance da visão dos filhos e da Sara, Regina sorri vendo o Robin sorrir com malícia...**_

_**Regina: Robin! **_

_**Ele apenas a puxa para si, ela envolve as pernas ao redor dele, abraçando-o, envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, Robin a beija, sugando os lábios dela, e ele vai desamarrando o nó do biquíni dela, soltando do pescoço dela, ele vai deixando o biquíni sair, descobrindo os seios dela, mas deixa amarrado nas costas, ele apalpa os seios dela com a mão, apertando-os, acariciando, sentindo os mamilos rígidos por causa da água gelada, ou talvez pela excitação, ele vai beijando o pescoço dela enquanto aperta delicadamente os mamilos dela, Regina geme, sentindo os beijos dele, ela fecha os olhos, e ele abocanha o seio dela, chupando o mamilo, ele sorri ao sentir um jato forte de leite em sua boca, ele olha pra ela...**_

_**Robin: hmm.. leite gostoso!**_

_**Regina sorri e ele volta a chupar o mamilo dela, engolindo o leite que invadia sua boca, ele vai passando a língua, girando a língua em volta do mamilo, ouvindo os gemidos da Regina, ele vai beijando, subindo, a beija na boca e segura a bunda dela, apertando-a contra ele, fazendo o corpo dela subir e descer enquanto a esfrega com força, ela sente a ereção dele, ficando molhada com aquele atrito, sentindo ele quase a machucar se esfregando com força, ela geme sentindo o Robin cada vez mais duro, ele vai com a mão dentro da calcinha dela, passando a mão na vagina dela, sentindo-a excitada, ele vai acariciando, masturbando-a, enquanto a Regina geme, ela fica em pé no chão, e ele vai tirando a calcinha dela e põe no braço, puxando até o ombro, prendendo-a para não perder, ele abaixa a cueca, liberando o pênis dele, Regina o segura, sentindo ele duro, pulsando, ela movimenta a mão, masturbando-o, subindo e descendo a mão, então Robin a segura e a suspende, trazendo ela pra perto, ela abre as pernas, envolvendo ao redor dele, ela guia o pênis dele, penetrando-a, ele vai introduzindo lentamente, preenchendo-a, ela geme e se segura nele, abraçando-o, ele segura a bunda dela, e fica a movimentando, subindo e descendo o corpo da Regina, estando todo dentro dela, ele fica esfregando, friccionando, Regina geme, sentindo um tesão enorme, ela tenta se mexer, se esfregando nele...**_

_**Robin: ah Regina, que delícia!**_

_**Ele fica arfando, gemendo, ainda esfregando o corpo da Regina no dele, subindo e descendo, colados, ele todo dentro dela, ele aperta a bunda dela com força, Regina geme, mordendo os lábios, tentando conter a vontade de gritar, sentindo seu corpo quente, totalmente excitada...**_

_**Regina: Robin, eu vou gozar...**_

_**Ele a ouve e continua naquele ritmo, esfregando, friccionando, sem sair nem um pouco de dentro dela, Regina se contorce, aquele atrito estimulando o clitóris dela, ela vai sentindo o corpo tremer, uma vontade crescente de gozar, ela fecha os olhos, desfrutando daquela sensação deliciosa, sentindo os movimentos lentos do Robin, sentindo-se totalmente preenchida, ele começa a apertar o corpo dele contra o dela, tentando penetrá-la mais fundo, ela sente o clitóris esfregando nele, e ela grita, gozando, ele rapidamente tampa a boca dela, sabendo que ali o som fazia eco, ele a agarra, enquanto ela respira ofegante, arfando, desesperada, gemendo, ele sorri, olhando pra ela e tirando a mão da boca dela...**_

_**Robin: nossa! Como foi lindo ver você gozar desse jeito**_

_**Regina: ai Robin, ah...**_

_**Ela continua com os olhos fechados, ele ainda dentro dela, sentindo ela o apertar por dentro, ele volta a se movimentar, dessa vez mais rápido, entrando e saindo de dentro dela, fazendo-a pular em seu colo, ele a abraça com força e continua os movimentos, afundando o rosto no pescoço dela, e gemendo, e continua a possuindo, movimentos intensos, Regina gemendo, e ele goza, arfando, ofegando, continua abraçando-a...  
>Minutos depois ele a põe no chão, devolvendo a calcinha e a ajudando a prender o biquíni no pescoço, ele levanta a cueca e eles ficam se beijando, abraçados, mergulhando juntos...<strong>_

_**Robin: eu tava doido pra comer você aqui nesse lago, mais uma fantasia realizada!**_

_**Regina: eu também tinha essa fantasia, também foi uma das minhas realizadas!**_

_**Eles sorriem...**_

_**Regina: vamos voltar, isso deve está muito suspeito**_

_**Robin: vamos voltar lá com cara inocente, nada aconteceu ok?**_

_**Regina: nada aconteceu**_

_**E eles ficam rindo e começam a nadar de volta...**_

_**(****************************)**_

_**Todos sentados, lanchando, Clarissa no chão em cima de um lençol, protegida do sol, dormindo com a chupeta na boca, eles ficam conversando e rindo... Roland bebendo o suco, se molhando todo...**_

_**Regina: meu filho tome o suco direito, me dê pra eu colocar no copo, você não está acertando tomar nessa garrafinha, me dê**_

_**Roland: não, eu quero tomar aqui na garrafinha do Ben10**_

_**Regina: então tome direito!**_

_**Henry termina de comer, se levanta e pega uma toalha, levando consigo para mais longe dali e se deita no chão, Regina pega o celular e vê algumas mensagens no whatsapp, ela abre e vê que eram da Tinker...**_

_**Tinker- "amiga.. já fez aquela macumba para o caso do Rick pirar?"**_

_**Regina sorri e vai digitando, vendo que a Tinker estava online...**_

_**Regina- "em primeiro lugar, não é macumba tá, e se falar macumba mais uma vez eu não faço porra nenhuma pra você! u.u e não, eu não fiz ainda, mas calma que eu vou fazer..."**_

_**Tinker- "ah desculpa kkk, ok amiga, estou muito ansiosa, não sei o que fazer, como começar a contar pra ele, já pensei em tantas coisas, estou com medo"**_

_**Regina- "eu entendo.. mas fica calma, vai dá tudo certo, de um jeito ou de outro, mas vai dá certo! Bom, dps a gente conversa, estou num passeio em família e não vou ficar no celular né"**_

_**Tinker- "ok amiga, divirta-se, bjo, até mais!"**_

_**Regina- "bjo"**_

_**Regina guarda o celular na bolsa e vai se sentando perto do Robin, ele a abraça e depois se levanta...**_

_**Robin: Roland, vamos caminhar um pouquinho? Explorar a floresta!**_

_**Roland: vamos**_

_**Robin: vou andar um pouquinho com ele ok amor? Pra ele se cansar e dormir o resto do dia e quem sabe a noite toda e amanhã também**_

_**Regina fica rindo, Sara ri também...**_

_**Robin: brincadeira, tadinho...**_

_**Roland se levanta e fica correndo em volta do pai, sem nem entender nada...**_

_**Robin: quer vir com a gente Henry?**_

_**Henry olha pra eles...**_

_**Henri: pra onde?**_

_**Robin: andar por aí**_

_**Henri: quero não**_

_**Henri volta a se deitar...**_

_**Robin: ok, vamos Roland**_

_**Roland: vamos papai...**_

_**E eles vão andando, Regina se deita, olha pra Clarissa ao seu lado, ela ainda dormia, chupando a chupeta, entregue a um sono pesado, Sara se deita também, ao lado da Regina...**_

_**Regina: acho esse lugar lindo**_

_**Sara: sim, eu nem sabia da existência desse lugar, é lindo mesmo**_

_**Regina: posso te fazer uma pergunta indelicada?**_

_**Sara: pode sim**_

_**Regina: tipo, você tem alguma coisa que atrai as pessoas, não apenas do sexo masculino, se é que me entende, mas sei lá, às vezes você tem um olhar que prende a atenção, às vezes quando eu olho pra você eu me desconcentro do mundo, sei lá, como se fosse um imã...**_

_**Sara fica olhando pra Regina, ouvindo-a, olhando-a nos olhos...**_

_**Regina: sim, e você está fazendo esse olhar agora Rachel!**_

_**Sara sorri, ainda olhando pra Regina...**_

_**Sara: qual é a sua pergunta Regina?**_

_**Regina: pois é, eu ia fazer uma pergunta mas você me desconcentra, bom, queria perguntar se isso foi algo que você aprendeu, essa sensualidade que você tem, isso se aprende?**_

_**Sara: sim, se aprende e depois que você aprende, vira um estilo de vida, eu não faço isso por que eu quero, eu faço isso, por que isso sou eu, de forma nenhuma eu faço isso com intenção de seduzir as pessoas, mas por que está me perguntando isso?**_

_**Regina: poderia me ensinar?**_

_**Sara: pra quê? Você tem sua sensualidade Regina, você é uma mulher sensual e eu vejo o efeito que você causa no Robin, você o deixa enfeitiçado, eu sei reconhecer quando um homem é apaixonado e o Robin é quase obcecado, ele a deseja, quase consigo ver a aura sexual de vocês quando estão próximos.**_

_**Regina sorri, olhando pra Sara, ficando empolgada com o que ouvia...**_

_**Sara: confie em mim, não há nada que eu possa ensinar a você, você já é completa! A menos é claro, que você queira aprender a dançar...**_

_**Regina fica sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: vou pensar nessa possibilidade**_

_**Elas sorriem, e voltam a se deitar, ficando em silencio... **_

_**(*********************************)**_

_**Todos no carro, voltando para casa, cansados, Roland já dormindo no colo da Sara, eles chegam em casa, vão descendo do carro, tirando as coisas e levando pra dentro de casa, Sara sobe com o Roland para o quarto dele e põe ele na cama...  
>Robin e Henry vão tirando tudo do carro e Regina entra segurando a Clarissa nos braços e a coloca dentro no carrinho, Robin entra coloca a chave do carro na mesa, Regina pega a chave do carro...<strong>_

_**Regina: preciso sair, você fica com a Clarissa?**_

_**Robin: aonde você vai?**_

_**Regina: eu vou no meu cofre, preciso fazer uma coisa**_

_**Robin: quer que eu vá com você?**_

_**Regina: não, é uma coisa que preciso fazer sozinha, depois eu te explico**_

_**Robin a beija na boca e sorri...**_

_**Robin: ok, enquanto isso vou montar o cercadinho da nossa filha...**_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**Ela vai andando, saindo da casa e entra no carro, ela decide tirar a parte de cima do biquíni, ficando apenas com a blusa, ela olha para os seios, vendo os mamilos rígidos aparecendo na blusa, mas ela sabia que ninguém a veria então começa a dirigir...**_

_**(****************************)**_

_**Regina entra em seu cofre, olhando ao redor, fazia tempo que ela não entrava ali, ela vai tocando nas coisas, respirando fundo, lembrando-se de como aquilo tudo era importante no passado, ela se concentra em procurar os ingredientes certos, para preparar uma poção de esquecimento para o Rick, ela vai fazendo, torcendo em seu interior para que ela não precise usar, ela vai juntando alguns líquidos, admirada por ver que magia não é algo que se esqueça, ela continua sendo muito boa no que faz, e então ela ergue o frasco diante do rosto, o líquido roxo brilha e depois a cor desaparece, tornando-se quase na aparência de água, ela sorri satisfeita, estava pronto... **_


	77. Chapter 77

_**Regina chega em casa, segurando uma bolsa com a poção dentro, ela vê o Robin e o Henry na sala, eles estavam montando o cercado da Clarissa...**_

_**Regina: Oi, está ficando lindo!**_

_**Henri: parece super fácil de montar, mas não é**_

_**Robin: ah Henry, essa sua impaciência é incrível, não pode desistir fácil das coisas, vai saber disso quando conhecer uma garota**_

_**Henri fica rindo...**_

_**Regina: pois é, bom eu vou subir pra tomar um banho...**_

_**Regina sobe para seu quarto, vai até o closet e guarda a poção escondendo entre as roupas, ela vai tirando a roupa que está vestindo e escolhe um vestido soltinho para passar o resto do dia, ela pega o celular e vai indo até o banheiro, ela se senta no vaso sanitário e abre o whatsapp, vendo algumas mensagens que tinha lá...**_

_**Tinker- "amiga, tô tão nervosa, socorro, quero sumir"**_

_**Regina revira os olhos, rindo do drama da amiga, mas ao mesmo tempo fica nervosa por ela, realmente não era uma situação fácil, ela decide responder:**_

_**Regina- "calma amiga, eu estarei do seu lado sempre, sei que não é nada comparado a ter o Rick, mas eu vou sempre estar aqui pra você"**_

_**Regina envia e vai olhar as outras mensagens que tinha recebido pelo whatsapp...**_

_**Emma- "embora não tenhamos conversado sobre o assunto, foi bom você ter ocupado o tempo dele com trabalho e estudo, só esperava que você conversasse comigo, aliás estamos juntas nesse barco, estamos criando o Henry juntas"**_

_**Regina reler sem saber exatamente com que tom a Emma tinha escrito aquilo, ela fica pensando, tentando não ser grossa na resposta, tentando realmente ser delicada, já que sua vida já tinha passado por tantas mudanças, ela digita:**_

_**Regina- "Oi Emma, bom, eu tomei as medidas que julguei corretas, nosso filho está sendo castigado como merecido, mas realmente não passou pela minha cabeça a possibilidade de conversar com você a respeito disso, sei que concordamos em criar o Henry juntas, mas ainda é uma coisa que tenho que me acostumar, já que sempre criei o meu filho sozinha, então da próxima vez tento chegar a uma decisão final junto com você"**_

_**Regina envia e fica relendo a própria mensagem, esperando que a Emma entenda o que ela realmente quis dizer, ela volta pra janela da Tinker que tinha respondido:**_

_**Tinker- "claro que vale amiga, sua amizade é muito importante pra mim e com certeza a única coisa nesse mundo que me tiraria da pior por perder o Rick seria você, obrigada por estar do meu lado.. mas e aí? Tudo certo com aquela poção que você ficou de fazer?"**_

_**Regina- "sim amiga, eu já fiz, está pronta, inclusive deve estar mais pronta que eu e você juntas que com certeza não estamos preparadas pra amanhã"**_

_**Tinker- "não mesmo, estou quase tendo um ataque do coração aqui, aff.. tá fazendo o que?"**_

_**Regina olha ao redor, vendo que no momento estava sentada na privada, no banheiro, ela sorri e digita:**_

_**Regina- "tô fazendo nada não, mas vou tomar um banho agora, dps nos falamos, ok? Fica calma.. e eu amo vc"**_

_**Tinker- "ok, eu tbm te amo"**_

_**Regina sorri e elas ficam mandando uns emocions fofos, e a Regina volta pra janela da Emma que tinha respondido, ela vê um texto enorme, respira fundo e lê:**_

_**Emma- "ok, eu entendo você, realmente você sempre foi de cuidar de tudo sozinha, mas eu preciso mesmo participar da vida dele, não estou brava por causa disso não, só quis realmente te avisar que achei sua atitude em relação ao Henry apropriada, mas sua atitude em relação a mim, me deixou chateada, você me deixou de fora, de repente meu filho aparece aqui dizendo que vai trabalhar e eu nem sabia de nada, ele precisa saber que as duas mães dele querem o bem dele, e pra isso precisamos trabalhar juntas, bastava você conversar comigo que eu te apoiaria"**_

_**Regina- "eu já entendi, vou precisar repetir que da próxima vez isso vai ser diferente? Eu entendo seu lado Emma, e que bom que entende o meu também"**_

_**Emma- "ok Regina, precisa repetir nada não"**_

_**Regina- "ok"**_

_**Regina fica aborrecida e bloqueia o celular, colocando ele na pia, ela se levanta e vai tomar seu banho...**_

_**(**********************************)**_

_**Todos na sala, o cercadinho da Clarissa montado e já com lençol e travesseiros, Clarissa deitadinha lá dentro, se virando, ficando de barriga para baixo e se virando novamente ficando de barriga para cima, experimentando fazer o que tinha acabado de aprender, se virar e embolar...**_

_**Regina: ela fazendo isso vai ser perigoso deixar ela na cama, vai terminar caindo...**_

_**Robin: pois é, deixa ela aí dentro então, ou no berço, tem o carrinho também**_

_**Sara aparece na escada, vai descendo lentamente, Regina olha pra ela e sorri, vendo a Sara com cara de quem tinha dormido por dois dias, os cabelos soltos e bagunçados, ela ia esfregando os olhos e bocejando, usando ainda a roupa que foi para o lago...**_

_**Sara: me desculpem, eu peguei no sono, foi sem querer, nem sei como aconteceu...**_

_**Regina: ah Sara, hoje é sábado, pode ficar à vontade, pode voltar pra dormi se quiser, não se desculpe por isso, foi um dia cansativo**_

_**Sara: precisa de alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina: não querida, já disse, fique a vontade**_

_**Sara: ok, eu vou tomar um banho**_

_**Sara vai subindo as escadas novamente... Robin e Regina trocam um sorriso malicioso...**_

_**Robin: foi um dia cansativo e gostoso**_

_**Regina: muito gostoso**_

_**Henry: eu tô aqui**_

_**Eles olham pro Henry, que estava sentado no chão vendo a Clarissa no cercadinho, ficam com os olhos arregalados, e começam a rir...**_

_**Regina: ah meu filho, foi um dia gostoso, agradável**_

_**Henri: anrran, sei**_

_**E eles ficam rindo, Regina olha para o Henry, observando seu filho, percebendo o quanto a mente dele teria amadurecido, como ele já estava pegando as malícia e inclusive aguçando a curiosidade por esses assuntos, ela fica apavorada ao perceber que poderia ser a hora tão amedrontadora para as mães, em que se deve conversar com os filhos sobre sexo e afins, Robin acaricia a mão dela, oferecendo um olhar confortador, mesmo sem saber o que se passava na mente dela, ele percebia que a expressão dela indicava que ela estava aflita...**_

_**(********************************)**_

_**Todos na mesa, jantando juntos, embora a maioria deles estavam claramente sonolentos, o celular da Regina começa a tocar insistentemente o alerta do whatsapp...**_

_**Robin: o que é isso?**_

_**Regina: deve ser a Tinker falando comigo, deixa eu só colocar no silencioso..**_

_**Regina se levanta mas não consegue conter a curiosidade, desbloqueia o celular e vai no aplicativo ver as mensagens, dizendo a si mesma na mente que só iria ler rapidinho, ela abre:**_

_**Tinker- "amiga, sério mesmo, não estou conseguindo lidar com a ansiedade, já vi filme, seriado, ouvi música, mas a verdade é que eu to endoidando mesmo... Sei que essa conversa vai ser difícil, amiga será que a gente não podia simplesmente amaldiçoar o Rick e dar novas memórias a ele? Kkkkkkkkkk brincadeira mulher, aff... tadinho, e tbm ele tem família né, iam achar que ele foi assassinado kkkk... mulher já tô falando besteira, tô nervosa..."**_

_**Regina vai lendo, rindo e sofrendo ao mesmo tempo, decide responder:**_

_**Regina- "ow amiga, fica assim não, vai dá certo, tenha fé, por favor... tenta se acalmar, vai dormir, sei lá... olha, eu to jantando agora, depois falo com vc ok?"**_

_**Regina põe no silencioso e volta pra mesa, senta e vai terminando de comer...**_

_**Regina: a Tinker tá tão preocupada em relação a vinda do Rick amanhã...**_

_**Robin: imagino, será que ele vai ser capaz de aceitar as coisas?**_

_**Regina: espero que sim né, e que especialmente aceite ela, sendo uma fada**_

_**As horas vão passando, todos se recolhem e vão dormir...  
>Amanhece o tão esperado domingo, estava um dia nublado, mas sem chuva, deixando um clima agradável e frio...<br>Regina acorda ouvindo a Clarissa chorar, ela se levanta indo para o quarto de sua filha, ela pega a Clarissa e senta na poltrona, oferecendo o seio para a bebê mamar, ela olha o relógio e vê que já são 09:00 hrs... Alguns minutos depois, ela vê a porta se abrir e o Robin entra no quarto, sentando-se no sofá...**_

_**Robin: bom dia amor!**_

_**Regina: bom dia!**_

_**Robin: como vai ser a programação do dia hoje? Rick vem pra cá?**_

_**Regina: sim, eles vão almoçar aqui, mas creio que ele vá chegar antes, acho que pra ter um momento a sós né...**_

_**Robin: acredita que sonhei com isso, nada muito claro, só fiquei incomodado durante a noite, acho que sua ansiedade passou pra mim...**_

_**Regina: pois é...**_

_**Robin: a Marion acabou de ligar, ela que me acordou na verdade, ligando**_

_**Regina: o que ela queria?**_

_**Robin: ela ligou avisando que vem buscar o Roland daqui a pouco, eu perguntei se ela queria que eu fosse levar e ela disse que não e pediu pra deixar ele com roupa de sair**_

_**Regina: ah, Sara acordou?**_

_**Robin: não sei, eu não desci, saí do nosso quarto e vim direto pra cá, mas amor, hoje é domingo, deixa a Sara dormir**_

_**Eles sorriem, ficam se olhando...**_

_**Robin: eu vou lá acordar o Roland**_

_**Regina: ok, vou ficar aqui com a Clarissa**_

_**Ele se levanta e a beija na testa, saindo do quarto...  
>Enquanto isso, no apartamento da Tinkerbell, ela já estava arrumada, ansiosa, terminando de passar um batom, se olhando no espelho, fica pensativa, quando escuta a campainha tocar, ela sente o coração acelerar, e vai andando até a porta, quase prendendo a respiração, ela abre a porta e encara o Rick, ele em pé ali olhando para ela, eles ficam em silêncio, apenas se olhando...<strong>_

_**Rick: Oi**_

_**Tinker: Oi, entra...**_

_**Rick vai entrando, a Tinker dá um passo pra trás dando espaço pra ele passar e assim que ela fecha a porta ela sente o Rick a abraçar por trás, ela fecha os olhos sentindo ele enfiar o rosto entre os cabelos dela, a abraçando forte...**_

_**Rick: eu senti sua falta minha pequena, minha fadinha**_

_**Tinker respira fundo, sentindo-se feliz por ouvir aquilo, por saber que ele ainda a amava, ela sorri e se vira, passando os braços ao redor dele, abraçando-o com força, ficando com o rosto no peito dele, ele acaricia os cabelos dela e ela olha pra cima, eles se olham nos olhos, ele se inclina e encosta os lábios nos dela, beijando-a ternamente, até que ele a segura pelas axilas e a suspende, ela envolve os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e também o envolve com as pernas, ele a aperta e eles se beijam novamente, dessa vez um beijo mais intenso, carregado de saudade...**_

_**Rick: podemos deixar a conversa pra depois? Que só quero fazer amor com você**_

_**Tinker: sim, por favor.. preciso de você agora**_

_**E ele vai caminhando com ela em seu colo e a leva para o quarto...  
>Enquanto isso, na casa da Regina, todos já acordados terminando de tomar café, vão se levantando da mesa...<strong>_

_**Robin: cada um lave seu prato viu, que a Sara tá de folga**_

_**Sara: não, imagina.. eu lavo**_

_**Ela vai andando até a pia...**_

_**Robin: vá pra sala Sara! Deixe isso aí que a gente lava!**_

_**Ela olha pra ele, fica encarando o Robin de forma aflita...**_

_**Regina: Sara, não precisa lavar, é sério, a gente já explorou você muitos fins de semana, quero que descanse**_

_**Regina fala enquanto lhe oferece um sorriso, Sara concorda e vai pra sala...**_

_**Robin: você viu como ela olhou pra mim? Parecia assustada, nossa será que eu falei ignorante com ela, meu Deus, devo pedir desculpas?**_

_**Regina: não Robin, seu tom foi normal, e você estava brincando, mas a Sara tem um passado complicado e acho que ouvir uma voz masculina lhe dando ordem, pode ter assustado um pouco**_

_**Robin: poxa, fiquei triste agora, devo pedir desculpas?**_

_**Regina: não sei, será? Pede desculpas pra ela depois, diz que tava brincando**_

_**Robin fica pensativo...  
>As horas vão passando, a mesa já arrumada para o almoço, todos arrumados, apenas esperando a Tinker chegar com o Rick, a campainha toca e a Sara vai abrir a porta, eles entram sorridentes, Regina vem logo em seguida e abraça a Tinker, cumprimenta o Rick, Robin aparece com a Clarissa no braço, aperta a mão do Rick...<strong>_

_**Robin: quanto tempo cara**_

_**Rick: verdade, minha nossa, como a Clarissa cresceu!**_

_**Ele segura a mãozinha da Clarissa e fica sorrindo pra ela... Eles entram, vão indo pra mesa, almoçam enquanto conversam, Henry depois de almoçar vai indo pra casa da Emma, pois a Regina pediu pra ele ficar lá por causa da conversa que aconteceria ali, Regina combina de ir buscá-lo mais tarde... Sara pega a Clarissa e sobe para o quarto... Tinker segura a mão do Rick e eles vão para o quintal, sentam-se num banquinho...**_

_**Tinker: Rick, precisamos conversar...**_

_**Enquanto isso, dentro de casa...**_

_**Robin: amor, eu vou subir pra deitar um pouco, estou com dor de cabeça**_

_**Regina: quer tomar algum comprimido?**_

_**Robin: acho que não precisa, vai subir comigo?**_

_**Regina: não posso, preciso ficar aqui de olho neles**_

_**Robin: eu já volto, só vou esperar a cabeça parar de doer**_

_**Eles se beijam, Robin sobe para o quarto e a Regina senta no sofá, fica pensativa, liga a TV, tentando inutilmente acalmar a ansiedade...  
>E lá no quintal...<strong>_

_**Tinker: sei que vai ser difícil pra você assimilar algumas coisas, mas eu preciso mesmo contar toda a verdade pra você**_

_**Rick: olha amor, falando assim você até me assusta, eu só quero poder entrar na sua vida, te conhecer, que você conheça a minha família, não entendo por que isso é tão difícil pra você**_

_**Tinker: eu estive mentindo pra você Rick, e também omitindo muitas coisas**_

_**Rick fica sério, olhando pra ela atentamente...  
>E na sala, Regina decide ir até o quarto pegar a poção, ela passa vendo o Robin deitado, ela tenta não fazer barulho, entra no closet, pega a bolsinha e desce, vai até a cozinha e já deixa separado, pega um copo e põe o líquido dentro, ela observa a aparência do copo, até parecia água, ela decide pegar a jarra de água e deixar perto do copo, para o Rick não estranhar e fica imaginando se vai ser preciso forçá-lo a tomar aquilo, ela afasta aquele pensamento, ainda na esperança de ele nem precisar tomar, ela deixa em cima da mesa e volta pra sala, se senta, ansiosa...<br>E lá no quintal, Tinker já tinha começado a chorar...**_

_**Rick: Anna, estou esperando...**_

_**Tinker: pra começar, meu nome não é Anna**_

_**Rick a olha, apavorado, ele a encara incrédulo, confuso...**_

_**Rick: como assim?**_

_**Tinker: essa cidade aqui possui segredos Rick, nem eu, nem a Regina, nem ninguém dessa cidade pertencemos de fato a este mundo**_

_**Rick: o quê?**_

_**Tinker: apenas me escuta, vai ser muito estranho, mas apenas escuta, por favor, Rick eu vim de outro mundo, e não sou exatamente um simples ser humano, sei que vai parecer absurdo, mas você precisa abrir sua mente, precisa acreditar**_

_**Rick: acreditar em quê?**_

_**Tinker: em magia**_

_**Rick olha pra Tink, sua incredulidade tornando-se impaciência, ele a encara...**_

_**Rick: magia?**_

_**Tinker: existe muito mais do que você está acostumado a saber, existem outros reinos, outros mundos, portais, maldições, encantamentos, sereias, fadas, feiticeiras, e tudo que você já ouviu nas fábulas e clássicos da Disney, tudo foi tirado de fatos reais, mas estão maquiados de forma infantil banalizando a verdade**_

_**Rick: onde você quer chegar com essa palhaçada?**_

_**Tinker: preciso que acredite nisso Rick, meu nome verdadeiro é Tinkerbell, sei que você já ouviu falar sobre mim, da forma mais infantil e idiota possível...**_

_**Rick: você é a fada de Peter Pan?**_

_**Tinker: a minha história está distorcida, nunca tive uma relação boa com o Peter Pan**_

_**Rick fica rindo, uma risada carregada de incredulidade, aquele som apenas a magoava, Tinker se encolhe, olhando pra ele...**_

_**Tinker: Rick, por favor**_

_**Rick: já chega!**_

_**Rick se levanta e continua olhando pra ela…**_

_**Rick: eu vim aqui disposto a deixar a nossa briga pra trás, vim aqui pra recomeçar com você e você vem com toda essa besteira, acha que sou algum idiota Anna? Precisava mesmo me magoar a esse ponto? brincar com meus sentimentos dessa forma, eu deixo meu orgulho de lado pra vir falar com você e você fica com essas brincadeiras de mau gosto!**_

_**Tinker: eu não estou brincando**_

_**Rick: então se você é uma fada, vamos lá, me mostre, faça alguma coisa, voar por exemplo, cadê suas asas?**_

_**Tinker: eu as perdi, eu não posso mais...**_

_**Rick a interrompe: ah, claro que perdeu! Chega, pra mim chega Anna, já deu, to indo embora..**_

_**Ele começa a andar, ela corre e o segura...**_

_**Tinker: por favor Rick, acredite em mim...**_

_**Rick: o Robin e a Regina também estão metidos nesse circo? Vocês três estão me fazendo de otário?**_

_**Tinker: não, a Regina ela é a Evil Queen**_

_**Rick: a Evil Queen da Snow White?**_

_**Ele fica dando risada…**_

_**Rick: ela até combinaria pra fazer esse papel, ok Anna, chega dessa palhaçada, me solta!**_

_**Ele passa pela sala todo estressado, Regina se assusta e olha pra ele, a Tinker vem logo em seguida, correndo, chorando, desesperada, ela olha pra Regina suplicando com o olhar para que ela a ajude...**_

_**Regina: onde você vai Rick?**_

_**Rick: foi um prazer conhecer você dona Evil Queen! To indo embora!**_

_**Ele vai indo até a porta, elas correm atrás dele, ele sai e vai andando em direção ao portão, Regina usa magia para trancar o portão, ele não percebe mas tenta abrir e não consegue...**_

_**Rick: podem abrir esta merda, por favor?**_

_**Tinker fica em pé ainda na porta, sem saber o que fazer e apenas chora, Regina olha pra ela e vai andando em direção ao Rick...**_

_**Regina: Rick, preciso que você entenda, o que a Tinker falou pra você é verdade**_

_**Rick: Tinker? Ah claro, ela é uma fada, só não pode me provar isso por ela não tem mais asas, muito apropriado!**_

_**Regina se aproxima dele...**_

_**Regina: Rick, sei que vai ser muito difícil pra você, mas eu posso te provar**_

_**Regina ergue a mão, preparada para começar a fazer uma bola de fogo...**_

_**Regina: quero que olhe para...**_

_**Regina para de falar quando vê o Rick boquiaberto, olhando para algo atrás da Regina, ela olha pra ele sem entender, e ela vai se virando para olhar, ela olha pra Tinker... Tinker estava de olhos fechados, tinha parado de chorar, ela tinha uma luz linda ao redor de seu corpo, Regina percebe que os pés dela não estavam tocando no chão, e então Tinker é toda envolta numa fumaça esverdeada, que girava em torno dela, e quando a fumaça desaparece, eles veem a Tinker vestida num vestidinho verde, o vestido brilhava, ela usava botas marrons, os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça e tinha lindas asas, brilhantes... Regina e Rick ficam boquiabertos, olhando hipnotizados, a Tinker se aproxima voando, ficando perto deles, ela fica de pé no chão...**_

_**Tinker: acredita em mim agora?**_

_**Rick fica ofegante, olhando para ela, ela parecia estar mais linda, parecia uma criatura divina, algo além da sua capacidade de entender...**_

_**Rick: você é uma fada?**_

_**Regina: sua magia! Tinker, sua magia voltou**_

_**Regina abraça a Tinker e depois percebe que está atrapalhando, ela sorri e enxuga as lágrimas...**_

_**Regina: vocês precisam conversar a sós!**_

_**Regina destranca o portão...  
>Enquanto isso, Robin levanta, a dor de cabeça apenas tinha piorado, ele vai descendo pra cozinha e procura um comprimido, ele encontra e vê um copo de água em cima da mesa, ele põe o comprimido na boca e pega o copo e vai bebendo...<br>Regina entra em casa, enxugando as lágrimas, ela caminha até a cozinha e seu sorriso desaparece, ela sente seu coração parar de bater, ela olha o Robin bebendo o líquido do copo, aquele copo, a poção...**_

_**Regina: NÃÃÃO!**_

_**Ela usa magia para tirar o copo da mão dele, mas percebe que já não tinha nenhuma gota do líquido, Robin tinha bebido tudo, ele leva a mão até a cabeça e encara o chão, respirando ofegante... Regina corre até ele...**_

_**Regina: amor, você bebeu**_

_**Ele olha pra ela e dá um passo pra trás...**_

_**Robin: o que estou fazendo aqui?**_

_**Regina: Robin, olha pra mim!**_

_**Robin olha pra ela, com uma expressão fria, ela corre e segura o rosto dele, ele segura as mãos dela e a afasta...**_

_**Robin: não lembro o que vim fazer aqui, mas estou indo embora...**_

_**Regina: Robin, por favor, você não está lembrando de nós dois? Eu sou sua esposa, Robin.. Robin..**_

_**Ela começa a chorar, desesperada, ele vai andando, procurando a saída... Regina sorri lembrando do beijo do amor verdadeiro, ela corre e o segura, ele se vira e ela segura o rosto dele com força, trazendo-o para perto e encosta os lábios nos dele, ela o beija, mas já sente ele a empurrar...**_

_**Robin: tá louca? Me solta!**_

_**Regina: não! Eu não entendo, por que? Robin, por favor...**_

_**Ele abre a porta e sai da casa dela, Regina cai no chão, de joelhos, chorando, Sara ouvindo os barulhos, desce as escadas correndo e vê a Regina no chão, chorando, gritando, Sara se joga ao lado dela e a abraça, confortando-a em seus braços, sem entender o que tinha acontecido, assustada, apenas a abraçando...**_

_**Regina: Não! Não não não... Robin... não...**_

_**Regina continua chorando incontrolavelmente, Sara a abraçando forte, já começando a chorar também, sem falar nada, sabia que a Regina só precisava ser abraçada...**_


	78. Chapter 78

_**Robin vai andando pelas ruas de StoryBrooke, sua mente estava confusa, ele tentava organizar as ideias, não conseguia entender por que estava tudo confuso, parecia até que algumas informações sobre quem ele é estavam bloqueadas, ele continua andando, sem entender, e anda guiado pela emoção, até chegar num local muito familiar e confortador, sua casa, ele chega na porta, tenta abrir e percebe que está trancada, ele vê a luz acesa, sabia que tinha alguém lá e ele bate na porta, batidas fortes, desesperadas...  
>Marion estava em seu quarto lendo um livro, tinha criado o hábito de ler, parecia que os livros a faziam esquecer os tantos problemas que ela enfrentava desde que tinha chegado ali, naquela cidade, no futuro... Ela escuta a porta bater, se levanta com pressa e preocupada, se estressa ao lembrar que foi difícil fazer seu filho dormir e aquele barulho poderia acordá-lo, ela corre e abre a porta, ela encara o Robin, sua feição atordoada...<strong>_

_**Marion: Robin? Mas o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?**_

_**Robin: Marion!**_

_**Ele a abraça, ela fica sem entender, recebendo um abraço forte e desajeitado, ele segura o rosto dela entre as mãos...**_

_**Robin: eu senti sua falta**_

_**Marion: você o quê?**_

_**E ele a beija, ela toma um susto e nem consegue corresponder, fica parada, sentindo os lábios do Robin colados nos dela, ele se afasta e olha pra ela, ele fica sem entender a reação fria que ela teve...**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Marion: eu que pergunto, o que está acontecendo?**_

_**Robin entra, vai indo para a sala, Marion olha ele entrar, ela fecha a porta e o segue, ele fica em pé na sala, olhando ao redor, algumas coisas estavam diferentes, ele fica sem entender...**_

_**Marion: posso saber o que você realmente veio fazer aqui? E por que você me beijou? O que aconteceu? Cadê a Regina?**_

_**Robin olha pra ela confuso, ele a encara por uns segundos...**_

_**Robin: o que a Regina tem a ver com nós dois?**_

_**Marion: oi? Robin, pode me explicar o que está havendo aqui?**_

_**Robin se aproxima dela, já envolvendo os braços ao redor dela, ela o olha nos olhos, ainda insegura e confusa...**_

_**Robin: eu senti tanto a sua falta, estou confuso, não sei onde eu estava, nem sei o que está acontecendo, mas me sinto melhor estando aqui com você**_

_**Marion sorri, olhando para ele, ela acaricia o rosto dele, ele se inclina e a beija, ela vai beijando o Robin, mas percebe que aquele beijo não parecia ser como antes, ela abre os olhos, ainda o beijando, mas fica pensando como o toque dele estava diferente, e de como o corpo dela o rejeitava, ela o empurra...**_

_**Marion: Robin! Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre você e a Regina, mas você não tem o direito de chegar aqui e me usar dessa maneira**_

_**Robin: por que você está falando da Regina?**_

_**Marion: cala a boca! Apenas escuta! Chega dessa palhaçada de "Regina não tem a ver com a gente", é claro que ela tem, por mais que tenha sido feia a briga que vocês tiveram, eu não sou um objeto pra você chegar aqui e se satisfazer, e no final voltar para ela, que é a mulher que você ama, até hoje parecia que não, mas a verdade é que eu tenho orgulho sim, e tenho dignidade, não vou aceitar ser seu brinquedo e sabe o que mais Robin? Foi ótimo você chegar aqui hoje, sabe por quê? Por que percebi que eu não amo mais você, esse beijo que você me deu, por incrível que pareça, não significou nada pra mim, minha nossa! Eu estou livre de você Robin, livre!**_

_**Marion fala enquanto sorri, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, ela suspira aliviada...**_

_**Marion: toda aquela implicância pode ter sido meu orgulho ferido, não quis aceitar perder você para a Regina, mas agora que você vem aqui, fazendo papel de canalha, querendo me usar como se eu fosse uma idiota, percebi que eu não te quero Robin, eu não amo mais você!**_

_**Robin fica com os olhos arregalados, olhando para ela...**_

_**Marion: por favor, saia da minha casa!**_

_**Robin: mas eu moro aqui**_

_**Marion: não, você não mora, seja um homem e volte para a Regina e resolva-se com ela, por mais que eu ache que ela mereça se ferrar, não acho justo o papel de canalha que você está fazendo, e também não quero que ela apareça aqui e arranque meu coração!**_

_**Robin: Marion, eu não to entendo nada, o que está acontecendo por que está me obrigando a ir atrás da Regina, o que eu tenho pendente com ela?**_

_**Marion olha pra ele, vendo o Robin apavorado, ele sentado no sofá, tendo um olhar distante, estranho, ela se senta ao lado dele e põe a mão na testa dele, sentindo ele quente, suado, visivelmente nervoso, ele começa a chorar, ela se assusta e apenas o recebe, ele deitando a cabeça no colo dela...**_

_**Robin: eu estou confuso, não estou lembrando o que aconteceu hoje, não sei onde eu estava...**_

_**Marion começa a acariciar os cabelos dele, olhando ele chorar...**_

_**Marion: Robin, olha pra mim**_

_**Ele se levanta, enxugando as lágrimas, olha pra ela...**_

_**Marion: Roland**_

_**Robin: sim, o que tem ele? Cadê nosso filho?**_

_**Marion: ok, você se lembra dele**_

_**Robin: claro que sim**_

_**Marion: Clarissa**_

_**Robin: quem é Clarissa?**_

_**Marion fica boquiaberta, levando a mão até a boca, olhando pra ele assustada...**_

_**Marion: Lauren**_

_**Robin: Lauren? Quem são essas pessoas?**_

_**Marion: Robin, quem é a Regina?**_

_**Robin: The Evil Queen, por que está perguntando?**_

_**Marion: minha nossa! Robin, qual a última coisa que você lembra?**_

_**Robin olha para o nada, esforçando-se, pensando, tendo o rosto apavorado, claramente confuso...**_

_**Robin: não tenho certeza, o que está acontecendo comigo?**_

_**Marion: Robin, não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas você precisa confiar em mim, me escuta.. nós dois não somos mais casados, você está casado com a Regina, e vocês já estão juntos há mais de um ano, vocês têm uma filha, chamada Clarissa**_

_**Robin: o quê? Que absurdo é esse que...**_

_**Marion o interrompe: confia em mim, espera aqui...**_

_**Marion se levanta, pega o celular enquanto vai na cozinha e pega um copo de água, vai levando a água pro Robin, ele vai bebendo, ela fala rapidamente com a Lauren, pedindo pra ela ir até lá...  
>Robin bebe a água e fica sentando, quieto, quieto até demais, Marion fica olhando pra ele, assustada...<br>Lauren chega na casa da Marion, ela entra...**_

_**Marion: Lauren, preciso sair, fique com o Roland**_

_**Lauren: ok**_

_**Lauren olha o Robin lá, ela acha estranho, mas não faz perguntas, apenas observa eles dois saírem pela porta...  
>Enquanto isso...<br>na casa da Regina, Sara já tinha tentado diversas vezes, tirar a Regina do chão, mas ela continuava chorando, abraçada com a Sara, sem consegui dizer nada, elas sentadas no chão...**_

_**Sara: Regina, por favor, se acalma, conversa comigo, o que houve, deixe-me ajudar você!**_

_**Regina: eu o perdi, o Robin, Sara... eu o perdi...**_

_**Sara: não diga isso, ele ama você**_

_**Regina começa a gritar, desesperada, sentindo seu coração dilacerado, uma dor insuportável, ela fecha os olhos, descontrolando-se, liberando magia inconscientemente, a lâmpada começa a piscar, recebendo aquela energia mágica e então, a lâmpada explode, os vidros caindo no chão, Sara se assusta, não sabendo como reagir, Regina começa a tentar afastar a Sara, ela abraça a Regina ainda mais forte...**_

_**Regina: me solta, quero ficar sozinha, ninguém fica seguro perto de mim, me solta**_

_**Sara: eu não vou deixar você Regina**_

_**As duas chorando, Regina começa a dar tapas na Sara, agindo de forma desesperada, tentando se soltar, Sara apenas vai segurando os braços da Regina e tentando acalmá-la, às vezes não conseguindo desviar dos tapas da Regina...**_

_**Sara: fica calma, Regina! Calma! Me escuta, olha pra mim... olha pra mim!**_

_**Sara começa a sacudir a Regina, sabendo que a Regina estava histérica, Regina se joga, deitando-se no chão, Sara termina caindo junto com ela, Sara vira a Regina, deixando-a de frente para ela, segurando os braços da Regina contra o chão, com força...**_

_**Sara: OLHA PRA MIM!**_

_**Regina se assusta com o grito que a Sara deu e se cala, olhando para Sara, que estava praticamente em cima dela...**_

_**Sara: não entra em pânico Regina! Se acalma, você vai consegui pensar numa solução! Agora me conta o que aconteceu pra eu poder ajudar você!**_

_**Regina apenas fecha os olhos, chorando silenciosamente, Sara consegue ver a dor que a Regina estava sentindo...**_

_**Sara: vamos, seja forte! pensaremos juntas numa solução!**_

_**Sara vai se levantando, puxando a Regina com ela, levando-a até a sala, Regina senta no sofá, Sara corre até a cozinha, pegando um copo de água, fazendo rapidamente um chá, algo calmante, volta até a Regina e entrega o copo, Regina vai bebendo, elas escutam a Clarissa chorar, o som vindo da babá eletrônica, Sara percebe que a Regina nem se mexe, então ela decide ir buscar a bebê que chorava, ela volta para a sala, deixando a Clarissa no carrinho e dá a chupeta para ela, Clarissa fica quietinha, Sara se senta ao lado da Regina...**_

_**Regina: ele bebeu**_

_**Sara: bebeu o quê?**_

_**Regina: a poção de esquecimento que eu tinha preparado para o Rick, para o caso do Rick surtar com a história da Tinker... Mas o Robin quem bebeu e ele se esqueceu de mim, de nós, de tudo**_

_**Sara suspira, pensativa...**_

_**Regina: e eu o beijei, achei que um beijo de amor verdadeiro faria isso se desfazer, mas como poderia funcionar, se ele esqueceu que me ama... **_

_**Sara: deve haver alguma maneira, o amor que vocês têm é muito forte Regina, não tem como ele se esquecer desse jeito**_

_**Regina: ele já deve está com a Marion agora, é ela quem ele ama no momento... ele não se lembra de mim**_

_**Sara fica olhando a Regina, tentando ficar calma para poder acalmar a Regina...**_

_**Regina: vou precisar segui minha vida, criar minha filha, sozinha**_

_**Sara: não Regina, não seja tão pessimista, as coisas podem se ajeitar, vamos pensar num jeito, você tem uma magia muito poderosa, se conseguiu tirar as memórias, com certeza saberá recuperá-las, você precisa voltar para seu cofre agora mesmo e começar a fazer alguma poção!**_

_**Regina apenas suspira, encarando o copo vazio... Elas escutam a campainha tocar, Sara se levanta...**_

_**Sara: fica aqui **_

_**Sara pega o copo da mão da Regina e leva, depois vai até a porta e abre, toma um susto ao ver a Marion e o Robin...**_

_**Marion: Regina está aí?**_

_**Sara: sim, mas ela...**_

_**Marion segura a mão do Robin e já invade a casa da Regina, indo para a sala, Regina olha eles entrando e ela fica sem reação, apenas fica de pé, olhando aflita para o Robin...**_

_**Marion: Regina, não fala nada ok?**_

_**Marion se vira para o Robin, segura o rosto dele entre as mãos...**_

_**Marion: Robin, você confia em mim?**_

_**Robin: sim...**_

_**Marion: é aqui que você mora, a Regina é sua mulher, você está confuso por alguma razão mas você tem que se esforçar, tente se lembrar...**_

_**Robin: Marion, apenas vamos pra casa, não sei o que tá acontecendo, por favor...**_

_**Marion olha pra Regina...**_

_**Marion: o que aconteceu?**_

_**Regina: ele acidentalmente bebeu uma poção do esquecimento**_

_**Marion suspira, olhando pra Regina...**_

_**Marion: tome cuidado com suas magias, já imaginou se fosse o nosso filho quem tivesse tomado? Ou até os seus outros filhos**_

_**Regina continua olhando para ela, aflita, sem saber o que responder...**_

_**Robin: quero ir pra casa**_

_**Marion: Robin, seu idiota! Acorda desse transe, você está enfeitiçado...**_

_**Marion olha para o carrinho de bebê, vendo a Clarissa, ela vai até lá e se inclina, pegando a Clarissa nos braços, Regina apenas olha, sem consegui reagir... Marion anda até o Robin, erguendo o bebê na frente dele...**_

_**Marion: esta é a sua filha, olhe para ela**_

_**Robin olha aquele bebê inocente, Clarissa já sorri, soltando a chupeta, e começa a se sacudir, como sempre reagia quando via seu papai...**_

_**Marion: confie em mim Robin, segure-a**_

_**Regina já começa a chorar, silenciosamente, com o coração apertado, com medo de ver o Robin rejeitar a própria filha... Robin encara o bebê sorridente por alguns minutos e ergue as mãos, em direção a ela, sentindo-se estranhamente atraído a segurar aquela criança, ele a toca, sentindo um arrepio estranho, ele a põe nos braços, sorri ao ver a Clarissa pôr a mãozinha em seu rosto, ele fecha os olhos e beija a testa da Clarissa, aquele contato faz os dois brilharem, uma luz branca que desaparece rapidamente, ele abre os olhos, ofegante, encarando a Marion e a Regina que o olhavam na expectativa...**_

_**Robin: Regina**_

_**Regina sorri e corre, abraçando-o, ele a recebe, apertando-a em seus braços, num abraço triplo, Regina volta a chorar, dessa vez aliviada...**_

_**Robin: meu amor, o que aconteceu? Eu... não chore! Amor**_

_**Marion sorri, estranhando o fato de estar feliz por ver aquilo...**_

_**Marion: ok, essa é a hora de eu ir embora**_

_**Marion vai andando, mas a Regina olha pra ela e corre, abraçando-a, Marion apenas encosta os braços na Regina, sem saber exatamente que merda era aquilo...**_

_**Regina: muito obrigada, não sei como agradecer, me perdoe por tudo que causei a você, por ter tirado sua vida, por ter estragado sua vida, me perdoe...**_

_**Marion: ok Regina, nossa história sempre terá um rancor de minha parte, mas apenas quero viver em paz, segui minha vida e você, siga a sua**_

_**Regina a solta, abrindo a porta para a Marion passar, ela fecha e volta sorridente para a sala, vendo o Robin colocar a Clarissa nos braços da Sara, ela vai subindo as escadas, levando a Clarissa, ele se vira, olhando a Regina, o rosto dela indicando o quanto ela tinha chorado, Robin começa a assimilar as coisas, sabendo que tinha ido atrás da Marion por ter perdido a memória, ele olha pra Regina e apenas corre, Regina corre ao encontro dele e pula em seu colo, ele a segura, abraçando forte, os dois chorando, ele começa a beijá-la no pescoço, no rosto, onde podia, beijando ela de forma desesperada, ela agarra os cabelos dele, abraçando forte, decidida a nunca mais soltá-lo...**_

_**Robin: me perdoa amor**_

_**Regina: eu que te peço perdão, por ter sido idiota e deixado aquilo na mesa daquele jeito**_

_**Robin: o que era aquilo?**_

_**Regina: era uma..**_

_**Robin a interrompe: me explique depois, eu preciso de você agora meu amor**_

_**Regina: sim, faça amor comigo**_

_**Robin vai andando com a Regina em seu colo, ela desce do colo dele quando chegam na escada, eles sobem, indo para o quarto, entram, empurrando a porta ao passar fechando-a, ele segura a Regina novamente, deitando-a na cama, deitando-se em cima dela, eles se olham nos olhos...**_

_**Robin: desculpe por ter te magoado, nunca imaginei que eu a faria chorar desta maneira**_

_**Regina: não foi você, foi o que aconteceu, você não me magoou**_

_**Robin se inclina, encostando delicadamente os lábios nos dela, beijando-a com todo amor que ele podia oferecer, eles movimentavam os lábios na mesma sintonia, beijando-se como se tivessem se reencontrando após muitos anos, intensificando o beijo, os dois desesperados, se apertando como se para se certificar de que estavam realmente ali, Robin vai deslizando a mão pelo corpo dela, apalpando-a, apertando, eles se abraçam, Robin se ergue um pouco, apenas para tirar a camisa, Regina permanece deitada, olhando pra ele, sorrindo vendo o Robin se despir, ele tira também a calça, os sapatos, ficando totalmente nu, ele olha pra Regina, sorri pra ela correspondendo o sorriso que ela tinha no rosto, ele se inclina e vai tirando a roupa dela, dando beijos na boca dela enquanto fazia isso, deixando ela nua, Regina se deita novamente, nua, entregue, feliz, ele a olha, correndo os olhos por todo o corpo dela...**_

_**Robin: como eu pude me esquecer disso? De você, do meu amor por você, do seu corpo...**_

_**Regina fecha os olhos, lembrando-se da dor que ela sentiu momentos atrás, ele se inclina e a beija, tentando afastar esse pensamento doloroso, ela o corresponde, abraçando-o, ele começa a beijar o queixo dela, o pescoço, percorrendo o corpo dela com os lábios, beijando-a por inteiro, ela apenas fica deitada com os olhos fechados, sentindo sua pele se arrepiar, sentindo os beijos do Robin, ele a beija na barriga, ainda a apertando, abraçando-a, ele volta a subir, beijando cada centímetro do corpo dela, voltando a beijá-la na boca, ele se posiciona entre as pernas dela, começando a se esfregar lentamente, ficando cada vez mais excitado, esfregando-se nela, sentindo a Regina ficando molhada, ele fica apenas esfregando o pênis na vagina dela, aquele atrito deixando-os excitados, Regina geme baixinho, suspirando lembrando-se do medo que ela teve de perdê-lo para sempre, ele olha a expressão dela, vendo como o rosto dela misturava amor, desejo e dor, ele a beija, ele sentindo-se culpado, beijando delicadamente a boca dela, prometendo em seu interior que a compensaria todos os dias de sua vida, que a amaria cada dia, cada noite e que não a faria sofrer nunca mais, Regina abre mais as pernas, estando ansiosa e excitada, sentindo uma necessidade enorme de sentir o Robin a possuir, ele entende os sinais do corpo dela e a penetra, lentamente, ouvindo os gemidos dela, o recebendo, sabendo que ela o pertencia e ele se sentia inteiramente dela... Ele estando todo dentro dela, ele acaricia o rosto dela, ela abre os olhos, encontrando o olhar amoroso dele...**_

_**Robin: eu amo você Regina, e vou passar o resto da minha vida te provando isso**_

_**Regina: eu também amo você**_

_**Robin: não posso perder você, nunca**_

_**Regina fecha os olhos novamente quando sente o Robin se mover, apertando-se contra ela, penetrando-a até o fundo, ele se inclina, beijando o pescoço dela, permanecendo parado dentro dela, ela acaricia as costas dele, envolvendo as pernas ao redor dele, deixando as pernas abertas até onde ela podia, e o Robin vai se movimentando, saindo e entrando novamente dentro dela, Regina apenas geme, apertando o Robin num abraço desesperado, mantendo o corpo dele colado no dela, Robin a beija na boca, enfiando a língua e recebendo a língua dela em sua boca, se beijam intensamente, ele passa os braços por baixo dela, segurando a bunda dela e apertando, enquanto começa a investir com mais intensidade contra ela, ouvindo os gemidos da Regina se intensificarem, ele enfia o rosto no pescoço dela, sentindo aquele cheiro gostoso do corpo dela, um cheiro que ele não queria esquecer jamais, ele começa a respirar ofegante, arfando, gemendo, sentindo o desespero e o medo o consumindo, ele não podia perder o amor de sua vida, e ele vai se movimentando cada vez mais rápido, tirando os braços de debaixo dela e apoiando-se na cama, ainda mantendo seu corpo colando no dela, Regina o abraça apertado, sentindo o seu medo dar lugar ao tesão, ela geme, de olhos fechados, sentindo o corpo do Robin se movimentar vigorosamente, ele a penetra cada vez mais forte, dando estocadas vigorosas, que a faziam gemer alto, Regina sente uma dor confortável de estar sendo possuída pelo seu homem, cada estocada batendo fundo, a machucando de forma gostosa, eles se abraçam, Regina também movimentando o quadril, empurrando-se contra ele aumentando o impacto das estocadas que ele dava nela, até se agarrarem desesperados, gemendo, arfando, gozando juntos... Eles vão diminuindo o ritmo, seus corpos trêmulos, ele ainda se movimenta devagar, parando, respirando ofegante, eles vão relaxando, abraçados, Robin vai saindo de dentro dela sem soltá-la daquele abraço, ficam em silêncio, respirando, olhos fechados...  
>Minutos depois, eles se olham...<strong>_

_**Robin: você está bem?**_

_**Regina: sim, estou ao seu lado, como poderia não estar bem?**_

_**Eles sorriem...**_

_**Robin: prometo que nunca mais bebo nada que não esteja devidamente etiquetado!**_

_**Regina sorri, pela primeira vez acha graça daquela tragédia, tudo estava bem agora, ela já podia sorrir novamente... Ela acaricia o rosto dele, certificando-se de que ele estava realmente ali, ao seu lado...**_

_**Regina: não farei magia, nunca mais**_

_**Robin: não diga isso amor, não foi a magia, foi o acaso, eu amo você e amo sua magia também, faz parte de você, tomaremos mais cuidado sim, mas não deixe a magia de lado, faz parte de quem você é, faz parte do pacote, eu amo você**_

_**Regina sorri, concordando... Robin a puxa para perto, beijando-a na boca, abraçando-a, sentindo um alívio, uma paz, sabendo que eles com certeza conseguiriam deixar aquilo para trás, e quem sabe isso até os aproximaria mais...**_


	79. Chapter 79

_**Robin e Regina ainda na cama deitados, trocando carícias e beijos...**_

_**Robin: eu poderia passar o resto da vida aqui na cama com você, mas temos que levantar**_

_**Regina: verdade, que horas são?**_

_**Robin se estica para olhar o relógio, eram 20:25 hs...**_

_**Robin: já são mais de 20 hs**_

_**Regina: tenho que ir buscar o Henry**_

_**Eles levantam da cama, Regina vai andando para o banheiro, Robin a abraça por trás, dando um cheiro no pescoço dela, ela sorri satisfeita, feliz, nem parecia que horas antes ela estava sofrendo, imaginando que o teria perdido para sempre...**_

_**Robin: eu já disse que te amo?**_

_**Regina: sim, mas eu gostaria de ouvir novamente**_

_**Robin: eu amo você, eu amo você e eu amo você!**_

_**Regina: e eu amo você, muito, muito e muito!**_

_**Regina se vira e o abraça, ele a beija na cabeça, envolvendo-a em seus braços...  
>E eles vão para o banheiro, Regina vai tirando os brincos, tira também o anel que estava usando e vai colocando em cima da pia, Robin fica observando-a, sorrindo para ela, eles entram no box, ligam o chuveiro e tomam banho...<br>Enquanto isso,  
>No apartamento da Tinker, ela continuava conversando com o Rick, que a ouvia animado, tentando assimilar e entender cada palavra que ela dizia...<strong>_

_**Tinker: você entende agora por que eu menti pra você?**_

_**Rick: sim, eu entendo, não estou com raiva de você, eu mal posso acreditar, nossa.. tudo isso é muito inacreditável, mesmo vendo, mesmo assim, meu Deus, me sinto tão sortudo por ter você, nossa! Não sei o que dizer**_

_**Tinker sorri para ele, sentindo-se aliviada...**_

_**Rick: todos que moram aqui são "personagens" de contos de fadas? oh meu Deus, você é a única fada?**_

_**Tinker: há outras, mas não falo com elas, é complicado, tive problemas e fui banida, passei um bom tempo sem magia, se você tiver paciência, posso contar toda minha história pra você**_

_**Rick: sim, terei paciência sim, oh meu Deus Anna, a Regina é a Evil Queen?**_

_**Tinker: sim**_

_**Rick: também tem a Snow White? Todos eles?**_

_**Tinker: sim, te apresentarei a todos se você quiser**_

_**Rick: eu quero sim, posso dormir aqui hoje?**_

_**Tinker: pode sim**_

_**Rick: bom, vou pedi pra meu assistente me passar os e-mails sobre a reunião de amanhã, mas eu não quero ir, vou ficar aqui, posso usar seu computador?**_

_**Tinker: Rick, fica à vontade**_

_**Rick: ok**_

_**Rick anda todo animado, sentando-se em frente ao computador, entrando em seu e-mail, Tinker o observando, respirando aliviada, tudo tinha dado certo, ela olha para si mesma, a roupa que ela estava usando, lembrando da vida que teve quando era uma fada, ela suspira, feliz por se sentir fada outra vez, ela pega o celular, ansiosa para contar a novidade para sua amiga, ela entra no whatsapp e envia:**_

_**Tinker- "Regina, td deu certo, estamos conversando, ele está muito animado, ele acreditou em tudo, amiga estou muito feliz, gostaria de agradecer pelo seu apoio, sem você eu não conseguiria"**_

_**Enquanto isso, Regina se vestindo ouve seu celular tocar o alerta, ela continua se arrumando, e depois vai até lá e abre o whatsapp, lê a mensagem da Tinker e sorri, decide responder:**_

_**Regina- "que bom! Fico muito feliz, aproveite a noite com ele, dps a gnt conversa, aconteceram algumas coisas, mas isso fica pra dps, concentre-se na sua felicidade, ah e oq acha de vir almoçar aqui amanhã?"**_

_**Tinker- "acho ótimo! Amanhã estaremos aí, beijos amiga.."**_

_**Regina- "beijos"**_

_**Regina põe o celular em cima da mesinha, e se vira, vendo o Robin calçando o sapato...**_

_**Robin: tô morto de fome**_

_**Regina: eu também**_

_**Eles descem, encontrando a Sara na cozinha, cozinhando...**_

_**Regina: Oi Sarinha**_

_**Sara se vira, sorrindo...**_

_**Sara: fico muito feliz que as coisas tenham se ajeitado...**_

_**Regina anda até ela e a abraça, elas se apertam num abraço forte...**_

_**Regina: obrigada por me ajudar, por me aguentar quando eu estava numa crise**_

_**Sara: eu sempre estarei aqui**_

_**Robin: own que lindas!**_

_**Ele se aproxima já com os braços abertos...**_

_**Robin: posso participar?**_

_**Elas olham pra ele...**_

_**Regina: Não!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, Robin baixa os braços, fingindo estar desapontado...**_

_**Robin: então continuem, por favor, eu gosto de assistir...**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: Robin, você é um ridículo! **_

_**Regina solta a Sara e vai andando, procurando pela chave do carro, ela encontra e pega...**_

_**Regina: vou rapidinho buscar meu filho, amor cuide da Clarissa se ela chorar, e Sara não deixa ele comer antes de eu chegar**_

_**Eles sorriem, Regina sai de casa, fechando a porta ao passar... Robin olha pra Sara, sorri pra ela, ela estranha o jeito animado que ele a olhava...**_

_**Robin: preciso da sua ajuda**_

_**Sara: minha ajuda?**_

_**Robin: sim.. eu tenho planos para amanhã e você precisa me ajudar, vem cá, senta aqui**_

_**Eles sentam na mesa, ficando de frente um pro outro...**_

_**Robin: quando eu for dormir com a Regina, eu queria que você preparasse uma torta de maçã, que é a preferida dela, mas ela não pode saber, você prepara e deixa na geladeira, vou dá um jeito de acordar cedo e sair antes de ela acordar, embora ela vai ficar achando estranho o fato de eu sair muito cedo, preciso que você a acalme, porque do jeito que ela é, vai ficar com raiva de mim e vai parar lá no meu trabalho levando um chicote e eu vou apanhar...**_

_**Sara fica rindo, ouvindo o Robin falando...**_

_**Robin: amanhã de noite vou levar ela num local especial, quero fazer uma coisa diferente, vou precisar arrumar o lugar, então se ela for atrás de mim no trabalho, ela não vai me encontrar e eu vou estar fodido...**_

_**Sara dá outra risada, ele sorri junto com ela...**_

_**Sara: só vai querer a torta?**_

_**Robin: sim, acho que pra comer, só isso mesmo, vou levar uma ou duas garrafas de vinho, duas taças e outras coisas que serão surpresas, e não vou te contar também não**_

_**Sara: ok, não precisa me contar**_

_**Robin: queria falar outra coisa com você**_

_**Sara: o quê?**_

_**Robin: hoje mais cedo, quando eu pedi pra você deixar os pratos pra eu lavar e tal, você me olhou de uma forma estranha, queria saber se você ficou chateada**_

_**Sara: ah, não Robin, não se preocupe**_

_**Robin: me desculpe se eu falei com grosseria**_

_**Sara: não, tudo bem, tá tudo bem...**_

_**Robin: ok, então era isso...**_

_**Sara: vou fazer a torta**_

_**Eles escutam a Clarissa chorar, Robin se levanta, indo até ela...  
>Minutos depois, Regina chega em casa com o Henry, eles entram, encontrando o Robin no chão da sala deitado com a Clarissa em cima do tapete com um lençol, Clarissa tentando se levantar, fazendo força nos bracinhos, Regina já fica sorrindo e correndo até lá, deitando-se de frente pra Clarissa, dando um beijo na boquinha da bebê...<strong>_

_**Regina: coisa gostosa de mamãe!**_

_**Clarissa sorri, deitando-se novamente e levantando a cabecinha pra ver sua mamãe...**_

_**Regina: cadê minha neném linda? Cadê? Safadinha de mamãe!**_

_**Robin: vamos jantar?**_

_**Eles se levantam, Regina pega a Clarissa e coloca dentro do cercadinho, eles jantam juntos, e depois vão dormir...  
>No outro dia, eram 05:30 hrs... Robin se levanta com o despertador, ele desliga rapidamente, levantando-se bem devagar, ele vai ao banheiro, tentando não fazer barulho, vai ao closet e se veste, pegando também uma roupa para usar à noite... Ele sai do quarto, indo até o quarto do Henry, ele bate na porta e já vai entrando, senta na cama e tenta acordar o Henry...<strong>_

_**Robin: ei moleque, acorda!**_

_**Henri vai acordando...**_

_**Henri: que horas são?**_

_**Robin: ainda é cedo, mas temos uma missão no seu primeiro dia**_

_**Henry vai se levantando...**_

_**Robin: se arruma bem rápido, temos que sair antes que sua mãe acorde**_

_**Henry se levanta, sem entender nada, apenas obedece, Robin vai descendo, abre a geladeira e pega a torta, pega algumas coisas e vai levando pro carro... Minutos depois o Henry desce, eles entram no carro e vão...**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**São 08:30 hs...  
>Regina acorda se espreguiçando, ela percebe que o Robin não está na cama, ela se assusta, olha a hora e toma outro susto, ela se levanta e já vai saindo do quarto, descendo as escadas, encontrando a Sara na sala com a Clarissa no colo, vendo TV...<strong>_

_**Regina: bom dia!**_

_**Sara: bom dia!**_

_**Regina: cadê o Robin?**_

_**Sara: ele já foi trabalhar, levou o Henry**_

_**Regina: poxa, eu nem desejei sorte ao meu filho, por que dormir tanto?**_

_**Sara: ah, você estava cansada, passou por um estresse ontem, te dei um chá pra você se acalmar, Robin ficou com pena de acordar você**_

_**Regina sorri, suspirando e se convence daquilo...**_

_**Regina: vou tomar um banho, já venho**_

_**Sara: quer tomar café?**_

_**Regina: sim, estou com fome**_

_**Regina vai subindo, indo para seu banheiro, ela se olha no espelho, conferindo se seu rosto não estava inchado por ter chorado na noite anterior, ela olha os brincos na pia, vai pegando, até tomar um susto...**_

_**Regina: ah não! Ah não, meu anel, não acredito!**_

_**Ela se abaixa, procurando o anel pelo chão, sem encontrar, ela procura na pia, pelo chão novamente...**_

_**Regina: poxa, logo aquele, era da minha mãe, ah não!**_

_**Ela suspira, triste, e leva os brincos para o quarto e guarda, ela volta para o banheiro e toma banho...  
>As horas se passam, são 10 hs...<br>Regina na sala, vendo TV, quando o celular toca, ela vê que é o Robin e já atende sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: Oi amor!**_

_**Robin: Oi minha paixão, tudo bem?**_

_**Regina: sim, eu acordei tarde hoje, nem vi você sair**_

_**Robin: pois é, cadê a Clarissa?**_

_**Regina: ela está aqui brincando com os brinquedinhos, tão fofa, ela fica tentando segurar eles, e põe na boca**_

_**Robin: own que coisa linda de papai**_

_**Regina: e o Henry? Como está se saindo?**_

_**Robin: ele tá aqui, me ajudando, ainda tá aprendendo as coisas, mas ele é muito esperto**_

_**Regina: claro que é esperto, é meu filho!**_

_**Robin: hmm... verdade!**_

_**Regina: amor, a Tinker vem almoçar aqui com o Rick, você pode vir almoçar aqui em casa?**_

_**Robin demora um pouco para responder...**_

_**Regina: amor?**_

_**Robin: posso sim amor, vou pra casa quando eu levar o Henry**_

_**Regina: ok, estou com saudades**_

_**Robin: também estou morrendo de saudades de você meu amor, agora vou lá cuidar na vida pra poder ir almoçar com você**_

_**Regina: ok, te amo!**_

_**Robin: também te amo, tchau!**_

_**Eles desligam, Regina põe no whatsapp, indo para a janela da Tinker:**_

_**Regina- "amiga, tudo certo? Vem almoçar aqui?"**_

_**Tinker- "vou sim amiga, tô aqui no escritório, o Rick tá aqui comigo ok? Espero que não se importe!"**_

_**Regina- "td bem amiga, ok.. até daqui a pouco"**_

_**(*****************************)**_

_**Regina vai até a porta, ajeitando seu vestido, abre e recebe a Tinker e o Rick... Rick aperta a mão dela todo entusiasmado, sorrindo como um bobo, eles entram, Regina e Tinker se abraçam, eles vão até a sala, Robin estava com a Clarissa nos braços, ele a coloca no carrinho e vai até o Rick, se cumprimentam...**_

_**Rick: e quem são vocês? Eu sei que ela é a Evil Queen, por sinal sempre gostei da Evil Queen, ela sempre foi muito irada, muito legal**_

_**Eles ficam olhando para o Rick, eles sorriem achando engraçado...**_

_**Robin: eu acho que você deve imaginar quem eu sou**_

_**Rick: não faço ideia **_

_**Robin: meu nome é Robin Hood**_

_**Rick: nossa! Caraca! Robin Hood com a Evil Queen, nossa que legal, muito legal! Eu adoro a história do Robin Hood, muito maneira, toda aquela coisa de fazer justiça, muito legal**_

_**Robin: acho que você vai passar um bom tempo admirado com essa coisa toda não é?**_

_**Rick: com certeza!**_

_**Tinker: amiga, eu vou no banheiro rapidinho**_

_**Regina: fique à vontade **_

_**Tinker vai ao banheiro, Rick fica olhando para a Regina ainda fascinado com aquilo tudo...**_

_**Regina: Robin, vá chamar o Henri para almoçar, por favor!**_

_**Robin: ok**_

_**Robin vai subindo as escadas...**_

_**Regina: eu precisava ficar a sós com você, estava imaginando um jeito mas pelo que vi, parece que tudo favoreceu**_

_**Rick fica olhando pra ela atentamente...**_

_**Regina: não é a primeira vez que uma pessoa desse mundo aparece aqui em StoryBrooke, já sabemos lidar com isso, e eu faço de tudo pra proteger minha cidade e as pessoas que moram aqui, então espero mesmo que você tenha entendido tudo e que esteja mesmo disposto a guardar o segredo da Tinker e também de todos nós, não queremos visitantes aqui, principalmente os maus intencionados, saiba que você não pode contar isso a ninguém**_

_**Rick: eu sei a Anna me explicou que se eu contar à alguém posso estar colocando a vida dela em risco, alguém pode chegar aqui querendo comprovar ou sei lá mais o quê**_

_**Regina: não Rick, você entendeu muito errado**_

_**Rick olha pra ela, ficando sério, sentindo um calafrio... Regina faz uma pequena bola de fogo na mão e fica olhando a bola e brincando com ela em suas mãos atraindo a atenção do Rick que olha admirado, Regina ergue a mão, o fogo ganhando intensidade, ela olha para o Rick, ele se arrepia de medo com aquele olhar...**_

_**Regina: se você contar a alguém sobre a Tinker, não é a vida dela que você estará pondo em risco, e sim a sua vida e a de quem aparecer aqui, estamos entendidos?**_

_**Rick: sim, claro que sim**_

_**Regina desfaz a bola de fogo e sorri pra ele...**_

_**Regina: estou muito feliz por vocês dois, por estarem juntos novamente e espero que vocês se entendam e fiquem juntos**_

_**Rick: obrigado**_

_**Tinker chega na sala e já abraça o Rick...**_

_**Tinker: voltei, cadê o Robin?**_

_**Regina: foi chamar o...**_

_**Robin aparece nas escadas...**_

_**Robin: estou aqui**_

_**Ele vai descendo junto com o Henry e todos vão para a cozinha, almoçar juntos...**_


	80. Chapter 80

_**Todos sentados, almoçando enquanto conversam, Rick fazia várias perguntas, comendo e falando todo animado...**_

_**Henry: com licença, preciso ir, tenho aula daqui a pouco**_

_**Henry se levanta, põe o prato na pia e vai subindo para seu quarto, os demais permanecem na cozinha...**_

_**Tinker: pelo visto vou ter que apresentar você a todos dessa cidade**_

_**Rick: ah, vou adorar, tão estranho olhar pra vocês e ter que associar aos desenhos que assisti...**_

_**Regina: imagino, eu já assisti os desenhos que minha história é abordada e nossa, me fizeram tão estranha, feia**_

_**Rick: nos desenhos eles associam as pessoas más como feias mesmo, acho que pra não atrair a simpatia das pessoas, se fizessem um desenho em que a Evil Queen fosse linda como você, ninguém iria prestar atenção no resto dos personagens**_

_**Rick termina de falar e recebe um silêncio constrangedor, ficam todos olhando pra ele...**_

_**Robin: cara, tu tá cantando minha mulher?**_

_**Robin olha pra ele e dá um murro de leve no braço dele, e fica rindo...**_

_**Rick: não, não estou, me desculpe, eu só quis dizer que...**_

_**Robin: tudo bem, a gente entendeu**_

_**Rick: mas essa filosofia não se aplica a todos, nos desenhos, a Tinkerbell já é linda, e você é ainda mais linda assim, em carne e osso...**_

_**Tinker: eu também já assisti meus desenhos, e a Tink dos desenhos é muito fofa mesmo, embora a história com o Peter Pan não seja nada daquilo**_

_**Rick: quero saber toda sua história meu amor, toda a verdade sobre você**_

_**Tinker: eu vou te contar tudo**_

_**Eles ficam se olhando, transparecendo a paixão que tinham um pelo outro, um sorriso carregado de amor...  
>O almoço segue tranquilo, eles conversam bastante, o assunto todo girando em torno dos "personagens da Floresta Encantada"...<br>Então, Tinker e Robin voltam para seus trabalhos, Rick vai junto com a Tinker, Regina fecha a porta, vai indo pra sala, vendo a Sara balançando a Clarissa nos braços, tentando fazê-la parar de chorar...**_

_**Regina: own meu bebê, eu quero mamar né mamãezinha!**_

_**Regina se aproxima e já vai pegando sua filha nos braços, sentando-se no sofá e se apoia na almofada, deixando o braço encostado e estando devidamente confortável, ela oferece o seio para sua filha mamar, Sara senta ao lado dela...**_

_**Regina: tem banana aqui em casa?**_

_**Sara: tem sim**_

_**Regina: faz um favor pra mim, pega uma banana e amassa e traz num pratinho pra eu dar pra Clarissa, vamos ver se ela come**_

_**Sara: eita, a Clarissa fez 5 meses ontem e a gente nem lembrou**_

_**Regina: eu cheguei a dar um beijo nela e dar parabéns, mas ela nem entende nada mesmo**_

_**Elas sorriem, Sara se levanta indo pra cozinha, Regina ouve seu celular tocar o alerta de mensagem, ela se estica e pega o celular, abre a mensagem e lê:**_

_**Robin- "Oi minha vida! Quero te fazer um convite... às 19:00 hs eu vou passar aí pra te buscar, esteja linda, de vestido e sem calcinha.. nós vamos sair, não vou te dá muita informação, só esteja pronta (obs: a parte da calcinha foi brincadeira, mas pode ficar sem calcinha se quiser, vou adorar kk), beijo.. te amo!"**_

_**Regina fica rindo, já tentando adivinhar o que o Robin poderia estar aprontando, ela tenta digitar uma mensagem usando apenas uma mão, envia:**_

"_**ok amor, estarei pronta! Já estou ansiosa (curiosa), estarei esperando você e em relação a calcinha, na hora vc vai ver se estarei usando ou não... beijo, até mais tarde! Ass: sua mulher louca de amor por você!"**_

_**Sara chega na sala, segurando um pratinho e uma colherzinha de bebê, ela senta ao lado da Regina, elas sorriem, Regina tenta tirar a Clarissa de seu seio, Clarissa reclama e faz cara de choro, Regina põe a Clarissa no colo da Sara e pega o pratinho, põe um pouco de banana na colherzinha e vai colocando na boca da Clarissa, ela chupa a colher e vai degustando fazendo caretinha, mas aparentemente gostando, Regina e Sara ficam olhando pra ela e sorrindo...**_

_**Sara: tá gostando da bananinha princesa?**_

_**Clarissa sorri e olha pra cima, encostando a cabeça nos seios da Sara e sorrindo, Regina sorri e põe outra colher com banana na boca dela que come e fica sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: banana neném, fala ba-na-na... fala...**_

_**Regina continua dando a banana pra Clarissa que come tudinho, Regina põe o prato na mesinha e a Sara põe a Clarissa em pé em seu colo, Regina olha pra Clarissa e fica dando beijos na boca da bebê...**_

_**Regina: menina linda!**_

_**E dá outro beijo, Clarissa se encolhe, rindo e gugunando, olhando pra sua mamãe, babando... Sara fica rindo, ouvindo as risadinhas da Clarissa brincando com a Regina...**_

_**Regina: vem aqui sua gostosa, vem mamar o leitinho da mamãe**_

_**Regina segura a Clarissa no colo, Sara limpa a boca da Clarissa e então a Regina a deita novamente oferecendo o seio para sua filha que já começa a sugar, mamando... Sara se inclina, dando cheirinhos na cabecinha da Clarissa... **_

_**(*******************************)**_

_**Regina termina seu banho, passa uns óleos perfumados no corpo, ela vai passando as mãos pelo corpo, sentindo sua pele sensível e excitada, ela sorri, lembrando-se do Robin, sabendo que ela tinha que se arrumar para ele, ela fica imaginando o que ele pode estar preparando para ela, ela apalpa os próprios seios, soltando um gemido, com olhos fechados, fantasiando que suas mãos eram as do Robin, ela continua percorrendo as mãos pelo corpo, descendo uma de suas mãos até sua vagina, ela suspira, tocando-se, mordendo os lábios, e então ela sorri, abrindo os olhos, imaginando que daqui a algumas horinhas ela estará nos braços dele, ela para de se tocar, preferindo guardar aquele orgasmo para o Robin, ela liga novamente o chuveiro, entrando de novo no chuveiro, para acalmar a excitação e para se lavar pois ela já tinha ficado molhada, ela termina o banho e se enxuga, sentindo o cheiro gostoso dos óleos em sua pele, ela se enrola na toalha e vai para o closet, fica um tempo escolhendo a roupa, escolhe um vestido vermelho, ele tinha alças largas, mas deixavam seus ombros a mostra, tinha três botões na frente que regulavam o decote, era apertado até a cintura e solto no resto do comprimento, ele ia até o meio de suas coxas, não sendo nem tão curto, nem tão longo, ela para pra decidi se ficará realmente sem calcinha, ela sorri enquanto decide, e prefere surpreendê-lo com uma lingerie, ela escolhe uma lingerie preta com detalhes vermelhos, tinha uma calcinha minúscula e um corselete com transparência, ela vai levando para o quarto, deixando em cima da cama, ela volta para o banheiro e passa alguns minutos secando os cabelos, vai ajeitando a parte da frente, deixando os cabelos com um caimento lindo, repartindo pro lado, ela passa um finalizador, e eles ficam soltos, lisos e macios, ela sorri e volta para o quarto, veste a calcinha e o corselete, se olha no espelho, vendo seu corpo, como estava linda naquela lingerie, ela sorri se olhando, ela veste um roupão, amarrando na frente e vai até a porta do quarto...**_

_**Regina: Sara!**_

_**Regina grita e fica rindo, Sara aparece na porta do quarto dela...**_

_**Sara: Oi**_

_**Regina: posso te pedir uma coisinha?**_

_**Sara: já posso imaginar**_

_**Sara sorri e vai andando na direção dela...**_

_**Regina: me ajuda a me maquiar **_

_**Sara: com todo prazer**_

_**Elas entram no quarto, Sara vai direto até as gavetas de maquiagem da Regina, ela fica lá mexendo...**_

_**Sara: me mostra o que você vai usar**_

_**Sara continua olhando a gaveta, pegando algumas coisas...**_

_**Regina: isso!**_

_**Sara vai se virando e olha a Regina com o roupão aberto, sorrindo enquanto exibe o corpo lindo com aquela lingerie, Sara fica olhando pra ela, boquiaberta, olhando-a de cima a baixo...**_

_**Sara: Regina você precisa me avisar quando for ficar assim na minha frente, eu posso ter um ataque cardíaco**_

_**Regina sorri, olhando pra baixo, ficando sem graça e orgulhosa ao mesmo tempo, acariciava seu ego saber que ela era capaz de seduzir as pessoas, e um elogio vindo da Sara, dona de uma sensualidade extrema, a fazia se orgulhar ainda mais...**_

_**Regina: e vou vestir também esse vestido**_

_**Regina aponta para o vestido que estava na cama... Sara sorri e vai pegando as coisas que usaria para maquiar a Regina, ela se levanta, e vai até a Regina...**_

_**Sara: ok, agora preciso que você amarre o roupão, ou então irei me distrair e borrar você toda, ou até coisa pior que pode acontecer aqui**_

_**Regina: o que poderia acontecer?**_

_**Sara: vai querer mesmo prosseguir essa conversa?**_

_**Regina: e por que não?**_

_**Elas se olham, sorrindo, olhando-se de forma provocante...**_

_**Sara: se quiser mesmo arriscar, pode ficar assim**_

_**Regina: vou me vestir hoje, preciso guardar energias para o Robin**_

_**Regina amarra o roupão, enquanto sorri para a Sara, elas ficam rindo, decidindo levar tudo aquilo na brincadeira...**_

_**Regina se senta na cama, levantando o rosto e fecha os olhos, apenas sentindo as mãos da Sara a maquiando...**_

_**Sara: pronta!**_

_**Regina se levanta, indo até o espelho, vendo a maquiagem impecável, os lábios vermelhos, os olhos delineados...**_

_**Regina: tá perfeito Sara, como sempre!**_

_**Sara: obrigada! **_

_**Regina: agora vou terminar de me arrumar, daqui a pouco ele chega**_

_**Sara sorri e vai guardando as maquiagens na gaveta, Regina tira o roupão e vai se vestindo, colocando o vestido, ficando de frente ao espelho, regulando o decote abrindo dois botões, deixando os seios quase saltando para fora do vestido, um decote lindo e apetitoso, Regina se senta na cama, calçando o scarpien preto que ela já tinha escolhido, ela se perfuma e fica se olhando, pronta, arrumada e linda...**_

_**(***************************)**_

_**Regina na sala, conferindo a hora no celular a cada dois minutos, até que escuta a campainha tocar, ela se levanta e vai até lá, ela abre a porta e se surpreende ao ver o Robin com uma calça jeans preta, sapatos sociais e uma camisa pólo, ele estava perfumado e segurando um buquê de rosas vermelhas e brancas, Regina sorri e pega as flores, cheirando-as, olha pra ele e o beija, ele a abraça...**_

_**Robin: está pronta?**_

_**Regina: sim, deixa eu só pegar meu casaco**_

_**Regina entra, colocando as rosas em cima da mesa, vai até a sala, pega a bolsa e o casaco, se inclina e beija a Clarissa que estava no colo da Sara...**_

_**Regina: até mais tarde!**_

_**Sara: divirta-se**_

_**Regina sorri e vai saindo, segura a mão do Robin e eles caminham até o carro, ele abre a porta e ela entra, sentando-se ansiosa, ele dá a volta e entra, liga o carro e vai dirigindo...  
>Regina reconhece a estrada quando o Robin entra na floresta, ela sabia que aquele caminho daria naquele lugar especial, o lugar que eles tinham como deles, onde tudo começou, onde aconteceu o primeiro beijo, ela sorri sabendo que o que fosse que o Robin tinha preparado, estar naquele lugar já indicava que era especial... Robin para o carro onde era o limite, ele dá a volta e abre a porta para ela, ela desce e ele sorri...<strong>_

_**Robin: você confia em mim?**_

_**Regina: absolutamente**_

_**Robin pega um tecido que estava no carro e vai vendando os olhos da Regina, ela sorri...**_

_**Regina: dá ultima vez que você me vendou eu fui torturada com gelo**_

_**Robin: talvez hoje aconteça algo pior**_

_**Regina ri e sente o Robin a segurar, abraçando-a e guiando-a, eles vão andando, estava tudo escuro, não apenas por estar vendada, mas também por que era escuro ali na floresta, Regina ia andando, ouvindo os sons da floresta, seu coração acelerando, até sentir um calor confortável e uma luz amarelada que invadia sua visão mesmo estando vendada, Robin a posiciona de pé e vai para trás dela, ela sente ele desamarrando o tecido...**_

_**Robin: surpresa!**_

_**Ele tira o tecido e ela logo fica boquiaberta, vendo a fogueira acesa, um lençol no chão com garrafa de vinho, taças, uma torta e uma cabaninha montada com um colchão inflável coberto com um lençol e com pétalas de rosas jogados em cima, ela sorri...**_

_**Regina: que lindo Robin**_

_**Ela olha pra ele, vendo-o todo sem graça, e ansioso por ver a reação dela... ele segura a mão dela e a leva até o lençol, eles se sentam, ele abre o vinho, enchendo as taças, entregando uma pra ela, eles brindam e bebem...**_

_**Robin: esse lugar tem um efeito mágico sobre nós, ele sempre guarda nossas melhores lembranças**_

_**Regina: sim, eu amo esse lugar**_

_**Robin: nosso lugar**_

_**Regina: nosso!**_

_**Robin vai bebendo o vinho, olhando para a Regina, ela sente o olhar nervoso dele e fica tentando decifrá-lo, Robin se levanta, estende a mão para ela, ela segura a mão dele e se levanta, ele a abraça e a beija na boca, num selinho demorado...**_

_**Robin: Regina**_

_**Regina: oi**_

_**Robin se posiciona na frente dela, olhando-a nos olhos, segurando as mãos dela...**_

_**Robin: você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, desde que conheci você que minha vida é completa de amor, claro que temos dificuldades, qual casal não tem, não é? Mas com você eu me sinto completo, me sinto um homem útil, me sinto um pai, e meus dias tem sido apenas para fazer você feliz e fazendo isso eu também estou sendo muito feliz, Regina você me deu tudo que eu precisava ter, você me deu seu amor e você me deu a Clarissa, nossa filha, fruto do amor mais puro que eu já ofereci a alguém, todos os dias quando eu olho pra você deitada ao meu lado, eu percebo que foi pra isso que eu nasci, nasci pra ser seu, totalmente seu, todo amor que eu poderia oferecer, eu dei pra você, estamos morando juntos há mais de um ano, e eu tenho certeza que será assim pro resto de nossas vidas, eu terei você como minha esposa, mas acontece que estamos aqui nesse mundo, com regras e leis diferentes, e já que vamos viver aqui, construir nossa vida e nossa família aqui, então, Regina meu amor, eu quero que seja minha esposa de acordo com as leis desse mundo...**_

_**Regina observa o Robin, ele se ajoelha, tirando algo do bolso, ele abre uma caixinha, Regina olha aquele anel lindo, com uma jóia, ela leva as mãos até a boca, sentindo suas mãos tremerem, tentando conter a emoção, ela fica ofegante, ela olha o Robin a olhando nos olhos...**_

_**Robin: Regina Mills, você quer se casar comigo? Você aceita ser minha esposa?**_

_**Regina sorri deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto olhando para o Robin, ela tenta se conter, respirando ofegante, emocionada...**_

_**Regina: sim...**_

_**Ela suspira, ele sorri segura a mão dela e vai colocando o anel em seu dedo, cabendo perfeitamente...**_

_**Regina: é claro que aceito ser sua esposa, eu amo você Robin**_

_**Robin se levanta já a abraçando, eles se beijam na boca, enquanto choram emocionados, abraçados, Robin a suspende e a leva até a cabaninha, deitando-se com ela no colchão, ele fica erguido olhando para ela, Regina traz a mão para próximo do rosto, vendo o anel em seu dedo, ela sorri...**_

_**Regina: como você sabia que serviria em mim?**_

_**Robin: eu peguei um anel que estava no banheiro**_

_**Regina: ah, o anel da minha mãe, eu achei que tinha perdido...**_

_**Robin: ele serviu de modelo**_

_**Regina sorri, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos...**_

_**Robin: eu amo você**_

_**Regina: eu também amo você**_

_**Robin: quero ter você na minha vida para sempre!**_

_**Regina: sempre**_

_**E eles se beijam, abraçados, apaixonados, emocionados...**_


	81. Chapter 81

_**Robin e Regina deitados, abraçados, se beijando... Eles ainda emocionados e se apertando, curtindo aquela luz da fogueira e da lua, que estava cheia e magnifica lá no céu...**_

_**Robin: está com fome?**_

_**Regina: mais ou menos**_

_**Robin: adivinha o que eu trouxe pra gente comer?**_

_**Regina: feijoada?**_

_**Robin dá uma risada e vai se sentando, eles vão engatinhando até o lençol, sentando-se juntos, Robin vai abrindo o porta-bolo que estava com a torta, subindo aquele cheiro de maçã, Regina já sorri reconhecendo sua torta preferida...**_

_**Regina: torta de maçã? Nossa! Já deu água na boca!**_

_**Robin pega uma faca e vai partindo, coloca um pedaço no garfo e leva até a boca da Regina, ela come e já vai gemendo satisfeita, mastigando de olhos fechados...**_

_**Regina: nossa! Está uma delícia! Quem fez?**_

_**Robin: a Sarinha**_

_**Regina: sério? Ela sabia sobre hoje?**_

_**Robin: não, ela sabia que eu preparei algo pra você, mas sobre meu pedido de casamento, ninguém sabe...**_

_**Eles sorriem, comendo...**_

_**Robin: escolhi as coisas que você gosta, torta de maçã, vinho e esse ambiente aconchegante, posso ser sincero?**_

_**Regina: sempre**_

_**Robin: por mais que eu soubesse que você me diria sim, eu ainda assim fiquei muito nervoso, não sei por quê, eu quis que fosse tudo perfeito, pra que a gente pudesse se lembrar desse dia pra sempre...**_

_**Regina: está tudo perfeito Robin e eu não seria capaz de dar outra resposta que não fosse sim...**_

_**Eles sorriem, dando um selinho... Voltam a comer...**_

_**Robin: estou curioso sobre uma coisa**_

_**Regina: o quê?**_

_**Robin: você está sem calcinha?**_

_**Regina sorri, olhando pra ele de forma provocante...**_

_**Regina: você vai ter que descobri**_

_**Robin começa a acariciar as coxas da Regina, subindo lentamente a mão, tentando avançar e tocá-la por baixo do vestido, Regina sorri e continua comendo, ela vai dando alguns pedaços de torta na boca dele, eles vão comendo, Robin ainda acariciando as pernas dela, Regina solta o garfo, olhando para ele, ela acaricia os cabelos dele, mantendo um contato visual, ele sorri ao ver aquele olhar amoroso de sua noiva, ela sorri, os olhos brilhando por causa das lágrimas que já tinham voltado aos seus olhos, ele se aproxima, beijando-a na boca, aquele gosto de maçã nas suas bocas, Robin se ajoelha e vai pondo os braços por baixo do corpo da Regina, suspendendo-a e ele vai levando-a com certa dificuldade até o colchão, ele a deita, Regina deixa os braços deitados para cima, ficando toda a mercê do Robin, ele vai olhando pra ela, olhando o corpo dela ali na sua frente, ele fixa os olhos nos seios dela, aqueles botões abertos, deixando-os lindos e a mostra, ele se inclina, beijando-os, sentindo um cheiro delicioso, Regina continua com os braços deitados a cima de sua cabeça, sentindo o Robin a beijar, ela fecha os olhos, suspirando, Robin olha para ela...**_

_**Robin: você é tão linda! **_

_**Regina sorri, ele se inclina e a beija na boca, e olha novamente para ela...**_

_**Robin: eu prometo te fazer feliz e não deixar faltar nada pra você, serei seu companheiro, seu confidente, seu amigo, seu amante, seu marido e pai de seus filhos!**_

_**Regina: você já é isso tudo pra mim, e eu serei eternamente sua! você estará sempre em primeiro lugar na minha vida, nossa família, nossos filhos, vocês são minha vida e eu amo muito você Robin!**_

_**Robin: eu também amo muito você!**_

_**Robin se ergue, ficando de joelhos, ele vai tirando a camisa, Regina se senta e vai ajudando, beijando o peito dele, sentindo o perfume dele, ela fica de olhos fechados, beijando-o, beija também o pescoço do Robin enquanto vai com as mãos até o cinto da calça, abrindo-o, Robin acaricia os cabelos dela, puxando-a para trás e a beija na boca, explorando a boca dela com sua língua, eles se beijam intensamente, se abraçando, Regina consegue abrir também os botões e o zíper da calça dele, ele vai tirando a calça e os sapatos, Regina se deita ficando apoiada nos cotovelos, olhando para ele, Robin olha para ela, sorri ao ver a cara safada que ela estava fazendo...**_

_**Robin: adoro essa sua carinha de safada!**_

_**Regina sorri e ele vai se aproximando dela, e já vai passando as mãos pelas pernas dela e levantando o vestido, tirando-o numa rapidez desajeitada, ela sorri, ficando despenteada, ele joga o vestido para o lado e olha pra ela, ela ajeitando os cabelos e olhando para ele, ele fica uns segundos apenas olhando para ela, olhando ela toda, de cima a baixo, vendo-a naquela lingerie, ele morde os lábios...**_

_**Robin: nossa! Regina você é muito gostosa! Planejei ser delicado e fazer amor com você mas te vendo assim me dá uma vontade de foder você até te virar ao avesso!**_

_**Regina dá uma risada, olhando pra ele e mordendo os lábios...**_

_**Regina: faça o que tiver vontade Robin, eu sou sua e eu amo fazer amor com você, do jeito que for...**_

_**Robin sorri, vai se aproximando, deitando-se sobre ela...**_

_**Robin: eu vou seguir o roteiro, vou ser delicado com você minha noiva!**_

_**Regina: não seja tão delicado, gosto do seu jeito vigoroso!**_

_**Robin: Regina, não me provoque.**_

_**Regina: eu quero que você me foda com vontade**_

_**Robin: Regina!**_

_**Eles ficam se olhando, Regina lambe os lábios, olhando para ele de forma provocante, e o Robin segura as pernas dela, puxando-as e abrindo as pernas dela de forma bruta, deixando-a encaixada nele, ela se deita levada pelo impacto, sentindo o pênis do Robin já duro, ele vai passando as mãos pelo corpo dela, apertando os seios dela, Regina geme já começando a mover o quadril, esfregando-se na ereção dele, ele se inclina e beija o pescoço dela, lambendo, chupando, causando arrepios no corpo dela, Regina o abraça, apertando-o e colando-o em seu corpo, eles continuam se beijando, Regina acariciando as costas do Robin, sentindo o corpo dele se mover, esfregando-se nela, aumentando a excitação dos dois, Regina gemendo baixinho, Robin segura a mão dela, olhando para a aliança que ele a tinha dado, ele beija o dedo dela...**_

_**Robin: minha noiva! Minha futura esposa!**_

_**Regina: eu amo você!**_

_**Robin solta a mão dela e se inclina novamente para beijá-la na boca, eles apertam os corpos um contra o outro, Regina já estando molhada, louca de tesão, sentindo o pênis dele cada vez mais duro esfregando nela, Robin ergue o corpo, puxando-a, deixando-a sentada, ele vai abrindo o corselete dela, deixando perto do vestido e volta a olhar para ela, os seios lindos, ele os segura, apertando-os, ele a conduz a se deitar e então vai puxando a calcinha dela, deixando-a nua, ele tira também a cueca, ficando nu, ele tira os sapatos dela e vai se deitando em cima dela, acaricia o rosto dela, olhando-a nos olhos, vai beijando o queixo, beijando o pescoço, percorrendo os lábios e a língua pelo corpo dela, chegando nos seios, ele segura um enquanto beija o outro, beijando e chupando os mamilos, ouvindo os gemidos da Regina, sentindo a pele dela arrepiada, ele beija também o outro seio, vai chupando o mamilo, sorri internamente quando sente aquele jato de leite em sua boca, ele vai chupando, bebendo enquanto ouvia os sons dos gemidos da Regina, ficando ainda mais excitado, aqueles gemidos que o enlouquecia, ele continua chupando por uns minutos até ir descendo, beijando a barriga dela, lambendo, chegando próximo a vagina dela, Robin sorri ao sentir as mãos da Regina em sua cabeça empurrando-o, ansiosa, ele então acaba com a ansiedade dela e a beija, Regina solta um gemido sentindo a boca do Robin em sua vagina, beijando-a, chupando-a, Regina geme, sua respiração descontrolada, ela se contorce, arqueando as costas, mexendo os quadris, se esfregando no rosto do Robin, que continua lambendo, chupando, girando a língua, Regina começa a apertar as pernas, apertando a cabeça dele, Robin segura as pernas dela, forçando-a a ficar aberta, enquanto continua com a língua ágil, Regina segura o lençol, contorcendo-se, gemendo mais alto, sentindo seu corpo tremer, ela tentando fechar as pernas por estar muito excitada, mas o Robin não deixa, mantendo ela aberta, Regina geme alto, entregando-se ao orgasmo e goza, tremendo, ofegante, Robin ergue o rosto, assistindo-a enquanto lambe os lábios, sentindo o gosto da Regina, ele a lambe novamente, trazendo o líquido em sua boca e vai aproximando dela e a beija, dividindo aquele sabor com ela, Regina o beija, sugando os lábios dele, ele a abraça e vai conduzindo o pênis até ela, penetrando-a lentamente, Regina geme, recebendo-o, sentindo-se preenchida, Robin já começa a se movimentar, esfregando-se nela, saindo e entrando dentro dela, eles continuam se beijando, parando apenas para recuperar o fôlego, Regina gemendo entre os beijos, sentindo o Robin se movimentar, ela vai empurrando ele para o lado, ele se deixa levar, deitando e vendo a Regina se virando e sentando em cima dele, ela segura o pênis dele, encaixando-o novamente dentro dela e ela vai sentando, levantando novamente sem deixar sair completamente e senta novamente e fica cavalgando no colo dele lentamente, aumentando o ritmo, rebolando, se esfregando, Robin segura os seios dela, apertando-os, vai segurando a cintura dela, os quadris, apertando-a com força, vendo os movimentos dela, Regina continua rebolando, excitada, jogando a cabeça para trás, gemendo.. Robin segurando a vontade de gozar, mordendo os lábios, totalmente excitado, enlouquecendo com os movimentos dela, ele vai dando tapas na bunda dela, apertando, até sentir a Regina o apertar por dentro, ouve um gemido desesperado, vendo-a gozar novamente em cima dele, ele a segura e se vira rapidamente, sem sair de dentro dela, deixando-a deitada e ele continua metendo com força, rápido, Regina fecha os olhos, sentindo o Robin se mover freneticamente e com força, ela morde os lábios, sentindo uma dor confortável, ela segura o lençol, apertando até ouvir o Robin gemer, arfando se jogando em cima dela, apertando-se dentro dela, gozando, diminuindo o ritmo, respirando ofegante...  
>Eles permanecem deitados, abraçados, recuperando as forças, eles se olham...<strong>_

_**Robin: ai ai... foi uma delícia! Você é muito gostosa!**_

_**Regina: sim, foi uma delícia, você também é gostoso Robin..**_

_**Eles sorriem, se olhando...**_

_**Regina: nós vamos dormir aqui?**_

_**Robin: você quer dormir aqui?**_

_**Regina: mas e a Clarissa?**_

_**Robin: quer ir pra casa né?**_

_**Regina sorri docemente, e olha pra ele...**_

_**Regina: quero sim, quero minha filha**_

_**Robin: nossa filhinha! Tão linda!**_

_**Regina: amor, ela comeu banana hoje, amassadinha**_

_**Robin: sério? Ela gostou?**_

_**Regina: sim, comeu uma banana inteira, praticamente banana com leite, por que depois ela mamou**_

_**Eles ficam rindo... Robin se senta, pegando o prato com a torta e volta a comer, Regina senta de frente para ele e pega um garfo, comendo também...**_

_**(*********************************)**_

_**Robin e Regina entram em casa, sorrindo, fecham a porta, trancando, vão subindo para o quarto, eles tomam banho e se deitam para dormir...  
>Amanhece um dia lindo, Robin acorda com o despertador tocando, ele desliga e vê a Regina abraçada com a Clarissa, elas dormindo juntas, Clarissa agarrada ao seio de sua mãe, sem sequer estar mamando... Robin sorri e beija as duas, vai se levantando, indo ao banheiro, Regina acorda ouvindo o chuveiro, ela olha sua bebê adormecida e vai se levantando, deixando a Clarissa deitada na cama, ela vai até o banheiro, vendo o Robin pulando tomando banho, ela ri, achando engraçado essas maluquices do Robin...<strong>_

_**Regina: bom dia meu futuro marido!**_

_**Robin: bom dia futura esposa!**_

_**Regina lava o rosto, e ouve a Clarissa chorar, ela enxuga o rosto rapidamente e vai para o quarto, vendo a Clarissa se sacodindo na cama, olhinhos abertos e chorando, Regina sorri pra ela e vai pegando-a nos braços...**_

_**Regina: bom dia meu amorzinho! Vamos procurar a Sarinha?**_

_**Regina vai saindo do quarto, descendo as escadas, encontra a Sara na cozinha, sentada e comendo mamão com aveia, elas sorriem...**_

_**Sara: bom dia!**_

_**Regina: bom dia!**_

_**Sara sorri ao ver o rosto da Regina tão iluminado, transparecendo uma felicidade contagiante...**_

_**Sara: foi bom ontem? Se divertiu?**_

_**Regina: sim, tenho uma novidade!**_

_**Regina troca a Clarissa de lado, deixando a mão da aliança livre, ela ergue a mão junto ao rosto, deixando o anel em evidência, ela fica sorrindo olhando para Sara...**_

_**Sara: ah meu Deus! Vocês vão se casar?**_

_**Regina: sim, ele me pediu em casamento!**_

_**Sara: que lindo!**_

_**Sara vai se levantando, dando a volta pela mesa e abraça a Regina, abraçando também a Clarissa que estava entre elas, Regina sorri a abraçando também...**_

_**Robin: eu só chego nessas horas? Pegando vocês no flagra!**_

_**Elas sorriem e se soltam...**_

_**Sara: fico muito feliz por vocês! Vocês são perfeitos juntos, desejo toda felicidade do mundo!**_

_**Robin: obrigado Sarinha! Estamos muito felizes também, nós teremos uma família completa, incluindo você, que é muito especial para nós**_

_**Regina: sim, você é da família, nossa família!**_

_**Sara fica sorrindo, olhando para eles... Robin vai andando e ao passar pela Sara, ele acaricia os cabelos dela e a beija na cabeça, vai passando e se senta, já se servindo, Regina entrega a Clarissa para a Sara e se senta ao lado do Robin...**_

_**Regina: não se esquece de passar na casa da Emma pra pegar o Henry**_

_**Robin: ok, eu não tinha me esquecido não, vou passar lá pra pegar o moleque**_

_**Regina observa a Sara ir para a sala...**_

_**Regina: obrigada por ser gentil com ela**_

_**Robin: do que você está falando?**_

_**Regina: da Sara, ela é muito importante pra mim e fico feliz por você ter simpatizado com ela**_

_**Robin: ela parece ser uma menina legal, eu não gostava da Lauren, que parecia ser muito falsa e no fim a gente descobriu que ela era uma safada e ainda veio dá em cima de mim e quase causou uma briga feia entre a gente**_

_**Regina: verdade**_

_**Robin: a Sara é diferente, ela ama nossos filhos, e ela nos respeita e se dá ao respeito também**_

_**Sara vai entrando na cozinha, trazendo o carrinho de bebê, Robin e Regina se calam, Sara senta novamente e continua comendo o mamão...**_

_**Sara: e quando vai ser o casamento?**_

_**Regina: ainda não sabemos**_

_**Robin: mas espero que seja logo!**_

_**(****************************************)**_

_**Regina olha a hora no relógio, eram 10:40 hs, ela termina de se arrumar, estava vestida numa calça jeans e uma blusa azul, ela se perfuma, calça a sapatilha e vai para a sala...**_

_**Regina: tá pronta Sarinha?**_

_**Sara: estou**_

_**Elas vão saindo de casa, fechando a porta, Regina chega ao carro e vai deixando o carrinho da Clarissa compacto e guarda no porta mala, elas entram no carro, deixando a Clarissa no BebêConforto, Regina dirige até o escritório dela, chegando lá, Regina estaciona o carro...**_

_**Regina: pega o carrinho da Clarissa e entra ok? Vou indo na frente...**_

_**Sara: ok**_

_**Regina sai do carro, vai andando em direção ao escritório, ela entra e vai andando, chega na sala e já vê a Tinker sentada distraída no computador, Regina sorri e entra cantando:**_

_**Regina: all the single ladies... put your hands up in his face and say Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
><strong>_

_**Tinker olha pra Regina que estava balançando a mão próximo ao rosto e cantando uma música da Beyoncé, Tinker sorri, Regina continua:**_

_**Regina: if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**Tinker: tá bêbada?**_

_**Regina começa a ri, dando risada, claramente animada e feliz, Tinker fica tentando entender o que estava acontecendo…**_

_**Regina: não estou bêbada!**_

_**Regina leva a mão novamente até o rosto e fica ajeitando o cabelo de forma forçada, exibindo o anel em seu dedo, até que a Tinker concentra sua atenção naquele anel, ela abre a boca, demostrando surpresa...**_

_**Tinker: ah não me diga que...**_

_**Regina já vai dizendo sim, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente e sorrindo... Tinker se levanta e corre gritando, Regina grita também sendo contagiada a reagir daquela forma, aqueles gritinhos agudos e animados, elas se abraçam...**_

_**Tinker: ele te pediu em casamento amiga? Nossa! Já estava na hora mesmo!**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Tinker segura a mão da Regina, olhando o anel, analisando, elas ficam sorrindo, animadas...**_


	82. Chapter 82

_**Tinker abraçando a Regina, elas felizes e animadas...  
>Elas ouvem a Sara entrar na sala empurrando o carrinho de bebê com a Clarissa dentro, deitadinha...<strong>_

_**Tinker: você também veio visitar a titia foi bebezinha!?**_

_**Tinker vai até o carrinho e se inclina pra acariciar e brincar com a Clarissa, que sorri para ela...**_

_**Tinker: ei neném! Que coisa linda de tia! Vontade de morder essas bochechonas gostosas!**_

_**Regina: não vai morder coisa nenhuma!**_

_**Tinker: ah, cala a boca!**_

_**Elas sorriem, Tinker olha para Sara que estava segurando o carrinho...**_

_**Tinker: Oi Sara sensual**_

_**Sara sorri, ficando com as bochechas ruborizadas...**_

_**Sara: oi Tinker**_

_**Regina: Tink deixa a Sara em paz, ela já é minha, pode se aquietar aí...**_

_**Tinker: ok, vocês querem café? Alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina: não, tudo bem**_

_**Sara: não, obrigada**_

_**Regina: e se eu quiser eu pego porque o escritório é meu!**_

_**Tinker: nossa! Mulher, me engula!**_

_**E elas ficam rindo, vão andando para a sala que tinha uns sofás, elas se sentam, ficam conversando...**_

_**Tinker: e quando vai ser o casamento?**_

_**Regina: ainda vamos decidir isso**_

_**Tinker: Sara, a Regina já te contou que ela e o Robin foram predestinados há muito tempo, e que eu a ajudei a encontrar o amor verdadeiro usando meu pó de fada?**_

_**Sara sorri, claramente surpresa...**_

_**Sara: eu não sabia, mas parece ser uma história interessante!**_

_**Regina: sim, com certeza, algum tempo depois que você foi embora, conheci a Tink**_

_**Tinker: quando a Regina tentou se matar**_

_**Regina: eu não tentei me matar, quantas vezes vou precisar dizer isso pra você acreditar?**_

_**Tinker: ah claro, você apenas se jogou da janela, de uma altura mortal**_

_**Regina: eu cai Tinker**_

_**Elas ficam se encarando, aparentemente perdendo a paciência, mas elas começam a rir, sabendo que não conseguiam ficar com raiva uma da outra, Regina continua contando a história para a Sara, sendo várias vezes interrompida pela Tinker com suas observações desnecessárias...**_

_**Sara: que legal, e você o reencontrou por causa da tatuagem?**_

_**Regina: sim, eu não tinha visto o rosto dele**_

_**Tinker: talvez se tivesse visto, você entraria na taverna**_

_**Elas ficam dando risada, se divertindo...**_

_**Regina: é, talvez...**_

_**Tinker: mas tem uma história que você tá escondendo**_

_**Regina: que história?**_

_**Tinker: depois que você o encontrou, tudo aconteceu muito rápido entre vocês, e Regina, você engravidou numa rapidez incrível, então quero saber como e quando foi a primeira vez de vocês**_

_**Regina olha pra Tinker, ela fica rindo e sem graça...**_

_**Regina: isso é particular**_

_**Tinker: não existe isso de "particular" entre nós minha querida, até por quê você me fez contar como foi minha primeira vez com o Rick, acho justo você contar também, não é, Sara?**_

_**Sara apenas sorri, Regina olha pra ela, olha novamente para Tinker...**_

_**Tinker: aposto que a Clarissa foi gerada na primeira, vocês estavam guardados um pro outro, a Clarissa deveria ter nascido há muito tempo! Vamos lá Regina, comece a contar...**_

_**Regina fica rindo, olhando para os rostos curiosos de suas amigas, ela suspira e decide contar...**_

_**(**********************************)**_

**MODO FLASHBACK ON**

**Regina sai de casa, abraçando a si mesma, sentindo as lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto, ela tinha acabado de ouvir palavras confortadoras, Mary Margareth tinha sido tão clara e encorajadora, Regina reflete naquelas palavras, convencendo-se de que ela era forte, de que tinha mudado e de que podia sentir, amar mesmo estando sem seu coração, e que ela tinha a chance de ser feliz, mas ela precisava vencer o medo, e não deixar que nada a detenha...  
>Regina continua andando, sentindo-se confusa, insegura, sabia que o futuro parecia incerto, agora que tinha descoberto o plano da Zelena, então talvez dentro de alguns dias, seria o fim de sua existência, de tudo que ela construiu, ela para de andar, lembrando-se do Robin, que ela tinha acabado de reencontrar, mesmo ele não tendo ideia da verdade, ela teria reencontrado sua chance de felicidade, ela respira fundo e decide ir até ele, mesmo sem ter ideia do que fazer ou do que dizer quando o visse, ela caminha, entrando pela floresta, vai andando rápido e diminui o ritmo quando avista a claridade de uma fogueira acesa, ela enxuga o rosto, respirando fundo, e volta a andar, vai se aproximando até vê-lo, abaixado no chão, mexendo na fogueira com um pedaço de madeira, usando o braço tatuado, ela olha a tatuagem mais uma vez, sente uma onda de esperança, ele poderia ser capaz de amá-la? De aceitá-la? Ou ela teria estragado toda a chance dela quando se tornou a temida Evil Queen, ela dá mais um passo, fazendo barulho pisando em algumas folhas, ele se dá conta da presença dela ali e a vê, se apressa em soltar a madeira e se levanta, já vai falando nervosamente...<strong>

**Robin: Milady me perdoe, eu decepcionei você, seu coração foi roubado pela Zelena quando estava sob minha responsabilidade, mas eu prometo que eu o recuperarei...**

**Regina ouvia as palavras dele, ele falando e se aproximando dela, ela se sente aliviada por ouvir aquelas palavras, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que talvez isso não seria possível, e sabia que ele não era páreo para a Zelena, ela o olha, e agindo pela emoção, apenas o segura pela camisa, puxando-o para perto e encosta os lábios nos dele, ela fecha os olhos, beijando-o, e então se afasta, sentindo o medo invadir seu corpo, o medo de ser rejeitada, eles se olham nos olhos, Regina tenta desesperadamente decifrar o olhar do Robin, mas antes que ela pudesse pensar, ele a puxa novamente, trazendo ela para si e beijando novamente os lábios dela, eles fecham os olhos, experimentando aquele beijo, que era tão desejado pelos dois, Robin a abraça apertado enquanto a beija, colando-a em seu corpo, tentando entender o quanto intenso aquele beijo parecia ser, eles permanecem ali, sem conseguir se soltar, apenas beijando e parando algumas vezes para recuperar o fôlego, até que a Regina se afasta, Robin protesta interiormente mas apenas abre os olhos, olhando para ela...**

**Regina: me desculpa, eu não... eu...**

**Robin: por que está se desculpando? **

**Regina: não sei, eu só...**

**Eles ficam se olhando, sem conseguir dizer nada, Robin olha para os lábios dela, sentindo-se tentado a beijá-la de novo e de novo e não soltá-la nunca mais...**

**Robin: você não precisa se desculpar, eu também queria beijar você**

**Robin segura o rosto da Regina entre as mãos, sorrindo para ela...**

**Robin: na verdade já deveria ter beijado você, eu quis te procurar, mas fiquei com medo que estivesse furiosa comigo, por ter decepcionado você, por ter perdido seu coração, algo tão precioso que você confiou a mim...**

**Regina: você não teve escolha, não valia a pena, era vida de seu filho que estava em risco**

**Robin: mas eu vou até o fim do mundo para recuperar seu coração, pra ele voltar a bater dentro de seu peito**

**Regina sorri, eles se olhando nos olhos, Robin se aproxima novamente, Regina fecha os olhos, deixando a boca entreaberta, esperando ansiosa por aquele beijo, mas o Robin encosta os lábios nos dela levemente...**

**Robin: eu estou apaixonado por você**

**Robin fala roçando os lábios no dela, dizendo aquelas palavras num sussurro, e então ele a beija, abraçando a Regina, protegendo-a, Regina o corresponde, sentindo-se feliz por ouvir aquelas palavras, ela ainda não tinha admitido para si mesma que se sentia assim também, aquele sentimento era recíproco, ela sabia que estava apaixonada por ele, mas não teve sequer tempo de admitir isso a si mesma, ela corresponde aquele beijo, até voltar à tona aqueles pensamentos negativos, ela estava lá, nos braços do homem a quem ela foi predestinada, mas encontrá-lo naquele momento foi pior do que nunca tê-lo conhecido, pois ela sabia que aquilo poderia não durar muito tempo, a Zelena estava com seu coração e não seria muito difícil de conseguir a última peça para o plano dela, e aquilo traria consequências irremediáveis, Regina corria o risco de nunca existir, com esses pensamentos, Regina se afasta, suspirando e deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto, Robin a olha, assustado, preocupado, ele segura o rosto dela, vendo-a de olhos fechados, chorando...**

**Robin: Regina! O que está acontecendo?**

**Regina apenas o abraça, abraçando forte, ele a envolve em seus braços, beijando a cabeça dela, ele vai andando com ela até chegar num tronco de uma árvore caída, eles se sentam, ainda abraçados...**

**Robin: você quer conversar?**

**Regina: descobrimos o plano da Zelena**

**Robin: sério? E o que ela está planejando?**

**Regina: ela descobriu uma forma de viajar no tempo, meu coração era apenas um ingrediente para isso, ela pretende voltar no tempo e manipular do jeito que ela quer, impedindo meu nascimento, consequentemente impede também o nascimento da Snow, da Emma e do meu filho...**

**Robin: isso é possível?**

**Regina: sim, e ela só precisa agora do bebê da Mary Margareth, que inclusive está tão próximo de nascer, Robin, não sei se posso impedir a Zelena...**

**Robin: é claro que você pode, você é forte! você vai encontrar uma maneira!**

**Regina: você entende que daqui uns dias, eu posso deixar de existir e esse momento aqui será apagado da história?**

**Robin olha pra ela, eles se olham de forma profunda, podendo enxergar o medo que os invadia...**

**Robin: não posso deixar isso acontecer, não podemos, não posso perder você**

**Regina sorri ao ouvir aquilo, sentindo-se desejada e importante...**

**Robin: nós não podemos perder isso que estamos vivendo, e só está começando, eu acabei de perceber o quanto estou apaixonado e louco por você**

**Regina: eu... eu também sinto o mesmo...**

**Regina olha para baixo, sentindo-se nervosa e sem graça...**

**Regina: eu também estou apaixonada por você**

**Robin sorri e segura o queixo dela, levantando o rosto dela, fazendo-a olhar para ele...**

**Robin: então vamos lutar por isso, vamos lutar contra a Zelena e não vamos permitir que ela nos tire essa chance de nos conhecermos melhor e de ficarmos juntos...**

**Regina sorri, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem, ela abraça a si mesma, puxando o casaco, cobrindo-se...**

**Robin: está com frio?**

**Regina: sim**

**Robin vai tirando o casaco dele e a envolve, deixando-a aquecida, ele se levanta...**

**Robin: você ainda me deve uma bebida**

**Regina sorri para ele...**

**Robin: minha casa fica próxima daqui, poderíamos ir pra lá e beber alguma coisa, para nos aquecer, está um frio danado aqui**

**Regina se levanta sorrindo e aceitando o convite...**

**(**************************)**

**Robin abre a porta, deixando a Regina entrar primeiro, ele fecha a porta, trancando-a, Regina fica em pé, olhando ao redor, ele segura a mão dela e a conduz até o sofá, ela se senta e ele vai até a cozinha, trazendo whisky e dois copos, ele vai enchendo os copos e entrega um para ela, Regina sorri e eles bebem, dando um gole, depois se olham...**

**Robin: eu prometo que daqui a pouco estaremos brindando a vitória e ao retorno de seu coração**

**Regina sorri, querendo com todas as forças acreditar naquelas palavras...**

**Regina: é o que mais quero**

**Eles ficam se olhando, dando mais um gole no whisky...**

**Regina: onde está o seu filho?**

**Robin: está na casa do meu amigo, a esposa dele cuida dele quando não posso ficar com ele**

**Regina: entendo**

**Robin: e o seu filho?**

**Regina: está com a Emma, ele tem ficado com ela ultimamente**

**Robin percebe o olhar triste da Regina ao falar isso...**

**Regina: na verdade tenho estado sozinha ultimamente, não tenho muitos amigos e eles não tem por quê apoiar a Evil Queen que tanto os prejudicou**

**Robin: isso não importa, você pode ter sido Evil Queen, mas você agora está frágil, precisa sim de ajuda e você não está mais sozinha, eu estou aqui pra você e ficarei aqui do seu lado**

**Regina sorri e o Robin se aproxima, beijando-a novamente, beijando-a de forma apaixonada, assimilando as emoções fortes que ele tinha ao fazer isso, parecia que seu corpo sempre estivesse esperando pelo dela, ele se afasta, olhando-a nos olhos, tentando afastar de sua mente os pensamentos inapropriados de imaginar como seria aquele corpo, sem roupa, nua, em sua cama, ele suspira, tentando acalmar a excitação que o invadia, ele vai olhando para o corpo dela, descendo os olhos, lutando contra a vontade de agarrá-la e levá-la para sua cama e possuir aquele corpo até o dia amanhecer...**

**Regina: acho que está ficando tarde**

**Robin: tem alguém esperando você?**

**Regina: não**

**Robin: então por que não fica aqui? Ou prefere passar esse tempo sozinha?**

**Regina: não quero ficar sozinha**

**Robin: você não está sozinha Regina, você está comigo, eu estou aqui**

**Eles sorriem e voltam a beber...**

**Robin: se quiser posso dormir no sofá, mas já digo uma coisa, minha cama é grande, cabe nós dois**

**Regina ri, olhando pra ele, admitindo interiormente que ela não queria que ele dormisse no sofá, inclusive ela não queria que eles dormissem, ela sorri tentando disfarçar o desejo que apenas crescia dentro dela, ela sente o Robin segurar a mão dela e beijar, olhando pra ela de forma tão doce e ao mesmo tempo ele tinha um olhar tão penetrante, envolvente, que a fazia se sentir como se estivesse nua, ela sente o corpo ficar quente, ela tira o casaco dele, tirando também o casaco que estava vestindo, tentando entender se era calor ou se ela estava quente por outros motivos...**

**Robin: vem aqui, deixa eu te mostrar meu quarto**

**Robin se levanta e Regina ri dessa proposta, mostrar o quarto? Ah, ela sabia que ele estava tentando seduzi-la, mas ela queria muito que ele a seduzisse, eles vão andando, sobem as escadas, a casa era pequena mas era confortável, Robin abre a porta e eles entram, Regina vê uma cama de casal, um guarda-roupa, uma cômoda, algumas outras coisas, parecendo realmente um quarto masculino...**

**Robin: acho que você não vai ficar confortável se dormir com essa roupa, deixa eu pegar uma camisa e um calção pra você**

**Regina sorri e fica em pé, olhando ao redor, Robin entrega uma camisa e um calção, Regina ri e decide aceitar...**

**Regina: onde é o banheiro?**

**Robin: essa porta aí, é o banheiro**

**Regina se vira e sorri, entra no banheiro, ela fecha a porta e se olha no espelho, ela sorri e vai vendo a maquiagem um pouco borrada, ela se apressa em limpar e fica rindo, encarando o espelho, sem saber exatamente o que ela estava fazendo ali, sabendo que ia deitar na cama do Robin, ao lado dele, ela sabia que aquilo parecia tão tentador, ela desejava tanto aquilo, ela vai tirando a roupa, ficando apenas com o conjunto de sutiã e calcinha, que eram pretos e muito bonitos, Regina veste a camisa do Robin, vendo que era grande e que a cobria parcialmente, deixando suas pernas todas a mostra, ela se vira, vendo que a camisa mostrava um pouquinho de sua bunda, ela puxa mais um pouco e a camisa cobre, ela sorri e decide não colocar o calção, ela abre a porta do banheiro, vendo o Robin sentado na cama, apenas com um calção, sem camisa, ele olha para ela e sorri, ela vai saindo do banheiro e vê os olhos dele irem direto para suas pernas...**

**Regina: o calção não coube em mim, ficou caindo...**

**Robin: está melhor assim**

**Regina vai até a cama e vai se deitando, seus movimentos fazem a camisa subir e mostrar um pouco de sua calcinha, Robin a olha, apreciando a visão, mas ela puxa a camisa, para cobrir, Robin se deita ao lado dela...**

**Robin: já tem uns dias que eu fico pensando em você, não consigo pensar em outra coisa**

**Regina: eu também**

**Robin vai se virando, deitando de lado e se apoia nos cotovelos, vendo a Regina deitada com a barriga para cima, ela olha pra ele, Robin acaricia o rosto dela...**

**Robin: Você é muito linda, Regina!**

**Robin vai descendo a mão, acariciando o pescoço dela...**

**Robin: eu me apaixonei por você assim que te vi**

**Robin se inclina e a beija na boca, Regina o abraça, levantando os braços, não se importando se a camisa ia subir, ela apenas entrega-se a aquele beijo, Robin a puxa para perto, deitando-se parcialmente em cima dela, enquanto a beijava com paixão, vai deslizando a mão pelo corpo dela, passando rapidamente pelos seios dela, descendo até chegar nas pernas dela, ele sente a pele dela, macia, Regina solta um gemido baixo, Robin mal consegue acreditar no que ouviu, aquele som gostoso de um gemido da Regina, era praticamente uma forma de ela dar permissão para ele prosseguir, Robin passa a beijá-la no queixo, percorrendo os lábios até o pescoço, sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso da pele dela, ele vai beijando, lambendo e ouve novamente aquele gemido baixinho, ele suspira, sentindo seu pênis já pulsar, excitado, desejando ter aquele corpo dela, Robin vai subindo em cima dela, enquanto a beija, ele ergue o rosto, olhando para ela...**

**Robin: eu estou louco por você Regina**

**Ele sente a Regina abrir as pernas, ajeitando-se embaixo dele, ele sorri, sabendo que ela também desejava aquilo, ele se inclina novamente e a beija, Regina fecha os olhos, sentindo uma excitação inexplicável, sentindo seu corpo clamar pelo dele, ela sente a ereção dele, já encostando nela, ela geme, empurrando o quadril contra ele de forma sutil, mas ele percebe, sorri enquanto a beija e se aperta contra ela também, eles continuam se beijando e se apertando com força, Regina ficando molhada sentindo ele pressionar o pênis contra sua vagina, ela geme, ansiosa, além de estar desejando o Robin de forma inexplicável, também tinha o fato de ela nunca mais ter feito sexo, parecia não necessitar tanto, mas com o Robin em cima dela, apertando-se gostosamente nela, ela percebia o quanto necessitava fazer aquilo, Robin começa a se mover, esfregando-se nela enquanto ainda se beijavam, seus lábios não conseguiam ficar um segundo separados, Robin se levanta, ficando de joelho, ele segura a Regina e a senta, vai puxando a camisa, despindo-a, ele solta a camisa e a olha, vendo aquele corpo divinamente esculpido, ele fica hipnotizado olhando para ela, tentando olhar para tudo ao mesmo tempo, ele vê a Regina pôr as mãos para trás, desabotoando o sutiã, ela vai tirando e o solta, olhando para ele, Robin continua olhando, dessa vez fixando os olhos naqueles seios lindos, pequenos, pareciam ser do tamanho certo de sua mão, de sua boca, ele lambe os lábios e avança nela, necessitando experimentar cada centímetro daquele corpo, ele vai beijando o pescoço dela descendo, indo com a boca direto aos seios dela, abocanhando-o, chupando, lambendo, Regina geme, sentindo o tesão desesperado do Robin, sentindo-se tão desejada, Robin vai beijando um seio, depois o outro, enquanto apalpa, aperta, chupa, lambe, ele vai descendo, beijando a barriga dela, passando a língua pelo corpo dela, enfiando a língua no umbigo, volta o percurso com a língua até chupar novamente o mamilo dela, Regina apenas geme e se contorce, sentindo o Robin a chupar, a lamber e a beijar com tanta paixão, Robin volta a beijar a barriga dela, chegando com a língua até a calcinha dela, ele abaixa a calcinha um pouco, e apenas a beija, lambendo, Regina geme ansiosa, imaginando a boca do Robin ali, desejando senti-lo beijar a vagina dela, Robin vai beijando ela por cima da calcinha, beijando a vagina dela, ouvindo os gemidos dela, ele sente a calcinha dela já molhada, ele sorri e segura a calcinha dela e vai puxando, ansioso por vê-la, ele tira a calcinha dela, jogando-a para o lado e a olha, Regina olha pra ele, ficando envergonhada e excitada, ele sorri, vendo como ela era linda, sua pele macia, como ela era tão cheirosa, depilada, perfeita... Robin se inclina, ficando com o rosto entre as pernas dela, abrindo as pernas dela levemente, olhando fixamente para aquela parte gostosa do corpo dela, tão branquinha e tão rosada, ele sente sua boca se encher de água, ele lambe os lábios e sem cerimônias afunda o rosto ali, beijando-a, Regina geme alto assim que sente os lábios dele a tocarem, sentindo ele a beijar, sugando os lábios da vagina dela com suavidade, ele a lambe percorrendo a língua por ela todinha, engolindo aquele líquido gostoso, ela estava tão molhada, tão gostosa, Robin continua ali, sem a mínima pressa, ele passaria horas ali se pudesse, sentindo aquele gosto maravilhoso, aquela textura deliciosa, ele começa a girar a língua em volta do clitóris dela, sendo guiado pelos gemidos dela, encontrando um ritmo prazeroso para ela, Regina se contorce, agarrando o lençol, sentindo um prazer enorme crescendo dentro dela, ela aperta a cabeça do Robin com as pernas, ela sente uma onda de excitação quase insuportável, o orgasmo vindo, ela leva as mãos até a cabeça do Robin, tentando empurrá-lo, Robin segura as mãos dela, continuando com o rosto ali, chupando-a vigorosamente, segurando as mãos dela com força, não deixando-a fugir, até que ela arqueia as costas, gozando, gemendo alto, ofegante, Robin engole tudo, ainda a chupando com um ritmo lento e ergue o rosto, olhando para ela, ele lambe os lábios saboreando o gosto daquela mulher incrivelmente gostosa deitada em sua cama, ele tira o calção e vai engatinhando em direção a ela, deitando-se em cima dela, acariciando o rosto dela, Regina continua ofegante e com os olhos fechados, Robin vai tirando o cabelo da frente do rosto dela para poder vê-la melhor, acariciando-a, ela abre os olhos, ele sorri pra ela...**

**Robin: você tem um gosto maravilhoso Regina!**

**Ele segura o rosto dela apenas com uma mão e a beija na boca, sugando os lábios dela, e então ele leva a mão até o pênis, conduzindo-o até ela, ele encosta nela, sentindo-a molhada...**

**Regina: Robin**

**Ele ouve a Regina sussurrar seu nome, ele para e olha para ela...**

**Robin: o que foi?**

**Regina: vai devagar, eu... **

**Regina suspira, seu corpo indicando o quanto ela queria e ao mesmo tempo se sentia com medo, sem motivos para ter medo...**

**Robin: sim, eu vou ser delicado com você minha Queen**

**Robin pressiona seu pênis contra ela, sentindo entrar lentamente, vendo a Regina franzir as sobrancelhas, seu corpo o aceitando e se adaptando, ele vai empurrando, sentindo ela tão apertadinha, tão gostosa, ele controla a vontade louca de enfiar tudo de uma vez num movimento brusco, ele afasta esse pensamento e continua sendo delicado com ela, pois ela era diferente de todas que ele tinha se interessado, ele sentia que aquilo era mais que simplesmente fodê-la, ele a queria, a desejava e faria tudo por ela, para tê-la para sempre se fosse possível, ele continua empurrando-se para dentro dela, ouvindo a Regina gemer, ele se inclina e a beija na boca, eles se abraçam, Robin entra todo dentro dela e começa a se movimentar lentamente, ele geme sentindo-a por dentro, o tesão crescendo, ele fecha os olhos, delirando de tesão com aqueles movimentos, ouvindo os gemidos da Regina, ele continua com movimentos lentos, fazendo amor com ela, seus corpos em uma sintonia inexplicável, como se eles se pertencessem, Regina começa a se movimentar também, enquanto arranha levemente as costas do Robin, envolvendo as pernas ao redor dele e o apertando, Robin começa a aumentar o ritmo, ficando cada vez mais rápido, mais fortes, Regina gemendo alto, sentindo seu corpo se contrair novamente, sentindo o orgasmo se aproximando, ela desce as mãos, segurando a bunda do Robin com força, incentivando-o a continuar naquele ritmo vigoroso, Robin começa a gemer, perdendo o controle, esquecendo-se de ser delicado, metendo com força, desesperado, perdido de tesão por ela, Regina sente os movimentos brutos do Robin, ela sorri satisfeita, gostava de ser possuída daquela maneira, ela se desconcentra desse pensamento quando sente seu corpo responder a aquele estímulo e ela goza novamente, quase gritando, Robin continua, com mais força até gozar também, gozando dentro dela, derramando-se dentro dela, ele fica ofegante, diminuindo o ritmo e para, ainda dentro dela, eles respiram, tentando se recompor, sentindo os corpos suados, eles se olham, arfando e sorriem, se olhando e ofegando...**

**MODO FLASHBACK OFF**

_**(***************************************)**_

_**Tinker: Regina? Regina?**_

_**Regina se assusta e olha para a Tinker…**_

_**Tinker: não vai começar a contar não? Tá aí com essa cara de safada perdida nos pensamentos que eu tenho certeza que são eróticos, mas não querendo lhe atrapalhar, eu e a Sara estamos esperando você nos contar...**_

_**Regina morde os lábios, voltando de seus pensamentos secretos...**_

_**Regina: ah, ok, vou contar pra vocês!**_


	83. Chapter 83

_**Regina vai contando sem muitos detalhes sobre a primeira vez com o Robin, recebendo os olhares animados e curiosos de suas amigas que a ouviam atentamente...**_

_**Tinker: ah tá, deixa eu te mostrar meu quarto! Robin é um safado mesmo, e você foi né mulher? Safada também!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: ah, eu fui conhecer o quarto dele, o que tem de mais?**_

_**Tinker: você foi conhecer outras coisas Regina, o corpo delícia dele, por exemplo!**_

_**Regina dá uma risada, Sara e Tinker rindo também, elas se divertindo, Regina continua contando...**_

_**Tinker: e quer dizer que o calção dele não coube? Não coube né? Você nem vestiu sua safada!**_

_**Regina: vai deixar eu contar ou não?**_

_**Tinker: vou, continua**_

_**Regina sorri e vai falando...**_

_**Regina: eu saí do banheiro, ele estava sentado na cama, já sem camisa, só com um calção**_

_**Tinker: senhor! Eu dava pra ele nesse momento**_

_**Sara ri descontroladamente, quase chorando...**_

_**Sara: Tinker, você não existe!**_

_**Regina: Tinker é ridícula! Bom e a partir daí vocês devem imaginar, eu deitei na cama com ele, a gente conversou um pouco e a gente se beijou, e desse beijo rolou o resto, foi tudo muito natural e perfeito, foi como se a gente se pertencesse, não vou entrar em detalhes porque não vou fazer propaganda do meu marido!**_

_**Sara: verdade! Pra não aguçar a curiosidade alheia**_

_**Regina: exatamente**_

_**Tinker: amiga, que lindo! Foi assim que a Clarissinha foi concebida**_

_**Regina: aí Tink, não põe apelido na minha filha, é Clarissa!**_

_**Tinker: mulher chata, não sei como te aguento!**_

_**Regina: porque me ama**_

_**Tinker: amo nada, deve ser maldição**_

_**Regina: palhaça!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo, Regina se levanta...**_

_**Regina: bom, vou dá uma olhada nas coisas, atualizar, por que estou achando que tem muita coisa acumulada**_

_**Elas vão andando até o escritório, Tinker volta pra sua mesa, Sara se senta numa cadeira e fica brincando com a Clarissa que estava no carrinho, Regina vai até sua mesa, liga o notebook e vai até o armário, abre uma gaveta, vendo uns papéis...**_

_**Regina: Tinker que amontoado de documentos são esses?**_

_**Tinker: essa pasta aí são documentos que só você pode resolver, fui deixando aí, está organizado por datas, aproveita e leva pra sua casa pra você olhar direito**_

_**Regina vai olhando rapidamente, e deixa em cima da mesa, ela se senta e vai mexendo no notebook, olhando os e-mails, percebendo a tonelada de e-mails recebidos, ela suspira já imaginando o trabalho que ela teria pra deixar tudo aquilo em dia...  
>As horas vão passando, Regina estava entretida e ocupada trabalhando, Sara ficava passeando por lá com a Clarissa nos braços, Regina olha a hora e toma um susto, vai se levantando enquanto fala...<strong>_

_**Regina: Tinker, tenho que buscar o Roland na escola, a partir de amanha eu vou ficar vindo trabalhar na parte da manhã, tem muita coisa pra fazer, mas hoje eu vou indo ok? Guarda essa pasta na gaveta de volta, amanhã eu venho...**_

_**Tinker: ok, tchau**_

_**Regina: tchau**_

_**E ela vai andando apressada, chamando pela Sara...**_

_**(****************************)**_

_**Regina pega o Roland e vai andando para o carro, coloca-o na cadeirinha e eles vão para o Granny's...  
>Chegando lá, Regina desce do carro, pega a Clarissa nos braços, Sara segura a mão do Roland e eles ficam em pé, perto do carro enquanto a Regina faz uma ligação... <strong>_

_**Robin: amor?**_

_**Regina: oi, já chegamos aqui, cadê você?**_

_**Robin: estou indo, já estou chegando...**_

_**Eles desligam, Regina fica brincando com a Clarissa enquanto espera o Robin. Ele chega, estaciona o carro atrás do dela e desce, Henry também desce do carro, eles andam até lá, Robin beija a Regina e vão entrando no Granny's... Regina anda sempre mexendo no cabelo, propositalmente exibindo o anel em seu dedo, sorridente, animada... Eles sentam em uma mesa, pedem o almoço...**_

_**Regina: então meu filho, como está sendo o trabalho?**_

_**Henry: tá legal, as horas hoje passaram voando**_

_**Regina: que bom! Então, eu tenho uma novidade pra contar pra vocês, meus dois filhos lindos!**_

_**Henry e Roland ficam olhando para ela, sorrindo...**_

_**Henry: o quê?**_

_**Regina ergue novamente a mão próximo ao rosto e sorri...**_

_**Regina: eu e o Robin vamos nos casar!**_

_**Henry: que bom mãe! embora, já estejam casados né? Mas que bom que agora vai ser oficial, nossa! Estou muito feliz por vocês, mãe você merece toda felicidade do mundo!**_

_**Regina: obrigada meu filho**_

_**Henry: e tenho certeza que você é o homem perfeito pra ela Robin, você faz a minha mãe sorri, você a faz feliz!**_

_**Roland: vocês vão casar?**_

_**Robin: sim meu filhote, eu e a mamãe Regina vamos nos casar, moramos juntos, temos três filhos lindos e vamos ficar juntos pra sempre!**_

_**Roland: oba!**_

_**O almoço chega, eles vão se servindo, a Sara colocando também o pratinho do Roland, Regina fica olhando aquela agitação na mesa, vendo o que ela tinha conquistado, seu marido, seus filhos, a Sara, sua filha Clarissa, ela sorri olhando para eles...**_

_**Regina: eu estou muito feliz! Nunca imaginei que seria tão feliz! Vocês são minha família, as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, meu primeiro filho, que está tão grande, o Roland que é meu bebêzão! Meu futuro marido! Minha filha e você Sarinha, você faz parte disso, você faz parte da nossa família!**_

_**Henry: sim mãe, a Sarinha pode ser sua nora!**_

_**Regina olha pra ele, levando uns segundos para entender o que tinha ouvindo, Robin já estava dando risada...**_

_**Robin: moleque ousado**_

_**Sara sorri e olha pro Henry que estava olhando pra ela de forma estranha e sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: ok, acrescentei mais um mês de castigo pra você**_

_**Henry: ah não mãe!**_

_**Regina sorri, não conseguindo esconder que tinha achado engraçado...**_

_**Regina: você se oriente Henry, que eu pego o cinto do Robin e dou uma surra em você!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, e começam a comer...**_

_**(*********************************)**_

_**2 meses se passam...  
>Robin e Regina já tinham marcado a data de seu casamento, que aconteceria daqui a dois meses, Regina ainda estava decidindo como seria a cerimônia, mas mudava de ideia a cada instante...<br>Eles continuavam frequentando as consultas com o Dr. Hopper, e estava sendo muito produtivo, já notava-se a diferença no comportamento do Roland, que já conseguia lidar muito bem com aquela guarda compartilhada..  
>Regina desfrutava de uma paz maravilhosa, não tendo problemas com ninguém, tinha voltado a trabalhar, embora a Sara sempre levava a Clarissa algumas vezes ao dia para mamar e por que a Regina pedia, já que sentia uma saudade absurda de sua filhinha...<br>Henry já tinha se adaptado a nova rotina de trabalhar e estudar e já tinha conseguido ter o celular de volta, continuava tendo horários para acessar a internet e jogar videogame...  
>Tinker e Rick estavam mais juntos e apaixonados do que nunca, ele passava vários dias em StoryBrooke, voltando para sua cidade quando era necessário...<br>Clarissa tinha completado 7 meses de vida, estando mais fofa, linda, gordinha e esperta, já estava comendo papinhas, frutas, tomando suco e já tinha aprendido a ficar sentadinha, e conseguia se deslocar na cama, se arrastando e se virando, quase engatinhando...**_

_**Amanhece um dia ensolarado, uma sexta-feira, Regina já estava tomando banho, Robin vai acordando, ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro, ele esfrega os olhos com uma mão só, o outro braço dormente por estar com a Clarissa deitada em cima, ele olha pra ela, adormecida, só de fraldinha, chupando a chupetinha, ele sorri, tirando o braço com delicadeza para não acordá-la, ele se inclina, dando um beijo nela e depois se levanta, indo ao banheiro...**_

_**Robin: bom dia gostosa!**_

_**Regina: bom dia!**_

_**Robin: nem vi você pegar a Clarissa**_

_**Regina: ela chorou de noite**_

_**Robin: ela tá se acostumando a dormir com a gente, Regina**_

_**Regina: mas já estava quase amanhecendo**_

_**Regina desliga o chuveiro e puxa a toalha, ela abre o box e fica se enxugando, Robin se encosta na parede, olhando pra ela...**_

_**Regina: o que foi?**_

_**Robin: só estou olhando pra você, cada dia mais linda!**_

_**Regina sorri, estende a toalha e o abraça, ele sente o corpo geladinho dela, ele a abraça...**_

_**Robin: tomou um banho gelado?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin beija a cabeça dela e eles ouvem a Clarissa chorar, eles se olham e sorri...**_

_**Robin: vai lá pegá-la, antes que ela caia da cama, do jeito que ela está espertinha**_

_**Regina sorri e vai andando para o quarto, ela pega sua filha e se deita na cama, deitando a Clarissa em sua barriga, o rostinho da Clarissa bem próximo ao da Regina, Clarissa sorri, fazendo força para ficar levantada, Regina da um beijinho na boca da bebê...**_

_**Regina: gostosa de mamãe! Que carinha de sono é essa hein? Coisa mais linda!**_

_**Clarissa se deita e vai procurando o peito da Regina, passando a boca entre os seios de sua mãe, Regina fica rindo e a Clarissa já começa a mamar...**_

_**Regina: vai mamar é menininha?**_

_**Robin sai do banheiro, vendo as duas na cama, ele sorri...**_

_**Robin: vamos tomar banho com papai?**_

_**Robin vai tirando o calção, ficando nu e anda até elas, pegando a Clarissa nos braços, tirando ela do peito, ela grita protestando, Robin olha pra ela, repreendendo-a com o olhar...**_

_**Robin: Clarissa!**_

_**Ela olha pra ele, ficando séria e fazendo um barulho como se tivesse roncando, brigando com o pai, ele olha pra ela, ficando bem sério...**_

_**Robin: Clarissa! Deixe de suas brabezas! **_

_**Regina fica rindo e olhando, tentando não deixar a Clarissa ver que ela estava achando engraçado...**_

_**Robin: vai tomar banho com papai!**_

_**Robin vai andando com ela até o banheiro, Regina vai buscar fralda, sabonete, toalha, talco... e volta para o quarto, levando o sabonete para o banheiro, encontra o Robin já com a Clarissa no chuveiro, Clarissa dando risada com as brincadeiras do Robin, sacudindo ela com cuidado e brincando, Regina sorri e fica olhando...**_

_**(***************************)**_

_**Eles na mesa, tomando café, já prontos para irem trabalhar, Roland com o uniforme da escolinha, comendo e conversando com os pais, falando umas coisas que obviamente eram mentiras, Robin e Regina fingindo acreditar...**_

_**Roland: aí eu joguei meu cadeno da escola lá pla cima, até o céu**_

_**Regina: foi mesmo amor?**_

_**Roland: sim, aí a Briana começou a chorar por que ela queria meu cadeno, mas ele tava lá em cima no céu...**_

_**Regina vai comendo, pensando na vida, sem dá atenção pras besteirinhas infantis do Roland...**_

_**Roland: mas eu vou ter outro cadeno né mamãe Gigina?**_

_**Regina vai comendo, nem tinha escutado a pergunta...**_

_**Roland: mamãe?**_

_**Regina: foi mesmo meu filho? Tá certo**_

_**Roland olha pra ela, fica pensando, mas já volta a contar a historinha dele...**_

_**Roland: eu vou sentar perto da Briana hoje e vou dá meu lanche pra ela e ela me dá o lanche dela pra mim**_

_**Regina: quem é Briana?**_

_**Roland: a namolada do Roland**_

_**Regina começa a tossir, engasgando e olhando pra ele assustada...**_

_**Regina: namorada? Que história é essa, Roland?**_

_**Roland fica rindo e se encolhendo na cadeirinha de refeição dele...**_

_**Regina: meu bebê, você não tem idade pra namorar não, tem que estudar e brincar**_

_**Robin: ela é bonita?**_

_**Regina olha pro Robin fazendo cara feia...**_

_**Roland: sim, é ninda! A mais ninda da escola!**_

_**Regina: ah meu Deus, Roland meu bebê, não diz isso!**_

_**Regina olha pra ele, ficando aflita, mas sabia que era algo inocente, mesmo assim ela sentia um medo, saber que as crianças crescem tão rápido, que seu bebezinho com 5 anos já estava pensando em namorar...**_

_**Regina: ela é sua amiguinha, não pode namorar não**_

_**Roland: por quê?**_

_**Regina: porque a mamãe não deixa**_

_**Roland faz uma cara desesperada e já começa a chorar, todos olham pra ele, Roland fica chorando, fechando os olhos e a boca aberta, chorando de forma escandalosa, Regina olha pra ele e se levanta, abrindo a cadeirinha e pegando ele no braço, ele a abraça, deitando a cabeça no ombro dela e continua chorando, Regina acaricia os cabelos dele e vai andando pra sala, senta no sofá deixando ele sentado em seu colo, de frente pra ela...**_

_**Regina: meu amor, vocês são criancinhas, vocês são amiguinhos, podem brincar, a mamãe pode deixar a Briana vir brincar aqui com você, mas namorar é coisa de gente grande**_

_**Roland continua chorando, mas sem fazer barulho, escutando com atenção...**_

_**Roland: aí quando você for grande, você pode namorar, tá certo?**_

_**Roland: mas o Roland namola com a Briana agora**_

_**Regina: vocês podem ser amiguinhos**_

_**Roland: nãããããoooo**_

_**Roland fala já chorando e berrando, Regina respira fundo, olhando pra ele...**_

_**Regina: você quer que a Briana venha brincar aqui com você?**_

_**Roland: querooooo**_

_**Regina: então a mamãe vai falar com a mamãe da Briana pra ela vir, mas vocês serão amiguinhos tá certo? Quando o Roland for grande, mamãe deixa você namorar com a Briana, tá certo?**_

_**Roland: tá certo**_

_**Regina: agora para de chorar**_

_**Roland sorri e enxuga as lágrimas na camisa...**_

_**Regina: e dá beijo em mamãe**_

_**Regina faz um bico e o Roland beija a boca dela, um selinho rápido, Regina sorri e abraça ele...**_

_**Regina: agora vai calçar o sapato pra ir pra escolinha**_

_**Regina põe o Roland no chão e ele já corre pra cozinha, indo atrás da Sara, Regina volta pra cozinha também, Robin olha pra ela, ele já sorrindo, ela arregala os olhos pra ele, fazendo cara de quem tinha acabado de levar um baita susto, ele ri e ela também...**_

_**Regina: meu deus!**_

_**Robin: é meu filhão! Pegador!**_

_**Regina: pegador né? Só por que é menino, e se fosse a Clarissa?**_

_**Robin: ela apanhava e eu ainda ia procurar o pivete e bater nele também **_

_**Regina ri e dá uma tapa no Robin...**_

_**Regina: idiota!**_

_**Eles terminam de comer, Robin leva o Roland na escola e vai pro trabalho, enquanto a Regina também tinha ido para o escritório trabalhar...**_


	84. Chapter 84

_**São 11:30 hs...  
>Regina no escritório com a Tinker, elas concentradas trabalhando... Regina olha para o relógio...<strong>_

_**Regina: cadê a Sara?**_

_**Tinker: Regina, ela veio aqui às 9 hs, acho que não deu tempo da Clarissa sentir fome e ela já toma mingau**_

_**Regina olha pra Tinker, com uma expressão triste...**_

_**Tinker: não é sobre a Clarissa né? É sobre você, quem está com saudades é você!**_

_**Regina suspira...**_

_**Regina: não gosto de passar muito tempo longe da minha filha**_

_**Tinker: eu entendo...**_

_**Regina: pois é, amiga sobre meu casamento...**_

_**Tinker: sim**_

_**Regina: eu pretendo fazer uma cerimônia simples, mas ao mesmo tempo bonita, mês que vem eu e o Robin vamos nos casar no civil, inclusive quero que você e o Rick sejam testemunhas, mas eu vou fazer a festa também e quero que seja minha madrinha de casamento**_

_**Tinker: sim**_

_**Tinker se levanta e corre até a mesa da Regina, se ajoelhando e abraçando a Regina de forma desajeitada...**_

_**Tinker: e quero dar palpite em toda a cerimônia, inclusive sobre o vestido**_

_**Regina: eu estava vendo na internet, uma loja que podemos escolher tudo, elas mostram fotos e fazem na nossa medida**_

_**Tinker: que legal, precisamos ir até essa loja e Regina, temos apenas dois meses para nos preparar, e temos que ver como vai ser a festa, seu vestido, meu vestido**_

_**Regina: e o da Sara, também vou pedir pra ela ser minha madrinha**_

_**Tinker: ai que perfeito amiga! Então eu e ela iremos com o mesmo vestido, amiga você já tem ideia de como quer essa festa?**_

_**Regina: queria muito me casar num lugar especial que tenho com o Robin, mas não vai caber**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: então eu estava pensando em fazer o casamento no lago, é um espaço grande, bonito**_

_**Tinker: nossa! Vai ser lindo!**_

_**Enquanto isso, na casa da Regina...  
>Sara pega a Clarissa que estava no cercadinho...<strong>_

_**Sara: oi bebê! Está com fome? Vamos tomar mingau gostosinho!**_

_**Sara se senta com a Clarissa no sofá e vai dando a mamadeira para a bebê, quando ouve a porta se fechar com força, assustando tanto ela quanto a Clarissa, Henry passa por ela visivelmente estressado e sobe as escadas fazendo barulho, e Sara escuta mais uma porta se bater, provavelmente a do quarto dele... Sara olha pra Clarissa que estava sentada em seu colo tentando mamar a mamadeira, chupando o bico mas sem conseguir beber porque a Sara estava segurando a mamadeira sem virar, Sara ri e vai virando a mamadeira, conduzindo a Clarissa a se deitar e tomar o mingau...  
>Pouco tempo depois, Regina chega em casa, solta a bolsa na mesinha e já corre para o cercadinho, vendo a Clarissa sentadinha brincando com os brinquedinhos, colocando na boca...<strong>_

_**Regina: Oi meu bebê! Que saudade a mamãe estava de você!**_

_**Regina pega um chocalho e fica balançando fazendo barulho e a Clarissa fica olhando e sorrindo...**_

_**Sara aparece na sala e sorri...**_

_**Sara: Oi Regina!**_

_**Regina: Oi!**_

_**Regina sorri pra Sara e já volta a olhar a sua filhinha...**_

_**Regina: vem aqui meu bebê gostoso!**_

_**Regina vai pegando a Clarissa de dentro do cercadinho, ela se senta no sofá, deixando a Clarissa em pé em seu colo, Clarissa já começa a pular e ri...**_

_**Regina: own neném gostosa!**_

_**Regina dá um beijo no pescocinho dela e ouve as risadinhas da Clarissa...**_

_**Sara: Regina, não sei se deveria falar, mas o Henry já está aqui em casa**_

_**Regina: não deveria me falar o quê?**_

_**Sara: ele chegou aborrecido, passou rápido por mim e subiu pro quarto, fiquei preocupada, mas preferi não incomodá-lo**_

_**Regina olha pra ela e fica pensando, ela se levanta e coloca a Clarissa no cercadinho...**_

_**Regina: bom, foi bom mesmo você me falar, eu vou falar com ele**_

_**Regina vai subindo as escadas, e ao chegar à porta do quarto dele, ela bate...**_

_**Regina: Henry?**_

_**Ela escuta ele responder: depois eu desço pra almoçar!**_

_**Regina: filho, abre aqui, quero falar com você**_

_**Henry: depois!**_

_**Regina encara a porta fechada, tenta abrir mas percebe que está trancada, ela suspira e prefere deixar ele a vontade... Regina desce para sala e vê a Sara no sofá...**_

_**Regina: que horas ele chegou?**_

_**Sara: não faz muito tempo**_

_**Regina: vou ligar pro Robin**_

_**Regina pega o celular e vai ligando, espera ele atender...**_

_**Robin: Oi minha gostosa!**_

_**Regina: aconteceu alguma coisa com o Henry?**_

_**Robin: não, como assim? Alguma coisa o quê?**_

_**Regina: ele chegou aborrecido em casa e tá trancado no quarto**_

_**Robin: não, ele tava bem, liberei ele às 11hs e ele foi pra casa andando, mas saiu daqui animado**_

_**Regina: deve ter acontecido alguma coisa, por que você liberou ele mais cedo?**_

_**Robin: ele já tinha terminado, então disse que ele podia ir**_

_**Regina: tá bom amor, você vem almoçar em casa?**_

_**Robin: vou sim, mais vou chegar às 14hs, se quiser almoçar, não precisa me esperar não**_

_**Regina: ok, beijos, eu te amo!**_

_**Robin: também amo você**_

_**Eles desligam, Regina fica pensativa e se assusta ao ver o Henry aparecer nas escadas...**_

_**Regina: Oi meu filho, vamos almoçar!**_

_**Henry sorri meio desanimado e vai pra cozinha, Regina o acompanha... Eles se sentam, vão se servindo...**_

_**Regina: está acontecendo alguma coisa?**_

_**Henry: não**_

_**Regina: por que você está tão estranho, está aborrecido com alguma coisa?**_

_**Henry: não mãe**_

_**Regina fica olhando pra ele, aflita por ver que seu filho estava passando por alguma coisa e não confiava nela para conversar, eles vão comendo...**_

_**Henry: tenho que ir, senão vou me atrasar**_

_**Henry se levanta e vai saindo da cozinha...  
>Henry sai de casa, indo para a escola, Regina fica sentada na mesa, preocupada, sabendo que essa idade é difícil, Henry estava no auge da adolescência, eles já tinham passado por muitas coisas, mas ele agora tinha seus próprios problemas, que poderia não ser o fim do mundo, mas a importância que os adolescentes dão as coisas torna tudo muito intenso...<br>Sara entra na cozinha, percebendo a expressão aflita da Regina...**_

_**Sara: não se preocupe, talvez seja apenas estresse, coisas de adolescentes, coisas de meninos!**_

_**Regina: ele nem me dá a chance de ajudar**_

_**Sara: mas geralmente é assim mesmo, ah Regina, ele vai ficar bem, depois você tenta conversar com ele, ou talvez daqui a umas horas ele nem se lembre o que o aborreceu**_

_**Regina: é, mas eu fico preocupada, mas tudo bem... sei que se for algo sério, ele me conta...**_

_**Enquanto isso, Robin vai saindo do trabalho, entra no carro e vai dirigindo, quando olha alguém entrando na floresta, ele tem a sensação que conhece a pessoa e vai dirigindo devagar, tentando olhar e suas suspeitas se confirmam quando ele vê o Henry correndo para dentro da floresta, Robin para o carro, desce e corre atrás dele...**_

_**Robin: Henry!**_

_**Henry olha pra trás e para de correr, Robin chega até ele...**_

_**Robin: o que está fazendo? Por que não está na escola?**_

_**Henry: não quero ir à escola, nunca mais!**_

_**Robin: mas por quê? O que está acontecendo garoto?**_

_**Henry solta a mochila no chão, Robin fica olhando pra ele, vendo o desespero do Henry...**_

_**Robin: vem cá, vamos dar uma caminhada!**_

_**Robin segura a mochila dele e vai andando, Henry vai acompanhando ele... Eles chegam num local isolado, bem ventilado, com alguns troncos caídos, Robin joga a mochila do Henry no chão e se senta num tronco de árvore...**_

_**Robin: esse lugar aqui é meu esconderijo, venho aqui quando quero ficar sozinho**_

_**Henry se senta ao lado do Robin, permanecendo calado...**_

_**Robin: podemos ficar aqui quanto tempo você quiser**_

_**Eles ficam calados, pensando, quietos, até o Henry quebrar o silêncio...**_

_**Henry: ainda estou pagando pelo que fiz**_

_**Robin: o que você fez?**_

_**Henry: aquilo do banheiro das meninas, eu troquei de sala, mas todo mundo ficou sabendo e minha vida tá arruinada**_

_**Robin: não diga isso! Você é jovem**_

_**Henry: tem uma garota na minha sala, eu ainda não a conhecia, a gente senta junto na aula de biologia, o professor nos colocou como dupla, ela é legal, mas ela tem uma amiga que é uma idiota, e a gente estava se dando tão bem, hoje quando saí do trabalho eu a vi em frente à sorveteria e...**_

_**Henry suspira, e se cala... Robin continua olhando para ele, tentando encorajá-lo a falar...**_

_**Henry: bom, eu me preparei bastante tempo para chamá-la pra sair e fui falar com ela, chamei ela pra tomar um sorvete e a amiga dela apareceu bem nessa hora e começou a rir da minha cara, me chamando de Henry punheta e que eu era o tarado do banheiro e que nenhuma menina sairia comigo**_

_**Robin fica olhando pra cara dele, tentando ser rápido em dar alguma resposta e ao mesmo tempo foi pego de surpresa, não imaginava que o Henry seria tão sincero com ele e se abriria desse jeito...**_

_**Robin: essa garota que você tá afim, ela falou alguma coisa?**_

_**Henry: não, e ela também não riu de mim, ficou mandando a amiga dela parar, mas eu sou um idiota e saí correndo**_

_**Robin: bom, me parece que essa garota gosta de você, ela tentou defender você, talvez se você não tivesse corrido, quem sabe ela não responderia alguma coisa**_

_**Henry: agora é tarde**_

_**Robin: tenha calma, talvez não seja**_

_**Henry continua triste e olhando para baixo, desolado...**_

_**Robin: e essa garota tem nome?**_

_**Henry olha pra ele e seus olhos se iluminam, Robin consegue enxergar aquela paixão jovem nos olhos dele...**_

_**Henry: o nome dela é Kayla**_

_**Robin: a julgar pelo nome, ela deve ser muito bonita!**_

_**Henry: sim, ela é...**_

_**Robin: não desista dela ainda, você tem que deixar pra lá, um dia ninguém vai se lembrar do que aconteceu e essa garota gosta de você, por que você não liga pra ela?**_

_**Henry: não sei**_

_**Robin: e você faltar a escola não vai te ajudar, precisa mostrar que é corajoso, que enfrenta as situações de cara, ainda dá tempo de você ir no segundo horário?**_

_**Henry: acho que sim**_

_**Robin: quer que eu te leve?**_

_**Henry: sim**_

_**Robin levanta, Henry pega a mochila e abraça o Robin, ele sorri e abraça o Henry também, sentindo-se satisfeito e feliz por poder ser um pai para o filho de sua mulher...**_

_**Robin: vai dá tudo certo garoto!**_

_**Henry o solta e vai andando na frente, Robin o acompanha...**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**Robin entra em casa, vai indo até a sala, encontra a Regina sentada no chão com a Clarissa sentadinha, elas brincando com uns brinquedinhos...**_

_**Robin: cadê a princesa de papai?**_

_**Clarissa ri e olha pro pai, o movimento dela a faz perder o equilíbrio e cair para o lado, ficando deitada... Robin ri e se senta fazendo cócegas na bebê que se encolhe dando risadinha, ele olha pra Regina e eles se beijam...**_

_**Regina: chegou tarde, você deve está morrendo de fome né meu amor?**_

_**Robin: muita! Com a fome que tô aqui eu devoro você todinha!**_

_**Regina sorri e o beija novamente... Eles levantam, Regina pega a Clarissa e a coloca no cercadinho, eles vão pra cozinha, Robin senta e a Regina vai colocando o prato dele...**_

_**Robin: você me ligou dizendo que o Henry estava estranho**_

_**Regina: sim, ele chegou aqui todo estressado, almoçou e saiu ainda estressado**_

_**Robin: eu o encontrei quando estava vindo pra casa**_

_**Regina olha pra ele, ficando com o prato na mão...**_

_**Regina: onde?**_

_**Robin: ele não foi à escola, e estava se escondendo, acho que se eu não o tivesse visto, ele ia ficar escondido até o horário de sair do colégio **_

_**Regina: você falou com ele?**_

_**Robin: sim, levei ele pra dar uma volta...**_

_**Robin vai falando enquanto a Regina vai colocando a comida para ele...**_

_**Robin: ele está tendo problemas com aquilo ainda, do que ele aprontou na escola, infelizmente né, foi algo sério, eu sabia que iam perseguir ele por causa daquilo**_

_**Regina entrega o prato para ele e um copo de suco, ela pega suco pra ela também e se senta junto dele...**_

_**Regina: que tipo de problemas?**_

_**Robin: uma garota!**_

_**Regina: o quê?**_

_**Robin: Regina, seu filho está apaixonado!**_

_**Regina: como assim? Eu ainda estou digerindo a história do Roland com a Briana, agora você está me dizendo que o Henry também está interessado em uma garota?**_

_**Robin: mas o Henry tem 15 anos Regina! Geralmente essa idade desperta alguns sentimentos e desejos**_

_**Regina vai bebendo o suco...**_

_**Regina: ele conversou com você? te contou essas coisas?**_

_**Robin: sim, ele tentou chamar essa menina para sair e uma amiga dela o envergonhou, trazendo o assunto do banheiro de volta e ridicularizando o Henry, ele ficou magoado e saiu correndo...**_

_**Regina: não acredito nisso! Quem essa garota pensa que é?**_

_**Robin: Regina, é comum de acontecer entre adolescentes, vamos tentar ajudar o Henry a lidar com isso**_

_**Regina: amor, obrigada! Por se preocupar com o meu filho e fico muito feliz que ele tenha conversado essas coisas com você, ele não teve muito contato com uma figura masculina, e vocês estão tão próximos**_

_**Robin: ah meu amor, não gosto quando você se refere ao Henry como seu filho, assim como você ama o Roland e é mãe dele, eu também sou pai do Henry, não tem que me agradecer, fiz meu papel de pai**_

_**Regina olha pra ele, emocionada e sorri...**_

_**Regina: sim, verdade, então vamos ajudar nosso filho a lidar com isso...**_

_**Robin sorri e continua comendo, Regina fica olhando pra ele, sorrindo, falando para si mesma que tinha muita sorte de tê-lo em sua vida e que essa união iria se fortalecer com o casamento...**_


	85. Chapter 85

_**Robin continua almoçando, a Regina ao seu lado, eles ouvem o celular da Regina tocar o alerta do whatsapp, Regina pega o celular e vai olhando...**_

_**Robin: quem tanto manda mensagem pra você?**_

_**Regina: a Tinker**_

_**Regina abre o aplicativo e fica confusa ao ver que na verdade a mensagem era da Emma...**_

_**Robin: que foi?**_

_**Regina abre a janela de conversa e vai lendo não dando atenção a pergunta do Robin, ela lê:**_

_**Emma- "Regina, tá em casa ou no escritório?"**_

_**Regina digita:**_

_**Regina- "em casa, pq?"**_

_**Emma- " preciso muito falar com vc, posso passar aí?"**_

_**Regina- "pode, mas do que se trata?"**_

_**Emma- "nosso filho"**_

_**Regina- "o que houve?"**_

_**Emma- "acho que ele tá gostando de uma menina, mas calma, te conto td pessoalmente"**_

_**Regina suspira, satisfeita por já está ciente do assunto, mesmo não sendo com ela que o Henry se abriu, ela sentia certa vantagem sobre a Emma...**_

_**Regina- "vc tem razão, ele está mesmo gostando de uma menina"**_

_**Emma- "ah, vc já sabe? Ele te contou?"**_

_**Regina- "mais ou menos, olha e pq o drama de precisarmos conversar? Ele tem idade de se apaixonar, é normal"**_

_**Emma- "não acha que deveríamos conversar com ele sobre assuntos como sexo e afins"**_

_**Regina sente um calafrio ao ler aquilo, ela fica olhando para o celular, sem saber o que responder...**_

_**Regina- "bom, precisar é uma coisa, querer é outra"**_

_**Emma- "kkkkk Regina, estou tão apavorada qnto vc, acredite!"**_

_**Regina- "e como vamos fz isso? Vamos conversar juntas com ele? Isso pode ficar mais constrangedor?"**_

_**Emma- "nós somos as mães dele né, nossa família é assim, não é exatamente mãe e pai, é complicado, em famílias com mãe e pai, os pais conversam juntos, mas, o que o Henry tem é mãe e mãe! deveríamos conversar juntas"**_

_**Regina- "como vamos fz isso?"**_

_**Emma- "vc fala e eu dou apoio moral"**_

_**Regina- "não seja idiota, Swan"**_

_**Emma- "kkkkk era uma piada! Mas ok, falando sério, temos que chegar num consenso antes de falar com ele"**_

_**Regina- "ok, passa aqui mais tarde que a gente entra num consenso"**_

_**Emma- "ok"**_

_**Regina bloqueia o celular e suspira...**_

_**Robin: pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?**_

_**Regina desbloqueia o celular e entrega ele, Robin vai lendo a conversa...  
>Enquanto isso...<br>No colégio, Henry sai da sala quando o sinal toca, respira fundo sabendo que a próxima aula era de biologia, ele lembra da voz do Robin dizendo que ele deveria enfrentar de frente, ele começa a andar, passa em seu armário e ouve algumas meninas se aproximar, se encolhendo ao ouvir a voz familiar daquela amiga idiota da Kayla, a Julie era uma garota muito bonita, mas era muito exibida, arrogante e fútil, e visivelmente precoce... Ele se vira, vendo-as conversando e pegando seus livros, quando elas olham pra ele...**_

_**Julie: olha lá Kayla, seu namoradinho**_

_**Ela fica rindo e fazendo gestos na mãos simulando masturbação...**_

_**Kayla: para com isso!**_

_**Julie: chegou tarde por que se atrasou batendo uma? Olhando as fotos das meninas, tem foto minha também, nua? Tirou fotos minhas no banheiro, Henry?**_

_**Ela olha pra ele sorrindo...**_

_**Henry: eu não preciso invadir o banheiro pra conseguir fotos de você nua, Julie, já que você é uma vadia! Todo mundo deve ter fotos suas, mas eu não estou interessado, obrigado!**_

_**As meninas ficam rindo, Julie olha pra ele com raiva mas permanece calada...**_

_**Kayla: você pediu por isso, Julie**_

_**Então ela vai andando até o Henry e sorri, eles vão andando pelo corredor até chegar na sala, se sentam juntos...**_

_**Kayla: achei o máximo o que você falou pra Julie**_

_**Henry apenas ri, ficando com cara de bobo, nunca sabia como reagir perto dela...**_

_**Kayla: aquele convite, de tomar sorvete, ainda está de pé?**_

_**Henry: cla-claro...**_

_**Kayla: ok, e quando seria?**_

_**Henry: amanhã a noite? hoje tenho aula à noite**_

_**Kayla: amanhã então**_

_**Eles ficam sorrindo e se olhando...  
>Enquanto isso...<br>Na casa da Regina, Robin termina de almoçar, vai levando o prato pra pia...**_

_**Regina: ainda vai trabalhar hoje?**_

_**Robin: tenho que ir amor, mas estou um pouco cansado, vamos deitar um pouco**_

_**Regina: vamos**_

_**Eles vão andando, passando pela sala, Regina sorri para a Sara que estava sentada no sofá, Clarissa brincando no cercadinho, eles sobem para o quarto, Robin vai tirando os sapatos, tira a camisa e a calça, deitando na cama usando apenas a cueca, Regina abre a gaveta do criado mudo, procurando o carregador do celular, quando pega a cartela de anticoncepcional...**_

_**Regina: terminei mais uma cartela, mais um ciclo e nada de menstruação, já se passaram sete meses, acha que eu deveria ir na médica?**_

_**Robin: não sei meu amor, você sente algum incômodo?**_

_**Regina: não**_

_**Regina põe o celular pra carregar e se deita ao lado do Robin...**_

_**Robin: mas se tá na dúvida, deveria ir sim...**_

_**Eles se abraçam, Regina fica olhando o Robin de olhos fechados, ela sorri e fica acariciando o peito dele, os cabelos, tentando fazê-lo dormir...**_

_**Robin: você me ama, amor?**_

_**Robin fala sem abrir os olhos, e fala quase sussurrando... Regina sorri e dá um selinho na boca dele...**_

_**Regina: é claro que eu te amo!**_

_**Robin a abraça, apertando-a e ficando com o rosto no pescoço dela, ela continua acariciando os cabelos dele... e se arrepia ao sentir os lábios dele beijando o pescoço, sugando levemente...**_

_**Robin: tão cheirosa!**_

_**Robin vai beijando o pescoço dela, acariciando o corpo dela, chegando com a mão até a bunda e aperta, ele se vira de repente, subindo em cima da Regina, eles se olham nos olhos...**_

_**Robin: não consigo dormir estando com tanto tesão, quero fazer amor com você!**_

_**Regina sorri, e ele se inclina, beijando aqueles lábios deliciosos dela, ela o abraça, começam a se esfregar, beijando-se de forma intensa, Regina sentindo os movimentos do Robin, esfregando-se nela, ficando cada vez mais excitados, ele se levanta, trazendo-a e eles ficam sentados, Robin vai tirando a blusa da Regina, vendo-a com um sutiã de amamentação, ele sorri e vai abrindo, tirando só a parte da frente, descobrindo o mamilo...**_

_**Robin: que sutiã interessante!**_

_**Regina começa a ri...**_

_**Regina: na verdade ele é eficiente para amamentar bebês!**_

_**Robin: posso ser seu bebê? **_

_**Robin se inclina, já abocanhando o mamilo dela, sugando com força, Regina geme, olhando pra ele, sentindo sua pele se arrepiar, Robin tira a boca de seu seio e vai abrindo o outro lado, chupando assim que descobre o mamilo, Regina sorri, vendo aquela brincadeira do Robin...**_

_**Regina: já chega disso!**_

_**Regina põe as mãos para trás, abrindo o sutiã e vai tirando, Robin olha pra ela, lambendo os lábios...**_

_**Robin: desculpa Clarissa, mas papai vai roubar seu leitinho!**_

_**Robin se inclina novamente, abocanhando o mamilo dela novamente e apalpando o outro seio, apertando o mamilos entre os dedos, Regina geme, fechando os olhos, eles vão se deitando, Robin vai beijando a barriga dela, roçando os lábios e a língua na pele dela, ele vai abrindo o botão da calça dela, e vai puxando a calça, e sorri ao vê-la com uma calcinha branca com borboletinhas...**_

_**Robin: que fofa!**_

_**Regina apenas ri, lembrando-se do fato de ter escolhido uma calcinha confortável e quase infantil... Seus pensamentos são interrompidos ao sentir os lábios do Robin novamente a beijando, puxando a calcinha enquanto a beija, ele tira a calcinha, e vai subindo em cima dela, beijando-a na boca, Regina vai acariciando o braço do Robin, acariciando as costas, descendo as mãos e percebendo que ele ainda está de cueca, ela vai puxando para baixo, tentando tirar, ele ajuda a tirar sem parar o beijo, ele se encaixa entre as pernas, segurando seu pênis e guiando, penetrando-a lentamente, ainda a beijando, descendo os lábios para o queixo, para o pescoço, Regina geme baixinho ao sentir o Robin se movimentar, entrando e saindo de dentro dela, num ritmo lento, Robin concentrado em beijá-la, ele a olha nos olhos e a beija na boca, sugando os lábios dela, ele se ergue novamente a olhando nos olhos, ainda se movimentando, olhando pra ela, vendo o corpo dela se movimentar por causa dos movimentos dele, Robin começa a intensificar, dando umas estocadas fortes, distraído em ver os seios dela mexerem e vê-la subir e descer, Regina vai gemendo, olhos fechados, Robin a admirando, ficando ainda mais excitado, ele fecha os olhos, movimentando-se, desfrutando do prazer que tinha quando fazia amor com sua futura esposa, sorrindo ao lembrar disso...**_

_**Robin: minha futura esposa!**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Regina fala gemendo, totalmente entregue ao desejo, acariciando as costas dele com as unhas, ela o agarra, o trazendo para perto, Robin vai beijando o pescoço dela, intensificando os movimentos, Regina começa a se movimentar também, contorcendo-se, eles permanecem num ritmo rápido até que a Regina o aperta, gemendo alto, gozando... Robin a olha, deliciado, sempre era um prazer vê-la gozar, ele continua se movimentando, Regina respira, tendo alguns espasmos, mas fica deitada, olhos fechados, sentindo o Robin se movimentar, ele se inclina e a beija no pescoço, enquanto a penetra de forma vigorosa e rápida, Regina franze as sobrancelhas, gemendo, ela acaricia os braços dele, gemendo em seu ouvido, tentando tornar aquilo ainda mais sensual, estimulando-o a gozar, ela ouve o Robin gemer, ainda metendo com rapidez, ele vai diminuindo o ritmo, abre os olhos, olha pra ela, ele a beija na boca, sugando os lábios, enfiando a língua na boca dela, ela retribui da mesma forma, chupando a língua dele, Robin ainda se movimentando, empurrando-se com força para dentro dela...**_

_**Regina: não está conseguindo gozar?**_

_**Robin: não**_

_**Eles sorriem, se olhando, Robin se movimentando e a olhando...**_

_**Robin: mas está tão gostoso, vou passar o dia aqui**_

_**Regina: não mesmo, quer me esfolar?**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, Regina o empurra, ela se senta...**_

_**Regina: vem cá que eu faço você gozar rapidinho!**_

_**Ele sorri maliciosamente, vai ficando em pé, próximo a cama, Regina segura o pênis dele, olhando para cima, em seus olhos, ela lambe os lábios, olhando pra ele de forma provocante, ela aproxima o rosto do pênis dele, mas o beija na barriga, chupando a pele dele até deixar marca, Robin apenas suspira, olhando pra ela, Regina o olha novamente, enquanto movimenta a mão, masturbando-o, ela olha para o pênis dele e beija, encostando os lábios na cabeça do pênis dele e depois o olha, Robin morde os lábios e entende a brincadeira dela, apenas o provocando, ele segura os cabelos dela, deixando num rabo de cavalo e segura só com uma mão, ele tira a mão dela de seu pênis e segura, guiando até a boca dela, ele encosta mas ela não abre a boca, apenas sorri...**_

_**Robin: abre essa boquinha gostosa, Regina!**_

_**Regina: não**_

_**Robin aperta os cabelos dela, puxando, ela geme...**_

_**Robin: abre a boca!**_

_**Ela sorri, excitada com aquela brincadeira, ela olha pra ele e abre a boca, Robin enfia o pênis na boca dela, empurrando a cabeça dela, ele geme sentindo os lábios dela, a boca quente, Regina vai chupando, tirando da boca e pondo novamente, ela segura a coxa dele, apertando, enquanto continua chupando, olhando para ele de vez em quando, vendo a expressão de prazer que ele fazia, ela segura o pênis dele, ele solta, deixando ela conduzir, ela movimenta as mãos, masturbando enquanto o chupa, Robin vai gemendo, se movimentando, excitado por estar fodendo a boca dela, Regina continua ali, olhos fechados, chupando-o de forma intensa, movimentando a mão, num sobe e desce enlouquecedor, ele segura o rosto dela...**_

_**Robin: Regina! Eu vou gozar! Amor, vou gozar**_

_**Ele tenta afastá-la mas ela o segura, mantendo seu pênis dentro da boca, chupando, ele segura os cabelos dela, perdendo o controle, movimentando-se e goza, Regina abre a boca ao sentir aquele líquido quente invadir sua boca, ela se afasta um pouco, deixando o líquido escorrer pelo queixo, deixa a língua pra fora evitando engolir, Robin segura seu pênis, ainda movimentando a mão, derramando-se na boca e nos seios dela, ele fica arfando, e olha pra ela, ela sorri e segura os próprios seios, ele a olha, toda melada, ele mal podendo acreditar naquilo, sentindo ainda um prazer enorme...**_

_**Robin: Regina!**_

_**Regina: oi**_

_**Robin: mais uma fantasia realizada!**_

_**Eles sorriem, Regina se levanta e vai andando para o banheiro, ele a segue e eles entram no chuveiro, Regina vai se lavando, Robin apenas se encosta na parede e fica olhando para ela...**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**Regina: até mais tarde!**_

_**Robin: eu amo você! vou tentar trabalhar, mas acho que não vou consegui pensar em nada além da chupada gostosa que você me deu**_

_**Regina: concentre-se no trabalho**_

_**Robin: e na gozada gostosa que eu dei em sua boquinha deliciosa!**_

_**Regina sorri...**_

_**Robin: ficou toda meladinha**_

_**Regina: tem certeza que vai trabalhar?**_

_**Robin: toda gostosa!**_

_**Regina fica dando risada, ele a beija na boca e vai andando até o carro, se virando várias vezes para olhar pra ela, ao entrar no carro, ele buzina e vai embora, Regina fecha a porta e entra, vai até a sala e vê a Clarissa choramingando, Sara tentando entretê-la com os brinquedinhos, mas ela continua reclamando...**_

_**Regina: Oi minha pitinininha! Venha cá mamar leitinho de mamãe**_

_**Regina vai pegando a Clarissa nos braços e se senta no sofá, levantando a blusa e oferecendo o seio a sua filha, que começa a mamar...**_

_**Regina: senta aqui Sarinha, quero falar uma coisa com você**_

_**Sara se senta ao lado da Regina e a olha nos olhos...**_

_**Regina: você sabe que você é muito importante pra mim, não sabe?**_

_**Sara: sim, e você também é muito importante pra mim**_

_**Elas sorriem...**_

_**Regina: então quero te fazer um convite, aceita ser minha madrinha de casamento?**_

_**Sara leva as mãos até a boca, surpresa e sorri, quase se jogando na Regina e a abraça, Regina a abraça apenas com um braço, o outro segurando a Clarissa, que fica empurrando a Sara com os pezinhos...**_

_**Sara: sim, nossa! Fico muito feliz! **_

_**Sara se afasta ao perceber a Clarissa fazendo birra e empurrando ela com os pés, ela sorri e olha pra Clarissa...**_

_**Sara: menina mais encrenqueira você né dona Clarissa?**_

_**Regina começa a rir e segura o pé da Clarissa e morde, Clarissa fica rindo sem soltar o peito, olhando pra sua mãe e gugunando ainda segurando o peito...**_

_**Regina: então, você e a Tinker serão minhas madrinhas!**_

_**Sara: estou tão animada! Vai ser um casamento perfeito!**_

_**Elas ficam sorrindo, Clarissa mamando e brincando com a blusa da Regina...**_


	86. Chapter 86

_**Regina continua na sala, vendo TV, ainda com a Clarissa agarrada em seu seio, mamando com os olhinhos fechados, adormecendo, Regina olha pra ela e vai colocando o dedo na boca da bebê, tentando enganá-la para tirá-la do peito, mas logo ao separar a Clarissa do peito, ela abre os olhos e começa a chorar, com carinha de sono, esfregando os olhinhos com aquelas mãozinhas gordinhas e pequenininhas, Regina sorri sem consegui resistir a aquele rostinho de sua filha, ela apenas troca a Clarissa de lado, oferecendo o outro seio pra sua filha, que já se agarra na blusa da Regina e mama, Regina ajeita a roupa do outro lado cobrindo o seio, ela vai puxando a calcinha da Clarissa, conferindo se a fraldinha está limpa, e ao ver que tá limpinha ela dá uma tapinha no bumbum dela e ri, Clarissa olha pra ela...**_

_**Regina: safadinha de mamãe!**_

_**Clarissa sorri, Regina acaricia o rostinho dela apenas com um dedo, tocando no nariz da bebê, Clarissa fecha os olhos e a Regina a aperta contra si, deixando o rosto da Clarissa pressionado em seu seio, ela solta e a Clarissa solta o peito dando risadinha, Regina ri e aperta a filha novamente, sufocando a bebê em seu seio e a solta, ouvindo a risada da Clarissa, Regina levanta ela até conseguir beijar a barriguinha dela, Clarissa ri e fica segurando o cabelo da Regina que vai dando vários beijos na barriga dela...**_

_**Regina: mãe vai morder você!**_

_**Clarissa ri olhando pra sua mãe, parecendo esperar pela ação seguinte... Regina fica olhando pra ela deitadinha em seu colo, Clarissa vai abrindo a boca pra mamar novamente mas a Regina a aperta contra o seio, Clarissa ri de novo e olha pra Regina...**_

_**Regina: vai mamar ainda?**_

_**Clarissa olha pro seio vai abrindo a boquinha e sente sua mãe a apertar novamente, dessa vez o seio da Regina quando pressionado libera leite, molhando o rostinho da Clarissa que fica piscando os olhinhos por causa do líquido, Regina fica dando risada e enxuga com a blusa, ainda rindo, achando muito engraçado e decide deixar a Clarissa mamar em paz, Clarissa vai fechando os olhinhos, Regina acariciando os cabelinhos dela... Sara aparece na sala...**_

_**Sara: Regina, quer comer alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina: não Sarinha, depois eu como, pode ficar à vontade, pode mudar o canal da TV nem estou vendo mesmo...**_

_**Sara: não, eu vou subir**_

_**Então as duas se assustam ao ouvir:**_

_**Tinker: suba não mulher, fique aqui, quero falar com vocês!**_

_**Regina: mas que merda Tinker, que susto! Voltou a invadir a minha casa?**_

_**Tinker: desculpa, eu estava empolgada e você deixa tudo destrancado, Regina**_

_**Regina a encara, tentando se manter firme e a repreender, mas sorri, recebendo o sorriso da Tinker...**_

_**Tinker: a Sara já sabe?**_

_**Tinker olha pra Regina, torcendo pra que ela entenda do que se trata...**_

_**Regina: sabe sim, e já aceitou ser minha madrinha**_

_**Sara sorri, Tinker olha pra ela e anda na direção delas, sentando-se no sofá ao lado da Regina...**_

_**Tinker: trouxe umas coisas, senta aí Sara**_

_**Sara vai até o outro sofá e se senta, podendo ficar de frente para elas, Tinker vai abrindo a bolsa e tira uns papéis de dentro...**_

_**Tinker: esse aqui é de uma gráfica, eles me deram esse folheto com alguns modelos de convite de casamento, um mais lindo que o outro e eles tem outros modelos**_

_**Regina pega o folheto e vai olhando, tentando passar as folhas com dificuldade por estar com um braço ocupado...**_

_**Tinker: como é daqui a dois meses, temos que encomendar logo amiga**_

_**Tinker entrega outro papel...**_

_**Tinker: esse aqui é da loja que você me disse, pesquisei e consegui agendar uma visita pra amanhã amiga, nossa, eu sou muito foda! Não é todo mundo que consegue visita tão rápido, daí iremos nós três pra escolhermos o vestido!**_

_**Regina: amanhã que horas?**_

_**Tinker: de manhã, marquei às 10 hs mas temos que sair mais cedo por causa da viagem até lá, acho que dá duas horas se formos sem fazer paradas, em todo caso, é melhor sairmos daqui às 7 horas...**_

_**Regina: com quem vou deixar a Clarissa?**_

_**Tinker: com o marido!**_

_**Elas sorriem... Regina põe os papéis no sofá e vai se levantando, aproveitando que a Clarissa dormiu e soltou o peito, ela põe a filha deitada no cercadinho e ajeita a blusa, voltando a se sentar e olhando os papéis com mais atenção e entusiasmo...**_

_**Tinker: sabe o que eu tava pensando aqui?**_

_**Regina: o quê?**_

_**Tinker: você vai fazer convite pra Marion?**_

_**Elas se olham, um sorriso maldoso, como se fossem cúmplices fofocando sobre o recalque...**_

_**Regina: faço questão de fazer**_

_**Tinker: podia ficar assim.. "querida, conto com sua presença para meu casamento com seu ex"**_

_**Elas dão risada...**_

_**Regina: "sobrou um convite e pra não jogar no lixo, estou te convidando"**_

_**Elas ficam rindo e ao mesmo tempo pensando, tentando criar engraçado algo para falar...**_

_**Tinker: "fiz as contas e no dia do meu casamento o Roland vai estar com você então apareça lá com meu filho, obrigada!"**_

_**Sara: vocês não prestam!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: ah, vamos parar com isso, meu "relacionamento" com ela está bem tranquilo, estou brincando mas na verdade já estou com dó...**_

_**Tinker: tá bom, parei**_

_**Elas ficam rindo e voltam a olhar para os papéis...**_

_**Regina: temos que pensar na decoração também, eu estava pensando em colocar uma tenda grande, pra ser ao ar livre, mas ao mesmo tempo ficarmos protegidos do sol ou chuva**_

_**Tinker: sim, estou entendendo, uma tenda toda branca, claro! daí coloca as cadeiras enfileiradas e um tapete vermelho no meio pra rainha passar**_

_**Elas ficam rindo, animadas...**_

_**Sara: vai ser perfeito!**_

_**Tinker: Regina, eu vim aqui entregar essas coisas, mas vou voltar pra prefeitura, você vai?**_

_**Regina: vou sim, espera só eu calçar a sandália**_

_**(***********************)**_

_**As horas passam, Regina olha a mensagem no whatsapp que tinha acabado de receber:**_

_**Emma- "onde você está?"**_

_**Regina responde:**_

_**Regina- "saindo do trabalho, faz o seguinte, fica de frente ao Granny's que eu passo lá pra te pegar"**_

_**Emma- "ok"**_

_**Regina pega bolsa...**_

_**Regina: amanhã, vamos todas no mesmo carro né?**_

_**Tinker: sim, apareço lá às 7 horas**_

_**Regina: até amanhã, tchau**_

_**Elas se despedem, Regina anda até o carro e entra, jogando a bolsa para o banco de trás, ela vai dirigindo e chegando perto do Granny's ela avista a Emma, ela para o carro e a Emma entra rapidamente, Regina volta a dirigir...**_

_**Emma: oi**_

_**Regina: oi**_

_**Emma: por que não podíamos simplesmente conversar no Granny's?**_

_**Regina: e se o Henry aparecesse?**_

_**Emma: ah tá**_

_**Elas ficam em silencio, Regina estaciona o carro e se vira, sentando-se de lado, ficando de frente para a Emma...**_

_**Regina: então, como vamos fazer isso?**_

_**Emma se vira ficando também de frente para a Regina, elas ficam se encarando, caladas e começam a rir, visivelmente nervosas...**_

_**Regina: não sei o que dizer**_

_**Emma: bom, sobre sexo ele já deve saber várias coisas, temos que admitir isso, mas poderíamos focar o assunto em se proteger, preservativos, DST e gravidez indesejada**_

_**Regina fica espantada olhando para a Emma, pensativa...**_

_**Emma: e como você ficou sabendo que ele tá gostando de alguém?**_

_**Regina: ele contou para o Robin, e como você ficou sabendo?**_

_**Emma: notei o comportamento estranho dele e só estava desconfiando, não sabia que era um problema real**_

_**Regina: entendo, mas voltando a conversa, acho melhor mesmo focar no assunto de proteção... Precisamos mesmo fazer isso?**_

_**Emma: precisamos sim, poderíamos esperar uns dias, ver se ele nos conta sobre a garota, aí conversamos com ele, o que você acha?**_

_**Regina: e se ele não contar?**_

_**Elas ficam caladas...**_

_**Regina: podemos voltar pra casa e fingir que nada disso aconteceu?**_

_**Emma fica rindo, Regina sorri também...**_

_**Regina: vamos fazer o seguinte, a gente chama ele pra conversar e deixamos o assunto se desenrolar, vamos tentar deixar uma coisa natural**_

_**Emma: ok, pode ser**_

_**Regina: amanhã à noite, a gente conversa com ele, hoje ele tem aula particular**_

_**Emma: ok, até amanhã então**_

_**Regina: quer que eu te leve em casa?**_

_**Emma: não precisa, eu fico aqui mesmo, ainda vou dá uma saída**_

_**Emma vai descendo do carro e fecha a porta, ela acena dando tchau, Regina buzina e vai dando ré, fazendo a volta e vai pra casa...  
>Regina pega a bolsa e vai andando, chegando até a porta, vai abrindo, ela entra e vai fechando a porta, ela fica de frente a porta, girando a chave, lembrando que a Tinker disse que eles vivem com a porta destrancada, quando ela toma um susto, ouve o impacto de alguma coisa passando próximo a sua cabeça, ela grita e derruba a bolsa, olha pro lado e vê uma flecha a poucos centímetros de sua cabeça, ela olha confusa e se vira, vendo o Robin vestido apenas com uma calça segurando seu arco e sorrindo, Regina olha pra ele boquiaberta...<strong>_

_**Regina: está tentando me matar?**_

_**Robin: claro que não majestade, mas eu desejo ter você pra mim e vim aqui sequestrar você!**_

_**Robin fala com seriedade, Regina sorri de forma maliciosa, tentando entender aquela brincadeira...**_

_**Regina: posso chamar meus guardas pra vir aqui acabar com você, ou posso fazer isso apenas movimentando minhas mãos**_

_**Robin pega mais uma flecha, colocando no arco e mirando na Regina...**_

_**Robin: acha que sua magia é mais rápida que minha flecha?**_

_**Regina levanta as mãos, rendendo-se, olhando para ele...**_

_**Robin: escute bem, eu vou levar você de qualquer jeito, mas posso facilitar as coisas pra você, encoste na porta!**_

_**Regina dá um passo pra trás, encostando-se na porta...**_

_**Robin: qualquer tentativa de fuga e eu vou punir você! Entendeu?**_

_**Regina fica ofegante, sentindo seu corpo arder de tão quente, percebendo que ela ficou calada, Robin solta a flecha, que vai na direção dela com velocidade, ele se assusta ao ver a Regina ser envolta numa fumaça roxa, e quando a fumaça some, ela está com os cabelos presos, um vestido preto, maquiagem e sua fiel calça de couro e botas, compondo sua personalidade Evil Queen... Ela sorri segurando a flecha nas mãos...**_

_**Regina: vai precisar mais do que isso para me tirar de meu castelo!**_

_**Robin sorri e vai andando na direção dela, ela apenas o olha com a boca entreaberta não conseguindo esconder sua excitação, ele encosta o corpo no dela, deixando ela imprensada na porta, ela encosta as mãos no peito dele, mas ele segura e empurra com força contra a porta, deixando ela presa...**_

_**Robin: eu acho que você quer ir comigo, querida Evil Queen**_

_**Regina mantém os olhos nos dele...**_

_**Regina: e o que faz você pensar assim? Por que eu sairia daqui com um homem como você?**_

_**Robin põe a mão na barriga dela e vai subindo a mão, indo até o seio, que estavam uma delícia num decote farto, ele apalpa o seio dela, apertando com força, Regina suspira mas o bate no rosto com força...**_

_**Regina: tire suas mãos de mim!**_

_**Robin volta a olhar pra ela, vendo os seios dela subindo e descendo por causa da respiração ofegante, ele vê um sorriso escondido nos lábios dela, ele sorri e se inclina, jogando a Regina nos ombros, e se levanta, vai andando, enquanto ela grita e bate nas costas dele...**_

_**Regina: me solta!**_

_**Robin vai dando tapas na bunda dela enquanto anda, vai subindo as escadas e escolhe um quarto de hóspedes, entra, vendo apenas uma cama e um guarda-roupa, ele fecha a porta e anda até a cama, jogando ela...**_

_**Robin: sabe como é prazeroso para um homem imaginar possuir o corpo da temida Evil Queen, quando eu ouvir falar de você e nas coisas que você fez, eu achei que você era uma mulher feia, mas quando eu pude te ver pessoalmente, minha nossa! Passei a pensar em você todos os dias, eu preciso ter você Queen Regina**_

_**Regina permanece deitada, apoiada em seus cotovelos, Robin vai pegando uma faca que tinha em seu cinto e vai ficando de joelhos com o corpo da Regina entre eles, ele encosta a faca no tecido do vestido, entre os seios dela e cuidadosamente vai rasgando o vestido, Regina apenas fica ofegante, olhando para o Robin, olhando para si mesma, vendo ele rasgar seu vestido, Robin joga a faca no chão e agarra o vestido dela, terminando de rasgar com as mãos, fazendo os seios dela serem libertos da roupa, Regina geme, ele sorri, olhando os seios dela, e ele os segura, apertando cada um com uma mão, apalpando, passando os dedos nos mamilos e apertando...**_

_**Robin: sim! Era exatamente como eu imaginei!**_

_**Regina: por favor! Pare!**_

_**Regina fala sussurrando, quase gemendo, seus mamilos se enrijecendo com aqueles toques, Robin os aperta com mais força, ela geme, ele sorri...**_

_**Robin: pode continuar negando como quiser, mas eu sei que você está gostando!**_

_**Regina geme, respirando ofegante, ficando loucamente excitada com aquela brincadeira, mal reconhecendo seu marido que é sempre tão doce, ela vai se sentindo molhada, desejando ser possuída por ele, imaginando o quanto ele poderia ser bruto, ela morde os lábios, a expectativa deixando-a excitada, Robin continua apalpando os seios dela, ele vai se inclinando, segurando os seios dela com certa força e abocanha um dos mamilos, chupando com força, Regina geme, contorcendo-se, Robin vai lambendo e chupando, girando a língua ao redor do mamilo e volta a chupar com força, indo para o outro mamilo e repetindo, Robin vai lambendo, descendo pelo corpo dela, lambendo a barriga e chupando a pele dela, chegando no umbigo e enfiando a língua, beijando, sobe novamente, lambendo a pele dela, vai lambendo o seio dela e sobe até o pescoço, lambendo e mordiscando, Regina gemendo, sentindo a pele toda arrepiada, Robin a beija no queixo e se ergue, ficando com o rosto a poucos centímetros do dela, ela abre os olhos, sentindo a respiração dele, ela deixa a boca entreaberta, desejando que ele a beije, Robin sorri olhando para o rosto lindo dela, ele passa a mão no rosto dela, passando o dedo nos lábios dela, lábios vermelhos com o batom...**_

_**Robin: você é linda! Tem uma pele linda! **_

_**Robin se inclina, passando a língua nos lábios da Regina que tenta beijá-lo mas ele se afasta, ela geme e ele se inclina novamente lambendo o queixo dela, passando pelos lábios e para quando chega no nariz, ele passa a língua na boca dela e ela o lambe também, eles ficam se lambendo, esfregando os lábios, chupando e lambendo novamente, até que ele encosta a boca na dela, invadindo-a com sua língua, beijando-a de forma intensa, ela o abraça e ele para, segura os braços dela, forçando contra a cama, ela olha pra ele, ele ergue o corpo a puxando para cima, encostando os braços dela na cabeceira da cama e amarra com o lençol, deixando os braços dela pra cima e esticados, ele vai passando a mão pelo braço dela, passando pela axila e indo até o seio... Ele sorri e se levanta, pegando a faca novamente e encostando na coxa dela...**_

_**Robin: vamos tirar essa calça?**_

_**Regina: não sabe pra que serve zíper? Vai mesmo rasgar minhas roupas?**_

_**Robin: gosta de desafiar não é? Vou precisar calar essa sua boca?**_

_**Regina morde os lábios, ele sorri e passa a faca, rasgando a calça, depois ele solta a faca no chão e vai puxando a calça dela com as mãos, tirando também as botas, deixando ela apenas de calcinha, ele fica em pé e vai tirando a própria roupa, ficando pelado, Regina sorri ao ver o pênis dele já ereto, ele vai se sentando na cama e puxa a calcinha dela, tirando de forma rápida, ele se senta dobrando as pernas, posicionando-se entre as pernas dela, ele a segura pela cintura, a levantando um pouco e vai se aproximando mais, ele abre mais as pernas dele e segura o pênis, dando batidinhas na vagina dela...**_

_**Robin: não vou ter pena de você, Evil Queen, já que você não tem pena de ninguém! **_

_**Regina: já que estamos aqui, espero que não seja entediante!**_

_**Ele olha pra ela incrédulo, como ela poderia ser tão provocante e safada? Ele sorri e continua olhando pra ela... Ele continua apenas esfregando o pênis no clitóris dela, passando as vezes pela vagina, sentindo ela molhada e molhando ele também, ele observa ela subir o quadril, buscando-o, ansiosa, excitada, então ele se encaixa e vai empurrando-se contra ela, penetrando-a, ela geme ao recebê-lo, ele começa a se movimentar, entrando e saindo, podendo ver de cima, se deliciando ao se ver fodendo-a, ele vai se movimento com mais intensidade, Regina gemendo mais alto, ele segura a cintura dela e vai mais rápido, entrando nela com força, ela solta gemidos altos, sentindo o impacto doloroso e gostoso, ele vai pegando a perna dela levantando, ele olha o pé delicado dela e o leva até a boca, chupando os dedos dela, Regina ainda gemendo de olhos fechados, Robin para e sai de dentro dela, soltando a perna dela, ela abre os olhos e ele a segura pela cintura e a vira, deixando ela de costa, ela ajeita os braços, ainda amarrada, e sente o Robin acariciar a bunda dela...**_

_**Robin: gosta de ser má? Você precisa de alguém pra botar você na linha!**_

_**Regina dá uma risada...**_

_**Regina: e esse alguém seria você?**_

_**Robin a bate com força, Regina se contrai, apertando os olhos e geme, ele acaricia novamente...**_

_**Robin: posso ter trabalho mas eu coloco você na linha sim!**_

_**E ele a bate novamente, Regina geme, Robin vai se abaixando e vai acariciando a bunda dela com as mãos, apertando, então ele a beija, mordendo a bunda dela, Regina vai se empinando, enquanto geme, Robin vai passando uma das mãos na coxa dela, indo até a vagina e vai acariciando, vendo a Regina se empinar e rebolar, ele a segura pela bunda e afunda o rosto ali, passando a língua pela vagina dela, sentindo-a molhadinha, ele vai penetrando-a com a língua e lambendo, chupando, até lambê-la da vagina subindo até chegar as costas, Regina se contorce e geme alto...**_

_**Regina: ai Robin**_

_**Ela fala gemendo, e ofegante, ele sorri e se abaixa novamente passando a língua nela, da vagina até as costas, ouvindo os gemidos dela, ele vai subindo em cima dela, beijando as costas dela até chegar na nuca, ele vai guiando o pênis, penetrando-a novamente, Regina se empinando e ela abre as pernas, Robin já começa a se movimentar, beijando a bochecha dela, segurando os cabelos dela, Regina gemendo, rebolando, Robin vai metendo com força, passa a mão por baixo dela e a acaricia no clitóris, fazendo movimentos circulares enquanto a fode com força, ele sente o corpo da Regina se contrair, ela geme de forma descontrolada e goza, gritando, ele tira a mão de debaixo dela e tampa a boca dela, ela sente a mão dele molhada, ela respira, Robin ainda se movimentando, ele empurra os dedos pra dentro da boca dela e ela chupa, enquanto ele se movimenta vigorosamente, subindo e descendo, intensificando, gemendo, sentindo a Regina chupar seu dedo e gemer ao mesmo tempo e ele goza, empurrando-se com força dentro dela, arfando, diminuindo o ritmo, ele ainda deitado vai desamarrando as mãos dela, ela encolhe os braços, sentindo-os doloridos, Robin segura o pulso dela e beija, vendo-os vermelhos, ele fica dando beijos, ainda ofegante, deitado em cima dela, ele vai saindo de dentro dela devagar e se senta, virando-a...**_

_**Robin: gostou?**_

_**Regina sorri, erguendo os braços pedindo um abraço, ele se inclina sendo abraçado por ela, deitando a cabeça em seu seio...**_

_**Regina: tem mesmo tesão pela pessoa que eu fui?**_

_**Robin: eu amo você de qualquer forma Regina, e não sou o único homem que além de medo, também tinha tesão por você**_

_**Regina sorri, eles ficam calados uns minutos...**_

_**Robin: perguntei se você gostou**_

_**Regina: gostei sim, foi diferente, foi intenso!**_

_**(*****************************)**_

_**Todos sentados á mesa, jantando...**_

_**Regina: Robin, amanhã de manhã eu, a Sara e a Tinker vamos sair, tem como você ficar com a Clarissa?**_

_**Robin: que horas você volta?**_

_**Regina: o problema é esse, não sei que horas eu volto, vou numa loja de vestidos e vou tentar escolher meu vestido de noiva**_

_**Robin sorri, um sorriso grande e feliz...**_

_**Robin: eu fico com a Clarissa sim, mas se acontecer alguma coisa, posso deixá-la com a Mary Margareth? Posso ficar com ela de manhã e vejo se ela pode ficar com a Clarissa durante a tarde**_

_**Regina: pode ser**_

_**Regina suspira, claramente preocupada...**_

_**Regina: e o Roland?**_

_**Robin: vai ter que ficar com a Lauren, na casa da Marion, mas vá tranquila, eu resolvo, qualquer coisa fico em casa cuidando dos nossos bebês**_

_**Regina sorri e continua comendo...**_


	87. Chapter 87

_**Todos ainda na mesa, terminando de jantar, ouvem a porta se abrir e o Henry entra na cozinha...**_

_**Henry: oi gente!**_

_**Regina: oi meu filho! Achei que ia dormir na casa da Emma**_

_**Henry: eu ia, mas decidi vir pra cá... Robin eu posso falar com você?**_

_**Robin olha pra ele, vendo a empolgação dele, Robin se levanta e vai andando na direção dele...**_

_**Robin: vem moleque, vamos lá pro seu quarto**_

_**Henry vai andando, sobe as escadas quase correndo, Regina fica na mesa, sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: agora os dois estão de segredinhos**_

_**Sara: têm certas coisas que os homens gostam de compartilhar entre eles, esse assunto se chama: mulheres! **_

_**Regina: como têm coisas que as mulheres gostam de compartilhar entre elas e o assunto se chama: homens!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...  
>Enquanto isso, Henry fecha a porta do quarto, Robin se senta na cama dele...<strong>_

_**Henry: a Kayla falou comigo, ela veio me dizer que aceita sair comigo, vou levá-la na sorveteria amanhã à noite**_

_**Robin: que notícia boa moleque! Eu disse que ela gosta de você, tá vendo aí!**_

_**Henry fica sorrindo, todo bobo...**_

_**Robin: mas tem um detalhe**_

_**Henry: o quê?**_

_**Robin: você precisa contar pra sua mãe, ela ama muito você e particularmente acho que ela vai ficar feliz**_

_**Henry: será? A mamãe é muito ciumenta**_

_**Robin: é, eu sei disso, pode apostar como sei**_

_**Eles sorriem...**_

_**Robin: mas é essa mulher que nós amamos, e mesmo ciumenta, merece saber o que acontece**_

_**Henry: verdade...**_

_**Henry fica calado, pensando...**_

_**Henry: Robin, não sei o que fazer amanhã, acho que não vou conseguir conversar, nem nada, vou ficar lá com cara de idiota e ela nunca mais vai querer sair comigo**_

_**Robin: calma moleque! Olha só, vocês estudam juntos, o assunto pode ser a escola mesmo, depois as coisas vão fluindo, conversar não é uma regra que tem que seguir roteiro, vai dar tudo certo**_

_**Henry: ok, vou aproveitar que estou corajoso e vou falar com minha mãe**_

_**Robin fica rindo... Henry desce as escadas, Robin vem logo em seguida e fica na sala, ligando a TV... Henry vai até a cozinha, vendo a Regina dando risada enquanto conversa com a Sara...**_

_**Henry: mãe, queria... é... conversar com...**_

_**Regina: claro meu filho**_

_**Regina já se levanta afobada, andando até o Henry e o abraçando, eles vão andando, indo até o quarto da Regina...  
>Regina já se senta na cama, nervosa e animada ao mesmo tempo, fica mexendo no cabelo e olhando pro Henry...<strong>_

_**Henry: eu... conheci uma garota**_

_**Regina sorri, mas seus olhos denunciavam seu medo...**_

_**Regina: conheceu?**_

_**Henry: ela é muito legal e eu a chamei pra sair**_

_**Regina fica olhando pro Henry, não conseguindo dizer uma palavra, sem entender que sentimento era aquele que a invadia, seu coração acelera...**_

_**Regina: como é o nome dela?**_

_**Henry: Kayla**_

_**Regina: quantos anos ela tem?**_

_**Henry: 15**_

_**Regina: ela é filha de quem? Ela tira boas notas? Onde ela mora?**_

_**Henry revira os olhos e se senta ao lado da Regina...**_

_**Henry: mãe, eu ainda estou conhecendo a Kayla, não preciso de tanta informação pra gostar dela**_

_**Regina: você a chamou pra sair? Aonde vão?**_

_**Henry: na sorveteria, amanhã à noite**_

_**Regina fica pensativa, se lembrando da conversa que ela e a Emma planejavam ter com o Henry, mas decide deixá-lo sair, ao invés de confiná-lo a uma conversa constrangedora...**_

_**Regina: então você chama a garota pra sair sem pedir minha permissão?**_

_**Henry olha pra ela, eles se encaram, Regina começa a ri...**_

_**Regina: Henry eu vou te bater! Quem mandou você crescer?**_

_**Henry fica rindo e a abraça, Regina o agarra com força e com o outro braço fica simulando que está dando murro nele, ele fica dando risada...**_

_**Henry: mãe! você já teve minha idade, com que idade se apaixonou?**_

_**Regina suspira, soltando o Henry, ele fica olhando pra ela, vendo o olhar distante...**_

_**Regina: aos 16, eu amava andar de cavalo e ele cuidava dos cavalos, eu me apaixonei assim que o vi, eu era jovem, cheia de vida, de sonhos e ele era tão gentil, o único que me compreendia e eu sabia que era com ele que eu seria feliz, mas minha mãe jamais aprovaria, então eu namorei escondido, ele foi meu primeiro em tudo, primeiro amor, primeiro beijo, primei...**_

_**Regina para de falar, vendo que se empolgou demais falando do Daniel, ela olha pro Henry que estava com um sorriso enorme ouvindo-a...**_

_**Henry: eu entendi**_

_**Regina: entendeu o quê?**_

_**Henry: o que você não disse**_

_**Regina: entendeu nada pirralho!**_

_**Henry: então o Daniel foi o sortudo que...**_

_**Regina: se você falar mais uma palavra, vai ficar sem língua **_

_**Henry: não, por favor, como vou beijar a Kayla?**_

_**Regina fica boquiaberta e olhando pra ele...**_

_**Regina: vai sair pra canto nenhum!**_

_**Henry: mãe!**_

_**Henry fica rindo e abraça a Regina, dando beijos nela que fica o empurrando, fingindo não gostar daquele carinho...**_

_**Regina: sai daqui! Moleque atrevido!**_

_**Henry continua beijando a Regina e eles caem deitados na cama, ele a abraça...**_

_**Henry: eu amo você mãe, gosto quando conversamos, não quero esconder as coisas de você, você é tudo pra mim!**_

_**Regina fecha os olhos, ouvindo aquelas palavras, acaricia os cabelos dele, sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: eu também gosto de conversar com você meu filho, mas a mamãe fica assustada vendo você crescer tão rápido, mas prometo que vou saber lidar com essas coisas ok?**_

_**Henry: ok**_

_**Regina: e quando vou conhecer a Kayla?**_

_**Henry: não sei**_

_**Regina: por que não a traz pra almoçar aqui esse final de semana? Ela vai poder conhecer todo mundo, seus irmãos...**_

_**Henry: ok, se tudo der certo amanhã, eu a convido**_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**(*******************************)**_

_**Todos na sala, sentados vendo TV...**_

_**Regina: amor, eu vou me deitar, amanhã já sei que vai ser cansativo**_

_**Robin: vou dormir também**_

_**Regina vai se levantando...**_

_**Regina: Boa noite Sarinha! Boa noite filho!**_

_**Eles respondem e Robin e Regina sobem para o quarto, Regina vai tirando os brincos e tirando a maquiagem, Robin se senta na cama, tirando a camisa...**_

_**Robin: posso falar uma coisa?**_

_**Regina: claro amor**_

_**Robin: hoje a tarde, quando a gente brincou, a maioria das coisas que eu te disse eram verdade**_

_**Regina se vira, olhando pra ele sem entender...**_

_**Regina: seja mais específico, por favor**_

_**Robin: na época da Floresta Encantada, quando eu vivia viajando e fazendo as coisas que costumava fazer, eu sabia de toda sua "fama", das coisas que você fazia, e você era temida até pelos meus melhores homens, mas um dia quando você visitou um vilarejo a procura da Snow, eu vi você, saindo da carruagem, eu estava escondido, claro! Até por que eu também era procurado pelos seus cavaleiros negros, mas quando você desceu da carruagem, todo meu desprezo por você desapareceu, eu passava dia e noite me sentindo um psicopata por estar desejando você, por você ser tão má, mas a verdade é que eu te desejava sim, e me desculpe falar isso, mas muitas vezes que eu procurava a Marion durante a noite, eu fechava os olhos e pensava em você...**_

_**Regina fica calada, olhando pro Robin...**_

_**Robin: quando finalmente nos conhecemos, eu pude salvar sua vida mais de uma vez, mas você não me dava espaço pra me aproximar, sempre tão cruel comigo e por incrível que pareça eu gostava ainda mais de você, no tempo que ficamos aqui sem nossa memória, eu ainda assim lembrava dos meus desejos por você e te conheci de uma forma diferente, te conheci como Regina, como essa pessoa maravilhosa que você é e não podia ser diferente, me apaixonei por você de uma forma mais intensa, indo além da fixação pelo seu corpo, eu me apaixonei pelo seu coração, pela sua alma, por você!**_

_**Regina continua calada e anda na direção dele, subindo na cama e o abraçando, sentando no colo dele e o beijando na boca, Robin a abraça e a beija com a mesma paixão, eles trocam carícias, se apertando...**_

_**Regina: essa sua energia lá na Floresta Encantada, também me fez desejar você, mas eu não quis atender a esse desejo, eu estava magoada, tinha perdido meu filho e tudo que construí aqui**_

_**Robin: aconteceu como tinha que acontecer**_

_**Eles sorriem...**_

_**Robin: agora vamos dormir? Antes que eu comece a querer outra coisa**_

_**Regina ri...**_

_**Regina: não Robin, eu estou exausta, foram duas vezes, ambas intensas!**_

_**Robin: eu não ia conseguir não, ou iria, não sei, só testando!**_

_**Robin dá um sorriso malicioso, Regina levanta do colo dele, fugindo...**_

_**Regina: outro dia a gente testa**_

_**(*********************************)**_

_**No outro dia, às 06:30 hs...  
>Regina e Sara já prontas, tomando café da manhã, Regina brincando com a Clarissa que estava no carrinho...<strong>_

_**Regina: mamãe vai passar o dia todo longe dessa coisa pequena.. own mamãe vai ter saudade dela! Papai vai cuidar de você tá bom?**_

_**Nessa hora, o Robin aparece na cozinha, só de calção e se espreguiçando...**_

_**Robin: Bom dia!**_

_**Regina: olha o papai!**_

_**Robin vai andando e beija a Regina, ele vai até a pia, pegando uma xícara e pondo café...**_

_**Regina: amor, você sabe fazer o mingau da Clarissa, não sabe?**_

_**Robin: sei sim amor, fique tranquila**_

_**Sara: deixei duas mamadeiras prontas, tá na geladeira, só é esquentar**_

_**Robin: papai vai fazer uma vitamina de banana pra você Clarissa!**_

_**Regina ri olhando pra ele...**_

_**Regina: Robin, quero chegar e encontrar minha filha viva, tá ouvindo? Senão eu mato você!**_

_**Robin: fique sossegada mulher, vou cuidar bem de nossa filha**_

_**Robin se senta e vai pegando umas torradas e comendo com café... Eles escutam a campainha tocar, Sara se levanta e vai até lá...  
>Volta pra cozinha com a Tinker...<strong>_

_**Tinker: bom dia gente!**_

_**Eles respondem...**_

_**Tinker: estão prontas?**_

_**Regina: estamos sim**_

_**Sara: quer tomar café? Senta aí com a gente**_

_**Tinker: vou aceitar só esse bolinho aqui**_

_**Tinker se senta e pega uma fatia de bolo, e pega um copo e põe suco...**_

_**Tinker: está animada Regina?**_

_**Regina: sim e confiante de que vou encontrar o vestido perfeito hoje mesmo!**_

_**Elas sorriem...  
>Terminam de tomar café, Regina sobe pra escovar os dentes, pega os óculos de sol, se perfuma e pega a bolsa, vai descendo as escadas, põe a bolsa na mesa e confere se os documentos estão dentro da carteira...<strong>_

_**Regina: Tinker, você pegou sua habilitação? Pois vamos revezar dirigindo**_

_**Tinker: tá aqui na bolsa amiga, vamos?**_

_**Tinker e Sara vão andando lá pra fora, Regina anda até o Robin e o abraça, ele a envolve pela cintura e eles ficam se olhando...**_

_**Robin: vá com cuidado meu amor**_

_**Regina: vou sentir saudades**_

_**Robin: eu fico ligando pra você**_

_**Regina: ok, cuidado com nosso bebezinho**_

_**Robin: vou ter cuidado sim, ela é nossa vida!**_

_**Eles sorriem...**_

_**Regina: vista uma camisa, até por que a Lauren vem trazer o Roland**_

_**Robin revira os olhos...**_

_**Robin: ciumenta!**_

_**Regina: não sou ciumenta**_

_**Robin se inclina, beijando os lábios dela, olha pra ela novamente e eles sorriem...**_

_**Robin: dirija devagar ok? Não tem pressa nenhuma de ir nem de voltar**_

_**Regina: ok amor**_

_**Regina vai andando até o carrinho e pega a Clarissa no colo, vai beijando a bebê enquanto anda, indo com ela lá pra fora...**_

_**Regina: mamãe te ama viu, ela volta já já... minha pitinininha, gordinha de mamãe**_

_**Chegando ao portão, Regina entrega a Clarissa pro Robin, ele fecha o portão e fica segurando a mão da Clarissa e balançando ensinando-a a dar tchau...**_

_**Robin: tchau mamãe! Tchau mamãe!**_

_**Regina dá tchau antes de entrar no carro e Robin observa o carro ir embora, ele vai andando pra casa, entra e fecha a porta...  
>No carro, Tinker sentada no banco do carona e a Sara atrás...<strong>_

_**Tinker: trouxe um pen drive com umas músicas legais pra gente ouvir**_

_**Tinker vai colocando o pen drive no som do carro e põe a musica... Elas ficam se balançando ao som da música e rindo...  
>Vão saindo de StoryBrooke, pegando uma BR estadual, Regina podendo pela primeira vez experimentar a potência do carro, indo a 100kmh, vendo como o motor era potente...**_

_**Tinker: meninas, temos que fazer uma despedida de solteira!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Tinker: sério! Uma festinha só nossa! Sara você poderia dançar pra gente, você faria isso?**_

_**Sara: se a Regina desejar, posso sim**_

_**Tinker olha pra Regina que estava com um sorriso nos lábios, olhando pra estrada, olha pra Sara que também estava sorrindo olhando pela janela...**_

_**Tinker: que lance é esse que tem entre vocês duas hein? **_

_**Regina: como assim?**_

_**Tinker: essa coisa de "se a Regina desejar" fica sempre uma tensão no ar, vocês já se pegaram?**_

_**Regina por dois segundos perde o controle da direção mas estabiliza o carro novamente...**_

_**Regina: que merda de pergunta é essa Tinker?**_

_**Sara aparece entre os dois bancos, indo na direção da Tinker, aproximando o rosto do dela, e sussurra:**_

_**Sara: posso dançar pra você, se você desejar**_

_**Tinker fica olhando pra ela, olhando para a boca da Sara, deixando a boca entreaberta, não conseguindo responder... Sara se afasta e ri...**_

_**Sara: viu só? Consigo causar essa "tensão no ar" com qualquer pessoa, não quer dizer que tenha pegado a Regina**_

_**Tinker: meu Deus! Por que não me beijou?**_

_**Elas ficam rindo... Ficam uns minutos caladas...**_

_**Tinker: sério Sara, preciso ver você dançando, você dançaria pra gente na festa de despedida?**_

_**Sara: danço sim**_

_**Regina: posso escolher a roupa que você vai dançar?**_

_**Sara: pode sim**_

_**Regina: ok, vou comprar **_

_**Tinker: alguém quer Doritos?**_

_**Tinker vai pegando da bolsa e abrindo, põe o pacote pra trás e a Sara pega alguns, depois a Tinker pega um e vai pondo na boca da Regina...**_

_**Tinker: pega um refrigerante aí Sara**_

_**Sara se vira, vendo um isopor, ela abre vendo alguns refrigerantes mergulhados no gelo, ela pega um e abre e entrega a Tinker...**_

_**Tinker: pega um pra você**_

_**Tinker põe o canudo...**_

_**Tinker: quer?**_

_**Ela mostra a Regina que aceita e a Tinker segura o refrigerante, pondo o canudo na boca da Regina...  
>Elas vão conversando, comendo, até que chegam na cidade e vão mais devagar, guiando-se pelo endereço da loja e conseguem chegar, estacionam no estacionamento de clientes e vão descendo do carro, entram na loja, sentindo o ar condicionado da recepção, uma moça já vai desejando bom dia...<strong>_

_**Tinker: bom dia!**_

_**Moça: vocês têm visita agendada?**_

_**Tinker: sim**_

_**Moça: qual nome?**_

_**Tinker: fomos indicados por Rick Grant**_

_**Moça: ok**_

_**Ela confere no computador e sorri...**_

_**Moça: Regina Mills?**_

_**Tinker: sim**_

_**Moça: me acompanhem**_

_**Enquanto isso...  
>Na casa da Regina... Robin balançando a Clarissa no colo, ela sem parar de chorar...<strong>_

_**Robin: own bebê de papai, que foi? Quer a mamãe é? Cadê ela? Cadê a Sarinha? Foi todo mundo embora e só ficou o papai bestão**_

_**Ele beija a bebê e vai com ela pra cozinha, abre a geladeira e pega a mamadeira, põe no micro-ondas e põe alguns segundos...**_

_**Robin: vamos tomar gagau? Não é nada comparado a aqueles peitos gostosos da mamãe mas serve né neném?**_

_**Clarissa fica calada olhando as coisas, se entretendo mas ainda com o biquinho lindo querendo chorar... Robin tira a mamadeira do micro-ondas e põe uma gota na mão testando se está quente, ele fica na dúvida e decide beber um gole, chupando da mamadeira e a Clarissa fica olhando...**_

_**Robin: pronto filha, tá ótimo! Não conta isso pra sua mãe ok?**_

_**Ele vai andando com ela pro sofá e se senta, deitando a Clarissa que se sacode sem querer deitar, mas ela logo se acalma quando ele põe a mamadeira na boca dela, ela segura com a mãozinha e ele fica sorrindo, ele solta a mamadeira testando se ela tem força pra segurar sozinha, mas assim que ele solta, a mamadeira cai saindo da boca dela e derramando mingau no rosto dela, Robin fica dando risada e põe a Clarissa sentada, pegando a fralda que estava no sofá e vai limpando o rosto da menina...**_

_**Robin: era pra você segurar sua molenga!**_

_**Ele a deita novamente, pondo a mamadeira na boca dela e ela novamente põe as mãozinhas segurando, ele permanece segurando junto com ela...  
>Enquanto isso,<br>Na loja... Regina vai passeando pelo salão, olhando os diversos vestidos que tinham ali, passando a mão neles, sentindo a textura e com o pensamento longe, já se imaginando vestida, caminhando até seu marido e dizendo sim... Um pouco longe dali, estavam a Tinker e a Sara, também olhando alguns vestidos...**_

_**Tinker: olha esse Sara, é lindo!**_

_**Sara fica olhando, encantada...**_

_**Sara: é lindo!**_

_**Tinker: vamos pedir pra provar este?**_

_**Sara: vamos**_

_**Elas incluem aquele vestido na lista, e já vão olhando os outros, quando chega uma mulher, com aparentemente 45 anos, ela sorri para elas... Regina vai se aproximando das meninas...**_

_**Moça: essa é a Eleanor Reinols, estilista e vai tirar as medidas de vocês, com licença...**_

_**A moça vai se retirando e se senta em uns dos sofás...**_

_**Eleanor: quem é a noiva?**_

_**Regina sorri denunciando-se, Eleanor logo se vira na direção dela e pega em sua mão...**_

_**Eleanor: você vai encontrar o vestido perfeito aqui, vai amá-lo tanto quanto ama o homem com quem vai se casar**_

_**Regina fica sorrindo e é guiada até o centro da sala onde tinha um batente em forma de círculo, Regina é instruída a tirar os sapatos e a roupa, Regina fica um tanto hesitante, mas sabe que está cercada de mulheres e duas delas eram suas amigas, Regina vai até o vestiário e vai tirando as roupas, ficando apenas com a calcinha e sutiã, um pouco envergonhada por ter escolhido peças tão pequenas, mas ela tinha criado o hábito de estar sempre sensual desde que o Robin foi morar com ela, ela volta pra lá, sorrindo claramente envergonhada...**_

_**Regina: eu preciso mesmo ficar nua?**_

_**Eleanor: você não está nua querida, venha!**_

_**Regina sobe no batente e já é evolvida pela fita métrica em sua cintura, depois no busto...**_

_**Eleanor: costumamos fazer o vestido de forma que ele seja quase uma segunda pele, então trabalhamos com exatidão nas medidas, por isso pedimos pra você ficar assim, sem roupas**_

_**Regina: entendo**_

_**Regina fica olhando pras suas amigas que ainda andavam pelo salão, olhando os vestidos, Regina fica olhando pra parede que era toda espelhada, fica se vendo, sentindo-se feliz e nervosa, desejando que tudo saia perfeito...**_

_**Eleanor: pronto! Só vou tirar as medidas de suas coxas para o caso de você escolher a lingerie de nossa loja**_

_**Regina abre mais as pernas, deixando a Eleanor as medir, depois a moça se aproxima lhe oferecendo um roupão, Regina o veste e fica andando descalça pelo salão, olhando os vestidos...**_

_**Tinker: amiga, eu e a Sara nos apaixonamos pelo mesmo vestido, acredita?**_

_**Regina: que bom!**_

_**Tinker: tínhamos gostado de um verde mas depois que vimos esse, a decisão foi unânime **_

_**Regina: posso ver?**_

_**Tinker: pode, a Sara está provando**_

_**Elas andam para lá e a sara sai do provador, usando um vestido tomara que caia, um pouco justo, na cor rosa claro, indo até próximo aos joelhos, distanciando uns 5 dedos, Tinker e Regina ficam olhando, admiradas... então a Sara sorri e vai pra perto delas...**_

_**Sara: é lindo!**_

_**Elas ficam de frente ao espelho, olhando para o vestido...**_

_**Tinker: você está linda Sara, vou vestir o meu pra ver se fico linda também**_

_**Tinker vai entrando no provador...**_

_**Regina: você está linda!**_

_**Regina vai soltando os cabelos da Sara que estavam presos num coque no alto da cabeça, Regina fica ajeitando os cabelos da Sara e a Sara olhando pelo espelho...**_

_**Regina: fico muito feliz por você está participando disso**_

_**Elas sorriem, a Tinker vai saindo, igualmente linda no vestido, Regina sorri, admirando-a...**_

_**Regina: Tink, ficou perfeito!**_

_**Tinker: o ruim é que esse foi o mais caro **_

_**Regina: ah, não se importem com isso, eu vou pagar pelo vestido das duas**_

_**Tinker: não Regina, você...**_

_**Regina: nem adianta discutir, escolham qual quiser, levem esse, já que ficaram divinas, eu vou pagar o das duas... agora, se me dão licença, vou tentar escolher o meu, que até agora só fiquei passeando...**_

_**As horas vão passando, Regina finalmente escolhe um vestido lindo, pedindo algumas modificações, elas agendam outra data pra Regina voltar para provar. Elas saem da loja, indo direto para um restaurante próximo dali, já tinha passado da hora de almoçar e estavam famintas...  
>Enquanto isso,<br>Na casa da Regina...  
>Robin acorda com o celular tocando, ele pega e vê que é a Regina, ele atende...<strong>_

_**Robin: oi amor!**_

_**Regina: oi, você demorou pra atender**_

_**Robin: eu estava dormindo com a Clarissa**_

_**Regina: ah, entendi... e como estão as coisas por aí?**_

_**Robin: está tudo bem, Henry foi pra escola, a Marion coincidentemente ligou dizendo que vai mandar a Lauren trazer o Roland às 15 horas, ela disse que ia levar ele pra cortar o cabelo**_

_**Regina: cortar o cabelo? Como assim? Por quê? Não Robin, não deixa ela cortar o cabelo dele, vai buscar o Roland!**_

_**Robin: calma amor, é só a parte da frente por que está incomodando os olhos dele, ela não vai cortar não, eu perguntei isso também, se acalma**_

_**Regina: ah, ok então**_

_**Robin: e aí? Escolheu o vestido?**_

_**Regina: sim, mas não vou te dizer nada sobre isso**_

_**Robin: eu sei, já está vindo pra casa? Estamos com saudade de você**_

_**Regina: a gente está almoçando agora, mas daqui a pouco pegamos a estrada pra voltar, a Clarissa comeu?**_

_**Robin: sim, já tomou aquelas duas mamadeiras e comeu uns pedacinhos de banana que eu dei pra ela, agora ela tá aqui do lado de papai, dormindo**_

_**Regina: ela fez cocô?**_

_**Robin: fez sim, inclusive eu lavei ela ali na pia**_

_**Regina: mentira né? Por que não deu banho?**_

_**Robin: ah ela tá cheirosa, só lavei a bundinha dela**_

_**Regina: tá bom amor, ok!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: depois eu ligo de novo**_

_**Robin: ok, beijos, eu te amo!**_

_**Regina: também te amo!**_

_**Robin desliga, pondo o celular no criado-mudo e fica olhando a Clarissa dormindo e chupando a chupeta, ele olha a hora e já eram 14:45 hs, ele escuta a campainha tocar, vai se levantando e olha pra Clarissa, com medo de descer e ela cair da cama nesse meio tempo, ele decide pegar ela no braço, vai andando com ela adormecida, passando pela sala deixa ela no cercadinho e ouvindo novamente a campainha tocar ele corre até a porta, abre...**_

_**Roland: Oi papai!**_

_**Roland já abraça o pai e o Robin o pega no colo... **_

_**Lauren: a Marion disse que...**_

_**Eles escutam a Clarissa chorar... **_

_**Robin: espera só um minuto, é que estou sozinho com a Clarissa, espera...**_

_**Robin põe o Roland no chão e vai indo pra sala, Roland corre atrás dele, Lauren vai entrando na casa da Regina, encorajada por ter ouvido que ele estava sozinho, indo até a sala vendo o Robin segurando a Clarissa que estava chorando sem aceitar a chupeta...**_

_**Lauren: quer ajuda?**_

_**Robin se assusta, olha pra ela...**_

_**Robin: não precisa, eu posso cuidar de minha filha, qual era o recado da Marion?**_

_**Lauren: ela mandou perguntar se vocês podem ficar com o Roland esse fim de semana**_

_**Robin: podemos sim**_

_**Robin vai balançando a Clarissa e a segurando pois ela ficava se sacodindo, Lauren se aproxima...**_

_**Lauren: me deixa segurá-la, posso fazê-la parar de chorar! Eu sei cuidar de crianças**_

_**Robin: eu sei que você sabe, mas sei também que você não é bem vinda nessa casa e a Regina não deixaria você tocar na Clarissa, então pra evitar problemas, vá embora...**_

_**Ele abraça a Clarissa e fica cantarolando e a Clarissa vai se acalmando, ele olha pra Lauren que continua em pé ali, Robin vai perdendo a paciência, mas impossibilitado de fazer alguma coisa por causa da Clarissa...**_

_**Lauren: preciso falar com você, Robin**_

_**Robin continua balançando a filha que vai adormecendo ainda choramingando, reclamando... Ele procura pelo carrinho e põe a Clarissa dentro, adormecida e ele põe a chupeta na boquinha dela...**_

_**Lauren: por favor, eu...**_

_**Robin segura o braço da Lauren e vai arrastando ela pra cozinha...**_

_**Robin: fala de uma vez, mas algum recado da Marion?**_

_**Ele cruza os braços e olha pra ela...**_

_**Lauren: eu só queria me explicar, depois do que aconteceu aqui e a Regina me expulsou...**_

_**Robin: Lauren isso já faz muito tempo, você não tem nada o que explicar, só precisa se manter distante da minha família, bom, com exceção do Roland, pois a Marion continuou com você como babá**_

_**Lauren: eu só queria que soubesse que quando me aproximei de você, não foi por que a Marion mandou, foi por que eu quis...**_

_**Lauren se aproxima do Robin, que apenas a observa...**_

_**Lauren: eu não sou uma idiota, nem uma marionete, eu faço as coisas por vontade própria e eu gosto mesmo de você**_

_**Robin respira fundo, olhando pra ela com impaciência...**_

_**Robin: olha, você é uma garota legal e com certeza vai encontrar alguém pra você, essa conversa é totalmente desnecessária, meu desprezo por você não mudou só por que eu soube que você causou um problema pra mim por conta própria, não perca seu tempo, eu e a Regina vamos nos casar, inclusive ela não está aqui porque ela está escolhendo o vestido de noiva pro nosso casamento, eu não ia contar ainda, vocês iam saber através de um convite, mas já pode espalhar a notícia se quiser, eu sou um homem comprometido e vou me casar com a mulher da minha vida, então, por favor, vá embora daqui **_

_**Lauren escuta aquelas palavras e se convence, vai andando em direção a saída, Robin a acompanha se certificando de que ela saia mesmo de lá, ele fecha a porta assim que ela passa e então tranca, indo pra sala...**_

_**(***********************************)**_

_**Regina depois de deixar a Tinker na casa dela, vai chegando em casa, Sara desce do carro, abrindo o portão da garagem e a Regina já guarda o carro, Robin ouvindo o carro, já abre a porta e fica encostado, esperando, Roland vai correndo pisando na grama e pulando animado...**_

_**Roland: Mamãe! Mamãe! Mamãe!**_

_**Sara vem andando e sorrindo...**_

_**Sara: Oi garotinho lindo!**_

_**Roland: Sarinhaaaaaa**_

_**Ele a abraça rapidamente e volta a pular chamando pela Regina, ela trava o carro e vem andando, segurando a bolsa, ela sorri e o Roland corre pulando nos braços dela que o segura com um braço só com dificuldade, dá um beijo nele e o põe no chão, Sara fecha o portão da garagem e vai indo pra dentro de casa, passando pela Regina e o Robin que se abraçam...**_

_**Regina: Oi meu amor!**_

_**Robin a beija na boca...**_

_**Regina: e a Clarissa?**_

_**Robin: lá dentro vendo um dvd de desenho**_

_**Regina sorri e vai entrando em casa, indo pra sala vendo a Clarissa no carrinho, ela solta a bolsa e vai correndo até a cozinha pra lavar as mãos, volta pra sala e se aproxima, sem deixar a Clarissa a ver...**_

_**Regina: cadê o bebê de mamãe?**_

_**Clarissa ouvindo a voz da Regina já se vira procurando e Regina se esconde atrás do carrinho, Robin chega na sala com o Roland e eles ficam olhando e rindo...**_

_**Regina: cadê a Clarissa?**_

_**Clarissa fica virando a cabecinha e procurando, sem encontrar sua mãe, ela faz biquinho e começa a chorar, Regina aparece na frente dela morrendo de pena da brincadeira chata que tinha feito...**_

_**Regina: own meu bebê, mamãe tá aqui!**_

_**Regina pega a Clarissa no colo, ela para de chorar e fica sorrindo olhando pra sua mãe...**_

_**Regina: tava com saudades de mamãe? Mamãe tava morrendo de saudades de você!**_

_**Regina se senta no sofá e já vai levantando a blusa, puxando o sutiã e oferecendo o seio pra sua filha...**_

_**Robin: ela acabou de comer**_

_**Regina nem dá ouvidos, vendo a Clarissa mamando e olhando pra ela, Regina podendo ver além dos olhos dela, podendo enxergar o amor que elas tinham, a conexão que era só delas...  
>Henry chega em casa, vendo todo mundo na sala, Regina dando de mamar pra Clarissa...<strong>_

_**Henry: cheguei**_

_**Regina: meu filho você está ligando pra Emma avisando que tá vindo pra cá?**_

_**Henry: ela sabe, ela liga pra mim, bom vou subir pra me arrumar por que vou sair**_

_**Regina sorri olhando pra ele e o observa subir as escadas correndo...**_

_**Regina: ain amor, como lidar?**_

_**Robin fica rindo e olhando pra ela...**_

_**Robin: você se acostuma**_

_**Minutos depois, Henry aparece todo arrumado e perfumado, usando calça jeans, tênis e uma camisa...**_

_**Henry: mãe**_

_**Regina: Oi meu amor! você tá lindo!**_

_**Ele sorri e fica olhando pra ela daquele jeito que a Regina já conhecia tão bem...**_

_**Regina: tá Henry, fala logo o que você quer**_

_**Henry: dinheiro**_

_**Regina ri e estreita os olhos, fingindo estar com raiva, mas sorri em seguida...**_

_**Regina: planejou sair com ela sem ter 1 real no bolso?**_

_**Henry: mais ou menos isso**_

_**Regina pega a bolsa e vai tirando a carteira, entregando 50 reais a ele...**_

_**Regina: divirta-se e lembre-se de chamá-la pra almoçar aqui no domingo**_

_**Henry: ok mãe**_

_**Robin: quer que eu te leve lá na casa dela?**_

_**Henry: precisa não, a gente vai se encontrar perto da escola**_

_**Robin: boa sorte!**_

_**Henry: obrigado**_

_**Ele vai saindo de casa...**_

_**Regina: me dá um bom motivo pra eu não ir atrás dele**_

_**Robin sorri...**_

_**Robin: se você ficar eu chupo você todinha!**_

_**Regina fica dando risada...**_

_**Regina: vou ficar então**_

_**Sara vai descendo as escadas, tinha tomado banho e trocado de roupa...**_

_**Sara: a Clarissa já tomou banho?**_

_**Regina: ainda não, dá banho nela, por favor**_

_**Sara: claro**_

_**Sara vai pegando a Clarissa do cercadinho e volta a subir as escadas, levando a Clarissa...**_

_**Regina: vou subir pra tomar banho também**_

_**Robin: vou com você**_

_**Eles vão subindo, enquanto isso...  
>Henry vai chegando no lugar onde eles marcaram de se encontrar, fica todo nervoso, olhando a hora, decide falar com ela pelo whatsapp...<strong>_

_**Henry- "Oi, já estou aqui."**_

_**Kayla- "estou saindo de casa agora, 2 minutos chego aí, bju"**_

_**Henry- "ok, te esperando, bju"**_

_**Henry fica esperando, ansioso, minutos depois ele consegue ver a Kayla chegando, ela acena pra ele e ele sorri indo na direção dela...**_

_**Kayla: Oi**_

_**Henry: Oi, você está linda!**_

_**Henry fica olhando pra ela, que estava vestindo um vestidinho colorido e soltinho, os cabelos loiros soltos... Ela sorri e eles vão andando...**_

_**Kayla: você conseguiu fazer o exercício de química? **_

_**Henry: fiz sim, só falta o 2º e o 5º**_

_**Kayla: sério? eu só fiz o 1º, não entendo nada **_

_**Henry: se quiser posso te ajudar**_

_**Kayla: quero sim, por favor**_

_**Eles ficam sorrindo e chegam na sorveteria, entram, pedem seus sorvetes e sentam, um de frente pro outro...  
>Henry fica distraído olhando a Kayla tomar o sorvete, vendo as mãos delicadas dela segurando a colher e pondo na boca, ela era tão fofa, sempre que colocava um pouco de sorvete na boca ela fechava os olhos e depois ficava com a boca cheia e um bico tão lindo, Henry fica viajando olhando pra ela, reparando em cada detalhe, ela percebe e sorri...<strong>_

_**Kayla: o que foi?**_

_**Henry: nada**_

_**Henry a olha, recebendo aquele olhar dela, eles ficam se olhando, Henry admirando aqueles olhos azuis, era a garota mais linda que ele já tinha visto, ela podia ter defeitos, mas seus corações apaixonados não os via...**_

_**Kayla: olha, eu vou parar de andar com a Julie, eu nem sei por que eu era amiga dela, como você disse, ela é uma vadia!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Henry: mas vai se afastar dela por minha causa?**_

_**Kayla: não só por isso, eu também não gosto muito dela e agora vejo que prefiro sua companhia **_

_**Eles sorriem... A conversa vai fluindo aos poucos, eles riem e brincam...**_

_**Henry: e às vezes tomo conta da minha irmã**_

_**Kayla: tem foto dela no seu celular?**_

_**Henry: tem sim**_

_**Henry vai abrindo a galeria e vê a Kayla dando a volta e sentando na cadeira ao lado dele, ele põe na pasta que tem fotos da Clarissa e vai mostrando pra ela...**_

_**Kayla: ain que coisa linda Henry, que vontade de apertar!**_

_**Henry: se quiser você pode conhecê-la**_

_**Kayla: quero sim**_

_**Henry: quer almoçar lá em casa domingo?**_

_**Kayla fica olhando pra ele...**_

_**Kayla: seus pais já sabem sobre mim?**_

_**Henry: mais ou menos, eu conto algumas coisas pra minha mãe, ela sabe que eu gosto de você**_

_**Ela sorri, Henry sente o coração sair pela boca...**_

_**Kayla: você gosta de mim?**_

_**Henry fica olhando pra ela, sem saber o que dizer, ele apenas diz que sim balançando a cabeça...**_

_**Kayla: fico feliz de saber disso, eu também gosto de você**_

_**Kayla sorri e acha fofo o jeito como o Henry era tímido, ela se aproxima dele e dá um selinho na boca dele, eles ficam uns segundos apenas com os lábios encostados e a Kayla se afasta, eles abrem os olhos, se olhando...**_

_**Kayla: eu quero sim almoçar na sua casa, e conhecer sua mãe e sua irmã e sua família **_

_**Henry sorri...**_

_**Henry: já aviso que minha família é uma bagunça, tenho duas mães, dois irmãos, um padrasto...**_

_**Kayla fica rindo e ouvindo o Henry falando...**_

_**(****************************)**_

_**Eles saem da sorveteria, andando pela rua, indo pra casa da Kayla... Henry depois de muito lutar consigo mesmo, consegue ter coragem de segurar a mão dela, ela segura a mão dele também... Kayla para de andar, ele se vira pra ela...**_

_**Kayla: a partir daqui vou sozinha, meus pais ainda não sabem**_

_**Ele sorri concordando... Henry olha pra casa dela, vendo que eles podem ser vistos dali, então ele começa a andar com ela para perto das árvores, ela vai com ele rindo, ele para e a encosta numa árvore, ela fica olhando pra ele, Henry respira fundo, sabendo que precisava ter coragem, seria o primeiro beijo, aquele selinho na sorveteria não foi exatamente um beijo como ele sempre quis dar, ele se aproxima dela, já sendo envolvido pelos braços dela em volta de seu pescoço, ele fecha os olhos e se inclina, juntando os lábios nos dela, beijando-a ternamente, sem saber como prosseguir, mas ao ser correspondido ele apenas se guia por ela e estava dando certo, ele estava a beijando, logo ele encontra o ritmo dela e a beija com mais intensidade, com os braços envoltos na cintura dela, eles se beijam por alguns minutos e afastam os lábios...**_

_**Kayla: isso foi bom!**_

_**Henry: sim, foi muito bom!**_

_**Kayla: eu quero mais disso!**_

_**Henry: eu também...**_

_**Eles sorriem e se beijam novamente...**_

_**(***************************)**_

_**Henry chega em casa com um sorriso tão grande que era até engraçado, encontra a Regina e o Robin sentados no sofá, abraçados...**_

_**Regina: Oi, e aí?**_

_**Henry se senta na poltrona e se estica, sorrindo...**_

_**Henry: deu tudo certo, ela vem almoçar aqui no domingo pra vocês a conhecerem...**_

_**Robin: e rolou beijo?**_

_**Henry fica rindo, denunciando-se...**_

_**Regina: não acredito!**_

_**Henry: sim, a gente se beijou**_

_**Regina: chamem uma ambulância, estou enfartando! **_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: que bom que vamos conhecê-la, e que bom que tenha dado tudo certo no seu encontro**_

_**Henry pega o celular com pressa, vendo que ela estava falando com ele no whatsapp...**_

_**Henry: vou pro quarto, boa noite!**_

_**Ele vai digitando e andando, subindo as escadas...**_

_**Robin: deveria se orgulhar, o Henry é inteligente, tem bom coração, essa garota deve ser legal**_

_**Regina: espero que seja mesmo**_

_**Robin: agora que ele chegou, vamos dormir?**_

_**Regina: vamos **_


	88. Chapter 88

_**Robin e Regina entram no quarto, Robin vai fechando a porta, vendo a Regina tirando a roupa...**_

_**Robin: viu só meu amor, você sobreviveu!**_

_**Regina fica rindo...**_

_**Regina: amor, eu queria te falar uma coisa**_

_**Robin: diga**_

_**Robin vai tirando a roupa também, vestindo apenas um calção e se senta na cama...**_

_**Regina: estive falando com a Emma, ela sugeriu que falássemos com o Henry, aquela conversa sobre sexo, essas coisas, mas eu estou começando a achar que se eu e ela conversarmos juntas, vai ser um momento traumatizante para todos!**_

_**Robin começa a dar risada...**_

_**Robin: eu ia querer ver isso!**_

_**Regina: não é uma boa ideia né?**_

_**Robin: na minha opinião, acho que só vai ser constrangedor e nada produtivo**_

_**Regina: e o que eu faço?**_

_**Robin: bom, se quiser eu posso falar com ele, de homem pra homem...**_

_**Regina fica olhando pro Robin, pensativa...**_

_**Regina: acho que seria melhor mesmo**_

_**Robin: ou você poderia conversar com ele, você é mãe dele Regina, conhece ele como ninguém, talvez ele não aceite a conversa vindo de mim que não sou de fato pai dele... Mas você é mãe! E a Emma vai ter que entender que em relação a isso, você é a pessoa mais indicada pra conversar com ele...**_

_**Regina vai vestindo a camisola, se senta ao lado do Robin, eles apagam a luz e vão se deitando, se abraçando...**_

_**Regina: ainda é assustador pra mim**_

_**Robin: mas não deveria ser, isso são coisas naturais, nascemos com sexualidade e um dia ela desperta, melhor você conversar com ele, ou vai querer que a Kayla venha morar com a gente porque foi expulsa de casa por estar grávida de nosso filho!**_

_**Regina: Deus me livre! Credo Robin!**_

_**Robin fica rindo, a acariciando...**_

_**Robin: só relaxa...**_

_**Regina fica pensativa, sentindo as mãos do Robin passearem pelo seu corpo, ela fecha os olhos, Robin a beija na testa e ela põe a mão no rosto dele, levantando o rosto procurando pela boca e eles se beijam, vão trocando carícias, Robin vai subindo em cima dela, beijando o pescoço dela, eles param quando escutam a Clarissa chorar, eles sorriem e a Regina acende a luz, se levanta e vai indo até o quarto de sua filha, Regina vai até o berço, vendo a Clarissa chorando, descoberta e sem a chupeta...**_

_**Regina: own neném, vem cá**_

_**Regina pega a Clarissa no colo e vai balançando, senta no sofá e vai oferecendo o seio pra Clarissa que rejeita e continua chorando, Regina fica olhando pra ela, ainda tentando fazê-la mamar, mas logo desiste, se levanta e vai balançando a Clarissa, Regina pega a chupeta e põe na boca dela, Clarissa fica apertando a chupeta, como se tivesse mordendo, a chupeta cai, Regina pega e põe na boca dela novamente mas fica segurando, vendo sua filha morder a chupeta... Robin aparece no quarto...**_

_**Robin: o que houve? **_

_**Regina: não sei, ela nem quis mamar, tá brincando com a chupeta**_

_**Robin olha seu bebezinho com os olhinhos molhados de lágrimas, mordendo a chupeta de forma desesperada, ele acaricia os cabelinhos dela e dá um cheiro na cabecinha...**_

_**Robin: que foi papaizinha?**_

_**Clarissa começa a chupar a chupeta e deita a cabeça no ombro da Regina... Minutos depois a Clarissa adormece, Regina a põe no berço, e eles voltam para o quarto, se deitam e vão dormir...  
>São 02:35 hs<br>Regina acorda ouvindo a Clarissa chorando, ela esfrega os olhos e vai se levantando, indo descalça até o quarto da Clarissa, ela acende uma luz fraca e pega a menina no colo, sentando no sofá e oferecendo o seio, Clarissa mama, Regina vai adormecendo sentada, quando sente a Clarissa apertar o mamilo dela...**_

_**Regina: ai! Clarissa! Não morde a mamãe, você não tem dentinhos mas isso dói!**_

_**Regina a tira do peito e a põe em pé em seu colo, Clarissa põe a mãozinha na boca e fica mordendo, choramingando, reclamando... Regina decide colocá-la no berço, pondo a chupeta na boca dela e fica balançando a Clarissa, cantando uma musiquinha... Minutos depois, Regina volta para cama, deitando-se ao lado do Robin e adormece...  
>São 03:50 hs...<br>Regina levanta mais uma vez, indo até o quarto da Clarissa, ouvindo-a chorar alto, ela acende a luz e a pega no braço e ao juntá-la no seu corpo, ela desperta do sono, sentindo sua filha quente, ela põe a mão na testa da Clarissa e vai correndo para o quarto...**_

_**Regina: Robin! Robin!**_

_**Ele vai acordando...**_

_**Robin: Oi amor**_

_**Regina: a Clarissa, ela está com febre**_

_**Robin se senta na cama, Regina acende a luz, ele aperta os olhos, a Clarissa ainda chorando...**_

_**Robin: me dá ela aqui**_

_**Regina entrega a Clarissa pra ele, ele a põe deitadinha na cama e vai conferindo a temperatura da menina...**_

_**Robin: cadê o termômetro?**_

_**Regina vai para o quarto da Clarissa, abre o guarda-roupa, vendo as roupinhas e abre a gaveta, pegando um termômetro infantil, volta pro quarto e entrega pro Robin, ele vai pondo debaixo do braço da menina e minutos depois aparece a temperatura, estando com 39º...**_

_**Robin: ela está com febre mesmo amor, e agora?**_

_**Regina: mas por quê?**_

_**Robin: vamos levar ela ao médico**_

_**Regina: vou chamar a Sara**_

_**Regina vai indo pro quarto da Sara, já ficando desesperada e sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, ela bate na porta da Sara, que abre rapidamente...**_

_**Regina: Sara, a Clarissa está com febre, a gente vai levar ela ao médico, você fica com o Roland**_

_**Sara: febre?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Sara: calma Regina, não chora, pode ser um resfriado ou algo assim, eu posso vê-la?**_

_**Regina concorda e a Sara entra no quarto da Regina, sentindo-se desconfortável por estar de camisola, ela senta na cama ao lado da Clarissa, pondo a mão na testa dela, vendo a Clarissa chorar com os olhinhos fechados e mordendo as mãozinhas, Sara puxa a mão da Clarissa tirando da boca e vai abrindo a boca da Clarissa, ela olha e sorri, esfregando o dedo na gengiva inferior da menina, Clarissa vai se acalmando, parando de chorar, Regina fica olhando...**_

_**Sara: ah mamãe, é só meu dentinho querendo nascer!**_

_**Regina suspira, lembrando-se disso, o desespero a fez esquecer um detalhe desses...**_

_**Sara: tem um remédio infantil pra febre aqui, acho que não precisa levar no médico não, é só reação que os dentinhos causam.**_

_**Sara pega a Clarissa nos braços e balança a menina, levando até a Regina e a entregando nos braços dela...**_

_**Sara: vou buscar o remédio **_

_**Sara vai saindo do quarto e Regina e Robin se olham...**_

_**Robin: nós somos dois inúteis né?**_

_**Regina fica rindo, Robin se levanta e abraça ela, deixando a Clarissa entre eles...**_

_**Regina: nossa! Como pode a preocupação cegar a gente desse jeito?**_

_**Regina vai olhando a Clarissa e o Robin vai abrindo a boca da menina, tentando olhar se tinha alguma coisa aparecendo...**_

_**Robin: tá inchadinho aqui não tá?**_

_**Regina fica olhando, Sara chega no quarto e segura o rosto da Clarissa apertando as bochechas dela formando um biquinho e pinga umas gotinhas do remédio, fechando a boca da menina que faz careta e engole a força...**_

_**Regina: que gostoso mamãe!**_

_**Robin: gostoso coisa nenhuma, mamãe mentirosa!**_

_**Eles ficam falando com a voz fina, brincando com a Clarissa...**_

_**Sara: bom, a febre vai baixar**_

_**Regina: Sarinha muito obrigada, você é um anjo!**_

_**Sara sorri...**_

_**Sara: qualquer coisa me chama**_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**Sara vai saindo do quarto, fechando a porta ao passar... Regina se senta na cama, a Clarissa vai se abaixando, puxando a camisola da Regina e já começa a mamar, ainda sentada, Regina sorri e vai se deitando, ficando confortável com a Clarissa deitada mamando, Robin deita com elas e apagam a luz... Adormecem...**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**Todos tomando café, Regina arrumada pra ir trabalhar, mas ainda insegura sem querer ir por causa da Clarissa...**_

_**Sara: ela vai ficar bem**_

_**Regina olha a Clarissa no carrinho, que estava segurando um mordedor e ela o mordia vigorosamente, babando...**_

_**Regina: tá mordendo o brinquedinho é menina? Tá gostoso? Tá passando a coceirinha no dentinho?**_

_**Clarissa fica sorrindo, segurando o mordedor com as duas mãozinhas e ainda mordendo, toda fofa e gostosinha...**_

_**Regina: Sara, se ela tiver febre me liga ok? Qualquer coisa me liga!**_

_**Sara: fica tranquila, eu ligo sim**_

_**Roland: eu quero mais suco**_

_**Regina: olha só, ele comeu tudinho! Muito bem meu filho! Mamãe põe suco pra você sim**_

_**Regina pega o copo dele e enche de suco, devolvendo o suco pra ele, ele vai colocando o canudo e bebe, fica assoprando o canudo fazendo o suco borbulhar... **_

_**Regina: e o Roland vai estudar o que na escolinha hoje?**_

_**Roland: estudar os animaizinhos **_

_**Roland tira o canudo do suco, derramando um pouco na mesinha da cadeirinha de refeição dele...**_

_**Regina: filho, você vai se sujar, nem deveria ter colocado a camisa agora**_

_**Roland: suja não mamãe **_

_**Regina: ponha o canudo no copo**_

_**Roland põe o canudo e vai bebendo e assoprando, Regina vai comendo e vai conversando com o Robin, quando vê o Roland sacudindo o canudo e suja a camisa... **_

_**Regina: ah Roland! Sua camisa, me dê aqui esse canudo!**_

_**Roland: não!**_

_**Ele abraça o canudo, sujando ainda mais a camisa, Regina se levanta e fica em pé na frente dele...**_

_**Regina: me dê o canudo!**_

_**Roland: não!**_

_**Regina: o que é isso hein? Você não é de me desobedecer desse jeito não, me dê o canudo que está sujando sua camisa!**_

_**Roland joga o canudo no chão com raiva, Regina olha pra ele, repreendendo-o com o olhar...**_

_**Regina: tá certo isso Roland? Jogar no chão o canudinho, que coisa feia! Levante! Pegue e me dê na minha mão!**_

_**Roland fica com os braços cruzados, fazendo expressão de raiva, sem olhar pra Regina...**_

_**Regina: pegue o canudo Roland! Não quero perder a paciência com você não!**_

_**Roland pega o copo de suco e joga no chão, molhando o chão, Regina olha pra ele sem acreditar, levanta a mesinha da cadeirinha e segura o braço dele com força colocando-o de pé no chão... Roland já começa a chorar...**_

_**Regina: olha o que você fez! Você vai limpar**_

_**Roland: não vou**_

_**Roland fala gritando e a Regina dá uma tapa forte no braço dele, ele chora e segura o braço...**_

_**Regina: pegue o copo agora e leve pra pia!**_

_**Roland pega o copo e o canudo, ainda berrando e vai levando pra pia... Regina pega o pano de chão e entrega a ele que fica limpando o chão e chorando, depois de limpar a Regina segura o braço dele com força e o leva até o cantinho da cozinha e senta ele no chão...**_

_**Regina: você vai ficar aí pensando no que você fez, ouviu? Se levantar, apanha!**_

_**Roland permanece lá, chorando, Regina volta lá pra mesa...**_

_**Regina: Robin, ele não é assim não, ele sempre foi tão obediente, o que tá acontecendo? Ele deve tá aprendendo essas coisas na casa da Marion, você tem que falar com ela, viu como ele me tratou? Jogou o copo de suco todo no chão...**_

_**Robin vai ouvindo, olhando pra ela... Sara limpando o chão...**_

_**Robin: mas menino é danado assim mesmo amor...**_

_**Regina: ser danado é uma coisa, agora desafiar a mãe desse jeito não é normal não! Se a Marion tiver colocando meu filho contra mim?**_

_**Robin: Regina, depois de tudo que já passou, eu acho que ela não está fazendo isso não, até por que evoluímos bastante em relação à criação do Roland, compartilhando a guarda e tal**_

_**Alguns minutos depois...**_

_**Roland: mamãe Gigina, deixa eu sair daqui, vem cá mamãe, vem cá...**_

_**Regina olha pra ele, não conseguindo ficar com raiva dele, ela vai até ele e se ajoelha...**_

_**Regina: você pensou no que você fez?**_

_**Roland: pensei**_

_**Regina: então peça desculpa**_

_**Roland: desculpa mamãe**_

_**Regina: tá desculpado, mas não faça mais isso, a mamãe Gigina fica muito triste com o Roland quando ele a desobedece, venha cá me da um abraço**_

_**Roland se levanta e abraça a Regina, ela o beija...**_

_**Regina: agora você tem que ir pra escolinha**_

_**Ela vai tirando a camisa dele e a Sara sobe com ele pro quarto pra vestir uma limpa...**_

_**(***************************)**_

_**Robin vai trabalhar, Regina vai levar o Roland na escola e depois vai para o escritório...**_


	89. Chapter 89

_**Regina concentrada no trabalho, vendo algo no notebook...**_

_**Tinker: amiga, você encomendou os convites?**_

_**Regina: eu mandei fazer 4 modelos, quando chegar eu decido qual ficou melhor**_

_**Tinker: 4 modelos? Nossa! Você é super indecisa hein!**_

_**Regina fica rindo ainda digitando e olhando pra tela... Ela para de repente, lembrando-se se sua filha e pega o celular, ligando pra Sara...**_

_**Sara: oi**_

_**Regina: oi Sarinha, cadê a Clarissa?**_

_**Sara: tá dormindo, ela tá bem, tava chatinha, chorando, mas nada fora do normal**_

_**Regina: own tadinha de minha filhinha, mas ela comeu direitinho?**_

_**Sara: comeu sim, inclusive ela não quis o mingau mas comeu a papinha toda, ela está gostando de comidas mais sólidas **_

_**Regina: que bom! Ok Sarinha, qualquer coisa me liga**_

_**Elas se despedem e desligam...**_

_**Regina: ah Tink, nem te contei**_

_**Tinker: o quê?**_

_**Regina: meu bebê já está com os dentinhos querendo nascer**_

_**Regina fala com uma expressão cheia de amor...**_

_**Tinker: own que fofura, por que os bebês crescem tão rápido?**_

_**Regina: pois é, ela teve febre ontem à noite, nem dormiu direito, acordou várias vezes**_

_**Tinker: é assim mesmo**_

_**Regina ouve o alerta do whatsapp e vai pegando o celular, ela olha que era uma mensagem do Robin...**_

_**Robin- "hmmmmm instalei isso aqui..."**_

_**Regina fica rindo e responde...**_

_**Regina- "quem disse que quero vc no whatsapp, vai conversar com quem?"**_

_**Robin- "com vc né, e pq vc tem e eu não posso ter?"**_

_**Regina- "pq vc é meu!"**_

_**Robin- "isso não é um argumento válido"**_

_**Regina- "é sim!"**_

_**Robin- "kkkk ok então, eu excluo se vc excluir o seu"**_

_**Regina- "vamos parar de besteira? Kkk"**_

_**Robin- "vamos kkk... ligou pra Sarinha? Como está a Claissa?"**_

_**Regina lê e chega uma mensagem logo em seguida:**_

_**Robin- "Clarissa* "**_

_**Regina- "kkkkk eu já ia corrigir, ela tá bem, tá dormindo..."**_

_**Robin- "ontem eu tava louco pra fz amor com vc, mas a Clarissa acordou"**_

_**Regina- "kkkk pois é né, ela é nossa prioridade"**_

_**Robin- "sempre! Nossa Sunshine *-*"**_

_**Regina- "kkkkkkkkkkkkk mentira que vc lembra disso"**_

_**Robin- "ia ser o nome dela ué, mas vai ser o nome de nossa próxima menina u.u"**_

_**Regina- "vai nada! Mas voltando ao assunto, eu tbm estava mtoo afim"**_

_**Robin- "vamos fugir?"**_

_**Regina- "fugir? Pra onde?"**_

_**Robin- "vamos fazer algo especial hoje, obs: se nossa filha tiver bem, claro"**_

_**Regina- "tenho algo em mente!"**_

_**Robin- "nossa! Até me arrepiei, qndo vc tem ideias, geralmente são nossas melhores fodas"**_

_**Regina- "kkkkk pronto pra realizar uma fantasia minha?"**_

_**Robin- "estamos prontos!"**_

_**Regina- "estamos?"**_

_**Robin- "eu e meu pau"**_

_**Regina- "kkkkkk seu pau não, meu! Ele é meu!"**_

_**Robin- "todinho seu, e de quem é essa sua bucetinha?"**_

_**Regina sorri, sentindo o rosto corar...**_

_**Regina- "é sua amor"**_

_**Robin- "todinha minha"**_

_**Regina- "todinha! Rsrs então, mais tarde a gente se ver"**_

_**Robin- "ok, já estou ansioso"**_

_**Regina- "eu tbm, agora vou trabalhar, bjos, te amo!"**_

_**Robin- "tbm amo muito vc, bjo"**_

_**Regina põe o celular em cima da mesa e volta a trabalhar...  
>As horas passam, Regina tinha ligado pra Sara, avisando que ia passar em casa para buscá-la para almoçarem no Granny's...<br>Ela passa em casa, Sara entra no carro colocando a Clarissa no BebêConforto e elas vão para o Granny's...  
>Chegando lá... Elas descem do carro, Regina pega o BebêConforto com a Clarissa dentro e vai entrando no Granny's, elas sentam numa mesa, Regina põe o BebêConforto em cima da mesa, vai pegando na mãozinha da Clarissa...<strong>_

_**Regina: Oi neném de mamãe, tá mordendo o brinquedinho?**_

_**O almoço chega, elas vão comendo e conversando...**_

_**Regina: posso te fazer uma pergunta?**_

_**Sara: claro**_

_**Regina: na época da Floresta Encantada, você morando no Vilarejo, você ficava sabendo sobre mim? Bom, quando eu era a Evil Queen?**_

_**Sara: sabia sim, mas eu nunca fiquei contra você, nem mudou a gratidão, nem meu amor, nada... eu sentia vontade de te procurar e de tentar ajudar você, pois eu sabia que no fundo você estava sofrendo e descontando nas pessoas, mas eu sabia que você não ia querer me ver**_

_**Regina fica olhando pra ela, ainda mastigando e a ouvindo...**_

_**Regina: eu não sei dizer como reagiria se encontrasse você, eu estava cega de ódio, mas eu sempre mantive seu vilarejo em segurança, nunca o ataquei, nunca fiz mal a ninguém que morava ali**_

_**Sara: eu sei**_

_**Sara sorri...**_

_**Sara: se seu medo era que eu deixasse de gostar de você por causa do que você fez, nem se preocupe, gosto de você de qualquer jeito...**_

_**Regina: e eu gosto muito de você**_

_**Elas sorriem, a Clarissa começa a chorar, Regina vai balançando ela, mas ela continua chorando, Regina a pega no colo, colocando uma fralda cobrindo a Clarissa e vai levantando a blusa, oferecendo o seio para ela, ficando coberta pela fralda... Regina continua comendo, usando uma mão só...  
>Elas terminam de almoçar e vão pra casa...<strong>_

_**Regina: eu não vou trabalhar hoje mais não... vou subir pra dormir um pouco ok? Não dormi muito bem essa noite**_

_**Sara: ok, pode ir**_

_**Regina vai subindo com a Clarissa no braço, entra no quarto e põe a Clarissa sentada na cama e vai tirando a roupa, enquanto conversa com a Clarissa...**_

_**Regina: vamos dormir com mamãe? Menina gostosa!**_

_**Clarissa fica sorrindo, sentadinha, Regina se deita ao lado dela e a Clarissa fica se esticando, indo pra perto da mamãe, Regina abraça e se levanta, trancando a porta do quarto por está apenas de calcinha, ela vai fechando as cortinas, deixando o quarto escurinho e se deita com a Clarissa...**_

_**(*************************************)**_

_**Robin tenta abrir a porta do quarto e percebe que está trancada, ele pega a chave do bolso e abre, entra e fecha novamente, ele fica de pé, olhando a Regina deitada de costas, com uma das pernas dobradas e a Clarissa deitadinha de lado, elas com os rostos próximos uma da outra, ele se senta na ponta da cama, contemplando o corpo de sua mulher, as pernas torneadas, coxas grossas, e aquele bumbum lindo, ele vai acariciando a perna dela, passando a mão por ela, acariciando as costas e ele acaricia os cabelos dela, ele se inclina beijando as costas dela e sente ela suspirar, acordando, ele se afasta, ela vai se virando e levanta os braços, se esticando com preguiça, ele sorri, vendo aquele corpinho gostoso dela, ele se abaixa, deitando o rosto entre os seios dela...**_

_**Robin: oi meu amor!**_

_**Regina: oi**_

_**Ela o abraça...**_

_**Regina: que horas são?**_

_**Robin: 18:30 hs**_

_**Regina: nossa! Já? Eu só deitei pra dormir um soninho aqui com a Clarissa...**_

_**Ele levanta o rosto, olhando pra ela e sorri...**_

_**Robin: tava cansadinha?**_

_**Regina: tava**_

_**Robin: e minha surpresa?**_

_**Regina: a noite só começou**_

_**Eles sorriem...**_

_**Regina: agora vou tomar um banho, fica olhando a Clarissa aí**_

_**Robin: ok**_

_**Regina se levanta e vai indo para o banheiro, toma banho, sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha, vendo o Robin com a Clarissa no braço, ela choramingando...**_

_**Regina: amor, vai lá pra baixo pra eu me arrumar e se ela chorar muito, entrega ela pra Sara**_

_**Robin: ok**_

_**Robin sai do quarto, Regina solta a toalha e vai para o closet, veste uma calcinha vermelha e fica procurando o sutiã, ela o veste, fica se olhando no espelho, ela escolhe um vestidinho curto e soltinho e o veste, faz uma maquiagem leve e se perfuma...  
>Regina desce as escadas, vendo o Robin sentado vendo TV e a Clarissa sentada ao lado dele, brincando com uns brinquedinhos e mordendo...<strong>_

_**Regina: Oi**_

_**Robin se vira, vendo a Regina se aproximar, ele já sentindo aquele cheirinho só dela...**_

_**Robin: mais que coisa linda!**_

_**Regina sorri e vai sentando no colo dele que a abraça e a beija...**_

_**Robin: e tão cheirosa!**_

_**Sara se levanta do outro sofá e vai pegando a Clarissa...**_

_**Sara: vou dá uma banho na bebê**_

_**E ela vai subindo as escadas...**_

_**Robin: vou tomar banho também pra ficar cheiroso pra você**_

_**Regina: não vai não, quero você assim mesmo**_

_**Robin sorri olhando pra ela...**_

_**Regina: a partir de agora, você vai fazer o que eu mandar, até terminar a noite, concorda?**_

_**Robin: absolutamente!**_

_**Regina sorri e se levanta do colo dele...**_

_**Regina: vem, vamos comer**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**Eles vão subindo as escadas, já satisfeitos com o jantar, entram no quarto...  
>Regina tranca a porta...<strong>_

_**Regina: amor, só um detalhe, se infelizmente a Clarissa tiver febre ou chorar muito, a brincadeira acaba ok?**_

_**Robin: sim amor, ok**_

_**Regina sorri e estala do dedo, fazendo aparecer uma cadeira no meio do quarto, Robin sorri...**_

_**Robin: era só pegar na cozinha**_

_**Regina: essa é a cadeira da cozinha mesmo**_

_**Eles sorriem...**_

_**Regina: senta aqui**_

_**Robin vai até lá e se senta, Regina fica de frente pra ele e vai puxando o vestido, tirando-o, ficando apenas com o sutiã e calcinha, ele sorri olhando pra ela, Regina acaricia o rosto do Robin sentindo a barba dele arranhando, ela abre as pernas sentando no colo dele e usando magia, ela mostra uma lâmina e um spray com espuma de barbear, ela vai pondo a espuma no rosto dele, passando a mão, deixando o rosto dele branco, coberto de espuma e ela vai passando a lâmina, o barbeando, ele fica tenso, sentindo ela passar aquela lâmina no rosto dele, ela segura o rosto dele com força, virando o rosto dele e olhando concentrada no que estava fazendo, ela levanta o rosto dele, passando a lâmina pelo maxilar e pescoço, Robin tenso, Regina sorri...**_

_**Regina: está com medo?**_

_**Robin: não, eu confio em você**_

_**Ela sorri e termina, ela se levanta e segura ele pela camisa, o puxando até o banheiro...**_

_**Regina: agora você pode tomar banho**_

_**Robin tira a roupa e entra no chuveiro enquanto a Regina lava as mãos, ele tomando banho e sendo assistido pela Regina que se encosta no vidro e fica olhando pra ele, ele termina e se enxuga, saindo de lá e vão para o quarto...**_

_**Regina: deita na cama!**_

_**Robin vai se deitando, olhando pra Regina, ela vai até a penteadeira e pega um frasco de óleo, ela abre a tampa e o vira, derramando óleo em excesso em seus seios, o líquido vai escorrendo pela barriga, Regina vai passando a mão e continua derramando e quando acaba ela solta o frasco no chão e com as duas mãos ela vai passando pelo corpo, apertando os seios, passando pelo pescoço, ficando de olhos fechados e gemendo, Robin fica olhando pra ela, ela abre os olhos, olhando pra ele e pega outro frasco, sobe na cama, ficando de pé na cama e abre o frasco, derramando em cima dele, pela barriga e pelo peito, ele fica parado, olhando pra cima, ela vai se sentando no colo dele e solta o frasco, passando as mãos pelo corpo dele, eles se olham e o Robin segura os braços dela, puxando-a, ela sorri e ele vai virando ela, deixando-a de costas pra ele, ela se deita e eles ficam se esfregando, Robin segura ela pelos braços e vai puxando ela, fazendo-a subir e descer, escorregando, ela fica arqueando as costas, querendo sentir a ereção dele roçar na bunda dela, eles continuam se esfregando, escorregando, Robin vai beijando o pescoço dela, ela se vira, beijando-o na boca, enquanto ainda se esfrega, ele vai passando as mãos nas costas dela, sentindo o corpo dela todo escorregadio, ele vai tentando apertar a bunda dela, ela abre as pernas e ergue o corpo, apoiando-se na cama, fica esfregando, ele apenas a observa, sentindo-se excitado...**_

_**Robin: ai amor que delícia! Você é uma delicia!**_

_**Regina vai tirando o sutiã, sorrindo pra ele, ela tira também a calcinha, ficando nua e senta nele novamente, Robin já vai agarrando os seios dela, passando as mãos, eles brilhantes e escorregadios por causa do óleo, Robin geme quando a Regina começa a se esfregar de novo, ele segura a cintura dela, acompanhando os movimentos dela...**_

_**Robin: isso me deu uma ideia**_

_**Regina: qual?**_

_**Robin vai se levantando, deitando a Regina na cama, ela de costas pra ele, ele pega o frasco e vai derramando óleo nas costas dela, ele senta nela e vai esfregando as costas dela, passando o óleo e começa a massagear, Regina geme gostando da massagem, ele massageia os ombros, as costas, repetindo os movimentos, Regina fecha os olhos e ele continua, vai descendo as mãos para a bunda dela, massageando e apertando, ele desce mais, sentando ao lado dela e passando mais óleo nas mãos, vai massageando as coxas dela, a panturrilha, volta para as coxas, ele vai abrindo mais as pernas dela, massageando a coxa dela, perto da vagina, ele vai roçando a mão por ali, mas ainda concentrado nas coxas, Regina vai ficando excitada, ainda de olhos fechados, relaxando, Robin massageia a bunda dela, passando a mão pela vagina dela e indo pra as coxas, massageando ela de forma sensual e provocante, Regina se empinando cada vez que o Robin passa a mão pela vagina dela, ele sorri mas continua fingindo que não está tornando aquilo erótico, ele volta a massagear as costas dela e desce as mãos, passando pela bunda dela e passa umas das mãos pelo meio de bunda dela, Regina geme e ele a toca na vagina, sentindo ela molhada...**_

_**Regina: Robin...**_

_**Robin: oi**_

_**Regina apenas se empina, demonstrando sua excitação, ele segura as pernas dela, a virando, ela fica de frente pra ele...**_

_**Robin: está gostando da massagem?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin vai passando as mãos nos braços dela, depois nos seios, na barriga, ainda massageando, descendo para as coxas, Regina fica olhando pra ele...**_

_**Regina: Robin**_

_**Robin: diga meu amor**_

_**Regina: você está realizando uma fantasia minha**_

_**Ela fala e sorri, ele olha pra ela e se inclina, beijando os lábios dela e a olha...**_

_**Robin: então vou fazer da melhor forma possível **_

_**Regina sorri e ele se afasta, voltando a alisar o corpo dela, ele se senta e pega a perna dela, massageando o pé dela, Regina fica sorrindo e olhando, curtindo as sensações, fecha os olhos gostando da massagem, gemendo satisfeita, ele massageia o outro pé, vendo a Regina relaxada, entregue, tranquila, ele sorri olhando pra ela, deita a perna dela e alisa a barriga dela, descendo a mão até a vagina e vai acariciando, Regina geme, ele vai acariciando a virilha, e alisa o clitóris dela, movimentando em círculos, Regina vai gemendo, ele desce a mão, sentindo ela muito molhada, ele molha a mão e volta a acariciá-la, masturbando-a, Regina abre mais as pernas...**_

_**Robin: você é muito gostosa! Gemendo assim... minha safadinha!**_

_**Regina: Robin**_

_**Robin a ouve sussurrar seu nome mais uma vez, ele fecha os olhos, a voz dela tinha o poder de fazê-lo perder o controle...**_

_**Robin: oi meu amor**_

_**Regina: eu quero que...**_

_**Ela geme, parecendo hesitar...**_

_**Robin: fale, o que você quer que eu faça?**_

_**Regina: quero que você me chupe**_

_**Robin se arrepia ao ouvir, ele se abaixa, segurando as pernas dela, levantando, ela fica com os pés nas costas dele, ele encosta a boca nela ouvindo ela gemer, ele vai beijando e sugando os lábios da vagina dela, Regina arqueia as costas, gemendo, sentindo a língua do Robin a lambendo, ele vai chupando, lambendo, beijando, ouvindo os gemidos da Regina, ela vai ficando ofegante, mexendo o quadril, esfregando-se no rosto dele, rebolando, ele continua, sentindo-a perder o controle, esfregando, gemendo e ela goza, Robin sente ela ainda mais molhada e ele engole, levanta o rosto lambendo os lábios...**_

_**Robin: adoro fazer você gozar na minha boca!**_

_**Regina: gosta?**_

_**Robin: gosto sim, sentir esse gosto maravilhoso, seu gosto!**_

_**Regina: agora eu quero ver você gozar**_

_**Robin: e o quer que eu faça agora, hein safada!?**_

_**Regina: vem aqui, vem me foder**_

_**Robin sorri e vai subindo em cima dela, segurando o pênis e vai penetrando ela, lentamente, entrando todo dentro dela, ele segura a coxa dela, puxando, deixando a Regina bem aberta, ele vai saindo de dentro dela e entra com força, dando uma estocada forte, ela geme...**_

_**Robin: é assim que você gosta?**_

_**Regina: sim, com força**_

_**Robin vai saindo de novo e entra com força, sacudindo o corpo dela, ouvindo ela soltar um gritinho fino, ele olha pra ela, sentindo-se excitado, vai se movimentando, ainda sentindo seus corpos escorregando por causa dos óleos, ele vai intensificando os movimentos, ficando mais rápido, Regina começa a se movimentar também, empurrando-se contra ele, aumentando o impacto, Robin passa o braço por baixo dela, segurando-a e ele se levanta, ficando sentado e a trazendo para seu colo, Regina o abraça, apoiando os pés na cama e segurando nos ombros dele ela vai pulando no colo dele, ele fica vendo os seios dela pulando, o corpo dela lisinho com o óleo, se movimentando, ele vai olhando pra ela, vendo o rosto dela, tão lindo, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, mordendo os lábios, aquela expressão tão linda que ela fazia quando sentia tesão, ele puxa ela pela nuca, sugando os lábios dela, ela o beija, lambendo os lábios dele, eles ficam se lambendo, enquanto a Regina ainda se movimentava, Robin vai gemendo sentindo que estava ela chegando lá, ele a abraça e ela geme, o apertando, gozando, diminuindo o ritmo e perdendo as forças, ela fica ofegante e ele a abraça, vai se levantando e ao ficar em pé, ele a segura com dificuldade, o corpo dela escorregando, ela fica rindo, ele a segura, puxando umas das coxas dela, puxando ela pra cima e ela escorregando...**_

_**Robin: isso não vai dá certo**_

_**Regina fica rindo e ele a solta na cama, ela vira de costas, ficando de quatro, ele já agarra a cintura dela, penetrando-a novamente, ela se abaixa apoiando-se nos cotovelos, ficando com a bunda toda virada pra ele, e ele já vai se movimentando rapidamente, Regina pega o travesseiro e fica apertando, sentindo os movimentos fortes do Robin a machucar, mas de forma que ela suportasse, ela fecha os olhos, apertando o travesseiro, ouvindo os gemidos desesperados do Robin...**_

_**Robin: vou gozar em cima da sua bundinha gostosa!**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin: safada!**_

_**Ele a bate na bunda, ela se contrai, morde os lábios... Robin ainda investindo forte contra ela, gemendo de forma descontrolada, Regina geme também...**_

_**Robin: vou gozar, vou gozar, minha safadinha, gostosa!**_

_**Regina aperta o travesseiro, sentindo os impactos fortes do Robin a fodendo com força, ela geme sentindo dor, ele fecha os olhos, ouvindo aquele gemidinho parecendo choro, ele vai mais devagar...**_

_**Robin: tá doendo?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Ele sai de dentro dela e a vira, deitando-se em cima dela, a penetrando de novo, Regina geme, franzindo as sobrancelhas, de olhos fechados, Robin a beija na boca, dando um selinho enquanto a penetra devagar...**_

_**Robin: me desculpe amor**_

_**E ele a beija novamente, beijando o queixo, o pescoço...**_

_**Robin: desculpa**_

_**Regina: tá tudo bem amor**_

_**Robin vai se movimentando devagar, apertando-se dentro dela e vai ficando mais rápido quando sente que vai gozar, ele geme e goza dentro dela, arfando, dando beijos no pescoço dela, ele vai parando, ficando deitado em cima dela... Minutos depois ele olha pra ela...**_

_**Robin: tá tudo bem? Eu machuquei você?**_

_**Regina: não meu amor, está tudo bem, não se preocupe, eu gosto de seu jeito vigoroso, mas hoje estava doendo...**_

_**Robin: há algo errado?**_

_**Regina: não sei, eu acho que não...**_

_**Robin: mas você gostou?**_

_**Regina: sim, gostei muito, inclusive a massagem foi ótima!**_

_**Eles sorriem...**_

_**Robin: quando eu penso que não tem como você ficar mais gostosa, aí você se mela de óleo, minha nossa! **_

_**Regina fica rindo...**_

_**Regina: vamos tomar banho?**_

_**Eles se levantam, Regina vai tirando os lençóis da cama, levando para a cesta de roupa suja, e eles entram no chuveiro, tomam banho...  
>Regina vai forrando a cama com lençóis limpos...<strong>_

_**Robin: você está como sono? Dormiu a tarde toda!**_

_**Regina: não, mas se eu me deitar, com certeza eu durmo,. Amor, vai dá uma olhada na Clarissa por favor...**_

_**Robin vai olhar a Clarissa que estava dormindo no berço, ele põe a mão na testa dela e relaxa ao ver que ela está bem, sem febre, ele volta pro quarto, deitando-se com a Regina, eles se beijam, ficando abraçados e dormem...**_


	90. Chapter 90

_**Amanhece...  
>Robin acorda, vendo a Regina sentada encostada na cabeceira da cama enquanto amamenta a Clarissa, ele esfrega os olhos, vai acariciando as pernas dela, ela olha pra ele...<strong>_

_**Regina: Bom dia amor!**_

_**Robin: Bom dia! Ela acordou cedo?**_

_**Regina: sim, ela chorou bastante, nem sei como você não acordou, ela estava impossível, não queria ficar deitada, nem em pé, nem nada, finalmente ela se acalmou...**_

_**Robin: tadinha! Deve ser bastante incômodo...**_

_**Robin vai se sentando, olhando a Clarissa de olhos fechados, vendo a boquinha dela se movimentando enquanto ela suga o leite de sua mãe, ele vai dando beijinhos na cabecinha dela, com cuidado pra não acordá-la...**_

_**Regina: ah merda!**_

_**Robin olha pra ela, confuso...**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: é hoje amor!**_

_**Robin: o quê mulher?**_

_**Regina: lembra que o Dr. Hopper pediu pra eu e a Marion fazermos alguma coisa juntas com o Roland?**_

_**Robin: ah tá**_

_**Ele começa a rir já imaginando...**_

_**Regina: então, a gente decidiu levá-lo pra tomar sorvete, hoje depois do almoço, embora eu só esteja fazendo isso porque que faz parte da terapia, embora eu não tenha mais nada contra ela, mas também não quero amizade...**_

_**Robin: como o Dr. Hopper disse, é pelo bem do Roland, ele precisa ter a segurança de que nós estamos em paz e o amamos!**_

_**Regina: não quero ir**_

_**Regina faz bico e o Robin sorri olhando pra ela...**_

_**Robin: vai ser legal amor**_

_**Regina olha pra ele, expressando incredulidade...**_

_**Regina: legal?**_

_**Robin: pro Roland**_

_**Eles sorriem... Robin vai se levantando e vai para o banheiro...**_

_**(*******************************)**_

_**Todos tomando café juntos na mesa, Clarissa estava no quarto dela dormindo no bercinho...  
>Eles terminam de tomar café e vão trabalhar, Regina chega ao escritório, jogando a bolsa na mesa e tirando o sobretudo, pendura-o e se senta...<strong>_

_**Tinker: Bom dia né!**_

_**Regina: Bom dia!**_

_**Tinker: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: nada não, só estou com tédio**_

_**Tinker: tédio?**_

_**Regina: eu te contei que vou sair com a Marion hoje?**_

_**Tinker começa a ri...**_

_**Tinker: não vá me trocar por ela hein**_

_**Regina: ah idiota!**_

_**Regina revira os olhos e continua falando...**_

_**Regina: é uma tarefa de casa, o Hopper falou que precisamos mostrar pro Roland que estamos bem, pra ir tirando da mente dele aquele trauma de ter visto a gente brigar...**_

_**Tinker: verdade amiga, precisa fazer isso por ele**_

_**Regina vai abrindo o notebook e ligando...**_

_**Regina: eu vou fazer isso sim**_

_**Regina escuta o alerta do whatsapp, ela pega o celular e já fica sorrindo, vendo que era o Robin...**_

_**Robin- "Olá Sra. Mills, aqui é da agência de massagens, a senhora gostaria de contratar nossos serviços? Temos um profissional disponível hoje à noite, ele é lindo, musculoso, olhos verdes, alto, gostoso, e cheio de energia... aguardamos seu contato."**_

_**Regina fica dando risada, relendo a mensagem dele, ela morde os lábios lembrando-se da noite anterior...**_

_**Tinker: hmm... tá falando putaria aí né? To vendo sua cara!**_

_**Regina olha pra ela sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: só estou conversando com meu marido, eu posso?**_

_**Tinker: claro! **_

_**Elas sorriem e a Regina olha pro celular, vai digitando...**_

_**Regina- "gostaria de saber se eu posso comprar esse massagista, quero ele disponível pra mim sempre que eu quiser"**_

_**Robin- "podemos chegar a um acordo"**_

_**Regina- "diga um preço"**_

_**Robin- "sério isso amor? tá tentando me comprar? Kkkk"**_

_**Regina- "kkkk estou sim u.u"**_

_**Robin- "mas não precisa, eu sou todinho seu!"**_

_**Regina- "eu sei! Olha, cadê o Henry?"**_

_**Robin- "tá aqui, trabalhando todo sorridente, to adorando esse garoto apaixonado, tá fazendo tudo que eu mando"**_

_**Regina- "kkkkkkkkkkk não se aproveite do meu filho, seu idiota!"**_

_**Robin- "brincadeira u.u"**_

_**Eles ficam conversando enquanto trabalham, as horas vão passando, Tinker pede o almoço delas e elas comem no escritório...  
>Regina vai fechando o notebook, se organizando pra sair...<strong>_

_**Regina: eu vou sair agora, e depois vou passar em casa pra dar de mamar pra Clarissa, mas eu volto mais tarde**_

_**Tinker: ok**_

_**Regina vai saindo, entra no carro e começa a dirigir, para o carro perto da sorveteria e desce, vai olhando dentro da sorveteria e não encontra a Marion, ela fica em pé, olhando o celular e escuta o Roland gritar...**_

_**Roland: mamãe Giginaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Regina olha pra ele e põe o celular na bolsa...**_

_**Regina: Oi meu bebê!**_

_**Marion se aproxima e elas sorriem meio sem graça...**_

_**Regina: Oi**_

_**Marion: Oi**_

_**Elas pegam na mão do Roland e entram na sorveteria, vão pedindo os sorvetes e se sentam numa mesa, começam a tomar o sorvete sem consegui ter assunto pra conversar...**_

_**Roland: mamãe **_

_**Elas respondem juntas e se olham de forma estranha...**_

_**Roland: quero água**_

_**Elas olham pro Roland ainda não sabendo com quem ele estava falando, mas a Regina se levanta, compra uma garrafinha de água e pega um copo, se senta e dá o copo com água pra ele...**_

_**Roland: eu tenho duas mamães **_

_**Regina: sim meu amor, olha que sortudo! Duas mamães que amam você bem muito**_

_**Roland: bem muitooooo**_

_**Marion: sim, bem muito!**_

_**Roland: quero ir no parque**_

_**Regina olha pra Marion...**_

_**Regina: você tem que voltar pro trabalho?**_

_**Marion: só daqui a duas horas**_

_**Regina: então dá tempo**_

_**Marion: toma o sorvetinho todo Roland, que a gente vai**_

_**Regina: mas na hora de ir embora não é pra chorar ok Roland?**_

_**Marion: senão a mamãe não te leva mais**_

_**Regina: sim, tem que obedecer a mamãe **_

_**Regina fica olhando pra Marion, recebendo o mesmo olhar estranho, ambas estranhando o fato de estarem completando as frases uma da outra... Elas levantam, e vão para o carro, Marion entrando no banco de trás com o Roland, Regina dirige e para o carro no estacionamento do parque, elas descem, Roland já corre afobado, subindo as escadas de um escorregador e escorregando... Regina vai olhando o parque, prestando atenção nos brinquedos...**_

_**Regina: acho que vou mandar fazer uma reforma aqui, aqueles balanços parecem estar enferrujados, vou mandar alguém levantar o orçamento de uma reforma aqui**_

_**Marion vai ouvindo e sorrindo, sabendo que ela era a prefeita e provavelmente tinha construído aquele parque...**_

_**Marion: podia ter um campinho pra jogar futebol**_

_**Regina: boa ideia, vou anotar isso**_

_**Elas se olham e sorriem de forma verdadeira, mas logo desviam o olhar, como se fosse errado se gostarem... Elas se sentam num banquinho, olhando pro Roland, ele sempre dando tchau, até que chegam umas outras crianças com seus pais e o Roland logo faz amizade e brinca com as criancinhas...**_

_**Marion: a gente pode fazer isso**_

_**Regina olha pra ela...**_

_**Regina: o quê?**_

_**Marion: criar o Roland, eu achava que era um castigo eu ter voltado apenas pra perceber que perdi tudo, mas agora percebo que a vida me deu uma chance de participar da vida do meu filho, meu casamento com o Robin não era tudo isso, eu nem sei se eu o amava de verdade, acho que eu estava com algumas necessidades e ele também tinha outras necessidades e nós apenas nos unimos, mas nada de amor, aquela paixão avassaladora, eu nunca tive isso, mas eu tive o Roland, ele sim é meu amor verdadeiro, meu filho, e o destino me deu uma chance de participar da vida dele...**_

_**Regina vai olhando pra ela, sem saber o que dizer e nem saber o porquê da Marion estar desabafando aquilo com ela, logo com ela, talvez a Marion não tivesse ninguém pra conversar e guardasse tudo aquilo dentro dela, Regina a olha com certa compaixão, sentindo pena...**_

_**Regina: o Roland tem sorte de ter uma mãe como você, de ter você na vida dele**_

_**Marion sorri...**_

_**Marion: e sorte por ter você também, eu sei que ele estava seguro com você e reconheço que você é uma ótima mãe**_

_**Elas ficam caladas um instante, faltando assunto...**_

_**Marion: fiquei sabendo que você e o Robin vão se casar... Eu achei que essa notícia ia doer, mas graças a Deus não**_

_**Ela fica rindo, Regina olha pra ela confusa...**_

_**Regina: quem te contou?**_

_**Marion: a Lauren, ela disse que o Robin contou pra ela, inclusive eu queria me desculpar por ela, espero que não tenha ficado chateada, ela está meio descontrolada, me desculpe por aquilo, de ela ter invadido sua casa daquele jeito, inclusive eu briguei com ela por causa disso**_

_**Regina continua com a expressão confusa...**_

_**Regina: do que você está falando?**_

_**Marion olha pra ela, ficando tão confusa quanto a Regina...**_

_**Marion: a Lauren me disse que foi na sua casa quando você saiu pra escolher seu vestido**_

_**Regina continua olhando pra ela, sua expressão mudando para raiva...**_

_**Marion: você... **_

_**Marion para de falar, se arrependendo de tudo que tinha dito...**_

_**Marion: você não sabia?**_

_**Regina: preciso ir, tenho que trabalhar**_

_**Regina se levanta, andando rapidamente, Marion se levanta e segura o braço dela...**_

_**Marion: me desculpe, Regina, eu achei que você sabia, eu não fiz de propósito, estava me desculpando com sinceridade**_

_**Regina: ok, agora preciso ir**_

_**Marion: se despede do Roland, por favor, não vamos estragar o passeio**_

_**Regina suspira e vai andando até o Roland, ela o chama e o abraça, explicando que precisa ir trabalhar, ela vai para o carro e entra, dirigindo para casa e vai pensando besteira, imaginando o que a Lauren pode ter feito na casa dela, e por que o Robin não a contou e por que ele contou a Lauren que ia se casar e por que ele a deixou entrar, ela vai ficando desesperada, deixando os pensamentos negativos a invadirem e ela para o carro em frente a sua casa e desliga o carro, encostando a cabeça no banco e começa a chorar, sem saber exatamente por que estava chorando...**_

_**(**********************************)**_

_**Regina entra em seu quarto, vai digitando uma mensagem para a Tinker avisando que não ia voltar pro escritório e ela se deita na cama, fica lá pensativa, quieta...  
>Enquanto isso...<br>Na escola do Henry, ele vai ouvindo o professor, ansioso pra que aquela aula termine logo pra ele poder ir pra outra sala, e poder ver a Kayla, ele fica pensando no beijo que eles deram, viajando em pensamentos até que escuta o sinal tocar, ele pega a mochila rapidamente, jogando o caderno dentro sem nem sequer fechar o caderno, ele joga a mochila nas costas e vai andando rapidamente para a outra sala, ele passa pela porta, procurando pela Kayla, ela estava linda, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo, ela estava escrevendo algo no caderno e nem percebe ele se aproximar...**_

_**Henry: Boa tarde!**_

_**Ela levanta o olhar, olhando pra ele sorrindo, ele se inclina dando um beijo na testa dela e se senta na cadeira ao lado dela, já puxando a cadeira juntando com a dela...**_

_**Henry: o que está fazendo?**_

_**Kayla: anotando os exercícios, eu não consegui fazer, aí estou pegando as respostas do caderno da Lucy**_

_**Henry fica sorrindo...**_

_**Henry: sabe que isso não vai te ajudar na prova, não sabe?**_

_**Kayla: é, eu sei, mas eu não nasci com sua inteligência, infelizmente**_

_**Henry: não nasci assim, na verdade foi minha mãe que me obrigou a estudar**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Henry: tenho que tirar boas notas né, senão ela me mata**_

_**Kayla: eu sei como é**_

_**Henry: mas eu posso ajudar você, posso te ensinar**_

_**Kayla: eu sei, eu quero sim sua ajuda, mas sabe o que eu queria agora?**_

_**Henry: o quê?**_

_**Kayla fala apenas mexendo a boca sem emitir som, mas ele consegue entender ela dizer: beijar sua boca**_

_**Henry: podemos dar um jeito nisso**_

_**Eles sorriem...**_

_**Henry: e você vai almoçar lá em casa? Pra minha mãe conhecer minha namorada?**_

_**Ela sorri olhando pra ele...**_

_**Kayla: namorada?**_

_**Henry: sim... ou não somos namorados?**_

_**Ele a olha assustado...**_

_**Kayla: não me lembro de você ter pedido pra me namorar**_

_**Henry: você quer namorar comigo?**_

_**Kayla: sim**_

_**Ela sorri e dá um selinho rápido nele e eles ficam olhando para os lados, com medo de alguém ter visto...**_

_**Kayla: eu vou sim, mas, você vai ter que ir na minha casa também, pedi pro meu pai...**_

_**Henry fica de olhos arregalados, olhando pra ela...**_

_**Kayla: o que foi? Ah, meu pai não é tão mal, mas temos uns costumes, você precisa falar com ele**_

_**Henry: eu vou sim, posso ir hoje?**_

_**Kayla: amanhã**_

_**Eles vão estudando, conversando e as horas vão passando...  
>E na casa da Regina...<br>Robin chega em casa, vendo a Sara com a Clarissa na sala...**_

_**Robin: Oi Sarinha, cadê a Regina?**_

_**Sara: ela está lá no quarto, acho que ela não está muito bem, ela passou a tarde toda no quarto**_

_**Robin fica preocupado e vai subindo as escadas, entra no quarto vendo a Regina vestida com uma camisa grande e deitada na cama, abraçada com o travesseiro...**_

_**Robin: Oi meu amor**_

_**Regina não responde, ele se senta ao lado dela e vai acariciando os cabelos dela...**_

_**Robin: aconteceu alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina tira a mão dele, o afastando e se vira, dando as costas pra ele...**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Ela continua calada...**_

_**Robin: amor, conversa comigo, aconteceu alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina: parece que aconteceu sim, mas você não ia me contar não é?**_

_**Robin: do que você está falando?**_

_**Regina se vira, olhando pra ele e se sentando...**_

_**Regina: não ia me contar que a Lauren entrou aqui em casa e vocês ficaram de conversinha, inclusive falando sobre nosso casamento?**_

_**Robin olha pra ela...**_

_**Robin: não fiquei de conversinha, ela entrou aqui sem ser convidada, se aproveitou do momento em que eu fui pegar a Clarissa que estava chorando, eu pedi pra ela esperar porque eu tinha que pegar a Clarissa por que eu tava sozinho, ela entrou mas eu a coloquei pra fora, quem te contou isso? E contar desse jeito errado!**_

_**Regina: você a expulsou?**_

_**Robin: sim, ela veio me dizer que fez aquilo porque quis e que gostava de mim, foi quando eu disse que vou me casar com você e que você tinha ido comprar seu vestido pra termos nosso casamento perfeito e então coloquei ela pra fora daqui**_

_**Regina vai sorrindo, olhando pra ele, ele fica aliviado ao ver o sorriso dela...**_

_**Robin: fechei a porta na cara daquela vadia!**_

_**Ele vai falando e gesticulando imitando uma mulher falando...**_

_**Robin: quem ela acha que é pra invadir minha casa?**_

_**Regina fica se prendendo pra não rir, vendo o Robin fazer expressões femininas e mexer as mãos...**_

_**Robin: eu ia dar na cara dela**_

_**Regina solta o riso e fica dando risada... Robin sorri e para de fazer palhaçada...**_

_**Robin: não te contei porque achei que não era necessário meu amor, me perdoe...**_

_**Regina olha pra ele, eles se olhando nos olhos, ele ergue os braços, segurando a Regina pelas axilas e a ergue da cama trazendo ela pro seu colo, deixando ela sentada...**_

_**Robin: me perdoa minha coisa pequena**_

_**Regina: me promete que sempre vai me contar tudo, mesmo quando você achar que não é relevante **_

_**Robin: prometo sim amor**_

_**Regina: não quero que ninguém se aproveite da nossa falta de diálogo**_

_**Robin: eu sei, me perdoa**_

_**Regina: sim amor, tudo bem...**_

_**Robin: então me dá um beijo**_

_**Regina segura o rosto dele e o beija, ele a abraça apertado, e eles escutam a porta bater...**_

_**Regina: entra!**_

_**Sara abre a porta, a Clarissa chorando...**_

_**Sara: a Clarissa não para de chorar**_

_**Regina se levanta do colo do Robin e vai até lá, pega ela nos braços e a Sara sai do quarto, fechando a porta ao passar... **_

_**Robin: Oi neném de papai, cadê a bebezuda gostosa de painho?**_

_**Ele ergue os braços a pegando no colo e ele põe ela sentada na cama, ficando sentado perto dela e vai pegando a mãozinha dela, Regina se senta perto deles, vendo a Clarissa sorri e gugunar, conversando com seus pais...**_

_**Robin: isso bebê, chora não, olha o papai aqui, olha o papai**_

_**Clarissa: babababa**_

_**Regina e Robin se olham surpresos, vendo a Clarissa tentando falar...**_

_**Regina: não filha! É mamãe, mamãe, diga mamãe**_

_**Clarissa: babababa**_

_**Robin: papai, diga pa-pa, pa-pa**_

_**Regina o empurra, sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: para! É mamãe, por favor Clarissa, diga mamãe, ma-mãe**_

_**Robin abraça a Regina e tampa a boca dela, a segurando com força...**_

_**Robin: papai, Clarissa, papai!**_

_**Regina fica dando tapas nele, e a Clarissa fica rindo pensando que eles estavam fazendo gracinha pra ela, ela fica dando risadinha... Robin solta a Regina que olha pra ele furiosa...**_

_**Robin: que é? Vai me morder?**_

_**Regina bate nele e o agarra, dando uma mordida no ombro dele, ele grita baixo pra não assusta a Clarissa, e vai fazendo cócegas na Regina tentando fazer ela parar...**_

_**Robin: aaaai cachorra!**_

_**Ela para e ri...**_

_**Regina: se a Clarissa falar papai eu dou um murro na sua cara!**_

_**Robin: pode dar, mas ela vai continuar chamando o papai que ela ama, né filha? Diga papai**_

_**Clarissa: babababababa**_

_**Robin: ela já está tentando falar papai, tá vendo? Você perdeu sua cachorra!**_

_**Regina fica rindo, e fazendo bico, chateadinha, ela se deita perto da Clarissa e fica dando beijos nela, Robin se deita com elas e eles ficam lá deitados, com a Clarissa entre eles, ela fica sentadinha, brincando com o mordedor, mordendo, gugunando... Robin e Regina ficam se olhando, sorrindo...**_

_**Robin: gostosa!**_

_**Regina: gostoso!**_

_**Robin: cachorra!**_

_**Regina: safado!**_

_**Robin: eu amo você!**_

_**Regina: também amo você!**_


	91. Chapter 91

_**Robin e Regina ainda na cama, deitados e brincando com a Clarissa...**_

_**Robin: e como foi o passeio com a Marion e o Roland?**_

_**Regina: não foi tão ruim, acho que minha opinião sobre ela mudou um pouco, acho que estamos sendo adultas, a nossa prioridade é o Roland**_

_**Robin: que bom, pelo menos não é algo forçado e desagradável, tá sendo proveitoso**_

_**Regina: sim, mais ou menos**_

_**Clarissa começa a choramingar e se inclinar para perto da sua mãe, deitando a cabecinha em cima do rosto da Regina, Regina a beija e sente a Clarissa um pouco quente, Regina a segura e vai se sentando, pegando a bebê no colo...**_

_**Regina: acho que vou dar remédio pra ela, ela tá ficando com febre, cadê o termômetro?**_

_**(**********************************)**_

_**São 19hs... Todos na mesa jantando, Regina com a Clarissa deitada em seu colo, adormecida enquanto mama e a Regina comendo com uma mão só...**_

_**Sara: quer que eu leve ela para o berço?**_

_**Regina: não, deixa ela aqui**_

_**Sara sorri, olhando a Regina agarrada a sua filha...**_

_**Robin: amanhã é dia de ir pro Dr. Hopper né?**_

_**Regina: sim, mas amanhã acho que ele vai conversar comigo e com a Marion, sei lá, até porque tivemos essa tarefa de casa **_

_**Robin: sim**_

_**Regina: Sara, amanhã durante o dia presta atenção na campainha, estou esperando os modelos de convite chegar**_

_**Sara: sim, pode deixar**_

_**Regina: quando chegar me avisa... São lindos amor**_

_**Regina olha pro Robin e sorri...**_

_**Robin: você me mostrou uns vinte...**_

_**Regina: eu acho que os que eu escolhi nem estão entre os vinte que te mostrei**_

_**Robin: misericórdia! **_

_**Eles ficam rindo... Sara se levanta e vai tirando a mesa, vendo que tinham terminado de comer, ela chega perto da Regina e estende os braços, sorrindo...**_

_**Sara: me dá a Clarissa**_

_**Regina: não**_

_**Sara sorri...**_

_**Sara: ela tá dormindo Regina, ela vai ficar mais confortável no berço**_

_**Regina faz bico e vai tirando a Clarissa do peito, entregando o bebê adormecido nos braços da Sara que vai levando a Clarissa para o quarto...**_

_**Robin: quer dá uma volta? Andar um pouco...**_

_**Regina fica olhando pra ele...**_

_**Regina: pode ser**_

_**Eles sobem para o quarto, Regina pega um sobretudo e veste, ficando aquecida, põe uma bota e vai ajeitando os cabelos e se conferindo no espelho, Robin apenas calça o sapato e veste um casaco, eles descem, avisando a Sara que iam sair, e saem de casa...**_

_**Robin: tanta coisa vem acontecendo né?**_

_**Regina: sim, na nossa vida e na vida de nossos filhos**_

_**Eles se dão as mãos e vão caminhando pela rua, sentindo o vento frio, cumprimentando algumas pessoas que passavam por eles...**_

_**Robin: amor, já que estamos a sós, queria falar sobre nosso casamento**_

_**Regina olha pra ele, ainda andando...**_

_**Robin: suas ideias, seus sonhos, como você está imaginando? Eu estou me sentindo de fora, você não me falou nada ainda, eu sei que a data do casamento no cartório já está marcada, mas como será a cerimônia? **_

_**Regina sorri, sentindo a empolgação tomar conta...**_

_**Regina: amor, eu quero que seja no lago, aquele que você me mostrou**_

_**Robin: nossa! Que legal!**_

_**Regina: eu estava pensando em fazer uma tenda grande, pra cobrir, caso chova, embora eu espere que não né, mas eu queria que fosse no horário da tarde, mas assim, umas 16:00 horas, pra ir anoitecendo, daí a gente teria que ter uma iluminação, sabe o que eu imaginei? A iluminação ser natural, ou seja, colocar umas velas ou umas tochas mesmo e quando for escurecendo eu mesma acendo o fogo**_

_**Regina fica rindo toda boba, imaginando a própria ideia...**_

_**Regina: vai ser muito top, eu acender as tochas com magia, imagina só!**_

_**Robin sorri, olhando pra ela, como ela era linda, tão feliz e empolgada...**_

_**Robin: vai ser perfeito! Mas tenho um pedido**_

_**Regina olha pra ele e ele para de andar, segurando as mãos dela e ficando de frente a ela, Regina ainda sorrindo olhando pra ele...**_

_**Robin: eu quero que você se case usando sua coroa, quero me casar com você e com tudo que você representa, você sempre será a rainha!**_

_**Regina ainda sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: ok, eu vou usar sim**_

_**Robin sorri e se aproxima, beijando os lábios dela e logo depois se afasta, voltando a andar...**_

_**Regina: então, eu vou deixar a decoração um pouco tradicional, usando coisas brancas, talvez um pouco de vermelho, ah e eu vou convidar StoryBrooke toda, os convites serão para todos, mas eu vou fazer uma marcação nas fileiras da frente, para a família sabe...**_

_**Robin: todos? Todo mundo?**_

_**Regina: amor, todo mundo iria mesmo se eu não convidasse**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: mas a festa, tipo a parte de interagirmos com os convidados, eu pretendo convidar só alguns... **_

_**Robin: ah tá... entendi**_

_**Eles continuam conversando, caminhando, até começarem a caminhar de volta pra casa, ainda andando devagar, curtindo o passeio... Robin sorrindo ouvindo a Regina, até que ele fica sério, olhando pra alguma coisa, Regina percebe e para de falar, olhando na direção que ele estava olhando, vendo a Marion com a Lauren e o Roland...**_

_**Roland: papaaaaaaaaaai mamãaaaaae**_

_**Ele corre, vindo direto para os braços do Robin que o pega no colo e o beija...**_

_**Robin: Oi meninão! Tá fazendo o que na rua?**_

_**Roland: passeando com mamãe Mali**_

_**Marion e Lauren se aproximam...**_

_**Marion: Oi, boa noite!**_

_**Regina: boa noite!**_

_**Marion: tinha ido buscar a chave da biblioteca que vou abrir amanhã**_

_**Robin: tudo bem Marion, não precisa se explicar, perguntei ao Roland só por perguntar mesmo**_

_**Marion sorri...**_

_**Lauren: e cadê a Clarissa?**_

_**Regina olha pra ela, já lançando um olhar carregado de raiva, vendo a Lauren olhando pro Robin, direcionando a pergunta para ele como se a Regina nem estivesse ali...**_

_**Robin: meu bebê tá em casa, dormindo... aí eu aproveitei pra vir passear com meu outro bebê, né Regina?**_

_**Regina sorri, sentindo-se constrangida, "bebê"? O Robin nunca se referiu a ela dessa forma...**_

_**Lauren: ah... entendo**_

_**Regina põe a mão no rosto ainda tentando conter a vontade repentina de rir, o outro braço envolvendo a barriga, ela sentindo que poderia dar uma risada a qualquer momento...**_

_**Robin: bom, a gente tem que ir porque quero chegar em casa e encontrar a Clarissa dormindo pra poder brincar com a Regina**_

_**E então acontece, Regina não consegue segurar e dar uma risada, olhando a Lauren toda sem graça e aparentemente chateada, Marion entende que a intenção do Robin era realmente chatear a Lauren, ela fica rindo também, tentando disfarçar e vai pegando o Roland, Robin entrega ele nos braços dela...**_

_**Marion: bom, então vamos Roland, dá tchau pro papai e pra mamãe**_

_**Roland: tchau papai! Tchau mamãe!**_

_**Regina: tchau meu amor**_

_**E eles continuam a caminhada, Regina ainda rindo, Robin segura a mão dela e ri com ela...**_

_**Robin: do que você tá rindo sua louca?**_

_**Regina: você é muito idiota, amor**_

_**E ela continua rindo...**_

_**Robin: o que eu disse demais?**_

_**Regina: você é pior que mulher quando quer alfinetar ou soltar indireta... Você é terrível!**_

_**Robin: só quero que ela se afaste, não quero que ela cause mal estar entre nós dois, então ela me vendo como um idiota é melhor que ela me esquece de uma vez**_

_**Eles chegam ao portão de casa, entram e vão andando para a porta, Regina vai andando devagar quando é surpreendida pelo Robin a puxando para o lado, ela tropeça, mas consegue andar sem cair, indo com ele até a garagem, ela sorri...**_

_**Regina: o que você está fazendo?**_

_**Robin a leva pra dentro, passando pelo carro dela e indo até o carro dele, ele a segura e a senta no capô do carro...**_

_**Robin: já que estamos brincando de realizar fantasias, tenho uma em mente**_

_**Regina sorri olhando pra ele...**_

_**Regina: mas eu estou com frio**_

_**Robin: não precisa tirar a roupa, só a calcinha**_

_**Robin vai passando as mãos pelas coxas dela, por dentro do vestido até consegui segurar a calcinha dela, ele vai puxando, tirando a calcinha e guardando no bolso...**_

_**Regina: e qual sua fantasia exatamente? Me comer em cima do seu carro?**_

_**Robin: mulher esperta! Exatamente isso**_

_**Regina sorri e o Robin a abraça, encaixando-se entre as pernas dela, encostando os lábios nos dela e a beija intensamente, não deixando-a respirar, invadindo a boca dela com sua língua, enquanto ele vai apertando-a contra si, entrelaçando os dedos entre os cabelos dela...**_

_**Robin: porra! Aqui tá frio mesmo!**_

_**Regina começa a rir...**_

_**Regina: então vamos esquentar, vamos só dar uma rapidinha**_

_**Robin vai abrindo o zíper da calça e vai tirando o pênis de dentro da cueca, estando quase ereto, ela olha para o pênis dele, lambendo os lábios e já vai segurando, subindo e descendo a mão, masturbando-o enquanto olha...**_

_**Robin: e essa carinha safadinha? Você quer ele, quer?**_

_**Regina: quero**_

_**Regina o empurra e vai ficando de pé, ainda segurando e movimentando a mão, ela vai se abaixando, ficando de joelho, já colocando o pênis dele na boca, chupando, Robin geme olhando pra ela, Regina vai chupando ele com intensidade, sentindo ele cada vez mais duro e ereto, ela vai soltando gemidos enquanto o chupa, deixando ele excitado, olhando pra ela, até que ele segura o rosto dela, tirando o pênis de dentro da boca dela e se inclina, segurando ela pelas axilas e a levantando, sentando ela no carro novamente...**_

_**Robin: isso, senta aí e abre essas pernas que eu quero comer essa sua bucetinha gostosa**_

_**Regina sorri, sentindo-se excitada ouvindo o Robin falar aquelas coisas, ele segura as pernas dela, segurando pelas coxas, ele abre, ela estando com os joelhos dobrados, ele se inclina dando uma lambida na vagina dela, ela geme e ele olha pra ela, ele lambe os lábios...**_

_**Robin: tão molhadinha!**_

_**Ele segura o pênis e vai conduzindo pra dentro dela, deslizando até o fundo, Regina geme, recebendo-o, ele abraça ela com um braço, a mantendo colada nele, apoia-se no carro com o outro braço e começa a se movimentar, entrando e saindo de dentro dela, enquanto a ouve gemer, ele a beija na boca, intensificando os movimentos, ficando mais rápido, mais forte, Regina o agarra com força, gemendo, ela apoia o rosto no ombro dele, mordendo ele enquanto geme, sentindo os movimentos fortes do Robin, ela fecha os olhos, sentindo seu corpo responder, ela sabia que era uma rapidinha e ele podia gozar a qualquer momento então ela se concentra no próprio prazer, ela fica parada, sentindo as batidas do Robin a estimularem, ela tenta abrir mais as pernas, sentindo o Robin bater fundo, ela geme, contraindo-se, sentindo o orgasmo se aproximando, ela o morde com força e se mantém parada apenas abrindo as pernas até onde consegue, sentindo seus músculos doerem até que ela goza, gemendo, o apertando, ele continua, mais rápido, gozando também, ele vai diminuindo o ritmo até parar, ainda dentro dela, eles ofegantes, ela vai se deitando, ele se apoia no carro, mantendo-se dentro dela, eles se olham e sorriem...**_

_**Robin: você é uma safada!**_

_**Regina: você que é um safado!**_

_**Robin: e agora? Se eu tirar meu pau de dentro de você, vai escorrer tudo aqui, vai melar sua roupa**_

_**Ela fica rindo, olhando pra ele...**_

_**Regina: cadê minha calcinha?**_

_**Ele tira do bolso e encosta a calcinha na vagina dela, vai tirando o pênis de dentro dela e a cobre com a calcinha, apertando, Regina põe a mão segurando e ele se veste, Regina vai se levantando, ainda mantendo a calcinha ali, sentindo o líquido saindo, ela ri...**_

_**Regina: eu acho que somos loucos**_

_**Robin: a gente tem que se tratar, isso não é normal não**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, Regina se enxuga e vai dobrando a calcinha melada, colocando no bolso, eles vão andando e entram em casa, encontrando a Sara sentada vendo TV, Robin tranca a porta...**_

_**Regina: Oi Sarinha!**_

_**Sara: Oi**_

_**Regina: a Clarissa acordou?**_

_**Sara: acordou, mas já dormiu de novo**_

_**Regina: ah ok, vou subir pro quarto, boa noite!**_

_**Sara: boa noite!**_

_**Regina: pode ficar a vontade ok, se a Clarissa acordar, deixa que eu pego**_

_**Sara: tá bom**_

_**Robin: boa noite Sarinha**_

_**Sara: boa noite!**_

_**Eles sobem pro quarto, tomam banho e vão dormir...**_

_**(************************************)**_

_**Amanhece um dia nublado e frio, mas sem chuva, Regina estava em seu escritório, trabalhando um pouco sonolenta por ter acordado várias vezes durante a noite por causa da Clarissa, o dia foi passando um pouco entediante, Regina pede o almoço no escritório mesmo...**_

_**Tinker: amiga, por que tu não vai pra casa dormir?**_

_**Regina olha pra Tinker e sorri...**_

_**Regina: tenho que trabalhar mulher, mas vou sair mais cedo, lá pras 15 hs**_

_**Tinker: amiga, amanhã à noite o Rick vem pra cá**_

_**Regina: ah, legal, falar nisso nunca mais eu vi o Rick**_

_**Tinker: sim, quando ele vem geralmente a gente fica em casa**_

_**Regina: entendo, ficam em casa transando**_

_**Tinker fica rindo...**_

_**Tinker: também né, mas a gente conversa, assiste filmes**_

_**Regina: sei, anrran...**_

_**Tinker: é sério!**_

_**Regina: eu sei, estou brincando**_

_**Tinker: meu relacionamento melhorou bastante depois que eu contei a ele a verdade, parece que agora está tudo mais leve, antes eu vivia com medo, hoje nós somos 100% verdadeiros um com o outro**_

_**Regina: que bom amiga, fico muito feliz**_

_**Tinker: amiga, você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?**_

_**Regina: hoje tenho consulta no Dr. Hopper**_

_**Tinker: ah é, então deixa pra lá**_

_**Regina: o que era?**_

_**Tinker: sei lá, ia te chamar pra ver um filme, hoje queria companhia de alguém**_

_**Regina: chama a Sara, ela é tão sozinha, nunca sai, chama ela, acho que ela vai gostar**_

_**Tinker: tem certeza? Você não se importa?**_

_**Regina: bom, mais ou menos né, fico meio chateada por não poder ir também, mas quero que vocês fiquem próximas, são minhas duas únicas amigas, só não tente assediar a Sara**_

_**Tinker: posso tentar, mas não prometo nada**_

_**Regina ri...**_

_**Regina: ela é linda não é?**_

_**Tinker: muito, e ela é toda sei lá, simples, uma beleza natural, eu nunca a vi maquiada, nem nada assim**_

_**Regina: eu já **_

_**Regina fica pensativa, lembrando-se...**_

_**Tinker: pela sua cara já imagino como ela deve ficar linda**_

_**Regina: que cara? Fiz cara nenhuma**_

_**Tinker: fez sim, um cara toda tarada aí, até senti um cheiro de couro no ar**_

_**Regina: ah vai se ferrar Tinker**_

_**Tinker: vou até pegar um bom ar, pra tirar esse cheiro de couro daqui**_

_**Regina fica dando risada...**_

_**Regina: para de ser besta, Tink**_

_**Tinker: sim, mas falando sério agora, eu vou chamar ela mesmo**_

_**Elas continuam trabalhando, as horas passando...**_


	92. Chapter 92

_**Regina ainda no escritório, trabalhando junto com a Tinker...**_

_**Regina: Tinker, tá fazendo o quê?**_

_**Tinker: organizando umas planilhas aqui, por quê?**_

_**Regina: não, nada não, se você não estivesse tão ocupada eu ia te pedir pra me ajudar a digitar esses contratos aqui, pra gente poder terminar e poder ir pra casa**_

_**Tinker: cadê? Me dá, eu te ajudo, não tem pressa pra fazer essas planilhas não**_

_**Tinker se levanta e vai até a mesa da Regina, pegando alguns papéis e volta para sua mesa... Elas escutam alguém entrando e olham para a porta, vendo a Sara com a Clarissa nos braços, ela sorri...**_

_**Sara: olá!**_

_**Regina: Oi! Meu bebê veio visitar a mamãe?**_

_**Regina se levanta e já vai andando na direção da Sara, já erguendo os braços e pegando a Clarissa, Regina a beija, sentindo aquele perfume de bebê, tão cheirosinho...**_

_**Regina: Oi mamãe! Que saudades desse bebê gordinho de mamãe **_

_**Clarissa fica sorrindo, deixando a chupeta cair, mas não cai no chão por estar presa no vestidinho, Regina segura a chupeta e fica passando a chupeta na boca da Clarissa, brincando com ela...**_

_**Regina: quer a pêpetinha? Quer a pêpetinha? Quer bebê?**_

_**Clarissa fica dando risadinhas e olhando pra Regina, já conversando com a mamãe, gugunando e dando gritinhos... Tinker fica olhando e se levanta também, indo até a Regina...**_

_**Tinker: como tá fofa! Own meu Deus! Que coisa linda! Ah eu quero ela pra mim, me dá?**_

_**Regina: nem fodendo!**_

_**Tinker começa a rir, empurrando a Regina devagar, brincando...**_

_**Tinker: aí tu fala uma palavra feia na frente da sua filha? Tá certo isso?**_

_**Regina ri e a Tinker vai pegando a Clarissa no braço, dando cheirinhos nela...**_

_**Tinker: bebê da titia! Fiquei sabendo que os dentinhos tão nascendo, own bebê tá crescendo, ficando mais gordinha e gostosinha!**_

_**Elas vão andando até o salão, sentando no sofá, Tinker põe a Clarissa sentadinha em seu colo e fica brincando...**_

_**Regina: me dá ela aqui, pra eu dar de mamar pra ela...**_

_**Tinker: não to vendo ela chorar, nem parece estar com fome**_

_**Regina: Tink me dá minha filha!**_

_**Tinker: não, pare de ficar amamentando a Clarissa o tempo todo!**_

_**Regina fica rindo...**_

_**Tinker: Sara, tenho um convite pra te fazer**_

_**Sara vai se sentando ao lado da Regina, e olha pra Tinker...**_

_**Sara: convite?**_

_**Tinker: sim, hoje à noite, vamos assistir um filme lá em casa, fazer alguma coisa...**_

_**Sara sorri...**_

_**Tinker: hoje eu queria fazer alguma coisa diferente, ando tão entediada, Rick vem amanhã e quero estar de ótimo humor, e aí? **_

_**Sara olha pra Regina, e Regina sorri, sem entender exatamente o que aquele olhar queria dizer...**_

_**Sara: eu posso ir?**_

_**Regina ainda sorrindo pra ela, acaricia o rosto da Sara...**_

_**Regina: claro que pode meu amor, você não precisa pedir minha permissão, você pode sair sempre que quiser, principalmente quando não estiver em horário de trabalho...**_

_**Tinker: então Sara?**_

_**Sara: eu vou sim, que horas?**_

_**Tinker: lá pras 19hs, você tem whatsapp?**_

_**Sara: não**_

_**Tinker: por que não?**_

_**Elas sorriem...**_

_**Tinker: instala mulher, bem melhor de conversar, mas me dá logo teu número...**_

_**Sara fala o número do celular dela e a Tinker vai salvando... Sara fica mexendo no celular, procurando o aplicativo para baixar, Regina pega a Clarissa que já estava choramingando, e a Regina usa essa desculpa para poder amamentá-la...  
>As horas vão passando, Regina e Tinker vão pra casa, Regina chega e encontra o Henry...<strong>_

_**Regina: oi meu filho, vai dormir aqui hoje?**_

_**Henry: não, mas vou ficar aqui antes de ir pra casa da Kayla**_

_**Regina: ah, você vai pra casa dela?**_

_**Henry: sim, vou lá falar com os pais dela**_

_**Regina: sério? Olha só, vai enfrentar os pais da moça**_

_**Henry fica rindo...**_

_**Henry: vou lá pro meu quarto, já volto**_

_**Ele se vira e a Regina o olha andar, vendo seu filho tão crescido, até que ela olha a mochila dele, indo com os olhos direto ao fundo que tinha um furo e dava pra ver o caderno dele...**_

_**Regina: Henry!**_

_**Henry se vira...**_

_**Henry: Oi mãe**_

_**Regina: que desgraça de mochila é essa?**_

_**Henry já começa a rir...**_

_**Regina: menino pelo amor de Deus, tu usa a mesada que te dou pra quê? Pra comprar besteira é? Menino tem vergonha na cara! Essa tua mochila já deve ter uns 3 anos, cadê aquela vermelha que eu te dei?**_

_**Henry: mãe eu gosto dessa**_

_**Regina: mas eu me lembro que você quase se jogou na frente de um carro pra eu te dar aquela mochila e tu não usa**_

_**Henry: mãe me deixa, eu gosto dessa**_

_**Regina: se eu pegar eu jogo fora**_

_**Henry: ah mãe, se for pelo buraco, depois eu costuro**_

_**Regina: costurar? Não Henry, joga essa mochila fora, quero ver quando sua namorada prestar atenção nessa mochila **_

_**Henry: tá bom mãe, eu vou começar a usar a outra mochila, tá feliz agora?**_

_**Regina: estou**_

_**Henry revira os olhos e sobe as escada, rindo...  
>Regina vai indo pra cozinha, encontrando a Sara terminando de lavar a louça...<strong>_

_**Sara: o jantar já está pronto, deixei tudo pronto e arrumado, já que eu vou sair, mas se precisar de alguma coisa, pode falar...**_

_**Regina: não, tudo bem, vá se divertir**_

_**Sara vai enxugando as mãos...**_

_**Regina: que horas vocês combinaram?**_

_**Sara: 19hs**_

_**Regina: eu levo você lá**_

_**Sara: não precisa, eu vou andando**_

_**Regina: não mesmo, eu te levo**_

_**(*******************************)**_

_**São 19:30hs  
>Regina volta da casa da Tinker, depois de ter deixado a Sara lá, ela dirige de volta pra casa...<br>Entra em casa, vendo o Robin sentado no tapete da sala com a Clarissa, ela ficando em posição de engatinhar...**_

_**Robin: vai papai, vai... engatinha pro papai ver, vai menina gorda, tu consegue, vai gostosa...**_

_**Regina fica rindo, olhando para eles, ela se aproxima e se senta ao lado do Robin...**_

_**Regina: tá brincando com o papai?**_

_**Clarissa: papapa**_

_**Regina e Robin olham pra ela, os dois boquiabertos e atentos, olhando empolgados pra Clarissa...**_

_**Clarissa: papa papapapa papa**_

_**Robin: own neném de papai, chamando papai, coisa gostosa**_

_**Robin pega a Clarissa e a leva até o rosto, dando beijos no pescocinho dela, dando mordidinhas no queixo dela, Clarissa rindo, Regina olhando sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: nem acredito, que linda, falando papai**_

_**Regina vai pegando a Clarissa enchendo ela de beijos, Robin abraça a Regina e eles se olham, os dois muito felizes...**_

_**Robin: ela a cada dia se parece mais com você**_

_**Regina olha pra Clarissa, colocando-a novamente no chão, Clarissa se arrastando e tentando engatinhar, ainda experimentando falar a palavra que tinha aprendido...**_

_**Regina: você me faz tão feliz**_

_**Robin: eu amo você meu amor, e pretendo te fazer feliz o resto de nossas vidas**_

_**Eles se beijam, sorrindo ao ouvir a Clarissa começar a gritar chamando pelo papai, eles olham pra ela, percebendo que ela estava mais longe, provavelmente tinha se arrastado até lá...**_

_**Regina: e a mamãe? Não vai chamar pela mamãe? Volte aqui bebê, fala mamãe**_

_**Clarissa: papa**_

_**Regina: mamãe, sua safadinha!**_

_**Robin: isso mesmo Clarissa, é papai que manda aqui**_

_**Regina: ah tá, só no sonho... amor, olha a hora, temos que ir**_

_**Robin: eu já estou pronto**_

_**Eles se levantam, Robin pega a Clarissa no braço, Regina chama o Henry e eles vão para o carro, Regina dirige até a casa da Kayla, parando o carro próximo...**_

_**Henry: tchau gente! Até amanhã!**_

_**Regina: tchau meu amor, boa sorte!**_

_**Robin: boa sorte!**_

_**Henry: valeu**_

_**Ele desce do carro, fechando a porta, vê o carro ir embora, ele atravessa a rua e anda até a casa, ele respira fundo, tomando coragem e aperta a campainha, poucos segundos depois a porta se abre, ele sorri ao ver a Kayla, ela estava com uma saia rosa, uma blusa branca, cabelos soltos com uma tiara de tecido, com um laço em cima, ele fica olhando pra ela, sempre ficava bobo perto dela, ela parecia uma bonequinha...**_

_**Kayla: Oi**_

_**Henry: Oi**_

_**Kayla: vem, entra...**_

_**Henry entra na casa, segurando a mão da Kayla, ele fica todo sem graça, eles vão até a sala e o Henry vê os pais dela sentados no sofá, Kayla vai se sentando, o Henry se senta também...**_

_**Henry: boa noite!**_

_**Eles respondem, Henry fica olhando pra eles, tentando falar alguma coisa, mas é tomado pelo nervosismo, ele percebe que o pai da Kayla parecia ser bem mais velho que a mãe dela, ele encara o pai dela por alguns minutos, sentindo medo, algo nos olhos daquele homem demostrava que ele não era confiável, Henry afasta esse pensamento e olha para a mãe da Kayla, e ele percebe a semelhança, ela era loira e tinha os mesmos olhos azuis da Kayla...**_

_**Kayla: Henry, conheça minha mãe, a Jasmine**_

_**Henry: Olá dona Jasmine, é um prazer**_

_**Eles apertam as mãos...**_

_**Jasmine: pode me chamar de Jasmine mesmo, é um prazer conhecer você, minha filha fala muito de você**_

_**Kayla: e esse é o meu pai, o George**_

_**Henry: é um prazer, Sr. George**_

_**George: você é filho da Evil Queen não é?**_

_**Jasmine e Kayla ficam sérias, sem graça...**_

_**Kayla: não pai, ele é filho da Regina, a prefeita**_

_**Jasmine: por favor George, nós conversamos sobre isso**_

_**Henry fica olhando, meio sem saber o que fazer...**_

_**George: Regina**_

_**Henry percebe o tom carregado de raiva que o pai da Kayla fala o nome de sua mãe...**_

_**George: vai ser interessante isso**_

_**Henry: conhece minha mãe?**_

_**George: quem não conhece?**_

_**Kayla: bom, o Henry tem algo pra falar com vocês**_

_**Henry olha pra ela, engolindo em seco...**_

_**Henry: bom, eu gostaria da permissão de vocês pra namorar a Kayla**_

_**Jasmine: ah, é tão raro ver isso hoje em dia, bom mas teremos algumas regras, horários mas você pode namorar ela sim...**_

_**Eles sorriem, Kayla segura a mão do Henry, ela sorrindo e claramente feliz...  
>Enquanto isso, Robin e Regina já na sala de espera do Dr. Hopper, eles sentados, a Marion também sentada, mas estava na fileira de cadeiras do outro lado da sala, ficando de frente à eles... O Roland estava na sala com o Dr. Hopper... Regina brincando com a Clarissa que estava no colo do Robin, a Clarissa apenas dando gritinhos e rindo, Regina torcendo em seu interior que ela falasse "papai" mais uma vez, sentindo uma vontade enorme de ver a Marion ouvir seu bebê chamar o Robin de papai, Regina sabendo que era um pensamento egoísta e infantil, mas mesmo assim ela continuava torcendo...<strong>_

_**Robin: pega água pra mim amor**_

_**Regina se levanta, indo até o bebedouro e pondo água em um copo descartável, volta até lá e entrega o copo ao Robin, a Clarissa fica tentando pegar o copo, pondo a mão e segurando, Robin desviando o copo pra ela não segurar...**_

_**Robin: quer água é menina?**_

_**Ele termina de beber e deixa a Clarissa segurar o copo vazio, ela vai apertando e ouvindo os barulhinhos que o copo fazia, ela sorri e leva o copo até a boca, tentando morder...**_

_**Regina: não deixa ela pôr na boca amor**_

_**Regina tira o copo da boca da Clarissa...**_

_**Robin: quer comer o copo é papai?**_

_**Clarissa: papapapa **_

_**Robin: oi neném, falando papai, que gostosa**_

_**Clarissa: papa papa**_

_**E a Clarissa põe o copo na boca novamente, Robin tira, e fica nessa por alguns minutos... Até eles verem a porta se abrir, Dr. Hopper chama a Marion e a Regina, e elas entram, sentam no sofá...**_

_**Dr. Hopper: olá! Como vocês estão?**_

_**Regina: eu estou bem**_

_**Marion: estou bem também**_

_**Dr. Hopper: que bom, e a tarefa de casa que passei, fizeram?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Dr. Hopper: hmm, que bom.. e como foi? Pra onde foram?**_

_**Marion: nós fomos numa sorveteria**_

_**Regina: e depois num parquinho**_

_**Dr. Hopper: e como se sentiram? Foi agradável?**_

_**Regina: foi sim, nosso filho tava muito feliz, animado**_

_**Marion: sim, ele até tava diferente, obediente, porque ele está um pouco rebelde em casa**_

_**Regina olha pra Marion, ficando atenta...**_

_**Regina: rebelde?**_

_**Marion: sim, me desobedecendo, com pirraça, mas quando ele estava lá com você, ele tava obediente, eu acho que ele ainda não me aceitou como mãe, acho que ele sente sua falta**_

_**Regina: não, não é isso não, ele também está rebelde comigo, acho que só essa semana eu devo ter batido nele umas quatro vezes, ele tá muito desobediente mesmo, achei que era só comigo**_

_**Dr. Hopper fica observando as duas, sorrindo ao vê-las interagindo, conversando...**_

_**Dr. Hopper: bom, percebo que vocês têm um problema não é? Esse problema vocês duas terão que trabalhar juntas, o Roland é um menino muito doce, está se adaptando muito bem a guarda compartilhada, mas ele continua sendo uma criança, agora ele tem uma irmã, ele tá percebendo que a atenção do pai dele e a sua Regina, não é só pra ele, agora tem a Clarissa, então é normal que ele tente chamar a atenção para ele, mas continuem assim, trabalhando juntas...**_

_**A conversa vai prosseguindo, ele conversa também com o Robin, e então são liberados...  
>Robin e Regina se despedem do Roland, e vão para o carro, indo para casa...<strong>_


	93. Chapter 93

_**Regina vai descendo do carro, pegando a Clarissa que estava dormindo no BebêConforto, ela vai andando até a porta e o Robin vai abrindo, eles entram...**_

_**Regina: vou colocar ela no berço...**_

_**Robin: ok, vou lanchar alguma coisa... Sara? Sara?**_

_**Regina fica sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: fala baixo! E para de chamar pela Sara, ela está na casa da Tinker**_

_**Robin: ah é, tinha esquecido**_

_**Regina vai subindo as escadas, indo até o quarto da Clarissa...  
>Enquanto isso, no apartamento da Tinker, elas já tinham assistido um filme e estavam deitadas na cama vendo TV, com uns pacotes de salgadinho espalhados pelo chão, e latinhas de refrigerante...<strong>_

_**Tinker: Sara, eu estou totalmente sem sono**_

_**Sara: vamos fazer alguma coisa**_

_**Tinker: você bebe? Vou pegar cerveja pra gente, espera aí**_

_**Tinker desce da cama, indo pra cozinha, sem ter esperado a Sara responder, Sara fica pensativa, ela não costumava beber, sempre conviveu com homens que bebiam e beber não era exatamente a ocupação dela, e sim divertir os bêbados... Tinker chega com duas garrafinhas de vidro e entrega uma para ela, Sara segura e fica sem graça de recusar...**_

_**Tinker: Sara, conta um pouco sobre você, não precisa contar o que não quiser, só a parte boa da sua vida**_

_**Sara sorri...**_

_**Sara: ah, de certa forma eu vivia tentando ser feliz, mesmo na época ruim da minha vida, eu fingia estar gostando daquilo, acho que as vezes eu me divertia, mas pra isso eu precisava mantê-lo satisfeito, pra eu ser bem tratada, era uma troca...**_

_**Tinker: não sei se aguento ouvir sobre essa parte da sua vida, vou terminar chorando, me conta sobre a...**_

_**Sara: a parte boa? Bom, eu cresci numa casa onde só tinham garotas, inicialmente fomos ensinadas a ter boas maneiras, como se comportar em festas, como comer, etiqueta, postura, tudo isso, todos os dias nós ouvíamos a mesma coisa, seríamos ensinadas a ser acompanhantes de reis, na época eu nem sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, sempre estávamos arrumadas, perfumadas e uma vez por mês recebíamos visitas, de reis e outros homens poderosos, eu fui comprada aos 12 anos, mas continuei lá sendo treinada, só podemos sair de lá aos 15, quando já estamos prontas e sexualmente treinadas...**_

_**Tinker fica ouvindo, vendo a Sara contando enquanto vai bebendo a cerveja, bebendo rápido demais, mas a Tinker apenas observa...  
>Enquanto isso,<br>Regina desce para a cozinha, vendo o Robin comendo pão com creme de avelã...**_

_**Regina: Oi amor**_

_**Robin: Oi, está com fome?**_

_**Regina: não**_

_**Robin: a Sara não vai dormir em casa?**_

_**Regina: não sei**_

_**Robin: mas estamos sozinhos agora?**_

_**Regina: estamos sim**_

_**Robin: sabe o que isso significa?**_

_**Robin se levanta e fica em pé, andando até chegar perto da Regina, que o olha sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: o que isso significa?**_

_**Robin: que podemos andar pelados na nossa casa... obaaa!**_

_**Robin vai tirando a camisa e jogando no chão, Regina já começa a dar risada, vendo a brincadeira idiota do Robin, ele ainda se despindo, tirando a roupa toda e correndo, ela vai acompanhando ele, vendo ele correr totalmente nu, correndo pela sala...**_

_**Regina: Robin! Para com isso!**_

_**Ele vai até ela e a segura pelas costelas, suspendendo ela e a colocando no colo, ela o envolve com as pernas...**_

_**Robin: agora eu vou tirar a sua roupa!**_

_**Regina sorri e o Robin vai andando, colocando a Regina em pé perto do sofá, ele vai puxando o vestido dela, tirando-o, vai tirando também o sutiã e a calcinha, deixando ela nua...**_

_**Regina: e se a Sara chegar?**_

_**Robin: a porta está trancada**_

_**Regina: ela tem a chave**_

_**Robin: a gente corre**_

_**Eles sorriem, Robin se senta no sofá, deixando as pernas um pouco abertas...**_

_**Robin: vem meu amor, senta aqui no colinho, senta**_

_**Regina vai subindo em cima dele, sentando nele, ele segura a cintura dela, ela se inclina o beijando na boca, ele a abraça, eles vão se beijando, Robin a apertando num abraço forte, ele vai beijando o queixo dela, o pescoço, afastando os cabelos dela para poder beijar a pele dela, Regina fecha os olhos, sentindo os lábios molhados do Robin causando arrepios em sua pele... Regina começa a se movimentar, se esfregando, Robin segura a cintura dela, se afastando para olhar pra ela, Regina apoia as mãos nos joelhos dele, olhando para ele, mordendo os lábios, Robin sorri, vendo aquela cara safada que só ela sabia fazer...**_

_**Robin: isso gostosa, rebola no colo de painho**_

_**Regina continua movimentando o quadril, rebolando, Robin segura os seios dela, apertando-os, ainda olhando para ela, vendo o corpo dela se mexer, ele se aproxima dela, se inclinando e pondo a boca no seio dela, abocanhando o mamilo, chupando, lambendo, enquanto ainda o segura, apertando-o, ele vai beijando entre os seios dela e lambe, subindo até o pescoço, Regina solta um gemido, sem parar de rebolar, sentindo o Robin ficando excitado, ereto, ela se apoia no ombro dele e se levanta um pouco, apenas pra pegar o pênis dele e deixá-lo deitado pra cima, ela senta novamente, deslizando a vagina pelo pênis dele, sentindo ficar escorregadio por ela estar molhada, Robin põe as mãos na bunda dela, segurando, apertando e a conduzindo a se esfregar com mais intensidade, ele vai dando umas tapinhas na bunda dela, vendo a Regina se esfregar, ele geme e a abraça apenas com um braço, segurando-a e a suspendendo, indo com a outra mão até o pênis e o conduz, penetrando-a, ele segura a cintura dela e a empurra pra baixo, entrando todo dentro dela, Regina geme, ficando parada, tensa, tentando acostumar-se com ele dentro dela, ela vai relaxando e volta a se movimentar, ainda se esfregando, Robin segura o rosto dela entre as mãos e a puxa, beijando-a, enfiando a língua na boca dela, eles se beijando, Regina ainda se movimentando, Robin se afasta, olhando pra ela, então ele segura as pernas dela, pondo os braços por baixo das coxas dela e a segura, deixando ela com os joelhos dobrados...**_

_**Robin: segura em mim**_

_**Regina envolve os braços no pescoço dele e ele se levanta, Regina se segura, sentindo-se desconfortável, mas o Robin vai subindo ela, deixando-a apoiada, ele segurando o peso dela, e ele vai a movimentando, subindo e descendo, Regina gemendo, sentindo o Robin batendo fundo, ela fecha os olhos, sentindo o Robin se movimentar, ele todo no controle dos movimentos por estar segurando ela no colo daquela maneira, Regina continua gemendo, Robin a olhando excitado e ele se vira, colocando a Regina no sofá, ele a vira, deixando ela de joelho, ela se apoia no sofá, se empinando e o Robin a penetra novamente, segurando a bunda dela, vai se movimentando, entrando e saindo, ouvindo os gemidos da Regina, ela se vira pra olhar pra ele, fazendo cara de safada, ele sorri...**_

_**Robin: você gosta não é? Safada!**_

_**Regina: sua! sua safada!**_

_**Robin: sim, minha safada, geme vai, geme pra mim, minha cachorrinha!**_

_**Regina sorri, gemendo, Robin acaricia a bunda dela e a bate, Regina geme alto, Robin a bate novamente, intensificando os movimentos, ficando mais forte, mais rápido, Regina se segura no sofá, gemendo, e sente o Robin segurar a bunda dela, com as duas mãos, apertando...**_

_**Robin: quando é que eu vou comer essa sua bunda gostosa?**_

_**Regina abre os olhos, sorrindo, morde os lábios sem saber que resposta dar...**_

_**Regina: hoje não**_

_**Robin: hoje não?**_

_**Robin vai abrindo a bunda dela, olhando de cima, podendo ver o movimento de entrar e sair de dentro da vagina dela, ele vai se movimentando mais devagar, apreciando o que via, ele sai de dentro dela e segura o pênis, colocando dentro dela novamente, pondo só a cabeça e tirando, excitado, olhando, Regina fica quieta, sorrindo, apenas sentindo o Robin, ele a penetra fundo novamente, e continua se movimentando, ficando rápido, metendo com força, Regina geme cada vez que ele estocava forte, e ele para, sai de dentro dela, ela geme em reprovação, Robin a segura, deixando ela em pé, ele tira as almofadas do sofá e conduz a Regina a se deitar, ele se ajoelha na frente dela e segura as pernas dela, segurando nos tornozelos e dobrando os joelhos dela, deixando ela toda aberta, ele a penetra novamente, se inclinando em cima dela e a beija...**_

_**Robin: você é muito gostosa!**_

_**Robin vai se movimentando devagar, vendo a Regina fechar os olhos e morder os lábios, ele vai intensificando, observando o rosto dela, vendo as expressões que ela fazia, tão linda... Robin vai dando beijos na boca dela, no queixo enquanto se movimenta mais rápido, ele vai entrando num ritmo frenético, Regina se contrai, gemendo alto, Robin continua e vai ficando mais lento...**_

_**Regina: não, Robin, rápido... rápido **_

_**Robin volta a se movimentar rápido, vendo a Regina franzindo as sobrancelhas, gemendo e se contorcendo...**_

_**Regina: forte, a-ah**_

_**Robin a obedece, se movimentando com força e cada vez mais rápido, até sentir a Regina se contorcer e gozar, gemendo alto, o abraçando apertado, Robin sente a Regina o apertar por dentro, ele se ergue, ficando de joelho e segura a cintura dela, mantendo-a presa sem se mexer e continua metendo com força, vendo o corpo dela ser sacudido, ele a segura mantendo-a no lugar, fodendo-a com força, Regina geme, segurando os próprios seios, e o Robin goza, gemendo, arfando, ainda se movimentando, diminuindo o ritmo, ambos respirando, ofegantes...**_

_**Robin: você ainda vai me matar!**_

_**Regina: você ainda vai me partir ao meio**_

_**Eles sorriem...  
>Enquanto isso, na casa da Tinker, Sara continuava falando sem parar, Tinker tentando tomar a garrafa de cerveja da mão dela, arrependendo-se de ter feito a Sara beber, Tinker conta mentalmente quantas garrafas elas tinham tomado, a Sara estava segurando a quarta garrafa...<strong>_

_**Tinker: Sara! Melhor você parar de beber!**_

_**Sara: por quê? **_

_**Sara fica sorrindo sem motivo, ela visivelmente embriagada...**_

_**Sara: ah e eu não contei a parte dolorosa de ser uma acompanhante, na verdade eu era uma escrava, acompanhante era só um nome bonito, mas eu sei que era uma escrava**_

_**Tinker vai olhando pra ela, sem saber o que fazer, a conversa já saindo do controle, Tinker percebendo que a Sara estava contando mais do que contaria se estivesse sóbria...**_

_**Tinker: não precisa me contar essas coisas Sara, vamos tomar um banho? Acho que você precisa de um banho**_

_**Tinker vai levantando, tomando a garrafa da mão da Sara e a levantando, com certa dificuldade, Tinker a abraça...**_

_**Sara: eu gosto**_

_**Tinker: do quê?**_

_**Sara: quando você me abraça, ou a Regina... não sei por que vocês se importam comigo, a Regina mudou minha vida, salvou minha vida, mas eu ainda me sinto vazia**_

_**Tinker vai andando com ela para o banheiro e a senta na privada, vai levantando a blusa da Sara, tirando-a...**_

_**Sara: eu amo a Regina, amo a família dela, ela me diz que eu sou da família, mas eu sei que um dia ela pode me deixar de lado, ela precisa de mim agora porque a Clarissa é um bebê, mas e quando a Clarissa crescer?**_

_**Tinker: não diz isso, a Regina ama você**_

_**Sara: eu amo a Clarissa, escolhi ser babá por um motivo e eu a amo... mas ao mesmo tempo percebo que nunca vou poder ter um bebê**_

_**Tinker: pode sim, você pode encontrar alguém e formar uma família**_

_**Sara: eu nunca vou ter um bebê, eles me tiraram isso, minha virtude de ser mãe foi arrancada, eu fui amaldiçoada**_

_**Tinker olha pra ela, começando a se sentir mal ouvindo a Sara, ela leva a Sara pro chuveiro e liga, molhando ela e passando a mão no rosto dela, tentando acalmá-la...**_

_**Sara: mas enquanto estou na casa da Regina eu vou desfrutar, porque depois posso viver sozinha**_

_**Tinker: você não vai ficar sozinha**_

_**Sara: eu até amo o Robin, eu nunca fui de me afeiçoar por algum homem, já sofri tanto, mas o Robin é um homem bom, ele ama a Regina e isso me deixa feliz, eu amo a Regina, eu amo a Clarissa, eu amo o Henry, eu amo você, eu amo o Roland**_

_**Tinker: ama o Robin? **_

_**Sara: sim, amo todos, Robin é como se fosse um pai pra mim, embora talvez ele não tenha idade pra ser meu pai**_

_**Tinker: ah tá**_

_**Tinker respira aliviada...**_

_**Sara: ele nunca tentou me estuprar, isso significa que ele me respeita, não me vê dessa maneira, por isso eu confio nele**_

_**Tinker fica olhando pra ela, desejando que ela apague de uma vez e pare de falar, ela observa a Sara fechar os olhos, Tinker respira aliviada, mas o alívio dura pouco pois a Sara começa a chorar...**_

_**Tinker: não chora, Sara, não chora**_

_**Tinker a abraça, as duas se molhando, Tinker desliga o chuveiro e tenta enxugar a Sara, a leva para o quarto e a deita na cama, Tinker fica sem saber o que fazer e percebe que a Sara ficou em silêncio, Tinker olha pra ela e a vê dormindo...  
>Tinker pega o celular e liga pra Regina, já ficando com medo de levar uma bronca...<strong>_

_**Regina: Oi Tink**_

_**Tinker: Oi Regina, é.. nem sei como te falar isso, mas a Sara bebeu um pouco além da conta e tá aqui apagada**_

_**Regina: bebeu? Como assim?**_

_**Tinker: a gente tava se divertindo, mas ela exagerou e tá bebassa aqui, daí liguei pra te avisar, vou deixar ela dormir**_

_**Regina: dormir coisa nenhuma, vou aí agora mesmo buscá-la...**_

_**Tinker tenta falar, mas a Regina já tinha desligado, Tinker fica nervosa, achando que a Regina vai matá-la quando chegar, ela vai tentando enxugar a Sara e deixá-la mais apresentável...  
>Enquanto isso,<br>Regina termina de se vestir, Robin já vestido a esperando...**_

_**Robin: ah Regina, elas estavam se divertindo, não é tão ruim, a Sara deve ser fraca pra beber, você não tem que ficar brava, ela é adulta**_

_**Regina: eu sei, não estou brava, só preocupada mesmo**_

_**Eles vão para o carro, pondo a Clarissa adormecida no BebêConforto, e dirigem até o apartamento da Tinker... Chegando lá, eles vão subindo as escadas e tocam a campainha, Tinker abre a porta e os recebe, eles entram...**_

_**Regina: cadê ela?**_

_**Tinker: na minha cama**_

_**Robin fica na sala, segurando o BebêConforto com a Clarissa dormindo dentro e Regina vai até lá, vendo a Sara deitada dormindo, toda molhada...**_

_**Regina: Tinker, coitada! Olha a bichinha toda molhada!**_

_**Tinker: tentei dar uma banho nela mas ela apagou**_

_**Regina: pega uma camisa e um short seu aí pra emprestar pra ela**_

_**Tinker vai pegando e elas vão tentando tirar a roupa molhada da Sara...**_

_**Regina: Robin! Vem aqui**_

_**Regina fala alto, Robin escuta, pondo a Clarissa no chão e vai até lá e ao ver a Sara de sutiã, ele vira o rosto, ficando de costas...**_

_**Regina: amor, ajuda aqui**_

_**Robin vai andando tentando manter os olhos focados na Regina...**_

_**Regina: põe a Sara em pé por favor**_

_**Robin segura a sara adormecida e a abraça, deixando-a em pé...**_

_**Regina: agora fecha os olhos, senão eu mato você!**_

_**Robin sorri e fecha os olhos, enquanto a Regina e a Tinker vai tirando a roupa da Sara, deixando ela nua e a vestem rapidamente, Robin ajudando de olhos fechados... Depois de vestida, Robin a põe nos braços e vai andando...**_

_**Regina: tadinha gente! Ela vai acordar em casa sem entender que merda aconteceu**_

_**Tinker: nunca mais deixo ela beber**_

_**Regina: mas vocês se divertiram?**_

_**Tinker: sim, mas depois preciso conversar com você, sobre ela**_

_**Regina: sobre ela? O quê? Sobre o quê?**_

_**Tinker: ela falou umas coisas, porque tava bêbada, mas depois eu te conto**_

_**Regina concorda e vai indo pra sala, vendo a porta do apartamento já aberta, Robin já tinha descido, Regina pega o BebêConforto e vai saindo de lá...**_

_**Regina: tchau amiga, boa noite!**_

_**Tinker: tchau, até amanhã!**_

_**Regina desce para o carro, abre a porta de trás, Robin vai colocando a Sara, Regina abre a porta do carona, pondo a filha no banco e fecha a porta, Regina decide ir atrás, segurando a Sara e segurando o BebêConforto que estava no banco da frente, Robin vai dirigindo...  
>Chegam em casa, Robin põe a Sara no quarto dela, deitada na cama, Regina a cobre e o Robin vai colocar a Clarissa no berço, Regina se senta ao lado da Sara e fica acariciando os cabelos dela...<strong>_

_**Regina: menina! O que você aprontou? O que você disse pra Tinker?**_

_**Regina se inclina e a beija na testa, se levanta e apaga a luz, indo para o quarto dela...  
>Regina entra e fecha a porta...<strong>_

_**Regina: isso foi hilário!**_

_**Robin: pra mim foi tenso**_

_**Regina: tenso? **_

_**Eles sorriem...**_

_**Robin: só quero é dormir agora, fiquei cansado**_

_**Eles trocam de roupa e se deitam para dormir...**_


	94. Chapter 94

_**Amanhece a tão esperada sexta-feira...  
>São 05:40 hs, Regina levanta da cama ouvindo a Clarissa chorando, ela vai andando até o quarto dela e entra, vendo a Clarissa ajoelhada, sentada nos próprios pés, chorando e segurando as grades do berço, fazendo força pra levantar, Regina sorri, vendo os cabelinhos pretinhos da Clarissa todos bagunçados e o rostinho vermelho, olhinhos cheios de lágrimas...<strong>_

_**Regina: que foi gostosa de mamãe?**_

_**Clarissa olha pra mãe e fica só reclamando, Regina se inclina, pegando a Clarissa nos braços e dando um beijo no rostinho dela...**_

_**Regina: dormiu foi muito neném, a noite todinha... Que linda de mamãe!**_

_**Regina se senta no sofá e deita a Clarissa, Regina vai abaixando a camisola, e quando oferece o seio para a filha, que vê a Clarissa abrir a boca, Regina olha e segura a boca da Clarissa, abrindo e olhando, vendo o dentinho da bebê já aparecendo, bem pequeno ainda, mas já dando pra notar...**_

_**Regina: ain neném, olha o dentinho dela! Vamos mostrar pra papai?**_

_**Clarissa vai ficando agoniada e chora, Regina sorri e decide deixar ela mamar, Clarissa vai mamando com os olhinhos abertos, olhando pra Regina e indo com a mãozinha até o rosto da mãe, Regina se inclina beijando a mão dela, Clarissa sorri...**_

_**Regina: mamãe ama você, ama muito... mamãe ama a Clarissa!**_

_**Alguns minutos se passam, Regina se levanta, indo até seu quarto, vendo o Robin acordado, mas ainda deitado, pensando na vida...**_

_**Regina: Oi amor**_

_**Robin olha pra ela e já vai bocejando, se espreguiçando...**_

_**Robin: Oi gostosa! Bom dia!**_

_**Regina: adivinha a novidade!**_

_**Robin: Sara caiu da cama?**_

_**Regina: não**_

_**Regina fica rindo...**_

_**Regina: é sobre a Clarissa**_

_**Robin: ela falou mamãe?**_

_**Regina: ainda não**_

_**Regina faz bico, mas volta a sorri...**_

_**Regina: vamos mostrar pro papai? Vamos mostrar pra ele, vamos Clarissa?**_

_**Robin: Clarissa... Clarissa, menina de papai**_

_**A Clarissa olha pro Robin e já abre o sorrisão, se sacudindo no braço da Regina e dando gritinhos...**_

_**Robin: vem pra papai, vem **_

_**Clarissa: papapapapa**_

_**Robin: sim, vem menina gorda de papai**_

_**Regina vai até lá e põe a Clarissa sentada perto do Robin, ele a segura e a ergue, deixando ela planando em cima dele...**_

_**Robin: aviãozinho de papai**_

_**Ele traz a Clarissa para próximo de seu rosto e a beija... Regina leva a mão até o rosto da Clarissa e com o dedo, ela puxa o queixo da menina, mostrando o dentinho branquinho já rompendo a gengiva... Robin olha e sorri...**_

_**Robin: olha só! Que coisa linda! Olha o dentinho dela**_

_**Ele deita a Clarissa em seu peito e fica dando beijos no rosto dela, Clarissa fecha os olhos e fica sorrindo... Regina se levanta...**_

_**Regina: eu vou lá no quarto da Sara, vê como ela tá, já venho**_

_**Regina vai indo até lá e bate na porta, bate devagar e já vai entrando, vendo a Sara ainda dormindo, toda espalhada na cama e descoberta, Regina pega lençol a cobrindo novamente, mas ao tirar o lençol de debaixo da Sara, ela termina acordando, Sara abre os olhos, já levando as mãos ao rosto e esfregando os olhos, e se levanta de repente, sentando...**_

_**Sara: onde eu estou?**_

_**Regina: calma, você está na sua casa**_

_**Regina se senta na cama, ficando de frente pra Sara...**_

_**Regina: você bebeu ontem com a Tinker e eu fui buscar você**_

_**Sara: minha cabeça tá doendo**_

_**Sara fecha os olhos, levando as mãos ao rosto, Regina segura o rosto dela e a puxa devagar, deitando a cabeça dela em seu seio e abraça a Sara, dando beijo na cabeça dela...**_

_**Regina: isso se chama ressaca**_

_**Regina sorri, acariciando os cabelos da Sara...**_

_**Regina: levanta e toma um banho, eu vou buscar um comprimido pra você**_

_**Regina se levanta...**_

_**Regina: quer ajuda?**_

_**Sara: não, eu estou bem, só dor de cabeça mesmo**_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**Regina vai saindo do quarto, a Sara fica pensando, ainda sentada, ficando com vergonha do que aconteceu e imaginando que tinha dado trabalho pra Regina, ficando com medo de ter chateado a Regina ou o Robin, ela vai se levantando, olhando pra si mesma e vendo a roupa estranha, ela tira a blusa, percebendo que está sem sutiã e ela tira rapidamente o short, tendo suas suspeitas confirmadas ao se ver sem calcinha, ela fica forçando a mente a se lembrar, quem a despiu? Quem a vestiu? Ela não consegue lembrar e vai indo para o banheiro, ligando a torneira da pia, lavando o rosto, ainda forçando a mente a se lembrar, mas a dor de cabeça só aumenta, ela pega a escova de dente e põe gel dental, vai se olhando no espelho enquanto escova os dentes, ela vai pegando nos cabelos, ainda escovando os dentes, mas vendo seus cabelos embaraçados e úmidos, ela termina de escovar os dentes e entra no chuveiro, decidindo tomar um banho e lavar os cabelos...  
>Enquanto isso, Regina termina seu banho e veste um vestidinho...<strong>_

_**Robin: vai trabalhar não?**_

_**Regina: vou depois do almoço**_

_**Robin: ah ok**_

_**Robin entrega a Clarissa nos braços da Regina e entra no banheiro, Regina calça a sandália e vai saindo do quarto, descendo as escadas, chega na sala e põe a Clarissa no cercadinho, ela liga a TV e põe num canal infantil, deixando num desenho colorido e com musiquinhas, ela vai pra cozinha, abre a geladeira, tirando um suco e geleia, coloca na mesa e pega os pães, e decide fritar uns ovos, ela vai arrumando a mesa e faz o café do Robin, colocando na xícara que ele dizia que era dele... Ela escuta os passos de alguém e se vira, vendo a Sara vestindo um short de tecido e uma blusa, os cabelos molhados e penteados...**_

_**Regina: bom dia minha florzinha, e a dor de cabeça?**_

_**Sara: ainda dói**_

_**Regina anda até o armário, pegando um comprimido e entrega para a Sara, ela toma com água...**_

_**Sara: você fez o café da manhã? Eu...**_

_**Regina: não se preocupe, não se desculpe... tá tudo bem, senta aí pra comer, vou fazer um café bem forte pra você**_

_**Sara se senta, ainda se sentindo constrangida, Regina pega outra xícara e vai fazendo café pra Sara...**_

_**Sara: não vai trabalhar hoje?**_

_**Regina: só vou depois do almoço, tenho umas coisas pra resolver aqui em casa**_

_**Regina mente apenas para deixar a Sara confortável, porque na verdade a Regina queria ficar em casa pra cuidar da Sara e cuidar da Clarissa enquanto a Sara descansa...**_

_**Regina: aí só vou depois do almoço mesmo, eu já tinha avisado a Tinker**_

_**Regina sorri e põe a xícara de café junto da Sara, ela vai pegando um pão e vai comendo e bebendo o café... Robin aparece na cozinha, já pronto para ir trabalhar...**_

_**Robin: bom dia Sarinha!**_

_**Sara olha pra ele e responde, sentindo seu rosto corar, morrendo de vergonha...**_

_**Robin: tá melhor? Ontem você tava jogada, largada**_

_**Regina olha pra ele fazendo cara feia, o repreendendo... Robin vai se sentando ao lado da Sara e antes de sentar, ele dá um beijo na cabeça da sara...**_

_**Robin: to brincando viu**_

_**Sara sorri, se encolhendo na cadeira...**_

_**Robin: mas você tá melhor?**_

_**Sara: estou sim**_

_**Robin: se divertiu ontem?**_

_**Sara: sim**_

_**Robin: tem que sair mais vezes viu Sarinha, não tem problema nenhum de eu ir te buscar e te trazer no braço, o importante é você ser feliz e viver sua vida**_

_**Sara deixa escapar uma risada alta, rindo por causa do nervosismo... Regina sorri e se senta na cadeira que fica na ponta da mesa, ficando de frente e olhando pra eles...**_

_**Regina: pois é Sarinha, mais duas saídas com a Tinker e você vira alcoólatra! Daí nem vai precisar da gente pra te buscar**_

_**Sara: me desculpem, eu não quis causar...**_

_**Regina: o que foi que eu disse Sara? Não se desculpe, não estamos bravos!**_

_**Sara sorri e concorda, continua comendo...  
>Robin termina de tomar café e vai se levantando, ele sobe pra escovar os dentes...<strong>_

_**Regina: não liga pras brincadeiras dele não tá bom?**_

_**Sara: tudo bem, ele é engraçado**_

_**Regina sorri... Alguns minutos depois o Robin aparece...**_

_**Robin: amor, vem cá**_

_**Regina se levanta e vai até ele, eles vão pra sala...**_

_**Robin: tenho que ir**_

_**Regina: ok amor, bom trabalho!**_

_**Robin a abraça e a beija na boca, ele a suspende, apertando-a num abraço forte, ela geme reclamando e ele a põe no chão, dando beijos no pescoço dela...**_

_**Robin: já estou com saudades**_

_**Regina: eu também**_

_**Robin: eu amo você, muito!**_

_**Regina: eu também te amo meu amor**_

_**Robin: gostosa!**_

_**Regina sorri, trazendo o rosto dele e o beijando novamente... Ela o leva até a porta, e se despedem, Regina entra, trancando a porta e vai pra sala, senta no sofá e pega o celular, já abrindo o whatsapp, conferindo as mensagens que recebeu:**_

_**Tinker- "mulher, mande notícias da Sara, estou preocupada... tadinha!"**_

_**Regina responde:**_

"_**ela tá bem, acordou de ressaca kkkkk, tadinha2! Olha, só vou trabalhar dps do almoço ok? Ah e dps quero saber o que vc quer conversar, estou curiosa/preocupada... bjo"**_

_**Regina vai olhando as outras mensagens:**_

_**Henry- "manheeeeeeeee... te amo! Kkk me dá dinheiro! Brincadeira, só queria dizer que foi td bem lá na casa da Kayla, sua nora u.u bjo"**_

_**Regina sorri e responde:**_

"_**filhoooo te amo! E dou dinheiro não, tenho cara de banco? Kkk e que bom que foi tudo bem na casa da Kayla, olha aí que legal, o Henry bobão tem namorada u.u"**_

_**Regina vai na outra janela, vendo mensagem do Robin, ela abre:**_

_**Robin- "oi amor"  
>Robin- "não é nada não, tava testando a conexão kkkkk bjo gostosa, te amo" <strong>_

_**Regina revira os olhos e sorri...**_

_**Regina- "aff, vc é muito idiota kkkkk te amo gostoso"**_

_**Regina bloqueia o celular e põe em cima da mesinha, a Sara aparece e vai se sentando no sofá, Regina se ajeita no sofá, ficando sentada de lado, pra ficar de frente pra Sara...**_

_**Sara: o que aconteceu? Eu não lembro como cheguei aqui**_

_**Regina sorri...**_

_**Regina: bom, a Tinker me ligou dizendo que você tinha dormido, que tinha bebido muito e apagou, ela disse que você poderia dormir lá, mas eu preferi ir te buscar, cheguei lá e vi você toda molhada deitada na cama da Tinker, ela disse que te levou pro chuveiro, tentando te ajudar a voltar a ficar sóbria, mas você apagou, daí eu e a Tinker trocamos sua roupa, pra você não ficar resfriada, e o Robin te pegou no braço e levou até o carro e viemos pra casa, quem te colocou na cama foi o Robin também, aí eu te cobri e você continuou dormindo...**_

_**Sara vai ouvindo envergonhada...**_

_**Sara: ah, nossa! Desculpa por isso**_

_**Regina: se pedir desculpa mais uma vez, eu vou te bater**_

_**Sara: ok**_

_**E elas sorriem,  
>As horas vão passando, são 11:40hs, Regina volta pra casa com o Roland, tinha ido buscá-lo na escola, ele desce do carro e já vai correndo pra casa, Regina desce do carro, pegando a mochila dele e indo pra dentro de casa, passa pela porta que estava arreganhada pois o Roland entrou como um tornado enlouquecido, ela fecha a porta e vai pra sala, vendo o Roland de cabeça pra baixo dentro do cercadinho da Clarissa, se apoiando nas mãos e os pés pra cima...<strong>_

_**Regina: ô menino! Se tu cair por cima da menina, tu mata ela, sai daí!**_

_**Roland fica rindo e vai saindo de lá, fica pulando e correndo pela sala...**_

_**Roland: cadê a Sarinha?**_

_**Regina: não sei, chama por ela**_

_**E a Sara aparece...**_

_**Sara: oi bebê, eu tinha ido ao banheiro, cadê meu beijo?**_

_**Roland corre e a abraça...**_

_**Sara: vamos tirar o uniforme pra não sujar**_

_**Sara vai puxando a camisa do Roland, tirando-a e tira o short dele, tira o tênis e as meias, deixando o Roland só de cueca, ele vai correndo pela casa, Sara vai dobrando as roupinhas e sobe as escadas, indo colocar o uniforme e o tênis lá no quarto dele...**_

_**Regina: e como foi a escolinha?**_

_**Roland: foi bem legal, a gente brincou e aprendeu as cores em inglês **_

_**Regina: olha só! Meu bebê sabe falar inglês?**_

_**Roland: eu sabo**_

_**Regina sorri...**_

_**Regina: eu sei, diga: eu sei**_

_**Roland: eu sei**_

_**Regina: como é vermelho?**_

_**Roland: rédi**_

_**Regina dá uma risadinha, e o Roland ri também...**_

_**Roland: eu errei foi?**_

_**Regina: não meu amor, tá certo, a mamãe riu por que achou bonitinho, como é azul?**_

_**Roland fica pensando e rindo...**_

_**Roland: blu**_

_**Regina: muito bem! E amarelo?**_

_**Roland fica sério, pensando...**_

_**Roland: o Roland não aprendeu amarelo não**_

_**Regina fica rindo...**_

_**Regina: ok, mas tá tão inteligente esse menino**_

_**Roland sorri e fica todo tímido, Regina o puxa pelo braço e o abraça dando tapinha nas costas dele e mordendo o braço dele, Roland fica gritando e rindo...**_

_**Roland: Aaaaai aaaaaaai mamãe **_

_**Regina: eu te mordo todo! Mordo sim**_

_**Roland: não**_

_**Regina: mordo sim**_

_**Roland: não mãe**_

_**Regina sorri e o solta, ele fica rindo...**_

_**Roland: nem me pega, nem me pega**_

_**Ele fica dançando e rebolando, Regina sorri...**_

_**Regina: mais que safadeza é essa? Rebolando desse jeito!**_

_**Roland fica de costas pra Regina e se empina, balançando o bumbum, Regina dá uma risada olhando pra ele, ouvindo as risadinhas do Roland, ela se levanta e dá uma tapa na bunda dele, ela se inclina, deixando ele colado em suas pernas, e ela beija o rosto dele, segura ele pela cintura e o vira, ele ri e se desespera ao ser virado de cabeça pra baixo, ele fica com as mãozinhas tentando tocar o chão, mas a Regina mantém ele no alto, ela fica rindo e ele ri gostando da brincadeira, ela o vira, deixando-o de pé no chão...**_

_**Regina: safado! **_

_**Roland ri e a abraça, pedindo braço, ela o pega e o beija...**_

_**Roland: mamãe eu quero ir pro parque**_

_**Regina: mais tarde, se der eu te levo, tá certo? Mas tem que obedecer**_

_**Roland: o Roland obedece**_

_**Sara vai descendo as escadas...**_

_**Regina: vamos almoçar?**_

_**Roland: vamos**_

_**E eles vão para a cozinha...**_


	95. Chapter 95

_**Regina vai descendo do carro, indo até a porta do escritório e entra, vai chegando na sala, vendo a Tinker concentrada...**_

_**Regina: Boa tarde!**_

_**Tinker: Boa tarde!**_

_**Regina põe a bolsa na mesa, colocando a chave do carro lá também...**_

_**Regina: Tink, eu não vou consegui trabalhar enquanto a gente não conversar, então vamos conversar de uma vez**_

_**Tinker sorri...**_

_**Tinker: ok, deixa eu só fechar aqui**_

_**Regina vai indo para a outra sala e se senta no sofá, Tinker chega lá logo depois e se senta perto da Regina...**_

_**Tinker: mulher, antes da Sara apagar, ela me contou umas coisas**_

_**Regina: sobre o quê?**_

_**Tinker: sobre ela, acho que a Sara tem mais bagagens do que a gente imagina, é uma história triste...**_

_**Regina: sim, imagino**_

_**Tinker: primeiramente, ela é insegura, ela acha que quando você não precisar mais dela, você vai abandoná-la**_

_**Regina: ela disse isso?**_

_**Tinker: disse, eu falei pra ela que você a ama e que isso nunca vai acontecer **_

_**Regina franze as sobrancelhas, digerindo as palavras da Tinker...**_

_**Tinker: ela não entrou em detalhes, mas ela disse que escolheu ser babá porque não pode ter filhos, acho que é o jeito de ela suprir a necessidade de ter um bebê**_

_**Regina: ela não pode ter filhos?**_

_**Tinker: ela disse que foi amaldiçoada **_

_**Regina respira fundo, sentindo um pesar, sentindo-se angustiada...**_

_**Tinker: eu estou te dizendo essas coisas, porque sei que você a ama, mas acho que você deveria lutar por ela**_

_**Regina: como assim?**_

_**Tinker: não deixar a Sara desistir de viver, já imaginou se ela continua guardando essas mágoas dentro dela e sei lá entre numa depressão, ou coisa pior, você é amiga dela, bom, eu também sou, deveríamos tentar lutar por ela, fazê-la falar, desabafar, precisamos conhecer a Sara a fundo, ajudá-la a superar essas coisas**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Tinker: precisamos ajudá-la**_

_**Regina: nem sei o que dizer, mas vou tentar sim, preciso me aproximar mais dela, ela é muito calada, misteriosa**_

_**Tinker: percebi, mas faz tua parte, tenta mesmo, e pelo que ela disse, ela ama muito você, ama a sua família **_

_**Regina: Tink, ela bebeu muito?**_

_**Tinker revira os olhos e ri...**_

_**Tinker: mulher, ela bebeu só quatro garrafinhas, ô dó gente, sabe beber não**_

_**Regina: nem todo mundo é igual a você, né fada pinguça!**_

_**Elas sorriem...**_

_**Regina: tadinha da minha Sarinha**_

_**Tinker: sua Sarinha? Hmm só observo esses couros**_

_**Regina: ah, para de ser idiota Tink**_

_**Regina a empurra, rindo...**_

_**Regina: agora vamos trabalhar**_

_**Regina se levanta, Tinker se levanta também e elas vão andando...**_

_**Tinker: Regina, agora você estava muito nervosinha pro meu gosto, tava com medo do quê? Da Sara contar alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina sorri sem deixar a Tinker ver seu rosto...**_

_**Regina: eu nervosa? Imagina **_

_**Regina se senta de frente a sua mesa, ainda mantendo aquele sorriso no rosto, Tinker se senta, olhando pra ela...**_

_**Tinker: você vai me contar um dia?**_

_**Regina: te contar o quê?**_

_**Tinker: isso que você está escondendo, um dia eu vou saber dona Reginalda**_

_**Enquanto isso,  
>No colégio do Henry... O sinal toca indicando que era o intervalo, Henry vai guardando o material na mochila e se levanta, fica esperando a Kayla terminar de organizar as coisas dela, ela se levanta e eles vão indo pra lanchonete da escola...<strong>_

_**Henry: o que você quer comer?**_

_**Kayla: qualquer coisa**_

_**Henry: mas, o quê?**_

_**Kayla: qualquer coisa serve**_

_**Henry: vou comprar cachorro quente então**_

_**Kayla: não, cachorro quente não**_

_**Henry: compro o quê?**_

_**Kayla: qualquer coisa, menos cachorro quente**_

_**Henry fica olhando pra ela, a encarando e tentando entender por que diabos meninas são tão complicadas...**_

_**Henry: menina se decide pelo amor de Deus**_

_**Kayla fica rindo e abraça o Henry, ela olha pra ele, ficando com o queixo encostado no peito dele...**_

_**Kayla: compra torta de chocolate**_

_**Henry sorri e dá um selinho na boca dela...**_

_**Henry: ok, torta de chocolate pra você e cachorro quente pra mim**_

_**Kayla o solta e vai se sentando num banco, ela pega o celular e fica mexendo, enquanto o Henry vai comprar os lanches... Minutos depois ele volta e põe o pratinho dela na mesa, ele se senta ao lado dela...**_

_**Henry: Kayla, eu esqueci de te dizer uma coisa, eu acho que seu pai não foi muito com minha cara**_

_**Kayla sorri e olha pra ele, ela mastigando o pedaço de torta...**_

_**Kayla: meu pai é mal humorado mesmo, ele tem uns problemas...**_

_**Henry: que problemas?**_

_**Kayla: antigos, antes mesmo de eu nascer**_

_**Henry: quem era seu pai na Floresta Encantada?**_

_**Kayla: longa história **_

_**Henry: me conta**_

_**Kayla: bom, vou tentar resumir ok?**_

_**Henry: ok**_

_**Kayla: meu pai não era exatamente da Floresta Encantada, ele era um Rei, mas de outro reino, ele era muito rico e blá blá essas coisas de poder e etc. Mas aconteceu alguma coisa, eu só sei que ele foi traído e um outro reino tentou tomar o castelo dele, na verdade eu não sei exatamente como foi, mas ele teve que fugir, abrir mão de tudo que tinha, e ele se escondeu na Floresta Encantada, tendo que viver no meio de camponeses, sem que ninguém soubesse que ele era um rei, tá entendendo?**_

_**Henry: sim**_

_**Kayla: ele não fala muito sobre isso, minha mãe que me conta algumas coisas, ela disse que trabalhava pra ele, não sei exatamente em quê, minha mãe não me conta, mas quando ele fugiu, levou ela com ele, de início, eles fingiram que eram casados, mas aí acho que depois se apaixonaram né, até porque que estão juntos até hoje, e tiveram a mim...**_

_**Kayla fica sorrindo, Henry a ouve atento...**_

_**Kayla: mas minha mãe disse que meu pai era um homem difícil, ele não teve um estilo de vida muito admirável enquanto era um rei, digamos que ele era ruim, ele era rico e esbanjava riqueza, achava que podia comprar as pessoas, queria tudo do jeito que ele queria, mas a vida simples que ele foi forçado a ter, o mudou, enfim, daí a Evil Queen lançou a maldição e estamos todos aqui**_

_**Henry: sim, pois é...**_

_**Kayla: também quero saber sobre sua mãe**_

_**Henry: eu não sei muito sobre ela, acho que sei o que todos sabem, o que importa pra mim, é quem ela é hoje, minha mãe, uma mulher maravilhosa...**_

_**Kayla: digo o mesmo, meu pai também não tem lá uma reputação boa, mas fica no passado**_

_**Henry: sim...**_

_**Enquanto isso...  
>Regina trabalhando, concentrada, estava em pé perto do armário, olhando alguns papéis e organizando uma gaveta, ela escuta o alerta do whatsapp tocando, chegando algumas mensagens, ela continua olhando os papéis...<strong>_

_**Tinker: Regina, aproveita que tu estás aí, e olha essa pasta verde, só tem documentos pendentes, alguns orçamentos que você pediu e não mandou executar...**_

_**Regina: eu vou olhar, isso me lembrou uma coisa, manda aquele email que eu comentei contigo, pra fazer um orçamento da reforma do parque, e quanto fica pra fazer uma quadra e um campo de futebol, e ajeitar aqueles bancos do parque, nossa! Parece até que está tudo abandonado...**_

_**Tinker: ok, vou mandar agora...**_

_**Regina termina de organizar os papéis e pega a pasta verde que a Tinker falou, ela vai pra mesa e se senta, antes de abrir a pasta ela pega o celular pra olhar as mensagens, ela sorri ao ver que eram mensagens do Robin...**_

_**Robin- "ei gostosa! Passei na farmácia e comprei uma coisa pra gente"**_

_**Regina lê, achando estranho, e responde...**_

_**Regina- "Oi amor! comprou algo pra gente? Numa farmácia? Como assim?"**_

_**Robin- "espera, deixa eu te mandar uma foto"**_

_**Regina fica olhando a tela, chega uma imagem e fica carregando, assim que carrega Regina clica e fica olhando, vendo uma bisnaga como se fosse uma pomada, mas tinha as letras: KY, ela sorri e se dá conta de que aquilo se tratava de um gel lubrificante, ela fecha a foto e volta pra janela de conversa, ela começa a rir, sem saber o que digitar, apenas olhando pro celular, enquanto ria descontroladamente...**_

_**Robin- "amor? recebeu a foto?"**_

_**Regina- "sim"**_

_**Robin- "o que acha?"**_

_**Regina- "ah amor... kkk não sei"**_

_**Robin- "entendeu o que eu quero fazer com isso? O que quero fazer com você?"**_

_**Regina- "eu entendi sim, mas preciso te dizer uma coisa"**_

_**Robin- "diga"**_

_**Regina- "eu quero fazer isso com vc sim, mas eu nunca fiz isso antes"**_

_**Robin- "nunca fez?"**_

_**Regina- "não"**_

_**Robin- "nossa amor, eu acho que vou morrer de emoção, perae que vou pular de alegria e já volto"**_

_**Regina- "kkkkk"**_

_**Robin- "amor, meu amor... quer dizer que esse cuzinho é virgem?"**_

_**Regina começa a rir, ela olha pra Tinker e sente a necessidade de olhar ao redor e para trás, achando que alguém poderia estar olhando sua conversa...**_

_**Regina- "sim"**_

_**Robin- "então eu vou ser o primeiro! Ai amor, eu queria você aqui agora, queria te beijar"**_

_**Regina- "rsrs tbm queria beijar você"**_

_**Robin- "qndo a gente fizer isso, prometo que vai ser inesquecível, vou ser cuidadoso com vc e fazer de tudo pra que seja prazeroso pra você tbm"**_

_**Regina- "eu sei amor, você sempre me deixa satisfeita, mas eu tenho medo kkk"**_

_**Robin- "medo de quê mulher, medo de gozar? Pq você vai gozar muito!"**_

_**Regina- "hmm... eu confio em vc amor, mas calma"**_

_**Robin- "estou calmo, agora diz pra mim que você quer, diz de novo"**_

_**Regina- "eu quero"**_

_**Robin- "aiii... fiquei de pau duro aqui, mas quero ouvir sua voz, quero ouvir vc falar no meu ouvido que quer dar esse cuzinho pra mim"**_

_**Regina sorri ficando vermelha de vergonha...**_

_**Regina- "rsrs vc precisa me deixar com vontade e excitada, daí falo isso pra vc..."**_

_**Robin- "hmmm... gostosa!"**_

_**Regina- "agora preciso trabalhar amor, até mais tarde! Eu te amo!"**_

_**Robin- "até! Te amo tbm meu amor, bjos"**_

_**Regina- "beijos"**_

_**Regina bloqueia o celular e se encosta na cadeira, deixando a mente vagar pelos pensamentos, ela sorri, mordendo os lábios...**_

_**Tinker: amiga sério! Você precisa treinar mais a "cara de paisagem", porque puta que pariu, você está com a cara mais safada que eu já vi na minha vida**_

_**Regina dá uma risada nervosa e joga a caneta na Tinker, que tenta desviar mas a caneta bate nela...**_

_**Tinker: Regina! Sério!**_

_**Tinker fica dando risada, perturbando a Regina que fica sem graça e sorrindo...**_


	96. Chapter 96

_**São 16:40 hs...  
>Regina e Tinker ainda trabalhando, Regina já usando um óculos de leitura, ainda concentrada em toda aquela papelada, lendo e separando alguns papéis, quando elas escutam umas batidas na porta, elas olham e veem o Rick em pé, sorrindo...<strong>_

_**Rick: Olá Senhoritas! Onde está a secretária mais linda dessa cidade?**_

_**Tinker abre um sorriso largo e já vai se levantando, andando na direção dele e o abraça...**_

_**Tinker: Rick, chegou sem avisar, e tão cedo...**_

_**Rick: eu quis te fazer uma surpresa meu amor**_

_**Tinker: que surpresa maravilhosa!**_

_**Eles se beijam na boca, um selinho longo e logo se afastam...**_

_**Rick: Regina**_

_**Ele diz o nome dela, a cumprimentando...**_

_**Regina: Rick**_

_**Ela o cumprimenta da mesma forma...**_

_**Rick: amor, eu vou deixar você trabalhar... eu te espero em algum lugar**_

_**Tinker sorri e vai até a mesa, pegando a bolsa e procurando por algo dentro dela, ela pega as chaves e ergue na direção dele...**_

_**Tinker: me espera em casa**_

_**Rick pega a chave e sorri...**_

_**Rick: ok então, até daqui a pouco**_

_**Tinker: até**_

_**Eles trocam um olhar sensual e Regina baixa os olhos, sorrindo, sentindo saudades do Robin, sabendo que ele a olha daquele jeito e ela adora isso entre eles... Rick vai saindo do escritório e a Tinker se senta, visivelmente feliz...**_

_**Regina: quer ir embora?**_

_**Tinker: quero sim, mas eu preciso terminar isso aqui**_

_**Elas se concentram em seus trabalhos...**_

_**(*****************************)**_

_**Regina chega em casa, já vai tirando os saltos assim que entra em casa, abandonando os sapatos no corredor, ela entra na sala, vendo a Clarissa dormindo no cercadinho, ela se aproxima para olhar seu bebê, vendo a Clarissa só de fralda e chupando a chupetinha, dormindo de barriga para baixo e aparentemente entregue a um sono pesado, Regina sorri e vai subindo as escadas, antes que ela chegue ao topo ela vê a sara...**_

_**Sara: Oi**_

_**Regina escuta a Sara falar mais baixo que o normal e responde sussurrando sem saber exatamente por quê...**_

_**Regina: Oi Sarinha**_

_**Sara: o Roland acabou de dormir**_

_**Regina entende o motivo dos sussurros e sorri...**_

_**Regina: ah sim, ele está impossível ultimamente não é?**_

_**Sara: muito danadinho**_

_**Regina passa por ela e vai para seu quarto, ela solta a bolsa na cama e já vai tirando as roupas, ficando nua, ela vai até o closet e escolhe um vestidinho branco, ela sorri com o fato de estar usando muito vestido ultimamente, ela morde os lábios imaginando que vestidos sempre davam ao Robin o fácil acesso, ela escolhe o mais curto dos vestidos e vai na gaveta de lingeries, escolhendo um par de calcinha vermelha e sutiã da mesma cor, com rendas finas e transparentes, ela volta para o quarto e põe na cama, ela vai prendendo o cabelo no alto da cabeça, num coque desajeitado e os prende com uma xuxinha, ela pega o celular de dentro da bolsa e vai olhando a playlist, procurando alguma música que lhe agrade, ela seleciona uma música e entra no banheiro, põe o celular em cima da pia, já se balançando no ritmo da música, escolhe o sabonete líquido com cheiro de frutas, e vai entrando no box, ela liga o chuveiro e já leva as mãos até a água quentinha, ela vai enchendo as mãos de água e leva ao rosto, entrando no chuveiro logo em seguida, ela pega a esponja, pondo um pouco do sabonete líquido e vai passando pelo corpo, sentindo um cheiro delicioso, vendo seu corpo ser coberto por uma camada de espuma, e ela continua esfregando, curtindo o banho, ouve a outra música que tinha acabado de começar e ela sorri, ela adorava aquela música, ela vai cantando enquanto toma banho e quando ouve o tão esperado refrão, ela aperta a esponja e o leva para próximo da boca, cantando com mais vigor e fazendo a esponja de microfone, ela vai se inclinando a medida que a cantora alcança notas mais altas, altas demais para a Regina acompanhar e ela ri sozinha quando se ouve desafinar de forma escrota, ela fica rindo e decide finalizar o banho, vai enxaguando e desliga o chuveiro, ela pega a toalha e vai se enxugando... **_

_**(*********************************)**_

_**Regina desce as escadas, pulando os degraus de dois em dois, percebendo o vestido levantar, mostrando a calcinha, ela vai até a sala e se senta no sofá, segurando o celular, ela desbloqueia e olha a hora, eram 18:30 hs, ela suspira, ansiosa para o Robin chegar, ela vai até o whatsapp, conferindo o visto por último do Robin, "visto por último às 15:36", ela sorri vendo que foi o mesmo horário em que eles se despediram, o que queria dizer que ele não ficou de papinho com ninguém, ela sorri de si mesma, ouvindo seus pensamentos ciumentos... Sara aparece na sala e sorri...**_

_**Sara: o jantar já está pronto**_

_**Regina: ok, como foi seu dia?**_

_**Regina olha pra ela relembrando toda a conversa com a Tinker, ela se ajeita no sofá, demostrando o interesse que ela tinha em conversar com a Sara, precisava estreitar o relacionamento com ela, precisava de intimidade, precisava ajudá-la...**_

_**Sara: ah.. foi...**_

_**Sara vai procurando as palavras, tinha se surpreendido com a pergunta...**_

_**Sara: foi divertido, o Roland tem muita energia e a Clarissa é uma fofa, inclusive ela hoje ficou chamando pelo papai o tempo todo, achei tão fofa, só falta agora ela chamar a mamãe, nem se preocupe, não vai demorar, ela está experimentando novos sons, ela fala o tempo todo, conversa bastante...**_

_**Regina fica sorrindo, os olhos brilhando, ela olha para o cercadinho, desejando internamente que a Clarissa acordasse...**_

_**Regina: faz tempo que ela tá dormindo?**_

_**Sara: não muito, ela passou a tarde acordada, acho que vai dormir bastante, melhor você acordar ela depois senão ela vai acordar de madrugada**_

_**Regina: verdade**_

_**Elas escutam a porta da frente se abrir, Regina se ajeita no sofá, feliz por ver seu marido chegar, ela sente as bochechas arderem, ficando ruborizadas, vindo a tona aquela conversa no whatsapp e as tais revelações...**_

_**Robin: Regina**_

_**Ela olha pra ele, estranhando, ele tinha um olhar focado, que a deixa constrangida, parecia que ele não tinha notado a presença da Sara ali na sala, ele solta a maleta no chão e anda na direção do sofá, Regina nem teve tempo de reagir e só sente o Robin a pegar pelas axilias e a trazer para si...**_

_**Robin: vem aqui meu bebê**_

_**Regina põe uma das mãos no vestido, sabendo que por ser curto, obviamente, a calcinha poderia aparecer, ele vai andando com ela no colo e a única alternativa da Regina é envolver as pernas em volta do quadril do Robin, Regina olha para Sara que tinha baixado a cabeça visivelmente envergonhada, e então eles entram num quarto pequeno de hospedes, que tinha naquele andar mesmo da casa, Robin empurra a porta, ainda segurando a Regina no colo e vai com ela até a cama, deitando-a e deitando-se por cima dela, ele a olha nos olhos, Regina sente o olhar dele faminto...**_

_**Regina: o que está fazendo?**_

_**Robin: shiii... você me deixou muito feliz meu amor, e eu quero você**_

_**Regina sorri e fecha os olhos, já sentindo o Robin sugar os lábios dela, e a beija intensamente, invadindo a boca dela com sua língua, Regina o corresponde na mesma intensidade, sentindo as mãos do Robin passear desesperadamente por seu corpo...**_

_**Robin: você é muito gostosa, muito gostosa**_

_**Robin fala enquanto beija e vai mordendo o pescoço dela, sentindo aquele cheiro gostoso de frutas, ele vai passando a língua, indo até o lóbulo da orelha dela e o chupa, Regina se arrepia sentindo a respiração quente do Robin...**_

_**Robin: fiquei feliz em saber que posso tirar uma virgindade sua**_

_**Regina: Robin...**_

_**Regina sussurra, ainda constrangida e excitada...**_

_**Robin: que eu vou ser o primeiro e o único que vai entrar em você**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin vai deslizando a mão pelos seios dela, descendo até chegar na calcinha, ele vai levantando mais o vestido, podendo tocá-la, ele vai massageando a vagina dela por cima da calcinha, esfregando, ele fica olhando o rosto dela, Regina fecha os olhos, mordendo os lábios, soltando alguns gemidos baixos, Robin vai beijando o pescoço dela, sugando de leve, gemendo, sentindo um tesão enorme por sua mulher, algo difícil de controlar, então ele se ajoelha na cama, e vai abrindo o cinto, mantendo os olhos nos da Regina, ela respira ofegante, nunca tinha visto o Robin daquele jeito, tão necessitado, geralmente eles não tinham tempo de sentir necessidades, já que faziam sexo com uma frequência incrível e de dar inveja a qualquer um, ele vai baixando o zíper da calça e abaixa a calça junto com a cueca, deixando seu pênis saltar, duro, ereto, Regina o olha, fixando o olhar naquele membro lindo e gostoso que a fazia sentir os melhores prazeres da vida, ela umedece os lábios, lambendo de forma provocante, Robin geme olhando pra ela e se inclina, segurando a calcinha dela e a puxando bruscamente, jogando-a no chão, ele segura as pernas da Regina e se deita sobre ela, segurando o pênis e o conduzindo para dentro dela, Regina geme sabendo que não foi estimulada o suficiente para estar totalmente pronta, mas o Robin continua empurrando-se para dentro dela ignorando esse fato, Regina aperta os ombros dele, cravando as unhas e geme, fechando os olhos e sentindo o desconforto da penetração...**_

_**Regina: ai Robin**_

_**Robin a escuta, mas continua entrando dentro dela, começando a se movimentar, saindo e voltando para dentro dela em movimentos lentos, Regina geme, sentindo seu corpo se acostumar, e ouvindo seu homem gemer de forma desesperada a ajudava a se sentir excitada, a lubrificação já começando a facilitar os movimentos, Robin a sente molhada, lambuzando seu pênis e deixando a penetração mais prazerosa para ambos, ele começa a se movimentar com força, pondo as mãos por baixo dela e agarrando aquela bunda deliciosa dela, sabendo que a comeria em breve, mas não agora, agora ele só precisava aliviar aquela tensão, se fosse comê-la agora provavelmente a machucaria e ele nunca cogitaria nessa possibilidade, jamais machucaria a mulher de sua vida, ele continua investindo contra ela, dando estocadas fortes, precisas, Regina se contrai embaixo dele, contorcendo-se, ela morde o ombro dele, abafando a vontade de gritar, sentindo seus corpos se chocarem de forma violenta, forte, rápido, Regina empurrando o quadril contra ele, movimentando-se, ansiando pelo orgasmo...**_

_**Robin: gostosa! Safada! Eu vou foder você de todas as maneiras possíveis**_

_**Regina: sim amor, me fode, me fode gostoso**_

_**Robin: minha safada!**_

_**Ele continua os movimentos, sentindo os músculos começando a doer, mas o prazer que sentia era maior, não podia parar, ele sente um tesão enorme, vai tentando diminuir o ritmo para não gozar antes dela, mas assim que ele para, Regina rebola embaixo dele, esfregando-se nele de forma intensa, Robin apenas se aperta contra ela, a penetrando até o fundo, vendo o corpo pequeno dela se mexer de forma feroz, ele morde os lábios, concentrando-se em não gozar agora, não agora, espera, espera, mas ele não consegue, ele segura a cintura dela com força, apertando-se contra ela, gemendo, arfando, esfregando-se com força enquanto goza, ele para, cansado, suado, satisfeito, ele respira fundo e a olha...**_

_**Robin: amor, desculpa**_

_**Regina sorri, ainda mantendo a expressão lasciva, mordendo os lábios e se esticando de forma manhosa, ainda movimentando o quadril com o Robin dentro dela...**_

_**Regina: e quanto a mim Robin? Me faça gozar**_

_**Robin: sim, eu preciso vê-la gozar**_

_**Robin vai saindo de dentro dela, ele puxa a própria camisa, tirando-a, estando suado, ele vai puxando o vestido da Regina, ela ergue o corpo, deixando o Robin a despir, e ele tira também o sutiã dela, ela volta a se deitar e ele deita ao lado dela, passa as mãos pelos seios dela, os apertando e desce a mão até a vagina dela, sentindo ela encharcada, ele acaricia o clitóris dela, movimentando a mão em movimentos circulares, Regina geme, já estando tão entregue e sensível, Robin se inclina, abocanhando um dos mamilos e o chupa, sugando e girando a língua em volta do mamilo, sentindo ele rígido e ele vai brincando com o seio da Regina em sua boca, ela começa a rebolar, empurrando-se contra a mão dele, gemendo baixo e com os olhos fechados, Robin observa a Regina arquear as costas, entregando-se ao prazer e ele continua, estimulando-a, masturbando-a, ele vai beijando entre os seios dela, e vai pondo um dedo dentro dela, percebendo a facilidade para entrar, ele logo introduz outro dedo, vai girando os dedos dentro dela, sentindo-a macia, molhada, ele vai percorrendo a barriga dela com beijos, descendo até chegar na vagina, ele continua penetrando-a com os dedos, movimentando com mais rapidez, e ao mesmo tempo ele beija o clitóris dela, chupando-o, passando a língua, e abocanhando-o, abrindo a boca e movimentando a língua, sentindo-a todinha na boca dele, Regina segura os cabelos dele, apertando e o empurrando, rebolando, e esfregando-se na boca dele, enquanto ele continua girando a língua, movimentando os dedos, estimulando-a até que ela chegue ao limite e ela goza, arqueando as costas e quase gritando, Robin vai diminuindo o ritmo e parando, esperando a Regina se recompor, ela continua ofegante e gemendo satisfeita, Robin olha pra ela, acariciando a vagina dela só por carinho, sabendo que ali era seu lugar preferido no mundo, sua fonte de prazer...**_

_**Robin: você é linda, muito linda, e quando goza assim, nossa.. você fica uma delícia**_

_**Regina sorri, suspirando...**_

_**Regina: o que houve com você? todo bruto e necessitado**_

_**Robin sorri, admitindo a fome repentina por ela...**_

_**Robin: você me enlouquece Regina**_

_**Regina: que bom**_

_**Robin: eu machuquei você?**_

_**Regina: da forma mais gostosa possível**_

_**Robin sorri...**_

_**Regina: só tenho uma pergunta**_

_**Robin: qual?**_

_**Regina: quando a gente fizer, você sabe, quando a gente...**_

_**Robin sorri vendo a Regina sem graça pra falar...**_

_**Robin: quando eu for comer essa sua bunda gostosa...**_

_**Regina ri...**_

_**Regina: sim, bom, você será tão delicado quanto foi agora? Por que se for... estou com medo**_

_**Robin dá uma risada...**_

_**Robin: não amor, eu não fui tão delicado com você agora, mas você sabe muito bem que quando eu quero ser delicado, eu sei ser sim, você que me provoca ao máximo e me faz perder a cabeça, sua safada! **_

_**Regina: eu?**_

_**Robin: você!**_

_**Ele se inclina e a beija na boca, dando-lhe um beijo terno e cheio de amor, ele se afasta e a olha nos olhos, vendo a Regina arregalar os olhos, assustada...**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: Robin! Estamos num quarto de empregados, logo ao lado da cozinha e a Sara pode ter escutado tudo, sem falar na forma mal educada que você me arrancou do sofá, ai Robin... que vergonha! Como vou voltar pra sala agora?**_

_**Regina sorri e põe uma das mãos no rosto, constrangida...**_

_**Robin: me desculpe, eu não podia esperar**_

_**Regina tira a mão do rosto e empurra ele, sentando-se em seguida...**_

_**Regina: você é um tarado, isso sim!**_

_**Robin: não sou não**_

_**Regina vai se levantando, agradecendo a Deus por ter tido a ideia genial de incluir banheiro naquele quarto e ela vai até lá, se lavando rapidamente da cintura para baixo, ela pega uma toalha limpa e quando abre o box, ela vê o Robin lavando o pênis na pia...**_

_**Regina: Robin! Por favor né!**_

_**Robin: que foi?**_

_**Regina: você tem sérios problemas!**_

_**Ele começa a ri, e continua lavando, sem se importar com a bronca dela, Regina se rende e ri também...**_

_**Regina: que sorte dos homens, não precisam de muito esforço, é só pôr o pau na pia e pronto! Está limpo!**_

_**Robin fica rindo e puxa a toalha dela, deixando-a nua, ele enxuga-se e ela passa por ele, voltando para o quarto mas recebendo uma tapa na bunda ao passar por ele...**_

_**(**************************)**_

_**Eles saem do quarto, com as caras mais desconfiadas do mundo, eles não veem a Sara na sala e vão para cozinha, vendo a Sara sentada na mesa jantando sozinha...**_

_**Robin: Oi Sarinha**_

_**Sara: Oi**_

_**Regina: nem me esperou**_

_**Sara olha pra ela, com um olhar que poderia ser traduzido para: "ah tá né, eu ia ter que esperar você terminar de dar"... Regina sorri e vai se sentando, o Robin se senta ao lado dela e eles vão se servindo, sempre se ajudando e pegando as coisas que não alcançavam, eles numa harmonia só deles, começam a jantar...**_


	97. Chapter 97

_**São 19:30 hs...  
>Na casa da Emma, ela estava vestida confortável e com um avental, cozinhando distraída...<strong>_

_**Henry: mãe**_

_**Ela se vira sorrindo...**_

_**Emma: Oi Kid, fiz macarrão...**_

_**Henry: na verdade, eu queria sair**_

_**Emma o olha, tentando disfarçar o desapontamento, estava percebendo seu filho cada vez mais distante dela...**_

_**Emma: sair? Com quem?**_

_**Henry: com a Kayla**_

_**Emma: ah, a sua garota, quando eu vou conhecê-la?**_

_**Henry: a gente podia marcar alguma coisa, bom, vou me trocar**_

_**Emma: ok**_

_**Henry volta para seu quarto, todo animado, deixando a Emma em pé na cozinha, olhando para aquele jantar, que ela tinha planejado passar um tempo na companhia do filho, ela suspira e decide ligar para o Hook, a companhia dele também era bastante de seu agrado...**_

_**(*****************************)**_

_**Henry toca a campainha da casa da Kayla e a espera, a porta se abre e ele vê a sua garota, sempre tão lindinha...**_

_**Henry: Oi**_

_**Kayla o abraça, segurando os brincos nas mãos...**_

_**Kayla: entra, espera só um pouco, estou terminando de me arrumar**_

_**Henry vai entrando, seguindo a Kayla que andava apressada enquanto colocava os brincos...**_

_**Kayla: fica a vontade, já volto**_

_**Henry: onde fica o banheiro?**_

_**Kayla: no fim do corredor**_

_**Ela vai subindo as escadas correndo, Henry olha a sala vazia, e fica um pouco sem graça, pondo as mãos nos bolsos, ele vê o corredor com as luzes acesas e vai andando até lá, provavelmente teria um banheiro no final, como tinha dito a Kayla, ele vai diminuindo os passos ao ouvir umas vozes...  
>Na cozinha da casa da Kayla, George estava sentado na cadeira, tinha acabado de tomar sua sopa, e leva a mão até o peito, tossindo e sentindo dor ao fazer isso, a Jasmine olha pra ele e se apressa em abrir o armário, pegando um frasco com um líquido vermelho, ela vira o frasco e enche o copo, mas estranhamente o frasco não fica vazio, pela quantidade que ela despeja no copo, certamente o frasco esvaziaria, mas o líquido continua lá, como se nunca tivesse saído, ela anda até ele e o entrega o copo, George segura o copo e bebe de uma vez, soltando o ar logo ao engolir e ele tosse novamente, Jasmine passa a mão no cabelo dele, tentando confortá-lo, mas ele segura a mão dela com força e a puxa, deixando-a próxima do rosto...<strong>_

_**George: essa porcaria não está mais funcionando sua bruxa inútil **_

_**Jasmine: por favor, nossa filha está em casa, não me trate assim, ela pode aparecer e...**_

_**George: trate de arranjar uma forma de parar isso, seja útil pelo menos uma vez**_

_**Ele a solta e a Jasmine alisa o pulso, tendo uma expressão triste, ela se afasta dele e começa a lavar os pratos...  
>Henry continua colado na parede, respirando ofegante, tentando entender se tinha realmente visto e ouvido aquilo, ele volta para a sala andando com passos largos e silenciosos, esquecendo-se da vontade de ir ao banheiro, ele fica perto da escada e continua pensativo, ele não poderia contar isso a ninguém, quem o ajudaria? Ele suspira e fica aliviado ao se lembrar de sua mãe, a Regina seria a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo a desvendar esse mistério... Seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando ele ouve a Kayla se aproximar...<strong>_

_**Kayla: estou pronta, viu só, nem demorei tanto, vou avisar aos meus pais que estou saindo, espera**_

_**Ela vai andando, Henry a acompanha com os olhos...  
>Enquanto isso,<br>Na casa da Regina, o Robin estava sentado no sofá, erguendo seu bebê próximo ao rosto e dando beijos barulhentos na barriguinha dela que ria sem parar, Regina o olhava sorrindo...**_

_**Robin: safadinha de papai, cadê o papai? Chama o papai, chama...**_

_**Clarissa: papapapa**_

_**Robin: papa papa... coisa linda! **_

_**Regina: e mamãe? Chama a mamãe filha, chama mamãe...**_

_**Regina pedia quase chorosa e o Robin sorri, olha pra ela e a beija na boca, dando um selinho demorado...**_

_**Robin: eu amo você**_

_**Regina: eu também amo você**_

_**Eles se olhando nos olhos, a Clarissa tentando dar pulinhos no colo do pai, se sacudindo, e eles escutam alguém descer as escadas, Regina olha e vê o Roland de cuequinha, os cabelos todos bagunçados e a carinha de sono, um sorriso tímido, evidenciando aquelas covinhas lindas...**_

_**Regina: filhotinho de mamãe, acordou foi?**_

_**Roland: o Roland tá com fome**_

_**Ele se aproxima, dando a volta no sofá e erguendo os braços, Regina o pega no colo...**_

_**Regina: gostou do soninho?**_

_**Roland: gostou não**_

_**Regina: o quê bebê? Não gostou do soninho?**_

_**Regina fala com uma voz fina e agradável, sendo carinhosa com seu menininho...**_

_**Roland: cadê a Sarinha?**_

_**Regina: ela está na cozinha, vá lá pedir pra ela colocar a sua comidinha**_

_**Roland desce do colo da Regina e vai correndo pra cozinha...**_

_**Robin: amor**_

_**Regina olha pra ele e sorri...**_

_**Robin: você quer ter mais filhos?**_

_**Regina não consegue disfarçar a surpresa, ela arregala os olhos e fica sem resposta...**_

_**Robin: só perguntei por perguntar mesmo**_

_**Regina: podemos pensar num segundo filho, na verdade seria meu quarto filho, mas podemos pensar nisso daqui uns anos, quero desfrutar da Clarissa, quero acompanhar o crescimento dela, quero me dedicar a ela, e tenho que dividir minha atenção com o Roland, com o Henry, com você...**_

_**Robin: entendo, fica difícil mesmo, vamos parar na Clarissa, por enquanto**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Regina vai colocando os cabelos atrás da orelha, pensando na pergunta do Robin, ela olha pra Clarissa, vendo seu bebê se esticar em sua direção e pedir pelo seu colo...**_

_**Regina: oi neném, quer vir pro colo da mamãe?**_

_**Clarissa: mãmãmã**_

_**Regina olha pra ela, sentindo seu coração acelerar, vendo a boquinha da Clarissa se mover dizendo aquelas sílabas, não eram sílabas qualquer, sua filha estava chamando por ela, Regina olha pro Robin que segurava a Clarissa e prendia a respiração, como se qualquer movimento que ele fizesse pudesse estragar o momento e a Clarissa se esqueceria de como se fala mamãe pra sempre... **_

_**Clarissa: mãmãmãmã**_

_**Regina vê o rostinho da Clarissa se transformar numa expressão de choro, Clarissa continuava se esticando chamando pela mamãe e se zangando por não ter sido pega por ela ainda, Regina sorri e segura sua filha, a abraçando e sente as lágrimas chegarem aos seus olhos, ela passa a mão no rosto, enxugando as lágrimas antes de caírem e o Robin sorri, vendo como sua mulher era sensível a certas emoções... Regina vai deitando a Clarissa e puxa o vestido, deixando a alça caída no braço e oferece o seio para sua filha, Regina fica olhando pra ela enquanto ela mama...**_

_**Regina: mamãe ama você**_

_**Robin: o papai também ama você**_

_**Regina olha pra ele e põe a mão em seu rosto, ele segura a mão dela e beija...**_

_**Robin: tá feliz?**_

_**Regina: muito**_

_**Robin: foi tão lindo!**_

_**(********************************************)**_

**MODO FLASHBACK ON**

**Em um reino muito distante, as famílias pobres viviam amedrontadas pelo Rei Lúcio, ele era egoísta, cobrava impostos absurdos, e usava seu próprio povo em um comércio sujo, comércio de pessoas, vendidas como escravas...  
>Numa das casas simples daquela cidadezinha, vivia mais uma família, de fora daquela casa, todos achavam que viviam pessoas felizes, um casal e sua garotinha, uma menina linda de cabelos longos, lisos e de cor acobreada, vivia brincando no jardim, embelezando-se pondo flores nos cabelos, mas dentro da casa, a realidade era diferente, o pai não conseguia emprego e as dívidas apenas aumentavam.<br>Uma mulher abre a porta da casa, saindo de lá, desesperada e chorando...**

"**o que você fez Otávio?" – a mulher corre desesperada, assustando sua filha pequena que estava juntando flores coloridas nas mãos...**

**Otávio: Rebeca, ainda não terminamos essa conversa, volta aqui!**

**Rebeca: você não vai fazer isso com nossa filha! Eu não vou deixar!**

**Ele a alcança e a segura pelo braço, tentando trazê-la de volta para casa, não queria que os vizinhos escutassem aquela conversa, a menina solta as flores, já se levantando, vendo sua mãe chorar, ela fica com uma expressão aflita...**

"**mamãe, por que você está chorando?" – a menina fala olhando seus pais, sem entender nada, sua inocência transparecendo pelos olhos, Rebeca se ajoelha e a abraça forte, chorando...**

**Rebeca: Rachel, a mamãe ama você, nunca se esqueça disso!**

**Rebeca se levanta e entra em casa, deixando a menina para trás, Otávio olha para ela, suspira...**

**Otávio: continue brincando com as flores, faça um buquê para sua mãe**

**Rachel sorri e se senta no chão novamente, pegando as florezinhas e brincando, Otávio olha pra ela, aquilo seria realmente necessário? Sacrificar a própria filha para se manter vivo, aquela garota que levava seu sangue, tão inocente, nem tinha completado 5 anos de vida, ele volta para casa e entra, fecha a porta, indo atrás de sua esposa...**

**Otávio: já está feito! Não podemos fazer nada, de qualquer maneira seríamos mortos, nossas dívidas não podem ser pagas, nossa filha seria vendida de qualquer jeito, mas a diferença é que nós dois podemos ficar vivos, talvez até ricos e podemos ter outros filhos**

**Rebeca: você está ouvindo o absurdo que está falando? Eu não irei sobreviver sem a minha filha!**

**Otávio: já está feito!**

**(********************************)**

**Rebeca observava sua menininha comendo, toda feliz e se balançado na cadeira, já tinha se passado dois dias desde aquela conversa, talvez o Otávio tivesse mudado de ideia, ele não seria capaz de vender aquela criança, a única filha deles, ela sorri e sente um pouco de esperança, ela escuta a porta se abrir e ela se levanta preocupada, ela para de andar quando ver o Otávio na companhia de dois homens e uma senhora...**

**Rebeca: o que está acontecendo?**

**Otávio: calma senhores, minha esposa não causará problemas, Rebeca suba para o quarto**

**Rebeca: não vou a lugar algum!**

**Os homens vão se aproximando dela, passando por ela e indo para cozinha, Rebeca os segue e se joga em um deles, gritando e o batendo, ele a empurra e ela cai no chão, chorando, Rachel se assusta e já faz cara de choro, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, a senhora que acompanhava aqueles homens entra na cozinha e olha a criança...**

"**Como é bela! Ela é perfeita!"- a mulher acaricia o rosto da Rachel, vendo os olhos castanhos, profundos, os cabelos longos, a pele bronzeada naturalmente...**

"**vocês têm uma grande joia aqui, com certeza essa garota se tornará uma mulher linda! Eu pagaria o dobro da oferta por ela" – ela sorri e tira uma sacola da bolsa, virando-a em cima da mesa e deixando as moedas de ouro cair sobre a mesa**

**Rebeca: minha filha não está à venda! Nunca!**

**Otávio olha aquelas moedas, e sorri...**

**Otávio: você tem mais disso não tem? Minha filha é saudável, bonita e com certeza outras "casas" a comprariam**

**A mulher sorri, tirando mais um saco da bolsa e derramando as moedas na mesa, caindo algumas no chão...**

"**é minha última oferta" – ela o olha, esperando fechar aquele negócio**

**Otávio: oferta aceita, pode levá-la**

**Rebeca olha pra seu marido, não o reconhecia, não podia ter casado com um homem desse tipo, não podia ter amado e se entregado a um homem cruel, ter dado uma filha a ele...**

**Rebeca: não, por favor, Otávio, é a nossa menina, nossa princesinha, aquele bebê que você chorou quando a viu nascer, que você escolheu o nome dela, é nossa menininha! Por favor, não faça isso**

**Otávio ignora as palavras da esposa e assente, deixando os homens levarem a menina, Rebeca se levanta, arrancando a Rachel dos braços do homem que a segurava e ela abraça a menina, sabendo que não poderia impedir aquilo, mas precisava abraçá-la pela última vez, sentir o calorzinho do corpo de sua filha, aquele corpinho que foi gerado dentro dela, que ela amou e cuidou por quase 5 anos, ela beija sua filha, sentindo o cheiro dos cabelinhos dela, tentando levar essa lembrança consigo para sempre...**

**Rebeca: sorte minha menina, espero que você tenha sorte, a mamãe não pode salvar você agora, mas eu sei que alguém salvará você! Eu te amo Rachel, eu te amo!**

**Rachel: mamãe, eu não quero ir**

**Rebeca sente o guarda novamente arrancar sua filha de seus braços, e logo ao separá-las, Rebeca grita, caindo de joelhos, desesperada, chorando, vendo sua filha esticar os braços, olhando para ela, chorando...**

**Rachel: mamãe mamãe**

**Rebeca sente sua vista escurecer, e não consegue ver nada, e só sente dor, por ter batido a cabeça no chão ao desmaiar...**

**(*********************)**

"**Rebeca! Rebeca!"**

**Ela abre os olhos, se vendo nos braços do marido, ele a sacudia, acordando-a, ela retorna a consciência e o empurra, sentindo nojo e ódio daquele homem...**

**Rebeca: não me toque!**

**Ela se levanta e corre até seu quarto e se tranca, Otávio corre até lá e bate na porta...**

**Otávio: Rebeca, me perdoe, foi preciso, me perdoe, eu posso te dar outros filhos, não me odeie por isso, Rebeca!**

**Ele desiste, sabia que ela não abriria a porta para ele, ele senta no sofá, lembrando-se da cena que viveu, sua filha gritando, sendo levada, ele afasta os pensamentos e se levanta, indo até a cozinha, vendo todo aquele ouro, sabendo que ele mesmo colocou um preço pela vida de sua filha, ele pega uma garrafa de rum, precisava beber, precisava afastar a dor, e ele bebe, sem nem pegar um copo, bebendo direto da garrafa...**

**Horas depois, Otávio se levanta do chão da cozinha, vendo a garrafa vazia, ele sentia a cabeça doer, vai se levantando, indo até o quarto, estava trancado...**

**Otávio: Rebeca! Abre essa merda, até quando vai ficar aí? Você precisa superar, Rebeca! Rebeca!**

**E tomado pela raiva, ele chuta a porta, abrindo violentamente, ele olha o interior do quarto e leva as mãos até a boca, não podia ser... NÃO! NÃO! Ele permanece parado, olhando a Rebeca pendurada no meio do quarto, ela havia se enforcado, usando um lençol e amarrado numa das madeiras que seguravam o telhado, ele olha a cadeira virada no chão, ela provavelmente a usou para subir, ele anda até o corpo de sua esposa e a abraça, abraçando as pernas frias dela, ele tinha perdido sua filha, e agora perdido a esposa...**

**MODO FLASHBACK OFF**

**(**********************************)**

_**Regina olha seu bebê no berço, ela sorri e a cobre...**_

_**Regina: boa noite meu docinho!**_

_**Regina sai do quarto, encostando a porta, ela desce novamente as escadas, voltando para sala, ela se surpreende ao ver o Henry no meio da sala...**_

_**Regina: Oi meu filho! Como foi o passeio com sua namorada?**_

_**Henry: mamãe, preciso conversar com você**_


	98. Chapter 98

_**Regina se senta na cama do Henry, ele estava andando de um lado pro outro, nervoso e confuso, Regina o observa, já começando a ficar preocupada... **_

_**Regina: ok Henry, pode começar a me contar!**_

_**Henry: há alguma coisa errada na casa da Kayla**_

_**Regina: como assim?**_

_**Henry se senta ao lado dela e a olha nos olhos, Regina podendo ver a aflição do filho...**_

_**Henry: se ela tiver em perigo...**_

_**Regina: filho, primeiro me conta o que aconteceu**_

_**Henry: eu fui buscar a Kayla, e ela ainda estava se arrumando, eu pedi pra ir ao banheiro e ela me disse onde ficava, bom, segui por um corredor e dava para a cozinha e eu vi mãe, com meus olhos, o pai dela estava na mesa e começou a tossir, acho que ele está doente, e a mãe dela tirou um frasco do armário, era um frasco transparente mas tinha alguma coisa o envolvendo, como se fosse de aço, não sei explicar, e continha um líquido vermelho, parecia sangue, mas era meio transparente, por isso não parecia sangue...**_

_**Regina o escuta, Henry encontrando o jeito mais enrolado de contar, ela se concentra em descartar os detalhes menos importantes...**_

_**Henry: e ela foi colocando num copo, enchendo, mas o estranho era que o líquido não acabava, o frasco continuou do mesmo jeito, mãe, com certeza aquilo era magia**_

_**Regina abre a boca pra falar, mas Henry continua falando...**_

_**Henry: ele bebeu, e agora que vem a parte estranha, ele segurou o braço dela e disse "isso não está mais funcionando sua bruxa", mãe, isso confirmou minha ideia de que aquilo era magia e que a mãe da Kayla, é algum tipo de feiticeira ou bruxa mesmo, sei lá**_

_**Regina: nossa! Realmente tudo muito estranho, embora, existem pessoas com dons mágicos, se a mãe dela usa magia, você não tem por que julgar meu filho, eu também...**_

_**Henry a interrompe: mãe! Você usa magia sim, mas todo mundo sabe, o que eu vi foi diferente e o pai da Kayla meio que tratou ela mal, talvez ele a use sei lá, deixou ela presa, para o servir, sei lá**_

_**Regina: filho, você tem certeza que quer se envolver nisso? Quer mesmo tentar descobrir alguma coisa? **_

_**Henry: tenho medo que a Kayla esteja em perigo**_

_**Regina fica pensativa...**_

_**Regina: ok, vamos primeiro estudá-los, você tenta descobrir se a Kayla sabe sobre isso, pergunta a ela se o pai dela está doente, algo assim**_

_**Henry: ok**_

_**Regina: bom, poderíamos trazê-la para almoçar aqui logo de uma vez, precisamos ter contato com ela, e quem sabe conhecer os pais dela também.**_

_**Henry: ok, domingo ela vem almoçar aqui**_

_**Regina acaricia o rosto do filho e sorri para ele...**_

_**Regina: não se preocupe meu filho, nós vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo ok? Até lá tenho certeza que a Kayla está segura**_

_**Henry: ok**_

_**Regina: vai dormir aqui?**_

_**Henry: não, eu venho amanhã... Mãe, tem algum problema se eu convidar a Emma pra almoçar aqui no domingo, pra ela conhecer a Kayla também, não quero arrastar a Kayla pra outro almoço em família**_

_**Henry fica rindo...**_

_**Henry: pelo menos ela conhece as minhas duas mães de uma vez**_

_**Regina: ok! Pode chamar, não tem problema nenhum**_

_**Henry: bom, preciso ir... Já está ficando tarde**_

_**Regina: sim, vá com cuidado**_

_**Eles se abraçam, Henry se levanta e beija a testa de sua mãe, Regina se levanta e o acompanha até a porta, se despedindo dele, ela fecha a porta e volta para a sala...**_

_**Robin: alguma coisa errada?**_

_**Regina: não exatamente, depois eu te conto**_

_**Regina vai para a cozinha, vendo a Sara encostada no balcão enquanto mexe no celular, Regina passa por ela, elas trocam um sorriso, Regina vai até a geladeira e pega a jarra de suco...**_

_**Regina: quer suco?**_

_**Sara aceita apenas balançando a cabeça, Regina pega dois copos e põe na mesa, enche os dois com suco e ela se senta... Sara vai se sentando também e pega o copo, vai bebendo...**_

_**Regina: Sara**_

_**Sara olha pra ela e sorri...**_

_**Regina: a gente poderia conversar mais vezes**_

_**Regina repensa no que acabou de dizer, ela queria se aproximar da Sara, mas estava forçando demais...**_

_**Sara: poderíamos sim**_

_**Regina: nós duas tivemos um passado, nos encontramos e nos ajudamos muito, eu gostaria de saber sobre sua vida, como você vivia antes de me conhecer, e como viveu depois**_

_**Sara: ah Regina, minha vida não é tão interessante**_

_**Regina: pra mim é, você é importante pra mim, você é minha amiga**_

_**Regina estica o braço, alcançando a mão da Sara, ela segura a mão dela e a acaricia...**_

_**Regina: eu quero ser sua amiga também**_

_**Sara fica olhando pra ela...**_

_**Sara: você é**_

_**Regina: que bom**_

_**Elas escutam o Robin, ele entra na cozinha e sorri para elas...**_

_**Robin: estavam conversando? Desculpe**_

_**Sara: não, tudo bem...**_

_**Ela se levanta e vai saindo da cozinha, Regina a vê saindo e suspira...**_

_**Robin: o que houve amor? Eu atrapalhei?**_

_**Regina: mais ou menos, acho que ela saiu porque ficou sem graça, eu acho que a intimidei.**_

_**Robin: mas por quê?**_

_**Regina bebe o suco, deixando a pergunta do Robin no vácuo...**_

_**(*************************************)**_

_**Regina fecha a porta do quarto do Roland, respira aliviada por ele ter finalmente dormido, ela olha na direção do quarto da Sara e vê a luz acesa, ela fica olhando, queria tanto que a Sara se abrisse com ela, mas tinha que ser de forma natural, não podia forçar, Regina vai andando para seu quarto, ela entra, vendo o Robin deitado mexendo no celular...**_

_**Regina: nossa! O Roland tá muito elétrico! Finalmente ele dormiu...**_

_**Ela sorri e o Robin a olha sorrindo, mas volta os olhos pro celular, Regina vai tirando o vestido e o sutiã, vai até o closet, pegando uma camisola e volta vestida, se senta ao lado do Robin, ela vai pegando o lençol e pondo as pernas por baixo, se cobrindo, ela vai se deitando e indo pra perto do Robin...**_

_**Regina: o que tá fazendo?**_

_**Ela vai olhando a tela do celular, vendo o Robin jogando um Game de ação, vendo uns bonecos o atacando e ele atacando de volta...**_

_**Regina: ah não! Já perdi meu filho para esses jogos e agora vou perder meu marido**_

_**Robin fica rindo e pausa o jogo, bloqueando o celular, ele põe o celular no criado mudo e vai se virando, abraçando a Regina...**_

_**Robin: jamais! Minha prioridade na vida é você! Sempre você!**_

_**Regina sorri e ele se aproxima, beijando a boca dela, vai trazendo o corpo dela mais pra perto do seu, e vai beijando o pescoço dela, dando vários beijinhos, Regina sorri, se arrepiando e se encolhendo...**_

_**Robin: a Clarissa chamou pela mamãe**_

_**Ele olha pra ela, vendo a expressão dela mudar, os olhos brilhando, ela totalmente feliz...**_

_**Regina: você viu? Tão fofinha!**_

_**Eles se abraçam, Regina se estica pra apagar a luz...**_

_**Robin: boa noite!**_

_**Regina: boa noite!**_

_**(*******************************************)**_

**MODO FASHBACK ON**

**Naquela cidade e no país inteiro, existia um tipo de comércio que comercializava as pessoas, todos sabiam, todos temiam, mas nada podiam fazer se até o Rei consentia com aquele tipo de coisa, apenas podiam torcer para nunca cair nas mãos daquelas pessoas. Haviam várias casas, algumas descaradamente intituladas "Casas dos Prazeres", entre outras, uma em especial, era a mais famosa e mais procurada por homens de alto escalão, ricos e também procurada por reis...  
>Era comandada por uma mulher chamada Hortência, ambiciosa, impiedosa, cuidava de suas "mercadorias" com todo cuidado, ela as ensinava a serem verdadeiras damas, dançarinas, habilidosas sexualmente, sempre estavam bonitas, carregavam joias e isso ajudava a atrair os olhos daqueles homens poderosos...<br>A casa tinha vários quartos, vários andares, separando as garotas por faixa etária, elas tinham educação escolar, aulas de etiquetas, aulas de dança, entre outras coisas...  
>Entre todas as garotas que já passaram por lá, uma era especial, a cada dia o seu preço subia, Hortência sabia que ganharia muito dinheiro por ela, então nunca fechava negócio, ainda aguardando um preço maior...<strong>

**Hortência: onde está a garota? Ela tem visita**

"**já vou chamá-la, senhora..." – a mulher sai apressada em busca da garota, entrando num quarto, onde outras mulheres a vestiam...**

"**vocês precisam se apressar, ele já chegou" – ela fala nervosamente, vendo os olhos da menina triste, expressando medo, a atenção dela logo é chamada pela mulher que a vestia...**

"**Rachel, o que eu disse para você? Sorria menina, sempre sorria, você foi feita para ser dama de um Rei, então tem que conquistá-lo..." – a mulher tinha um olhar doce, embora ela escondesse a tristeza que sentia, sabia que a vida daquela garota de 12 anos poderia ser arruinada a qualquer momento...**

**Rachel já vestida, vai sendo levada para um salão, se juntando a outras três garotas de mesma idade, elas são guiadas a subir numa espécie de palco e agirem como foram instruídas, mantendo um sorriso no rosto enquanto são vistas e analisadas por homens que elas nunca tinham visto na vida...**

"**quanto custa essa garota?" – um rapaz se levanta, vestido como alguém da realeza, todos sabiam que era o Príncipe César, tinha muito poder, e logo se tornaria um Rei...**

**Hortência: aproxime-se, olhe mais de perto...**

**Hortência tinha aquele sorriso satisfeito no rosto, era sempre assim, eles sempre queriam a Rachel, ela observa o Príncipe se aproximar, chegando a poucos metros do palco...**

**Hortência: Rachel cumprimente o Príncipe, ele está interessado em você.**

**Rachel olha aflita para ele e sorri nervosa, sabia que precisava manter o sorriso, ela dá alguns passos, e se assusta quando o vê subir no palco, chegando perto dela, alguns seguranças deram um passo, mas Hortência lhes deu sinal de que estava tudo bem, o Príncipe César acaricia os cabelos da menina...**

**Príncipe César: quantos anos você tem?**

**Rachel: 12**

**O Príncipe se afasta um pouco e olha para Hortência...**

**Príncipe César: ela ainda é tão nova**

**Hortência: mas ela pode ficar reservada para você, garanto que não vai se arrepender de esperar ela completar 16 anos, claro que isso aumenta o preço, reservar uma garota linda como ela é difícil...**

**Príncipe César: eu pago quanto for**

**Hortência: existem algumas implicações, você terá que comprar a virgindade dela também, ela pode ser sua, mas o preço pela virgindade dela é outro, a menos que não se importe de alguém ter a tocado antes de você**

**Príncipe César: não! Eu quero ela intocada!**

**Ele acaricia o rosto da Rachel, que respira ofegante, sabendo o significado de tudo aquilo, já tinha tido algumas aulas teóricas sobre sexo, ela sente o coração acelerar...**

**Hortência: podemos chegar a um acordo, podem levá-las!**

**O Príncipe observa a Rachel sair de lá, ele a acompanha com os olhos até que ela desapareça, ele é guiado a uma sala e logo depois a Hortência aparece lá e se senta...**

**Hortência: preciso de pagamentos semestrais, para mantermos ela pura para você**

**Príncipe César: ouvi dizer que suas garotas saem daqui treinadas sexualmente, como seria isso de eu ter a virgindade dessa garota?**

**Hortência: você será o primeiro, depois que ela for "iniciada" por você, ela continua aqui por um ano, sendo ensinada a satisfazer seus desejos mais sombrios, é um negócio meu caro, você desfrutará da inocência dela, e logo depois desfrutará de uma mulher experiente, tudo isso em uma mulher só**

**Príncipe César: vamos falar dos preços**

**Hortência sorri, adorava essa parte da conversa, e minha nossa! A garota era mesmo adorável, foi comprada por um futuro Rei, eles acertam os detalhes do pagamento, e ele segue de volta a seu castelo...**

**(**************************)**

**Alguns anos se passam, Rachel tinha completados seus 16 anos, ela sabia o que a reservava, mas a cada dia que passava, ela ia se acostumando, tinha crescido ali, se acostumado com a rotina daquele lugar, seu medo agora era ter que se mudar, sabia que dentro de um ano ela seria mandada para o castelo do Príncipe César, ela o pertencia...  
>Rachel estava dançando, sozinha, se olhando pelos espelhos que tinham nas paredes daquela sala, ela sempre se sentia melhor quando estava dançando, aquela dança podia ter seu apelo sexual por ser tão sensual, mas ainda assim era o que ela sabia fazer de melhor, ela vai girando, vendo os tecidos da roupa que usava voando, acompanhando ela, até que ela escuta a porta se abrir e ela se assusta, parando de girar, sentindo-se tonta, ela sorri...<strong>

"**Sempre tão linda!" – uma mulher sorri para ela**

**Rachel: eu estava treinando**

"**eu sei minha menina, pode treinar sempre que quiser, mas agora você precisa vir comigo.." – a mulher baixa a cabeça, sabia que a notícia que viria a seguir podia entristecer aquela menina, tão jovem, tão cheia de vida, Rachel percebe a tristeza dela e se aproxima, a abraçando**

**Rachel: ei! O que houve?**

"**Sorte minha menina! Apenas te desejo sorte" – aquelas palavras fazem a Rachel empalidecer, ela já tinha escutado aquelas palavras antes, ela sente seu estômago embrulhar, uma tristeza a invade, ela esforça a mente, fechando os olhos, tentando desesperadamente vasculhar sua memória e se lembrar do rosto de sua mãe, já fazia tanto tempo, ela foi se esquecendo de como era o rosto dela, ela abre os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto, ela não queria ter se esquecido daquele rosto, do rosto da sua mãe...**

"**Rachel, o que houve?" – a mulher logo passa as mãos no rosto dela, enxugando as lágrimas...**

**(***************************)**

**Rachel depois de tomar um banho, é levada para uma sala, ela se junta a outras garotas, eram todas conhecidas, algumas eram suas amigas, ela se senta perto delas, todas parecendo estarem tão confusas quanto ela, elas logo ajeitam a coluna, sentando-se eretas, Rachel sabia que aquela tensão era por causa da Hortência, Rachel se senta ereta também...**

**Hortência: Olá! Vocês devem imaginar por que estão aqui, todas vocês completaram 16 anos...**

**Rachel vai olhando a sala, sentindo a falta de algumas garotas que também teriam 16 anos...**

**Hortência: mas apenas vocês foram escolhidas, foram compradas e seus donos já terão o direito de desfrutar da virgindade de vocês! **

**Hortência sorri olhando aqueles rostinhos apavorados, ela usara essas palavras diretas apenas para se divertir com a reação em cadeia...**

**Hortência: mas...**

**Hortência vai andando pela sala, olhando para aquelas meninas jovens e lindas...**

**Hortência: vocês ainda vão me render muito lucro e pra isso, não podem em hipótese alguma, engravidar!**

**Rachel arregala os olhos, sentindo um pressentimento ruim, ela não deveria engravidar, mas como poderia impedir? Era algo natural da vida...**

**Hortência: mas não se preocupem, isso nunca foi um problema para mim...**

**Elas veem uma mulher entrar na sala, era bonita, loira de olhos azuis, algo incomum naquela região... Ela vinha segurando uma caixa e vai entrando na sala, colocando a caixa em cima da mesa...**

**Hortência: vamos lá Feiticeira, faça o que você faz de melhor!**

"**Não me chame assim Hortência! Eu tenho nome, me chamo Jasmine" – ela fala com autoridade...**

**Hortência: tanto faz, apenas faça logo isso, as meninas precisam voltar a suas aulas, e olhe o jeito que você fala comigo Jasmine, você sabe que trabalha para mim, e vai trabalhar até enquanto eu tiver posse disso!**

**Hortência exibe o colar que usava, ela sorri debochando, deixando a Feiticeira irritada, mas nada poderia fazer, aquele colar tinha o poder de aprisioná-la, Hortência sai da sala e fecha a porta...  
>As meninas olham para aquela mulher, ela abre a caixa tirando um frasco de dentro, tinha um líquido de cor violeta, ela pega um copo de aço e vai despejando o líquido dentro, deixando as garotas confusas ao verem o líquido cair no copo, mas sem parecer que estava esvaziando o frasco, como se o líquido nunca tivesse saído de lá, ela pega o copo e anda na direção de uma garota, mandando-a beber, ela bebe sem questionar, e a mulher enche novamente, dando a cada uma das meninas ali presente, até entregar o copo para a Rachel...<strong>

**Rachel: o que é isso?**

"**Muito corajosa! Você já deve imaginar o que seja não é? Você não é burra! Isso é uma poção que vai tirar de você a virtude de ser mãe, você nunca vai poder engravidar, pobre menina, nunca!" – a Feiticeira fala de forma maldosa, mas seu ódio não era direcionado a aquela pobre garota, ela só estava descontando na pessoa errada, a Rachel olha o líquido, sabendo que não teria volta depois que bebesse, ela suspira, olha em volta, vendo os guardas que com certeza a forçariam a beber, ela não tinha escolha, sente as lágrimas caindo pelo rosto e ela vira o copo, bebendo todo o líquido que continha nele...**

**MODO FLASHBACK OFF**

**(*********************************)**

_**Regina vai se levantando, olhando a hora pelo relógio que estava no criado mudo, são 02:20 hs, ela se apressa, ouvindo o choro de seu bebê, ela entra no quarto da Clarissa, acende uma luz fraca e a pega nos braços, sorri ao ouvir o choro da Clarissa se misturar com um insistente "mãmãmãmã"...**_

_**Regina: só vai me chamar quando tiver chorando é dona Clarissa? Com o papai, você o chamou com toda alegria!**_

_**Ela sorri e se senta no sofá, oferecendo o seio pra sua filha, ela vai acariciando os cabelinhos dela, tentando penteá-los, olhando pra Clarissa que tinha os olhos bem abertos olhando para ela, achava tão lindo aqueles olhos grandes e azuis-esverdeados, ou eram verdes-azulados, ela sorri, sem saber exatamente qual era cor daqueles olhões lindos de sua bebê...**_

_**Regina: que foi menininha? Por que acordou hein?**_

_**Ela sorri pra sua filha, e se encosta no sofá, bocejando, sonolenta, mas a medida que o tempo vai passando, ela vai despertando, perdendo totalmente o sono, ela olha pra sua filha adormecida, ela calcula mentalmente que tinha passado 40 min ali, ela vai tirando a Clarissa do peito e a leva para o berço, Regina pega a chupeta e põe na boca da menina, a cobre e vai saindo do quarto e apaga a luz...  
>Regina decide descer para a cozinha, tinha perdido o sono e estava com sede, ela percebe que a luz estava acesa, provavelmente ela tinha se esquecido de apagar, ela chega na cozinha se assustando e assustando também a Sara que estava sentada na mesa fazendo um lanche, elas sorriem logo após quase morrerem de susto...<strong>_

_**Regina: eu não tenho idade pra tá tomando esses sustos não dona Sara!**_

_**Sara sorri, achando engraçado, Regina era jovem, estava falando aquilo só por brincadeira...**_

_**Sara: eu não sabia que estava acordada**_

_**Regina: a Clarissa me acordou**_

_**Sara: ah, verdade, eu ouvi ela chorando**_

_**Regina se senta ao lado dela, já pegando alguns cookies que a Sara estava comendo...**_

_**Regina: olha Sara, eu queria me desculpar por hoje mais cedo**_

_**Sara: pelo quê?**_

_**Regina: o Robin, quando chegou, ele.. é...**_

_**Sara sorri...**_

_**Sara: Regina, não tem que se desculpar, eu sei que vocês têm seus momentos, eu fico feliz por eu não atrapalhar, por confiarem em mim a ponto de eu não ser um empecilho, vocês têm total liberdade, não se preocupe comigo**_

_**Regina: ok, mas eu fiquei sem graça**_

_**Sara: não fique, seu marido ama você, deseja você, você é uma mulher de sorte**_

_**Regina sorri...**_

_**Sara: agora vou me deitar, embora eu não esteja com sono, mas vou me deitar mesmo assim**_

_**Sara se levanta...**_

_**Sara: boa noite!**_

_**Regina: boa noite!**_

_**Sara vai saindo da cozinha, Regina suspira, sabendo que a deixou escapar novamente, não sabia como poderia começar uma conversa com a Sara. Ela come um pouco, pensativa, e alguns minutos depois, ela vai subindo as escadas, olha o corredor, vendo o quarto da Sara com a luz acesa, ela vai andando até lá e bate na porta, batendo de leve, ela respira fundo, já querendo desistir, mas a Sara abre a porta...**_

_**Sara: Regina?**_

_**Regina: oi**_

_**Sara: entra**_

_**Regina vai entrando e ouve a Sara fechar a porta, Regina instintivamente vai andando até a cama da Sara e se senta, sentindo a cama confortável, uma cama de casal, o quarto agradável, ela se sente orgulhosa por ter dado a Sara um quarto digno...**_

_**Regina: não vou consegui dormi, então queria companhia pra conversar**_

_**Sara sorri e se senta na cama também...**_

_**Sara: hoje é a madrugada das insônias!**_

_**Regina: tipo isso**_

_**Elas sorriem...**_

_**Sara: sobre o que quer conversar?**_

_**Regina: sobre você, me conta sobre você**_

_**Sara: o que exatamente?**_

_**Regina: o que quiser me contar**_

_**Sara: posso te perguntar uma coisa?**_

_**Regina: claro**_

_**Sara: por que essa preocupação? Não quero ser grosseira, só quero saber por que está se preocupando comigo**_

_**Regina: eu me preocupo com você Sara, me sinto responsável por você**_

_**Sara: não precisa se sentir assim**_

_**Regina: mas eu gosto de você, quero que saiba que nunca vou te abandonar, nunca**_

_**Sara olha pra Regina, estranhando aquelas palavras, ela sabia que tinha um medo interior e secreto de que isso acontecesse, mas ela nunca tinha dito isso a ninguém, a não ser que, ah não! Ela tinha ficado bêbada, e com certeza deve ter dito coisas...**_

_**Sara: eu falei não é?**_

_**Regina: como?**_

_**Sara: eu falei coisas, quando fiquei bêbada, não falei?**_

_**Regina: sinceramente, sim... Você falou algumas coisas**_

_**Sara suspira, sentindo o coração acelerar...**_

_**Sara: não precisa dar importância pro que eu disse**_

_**Regina: como assim Sarinha? Como não dá importância? Eu amo você e me importo com você!**_

_**Sara abaixa a cabeça, ficando sem graça e envergonhada, não conseguia se lembrar de nada que tenha dito... Regina vai engatinhando na cama, se aproximando da Sara e se senta nos próprios pés, levando as mãos até o rosto da Sara, segurando-a e fazendo-a olhar para ela...**_

_**Regina: eu amo você, e eu sempre vou ajudar você no que você precisar, e se você precisa de alguém para quem possa contar às coisas que te atormentam, eu estou aqui Sara**_

_**Sara a olha nos olhos, podendo ver a sinceridade da Regina, ela leva as mãos até os pulsos da Regina e segura delicadamente...**_

_**Sara: o que eu disse?**_

_**Regina: bom, algumas coisas**_

_**Sara se solta da Regina e se deita, sentindo-se exposta, com medo de ter dito algo que ela preferia guardar, Regina se deita ao lado dela, as duas ficando de frente uma para outra...**_

_**Regina: não tenha medo de se abrir Sara, eu nunca vou magoar você, confia em mim**_

_**Sara: mas não sei o que dizer, não gosto de falar sobre algumas coisas, conta pra mim o que eu disse quando estava bêbada **_

_**Regina respira fundo...**_

_**Regina: você disse que tinha medo de um dia eu te dar as costas, Sara isso nunca vai acontecer, você mora aqui, faz parte da família, e só vai sair daqui se caso você se case com alguém**_

_**Elas sorriem, um tanto sem graça...**_

_**Regina: e você disse que foi amaldiçoada, que não pode ter filhos e por isso trabalha como babá**_

_**Sara ouve aquelas palavras, sentindo cada sílaba a machucar, ela fecha os olhos, tentando se conter, não queria chorar na frente da Regina, e ela sente a mão quente da Regina em seu rosto, ela aperta os olhos, sentindo o choro vir avassalador, e ela suspira, chorando, Regina a abraça forte, dando beijos na testa dela e tentando confortá-la...**_

_**Regina: Sara... eu vou te ajudar, eu vou desfazer isso, eu vou encontrar uma maneira de te fazer feliz**_

_**Sara continua chorando, não era somente por aquele motivo, eram vários, sua vida nunca foi fácil, sempre sozinha, sempre servindo as pessoas, e agora se vendo ali nos braços da Regina, ela sentia uma segurança assustadora, tinha medo de confiar plenamente na Regina, por mais que a amasse, mas ela precisava desesperadamente do apoio de alguém, Sara passa o braço ao redor da Regina, retribuindo o abraço, enfiando o rosto no pescoço da Regina e continua chorando, Regina fecha os olhos, sentindo doer, ver esse momento frágil da Sara, sentindo seu pescoço ficando molhado com as lágrimas da Sara... Alguns minutos depois, só tinha o silêncio, elas ainda estavam abraçadas, mas agora estavam em silêncio, Regina vai se afastando da Sara, e elas se olham nos olhos, Regina segura o rosto dela, enxugando as lágrimas com os polegares...**_

_**Regina: eu vou cuidar de você, sempre! Somos amigas, somos mais que isso, somos família, entendeu?**_

_**Sara: sim**_

_**Regina se aproxima dela e a beija no rosto, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas dela, ouvindo a respiração da Sara, aquele silêncio ensurdecedor, Regina desliza os lábios no rosto dela até chegar na boca, encostando os lábios nos da Sara, que reage da mesma maneira, abrindo um pouco a boca, deixando os lábios colados nos da Regina, apenas dando um selinho demorado, Regina se afasta e elas se olham...**_

_**Regina: eu prometo que vou fazer alguma coisa sobre isso, toda maldição pode ser quebrada**_

_**Sara assente, acreditando cegamente e esperançosamente na Regina...**_

_**Regina: agora vou deixar você dormir**_

_**Sara: fica aqui, por favor**_

_**Regina sorri e concorda, elas se abraçam, sentindo um laço fraternal, Regina nunca sentiu um amor como aquele, como se fossem irmãs do mesmo sangue, ela tinha conhecido a Zelena, sabia que existia laços de sangue, mas não havia amor, se ela pudesse escolher alguém que pudesse ser sua irmã, alguém que ela pudesse compartilhar tudo e dividir um amor lindo, essa pessoa seria a Sara...  
>Regina apaga a luz e elas se cobrem, e adormecem...<strong>_


	99. Chapter 99 (Não Oficial)

_**Nota da autora:**_

_**Olá caros leitores, esse capítulo que vocês vão ler a seguir, se trata de um capítulo CENSURADO, ele foi escrito inicialmente para ser o capítulo 64, uma continuação dos flashbacks em que a Rachel foi salva por Regina, a libertando do Rei George, até onde vocês sabem, a Rachel ficou uma semana no castelo da Regina, sendo tratada como hóspede para em seguida, ser mandada para morar em um vilarejo, mantida na segurança e sendo protegida na Floresta Encantada.  
>Vocês, caros leitores, não precisam ler esse capítulo (censurado por ter em seu conteúdo, cenas de sexo explícito envolvendo a Regina e a Rachel, esse capítulo pode ser irrelevante para quem não curte esse tipo de coisa, pois não altera em nada a história em si).<br>Então fica a escolha para vocês, se continuam lendo ou não, decidi postar, por que já mandei o capítulo em arquivo para algumas amigas, e elas gostaram e quando me vi sendo cobrada por esse "capítulo secreto", decidi compartilhar no site...  
>Repito, esse capítulo não altera em nada o conteúdo apresentado até agora, é como se fosse um extra, se escolherem por ignorar esse capítulo, garanto que não vão perder nada, mas, se escolherem lê, correm o grande risco de nunca mais olhar a amizade da Regina e da Sara com os mesmo olhos...<br>Escolham...  
>Beijos, -Deb<strong>_

**(********************************************)**

**MODO FLASHBACK ON**

**Regina estava em seu quarto, deitada na cama sem consegui dormir, ela se levanta, fica explorando o quarto, entediada, ainda teria um dia cheio amanhã, mais uma festa para ir, ela vai até a penteadeira, olhando aquele tecido, se lembrando da dançarina, do jeito como seu corpo havia ficado quente apenas vendo-a dançar, ela leva o tecido até o rosto e cheira sentindo um perfume adocicado, ela abre os olhos colocando o véu de volta na mesa e fica repreendendo a si mesma, imaginando que estava errada em agir desta forma, ela se senta na cama novamente e se deita, fecha os olhos e fica pensando novamente na Rachel, lembrando-se da apresentação dela, ela consegue até ouvir aquela música, lembrando-se da forma como a Rachel dançava, ela começa a ficar ofegante, sua mente sendo levada a pensamentos que nunca lhe ocorreram, ela se vê novamente sentada no trono, e a Rachel dançando na frente dela, então ela passa a fantasiar, imagina-se tirando o véu do rosto da Rachel, vendo o rosto lindo dela, Regina leva a mão até os lábios, acariciando-os, lembrando-se do beijo que ela tinha recebido, ela vai passando a mão no queixo, depois pelo pescoço, ofegando, tocando-se, ela abre os olhos e se senta, franzindo as sobrancelhas, pensando, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo... Ela se levanta, pegando um roupão de seda, e se cobre, vai até a porta, abre e vai andando devagar pelo corredor, ela vai andando torcendo para que ela ainda se lembre do caminho até quarto onde estava a Rachel, ela avista o quarto da Rachel com a luz acesa e ela vai andando devagar até lá, chega na porta, vai bater mas hesita, fica em dúvida, mas bate na porta, ela sente o coração dela quase sair pela boca quando a Rachel abre a porta...**

**Rachel: Regina? Entra**

**Regina entra, a Rachel fecha a porta, Regina fica olhando a Rachel, olhando-a de cima a baixo, Rachel estava usando uma roupa de odalisca...**

**Regina: por que você está vestida assim?**

**Rachel: eu sempre me vesti assim, eu nem acredito que isso vai fazer parte do passado**

**Regina: você merece mais do que isso**

**Rachel sorri pra ela, Regina para de respirar, fica olhando pra Rachel, que continua sorrindo, sabendo o efeito que ela causa nas pessoas, sempre foi ensinada a mexer com a libido das pessoas, a exalar sensualidade...**

**Rachel: o que a Rainha faz aqui no quarto de uma simples escrava?**

**Regina: você não é mais uma escrava!**

**Rachel: mas continuo sendo simples, você é uma Rainha!**

**Rachel vai pegando no cabelo da Regina, Regina suspira ao sentir os dedos da Rachel roçar em seu pescoço... Então Rachel se vira e vai pra frente do espelho, fica se olhando e olha pra Regina pelo reflexo, Regina tinha um rosto tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo misterioso, Rachel sorri, sentindo uma atração enorme entre elas...**

**Rachel: Regina, você pode me ajudar a tirar esse sutiã?**

**Regina caminha até está bem próxima, elas se olham pelo espelho, Regina fica nervosa, sabendo que se ela tirar o sutiã, a Rachel vai ficar praticamente nua, mas Regina não consegue negar o fato de que ela queria isso, queria vê-la, queria tocá-la, Regina vai com as duas mãos até o feicho do sutiã e sente certa dificuldade em abri por causa do nervosismo, suas mãos estavam tremulas, ela consegue abri mas continua segurando, mantendo a Rachel vestida, então ela respira fundo e solta, o sutiã cai um pouco mas continua preso nos ombros da Rachel, Regina vai com as mão e vai empurrando o sutiã, tirando-o, enquanto passa as mãos pela pele macia da Rachel, percorrendo as mãos pelos braços dela, até poder ver os seios da Rachel pelo espelho, Regina para e tira as mãos, Rachel termina de tirar o sutiã, deixando-o cair no chão, ela fica olhando pra Regina pelo reflexo, podendo ouvir a respiração ofegante da Regina...**

**Rachel: você gosta do que ver?**

**Regina abre a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas não consegue, Rachel se vira, ficando de frente pra Regina...**

**Rachel: se você gosta, você pode me tocar!**

**Regina fixa os olhos nos lábios da Rachel, e baixa o olhar, admirando os seios, a barriga, Regina ergue a mão, hesitante, tocando o rosto da Rachel, percorrendo os dedos pelo pescoço, entre os seios, ela tira a mão mas a Rachel segura a mão dela, levando até a boca e beijando os dedos da Regina, Regina suspira olhando pra Rachel, sentido os beijos dela, Regina morde os lábios sentindo-se culpada por querer tanto sentir os lábios dela nos seus, Rachel passa a beijar a mão dela, depois vai beijando o pulso da Regina...**

**Regina: por que você está fazendo isso?**

**Rachel para de beijá-la e solta a mão da Regina...**

**Regina: eu não quero que faça isso por achar que é um objeto que eu adquiri...**

**Rachel: estou fazendo isso por que eu quero fazer, mas não farei nada que você não deseje, me desculpe**

**Regina olha pra ela, respira fundo...**

**Regina: eu...**

**Regina engole a saliva, ainda tentando resistir aquilo tudo...**

**Regina: eu quero...**

**Rachel sorri pra ela e dá um passo na direção dela, ficando próximas, Rachel mantém o olhar fixo nos olhos da Regina, enquanto vai tirando o roupão da Regina, deixando cair no chão, Regina usava uma camisola de um tecido fino, Rachel segura a Regina, colocando suas mãos na nuca dela e põe o rosto no pescoço dela, sentindo o perfume da Regina, Regina apenas fecha os olhos, segurando os braços da Rachel, e geme baixo ao sentir os lábios da Rachel em seu pescoço, beijando-a delicadamente, roçando os lábios e passando a língua, Regina sente seu corpo responder, era tão errado, mas parecia ser tão certo, Regina começa a acariciar os braços da Rachel, e a Rachel se afasta um pouco, olhando nos olhos da Regina, vendo-a ofegante...**

**Regina: você é tão... linda!**

**Regina toca novamente no rosto da Rachel, percorrendo os dedos pela pele dela, descendo a mão para os seios da Rachel, Regina sente seu rosto queimar de vergonha ao segurar o peito da Rachel, apalpando-o sem muito jeito, sem saber direito o que fazer, Rachel sorri ao ver o rosto da Regina ruborizado...**

**Rachel: preciso saber uma coisa**

**Regina olha pra ela, tirando a mão e fica olhando para a Rachel...**

**Rachel: você é virgem?**

**Regina se encolhe, engolindo em seco...**

**Regina: não, antes de ser escolhida pelo Rei eu tinha um noivo e me entreguei a ele**

**Rachel: ok, só queria saber mesmo, pra ter uma ideia do que posso fazer com você**

**Regina sorri sem graça, mas sente seu corpo quente, lascivo, Rachel estende a mão para Regina e Regina segura a mão dela, elas caminham até a cama, Rachel a conduz a se deitar, mantendo o olhar fixo, um olhar que ambas não conseguiam interromper, Rachel vai se deitando em cima da Regina, elas se olham e sorri, Rachel acaricia o rosto da Regina, ela fecha os olhos e vai acariciando as costas da Rachel, sentindo a pele dela quente e macia, Rachel se inclina e volta a beijar o pescoço da Regina...**

**Regina: Rachel**

**Rachel volta a olhar pra ela...**

**Regina: me beije**

**Rachel: eu estou beijando você**

**Regina leva a mão até o rosto da Rachel e toca os lábios dela, Regina levanta a cabeça e encosta os lábios nos dela, Rachel corresponde o beijo, Regina volta a deitar a cabeça, trazendo a Rachel consigo, elas ficam roçando os lábios, num beijo sensual, sem usar língua, apenas sugando os lábios e roçando, Regina vai com as mãos até a cintura da Rachel, subindo as mãos por entre elas, segurando os seios da Rachel, apertando-os, enquanto ainda se beijam, Rachel enfia a língua na boca da Regina que corresponde da mesma forma, Rachel vai se levantando, sentando em cima da Regina...**

**Rachel: foram poucas as vezes que fiz amor por que eu estava com desejo, e eu estou com desejo por você**

**Rachel segura a mão da Regina, e fica de joelhos, colocando a mão da Regina dentro da calcinha dela, Regina suspira ao senti a Rachel tão molhada, ficando com vergonha novamente por está tocando em uma mulher...**

**Rachel: sente isso?**

**Regina: sim**

**Rachel traz a mão da Regina até a boca e chupa, Regina fica apenas olhando, sentindo o tesão crescendo, Regina se levanta, ficando sentada com a Rachel em seu colo, e segura o rosto da Rachel voltando a beijá-la com mais urgência, Rachel vai saindo do colo dela para ter espaço para tirar a camisola da Regina, ela vai tirando, ficando as duas apenas de calcinha, Rachel fica olhando os seios da Regina, Regina cobre os seios com as mãos...**

**Rachel: não! Não tenha vergonha, você é linda!**

**Rachel vai tirando as mãos da Regina e vai se inclinando, segurando um dos seios e levando até a boca, Regina geme ao senti os lábios da Rachel sugando seu mamilo, Rachel continua ali, beijando, sugando, lambendo, Regina apoia as mãos na cama e deixa a cabeça cair pra trás, respirando ofegante, ficando cada vez mais excitada, gemendo baixinho, Rachel continua beijando e chupando os seios da Regina, indo de um para o outro, Regina começa a apertas as próprias coxas uma contra a outra, sentindo um tesão enorme, Rachel vai indo novamente para o colo da Regina, Regina a abraça, olha pra cima, olhando-a nos olhos e baixa o olhar, vendo os seios da Rachel na altura de seu rosto, ela os apalpa com suas mãos, apertando-os e então vai indo com a boca até o mamilo, chupando delicadamente, fecha os olhos, saboreando as sensações de está fazendo aquilo, como aquilo parecia ser tão proibido e gostoso, Rachel solta um gemido e a Regina sente seu corpo todo se arrepiar, nunca tinha ouvido um som como aquele, ela olha pra cima vendo a Rachel com os olhos fechados, então ela chupa o outro seio da Rachel, ansiosa por ouvir novamente os gemidos dela, ela vai chupando com mais intensidade, e a Rachel geme de novo, Regina sente novamente seu corpo se arrepiar, ficando ainda mais excitada, então a Rachel começa a se movimentar, rebolando em cima do colo da Regina, Regina vai com as mãos até a bunda da Rachel e aperta, ainda com a boca em seu seio, chupando, Rachel se esfrega com mais intensidade, Regina vai se deitando, tentando levantar os quadris pra sentir a Rachel se esfregando nela, e a Rachel continua roçando, esfregando e então vai se levantando, segura a calcinha da Regina e vai puxando, tirando, deixando a Regina nua, Regina fecha as pernas, sorrindo, Rachel olha pra ela e elas sorriem, Rachel vai acariciando as coxas da Regina, abrindo as pernas dela lentamente, ficando entre elas, Rachel se inclina beijando os seios da Regina e vai descendo, percorrendo a língua pela barriga da Regina, Regina arqueia as costas, contorcendo-se, ansiosa pelos toques e beijos da Rachel, Rachel se deita, deixando o rosto entre as pernas da Regina, elas se olham nos olhos, Rachel morde os lábios e se abaixa, lambendo delicadamente o clitóris da Regina, Regina solta um gemido, agarrando o lençol com as mãos, Rachel fazia aquilo tão bem, causando sensações desconhecidas na Regina, que gemia sentindo a língua da Rachel percorrer toda a vagina dela, deixando a língua macia, chupando o clitóris, Rachel leva umas das mãos até a vagina da Regina, acariciando, masturbando-a, e continua beijando e chupando, Regina gemendo, se contorcendo...**

**Regina: Rachel, para!**

**Regina fala gemendo, Rachel levanta um pouco a cabeça e sorri...**

**Rachel: eu sei que você não quer que eu pare, apenas se entregue Regina, goze!**

**Rachel volta a lamber a Regina e vai colocando um dedo dentro dela, Regina apenas geme, Rachel fica chupando enquanto a penetra com o dedo, fazendo as duas coisas simultaneamente, vai colocando mais um dedo, Regina começa a subir, fugindo daquilo, Rachel continua e sobe mais um pouco, e segura a perna da Regina, segurando-a com força, sem deixar ela fugir, Regina geme mais alto, sentindo o corpo tremer de dentro para fora e ela aperta a mão na cama enquanto goza, experimentando aquela sensação desconhecida, já tinha gozado antes, mas nunca nessa intensidade, ela fica ofegante, respirando, Rachel vai se deitando em cima dela, olhando o rosto da Regina, Rachel fica sorrindo vendo as expressões de prazer que a Regina fazia...**  
><strong>Regina abre os olhos, elas se olham, Regina ainda ofegante...<strong>

**Rachel: se você desejar, eu posso te fazer gozar a noite toda!**

**Regina sorri, acariciando o rosto dela...**

**Regina: você foi ensinada a fazer isso? Apenas dar prazer? E quanto a você? E o seu desejo?**

**Rachel: eu me dou prazer sozinha**

**Regina: mas eu quero fazer isso com você, te dar prazer**

**Rachel fica olhando pra ela, surpresa ao ouvir aquilo...**

**Regina: por favor! Preciso experimentar fazer isso**

**Regina vai se virando, ficando em cima da Rachel, Regina vai puxando a calcinha dela, e elas se olham, Regina fica olhando para o corpo lindo da Rachel, ela deitada, com as pernas abertas, Regina vendo-a por aquele ângulo, Regina lambe os lábios e vai se abaixando, beijando a barriga da Rachel...**

**Rachel: você não precisa fazer isso**

**Regina: eu quero fazer**

**Elas sorriem, Regina vai se posicionando entre as pernas da Rachel, Regina encosta os lábios no clitóris da Rachel e começa a ri...**

**Rachel: o que foi?**

**Regina: eu nunca fiz isso, não vou saber fazer**

**Rachel: fecha os olhos, e apenas faça, nós já nascemos sabendo disso, apenas não tenha vergonha nem bloqueios, permita-se**

**Regina volta a olhar a vagina da Rachel, vai passando a mão, sentindo-a molhada, ela fica acariciando delicadamente, vendo seus dedos ficando molhados, então ela encosta os lábios novamente, sentindo a textura macia, ela vai passando a língua, estranhando inicialmente aquele sabor salgado, mas logo muda a opinião, achando o sabor gostoso, ela continua lambendo, percorrendo a língua, chupando, lambendo, chupando, Rachel fecha os olhos, começando a achar aquilo muito gostoso, sentindo a Regina empolgada a chupando com vigor, tão desajeitada, mas ao mesmo tempo tornava cada movimento inesperado, o tesão só aumentava, Regina logo encontra um ritmo para aquilo, sentindo prazer ao fazer aquilo, chupando a Rachel com vontade, Rachel começa a gemer, deixando a Regina louca de tesão apenas por ouvir, Regina continua lambendo, chupando...**

**Rachel: vem aqui, preciso senti você na minha boca de novo**

**Regina olha pra ela sem entender, Rachel sorri...**

**Rachel: podemos nos chupar ao mesmo tempo, vem aqui...**

**Regina entende a intenção e se levanta, posicionando-se em cima da Rachel, ficando num 69, Rachel logo agarra as pernas da Regina trazendo-a pra si e a chupa, Regina geme, fechando os olhos e abaixa a cabeça, chupando a Rachel, Regina mal consegue se concentrar no que está fazendo por sentir a língua da Rachel, ela geme e volta a lamber e chupar, parando novamente para gemer, fechando os olhos, Rachel se levanta de repente, fazendo a Regina cair deitada, elas sorriem, Regina se vira, ficando deitada de frente, elas se olham nos olhos, Rachel vai se posicionando, sentando-se entre as pernas da Regina, Rachel segura umas das pernas da Regina, deixando-a bem aberta e vai se encaixando, Regina suspira ao sentir a Rachel encostar a vagina na sua, ambas molhadas, Rachel começa a se movimentar, se esfregando lentamente, enquanto segura e aperta a perna da Regina, Regina apenas fecha os olhos, experimentando as sensações, seu corpo todo se contorcendo, Rachel vai ficando mais rápida, intensa, começando a gemer, Regina geme ao ouvir os gemidos da Rachel, elas se olham, e a Rachel continua friccionando, se esfregando cada vez mais rápida, aquele atrito estimulando as duas, Regina morde os lábios sentindo todo corpo ficando tenso, sentindo o orgasmo se aproximando, ela geme mais alto, e sente a Rachel perder o controle, se esfregando de forma frenética e quase gritando enquanto gozava, Regina aperta as pernas da Rachel, gozando quase simultaneamente, Rachel diminui o ritmo rapidamente e cai deitada em cima da Regina, elas ofegantes, suadas, se abraçam, Rachel fica dando beijos no pescoço da Regina enquanto respira ofegante, Regina ainda sente um arrepio ao sentir a respiração da Rachel, ela inclina o rosto e a beija na boca, elas se beijam, parando várias vezes pra recuperar o fôlego...**

**Rachel: minha Rainha, por favor, me tenha como sua escrava, sua amante, qualquer coisa!**

**Regina abre os olhos, olhando pra ela...**

**Regina: você merece mais do que isso Rachel, você merece amar, ser amada, eu não sou feliz aqui e não pretendo prender você aqui por capricho meu, quero que você tenha uma vida, uma família, é o melhor pra você**

**Rachel: e quanto a você?**

**Regina: eu vou atrás de meus objetivos, sou rainha, ainda não sei o que quero pra minha vida, nem o que vai acontecer, mas com certeza eu terei minha felicidade e vou vingar a morte do Daniel**

**Rachel: Daniel?**

**Regina: longa historia, vamos deixar isso pra lá**

**Rachel: eu posso fazer você feliz, sempre que você me quiser**

**Regina sorri e a beija na boca...**

**Regina: Rachel, sempre te ensinaram a fazer os desejos das pessoas, mas você tem que encontrar os seus desejos, sua felicidade, confie em mim, você não será feliz aqui**

**Rachel: tudo bem...**

**Elas voltam a se beijar e então Regina vai se levantando, vai pegando as roupas e se vestindo... Rachel se senta na cama, olhando a Regina se vestir, fica suspirando, sentindo-se triste...**

**Rachel: isso não vai se repetir não é?**

**Regina já vestida, olha pra ela e se aproxima, beijando-a na boca...**

**Regina: agora temos dois segredos!**

**Rachel: guardarei pra sempre**

**Regina: eu vou te da uma vida boa, não vai faltar nada pra você, e isso que aconteceu entre nós, eu jamais vou esquecer**

**Rachel: vou sentir sua falta**

**Regina: também sentirei sua falta**

**Rachel abraça a Regina e elas se beijam novamente, um beijo intenso, desesperado, elas se abraçam forte, e então se afastam... Regina caminha até a porta, Rachel a acompanha, Regina põe a mão na maçaneta e a Rachel segura a mão dela...**

**Rachel: enquanto estou aqui hospedada em seu castelo, você pode sempre vir me visitar a noite!**

**Elas sorriem, Regina da um selinho demorado, abre a porta e sai, correndo pelo corredor, de volta pro seu quarto, ela entra, tranca a porta e corre se jogando na cama, suspira e sorri, sua mente trazendo a tona tudo que ela tinha acabado de fazer e ela adormece, tendo o melhor sonho de sua vida...**

**MODO FLASHBACK OFF**

**(*************************************)**

**Autora: Deborah Costa**  
><strong>Capítulo Feito em homenagem às amigas safadas (e amantes do couro u.u)<strong>  
><strong>Espero que tenham gostado!<br>Shipp SlaveQueen  
><strong>


	100. Chapter 100

_**Robin acorda, ouvindo o despertador, olha o relógio, são 06:40 hs, ele fica pensando no porquê daquele maldito despertador está tocando em pleno sábado, ele desliga rapidamente para não acordar sua linda mulher, ele sorri e se vira na direção dela e seu sorriso desaparece ao se ver sozinho na cama, ele suspira, obviamente ela estaria amamentando seu bebezinho, Robin se espreguiça e vai se levantando, procurando o calção e veste, vai ao banheiro, lava o rosto, escova os dentes, abre o vaso sanitário para poder urinar, e sai de lá, saindo do quarto, ele caminha até o quarto da Clarissa e entra, ele olha ao redor, vendo o quarto vazio, ele caminha até o berço e se inclina, vendo a Clarissa dormindo, chupando a chupetinha, ele sorri e fica acariciando os cabelinhos do seu bebê...  
>Enquanto isso, Regina vai despertando na cama, abre os olhos e demora alguns segundos para se lembrar que tinha dormido no quarto da Sara, ela olha para o lado, vendo a Sara dormindo, ela sorri e vai se levantando devagar para não acordá-la...<br>E no quarto da Clarissa, Robin vai saindo do quarto e fecha a porta, olha o corredor e estranha ao ver a Regina fechando a porta do quarto da Sara, ela estava sendo cuidadosa e estava na ponta dos pés, parecendo não querer fazer barulho...**_

_**Robin: amor?**_

_**Regina solta um grito abafado e olha pra ele, empalidecendo, ele ri da reação dela e cruza os braços...**_

_**Robin: você estava roubando alguma coisa aí?**_

_**Regina: claro que não**_

_**Ela sorri e anda até ele, já abrindo os braços querendo ser abraçada, ele a envolve nos braços e a beija na testa...**_

_**Robin: o que você estava fazendo?**_

_**Regina: bom, eu... é... eu dormi lá**_

_**Robin a olha confuso...**_

_**Robin: você saiu da nossa cama e foi dormir com a Sara?**_

_**Regina sorri maliciosamente...**_

_**Regina: mais ou menos isso**_

_**Eles sorriem com malícia, Regina morde os lábios e decide parar a brincadeira...**_

_**Regina: na verdade, eu a encontrei na cozinha, com problemas pra dormir, daí ficamos no quarto dela conversando e acabei dormindo lá**_

_**Robin: ah sim... Só dormiram?**_

_**Regina dá uma tapa no braço dele...**_

_**Regina: claro que sim, seu safado!**_

_**Robin: devo me preocupar com isso?**_

_**Regina: eu acho que não**_

_**Robin se inclina indo sedento pela boca da Regina e ela põe a mão na boca dele, o afastando...**_

_**Regina: espera amor, eu não escovei os dentes**_

_**Robin a solta e ela vai andando para o quarto, ele a acompanha sorrindo...**_

_**(*********************************)**_

_**Regina e Robin na cozinha, sentados tomando café da manhã, comendo enquanto conversam...**_

_**Regina: amanhã o Henry vai trazer a Kayla pra almoçar aqui e ele vai convidar a Emma, bom, acho que vai ser legal não é?**_

_**Robin: claro que sim amor, a família do Henry é grande, mas a Kayla vai ser bem recebida na família, tenho certeza... E a Emma também é mãe dele, também se interessa em conhecer a garota**_

_**Regina: ainda nem tive tempo de pensar nesse almoço**_

_**Robin: vai dá tudo certo meu bem**_

_**Regina sorri olhando pra ele, admirava o jeito como o Robin a acalmava, como ele lhe transmitia paz, ela se aproxima dele e o beija, ele para de mastigar a comida para retribuir o beijo, dando um selinho demorado, ela se afasta sorrindo...**_

_**Sara: bom dia!**_

_**Eles olham para Sara, ela vai entrando na cozinha, usando um short e uma blusa de alças finas, cabelos soltos, ela vai se sentando, pegando um prato...**_

_**Robin: dormiu bem Sarinha?**_

_**Sara: dormi sim, obrigada**_

_**Robin: roubando minha mulher**_

_**Sara sorri, olhando para a Regina, tentando buscar ajuda para responder alguma coisa, Regina olha pro Robin e levanta as sobrancelhas...**_

_**Regina: ela não me roubou de você, sou 50% sua e 50% dela!**_

_**Robin começa a ri...**_

_**Robin: eu não sabia dessa porcentagem não, você é 80% minha e 20% da Sara, tá bom assim?**_

_**Sara: eu posso até ter apenas 1% dela, mas farei bom uso da minha porcentagem**_

_**Regina e Robin olham pra Sara, boquiabertos, Sara percebe a reação deles e tenta desfazer o que disse, gaguejando...**_

_**Sara: e-eu tava é.. a.. brin-cando**_

_**Robin: menina, você precisa brincar mais vezes, não conhecia esse seu lado, mas sabe que toda intimidade tem seu preço**_

_**Ele sorri e pisca para a Sara...**_

_**Regina: que eu saiba essa frase não é assim**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, Regina olha pra Sara, sentindo-se feliz por vê-la animada e a vontade... O celular da Regina começa a tocar, ela se levanta e vê que era uma chamada da Tinker...**_

_**Regina: Oi Tink**_

_**Tinker: Oi amiga, bom dia!**_

_**Regina: bom dia!**_

_**Tinker: eu estava pensando em fazer alguma coisa, podemos passar aí pra almoçar?**_

_**Regina: claro amiga, pode vir**_

_**Tinker: quer que eu leve alguma coisa pra ajudar? ..."Oi Evil Queen fodona!" ... cala a boca Rick, sim amiga, eu levo o quê?**_

_**Regina sorri, tinha ouvido o Rick falar...**_

_**Regina: ah amiga, sei lá, traz a salada, e traz refrigerante**_

_**Tinker: ok amiga, então meio-dia estaremos aí ... "cadê o Robin Hood?"... Rick sai daqui, quando a gente for pra lá você fala com eles, sim amiga, até daqui a pouco...**_

_**Regina: até! Beijos**_

_**Regina desliga a ligação e fica rindo...**_

_**Regina: o Rick e a Tinker vem almoçar aqui com a gente, então amor, você cuida das crianças e eu e a Sarinha cozinhamos.**_

_**Robin: por que eu fico com o mais difícil?**_

_**Regina fica dando risada...**_

_**Regina: qualquer coisa pode pedir socorro**_

_**Regina se senta e eles terminam de tomar café**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**Robin estava na sala, vendo o Roland correndo e se jogando nas almofadas do sofá, que estavam todas amontoadas no chão...**_

_**Robin: menino cuidado! Se tu passar direto, cai e quebra os ossinhos!**_

_**Roland: vou cair não papai**_

_**Robin: pare de correr um pouquinho, sua irmã tá presa no cercadinho, a bichinha já está agoniada, vou deixar ela ir pro chão, pare de correr!**_

_**Roland olha pra Clarissa no cercado e cruza os braços...**_

_**Roland: deixa ela lá**_

_**Robin: own meu filho, vai ser malvado com sua irmãzinha?**_

_**Roland: então deixa eu brincar lá fora, por favor papai, por favor... Por favor, papai, por favorzinho!**_

_**Robin: vá pedi pra sua mãe**_

_**Roland corre, indo pra cozinha, vendo a Regina cortando algumas verduras e a Sara mexendo alguma coisa numa panela no fogão...**_

_**Roland: mamãe**_

_**Regina olha pra ele e sorri...**_

_**Regina: oi meu amor**_

_**Roland: o Roland pode brincar lá fora?**_

_**Regina: pode sim bebê, vá lá, mas daqui a pouco vou chamar você pra tomar banho, ouviu?**_

_**Roland: sim... Obaaaaa**_

_**Roland vai até a porta da cozinha que dava para o quintal da casa, ele começa a pular enquanto grita animado...**_

_**Roland: Abre a porta! Abre a porta! Abre a porta! Abre a porta!**_

_**Sara vai até e lá e gira a chave, abrindo a porta e o Roland passa correndo, pisando no gramado verde, vendo algumas flores, ele vai pulando e já vai pegando os brinquedos que estavam abandonados por ele lá fora, ele pega uns bonecos, chuta a bola, pega um caminhão, pega a pá e corre pra areia, e fica brincando, Sara fica rindo e olhando pra ele...**_

_**Sara: esse menino tem uma energia, e ele é tão adorável, aquelas bochechas!**_

_**Regina sorri e continua lá com as verduras, ela olha pra Sara, vendo o olhar dela alegre, Regina suspira, sabendo o quanto a Sara amava as crianças...**_

_**Regina: o Roland tá muito danadinho, tem que deixar ele gastar as energias mesmo**_

_**E na sala, Robin pega a Clarissa e põe no tapete, tinha colocado um lençol por cima e fica olhando sua bebê fazer força nos braços, ficando em posição de engatinhar, ela move uma mão, ainda se equilibrando, ela se esforça e cai com a cara no chão, Robin fica rindo e ela deitada, levanta a cabeça e fica dando risadinhas, olhando pro papai...**_

_**Robin: vem menina gorda, vem pra papai vem...**_

_**Clarissa vai se esforçando novamente, se mexendo pra frente e pra trás, sem sair do lugar, Robin fica rindo e se levanta, chega perto dela e se inclina, pegando a Clarissa pelos pulsos e a levantando, deixando ela em pé, ele vai andando e a Clarissa vai dando passos desajeitados, às vezes arrastando os pés pelo chão, Robin para e a deixa em pé novamente, ele vai andando devagar com a Clarissa, ela vai andando e dando alguns pulinhos, sorrindo, até que eles chegam à cozinha...**_

_**Robin: ei mamãe**_

_**Clarissa: mãmãmãmã**_

_**Regina sorri e se vira, olhando inicialmente para a altura do Robin achando que encontraria a filha nos braços dele, e ela rapidamente corre os olhos para baixo, vendo sua menininha em pé com os braços pra cima sendo segurada pelo Robin, a Clarissa com um sorrisão no rosto, babando enquanto chamava a mamãe...**_

_**Clarissa: mãmãmã**_

_**Regina: Oi meu bebê gostosinho de mamãe**_

_**Regina fala com a voz fina, e a Clarissa se sacode, sorrindo e olhando pra cima, Regina vai enxugando as mãos num pano de prato e vai andando, se inclina e segura a filha, trazendo-a para seu braço...**_

_**Regina: neném de mamãe, tá passeando pela casa com o papai é minha pitinininha?**_

_**Regina vai dando beijos na filha e a apertando...**_

_**Robin: estão terminando?**_

_**Regina: quase, daqui a pouco eu subo pra tomar um banho**_

_**Robin vai pegando a Clarissa no colo novamente...**_

_**Robin: preciso ir comprar alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina: acho que não amor, precisa não**_

_**Robin: ok**_

_**Regina se aproxima dele, dando um beijo no braço dele, ele sorri e se inclina, beijando-a na boca...**_

_**Regina: vou terminar aqui**_

_**Robin: tá bom**_

_**Ele vai saindo da cozinha, Regina volta a lavar as vasilhas...**_

_**Sara: bom, tá pronto, eu vou pegar o Roland pra dar banho nele e depois tomar o meu banho**_

_**Regina: ok, vai lá, vou arrumar a mesa**_

_**Sara olha em volta, vendo a cozinha um pouco bagunçada, ela pega a vassoura e vai varrendo o chão, Regina vai pondo os pratos na mesa, deixando arrumada para o almoço, elas arrumam a cozinha... Minutos depois a Sara vai chamando o Roland...**_

_**Sara: vem tomar banho, a fadinha vem almoçar aqui, não quer ficar limpinho e arrumado?**_

_**Roland: o Roland quer brincar**_

_**Sara: vem Roland, depois você brinca mais, e pode brincar em casa com os brinquedos, vem**_

_**Roland: não**_

_**Roland fala gritando e já tendo uma voz chorosa, Regina escutando tudo, aparece na porta com as mãos na cintura...**_

_**Regina: está desobedecendo a Sarinha é Roland?**_

_**Roland fica em pé, olhando pra ela e começando a chorar...**_

_**Roland: o Roland quer brincar, mamãe**_

_**Regina: já brincou, venha tomar banho, venha**_

_**Roland vai batendo os pés no chão, chorando...**_

_**Regina: Roland se eu for aí te buscar, você já sabe né? Venha! Agora!**_

_**Roland abaixa a cabeça e vai andando, indo até ela enquanto chora, Sara o pega no colo, para ele não pisar no chão e sujar de areia...**_

_**Regina: não chora meu bebê, você pode brincar depois...**_

_**Roland: mas o Roland quer brincar agora**_

_**Sara vai andando com ele e vai pra sala, sobe as escadas e vai em direção ao quarto do Roland, Regina vai até a sala, vendo a Clarissa tentando engatinhar no chão e o Robin sentado no chão enquanto joga no celular, Regina se aproxima e pega a filha nos braços...**_

_**Regina: vamos tomar banho neném? Vamos tomar banho papai?**_

_**Robin levanta o rosto e a olha...**_

_**Robin: vamos sim**_

_**Ele se levanta e eles sobem para tomar banho e se arrumar...**_

_**(**********************************)**_

_**Sara vai até a porta, ouvindo a campainha tocando, ela abre e sorri ao ver a Tinker, elas se abraçam e o Rick também a cumprimenta, eles vão entrando e já encontram a Regina e o Robin na sala...**_

_**Tinker: Oi gente!**_

_**Eles respondem, se abraçando e apertando as mãos...**_

_**Robin: quanto tempo hein Rick**_

_**Rick: sim, verdade, eu estava vindo pra cá, mas a Tinker não queria sair, então...**_

_**Regina olha pra Tinker, lançando um olhar safado, Tinker sorri pra ela, olhando-a do mesmo jeito, elas disfarçam e prestam atenção na conversa... E então, aparece o Roland descendo as escadas, vestindo uma calça jeans, uma camisa e tênis, ele todo cheiroso e lindo, correndo na direção da Tinker...**_

_**Roland: fadinhaaaaa!**_

_**Ele abre os braços e a Tinker se inclina e o pega, dando um beijo nele...**_

_**Tinker: Oi coisa pequena! Tudo bom coisa linda da tia?**_

_**Roland: tudo bom**_

_**Tinker o beija novamente, ele sorri, o Rick fica olhando pra ele...**_

_**Rick: esse menino é lindo!**_

_**Rick fica apertando o nariz do Roland, e ele se encolhe, ficando tímido, dando um sorriso, sem mostrar os dentes, evidenciando as covinhas, ficando ainda mais fofo, todos escutam um grito fino de bebê e se viram na direção no cercadinho, vendo a Clarissa gritando algumas sílabas, conversando e olhando aquela movimentação de pessoas, Regina sorri e vai até ela...**_

_**Regina: own neném, você quer ter atenção também? Vem aqui **_

_**Regina vai pegando a Clarissa, ajeitando o vestidinho rosa dela, e encaixando novamente o sapatinho que estava caindo do pezinho da menina, Regina se aproxima novamente deles...**_

_**Rick: nossa! Essa menina cresce muito rápido! Vem aqui pro titio...**_

_**Ele estende as mãos chamando-a e a Clarissa se vira na direção oposta, se agarrando na mãe, Regina ri e se inclina pra frente, tentando entregar a Clarissa para o Rick mesmo contra a vontade da filha, Rick a segura, vendo os protestos da Clarissa, gugunando alto e franzindo as sobrancelhas, encarando o Rick com a expressão zangada, Robin fica dando risada, e todos riem também...**_

_**Robin: ela tem o gênio da mãe, é brava igualzinha à mãe dela**_

_**Regina olha pro Robin, fazendo cara feia, confirmando a semelhança, tinha feito inconscientemente a mesma expressão que a filha fizera segundos atrás, eles sorriem...**_

_**Rick: cadê o outro moleque?**_

_**Regina: está na casa da mãe dele, a outra mãe dele**_

_**Rick: ah sim**_

_**Regina: vamos almoçar?**_

_**Tinker: ops! Isso me lembra de que esquecemos as coisas no carro...**_

_**Tinker põe o Roland no chão e vai andando, indo lá pra fora, Rick devolve a Clarissa para a Regina e vai atrás da Tinker com o intuito de ajudá-la...**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**Todos já na mesa, sentados, almoçando enquanto conversam, Clarissa estava no carrinho, próxima da mesa...**_

_**Rick: ah, legal... Inclusive, se vocês quiserem, tenho um amigo que aluga algumas casas, podem passar a lua de mel no litoral, a praia lá é linda e as casas são bem reservadas, eu acho uma ótima opção**_

_**Regina: ah, na praia?**_

_**Regina olha para o Robin, ele sorri vendo a Regina se animar com a ideia, ele sorri para ela...**_

_**Robin: eu acharia perfeito meu amor**_

_**Regina: eu queria o telefone desse seu amigo, Rick**_

_**Rick: posso fazer melhor, posso te passar o site dele, pra vocês fazerem tour virtual pelas casas que ele oferece, e também o e-mail pessoal dele, podem dizer que foi indicado por mim**_

_**Regina: ok, obrigada!**_

_**Rick: mas já digo logo, as casas são umas melhores que as outras, e ficam na beira-mar, tenho certeza que vocês vão adorar**_

_**Regina fica pensando, já idealizando sua lua de mel, ela e o Robin, sozinhos numa casa, de frente para o mar, ela suspira, sente o Robin acariciar a perna dela por baixo da mesa, subindo a mão juntamente com o vestido, acariciando a coxa dela, Regina olha pra ele, eles trocam um olhar denunciador, e sorriem...**_

_**Tinker: Sara, você está tão calada, fala alguma coisa**_

_**Sara olha para eles, sentindo-se envergonhada, vendo a atenção de todos se direcionarem a ela...**_

_**Sara: ah, eu estou só ouvindo**_

_**Tinker: só observando né Sara**_

_**Regina: e o que está achando de StoryBrooke, Rick?**_

_**Rick: ah, é uma cidade encantadora, tranquila, estou gostando muito, pretendo me mudar pra cá algum dia**_

_**Tinker sorri e olha pra ele, tentando entender o que ele realmente quis dizer com aquilo...**_

_**Tinker: se mudar pra cá?**_

_**Rick: sim, quem sabe né**_

_**Eles sorriem, continuam comendo, Regina tosse forçadamente, tentando disfarçar o calor que começara a sentir, Robin acariciando a coxa dela, passando a mão perto demais de sua vagina provocando-a, ele sobe mais a mão, tentando acariciar o meio das pernas dela, ela força as coxas uma contra a outra, fechando as pernas, Robin olha pra ela e a belisca, apertando com força, ela solta um gritinho e dá uma tapa no braço do Robin, ele começa a ri e atrai a atenção dos demais, que olham pra eles sem entender, Robin se inclina na direção dela e a beija na bochecha, ela sorri e ele se afasta, voltando a comer... Regina olha pra Clarissa que tinha começado a choramingar e dizer "mãmãmãmã", ficando sentada no carrinho e se chateando por estar presa ali dentro, ela se deita novamente, arqueando as costas, sacudindo as pernas e gritando, chorando, zangada, então a Sara se levanta e vai até a Clarissa, pegando-a nos braços...**_

_**Sara: ela está com fome**_

_**Regina: me dá ela**_

_**Sara: não, eu vou dá a papinha, pode ficar a vontade**_

_**Sara vai abrindo o armário, segurando a Clarissa e pegando o pratinho, Regina fica olhando e volta à atenção para a mesa...  
>As horas vão passando, Robin e Rick tinham ido lá pra fora, olhando o carro e conversando sobre coisas de carro, dentro de casa, estavam a sara, Regina e Tinker, elas sentadas no sofá conversando, a Clarissa estava no berço dormindo e o Roland brincando pela casa...<strong>_

_**Tinker: meninas, eu estava pensando aqui, a gente podia alugar algum quarto de hotel pra gente fazer a despedida de solteira da Regina**_

_**Regina: um quarto de hotel?**_

_**Tinker: sim mulher, escolheremos um perfeito, com piscina e tudo que mulheres têm direito**_

_**Regina: ah, mas como vou passar a noite longe da Clarissa?**_

_**Tinker: tenho certeza que o Robin pode cuidar bem da Clarissa por uma noite, ou pelo menos por 24 horas, o que acha, Sara?**_

_**Sara: ah, por mim, o que vocês decidirem tá bom**_

_**Regina: ei Sarinha, você vai dançar pra gente, não vai?**_

_**Sara sorri, olhando pra Regina e pra Tinker, ambas a olhando com expectativa...**_

_**Sara: sim, eu vou sim**_

_**Regina: tenho que comprar logo essa roupa pra você**_

_**Tinker: Regina, quanto menos tecido, melhor!**_

_**Regina dá uma risada, Tinker ri também e a Sara olha pra elas, sorrindo envergonhada...**_

_**Regina: tadinha da Sarinha**_

_**Sara: bom, vocês querem mesmo isso não é? Não terá como voltar atrás depois**_

_**Tinker: ui**_

_**Regina: ui**_

_**Sara sorri, se divertindo...**_

_**Tinker: Regina, peça um passe-livre para o Robin por 24 horas, você vai ser nossa! Não é Sarinha?**_

_**Sara: sim**_

_**Regina: gente, se eu falar assim pro Robin, ele não vai deixar eu ir**_

_**Elas ficam rindo, levando tudo aquilo na brincadeira... Elas escutam a campainha tocar, Regina se levanta...**_

_**Regina: deixa que eu vou**_

_**Regina vai andando, imaginando quem seria, já pensando que poderia ser o Robin brincando, ela abre a porta, vendo um rapaz usando uma farda dos correios, ela o olha confusa...**_

"_**Regina Mills?" – ele fala segurando um envelope**_

_**Regina: sim**_

"_**assina aqui, por favor" – ele entrega uma caneta e a Regina assina um papel que ele estava apoiando em cima do envelope, ela devolve a caneta pra ele, e ele a entrega o envelope...**_

_**Regina: obrigada!**_

_**O rapaz vai saindo e a Regina entra, encostando a porta, ela anda enquanto vai lendo e vai caindo em si, era a encomenda da gráfica, ela corre pra sala dando uns gritinhos animados, Sara e Tinker olham pra ela...**_

_**Regina: os convites do casamento!**_

_**Tinker: ai meu Deus! Chegou? Senta aqui rapariga, vamos olhar**_

_**Regina sorri e senta entre elas duas, ela vai abrindo o envelope e tira de dentro três papéis com textura grossa, detalhes lindos, ela entrega um convite a cada uma das meninas e elas ficam olhando, vendo os três modelos diferentes, eram lindos, elas vão trocando e observando...**_

_**Regina: e agora? Amei os três, não sei qual escolher**_

_**Sara: são lindos!**_

_**Tinker: eu gostei mais desses dois, mas esse também é perfeito, ai! E agora?**_

_**Regina vai olhando os convites, sentindo seu coração acelerar, sabendo que faltava menos de dois meses para aquele casamento acontecer, que ela iria ser oficialmente esposa do homem que ela ama, ela sorri ao ler as palavras daquele convite: **_

" _**Robin & Regina  
>Os caminhos para encontrar o amor verdadeiro nunca são fáceis,<br>mas ao encontrá-lo podemos desfrutar da plenitude de ser feliz verdadeiramente e eternamente!  
>******* Convidamos você e sua família para celebrarmos o nosso casamento*********<br>Acontecerá na parte leste do Lago de StoryBrooke, dia 12/08 deste ano, ás 16 hs"**_

_**Regina: depois vou perguntar ao Robin qual ele prefere, saber a opinião dele também**_

_**Sara: gostei dos bordados deste aqui**_

_**Regina olha pro convite que estava na mão da Sara, ela fica olhando e segura o convite, olhando, ainda na dúvida...**_

_**Tinker: nossa! Casamento é difícil até na parte da cerimônia**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: Tinker e Sara, prestem atenção, falta menos de dois meses e a gente está aqui parecendo três retardadas, esse casamento está por nossa conta, a gente que vai organizar tudo, então temos que nos apressar**_

_**Tinker: sim, o tempo está passando, começa escolhendo esse convite pra poder enviar pro cara, pra ele fazer e mandar pra você**_

_**Regina: vou tentar decidir isso ainda hoje, semana que vem vou provar o vestido, e o de vocês?**_

_**Tinker: não me ligaram ainda não**_

_**Sara: nem pra mim**_

_**Regina: mais eu acho que vão ligar em breve. Eu estava pesquisando algumas coisas, até anotei uns telefones, vou ligar já pra ver os preços, aluguel de cadeiras, mesas, tendas, os tecidos, o Buffet **_

_**Sara: fotógrafo**_

_**Regina olha pra Sara, ficando espantada...**_

_**Regina: eu não me lembrei disso**_

_**Sara: não vai querer guardar as lembranças?**_

_**Regina: claro que vou, minha nossa! Obrigada por me lembrar, caramba, não lembrava mesmo, ai vou te beijar**_

_**Tinker: vai beijar coisa nenhuma**_

_**Regina: gente, como é que eu invento de programar um casamento em dois meses? Acho que eu sou louca**_

_**Tinker: nós vamos conseguir amiga, vamos lá... Já temos os convites, eu cuido da decoração, vou tentar ver uns contatos, deixa que essa parte de aluguel de cadeiras, etc, eu cuido, você Regina poderia providenciar o Buffet e o fotógrafo, sem falar no repertório musical do casamento né querida, musicas, DJ, essas coisas...**_

_**Sara: se quiser eu posso cuidar da parte da sua maquiagem, seu cabelo, mas isso fica lá pra frente, como posso ajudar agora?**_

_**Regina: é claro Sarinha, só confio entregar meus cabelos e meu rosto pra ser maquiado, pra você! **_

_**Tinker: amiga, o casamento é no lago, mas assim, não tem um fácil acesso até lá, já pensou nisso?**_

_**Regina: não**_

_**Regina olha espantada para a Tinker...**_

_**Tinker: não se preocupe, uma assinatura sua, Sra. Prefeita e eu mando fazer uma estrada da rua central até o lago, podemos usar o pretexto de dizer que queremos deixar o lago para o lazer das pessoas, inclusive a gente vê essas coisas de preservação da área, deixa essa parte burocrática comigo, mas que tem que ter acesso pra nossa rainha passar dignamente até lá, ah tem sim! Inclusive gata, podíamos alugar uma limusine branca, para te deixar lá... **_

_**Regina sorri, os olhos brilhando... Elas continuam conversando, Regina pega um caderno e uma caneta e elas vão animadas escrevendo, fazendo uma lista de itens, Sara pega o celular para pesquisar algumas coisas pra Regina, e elas vão anotando e se divertindo... **_

_**(********************************************)**_

**MODO FLASHBACK ON**

**Rachel estava sentada na bancada que dava para a janela, olhando a paisagem, vendo a floresta, pensando em como a vida tinha sido injusta com ela, fica se perguntando se um dia ela seria livre, se seria feliz, ela se assusta ao ouvir alguém entrar em seu quarto...**

"**Oi minha menina, não quis te assustar" – a mulher fala olhando pra ela, tinha um olhar amoroso, ficou responsável pela Rachel por todos esses anos e tinha se apegado a ela...**

**Rachel: não me assustou não, já está na hora?**

"**Quase, aquela feiticeira vem aqui te examinar" – assim que ela termina de falar, elas escutam alguém entrar...**

**Jasmine: meu nome é Jasmine, não preciso ser chamada pelo meu dom, ou ao invés de te chamar pelo nome, você prefere que eu te chame de escrava, por que é isso que você é!**

**A mulher abaixa a cabeça e sai do quarto, Rachel fica de pé, olhando para Jasmine...**

**Jasmine: tire a roupa**

**Rachel: pra quê? Não vai me dar algumas de suas poções?**

**Jasmine: pare de ser tão desafiadora e tire essa porcaria de roupa!**

**Rachel vai tirando a roupa, deixando-as em cima da cama, Jasmine se aproxima dela e vai passando as mãos, analisando os olhos da Rachel, vendo que anemia passou longe dali, ela era saudável, vai girando a Rachel procurando possíveis manchas, e nada encontra, Jasmine segura os seios da Rachel e os aperta, de forma desconfortável e dolorosa, Rachel franze as sobrancelhas, tentando suportar a dor...**

**Rachel: isso dói!**

**Jasmine: é necessário menina, estou procurando possíveis doenças ou tendências, você parece ser saudável!**

**Jasmine vai analisando o corpo da Rachel e pausa a mão na altura do útero, sentindo alguma coisa, Rachel a observa, não tinha como saber nada apenas a tocando, com certeza essa mulher tinha dons...**

**Jasmine: a poção sempre funciona, você está vazia, e sempre será vazia!**

**Rachel olha pra baixo, olhando sua barriga, "eu sempre serei vazia", - ela pensa com tristeza...**

**Jasmine: deite-se!**

**Rachel a obedece, Jasmine logo se aproxima e levanta as pernas da Rachel, deixando-a com os joelhos dobrados, Rachel fecha os olhos e prende a respiração com medo daquele exame, mas ela não sente dor, apenas se sente manuseada...**

**Jasmine: você é perfeita! Saudável e bonita! Agora arrume-se, seu príncipe está chegando...**

**(*******************************)**

**Rachel se despede das amigas, embora só fosse passar um final de semana fora, mesmo assim elas as desejaram sorte...**

"**Me conta como foi, ok?" – uma delas sorria, ainda que estivesse nervosa...**

**Rachel: eu vou contar, embora eu esteja apavorada!**

"**Fiquei sabendo que dói, mas que depois fica bom" – uma delas fala e fica toda animadinha...**

**Rachel: depende de como esse príncipe vai me tratar não é? Não me iludo em ter uma noite linda, vai ser horrível!**

**Hortência aparece na sala...**

**Hortência: vamos querida!**

**Rachel termina de abraçar as amigas e vai saindo de lá, vendo um dos guardas levando sua mala, ela é encaminhada até uma carruagem, ela entra e se senta, eles logo começam a andar, e ela segue viagem, agradecendo esse momento sozinha...**

**(*********************************)**

**Rachel chega no castelo e vai andando, sendo acompanhada por uns guardas, mas ela vai andando devagar, olhando em volta, distraindo-se com tudo que via, ela entra em um quarto e o guarda a deixa sozinha, ela fecha a porta, vendo uma cama enorme, ela pega a mala que estava no chão e arrasta pra perto da cama, ela abre e vai olhando o que tinha dentro, ela vê algumas roupas de odalisca, vendo que não tinha nada confortável pra usar, só tinha roupas apelativas sexualmente, ela suspira e escolhe uma delas.  
>Rachel termina o banho, e se veste, ficando nervosa, sabendo que o príncipe poderia chegar a qualquer momento, ela escuta alguém bater na porta, ela abre e vê um guarda...<strong>

"**Você está sendo chamada no quarto do príncipe" – ele fala sem nem olhar nos olhos dela, eles seguem pelos corredores, Rachel com os braços cruzados ao redor do corpo, sentindo-se constrangida por está vestida daquela maneira, o guarda para de andar e ela para também olhando para ele, então, um outro guarda a chama e a leva até o quarto do príncipe César, ela entra no quarto e fica em pé, olhando o quarto gigantesco...**

**Príncipe César: Oi**

**Rachel se assusta e olha para ele, ele estava vestido com uma calça de tecido branco e uma camisa da mesma cor e tecido...**

**Príncipe César: Você está linda! Diferente de como eu te conheci, você se lembra de mim?**

**Rachel: sim, meu senhor**

**Príncipe César: não me chame assim, pode me chamar de César, nós seremos íntimos, podemos ter intimidades**

**Ele se aproxima dela e acaricia o rosto dela...**

**Príncipe César: bom, eu gostaria de vê-la dançar**

**(*******************************)**

**O Príncipe César ainda ofegante e deitado em cima da Rachel, ele a beija novamente e se deita ao lado dela, Rachel permanece parada, sentindo que algo faltava, tinha acabado de perder sua virgindade e não foi tão ruim quanto ela imaginou, ela tivera sorte, o Príncipe César tinha sido delicado com ela, bom, pelo menos inicialmente, mas não foi tão doloroso, mas faltava alguma coisa...**

**Príncipe César: no que está pensando?**

**Rachel olha pra ele e sorri, sabia que deveria manter o sorriso no rosto...**

**Rachel: nada de importante, meu Príncipe**

**Príncipe César: você gostou?**

**Rachel sente-se envergonhada...**

**Rachel: sim meu príncipe, eu gostei**

**Príncipe César: ah, seja verdadeira, você está tão calada**

**Ele vai subindo em cima dela novamente e a beija na boca...**

**Príncipe César: geralmente as mulheres não sentem prazer na primeira vez, pelo menos me disseram, mas eu sou vaidoso, além de sentir prazer, gosto de ver uma mulher perder o controle em baixo de mim, cada orgasmo que você tiver Rachel, vai me fazer feliz, na verdade isso me faz sentir orgulhoso, saber que posso causar esse descontrole nas mulheres**

**Rachel sorri, pela primeira vez sorrindo de verdade, achando engraçado a forma como ele falava...**

**Príncipe César: sabe o que me entristece?**

**Rachel: o quê?**

**Príncipe César: eu esperei você por quatro anos, e vou ter que esperar por mais um ano**

**Rachel: mas eu voltarei treinada e experiente para você meu príncipe, eu realizarei tudo que desejar**

**Príncipe César: eu desejo você**

**Rachel sorri, suas bochechas ficando rosadas, o Príncipe César sorri satisfeito, sempre gostava de ter seus papos românticos, sabia que sempre conseguia iludir essas garotas, principalmente as mais jovens, ele se inclina e a beija na boca novamente, sentindo-se satisfeito ao perceber que agora o beijo da Rachel estava diferente, ela estava correspondendo, estava se entregando...**

**MODO FLASHBACK OFF**

**(*****************************************)**


	101. Chapter 101

_**Na casa da Regina,  
>Tinker, Regina e a Sara, estavam animadas conversando e fazendo anotações, quando chegam o Robin e o Rick...<strong>_

_**Robin: e essa conversa tá boa hein?**_

_**Regina: olha amor, chegou os modelos dos convites**_

_**Robin se senta no outro sofá e a Regina se levanta, indo até ele e senta no colo dele, entrega os convites na mão dele e ele fica olhando...**_

_**Robin: são lindos!**_

_**Regina: de qual você mais gostou?**_

_**Robin fica olhando, parecendo estar na dúvida, até que ele escolhe um...**_

_**Robin: esse aqui! Gostei desses detalhes vermelhos**_

_**Regina segura o convite e o olha, sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: pode ser**_

_**Tinker vai se levantando, se aproximando do Rick...**_

_**Tinker: bom, a gente tem que ir, já são 17 horas**_

_**Regina: ah já?**_

_**Regina se levanta do colo do Robin e abraça a Tinker...**_

_**Regina: foi ótimo! Apareçam mais vezes, ouviu não é Rick?**_

_**Rick sorri...**_

_**Rick: todo fim de semana eu estou aqui, ah... Tem um papel e uma caneta? Pra anotar o site**_

_**Tinker: eu passo pra ela pelo whatsapp, vamos Rick**_

_**Regina: nossa! Que apressadinha!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, Regina e Robin os levam até a porta e se despedem, Regina fecha a porta e o Robin a abraça, a imprensando contra a porta...**_

_**Robin: enfim sós!**_

_**Regina: nem tanto, estamos com o Roland, a Sara**_

_**Robin sorri, se inclina e a beija na boca, agarrando-a, vai beijando o queixo e o pescoço dela, Regina inclina a cabeça, deixando o Robin a beijar, ela vai acariciando as costas dele...**_

_**Roland: papai e mamãe tão namolando!**_

_**Regina se assusta e empurra o Robin, ele se vira e vê o Roland batendo palminhas e rindo...**_

_**Roland: namolando!**_

_**Regina: e você está fazendo o quê, hein bebê?**_

_**Roland: brincando **_

_**Regina caminha até ele e o pega no braço, dando beijos nele e o abraçando apertado...**_

_**Regina: vamos tirar essa roupa toda? **_

_**Regina vai andando com ele para a sala, Robin os acompanha, Regina se senta no sofá e deixa o Roland em pé na sua frente, ela vai tirando a camisa, os tênis, meias e a calça, deixando o Roland de cueca...**_

_**Regina: você está com fome?**_

_**Roland: não**_

_**A Sara aparece nas escadas, descendo, Regina se vira para olhar para ela...**_

_**Regina: Sarinha, leva o Roland pra vestir o pijaminha**_

_**Roland: não quero dormi**_

_**Regina: eu sei meu amor, mas está ficando frio, tem que ficar agasalhadinho pra não ficar dodói **_

_**Sara: vem bebê**_

_**O Roland corre mas a Regina segura o braço dele, impedindo ele de correr...**_

_**Regina: leve suas roupinhas**_

_**Roland sorri e se abaixa, pegando tudo e vai andando até as escadas, Sara o ajuda e eles sobem...**_

_**Robin: a gente vai ficar o fim de semana com ele, a Marion vai sair eu acho**_

_**Regina: eu sei, é bom que ele conhece a Kayla**_

_**Robin: verdade, finalmente né, vai conhecer a namorada do Henry, tá ansiosa?**_

_**Regina: sim, muito**_

_**Robin: você tá tão linda!**_

_**Robin sorri olhando pra ela, Regina morde os lábios, olhando o Robin de forma provocante, ela se levanta e anda até ele, que estava sentado no outro sofá, ela se inclina se apoiando nos joelhos dele, ela o beija no pescoço e fala no ouvido dele:**_

_**Regina: estou louca pra ficar sozinha com você**_

_**Regina mordisca a orelha dele, ele se arrepia e fecha os olhos...**_

_**Regina: e louca pra sentir seu pau dentro de mim**_

_**Ela sobe uma das mãos na coxa dele, chegando até o pênis, massageando por cima da calça, Robin suspira, indo com as mãos até a cintura dela, e ela se levanta, interrompendo as carícias...**_

_**Regina: mas não agora, temos que fazer umas compras**_

_**Robin olha pra ela decepcionado...**_

_**Robin: compras?**_

_**Regina: sim, o Henry disse que a Kayla gosta de torta de chocolate, quero comprar algumas coisas para o almoço de amanhã, vamos num supermercado fora da cidade**_

_**Robin: ok, agora?**_

_**Regina: sim, aproveitando que está cedo**_

_**Robin se levanta...**_

_**Robin: no meu carro ou no seu?**_

_**Regina: pode ser no seu mesmo, vou avisar a Sara e pegar um casaco**_

_**Robin: vou tirar o carro da garagem**_

_**Regina sobe as escadas e o Robin vai lá pra fora... Regina chega no quarto do Roland...**_

_**Regina: Sarinha, eu vou dá uma saída, vou no supermercado com o Robin, fica aí com as crianças ok?**_

_**Sara: ok**_

_**Roland: o Roland quer ir**_

_**Regina: pode não meu amor, vamos ficar com sacolas e não vai dar pra segurar sua mãozinha, mamãe traz salgadinho pra você, tá bom?**_

_**Roland: tá bom**_

_**Regina: quer que eu traga alguma coisa pra você, Sarinha?**_

_**Sara: não, obrigada!**_

_**Regina sorri e vai saindo de lá, passa em seu quarto e pega um sobretudo de mangas longas, para caso de sentir frio, ela tira o vestido e decide vestir uma calça preta de tecido e uma blusa, calça uma bota de cano curto, e pega um casaco para o Robin, ela sai do quarto, desce as escadas, pega a bolsa e vai lá pra fora. Robin já estava dentro do carro a esperando, Regina abre a porta do carona e vai entregando os casacos ao Robin que põe no banco de trás, ela entra e fecha a porta, jogando a bolsa para trás também, Robin vai dirigindo, Regina põe o cinto de segurança e vai ligando o rádio, procurando alguma música...**_

_**Robin: posso fazer uma pergunta?**_

_**Regina: claro amor**_

_**Robin: ontem, você conversando com a Sarinha, bom, como ela está? Sei lá, você disse que ela tem alguns problemas de se abrir**_

_**Regina: bom amor, a história dela é complicada, você sabe né, mas existem mais coisas que ela está guardando e eu estou tentando me aproximar, pra que ela confie em mim, ela não pode guardar essas coisas**_

_**Robin: acho lindo isso em você, você já a ajudou muito no passado, mas mesmo assim não pode mudar o que houve antes disso, então essa garota ainda precisa de ajuda, com certeza!**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin: se eu puder ajudar, estou aqui**_

_**Regina: eu sei meu amor, você é minha vida!**_

_**Robin olha pra ela e sorri, voltando a olhar para a estrada logo em seguida, eles seguem o caminho, passando pelo limite da cidade, vendo a placa de "Welcome"... **_

_**Robin: já falei que você estava uma delícia naquele vestido? Todo justinho no corpo, dava pra ver todas as curvas de seu corpo, acho que eu não gostei de te ver usando ele na frente do Rick**_

_**Regina começa a ri, põe a mão na coxa do Robin e vai fazendo carinho...**_

_**Regina: seu bobo**_

_**Robin: ainda mais que te deixou com a bunda maior do que já é, fiquei me controlando pra não apertar, morder**_

_**Regina fica rindo...**_

_**Regina: ainda bem que você se controlou, não seria legal se você mordesse minha bunda na frente dos convidados**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, imaginando essa cena...**_

_**Robin: aiai a bunda da Regina! Aiai**_

_**Regina: hmm... sonhando com minha bunda?**_

_**Robin: sim, sonho todos os dias, não vou sossegar enquanto não comer ela **_

_**Regina: em breve**_

_**Robin: ô glória!**_

_**Regina fica dando risada, ainda acariciando a coxa do Robin, ele põe a mão na mão dela e a guia até seu pênis, e volta a segurar no volante, Regina sorri, tira a mão de lá e abre o cinto de segurança, sentando quase de lado e se aproxima mais do Robin, indo com a mão direita até o pênis dele, massageando por cima da calça, ela beija o ombro dele e ele a olha e sorri, voltando a olhar pra frente, ele vai dirigindo com uma mão só e com a outra, abraça a Regina, ela começa a beijar o peito dele, ele acaricia os cabelos dela, mantendo o foco na estrada, e curtindo as carícias da Regina ao mesmo tempo, Regina vai se abaixando, dando mordidas na coxa dele, ele sibila, olhando pra ela e olhando para a estrada...**_

_**Robin: o que você vai fazer hein sua danada?**_

_**Regina sorri...**_

_**Regina: quero tomar leitinho**_

_**Robin olha pra ela, morde os lábios e olha pra estrada, não podia acreditar no que ouviu...**_

_**Robin: você quer leitinho é?**_

_**Regina diz que sim e vai abrindo o cinto dele, ele encolhe mais a barriga, tentando dar espaço para as mãos dela desabotoarem a calça, Regina abre os botões e baixa o zíper com dificuldade, ela vai pondo a mão por dentro da calça e da cueca e sente o pênis ereto de seu homem, ela sorri e o segura, tenta levantar, mas a calça estava apertando...**_

_**Robin: segura o volante aqui rapidinho**_

_**Regina olha pra frente e segura o volante, manobrando enquanto o Robin rapidamente abaixa um pouco a calça, deixando seu pênis pra fora, ele segura o volante novamente e a Regina se abaixa, levanta um pouco a camisa dele e vai beijando a parte baixa da barriga do Robin, enquanto segura o pênis dele, sentindo-o duro, ela vai o masturbando, subindo e descendo a mão, movimentando lentamente, Robin segura os cabelos dela, acariciando a cabeça dela...**_

_**Regina: você é tão gostoso amor**_

_**Robin: você que é gostosa, essa sua boquinha deliciosa, chupa meu pau vai gostosa, chupa!**_

_**Regina geme, provocando o Robin, ela encosta a língua na cabeça do pênis dele, já sentindo ele molhadinho, ela beija chupando a cabeça do pênis dele... Robin sibila demoradamente, sentindo aqueles lábios macios e quentes...**_

_**Robin: isso... gostosa!**_

_**Robin vai olhando para a estrada, decidindo ir um pouco mais devagar, Regina abre mais a boca, empurrando o pênis dele até o fundo, Robin geme, apertando as mãos no volante, ele morde os lábios, prestando atenção na estrada, Regina continua, vai tirando o pênis da boca e ainda movimenta a mão, dessa vez deslizando a mão com suavidade, o pênis dele todo molhado com sua saliva, deixando os movimentos da mão dela mais gostoso, Regina sorri, olhando pra ele, ele a olha, vendo a cara safada que ela estava fazendo e ele volta a olhar para a estrada, Regina movimentando a mão lentamente, ela vai se abaixando, pondo o pênis dele na boca, empurrando até onde podia, ela vai voltando e sente novamente o Robin agarrar os cabelos dela, a empurrando de volta, agarrando os cabelos dela e puxando, empurrando, Regina o chupando, ele solta os cabelos dela e segura no volante novamente, Regina continua e vai tirando o pênis do Robin da boca, e vai lambendo por fora, passando a língua por ele todo, Robin vai se contraindo, sentindo um tesão enorme...**_

_**Robin: vou precisar parar o carro amor**_

_**Robin encosta o carro no acostamento e liga o alerta mesmo sem ter muita movimentação de carros por ali, na verdade nenhum tinha passado até o momento, Robin puxa o freio de mão, e puxa a alavanca do banco, o empurrando mais para trás, ele tira rapidamente a camisa e se encosta, olha pra Regina que estava o olhando, com um olhar provocante, ainda movimentando a mão, o masturbando, ela vai se deitando no banco, ficando apoiada na perna do Robin, ela se ergue e o beija na boca, sugando os lábios dele, ele a abraça, passando as mãos nas costas dela, indo por baixo da blusa e a acariciando, Regina beija o queixo dele, descendo para o pescoço, chupando com força, ele geme e ela vai deslizando os lábios, beijando o peito dele, ela vai passando a língua no mamilo do Robin, ele geme, ainda passando a mão pelo corpo dela, apertando a bunda dela, a acariciando, Regina vai beijando o abdômen dele, lambendo e beijando, descendo e sem aviso, ela põe o pênis dele na boca novamente, chupando-o, Robin vai segurando os cabelos dela, fazendo um rabo de cavalo e segura, ela tira a boca novamente e o olha...**_

_**Regina: você é muito gostoso! Chega a ser um pecado! Diz pra mim que você é meu!**_

_**Robin: sim amor, eu sou apenas seu, pra sempre!**_

_**Regina sorri, lambendo a cabeça do pênis dele, girando a língua ao redor dele, e ela o põe na boca, descendo até onde consegue, e o Robin geme, ela vai tirando...**_

_**Robin: isso amor, põe fundo!**_

_**Robin vai empurrando a cabeça da Regina e ela se deixa levar, sentindo o pênis dele invadir sua boca, chegando ao limite, ele a empurra mais e ela tosse, ele a solta e ela tira o pênis da boca, deixando escapar saliva, ela sorri, lambendo os lábios, Robin morde os lábios olhando pra ela...**_

_**Robin: faz de novo, põe ele todinho na sua boca**_

_**Regina se abaixa, pondo o pênis dele na boca e vai descendo, Robin a empurra pra baixo, Regina fecha os olhos, sentindo o Robin a empurrar e ela tosse novamente, tirando da boca e sentindo lágrimas chegarem nos olhos, ela sorri e ele sorri também...**_

_**Regina: não vou conseguir colocar seu pau todo na minha boca, é grande!**_

_**Robin: é grande é?**_

_**Regina: e grosso!**_

_**Robin: não cabe na sua boquinha não?**_

_**Regina: não**_

_**Regina vai falando de forma manhosa, deixando o Robin excitado, ele segura o rosto dela, a trazendo, ele a beija na boca, chupando os lábios dela, enfiando a língua na boca dela e eles vão se beijando, chupando as línguas, roçando os lábios, deixando o beijo quente e safado...**_

_**Robin: vai amor, põe a boquinha aqui de novo, eu quero gozar na sua boca**_

_**Regina vai se abaixando, segurando o pênis dele e pondo na boca, masturbando-o enquanto o chupa, vai descendo e subindo a boca no pênis dele, movimentando-se com mais intensidade, chupando com vontade, Robin vai empurrando o quadril pra frente e pra trás, gemendo enquanto fode a boca de sua mulher, ele agarra a cintura dela, apertando com força, a outra mão ele vai até o pênis e segura, ela tira a boca e ele vai se masturbando com movimentos rápidos, Regina permanece com a língua pra fora, lambendo a cabeça do pênis dele, enquanto ele se masturba, ele segura o rosto dela e vai batendo o pênis na língua dela, batendo nos lábios dela, vai esfregando o pênis nos lábios dela e enfia dentro da boca dela de novo, fazendo ela o chupar, ele vai gemendo, sentindo tesão...**_

_**Robin: isso! Assim, sua safada! Chupa! Que boquinha gostosa! Chupa...**_

_**Regina vai ficando mais intensa, chupando-o ferozmente, sem deixar ele sair de sua boca, Robin continua se masturbando, ele se contrai, apertando os cabelos dela com força...**_

_**Robin: eu vou gozar, Regina!**_

_**Regina continua no mesmo ritmo, e ele fecha os olhos, apertando os olhos enquanto geme alto, gozando, Regina recebe aquele líquido quente na boca e ela engole rápido para não dar tempo de sentir o gosto, ela recebe outro jato do líquido e engole na mesma rapidez, ela tira a boca, sorrindo, ele ainda de olhos fechados, Regina o observa respirar ofegante...**_

_**Regina: gostou?**_

_**Robin: você engoliu tudo, sua safada!**_

_**Ele olha pra ela fascinado, morde os lábios... Regina lambe os lábios de forma provocante...**_

_**Regina: delícia!**_

_**Robin: você é incrível sabia disso? Você é uma safada!**_

_**Regina: sua safada!**_

_**Robin: todinha minha! Mas e você? Deve está toda molhadinha não é? Ah, é sua vez de gozar...**_

_**Regina: em casa amor, temos que comprar as coisas**_

_**Robin: conheço mercados 24hs, temos tempo, agora eu só quero chupar sua buceta! Deve tá toda molhadinha e gostosa**_

_**Regina sorri e o Robin já vai tirando a blusa dela...**_

_**Robin: tira essa calça, deixa eu chupar você, por favor**_

_**Regina vai se ajoelhando, Robin fica olhando ela puxar a calça, tirando e ele sorri ao vê-la puxar a calcinha e ver a lubrificação dela descer agarrada na calcinha, parecendo clara de ovo, Regina olha e se surpreende, vendo o tanto de líquido que tinha ali...**_

_**Robin: tá do jeito que eu gosto**_

_**Ele vai com a mão na vagina dela, sentindo ela encharcada, ele traz a mão até a boca e chupa os dedos molhados, Regina fica olhando e sorri, ela vai abaixando o banco que se inclinava até ficar na horizontal e ela se deita, Robin acaricia as pernas dela e se inclina, abrindo as pernas dela e pela posição que ele estava, ele teria que chupá-la de cabeça pra baixo, ela acaricia os cabelos dele e ele beija a vagina dela, praticamente se afogando nela, ele vai chupando e engolindo, passando a língua pelo meio dela, chupando os grandes lábios, chupando o clitóris, Regina vai gemendo, abrindo cada vez mais as pernas, sentindo-se excitada, Robin a chupando, ela vai com a mão até o pênis dele e o segura, sentindo-o meio mole, meio duro e ela vai o masturbando, estimulando-o e o deixando duro, Robin continua a chupando e para ao se sentir duro, o pênis pulsando, já querendo liberar aquela tensão...**_

_**Robin: você está me deixando assanhado, Regina! Onde você quer gozar? Na minha boca ou no meu pau?**_

_**Regina: quero você dentro de mim Robin**_

_**Robin: vem aqui gostosa**_

_**Ele a segura e vai trazendo a Regina pro seu colo, deixando ela sentada de costas para ele, ela passa uma das pernas para o outro lado, ficando aberta, Robin segurando a Regina, a ergue e segura seu pênis, conduzindo-o para cima, penetrando-a, Regina sente ele entrar deslizando, e ela senta com ele totalmente dentro dela, Robin vai tirando o sutiã da Regina e joga no banco de trás, ele segura os dois seios dela, apalpando-os, beijando a nuca dela, lambendo, Regina geme, e começa a rebolar, girando o quadril de forma gostosa, sentindo o Robin a preencher completamente, ela fecha os olhos, ainda girando o quadril, rebolando, gemendo, o ar condicionado do carro não dando conta de todo aquele calor, eles sentem o carro abafado, ficando suados, Robin vai lambendo as costas dela, acariciando os seios dela, apertando os mamilos, Regina joga a cabeça para trás, deitando-a no ombro do Robin, ele a beija no pescoço, sugando e mordendo, ele desce uma das mãos até o quadril dela...**_

_**Robin: rebola gostoso no meu colinho, rebola**_

_**Ele a aperta e ela vai rebolando com força, sentindo o pênis dele todinho dentro dela, ela se apoia no painel, inclinando-se pra frente e apoia os pés no chão, e vai subindo e depois desce, sentando com força, Robin geme e segura a cintura dela, ajudando-a a se movimentar, ele a suspende e a empurra para baixo, repetindo de novo e de novo, Regina vai praticamente pulando no colo dele, gemendo alto, sentindo-se suada, excitada, até que ela ergue o corpo, deixando apenas a cabeça do pênis dele dentro dela e ela rebola, girando o quadril, ficando só com a cabeça do pênis dele dentro dela, rebolando, Robin geme...**_

_**Robin: Ai porra! Regina! **_

_**Ele suspira, segurando a vontade de gozar, olhando os movimentos que ela fazia, o corpo dela molhado de suor, ficando ainda mais gostosa e rebolando daquele jeito, ele bate na bunda dela com força e ela solta um gritinho fino, Robin geme, a bate de novo só pra ouvir aquele gritinho de novo e ela grita, ele fecha os olhos, se deliciando, ele segura a cintura dela e a empurra com força para baixo, entrando fundo dentro dela, ela começa a se movimentar de novo, pulando no colo dele, impactos fortes, ele empurrando o quadril pra cima ao mesmo tempo que ela senta, eles encontrando o mesmo ritmo prazeroso...**_

_**Robin: isso, fode gostosa, fode! Minha cachorrinha**_

_**Regina geme, esfregando-se, Robin conhecia aquele movimento descontrolado dela, ela sempre faz isso quando está perto de gozar, ele segura a cintura dela, ajudando-a a se movimentar, não deixando ela perder o ritmo e ela grita, gozando, se esfregando e se joga pra trás, deitando nele, ele a abraça forte, envolvendo os braços ao redor da barriga dela e continua, fazendo ela se movimentar, movimentos fortes, violentos, Regina geme, aquele gemido parecendo choro que enlouquecia o Robin e ele goza, dentro dela, urrando, gemendo...  
>Eles permanecem abraçados, Robin ainda dentro dela, eles respirando, ofegantes... Minutos depois...<strong>_

_**Robin: mas que porra é essa que acontece dentro desse carro?**_

_**Regina fica rindo...**_

_**Robin: a gente não pode viajar nesse carro sozinhos não, que só dá nisso**_

_**Regina: verdade! Próxima vez, a gente traz alguém**_

_**Robin: boa ideia!**_

_**Regina ainda com o Robin dentro dela, vai se inclinando, abre o cofre do carro, pegando um rolo de papel higiênico que eles sempre deixavam lá, para caso do Roland precisar ir no banheiro, mas dessa vez, o papel teve outra utilidade, Regina pega um pouco do papel e vai pondo na vagina enquanto vai saindo do colo do Robin devagar, ela logo sente escorrer e ela segura o papel, para não sujar o carro, o Robin pega papel também e vai se limpando, Regina se senta no outro banco e pega mais papel, continua tentando se limpar, Robin já sobe a calça e abre a porta do carro, ele fica em pé, tomando um vento e Regina suspira quando sente o vento frio invadir o carro, levando aquele calor embora, ela pega a calcinha, vai vestindo, deixando um pouco de papel limpo dentro da calcinha, para o caso de escorrer mais, e ela vai vestindo o sutiã, a calça, a bota, a blusa e só então, ela sai do carro também, dando a volta e ficando perto do Robin, ele sorri para ela, vai ajeitando os cabelos dela...**_

_**Robin: linda!**_

_**Regina sorri e o abraça, mesmo ainda estando com calor, ele a beija na testa...**_

_**Robin: amor**_

_**Regina: oi**_

_**Robin: mais uma fantasia realizada!**_

_**Regina: eu adivinho suas fantasias!**_

_**Robin: pois é, por incrível que pareça. Eu quero adivinhar as suas, mas se não consigo, por favor, me conte, quero realizar as suas...**_

_**Regina olha pra cima, encostando o queixo no meio do peito dele, e sorri, o olhando nos olhos, ele se inclina um pouco e dá um selinho nela, e dá outro e outro e mais outro...**_

_**Robin: vamos amor, aqui pode ser perigoso!**_

_**Regina o solta e dá a volta, entrando no carro novamente, Robin entra e começa a dirigir, eles põem os cintos de segurança e vão calados, pensativos, Regina acariciando os cabelos e nuca do Robin e ele acariciando a coxa dela, parando algumas vezes quando precisa mudar a macha...**_

_**(*************************************)**_

**MODO FLASHBACK ON**

**Rachel chega na "Casa dos Prazeres" novamente, ela entra correndo e abraça suas amigas que a esperavam ansiosas...**

"**Que saudade!" – uma delas fala afobada**

"**Ah você tem que nos contar" – outra fala sorrindo... Rachel olha para a Hortência, praticamente pedindo com os olhos para poder ficar com as amigas, Hortência sorri...**

**Hortência: ok menina, vá, podem conversar, mas amanhã seu treinamento começa**

**Rachel: ok, estarei pronta para amanhã**

**As garotas vão correndo e sorrindo, indo para o quarto da Rachel, e já vão se jogando na cama e sentando, outras sentam no chão, Rachel sorri...**

**Rachel: foi bom**

"**Jura? Foi gostoso?" – a garota fala curiosa**

**Rachel: a primeira vez não, realmente dói, e dói muito, mas ele me tratou bem, foi carinhoso, paciente e a dor foi suportável mas nas outras vezes que fizemos, foi muito bom**

"**Que sorte! Além de ser comprada por um príncipe, ainda consegue um príncipe bondoso! Ai Rachel, eu espero ter a mesma sorte, tenho tanto medo" – a garota fala assustada e surpresa ao mesmo tempo**

**Elas vão conversando, sorrindo e a Rachel respondendo a todos as perguntas que elas tinham...  
>No outro dia, bem cedo, Rachel já estava tomando café da manhã, preparada para sua primeira aula sexual, ela comia animada, pensando no príncipe, ela respira fundo e decide ser a melhor aluna, para ser a mulher perfeita para o Príncipe César...<strong>

**(*************************************)**

**Um ano se passa, Rachel tinha completado 17 anos, ela estava esperando a carruagem do príncipe, já arrumada e pronta para sua viagem definitiva para o castelo, estava rodeada pelas suas amigas, e pela mulher que cuidou dela, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, vendo sua menina partir, ela olha para a Rachel, vendo o quanto ela tinha mudado, já não tinha aquele olhar inocente, fora ensinada a ser uma mulher sedutora, todos os dias e aquilo se apoderou dela, Rachel tinha um olhar profundo, capaz de causar arrepios em quem a encarasse por muito tempo, era dona de um corpo surreal, tinha seios de tamanho médio, cintura fina, quadris largos, a vida lhe agraciou com bunda grande, coxas grossas, era difícil encontrar um defeito naquela menina, aliás, naquela mulher, ela nem sequer aparentava ter a idade que tinha...  
>Elas avistam uma carruagem branca, seguida de outra carruagem, Rachel sorri, sentia saudades do príncipe, alimentava os pensamentos com lembranças dos momentos que eles tiveram, elas ficam olhando, e as carruagens param, de uma delas o príncipe vai saindo, Rachel não consegue conter o sorriso, ele tinha vindo buscá-la pessoalmente, ele se aproxima, vendo a Rachel usando um vestido justo, deixando suas coxas a mostra e um belo decote, ele sorri e se aproxima, se aproxima demais, Rachel prende a respiração e só cai em si quando ele já está com os lábios nos dela, ela fecha os olhos e corresponde o beijo, ele se afasta...<strong>

**Príncipe César: Minha nossa! Como você cresceu!**

**Ele não se referia à altura, Rachel continuava possuindo seus 1,64 cm, ela estava mudada, agora era uma mulher...**

**Príncipe César: não vai dizer nada? Sentiu minha falta?**

**Rachel: sim meu príncipe, senti sua falta todos os dias**

**O Príncipe César sorri, olhando-a nos olhos, sabia que aquilo não foi ensaiado, ela estava sendo sincera...**

**Hortência: espero fazer mais negócios com você, Príncipe César, tenho ótimas meninas, volte sempre que desejar**

**Rachel olha desesperada para ele, não queria que ele comprasse outra garota...**

**Príncipe César: Obrigada Hortência, por enquanto tudo que eu quero está aqui**

**Ele olha pra Rachel e sorri, ela abre um sorriso largo, Hortência revira os olhos, conhecia um olhar apaixonado quando via, pobre garota. Rachel abraça as amigas e abraça aquela mulher que cuidou dela...**

**Rachel: vou sentir sua falta sempre, pra mim, você é minha mãe**

"**Minha menina! Minha vida ficará vazia sem você, te desejo toda sorte deste mundo, eu amo você" – a mulher fala com lágrimas nos olhos**

**Rachel: eu também amo você**

**Os guardas do príncipe pegam as malas da Rachel e levam para uma das carruagens, o Príncipe César segura a mão da Rachel e a guia até a carruagem dele, ela entra e ele entra em seguida, fechando a portinha, alguns minutos depois, eles seguem a viagem, rumo ao castelo, o novo lar da Rachel...**

**MODO FLASHBACK OFF**

**(******************************************)**


	102. Chapter 102

_**Robin continua dirigindo, sentindo os carinhos gostosos da Regina em sua nuca, ele olha a hora pelo painel do carro, vendo que já eram 20:15 hs...**_

_**Robin: amor, eu vou passar num posto pra calibrar os pneus, ok?**_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**Ele olha pra ela e sorri, voltando a olhar para a estrada...**_

_**Robin: amor**_

_**Regina: oi**_

_**Robin: você estava uma delícia, sabia?**_

_**Regina sorri, mordendo os lábios... Robin avista um posto e já liga a seta, vai conduzindo o carro até lá e para...**_

_**Robin: já venho**_

_**Robin desce do carro, Regina pega a bolsa, pegando o celular e sorri ao encontrar uns chicletes, ela põe dois na boca e fica mascando, desbloqueia o celular e vai no whatsapp...**_

_**Regina- "Sarinha?"**_

_**Alguns segundos depois...**_

_**Sara- "Oi"**_

_**Regina- "cadê a Clarissa? Dormindo?"**_

_**Sara- "não, ela acordou, dei uma mamadeira com suco, agora ela tá aqui no cercadinho brincando com o Roland"**_

_**Regina- "ok, eu ainda estou no mercado rsrs... você tem quanto de crédito no seu celular?"**_

_**Sara- "não sei exatamente"**_

_**Regina- "ok, vou colocar crédito pra vc"**_

_**Sara- "tá bom"**_

_**Regina- "tá fzndo oq?"**_

_**Sara- "nada, vendo TV e cuidando dos babys"**_

_**Regina- "ok, faz um favor, tira aquela carne do congelador, pra fazer guisado pro almoço de amanhã"**_

_**Sara- "ok!"**_

_**Regina- "obrigada minha linda! Bom, vou lá, qualquer coisa, me chama aqui ok? Beijos"**_

_**Sara- "beijos pra vc tbm"**_

_**Regina guarda o celular na bolsa e observa o Robin entrar no carro e voltar a dirigir...**_

_**(*********************************)**_

_**Robin e Regina entram no mercado, Robin vai pegando um carrinho e eles vão andando pelos corredores...**_

_**Robin: vamos logo lá nos frios, escolher a torta**_

_**Regina vai andando, olhando ao redor, distraída, eles passam por um corredor que tinha uns brinquedos, umas bonecas...**_

_**Regina: olha amor, daqui uns dias a Clarissa vai ficar doidinha com essas bonecas**_

_**Robin: sim, essa boneca é maior que ela**_

_**Regina fica rindo, olhando os bebês, as maiores, as pequenas, as Barbies, até que chegam no setor onde ficam coisas de bebês, Regina para de andar e fica olhando as prateleiras, Robin para e fica esperando ela, e olhando também...**_

_**Regina: olha que mamadeira linda! Ah vou levar uma dessa**_

_**Regina põe no carrinho e volta a olhar...**_

_**Regina: olha só amor, um andador, será que a Clarissa já consegue andar nisso aqui? Pega aqui pra mim essa caixa**_

_**Robin vai até ela e pega a caixa, escolhendo uma lacrada...**_

_**Robin: vai levar?**_

_**Regina: vou**_

_**Robin põe no carrinho, já rindo, se divertindo com o consumismo da Regina...**_

_**Regina: sabe o que precisamos também?**_

_**Robin: o quê?**_

_**Regina: uma cadeira de refeição, o Roland tem a dele, precisamos de uma para a Clarissa, mas uma que troque a cadeirinha, pra deixar ela bem segura sentada lá**_

_**Regina vai andando rápido, procurando e encontra...**_

_**Regina: pega aqui amor**_

_**Robin sorri e pega a que ela escolheu, com detalhes cor de rosa, ele segura e tenta colocar no carrinho...**_

_**Robin: enchemos o carrinho Regina, não cabe mais nada aqui**_

_**Regina fica olhando e sorri...**_

_**Robin: espera aqui que vou buscar outro**_

_**Robin vai andando rápido, voltando para a entrada do mercado pra buscar outro carrinho, minutos depois ele chega e entrega o vazio para ela, ele vai empurrando o cheio, e eles vão andando, pegando algumas coisas pro almoço do dia seguinte, pegam a torta de chocolate, alguns salgadinhos para o Roland...  
>Algum tempo depois, quando terminam as compras, eles vão para o caixa...<strong>_

_**(***********************************)**_

**MODO FLASHBACK ON**

**Após horas de viagem exaustiva, as carruagens do Príncipe César chegam ao castelo, ele chama delicadamente a Rachel, ela estava dormindo com a cabeça encostada na janela...**

**Príncipe César: chegamos**

**Rachel abre os olhos, um tanto desorientada, até se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, ela sorri e se senta ereta, o Príncipe César desce da carruagem e ergue a mão para ela, que segura e desce também, eles caminham e entram no castelo, e logo ao entrarem, Rachel vê um senhor aparentemente estressado...**

"**ah seu babaca, sempre exagerado e consumista, sempre dramático, bastava mandar alguns homens buscar essa meretriz aí, você precisava mesmo ir junto e levar os cavaleiros?" – o homem falava visivelmente bravo, o Príncipe César dá uma gargalhada e olha pra Rachel...**

**Príncipe César: não ligue pra esse velho asqueroso, em breve ele morre e eu serei o rei**

"**eu ainda vou viver muito meu filho, não conte com isso!" – o homem agora tinha um sorriso nos lábios, a Rachel estava confusa, sem entender as ofensas e as piadas**

**Príncipe César: esse é o meu pai, o Rei Paco**

**Rei Paco: zele por sua vida moça, não cruze meu caminho e nem me dê problemas, filho, leve ela daqui de uma vez**

**Príncipe César: aprenda a ser gentil pai**

**Rei Paco: se com essa idade não aprendi ainda, por que vou aprender agora?**

**Príncipe César: venha comigo**

**O Príncipe César segura a mão dela e eles vão andando, eles param num corredor, onde tinha uma mulher, vestida de forma simples, a Rachel podia apostar que ela era uma escrava...**

**Príncipe César: essa é a Rita, ela vai te mostrar os lugares do castelo que você pode frequentar, o seu quarto, a cozinha dos empregados, bom, vai te apresentar as coisas. Nos vemos mais tarde!**

**Ele se aproxima dela e a beija na boca, um selinho rápido, sem dar tempo da Rachel retribuir, ele vai caminhando até desaparecer pelos corredores...**

**Rita: bem vinda menina!**

**Rachel: obrigada, me chamo Rachel**

**(*****************************)**

**O Príncipe César mal podia se segurar, sentindo um tesão enorme, sentindo o corpo daquela jovem rebolando em seu colo, ele permanecia com os olhos fechados, agora podia confirmar a fama que a "Casa dos Prazeres" tinha, realmente treinavam as mulheres de forma insanamente bem, ele nunca tinha provado uma dessas garotas, ele abre os olhos, encontrando os da Rachel, que o olhavam com lascívia, ele olha o corpo dela, que se movia num ritmo enlouquecedor, ele leva as mãos até os seios dela, apertando-os...**

**Rachel: como você prefere? Prefere que eu fique calada? Ou quer me ouvir gemer?**

**O Príncipe César olha pra ela e sorri, se ele já estava pirando com a Rachel caladinha, ah imagina se ela gemesse...**

**Príncipe César: geme pra mim, quero ouvir você**

**Rachel sorri, ela morde os lábios e se inclina, aproximando a boca do ouvido do Príncipe e solta um gemido, ele fecha os olhos e sente a pele se arrepiar, então ele a segura e se vira rapidamente, perdendo o controle, Rachel sorri e o olha nos olhos, ele se apoia na cama, deixando o corpo erguido e investe violentamente contra ela, movimentos fortes, rápidos, descontrolados, Rachel continua gemendo, sabendo que estava agradando seu príncipe, até que ele goza, deitando-se em cima dela e urrando... Rachel sorri, pensando secretamente que podia ter ido mais devagar, provocado menos, aquilo nem durou meia hora, o Príncipe César olha pra ela...**

**Príncipe César: vou precisar me acostumar com seu ritmo**

**Rachel: você pega o jeito **

**Príncipe César: está rindo de mim garota?**

**Rachel: não**

**Ela o olha apreensiva, ele sorri...**

**Príncipe César: então está me desafiando não é? Eu gosto de desafios Rachel e não vou deixar você me vencer, não vou deixar você me fazer perder o controle e gozar como um adolescente virgem**

**Rachel fica rindo, satisfeita...**

**Príncipe César: vamos de novo!**

**(*******************************)**

**Algum tempo se passa desde que a Rachel passou a morar ali...  
>Rachel se sentia um pouco sozinha em relação a amizade, não tinha amigas, e algumas garotas que tinham ali evitavam falar com ela por sentir inveja, a Rachel tinha privilégios, tinha sido transferida para um quarto maior, recebia as refeições no quarto, tinha permissão para andar no jardim, recebia presentes do Príncipe, e pouco a pouco, o Príncipe César ia deixando de chamar as outras amantes, ele estava obcecado pela Rachel e isso irritava as outras garotas, as fofocas corriam soltas por lá, e elas sempre sabiam quando o Príncipe César mandava chamar a Rachel para seu quarto e isso ocorria numa frequência inacreditável, e elas também ficavam sabendo quando a Rachel dormia no quarto dele, coisa que nunca tinha acontecido antes...<strong>

**O Rei Paco, assim como seu filho, também tinha suas amantes, e elas conviviam juntas, ele mandou chamar uma delas, a que se julgava a preferida...**

"**Oi meu Rei" – ela entra no quarto sorridente**

**O Rei logo a leva pra cama, usando e se satisfazendo do corpo dela, ela sabia que ele não estava tão fogoso como antes e que aquilo logo acabaria, ele se deita ao lado dela...**

"**meu Rei, há alguns comentários maldosos a respeito do Príncipe, e como eu amo o senhor, preferir te contar" – ela o olha fingindo preocupação**

**Rei Paco: fale logo**

"**aquela garota, a que ele trouxe por último, todos dizem que ele está apaixonado por ela, e que pode fazer alguma loucura, já que o Príncipe nunca se interessou em se casar, e ele precisa casar para ser um Rei, tenho medo que ele não honre o compromisso de aliança com outro reino e decida se casar com uma simples concubina" – ela fala e tenta não sorri satisfeita, o rei se levanta, vestindo as roupas...**

**Rei Paco: eu já imaginava que ele estivesse passando dos limites, essa garota já está aqui há dois anos e ele continua se relacionando com ela, preciso dá um jeito nisso. Agora saia, terminei o que tinha de fazer com você!**

**Enquanto isso, no quarto do Príncipe César,  
>Rachel estava sentada em frente ao espelho, penteando os cabelos, o Príncipe César olhava pra ela, sempre gostava de vê-la se penteando, ela tinha cabelos lindos, longos...<strong>

**Príncipe César: venha aqui**

**Rachel olha pra ele e sorri, solta a escova, feliz por ele já está satisfeito, não tinha nada mais para desembaraçar, ela estava penteando apenas porque ele tinha pedido, ela caminha até a cama e se senta, ele se senta ao lado dela e a abraça, beijando o pescoço dela...**

**Príncipe César: diga que me ama**

**Rachel: eu o amo**

**Ele sorri, aquela frase parecia ser o mantra dele, para ele continuar vivendo...**

**Príncipe César: eu amo você**

**Rachel para de sorri, olhando pra ele aflita...**

**Rachel: por favor, não me diga isso se não for verdade**

**Príncipe César: mas é verdade**

**Ele a deita na cama, beijando o pescoço dela, e a olha nos olhos...**

**Príncipe César: você ainda duvida? Olha tudo o que faço pra você, você vive aqui quase como uma princesa, sua dúvida me ofende**

**Ela sorri e acaricia o rosto dele...**

**Rachel: me perdoe**

**Príncipe César: não perdoou não! Você vai ter que me fazer uns agrados**

**Rachel sorri...**

**Rachel: tudo o que quiser**

**Príncipe César: vou começar fodendo sua boquinha e depois vou foder você**

**Rachel sorri e ele se abaixa, beijando-a na boca...**

**(******************************)**

**Alguns dias se passam... O Rei Paco estava na sala de reuniões, esperando o filho, tinha marcado com ele há meia hora, o Príncipe César chega à sala e entra...**

**Príncipe César: pai? O que pode ser tão urgente?**

**Rei Paco: meu filho, precisamos conversar, você precisa se concentrar nas suas obrigações, já passou o tempo de se divertir com suas amantes, você precisa se casar**

**O Príncipe César engasga na própria saliva, tossindo...**

**Príncipe César: mas eu não pretendo me casar agora, não quero ser coroado agora, o senhor ainda tem muitos anos de vida, tenho certeza, e nosso reino não precisa de alianças**

**Rei Paco: é aí que você se engana, estamos precisando de uma aliança sim, e já temos uma proposta**

**Príncipe César: o senhor providenciou sem me falar nada?**

**Rei Paco: o rei sempre faz o melhor e o certo, não tenho que lhe falar nada**

**Príncipe César: não vou me casar**

**Rei Paco: e vai fazer o quê? Viver pra sempre com aquela piranhazinha?**

**Príncipe César: não fala assim dela**

**Rei Paco: não o reconheço meu filho, como foi que você se tornou um idiota? Se apaixonar por uma meretriz**

**Príncipe César: isso não importa, eu não quero me casar, quero continuar vivendo do meu jeito**

**Rei Paco: essa garota vai arruinar você, e eu não vou permitir isso, porque você é meu único filho, você logo será o rei e manter esse reino rico, tudo que construir não vai ser arruinado por uma buceta**

**Príncipe César: pai, o que te preocupa? Eu só estou vivendo minha vida, a Rachel não te traz nenhum risco**

**Rei Paco: Rachel? Você a trata pelo nome? Eu já vi isso antes meu filho, já vi homens de poder caírem na desgraça por causa de uma mulher e eu não vou deixar isso acontecer, livre-se dessa garota, faça qualquer coisa, mate, venda, a escolha é sua**

**O Príncipe César o olha espantado...**

**Príncipe César: só vou te dar um aviso! Não toque na minha garota! Ouviu? Não toque nela!**

**E ele sai da sala, transtornado, com raiva...**

**(*******************************)**

**Uma mulher linda entra no quarto do rei, ele sorri olhando pra ela...**

**Rei Paco: preciso que faça uma coisa pra mim**

"**Tudo que o senhor quiser, meu rei" – ela fala sorrindo...**

**A mulher ouve atentamente as instruções do rei, concordando com tudo, não podendo recusar pois era escrava, ela só tinha uma alternativa: obedecer...  
>Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, a mulher se dirige ao quarto do Príncipe César, ela bate na porta e ele abre, estranhando a presença dela ali, ela vai entrando sem permissão...<strong>

"**Faz tempo que você não me chama aqui" – ela vai olhando o quarto, tentando não se entristecer ao ver uma escova de cabelo, algumas joias, e algumas peças íntimas femininas, ela sabia que aquilo pertencia a aquela garota nova...**

**Príncipe César: e decidiu desacatar ordens e aparecer aqui do nada?**

"**talvez o senhor só precise de incentivo" – ela se vira e o olha sorrindo, abrindo o roupão e ficando nua, deixando o roupão cair aos seus pés...**

"**Se esqueceu de como nós nos divertíamos?" – ela vai andando na direção dele**

**Príncipe César: não me esqueci não, apenas não me interesso mais, se um dia eu voltar a me interessar, eu a chamo**

"**ah, vamos lá, eu sei tudo que o senhor gosta" – ela se ajoelha na frente dele, já puxando a calça dele, deixando-o nu, ela segura o pênis dele, movimentando a mão, tentando deixá-lo duro...**

**Príncipe César: querida, não se dê o trabalho, eu estou satisfeito, não se humilhe**

**Ele se inclina, tentando afastá-la, ela o abraça, dando beijos no quadril dele,  
>Enquanto isso... Um guarda instruído pelo rei, vai acompanhando a Rachel até o quarto do Príncipe César...<strong>

**Rachel: ele mandou me chamar? Mas eu saí de lá ainda agora**

**O guarda olha pra ela e a manda calar a boca e obedecer às ordens, ela sorri imaginando que o Príncipe César estivesse sentindo sua falta, ela chega em frente ao quarto dele e abre a porta, sabendo que ela não precisava bater, assim que ela abre a porta, ela se assusta, levando as mãos até a boca, vendo aquela cena, aquela mulher nua na frente dele, abaixada ali como se estivesse... ela não conseguia terminar o pensamento, o Príncipe César olha pra ela e se assusta, vê a Rachel se virar e correr, ele olha pra mulher que estava na frente dele e a vê sorrindo...**

**Príncipe César: o que foi isso? Foi o meu pai que te mandou aqui?**

"**a garota nos atrapalhou, mas podemos continuar" – ela fala debochando, o Príncipe César se abaixa, pegando os braços dela e a levanta, e usando a mão direita, dá uma tapa forte no rosto dela, fazendo-a cair no chão, ele puxa a calça e se veste, correndo na direção da Rachel, ele rapidamente a alcança, ele a vira, olhando o rosto dela triste, as lágrimas caindo, ela fecha os olhos, sem querer encará-lo...**

**Príncipe César: me perdoe Rachel, eu não fiz nada, você entendeu errado**

**Rachel continua de olhos fechados e fala tranquilamente...**

**Rachel: por que está se desculpando meu senhor? Eu sou sua escrava**

**Príncipe César: você não é minha escrava Rachel! Abra os olhos!**

**Rachel: o senhor não me deve satisfações, pode voltar para sua diversão **

**Príncipe César: Abra os olhos Rachel, olhe pra mim, por favor!**

**Ela abre os olhos e ele se arrepende de ter pedido pra ela abrir, pois ele consegue alcançar a alma dela, a dor, ele se ajoelha aos pés dela, a abraçando...**

**Príncipe César: me dá a chance de explicar meu amor, por favor**

**Rachel olha pra baixo, e suspira, indo com as mãos para os cabelos dele, acariciando, não conseguia negar o amor que sentia por ele, ele se levanta e a suspende, ela envolve os quadris dele com as pernas e ele caminha até o quarto dela, abre a porta e entra, trancando-o ao passar, ele a deita na cama, deitando-se em cima dela...**

**Príncipe César: foi uma armação do meu pai, ele quer que eu me case, e eu disse que não queria, porque quero continuar vivendo minha vida com você, ele está determinado a nos separar, me perdoe se magoei você**

**Rachel o olha nos olhos...**

**Rachel: viver comigo? Meu Príncipe, você precisa se casar**

**Príncipe César: eu não quero, desde que você chegou que eu não toco em nenhuma mulher, e eu me acostumei a viver assim, só com você**

**O Príncipe César começa a beijar o pescoço dela, descendo até o decote, beijando o corpo dela enquanto vai despindo-a, desesperado, a beijando, a venerando, Rachel segura o rosto dele, puxando-o, eles se beijam na boca...**

**Príncipe César: por favor, não use seus truques comigo hoje, me deixe apenas amar você, não precisa tentar me satisfazer, apenas se entregue pra mim, deixa eu amar você**

**Rachel sorri, assentindo, sentindo os lábios do Príncipe César percorrer o corpo dela, beijando-a por inteiro...**

**MODO FLASHBACK OFF**

**(****************************)**

_**Regina entra em casa, seguida pelo Robin que estava segurando sacolas, ele vai deixando na cozinha e volta para o carro pra pegar as coisas que compraram para a Clarissa, Sara logo se junta a Regina na cozinha e a ajuda a guardar as coisas...**_

_**Regina: seus créditos entraram?**_

_**Sara: sim**_

_**Regina: ok, eu trouxe umas coisas pra você**_

_**Sara sorri, ficando sem graça... Regina entrega uma sacola pra ela, que tinha umas capinhas pro celular e umas lentes externas de fotografia, Sara vai olhando...**_

_**Regina: eu sei que você gosta de fotografar**_

_**Sara: como sabe?**_

_**Regina: você tem um olhar sensível, você é observadora, gosta da natureza, então comprei essas lentes pra você, olha...**_

_**Regina pega a caixa e vai mostrando...**_

_**Regina: essa aqui é pra fotografar coisas pequenas, essa aqui expande o alcance, é legal, e vem com esse encaixe aqui pra colocar no iPhone**_

_**Sara sorri, não podia recusar os presentes da Regina, mas sempre ficava sem graça quando os recebia, já tinha achado absurdo ter ganhado o celular, agora ela estava dando acessórios para ele...**_

_**Sara: obrigada!**_

_**Robin: onde ponho essas caixas amor?**_

_**Regina: põe na sala, amanhã você monta? Por favor!**_

_**Robin: claro amor, monto sim**_

_**O Roland aparece correndo...**_

_**Roland: cadê meu salgadinho?**_

_**Regina: a mamãe trouxe sim, meu amor... Sarinha, pega um e dá pra ele, vou olhar a Clarissa**_

_**Regina vai indo pra sala, vendo a Clarissa sentada no cercadinho, mordendo os brinquedinhos...**_

_**Regina: cadê a coisa linda da mamãe?**_

_**A Clarissa se vira, olhando pra cima e já se anima, erguendo os bracinhos e rindo...**_

_**Clarissa: mãmãmãmã**_

_**Regina: oi neném, vem cá gostosinha**_

_**Regina se inclina e pega sua filhinha, se senta no sofá e fica dando beijos nela, até que percebe a Clarissa inclinando a cabeça, indo em direção ao peito, puxando a blusa da mãe, Regina sorri e atende ao pedido da filha, vai levantando a blusa e o sutiã e oferece o seio pra sua filha... Robin se senta ao lado dela, dando cheiros na cabecinha da Clarissa...**_

_**Robin: já estou com sono**_

_**Regina: eu também, e cansada**_

_**Robin: cansada né?**_

_**Regina sorri, sabendo a quê o Robin estava se referindo...**_

_**Regina: sim, muito cansada**_

_**Eles sorriem e o Robin a beija na boca...**_


	103. Chapter 103

**(**************************************)**

**MODO FLASHBACK ON**

**Alguns dias se passam, aparentemente estava tudo calmo, o Príncipe César havia reforçado a segurança da Rachel, e havia dado ordens aos seus guardas para não deixarem ninguém bater na porta dele a não ser que fosse comunicado primeiro, com exceção da Rachel, que tinha total liberdade para frequentar o quarto dele. O Príncipe César continuava relutante em ouvir os conselhos do pai, que insistia que ele deveria se casar, e vê o filho negando só aumentava a raiva dele direcionada a Rachel, ele atribuía a culpa para a pobre garota.**

**Era mais um dia comum, o Rei Paco comunica que iria fazer uma breve viagem, e parte logo cedo. O Príncipe César assim que acorda, se dirige ao quarto da Rachel, ele abre a porta, usando sua chave e a encontra dormindo na cama, ele fica olhando pra ela, admirando a beleza que ela possuía, ele sorri e vai se deitando ao lado dela, enfiando-se embaixo do cobertor e a abraçando, alguns minutos depois, a Rachel vai acordando, ela abre os olhos e sorri...**

**Príncipe César: Bom dia!**

**Rachel: Bom dia!**

**Príncipe César: eu vim aqui te da uma notícia **

**Rachel: qual?**

**Príncipe César: meu pai não está no castelo, ele viajou, então você vai poder passear no jardim sem ter medo, pode ir lá olhar suas flores**

**Rachel sorri e se senta...**

**Rachel: e você vai comigo?**

**Príncipe César: posso ir sim, mas não tenho paciência pra olhar flores**

**Rachel fica rindo e vai se deitando em cima dele, beijando o peito dele...**

**Rachel: só foi pra isso que o senhor veio até o meu quarto?**

**Rachel ergue as sobrancelhas e o encara...**

**Príncipe César: sim, só pra isso, mas se acontecer algo mais aqui, a tarada é você!**

**Rachel: mas eu sou tarada**

**O Príncipe César sorri e quando vai abraçá-la, ela se levanta da cama sorrindo...**

**Rachel: espera, preciso escovar os dentes**

**Príncipe César: precisa não**

**Rachel: preciso sim**

**E ela corre, entrando no banheiro e fecha a porta, com medo do príncipe invadir, ela rapidamente lava o rosto e escova os dentes, voltando para o quarto, ela caminha até a cama...**

**Rachel: você está estragando todas as minhas aulas de sedução meu príncipe, fui ensinada a me mostrar sempre linda e maquiada para o senhor, mas o senhor aparece aqui antes mesmo de eu acordar**

**Príncipe César: Rachel, eu vou te bater se você continuar me chamando de senhor**

**Rachel: talvez eu queira apanhar, meu senhor**

**O Príncipe César sorri, se levantando da cama e caminhando na direção dela, ela dá alguns passos pra trás, recuando, ele sorri...**

**Príncipe César: está fugindo de mim, garotinha?**

**Rachel: eu não sou uma garotinha**

**Príncipe César: você nem completou 20 anos ainda, é uma garotinha!**

**Rachel: eu era uma garotinha quando o senhor me tirou a virtude!**

**Príncipe César: ah está com rancor a respeito disso? Não gostou?**

**Rachel: não gostei não**

**O Príncipe César avança nela e a segura nos braços, apertando-a, ouvindo as risadas dela, ele a joga na cama e a olha...**

**Príncipe César: você gostou sim, sua safada, ficou gemendo, chorando como uma cachorrinha**

**Rachel abre a boca, surpresa e olhando pra ele com os olhos semicerrados... Ele sorri e se deita em cima dela, beijando o pescoço dela e mordendo...**

**Príncipe César: você sempre foi gostosa! E sempre foi minha! Não será de mais ninguém!**

**Rachel: eu só quero você, eu pertenço a você, não só meu corpo, meu coração também.**

**O Príncipe César a olha nos olhos e sorri, segurando-a e a pondo mais para cima na cama, deitando-se em cima dela e a beija na boca...**

**(************************************)**

**Rachel estava usando um vestido branco, longo, apertado até a cintura e solto no resto do comprimento, seus cabelos soltos, ficando mais avermelhados por causa do sol, ela estava correndo pelo jardim, olhando pra ela desse jeito, parecia mesmo uma garota, feliz, livre. Ela se senta na grama, ao lado de algumas flores, o Príncipe César olhava pra ela e sorria, acenando de longe, e a observando, quando um guarda lhe chamou a atenção...**

"**senhor, o senhor tem uma visita inesperada" – o guarda fala demostrando respeito, o Príncipe César olha para a Rachel e vai andando com o guarda até a entrada do castelo, ao chegar lá, ele vê algumas carruagens e o símbolo de um outro reino, ele vê alguns cavaleiros e reconhece o Rei George, ele caminha na direção dele e eles se cumprimentam...**

**Rei George: onde está seu pai?**

**Príncipe César: ele teve que fazer uma breve viagem, voltará no fim da tarde**

**Rei George: aquele velho está caduco, me convida e nem está presente para me receber**

**O Rei George fica gargalhando e o Príncipe César sorri tentando ser simpático...**

**Rei George: esse lugar está lindo! É Primavera, deixa tudo mais apreciável!**

**Príncipe César: bom, tenho certeza que os guardas de meu pai, estavam esperando por você, então eles o encaminharão para um de nossos quartos, agora preciso voltar a meus afazeres, fique a vontade em nosso castelo**

**O Príncipe César volta até o jardim, correndo e corre os olhos em busca da Rachel e não a encontra, ele deduz que ela não o encontrou e voltou para o quarto, ele caminha para dentro, indo atrás dela... Enquanto isso, o Rei George vai caminhando pelo jardim, observando e talvez cobiçando aquele lugar, até que ele avista uma linda jovem, sentada no chão, ele a olha por um instante e admite que era a coisa mais linda que ele já tinha visto em sua vida, ele anda, se aproximando dela, ela nem se dá conta da aproximação de alguém e se assusta ao ouvir uma voz masculina.**

**Rei George: olá **

**Ela se vira assustada e se levanta, ficando em pé, vendo a coroa do homem, indicando que ela estava na presença de um rei...**

**Rei George: quem é você? Eu não sabia que o Paco tinha filhas**

**Um guarda se aproxima, ele anda quase desesperado, tinha sido ordenado a cuidar da Rachel e ele fracassou em deixá-la alguns minutos, agora poderia estar encrencado, permitindo que o Rei George se aproximasse de uma escrava..**

"**Majestade, me perdoe, ela não queria incomodar" – ele fala aflito e tentando remediar aquilo**

**Rei George: ela não incomodou, na verdade iluminou o dia com toda essa beleza! Mas parece que ela é muda, ela é filha do Rei Paco?**

"**Não senhor, é apenas uma escrava, me perdoe, vamos garota, volte para dentro.." – ele olha pra ela com raiva**

**Rachel: me desculpe**

**E ela se vira, correndo, sem a mínima noção de educação, corre assustada... O Rei George fica olhando pra ela e sorri...**

**Rei George: minha nossa! Onde o Paco a encontrou? Qual o nome dela?**

"**Ela se chama Rachel... Com licença meu senhor" – o guarda se retira, e vai andando na mesma direção da Rachel...**

**(****************************)**

**Rachel entra no quarto, ofegante, e encontra o Príncipe César sentado em sua cama, ele a olha...**

**Príncipe César: onde você estava?**

**Rachel: onde você estava?**

**Ela fala, afobada, evidenciando a palavra "você", ela suspira e se arrepende de ter falado desse jeito com o Príncipe...**

**Rachel: desculpe, eu estava no jardim, você me abandonou **

**Príncipe César: não, eu procurei por você e achei que você tivesse voltado pra cá e por que está tão nervosa?**

**Rachel: tem um Rei aqui, ele me viu e falou comigo**

**Príncipe César: falou com você? o que ele te disse?**

**Rachel: nada, só perguntou quem eu era e então um de seus guardas foi lá interferir e me mandou pra cá**

**Príncipe César: eu não sabia que ele viria, você precisa ficar em seu quarto, não gosto daquele rei, ele é um idiota, não quero que você corra o risco de cruzar o caminho com ele novamente**

**Rachel: ok**

**(****************************)**

**Mais tarde, já tinha anoitecido, o Rei Paco já tinha retornado ao castelo. Estavam jantando, junto com o Rei George, o Príncipe César estava comendo, permanecia calado...**

**Rei Paco: meu filho, eu fui estudar a proposta, está quase tudo certo, só falta você conhecer sua noiva**

**O Príncipe César olha para o pai, tentando manter a calma para não dá vexame na frente da visita...**

**Príncipe César: depois conversamos sobre isso**

**Rei Paco: não temos o que conversar, você é meu filho e vai se casar com essa moça e vai se tornar rei, pode continuar com suas amantes, não tem problema nenhum, mas não deixe a princesa perceber, não antes de se casar...**

**Príncipe César: eu não vou...**

**O Rei Paco dá um murro na mesa, batendo forte e o Príncipe César se cala...**

**Rei Paco: conversa encerrada!**

**Fica um silêncio na mesa, o Príncipe César apenas mexendo na comida, já que havia perdido a fome...**

**Rei George: você tem escravas lindas aqui **

**Rei Paco: sim, só escolho as melhores**

**Rei George: posso olhar? Quem sabe não fechamos um negócio?!**

**Rei Paco: claro! Guardas! Tragam as mulheres aqui, vou apresentá-las ao meu amigo**

**Eles ficam rindo, o Príncipe César revira os olhos, há alguns anos ele se divertia com isso, mas hoje em dia, ele percebia como isso pode ser cruel, agora ele só se relacionava com uma mulher, a única que ele amou... Minutos depois, algumas mulheres estavam de pé, enfileiradas e sorrindo, o Rei George vai olhando pra elas rapidamente e franze a sobrancelha...**

**Rei George: todas estão aí?**

**Rei Paco: sim, são uma beleza, não são?**

**Rei George: está escondendo a melhor?**

**Rei Paco: não, do que está falando?**

**Rei George: da garota que vi no jardim**

**O Príncipe César olha pro Rei George, com uma expressão de ódio, já ofegante...**

**Rei George: a garota chamada Rachel**

**O Rei Paco sorri e olha pro filho, percebendo a raiva que o rosto dele transparecia...**

**Rei Paco: por que não manda chamar sua cadelinha meu filho?**

**Príncipe César: ela não está à venda, ela me pertence, com licença! Espero que se satisfaça com alguma que esteja na vitrine, aquela garota a qual o nome não deveria estar na sua boca, ela é minha!**

**O Príncipe César se levanta e vai saindo do salão... O Rei Paco fica apreensivo e olha o Rei George, mas ele estava rindo, era difícil perder o bom humor, ele era mesmo um idiota, não se abalava, levava tudo na brincadeira e sempre conseguia o que queria...**

**Rei George: seu filho está fodido meu amigo, ele está apaixonado**

**O Rei Paco sorri tentando entrar na brincadeira, mas no fundo estava com medo, não queria que esse boato se espalhasse, o seu único filho, o Príncipe, apaixonado por uma meretriz. **

**(*****************************)**

**O Príncipe César estava dormindo, quando ouve a porta se abrir com violência, ele acorda e sente dois homens o segurar, mantendo-o preso na cama, logo depois ele vê seu pai entrar no quarto...**

**Rei Paco: não quis interromper seu majestoso sono meu querido! Só vim fazer um comunicado, a partir de hoje você não será tratado como filho, você é meu sucessor, mas claramente não me respeita como um pai, então escute bem, você vai se casar com a princesa escolhida para você e vai se livrar daquela garota, ou eu mato você, ouviu? Com certeza arranjarei alguém para substituir você**

**Príncipe César: pode me matar, não tenho medo, mas não vou me livrar da Rachel**

**Rei Paco: você tem 24 horas para se decidir, o tempo que o Rei George está aqui, interessado em comprar a garota**

**E o Rei sai do quarto, levando seus homens consigo, o Príncipe César fica ofegante, sentado na cama pensando...**

**(*****************************)**

**Dois dias se passam, o Príncipe César estava com medo mas não deixava isso transparecer, o Rei George havia partido, e o Príncipe César não conseguia ter contato com o pai, isso o amedrontava, não sabendo como o pai reagiria sabendo que ele não havia vendido e nem tomado nenhuma decisão de se livrar da Rachel...  
>Ele estava no quarto dela, deitado na cama enquanto sentia os carinhos dela em seu peito...<strong>

**Rachel: o que está acontecendo?**

**Príncipe César: nada**

**Rachel: por que está tão pensativo? Mal falou comigo hoje**

**Príncipe César: se acontecer alguma coisa, promete que não vai deixar de me amar**

**Rachel: eu nunca vou deixar de amar você, mas o que poderia acontecer?**

**Ele acaricia o rosto dela, não podia contar pra ela o que estava acontecendo, não queria tirar o sorriso e a naturalidade daquele rostinho, ela sempre foi mantida em um ambiente tranquilo e ele não queria lhe tirar a paz, **_talvez isso fosse um erro enorme, deixá-la por fora do que estava acontecendo. _**Ele sorri para ela, a trazendo para perto e a beija na boca...**

**Príncipe César: eu amo você Rachel, e eu vou encontrar uma maneira de ter você pra sempre**

**E ele ergue o corpo, a abraçando e a deita na cama, ficando em cima dela, sentia-se cansado por já ter transado com ela minutos atrás e convenhamos, a Rachel tinha uma energia sobre-humana, mesmo assim ele precisava fazer amor com ela de novo, precisava desfrutar da paz que ele sentia quando estava dentro dela. Ele vai beijando e se esfregando no corpo dela, sentindo-se excitado e duro novamente, ela o aperta, passando as unhas em suas costas, envolvendo as pernas ao redor dele, puxando-o para baixo, ele sorri, sabia que estava sendo laçado por ela, e sabia que ela sempre dava um jeito de controlar a situação, ele segura os braços dela e a prende na cama...**

**Príncipe César: Ei! Fica quietinha! Deixa o papai fazer as coisas**

**Rachel sorri, o olhando de forma provocante, ele solta um dos braços dela e vai conduzindo o pênis para dentro dela, penetrando-a lentamente, ele observa o rosto dela, as expressões que ela sempre fazia ao ser penetrada, ele sorri, era assim que ele gostava de vê-la, entregando-se, excitada, enlouquecendo por ele. Ele continua se movimentando lentamente, fazendo amor com ela como se fosse a primeira vez, como se fosse a última vez.**

**MODO FLASHBACK OFF**

**(**************************************)**

_**Amanhece um dia lindo, ensolarado...  
>Regina já estava na cozinha fazendo café da manhã, vai arrumando a mesa, pondo os pratos, estava se sentindo animada e feliz...<strong>_

_**Sara: Bom dia!**_

_**Sara vai entrando na cozinha, olhando ao redor...**_

_**Sara: já acordada? Eu ia fazer o café da manhã**_

_**Regina: querida hoje é domingo! Esqueceu que nos domingos você não faz nada? Pode ficar a vontade**_

_**Sara sorri e vai se sentando na mesa, logo depois o Robin aparece na cozinha com o Roland no braço...**_

_**Robin: olha quem me acordou!**_

_**Roland fica rindo, abraçando ao pai...**_

_**Regina: ei bebê, foi acordar o papai foi?**_

_**Roland: sim**_

_**Regina fica olhando pra ele, aqueles cabelinhos desarrumados e altos, a carinha de sono e ele só usando uma cueca, Regina se aproxima e ergue os braços, pegando o Roland e o beija...**_

_**Regina: bom dia minha coisa pequena, está com fome?**_

_**Roland: está**_

_**Regina: diga, estou.. eu estou com fome, diga!**_

_**Roland: estou com fome**_

_**Regina: sim!**_

_**Regina sorri e vai colocando o Roland na cadeira de refeição, fechando o suporte da mesinha, ele já fica batendo na mesinha e levantando, abrindo e fechando...**_

_**Regina: vai quebrar, Roland!**_

_**Robin: daqui uns dias ele nem vai caber nessa cadeirinha**_

_**Roland: vai sim**_

_**Eles escutam a Clarissa chorar, o som vindo da babá eletrônica...**_

_**Robin: eu vou pegar ela**_

_**Regina vai colocando o pratinho do Roland e entrega a ele...**_

_**Roland: eu quero toddynho **_

_**Ele fala apontando para a mesa, vendo o toddynho lá...**_

_**Regina: eu vou te dar meu amor, espera**_

_**Regina pega o toddynho agita e tira o canudo...**_

_**Roland: eu furo mãe, eu furooo**_

_**Regina sorri e entrega pra ele, ele fica sorrindo e vai abrindo o plástico do canudo e fura... Robin aparece na cozinha, segurando a Clarissa que estava com os cabelos todos pra cima e ela sorri...**_

_**Regina: o que aconteceu com o cabelo dela, Robin?**_

_**O Robin começa a ri e fica passando a mão, puxando pra cima, os cabelinhos finos dela ficando pra cima, arrepiados...**_

_**Robin: olha que irado! Fui eu que botei pra cima, olha mamãe sou a Clarissa punk**_

_**A Clarissa fica sorrindo, olhando pro Roland e dando gritinhos, tentando atrair a atenção dele, Regina se aproxima dando tapas no Robin, ele ri e se encolhe...**_

_**Robin: ai amor**_

_**Regina: não faz isso no cabelo da menina**_

_**Regina vai passando a mão no cabelo da Clarissa, alisando e penteando, deixando baixo de novo...**_

_**Regina: vou pegar o carrinho dela, pra gente poder tomar café da manhã**_

_**Regina pega a Clarissa e a põe no carrinho, levando o carrinho pra perto dela e se senta na mesa, ao lado do Robin...**_

_**Regina: Sarinha, quando a gente terminar, você me ajuda com o almoço?**_

_**Sara: claro que ajudo**_

_**Elas sorriem, Regina olha pro Robin...**_

_**Regina: e quanto a você! vai cuidar das crianças!**_

_**Robin: misericórdia! De novo?**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: ah e monta as coisas da Clarissa amor**_

_**Robin: eu monto**_

_**Eles vão tomando café e terminam, Regina e Sara vai tirando a mesa...**_

_**Regina: Sarinha, lava esses pratinhos aí, por favor, eu só vou dar de mamar pra Clarissa rapidinho**_

_**Regina pega a Clarissa que estava chorando no carrinho, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o rosto vermelhinho pois a Regina deixou ela chorar um pouco, pra ela não usar o choro como chantagem emocional, embora não tenha funcionado, a Regina nunca resistia muito tempo, sempre ia pegar a menina, ela vai pra sala e se senta, oferecendo o seio para a sua filha, o Robin vai pegando as caixas e põe no meio da sala, ele se senta no chão e vai abrindo, o Roland corre até lá e se senta também...**_

_**Roland: deixa eu ajudar papai?**_

_**Robin: ok, vamos abrir essas caixas?**_

_**Eles vão abrindo, vendo as peças, não era tão difícil de montar, era tudo muito óbvio, Regina fica olhando, e passam os minutos, a Clarissa solta o peito e fica se virando pra olhar pra TV que estava passando desenho, e as musiquinhas a atraíam, Regina sorri e põe ela sentada no tapete, no chão...**_

_**Regina: olha ela aí, cuidado!**_

_**Regina se levanta e vai pra cozinha, vendo a Sara encostada no balcão mexendo no celular...**_

_**Regina: só no whatsapp né?**_

_**Elas sorriem...**_

_**Regina: odeio quando a Tinker me diz isso, aquela chata! Que eu amo!**_

_**Sara: ela é muito legal, eu gosto dela**_

_**Regina: que bom, tenho sorte de vocês se gostarem, são minha únicas amigas**_

_**Sara: então, o que vamos fazer para o almoço?**_

_**Elas sorriem e vão tirando as coisas da geladeira, preparando o almoço, enquanto conversam, Regina eufórica e falante por estar ansiosa, a Sara a ouvia e ia conversando tentando distrair a Regina e a acalmá-la daquela ansiedade.**_


	104. Chapter 104

_**Regina sobe para o quarto, sentindo-se animada e cansada por ter ficado a manhã toda em pé fazendo almoço, ela entra no closet, separando alguns vestidos, indecisa, ela pega o celular e abre o whatsapp, indo na janela do Henry...**_

_**Regina- "Filho, que horas vc vem com a Kayla?"**_

_**Henry- "daqui à uma hora, mais ou menos, já já vou lá buscar ela"**_

_**Regina- "ok, beijos"**_

_**Regina solta o celular e tenta decidir que vestido usar, ela escolhe um vestido azul marinho, com mangas compridas e de comprimento até o meio das coxas, ela olha o decote, lembrando-se de que precisava usar um vestido que fosse fácil de amamentar e ela sorri ao ver o zíper na frente, regulador do decote, ela pega um scarpien preto e vai tomar banho...**_

_**Regina já vestida, sentada na cama enquanto veste a Clarissa, que estava tentando se virar, mordendo a escovinha de cabelo, Regina sorri, vestindo a calcinha na Clarissa...**_

_**Regina: fica quieta menininha! Danadinha de mamãe!**_

_**Clarissa olha pra ela, sorrindo e sacudindo os braços e as pernas, toda fogosa e gostosinha, Regina se inclina e fica dando beijos na barriga dela...**_

_**Regina: cheirosinha, tomou ban-banho gôtoso, pititica de mamãe!**_

_**Robin sai do banheiro, apenas com a toalha enrolada na cintura...**_

_**Robin: amor, cadê a minha roupa?**_

_**Regina: olha aqui amor, na cama**_

_**Robin: ah, achei**_

_**Regina revira os olhos e sorri, vai vestindo o vestidinho rosinha da Clarissa, e a senta na cama, pegando a escovinha e vai penteando os cabelinhos dela, pegando um lacinho e prendendo o cabelinho da Clarissa em cima da cabeça, ela penteia alguns pra frente, tentando deixar uma franjinha, ela fica olhando...**_

_**Regina: coisa linda da mamãe! Essa gatinha com esse zoião azul**_

_**Robin: verde**_

_**Regina: pra mim, isso é azul**_

_**Eles sorriem e a Regina calça o sapatinho da bebê, deixando ela arrumadinha, Regina se levanta, indo se olhar no espelho, conferir a maquiagem, os brincos, ela sorri...**_

_**Robin: você está linda!**_

_**Regina olha pra ele, vendo-o abotoar a calça...**_

_**Regina: e você está gostoso, vista-se logo, antes que eu faça alguma besteira**_

_**Robin fica rindo, todo bobo, se sentindo o gostoso do pedaço, ele morde os lábios e pisca pra ela...**_

_**Regina: vou lá pra baixo, espero você lá**_

_**Regina vai pondo perfume na Clarissa e a pega nos braços, saindo do quarto, ela desce as escadas, vendo o Roland todo arrumadinho, usando uma calça jeans e uma camisa pólo branca com listras verdes, os cabelos arrumados, ondulados...**_

_**Regina: que menino lindo minha gente, quem é esse?**_

_**Roland: é o Roland mamãe!**_

_**Ele fica olhando pra ela sorrindo, acreditando que ela não estava o reconhecendo...**_

_**Regina: é o Roland é? Tem certeza?**_

_**Roland: é sim mamãe, olha meu cabelo, é do Roland**_

_**Regina sorri, fazendo caretinha e mordendo os dentes, indo até ele com a mão fechada, tendo um ataque de fofura...**_

_**Regina: dá vontade de morder, de bater, de apertar**_

_**Ela vai falando fino, a Clarissa olha pra ela e dá uma risadinha, Regina olha pra ela, vendo a filha olhar pra ela, achando que era com ela...**_

_**Regina: você também, sua gostosinha!**_

_**A Sara aparece na sala, estava na cozinha, Regina sorri, olhando-a vestida num vestido verde clarinho, tomara que caia e um pouco curto, e os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo...**_

_**Regina: ah, você está tão linda!**_

_**Sara: obrigada! Você também está linda! Como sempre**_

_**Enquanto isso, o Henry chega na casa da Kayla, bate na porta e espera, segundos depois, a porta se abre...**_

_**Kayla: Oi, entra**_

_**Henry entra e rouba um beijinho dela, ela sorri...**_

_**Kayla: deixa eu só terminar de me arrumar, é rápido, eu juro, fica a vontade, meus pais estão dormindo, ou pelo menos eu acho né**_

_**Henry olha pra ela com cara de nojo e ela o olha do mesmo jeito e eles ficam rindo, ela sobe as escadas... Henry fica olhando ao redor, até que lhe ocorre uma ideia, perigosa porém, tentadora, ele olha para a escada, vendo que não vinha ninguém, ele corre silenciosamente até a cozinha, abre o armário, lembrando-se que tinha visto a mãe da Kayla pegar o frasco, ele procura e não encontra, até perceber uma abertura e ele puxa com o dedo, abrindo um compartimento pequeno e secreto e lá estava, aquele frasco estranho, ele o pega rapidamente e põe na mochila, fechando o compartimento e o armário, ele volta pra sala e fica ofegante, sentindo a adrenalina no corpo, ele escuta a Kayla descendo as escadas...**_

_**Kayla: estou pronta!**_

_**Henry: está linda!**_

_**Ele fica olhando ela descer as escadas, usando uma saia jeans e uma blusa rosa, os cabelos soltos e uma sandália com salto, ela pega uma bolsa que estava no sofá e eles vão saindo de casa...**_

_**(**********************************)**_

_**Regina escuta a campainha tocar e ela vai quase correndo, segurando a Clarissa, deixando-a sentada em seu quadril, ela abre a porta e tenta não demonstrar a decepção ao ver a Emma...**_

_**Regina: Oi, entra**_

_**Emma sorri e vai entrando, usando uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta...**_

_**Emma: o Henry chegou?**_

_**Regina: ainda não, tudo bem?**_

_**Emma: sim, e com você?**_

_**Regina: estou bem**_

_**Emma: legal, e essa bebê linda aí?**_

_**Regina: linda não é? **_

_**Regina segura a cabecinha da filha e dá um cheirinho, elas vão entrando, indo para a sala, Regina entrega a Clarissa para a Sara e escutam a campainha tocar novamente, Regina vai até lá e abre, vendo o Henry e uma garota loira, muito bonita, Regina sorri...**_

_**Regina: Oi, podem entrar...**_

_**Henry vai entrando, segurando a mão da Kayla, Regina fecha a porta e eles vão até a sala, param em pé olhando para todos, Regina passa por eles e se junta ao Robin...**_

_**Henry: pessoal, conheçam a Kayla**_

_**Kayla sorri, envergonhada... Regina se aproxima deles e a abraça...**_

_**Regina: é um prazer, sou a Regina**_

_**Kayla: é um prazer enorme te conhecer**_

_**A Emma logo se aproxima, a abraçando também...**_

_**Emma: eu sou a Emma**_

_**Kayla: eu sou a Kayla**_

_**Kayla sorri tímida, imaginando que todos já sabiam o nome dela e ela falou de novo, sem necessidade...**_

_**Henry: esse é o Robin, esse é o Roland, essa é a Sara e essa é a Clarissa**_

_**Kayla vai olhando e sorrindo, e se derrete ao ver a Clarissa...**_

_**Kayla: que coisa mais linda!**_

_**Regina sorri ficando orgulhosa, os elogios que ela recebia para a Clarissa, ela sempre tomava para si...**_

_**(****************************)**_

_**Todos na mesa, almoçando e conversando... Regina tinha colocado a Clarissa na cadeirinha de refeição e por mais que a menina estivesse devidamente segura, ela ficava sempre olhando e conferindo, com medo de sua filha cair, a Clarissa estava mordendo uns brinquedinhos e gugunando...**_

_**Regina: ... sim, o Henry falava muito de você**_

_**Henry: nem tanto assim mãe**_

_**Kayla: por que não?**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Kayla: só sei que eu me apaixonei por ele tão rápido, esse garoto lindo, que sinceramente acho que puxou a você Regina, que é tão linda!**_

_**Regina: obrigada**_

_**Emma: bom, mas essa característica do Henry é mérito meu! Eu que o coloquei no mundo, né filho?**_

_**Regina: sim, pode ter colocado no mundo, mas o caráter dele, Kayla, a educação dele e ele ser tão gentil com você, é mérito meu, já que eu o criei!**_

_**Henry olha pra suas duas mães, ele revira os olhos, sempre achavam motivos para se alfinetarem...**_

_**Henry: mãe! e mãe! deem uma folga né, por favor!**_

_**Kayla fica olhando pra elas e sorrindo, achando engraçado...**_

_**Kayla: deve ser muito legal ter duas mães**_

_**Henry: na verdade é um pouco sufocante **_

_**Eles continuam conversando e terminam de almoçar, indo todo mundo pra sala...**_

_**Kayla: posso segurar seu bebê um pouquinho?**_

_**Regina: claro que pode, toma ela...**_

_**Regina se aproxima da Kayla e entrega a Clarissa, a Clarissa se agarra a Regina e segura os cabelos da mãe, Regina segura a mão dela e puxa delicadamente, mas o brinco cai da orelha, a Kayla já vai beijando o bebê e sentindo o cheirinho do perfume, fica balançando e conversando com ela... Regina sorri e se abaixa pra pegar o brinco, e não encontra a tarraxa... A Sara vai subindo as escadas e a Regina olha pra ela...**_

_**Regina: espera Sara, vou subir também**_

_**Sara olha pra ela e a espera sem entender o motivo, Regina segura o braço dela, e elas vão subindo, ao chegar no corredor, a Regina a aperta...**_

_**Regina: ai mulher, to nervosa!**_

_**Sara: Por quê? Ela adorou você**_

_**Sara vai sendo guiada até o quarto da Regina, acompanhando a empolgação da Regina, a Sara se encosta na parede e fica olhando a Regina procurar outro brinco...**_

_**Regina: ela parece ser legal**_

_**Sara: ela é linda! E gosta do Henry, dá pra notar... bom, acho que vou trocar a sandália, essa tá deixando meu pé dolorido**_

_**Regina: qual seu número?**_

_**Sara: 37**_

_**Regina: escolhe uma minha, tem uma que vai ficar linda com esse vestido, espera aqui**_

_**Regina entra no closet e traz uma sandália e entrega para a Sara...**_

_**Regina: calça**_

_**Sara olha pra ela e sorri, não podia negar um pedido da Regina, ela se senta na cama e começa a tirar a sandália que estava usando, elas escutam alguém bater...**_

_**Henry: mãe, posso falar com você?**_

_**Regina: claro**_

_**Henry entra e olha pra Sara...**_

_**Regina: pode falar meu filho, não precisamos ter segredos com a Sara**_

_**Henry: é sobre nossa operação secreta**_

_**Regina: os pais da Kayla?**_

_**Henry: sim, eu fiz uma coisa, espero que não fique brava**_

_**Regina: o que você fez?**_

_**Henry: eu fui na casa deles hoje e peguei o frasco**_

_**Regina: você o quê? Henry! **_

_**Henry: mãe, se isso é magia, você precisa examinar**_

_**Regina: meu filho, e se for magia, você pode ter se metido numa encrenca!**_

_**Henry: eles não vão notar, eu estudei eles, como você me disse para fazer, eu passei um dia os espionando**_

_**Regina: meu filho! Eu disse para colher informações, mas não desse jeito**_

_**Henry: vai ver o frasco ou não?**_

_**Regina: Olhe lá hein! Fale direito comigo! Cadê? Mostra!**_

_**O Henry pega a mochila e abre, tirando o frasco e entregando a Regina, ela o olha, já sentindo uma energia correndo ali dentro, ela o olha, balançando e erguendo até o rosto, a Sara termina de calçar a sandália e olha pra eles, ela grita e se levanta rapidamente, Regina e Henry se assustam e olham para ela, vendo o terror em seu rosto, eles a olham sem entender...**_

_**Regina: Sara?**_

_**Sara: eu... eu já vi isso... eu já... **_

_**Sara continua olhando, recuando, dando alguns passos para trás, até bater no criado-mudo, derrubando o abajur... Regina anda em direção a ela e ela grita novamente...**_

_**Sara: NÃO! Não se aproxima!**_

_**Regina para de andar e a olha, assustada...**_

_**Regina: Sara? O que está...**_

_**Sara: não se aproxima de mim com isso...**_

_**Sara ergue a mão, indicando que precisava de distância, Regina a respeita, voltando e colocando o frasco em cima da penteadeira, ela ergue as mãos, mostrando que estavam vazias e anda novamente na direção da Sara, vendo a Sara começar a chorar e tremer... Regina a abraça, sentindo a Sara desabar em seus braços, tremendo...**_

_**Regina: Henry, guarda isso e vai buscar um copo de água!**_

_**Henry pega o frasco, colocando-o de volta na mochila e desce as escadas correndo... Regina se senta na cama, trazendo a Sara e elas continuam abraçadas... Segundos depois, o Henry aparece e oferece a água, a Sara vai bebendo, acalmando-se...**_

_**Regina: tá mais calma?**_

_**Sara assente, balançando a cabeça e suspira...**_

_**Regina: pode me dizer o que aconteceu?**_

**(*****************************)**

**MODO FLASHBACK ON**

**O Príncipe César vai entrando em seu quarto e toma um susto ao ver seu pai sentado em sua cama...**

**Príncipe César: pai?**

**Rei George: se divertiu com sua cadelinha? Pode começar a me levar a sério agora? Você vai ter mais uma escolha meu filho, você sabia que eu estava blefando, sabia que eu não seria capaz de matar meu próprio filho, e se você não teme por um atentado a sua vida, então o que me diz de um atentado contra a vida dessa garota?**

**Príncipe César: o que quer dizer?**

**Rei Paco: isso que você ouviu**

**Príncipe César: você não pode fazer isso, eu me caso sim, eu me caso com essa princesa, mas por favor, deixe a Rachel aqui, eu faço tudo que o senhor pedir**

**Rei Paco: então ela será tratada como uma escrava qualquer, sem esses privilégios ridículos que você a prestigiou **

**Príncipe César: não! Ela será minha amante, apenas minha, pai vamos entrar num acordo**

**Rei Paco: filho eu sei o que é melhor pra você, e essa garota aqui vai cegar você, vai distrair você, acho melhor você aceitar a oferta do George, ele se interessou por ela**

**Príncipe César: eu posso até vendê-la, mas não para o George, nunca! Tudo bem pai, eu vou dar meu jeito**

**Rei Paco: você tem 24 horas!**

**(*****************************)**

**Exatamente 24 horas se passam, o Rei Paco estava em sua sala e chama um dos guardas...**

"**sim, majestade" – o homem fala, estando de pé à frente do rei**

**Rei Paco: me leve até o quarto daquela garota, quero ver com meus olhos se ela ainda está lá**

**Ele se levanta e eles vão andando silenciosamente até o quarto da Rachel, alguns guardas ficam de pé em frente à porta, mas ao ver o rei eles ficam sem escolha...**

**Rei Paco: saiam da frente seus idiotas! É a mim que vocês devem lealdade!**

**O Rei Paco bate na porta da Rachel, e alguns segundos depois ela abre a porta, e seu sorriso desaparece do rosto...**

**Rachel: majestade?!**

**O Rei Paco vai entrando no quarto dela e ela vai ajeitando o vestido, ele a olha de cima a baixo, vendo-a vestida como uma dama, o vestido azul, longo, ele revira os olhos, sabendo que esse privilégio não lhe era merecido...**

**Rei Paco: admirada por ter a presença do rei aqui?**

**Rachel: sim senhor, no que posso ser útil?**

**Rei Paco: no que acha que pode ser útil, sua prostituta?**

**Rachel ouve e fica aflita, ela não era uma prostituta, era uma escrava e acompanhante, mas não se prostituía, era fiel a seu dono...**

**Rei Paco: posso ver porquê o meu filho se encantou por você**

**Ela se assusta quando vê o rei bater a porta do quarto dela, fechando de forma violenta, ele se aproxima dela e ela vai dando alguns passos recuando, ele percebe que ela está fugindo e segura o braço dela com força...**

**Rei Paco: mostre pra mim o que você fez pra enfeitiçar o meu filho**

**Ele segura o vestido dela pelo decote e o puxa, rasgando-o, deixando os seios da Rachel descobertos, ela grita e os cobre com as mãos...**

**Rachel: majestade, por favor, não! Eu pertenço ao príncipe **

**Rei Paco: cala a boca! Nunca diga não para um rei, perdeu o juízo?**

**Rachel começa a chorar, ofegante, sentindo-se encurralada, ele vai arrastando-a até próximo da cama, e termina de rasgar as roupas dela...**

**Rei Paco: tire a calcinha!**

**Rachel chorando descontroladamente, vai tirando, pedindo a Deus em seu interior que alguém pudesse salvá-la, o Rei Paco fica olhando pra ela, vendo-a respirar ofegante, com medo, ele sorri...**

**Rei Paco: realmente você é uma maravilha menina, meu filho está apaixonado por você, mas será que ele ainda vai querer você depois que eu te comer?**

**Rachel deixa escapar o choro, fazendo barulho e ele a bate no rosto...**

**Rei Paco: silêncio! Vire-se!**

**Rachel o olha, sem conseguir reagir e ele segura o braço dela, a girando sem delicadeza e a empurra, ela cai deitada na cama, e aperta o lençol, fechando os olhos e aceitando aquele destino cruel, ela sente o Rei Paco se deitando em cima dela e a beijando nas costas...**

**Rei Paco: quando eu terminar com você, o César vai te achar um lixo!**

**E eles escutam a porta se abrir com força, quebrando o ferrolho e caindo no chão, Rachel abre os olhos e olha, vendo o Príncipe César entrar no quarto e segurar o pai e o jogar no chão, avançando em cima dele e dando-lhe um murro, a Rachel sobe na cama, puxando o lençol e se cobrindo, alguns guardas aparecem e seguram o Príncipe César, o Rei Paco se levanta e limpa a boca com as costas das mãos, vendo o sangue e cospe no chão...**

**Rei Paco: isso foi um aviso! Você não pode salvá-la sempre!**

**E o Rei Paco vai saindo, levando seus homens com ele, o Príncipe César corre até a cama e abraça a Rachel que ainda estava aos prantos, chorando...**

**Príncipe César: ele machucou você?**

**Rachel: não**

**O Príncipe César olha o rosto dela vermelho e ele a acaricia...**

**Príncipe César: ele te bateu?**

**Rachel assente, balançando a cabeça...**

**Príncipe César: ele fez... ele... tocou**

**Rachel: não, não deu tempo**

**Príncipe César: graças a Deus! Meu amor me desculpe, por não poder proteger você**

**(*********************************)**

**Eles permanecem na cama, abraçados...**

**Príncipe César: preciso conversar com você Rachel**

**Rachel: pode falar**

**O Príncipe César se senta na cama e olha pra ela, ela se senta também, olhando pra ele, vendo o olhar aflito dele...**

**Príncipe César: você não está mais segura aqui**

**Rachel: eu não me importo**

**Príncipe César: escute, por favor, vou precisar mandar você pra outro lugar**

**Rachel: não, não meu Príncipe, não, por favor**

**Ela o abraça, já começando a chorar, ele a envolve nos braços e a beija na cabeça...**

**Príncipe César: não quero arriscar sua vida, meu pai está ameaçando você para me atingir, nós precisamos nos separar, não posso ir contra o meu pai, se eu fugir com você, ele vai me encontrar, me trazer de volta e matar você, não posso correr esse risco, então preciso mandar você pra longe**

**Rachel permanece agarrada ao príncipe, chorando...**

**Rachel: você disse que me amava**

**Príncipe César: mas eu amo você Rachel, e é por isso estou abrindo mão de você, para mantê-la viva! Eu amo você viva! Presta atenção, amanhã cedo, antes do sol nascer, eu mandarei uns homens te levarem, você estará segura**

**Rachel: amanhã? Tão rápido? Não!**

**Ela o olha nos olhos, e ele suspira, segurando o rostinho dela e enxugando as lágrimas com os polegares...**

**Príncipe César: eu nunca amei ninguém Rachel, apenas você e será assim até o dia em que eu morrer**

**Rachel: eu também, você foi meu único, eu o amo!**

**O Príncipe César a beija na boca, a abraçando, beijando-a desesperado, precisava sentir o cheiro dela, o gosto dela, precisava desfrutar da felicidade que ele encontrava dentro dela, eles se apertam, pausando o beijo quando faltava o fôlego, os gemidos se misturando ao choro, eles sabiam que aquela poderia ser a última vez, ele vai tirando a própria roupa, encostando-se nela, sentindo a pele dela quente, macia, ele vai se esfregando, excitado como sempre ficava, nunca conseguia resistir aos encantos dela, ele vai penetrando-a e quando se sente todo dentro dela, ele para, a olhando nos olhos, ele suspira e chora, dando beijos na boca dela e a Rachel sente as lágrimas dele caírem em seu rosto, ela o abraça, fechando os olhos, sabendo que nada poderia levar consigo, ela chora lamentando não poder engravidar, não poder ter um filho, não poder gerar uma criança fruto desse amor verdadeiro que ela sentia por ele... O Príncipe César começa a se movimentar, entrando e saindo de dentro dela, delicadamente, venerando o corpo dela, desfrutando de cada segundo, fazendo amor com ela, a única mulher de sua vida...**

**(********************************)**

**O Príncipe César estava em seu quarto com alguns guardas de sua confiança, resolvendo o destino da Rachel, escolhendo algum vilarejo distante, algum lugar seguro em que ela pudesse viver em paz...**

**Príncipe César: precisam ser discretos, levem-na para longe e não digam nada a ninguém, preciso manter isso em segredo!**

**Os guardas saem do quarto, haviam recebido ordens do Príncipe, eles se preparam para a viagem, e um dos guardas vai até os aposentos do rei, o rei o deixa entrar, sorri...**

**Rei Paco: novidades para mim?**

"**O Príncipe planeja levá-la para um vilarejo meu senhor, ela irá embora amanhã de manhã" – ele fala nervosamente, o Rei fica surpreso e com raiva...**

**Rei Paco: ele gasta uma fortuna para comprar aquela vadia e pretende libertá-la? Não vou permitir isso! Posso fechar um negócio bom, com o George, Guardas!**

**Uns homens entram no quarto...**

**Rei Paco: tenho instruções para vocês! Ouçam-me com atenção!**

**(*******************************)**

**No outro dia, ainda de madrugada, o Príncipe César se levanta, se veste e vai saindo do quarto, com a intenção de se despedir da Rachel, ele abre a porta e encontra vários guardas, ele se assusta...**

**Príncipe César: o que está acontecendo aqui?**

"**O Rei deu ordens de manter o senhor preso aqui"**

**Príncipe César: mas, por quê? Vocês não podem fazer isso**

**O Príncipe César tenta passar, mas é empurrado de volta para o quarto, ele se levanta e tenta novamente, e é empurrado para dentro, os guardas fecham a porta e ele fica batendo...**

**Príncipe César: me deixem sair seus miseráveis! Abram essa merda! Não! Rachel! Rachel!**

**Enquanto isso, Rachel estava vestida, esperando, tinha o olhar triste, mas sabia que era a única alternativa, ela ouve a porta bater e quando ela se levanta, a porta se abre...**

"**está pronta?" – um guarda fala de forma ríspida...**

**Rachel: sim**

"**seu novo dono está a sua espera"**

**Rachel: meu o quê?**

**O guarda segura o braço dela e a puxa, pegando a mala dela e ela é levada por alguns guardas até fora do castelo, ela vê uma carruagem e fica confusa...**

"**aqui está" – o guarda a solta e a entrega a outro homem**

"**ok, o Rei George agradece" – ele segura o braço da Rachel e ela puxa, se soltando e se vira para o guarda do Rei Paco**

**Rachel: o que está acontecendo?**

"**não entendeu moça? Você agora é propriedade do Rei George, o Príncipe César vendeu você" – ele repete as palavras que lhe foram instruídas a dizer...**

**Rachel: o Príncipe César me... me... vendeu?**

**Rachel o olha buscando uma resposta, mas o guarda tinha uma expressão vazia, ela sente o outro homem a segurar...**

"**vamos garota, temos uma viagem a fazer" – ele a puxa, não encontrando resistência, ela anda olhando para o chão, sem estar conectada ao próprio corpo, anestesiada, confusa, ela entra na carruagem e se senta, ouve a portinha se fechar e ela deixa as lágrimas caírem, num choro silencioso, mal podendo aguentar a dor que ela sentia no coração, dilacerado, destruído...**

**MODO FLASHBACK OFF**

**(***********************************)**

_**Regina estava sentada, ainda esperando, pacientemente a Sara se acalmar, Henry decidiu descer, pra fazer companhia para sua namorada...**_

_**Regina: Sara, você está me deixando cada vez mais preocupada, por favor, fala alguma coisa**_

_**Sara: eu já vi aquele frasco antes, já vi aquele tipo de magia, são poções, são de uma feiticeira, foi ela que me amaldiçoou **_

_**Regina a olha, ouvindo aquelas palavras, Regina sente a respiração ficar ofegante, ela suspira, tentando manter a calma...**_

_**Regina: você se lembra do nome dessa feiticeira?**_

_**Sara: sim, ela se chamava Jasmine...**_

_**Regina: tem certeza disso, não tem? Era aquele frasco?**_

_**Sara: sim**_

_**Regina: sua reação confirma tudo, então quer dizer que a mulher que amaldiçoou você está aqui em StoryBrooke?**_

_**Sara olha pra ela, vendo o olhar da Regina mudar, vendo-a respirar ofegante, Sara a abraça...**_

_**Sara: não precisa tomar nenhuma atitude, eu já me acostumei com isso**_

_**Regina a abraça, sentindo seu coração acelerar, a raiva tomando conta...**_

_**Regina: eu não vou deixar barato tudo o que fizeram com você, Rachel**_

_**Sara escuta seu nome, seu verdadeiro nome e percebe que a Regina estava determinada, ela a olha nos olhos, Regina a olha de volta, e elas não conseguem falar, Regina se levanta...**_

_**Sara: o que você vai fazer?**_

_**Regina: tirar essa história a limpo!**_

_**Regina vai pisando firme no chão, a raiva a deixava ainda mais sexy, andando com aquele rebolado prepotente, ela desce as escadas, vendo a Kayla segurando a Clarissa, ela para no meio da escada e olha para ela...**_

_**Regina: Kayla!**_

_**A Kayla escuta e se vira sorrindo...**_

_**Kayla: oi**_

_**Regina: qual o nome de sua mãe?**_

_**A Kayla sorri, um pouco confusa, franze as sobrancelhas...**_

_**Kayla: Jasmine**_

_**Regina: nome bonito! Acho que está na hora de eu conhecer a sua mãe!**_


	105. Chapter 105

_**Regina permanece em pé na escada sorrindo, Robin olha pra ela e a encara, reconhecendo aquele sorriso, ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo mais podia sentir que algo estava errado, o Henry logo se apressa em correr até ela...**_

_**Henry: mãe! mãe... Olha pra mim!**_

_**Regina olha pro seu filho...**_

_**Henry: vem aqui comigo, por favor**_

_**Henry segura mão dela e a leva até a cozinha, deixando os que estavam na sala, um pouco confusos...**_

_**Emma: então, Kayla, como eu estava falando, eu trabalho na delegacia, embora não tenha tantas ocorrências aqui em SB, é bem tranquilo, como você deve saber**_

_**Kayla: nossa! Que interessante, uma mãe prefeita e a outra xerife...**_

_**Enquanto isso, na cozinha...**_

_**Henry: mãe, a gente sabe que algo errado está acontecendo, mas não podemos nos esquecer de que se trata da Kayla, são os pais dela, por favor, vai com calma, precisamos descobrir o que é isso**_

_**Regina: é uma poção Henry, e aquela reação da Sara, foi por que ela conhece a mãe da Kayla, a Sara foi amaldiçoada no passado, ela não pode ter filhos e foi a mãe da Kayla que a amaldiçoou**_

_**Henry fica ouvindo, um pouco espantado...**_

_**Regina: quando perguntei a Kayla o nome da mãe dela, foi para confirmar, é o mesmo nome!**_

_**Henry: ah, agora entendi porquê a Sarinha reagiu daquele jeito...**_

_**Regina: me dá o frasco, preciso descobrir a propriedade desse líquido**_

_**Henry concorda e vai buscar a mochila, ele volta e entrega o frasco para ela...**_

_**Regina: vou até meu cofre, diga a todos que fui comprar alguma coisa, eu volto logo**_

_**Henry: ok mãe**_

_**A Regina põe o frasco na bolsa e vai saindo, sem dar explicações... O Henry vai até a sala e sorri, meio nervoso...**_

_**Henry: a mamãe foi no mercado, ela já volta**_

_**Kayla: Henry, eu estou apaixonada pela sua irmãzinha **_

_**O Robin fica pensativo, tentando chegar a alguma conclusão, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, a Sara vai descendo as escadas, estando mais calma e ela vê a Clarissa começando a chorar, ela se aproxima e pega a menina, abraçando-a e ficando aliviada por tirar a Clarissa dos braços da Kayla, embora a pobre garota não tinha culpa de nada...**_

_**Sara: vou dá a comidinha dela, com licença...**_

_**Sara vai com a Clarissa até a cozinha...  
>Enquanto isso, Regina estava derramando o líquido num outro frasco, percebendo que o frasco continuava cheio, ela vai combinando outros líquidos e analisando, ainda confusa, parecia ser um tipo de magia antiga, o frasco era quase pré-histórico, resistente, ela pega uns livros sobre magias antigas e vai passando as páginas, sem consegui encontrar alguma coisa, ela continua combinando os líquidos, eliminando algumas opções, sabia que não se tratava de maldição do sono, nem de infertilidade, nem era mortal, ela continua confusa até ter a ideia de testar poções brancas, poções bem intencionadas e na primeira tentativa ela descobre que se tratava de uma espécie de antídoto, algo como remédio, ela vai olhando o líquido brilhando, indicando que ela tinha realmente encontrado a combinação correta e ela fica confusa...<strong>_

_**Regina: cura? Quem você está curando Jasmine?**_

_**E ela se lembra do que o Henry tinha dito, ela dava aquela poção ao marido, ele realmente estava doente, ela suspira, arrependida de não ter prestado tanta atenção ao que o Henry estava dizendo, nem precisava ter testado tantas combinações, era só se lembrar, mas foi válido ela ter confirmado a história...**_

_**Regina: preciso confrontar essa mulher**_

_**Regina apoia as mãos na mesa, lembrando-se do pedido do Henry, calma, precisava ter calma, ela suspira, precisava vingar a Rachel, mas precisava pensar no Henry, perdida nos pensamentos, ela pega o frasco e põe na bolsa, indo para casa...**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**A tarde segue em paz, todos conversam, Regina tenta manter o humor estável, sorrindo e conversando, percebendo o Robin fazendo carinho nela o tempo todo, parecendo saber que ela precisava disso...**_

_**Henry: bom, acho que está na hora de irmos não é Kayla? Ainda vamos à sorveteria mais tarde**_

_**Kayla sorri, ela vai abraçando todo mundo, se despedindo... Regina segura o braço do Henry e o arrasta até a cozinha...**_

_**Regina: eu vou levar vocês até lá**_

_**Henry: não, mãe!**_

_**Regina: preciso que a Sara a veja, preciso de uma confirmação**_

_**Henry: promete que não vai fazer nada?**_

_**Regina suspira, sabia que não podia prometer algo assim, mas ela decide mentir...**_

_**Regina: prometo**_

_**Henry: ok**_

_**Eles voltam pra sala...**_

_**Regina: eu levo vocês, vou buscar a chave do carro**_

_**(**********************************)**_

**MODO FLASHBACK ON**

**O Rei Paco anda satisfeito até o quarto do filho, os guardas abrem a porta e ele entra, achando aquela cena patética, vendo o filho deitado na cama, chorando como uma mulherzinha, o quarto todo bagunçado, ele tinha quebrado tudo...**

**Rei Paco: a menina continuará viva se você me obedecer! Se você tentar ir atrás dela, eu mando matá-la, se você não se casar com a princesa escolhida para você, eu mando matá-la, se você fizer alguma besteira, eu mando matá-la! Estamos entendidos?**

**Príncipe César: sim**

**O tempo passa, o Príncipe César anuncia o noivado e logo depois se casa com a Princesa Lílith, conseguindo uma aliança poderosa entre dois reinos, o Príncipe César estava prestes a ser coroado, fazendo tudo como o pai lhe pedia, fingindo todos os dias que não se importava mais com a Rachel, mas em seu interior prometia a si mesmo que um dia iria atrás dela, iria tê-la de volta. Era forçado a se deitar com aquela mulher com nome de demônio, por mais bonita que ela fosse, ele não conseguia sentir nada, apenas fechava os olhos e pensava na única mulher que realmente lhe interessava.**

**Mas esse mesmo tempo também tinha passado para a Rachel, que sofria todos os dias sentindo falta de seu príncipe, e ao mesmo tempo, a dúvida a sufocava, não podia acreditar que ele a venderia, mas a ausência dele só confirmava que ele não se importava com ela. Ela precisava todos os dias ter um sorriso falso no rosto, agradando aos desejos do Rei George que a fazia dançar até ela não aguentar mais, levando-a para festas e a exibindo como um troféu, e no fim da noite, a possuía sem se importar com o desejos dela.**

**Um dos guardas do Rei George, tinha ido chamar a Rachel, que estava pronta, vestida e maquiada como o Rei gostava, ele a leva até o quarto dele e ela entra, ouvindo a porta se fechar...**

**Rei George: Olá, sempre tão bela!**

**Rachel: obrigada meu rei**

**Rachel sorri, tentando parecer natural, olhando para ele...**

**Rei George: hoje estou muito animado, recebi uma boa notícia e quero comemorar com você**

**Rachel: fico feliz pelo senhor, meu rei**

**Rei George: recebi notícias do reino do meu amigo Paco, você conhece muito bem, o filho dele, o príncipe César, se casou com uma linda princesa e fizeram uma aliança muito poderosa**

**O Rei George sorri vendo o rosto da Rachel se tornar uma expressão de dor, ela tenta manter o sorriso, mas fracassa, sentindo a garganta secar, a respiração falhar...**

**Rei George: não é uma boa notícia?**

**Rachel continua ofegante, lutando contra si mesma, não podia chorar, não podia reagir de forma negativa...**

**Rei George: responda!**

**Rachel: sim meu senhor, é uma notícia maravilhosa!**

**O Rei George vai tirando o roupão, ficando nu e sorridente, ele se senta na cama...**

**Rei George: vamos lá garota, dance pra mim! **

**Rachel o olha e tenta fazer o melhor, não queria ser castigada, mas ela sente seu corpo desabar, ela dança da forma mais desajeitada que ela já dançou na vida, ele fica dando risada, se divertindo com o sofrimento da garota...**

**Rei George: venha aqui**

**Ela caminha até ele e sobe na cama, o Rei George vai tirando a roupa dela de forma rápida e grosseira, ele fica olhando o corpo dela, vendo-a ajoelhada na cama, ele a olha nos olhos, e revira os olhos, se aborrecendo com a tristeza dela...**

**Rei George: vire-se! Não quero comer você tendo que olhar essa sua cara de sofrimento**

**Rachel vai se virando e ele a conduz a ficar de quatro, segura a cintura dela e a penetra de forma brusca, arrancando um grito dela, ela aperta o lençol com força, sentido o Rei George se movimentar com força, apertando a cintura dela, entrando e saindo de dentro dela violentamente, sem se importar se estava a machucando, Rachel fecha os olhos, gemendo de dor, sem saber se era uma dor física ou se era a dor interior, ou talvez fossem as duas coisas...**

**(********************************)**

**Três anos se passam, Rachel estava em seu quarto, sabendo que ela estava completando 22 anos, mas ela não tinha motivos para comemorar, ela estava deitada, pensando, sentindo-se sozinha e fecha os olhos, tendo mais um pensamento sobre o príncipe César, ela tentava não alimentar esses pensamentos, afastando-os, mas às vezes era difícil de controlar, ela sempre o via em seus sonhos, podia vê aqueles olhos azuis, que a olhavam com tanto amor, aquela pele bronzeada naturalmente por causa dos esportes que ele praticava, o corpo musculoso e forte, cabelos negros, lisos, curtos, e ele era tão alto, podia pegá-la no colo e fazer o que quisesse, ela abre os olhos, afastando os pensamentos e ouve a porta bater, ela abre e vê um guarda...**

"**arrume-se, você viajará com o Rei George, haverá um casamento, ele a ordenou levar as melhores roupas de dança" – ele fala e se vira, deixando-a sozinha novamente, ela obedece, passa a tarde se preparando...**

**Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, ela se junta a outras dançarinas e elas vão andando, indo para a entrada do castelo, o Rei George se aproxima e sorri...**

**Rei George: façam o melhor, me deixem orgulhoso! Vamos ao casamento de um amigo, o Rei Leopold vai se casar, e vocês farão a dança dos véus para a noiva dele...**

**Ele fica sorrindo e vai andando enquanto fala sozinho...**

**Rei George: estou curioso para conhecer a noiva, Regina! Ela até já tem nome de rainha!**

**(********************************)**

_Caros leitores, essa parte aqui vocês já conhecem, e se não se lembram, podem retornar e ler os capítulos anteriores, essa cena aqui se encaixa com os capítulos 60, 61, 62 e 63._

**(*******************************)**

**O Rei George volta de viagem, frustrado e com ódio da Regina, como ela era esperta, tinha lhe tirado uma coisa muito valiosa, tinha perdido a Rachel, sua melhor dançarina, sua melhor meretriz. Mas o Rei George logo continua sua vida normalmente, e encontra outras maneiras de se divertir, outras escravas, outras mulheres.  
>Alguns anos se passam e como todos pagam pelos seus pecados, o Rei George contraiu uma doença mortal, sentia-se cada vez mais doente, procurou ajuda em outros reinos mas nunca encontrou uma chance de cura, e sua parceria com o Rei Paco tinha acabado de ser desfeita, pois o Rei Paco tinha morrido recentemente, e o Príncipe César assim que recebeu a coroa, desfez todo o acordo que tinha com o Rei George. Logo a notícia de que o Rei George estava doente e fragilizado tinha se espalhado, ele vivia com medo e escondido em seu próprio castelo, temendo um ataque contra sua vida ou contra seu reino. E a notícia tinha chegado aos ouvidos do Príncipe César.<strong>

**Num dia comum, o Rei George aguardava a visita do príncipe, que agora havia se tornado rei, o Rei César. Ao chegar ao castelo, o Rei César é encaminhado a uma sala de reuniões, ele entra e sorri...**

**Rei César: quanto tempo, não é?**

**Rei George: sim, e o que lhe traz aqui?**

**Rei César: eu acho que você sabe**

**O Rei George começa a gargalhar e sua risada se transforma em uma tosse violenta, ele se acalma...**

**Rei George: ainda aquela garota? Sério? **

**Rei César: posso pagar por ela, apenas me diga um preço**

**Rei George: eu a venderia sim, mas ela não está mais comigo**

**Rei César: onde ela está?**

**Rei George: essa informação vai te custar muito caro**

**Rei César: e se trocarmos informações? Creio que tenho uma que lhe interessa**

**Rei George: do que se trata?**

**Rei César: de sua doença! É meu caro, todos sabem que você está morrendo, e eu tenho uma informação, uma feiticeira muito poderosa, ela pode fazer qualquer tipo de poção, a escolha é sua**

**Rei George: tudo bem, podemos negociar, a sua garota, ela agora pertence à Rainha Regina**

**O Príncipe César o olha, ficando assustado, sentindo um arrepio em sua espinha...**

**Rei César: a Re-gina, a Evil Queen? Da Floresta encantada?**

**Rei George: sim, ela mesma, bom, ela ainda não era a Evil Queen quando eu perdi a Rachel para ela, então pode ser que a garota esteja viva, agora me conte a informação que preciso**

**Rei César: existe um reino distante daqui, governado pelo Rei Lúcio II, foi lá que eu comprei a Rachel, na casa dos Prazeres da Hortência...**

**Rei George: sim, conheço a fama da Hortência **

**Rei César: ela possui essa feiticeira, bom, como você vai consegui tomá-la para si, eu não sei, mas ela está nos domínios da Hortência**

**(**********************************)**

**O Rei César segue viagem, determinado a encontrar a Rachel, dessa vez viajava acompanhado, não podia ir sozinho, precisava levar sua esposa, o que não lhe agradava, mas ela era insistente e desagradável e quando não estava satisfeita tinha o poder de fazer da vida do Rei César, um inferno...**

**Rainha Lílith: qual motivo dessa viagem?**

**Rei César: eu já te falei, preciso de alianças com a Rainha Regina, ela é muito poderosa e se estivermos contra ela, podemos todos desaparecer!**

**Rainha Lílith: fazer acordos com a Evil Queen?**

**Rei César: quer ir contra ela? Fique à vontade!**

**Depois de umas horas, eles chegam até a floresta encantada...  
>Enquanto isso, Regina estava sentada em seu quarto, ainda chorando, olhando o coração de seu próprio pai dentro de uma caixa, ela suspira, sabendo que aquilo era realmente necessário, ela precisava lançar essa maldição, precisava buscar sua felicidade, ela fecha a caixa e põe em cima de sua penteadeira, se olha no espelho, olhando para si mesma e ela sorri, dessa vez tudo daria certo, ela escuta alguém bater na porta e ela para de sorrir, caminha até a porta e abre...<strong>

**Regina (Evil Queen): quantas vezes eu pedi para não me interromper?**

"**perdoe-me majestade, a senhora tem uma visita inesperada" – ele fala mantendo a cabeça baixa, calculando os próprios movimentos, não querendo aborrecê-la**

**Regina (Evil Queen): uma visita? **

**Ela vai andando, escutando apenas os próprios passos, o salto de sua bota fazendo um som que ecoava pelos corredores, até que ela chega ao salão, vendo aquele casal e seus cavaleiros... O Rei César logo a cumprimenta, tentando respeitá-la exageradamente...**

**Regina (Evil Queen): quem são vocês? E o que vieram fazer aqui?**

**Rei César: posso falar com vossa majestade a sós?**

**A Regina olha pra ele e sorri, gostando do que via, aqueles olhos azuis a encarando, ela o olha de cima a baixo, conferindo se o corpo era tão bonito quanto o rosto, a Rainha Lílith percebe o olhar da Regina e faz cara feia...**

**Regina (Evil Queen): podemos falar a sós sim, me acompanhe**

**Eles caminham até uma sala, Regina entra e se encosta na mesa, o Rei César entra e fecha a porta, olhando pra ela e sentindo-se estranhamente excitado...**

**Rei César: bom, na verdade tenho um assunto íntimo para tratar com você**

**Regina sorri e morde os lábios, aproximando-se dele...**

**Regina (Evil Queen): de quanta intimidade você está falando?**

**O Rei César a olha, tentando manter o foco, que era bastante difícil tendo uma mulher assustadoramente sedutora na sua frente...**

**Rei César: alguém importante para mim, veio parar aqui em sua posse, uma mulher, vendida como escrava, ela foi tirada de mim e eu descobri que agora ela pertence a você**

**Regina olha pra ele, encarando-o...**

**Regina (Evil Queen): seja mais específico**

**Rei César: eu a perdi para o Rei George e ele disse que a vendeu para você, ela se chama Rachel**

**Regina olha para baixo, lembrando-se, olha pra ele e se aproxima, segurando a camisa dele e o olhando de forma fria...**

**Regina (Evil Queen): ela pertencia a você? Era sua escrava? **

**Rei César: inicialmente sim, mas eu a amava, na verdade ainda a amo e estou tentando encontrá-la**

**Regina (Evil Queen): ela não me pertence, ela não pertence a ninguém, ela está segura sobre meus cuidados e você não vai chegar perto dela, quem me garante que está falando a verdade? Se tentar se aproximar dela, eu não hesitarei em arrancar seu coração e esmagá-lo na sua frente!**

**Ele a olha e fica aflito, sabia que não podia ir contra a Evil Queen...**

**Rei César: ela está livre?**

**Regina (Evil Queen): sim**

**Rei César: ela está feliz?**

**Regina (Evil Queen): garanto que sim**

**Rei César: tudo bem, vejo que se importa com ela tanto quanto eu, vou deixá-la em paz, vou embora**

**O Rei César sai daquela sala, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem, sem saber se estava feliz ou triste, ele chega até os cavaleiros e seguem de volta, no meio do caminho, antes de sair da Floresta Encantada, ele manda parar a carruagem...**

**Rainha Lílith: por quê?**

**Rei César: precisamos acampar, está anoitecendo**

**Ele sai da carruagem e vai até seu cavaleiro...**

**Rei César: vamos ficar, preciso pelo menos vê-la!**

"**Sim, senhor"**

**(***********************************)**

**Enquanto isso, longe dali, Hortência estava em seu quarto dormindo, quando acorda de repente, ouvindo gritos, ela se senta na cama e vê sua porta se abrir com violência, ela se assusta e grita, vendo alguns homens invadindo seu quarto e a segurando, o Rei George entra e sorri...**

**Rei George: quer negociar pela sua vida, querida Hortência?**

**Hortência: o que está acontecendo?**

**Rei George: se me der o que eu quero, você fica viva e nada disso aqui vai parecer que aconteceu**

**Hortência: o que você quer?**

**Rei George: sua feiticeira! **

**O rei George avança nela e arranca o colar que estava em seu pescoço, reconhecendo aquele tipo de magia, sabia que aquilo era o que controlava a feiticeira, ele consegue capturá-la e sai de lá satisfeito...**

**Logo depois, recebe uma mensagem, fica sabendo que seu tão amado reino e suas riquezas tinham sido tomadas, ele não poderia retornar, não podia permanecer nas terras do Rei Lúcio II, não depois de invadir a Casa dos Prazeres, ele estava encurralado, não tendo para onde ir, decide se refugiar na Floresta Encantada, sabia que a Evil Queen não se importava com os camponeses e não notaria sua presença ali...**

**Ele viaja, levando a feiticeira consigo, dando-lhe instruções, dizendo que ela deveria lhe fazer um antídoto contra sua doença, logo ele chega e consegue tomar a casa de alguns camponeses, instalando-se lá como se fosse sua propriedade, matando aquela gente inocente que morava ali, decidindo morar ali enquanto estava doente, para depois que se curasse, ele voltaria e vingaria toda sua perda...**

**(*********************************)**

**Uma semana se passa, o Rei César ainda estava acampado na Floresta Encantada, procurando pela Rachel, sem encontrá-la, ainda firme, sem desistir, precisando vê-la...**

"**Meu senhor, seu reino precisa do senhor, não acha melhor voltarmos?" – o cavaleiro fala, tentando tirar o Rei César de seu desespero, a Rainha Lílith se aproxima, ainda mais irritada e com raiva...**

**Rainha Lílith: César, me explique o que está acontecendo, que palhaçada é essa?**

**Rei César: eu só est...**

**E eles escutam um barulho, sinos, gritos, barulhos, eles olham para o céu, vendo os pássaros voando, fugindo...**

**Rei César: o que está acontecendo?**

**Eles ouvem algumas pessoas se aproximarem e correrem...**

**Rei César: o que está acontecendo?**

**Ele grita e uma mulher para e olha para eles...**

"**A maldição da Evil Queen, ela conseguiu, estamos indo para um lugar horrível!"**

**Eles olham para cima, vendo uma espécie de tempestade, uma fumaça escura, roxa, negra, não era possível identificar, o Rei César abraça a Lílith e eles se jogam no chão e sentem aquela fumaça os alcançarem, e eles não conseguem ver mais nada, apenas escuridão...**

**FIM DO MODO FLASHBACK**

**(********************************) **

_**Regina sobe, indo até o quarto da Sara, ela bate e vai entrando, vendo a Sara sentada na cama, mexendo no celular...**_

_**Regina: você vai comigo até a casa dessa tal Jasmine**_

_**Sara: o quê? Não!**_

_**Regina: vai sim, preciso que enfrente seus medos, preciso que olhe pra ela e confirme**_

_**Sara: por favor, Regina, eu deixei isso no passado**_

_**Regina: Sara, levante-se!**_

_**Sara olha pra ela e se levanta, tentando não chorar...**_

_**Regina: Sarinha, você não pode deixar isso assim, ela precisa pagar pelo que fez ou até mesmo desfazer**_

_**Sara: você não sabe de toda a história**_

_**Regina se senta na cama...**_

_**Regina: o que quer dizer?**_

_**Sara: ela não fez isso por pura maldade, ela também era escrava da mulher que realmente me feria, a Hortência, dona daquela casa em que me treinaram, ela me amaldiçoou porque ela foi obrigada a fazer isso**_

_**Regina: obrigada? Uma feiticeira poderosa recebendo ordens?**_

_**Sara: pelo que me lembro, existe uma forma de controlá-la, um colar, que a Hortência usava no pescoço, ela sempre falava que a Jasmine faria tudo que ela mandasse enquanto ela tivesse posse daquele colar**_

_**Regina fica olhando para a Sara, tentando entender tudo...**_

_**Regina: já vi algo assim, esse colar pode concentrar todos os poderes dela, talvez ela esteja sendo escravizada por esse marido dela, aquela poção que você viu, é na verdade um antídoto, ela está curando alguém, ou pelo menos tentando, já que o Henry disse que o pai da Kayla parecia doente, precisamos saber quem é este homem, e saber o que acontece naquela casa, farei isso pelo Henry, que está preocupado com a Kayla e farei isso por você, precisamos confrontar essa maldita feiticeira**_

_**Sara: tudo bem**_

_**Elas descem, indo para sala...**_

_**Regina: Robin, cuide de nossos filhos, ok? A Sara vai comigo, porque vamos passar na farmácia **_

_**Robin: ok**_

_**Ele olha pra ela, percebendo que ela estava mentindo, ele a conhecia profundamente, mas prefere não falar nada, sabia que depois, ela contaria o que estava acontecendo... Eles se dirigem lá pra fora, vão entrando no carro, Sara sentada no banco do carona, tentando controlar a respiração, nervosa, tremendo, a Kayla no banco de trás com o Henry, animada e sem se dar conta de nada...**_

_**Kayla: foi maravilhoso Regina, obrigada!**_

_**Regina: espero te ver mais vezes, Henry leve sua namorada lá em casa mais vezes, ouviu?**_

_**Eles chegam em frente a casa, e a Kayla desce do carro e o Henry puxa a porta, fechando-a, ela fica olhando e rindo, pensando que o Henry estava brincando...**_

_**Henry: mãe, vai com calma, e já que está aqui distraia a mãe dela enquanto dou um jeito de colocar o frasco de volta**_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**Ele desce do carro e segura a mão da Kayla...**_

_**Regina: vamos**_

_**Sara: não consigo**_

_**Regina: consegue sim, vamos**_

_**Elas descem do carro, Sara sentindo o coração praticamente saindo pela boca, batendo forte, ela estava tremendo... Kayla abre a porta e vai chamando-os para entrar, Regina vai logo analisando a casa, olhando ao redor, sente a Sara segurar sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos nos seus, Regina aperta-os delicadamente, tentando passar um pouco de sua coragem... A mãe da Kayla vem andando pelo corredor, sem se dar conta das visitas...**_

_**Jasmine: filha? É você?**_

_**Ela olha para a sala, vendo a Regina, sabendo que se tratava da Evil Queen e ela olha para a Sara, sua expressão muda, sua memória busca aquele rosto e ela encontra, reconhecendo a menina...**_

_**Jasmine: Rachel?**_

_**Ao ouvir seu nome, a Sara suspira, necessitando de oxigênio, precisando respirar, se acalmar... Regina olha pra ela e vê a dor no rosto da Sara, e aquilo basta, basta para ela perder toda a calma e possível paciência...**_

_**Regina: sentiu falta disso aqui?**_

_**Regina ergue a mão, e o frasco aparece, ela segura e o deixa visível para a Jasmine, o Henry a olha assustado e mexe na mochila, procurando-o, e se dá conta de que sua mãe usou magia, tirando-o de sua mochila, a Jasmine olha e sorri...**_

_**Jasmine: isso me pertence!**_

_**Jasmine ergue a mão, e logo aparece um tipo de varinha, Regina olha pra ela e sorri, sentindo-se desafiada, Jasmine aponta para ela e a Regina reage movida pela intuição, defendendo-se, desviando a magia que veio contra ela, vendo a mesa de centro explodir...**_

_**Kayla: mãe?! O que está? O quê?**_

_**Henry: mãe! Mãe! Você prometeu!**_

_**Regina olha para o filho e olha a Sara deitada no chão, protegendo-se, Regina ergue a mão, conseguindo levitar o Henry e a Kayla e os move delicadamente pelo corredor e os põe no banheiro, fechando a porta em seguida, ouvindo os gritos dos dois e as batidas na porta...  
>Regina volta a olhar para a Jasmine e move a mão, fazendo a varinha dela ser jogada longe, e ela a suspende, levitando-a e apertando-lhe o pescoço...<strong>_

_**Regina: onde está seu maldito colar?**_

_**A Jasmine segura o próprio pescoço, sentindo-se sufocada...**_

_**Jasmine: não está comigo, está com o meu marido, pertence a ele**_

_**Regina: Sara! Levante-se, vá buscá-lo!**_

_**A Sara vai se levantando, sentindo medo e estando com a adrenalina a flor da pele, ela fica de pé, mas não consegue andar... Regina continua apertando o pescoço da Jasmine, e ouvindo as batidas do Henry na porta do banheiro, quando elas escutam uma voz masculina...**_

_**George: o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?**_

_**Ele aparece na escada e olha a cena, vendo a Regina, vendo sua esposa flutuando no meio da sala e ele vê uma garota, essa garota, a Rachel...**_


	106. Chapter 106

_**George fica no topo da escada, olhando rapidamente aquela cena, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali, e ele olha novamente para a Sara, ele sorri...**_

_**George: Rachel! Quanto tempo!**_

_**Jasmine olha pra ele e para a Sara, ficando confusa, sente a Regina soltar um pouco a garganta dela, dando acesso ao ar que lhe faltava, ela tosse e vai respirando...**_

_**Jasmine: você a conhece?**_

_**George: claro que sim, me serviu por alguns anos, nos divertimos bastante, não é? Doce Rachel!**_

_**Regina respira fundo, tentando não ser dominada pela raiva, mas ao ver as lágrimas da Sara, que chorava silenciosamente e estando de pé, parecendo estar em choque, Regina olha pra Jasmine e aperta novamente seu pescoço...**_

_**Regina: que espécie de casal, são vocês? Você estava o curando?**_

_**Regina olha para cima, vendo o George recuar e antes que ele pudesse correr, ela o puxa, usando magia, observa sorrindo enquanto o George rolava as escadas, batendo a coluna e caindo no chão aos pés da Sara, Regina observa a reação da Sara, vendo que ela não se movia, olhava pra baixo, ainda parada, calada, chorando...**_

_**Regina: acha que pode fugir? O destino resolveu nos colocar aqui, para termos um acerto de contas!**_

_**George vai tossindo e gemendo, sentindo dor nas costas...**_

_**Regina: ajoelhe-se!**_

_**George olha pra ela, tendo uma expressão de ódio, cerrando os dentes e ofegando...**_

_**Regina: AJOELHE-SE! **_

_**Regina grita, sentindo a raiva correndo pelo sangue, e ele vai se ajoelhando, olhando a Rachel na sua frente...**_

_**Regina: Sarinha, eu sei que isso não resolve nada, mas você merece se libertar disso!**_

_**Regina a olha com amor, e sorri, volta a olhar para George, sua expressão muda totalmente...**_

_**Regina: peça perdão! Peça perdão a ela!**_

_**George vai olhando pra cima, encarando os olhos da Sara, a Jasmine continuava presa, flutuando, mas não estava mais sendo sufocada, permanecia calada, olhando...**_

_**George: me... perdoe! Pelas coisas que eu fiz...**_

_**Sara olha pra ele, sem saber o que sentir, aquele homem que tanto lhe fez mal, estava ali na sua frente, ajoelhado, velho, machucado, mas ela não sentia pena dele...**_

_**George: vai perdoar ou não? Cadela **_

_**Sara: não me chame de cadela!**_

_**Ele se assusta com o tom de voz dela, e não consegue prever o movimento seguinte, logo após falar, a Sara toma impulso e acerta um murro no rosto do George, concentrando toda sua raiva, toda sua força em seu braço, George cai no chão novamente e a Sara grita, aliviando o estresse e sentindo sua mão doer, Regina sorri, orgulhando-se...**_

_**Regina: e quanto a você Jasmine? Você sabe muito bem o mal que causou para ela, não sabe?**_

_**Jasmine: me perdoe Rachel, eu não tinha escolha, você sabe que não, nós vivíamos lá, a Hortência, ela que.. você sabe Rachel!**_

_**Sara: você me amaldiçoou! Amaldiçoou minhas amigas**_

_**Sara vai andando, indo até o meio da sala, chegando perto da Jasmine, Regina a mantém imobilizada, evitando que ela reagisse e tentasse machucar a Sara...**_

_**Sara: pode desfazer isso?**_

_**Jasmine: infelizmente não, nunca foi de meu interesse voltar atrás de algum feitiço meu **_

_**Sara: então vou ficar assim para sempre? Acha justo? Você que amaldiçoou tantas garotas, tirando-lhes a virtude de ser mãe, e justo você tem uma filha linda! Você não merece!**_

_**Regina: George! Vá buscar o colar, agora!**_

_**Ele se levanta com dificuldade, andando até uma parede e tirando um quadro, tendo um cofre com senha, ele vai digitando e quando destrava, a Regina o imobiliza, usando magia, levitando-o e o tirando de perto da parede, jogando-o no chão do outro lado da sala...**_

_**Regina: pegue o colar, Sara**_

_**Sara caminha até lá e pega o colar, sentindo a pele arrepiar, sentindo o poder concentrado ali...**_

_**Regina: quebre!**_

_**Jasmine: NÃO! Por favor! Não faça isso! Se você quebrar esse colar, eu morro, ele faz parte de mim...**_

_**Sara fica olhando o colar...**_

_**Regina: morrer? Você vai morrer? Acho que está mentindo?**_

_**Jasmine: você vai arriscar Rachel? Se eu tiver falando a verdade? Vai carregar a culpa pro resto de sua vida?**_

_**Sara fica olhando e a Regina olha pra ela, vendo que por mais que ela tivesse sofrido, ela continuava com o coração puro, não queria que aquele coração se tornasse negro, Regina ergue a mão e tira o colar das mãos da Sara, ela se assusta e olha pra Regina...**_

_**Regina: não vou deixar você carregar essa culpa**_

_**Regina solta o colar no chão e pisa com força, esmagando-o, quebrando-o, Jasmine grita, Regina e Sara olham para ela, vendo uma aura negra envolver a Jasmine, formando um espiral e saindo de dentro dela, Regina a solta e ela cai no chão, ofegante, fraca, Regina sorri e olha pra ela...**_

_**Regina: olha que descoberta interessante! Você não morreu!**_

_**Regina vai dando risada e Jasmine olha pra ela com raiva...**_

_**Regina: você perdeu seus poderes não é?**_

_**Regina fica sorrindo, inclinando-se para perto dela e debochando, quando escuta um barulho, vendo o George cair no chão desacordado, ela o olha e fica confusa, Jasmine se levanta e corre até ele...**_

_**Jasmine: NÃO! George! George!**_

_**Regina franze as sobrancelhas tentando entender, e seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando ela escuta um grito, ela olha assustada para a Sara e a vê cair ajoelhada, pondo a mão no ventre, sua expressão indicando que ela sentia uma dor absurda, Regina corre até ela, passando pela varinha da Jasmine e vê a varinha se destruir sozinha, virando pó, Regina se abaixa e abraça a Sara...**_

_**Regina: o que foi? Sara?**_

_**Sara grita novamente, apertando a barriga, Regina olha pra Jasmine...**_

_**Regina: o que está acontecendo? **_

_**Jasmine: toda minha magia está se desfazendo, então minha poção para a doença do George está indo embora e provavelmente a Sara está se curando...**_

_**Regina: e por que ela está sofrendo?**_

_**Regina olha para o banheiro, e ergue a mão, abrindo a porta, Henry e Kayla correm, olhando para sala, sem entender nada, Kayla corre até seus pais...**_

_**Kayla: o que aconteceu? Papai? Papai?**_

_**Ela começa a chorar, Henry olha pra Regina, assustado...**_

_**Regina: me ajuda, a Sara está passando mal, me ajuda a levá-la no hospital**_

_**Ele corre até ela e eles seguram a Sara, e ao levantá-la, eles veem o sangue escorrer pelas pernas da Sara, numa quantidade que indicava hemorragia, Regina começa a chorar, desesperando-se e sente a Sara ficar mais pesada, eles a seguram e olham pra ela, vendo a Sara desmaiada, Jasmine corre até o telefone, ligando para a ambulância, a Regina e o Henry vão saindo de lá, levando a Sara para o carro, assustados, vendo o sangue dela escorrendo, sujando as pernas dela, sujando o chão...**_

_**(********************************)**_

_**Chegando ao hospital, uns enfermeiros correm com uma maca e deitam a Sara, levando-a para dentro e conferindo os sinais vitais enquanto correm, Regina corre junto com eles, segurando a mão da Sara, que continuava desacordada, Regina vai respondendo algumas perguntas, até chegarem a uma porta, eles avisam que a Regina não pode entrar e ela olha eles entrarem por lá, levando a Sara... Regina fica chorando, vendo sua roupa suja de sangue, ela sente as pernas perderem a força e quando sente que vai cair, ela sente alguém a segurar, sustentando o peso dela, ela se vira e vê o Robin, ele sorri, tentando acalmá-la e a abraça...**_

_**Robin: calma meu amor!**_

_**Robin a abraça forte, ouvindo o choro da Regina...**_

_**Regina: e se ela morrer Robin? **_

_**Robin: calma amor, vai dá tudo certo, a Sara não vai morrer**_

_**Regina: E se a magia daquela mulher for forte e sair de dentro da Sara de forma violenta e ela não resistir?**_

_**Robin: isso não vai acontecer amor, calma**_

_**Robin fala movido pelo impulso, na verdade ele não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, não podia perguntar agora, precisava apenas confortar sua mulher, que estava desesperada... O Henry aparece e olha pra Regina...**_

_**Regina: filho, eu não causei aquilo**_

_**Henry: o pai da Kayla entrou em coma mãe**_

_**Regina se solta do Robin e olha pro Henry, temendo que ele estivesse com raiva dela...**_

_**Henry: você deixou a situação sair do controle, eu te pedi calma mãe, só isso que te pedi**_

_**Regina: ele está daquele jeito por que já estava doente! Eu não causei aquilo, eu só destruir o colar da Jasmine, e ela perdeu a magia, fiz isso pela Kayla também, agora aquela mulher não pode causar o mal a ninguém **_

_**Henry: e ela estava causando mal a alguém? Ela estava tentando curar o marido!**_

_**Regina: você não entende**_

_**Henry: não entendo mesmo, vou lá tentar apoiar a Kayla, se é que ela ainda me quer por perto**_

_**Henry se vira e vai andando...**_

_**Regina: Henry**_

_**Ela dá um passo na direção dele e o Robin a segura, a abraçando e a beija na cabeça...**_

_**Robin: deixe ele ir, depois vocês conversam com calma**_

_**Robin a conduz até uma cadeira e eles se sentam...**_

_**Regina: cadê a Clarissa e o Roland?**_

_**Robin: eu deixei eles com a Tinker**_

_**Algumas horas se passam, Regina já estava impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro, nervosa, sem notícias...**_

_**Robin: amor, não é melhor você...**_

_**Regina: não, eu vou ficar aqui**_

_**Robin assente, ficando aflito, vendo a Regina fragilizada, quando eles veem uma enfermeira vindo...**_

_**Regina: como ela está?**_

_**Enf.: estável, fora de risco, ela teve uma hemorragia, mas não conseguimos encontrar de onde vinha, sabemos que veio do útero, as paredes do útero dela sangraram sem nenhuma razão aparente, mas já estancou, o corpo dela mesmo interrompeu o sangramento sozinho, ela está tomando soro, está fraquinha, mas ela está bem**_

_**Regina: posso vê-la?**_

_**Enf.: claro**_

_**Regina vai acompanhando a enfermeira, até chegar num quarto, vendo a Sara deitada, ela sorri ao ver a Regina...**_

_**Regina: oi meu amor**_

_**Regina se apressa em direção a ela e segura a mão dela, inclinando-se e a beijando na testa...**_

_**Regina: está sentindo alguma coisa?**_

_**Sara: não, tomei alguns medicamentos pra dor, estou me sentindo drogada, dopada...**_

_**Regina sorri, respirando aliviada...**_

_**Regina: você me deu um susto**_

_**Sara: eu tomei um susto também**_

_**Regina: quando ela vai ter alta?**_

_**Regina pergunta a enfermeira...**_

_**Enf.: bom, ela vai ter que passar a noite em observação, mas amanhã de manhã, acho que ela já pode ser liberada**_

_**Regina: posso ficar aqui?**_

_**Sara: não precisa, você precisa ir, ficar com a Clarissa, amanhã você volta, pra vir me buscar**_

_**Regina: ok, fica bem tá? Qualquer coisa eu venho pra cá**_

_**Regina segura o rosto dela e sorri, sentindo o medo ir embora, Sara sorri, elas permanecem alguns segundos se olhando nos olhos...**_

_**Regina: eu amo você**_

_**Sara: eu também amo você**_

_**Regina: você agora está livre dos seus monstros, prometo que daqui pra frente sua vida só irá melhorar**_

_**Sara: eu acredito**_

_**Regina aproxima o rosto do dela, encostando os lábios nos da Sara, dando um selinho, elas se olham novamente e a Sara sorri, Regina sorri também, era estranho pra elas quando isso acontecia, parecia um imã, nem uma e nem a outra pensava direito, apenas acontecia...**_

_**Regina: até amanhã**_

_**Sara: boa noite!**_

_**E a Regina vai saindo, indo até o Robin que a esperava de pé, ele sorri ao ver o rosto da Regina sorridente, ela corre até ele e o abraça...**_

_**Regina: ela está bem**_

_**Robin: podemos ir pra casa? Onde ela está?**_

_**Regina: vai passar a noite aqui, mas amanhã a gente vem buscá-la**_

_**Robin: e o Henry?**_

_**Regina desfaz o sorriso, sabendo que seu filho estava chateado, Robin segura a mão dela e eles vão andando, perguntando onde George estava internado, eles chegam até o corredor e veem o Henry com a Kayla, a Jasmine e a Emma que estava em pé...**_

_**Regina: com licença**_

_**Emma: eu fico com o Henry, levo ele pra casa**_

_**Regina: Henry, você sabe que precisamos conversar, não sabe?**_

_**Henry: sim, mas não agora**_

_**Regina: eu sei... bom, Kayla, minha história com seus pais não envolve você, infelizmente, no passado aconteceram coisas ruins e espero que sua mãe seja sincera com você e te conte, mas o que eu posso fazer por você, é oferecer toda ajuda e apoio para que seu pai seja medicado, examinado enquanto estiver nesse hospital, eu nunca tive a intenção de matar, nem machucar ninguém, eu só queria conversar e acertar as coisas...**_

_**Kayla: eu não estou entendendo nada, eu não...**_

_**Kayla suspira, enxugando as lágrimas com as mãos...**_

_**Jasmine: eu vou explicar tudo pra você minha filha, me perdoe por isso**_

_**Jasmine abraça a Kayla e olha pra Regina...**_

_**Jasmine: eu ficarei grata se fizer isso, mesmo depois do mal que nós causamos à Rachel, você tem um coração bom Regina**_

_**Regina: amanhã eu volto aqui e me informo da condição do seu marido, agora acalme sua filha, que é inocente, e conte a verdade pra ela**_

_**Henry se levanta e abraça a Regina, ela o envolve num abraço e sorri...**_

_**Henry: mãe, eu...**_

_**Regina: tudo bem meu amor, foi tudo muito complicado, depois a gente conversa**_

_**Ela o beija na testa, e volta a segurar a mão do Robin, eles vão saindo do hospital e vão pra casa, precisando ir em carros separados...**_


	107. Chapter 107

_**Regina e Robin chegam em casa ao mesmo tempo, guardam os carros na garagem e se encontram na porta...**_

_**Robin: tudo bem?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Eles vão entrando, vendo o Rick sentado no chão brincando com o Roland, que assim que vê os pais, se levanta e fica pulando...**_

_**Roland: mamãe... papai...**_

_**Ele corre e pula no colo do Robin, ele o segura e o beija... **_

_**Robin: obrigado Rick**_

_**Regina: cadê a Tinker?**_

_**Rick: no quarto do bebê**_

_**Regina vai subindo as escadas e ao chegar no corredor já escuta os choros da Clarissa, ela vai entrando no quarto, vendo a Tinker abraçando a Clarissa e a balançando, tentando acalmá-la...**_

_**Regina: Oi**_

_**Tinker: Oi amiga, como está a Sara?**_

_**Ao ouvir a voz da mãe, a Clarissa já se força a levantar e choramingar...**_

_**Clarissa: mãmãmãmã**_

_**Regina: a Sara está melhor, vai dormir lá essa noite, amanhã vou buscar**_

_**Tinker: depois me conta o que aconteceu, ok? Estou perdidinha**_

_**Clarissa: mãmãmãmã**_

_**Regina olha pra filha, vendo que ela estava se zangando...**_

_**Regina: own meu bebê, a mamãe está suja, vou tomar um banho... Tinker muito obrigada, amanhã te conto tudo, pode ir, deixa a Clarissa com o Robin**_

_**Tinker: ok**_

_**Regina vai para o quarto dela, olhando a própria roupa, vendo as manchas de sangue, ela vai tirando rapidamente, jogando tudo na cesta de roupas sujas e ela entra no chuveiro, molhando-se por inteiro, sentindo a água morna, ela vai pensando no que aconteceu, admirando-se com as coincidências, vai repassando tudo na cabeça enquanto toma banho, até que ela escuta alguém entrar no banheiro...**_

_**Robin: amor?**_

_**Regina: oi**_

_**Robin: eles já foram, coloquei o Roland na cama, mas ele está meio elétrico, tomara que durma**_

_**Regina passa a mão no vidro do boxe, tentando tirar a parte embaçada para poder olhar para o Robin, eles se olham e sorriem, Regina vai dando tchauzinho para a Clarissa e a Clarissa fica rindo...**_

_**Regina: vem tomar banho comigo amor, traz a Clarissa **_

_**Robin: ok**_

_**Ele vai saindo do banheiro, põe a Clarissa na cama e tira a roupinha dela, depois ele tira a própria roupa e a pega no braço, voltando para o banheiro e entrando no boxe, Regina pega sua filha e beija, Robin vai passando pela Regina, ficando atrás dela e a abraça...**_

_**Regina: amanhã a Clarissa faz 8 meses**_

_**Robin: minha menininha, crescendo rápido, poxa! Por que o tempo passa tão rápido?**_

_**Clarissa: papapapa**_

_**Robin: oi neném, gostosinha do papai**_

_**Eles terminam o banho e saem do banheiro, Regina veste uma calcinha e vai vestindo a Clarissa, ela se senta na cama e pega a filha, oferecendo o seio para ela, que já mama, fechando os olhinhos...**_

_**Regina: amor, a Clarissa vai dormir aqui com a gente, tá?**_

_**Robin: ok amor, e esse seu cabelo molhado?**_

_**Regina sorri, aparentemente cansada, Robin pega uma toalha seca e vai pra perto dela, e fica enxugando os cabelos dela, esfregando e tentando tirar o máximo de umidade...**_

_**(***************************)**_

_**Regina termina de secar os cabelos com um secador, e volta para a cama, vendo o Robin de olhos fechados, ao lado da adormecida Clarissa, ela sorri e vai se deitando com eles, apaga a luz...**_

_**Robin: boa noite!**_

_**Regina: boa noite! Eu te amo!**_

_**Robin: eu também te amo!**_

_**(***************************)**_

_**Regina já estava na cozinha, colocando o café da manhã na mesa, o Roland sentado na cadeira de refeição dele e a Clarissa na cadeira de refeição dela, estavam bem próximos, Roland brincando com ela e dando beijos, todo carinhoso com a irmãzinha... Robin aparece na cozinha, apenas usando uma cueca boxer, ele se espreguiça e vê a Regina fazendo ovos mexidos, ele sorri ao vê-la apenas com uma blusinha de seda e uma calcinha...**_

_**Robin: bom dia!**_

_**Regina olha pra ele e sorri...**_

_**Regina: bom dia meu amor!**_

_**Robin: que coisa gostosa é essa?**_

_**Regina olha pra ele, o repreendendo e ao mesmo tempo gostando do que ouviu...**_

_**Robin: estava falando dos ovos **_

_**Regina fica rindo e ele vai até ela e a abraça, dando beijos no cabelo dela, ele a solta e se vira, vendo os filhos...**_

_**Robin: e vocês aí hein? Dois pestinhas né?**_

_**Roland: eu e a Calissa tamos espelando a cumidinha papai**_

_**Robin: estão com fome? A Calissa tá com fome, tá Calissa?**_

_**Ele vai cutucando ela com um dedo e ela sorri, dando risadinhas, mostrando o dentinho...**_

_**Robin: e o Roland? **_

_**Roland: tá com fome **_

_**Robin se senta na cadeira, ficando próximo deles, ele vai dando beijos no Roland...**_

_**Robin: vai trabalhar hoje amor?**_

_**Regina: eu acho que não, depende... Vou buscar a Sarinha e acho que vou ficar aqui com ela**_

_**Eles tomam café, e o Robin vai se arrumar pra trabalhar, Regina arruma o Roland, colocando o uniforme, tênis e o penteando, organiza a mochila dele, depois ela se arruma... **_

_**Robin: amor, deixa que eu levo o Roland pra escola**_

_**Regina: amor, na verdade eu queria que você fosse comigo buscar a Sara, meu carro está sujo, tenho que mandar lavar, sujou de sangue e tal**_

_**(***********************)**_

_**Robin após levar o Roland pra escola e ir buscar a Sara, volta pra casa pra deixá-las, Regina sai do carro e vai pegando a Clarissa, Sara vai saindo do carro...**_

_**Regina: obrigada amor**_

_**Robin: de nada, até mais tarde!**_

_**Ele volta a dirigir e Regina vai andando pra casa, junto com a Sara...**_

_**Regina: tá com fome?**_

_**Sara: sim**_

_**Regina: ótimo!**_

_**Elas entram, Sara vai indo para a sala e se senta no sofá, Regina coloca a Clarissa no cercadinho...**_

_**Regina: quer comer comida mesmo ou quer uma fruta, algo leve?**_

_**Sara: sei lá**_

_**Regina: quer comer cereais com leite?**_

_**Sara: quero**_

_**Regina: vou pegar, espera aí**_

_**Regina vai indo para cozinha e pega uma tigela, colocando cereais e granola e despeja leite gelado, pega uma colher e volta para a sala, entregando a tigela para a Sara, sentando-se ao lado dela e pondo uma das pernas em cima do sofá, sentando em cima e ficando de frente para a Sara...**_

_**Regina: preciso conversar uma coisa com você Sarinha**_

_**Sara: o quê?**_

_**Regina: não sei se você já se deu conta, mas aparentemente você está curada**_

_**Sara olha pra ela, parando de mastigar, ela nem teve tempo de pensar nisso, só sentia dor, tanta dor e ver seu próprio sangue se esvaindo pelas pernas, era no mínimo uma cena traumatizante...**_

_**Sara: eu... **_

_**Regina sorri e acaricia o rosto dela...**_

_**Regina: assim que você se sentir melhor, vou te levar na minha ginecologista, que você conhece muito bem, a Dra. Joana, acho importante você fazer alguns exames, prevenção, essas coisas, e vê como está a saúde de seu útero**_

_**Sara: eu vou poder ter filhos!**_

_**Regina: sim, acredito que sim, bom... não era exatamente sobre isso que eu ia falar com você**_

_**Sara põe uma das pernas no sofá também, sentando-se do mesmo jeito que a Regina e ficando de frente para ela, continuando a comer seu cereal...**_

_**Regina: então, foi muita informação pra nós duas ontem, principalmente para você, bom, pelo menos não acontece sempre uma coisa dessas, as duas pessoas que te prejudicaram de repente se casam e aparecem na sua frente!**_

_**Sara: sim, eu nunca imaginaria**_

_**Regina: mas acontece que eles são os pais da Kayla, e como você sabe, ela é namorada do meu filho e os dois são inocentes nisso**_

_**Sara: eu entendo**_

_**Regina: bom, o Henry inicialmente ficou com raiva de mim, até por que o George está em coma, ele estava vivo por causa da poção da Jasmine e eu tirei os poderes dela, e particularmente faria de novo se soubesse que te curaria, faria mil vezes se preciso, mas a Kayla pode perder o pai, e pode associar a culpa para mim, entende? E eu poderia perder meu filho, então, decidi ajudar, sinceramente não vou me esforçar muito não, vou só cuidar para que ele seja bem cuidado no hospital e com os custos dos exames, já que eles não tem como pagar...**_

_**Sara: eu entendo, é o certo a se fazer, se está com medo de eu ficar chateada, nem se preocupe, isso até me admira, o que você fez por mim já basta, eu estou curada Regina, eu poderei ser mãe um dia, não me sinto mais vazia, na verdade desde que conheci você que não me sinto tão vazia, você é minha família, e vir morar aqui com você, foi a melhor coisa, me sinto parte disso, dessa família**_

_**Regina: você é! Somos como irmãs... Ou talvez não sejamos tão fraternais assim**_

_**Regina sorri pra ela e ela sorri também, entendendo o que a Regina quis dizer...**_

_**Sara: não precisamos entender que tipo de amor nós sentimos, apenas... Sentimos!**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Elas escutam a campainha tocar, Regina se levanta e ao virar o corredor, toma um susto, vendo a Tinker...**_

_**Tinker: ah não reclama, eu toquei a campainha!**_

_**Regina: além de tocar, você tem que esperar eu ir abrir!**_

_**Tinker passa por ela e já vai se sentando ao lado da Sara...**_

_**Tinker: eu vim aqui te ver, como você está?**_

_**Regina se aproxima delas, revirando os olhos e sorrindo, pega a tigela vazia da mão da Sara e vai levando para a cozinha, ao voltar para sala, ela se senta perto delas e vão conversando, contando algumas coisas para a Tinker, que ia tentando entender e acompanhar...**_

_**Tinker: então você vai poder ter filhos? Que maravilha! Já quero ser a madrinha**_

_**Sara: mas eu não tenho ninguém, posso engravidar, mas preciso de alguém pra fazer isso**_

_**Tinker: eu te engravido, sua gostosa!**_

_**Elas começam a rir, Sara põe a mão na barriga apenas temendo sentir dor, mas relaxa ao ver que não doeu...**_

_**Regina: acho que isso não é biologicamente possível Tinker, e se fosse com certeza eu já estaria na sua frente!**_

_**Tinker: acha mesmo!?**_

_**Elas se encaram, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e fazendo bico, ambas se desafiando e se encarando...**_

_**Sara: ok meninas, não precisam de uma luta sangrenta por mim, vocês não tem um membro especial para me engravidar!**_

_**Tinker: membro especial? É assim que você chama?**_

_**Sara: tenho outros nomes, mas preferi ser delicada**_

_**Regina: delicada por quê? Quer enganar a quem?**_

_**Elas ficam rindo, se divertindo juntas...**_

_**Tinker: já que estamos falando de indelicadeza e membros! Sara, será que você poderia contar alguma coisa sobre sua vida íntima? Alguma vez se divertiu? Ou sempre foi sem vontade?**_

_**Sara: já me diverti sim, na verdade, me divertir muito... Antes do George me comprar, eu morava em outro castelo, eu era propriedade de um príncipe, e a gente se divertia sim, ele foi meu primeiro, e ficamos juntos por quase três anos**_

_**Tinker: oh meu Deus!**_

_**Sara: o que foi?**_

_**Tinker: seus olhos! Você o ama!**_

_**Sara muda a expressão, ficando um pouco aflita...**_

_**Regina: Tinker, deixa de ser intrometida, a menina estava falando...**_

_**Tinker: você o ama não é?**_

_**Sara: isso ficou no passado! Mas sim, eu o amava... mas continuando, mesmo depois do George, eu também me divertia, não com ele, ele sempre foi um bruto idiota, era quase uma tortura transar com ele, e depois que me acostumei virou um tédio! Mas ele tinha algumas perversões...**_

_**Sara sorri, deixando a Tinker e a Regina com uma expressão curiosa, ela contempla os rostos delas por uns segundos antes de continuar...**_

_**Sara: às vezes ele apenas me chamava e outra garota e ele apenas observava enquanto a gente, ah.. vocês sabem!**_

_**Sara morde os lábios e sorri...**_

_**Tinker: gente! Então você já transou com mulher?**_

_**Sara: sim, várias vezes**_

_**Tinker sorri e olha pra Regina, vendo a amiga perder a cor...**_

_**Tinker: o que foi Regina? Está desconfortável com a conversa? Por acaso é preconceituosa?**_

_**Regina: claro que não, estou ouvindo...**_

_**Tinker fica olhando pra ela e rindo, volta a olhar para a Sara...**_

_**Tinker: não quero ser chata, mas por que o seu primeiro dono vendeu você?**_

_**Sara: isso ainda é um mistério pra mim, de início achei que pudesse ser um mal entendido, mas ele nunca me procurou, nem quando se tornou rei, eu soube que ele se casou, se tornou rei, poderia me procurar, mas talvez ele não me amasse como dizia...**_

_**Tinker: qual o nome dele?**_

_**Sara: César**_

_**Regina vai prestando atenção, sentindo-se desconfortável, ouvindo os nomes e os fatos, sabendo que ela já tinha escutado antes, mas não conseguia lembrar exatamente, e ela arregala os olhos, lembrando-se, enquanto ela estava preocupada em se vingar da Snow, lançando a maldição, ela recebeu uma visita, de um rei, talvez fosse César o seu nome, ela não consegue lembrar se era exatamente este o nome, mas ele procurou pela Sara... **_

_**Regina: eu acho que...**_

_**Regina morde os lábios, preferindo não falar, podia ver que a Sara ainda sofria com aquela história, então, ela não podia trazer esperança sem ter certeza, ela continua calada...**_

_**Tinker: acha o quê?**_

_**Regina: nada... Só acho que pode ter uma explicação pra ele ter vendido você, sinto muito**_

_**Sara: tudo bem, eu não me importo mais com isso... Só quero seguir minha vida, de qualquer forma, hoje estou aqui em outro mundo, ele já deve ter tido filhos, envelhecido, até por que nós nos congelamos, nem sei se ele está vivo, ele é uma lembrança do passado, uma lembrança feliz e dolorosa!**_

_**Tinker: bom, tenho que voltar para o trabalho! Qualquer coisa, falo com vocês no whatsapp**_

_**(***************************)**_

_**Uma semana se passa, Regina já tinha conseguido escolher o convite de casamento e já tinha encomendado a quantidade necessária, as caixas com os convites já tinham chegado e faltava apenas assinar e colocar os nomes dos convidados... Regina também tinha decidido enviar convite apenas para os amigos e família, o resto da cidade seria convidada através de um anúncio repetitivo nas rádios de StoryBrooke. A Sara já estava completamente restaurada e estava mais feliz, sempre com um sorriso no rosto e animada, estava fazendo alguns exames que a Dra. Joana tinha passado, mas pelas taxas dos exames hormonais que ela tinha feito, já dava pra confirmar que ela estava ovulando, entrando num ciclo saudável. As obras na estrada ligando a estrada principal até o lago já tinha sido iniciada, e o lago já estava rotulado como área de preservação. Tudo corria bem para todos, Regina estava em seu escritório, tinha um almoço marcado com um organizador de eventos, ela vai organizando os papéis e se levantando...**_

_**Regina: Tinker, vou para o Granny's, até daqui a pouco**_

_**Tinker: boa sorte!**_

_**Regina sorri e vai andando, segurando sua bolsa, ela passa pelo salão, conferindo-se no espelho, vendo-se vestida num vestido apertado, na cor preta, ela sorri, e vai saindo de lá, entra no carro, tira o scarpien, preferia dirigir descalça. Chegando ao Granny's, ela calça-os novamente e desce do carro, ao abri a porta, ela sorri, vendo o Robin em uma das mesas, almoçando com algum colega de trabalho, ela se aproxima deles...**_

_**Regina: Boa tarde!**_

_**Robin vira o rosto, olhando pra ela e sorri, se levanta e a abraça, beijando a testa dela...**_

_**Robin: Oi amor, que surpresa boa, quer se juntar a nós?**_

_**Regina: obrigada, não vou poder, estou esperando o...**_

_**Robin: ah sim, é verdade! Ok!**_

_**Regina: bom almoço pra vocês!**_

_**Regina sorri para o colega do Robin, o cumprimentando, ela vai até uma outra mesa e se senta, ficando de frente para o Robin, ela sorri e ele pisca para ela, voltando em seguida a conversar com o colega, Regina pega o celular e confere a hora, pega o cardápio e prefere esperar o promotor de eventos, para escolherem juntos, com esse pensamento ainda em sua mente, ela escuta a porta se abrir e o reconhece pelas fotos, ela levanta a mão, acenando e ele se direciona até lá, andando depressa e ao vê aquela mulher linda se levantar, podendo dar uma conferida no corpo dela, vendo como o vestido lhe vestia perfeitamente, aderindo a pele dela e mostrando cada curva, ele estende a mão e se cumprimentam...**_

"_**Estou decepcionado, venho até aqui consciente de ter que planejar o seu casamento, mas lamento não ser o noivo" – ele fala sorrindo e beija a mão dela, numa espécie de cumprimento antigo e ultrapassado... Regina que até então estava sorrindo, fica com a expressão aflita e sem graça, ela olha para o Robin, pedindo a Deus que ele não tivesse ouvido, e pelo sorriso que ela recebe, ela fica aliviada sabendo que ele não escutou, ela volta a olhar para o homem na sua frente...**_

_**Regina: espero que isso não interfira no seu trabalho, quero ter o melhor casamento de todos!**_

"_**Com certeza, farei meu melhor, bom, me chamo Carlos..." – ele sorri, e eles se sentam, pedem o almoço e logo começam a conversar, Regina sempre cortando possíveis cantadas, mantendo o limite e respeito, e ao se impor, ele logo percebe que ela não estava para flertes e sim, tratando de um assunto sério... Regina vai olhando um catálogo de decoração enquanto toma sua Coca-Cola, chupando o canudo entretida, mas estava sendo observada, ela era incrivelmente sexy mesmo quando não estava se dando conta disso... Ela escuta seu celular tocar o alerta do whatsapp, ela pega o celular e desbloqueia, abrindo o whatsapp rapidamente e vê que era mensagem do Robin, ela solta a latinha e segura o celular com as duas mãos...**_

_**Robin- "Eu queria ser esse seu canudinho, pra você me chupar desse jeitinho aí"**_

_**Regina sorri e olha na direção do Robin, vendo ele sorrindo pra ela, eles trocam um olhar só deles e ela volta a olhar para o Carlos, que estava ainda procurando um catálogo em sua pasta, ela vai digitando...**_

_**Regina- "cadê o seu amigo?"**_

_**Robin- "ele já foi... eu fiquei aqui pq vale a pena ficar pra olhar vc chupar o canudinho"**_

_**Regina- "Robin, deixa de ser pervertido! Pra que me ver chupar canudinho, se vc é o único que me vê chupando algo melhor?"**_

_**Robin- "por que sua boca é gostosa chupando qualquer coisa"**_

_**Regina dá uma risadinha e o Carlos olha pra ela...**_

_**Carlos: bom, tenho outros aqui, veja esse...**_

_**Regina pega o catálogo e olha pro Robin, lançando um olhar que se traduzia em: "parou a brincadeira!". O almoço continua e enfim, a Regina decide uma decoração e eles acertam os preços...**_

_**Carlos: agora preciso ir, tenho outra reunião!**_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**Carlos: foi um prazer!**_

_**Eles se cumprimentam e o Carlos vai embora, Robin se levanta e caminha até a mesa dela, quando ele vai sentar, ela ergue a mão...**_

_**Regina: não!**_

_**Robin: por que não?**_

_**Regina: volte para sua mesa, e o resto eu explico por mensagem!**_

_**Robin olha pra ela confuso, mas ao ver o sorriso safado dela, ele volta, se senta e levanta as mãos, como quem diz: "e agora?". Regina sorri e vai digitando...**_

_**Regina- "pronto para realizar uma fantasia minha?"**_

_**Robin- "sempre!"**_

_**Regina- "estamos no Granny's e não nos conhecemos! Pronto, que comece a brincadeira! Flerte comigo amor!"**_

_**Robin- "só se for agora!"**_

_**Eles soltam os celulares na mesa e se olham, Robin sorri para ela e percebe a expressão dela diferente, ela o olha e o encara por uns minutos, e ele entende que ela já estava interpretando, ele se ajeita na cadeira e permanece olhando pra ela, dando umas olhadas para baixo, olhando descaradamente para o decote dela, Regina pega a latinha de Coca-Cola novamente e põe o canudo na boca, ainda olhando para baixo e quando ele menos espera, ela sobe o olhar, lançando-lhe o olhar mais sexy que ele já tinha visto, ele suspira, era tão diferente ver a Regina flertar com ele como se não o conhecesse, e o tesão que ela causava já estava bem visível em sua calça, ele sorri pra ela, tentando não quebrar aquele contato visual, ele olha a boca dela, vendo um sorriso se formar, e então ela passa a língua lentamente pelos lábios, mantendo os olhos nos dele, e aquilo faz o pênis dele pulsar, ele se mexe na cadeira, não contendo o tesão que estava sentindo, ele sorri pra ela...**_

"_**eu quero você!" – Robin fala sem emitir som, apenas movendo os lábios, ela sorri e pega o celular, colocando na bolsa, ela lança um outro olhar para ele e se levanta, virando na direção oposta, ele fica confuso e então, entende, **__vamos lá cara, banheiro! __**Robin se levanta quase num pulo e tenta ser mais discreto, pega o celular e enfia no bolso, andando rápido demais e segue até o banheiro, ficando na dúvida se ela estaria no feminino ou no masculino, ele arrisca o feminino, entra e se decepciona, vendo que estava vazio, mas ele vê uma porta se abri e a Regina estava encostada na parede, segurando a porta e sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: o que está fazendo no banheiro feminino?**_

_**Robin sorri e se aproxima dela, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta, ficando bem próximo, era apertado ali, mas parecia ser o melhor lugar do mundo, já que ele estava com ela...**_

_**Robin: qual seu nome?**_

_**Regina: Regina**_

_**Robin: seu nome é tão lindo quanto você**_

_**Robin segura a bolsa dela e põe em cima da descarga, agarrando-a logo em seguida, Regina solta um gemido ao sentir ele a agarrar com força, Robin se inclina beijando o pescoço dela, sentindo aquele cheiro maravilhoso, ele vai percorrendo os lábios e a Regina deixa a cabeça cair para o lado, deixando o Robin a beijá-la, ele vai lambendo e mordiscando, até chegar ao queixo, ele beija e para, olha pra ela, recebendo o olhar promíscuo dela e então ele fecha os olhos, beijando aquela boca gostosa, invadindo a boca dela com sua língua, num beijo intenso, Regina corresponde da mesma forma, chupando a língua dele de forma provocante, e soltando gemidos entre os beijos, ele se aperta contra ela e ela sente a ereção dele pressionar a barriga dela, ele encaixa uma das pernas entre as dela, e começa a roçar a coxa na vagina dela enquanto ainda a beija na boca, e ao parar de movimentar a perna, ele sente a Regina continuar o movimento, esfregando-se na coxa dele, ele continua apertando a coxa nela, enquanto a sente se esfregar, ele se inclina, puxando o decote dela e beijando os seios, tentando chupar os mamilos, puxando o vestido para baixo, e ao consegui descobrir o mamilo dela, ele o abocanha, chupando com força e recebendo leite em sua boca, ele sorri...**_

_**Robin: você tem filho?**_

_**Regina: desconsidera meu leite! **_

_**Robin sorri e volta a chupar, brincando com a língua, girando em volta do mamilo e chupando novamente, ele vai passando a mão pelo corpo dela, e ao chegar na barra do vestido, ele vai levantando devagar, Regina vai agarrando o Robin, com as mãos por baixo da camisa dele, arranhando as costas dele, e então ela vai acariciando a barriga dele, arranhando, ouvindo o Robin sibilar ao sentir as unhas dela o machucando, ela segura o pênis dele por cima da calça, vendo que ele estava completamente excitado, ela vai massageando...**_

_**Regina: belo equipamento você tem aqui!**_

_**Robin: você ainda nem viu! **_

_**Robin puxa o vestido dela, deixando embolado na cintura, ele segura a coxa dela e levanta, pondo o pé dela em cima do vaso sanitário, ele se ajoelha, segurando-a pela bunda, apertando, Regina olha pra baixo, mordendo os lábios, e observa o Robin afastar sua calcinha para o lado, ele sorri pra ela e aperta a bunda dela com a outra mão, trazendo-a para boca, ele abre bem a boca e abocanha ela por inteiro, dando uma chupada, sentindo a Regina encharcada, ela geme ao senti-lo rodar a língua pela vagina dela, penetrando-a, e percorrendo o clitóris dela, chupando e lambendo, Regina segura os cabelos dele, tentando se manter em pé, ainda sentindo a língua do Robin percorrer nervosamente a vagina dela, ela começa a se movimentar, se esfregando no rosto dele de forma violenta, ele apenas deixa a língua para fora, deixando a Regina controlar, sentindo a Regina se movimentar e de repente parar, gemendo, gozando, ele sente ela ficar ainda mais molhada e ele vai chupando, engolindo, ele vai se levantando...**_

_**Robin: estava mesmo precisando disso não é? Gozou rápido! Gostosa!**_

_**Regina: cala a boca! E me fode, me fode aqui no banheiro!**_

_**Robin vai abrindo a calça e sorrindo, abaixando até os joelhos, ele observa a Regina tirar a calcinha e a colocar entre os seios, no decote, ele ri e a segura, suspendendo-a, ela envolve as pernas ao redor do quadril dele e ele a encosta na parede, dividindo o peso dela com a parede, ele segura o pênis e o conduz para cima, encontrando certa dificuldade para penetrá-la por ela estar tão molhadinha, ele sente que estar encaixando e solta, empurrando-se para dentro e sente o pênis escapar, saindo, ele segura novamente e tenta mais uma vez, só soltando quando se sente dentro dela, ele a segura e vai se movimentando, entrando e saindo de dentro dela, estocando com força, eles encostam as testas, tentando não fazer muito barulho, Robin a beijava sempre que ela gemia alto, abafando os gemidos dela, sentindo ela gemer entre os beijos desajeitados, ele continua se movimentando com força, metendo, fodendo, Regina morde os lábios, tentando conter a vontade de gritar...**_

_**Robin: você é muito gostosa! Muito... gostosa!**_

_**Regina: vai, fode com força! Com força! **_

_**Robin se aperta dentro dela e rebola, girando o quadril causando atrito no clitóris dela, fazendo a Regina se descontrolar e gemer alto, Robin a beija...**_

_**Robin: shiiii quietinha! Não queremos ser pegos!**_

_**Regina: não faz isso!**_

_**Robin sorri e repete, rebolando dentro dela, enquanto aperta a bunda dela e a Regina joga a cabeça pra trás batendo com força na parede, mas sem se importar com a dor...**_

_**Regina: a-ah... caralho!**_

_**Robin: quer que eu foda você?**_

_**Regina: sim, eu quero**_

_**Robin a segura com força e vai se movimentando, batendo forte, atingindo-a com força por dentro, Regina franze as sobrancelhas, sentindo seu homem a machucar da forma mais gostosa, e a cada estocada Regina sentia seu corpo tremer, pedindo pelo orgasmo, Regina morde os lábios, mantendo-se parada para não quebrar aquele ritmo gostoso, então ela sente seu corpo se contrair, ela aperta o Robin, cravando as unhas em suas costas e o morde no ombro, enquanto goza, desmanchando-se e perdendo as forças, Robin sente a Regina amolecer e sua vagina o apertando por dentro, ele continua os movimentos, metendo com força até gozar também, gemendo, apertando-se dentro dela, eles param e ficam ofegantes, começam a ri...**_

_**Robin: amor!**_

_**Regina: oi**_

_**Robin: acho que estamos passando dos limites!**_

_**Ela começa a ri...**_

_**Robin: e eu adoro passar dos limites junto com você!**_

_**Regina: eu também...**_

_**Robin: droga!**_

_**Regina: o que foi?**_

_**Robin: se eu sair de dentro de você, vai melar toda a minha calça, o plano é o seguinte, você pega papel higiênico e põe aí na bucetinha pra não deixar escorrer, ok?**_

_**Regina assente enquanto ri... Ele vai se virando com ela no colo, e se abaixa um pouco pra ela poder pegar papel higiênico, ela dobra uma quantidade exagerada e vai colocando, escolhendo colocar por trás, Robin vai descendo a Regina e saindo de dentro dela com cuidado, e o plano dá certo, eles sorriem e a Regina vai se limpando, Robin se limpa e se veste, Regina veste a calcinha, deixando papel como se fosse absorvente, abaixa o vestido e pega a bolsa, eles saem daquele cubículo, precisando de ar, eles se olham no espelho e ficam rindo...**_

_**Regina: agora vamos embora como se nada tivesse acontecido!**_

_**Robin: ok**_

_**Eles saem do banheiro, passando pelas mesas, de mãos dadas, passam pelo caixa, Regina põe uma nota de 100 reais sem se importar com o troco e sai de lá, eles começam a rir e se abraçam...**_

_**Robin: você é louca sabia! E muito gostosa!**_

_**Regina: eu sou louca? E quanto a você Robin Hood?**_

_**Robin: somos loucos!**_

_**Eles sorriem e se despedem, indo cada um para seu carro...**_


	108. Chapter 108

_**Regina chega ao escritório, sorridente, visivelmente animada, vai jogando a bolsa em sua mesa e se joga na cadeira, sentando de forma desajeitada e se deitando...**_

_**Tinker: o que foi isso? **_

_**Regina: nada! Só estou feliz!**_

_**Tinker: que bom amiga, e aí? Como foi o almoço?**_

_**Regina: amiga, eu achei uma foto no catálogo que parecia ter saído dos meus sonhos, ele já fez casamentos no lago e eu vi um que nossa! Parecia um sonho! Claro que optei por este!**_

_**Tinker: amiga, fico muito feliz por tudo está acontecendo como você sonhou**_

_**Regina: sim, estou me sentindo a mulher mais sortuda deste mundo, a mais feliz!**_

_**Tinker: eu vejo! Dá pra ver em seus olhos, que você é feliz!**_

_**Elas ficam se olhando, trocando um sorriso amoroso... Regina escuta o celular tocar o alerta do whatsapp e já vai vasculhando a bolsa, pegando o celular rapidamente, ela apoia os cotovelos na mesa e segura o celular com as duas mãos, deixando-o bem próximo do rosto, ela vai desbloqueando e indo até o whatsapp...**_

_**Robin- "Amor, precisamos conversar sobre uma coisa"**_

_**Regina desfaz o sorriso e franze as sobrancelhas, vai digitando...**_

_**Regina- "sobre o quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"**_

_**Robin- "na verdade, aconteceu sim..."**_

_**Regina fica olhando para a tela, tentando pensar em algo que pudesse estar acontecendo, ela sabia que estavam felizes, estavam bem, ela fica aflita vendo o status do Robin em: "digitando..."**_

_**Robin- "olha, eu sempre amei você, nós temos filhos, mas eu conheci outra pessoa..."**_

_**Regina lê e sente o coração sair pela boca, ela relê, sentindo os olhos arderem e ela vai digitando com as mãos tremulas...**_

_**Regina- "Desde quando? Como assim Robin? O que está acontecendo?"**_

_**Robin- "não faz tanto tempo não, foi recentemente, me perdoa"**_

_**Regina olha pro celular, e sente uma lágrima escorrer, ela enxuga rapidamente com uma das mãos com medo da Tinker perceber, ela tenta prender o choro e sente a respiração falhar...**_

_**Regina- "tá terminando comigo pelo whatsapp? E o nosso casamento?"**_

_**Robin- "não quero terminar com você, só queria que você soubesse que eu transei com ela hoje no banheiro do Granny's, o nome dela é Regina"**_

_**Regina ao terminar de lê, solta o celular na mesa e põe as duas mãos no rosto, cobrindo-o e começa a chorar e ri ao mesmo tempo, sem consegui controlar a emoção de medo e alívio misturada, Tinker olha pra ela assustada...**_

_**Tinker: o que foi Regina? Regina?**_

_**Ela se levanta e vai até a Regina, se ajoelhando ao lado dela e tenta tirar as mãos da Regina do rosto, mas a Regina aperta mais as mãos e continua chorando...**_

_**Tinker: fala comigo**_

_**Tinker olha pra ela e vê o celular dela na mesa, desbloqueado, Tinker pega o celular e vai deslizando a tela, encontrando o início da conversa, lendo tudo rapidamente e entendendo a brincadeira sem noção do Robin, vendo mais uma mensagem...**_

_**Robin- "amor? tá aí ainda? Eu estava brincando?"**_

_**Regina- "aqui é a Tinker, e a Regina tá aqui chorando por causa dessa sua brincadeira, parece até que não conhece a mulher que tem, seu idiota!"**_

_**Robin- "tô indo aí"**_

_**Tinker solta o celular e volta a olhar pra Regina...**_

_**Tinker: Regina, ele estava brincando mulher, olha pra mim**_

_**Regina tira as mãos do rosto e olha pra ela...**_

_**Regina: como você sabe?**_

_**Tinker: eu li**_

_**Tinker fala apontando para o celular, Regina pega e lê a mensagem que a Tinker mandou...**_

_**Tinker: ei! Não fica assim, você tem que aprender a relaxar Regina, você é muito insegura, você sabe que o Robin é louco por você!**_

_**Tinker vai enxugando o rosto da Regina e pondo os cabelos dela atrás das orelhas...**_

_**Tinker: acha que ele ia terminar com você assim? Como você não percebeu que era brincadeira? Sua bestona! Vai para de chorar! Parece uma adolescente abestalhada!**_

_**Regina sorri, e suspira, limpando o próprio rosto...**_

_**Tinker: quer água?**_

_**Regina: quero**_

_**Tinker se levanta e vai até o bebedouro, pegando um copo descartável...**_

_**Tinker: e que história de essa de transar no banheiro do Granny's?**_

_**Regina começa a ri, envergonhada...**_

_**Tinker: tem vergonha na cara Reginalda, tu não sabe mais onde dá esse priquito né? Fica inventando arte, dando o priquito por aí!**_

_**Regina: oxe! O priquito é meu! Deixa eu dar onde eu quiser!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo, Tinker sorri satisfeita, sabia que suas piadinhas sempre deixavam a Regina de bom humor, ela leva o copo e entrega a Regina, que vai bebendo e se acalmando... Assim que ela termina e põe o copo vazio em cima da mesa, elas escutam alguém abrir a porta, era o Robin, ele entra meio atordoado, vendo o rosto da Regina, percebendo os olhos e o nariz dela avermelhado, sabendo que isso indicava que ela tinha chorado, ele vai andando até ela, aflito...**_

_**Robin: me desculpa amor, pela brincadeira idiota**_

_**Tinker revira os olhos e sai da sala, deixando-os a sós, Robin se ajoelha ao lado da Regina e puxa a cadeira giratória dela, virando-a, deixando-a de frente para ele, ele a abraça, dando beijos no pescoço dela...**_

_**Robin: desculpa... desculpa... desculpa... desculpa...**_

_**Regina sorri, se encolhendo, sentindo cócegas com os beijos dele em seu pescoço...**_

_**Regina: ok amor, eu que sou dramática mesmo**_

_**Robin: não era pra te magoar, era uma porra de uma brincadeira, nunca mais brinco assim, desculpa!**_

_**Ele ergue o rosto, olhando pra cima, para o rosto dela, Regina põe as mãos no rosto dele e sorri...**_

_**Regina: sabe que, se aquilo fosse verdade, você e a outra estariam mortos, não sabe?**_

_**Robin: prefiro estar morto do que ficar sem você!**_

_**Regina sorri e eles ficam se olhando...**_

_**Robin: ah, mas você estava chorando por minha causa? Imaginando que eu queria terminar?**_

_**Regina: isso enche seu ego não é? Idiota!**_

_**Robin: não sua boba, eu choraria em dobro se perdesse você! Mas isso não vai acontecer, eu amo você mais do que a mim mesmo, e enquanto eu viver, vou viver pra amar você!**_

_**Robin olha para a boca da Regina, ah aquela boca, tão linda! Ele se aproxima e ela fecha os olhos, inclinando-se até ele, juntando os lábios aos dele, beijando-o demoradamente, eles se olham e sorriem...**_

_**Robin: foi tudo tão gostoso hoje, e eu quase estraguei tudo com uma brincadeira idiota!**_

_**Regina: deixa pra lá, eu não consigo me lembrar da brincadeira quando penso no que aconteceu lá no Granny's**_

_**Robin: sim, você estava tão gostosa! **_

_**Robin a encara por uns segundos e sorri...**_

_**Robin: Amor...**_

_**Regina: oi**_

_**Robin: sua fantasia era transar comigo no banheiro do Granny's, ou transar com um desconhecido?**_

_**Regina sorri maliciosamente...**_

_**Regina: isso meu amor, você nunca vai saber!**_

_**Robin olha pra ela com os olhos semicerrados e ela vai se levantando, passando por ele e indo até a porta, ele vai se levantando e olha pra ela, que tinha aberto a porta e estava segurando com uma das mãos, o braço esticado para cima e a outra mão na cintura, olhando pra ele de forma provocante...**_

_**Regina: agora vá! Preciso trabalhar!**_

_**Robin sorri, mordendo os lábios, sentindo-se sortudo por ter uma mulher tão gostosa e sedutora... Ele caminha até ela e quando vai passar, ele a agarra, ela sorri dando um gritinho e ele a suspende, beijando o pescoço dela...**_

_**Regina: ai Robin...**_

_**Ela fala manhosamente e com os olhos fechados, sentindo uns arrepios por ele estar beijando perto de sua orelha, ele a põe no chão e a beija na boca...**_

_**Robin: até mais tarde!**_

_**Regina: até! E chega de whatsapp por hoje!**_

_**Robin: ok**_

_**Eles ficam rindo e ele vai andando, Regina o observa e a Tinker olha pra ele com cara feia...**_

_**Robin: o que é? Chata!**_

_**Tinker: idiota!**_

_**Robin a abraça a força e a Tinker ficar batendo nele, Regina sorri e revira os olhos, Tinker vem andando na direção dela e entra, indo para a mesa dela...**_

_**Tinker: vocês não têm jeito mesmo!**_

_**Regina: mas foi você quem nos juntou, tá querida! Culpa sua!**_

_**Tinker: oh Deus! Que fardo!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo e vão trabalhar...**_

_**(********************************)**_

_**São 19:00 hs... Regina, Tinker e Sara estão sentadas no chão da sala, com as caixas dos convites de casamentos, separando as cartinhas e vendo a lista de convidados... Estavam aproveitando que o Roland estava na casa da Marion, para terem tempo para colocar os nomes nos convites, a Clarissa estava sentada no chão também, mas um pouco afastada, junto dos brinquedinhos, estava brincando e dando gritos, gungunando e fazendo o maior barulho...**_

_**Regina: meninas! Escrevam com letra bonita viu, se eu vir algum garrancho, eu faço vocês engolirem!**_

_**Sara: tá bom!**_

_**Tinker: já to fazendo de graça e tu ainda fica me ameaçando!**_

_**Regina: você é minha madrinha, sua fada podre! Para de reclamar e escreve essa porra!**_

_**Tinker fica dando risada, contagiando o resto, que ficam rindo também... Robin que estava na cozinha, aparece lá na sala, sorrindo...**_

_**Robin: querem ajuda?**_

_**Regina: não, sua letra é um lixo!**_

_**Robin: ave Maria, mulher ruim da porra!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo, ainda ocupadas escrevendo os nomes e riscando da lista, tentando manter uma ordem e evitando escrever o mesmo nome duas vezes, elas ficam entretidas e o Robin começa a chamá-las de forma silenciosa, fazendo um "psiu", elas olham pra ele e ficam confusas vendo a cara do Robin indicando espanto...**_

_**Regina: o que foi?**_

_**Ele põe um dedo na boca, pedindo silencio e aponta para algo atrás delas, elas se viram e sorriem, podendo entender a admiração do Robin, ficam olhando a Clarissa em posição de engatinhar, conseguindo avançar, engatinhando até chegar a um brinquedinho, e ao pegá-lo, ela volta a se sentar...**_

_**Regina: aaaaah meu Deus! Eu pude presenciar isso! Oh my God! Que coisa linda!**_

_**Regina vai se ajoelhando, engatinhando até a filha e a pega no braço, enchendo a menina de beijos desajeitados...**_

_**Regina: coisa linda! Mãe vai morder! Ain gostosa! Engatinhando! Vou morder toda!**_

_**Regina vai dando mordidas nas coxas da Clarissa, que fica rindo, dando risadinhas gostosas...**_

_**Clarissa: mãmãããããã**_

_**Clarissa vai gritando "mamã" enquanto sente as mordidas malvadas da Regina...**_

_**Regina: gostosa de mamãe! Eu mordo sim! Mordo ela!**_

_**Tinker: que fofo! Own gente! Também quero um bebê! Own... tá bom, passou a vontade, quero não! **_

_**Sara fica olhando e sorrindo, sentindo-se orgulhosa também, Regina continua beijando a filha...**_

_**Sara: me dá ela aqui**_

_**Regina sorri e entrega a Clarissa pra Sara, que a beija...**_

_**Sara: menina espertinha! Tão linda engatinhando! Gostosinha de titia!**_

_**Regina fica olhando e sorrindo, Robin se aproxima...**_

_**Robin: agora sou eu, me dá!**_

_**Robin pega a Clarissa e vai beijando ela...**_

_**Regina: sim, vamos continuar aqui né, temos mais uma caixa e uma porrada de nomes!**_

_**Tinker: poxa Regina, usa uma magiazinha básica aí**_

_**Regina: não, magia tem preço e escravizar as amigas não tem preço não!**_

_**Tinker: palhaça!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo e escrevendo, animadas e conversando...**_

_**Regina: amor, pega suco pra gente, vocês querem?**_

_**Tinker: aceito, e traz uns biscoitos também, está me dando fome!**_

_**Robin sorri e vai para a cozinha, vai trazendo suco, copos e lanche para elas...**_

_**Regina: se sujar algum convite, ah eu enfio o convite em suas respectivas cavidades anais!**_

_**Sara: socorro!**_

_**Tinker: pois é Sarinha, conviver com a Regina é sobreviver às inúmeras ameaças que essa louca faz!**_

_**Sara: é, estou percebendo!**_

_**Regina: por acaso estou vendo duas vadias paradas? Por que não estão escrevendo?**_

_**Sara e Tinker começam a ri, elas ficam rindo, brincando e escrevendo, as horas vão passando sem que elas notassem, se divertindo juntas...**_


	109. Chapter 109

_**Regina, Tinker e Sara ainda estavam escrevendo, faltava pouco, mas agora elas estavam caladas e entediadas... Robin vai descendo as escadas...**_

_**Robin: pronto, a gordinha tá dormindo! Depois de passar a noite engatinhando **_

_**Regina olha pra ele e sorri, seu sorriso virando um bocejo, ela põe a mão na boca, cobrindo enquanto boceja...**_

_**Robin: tá cansada né amor?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Tinker: eu to morta já!**_

_**Regina olha pra Tinker, que estava deitada no chão, escrevendo...**_

_**Sara: mas já tá acabando**_

_**Regina olha a caixa com os convites prontos, assinados e dentro da cartinha, já endereçados, Regina optou por mandar pelos correios...**_

_**Regina: a gente fez isso tudo? Caramba!**_

_**Robin: mas também, já são 01:40 hs**_

_**Tinker: senhor! Já vai dá 2 da madrugada e eu aqui, quero ver como vou trabalhar amanhã**_

_**Regina: deixa de ser dramática, quando o Rick tá aqui tu nem dorme**_

_**Tinker fica dando risada e continua escrevendo...**_

_**Tinker: é diferente**_

_**Regina: é diferente né?**_

_**Tinker: sim, muito diferente!**_

_**Sara: terminei minha parte.. uhuu!**_

_**Tinker: me ajuda aqui neguinha linda!**_

_**Sara: e a preguiça? Fica como?**_

_**Regina: toma fada! Receba!**_

_**Tinker: Sarinha tu já fosse mais humilde!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo... Robin vai pegando as caixas prontas e vai levando pra mesa, organizando a bagunça da sala, ajudando como podia...**_

_**Tinker: Robincleiton! Posso falar com você um minuto?**_

_**Robin: esse nome desgraçado que você falou, foi comigo?**_

_**Eles riem e a Tinker vai se levantando, ficando sentada...**_

_**Tinker: antes do casório, existe uma tradição**_

_**Robin: hmm.. continue...**_

_**Tinker: despedida de solteiro! Não sei se você vai fazer pra você, mas a Regina tem que fazer **_

_**Regina: Tink!**_

_**Tinker: o que foi?**_

_**Robin: você quer amor?**_

_**Regina: sei lá**_

_**Robin: vai ter gogoboy? Streap tease? Drogas e álcool?**_

_**Regina: claro que não! Se eu for fazer, seremos só a gente, as meninas!**_

_**Tinker: a parte do álcool a gente pode considerar**_

_**Regina: ah claro, ou não seria a Tinkerbell**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Robin: ah, pode fazer sim, depois nós vemos como vamos fazer isso, vou ver se dou uma saída com o Rick, sei lá, ele conhece lugares**_

_**Regina: que lugares?**_

_**Regina olha pra ele, semicerrando os olhos...**_

_**Robin: lugares de homens e tal**_

_**Regina: Robin! **_

_**Robin: Regina!**_

_**Tinker: terminei essa porra!**_

_**Eles olham pra Tinker, ela vai se levantando e pondo os convites dela na caixa...**_

_**Tinker: agora vou indo gente, tenho que dormir**_

_**Regina: amanhã pode chegar às 9 horas**_

_**Tinker: ok**_

_**(***************************************)**_

_**Amanhece um dia ensolarado,  
>Regina decide ir até o escritório caminhando, nunca mais tinha dado uma caminhada e só não tinha se tornado uma sedentária por que a rotina de mãe, esposa e prefeita exigiam demais para uma pessoa só. Ela vai andando enquanto ouve música nos fones de ouvido, respirando ritmicamente, tentando aproveitar o máximo daquela caminhada, embora caminhar com aqueles saltos, não parecia ser um exercício tão saudável, ela sorri, lembrando-se de como foi gostoso acordar sendo beijada pelo seu marido, aquele sexo matinal em que nem se quer tem beijo na boca por não confiar no hálito, ela fica rindo, suspirando ao lembrar da sensação boa de forçar o corpo preguiçoso a se mover em buscar do prazer, ela morde os lábios e já consegue ver a prefeitura, seu local de trabalho, onde já foi considerado seu lugar preferido, ela se sentia no controle de tudo, porém, hoje ela percebia que o melhor lugar do mundo era em casa, ao lado dos filhos, do marido, e ela trabalha todos os dias ansiosa para voltar para casa, para o conforto do lar e para os braços do Robin, para poder dar colo e alimentar sua filha, naquela conexão mágica de se sentir conectada à sua filha, como se fossem uma só...<strong>_

_**Regina abre a porta da prefeitura, entrando e encostando a porta, se dirige a sua sala e vai deixando a bolsa e o sobretudo pendurados, ela vai ligando o notebook, sentando-se e colocando o celular em cima da mesa, tirando os fones e desligando a música, ela espera o notebook ligar e vai mexendo, procurando as pastas com documentos pendentes, verificando se tinha algo para fazer, ela vai imprimindo alguns documentos e se assusta ao ouvir a porta se abrir...**_

_**Regina: Tink! Bom dia!**_

_**Tinker: Bom dia!**_

_**Tinker vai entrando, pendurando a bolsa ao lado da bolsa da Regina, e vai indo até a mesa, sentando-se e colocando o café em cima da mesa, ligando o computador, agindo de forma automática, como era sua rotina diária...**_

_**Regina: hoje eu vou largar mais cedo, vou ficar até a hora do almoço**_

_**Tinker: ok, é pra eu fechar que horas?**_

_**Regina: normal, às 16hs**_

_**Tinker: beleza!**_

_**Regina escuta o alerta de mensagem de seu celular e ela olha pra ele confusa, já tinha um tempo que não recebia mensagem, desde que passou a usar o whatsapp, SMS parecia não servir pra nada, a não ser, a operadora mandar mensagens chatas, ela pega o celular e se espanta ao ver uma mensagem do colégio do Roland, ela abre a mensagem...**_

"_**Olá Sra. Mills, estou mandando esta mensagem por que seu filho foi trazido para a diretoria, ele estava brigando com os coleguinhas e mordeu um dos colegas, então foi preciso tomar alguma medida corretiva, e ele vai precisar ser mandado pra casa, peço que a senhora venha buscá-lo, tenha um bom dia!"**_

_**Regina fica olhando pra tela, tentando associar o Roland fofo a aquele tipo de comportamento, não parecia ser possível, Regina fica pensando uns minutos, quando recebe uma mensagem pelo whatsapp, ela vai até o aplicativo e clica na mensagem, que era da Marion...**_

_**Marion- "Regina? Recebesse a mensagem da escolinha?"**_

_**Regina- "recebi"**_

_**Marion- "vou mandar a Lauren ir buscá-lo, pra não termos que sair de nossos trabalhos, quando der a hora em que ele sairia do colégio, ela o leva até sua casa"**_

_**Regina- "ok, só não entendi uma coisa: nosso Roland brigando na escola? WTF?"**_

_**Marion- "kkkk ah Regina, você sabe, nosso filho puxou ao pai, vc sabe que o Robin tem um temperamento bem forte e vive se metendo em confusão, vc já deve ter notado isso"**_

_**Regina- "mais ou menos kkk, ele não tem tanto motivo pra entrar numa briga, e se fosse brigar comigo, ele não sairia vivo"**_

_**Marion- "kkkkk imagino! Que bom! Está colocando rédeas naquele homem! Eu não dava conta não kkkk"**_

_**Regina- "kkkkkkk pois quem mais dá conta aqui sou eu u.u"**_

_**Marion- "tenho minhas suspeitas de que o Robin que não dê conta de vc kkkkkk quem diria, aquele ladrão que vivia num barraco, ter conquistado uma rainha, e não uma qualquer, a Evil Queen, juro que não sei o que o Robin fez pra fazer tamanha proeza!"**_

_**Regina- "suspeito que vc saiba exatamente oq o Robin fez (e ainda faz)"**_

_**Marion- "kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk oh saudades!"**_

_**Regina- "não exagere na brincadeira! Ainda posso matar vc"**_

_**Marion- "kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk socorro"**_

_**Regina- "saudades um caralho!"**_

_**Marion- "kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"**_

_**Regina- "kkkkkkk brincadeiras à parte, temos que contar isso ao Dr. Hopper, o Roland tá se comportando de forma estranha, hora está calmo, hora está rebelde, nem dá pra acompanhar as mudanças dele"**_

_**Marion- "vc tá dividindo a atenção entre ele e a Clarissa? Como o Dr. Aconselhou?"**_

_**Regina- "estou sim, sempre incluo ele nas brincadeiras e ele participa na hora de cuidar da Clarissa"**_

_**Marion- "hmm ok... vamos levar ele no parquinho de novo, essa semana ainda"**_

_**Regina- "ok, mas temos que reclamar com ele pelo que ele fez hoje, de morder o coleguinha e tal"**_

_**Marion- "ok, eu vou conversar com ele, conversa com ele tbm"**_

_**Regina- "ok! Bom, vou trabalhar"**_

_**Marion- "blz, eu tbm... tchau"**_

_**Regina- "tchau, bj"**_

_**Marion- "bj"**_

_**Regina solta o celular na mesa e fica pensativa, já tinha se passado tanto tempo desde que a Marion tinha chegado e como tinha sido conflituosa a relação delas duas e de repente, tudo foi mudando, evoluindo e hoje elas estavam nesse estágio, bom, será que podiam chamar isso de amizade? Regina suspira, sentindo-se satisfeita, preferia aquilo, preferia estar em paz, e saber que por mais que ela tenha odiado a Marion um dia, agora era diferente, a Marion tinha colocado o Roland no mundo, o Roland, o garotinho mais lindo desse mundo, que ela tanto amava e tinha adotado como seu filho, bom só por isso, a Marion já merecia ser feliz e Regina podia até não perceber, mas no fundo torcia pela felicidade da Marion...**_

_**Enquanto isso,  
>Na casa da Regina, Sara estava terminando de fazer o almoço, sabia que a Regina ia almoçar em casa e que era dia do Roland ficar lá na casa. Ela vai cozinhando enquanto vai conversando com a Clarissa, olhando pra ela de vez em quando e falando fininho, fazendo a Clarissa sorri. Sara escuta o celular tocar e vai enxugando as mãos, indo até o balcão, ela olha um número desconhecido, ela franze as sobrancelhas e atende...<strong>_

_**Sara: alô! / sim, é a Sara. / ah sim, sim. / Já está pronto? / ok, obrigada por avisar... / bom dia pra você também!**_

_**Sara desliga e sorri, indo até o whatsapp, abrindo a janela da Tinker, ela começa a digitar e a Clarissa começa a chorar...**_

_**Sara- "Tink? Tá por aí?"**_

_**Sara vai até a Clarissa e a pega no colo, segurando-a e vai balançado...**_

_**Tinker- "estou sim, oq foi?"**_

_**Sara lê a mensagem e vai tentando acalmar a Clarissa, ela clica no microfone, preferindo fazer um áudio...**_

_**Sara: ligaram pra mim lá da loja dos vestidos, o meu já está pronto, ligaram pra você também?**_

_**Ela solta e vê o áudio ser enviado, ela vai indo pra sala e põe a Clarissa no chão, em cima do tapete e vai pegando alguns brinquedos de dentro do cercadinho e vai pondo perto da Clarissa...  
>Enquanto isso, no escritório, Tinker recebe o áudio da Sara e põe play mesmo estando sem fone, e ela vai escutando a Sara falar enquanto escuta também a Clarissa chorando, Regina olha pra Tinker, ouvindo sua filha chorar, ela sorri e pega o celular, vai no whatsapp e clica na Sara...<strong>_

_**Regina- "Bitch! Sai do whatsapp e vai cuidar da minha filha! Eu escutei a menina chorando no seu áudio!"**_

_**Sara- "kkkkkkkkk ela estava chateada pq tava no carrinho, ela já parou de chorar, tá aqui no chão brincando, quer que eu mande um vídeo?"**_

_**Regina- "precisa não amor, estou brincando!"**_

_**Na outra mesa, Tinker ia digitando...**_

_**Tinker- "ainda não me ligaram não, qualquer coisa te aviso, que aí a gente vai buscar juntas!"**_

_**Sara- "ok"**_

_**(***********************************)**_

_**Regina vai chegando em casa, abrindo a porta e entra, ela vai até na sala e já vê o Roland se levantar e correr até ela...**_

_**Roland: mamãããããeee!**_

_**Ele pula e ela o pega no braço, dando-lhe um beijo e o apertando...**_

_**Regina: Oi meu bebê! Já está em casa?**_

_**Roland: já! O Roland foi embora da escolinha por que ele mordeu o Luquinhas**_

_**Regina: e por que o Roland mordeu o Luquinhas?**_

_**Roland: por que ele... por que ele... por que...**_

_**Regina o olha, vendo o Roland olhar para o lado e provavelmente procurando uma resposta...**_

_**Regina: Roland! Não pode morder! Não pode morder ninguém **_

_**Roland: mas a mamãe Gigina morde o Roland**_

_**Regina arregala os olhos, olhando pra ele...**_

_**Regina: mas eu te mordo devagar e mordo por que eu te amo! Não machuco você e você mordeu com raiva, isso não está certo!**_

_**Roland: ah, só pode morder se for devagar?**_

_**Regina: não! Não pode morder ninguém, só eu posso morder você!**_

_**Roland: por quê?**_

_**Regina: por que eu sou sua mãe!**_

_**Regina vai colocando o Roland no chão, ficando meio perdida no argumento, sem saber como agir...**_

_**Regina: depois vamos conversar sobre isso ok?**_

_**Roland: ok**_

_**Regina: agora vamos almoçar? Quer ir passear com a mamãe?**_

_**Roland: quero! De carro?**_

_**Regina: sim, de carro**_

_**Roland: obaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Regina sorri e vai andando até a Clarissa, que estava no chão, sentadinha e brincando, ela a pega no colo e vai dando beijos...**_

_**Regina: oi neném de mamãe! Que saudades que mamãe tem desse bebê!**_

_**Regina a beija e o brinquedo que a Clarissa estava segurando cai no chão, a Clarissa olha para o chão e praticamente se joga, Regina a segura, se assustando e ajeita a Clarissa em seu colo...**_

_**Regina: não Clarissa! Quer cair?**_

_**A Clarissa vai se sacudindo no braço da mãe e se inclinando para o lado, querendo ir pro chão, Regina a segura...**_

_**Regina: Clarissa!**_

_**Regina a segura e a Clarissa grita, fazendo birra e bate na Regina, acertando o pescoço da Regina...**_

_**Regina: que brabeza é essa hein? Pare com isso que a mamãe não gosta!**_

_**Regina fica olhando pra Clarissa, que a olhava também, entendendo o tom de voz autoritário da Regina, reconhecendo que a mãe estava brigando com ela...**_

_**Regina: não pode!**_

_**Clarissa vai fazendo bico, estranhando a forma séria como a Regina a olhava...**_

_**Regina: vai bater em mamãe é? Vai bater?**_

_**Regina continua olhando séria pra ela, sem deixar aquele biquinho lindo a amolecer...**_

_**Regina: não!**_

_**Clarissa: nãn**_

_**Regina olha pra ela e sorri, vendo a Clarissa praticamente imitar o que a Regina tinha feito, Regina não consegue manter a expressão séria e beija o rosto da Clarissa, que fecha os olhinhos ao receber os beijos desajeitados da Regina que ia distribuindo beijinhos pelo rostinho todo da Clarissa...**_

_**(*****************************)**_

_**Regina vai abrindo o porta-malas do carro, levando as caixas com os convites e colocando lá, o Roland correndo ao redor do carro, todo empolgado pra entrar e passear...**_

_**Roland: vamos mamãe, vamos**_

_**Regina: espera amor, a mamãe tá colocando essas caixas aqui, tenha calma!**_

_**Regina destrava o carro e volta a colocar a chave no bolso...**_

_**Regina: tá aberto, entra**_

_**Roland: vou na frente!**_

_**Roland corre e abre a porta do carro, entrando e se sentando no banco do carona, Regina termina de guardar as caixas e fecha o porta-malas, indo até a porta e entra no carro...**_

_**Regina: tira o pé do banco! Sente-se direito!**_

_**Roland ajeita as pernas e se senta na ponta do banco, segurando no painel...**_

_**Roland: põe música mamãe**_

_**Regina vai dirigindo e põe música, eles vão cantando e rindo... Ao chegar aos correios da cidade, Regina encosta o carro e vai descendo, dando a volta e abre a porta do Roland...**_

_**Regina: fique aí dentro! Não saia não!**_

_**Roland: tá bom**_

_**Regina vai até o porta-malas e vai levando as caixas para dentro dos correios, e logo uma mulher vem ajudar, elas sorriem e vão entrando, Regina volta até o carro e pega o Roland, ele vai correndo e entra nos correios...**_

_**Regina: não mexa em nada não!**_

_**Regina observa a mulher que a ajudou, dar a volta no balcão e sorrir...**_

"_**como posso ajudar, senhora prefeita?" – ela fala sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: ah, você trabalha aqui?**_

"_**sim" – elas continuam sorrindo**_

_**Regina: pode me chamar de Regina, eu achava que era a Marta que trabalhava aqui**_

"_**sim, ela trabalha, ela está na pausa dela, e eu estou aqui recentemente, bom, precisei começar a trabalhar, aumentar a renda da casa" – ela fala abrindo um sorriso imenso e olha para baixo, Regina acompanha o olhar dela, e percebe ela acariciar a barriga, Regina percebe que não aparecia nada ainda...**_

_**Regina: está grávida?**_

"_**sim, bom, de pouco tempo como você deve imaginar, apenas 9 semanas"**_

_**Regina: Parabéns!**_

"_**eu acho que dessa vez eu vou consegui segurar, já perdi duas vezes"**_

_**Regina faz uma expressão triste...**_

_**Regina: sinto muito! Vai ser seu primeiro filho?**_

"_**sim, bom, assim espero... já tentei tantas vezes" – ela fala e suspira, expressando insegurança e medo**_

_**Regina: não fique assim, tenha fé! E qual é o seu nome?**_

"_**Lílith, eu me chamo Lílith"**_

_**Regina: é um prazer conhecê-la, engraçado como nunca nos vimos nessa cidade**_

_**Lílith: na verdade eu a conheço, você é figura pública**_

_**Regina: verdade**_

_**Elas sorriem...**_

_**Lílith: bom, estou a distraindo e tirando o seu foco!**_

_**Regina: ah, eu vim trazer os convites do meu casamento, vou mandar pelos correios**_

_**Lílith: parabéns pelo casamento!**_

_**Regina: bom, os convites são para os amigos e família, mas será no lago, sinta-se convidada**_

_**Lílith: obrigada, eu irei, vou com o meu marido, inclusive já é o assunto do momento, desde que começou a divulgar na rádio**_

_**Regina sorri e vai colocando as caixas no balcão. Regina se senta e aguarda a contagem, a colagem dos selos e a definição do preço, Regina vai conversando com o Roland que estava em seu colo, e olha novamente para aquela mulher, sentindo-se estranhamente familiarizada com aquele rosto, tendo a impressão de já tê-la visto antes, mas onde? Quando? Até que a Regina se levanta para efetuar o pagamento...**_

_**Lílith: é seu filho?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Lílith: ele é muito lindo!**_

_**Regina: obrigada! Bom, boa tarde! E boa sorte com seu bebê, vai dá tudo certo! Com certeza ele vai nascer forte e saudável!**_

_**Lílith: Deus te ouça!**_

_**Regina sorri e segura a mão do Roland, saindo dos correios e indo para o carro...**_

_**Roland: vamos tomar sorvete mamãe! Por favor... Por favorzinho!**_

_**Regina o olha e sorri...**_

_**Regina: ok! Vamos sim...**_


	110. Chapter 110

_**Regina vai saindo da sorveteria, segurando a mãozinha do Roland e eles vão caminhando até o carro...**_

_**Regina: estava gostoso o sorvetinho?**_

_**Roland: Muito! Muito! Muito!**_

_**Regina sorri e olha pra ele, encontrando o olhar infantil e inocente de seu filho, olhando-a com amor, parecendo saber que sua vida, sua saúde, sua segurança, seu porto seguro, ele só encontraria ali, na mamãe. Regina solta um beijo pra ele e volta a olhar pra frente...**_

_**Roland: a gente vai pra casa agora?**_

_**Regina: ainda não, vamos até o lago...**_

_**Roland: tomar banho?**_

_**Roland fica andando e pulando...**_

_**Regina: não meu amor, nós só vamos olhar, ver os homens trabalhando pra fazer uma pista pros carrinhos passar**_

_**Roland: a gente vai tomar banho outro dia é?**_

_**Regina: é, quando o papai for também **_

_**Roland: e a Sara também?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Roland: e a Calissa, né mamãe?**_

_**Regina: é, a Clarissa também**_

_**Roland: e o Roland também?**_

_**Regina: sim meu amor, você, o Henry**_

_**Roland: e a mamãe Mali?**_

_**Regina olha pra ele, sem saber exatamente o que responder...**_

_**Regina: talvez, quer pirulito?**_

_**Roland: obaaaaaaa**_

_**Regina sorri e passa numa lojinha de doces, comprando dois pirulitos, entregando um pro Roland e ficando com um. Eles entram no carro e a Regina dirige até a entrada do lago, estacionando o carro e descendo...**_

_**Regina: me dê a mão Roland!**_

_**Ele ergue a mão e ela segura, vão andando e vendo as obras, alguns trabalhadores cumprimentando a Regina, ela vai olhando, solta a mão do Roland, deixando-o correr um pouco, ela sente o celular vibrar e pega do bolso, abrindo o whatsapp...**_

_**Robin- "Boa tarde gostosa! Já resolveu os convites?"**_

_**Regina- "já, levei para os correios, achei o olho da cara, mas fz o quê né?"**_

_**Robin- "kkkkkk... tá saindo caro pra gente, mas só se casa uma vez, não é?"**_

_**Regina- "só se casa uma vez? Kkkkkkk Robin, tanto eu como você, já casamos antes..."**_

_**Robin- "verdade, usei a expressão mais inapropriada que eu poderia ter usado na vida"**_

_**Regina- "era melhor dizer: em terra de cegos quem tem um olho é rei! Muito mais a ver com tudo"**_

_**Robin- "kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk palhaça! Tbm tem a ver com nada"**_

_**Regina- "kkkk... vai vir cedo pra casa?"**_

_**Regina levanta a cabeça a procura do Roland e o vê ajoelhando mexendo na areia...**_

_**Regina: Ei! Roland! Venha pra cá! Levante-se daí!**_

_**Roland olha pra ela e se levanta, correndo até lá...**_

_**Regina: vamos pra casa**_

_**Roland vai correndo para o carro, Regina volta a olhar para o celular...**_

_**Robin- "mais ou menos. Amor... sabe aquele KY? Que íamos usar e tal, então... já vai vencer a validade"**_

_**Regina- "kkkkkkkkk mentira! Exagerado! E pq a gente não usa hoje!?"**_

_**Regina envia e sente o coração acelerar, ela sorri, vendo o status do Robin "digitando...". Ela vai andando até o carro e entra, ainda esperando a mensagem do Robin...**_

_**Robin- "sério?! Amor, não me iluda não viu, pq eu acredito, fico feliz e vou ficar decepcionado se vc tiver brincando, vou lá na ponte troll e me jogo"**_

_**Regina- "kkkkkkkkkk a ponte nem é tão alta, no máximo vai quebrar uma mão"**_

_**Roland: mamãe, a gente não vai pra casa?**_

_**Regina olha pra ele e sorri...**_

_**Regina: vamos sim amor, a mamãe tá aqui falando com seu pai**_

_**Roland: no uazapi?**_

_**Regina fica rindo e segura o queixo dele, o trazendo para próximo dela e dá um beijo na bochecha dele...**_

_**Regina: coisa linda de mamãe!**_

_**E dá outro beijo, beijando o nariz dele... Ele fica rindo e ela volta a olhar o celular...**_

_**Robin- "kkkk me jogo mesmo assim, e então? Essa sua proposta indecente é verdade?"**_

_**Regina- "sim"**_

_**Robin- "só tem um porém!"**_

_**Regina- "o quê?"**_

_**Robin- "a gente não vai poder fazer isso em casa, sabe né... você já é bem escandalosa e tal... e misturar dor e prazer vai ser bem intenso, e eu quero ouvir cada um de seus gritos e gemidos, não quero ficar regulando você, quero ouvir minha mulher gemer!"**_

_**Regina sorri e morde os lábios, começando a se sentir nervosa e ansiosa...**_

_**Regina- "então, vamos para outro lugar!"**_

_**Robin- "pode deixar comigo! Vou te levar num lugar bacana"**_

_**Regina- "escolha o melhor"**_

_**Robin- "claro, acha que vou levar minha mulher pra um motel barato?"**_

_**Regina- "sei que não rsrs... amor, agora eu tenho dirigir ok? Qndo eu chegar em casa, eu falo com vc"**_

_**Robin- "ok, olha... qndo der umas 18 hs já vá se arrumando, ok?"**_

_**Regina- "ok, bjoo, te amo!"**_

_**Robin- "tbm te amo!"**_

_**Regina solta o celular e começa a dirigir, indo para casa...**_

_**(***********************)**_

_**Regina entra em casa com o Roland, ele já vai correndo para a sala...**_

_**Regina: ei Roland! Vá lavar as mãos, você pegou na areia e não pode tocar na Clarissa**_

_**Roland: por quê?**_

_**Regina: por que tem bichinhos que podem deixar a Clarissa dodói**_

_**Roland: bichinho na minha mão?**_

_**Roland ergue as mãos em frente ao rostinho e fica olhando assustado...**_

_**Regina: são bem pequenininhos e eles morrem quando você lava direitinho com sabonete**_

_**Roland vai indo para o banheiro e a Sara se levanta, indo atrás dele, ela se senta na privada fechada e vai tirando a roupa e o sapato dele, deixando o Roland de cueca, ela vai ajudando ele a lavar as mãos e lava também a boca e bochechas dele que estavam sujas e grudentas por causa do pirulito, ela o enxuga e ele corre para sala, se jogando na Regina que estava sentada no sofá...**_

_**Roland: olha mãe, tá limpa?**_

_**Regina afasta um pouco a cabeça pra trás, pois o Roland estava com as mãos próximas demais, nem dando para ver direito...**_

_**Regina: agora sim, limpinhas!**_

_**Roland sorri e se senta no chão, perto da Clarissa, ele a abraça enquanto a Clarissa protesta, empurrando e reclamando, Roland a solta e olha pra ela com cara feia...**_

_**Roland: por que não quer abraçar o Roland?**_

_**Regina: own meu filho, ela é bebezinha, esses abraços apertados doem, dê somente um beijinho na cabecinha dela**_

_**Roland olha pra Clarissa novamente e a beija na cabeça, percebendo que a Clarissa nem percebeu, continua brincando e mordendo os bichinhos de borracha, Roland sorri e pega outro brinquedo, colocando perto dela...**_

_**Roland: toma esse Calissa, segura...**_

_**Ele segura a mão dela, colocando o brinquedo a força, ela segura e solta o brinquedo da outra mão, dando atenção ao brinquedo que o Roland a deu, ela põe na boca e fica sacudindo, ouvindo o barulhinho que vinha do sininho dentro do brinquedo... Regina fica olhando os filhos brincando, sorrindo e suspirando... A Sara vai vindo para sala e se senta ao lado da Regina...**_

_**Sara: tudo certo nos correios?**_

_**Regina: sim, pelo menos essa parte já foi... Ah, sabe o que eu lembrei agora?**_

_**Sara: o quê?**_

_**Regina: o site do amigo do Rick, das casas de praia, espera aí, vou buscar o MacBook**_

_**Regina se levanta e vai subindo as escadas correndo, Sara a olha e sorri, voltando a olhar para as crianças, vendo-as brincarem...**_

_**Roland: Sarinha, eu posso pegar meus bonecos?**_

_**Sara: pode sim, vá lá buscar**_

_**Roland: espera aqui viu Calissa, o Roland vai buscar brinquedos**_

_**Roland se levanta e vai correndo, subindo as escadas, se encontrando com sua mãe que vinha descendo...**_

_**Regina: vai pra onde?**_

_**Roland: pegar os bonequinhos**_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**Regina desce e põe o MacBook no sofá, conectando o carregador e pondo na tomada, ela senta ao lado da Sara e o abre, ligando e aguardando iniciar, ela pega o celular e vai ao bloco de notas, vendo qual era o site...**_

_**Sara: me dá aqui, que eu falo e você digita**_

_**Regina sorri e a entrega, abrindo o navegador e digitando o que a Sara ia dizendo, elas abrem o site e já ficam encantadas com o que viam, as fotos das praias, Regina clica na opção "conheça nossas casas" / "aluguel – estadia". Elas vão olhando, todas lindas...**_

_**Sara: ei, sobe aqui rapidinho**_

_**Regina: onde?**_

_**Sara: sobe mais, ah não... já passasse, desce...**_

_**Regina: pra onde?**_

_**Sara: aqui**_

_**Elas olham e vão lendo o que tinha escrito, Regina olha pra ela boquiaberta...**_

_**Regina: meu deus! Tenho que reservar com antecedência **_

_**Sara: escolhe logo**_

_**Regina: vou deixar algumas que eu gostar nos favoritos e mostro ao Robin**_

_**Elas vão olhando, clicando em algumas, vendo as fotos de dentro da casa e também da parte externa, Regina favorita três casas, decidindo escolher uma delas com a ajuda do Robin...**_

_**Sara: já está tão próximo! Seu casamento!**_

_**Regina olha pra ela e sorri...**_

_**Regina: verdade!**_

_**Sara: em relação à festa em si, você já organizou tudo?**_

_**Regina: estou organizando, já tem a decoração, os convites, o vestido, que só falta eu ir provar pela última vez, falta só a parte de fotografia, Buffet, música, festa...**_

_**Sara: sim... **_

_**Regina: mas a parte do Buffet a Tinker vai resolver pra mim...**_

_**Sara: e as músicas?**_

_**Regina: ainda vou selecionar, só sei que vou entrar no casamento ao som de Crazy in Love da Beyoncé, vou estar com meu salto 15 e vou entrar pisando firme enquanto toca pam pampampam panrãn rãn ôôôô oh no no**_

_**Sara começa a rir e a Regina ri também...**_

_**Regina: brincadeira! **_

_**Sara: claro que é brincadeira, imagina essa cena!**_

_**Regina: não!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo... Regina olha a hora, vendo que já eram quase 6 da noite...**_

_**Regina: eu vou tomar banho, vou sair com o Robin... Quer ficar mexendo no MacBook?**_

_**Sara: quero**_

_**Regina põe o MacBook no colo dela e se levanta...**_

_**Regina: depois eu compro um desse pra você**_

_**Sara olha pra ela espantada...**_

_**Sara: não Regina, não precisa... É sério! Não!**_

_**Regina sorri e vai andando, subindo as escadas... **_

_**(*****************************)**_

_**Regina termina o banho, vai saindo enrolada na toalha e corre até o closet, sentindo-se ansiosa e com medo. Ela fecha a porta e vai olhando as lingeries, bom se seria uma noite especial, então a lingerie também deveria ser. Ela vai escolhendo, e decide usar uma preta. Ela vai colocando a calcinha, olhando-se no espelho, virando-se de costa e vendo a calcinha desaparecer dentro de sua bunda, só dando pra ver um pouco de tecido na parte baixa das costas, ela sorri e se vira novamente, vendo a parte da frente, também fina, deixando uma boa parte da virilha exposta, ela morde os lábios, sabendo o quanto o Robin se excita ao vê-la vestida com essas micro calcinhas, ela vai pegando o corselete, fechando com certa dificuldade na lateral do corpo e sentindo mais dificuldade em girar o corselete fechado até a parte de fechar ficar pra trás, ela passa os braços pelas alças finas e vai regulando, apertando, depois vai puxando os seios, deixando-os num decote atraente, ela sorri e suspira, vendo as tiras do corselete penduradas, ela abre a gaveta procurando as meias 7/8 e se senta no puff no meio do closet, ela vai colocando as meias e se levanta novamente, encaixando as tiras nas meias, as da frente e as de trás, ela fica se olhando, apreciando a visão, vendo o quanto aquelas peças valorizavam seu corpo, ela sorri e escuta alguém bater na porta...**_

_**Regina: quem é?**_

_**Robin: sou eu amor**_

_**Regina: eu estou me arrumando, vai tomando banho**_

_**Robin: ok**_

_**Regina gira a chave para trancar a porta e volta ao interior do closet, ela vai olhando os vestidos e põe as mãos na cintura, estava com uma necessidade de se vestir diferente, algo contrário a sua personalidade, ela vai olhando as roupas, sem consegui se agradar com nada, então ela tem uma ideia, ela sorri e vai pegando as peças que ela tinha em mente, ela se veste e se olha no espelho... ah sim! Era disso que eu estava falando! Ela vai até onde ficam os sapatos e calça um scarpin preto, ela escolhe um brinco longo, com umas joias na cor preta e vai pegando a maquiagem que tinha no closet, sabendo que as melhores estavam no quarto, mas ela tenta se virar com as que estavam no closet, vai fazendo um delineado nos olhos, finalizando com uma máscara para os cílios, repetindo o processo três vezes, até estar com os cílios enormes parecendo postiços, ela fica se olhando e piscando várias vezes, olhando-se em vários ângulos, ela sorri e pega o batom, escolhendo um vermelho de tom fechado, escuro, ela dá uma última conferida em si mesma e solta os cabelos, pegando uma escova e penteando, repartindo para o lado e ajeitando o caimento da franja com mão, ela vai olhando os cabelos, já estavam quase chegando aos seios, ela fica se olhando, tentando decidir se iria cortar ou não, mas suspira, decidindo pensar nisso depois, ela abre a porta, indo para o quarto, andando direto até a penteadeira e pegando seu perfume, espirrando um pouco nas mãos e passando na roupa, ela escuta a porta do banheiro se abrir e ela põe o perfume lá rapidamente, virando-se e sorrindo, Robin vai saindo nu e com a toalha no rosto enquanto ele esfrega no rosto e vai subindo para enxugar o cabelo, ele abre os olhos e não consegue disfarçar a admiração, ficando boquiaberto... Ele olha pra ela, percorrendo os olhos pelo corpo dela, de cima a baixo, vendo a Regina vestida numa blusa branca com botões na frente, estilo executiva, mas o tecido parecia ser mais leve, Regina tinha deixado os três primeiros botões abertos, proporcionando um decote lindo, dando pra ver um pouco da sua lingerie preta, a blusa era comprida e soltinha, indo até o quadril da Regina, dando pra ver um pouco do short preto de couro que ela estava vestindo, um short curto que já seguia com as tiras da lingerie até as meias 7/8, parecendo que o short fazia parte da lingerie, Robin volta a olhar para o rosto da Regina, vendo-a sorrindo...**_

_**Robin: ah não Regina! Eu vou comer você aqui e agora!**_

_**Regina: não!**_

_**Ela sorri ao vê-lo se aproximar, ela ergue as mãos, recebendo o corpo dele, empatando-o de agarrá-la...**_

_**Regina: não amor, não!**_

_**Ela fica rindo, não conseguindo ter forças para se separar daquele abraço, Robin vai beijando o pescoço da Regina, sentindo o cheiro dela e passando a língua, dando algumas chupadas fortes, Regina já começa a sentir sua pele se arrepiar, ela fecha os olhos...**_

_**Regina: amor, se você me fizer transar com você aqui, você não vai ganhar aquela coisinha que você tanto quer!**_

_**Robin a solta e olha pra ela, sorrindo...**_

_**Robin: ah amor, eu sei esperar, vou me arrumar!**_

_**Robin vai andando, indo para o closet enquanto grita: "Eita que mulher gostosa meu Deus!". Regina fica rindo e vai saindo do quarto, descendo as escadas, chegando à sala. Ela olha a Sara de costas ainda usando o MacBook e olha para as crianças, a Clarissa deitada no meio dos brinquedos enquanto dormia chupando a chupeta e o Roland com dois bonecos, brincando e conversando com eles, entretido...**_

_**Regina: poxa! Eu queria ficar com a Clarissa um pouquinho antes de sair**_

_**Sara: sim, ela dormiu**_

_**Sara se vira e olha pra Regina, não disfarçando o olhar surpreso, olhando a Regina de cima a baixo sem um pingo de sutileza...**_

_**Sara: nossa! Você está...**_

_**Sara balança a cabeça sem consegui achar um adjetivo, Regina sorri...**_

_**Regina: obrigada!**_

_**Sara: Regina você vai atrair a atenção de todos! **_

_**Regina: mas não haverá ninguém pra onde eu vou, por isso escolhi essa roupa, só estou assim, por que isso tudo é para o Robin, apenas pra ele...**_

_**Sara: ah sim, entendi**_

_**Roland: mãe pra onde você vai?**_

_**Regina: vou sair com o papai**_

_**Roland: o Roland pode ir, mamãe?**_

_**Regina: pode não meu amor, hoje não**_

_**Roland: por quê?**_

_**Regina: outro dia a mamãe leva você, tá bom?**_

_**Roland: não mãe, eu quero ir hoje**_

_**Regina: a mamãe já levou o Roland pra passear, lembra? Nós fomos aos correios, fomos tomar sorvete, se lembra?**_

_**Roland: se lembra**_

_**Regina: diga: eu me lembro!**_

_**Roland: eu me lembro**_

_**Regina: então meu amorzinho. Agora a mamãe vai sair com o papai**_

_**Roland: e a Calissa?**_

_**Regina: ela vai ficar também, você ajuda a Sarinha a cuidar dela?**_

_**Roland: sim, ajudo**_

_**Roland fica rindo e olhando pra Clarissa, vendo a bebê deitadinha no chão...**_

_**Roland: ela vai dormi ali é?**_

_**Regina fica rindo e vai até ela, se abaixando como pode, encontrando dificuldade por causa das tiras da lingerie, ela vai pegando a filha no braço, deixando-a deitadinha e vai se levantando, balançando a filha adormecida e olhando pra ela...**_

_**Regina: own meu neném, como mamãe queria dá peito pra ela, dar de mamar pra meu bebezinho!**_

_**Roland: por que a Clarissa mama no seu peito?**_

_**Regina: por que tem leite, pra ela não ficar com fome**_

_**Roland: no peito?**_

_**Regina: sim meu filho, você também mamava**_

_**Roland: eu mamava no seu peito?**_

_**Regina: não, você mamava no peito da Marion**_

_**Roland: por quê?**_

_**Regina: por que ela quem tinha leite pra você, quando você era pequenininho do tamanho da Clarissa!**_

_**Robin vai descendo as escadas, Regina olha pra ele e eles sorriem, Regina percebe o Robin com a mão por cima do bolso e o bolso parecendo estar cheio, ela o olha confusa...**_

_**Robin: cadê a sua bolsa? Pra colocar essas coisinhas aqui!**_

_**Ele bate no bolso e pisca pra ela, fazendo-a entender, ela sorri e se vira...**_

_**Regina: Sarinha, pega a Clarissa aqui**_

_**Sara vai se levantando e pega a Clarissa nos braços, levando-a para o cercadinho, Regina pega a bolsa, indo pra perto do Robin, ficando na frente dele e abre a bolsa, fica rindo ao ver o Robin jogar o lubrificante e algumas camisinhas dentro da bolsa dela. Ela fecha a bolsa e segura a mão dele...**_

_**Regina: estamos indo, qualquer coisa pode ligar viu Sarinha**_

_**Robin: não, não pode**_

_**Regina bate no Robin com a bolsa, e ele se encolhe, rindo e recebendo a pancada...**_

_**Robin: ai amor**_

_**Regina: vamos, beijos meu filho, se comporte direitinho tá certo?**_

_**Roland: Tchau mamãe! Tchau papai!**_

_**Eles se despedem e vão saindo de casa, escolhendo ir no carro do Robin...**_


	111. Chapter 111

_**Regina vai olhando a janela, observando as árvores, a estrada, Robin olha pra ela, percebendo que ela estava distraída e olha para as pernas dela, voltando a olhar para frente, olha novamente para as pernas dela e percebe a Regina as balançando nervosamente, Robin põe a mão na coxa dela e acaricia, olha pra frente e continua dirigindo...**_

_**Robin: está nervosa?**_

_**Regina olha pra ele, sentindo as carícias do Robin, ela põe a mão na mão dele e segura, ele vai acariciando os dedos dela...**_

_**Regina: mais ou menos**_

_**Robin: não precisa ter medo meu amor**_

_**Regina sorri, olhando pra ele... Robin vai dirigindo mais devagar, indo pelas estradas de uma cidade, eles vão chegando a uma rua que tinha motéis tanto de um lado, quanto do outro, todos chamativos e convidativos, com os nomes grandes e ofertas irresistíveis, Regina vai olhando os dois lados da rua, percebendo o Robin passando direto de alguns que pareciam ser perfeitos...**_

_**Regina: nós vamos para qual?**_

_**Robin: você vai ver**_

_**Regina sorri e vai olhando, até vê o Robin ligar a seta, indicando que entraria, ela se inclina pra frente e começa a ri...**_

_**Robin: do que está rindo?**_

_**Regina: "Queen's Castle Motel" ?**_

_**Robin: achei que seria apropriado **_

_**Regina fica rindo e o Robin para o carro na entrada, vendo o portão se abrir, ele vai entrando e para novamente, abrindo um pouco a janela e pegando um folheto, ele olha rapidamente a lista de quartos e os preços, ele olha pra mulher...**_

_**Robin: suíte master  
><strong>_

_**Ele observa a mulher entrar na recepção e volta a aparecer com uma chave na mão...**_

"_**ficam na ala D, só segui em frente" – ela entrega a chave e o Robin fecha a janela, dirigindo devagar e vendo as ruas indicando as alas, eles conseguem ver a entrada da ala D e entram, ele pega a chave e olha o número, ele ri e joga a chave no colo da Regina...**_

_**Robin: olha o número do quarto!**_

_**Regina pega a chave e sorri...**_

_**Regina: quarto 69! Hmm... que apropriado! **_

_**Robin: a noite já está começando boa!**_

_**Eles encontram o quarto 69 e vão entrando, Robin para o carro e desce, clicando num botão na parede e observa enquanto a garagem ia fechando, a porta automática fazendo um barulho enquanto descia, Regina desce do carro, pegando a bolsa e vai andando até a porta, vendo uma porta de vidro, ela abre e entra, Robin vai entrando também e ela tranca a porta, ela acende a luz e vê um ambiente legal, um sofá e um minibar, a salinha não tinha nada além disso. Regina vai até a escada e vai subindo, sendo seguida pelo Robin, eles chegam ao topo, vendo uma outra sala, um pouco maior, com uma mesa com duas cadeiras, um balcão com cardápio, e umas opções de lanches com os preços etiquetados, um telefone com uma faixa dizendo: "Recepção – clique 9". Regina vai colocando a bolsa e a chave do quarto no balcão e vai andando até a outra porta, ela abre e entra, acende a luz e fica boquiaberta, Robin entra também e fica olhando. Havia uma cama grande com opções de iluminação e vibrações de massagem, o quarto tinha espelhos em quase todas as paredes e no teto. Tinha um espaço para a banheira de hidromassagem, e um banheiro, com boxe de vidro. E uma cadeira preta que lembravam aqueles cavalinhos num outro canto do quarto, e em uma das paredes tinha uma TV e DVD...**_

_**Regina: uau!**_

_**Robin: gostou?**_

_**Regina: adorei, é perfeito!**_

_**Robin: que bom!**_

_**Regina: amor, eu posso fazer uma coisa? Espero que não tire seu tesão!**_

_**Robin: nem se você for cagar ali no banheiro de vidro, não tiraria o meu tesão!**_

_**Regina: credo Robin!**_

_**Regina o empurra, batendo nele...**_

_**Regina: eu só ia fazer isso...**_

_**Regina olha pra cama e corre, se jogando na cama, dando uns gritinhos animados, Robin sorri e corre também, jogando-se ao lado dela, eles se deitam, olhando pra cima, se olhando no espelho do teto, eles se olham...**_

_**Robin: você é linda!**_

_**Regina se senta e vai testando as opções de iluminação, encontrando uma que lhe favorecia, deixando sua pele mais bonita, ela se deita novamente e o Robin vai se virando, ficando de lado, olhando pra ela, se inclina e a beija na boca, Regina o corresponde e depois o afasta, ele a olha e sorri...**_

_**Regina: me olha pelo espelho!**_

_**Robin sorri e se deita, olhando pra cima e encontrando o olhar pervertido da Regina, ela morde os lábios, fazendo uma cara safada, ela vai levantando as pernas, deixando os joelhos dobrados, esfregando as pernas uma na outra, se contorcendo e vai passando as mãos pelos seios, pelo pescoço, Robin fica olhando pra ela, hipnotizado, vendo a Regina se contorcendo e começando a gemer...**_

_**Robin: você é uma safada!**_

_**Regina: eu sou safada?**_

_**Regina põe um dedo na boca, mordendo e sorrindo, ainda fazendo uma carinha safadinha, Robin se vira, indo pra cima dela, ela sorri e eles se olham no olhos, podendo ver o desejo que tinham um pelo outro, ele vai se inclinando, e dá um selinho na boca dela, beija o queixo e vai beijando o pescoço, Regina vira o rosto para o lado, deixando seu pescoço a mercê do Robin, ele vai dando beijos delicados, chupando levemente, sentindo o cheiro dela, ele vai descendo os lábios, beijando-a e vai lambendo subindo até a orelha, chupando o lóbulo da orelha dela, Regina solta um gemido baixinho, fechando os olhos, Robin vai erguendo o corpo, ajoelhando-se, ficando com a Regina entre suas pernas, ele se senta nas pernas dela e a olha, sorrindo...**_

_**Robin: você está muito gostosa nessa roupa! Estou me segurando pra não rasgar tudo e foder você todinha!**_

_**Regina: se você rasgar minha roupa, vou voltar pra casa nua**_

_**Robin: e é só por isso que não vou fazer isso**_

_**Robin vai passando as mãos nos ombros dela, descendo para os seios, apertando-os, Regina segura as mãos dele e sorri...**_

_**Regina: tive uma ideia!**_

_**Robin: qual?**_

_**Regina: sai de cima de mim**_

_**Robin vai saindo e senta na cama, Regina vai levantando e senta também, tirando os sapatos...**_

_**Regina: deita!**_

_**Robin se deita na cama, olhando pra ela, Regina vai ficando em pé em cima da cama e passa uma perna por ele, ficando em pé com o Robin entre suas pernas, Robin fica sorrindo, olhando-a naquele ângulo, ela olha pra baixo e sorri pra ele. Regina vai olhando para o quarto e ao encontrar o controle da TV, ela desce da cama, indo até lá e ligando a TV, olhando alguns CDs que tinham ali, ela escolhe um que estava intitulado "Hot Musics", ela põe o CD no aparelho e vai vendo a lista, e seu rosto se ilumina quando ela encontra a música perfeita, ela clica play, ouvindo o toque inicial da música "Dance for You" da Beyoncé, ela anda até a cama, e sobe novamente, deixando o Robin deitado entre suas pernas, ela olha pra ele e sorri, eles ouvem a Beyoncé começar a cantar "I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you...". Regina vai passando as mãos pelo corpo, apertando os seios enquanto dançava no ritmo sensual da música, sentindo o Robin acariciar seus tornozelos, olhando pra ela, Regina vai desabotoando um botão, mordendo os lábios, mantendo o contato visual, desabotoa o segundo, Robin apenas continua segurando os tornozelos dela, olhando-a admirado e com atenção, sentindo a energia sexual da iluminação do quarto e da música. Regina desabotoa o último botão e vai abrindo a blusa, revelando sua lingerie preta um pouco transparente, ela deixa a blusa cair pelos braços e a joga no chão, vai se acariciando, enquanto dança devagar, rebolando e olhando para o Robin, ela vai com as mãos até o botão do short e abre, descendo o short bem devagar, tirando um perna, depois a outra e joga o short, ela olha pro Robin percebendo a atenção dele ir toda para um lugar só, Regina sorri, sabendo que naquele ângulo ela estaria exposta, ela sorri, gostando daquilo, continua rebolando, ainda se acariciando, mas o Robin tinha o olhar fixo na vagina dela, ela ri e vai descendo a mão até lá, tocando-se, ela escuta o Robin suspirar e ela dá um passo para frente, estando em pé próximo do rosto dele, ela vai rebolando enquanto desce o corpo bem devagar, abrindo as pernas e deixando o Robin a olhar, ela segura os joelhos enquanto desce até quase sentar no rosto dele, voltando a ficar em pé, vendo a cara de decepção do Robin ao vê-la se afastar, ela sorri e continua dançando, voltando a descer novamente, sentindo o Robin acariciar suas pernas, suas coxas, enquanto lambia os lábios, sentindo sede de sua mulher...**_

_**Robin: você é muito gostosa! E que calcinha safadinha é essa? Muito linda!**_

_**Regina: você gosta?**_

_**Robin: sim, posso tirar?**_

_**Regina: não!**_

_**Regina vai se abaixando, pondo as mãos nos joelhos, quase encostando no rosto dele e então o Robin a segura pela cintura e a puxa, fazendo a Regina cair sentada no rosto dele, ela ri e ele vai beijando-a desajeitadamente, ela vai tentando se levantar...**_

_**Regina: me solta amor**_

_**Robin: ah amor, deixa eu chupar você!**_

_**Regina: não!**_

_**Ela olha pra ele e sorri, mordendo os lábios, ele a solta e ela vai engatinhando pra trás, sentando-se no colo dele, já podendo sentir a ereção dele, sentindo-o duro, ela vai roçando nele, rebolando, esfregando, Robin suspira, segurando o quadril dela e a forçando a se esfregar com mais força, ela sente ele quase a machucar por estar tão duro. Regina vai rebolando enquanto aperta os seios, passando as mãos pelo pescoço, indo com as mãos pra trás e tocando-se na nuca, nos cabelos, deixando o Robin ver seus seios empinados, suas axilas, ela continua rebolando, mordendo os lábios, gemendo... Robin vai erguendo o corpo, ficando sentado e abraça a Regina, beijando o pescoço dela e acariciando as costas dela, ouvindo os gemidos da Regina, ele vai descendo as mãos até a bunda dela e a aperta, puxando a Regina mais para perto, colando-a em seu corpo, a levantando e a descendo, induzindo-a a se esfregar nele...**_

_**Robin: ai amor, se continuar assim eu vou gozar na minha calça!**_

_**Regina sorri e o beija na boca, enfiando a língua na boca dele e ele a corresponde na mesma intensidade, ele vai se levantando com ela no colo até ficar em pé, ele se vira e a joga na cama, ela se apoia nos cotovelos, olhando pra ele de forma provocante, ela fica com os joelhos dobrados e os pés na cama, ela se deita e vai abrindo as pernas, descendo a mão até a vagina, e se acariciando, esfregando enquanto geme, gemidos altos, Robin sorri, se deliciando com o que via, com o que ouvia, ele vai tirando a roupa rapidamente, ficando totalmente nu, ele vai subindo na cama, ainda vendo a Regina se masturbar...**_

_**Robin: é tão gostoso ver você assim!**_

_**Ele põe a mão na mão dela, acompanhando-a enquanto ela se toca, ela tira a mão, deixando o Robin a tocar, ele encosta a mão nela e sente a calcinha molhada, ele sorri...**_

_**Robin: já está toda molhadinha! Deve tá uma delicia!**_

_**Regina: e por que não prova? Me chupa!**_

_**Regina morde os lábios e ele vai se abaixando, ainda olhando pra ela, se inclina, vendo uma parte da barriga dela descoberta, ele vai beijando a pele dela, deslizando os lábios, distribuindo beijos em toda pele descoberta dela, sentindo a respiração ofegante da Regina, ele vai descendo os lábios, beijando a calcinha dela, beijando a virilha, percebendo a Regina abrir mais as pernas, ansiosa, ele sorri e continua beijando-a, vai passando o dedo pelo tecido da calcinha, afastando para o lado, podendo ver aquela parte tão gostosa do corpo da Regina, toda molhadinha, branquinha, rosada, depilada, ele lambe os lábios e a beija, passando a língua por ela, Regina geme, arqueando as costas, sentindo a língua quente do Robin, ele vai lambendo delicadamente e chupa o clitóris dela, sugando-o, voltando a beijar e passar os lábios por ela, deslizando, lambendo, chupando, enfiando a língua, penetrando-a, Regina vai se contorcendo, ele ergue o rosto, olhando pra ela e sorri, passando a mão na vagina dela, acariciando-a...**_

_**Robin: tão linda! A mais linda que eu já vi!**_

_**Regina abre os olhos e olha pra ele...**_

_**Regina: e quantas você já viu, Robin Hood?**_

_**Robin sorri olhando pra ela...**_

_**Robin: não importa! A sua é a mais linda e única que quero continuar fodendo pra sempre!**_

_**Regina: humm...**_

_**Robin: humm o quê? Vai ficar com ciúmes de coisas passadas?**_

_**Regina sorri, olhando pra ele...**_

_**Regina: essas vadias que você já ficou não são nadas comparadas a mim**_

_**Robin: claro que não! Todas vadias! **_

_**Regina ri e vai se levantando, subindo em cima dele e o beijando, eles se deitam, Robin vai acariciando o corpo dela e se vira por cima dela, se esfregando nela, ela abre as pernas, sentindo o pênis dele duro passando pela vagina dela, ainda na calcinha...**_

_**Robin: você é uma delicia! Acho que vou precisar foder você antes da gente tentar aquela outra coisa! Senão vou ficar muito ansioso**_

_**Regina sorri...**_

_**Robin: e vou foder você assim, vestida nessa lingerie, você está muito gostosa!**_

_**Regina sente o Robin afastar a calcinha dela com a mão e pressionar-se contra ela, deslizando para dentro dela, ela fecha os olhos, soltando um gemido, sentindo-se preenchida, ela levanta as pernas com os joelhos dobrados, deixando as pernas abertas ao máximo, sentindo o Robin fundo dentro dela, ele vai se movimentando, apenas rebolando com o pênis todo dentro dela, apoiando as mãos na cama e girando o quadril, movimentando-se bem devagar, desfrutando da sensação de estar dentro da Regina. Ela geme, sentindo os movimentos dele, ela vai com as mãos até a bunda dele, apertando-as e vai arranhando a pele dele, subindo pelas costas, Robin sibila, contorcendo-se e vai saindo de dentro dela e antes que saísse completamente, ele empurra de volta, batendo com força, Regina geme alto, sentindo o impacto...**_

_**Regina: ai... faz de novo!**_

_**Robin sorri e repete mais uma vez, duas, três e continua, estocando com força, metendo e arrancando gritos gostosos da Regina...**_

_**Robin: isso! Grita! Aqui você pode gritar! Geme gostosa, geme!**_

_**Regina vai gemendo, olhando pra cima, vendo os movimentos do Robin pelo espelho, vendo a bunda dele contraindo-se e relaxando, vendo as costas largas dele, ela morde os lábios, excitando-se com o que via, Robin vai dando beijos no pescoço dela enquanto a fode vigorosamente, movimentando-se cada vez mais rápido, Regina fecha os olhos, sentindo o tesão crescer, ela franze as sobrancelhas, gemendo, contorcendo-se, sentindo-se suada, ela vai se movimentando também, empurrando o quadril contra o Robin, aumentando o impacto, eles continuam, com força, rápidos, até que a Regina se aperta contra ele, gemendo alto, gozando e o Robin continua com força até gozar também, urrando, apertando-se dentro dela, até relaxar, ofegantes...**_

_**Regina: estamos molhados de suor! Nós nos esquecemos de ligar o ar condicionado**_

_**Robin: nem me lembrei disso, só queria comer você!**_

_**Regina fica rindo, Robin vai saindo de dentro dela, e vai se sentando, vendo a Regina deitada, com aquela lingerie linda, a pele molhada de suor, ele morde os lábios...**_

_**Robin: o que acha de irmos pra hidro?**_

_**Regina: acho uma ideia maravilhosa!**_

_**Robin: fica aqui, não se mexe!**_

_**Robin vai se levantando, indo até a hidro e ligando na água morna, ele olha a água começar a encher a banheira, ele volta para a cama e pega o controle do ar condicionado, ligando-o...**_

_**Robin: agora eu quero tirar cada peça que está vestindo você!**_

_**Regina sorri e morde os lábios... Robin olha pra ela, ainda contemplando-a vestida daquele jeito, tão linda! Tão gostosa. Robin vai abrindo o encaixe das tiras, soltando-as das meias, ele se inclina e segura a meia com os dentes, erguendo a perna da Regina enquanto tira a meia, puxando com a boca, ela fica olhando, lambendo os lábios de forma provocante, ele segura a outra perna dela e repete o processo, mordendo a meia e puxando, em seguida ele segura a alça da calcinha dela com as mãos e vai tirando, deslizando-a pelas pernas até tirar, ele segura a Regina pelos braços e a senta, vai passando para trás dela e vai abrindo o corselete, deixando a Regina completamente nua, ele se inclina, beijando os ombros dela, e massageando, beijando a nuca dela, Regina inclina a cabeça para frente, deixando o Robin beijá-la, ele afasta os cabelos dela e a beija na nuca, passando as mãos pelos braços dela, sentindo a pele dela arrepiada...**_

_**Robin: acho que encheu, vamos?**_

_**Regina: deixa só eu me lavar rapidinho**_

_**Robin: ok, eu vou pegando algo pra gente beber**_

_**Robin se levanta e vai indo até a salinha, pegando duas taças e escolhendo uma garrafa de vinho, ele entra no quarto novamente, vendo a Regina se lavar da cintura para baixo no chuveiro, ele vai até a hidro e entra, deixando as taças e a garrafa no batente, ele pega os óleos e sabonetes líquidos e vai despejando na água, fazendo um pouco de espuma, Regina se aproxima e vai entrando, sentando-se de frente para ele, Robin segura as pernas dela e as abre, trazendo a Regina para perto e a abraçando, deixando as pernas dela ao redor dele, eles sorriem e se beijam, se abraçando, beijando de forma terna, calma, eles voltam a se olhar...**_

_**Robin: eu amo você!**_

_**Regina: eu também amo você!**_

_**Robin vai pegando a garrafa e abre, colocando vinho nas taças...**_

_**Regina: você pegou taças de champanhe**_

_**Robin: dá no mesmo amor**_

_**Regina sorri e pega a taça que ele a ofereceu, ela vai bebendo e põe a taça no batente, Robin bebe também, deixando a taça perto da dela, ele volta a abraçar...**_

_**Robin: amor, você é tão linda! Sério mesmo, não é por que você é minha mulher não, é por que você é muito linda mesmo!**_

_**Regina fica rindo e o beija...**_

_**Regina: você também! Muito lindo e muito gostoso!**_

_**Robin: quer pedir o jantar? Está com fome?**_

_**Regina: estou, um pouco... Depois a gente pede**_

_**Robin: ok!**_

_**Eles ficam se olhando, trocando carícias e sorrindo...**_

_**Robin: está mesmo pronta pra fazer isso?**_

_**Regina: sim, eu quero ser totalmente sua, quero que me faça sentir prazer de todas as maneiras, quero que desfrute de todo meu corpo**_

_**Robin sorri e a beija na boca...**_

_**Robin: eu vou desfrutar de você todinha sim, pra sempre!**_

_**Regina: pra sempre!**_

_**Eles sorriem... E ficam abraçados, bebendo o vinho e aproveitando a água quentinha... Minutos depois, eles vão saindo da hidro, Regina pega uma toalha e vai se enxugando, Robin se enxuga com outra toalha...**_

_**Robin: cadê a sua bolsa?**_

_**Regina: deixei no balcão**_

_**Robin solta a toalha e vai até lá, abrindo a bolsa e pegando o lubrificante e as camisinhas, volta para o quarto, vendo a Regina deitada na cama, ele vai se sentando na cama, deixando as coisas em cima do criado mudo que tinha ali. Ele vai acariciando o corpo dela, sorrindo pra ela...**_

_**Robin: primeiramente, vou te chupar todinha**_

_**Regina sorri e o Robin vai se deitando, indo pra cima dela, beija os lábios dela e chupa o lábio inferior, descendo para o queixo e mordendo, vai lambendo o pescoço dela, chupando e lambendo, descendo mais, beijando a clavícula, beijando entre os seios dela, ele segura um dos seios dela, apertando e pondo na boca, chupando o mamilo, girando a língua e voltando a chupar, vai lambendo toda extensão do seio dela, indo para o outro, lambendo, sentindo os mamilos dela cada vez mais rígidos, Regina vai soltando alguns gemidos, excitando-se com aquilo, Robin continua, beijando a barriga dela, lambendo e sugando, chegando até o umbigo dela, ele enfia a língua, girando, provocando arrepios na Regina, ele vai descendo, chegando à vagina dela, percebendo ela ficando molhada, ele a beija delicadamente e ergue o rosto...**_

_**Robin: eu quero chupar você! **_

_**Ele acaricia a vagina dela e sorri...**_

_**Robin: mas não aqui**_

_**Regina franze as sobrancelhas e o Robin ergue o corpo, segurando as pernas dela e a gira, forçando a Regina a ficar de costas pra ele, ele segura a bunda dela, apertando...**_

_**Robin: aqui! Eu quero sua bunda!**_

_**Regina aperta o travesseiro, sorrindo e sentindo seu corpo queimar de excitação e ansiedade... Robin vai subindo em cima dela, afastando os cabelos e beijando a nuca dela, ela se encolhe, sentindo arrepios e geme, ele vai beijando as costas dela, deslizando os lábios pela pele dela e vai descendo, chegando na bunda, ele vai dando mordidinhas e beijando...**_

_**Robin: vai dar essa bunda pra mim, vai?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin a bate na bunda, dando uma tapa firme e ela geme, ele vai se inclinando, dando beijos na bunda dela, sentindo a Regina se empinar, ele sorri...**_

_**Robin: isso gostosa! Empina essa bundinha pra mim!**_

_**Regina morde os lábios, empinando-se, Robin vai acariciando a pele dela e sem aviso, segura a bunda dela, abrindo-a, Regina solta um grito constrangida e se encolhe, Robin sorri...**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: nada**_

_**Ela fecha os olhos, apertando-os, sentindo-se envergonhada... **_

_**Robin: vai me deixar chupar você? Ou vou ter que te chupar a força?**_

_**Regina sorri e morde os lábios...**_

_**Regina: ah Robin, faz o que quiser comigo**_

_**Robin sorri e se inclina novamente, beijando a bunda dela e vai abrindo-a devagar...**_

_**Robin: fica empinadinha pra mim, por favor**_

_**Regina vai se empinando, Robin sorri e vai com a língua até a vagina dela, sentindo a Regina molhada, ele vai girando a língua, penetrando-a, Regina geme e se empina mais, começando a rebolar, Robin percebe ela ficando a vontade e vai subindo, lambendo a Regina, lambendo o meio da bunda dela, subindo até as costas, Regina solta um gemido alto, contorcendo-se...**_

_**Regina: ai Robin, isso é gostoso!**_

_**Robin: é gostoso?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin vai se inclinado novamente, lambendo o meio da bunda dela, dessa vez mais devagar, girando a língua, abrindo mais, ouvindo a Regina gemer e se empinar, Robin vai com uma mão até a vagina dela, masturbando-a enquanto ainda a lambe, Regina vai rebolando, esfregando-se na mão dele, sentindo a língua do Robin ágil a lambendo, despertando prazeres desconhecidos, Robin se levanta, ficando sentado com as pernas dobradas e abertas, ele vai se encaixando na Regina, abrindo as pernas dela e a penetrando lentamente, sentindo-a molhadinha, ele se estica até consegui pegar o lubrificante, ele põe um pouco no dedo médio e vai passando o dedo pelo meio da bunda da Regina, lubrificando-a, enquanto vai se movimentando, olhando de cima, vendo seu pênis entrar e sair da vagina dela, tão molhadinha, Regina continua gemendo, e sente o Robin forçar o dedo em seu cu, ela abre os olhos e aperta o travesseiro, ficando tensa...**_

_**Robin: relaxa amor...**_

_**Robin vai acariciando as costas dela com a outra mão, ainda forçando o dedo delicadamente, tirando para colocar mais lubrificante no dedo e voltar a forçar a entrar nela, Regina vai gemendo, acostumando-se aos poucos, sentindo um leve desconforto, Robin coloca até a metade do dedo e fica girando o dedo dentro dela, deixando-a lubrificada e retirando o dedo para colocar mais lubrificante, Regina começa a se movimentar, excitada com os movimentos do Robin, lentos e suaves, o pênis dele entrando e saindo de sua vagina, e ainda sentindo o desconforto do dedo do Robin, ele vai colocando o dedo até o fim, deixando a Regina toda lubrificada. Robin vai tirando o dedo e colocando novamente, Regina geme, parecendo estar chorando...**_

_**Robin: amor? Tá tudo bem?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin: está doendo?**_

_**Regina: sim, está ardendo**_

_**Robin: vai passar**_

_**Robin vai saindo de dentro da vagina dela e se deita ao lado dela, beijando as costas, ainda movimentando o dedo dentro dela, sentindo o músculo dela ainda resistente, ele para de movimentar, apenas permanecendo com o dedo todo dentro dela... Regina vira o rosto, olhando pra ele, ele sorri e a beija, movimentando o dedo novamente, devagar, girando, tirando, colocando, Regina geme de olhos fechados, Robin fica olhando o rosto dela, vendo as expressões que ela estava fazendo, ele sorri, sentindo-se excitado, ele vai beijando os lábios dela, sugando e lambendo, ela retribui os beijos, gemendo... Robin continua, sentindo o músculo dela relaxado, podendo acelerar os movimentos com o dedo sem causar dor na Regina, ele vai se levantando, tirando o dedo e pondo mais lubrificante...**_

_**Regina: vamos usar a bisnaga toda?**_

_**Robin: amor, eu estou tentando deixar você bem molhada por dentro e você está reclamando é?**_

_**Regina: não**_

_**Robin sorri e vai pegando uma camisinha, abrindo com a boca e vai colocando no pênis, Regina fica um pouco de lado, olhando pra ele e sorrindo, ele olha pra ela e pisca...**_

_**Robin: tá pronta?**_

_**Regina: não**_

_**Robin: então vamos lá!**_

_**Regina ri e volta a ficar de costas, pegando o travesseiro e mordendo, Robin se deita em cima dela, beijando-a na nuca e vai segurando o pênis, esfregando nela, pra cima e pra baixo, esfregando no meio da bunda dela, provocando-a, ouvindo a Regina gemer, Robin segura o pênis e vai encaixando nela, forçando um pouco a entrar, Regina se contrai e morde o travesseiro, Robin continua forçando, e para ao ouvir a Regina gritar, ele se assusta...**_

_**Regina: ai amor, ai! Ai!**_

_**Robin continua parado, Regina vai respirando, sente o Robin forçar novamente...**_

_**Regina: ESPERA! Calma, espera... espera...**_

_**Robin fica parado, esperando a Regina se acalmar...**_

_**Regina: vai só um pouquinho, e quando eu mandar parar, você para, ok?**_

_**Robin: ok**_

_**Ele vai forçando mais um pouco, Regina se agarra ao travesseiro e o morde, sentindo desconforto e dor...**_

_**Regina: para amor, para!**_

_**Robin para e vai beijando a nuca dela, os ombros, esperando...**_

_**Regina: amor, eu não estou aguentando não**_

_**Robin: calma amor, nem entrou a cabeça ainda!**_

_**Regina: o quê? Ainda não?**_

_**Robin: não**_

_**Regina: ah porra! Como assim? E já tá doendo desse jeito!**_

_**Robin: depois passa**_

_**Regina: por que não é o seu!**_

_**Robin fica rindo...**_

_**Robin: ok amor, não precisa fazer isso, se estiver doendo muito.**_

_**Regina: não! Eu quero fazer, só espera...**_

_**Robin continua beijando as costas dela...**_

_**Regina: vai amor**_

_**Robin vai empurrando-se para dentro dela e a Regina morde o travesseiro, gemendo e o som ficando abafado, ela vai gritando e respirando...**_

_**Regina: PARA!**_

_**Robin para e sorri...**_

_**Robin: agora entrou metade!**_

_**Regina sorri e franze as sobrancelhas, ela vai se mexendo, rebolando um pouco, tentando se acostumar com o Robin dentro dela, ele permanece parado, sentindo a Regina se mexer, ele vai voltando, tirando um pouco e empurra novamente, Regina grita, apertando o travesseiro, Robin para e volta, tirando e colocando de novo, sem forçar mais do que já tinha entrado, apenas movimentando, Regina continua gemendo, apertando os olhos fechados e gritando, gemendo, chorosa, Robin fica olhando pra ela pelo espelho, controlando os movimentos de acordo com as reações dela, ele vai saindo e entrando devagar, indo só até a metade...**_

_**Regina: ai amor... Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai!...**_

_**Robin: tá bom meu amorzinho, chega! Não vou continuar massacrando você, vamos parar**_

_**Regina: não amor, eu quero conseguir**_

_**Robin sai de dentro dela e se deita em cima dela, abraçando-a e beijando-a...**_

_**Robin: já conseguimos um pouquinho, temos tempo, na próxima vez você consegue mais e depois mais ainda... Não tem pressa não, mas agora você só está sentindo dor, não quero te causar dor, quero que se torne prazeroso... **_

_**Robin sai de cima dela e se deita ao lado dela, ela o olha, Robin vai tirando a camisinha, percebendo que estava com um pouco de sangue misturado ao lubrificante, ele tira e joga no chão, Regina fica olhando, calada...**_

_**Robin: vem cá vem gostosa, senta essa buceta aqui no meu pau, vem**_

_**Regina sorri e vai se levantando, passando a perna por ele e vai sentando, encaixando o pênis dele em sua vagina, sentando devagar, Robin segura as coxas dela, apertando com força, ele segura os braços dela e a puxa, abraçando-a e a beija na boca, ele vai se movimentando, subindo o quadril, fazendo a Regina praticamente pular no colo dele, enquanto a beija, enfiando a língua na boca dela, ouvindo os gemidos dela em sua boca, Regina tenta se movimentar também, entrando no ritmo do Robin, ela se levanta, apoiando as mãos na cama e vai rebolando, pulando e girando o quadril, sentindo-se preenchida, Robin olha pra cima, vendo a Regina pelo espelho, o corpo dela se movendo, ele olha para o espelho na parede à sua frente, podendo ver a bunda dela, as costas...**_

_**Robin: amor, vai devagarzinho! Olha!**_

_**Ele aponta pra trás e ela olha, vai se levantando um pouco, podendo ver o pênis dele, sendo engolido pela sua vagina, podendo ver os lábios de sua vagina divididos, sua pele esticada, sendo fodida pelo seu homem, ela vai sentando e levantando, desfrutando da visão pelo espelho, Robin morde os lábios, apertando a bunda dela, a puxando para frente, conduzindo-a a se esfregar, Regina volta a olhar pra frente, olhando para o Robin...**_

_**Regina: amor**_

_**Robin: oi**_

_**Regina geme, mordendo os lábios...**_

_**Regina: eu quero gozar, me faça gozar**_

_**Robin se levanta, a agarrando e a girando, deixando ela deitada na cama, conseguindo fazer isso sem sair de dentro dela, ele sorri e segura as pernas dela, colocando os pés dela em seus ombros, apoia as mãos na cama e olha pra ela, movimentando-se, entrando e saindo de dentro dela, estocando com força, Regina levanta os braços, segurando o travesseiro que estava em baixo de sua cabeça, ela morde os lábios, gemendo de olhos fechados, Robin fica olhando pra ela, fixando os olhos nos seios dela, que estavam balançando, ele continua, metendo, estocando com força, vendo a Regina perder o controle em baixo dela, gemendo, gritando, gozando, ofegante e se contorcendo, Robin continua, ignorando os espasmos do corpo dela, continua fodendo-a com força até gozar também, derramando-se dentro dela, arfando, gemendo, ele afasta as pernas dela, ela as abaixa e as estica, sentindo-as doloridas, Robin deita em cima dela, beijando o pescoço dela, tentando recuperar o fôlego...**_

_**Robin: gostosa!**_

_**Regina sorri, respirando ofegante, Robin vai saindo de dentro dela e se deita, Regina vai se deitando a cabeça no braço dele e ele a abraça com o braço, acariciando as costas dela, ela põe a perna em cima dele e fica acariciando o peito dele...**_

_**Regina: amor**_

_**Robin: oi**_

_**Regina: você gostou? Por que desistiu?**_

_**Robin: eu gostei sim meu amor, estava uma delícia, você é toda gostosa, bucetinha gostosa, cuzinho gostoso!**_

_**Regina sorri...**_

_**Robin: eu só parei por que estava doendo muito em você, mas foi só nossa primeira tentativa meu amor, nós temos tempo!**_

_**Regina: ah, tá bom! Dói muito**_

_**Regina fala rindo e olha pra ele, Robin segura o queixo dela e se inclina para beijá-la na boca...**_

_**Robin: eu amo você, amo demais!**_

_**Regina: eu também te amo!**_

_**Robin: estou morto de fome!**_

_**Regina: nossa! Eu também!**_

_**Robin: liga lá na recepção**_

_**Regina: liga você**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, permanecendo deitados, trocando carícias...**_


	112. Chapter 112

_**Robin para o carro em frente à casa, Regina vai descendo e vai entrando em casa, encontrando tudo trancado e escuro, todos estavam dormindo. Ela vai subindo as escadas, indo até o quarto da Clarissa, abre a porta e olha o bercinho, vendo sua bebê dormindo, ela sorri e fecha a porta, indo até o quarto do Roland, ela o olha todo espalhado na cama, ela sorri e vai até ele, cobrindo-o e beija a testa dele, vai saindo de lá e vai para seu quarto...  
>Chegando lá, ela tira a roupa, ficando nua e vai vestindo apenas um short leve e uma blusinha. Robin aparece no quarto...<strong>_

_**Robin: todo mundo dormindo**_

_**Regina: sim, olha a hora que já é**_

_**Eles olham o relógio, vendo que eram 02:45 hs...**_

_**Robin: temos que dormir, amanhã nós temos que trabalhar**_

_**Regina: pois é**_

_**Regina vai se deitando na cama, Robin vai trocando de roupa e se deita ao lado dela...**_

_**Robin: boa noite meu amor!**_

_**Regina: boa noite!**_

_**(*********************************)**_

_**Amanhece um dia ensolarado, todos estavam na cozinha tomando café, Regina sentada com a Clarissa em seu colo, deitada e mamando...**_

_**Regina: Sarinha, eu preciso que você compre umas coisas pra mim na farmácia **_

_**Sara: agora de manhã?**_

_**Regina: não, de tarde, eu venho pra cá na hora do almoço, não vou trabalhar de tarde não, vou resolver algumas coisas **_

_**Sara: ok!**_

_**Roland: mamãe, o Roland não quer ir pra escola**_

_**Regina: você tem que ir meu filho, todos os dias... **_

_**Roland: por quê?**_

_**Regina: por que você tem que aprender as coisas, ler, escrever...**_

_**Robin: já quer desistir dos estudos meu filho?**_

_**Eles ficam rindo...**_

_**Robin: e sua namoradinha?**_

_**Regina olha para o Robin, fazendo cara feia...**_

_**Roland: a Briana tá na casa dela, ontem ela bebeu o suco do Roland todinho papai, não deixou nem uma gotinha pra eu**_

_**Regina: e por que você deu seu suco pra ela Roland?**_

_**Roland: ela esqueceu a lancheirinha mamãe, não tinha lanchinho**_

_**Regina: ai meu filho! Tadinho! Tão bonzinho e a menina bebe tudo, sei não viu...**_

_**Robin: mas é isso que as mulheres fazem, sugam tudo que os homens têm**_

_**Regina: ah é? Pois eram as mulherzinhas que você tinha por aí, por que eu não preciso de homem não, isso tudo aqui é meu!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, e vão tomando café da manhã...**_

_**(*********************************)**_

_**Enquanto isso...  
>Nos correios, Lílith estava trabalhando, um pouco entediada por não ter nada para fazer e se sentindo um pouco enjoada por causa de sua gravidez, ela estava entretida mexendo no celular quando percebe alguém entrar, ela olha e sorri, era sempre um prazer ver o homem quem ela tanto amava...<strong>_

_**Lílith: o que está fazendo aqui?**_

"_**eu vim ver a mulher que eu amo e meu filho" – ele fala sorridente e vai passando pelo balcão**_

_**Lílith: você sabe que não pode passar para cá, apenas funcionários! **_

"_**também sei que não tem ninguém aqui nesse horário" – ele fala e a puxa, levando-a para um local escondido e a abraça, beijando-a na boca enquanto a abraça apertado, eles se beijam por uns minutos e ela o empurra...**_

_**Lílith: não faça isso! Você sabe que podem nos pegar! Túlio, se meu marido souber ele pode...**_

_**Túlio: shiii... Não pensa nisso, eu estou fazendo de tudo para poder comprar uma casa e podermos ficar juntos, eu, você e o nosso bebê**_

_**Lílith: Túlio, esse pode ser dele **_

_**Túlio: eu sei que esse bebê é meu, eu sinto que é meu...**_

_**Ele acaricia a barriga dela, olhando-a com amor...**_

_**Lílith: não posso fazer isso, eu...**_

_**Túlio: o César nunca amou você, Lílith... Você sabe disso, ele sempre amou aquela garota, ele mesmo já disse isso a você, você não tem que ficar presa a este homem, sem amor, você merece ser feliz!**_

_**Lílith: eu sei, a minha relação com ele sempre foi sincera e ele sempre me apoiou, mas eu também sei que preciso pensar em mim**_

_**Túlio: sim, olha... Eu estou quase fechando um negócio, e se der certo posso dar entrada em uma casa, e então você virá comigo**_

_**Lílith: sim, eu irei... Eu amo você**_

_**Túlio: eu também amo você**_

_**Túlio segura o rosto dela e a beija novamente, sendo empurrado logo em seguida, ela sorri...**_

_**Lílith: aqui não, mais tarde a gente se encontra**_

_**Ele sorri e vai saindo de lá...**_

_**Túlio: bom trabalho! Até mais tarde!**_

_**Lílith observa enquanto ele vai saindo, andando rápido, ela sorri e suspira, não sabia o que fazer, ela o amava, mas também amava o César, tinha uma relação sempre tão sincera e agora ela não estava sendo sincera com ele, era tão difícil aquela situação, ainda mais agora que ele acreditava que aquele filho era dele, mas poderia realmente ser dele, tão complicado! Lílith suspira e se senta, deixando a mente vagar por pensamentos, em busca de uma solução para aquilo...**_

_**(****************************)**_

_**Regina vai entrando no escritório, vai pendurando a bolsa e indo até sua mesa...**_

_**Regina: bom dia Tink!**_

_**Tinker: bom dia!**_

_**Regina: tenho uma coisa pra te contar**_

_**Tinker: o quê?**_

_**Regina: ontem, eu e o Robin fomos a um motel!**_

_**Tinker: sério? Hmmm... safadinhos!**_

_**Regina: foi maravilhoso! E é muito lindo lá, preciso ir mais vezes...**_

_**Regina vai se sentando e ligando o computador...**_

_**Tinker: esse final de semana, eu vou viajar, vou finalmente conhecer a família do Rick**_

_**Regina: finalmente mesmo né Tinker! Vocês já vão fazer 1 ano juntos e ainda nem conhece a mãe do Rick**_

_**Tinker: 10 meses!**_

_**Regina: tempo demais!**_

_**Tinker: você sabe muito bem meus motivos!**_

_**Regina: tá, eu sei, calma...**_

_**Tinker: eu estou calma, bom... Na verdade não, me estressei ontem, uma briga besta com o Rick, nada demais, mas fiquei muito puta com ele...**_

_**Regina: ah Tink, puta você já é, só ficou um pouco chateada!**_

_**Tinker: Regina vai tomar no cu**_

_**Regina sorri sentindo o rosto corar, o coração acelerar, uma onda de timidez e medo vindo à tona, parecia que a Tinker sabia, mas não tinha como ela saber, Regina morde os lábios, tentando se concentrar em outra coisa e afastar aqueles pensamentos...**_

_**Tinker: Regina?**_

_**Regina: oi**_

_**Tinker: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: nada**_

_**Elas se encaram por uns segundos e depois desviam o olhar, vão trabalhando, caladas...  
>As horas vão passando, Regina vai se levantando e pegando suas coisas...<strong>_

_**Regina: amiga, até amanhã! Quando você terminar, pode fechar ok?**_

_**Tinker: ok**_

_**Regina: tenho que resolver algumas coisas, eu não venho hoje mais não**_

_**Tinker: ok, qualquer coisa eu te ligo, ou chamo no whatsapp**_

_**Regina: olha, passa lá em casa de noite, pra gente conversar um pouco, sinto sua falta...**_

_**Tinker: ok amiga, eu também sinto sua falta**_

_**Elas sorriem e a Regina vai saindo de lá, entra no carro e dirige, indo pra casa...**_

_**(***************************)**_

_**Regina chega em casa, vai tirando os sapatos e indo para a sala, deixando a bolsa na mesa, ela sorri ao ver a Clarissa no chão engatinhando...**_

_**Regina: Oi meu neném! Tá fazendo o que aí hein?**_

_**Clarissa se senta e ri, olhando para mamãe e sacudindo os bracinhos, toda animada... Regina vai até ela e se senta, pegando-a no colo, deixando ela em pé em seu colo, e vai dando beijos no pescocinho da Clarissa...**_

_**Regina: coisinha fofa da mamãe! Que mamãe dá muito beijo nela... gostosa!**_

_**Clarissa: mamã**_

_**Regina: sim, mamãe... mamãe ama muito a Clarissa!**_

_**Regina fica dando beijos no pescocinho e no peito da Clarissa, sentindo o cheirinho do perfume de bebê e ouvindo as risadinhas dela... Sara vai sentando no sofá e fica olhando...**_

_**Regina: Oi Sarinha!**_

_**Sara: Oi Regina!**_

_**Regina: o almoço tá pronto?**_

_**Sara: está sim**_

_**Regina: vamos almoçar**_

_**Regina se levanta, colocando a Clarissa no cercadinho e vai com a Sara para a cozinha, elas se sentam e vão se servindo...**_

_**Regina: sim, sobre ir à farmácia, é pra comprar meu anticoncepcional e umas coisas que vou fazer uma listinha**_

_**Sara: ok**_

_**Regina: se quiser fazer alguma coisa hoje a tarde, fique a vontade, eu fico em casa com a Clarissa**_

_**Sara: ok**_

_**Regina: pode usar meu carro, pra ir à farmácia.**_

_**Elas terminam de almoçar, Sara se levanta indo até a pia...**_

_**Regina: deixa que eu lavo os pratos, pode ficar a vontade! Nunca mais fiz nada aqui**_

_**Sara: não fez por que não precisa, esse é o meu trabalho!**_

_**Elas sorriem...**_

_**Regina: mas eu quero lavar, posso? Vai me proibir?**_

_**Sara: não, pode lavar se faz tanta questão**_

_**Elas ficam rindo, Sara vai indo para o quarto para se trocar, Regina termina de lavar os pratos e vai para a sala, pegando a Clarissa no braço...**_

_**Regina: own neném, falta você almoçar não é bebê? Quer tomar leitinho de mamãe? Depois você come feijãozinho amassadinho!**_

_**Regina se senta e vai levantando a blusa, oferecendo o seio pra sua filha. Regina vai acariciando os cabelos dela, olhando ela mamar...**_

_**Regina: é a menina mais linda desse mundo! Bebê mais fofa, mais gostosa!**_

_**Minutos depois, Sara aparece na sala, Regina olha pra ela, vendo-a vestida num short jeans e uma blusinha, cabelos soltos...**_

_**Regina: pra onde vai assim tão linda?**_

_**Sara: na farmácia, e não estou tão arrumada não**_

_**Regina: mas você sempre fica linda!**_

_**Sara: obrigada! Cadê a lista?**_

_**Regina: ali no balcão**_

_**Sara: ok, eu vou lá... Até daqui a pouco!**_

_**Regina: até! Beijos e dirija com cuidado! Pra não estragar meu carro**_

_**Sara fica rindo e vai saindo de casa...**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**Sara vai dirigindo e ao chegar, ela estaciona o carro, vai descendo e entra na farmácia, ela pega a lista do bolso e vai dando uma lida, ela pega uma cestinha e vai indo até um dos corredores, colocando alguns itens da lista dentro da cestinha, ela vai procurando um antisséptico e encontra numa prateleira alta, ela se estica, tentando pegar, quando ouve uma voz masculina...**_

"_**posso te ajudar?" **_

_**Sara: é que eu não alcanço **_

_**Sara fala sem olhar pra trás, ainda com o braço esticado, o homem se aproxima e pega sem nenhuma dificuldade, ela sorri e se vira, olhando pra ele, e ao encontrar o olhar dele, ela para de sorri, sentindo o mundo inteiro desabar em sua cabeça, eles se encaram, e o homem reage da mesma forma, olhando pra ela sem acreditar, Sara se vira, querendo fugir e sente ele segurar seu braço...**_

"_**Rachel" – ele fala quase sussurrando e a voz dele faz a Sara se descontrolar, perdendo as forças, soltando a cestinha, derrubando-a no chão. Ele a vira, segurando-a...**_

"_**eu procurei você, eu sempre procurei você"**_

_**Sara: me solta!**_

"_**por quê? Rachel, eu..."**_

_**Sara: você o quê? Se arrependeu de ter me vendido? Você me vendeu, César!"**_

_**César: eu não vendi você, foi o meu pai, foi tudo um mal entendido, eu achei que você saberia disso, você sabe que eu sempre amei você, sempre! **_

_**Sara fica olhando pra ele, sem saber como reagir, sentindo seus olhos arderem, tentando não chorar...**_

_**César: você continua linda! Eu não estou acreditando que finalmente encontrei você, onde você estava?**_

_**Sara: estava segura, longe de tudo, longe do perigo, longe de você!**_

_**Sara vai falando, deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto...**_

_**César: ah Rachel! Por que está agindo assim? Eu nunca machuquei você, sempre amei você**_

_**Sara puxa o braço, soltando-se dele e vai andando, saindo da farmácia, César vai seguindo, correndo até alcançá-la, eles saem da farmácia...**_

_**César: Rachel! Espera! Deixa eu explicar pra você, por favor!**_

_**Sara: me explicar o quê? O motivo de você ter se casado, o motivo de ter me abandonado, de não ter ido me buscar, de não ter ido me salvar daquele rei idiota que me escravizou e me machucou de todas as formas possíveis! É isso que você quer me explicar César? Por que acho que vai estar perdendo seu tempo!**_

_**Sara vai falando num tom de voz alto, enquanto chora, visivelmente abalada com aquele encontro...**_

_**César: eu tentei Rachel, meu pai me ameaçou, se eu fosse atrás de você, ele mandaria matar você, e quando ele morreu eu fui atrás de você, mas você não estava lá, estava com a Evil Queen, e eu fui até ela procurar você**_

_**Sara vai ouvindo, franzindo as sobrancelhas, respirando ofegante...**_

_**César: pergunte para ela, por favor! Pergunte a ela, ela vai lhe dizer que eu fui te procurar, por favor Rachel, pergunte! Se não acredita em mim, talvez acredite nela...**_

_**Sara se vira, andando, respirando desordenada...**_

_**César: eu amo você Rachel**_

_**Ela para de andar, suspirando, e sente ele se aproximar, segurando o braço dela e a virando lentamente, e eles se olham nos olhos, César segura uma mecha de cabelo dela e leva até o rosto, cheirando, de olhos fechados, Sara continua chorando, vendo o César fazer aquilo, que era a mania dele, ele abre os olhos e se inclina, fecha os olhos, indo com os lábios ao encontro dos dela e ela põe a mão no peito dele, o afastando...**_

_**Sara: não! Eu... Preciso ir...**_

_**Sara se vira, andando rápido até o carro, ela entra e ele vai correndo...**_

_**César: Rachel! Pergunte a ela, pergunte a Regina! Ela deve está na prefeitura, pergunte, por favor...**_

_**Sara vai dando ré, César ainda correndo próximo ao carro...**_

_**César: eu não vou desistir de você! Agora que eu finalmente a encontrei, não posso perdê-la de novo, eu amo você!**_

_**Sara vai dirigindo e ainda escutando o César gritar que a ama, ela continua, deixando-o para trás...**_


	113. Chapter 113

_**Sara desce do carro, ainda chorando, sem conseguir controlar as emoções. Ela abre a porta, entrando em casa, indo para a sala e não vendo ninguém, ela vai subindo as escadas...**_

_**Sara: Regina!**_

_**Ela sobe as escadas rapidamente, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos...**_

_**Sara: Regina!**_

_**Regina estava em seu quarto, sentada na cama com o MacBook, olhando algumas fotos, ela escuta a Sara a chamar...**_

_**Regina: estou no quarto!**_

_**Sara abre a porta do quarto quase derrubando, ela entra e para, olhando pra Regina, elas se olham, Regina percebe a expressão desesperada da Sara, e vai se sentando, ficando assustada ao vê a Sara chorando...**_

_**Regina: Sara? O que houve?**_

_**Sara vai andando, subindo na cama, subindo no colo da Regina e a abraça, Regina a envolve em seus braços, ouvindo a Sara chorar, ela fica acariciando as costas da Sara, tentando acalmá-la...**_

_**Regina: Sara, o que aconteceu? Converse comigo, por favor.**_

_**Sara continua chorando, agarrada a Regina, que continua a confortando em seu abraço, alguns minutos depois, Sara vai se acalmando...**_

_**Regina: pode me dizer o que aconteceu?**_

_**Sara vai se afastando, olhando a Regina nos olhos...**_

_**Sara: eu não sei por que estou tão abalada, eu não deveria estar...**_

_**Regina: Sarinha, você precisa me contar do começo**_

_**Sara: lembra que eu te disse sobre um antigo dono que eu tive, desde quando eu era uma criança, o homem que eu amei? **_

_**Regina: sim, eu me lembro**_

_**Sara: ele está aqui, o César está aqui em SB**_

_**Regina olha pra ela, arregalando os olhos...**_

_**Regina: ele machucou você?**_

_**Regina vai segurando o braço da Sara, analisando rapidamente, tentando encontrar alguma marca...**_

_**Sara: não! Ele não me machucou.**_

_**Regina: o que aconteceu?**_

_**Sara: eu o encontrei na farmácia, e tudo veio à tona, todo o amor que eu achava que não sentia mais, e ele me disse que me ama e que estava me procurando...**_

_**Regina: e por que você está assim, tão abalada?**_

_**Sara: Regina, quando nós nos separamos, eu fui vendida pro George e eu achei que... que ele tivesse me vendido, que tudo era mentira, ah... é difícil acreditar em algo bom quando você está em um ambiente ruim, me senti esquecida, abandonada!**_

_**Regina: entendo**_

_**Sara: ele falou de você**_

_**Regina: de mim?**_

_**Sara: ele disse que sempre me procurou e que me procurou em seu castelo, que falou com você**_

_**Regina vai ouvindo e pensando, lembrando-se, ela abre a boca pra falar, mas apenas encara a Sara...**_

_**Sara: é verdade?**_

_**Regina: talvez seja, eu me lembro de certa vez, um homem ir te procurar, disse que havia perdido você para o George, mas... Sara, eu não podia arriscar, eu tinha te libertado e eu queria que você fosse livre e feliz... Eu não contei pra ele onde você estava, só disse que você estava livre e disse pra ele não tentar chegar perto de você... Eu estava protegendo você!**_

_**Regina vai acariciando o rosto da Sara, e ela segura a mão da Regina, acariciando-a...**_

_**Sara: eu sei, eu sei que você me protegia... Eu não sei o que fazer...**_

_**Regina abre os braços, chamando a Sara para um abraço, Sara a abraça, deitando-se no colo da Regina...**_

_**Regina: acho que vocês precisam conversar... Mas, na época que ele foi até lá te procurar, ele tinha uma esposa...**_

_**Sara vai se levantando e olha pra Regina...**_

_**Sara: sim. É verdade! Ele se casou... Será que ele ainda está com ela?**_

_**Regina: talvez...**_

_**Sara: não sei se aguento isso, encontrá-lo para perdê-lo novamente, eu estava seguindo minha vida sem ele...**_

_**Regina: você achou que estava, minha querida, olha pra você, você o ama!**_

_**Sara: ele tentou me beijar**_

_**Regina olha pra ela e sorri...**_

_**Regina: e o que você fez?**_

_**Sara: eu o empurrei**_

_**Sara fala sorrindo... Regina dá um sorriso cheio de amor e vai enxugando as lágrimas dela...**_

_**Regina: olha, a vontade que eu tenho é de ir lá e descobrir da minha maneira se ele te ama de verdade, até por que eu não aguentaria vê-la sofrer, mas eu sinto que esse assunto pertence a você Sarinha... Tudo que a traumatizou veio atrás de você, você reencontrou o George, a Jasmine e agora, reencontrou o César, a vida deve está acertando as contas com você, pois você sofreu muito, injustamente! Então, por que não tenta conversar com ele?**_

_**Sara: mas como? Eu nem sei como encontrá-lo...**_

_**Regina: nessa parte, eu posso dar um jeito...**_

_**Sara: eu não estou pronta pra isso, preciso pensar...**_

_**Regina: eu entendo... Tire a tarde pra descansar, ficar livre, a casa está arrumada e eu sei me virar, minha filha está dormindo...**_

_**Sara: não quero ficar sozinha**_

_**Regina: eu faço companhia a você, o que gosta de fazer?**_

_**Sara: na verdade, eu queria dançar... Nunca mais fiz isso e estou sentindo essa necessidade! Sempre me esqueço das preocupações quando eu danço...**_

_**Regina: então dance! Aproveita e me ensina...**_

_**Sara: quer aprender?**_

_**Regina: por que não?**_

_**Elas se olham sorrindo...**_

_**Sara: ok!**_

_**Regina: meu casamento está chegando e eu quero dançar para o Robin na lua de mel**_

_**Sara: ok! Então temos muito trabalho duro pela frente!**_

_**Regina: ah, não sou tão difícil de aprender não**_

_**Sara: não foi isso que eu quis dizer, vou trocar de roupa, vista apenas um short leve e um sutiã **_

_**Regina olha pra ela e sorri...**_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**Sara vai saindo do quarto, Regina demora um pouco pra se levantar, pensando em tudo aquilo, não podia permitir que a Sara sofresse, Regina suspira, pedindo a Deus que o César realmente amasse a Sara. Regina se levanta, indo até o closet e pega um short branco de tecido leve, ela tira a blusa e vai saindo do quarto, vendo a Sara vindo com uns CDs...**_

_**Sara: CDs! Melhor coisa que inventaram**_

_**Regina: já existem coisas melhores, Sara**_

_**Sara: mas isso serve**_

_**Elas sorriem e a Regina a segue até a sala, Sara vai colocando o CD no DVD, pondo play, Regina sorri, escutando aquele som instrumental, ela fecha os olhos, lembrando-se de coisas passadas, da dança, lembranças...**_

_**Sara: está pronta?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**(*********************************)**_

_**Enquanto isso, na escola...  
>Henry vai andando rapidamente para o laboratório de ciências, ele entra e já sorri vendo a Kayla sentada, ele se aproxima dela e vai se sentando...<strong>_

_**Henry: Oi**_

_**Kayla sorri pra ele, sem falar nada, parecendo estar desanimada...**_

_**Henry: aconteceu alguma coisa?**_

_**Kayla: não Henry, nada aconteceu, esse é o problema! Nada acontece, meu pai parece que vai dormir para sempre!**_

_**Henry: não fala isso, os médicos estão tentando curá-lo**_

_**Kayla: eles não vão conseguir, ele estava vivo por causa da magia da minha mãe, magia esta que não existe mais!**_

_**Henry suspira, sem saber exatamente o que dizer...**_

_**Henry: você vai vê-lo hoje?**_

_**Kayla: sim**_

_**Henry: posso ir com você?**_

_**Kayla: sei lá, se quiser ir**_

_**Henry: Kayla, olha pra mim**_

_**Ela o olha nos olhos...**_

_**Henry: eu sei que você está muito abalada, mas eu estou aqui tentando te apoiar...**_

_**Kayla sorri e o abraça...**_

_**Kayla: eu sei amor, eu estou muito chata ultimamente não é?**_

_**Henry: eu amo você mesmo chata!**_

_**Kayla sorri e olha pra ele...**_

_**Kayla: você não tem culpa de nada, o que aconteceu tinha que acontecer... Eu sei que meu pai está desse jeito, mas foi o preço que ele teve que pagar pelo mal que ele fez a aquela moça, a Rachel... E ela está curada de uma maldição, eu entendo tudo isso... Mas é meu pai sabe, é meu pai!**_

_**Henry: eu entendo! Eu sinto muito!**_

_**Kayla: no fim de tudo sua mãe é muito bondosa! Ela está ajudando bastante, não conseguiríamos deixá-lo lá com todos aqueles cuidados, não temos dinheiro... Sua mãe sempre ajuda a quem precisa, não importa quem eram! Acho isso muito digno!**_

_**Henry: sim, ela é assim! Talvez não tenha sido no passado, mas ela está transformada!**_

_**Kayla: só sei que quando meu pai acordar, ele ficará grato! Pela ajuda que ela está prestando!**_

**(***************************************)**

**MODO FLASHBACK ON**

**Regina estava sentada, olhando-se no espelho, pensando em tudo que tinha conquistado, embora tenha sido com um custo enorme, mas não para ela, ela tinha sacrificado inúmeras vidas, para ela, inúteis, mas havia chegado até ali. Mas não era o topo, Regina estava cada vez mais cega e determinada a matar a Snow White, mas isso não era o seu único foco, ela também precisava ter poder, riquezas. Tomar o castelo e herdar toda a fortuna não era suficiente para ela, precisava de mais, cada vez mais...  
>Regina se levanta, entediada, precisava fazer alguma coisa que lhe desse prazer, o vazio daquele castelo era cada vez mais perturbador, ela estava saindo de seu quarto quando é surpreendida por um guarda que estava prestes a bater em sua porta...<strong>

**Regina (Evil Queen): próxima vez que eu tomar um susto, eu mato você!**

"**me perdoe majestade, a senhora tem visita! O Rei George está aqui" – o guarda fala rápido, tentando se livrar daquela tarefa de avisá-la...**

**Regina (Evil Queen): George? O que aquele idiota faz aqui?**

**Regina sorri e vai andando, já imaginando que poderia vir alguma discussão, talvez aquilo a divertiria por alguns minutos e o tédio poderia passar. Enquanto ela vai andando, passando pelo seu corredor espelhado, ela escuta a voz familiar vinda do espelho...**

"**minha Rainha, eu lhe alertei quanto à quebra dos acordos com o Rei George, ele está furioso com você!" – ele vai falando enquanto intercala de um espelho para outro, tentando acompanhá-la...**

**Regina (Evil Queen): eu não me importo, eu não preciso das alianças com o reino dele, na verdade, o Leopold tinha misericórdia em manter essa aliança, pois nada ganhava com isso...**

"**O que a senhora vai fazer?"**

**Regina (Evil Queen): não sei, surpresa faz parte da vida! Vamos ver no que isso vai dar**

**Regina vai andando enquanto sorri malignamente, achando tudo engraçado e divertido... Ela vai chegando à sala de reuniões, entra e encontra o Rei George em pé a sua espera...**

**Regina (Evil Queen): a que devo essa ilustre visita?**

**Rei George: podemos conversar a sós?**

**Regina sinaliza para seus guardas, que em seguida vão saindo da sala, fechando a porta ao passarem...**

**Rei George: quem você pensa que é? Desfazer alianças! Desonrar os acordos do Leopold!**

**Regina (Evil Queen): Leopold está morto! Quem decide como administrar este reino sou eu, não sou obrigada a manter alianças, principalmente as que não me favorecem em nada!**

**Rei George: o acordo era de interesses mútuos! Você tem a fidelidade de meus homens!**

**Regina (Evil Queen): não preciso deles, ah George... Você acha que preciso de proteção? Acha que algum reino em sã consciência tentará invadir meu castelo? Não está sabendo da minha ascendente fama? A temida... Evil Queen!**

**Regina vai falando de forma arrogante e tendo um deboche e divertimento em seu tom de voz... Regina olha pra ele e fica rindo, podendo ver o desespero em seu rosto...**

**Rei George: qual seu plano? Tirar tudo de mim?**

**Regina (Evil Queen): tirar tudo de você? Você não me interessa George! Procure outras alianças, eu apenas cortei negócios com você! Não tenho nenhum interesse pessoal nisso**

**Rei George: então isso não tem nada a ver com ela?**

**Regina para de sorri, o rosto tendo uma expressão fechada, irritada...**

**Regina (Evil Queen): de quem você está falando?**

**Rei George: do seu brinquedinho, que você tomou de mim... a Rachel!**

**Regina (Evil Queen): não ouse falar o nome dela!**

**Rei George: então se trata disso não é?**

**Regina (Evil Queen): o que importa aqui, é que não temos nada mais para conversar, as alianças foram rompidas e não tem renegociação!**

**O Rei George tomado pela raiva, anda até ela, segurando-lhe o pescoço e a empurrando até a parede, ainda apertando...**

**Rei George: eu poderia matar você!**

**Regina fica com uma expressão aflita e respirando ofegante, com a boca aberta, parecendo precisar de ar, precisar respirar, o Rei George vai apertando cada vez mais forte e então sente faltar às forças, solta o pescoço dela como se tivesse tomado um choque, e então aquela sala toda é preenchida com a risada da Regina, rindo alto de forma maldosa e divertida...**

**Regina (Evil Queen): você precisaria ser muito criativo se quisesse mesmo me matar! **

**Ele a olha com raiva, percebendo que ela estava fingindo e que ele jamais poderia machucá-la...**

**Regina (Evil Queen): por que está tão desesperado por essa aliança querido amigo George!?**

**Regina vai se aproximando dele, ficando próxima demais, ele continua a encarando, tentando não mostrar fraqueza e nem medo...**

**Regina (Evil Queen): ah George! Você está cheirando à morte! Você está doente, não está? Está morrendo! Eu posso sentir, você está apodrecendo! **

**O Rei George vai respirando ofegante, com raiva e usa o resto de suas forças para bater no rosto da Regina, acertando uma tapa forte, fazendo o rosto dela ser jogado para o lado, Regina põe a mão no rosto e quando olha pra ele, o vê cair no chão de joelhos, segurando o próprio peito, havia feito esforço demais, e só conseguia sentir a dor que apertava seu coração. Regina olha pra ele, vendo-o urrando de dor e ela ri...**

**Regina (Evil Queen): eu não iria deixar esse tapa sair barato, mas olha só pra você George! Olha só, ajoelhado aos meus pés, doente! Morrendo! Não preciso fazer nada, só assistir você morrer!**

**Regina o empurra com o pé e ele cai no chão, ela o olha de cima, sem nem se quer baixar a cabeça, ela sorri e passa por ele, pisando no peito dele, onde doía, ele grita e ela sai da sala...**

**Regina: terminamos a reunião! Acompanhe-o até a saída!**

**MODO FLASHBACK OFF**

**(************************************)**


	114. Chapter 114

_**Regina estava completamente envolvida com aquele ritmo, aquela dança, aquela tensão, ela girava enquanto segurava a mão da Sara que sorria, vendo a Regina girar, dançando com ela... Regina para, olhando nos olhos da Sara...**_

_**Regina: isso é tão mágico!**_

_**Sara: não é? É libertador quando você dança por amor!**_

_**Elas sorriem e a Sara põe as mãos na cintura da Regina...**_

_**Sara: vamos! Comece de novo!**_

_**Regina vai tentando mover o quadril como tinha sido orientada a fazer, e sorri quando não consegue...**_

_**Regina: é difícil!**_

_**Sara: não é! É só você não desistir...**_

_**Sara pega as mãos da Regina, levando até sua cintura e vai movimentando, ondulando o corpo devagar, Regina fica boquiaberta, sentindo os ossos da Sara, parecia que ela estava solta...**_

_**Sara: viu como é? Tá sentindo?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Sara: é isso que você tem que fazer!**_

_**Regina sorri e se concentra, movimentando-se ao som da música, conseguindo mover-se do mesmo jeito que a Sara, ela sorri animada... Sara segura as mãos da Regina, levantando-as, deixando a Regina com os braços levantados, e elas vão dançando juntas, sorrindo... Sara vai segurando a cintura da Regina, conduzindo-a a andar para trás, até ser forçada a sentar no sofá, Regina se senta e olha pra Sara, não podendo reagir quando a Sara se senta em seu colo, com as pernas abertas e dobradas ao redor da Regina...**_

_**Sara: você precisa ter controle da situação quando está dançando, ele vai querer tocar você! Parar você! E se você deixar, vocês vão perder o momento final!**_

_**Regina suspira vendo a Sara rebolando em seu colo, movimentando o corpo de forma divina, Sara vai pondo os braços para trás, segurando os cabelos e os levantando, olhando nos olhos da Regina, Regina desvia o olhar, olhando para baixo, Sara segura o rosto da Regina e levanta...**_

_**Sara: me olhe nos olhos!**_

_**Regina vai ficando ofegante, sentindo-se suada, quente, olhando nos olhos da Sara, Sara sorri como se estivesse aprovando-a, Regina segura os braços da Sara e a empurra, levantando-se do sofá e desajeitadamente elas caem no chão, Regina logo se senta em cima da Sara, segurando os braços dela contra o chão...**_

_**Sara: isso mesmo! Tome o controle! Dance!**_

_**Regina solta os braços dela, movimentando-se, rebolando, esfregando-se em cima da Sara, elas se olham e a Regina desvia o olhar novamente...**_

_**Sara: olhe pra mim, Regina!**_

_**Sara põe as mãos na cintura da Regina...**_

_**Sara: a dança aparentemente é aqui, mas na verdade ela começa com os olhos, você precisa manter o contato visual, não deve sentir vergonha! Olhe pra mim!**_

_**Regina a olha nos olhos, sem consegui entender o que estava acontecendo, sentindo-se descontroladamente excitada, Regina se inclina, aproximando o rosto do da Sara e fecha os olhos, indo com os lábios entreabertos em busca dos da Sara, Sara sorri e a empurra, virando-se por cima dela, Regina abre os olhos, confusa, Sara segura os braços dela contra o chão...**_

_**Sara: você aprende bem rápido!**_

_**Regina: Sara! **_

_**Sara: oi**_

_**Regina: eu quero beijar você!**_

_**Sara: eu sei, é esse o efeito que eu quero que você cause no Robin, ele precisa ficar desesperado para tocar em você, não pare de dançar antes disso! Antes que ele sinta o que você está sentindo agora!**_

_**Regina: então isso era uma aula? **_

_**Sara sorri, olhando a Regina franzir as sobrancelhas parecendo estar decepcionada...**_

_**Sara: essa não é você falando Regina, é a sua libido!**_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**Regina vai tentando levantar, demonstrando certa irritação... Sara a segura com força...**_

_**Sara: claro que com o Robin você não vai parar e deixá-lo assim! A partir daqui você sabe o que fazer!**_

_**Regina: eu sei o que quero fazer agora!**_

_**Regina se solta, levantando-se até consegui sentar, ainda estando com a Sara em seu colo, ela abraça a Sara com força e encosta os lábios nos dela com certa força, beijando a Sara, apenas um selinho demorado, sem consegui prosseguir com aquilo, sentindo sua consciência começar a pesar, Regina desliza os lábios nos dela, tentando resistir à tentação, e vai se afastando, sugando o lábio inferior da Sara e o solta... Elas se olham, caladas...**_

_**Sara: essa não é você Regina, é o efeito disso tudo! **_

_**Regina: me desculpe**_

_**Sara: não precisa pedir desculpa Regina, eu entendo...**_

_**Sara sorri e vai saindo do colo da Regina, pegando o controle do DVD e parando a música...**_

_**Regina: Sara!**_

_**Sara vai andando e se vira, sorrindo pra Regina...**_

_**Sara: essa foi nossa primeira aula, foi só uma introdução!**_

_**Sara se vira e continua andando, subindo as escadas, Regina se senta no sofá, ofegante, acalmando-se...**_

_**(*******************************)**_

_**Robin vai se levantando da mesa, levando o prato até a pia e volta a se sentar ao lado da Regina...**_

_**Robin: por que está tão calada?**_

_**Regina: eu? Não amor, eu só estava pensando na vida!**_

_**Robin: tem alguma coisa preocupando você?**_

_**Regina: na verdade sim, mais tarde eu converso com você**_

_**Robin: ok**_

_**Sara vai entrando na cozinha com o Roland nos braços...**_

_**Sara: Regina, ele vai dormir aqui hoje?**_

_**Regina: vai sim, a mãe dele vai fazer uma faxina na biblioteca, disse que vai durar a noite toda, coitada! Mas amanhã ela está de folga e fica com ele...**_

_**Sara: ok, então eu vou colocar o pijaminha dele**_

_**Roland: não quero não! O Roland dorme de cueca!**_

_**Regina sorri e olha pra ele...**_

_**Regina: e se fizer frio hein bebê?**_

_**Roland: aí o Roland vai pra cama de papai**_

_**Robin: e é né espertinho! Apareça lá que papai morde seu bumbum**_

_**Roland: morde não!**_

_**Regina: eu mordo também**_

_**Roland fica rindo e a Sara põe ele no chão...**_

_**Roland: mamãe, a Calissa quer sair do cercadinho, põe ela no chão pra brincar com o Roland! Por favorzinho!**_

_**Regina sorri e vai se levantando, pegando o prato e a Sara passa por ela, pegando da mão dela e sorri...**_

_**Sara: deixa que eu cuido disso, vá aproveitar sua família!**_

_**Robin: Sarinha! Sempre tão boazinha, eu vou lá ao cartório lhe adotar pra ser minha filha.**_

_**Regina: acho que ela não tem como ser sua filha, Robin**_

_**Robin: poderia ser nossa filha**_

_**Regina o encara sem saber o que dizer...**_

_**Regina: não daria certo! Não curto incesto!**_

_**Robin: o quê?**_

_**Regina sorri e pega o Roland no colo, indo pra sala enquanto fala...**_

_**Regina: vem filhote, brincar com a Calissa!**_

_**Robin olha pra Sara, que o olha desconfiada...**_

_**Robin: Regina volte aqui sua safada!**_

_**Ele vai pra sala, vendo a Regina colocar a Clarissa no chão sentadinha, Roland senta perto dela e fica acariciando a cabecinha dela e dando beijinhos, enquanto a Clarissa ia pegando uns brinquedinhos e brincando... Regina se senta no sofá e fica batendo palmas e falando com a Clarissa...**_

_**Regina: menininha de mamãe! Tá brincando com o Roland é neném gostosa!? Bate palminhas, assim olha... Parabéns pra você!**_

_**Regina canta e vai batendo palmas, ouvindo as risadinhas animadas da Clarissa, Robin sorri e bate palma também, mas sem querer bate forte, soltando um som de estalo, Clarissa sacode os braços num susto e em seguida dá uma risada... **_

_**Regina: eita Robin! Deixa de ser cavalo!**_

_**Robin: ela gostou, olha papai! Palma!**_

_**Robin bate forte, assustando a menina de novo e ela ri, mal contendo o próprio peso e vai caindo para o lado, caindo deitada ainda rindo, Regina sorri e pega o celular, indo na câmera rapidamente e vai filmando sua filha rir, ela a senta novamente e o Robin bate palmas, fazendo a Clarissa rir... Regina para o vídeo e fica assistindo, sorrindo e envia para a Tinker pelo whatsapp...**_

_**Robin: olha amor, olha...**_

_**Regina olha pra ele e o vê apontar para a Clarissa, que estava concentrada olhando para o chão, Regina percebe que ela estava conseguindo ver uma formiga que ia andando desgovernada e a Clarissa acompanhando com os olhos...**_

_**Regina: olha a formiguinha! Calissa! A Formiguinha bonitinha!**_

_**Roland: olha a forbiga Calissa, tá vendo?**_

_**A Clarissa vai se esticando e vai tentando tocar a formiga, indo com o dedinho pequenininho e gordinho, ela toca na formiga e tira a mão rapidamente, olhando para a Regina e sorrindo, mostrando os dois dentinhos de baixo...**_

_**Regina: eca mamãe! Formiguinha nojenta!**_

_**Robin: num era bonitinha ainda agora?**_

_**Regina sorri e olha pra ele, o abraçando e o beijando no pescoço...**_

_**Robin: sai safada, me solta!**_

_**Regina sorri e o morde no ombro, mordendo com força...**_

_**Robin: aaaaai!**_

_**Roland: não!**_

_**Regina olha assustada pra ele e consegue vê a Clarissa segurar a formiga e colocar na boca, Regina levanta num salto e segura a Clarissa, colocando o dedo dentro da boca dela e puxando a formiga, Regina solta a formiga no chão e olha pra seu bebê, que estava com a língua pra fora, fazendo caretinha...**_

_**Regina: menina! Vai comer as formiguinhas é?**_

_**Roland começa a ri e se deita no chão, segurando a barriga enquanto fica dando gargalhadas...**_

_**Roland: Calissa... comeu... a forbiga!**_

_**Ele vai falando enquanto ri descontroladamente, Regina fica rindo, sendo contagiada pelo seu filho e a Clarissa vai rindo sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo... Sara vai chegando na sala e olha pra eles, vendo todos rindo...**_

_**Robin: Sarinha tu fica com tuas manias de limpeza, perdesse os babados aqui, Clarissa comendo a formiga**_

_**Sara sorri e se senta no sofá...**_

_**Sara: tava gostosa, Clarissa?**_

_**Robin: acho que sim, olha aí como ela tá animada! E o Roland deve ter comido muitas formigas, tá aí rindo feito um doido, tendo uma overdose de formiga!**_

_**Roland: eu não papai, comi não.. foi a Calissa!**_

_**(**************************)**_

_**Enquanto isso, longe dali...  
>César vai chegando em casa, já sentindo um cheiro bom de carne guisada, ele vai andando até a cozinha, vendo a Lílith cozinhando, sorridente...<strong>_

_**César: ainda fazendo o jantar?**_

_**Lílith o olha, procurando alguma resposta, sabia que deveria ter feito antes, mas estava muito ocupada fazendo outras coisas, com o Túlio. Ela sorri, sabendo que agora ela tinha uma desculpa ótima para tudo, sua gravidez...**_

_**Lílith: me desculpe amor, sei que já deveria estar pronto, mas eu estava deitada, estava um pouco indisposta! Culpa de seu filho que está aqui!**_

_**Ela sorri e acaricia a barriga, ela vai se aproximando do César e vai ficando na ponta dos pés, segurando o rosto dele para beijá-lo, percebendo que ele não se inclinou e não fez movimento algum que indicasse que queria beijá-la, ela encosta os lábios nos dele e o beija rapidamente, ficando em pé e o olhando confusa...**_

_**Lílith: aconteceu alguma coisa?**_

_**César: na verdade sim**_

_**Lílith sente seu coração acelerar, empalidecendo...**_

_**César: Lili, precisamos ter uma conversa séria!**_

_**Lílith o olha, já ficando ofegante, seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca, ah não! Ele havia descoberto, talvez tenha visto alguma coisa, ela vai relembrando seu encontro com o Túlio, tentando lembrar em qual momento ela tinha errado, sabia que tinha sido discreta, não tinha ninguém e nem nada que pudesse denunciá-la...**_

_**Lílith: César, por favor, pelo menos me escuta, eu posso explicar!**_

_**César: me explicar? Me explicar o quê? Eu que preciso te explicar!**_

_**Lílith o olha, ficando confusa...**_

_**Lílith: do que você está falando?**_

_**César a olha, ficando confuso, mas decide ignorar, o que ele tinha pra dizer era mais importante, ele segura a mão dela e vai levando-a até a sala, eles se sentam no sofá...**_

_**César: Lílith, nosso relacionamento sempre foi baseado na sinceridade, nós nos casamos contra nossa vontade, mas eu sempre respeitei você e sempre falei a verdade pra você**_

_**Lílith: sim, eu sei...**_

_**César: e eu aprendi a amar você, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa... Mas...**_

_**César respira fundo, evitando a olhar nos olhos, ele fecha os olhos e os abre, encarando-a, determinado a se manter verdadeiro...**_

_**César: sei que evitamos esse assunto, mas você sabe que eu sempre amei outra pessoa...**_

_**Lílith: sim, a Rachel... Você não precisa evitar o nome dela como se estivesse me machucando, de certa forma machuca sim, mas eu sempre soube, o que isso tem a ver conosco agora? Estamos bem...**_

_**César: Lílith, a Rachel está aqui**_

_**Lílith olha pra ele, arregalando os olhos, ela abre a boca pra falar mais não consegue, aquela notícia tinha lhe atingido no coração, ela franze as sobrancelhas, soltando o ar e o olha...**_

_**Lílith: essa mulher está aqui? Em StoryBrooke?**_

_**César: sim**_

_**Lílith se levanta, atordoada...**_

_**Lílith: desde quando você sabe disso?**_

_**César se levanta, segurando os ombros dela, tentando mantê-la calma...**_

_**César: desde hoje, eu estou te contando Lílith, não esconderia nada de você**_

_**Lílith: ok! Ela está aqui, e agora? Vai me abandonar? Abandonar seu filho também?**_

_**Ela se solta dele, dando uns passos para trás...**_

_**César: Lílith! Eu nem tive tempo pra pensar em nada, eu sei que somos casados, sei que temos um filho vindo e eu não vou abandonar o meu filho!**_

_**Lílith: claro! Não vai abandonar seu filho! Mas e quanto a mim? **_

_**César: Lílith...**_

_**Ele fala a olhando, sem saber o que dizer...**_

_**Lílith: então é pra eu aceitar isso? Ah claro, você sempre foi verdadeiro comigo e eu sempre estive avisada de que eu era sua esposinha e que no momento em que essa mulherzinha voltasse, você correria de volta para ela, era isso o tempo todo não é César? Essa nossa vidinha aqui era apenas uma coisa pra você se consolar por que não tinha a Rachel!**_

_**César: não é bem assim Lílith! Mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu a amo! Eu amo a Rachel e eu sei que meu amor é o mesmo, confirmei quando a vi hoje...**_

_**Lílith: então boa sorte César! Pra você e pra essa mulher! Sejam felizes! Não se preocupe comigo, vá atrás dela!**_

_**César: Lílith!**_

_**Ela se vira e vai andando, ele corre e segura o braço dela, a parando...**_

_**César: eu sei das minhas responsabilidades! Eu não vou te abandonar, nem abandonar o meu filho!**_

_**Lílith o olha com raiva...**_

_**Lílith: então fique sabendo que esse filho não é seu!**_


	115. Chapter 115

_**César olha para a Lílith, soltando o braço dela, seu coração acelera, não podia ter escutado aquilo, ele continua a encarando, nem reconhecendo aquela expressão no rosto da Lílith, parecia tão furiosa, parecia outra pessoa...**_

_**César: o que você disse?**_

_**Lílith: você ouviu César, eu disse que esse filho não é seu!**_

_**César: como assim não é meu Lílith? Estamos planejando esse filho há algum tempo e...**_

_**Lílith: mas eu não estou tentando só com você César, estou apaixonada por outra pessoa...**_

_**César sorri, desacreditando...**_

_**César: tentando? Você quis dizer transando não é? Não está transando apenas comigo?**_

_**Lílith: não**_

_**Lílith continua em pé e cruza os braços, agora que começou a falar, teria que continuar...**_

_**Lílith: César, você nunca me amou de verdade, nós nunca fomos apaixonados, bom... Eu amei você, mas sempre soube que esse seu amor pela Rachel nunca acabaria e isso dava pra perceber César, eu fingia que estava tudo bem, mas não estava, e então eu conheci outra pessoa**_

_**César: Lílith! Você está me dizendo que esse tempo todo você está tendo um caso extraconjugal e me fazendo de idiota? **_

_**Lílith: e você nem se quer percebeu! Nunca notou meu distanciamento, nunca percebeu quando comecei a ficar fria com você na cama, sabe por quê? Por que você nunca se importou comigo de verdade!**_

_**César: como você me diz uma coisa dessas Lílith?! Eu estou casado com você há anos, cuidei de você, respeitei você, nunca deixei te faltar nada! E sempre fui fiel Lílith, sempre contei a verdade sobre tudo! **_

_**César vai tentando entender aquilo tudo, ainda estando atônito e confuso...**_

_**César: quem é?**_

_**Lílith: acho que isso não impor...**_

_**César: QUEM É?**_

_**César a interrompe, falando alto e segurando o braço dela com força...**_

_**Lílith: o Túlio!**_

_**César fica boquiaberto, olhando nos olhos dela...**_

_**César: você está dando pro Túlio?! O Túlio? O meu amigo? Amigo uma porra! Não posso acreditar numa coisa dessas! Vocês dois se merecem! Eu vou embora dessa casa!**_

_**César vai andando, indo para o quarto, Lílith corre atrás dele...**_

_**Lílith: César! Eu não fiz de propósito... Apenas aconteceu, eu...**_

_**César: acha isso justo?**_

_**César vai falando enquanto abre o guarda-roupa, pegando as suas roupas e jogando na cama, Lílith o observa, ficando desesperada...**_

_**Lílith: eu sei que não é justo, mas você nunca me amou...**_

_**César: não Lílith! Eu amei você sim e provei isso quando fui fiel, quando cuidei de você, quando fiz tudo por você, quando parei de beber pra poder te ajudar a engravidar, eu amei você sim e ainda amo, amo você como pessoa, eu sei que nunca amaria você como amo a Rachel, mas eu me dediquei 100% a você Lílith, a esse casamento, nós nos casamos contra nossa vontade, mas quando fiquei livre, eu poderia muito bem deixar você, mas eu escolhi ficar, escolhi você pra ser minha companheira...**_

_**Lílith: é, mas só por que você não tinha como ficar com a Rachel**_

_**César: exatamente! Se ela não tivesse aparecido, eu ficaria com você pelo resto da vida, te respeitando...**_

_**César vai colocando as roupas numa mala enquanto fala...**_

_**César: cuidando de você, e principalmente, sendo fiel a você...**_

_**Lílith: não me faça sentir culpa César, eu sempre me senti abandonada, você acha que se dedicou 100% mas na verdade não foi assim que aconteceu, não era suficiente, esse seu amor por mim não era igual ao amor que eu sentia por você!**_

_**César: e por que desgraça você não pediu divórcio? Caralho! Eu não estava amarrando você aqui não, quando você percebeu que estava gostando de outra pessoa, por que não me contou Lílith? Eu sempre fui sincero com você e esperei o mesmo! Se você me contasse nada disso aconteceria, você estava livre pra ficar com quem quisesse, mas preferiu me enganar, me decepcionar... Por que não se separou de mim primeiro?**_

_**Lílith vai subindo em cima da mala com as roupas, ficando na altura do César e segura os braços dele, tentando pará-lo...**_

_**Lílith: por que eu amo você, não quero me separar de você, eu preciso de você!**_

_**César: e quanto ao Túlio?**_

_**Lílith: eu o amo também...**_

_**César a olha, demonstrando desprezo no olhar...**_

_**César: então a melhor opção pra você é ficar casada comigo, abrir as pernas pra ele de vez em quando e planejar ter bebês que você nem se quer sabe quem é o pai, essa é a sua idealização de vida, de amor?**_

_**Lílith: não, só que...**_

_**Lílith vai tentando falar, sem saber o que dizer...**_

_**César: eu esse tempo todo estava me dedicando e sendo verdadeiro, achando que tínhamos algo especial, que eu tinha uma esposa maravilhosa, quando na verdade você não passa de uma vagabunda!**_

_**Lílith escuta aquilo, sentindo aquela palavra doer em seu coração e ela o bate, acertando uma tapa no rosto dele, ele segura o rosto e ergue o braço para devolver a tapa, mas ela se encolhe, cobrindo o rosto. César suspira, fechando a mão, controlando-se, e apenas segura os cabelos dela, empurrando-a, fazendo ela descer de cima da mala e a joga na cama, ouvindo a Lílith começar a chorar...**_

_**Lílith: eu só queria que você me amasse como ama a Rachel**_

_**César: eu nunca vou amar você desse jeito**_

_**Lílith: amaria sim, se ela não existisse!**_

_**César: mas ela existe, Lílith.**_

_**Lílith: e por que essa raiva de mim? Vá atrás dela, eu seguirei minha vida com um homem que me ama e que me dar muito prazer, melhor que você**_

_**César a olha, sentindo a raiva tomar conta de si, ele anda até a cama e segura as pernas da Lílith, puxando-a para si, deitando-se em cima dela e segura os braços dela contra a cama, e sente a Lílith entrelaçar as pernas ao redor de seu quadril...**_

_**César: não tente justificar a sacanagem que você fez comigo, me dizendo que eu não te dava prazer**_

_**Lílith: mas você não me dava. O Túlio me fode muito melhor que você, que só sabe pensar nesse amor ridículo pela Rachel**_

_**César: eu deveria te dar uma surra, pra você deixar de ser vagabunda**_

_**Lílith: experimenta me bater!**_

_**César a olha, recebendo o olhar desafiador da Lílith, sentindo-a respirar ofegante em baixo dele...**_

_**César: você tem razão, talvez eu nunca tenha amado você de verdade... Toda vez que eu comia você eu estava pensando na Rachel**_

_**Lílith se sacode, tentando se soltar e ele a aperta com força...**_

_**César: é bom ser sacana? É bom trair? Por que eu nunca toquei em mulher nenhuma, mas sempre que eu fecho os olhos eu vejo a Rachel, sempre fodia você pensando na Rachel!**_

_**Lílith: respondendo a sua pergunta, é bom sim... É bom ser sacana sim, eu não me arrependo de nenhumas das vezes em que abri as minhas pernas pra o Túlio, e faria tudo de novo, até por que só ele consegue me fazer gozar de verdade!**_

_**César: mentira! Todas as vezes que eu tocava em você era meu nome que você gemia, o meu nome!**_

_**César solta um dos braços dela e vai deslizando a mão pelo corpo da Lílith, passando pelos seios, descendo até enfiar a mão dentro da calcinha dela sem nenhuma delicadeza, tocando-a com força, Lílith geme e ele tira a mão de lá, mostrando a ela o quanto sua mão estava molhada...**_

_**César: você está ridiculamente molhada Lílith!**_

_**César vai se levantando, tirando a camisa e abrindo a calça rapidamente, olhando pra ela com uma expressão fria, vendo-a ofegante, parecendo estar com medo, ele tira a roupa e se ajoelha, puxando as pernas dela e tirando o short junto com a calcinha, puxando com violência, Lílith vai tirando a própria blusa rapidamente, olhando pra ele e ele se deita em cima dela, agarrando-a de forma brusca e já a penetrando sem cerimônias, empurrando com força, arrancando um grito dela...**_

_**Lílith: César, não vá embora!**_

_**César: cala a boca!**_

_**César continua movimentando-se, forte, rápido, impiedoso, lembrando-se da Rachel, como sempre fazia, fantasiando-a, mas agora tudo estava mais intenso, ela não era apenas uma fantasia, ela era real, mais real do que nunca, ela estava lá na cidade e ele precisava procurá-la, precisava dela em sua vida e agora nada mais poderia atrapalhar, ele finalmente estava livre pra ficar com ela, a mulher que ele sempre amou em toda a sua vida...**_

_**Lílith: a-ah... César...**_

_**César abre os olhos, vendo a Lílith entregando-se, gemendo seu nome, ele a olha com raiva, metendo mais forte, com força, sem piedade, machucando-a, ouvindo-a gemer chorosa, o rosto dela contraindo-se em uma expressão aflita misturando dor e talvez prazer, ela continua gemendo, chorando... E ele prefere fechar os olhos, voltando a ver o rosto da Rachel, agora era bem mais nítida, a lembrança estava recente. César aperta os olhos, concentrando-se, sentindo a Lílith explodir em um orgasmo violento e ele continua, sem parar até gozar, arfando. Ele sente a Lílith envolver os braços em volta dele, tentando aproximá-lo, ele a impede, tirando os braços dela e se levanta, saindo de dentro de forma rápida, e a olha com desprezo...**_

_**César: todo amor que eu tinha por você acabou aqui, eu vou embora dessa casa, vou levar algumas roupas e depois pego o resto**_

_**Lílith se senta na cama, puxando o lençol e se cobrindo, chorando...**_

_**Lílith: César...**_

_**César: e esse filho pode ser meu sim, já que você estava dando pra mim e pra aquele idiota, então não venha me dizer que o filho não é meu sem antes ter certeza disso... Existe um exame pra isso e assim que essa criança nascer, eu vou querer o DNA!**_

_**César fala enquanto se veste, e vai ajeitando a mala, pisando nas roupas tentando enfiar tudo dentro e vai fechando, segura a mala e vai andando, deixando a Lílith para trás, chorando...**_

_**(*****************************)**_

_**Regina estava sentada no sofá no quarto da Clarissa, olhando pra ela enquanto amamentava sua bebê. Clarissa com os olhinhos fechados, entregando-se ao sono, mas ainda sugava, agarrada ao peito de sua mãe. Regina vai acariciando os cabelos da Clarissa, sorrindo, como era possível um ser tão pequenininho ser dono de todo o seu coração? Era um amor inexplicável...**_

_**Regina: neném de mamãe! A mamãe ama muito você! Muito! **_

_**Regina escuta o celular vibrar e o pega, desbloqueando apenas com uma mão, indo até o whatsapp, vendo mensagem da Tinker...**_

_**Tinker- "que linda a Clarissa! Rindo com as palmas do Robin! Coisa mais fofa da titia!"**_

_**Regina- "mulher, pq vc não veio aqui em casa? Eu te chamo pra conversar e tu nem aparece e nem responde minhas mensagens aqui"**_

_**Tinker- "desculpa amiga, eu tava falando com o Rick no celular, nem vi vc falando comigo, tava resolvendo umas coisas, sei lá... Preciso ver o Rick urgente! Pq estou com a sensação de q tá tudo frio, diferente, sei lá"**_

_**Regina- "ô amiga! Acontece às vezes e na maioria dos casos é só culpa de nossos hormônios kkk.. O Rick ama muito vc! Relaxa.."**_

_**Tink- "é, eu sei... olha, vou dormi ok? Estou com uma dor de cabeça chata aqui, to bem não!"**_

_**Regina- "ok... Melhoras pra vc, qualquer coisa eu estou aqui, vc sabe não é?"**_

_**Tinker- "sei sim... por isso que amo vc!"**_

_**Regina- "eu tbm te amo"**_

_**Tinker- "beijos, boa noite!"**_

_**Regina- 'boa noite! beijos"**_

_**Regina solta o celular no sofá e vai se levantando, tirando a Clarissa do peito e a colocando no berço, ela cobre a filha e vai saindo do quarto, pegando o celular antes de sair...  
>Enquanto isso, o Robin continuava deitado na cama do Roland, tentando fazê-lo dormir...<strong>_

_**Roland: papai o senhor vai tabalhar amanhã?**_

_**Robin: vou sim filho, vai dormir**_

_**Roland: por que o Roland tem que dormir? Não estou com sono!**_

_**Robin: todo mundo tem que dormir bebê, pra descansar**_

_**Roland: por quê? Eu não tô cansado**_

_**Robin: mas seu corpo está, gastou muitas energias brincando, senão amanhã você não vai conseguir brincar**_

_**Roland: por quê?**_

_**Robin: por que você não descansou e sua pilha vai acabar**_

_**Roland: que pilha? Aonde?**_

_**Robin: vai dormir, fecha os olhinhos!**_

_**Roland: não quero**_

_**Robin: e levar uma surra você quer?**_

_**Roland fica rindo...**_

_**Robin: tá rindo de quê seu safado?!**_

_**Roland: de nada papai, eu quero dormi com a mamãe Gigina**_

_**Robin: ela está dando de mamar pra Clarissa**_

_**Roland: no peito dela?**_

_**Robin: é Roland, no peito dela**_

_**Roland: eca**_

_**Robin: não é eca não, o peito da mamãe é gostoso**_

_**Roland: gostoso?**_

_**Robin: filho, esquece o que eu disse, você fica me arretando e eu falando besteira aqui, se fizer mais uma pergunta o papai vai lhe dar uma tapa!**_

_**Roland sorri, querendo falar e com medo da tapa...**_

_**Roland: papai**_

_**Robin dá uma tapa no Roland e eles começam a rir...**_

_**Roland: ai papai!**_

_**Robin: falou de novo? Quer outra tapa?**_

_**Roland: não**_

_**Robin: ouvi sua voz?**_

_**Roland: ouviu não papai**_

_**Robin: cala a boca menino**_

_**Roland: tá bom!**_

_**Robin: ainda tá falando?**_

_**Roland: não tô não papai**_

_**Robin: mais é um pangaré mesmo viu**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, abraçados na cama...**_

_**(********************************)**_

_**Regina vai descendo as escadas, indo para a cozinha, vendo a luz acesa, ela entra na cozinha e vê a Sara encostada no balcão mexendo no celular...**_

_**Regina: Oi**_

_**Sara olha pra ela e sorri...**_

_**Regina: tá fazendo o quê aqui?**_

_**Sara: sei lá, estou sem sono. Vim beber água e terminei ficando aqui**_

_**Regina: está pensando nele?**_

_**Sara suspira, olhando pra Regina, Sara deixa os ombros caírem, desanimada...**_

_**Regina: ah Sara, você tem que pensar sobre isso, vocês precisam conversar...**_

_**Sara: eu sei, mas eu passei minha vida inteira tentando apagá-lo da minha vida e agora ele aparece, assim tão de repente!**_

_**Regina: entendo, mas tenta pensar nisso, quanto mais fugir é pior...**_

_**Sara: fico imaginando como seria essa conversa... E se ele estiver casado? E se tiver filhos? **_

_**Regina: você precisa saber! E não vai saber se não o escutar**_

_**Sara: é complicado!**_

_**Regina: eu sei que é, mas você é forte Sarinha!**_

_**Regina se aproxima e segura o braço dela, tentando confortá-la...**_

_**Regina: se quiser eu posso localizar onde ele mora, ou onde ele trabalha...**_

_**Sara: não, ainda não... Prefiro me acalmar primeiro...**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**Sara: a Clarissa dormiu?**_

_**Regina sorri, percebendo a fuga da Sara, mudando o assunto...**_

_**Regina: dormiu sim, está no bercinho...**_

_**Regina vai pegando um copo e vai enchendo com água...**_

_**Regina: e nossa aula?**_

_**Sara olha pra ela, mudando a expressão, tendo um sorriso encantador...**_

_**Sara: você gostou da dança?**_

_**Regina: eu vou sempre me descontrolar daquele jeito? Agarrar você?**_

_**Sara dá uma risada, achando divertido...**_

_**Sara: não, isso acontece no início, mas não é culpa sua. Todo o ambiente, música, dança, causam isso na gente, é normal! Uma hora você vai saber controlar e vai saber causar isso no seu marido**_

_**Regina: eu estava pensando nisso, Sara! Eu estava a ponto de agarrar você, de verdade, eu ia levar você pra minha cama e Deus sabe o quê mais eu estava com vontade de fazer com você... Então, fiquei imaginando essa reação do Robin por mim...**_

_**Regina fala sorrindo, com um sorriso lascivo, ansiosa por aprender e fazer com seu marido, o homem que ela mais ama e deseja nesse mundo...**_

_**Regina: Sarinha, você precisa me ensinar, logo!**_

_**Sara: ok! Eu irei!**_

_**Regina: tá bom, eu estou ansiosa pela próxima aula!**_

_**Sara: também estou...**_

_**Elas ficam se olhando, e a Regina desvia o olhar e bebe a água, Sara sorri e vai andando enquanto fala...**_

_**Sara: você precisa parar de fugir do meu olhar Regina!**_

_**Regina termina de beber a água, ainda ouvindo a voz da Sara ecoando em sua mente, ela solta o copo e corre atrás dela, encontrando-a no meio da escada, Regina segura o braço dela, e a Sara a olha nos olhos...**_

_**Regina: enquanto eu ainda não aprendi a controlar esse efeito que você me causa, é perigoso te olhar nos olhos!**_

_**Sara: perigoso por quê?**_

_**Regina: você sabe**_

_**Sara: não vou saber se você não me disser**_

_**Regina: por que você me causa...**_

_**Regina procura as palavras, não conseguindo encontrar...**_

_**Regina: coisas! Me faz sentir coisas!**_

_**Sara: estranho seria se você não sentisse!**_

_**Sara sobe mais um degrau e a Regina a para novamente...**_

_**Regina: você me confunde Sara, esses joguinhos, faz parte da aula?**_

_**Sara: Regina, você não vai aprender a me resistir me evitando, você precisa se aproximar o bastante para aprender a resistir...**_

_**Regina: resistir você?**_

_**Sara: o foco não é esse! Quanto mais você se arriscar em me olhar nos olhos e se aproximar de mim, mas você vai entender que isso faz parte do jogo! Não estou provocando você, você não sente tesão por mim**_

_**Regina: sinto sim**_

_**Regina fala rapidamente e se cala, espantada ao ouvir a própria voz, não podia ter dito aquilo...**_

_**Sara: você acha que sente, na verdade você sente pelo Robin, mas eu consigo, como posso dizer? Bom, consigo enfeitiçar você, entendeu?**_

_**Regina: tá, mas se você fosse feia, não ia me causar nada!**_

_**Sara: será?**_

_**Regina: Sara, eu ainda vou enlouquecer por sua causa!**_

_**Sara a olha nos olhos, sorrindo, Regina experimenta continuar encarando-a, sentindo-se exposta, aquele olhar causando sensações inexplicáveis... Sara sorri e sem aviso toca a mão da Regina, que não estava esperando por aquele toque, soltando um gemido...**_

_**Sara: isso mesmo! Não desvie o olhar quando eu estiver olhando pra você!**_

_**Robin vai saindo do quarto do Roland, suspirando aliviado por consegui fazer o Roland dormi, ele vai andando pelo corredor e sorri ao ver a Regina e a Sara na escada, caladas, se olhando...**_

_**Robin: Olá mulheres da minha vida!**_

_**Elas olham pra ele, Robin vê o sorriso da Sara, ela sempre aparentava está alegre e sorria docemente, e ele olha pra Regina, que estava mais pálida do que o normal, olhando pra ele como se tivesse tomado um susto...**_

_**Robin: amor? Você está bem?**_

_**Regina: sim, por quê?**_

_**Robin: sei lá, vamos dormir?**_

_**Regina: vamos... Boa noite Sarinha!**_

_**Sara: boa noite!**_

_**Regina vai subindo apressada e abraça o Robin, indo com ele para o quarto...**_

_**(*******************************)**_

_**César para o carro em frente à pousada do Granny's, deixando o carro num estacionamento para clientes. Ele desce e vai andando, trazendo a mala consigo e entra, anunciando que iria se hospedar. Ruby entrega a chave de um dos quartos enquanto sorri simpaticamente, ele pega a chave e vai subindo para o quarto, abre a porta e entra, jogando a mala no chão e fecha a porta, trancando-a. Ele vai até a cama e se senta, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e pondo a cabeça entre as mãos, atordoado, pensativo...**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**Robin: amor, você disse mais cedo que queria conversar comigo, era sobre o quê?**_

_**Regina: ah amor... Aconteceu uma coisa que está me preocupando**_

_**Regina fala enquanto vai trocando de roupa, Robin a olhava, sentado na cama com as pernas esticadas, ele bem à vontade...**_

_**Regina: é sobre a Sara, o homem que ela ama está aqui em SB! E eles nunca tinham se visto antes, e ela está confusa e ele pode ser casado, tantas coisas podem acontecer, estou com medo de vê a Sara sofrendo!**_

_**Robin: nossa! E ele a ama?**_

_**Regina: parece que sim, é complicado! Eu te contei algumas coisas não foi?**_

_**Robin: sim, ele era dono dela né? Uma coisa assim**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin: vem cá**_

_**Regina vai até ele, sentando-se perto dele...**_

_**Robin: a Sara é adulta e ela pode resolver os problemas dela, mas se esse cara estiver mal intencionado, ele vai conhecer o Robin Hood e a Evil Queen, ok?**_

_**Regina sorri e o beija na boca, um selinho carregado de carinho...**_

_**Regina: ok amor... Mas fazê-lo sofrer talvez não acabe com o sofrimento da Sara**_

_**Robin: sim, mas nós estaremos aqui por ela... Sempre! E amor, existe outra possibilidade, e se ele a ama? Ele pode fazê-la feliz, então tenha calma, vamos deixar acontecer...**_

_**Regina: você tem razão!**_

_**Regina vai se levantando e sente o Robin puxar o braço dela, derrubando-a na cama, deitada no colo dele...**_

_**Robin: agora, sua safada! Quero que você me explique aquela historinha de incesto!**_

_**Regina começa a rir nervosamente e o Robin vai fazendo cócegas nela, a fazendo rir mais ainda...**_

_**Regina: Para! Para!**_

_**Ela falando em meio aos risos e ele para, a olhando nos olhos... Regina vai se sentando no colo dele, com as pernas abertas...**_

_**Regina: você sabe que a Sarinha na verdade é uma odalisca muito, mais muito sensual não sabe?**_

_**Robin: sim, eu sei...**_

_**Regina: e tem que admitir que ela é muito, mais muito gostosa, não é?**_

_**Robin: se eu admitir isso você vai cortar o meu pau?**_

_**Regina: não!**_

_**Robin: talvez ela seja um pouquinho gostosa, bem pouquinho, talvez**_

_**Regina fica dando risada, vendo o Robin com medo dela...**_

_**Regina: eu tive uma aula com ela, de dança e sedução! Mais não direi mais detalhes por que é uma surpresa para você!**_

_**Robin: sério?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin sorri, os olhos brilhando de excitação...**_

_**Regina: mas eu posso lhe garanti que ela é muito sensual e vai me ensinar tudo. E eu acho que eu a beijei**_

_**Robin: como é que é?**_

_**Regina: não tenho certeza, mas acho que a beijei...**_

_**Robin morde os lábios, olhando pra Regina, vendo-a com um olhar promiscuo, ela põe o dedo indicador na boca, olhando pra ele e fingindo estar culpada, fazendo-se de inocente, mordendo a ponta do dedo...**_

_**Robin: você acha que beijou a Sara?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin: ela deixou você excitada?**_

_**Regina: anrran**_

_**Regina fala manhosamente enquanto o olha com cara de safada, ainda mordendo o dedo...**_

_**Robin: ela te deixou molhadinha?**_

_**Regina: anrran**_

_**Regina fala quase gemendo, provocando o Robin...**_

_**Robin: você é muito safadinha! Sabe disso, não sabe?**_

_**Regina: anrran**_

_**Robin se levanta, agarrando a Regina e a jogando na cama, deitando-se em cima dela, pressionando sua ereção contra a vagina dela, ela ri e geme...**_

_**Robin: mas só quem pode foder você sou eu!**_

_**Regina: sim, me fode amor!**_

_**Robin a beija na boca, enfiando a língua na boca da Regina, beijando-a com vontade, já estando louco de tesão por ela...**_


	116. Chapter 116

_**Robin e Regina na cama, rindo e se beijando enquanto embolam na cama, disputando quem fica por cima, Regina se senta em cima do Robin, olhando pra ele, vendo-o deitado em baixo dela, sorrindo... Robin vai passando as mãos pelas coxas dela, acariciando-as, apertando-as, Regina logo começa a se movimentar, esfregando-se, roçando nele, já sentindo o pênis dele duro, fazendo volume, Regina continua, esfregando-se com força, ouvindo a respiração forte do Robin, excitado...**_

_**Robin: e como foi esse beijo que você deu na Sara?**_

_**Regina segura a camisa dele, o puxando até deixá-lo sentado, Robin a abraça e eles se olham nos olhos...**_

_**Regina: foi mais ou menos assim...**_

_**Regina encosta os lábios nos deles, roçando os lábios, deslizando e começa a lamber os lábios dele, enquanto geme, Robin permanece parado, sentindo a respiração quente da Regina, fecha os olhos, sentindo seu pênis pulsar, excitado. Robin morde o lábio inferior da Regina, puxando-o e a ouve sibilar, soltando um gemido logo em seguida. Ele olha pra ela e sorri...**_

_**Robin: e ela tocou em você?**_

_**Regina: talvez**_

_**Robin vai puxando a blusa da Regina, tirando-a, e vai abrindo o sutiã dela, deslizando as alças pelos ombros dela, tirando-o também, já apalpando um dos seios dela, apertando-o...**_

_**Robin: ela te tocou assim?**_

_**Regina: talvez**_

_**Regina morde os lábios, fechando os olhos, sentindo as duas mãos do Robin em seus dois peitos, apertando-os um contra o outro, apalpando, Regina põe as mãos para trás, apoiando-as nos joelhos do Robin e começa a rebolar, esfregando-se nele, enquanto geme, Robin vai passando os polegares nos mamilos dela, sentindo-os rígidos, Robin os aperta, ouvindo a Regina gemer. Ele a segura, suspendendo-a e a deita na cama. Ele tira a camisa e a calça, puxando junto com a cueca, ficando totalmente nu, ele a olha nos olhos, vendo a Regina apertando os próprios seios, gemendo enquanto morde os lábios, ele sorri e segura o short dela, puxando junto com a calcinha, deixando-a nua...**_

_**Robin: o que eu faço com você hein? Sua safada!**_

_**Regina: me fode!**_

_**Robin sorri, ouvindo-a falar daquele jeito, com aquela carinha safada que o deixava louco, Robin ainda ajoelhado na cama, segura os quadris da Regina e a puxa, subindo o corpo dela, até deixar a bunda dela em seu peito, ao invés de se deitar para chupá-la, ele prefere trazê-la até sua boca, deixando a Regina toda torta, ela sorri, gritando ao ser puxada, apoiando os pés por trás dos ombros dele, ele a abraça, envolvendo os braços na cintura dela, segurando-a com firmeza, ela quase de cabeça pra baixo, com a cabeça nos joelhos dele...**_

_**Robin: agora fica quietinha aí que eu vou chupar você todinha!**_

_**Regina sorri e o vê inclinar o rosto, beijando a vagina dela, Regina geme, impossibilitada de se movimentar, sentindo o Robin roçar os lábios em sua vagina, sugando-a, chupando-a, girando a língua, penetrando-a, Regina leva as mãos até a cabeça, segurando os próprios cabelos, sentindo sua barriga se contrair, os estímulos do Robin causando sensações deliciosas, Regina vai gemendo alto, esquecendo-se de tudo, apenas gemendo, alto, rouca, descontrolando-se... Robin continuava, deliciando-se com os gemidos dela, deliciando-se de seu sabor, deslizando a língua nela toda, sentindo-a cada vez mais molhada, gostosa. Robin concentra-se em lamber e chupar o clitóris da Regina, sugando-o, e passando a língua, deixando a língua macia, depois dura, girando em torno do clitóris, ouvindo a Regina gemer e bater o pé no ombro dele, desesperada, sacudindo-se...**_

_**Regina: Robin... Ah Robin...**_

_**Regina geme o nome dele, empurrando os braços dele, tentando fugir daquela sensação crescente, incontrolável, e ao sentir ele a segurar com mais força ela desiste, puxando os próprios cabelos, respirando de forma rápida e desordenada, soltando o ar e puxando o ar de forma desesperada e barulhenta, misturando com os gemidos, ela ainda sentindo o Robin a chupar com força, depois acariciar seu clitóris com sua língua, numa ordem inesperada, enlouquecendo-a, Robin escuta a Regina gritar, perdendo o controle e ele não se importa se StoryBrooke inteira fosse escutar os gritos dela, ele necessitava fazê-la gozar, Regina continua gemendo, gritando, e goza, chutando o Robin, perdendo as forças, ofegante. Ele sorri e a solta, indo mais para trás, deitando o corpo da Regina na cama, vendo-a ainda ofegante, ele vai engatinhando, subindo em cima dela...**_

_**Robin: achei que você ia morrer!**_

_**Regina abre os olhos e o bate no rosto, uma tapa forte, ele sorri e a beija, ouvindo-a xingar e se entregar ao beijo em questão de segundos, ele ergue o corpo, olhando pra ela...**_

_**Robin: foi tão gostoso, por que está furiosa? **_

_**Regina: por que eu achei que eu fosse morrer e eu acho que gritei alto...**_

_**Robin: você estava uma delícia!**_

_**Regina: foi tão gostoso! Ah filho da puta! Me faz gozar assim de novo, por favor!**_

_**Robin sorri, inclinando-se, beijando-a na boca, enquanto vai passando a mão pelo corpo dela, a acariciando com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo a pele dela se arrepiar, ouvindo os gemidos dela, sentindo o corpo dela ainda eletrizado pelo orgasmo, ainda sensível ao seu toque. Regina abre os olhos, empurrando-o e se sentando em cima dele, erguendo o corpo para segurar o pênis dele, guiando-o para dentro dela, Robin geme assim que sente o contato, sentindo seu pênis entrar lentamente em sua vagina molhada, macia, apertada. Regina se senta, desfrutando da sensação de estar preenchida. Robin segura os quadris dela, apertando com força, mantendo a Regina parada. Regina vai pressionando a vagina, apertando o Robin por dentro, conseguindo controlar, apertando e soltando, apertando novamente, Robin morde os lábios, sibilando, gemendo, sentindo seu pênis sendo apertado, ele puxa a Regina para frente e a empurra para trás, conduzindo-a a se esfregar, ela segura o peito dele, cravando as unhas e se esfrega, com força, ficando rápida, rebolando, girando o quadril, vendo o Robin se contrair e morder os lábios...**_

_**Regina: você me acha gostosa?**_

_**Robin: muito, muito gostosa!**_

_**Regina: e eu sou safada?**_

_**Robin abre os olhos, encontrando o olhar promíscuo dela, ela morde os lábios, indo com as mãos até os seios, apertando-os, ainda rebolando...**_

_**Robin: você é uma safada Regina!**_

_**Regina: e você gosta que eu seja safada com você? Você quer que eu seja sua putinha?!**_

_**Robin: você já é minha putinha Regina, minha safada! **_

_**Regina geme passando a língua nos lábios, sentindo o Robin apertar seu quadril, a machucando, mas ela não se importa...**_

_**Regina: me bate!**_

_**Robin olha pra ela, morde os lábios e segura o rosto dela apenas com uma mão, apertando as bochechas dela com força, deixando a boca dela em um bico, ele a traz mais para perto...**_

_**Robin: o que você disse?**_

_**Regina: me bate!**_

_**Robin sorri e a bate no rosto, dando uma tapa moderadamente forte, Regina tem o rosto virado para o lado e volta a olhar para ele, mordendo os lábios e gemendo, Robin sorri, sentindo a Regina rebolar com força, esfregando-se e ele a bate de novo, pondo mais força dessa vez, Regina geme, seu rosto sendo jogado para o lado, ela se inclina, aproximando-se dele, segurando o rosto do Robin com força e encosta a boca na dele...**_

_**Regina: me chama de safada!**_

_**Robin: safada! Puta!**_

_**Regina: de quem? Eu sou a puta de quem?**_

_**Robin: minha!**_

_**Robin a abraça e se vira, deixando a Regina em baixo dele, apoia as mãos na cama e se movimenta, entrando e saindo de dentro dela com vigor, com força, metendo, fodendo-a, Regina segura as próprias coxas, por baixo, onde dobra os joelhos e puxa, mantendo-se aberta, sentindo o Robin a foder com força, batendo fundo, ela continua gemendo, sentindo seu corpo se contrair, aquela mistura de tesão e dor se tornando uma tortura deliciosa, ela sente o orgasmo se aproximando e ela fica parada, tentando não interromper a sensação...**_

_**Regina: isso! Robin! Forte! Me fode! Me fode!**_

_**Robin olha pra ela, vendo a Regina de olhos fechados, com o rosto virado para o lado, as sobrancelhas franzidas, e ele continua metendo com força, com estocadas cada vez mais fortes, fazendo barulho quando seu corpo se choca contra o dela...**_

_**Robin: vamos Regina, goze! Goze!**_

_**Robin morde os lábios, controlando a vontade de gozar, esperando por ela e não demora muito, ela o agarra, cravando as unhas nas costas dele, machucando-o, gritando enquanto goza violentamente, Robin goza logo em seguida, arfando, urrando, empurrando-se com força dentro dela, derramando e desmanchando-se dentro dela, em cima dela...  
>Minutos depois, eles vão se acalmando, abraçados, Robin vai saindo de dentro dela, deitando-se ao seu lado, olhando pra ela que continuava de olhos fechados, respirando, ele acaricia o corpo dela, percebendo ela tremula. Ele sorri e a traz para perto, abraçando-a, ficando deitados de conchinha. Robin vai beijando o rosto dela, apoiado no cotovelo, estranhando o silencio dela...<strong>_

_**Robin: amor?**_

_**Regina: oi**_

_**Robin: tá tudo bem?**_

_**Regina sorri, sentindo-se cansada, satisfeita. Ela vai se virando, ficando de frente pra ele e o abraça...**_

_**Regina: eu não poderia estar melhor...**_

_**Eles sorriem e se beijam na boca...  
>Continuam na cama por um tempo, trocando carícias e beijando-se. Até adormecerem juntos.<strong>_

_**(**********************)**_

_**Amanhece um dia ensolarado. Já eram 7:10hs...  
>Regina sai do banheiro de seu quarto, após escovar os dentes, vendo o Robin com a Clarissa nos braços, sacudindo-a e ouvindo as risadinhas dela, erguendo-a no alto, e olhando pra ela...<strong>_

_**Robin: gorda de papai! É o aviãozinho de papai é?**_

_**Ele a joga pra cima e a Regina sente seu coração parar ao ver a Clarissa se separar dos braços do Robin, voltando para os braços do pai em questão de segundos, Regina solta a respiração...**_

_**Regina: amor, por favor... Não faz isso, não faz!**_

_**Robin olha pra ela e sorri...**_

_**Robin: eu não vou derrubar o nosso bebê, Regina**_

_**Regina: mesmo assim, meu coração até doeu aqui, puta merda! Não faz mais isso!**_

_**Robin fica rindo e assente. Eles vão saindo do quarto, descendo as escadas, vendo o Roland já vestido no uniforme e com o tênis, pulando no meio da sala, esperando para ir pra escolinha...**_

_**Regina: já está arrumadinho?**_

_**Roland: já**_

_**Robin vai andando até a Sara e entrega a Clarissa em seus braços...**_

_**Robin: Sarinha! Sarinha!**_

_**Ele fala olhando pra ela com os olhos semicerrados e ela apenas rir, sem saber exatamente o motivo daquilo, mas imaginando que seria por causa do que a Regina tinha dito anteriormente, sobre incesto. Embora ela tivesse a certeza de que tudo estava bem entre eles, pois passou metade da noite ouvindo os rotineiros barulhos e gemidos vindo do quarto dos dois.  
>Regina beija a Clarissa e sorri para a Sara, indo até o Roland e segurando a mão dele.<strong>_

_**Regina: você leva ele na escola, Robin?**_

_**Robin: levo sim, vamos lá papai!?**_

_**Roland: vamos! Tchau Sarinha!**_

_**Sara: tchau meu amorzinho! Até amanhã!**_

_**(*********************)**_

_**Regina vai entrando em seu escritório, vendo a Tinker já sentada tomando seu café...**_

_**Regina: bom dia!**_

_**Tinker: bom dia!**_

_**Regina: ai que cheiro delicioso de café! Fecha essa caneca Tinker, por favor, faz mais de um ano que eu não tomo café, cafeína e grávidas não combinam e depois, cafeína e mães amamentando não combinam!**_

_**Tinker: só lamento meu amor, está uma delícia... Hmmmm...**_

_**Regina: se continuar com isso, vai passar a viver sem um coração, por que vou arrancar e colocar lá no meu cofre, pra juntar com minha coleção **_

_**Tinker: Nossa! Deus me defenda!**_

_**Regina ri e vai se sentando à sua mesa, ligando o computador e olhando pra Tinker, que tampava o café e tomava pela abertura, ficando silenciosa e bebendo discretamente...**_

_**Regina: e você está melhor?**_

_**Tinker: estou sim, obrigada!**_

_**Regina: quando você vai lá pra casa? Conversar comigo...**_

_**Tinker: ô amiga, desculpa por não ter ido ontem**_

_**Regina: ok, eu entendo os motivos, só que eu sinto a sua falta**_

_**Tinker: eu também, embora a gente se veja todos os dias aqui**_

_**Regina: verdade, estamos sendo dramáticas! **_

_**Tinker: talvez**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Tinker: mas quero ver a Clarissa, quando é que o Roland vai estar lá?**_

_**Regina: só amanhã, ele estava ontem lá em casa, hoje fica com a Marion**_

_**Tinker: então amanhã vou lá, aproveito e vejo meus sobrinhos lindos!**_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**(***********************)**_

_**César ainda deitado na cama, sem conseguir ter ânimo pra sair para trabalhar... Pensando no que sua vida tinha se transformado, tinha se acostumado à ideia de que nunca mais veria a Rachel novamente, e tinha se conformado com isso, estava tentando seguir a vida, construir uma família e os últimos anos de sua vida ele tinha dedicado à sua esposa, tentando ser um bom marido e tentar fazê-la feliz, mas aparentemente tinha falhado terrivelmente. As palavras da Lílith ainda estavam frescas em sua memória, toda verdade que ela jogou em sua cara, de nunca ter sido feliz, nunca ter se sentido verdadeiramente amada. César fecha os olhos, ainda tentando organizar a bagunça emocional. Por mais que estivesse feliz por ter visto a Rachel, por mais que ele estivesse cheio de esperança de poder viver com a mulher que ele ama, ainda assim não teria como apagar os anos de casamento com a Lílith, nem o carinho que ele nutrira por ela, os planos, a vida que construíram juntos, agora doía nele também, sentir-se enganado e o filho que ele esperava ter, agora tinha o risco de nem se quer ser dele. **_

_**César se levanta rapidamente, indo até o banheiro e ligando a torneira, pondo as mãos em forma de concha e jogando a água gelada no rosto, tentando acordar, tentando parar aqueles pensamentos, nem estava conseguindo ficar feliz pelo reencontro por que sua mente trazia de volta as palavras grosseiras da Lílith "Esse filho não é seu!". César deixa o corpo o guiar e se senta no chão do banheiro, levando as mãos até a cabeça e chora, sem ter vergonha de estar chorando, não se importava com a falsa ideia de que homens não choram, ele precisava se livrar daquela angustia e se fosse pra deixar o choro vir, que fosse assim então...**_

_**(**********)**_

_**Momentos depois, César sai do banho, se enxugando, sentindo-se um pouco melhor, nada havia mudado, mas ele finalmente tinha conseguido focar a mente em apenas uma coisa: Rachel.  
>Precisava vê-la mais uma vez, conversar com ela, tocá-la. Ele vai se vestindo, sorrindo ao lembrar-se de alguns momentos passados, de como ele era feliz com ela, em seu castelo. Vendo-a vestida como uma princesa, tão linda! Tão cheia de vida! Ele se concentra na memória recente, lembrando da Rachel que tinha visto na farmácia, vestida do modo comum para este mundo, mas continuava divinamente linda, o rosto dela não tinha mudado nada, os cabelos longos, embora, antes eram acobreados, agora estavam diferentes, mais claros. Provavelmente ela tinha se adaptado aos costumes desse mundo e talvez tivesse tingido os cabelos, mas continuava linda.<br>César termina de se vestir, não tinha ideia de como conseguiria encontrá-la, mas ele se lembra da Regina, e decide ir até a casa dela, para pedir ajuda, talvez ela soubesse onde a Rachel mora, ou poderia ajudá-lo a provar para a Rachel que ele realmente tinha procurado por ela.**_

_**(***********************)**_

_**Sara estava colocando a Clarissa adormecida no cercadinho, deitando-a de barriga para baixo. Olha pra ela, vendo-a chupando a chupetinha, totalmente entregue ao sono, Sara sorri e vai pegando os brinquedos do chão, guardando numa cestinha, pegando a outra chupeta, a mamadeira e vai organizando a sala.  
>Depois de arrumar a sala, ela vai subindo, indo para o quarto, olhando pelo espelho a mancha que tinha em sua blusa, causada pelo leite que tinha derramado quando foi dar a mamadeira pra Clarissa, ela tira a roupa rapidamente, aproveitando o momento que a Clarissa estava dormindo pra tomar um banho rápido. <strong>_

_**(**********)**_

_**Sara escolhe vestir um vestido simples, branco com listras horizontais na cor azul, um pouco curto e com mangas estreitas, tinha três botões regulando o decote e tinha golas na cor azul. Ela vai saindo do quarto, abrindo os botões, preferindo ficar à vontade, sabendo do calor que aquela época causava. Sara vai descendo as escadas, enquanto amarra os cabelos num coque em cima da cabeça, amarrando-o num nó feito com o próprio cabelo, sentindo o coque se afrouxar por não estar devidamente preso. Ela escuta a campainha tocar e vai andando até a porta, passando pela sala dando uma conferida no cercadinho, vendo a Clarissa dormindo.  
>Sara puxa um pouco o vestido para baixo, cobrindo as coxas e abre a porta, levando uns segundos para entender o motivo da sua respiração ter parado. Ela continua calada encarando o homem à sua frente que estava igualmente calado e surpreso.<strong>_

_**César: Rachel?**_

_**Sara vai dando uns passos para trás, soltando a porta e o César vai entrando na casa, mesmo sem convite, avançando em direção a ela que continuava andando para trás, fugindo...**_

_**Sara: como você me encontrou?**_

_**César: eu não sabia que te encontraria aqui**_

_**César desvia o olhar para fechar a porta, estando dentro da casa da Regina...**_

_**César: eu vim aqui procurar pela Regina**_

_**Sara: ela não está**_

_**César: eu vim pedir ajuda pra ela, para encontrar você e para ela contar pra você que eu te procurei, que eu fui até o castelo dela buscar você, mas ela tinha te libertado e se importava com você o bastante para me mandar ficar longe. Mas agora vendo você aqui, não entendo...**_

_**Sara: eu moro aqui**_

_**César: ela estava com você o tempo todo? Ela não libertou você?**_

_**Sara: libertou sim, estou aqui por que eu trabalho aqui, mas na Floresta Encantada eu era livre, eu sou livre, estou aqui por que a amo e cuido dos filhos dela...**_

_**César: Rachel!**_

_**César a olha com amor, não contendo a vontade de tocá-la...**_

_**Sara: César, por favor! Eu não estou preparada pra conversar com você**_

_**César: eu ainda amo você, nunca deixei de te amar**_

_**César ergue a mão, tocando-a no rosto, vendo a Sara fechar os olhos, franzindo as sobrancelhas, parecendo sentir dor, ela segura a mão dele, afastando-o, mas ele leva a outra mão até o rosto dela, segurando-a pela nuca, Sara tenta empurrá-lo, mas ele mantém as mãos no rosto dela, aproximando-se... Eles se olham nos olhos, Sara com o rosto erguido para olhar pra ele, sentindo as mãos dele a segurando forte pela nuca e ela se limita a segurar os pulsos dele. César se inclina, beijando a testa dela, beijando-a demoradamente, ele passa umas das mãos nos cabelos dela, soltando-os, e passando a mão por eles, pausando a mão na altura da cintura dela, onde os cabelos batiam. Ele a puxa, fazendo-a dar um passo para frente até colar o corpo no dele.**_

_**Sara: César, por favor, não faz isso comigo!**_

_**César: eu amo você!**_

_**Sara: César**_

_**César: eu amo você, Rachel! Eu amo você!**_

_**César se inclina novamente, fechando os olhos, ansioso por beijá-la...**_

_**Sara: não!**_

_**César: me deixa beijar você, por favor!**_

_**César espera, ainda de olhos fechados, não escuta um sim, mas o silencio dela o encoraja a continuar, ele encosta os lábios nos dela, ouvindo a Sara gemer assim que os seus lábios se tocam e isso basta, ele não controla a empolgação e a abraça apertado, desesperado, sente a Sara envolver os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e ele a suspende, abraçando-a, deixando-a erguida, ficando mais alta que ele, ele desce uma das mãos até a coxa dela e a suspende, incentivando-a a o envolver, quebrando a resistência dela, e ela faz o mesmo com a outra perna, envolvendo o quadril dele, ainda o beijando, sem parar nem por um segundo... Eles pausam o beijo, ainda com os lábios colados, mas apenas respirando, ofegantes, voltando a se beijarem, suas línguas roçando e invadindo suas bocas, Sara vai gemendo entre os beijos, sentindo seu corpo responder de forma desesperada, não podia negar que ainda o amava, amava com toda sua alma, suas forças.  
>César vai passando as mãos pelas costas dela, a apertando contra si, precisando sentir a pele dela, desesperado. Sara interrompe o beijo e eles se olham, ela solta as pernas, demonstrando que queria ser solta, ele a põe no chão, ainda olhando-a nos olhos...<strong>_

_**Sara: César, eu...**_

_**César: diz pra mim que me ama**_

_**Sara se cala olhando pra ele, ele sorri pra ela, sabendo que ela nem precisava dizer, podia ver a resposta em seus olhos, estampada em seu rosto, ele segura o rosto dela entre as mãos...**_

_**César: eu sei que precisamos conversar, que existem questões a resolver, coisas para serem explicadas, que tanto eu quanto você vivemos nossa vida separados, eu me casei, mas eu só preciso ouvir você dizer que me ama, o resto a gente resolve depois, eu só preci...**_

_**Sara: eu amo você, eu amo!**_

_**César mal termina de ouvir e já encosta os lábios nos dela novamente, beijando-a enquanto sorri, feliz, totalmente feliz. Ele a beija com todo amor que pode oferecer, enquanto vai entrelaçando os dedos entre os cabelos dela, puxando-a para si, desliza os lábios para o queixo dela, beijando-o, passando a beijá-la no pescoço, sentindo seu perfume, sentindo a pele dela quente e macia, ouvindo-a gemer... Ah! Os gemidos da Rachel, finos e roucos, capaz de levá-lo a loucura... Desse modo, parecia que nada havia mudado, de olhos fechados, ele era capaz de se ver com ela no castelo, vivendo dia após dia, acordando e dormindo com ela, por ela.**_

_**Sara: César...**_

_**César continua a beijando, aproveitando cada centímetro de pele descoberta, desejando poder tirar toda a roupa que a vestia e fazer amor com ela, ali mesmo, no chão.  
>E eles escutam um choro de bebê, César para e olha pra Sara, confuso. Ela apenas sorri...<strong>_

_**Sara: é a Clarissa, filha da Regina**_

_**César: ah...**_

_**Sara vai andando, sendo seguida por ele, que a acompanha e segura a mão dela, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela e leva até a boca, beijando a mão dela com carinho. Eles chegam rapidamente na sala e a Sara solta a mão dele, inclinando-se para pegar a Clarissa, proporcionando uma bela vista para o César que se senta no sofá, observando o vestido dela subir, mostrando as coxas da Sara, ela se ergue, deitando a Clarissa em seus braços e se senta ao lado dele no sofá, César fica olhando aquele bebezinho chorando irritado no colo da Sara, ela põe a Clarissa sentada, de frente para ela e sorri para ela...**_

_**Sara: o que foi princesinha?**_

_**Clarissa olha pra ela e sorri, olhando para o César e fechando a expressão, estranhando um rosto novo...**_

_**Sara: esse é o César**_

_**César segura a mãozinha da Clarissa e sorri para ela...**_

_**César: olá menininha! Você é muito linda!**_

_**Clarissa puxa a mão, sorrindo para ele, piscando os olhinhos com os cílios molhados de lágrimas, Sara se inclina, beijando a testa na Clarissa que ergue o rosto, pondo a boca no queixo da Sara, sugando e mordendo, Sara sorri e se afasta...**_

_**César: isso é fome?**_

_**Sara: não, é que a mãe dela brinca assim com ela, pondo o queixo pra Clarissa morder**_

_**César: que fofa!**_

_**Sara se levanta e vai colocando a Clarissa no chão, no tapete, espalhando alguns brinquedos perto dela. Sara passa a mão no queixo enxugando a baba da Clarissa e se senta no sofá novamente, ficando inclinada para ficar de frente para o César, ele segura uma das mãos dela...**_

_**Sara: acho melhor você ir**_

_**César: eu preciso conversar com você, temos tanto o que conversar**_

_**Sara: eu sei**_

_**César: mas por agora quero que saiba que eu não vendi você, eu fui enganado, foi o meu pai e eu não pude impedir por que ele me trancou no meu próprio quarto, depois apareceu pessoalmente lá, dizendo que tinha te vendido para o George e que se eu fosse atrás de você, ele te mataria. Fui forçado a casar com a Lílith e voltei a te procurar quando meu pai morreu, foi assim que consegui falar com a Regina e ela mandou eu ficar longe de você, mas eu não a obedeci, passei uma semana escondido na Floresta Encantada, procurando por você e foi assim que eu vim parar aqui em StoryBrooke, vim na maldição. Bom, passei os 28 anos pensando que era uma pessoa comum e que amava minha esposa, mas quando acordamos, lembrei de você, mas achei que nunca mais veria você novamente e decidi seguir minha vida, continuei casado com a Lílith, até ontem...**_

_**Sara: até ontem? Você se separou dela por que me encontrou?**_

_**César: mais ou menos, eu fui trabalhar depois que vi você, passei a tarde inteira pensando em como contar isso para ela, por que acima de tudo eu tinha um relacionamento com ela, não era forçado, eu aprendi a gostar dela, depois que acordamos da maldição, a gente podia ter se separado, mas estávamos ambos despedaçados, eu amando você e ela não sentia nada por mim, estávamos nesse mundo, sem saber o que fazer e decidimos ficar juntos, superar juntos...**_

_**Sara: entendo...**_

_**César: inclusive, como nosso amor não era suficiente, decidimos ter um filho, algo que seria nosso, algo em comum em que pudéssemos recomeçar a vida e amar aquele novo ser, nosso!**_

_**Sara o olha, ajeitando-se no sofá, um tanto desconfortável com o rumo da conversa...**_

_**César: tentamos algumas vezes, ela engravidou algumas vezes, mas nunca conseguia levar a gravidez adiante, ela perdia e era sempre um sofrimento enorme para ela, e isso nos aproximava sabe, eu queria dar um filho a ela, era tudo que eu queria, vê-la feliz, por que eu não conseguia amá-la por que meu coração sempre foi seu, Rachel. Então, cheguei em casa decidido a contar sobre você, sobre eu ter visto você e algo inesperado aconteceu, bom... Esqueci de te dizer que ela está gravida.**_

_**Sara puxa a mão, soltando a mão dele, olhando pra ele aflita...**_

_**César: e quando eu contei que você estava aqui, ela jogou na minha cara que está tendo um caso com outra pessoa e que esse filho não é meu**_

_**Sara: nossa!**_

_**César: bom, eu fiz meu papel de marido, então esse filho pode ser meu, mas existe 50% de chance de não ser. O que quero que você entenda é que isso não muda nada, eu sendo pai ou não do filho da Lílith, eu não a amo e parece que ela também não me ama, e é com você que eu quero ficar, quero recuperar o tempo perdido, quero namorar você, quero você na minha vida, pra sempre, Rachel! Eu não deixei de amar você nem por um segundo!**_

_**Sara: nem eu...**_

_**César acaricia a bochecha da Sara, passando o polegar pelos lábios dela, puxando delicadamente o lábio inferior dela para baixo, deslizando o polegar, enquanto olha para boca dela, ele morde os lábios, olhando fixamente para aquela boca, os lábios carnudos e avermelhados. Sara fecha os olhos, sentindo uma corrente de energia por todo seu corpo, lembrando-se do modo como ele a tocava, sentindo saudades, necessidades... **_

_**Sara: eu senti sua falta, meu príncipe!**_

_**César olha pra ela, vendo-a de olhos fechados...**_

_**César: eu não quero ser seu príncipe, não quero que seja minha escrava. Eu quero ser teu homem e quero que você seja a minha mulher!**_

_**Sara abre os olhos, sentindo-se emocionada e excitada por ouvir aquelas palavras, ela se levanta rapidamente, subindo no colo do César, deixando as pernas abertas ao redor dele e ele a abraça, sentido a Sara segurar seu rosto e o beijar, enfiando a língua em sua boca, César logo acompanha o ritmo dela, passando as mãos por baixo do vestido e acariciando a bunda dela, apertando-a e trazendo-a para perto, enquanto ergue a pélvis apertando-se contra a Sara, que geme ao sentir a excitação dele, pela calça, duro, roçando nela, eles pausam o beijo, ofegantes, Sara vai falando ainda com os lábios encostados nos dele...**_

_**Sara: não podemos fazer nada aqui, nem agora!**_

_**César: eu preciso fazer amor com você**_

_**Sara: eu sei, eu também quero, eu quero muito!**_

_**Cesar: vamos para o seu quarto**_

_**Sara: não posso! Preciso respeitar a casa da Regina, e estou cuidando da Clarissa**_

_**César: Rachel, eu quero você! Agora!**_

_**Sara: eu também quero César, eu estou toda molhada!**_

_**César: não me fala uma coisa dessas, piorou minha situação**_

_**Eles sorriem, com os lábios colados...**_

_**César: venha me encontrar à noite! Estou hospedado na pensão do Granny's, no quarto 19**_

_**Sara: ok! Eu irei**_

_**César: às 20hs fica bom pra você?**_

_**Sara: sim**_

_**César: eu amo você, estarei te esperando**_

_**Sara: eu também amo você, e irei sim...**_

_**Sara vai se levantando do colo dele, puxando o vestido, cobrindo-se, ele se levanta e a abraça...**_

_**César: eu estou muito feliz por ter te encontrado**_

_**Sara: eu também...**_

_**Eles vão andando até a porta e ela abre...**_

_**Sara: a propósito, o meu nome aqui é Sara.**_

_**César olha pra ela e sorri, estranhando...**_

_**César: mas para mim, você é a minha Rachel**_

_**Ele se aproxima dela, dando-lhe um beijo demorado e se afasta...**_

_**César: estou te esperando. 20hs. Granny's!**_

_**Sara: quarto 19.**_

_**César: sim, eu amo você!**_

_**Sara: eu também o amo!**_

_**Eles sorriem e a Sara o observa, andando, indo embora. Ela fecha a porta, encostando-se nela e leva as mãos ao rosto, sorrindo e suspira, vai andando até a sala e se senta no chão, olhando para a Clarissa, mas sua mente volta a reviver cada segundo do que acabara de acontecer...**_


	117. Chapter 117

_**César vai descendo de seu quarto, levando consigo o seu notebook, indo até o restaurante do Granny's. Ele logo escolhe uma mesa afastada e vai ligando o notebook, sinalizando para a Ruby e pedindo um café com torradas.  
>Ele vai abrindo seu e-mail, decidindo não ir para o trabalho. Começa a pesquisar sobre casas, disposto a comprar uma o mais rápido possível. Alguns minutos de acesso e ele percebe que não existem muitos artigos sobre StoryBrooke, ele vai acessando outros sites, se perdendo da intenção inicial e vai bebericando o café, distraído, deixando a mente vagar ansiosa, fantasiando sua noite com a Rachel, faltavam ainda 10 horas para chegar a tão esperada hora de ela ir visitá-lo. Ele sorri, ainda olhando um site qualquer, quando sente alguém se aproximar. César levanta a cabeça, tomando um susto ao ver o Túlio, de pé e parecendo estar determinado e cheio de explicações para dar...<strong>_

_**César: poupe seu tempo!**_

_**Túlio: César, eu sei que somos amigos...**_

_**César: éramos!**_

_**Túlio: mas eu amo a Lílith e eu...**_

_**César: Túlio, só me faça um favor, cuide dela! Só não vou demitir você por que não quero ver a Lílith se humilhando e pedindo minha ajuda, você vai precisar arranjar um jeito de sustentar uma casa, uma mulher e talvez, um filho.**_

_**Túlio: eu tenho consciência das minhas responsabilidades!**_

_**César: que bom! Por que eu já estou deixando a casa para ela, mais isso é apenas por ela!**_

_**Túlio: saiba que não foi nossa intenção magoar você, nós iríamos te contar, mas eu terminei engravidando ela e decidimos esperar...**_

_**César o olha, semicerrando os olhos...**_

_**César: Túlio, você não tem como saber que esse filho é seu, então me poupe disso! Se esse filho for meu, eu vou assumir e eu serei pai dele, você pode ter a Lílith toda pra você, mas se esse filho for meu, você não vai ser o pai dele, não vou permitir isso!**_

_**Túlio: eu sei**_

_**César: então pronto, sejam felizes! Meus assuntos com você a partir de agora só serão profissionais, não existe mais amizade, até por que amizade exige confiança e eu não confio em você, não mais!**_

_**Túlio fica de pé, ainda o olhando, vendo o César olhar para a tela do notebook, ignorando a presença dele ali. Túlio respira fundo. Tinha se preparado e ensaiado várias coisas para dizer, para se defender e vê o César ali, indiferente, tinha com certeza o surpreendido.**_

_**Túlio: tomara que um dia você possa me perdoar**_

_**César não esboça nenhuma reação, apenas continua teclando no notebook. Túlio se vira e sai do Granny's.  
>César acompanha o Túlio sair e assim que a porta se fecha, César deixa os ombros caírem, suspirando e sentindo seu coração se apertar. Tinha acabado de montar uma fortaleza falsa, estava com vontade de socar o Túlio. Como ele teve coragem de fazer isso? Traí-lo dessa forma! Ter transado com sua esposa, sabe lá quantas vezes e pior, podendo ser pai do filho que o César tanto lutou para ter com a Lílith. César fecha os olhos, procurando a Rachel em sua memória. Pensando nela, as imagens dela o acalmando, o animando. Tinha passado minutos gostosos na companhia dela, beijando aqueles lábios doces e deliciosos. Tocando naquela pele macia e quente.<br>César sente todas as suas energias voltarem. Ah! Foda-se Lílith! Foda-se Túlio! Ele estava muito feliz, não podia negar isso. Sabia que mesmo que não tivesse acontecido essa merda toda de traição, ele se separaria da Lílith, então que diferença fazia afinal? Era a Rachel que ele amava, sempre amou.  
>César volta a beber o café e navegar na internet.<strong>_

_**(*******************************)**_

**MODO FLASHBACK ON**

**Marion estava em casa, já tinha preparado o jantar, e estava ansiosa esperando pelo seu marido. Estava casada há pouco mais de um ano, e o casamento ainda estava na fase das rosas e flores. Ela era feliz, ou pelo menos se sentia em paz. O amava e o admirava, embora ele fosse um pouco ausente em casa, muitas vezes viajava em missões um tanto perigosas, deixando-a na angústia de não saber o que esperar. Sempre temia pela vida de seu marido, por mais que o admirasse e achasse que aquela ação era honrosa, ainda assim, às vezes parecia que o risco não valia a pena.  
>Marion vai arrumando a mesa, sabia que tinha algo importante para conversar com o Robin, e a demora dele só a deixava mais nervosa. Enfim, ela escuta ele entrar em casa. Marion vai para a sala, vendo o Robin ir tirando seu arco e pondo no chão, jogando a mochila, tirando as botas. Ele olha pra Marion, vendo-a olhar para ele de forma estranha...<strong>

**Robin: o que foi?**

**Marion: nada, você chegou tarde!**

**Robin: ah, eu estava resolvendo umas coisas...**

**Marion: eu sei**

**Robin vai andando, enquanto tira a camisa, passando por ela que dá um passo para trás, deixando-o passar...**

**Marion: não vai me beijar?**

**Robin olha pra ela e sorri, voltando até ficar perto dela e a beija, apenas encostando os lábios nos dela e se afastando logo em seguida.**

**Marion: preciso conversar com você**

**Robin: sobre o quê?**

**Marion: podemos sentar?**

**Robin: Marion, eu estou cansado**

**Marion: eu sei, por isso quero conversar logo, antes que você se deite e durma!**

**Robin: tudo bem**

**Robin volta e se senta no sofá, vendo a Marion se sentar ao lado dele...**

**Marion: você sabe que tenho uma irmã, não sabe?**

**Robin: claro que sei...**

**Marion: bom, a Muriel está tendo alguns problemas, ela... Como posso dizer? Ela se "deitou" com um homem sem estar casada e isso foi parar nos ouvidos das pessoas do vilarejo e meu pai a expulsou de casa, ela está escondida na casa de uma amiga, mas ela não vai poder ficar lá muito tempo...**

**Robin: hmm**

**Marion: eu queria saber se ela poderia ficar uns tempos aqui, só até ela consegui organizar a vida, ela está desesperada e não sabe o que fazer, e Robin, ela só tem 19 anos, é uma jovem e está perdida...**

**Robin: olha Marion, eu não me importo não, pode trazê-la pra cá, pelo tempo que for necessário, até pode ser bom pra você, ter uma companhia**

**Marion sorri e o abraça...**

**Marion: muito obrigada meu amor!**

**Robin a abraça, e a beija na boca, apertando-a contra seu corpo...**

**Robin: vou tomar banho, por que estou com fome, quero jantar a comida que você preparou e depois, jantar você!**

**Robin se levanta, andando, indo para o banheiro, Marion suspira... Estava feliz de poder ajudar sua irmã, ela ouve o Robin pedi pela toalha e ela revira os olhos, não sabia o porquê de ter casado com ele, só dava trabalho e preocupação, talvez fosse paixão ou admiração, mas ela o amava, de certo modo, o amava...**

**(**************************)**

**Robin estava em casa, eram raros os dias em que ele ficava em casa, embora sua mente vagasse pela floresta, precisava disso para se manter vivo, vivia por um código, por um lema, e amava fazer isso. Mas a verdade era que por mais que ele tentasse ocupar os seus dias, algo faltava, sempre se sentia vazio, tinha uma esposa maravilhosa, a amava, mas lhe faltava algo, que ele suspeitava nunca encontrar.  
>Robin escuta a porta se abrir e ele vai até a sala, sorrindo e ao vê a Marion entrar com sua irmã, o sorriso dele desaparece, estava esperando recebê-la mas ainda não a conhecia, e se deparar com aquela garota, de pele morena clara, cabelos negros e longos, cacheados, dona de um corpo lindo, ele suspira, tentando disfarçar a reação indelicada, temendo ter deixado muito visível a atração que sentiu por ela...<strong>

**Marion: Robin, essa é a Muriel, minha irmã.**

**Eles sorriem e se cumprimentam...**

**MODO FLASHBACK OFF**

**(***************************)**

_**Regina olha a hora pelo celular, vendo que já era quase meio-dia, ela vai se levantando, pegando a bolsa...**_

_**Regina: Tinker, eu estou indo almoçar ok?**_

_**Tinker: ok, você volta?**_

_**Regina: volto sim!**_

_**Elas se despedem e a Regina vai saindo de lá, indo até seu carro e dirige até em casa.  
>Minutos depois, Regina chega e vai descendo, andando até a porta e abre. Chega à sala e sorri, vendo a Sara deitada no chão, brincando com a Clarissa. Regina não consegue deixar de notar no tamanho do vestido da Sara, aparecendo quase a bunda dela...<strong>_

_**Regina: isso é pra me seduzir?**_

_**Sara se vira, olhando pra Regina e sorri...**_

_**Sara: eu sempre estou seduzindo você Regina, você que não percebe.**_

_**Regina: você que pensa que eu não percebo!**_

_**Elas sorriem e a Sara vai se levantando...**_

_**Regina: vamos almoçar?**_

_**Sara: preciso conversar com você**_

_**Regina: pela sua cara, parece ser boas notícias!**_

_**Sara: e são!**_

_**Regina solta a bolsa na mesinha e se senta no sofá, tirando os sapatos de salto e colocando num canto, sentindo o sofá balançar quando a Sara se joga sentada, relaxada, ao seu lado, Regina põe uma das pernas no sofá, sentando-se em cima e ficando de frente para a Sara, que estava sentada do mesmo modo...**_

_**Regina: fala...**_

_**Sara: o César veio aqui**_

_**Regina: como é?**_

_**Sara: bom, ele veio aqui procurar você, para pedir a sua ajuda... Disse que queria me provar que procurou por mim, e ia te pedir ajuda para me encontrar...**_

_**Regina sorri forçadamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas, feliz e preocupada ao mesmo tempo...**_

_**Regina: e então?**_

_**Sara: a gente conversou, esclarecemos alguns mal entendidos, ele falou sobre a vida dele aqui em SB, que era casado, mas está se separando...**_

_**Regina: hmm, se separando?**_

_**Sara: sim, não apenas por minha causa, eles brigaram por causa de traição, da parte dela**_

_**Regina: nossa!**_

_**Sara: ela está grávida, e ele não sabe se o filho é dele**_

_**Regina: minha nossa!**_

_**Sara: complicado né? Mas eu acho que a gente pode dar certo**_

_**Regina: vocês?**_

_**Sara: sim, eu vou encontrá-lo, hoje à noite**_

_**Regina: como assim?**_

_**Sara: ele está hospedado no Granny's e espero que não se importe de eu dormir fora hoje**_

_**Regina olha pra ela, ficando boquiaberta...**_

_**Sara: tem problema?**_

_**Regina: não! É que...**_

_**Regina se cala, desviando o olhar, olhando para as próprias mãos enquanto mexe nas unhas, calada...**_

_**Sara: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: tenho medo de você está se precipitando e sofrer...**_

_**Sara: mais do que já sofri? Ah, eu preciso arriscar Regina, não posso ter medo! Senão posso perder a oportunidade de ser feliz**_

_**Regina: eu sei Sara...**_

_**Sara fica olhando a Regina mexer as mãos, nervosamente... Sara segura a mão dela...**_

_**Sara: Regina!**_

_**Regina: o que é?**_

_**Regina olha pra ela, com uma expressão aflita...**_

_**Sara: seja sincera comigo, por que está assim? Achei que ficaria feliz por mim**_

_**Regina: eu estou feliz por você Sara, muito feliz! Eu só estou com medo!**_

_**Sara: medo de quê?**_

_**Regina: Medo de te vê sofrer! Medo de perder você!**_

_**Sara sorri, olhando pra Regina, olhando-a nos olhos, Regina desvia o olhar, mas a Sara segura o rosto dela...**_

_**Sara: olhe pra mim**_

_**Regina a encara, um pouco impaciente com a forma que a Sara insiste em olhá-la nos olhos e desarmá-la...**_

_**Sara: se eu sofrer, vai ser por que escolhi, eu vou superar! E se a questão for o medo de me perder, você nunca vai me perder Regina, você já é parte da minha vida e eu amo você, de uma forma imensa e inexplicável, não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem você!**_

_**Regina: eu sinto a mesma coisa! Eu quero que você seja feliz, e ficar assim aborrecida é egoísmo de minha parte! Eu sei disso, me desculpe por essa reação negativa!**_

_**Sara: não se desculpe, gosto que seja sincera comigo**_

_**Regina se inclina, abraçando a Sara e deitando a cabeça nos seios dela, sentindo a Sara afagar suas costas, abraçando-a...**_

_**Regina: desejo toda sorte do mundo a você! E espero que você e o César sejam felizes e se entendam... E se ele errar com você, eu o mato!**_

_**Sara: ok! Estou contando com isso!**_

_**Elas sorriem e Regina levanta o rosto, olhando-a nos olhos, estando bem próximas...**_

_**Regina: só não vá embora! Pelo menos não agora, eu não sobreviveria!**_

_**Sara segura o rosto da Regina entre as mãos...**_

_**Sara: pode apostar que eu morreria primeiro!**_

_**Sara sorri e se aproxima ainda mais, encostando os lábios nos da Regina, embora ela nunca tivesse tomado a iniciativa, sempre era beijada pela Regina e não sabia se esse gesto seria bem aceito, ela se afasta, olhando nos olhos da Regina, e a Regina morde os lábios, sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: a gente tem que parar com isso**_

_**Sara: talvez devêssemos parar mesmo**_

_**Regina: ou talvez não**_

_**Regina avança novamente, encostando os lábios nos da Sara, dando um selinho demorado, e quando a Regina força os lábios, separando os da Sara, beijando-a de forma mais intensa, Sara se afasta, olha pra Regina...**_

_**Sara: ok, precisamos mesmo parar com isso!**_

_**Regina suspira, elas ficam se olhando, os segundos parecendo eternidade, o mundo parecendo parar de girar, elas apenas escutam suas respirações. Sara passa a se sentir tentada a desviar o olhar, sempre estimulava a Regina a encará-la, mas dessa vez era diferente, Sara abaixa o olhar, e vê a Regina sorri...**_

_**Regina: olhe pra mim Sara!**_

_**Sara: Regina, isso não é justo!**_

_**Elas sorriem e a Sara volta a olhá-la nos olhos, dessa vez determinada a continuar aquilo, não se importando com as consequências... Elas se encaram por uns segundos, estando com um ar desafiador e começam a rir, se divertindo...**_

_**Regina: ok Sara, pode ir dormi fora, seu horário termina quando eu saiu do escritório! Sempre teve as noites livres! **_

_**Sara: ok!**_

_**Regina: e quando voltar, eu vou querer saber de tudo, nos mínimos detalhes!**_

_**Sara: ok, eu contarei!**_

_**Regina sorri e olha para a Clarissa...**_

_**Regina: e essa menininha linda? Vem aqui com a mamãe vem, delícia!**_

_**Clarissa sorri, se animando e se inclina, engatinhando e sorrindo, indo até a Regina...**_

_**Clarissa: mãmã**_

_**Regina: vem pitinininha, vem!**_

_**Regina se inclina e pega a Clarissa que já tinha chegado aos seus pés, ela abraça a Clarissa, dando beijos no rostinho dela, e dando cheirinhos...**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**Enquanto isso, na biblioteca...  
>Marion estava organizando uns livros, pondo numa caixa, quando escuta alguém entrar. Ela se levanta confusa, pois a biblioteca não estava aberta, ela só tinha ido lá buscar alguns livros...<strong>_

_**Marion: Olá! Quem está aí?**_

_**Ela vê um garotinho, com uniforme de escola, aparentava ter a idade do Roland, ou um pouco mais velho...**_

_**Marion: Olá! Tudo bom? A biblioteca está fechada! Cadê a sua mãe?**_

_**Ele sorri, ficando tímido e a Marion tem a ligeira impressão de que o rosto dele lhe era familiar, ele lembrava alguém, mas ela decide ignorar isso...**_

_**Marion: onde está a sua mãe?**_

"_**lá fora!" – ele fala se balançando...**_

_**Marion: ok! Qual é o seu nome?**_

"_**Ruan, e o seu?" – ele sorri pra ela...**_

_**Marion: olá Ruan, meu nome é Marion! Vamos lá até a sua mãe?**_

_**Marion segura a mãozinha dele e vai andando, saindo da biblioteca e olhando em volta, vendo umas mulheres conversando...**_

_**Marion: onde ela está?**_

_**Ruan: é aquela ali**_

_**Ele aponta e a Marion vai andando, e antes que eles chegassem lá, o Ruan grita: "Mamãe!". Chamando a atenção da mulher que vem andando em direção a ele com os olhos focados no menino...**_

"_**onde você estava meu filho?" – ela se aproxima e a Marion solta a mão do menino, sentindo o coração parar, ela olha aquela mulher, e a reconhece...**_

_**Marion: Muriel?**_

_**A mulher olha pra cima, vendo a Marion e empalidece, segura a mão do filho e o puxa, quase querendo o esconder, embora, era óbvio que não seria possível...**_

_**Marion: Muriel, você estava aqui na cidade o tempo todo? Você soube que eu voltei? Ou melhor, você ficou sabendo que eu morri? Muriel, onde você estava?**_

_**Muriel: claro que eu sabia que você tinha morrido!**_

_**Marion se apressa em abraçá-la, apertando-a e sentindo os olhos arderem, as lágrimas escorrendo...**_

_**Marion: você sabia que eu estava na cidade? Que eu estava viva? Por que não veio me procurar? Muriel, o que aconteceu?**_

_**Muriel permanece calada, olhando para a Marion, sem saber o que dizer...**_

_**Marion: ele é seu filho? Ah Muriel, foi por isso que você fugiu da minha casa? Você engravidou? Ah... Minha irmã, por quê? Você sabia que eu e o Robin sempre ajudaríamos você, sempre! Nós te ajudaríamos a criar seu filhinho, não precisava ir embora, eu e o Robin ficamos preocupados com você, e acho que ele também vai ficar chateado quando souber que esse foi o motivo de você ter ido embora daquele jeito, sem se despedir...**_

_**Muriel: Não! Não conte pra ele sobre meu filho?**_

_**Marion: como é?**_

_**Marion balança a cabeça, não entendendo aquela reação, vendo sua irmã arregalar os olhos e respirar ofegante...**_

_**Muriel: Marion, eu fico feliz por ter visto você, mas tenho meus motivos de não querer ser encontrada, me perdoe! E por favor, não conte ao Robin que me encontrou e não fale do meu filho pra ele, esqueça que me viu...**_

_**Muriel dá as costas e vai andando, segurando a mão do seu filho. Marion fica sem entender, olhando-a se afastar, até que sente o coração bater acelerado, sua respiração acelerar, ela corre atrás da Muriel e grita...**_

_**Marion: quantos anos seu filho tem?**_

_**Muriel olha para trás e volta a andar...**_

_**Marion: me responda!**_

_**Marion a alcança, segurando o braço dela com firmeza...**_

_**Marion: essa sua reação só pode ter um motivo, e eu estou pedindo a Deus pra não ser o que eu estou pensando...**_

_**Marion respira fundo...**_

_**Marion: esse filho... É do Robin não é?**_

_**Muriel se solta, voltando a andar...**_

_**Marion: eu hospedei você na minha casa e você engravidou do meu marido?!**_

_**Muriel: Marion, deixa as coisas como estão, não precisamos voltar no tempo, esqueça que me viu! **_

_**Marion fica parada, olhando o rosto do menino, e decide não discutir, foi demais para ela... Demais pra qualquer pra pessoa, tinha acabado de encontrar sua irmã, que tinha sumido e deixado um bilhete, pedindo desculpas e nunca mais ela tinha a visto, nem tivera notícia. E agora, isso! Reencontrá-la e dar de cara com uma verdade destruidora.**_


	118. Chapter 118

_**Marion estava na biblioteca, sentada num canto, no chão, a cabeça encostada nos joelhos, enquanto abraçava a si mesma e chorava sem parar... Decepcionada, traída, magoada, ferida... Jamais imaginaria tal possibilidade, tinha aberto as portas de sua casa para abrigar a sua irmã no momento que ela mais precisou, quando a reputação da mesma estava toda jogada aos ventos, os indelicados boatos de que a Muriel era uma vadia corriam pelo vilarejo e a Marion simplesmente lhe ofereceu ajuda, abrigo.  
>E imaginar que sua bondade seria recompensada desta forma, sendo enganada e traída dentro de seu próprio lar. A decepção era demais para ela aguentar, não era uma traição comum, não estava decepcionada apenas com um marido infiel. Ela estava totalmente decepcionada por ser uma traição vinda de sua irmã, de mesmo sangue, sua família...<br>Marion levanta o rosto, começando a sentir raiva, ela passa as mãos no rosto, enxugando as lágrimas com força, capaz de machucar a si mesma, e ela levanta do chão, andando determinada. Não deixaria aquilo barato! Precisava falar com o Robin...**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**Enquanto isso, na casa da Regina...  
>Regina e Sara terminam de almoçar, ainda conversando coisas aleatórias...<strong>_

_**Sara: fiz uma surpresa pra você!**_

_**Regina: oba! É de comer?**_

_**Sara sorri e se levanta andando até a geladeira e abre, pegando um prato com um pudim, com calda caramelada, Regina já olha sorrindo, lambendo os lábios de forma infantil e desejosa...**_

_**Regina: ai que delícia! Sarinha!**_

_**Sara: sabia que ia gostar!**_

_**Regina: tá feliz né? Por que vai se encontrar com o César e está aí... Me fazendo agrados!**_

_**Sara: mais ou menos isso**_

_**Regina: que venham mais encontros com ele então!**_

_**Elas ficam rindo e vão comendo...**_

_**Regina: quem adora pudim é o Robin, separa um pedaço generoso e põe numa vasilha, vou levar pra ele lá no trabalho!**_

_**Sara: ok!**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**Minutos depois, Sara entrega a vasilha pra Regina que vinha descendo as escadas. Regina pega a bolsa e pega a vasilha, vai andando pela sala e olha para a Clarissa que estava dormindo no chão...**_

_**Regina: essa menina tá com essa mania agora, dormindo ali no chão, e já percebeu que ela sempre dorme naquele mesmo cantinho? Sempre!**_

_**Sara: sim, tão fofinha!**_

_**Regina: vou lá, tenho que levar isso pro meu amor e ir trabalhar!**_

_**Sara: bom trabalho!**_

_**Regina: obrigada minha linda! Até mais tarde!**_

_**Elas se despedem e Regina caminha até o carro, entrando e pondo a bolsa e a vasilha no banco do carona...  
>Enquanto isso...<br>Marion vai chegando ao local de trabalho do Robin, ela entra na empresa e vai até a recepção...**_

_**Marion: Boa tarde! Quero falar com o Robin**_

"_**ok, tudo bom Marion?" – a recepcionista sorri enquanto disca no telefone o ramal da sala do Robin...**_

_**Marion: tudo sim, obrigada!**_

_**A recepcionista sorri e já vai falando ao telefone: "Robin? A Marion está aqui... ok! Vou avisar, tchau!" – ela põe o telefone no gancho enquanto fala: "Ele disse que você fosse até lá na sala dele"**_

_**Marion: obrigada!**_

_**Marion vai andando e para em frente à porta da sala do Robin respirando fundo, ela fecha os olhos e os abre ao mesmo tempo em que abre a porta, fechando-a atrás de si, assim que entra. Robin se assusta com a força da batida e se levanta, olhando pra ela...**_

_**Robin: Oi Marion, aconteceu alguma coisa?**_

_**Marion: sim**_

_**Marion vai andando olhando-o nos olhos e chega perto dele rápido demais, não dando tempo do Robin raciocinar ao sentir uma tapa forte no rosto, ele cambaleia para trás, tomado pelo impacto e pela surpresa. Ele põe a mão no rosto, sentindo arder sua pele e doer seu ouvido, tendo recebido a tapa mais forte que uma mulher poderia ter dado, parecia até força masculina. Ele a olha com os olhos arregalados, vendo uma expressão fria no rosto dela, os lábios dela contraídos formando uma linha, e a respiração ofegante...**_

_**Robin: Marion, o quê? Por quê?**_

_**Marion: você acha que as coisas erradas ficam encobertas para sempre?**_

_**Robin: do que você está falando?**_

_**Marion o olha, balançando a cabeça negativamente, não contendo o ódio que apenas crescia dentro dela e ela sem pensar duas vezes, joga toda a sua força em seu braço e o bate no rosto novamente, atingindo-o novamente, desprevenido. Robin dessa vez demora mais para se recuperar, ele fixa os olhos no chão, focando o nada e apenas esforça a mente procurando uma razão que pudesse explicar...**_

_**Marion: você e a Muriel... Na nossa casa!**_

_**Robin levanta o rosto, sentindo seu coração disparar, sentindo o efeito da adrenalina no corpo, ficando tremulo... **_

_**Robin: como? Marion! Como você soube?**_

_**Marion: eu encontrei com ela aqui em StoryBrooke! Hoje!**_

_**Robin: e ela simplesmente contou tudo a você?**_

_**Marion: não Robin! Foi bem pior que isso... Eu conheci o seu filho!**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**Regina vai dirigindo devagar, chegando à rua do trabalho do Robin, ela continua dirigindo devagar, quando vê a Marion sair pela porta, parecendo estar apressada, Regina franze as sobrancelhas, estranhando a presença da Marion ali, e ao ver o Robin sair correndo atrás da Marion, ela decide parar o carro, mantendo uma certa distância, podendo vê-los... Regina desliga o carro e continua olhando, vendo aquela cena pra lá de esquisita, o Robin segurando os braços da Marion que se sacudia, se soltando e aparentemente eles estavam numa discussão. Marion parecia furiosa. Regina sente seu coração acelerar ao ver o Robin abraçar a Marion, estando visível o quanto a Marion recusou aquele gesto, empurrando-o de forma quase violenta. Regina respira fundo, não ia deixar simplesmente aquele assunto a atormentar, já que tinha presenciado aquilo, precisava ir até lá.  
>Regina anda, ainda os olhando, irritada por não consegui a atenção deles, por mais que ela se aproximasse parecia está invisível, ela se aproxima o bastante para começar a ouvir as vozes...<strong>_

_**Marion: não toque em mim com essas suas mãos imundas! Eu odeio você Robin, eu jamais vou te perdoar...**_

_**Robin: Marion...**_

_**Regina: o que está acontecendo aqui?**_

_**Marion e Robin se viram, olhando a Regina com cara de assustada, correndo os olhos de um para o outro, sua expressão começando a demonstrar angústia ao vê-los calados parecendo querer poupá-la de alguma coisa...**_

_**Marion: Robin, esse assunto não nos pertence mais, explique para a Regina... Agora eu só quero que você me escute bem, a partir de hoje não me dirija a palavra, nunca mais! Eu sei que você é pai do Roland, e ele ama você e só por isso, eu não vou atrapalhar a relação do meu filho com o pai, farei isso por ele, mas toda questão familiar e escolar que eu precisar tratar, eu falarei com a Regina, pra mim você está morto! O Roland é meu filho e filho da Regina, se eu pudesse tirar você da vida dele eu tiraria, mas não posso fazer isso!**_

_**Marion se vira pra Regina e a olha com uma expressão abatida...**_

_**Marion: sinto muito Regina! Não queria que você tivesse presenciado isso, você merecia saber de uma forma mais tranquila, mas não tenho condições de sentir pena de você e nem empatia, eu já tenho muita carga para carregar sozinha, uma ferida que vai demorar a se curar. Eu só peço que você escute o Robin e independente do que você decidir fazer, por favor, continue sendo mãe do meu filho, não o abandone, ele te ama demais e eu não vou aguentar ver meu filho sofrer sentindo a sua falta...**_

_**Regina apenas escuta, olhando pra Marion, vendo o rosto dela, uma expressão de profunda tristeza e amargura, e ela assiste a Marion perder a compostura, chorando de forma incontrolável e de repente começar a correr, Regina apenas olha pra ela, vendo-a se afastar, sentindo uma sensação horrível, por mais triste que fosse ver a Marion naquele estado, agora poderia ser pior, era a sua vez! Estava na hora de ela saber o motivo e temia que acontecesse o mesmo com ela, não estava preparada para sentir essa dor, essa tristeza...**_

_**Robin: Regina...**_

_**Regina se vira rapidamente, encarando os olhos do Robin, vendo-o com uma expressão triste e dolorosa de se ver, ela podia ver que ele também estava sofrendo e vê-lo assim só piorou a dor em seu coração...**_

_**Robin: Regina, eu não sei como começo a te contar isso**_

_**Regina: comece pelo começo, obviamente**_

_**Robin: só vamos pra um lugar mais reservado**_

_**Robin anda, passando pela Regina e a segura pelo braço, praticamente arrastando-a com ele até chegarem a umas árvores que tinha ali perto que davam entrada para floresta. Robin se posiciona na frente da Regina, olhando para baixo, incapaz de olhar nos olhos de sua mulher...**_

_**Robin: Regina**_

_**Robin leva uma das mãos até o próprio rosto, amaciando a testa, parecendo estar procurando as palavras ou incapaz de dizê-las...**_

_**Regina: Robin, por favor! Me explica o que está acontecendo...**_

_**Robin: algo aconteceu, mas foi no passado, há anos! Quando eu era casado com a Marion, antes mesmo de termos o Roland**_

_**Robin olha pra Regina, ele aperta a boca fechando-a e respirando fundo...**_

_**Robin: a Marion tem uma irmã e numa determinada época, essa garota morou com a gente e... **_

_**Robin respira fundo...**_

_**Robin: bom, amor... Eu quero que saiba que aquele Robin, aquele homem cretino não existe mais! Eu sei que eu provo isso a você todos os dias, mas vai ser difícil de ouvir o que tenho pra te dizer, meu amor...**_

_**Regina já se sentia tremula, a ansiedade tomando conta de seu corpo, e a cada segundo que o Robin se calava, ela pensava em tragédias diferentes...**_

_**Robin: eu tive um caso com a irmã da Marion**_

_**Regina abre a boca, sendo tomada pela surpresa, ela franze as sobrancelhas e leva as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo a boca e o nariz, ainda mantendo os olhos nos dele e continua respirando, ouvindo o som da respiração aumentar por causa do eco que se formava dentro de suas mãos. Robin a olha, vendo a reação dela, sabendo que isso só era o começo, ele temia perdê-la, não podia perdê-la...**_

_**Robin: bom, isso durou alguns meses, eu acho que mais ou menos uns três meses e de repente a Muriel foi embora...**_

_**Robin percebe a Regina se encolher ao ouvir o Robin proferir o nome da mulher...**_

_**Robin: ela foi embora e nos deixou uma carta dizendo que não achava correto nos incomodar e que iria embora, e se virar sozinha... Bom, eu nunca mais tive notícias dela, até a esqueci com o tempo, eu me esqueci da culpa que aquele erro me causava... A Marion também desistiu de encontrá-la, e não sabíamos dela... Até hoje!**_

_**Regina: ela está aqui?**_

_**Regina solta os braços, deixando-os rente ao corpo, embora ela estivesse inconscientemente apertando as próprias pernas, tentando desviar a dor emocional, passando a sentir algo físico...**_

_**Robin: sim, a Marion a viu... E Regina, o pior vem agora, meu amor... me perdoa envolver você nisso eu não tinha noção, amor, eu não sabia que esse erro tinha gerado uma consequência enorme, uma consequência viva!**_

_**Regina: o que você está tentando me dizer, Robin?**_

_**Robin: a Muriel tem um filho, e ao julgar pelo que a Marion soube, ele é meu filho.**_

_**Regina dá dois passos para trás, desequilibrando-se, Robin se aproxima rapidamente e a segura, sendo empurrado logo em seguida, ele a olha desesperado, percebendo a Regina se distanciar...**_

_**Robin: Regina!**_

_**Regina: não toque em mim!**_

_**Regina ergue as mãos, deixando-as retas em defesa, indicando querer distância. Ela fica olhando pra baixo, respirando ofegante...**_

_**Robin: me perdoa meu amor, por favor, eu errei com a Marion, isso foi há tanto tempo. E eu não sabia que ela, que a Muriel estava grávida, na verdade isso nunca me passou pela cabeça**_

_**Regina: coitada da Marion! Como você pôde fazer isso Robin? A irmã dela! Isso me dá nojo!**_

_**Robin: Não! Amor, não fala assim, não sinta nojo de mim... Regina, eu nunca fui infiel com você, eu a amo enlouquecidamente, nunca cogitei trair você, foi um erro do passado, nem deveria te afetar, mas infelizmente aconteceu! E agora... eu...**_

_**Regina: eu não posso perdoar isso**_

_**Robin: Regina! Não! Amor! Não! Olha pra mim, Regina! Olha pra mim!**_

_**Robin se aproxima, segurando o rosto da Regina e ela o empurra, mas ele a segura com força, forçando o rosto dela para olhá-lo...**_

_**Robin: amor, eu sei que você está nervosa, mas, por favor, tenta pensar em nós! Nós dois sempre fomos felizes, eu amo você e sempre fui fiel a você e leal a você... **_

_**Regina começa a chorar, fechando os olhos, ainda com o rosto quase espremido entre as mãos do Robin, ele a olha, vendo-a chorar, ele encosta a testa na dela, chorando junto com ela, compartilhando a dor que ela estava sentindo. Robin tinha prometido nunca mais fazê-la sofrer e estava assistindo a promessa ser quebrada, vendo-a chorar daquele jeito.**_

_**Regina: você tem um filho com essa mulher**_

_**Regina fala com a voz embargada, ainda chorando, falando aquilo em voz alta só aumentou a dor em seu peito, e como doía. **_

_**Robin: a gente pode superar isso meu amor, não me deixe... Por favor, eu não posso perder você, não por algo que eu tenha feito no passado! **_

_**Regina: Robin! Me solta!**_

_**Robin afasta o rosto do dela, olhando-a nos olhos, vendo a Regina chorar. Ele a solta, olhando-a sem saber exatamente o que fazer e a observa levantar as mãos na altura do peito, posicionando-as, juntando-as e Robin sente o coração parar quando percebe a Regina segurar o anel que estava em seu dedo anelar e ela continua chorando, não podendo mais limitar o choro ao silencio, era audível a dor que ela estava sentindo, chorando e respirando de forma desordenada, às vezes puxando o ar de forma alarmante, parecendo que estava prestes a desabar...**_

_**Robin: não! Não faz isso amor!**_

_**Regina puxa a aliança, passando-a pelo primeiro nó do dedo e o Robin segura os pulsos dela, impossibilitando-a de continuar o que estava fazendo...**_

_**Regina: me solta!**_

_**Robin: não amor, não faz isso!**_

_**Regina ouve o Robin falar com a voz desesperada, chorando como uma criança. E ele cai de joelhos na sua frente, segurando uma das mãos dela, a mão que há alguns meses, ele tinha pedido em casamento. Robin vai empurrando o anel de volta e beijando os dedos dela, beijando a aliança...**_

_**Robin: não o tire de seu dedo, não faça isso! Não me deixe Regina! Por favor! Eu não vou aguentar isso, ficar sem você, por favor...**_

_**Robin a abraça, com o rosto pressionado na barriga dela, ela mantém as mãos pairando no ar, sem saber onde colocá-las, sem saber como reagir...**_

_**Regina: você agora tem esse assunto para resolver, não deveria se preocupar comigo, vá atrás dessa mulher, resolver as pendências com ela, conheça seu filho, depois você me procura.**_

_**Robin olha pra cima, dando tempo de vê a Regina tirar a aliança de forma rápida, e ele se levanta, abraçando-a apertado, suspendendo-a, ela continua parada, sentindo os pés saírem do chão, mas ela continua imóvel...**_

_**Robin: eu não preciso resolver isso agora, e como assim não deveria me preocupar com você? Meu amor! Você é a única que realmente me importa! O resto eu resolvo depois, primeiro preciso estar bem com você...**_

_**Regina: me põe no chão Robin**_

_**Robin a obedece, olhando para ela...**_

_**Regina: não estou em condições de...**_

_**Robin: eu sei, foi muita coisa, eu entendo... Mas pense um pouco, se acalme e vamos conversar em casa mais tarde! Ok?**_

_**Regina: não quero conversar com você hoje, preciso de um tempo!**_

_**Robin: Regina!**_

_**Regina: eu preciso de um tempo!**_

_**Regina estende a mão, tentando entregar o anel para ele, ele olha pra mão dela e apenas chora...**_

_**Robin: por favor, amor... Não faz isso... Não faz isso meu bebê! Eu amo você!**_

_**Regina: pegue!**_

_**Robin: Regina**_

_**Regina: pegue!**_

_**Robin olha pra ela, vendo o rosto dela com uma expressão vazia, ela tinha parado de chorar, mas ele sabia que aquilo era uma pausa, ele sabia que o seu erro estúpido, estava afetando a única mulher que realmente amou na vida e que ela estava sofrendo, podia ver a dor nos olhos dela. Ele abre a mão, e ela entrega o anel, colocando-o em sua mão evitando tocá-lo, Regina se vira, andando rapidamente e corre, sentindo seu coração doer a cada batida, e ela libera o choro novamente, correndo de forma desordenada e sem forças, chorando, sofrendo... Robin a assiste se afastar e ele desiste, prefere esperar ela se acalmar...**_


	119. Chapter 119

_**Regina vai dirigindo com uma mão, enquanto tenta enxugar as lágrimas com a outra. Dirigindo devagar para não se envolver em um acidente. Ela para o carro em frente ao seu escritório e desce do carro, batendo a porta e corre para dentro...  
>Tinker estava sentada digitando enquanto segurava uma barra de chocolate em uma das mãos, ela se assusta ao ouvir a porta se abrir, mas o susto só aumenta quando ela se depara com aquela imagem. Regina. Chorando. Semblante desesperado.<br>Tinker se levanta num salto, soltando o chocolate em cima da mesa e corre ao encontro da Regina, mal dando tempo de segurá-la, quando a Regina perde as forças, caindo nos braços da Tinker, ambas caindo sentadas no chão...**_

_**Tinker: o que aconteceu Regina?**_

_**Regina: o Robin...**_

_**E ela continua chorando, Tinker começa a respirar ofegante, sem saber do que se tratava, mas seu instinto feminino começando a lhe causar raiva do Robin, odiando-o sem ao menos saber qual era o motivo...**_

_**Tinker: Regina, você quer que eu te leve pra sua casa? Não tem condições de você trabalhar desse jeito**_

_**Regina: não...**_

_**Regina ergue o rosto, olhando pra ela. Regina passa as mãos no rosto, enxugando-o e olha pra Tinker...**_

_**Regina: eu quero ir pra sua casa, não posso aparecer assim na minha casa, por causa da Sarinha... Ela está plenamente feliz, ela encontrou o homem que ela ama, o César, e eles estão se acertando, ela tem um encontro com ele hoje à noite! Se eu chegar nesse estado em casa, posso apostar que ela não vai querer sair... E eu quero que ela vá, ela está tão feliz!**_

_**Regina vai falando, a sua voz embargada, seu olhar pesado, angustiada...**_

_**Tinker: eu entendo... Você tem um coração de ouro Regina! Ok! Vamos para minha casa**_

_**Tinker se levanta e estende as mãos, ajudando a Regina a se levantar do chão.  
>E em poucos minutos, a Tinker desliga os computadores, as luzes, fechando a prefeitura e indo para o carro, abrindo a porta do carona para Regina entrar. Tinker dar a volta, entrando no carro e vai dirigindo...<strong>_

_**Tinker: depois eu volto pra buscar o seu carro, trancou ele direito?**_

_**Regina pega a chave do carro de dentro da bolsa, pondo a mão pra fora da janela e apertando no botão de travar o carro, vendo as lanternas do carro dela piscarem, indicando que agora estava devidamente travado.**_

_**Regina: sim, tranquei!**_

_**Elas sorriem, embora nenhuma das duas estivessem em clima para diversão...**_

_**(*********************************)**_

_**Regina estava sentada na cama da Tinker, com um copo vazio, já tinha bebido toda a água que a Tinker tinha lhe dado. Tinker pega o copo e o põe no criado-mudo.**_

_**Tinker: ok Regina, pode começar a me explicar?**_

_**Tinker fala enquanto se senta na cama também, ficando junto da Regina...**_

_**Regina: posso falar de uma vez, sem explicações específicas?**_

_**Tinker: pode**_

_**Regina: Marion tem uma irmã. Ela se chama Muriel. Ela morou com o Robin e a Marion quando eram casados, antes de terem o Roland. Robin teve um caso com a Muriel. Muriel sumiu. Marion a encontrou hoje de manhã aqui em SB. E descobriu tudo, sobre o caso deles e o pior, o Robin tem um filho com essa mulher.**_

_**Tinker: what?**_

_**Tinker fala fazendo tanta expressão facial que até parecia forçado, ela fica olhando pra Regina, ainda com o rosto incrédulo.**_

_**Regina: é verdade!**_

_**Tinker: o filho é dele?**_

_**Regina: até onde se sabe, sim. Embora não se tenha certeza.**_

_**Tinker: Meu Deus! Mas e como vocês vão resolver isso?**_

_**Regina: eu não tenho nada pra resolver, é problema do Robin!**_

_**Tinker: Regina, o que está querendo dizer? Não vai apoiá-lo?**_

_**Regina: não**_

_**Tinker: mas por que não? Ah Regina! Não quero defender o Robin, mas a traição foi com a Marion. Ele foi um canalha! Cafajeste! Safado! Ordinário! idiota! Mas foi tudo isso com a Marion!**_

_**Regina fica olhando pra Tinker, sentindo-se constrangida pelo fato de ter reagido da forma mais dramática possível, vendo a amiga conseguindo ter um pensamento prático sobre aquilo. Talvez por não ter sido com ela.  
><strong>_

_**Regina: ah Tinker... Você não entende**_

_**Tinker: Regina, eu sei que foi um baque, que foi duro, mas isso foi uma consequência de um erro do passado do Robin, você não pode abandoná-lo, não quando esse mesmo homem aceita você! Ama você, mesmo sabendo do teu passado!**_

_**Regina fica olhando pra Tinker e involuntariamente ela vai escondendo uma mão por baixo da outra, tentando esconder o fato de que ela havia tirado a aliança, mas esse gesto só fez atrair a atenção da Tinker para suas mãos, que ao perceber a falta da aliança, segura a mão da Regina, trazendo-a para perto do rosto...**_

_**Tinker: o que você fez?**_

_**Regina apenas suspira, franzindo as sobrancelhas, aflita... Tinker vai colocando a mão da Regina próximo ao rosto da Regina, praticamente encostando...**_

_**Tinker: isso aqui não foi demais não? Você sempre vai agir de forma impulsiva? Nunca vai aprender com os próprios erros?**_

_**Regina fica olhando nos olhos da Tinker, deixando as lágrimas rolarem, ainda encarando o rosto acusador da amiga...**_

_**Tinker: tirar um anel do dedo foi fácil não foi? Agora você por acaso pensou no que isso representa? Pensou como será a sua vida sem o seu marido? Sem o homem a quem foi predestinada e que sem ele, não há chance de felicidade verdadeira pra você? Pensou nesses meros detalhes?**_

_**Regina puxa a mão e a põe no peito, tentando parar a dor que sentia no coração... Ela se deita na cama, chorando. Tinker a olha, arrependendo-se de ter sido tão dura com a amiga, piorando o desespero dela. Tinker se deita ao lado da Regina, vai tirando os cabelos dela do rosto, pondo atrás da orelha e apenas olha pra ela, tentando confortá-la, acariciando-a, ouvindo a Regina chorar...**_

_**Regina: eu não posso ficar sem ele**_

_**Tinker: eu sei disso Regina**_

_**Regina: eu o amo**_

_**Tinker: eu sei amiga**_

_**Regina: eu acho que eu partir o coração dele**_

_**Tinker: sim, mas o seu coração também estava partido! Ele entenderá!**_

_**Regina: ele se ajoelhou, me implorou pra não tirar a aliança e eu simplesmente tirei...**_

_**Tinker: ele vai entender isso também amiga, foi por impulso**_

_**Regina: mas eu estou arrasada, Tinker... Ele teve um filho com ela. E se for pensar direito, esse garoto é o primogênito dele. Isso me dói tanto. Eu já tinha me acostumado ao fato de ele ter tido o Roland primeiro. Mas minha vontade de verdade, era ter sido mãe do primeiro filho dele, eu queria ter sido mãe de todos os filhos dele, sabe... Pode soar egoísmo, mas eu sinto um amor enorme pela Clarissa e saber que é a minha primeira filha e ele é pai dela, aumenta meu amor por ele, por que ele me deu minha primeira filha, e eu queria que o Robin se sentisse assim comigo também, olhar pra mim e me amar por ter dado o primeiro filho para ele.**_

_**Tinker: me perdi um pouquinho no que você disse, mas acho que entendi. Regina, independente disso, o Robin a ama, e ele é incapaz de sentir isso por qualquer outra, mesmo tendo uns dez filhos por aí, ele jamais seria capaz de amar alguém como ama você! É extremamente impossível, vocês se pertencem, foram feitos um para o outro e não no sentindo da frase clichê! No sentido real, no sentido mágico, quando pus o pó de fada em você, ele só te levaria a um único ser nesse mundo inteiro que seria perfeito para você e tanto você quanto ele, seriam incompletos e vazios se estivessem separados!**_

_**Regina a ouve, parando de chorar, sentindo o coração bater cheio de amor novamente, ouvindo aquelas palavras...**_

_**Regina: eu o amo!**_

_**Tinker: e ele ama você! Simples assim! Regina, eu não quero apontar erros, mas você precisa entender, que o Robin a aceita acima de tudo, passando por cima do seu passado, ele está construindo uma família e uma vida com essa nova Regina, ele nem se quer para pra pensar em quem foi a Evil Queen, ele olha nos seus olhos e só vê Regina, só vê sua alma... Você agora está diante de um passado do Robin, ele também teve um passado Regina e infelizmente você tem uma parte de culpa nisso**_

_**Regina: como assim?**_

_**Tinker: quando te levei na taverna e você não entrou, você arruinou a vida de vocês! Eu até cheguei a duvidar que vocês teriam outra chance, mas graças a Deus vocês tiveram... O Robin, assim como você, tinha um vazio enorme na alma, esse vazio era a falta de você, ele ainda não sabia disso, mas sempre foi a falta de você. E você, por sua vez, preenchia seu vazio com o ódio pela Snow, depois passou a preencher seu vazio com um amor doentio pelo Henry, amando-o de forma errada, despejando toda uma vida de expectativas e angustias numa criança, era carga demais para o Henry carregar, tanto que ele apenas se afastava. Você pode perceber que depois que o Robin entrou na sua vida, tudo se equilibrou e hoje vemos um Henry feliz e louco por você, amando-a e sendo amado de forma saudável. Agora imagine as coisas que o Robin fez pra preencher o vazio dele! Pense em como era desesperador se sentir vazia, lembra-se?**_

_**Regina: sim, era esmagador**_

_**Tinker: o Robin sentia o mesmo, era o castigo de vocês! Ele se tornou ladrão, ele traia a esposa, ele vivia em aventuras pela floresta. Quando na verdade Regina, ele estava procurando você!**_

_**Regina vai mexendo na mão, acariciando o dedo em que deveria estar a aliança, ela olha a marquinha que já tinha se formado, sentindo falta do anel ali...**_

_**Tinker: vocês precisam conversar e enfrentar isso juntos!**_

_**Regina: eu sei, mas ainda estou muito abalada. Posso dormir aqui hoje?**_

_**Tinker: claro que pode!**_

_**Regina: preciso dar um jeito de ir buscar a Clarissa, mas olha como estou! Não posso aparecer assim...**_

_**Tinker: pede pra Sara trazer ela pra cá, diz que eu estou com problemas e que você vai dormir aqui. Quando ela chegar com a menina, eu abro a porta e a recebo, digo que você precisou dar uma saída. Fala com ela pelo whatsapp, é melhor**_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**Regina se levanta para pegar o celular...**_

_**Tinker: vou lá buscar o seu carro, quer que eu compre alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina: não, obrigada!**_

_**Tinker: volto rápido, mas se tiver fome pode comer, fica a vontade!**_

_**Regina: ok, pega minha chave lá na bolsa...  
><strong>_

_**Regina observa a Tinker sair do quarto e ela vai digitando uma mensagem no celular, no whatsapp...**_

_**Regina- "Oi Sarinha linda! Faz um favorzão pra mim amor?"**_

_**Sara- "Claro, qualquer coisa por vc!"**_

_**Regina- "não diga uma coisa dessa! Kkkk"**_

_**Sara- "não duvide de minha palavra"**_

_**Regina- "ok, vamos deixar pra flertar quando estivermos perto uma da outra... kkk, sim... a Tinker está com alguns probleminhas com o Rick e me pediu pra ficar com ela, qndo vc for sair para dar... ops! Para conversar com o César, você traz o meu nenénzinho pra cá, no apt da Tink?"**_

_**Sara- "sim, pode deixar... vou deixar jantar para o Robin e levo a Clarissa pra vc! Rsrs"**_

_**Regina- "ok meu bem! Obrigada! Era só isso mesmo... Beijos"**_

_**Sara- "beijos e manda beijo para a Tink, espero que tudo melhore!"**_

_**Regina bloqueia o celular e se deita na cama, pensativa...**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**As horas se passam...  
>Sara estava terminando de se arrumar, decidindo ir um pouco mais cedo, ela desce para a cozinha, levando a bolsa de bebê e ela olha pra Clarissa no chão, toda arrumadinha e engatinhando, tinha tirado a tiara do cabelo e estava enganchada no pescoço, a Clarissa ia puxando zangada e resmungando. Sara sorri e vai até ela, ajoelhando-se perto dela e ajeitando a tiarinha de tecido, pondo de volta no cabelo da Clarissa...<strong>_

_**Sara: pronto menina braba!**_

_**Sara escuta a porta se abrir e ela se levanta, vendo o Robin entrar...**_

_**Sara: Oi**_

_**Robin: cadê a Regina?**_

_**Sara: na casa da Tinker, ela não te avisou?**_

_**Robin olha pra Sara, vendo-a toda arrumada e muito bonita, sorridente e plenamente feliz e o Robin se lembra da noite especial da Sara, percebendo que a Regina talvez tenha lhe poupado da notícia...**_

_**Robin: ah sim, eu tinha me esquecido...**_

_**Sara sorri...**_

_**Sara: deixei o jantar pronto pra você, qualquer coisa você pode me...**_

_**Sara para de falar, tinha o hábito de estar sempre disponível mas dessa vez seria diferente, Robin sorri pra ela, tentando mostrar o máximo de naturalidade...**_

_**Robin: eu sei me virar, Sarinha, apenas divirta-se! Você merece descanso e merece ser feliz!**_

_**Sara sorri e sem pensar ela se aproxima do Robin, o abraçando de forma carinhosa, Robin a envolve nos braços e a beija no alto da cabeça. Sara se afasta sorrindo...**_

_**Sara: você é um homem maravilhoso, fico muito feliz pela Regina, por ela ter encontrado você e eu sonho em viver um amor tão lindo quanto o de vocês e estou me entregando a essa história com o César por que desejo ter isso que você tem com a Regina!**_

_**Robin respira fundo, tentando segurar o sofrimento, aquelas palavras da Sara com certeza era bondosas e bem intencionadas mas foram dita na pior das horas, apertando o coração do Robin...**_

_**Robin: você será muito feliz! por que você merece!**_

_**Sara: obrigada! Vou levar a Clarissa pra Regina, elas vão dormir lá, na verdade todas as mulheres dessa casa vão abandonar você hoje, Robin**_

_**Sara fica rindo da própria piada, olhando o Robin ri de forma forçada. Ela pega a Clarissa e quando vai passar pelo Robin, ele segura o braço dela, a fazendo parar de andar, ela o olha confusa...**_

_**Robin: deixa eu segurar minha filha um pouco, é rápido.**_

_**Sara: claro**_

_**Ele a pega nos braços, dando um beijo demorado no rosto da filha, segurando a cabecinha dela enquanto permanece beijando-a e a balançando devagar em seu braço, sentindo o cheirinho de bebê. Robin fecha os olhos, não conseguindo controlar as lágrimas, que desciam silenciosas... Ele olha pra Clarissa e sorri ao vê-la sorrindo para ele. Um sorriso largo, dando pra ver os dentinhos da menina. Clarissa leva a mão até o rosto do Robin e o toca...**_

_**Clarissa: papa**_

_**Robin desfaz o sorriso, sentindo aquele toque lhe causar formigamento e sua vista ser invadida por uma claridade, uma luz branca e causando-lhe lembranças, quase como um filme, vendo a Regina sorrindo, momentos simples que o trouxeram felicidade, vendo o rosto da Regina, feliz, expressando todo amor que ela sentia por ele e como ela se sentia amada perto dele. Robin percebe que pelos ângulos que via as cenas, não era possível ele ter visto aquilo na realidade. Não eram memórias. Clarissa estava lhe mostrando coisas. Robin a olha, voltando a ver o rosto da Clarissa mas a conexão havia sido interrompida, Clarissa agora estava olhando para a Sara e esticando-se para ela. Robin a entrega para a Sara...**_

_**Sara: que fofo! Robin, elas voltaram pra você amanhã...**_

_**Sara sorri e vai andando, deixando-o para trás... Sozinho. Naquela casa enorme.**_


	120. Chapter 120

_**Robin escuta a porta se fechar e continua em pé no meio da sala, olhando em volta, sentindo-se sozinho. A casa parecia tão vazia. E estava vazia de fato. A solidão que isso causava era torturante. Robin se senta no sofá, vendo uns brinquedinhos no tapete, ele sorri pegando um dos brinquedos e fica olhando, sabendo que aquele era o preferido da Clarissa, inclusive estava todo marcado com as mordidinhas da Clarissa, ela adorava torturar aquele bichinho com mordidas malvadas. Robin se levanta, andando, subindo as escadas e entra no quarto, vendo a cama toda arrumada, ele se senta, vai passando a mão na cama, acariciando-a, pausando a mão na parte onde a Regina costumava dormir. Ele rapidamente pega o travesseiro dela, abraçando-o e cheirando, sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos dela, aquele cheirinho gostoso. Ele fecha os olhos, ainda respirando no travesseiro, tentando permanecer sentindo-a indiretamente.  
>Robin solta o travesseiro, e começa a tirar os sapatos, tirando a roupa toda e se dirige ao banheiro. Ele entra no boxe, ligando o chuveiro e indo para debaixo da água, molhando-se, imóvel, deixando a mente vagar, lembrando-se de cada uma das palavras da Regina. Robin apoia as mãos na parede, encostando a testa nas mãos e começa a chorar. Sua mente o torturando, trazendo apenas as piores cenas do dia. "Isso me dá nojo!". Ouvir aquelas palavras da boca dela, isso tinha sido mais doloroso que qualquer apunhalada, qualquer agressão, mais dolorido que as tapas da Marion. E em seguida ver a Regina tirar a aliança, era algo inacreditável. Jamais ele imaginaria passar por tal coisa. Robin continua chorando, indagando coisas na mente. Por que a Regina tinha que ser tão dura? Como ela conseguiu olhar pra ele de forma tão fria? Quando na verdade, ele tinha certeza que ela o amava. Ele sabia que esse assunto lhe causaria problemas com a Regina, mas não esperava que ela tomasse aquela atitude. Será que ela estava pondo um fim no relacionamento?<br>Robin chorava ainda mais, começando a transferir a tristeza para outro patamar, sentindo raiva. Da Marion. Da Muriel. De si mesmo. Da Regina.  
>Robin grita, desabafando, tentando libertar a si mesmo daquela sensação horrível. Ele não consegue controlar o desespero e quando se da conta, tinha esmurrado a parede e nem se lembrava de quantas vezes tinha feito isso. Os nós de seus dedos estavam roxos e machucados, tamanha a força que ele tinha investido contra a parede. Ele sacode a mão, gritando de raiva e dor.<strong>_

_**Robin: ah Regina! Regina! Sua desgraçada! Eu não vou perder você! Você é minha!**_

_**(********************************)**_

_**Robin termina de vestir um calção, ele sorri se lembrando da idiotice que tinha feito quando decidiu usar o shampoo, o sabonete e o perfume da Regina, ele fica rindo sozinho, sentindo aquele cheiro gostoso exalar de si mesmo. Quando na verdade, ele preferia sentir esse cheiro vindo dela. Ele se abaixa, pegando o casaco e vasculhando o bolso, pegando a aliança da Regina. Robin se deita na cama, e fica olhando para aquele anel delicado, a circunferência tão pequena que nem parecia pertencer a uma pessoa adulta, ele vai colocando no dedo mínimo e sorri quando o anel para no primeiro nó de seu dedo. Ah! As delicadas mãos da Regina! Os dedinhos finos e pequenos! Ele vai girando o anel ali no dedo, admirando-o, sim, aquele anel era lindo, mas perdia todo o seu encanto por estar separado da mão dela.  
>Robin se estica, pegando a calça que estava jogada no chão e pega o celular, desbloqueando-o e se decepcionando quando não vê nenhuma ligação, nenhuma notificação. Nada além de nada. Ele vai até as chamadas e liga pra Regina, colocando o celular no ouvindo, ouvindo os toques agudos indicando que estava chamando, mas sem resposta. Ele escuta a voz da secretária eletrônica e encerra a ligação. Respira fundo, sabia que a Regina tinha pedido um tempo, mas, ele não conseguiria resistir, não conseguiria respeitar esse pedido. Robin abre o whatsapp, vendo que a Regina esteve online há pouco menos de 1 hora, ele decide digitar...<strong>_

_**Robin- "Amor, estou em casa. E confesso que foi um choque perceber que você não estava. Venha pra casa, por favor! Precisamos conversar"**_

_**Robin envia, fica olhando para a tela, torcendo para que ela responda e seu coração quase para quando ele vê o status dela mudar para "online" e logo em seguida suas mensagens ficarem com os dois vistos na cor azul. Robin sente o coração acelerado e espera, mas apenas se decepciona ao ver o status dela mudar para "visto hoje às 20:31". Robin começa a digitar novamente...**_

_**Robin- "Amor, se você está cogitando a ideia de passar um tempo sem me ver, acho injusto que você saia da sua casa. As coisas de nossa filha estão todas aqui, se for o caso, eu arrumo algum lugar para ir. Mas você tem que ficar aqui em casa. Não é isso que eu quero, mas se for assim que você decidir fazer, eu saiu de casa."**_

_**Robin envia, vendo a Regina ficar online novamente, ele revira os olhos, sabendo que ela estava lendo e simplesmente o ignorando, ele aproveita o momento que ela está online e vai digitando...**_

_**Robin- "Regina, a gente realmente precisa conversar, independente da decisão que você tomar, nós precisamos conversar, nós tínhamos planos, nós temos a Clarissa, você mandou a Sara levar ela pra você, mas ela é minha filha também!"**_

_**Robin envia, mas continua digitando...**_

_**Robin- "Você precisa ouvir o tenho pra dizer amor, eu sei que essa história é perturbadora, mas eu não sabia da existência desse filho, não contei sobre isso a ninguém por que achei que ficaria no passado. Eu só quero que você saiba que você é a mulher da minha vida! Eu amo você e vou lutar por você, não irei simplesmente deixar você ir. Eu quero você! Eu preciso de você! E eu terei você de volta! Entendeu?! Você não pode simplesmente sumir e me mandar ficar longe, por que eu não vou ficar longe. Eu QUERO você!"**_

_**Robin observa os dois vistos azuis, indicando que a desgraçada estava lendo, mas não iria responder. Ele bloqueia o celular e o põe no criado-mudo, desistindo...**_

_**(**********************************)**_

_**Robin termina de jantar e lavar os pratos que tinha usado. Ele vai para a sala, pensando em ligar a TV, mas desiste, sabendo que não haveria nada que pudesse distraí-lo. Ele sobe as escadas, passando pela porta de seu quarto e indo para o quarto da Clarissa. Ele entra e vai olhando em volta, vendo o quartinho lindo e delicado de uma verdadeira princesinha. Ele sorri, indo até o berço e pegando uma fraldinha, levando até o rosto e cheirando, era incrível como seu olfato era aguçado, causando-lhe memórias apenas com o cheiro. Robin fica de olhos fechados, pensando no que tinha acontecido mais cedo, o fato de sua filha ter lhe proporcionado cenas agradáveis, ele franze as sobrancelhas tentando formar alguma definição do que foi aquilo. Magia? Coincidência? Ou tudo aquilo foi coisa de sua cabeça?  
>Robin suspira, seja lá o que fosse aquilo, tinha lhe afagado, dando-lhe uma tranquilidade, esperança. Robin vai saindo do quarto da filha, indo para o seu quarto, ele encosta a porta e se deita na cama, abraçando o travesseiro da Regina e ao sentir o cheiro dela, ele sente todo seu corpo pedir por ela, ele já tinha se acalmado, mas ao apagar a luz e sentir o cheiro dela, todo o sofrimento tinha voltado à tona. Robin se encolhe, deitando-se em posição fetal, agarrado ao travesseiro da Regina e deixa a tristeza transbordar, deixando as lágrimas rolarem, chorando até dormir vencido pelo cansaço.<strong>_

_**(***************************)**_

_*****HORAS ANTES*** / ***DAQUELA MESMA NOITE*****_

_**Sara vai andando devagar, carregando a Clarissa em seu braço, levando a bolsa de bebê. Tinha decidido ir andando, pois estava sentindo uma ansiedade absurda com o encontro daquela noite e imaginou que uma caminhada a ajudaria a se acalmar. Ela vai entrando no condomínio onde a Tinker morava e vai subindo as escadas.  
>Sara bate na porta da Tinker enquanto sorri para a Clarissa...<strong>_

_**Sara: chama a mamãe coisa gostosa, chama... Mamãe? Mamãe?**_

_**Clarissa: mãmã**_

_**Clarissa vai dando tapas na porta imitando a Sara, a Sara sorri e segura a mão da Clarissa, fechando-a e batendo na porta, ensinando-a a dar "murrinhos" na porta...**_

_**Sara: bate na porta Calissa...**_

_**A Clarissa vai batendo na porta com a mão fechada e dando risadinhas, Sara começa a rir ao perceber que as batidas da menina não causava nenhum som, por falta de força. Ambas se assustam quando a Tinker abre a porta de repente...**_

_**Tinker: aff... Sou tão feia assim?**_

_**Sara começa a ri...**_

_**Sara: claro que não, Nós só estávamos distraídas, derrubando sua porta**_

_**Tinker: percebi, achei que iam derrubar mesmo**_

_**Sara: cadê a Regina?**_

_**Tinker: ela deu uma saidinha, mas você pode ir, eu fico com essa bolinha branquela!**_

_**Sara sorri e vai entregando a Clarissa para a Tinker, em seguida entregando a bolsa...**_

_**Sara: bom, eu vou lá... Espero que você esteja melhor! Vai dar tudo certo ok?**_

_**Tinker: ah obrigada amor! Vai lá se divertir e já sabe né? Está intimada a contar tudo, sem poupar os detalhes sórdidos!**_

_**Sara: eu sei, vou contar sim... Tchau!**_

_**Tinker: tchau**_

_**Tinker sorri e fecha a porta, entrando e jogando a bolsa da Clarissa em cima do sofá, indo até o quarto...**_

_**Tinker: pronto mommy! Cheguei!**_

_**Tinker fala com voz fina e a Clarissa ao ver a Regina, ela sorri sacudindo as perninhas e os bracinhos, dando gritinhos animados... Regina se levanta da cama, apaixonada pela filha e caminha até ela, oferecendo-lhe seu sorriso mais amoroso e sincero...**_

_**Regina: Oi minha pitinininha! Que saudade!**_

_**Clarissa: papa**_

_**Regina quase para de sorri ao ouvir sua filha chamar pelo pai sem nenhuma razão aparente...**_

_**Regina: vem pra mamãe, vem**_

_**Clarissa: papa papa**_

_**Regina suspira, pegando a filha no braço...**_

_**Tinker: a Clarissa tá no team Robin!**_

_**Regina: ah! Vai se ferrar Tinker!**_

_**Regina se senta na cama, já levantando a blusa junto com o sutiã e posiciona a Clarissa próxima a seu peito, oferecendo-lhe e a Clarissa, como sempre, aceita, mamando enquanto olha pra Regina com aqueles olhinhos grandes e da mesma cor dos olhos do seu pai...**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**César vai conferindo a hora pelo relógio de parede, olhando para o quarto que não parecia ser romântico, mas teria que servir. Ele confere a mesa, organizando os talheres novamente só para passar o tempo, destampa a panela, sentindo o cheiro da macarronada que tinha comprado e tampa novamente. Gostaria muito de dar uma noite melhor para a Rachel, mas as condições não permitiam. César escuta a porta bater e ele dá uma conferida rápida em si mesmo pelo espelho, olhando-se, estava vestido com uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa pólo com listras brancas e verdes, estava perfumado e bonito. Ele caminha quase correndo e abre a porta, admirando-se com o que vê.  
>Sara estava vestida com uma blusa branca de botões e com alças largas e um pouco abaixo de seu peito já começava uma saia preta de cintura alta, colada no corpo, evidenciando as curvas de seu corpo, a vida tinha sido muito generosa em presentear a Sara com uma cintura tão fina e logo abaixo, um quadril largo e bonito. A saia cobria até o meio de suas coxas, dando pra ver um pouco de suas coxas lindas. E enfim, uma sandália de salto. César sorri estranhando o fato de o salto tê-la deixado alta, ele era acostumado a vê-la tão frágil e pequenina e vê-la vestida assim o fez perceber que agora ele estava lidando com uma mulher. <strong>_

_**César: Rachel, você está linda! Divinamente linda!**_

_**Sara sorri timidamente e ao mesmo tempo tinha um olhar de luxúria, era difícil acompanhar as reações dela, já que ela sempre mantinha uma postura sensual, aquilo já fazia parte dela...**_

_**Sara: obrigada! Você também está lindo!**_

_**Ele segura a mão dela, puxando-a para dentro e a abraça apenas com esse braço, dando-lhe um beijo na boca enquanto empurra a porta e tranca, sem parar de beijá-la, ele logo envolve os dois braços em volta dela, beijando-a apaixonadamente...**_

_**César: eu senti tanto a sua falta!**_

_**Sara: eu também **_

_**César: quero recompensar tudo, quero fazer de você a mulher mais feliz desse mundo!**_

_**César a suspende, e vai dando alguns passos até se jogar com ela na cama, Sara sorri, pondo as mãos no rosto dele e o olha de forma maliciosa, quase hipnotizando-o...**_

_**César: Rachel! Não comece com isso!**_

_**Sara sorri...**_

_**Sara: isso o quê?**_

_**César: você sabe! Eu não quero que use seus truques! Eu quero amar você, quero fazer amor com você e quero te dar prazer!**_

_**César sorri para ela, vendo-a revirar os olhos...**_

_**César: o que foi? Tá desdenhando de mim?**_

_**Sara: não! Só acho que você nunca vai saber lidar com toda a sensualidade que eu tenho para oferecer!**_

_**César abre a boca, não acreditando no que ouviu...**_

_**César: como é que é?**_

_**Sara começa a rir e ri ainda mais quando sente o César lhe fazer cócegas...**_

_**César: não fique se achando não, por que quando eu peguei você, você era uma menininha virgem! Assustada e tímida! E eu amei você, amo você de todos os jeitos!**_

_**Sara: eu também amei você e o amo!**_

_**César: eu estou morrendo de saudades!**_

_**César vai desabotoando os botões da blusa da Sara, abrindo-os rapidamente. Ele puxa a blusa dela, tirando-a de dentro da saia e abre a blusa dela, vendo os seios pelo decote do sutiã, César afunda o rosto entre eles, beijando-os, deslizando os lábios de um lado até o outro, beijando cada centímetro da sua pele, causando-lhe arrepios. Sara fecha os olhos, sentindo os beijos do César e sentindo sua pele se arrepiar, era tão gostoso, ela podia jurar que já estava molhada. Nunca mais tinha sido tocada dessa forma e além da saudade do César, também havia a necessidade do corpo. César vai se levantando, trazendo-a consigo, deixando a Sara sentada e ele vai tirando a blusa dela. César se levanta, ficando em pé e vai tirando a camisa, olhando-a nos olhos, vendo a expressão do rosto dela, era notável o quanto ela estava desejando aquilo e poder ver isso, o deixou ainda mais excitado. Ele mal podia acreditar que estava prestes a fazer amor com a Rachel, sua Rachel. A primeira e única mulher que ele amou em toda a sua vida. César se ajoelha no chão, pegando o pé da Sara e vai tirando a sandália, olhando pra ela e sorrindo, pegando o outro pé e repetindo o processo, deixando-a descalça.**_

_**César: você é linda!**_

_**Sara sorri vendo o César levar o pé dela até a boca e beijá-lo, deslizando os lábios e a língua pelas suas pernas enquanto distribui beijos pela extensão de sua pele. Sara apoia as mãos na cama, inclinando-se e jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto sente o César beijar suas pernas. Sara morde os lábios, soltando alguns gemidos, sentindo o César lamber sua coxa, levantando mais a saia. César solta as pernas dela e vai tirando a calça, ficando apenas de cueca. Ele vai subindo na cama, passando um braço pelas costas da Sara, na altura da cintura e a suspende, levando-a mais para trás na cama. César vai se deitando em cima dela, ainda com a mão nas costas dela, abrindo o sutiã apenas com uma mão e ela se deita, César beija entre os seios dela, segurando o sutiã com os dentes e o puxa, tirando-o, e jogando-o para o lado, olhando os seios dela, lindos, perfeitos, os mamilos rosados e rígidos. Sara fica olhando para o César, vendo os olhos dele fixos em seus seios, admirando-os. Ele lambe os lábios e se inclina, segurando um dos seios e abocanhando-o, apertando-os com as mãos enquanto chupa o mamilo dela, ouvindo a Sara gemer, arqueando as costas, tentando deixar os seios cada vez mais à disposição do César.  
>César permanece ali, chupando e lambendo os seios dela, dedicando um tempo a eles, deixando a Sara excitada e ansiosa, aquela demora a torturando...<strong>_

_**Sara: César...**_

_**César não responde, continua beijando-a, ele levanta o rosto, vendo a Sara de olhos fechados, com a boca entreaberta, enquanto respira ofegante, ele a beija na boca, sugando os lábios dela e enfiando a língua, beijando-a de forma feroz e desesperada, sendo correspondido na mesma intensidade. César se levanta, ajoelhando-se e segura a saia dela, puxando-a, despindo-a, vendo-a vestida numa calcinha preta pequena, ele sorri e a Sara descaradamente levanta as pernas, com os pés na cama e joelhos dobrados, ela sorri olhando pra ele e vai lentamente abrindo as pernas, César sorri, observando-a e vê a Sara deslizar as mãos nos seios, apertando-os e descendo uma das mãos pela barriga, enfiando-a dentro da calcinha, César morde os lábios, olhando a movimentação da mão dela dentro da calcinha, vendo-a se masturbar...**_

_**César: você passou muito tempo fazendo isso não é? Hoje você vai sentir um pau gostoso fodendo você!**_

_**Sara sorri e quando o César vai se inclinar para deitar em cima dela, a Sara o impede, pondo o pé no meio do peito dele...**_

_**Sara: tenha calma! **_

_**César sorri, sabendo dos joguinhos dela, ele suspira e a olha... Sara vai tirando a calcinha e volta a posição que estava, deixando as pernas bem abertas, e escuta o César soltar um gemido, olhando para ela daquele jeito, aberta, molhada.**_

_**César: Rachel!**_

_**Sara: você não teve coragem de ir me buscar César, você me deixou sofrer achando que eu tinha sido abandonada por você**_

_**César: mas eu não te abandonei, eu te amo!**_

_**Sara: eu sei que você me ama, mas você precisa pagar! Pelo sofrimento que me causou!**_

_**César olha pra ela, e vê a mão da Sara descer novamente para sua vagina, masturbando-se, torturando-o, ele precisava tocar nela e ter que esperar era o maior castigo que ela poderia lhe dar... César vai tirando a cueca, segurando o pênis ereto e vai o acariciando, movimentando a mão, descendo e subindo, ainda olhando a Sara se tocar daquele jeito gostoso...**_

_**Sara: é isso que você quer?**_

_**César: eu quero você!**_

_**Sara: então implore!**_

_**César: por favor, Rachel **_

_**Sara: por favor o quê?**_

_**César: me deixa tocar você, eu estou implorando!**_

_**Sara sorri, levantando a mão, esfregando os dedos uns contra os outros, mostrando-o o quanto ela estava molhada...**_

_**Sara: eu deixo você chupar meu dedos**_

_**César se inclina, desesperado, segurando a mão dela e abocanhando os dedos dela, chupando-os de forma violenta, fazendo barulho e lambendo-os até não sobrar nada... Sara o observa com um sorriso satisfeito, ele solta a mão dela...**_

_**César: Rachel, eu estou enlouquecendo, por favor... por favor... me deixa tocar você!**_

_**Sara: vem, me faça lembrar de como era antes, me faça gozar!**_

_**César desaba o corpo sobre o dela, agarrando-a e a beijando no pescoço, segurando o pênis e posicionando-o, penetrando-a devagar, ouvindo os gemidos da Sara se intensificar e ele olha pra ela, vendo-a com as sobrancelhas franzidas e ele sorri, sabendo que aquele desconforto só teria uma explicação: ela não tinha praticado sexo recentemente. César vai empurrando-se devagar, lutando contra suas próprias necessidades. Ao estar todo dentro dela, ele acaricia o rosto dela, olhando-a nos olhos, recebendo um sorriso lindo.**_

_**César: eu amo você!**_

_**Sara: e eu amo você!**_

_**César sorri, fechando os olhos, movimentando-se, saindo de dentro dela e voltando a se empurrar para dentro novamente, ele sente a Sara envolver as pernas em volta dele, e ele continua movimentando-se devagar, desfrutando daquilo, ouvindo-a gemer, ele olha pra ela, vendo-a de olhos fechados, ele sorri, sentindo-se feliz. E a Sara abre os olhos, parecendo estar assustada...**_

_**Sara: César**_

_**César olha pra ela confuso...**_

_**César: o que foi meu amor?**_

_**Sara: eu me esqueci de te dizer uma coisa**_

_**César vai diminuindo o ritmo, permanecendo parado dentro dela... Sara sorri, parecendo estar guardando um segredo...**_

_**Sara: eu acho que vamos precisar nos proteger, eu... Eu posso ficar grávida!**_

_**César: isso não é hora de brincar Rachel!**_

_**Sara: eu estou falando sério César, eu fui curada! Se não tomarmos cuidado, eu ficarei grávida!**_

_**César olha pra ela e abre um sorriso enorme, não conseguindo disfarçar a alegria que tinha invadido sua alma...**_

_**César: isso é verdade?**_

_**Sara: sim**_

_**César: não vamos nos proteger porra nenhuma! Tudo que eu quero nesse mundo é ter um filho com você!**_

_**Sara o olha um pouco apreensiva, por mais que ela desejasse um filho, aquele não era o momento ideal...**_

_**Sara: César, eu...**_

_**O César põe a mão na boca dela, tampando-a...**_

_**César: shii! Caladinha!**_

_**Sara sorri, não podendo lutar contra ele, e ela fecha os olhos, sentindo o César acelerar os movimentos, entrando e saindo de dentro dela, intensificando os movimentos e ao perceber a Sara se entregando, ele tira a mão da boca dela e só ouve gemidos, ele afunda o rosto no pescoço dela, beijando e chupando enquanto continua movimentando-se, rápido, forte, sentindo o corpo pequeno dela totalmente entregue. César continua os movimentos até sentir a Sara contorcer-se embaixo dele, gemendo alto, chamando pelo seu nome enquanto goza. Sara sorri, sentindo-se satisfeita, não podendo acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, ela estava mesmo nos braços do homem que ela amava, o seu príncipe, o César. Sara morde os lábios, ainda sentindo-o se movimentar com força e precisão, fodendo-a, gemendo, desesperado, perdendo-se no corpo dela e ela o abraça forte quando o sente gozar dentro dela, arfando, ainda dando beijos no pescoço dela, ele ergue o rosto e a beija na boca, abraçados...**_

_**César: eu senti falta disso! Senti falta de você!**_

_**Sara: eu também!**_

_**César: eu não vou deixar você ir embora nunca mais! A vida me deu mais uma chance e eu quero você pra sempre na minha vida!**_

_**Sara: eu amo você!**_

_**E eles se beijam na boca, suados, cansados, mas ainda não estavam nem de longe, saciados... **_


	121. Chapter 121

**_Regina para o carro em frente à sua casa, olhando para ela, sabendo que encontraria o Robin. Regina suspira, vendo a hora pelo painel do carro. Eram 6h20min._**_**  
><strong>_**_Regina encosta-se ao banco, lembrando-se da noite anterior, não tinha conseguido dormir direito, por dois motivos:_**_**  
><strong>_**_1- Não conseguia parar de pensar no Robin, imaginar ele sozinho na casa. Imaginar toda essa situação. Enfrentar essa realidade._**_**  
><strong>_**_2- A Clarissa tinha escolhido essa noite para acordar inúmeras vezes, chorando e chamando pelo papai. O que era muito estranho, uma vez que, era sempre a Regina quem a consolava durante a noite._**_**  
><strong>_**_Regina olha para trás, vendo a Clarissa totalmente entregue ao sono, dormindo no BebêConforto, com a chupeta na boca. Regina respira fundo e sai do carro, fecha a porta tentando não fazer barulho e em seguida abre a porta de trás, soltando o cinto que prendia a Clarissa e a segura nos braços, fecha a porta e vai andando com a menina, indo para o interior de sua casa._**

**_Regina abre a porta silenciosamente, entrando e fechando a porta devagar. Ela vai andando, olhando ao redor, temendo ser surpreendida pelo Robin em algum lugar da casa. Regina sobe as escadas, levando a Clarissa até o quarto, pondo a menina adormecida dentro do bercinho. Regina a cobre e liga o ventilador de teto, saindo do quarto logo em seguida._**_**  
><strong>_**_Regina fica uns segundos parada em frente a porta de seu quarto, e quando decide entrar, ela o faz silenciosamente, girando a maçaneta com cuidado e ela abre a porta, já dando pra ver o Robin deitado na cama. Ah! O Robin! Deitado ali, encolhido, agarrado ao travesseiro dela. Regina o olha e sente seu coração se apertar, ela fecha a porta e se aproxima da cama, vendo o semblante aflito do Robin, dormindo. Tendo uma expressão triste no rosto. Regina se deita devagar, tentando não acordá-lo, ela fica de lado, olhando pra ele que estava deitado da mesma forma, virado para ela, Regina apoia a cabeça no próprio braço, pois seu travesseiro estava com ele. Ela ergue a mão, aproximando-a do rosto dele e o toca delicadamente. Ah! poxa vida! O amor que ela sentia por ele era mais forte que tudo aquilo, toda essa confusão e vê-lo assim, doía tanto. Regina acaricia o rosto dele e ele se mexe, tirando a mão que estava entre as coxas e pondo em um lugar mais visível e a Regina interrompe o carinho, tendo sua atenção voltada para a mão dele. Regina observa a mão do Robin, machucada, os nós dos dedos arroxeados, e no seu dedo mínimo estava sua aliança, Regina sorri sentindo-se triste, ela segura a mão dele e vai puxando o anel, esse movimento faz o Robin abrir os olhos, acordando._**_**  
><strong>_**_Robin observa a Regina pegar a aliança e colocar de volta em seu dedo, ela olha pra ele e sorri..._**

**_Regina: isso me pertence!_**

**_Robin sorri..._**

**_Robin: ele nunca deveria ter saído de seu dedo_**

**_Regina: eu sei_**

**_Robin: Regina..._**

**_Robin franze as sobrancelhas, sem saber se o que sentia era tristeza ou alívio..._**

**_Regina: Robin, me desculpe, eu sei que eu fui muito dura e talvez um pouco exagerada_**

**_Robin: não precisa se desculpar meu amor, apenas volte pra mim_**

**_Regina: eu estou aqui... E nunca irei sair, eu amo você!_**

**_Robin sorri e se aproxima dela, abraçando-a, enfiando o rosto no pescoço dela e a aperta, abraçando a Regina desesperadamente, não queria soltá-la nunca mais. O medo de perdê-la tinha sido a sensação mais angustiante que ele já havia sentido na vida. Na sua vida inteira._**_**  
><strong>_**_Robin vai beijando o pescoço da Regina, sentindo o cheiro dela, aliviado por estar ali com ela, por ela ter voltado, ele vai passando a mão pela lateral do corpo dela, puxando-a mais para perto, enquanto a beija no pescoço, subindo os lábios até a orelha dela, deixando os lábios encostados no ouvido dela..._**

**_Robin: eu amo você! Não sobreviveria sem você!_**

**_Robin sussurra enquanto vai passando a mão na coxa dela, levantando o vestido, quando sente a Regina segurar sua mão, parando-o... Robin ergue o rosto, olhando para ela, confuso..._**

**_Regina: Robin, eu... Nós temos algumas coisas para resolver, ainda estou um pouco chateada com tudo isso, eu não vou abandonar você, mas agora eu não... eu..._**

**_Robin tira a mão, afastando-se dela, sentindo o coração ser dilacerado. Ela estava lhe dizendo não. Ela não queria ser tocada por ele._**_**  
><strong>_**_Regina vai se sentando na cama e o Robin permanece deitado, sua mente confusa e seu coração doendo. Tinha passado a noite mergulhado em amargura e ele sabia que só conseguiria superar aquele medo de perder a mulher que ele tanto ama, se fizesse amor com ela, confirmando que ela o ama, que ela ainda o deseja, que aquilo tudo passaria. Mas a Regina disse não._**

**_Regina vai se levantando, andando para o banheiro..._**

**_Regina: vou tomar um banho_**

**_Robin: ok_**

**_Regina entra no banheiro, deixando a porta aberta e ela vai se despindo, jogando as roupas e peças íntimas na cesta de roupas. Ela vai até o boxe, ligando o chuveiro e entrando na água, molhando os cabelos, precisando daquele banho tranquilizador._**_**  
><strong>_**_Robin permanece imóvel na cama, ainda triste e chocado, até que ele se levanta, indo para o banheiro. Ele olha o vidro embaçado, ouvindo a água e sabendo que bem ali ao lado estava a Regina, nua. Robin pega a escova de dentes e vai escovando os dentes, sentindo-se cada vez mais tentado a entrar naquele boxe e a pegar nem que fosse a força. Robin guarda a escova, e encara o vidro embaçado, indeciso, sem saber se esse ato apenas a afastaria mais. Então, ele tira o calção e abre o boxe, entrando e fechando-o. Regina se assusta e se vira, ficando de frente para o Robin, ela o encara, olhando pra cima, nos olhos dele. Eles permanecem calados, trocando um olhar aflito, Robin dá um passo em direção a ela e ela recua, não tendo para onde fugir, encostando-se na parede. Robin encosta o corpo no dela e segura o rosto dela entre as mãos, olhando-a nos olhos..._**

**_Robin: meu amor, eu preciso de você_**

**_Regina: Robin, eu... eu estou tão chateada!_**

**_Robin: eu sei, a gente vai resolver tudo isso, só me deixe amar você, por favor_**

**_Regina: Robin..._**

**_Robin: eu não vou suportar esse afastamento, eu preciso fazer amor com você, minha vida depende disso, só me sinto amado e desejado,_****_eu só encontro paz, quando estou dentro de você!_**

**_Robin se inclina, colando os lábios nos dela, sentindo a respiração quente dela e ele a beija, roçando os lábios, fechando os olhos, ele sente as mãos dela irem para seu peito e o empurra devagar..._**

**_Regina: Robin, não..._**

**_Regina fala quase como se estivesse doendo, as sobrancelhas franzidas e seu corpo inteiro dizendo o contrário, sim, ela o queria. Queria mais que tudo, mas algo a mantinha resistente. Estava chateada com aquele assunto e uma parte de seus pensamentos eram inseguros. Robin continua segurando o rosto dela, olhando-a nos olhos, vendo o contraste dos sinais que o corpo dela dava, com a palavra que saia de sua boca._**

**_Robin: Regina, não diga não para mim, por favor meu amor! Eu não irei suportar... Não posso imaginar o fato de não poder tocar você, eu preciso de você! Eu amo você e estou necessitando desesperadamente do seu corpo, dos seus lábios, do seu gosto, do seu cheiro, da sua pele... Eu quero você, agora! Quero fodê-la contra essa parede até esquecer de tudo que aconteceu, esquecer da cena que vi, você tirando sua aliança, preciso esquecer disso!_**

**_Regina: Robin_**

**_Regina sussurra o nome dele, demonstrando o quanto estava precisando dele também, o quanto ela o queria, indo além de sua resistência..._**

**_Robin: diga sim, Regina_**

**_Regina o olha nos olhos, e olha para os lábios do Robin, vendo-os entreabertos, ansiosos, pedindo-lhe permissão para prosseguir, ela não podia negar que ela o desejava e o queria. Regina o abraça, subindo as mãos pelas costas dele, sentindo a água caindo neles e ela lambe os lábios, olhando-o nos olhos novamente..._**

**_Regina: sim Robin, sim... Faça amor comigo!_**

**_Robin se inclina, colando os lábios nos dela de forma violenta, invadindo sua boca com sua língua, beijando-a da forma mais intensa e desesperada possível, Regina tendo um pouco de dificuldade de dar conta daquele beijo, ela apenas retribui, tendo os lábios conduzidos por ele, ela abre mais a boca, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, dando-lhe mais acesso ao interior de sua boca, sentindo o Robin explorar sua boca com a língua enquanto a abraça tão apertado que lhe dificultava a respiração. Regina solta um gemido alto, ao mesmo tempo que solta o ar, e puxa o ar novamente, precisando respirar e ao mesmo tempo irritando-se com essa necessidade humana, ela não queria interromper o beijo. Robin vai beijando o queixo dela, ciente de que se a beijasse na boca com toda aquela veracidade, seria capaz de matá-la. Ele vai deslizando os lábios, descendo para o pescoço e a Regina inclina a cabeça, deixando seu pescoço livre para ele, e o Robin vai lambendo, dando algumas chupadas impiedosas, não se importando de que aquilo deixaria marcas. Robin vai se abaixando, distribuindo beijos pela clavícula, por entre os seios dela, até que ele fica ajoelhado, segurando a Regina pela bunda, apertando-a e trazendo-a para frente enquanto beija a barriga dela, lambendo, chupando. Regina olha pra baixo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dele enquanto respira ofegante, excitada.  
>Robin sem aviso, segura a dobra interna do joelho dela e suspende, deixando-a aberta e logo em seguida, ele beija a vagina dela, Regina geme sentindo a língua do Robin girar em volta de seu clitóris e depois lambê-la por inteiro, chupando-a, sugando os lábios da sua vagina e depois concentra-se no clitóris dela, chupando-o de forma insistente e intensa. Regina sente os músculos da sua barriga se contraírem, ela agarra os cabelos dele, puxando com força e o empurrando contra ela, enquanto ela se esfrega no rosto dele, sentindo o Robin deixar a língua dura e para fora para que ela conduzisse aquilo, Regina continua se esfregando, gemendo, até que sente suas pernas perderem a força, ela só não cai por que ele a segura. Robin vai se levantando, vendo a Regina toda contraída, ofegante e de olhos fechados, ainda desfrutando das sensações pós orgasmo, ele a abraça, encostando o rosto no dela e deixando os lábios no ouvido dela...<em>**

**_Robin: você tem um gosto maravilhoso! Não posso viver sem isso!_**

**_Regina apenas geme, sentindo o Robin chupar o lóbulo de sua orelha, Regina vai deslizando a mão pelo peito dele, cravando as unhas enquanto vai baixando a mão, passando pelo abdômen dele. Robin sibila, soltando um som alto ao fazer aquilo, sentindo dor, Regina volta a mão, invertendo-a e subindo, arranhando-o, assistindo o Robin se contorcer e sibilar, excitado e sentindo dor ao mesmo tempo. Ela sorri e o olha nos olhos, Robin morde os lábios olhando pra ela..._**

**_Robin: está me punindo?_**

**_Regina apenas sorri, deixando sua expressão um tanto diabólica, sensualmente diabólica. Robin geme ao sentí-la segurar seu pênis ereto. Regina morde os lábios enquanto o massageia, segurando-o com a mão fechada e subindo e descendo a mão, passando o polegar pela cabeça do pênis dele, acariciando-o..._**

**_Regina: você me magoou Robin_**

**_Robin: eu sinto muito amor, me perdoa! Se eu soubesse que aquilo te machucaria, jamais teria feito, mas eu nem conhecia você!_**

**_Regina aperta o pênis dele, aumentando a pressão das carícias, vendo o Robin franzindo as sobrancelhas, excitado e ao mesmo tempo desconfortável, Regina sorri e o Robin sente um calafrio ao ver aquele sorriso, nem tendo tempo de imaginar o porquê, já sente a Regina o apertar com uma força suportável, mas desconfortável..._**

**_Robin: Regina..._**

**_Regina: em quantas bucetas você enfiou esse pau, Robin?_**

**_Robin: Ai! Regina! Isso dói!_**

**_Regina: por acaso tem chances de aparecer mais filhos seus?_**

**_Robin: não sei... A-ai Regina!_**

**_Robin segura o pulso dela, apertando-a, tentando pará-la..._**

**_Regina: eu só não arranco o seu pau por que ele é muito gostoso e me dá muito prazer!_**

**_Robin: não importa o passado, não importa quantas eu tenha comido... Hoje eu pertenço a você!_**

**_Regina: você era um cafajeste! Um safado!_**

**_Robin a olha nos olhos, sentindo a mão dela se afrouxar, interrompendo aquela tortura e ele sente o pênis pulsar, parecendo querer sentir aquela pressão novamente, mas não na mão dela, ele queria fodê-la..._**

**_Robin: eu ainda sou safado Regina, a diferença é que hoje eu sou safado com você e é somente você que eu quero!_**

**_Robin segura o braço dela e a gira, encostando-a com força na parede, Regina geme ao sentir o impacto, sentindo seus seios pressionados contra a parede. Robin segura os cabelos dela, puxando-os e virando o rosto dela e a beija na boca, enquanto segura os seios dela com a outra mão, apertando-os com força, Regina solta uns gemidos dentro da boca dele, sentindo o Robin descer a mão pela sua barriga e a tocar na vagina, masturbando-a, esfregando os dedos nela..._**

**_Robin: eu só quero você!_**

**_Robin vai dando tapinhas na vagina dela, batendo no clitóris, Regina geme sentindo aquela pressão gostosa, o tesão aumentando de forma torturante..._**

**_Regina: Robin, me fode!_**

**_Robin: fala pra mim que nunca mais você vai me deixar_**

**_Regina: Robin, para de falar e me fode!_**

**_Robin esfrega os dedos com força na vagina dela, masturbando-a e para o movimento..._**

**_Robin: fale!_**

**_Regina: eu nunca mais vou deixar você! Nunca mais! Nunca mais!_**

**_Robin sorri e passa um dos braços em volta dela, na altura da cintura, trazendo o quadril dela mais para trás, deixando-a empinada, e com a outra mão, ele segura o pênis e o conduz para dentro dela, penetrando-a de uma vez, empurrando fundo, ouvindo a Regina soltar um grito rouco. Ele segura o quadril dela com força e começa a sair de dentro dela, e antes que saísse tudo, ele empurra-se pra dentro dela novamente, ouvindo-a gemer, vendo os músculos da bunda dela balançarem com o impacto e ele sorri, adorando a sensação, adorando a vista e ele faz novamente, começando a se movimentar mais rapidamente, contraindo-se para frente, segurando o quadril dela e investindo com força, metendo, fodendo-a, ouvindo os gemidos altos da Regina, entre alguns gritos que ela dava quando o impacto era forte e fundo dentro dela..._**

**_Robin: fala que me ama, Regina_**

**_Regina: eu te amo Robin!_**

**_Robin: você é minha! Saiba disso! Você é minha!_**

**_Regina: sim, eu sou sua!_**

**_Regina continua com o rosto colado na parede, uma das mãos segurando o braço do Robin, apertando-o com as unhas e a outra mão na parede, sentindo o Robin a foder com força, ela franze as sobrancelhas, mordendo os lábios enquanto geme, sentindo-o tão fundo, tão forte, machucando-a de forma gostosa. Então ele para, Regina logo começa a rebolar, girando o quadril contra o pênis dele, sentindo-o fundo, Robin fica olhando pra ela, vendo os movimentos dela e ele a bate na bunda, com força..._**

**_Robin: você é uma menina muito má quando quer, sua cachorra!_**

**_Regina geme, ainda rebolando, sentindo o local onde recebeu a tapa arder, por ter sido uma tapa forte e na pele molhada. Robin continua parado, apenas apertando-se dentro dela, vendo a Regina rebolar e mover-se para frente e para trás, causando impactos. Robin a bate novamente, ouvindo-a soltar um gritinho fino..._**

**_Robin: isso! Rebola gostoso nesse pau! Rebola! Cachorra!_**

**_Regina continua rebolando, esfregando-se, gemendo. Quando sente o Robin sair de dentro dela e antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele a vira, deixando-a de frente para ele e segura os braços dela, levando-os para cima dos ombros dele, ela o abraça e o sente a suspender, abrindo as pernas dela e a penetrando novamente, ele a encosta na parede e já começa a se movimentar, fazendo-a subir e descer, fodendo-a com força, batendo fundo. Eles ouvindo apenas a água, os gemidos dos dois e os barulhos de seus corpos se chocando, Robin passa a se movimentar de forma frenética, sentindo a Regina o apertar por dentro e o agarrar, apertando a mão entre os cabelos dele e ela grita, gozando, ofegante... Robin continua no mesmo ritmo, mas não aguenta muito tempo, gozando também, arfando e gemendo, diminuindo o ritmo, abraçando-a..._**

**_Robin: eu amo você Regina, nós somos pra sempre, ouviu? Pra sempre!_**

**_Regina: sim_**

**(*********************)**

**MODO FLASHBACK ON**

**Robin estava sentado num banco que tinha no terreno de sua casa. Pensativo. Olhando ao redor, vendo sua casa um pouco distante dali. Era um terreno generoso, nem tudo ali lhe pertencia, mas não havia ninguém que viesse reclamar pelo espaço. Simplesmente dava entrada para a floresta. Tornando o lugar um pouco solitário para se morar.  
>Robin tinha relutado muito antes decidir formar uma família e se casar com a Marion, no fundo ele sabia que não seria capaz de fazer mulher nenhuma feliz, já que suas ambições individuais geralmente eram colocadas em primeiro plano. Mas, ele havia se apaixonado por ela, e se tivesse que se casar com alguém, ela seria perfeita. E foi por isso que se casou com ela.<br>Robin desperta de seus pensamentos quando escuta os passos de alguém. Ele se vira e vê a Muriel, vindo com um balde aparentemente vazio, já que ela o balançava de forma engraçada...**

**Robin: Oi bonitinha! Não me diga que a Marion fez você vir buscar água!**

**Muriel: na verdade, eu me ofereci, preciso ajudar de alguma forma...**

**Robin sorri, observando-a, ela tinha um corpo lindo, uma pele morena clara, e seus cabelos longos e volumosos apenas completavam aquele conjunto perfeito, ela era absurdamente linda.  
>Robin continua olhando-a, vendo ela se aproximar da fonte, pondo o balde no chão e pegando o outro balde que estava amarrado com uma corda, ela joga o balde menor na fonte e se inclina, olhando para baixo, logo em seguida, ela vai puxando a corda e ao tirar o balde, ela despeja a água no outro. Robin começa a gargalhar quando percebe que ela não tinha pego nem se quer metade da água que o balde suportava. Ela o olha e sorri, sabendo que estava fazendo papel de boba. Ele se levanta e caminha até ela...<strong>

**Robin: ei bonitinha! a água que você pegou não enche nem um copo**

**Muriel: eu acho que joguei errado**

**Robin pega o balde e sorri...**

**Robin: deixe ele posicionado assim, está vendo? Agora jogue-o!**

**Robin fala enquanto vai fazendo, ensinando-a, ele puxa a corda, trazendo o balde cheio e virando-o no outro balde, ele sorri e entrega o balde pra ela...**

**Robin: sua vez!**

**Muriel revira os olhos, parecendo ser tudo tão óbvio, mas ela vergonhosamente erraria... Ela se vira, posicionando o balde da forma como ele ensinou e ela se inclina, jogando o balde e desequilibrando-se, Robin tomado pelo susto, segura o braço dela e a puxa para si, trazendo-a para um abraço desajeitado...**

**Robin: só é pra jogar o balde, você não precisa ir junto...**

**Muriel sorri um pouco sem graça, sentindo os braços fortes do Robin a envolver e ele sorri, vendo-a expressar os desejos em seu rosto, ela era tão bonita e deixava suas emoções sempre tão transparente, mal podendo disfarçar as sensações que aquele abraço estava lhe causando. Robin sorri, sabendo exatamente que tipo de mulher era ela, as bobinhas. Ah! Seria fácil demais envolvê-la nos seus encantos, podia apostar que em menos de duas semanas, ele seria capaz de levá-la para a cama.**

**Robin: você é linda! Sabia disso, bonitinha?**

**Muriel: meu nome é Muriel. Robin, eu preciso ir...**

**Muriel de desvincula daquele abraço, ajeitando o vestido e respirando ofegante. Ela se abaixa, pegando o arco do balde com as duas mãos e tenta levantá-lo, mas esse movimento só fez o tecido do vestido dela se afrouxar na parte da frente, mostrando o decote mais do que deveria, Robin morde os lábios, podendo ver os seios dela, os mamilos da cor de chocolate e quando uma das mangas do vestido dela desliza pelo ombro, Muriel se dar conta da visão que ela estava proporcionando, ela solta o balde e cobre os seios, derrubando o balde no chão, virando toda a água que continha nele. Robin começa a rir. Como ela conseguia ser tão bobinha e tão gostosa?**

**Robin: eu os vi**

**Muriel: Robin!**

**Ela fala baixando o olhar, sentindo o rosto arder, corando, envergonhada...**

**Robin: por que está com vergonha? Os seus seios são os mais lindos que eu já vi!**

**Muriel olha pra ele, ainda com as mão cruzadas na altura dos seios, a manga do vestido ainda caída no ombro, ela sabia que o laço tinha se soltado e se ela tirasse as mãos, o vestido cairia, e ela permanece parada, sem saber o que fazer...**

**Robin: me deixa ver**

**Muriel: ver o quê?**

**Ela o olha, apavorada...**

**Robin: os seus seios**

**Muriel: Robin! Como você me pede uma coisa dessas?!**

**Robin sorri e a abraça, suspendendo-a sem se importar com os protestos dela, tentando se soltar, esperneando. Ele vai andando com ela até uma das árvores, encostando-a ali, ele olha em volta, conferindo se não seriam visto dali.**

**Muriel: Robin, você é marido da minha irmã**

**Robin: estou começando a achar que me casei com a irmã errada**

**E ao terminar de falar, Robin se aproxima dela, encostando os lábios nos dela tão rápido que ela não pôde reagir. Muriel permanece com os olhos abertos, arregalados, assustada com aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo gostando daquilo, ela fecha os olhos, começando a corresponder aquele beijo, Robin segura as mãos dela que ainda estavam se cobrindo e ele se afasta...**

**Robin: quero ver os seus seios**

**Muriel: não!**

**Robin leva as mãos até os ombros dela e arrasta as mangas, deslizando pelos braços dela, descendo o vestido, até descobri seus seios. Muriel fica olhando para ele, ofegante, vendo o Robin olhando seus seios, olhando um, depois o outro, depois um, depois o outro novamente, vendo o movimento que a respiração dela fazia, seus seios subindo e descendo...**

**Robin: eles são perfeitos!**

**Robin segura um dos seios da Muriel, apalpando-o, ouvindo-a gemer e ele sorri, inclinando-se até abocanhar o mamilo dela, chupando-o, Muriel geme, fechando os olhos, sentindo a língua dele girar em seu mamilo, deixando-os rígidos, Robin acaricia o outro seio dela e vai descendo a mão até tocá-la na vagina, esfregando a mão por cima do vestido dela, ainda chupando o mamilo dela, até que a Muriel abre os olhos, se dando conta do que estava fazendo, ela o empurra e o bate no rosto...**

**Muriel: nunca mais faça isso! Você é casado! Com minha irmã!**

**Muriel sobe a parte de cima do vestido e sai correndo, Robin segura o rosto, onde ela tinha batido, ele fica sorrindo, olhando para ela correndo tão desajeitada, tão gostosinha...**

**Robin: ah, bonitinha... Eu quero você!**

**MODO FLASHBACK OFF**

**(******************)**

_**Regina vai saindo do banheiro, enrolada na toalha, ela vai tirando a toalha do corpo e enxuga os cabelos, ela põe um dos joelhos apoiado na cama, escorando-se enquanto aperta os cabelos molhados na toalha.  
>Robin vai saindo do banheiro, totalmente nu e ele sorri, vendo a Regina de costas, a pele branca, tão linda! Ele sorri, sentindo-se feliz e aliviado, embora eles ainda teriam que enfrentar algumas coisas.<br>Robin se aproxima dela inclinando-se e beijando o ombro dela, vai pegando a toalha e fica enxugando os cabelos dela, enquanto vai dando-lhe beijos na nuca.**_

_**Regina: Robin, nós precisamos conversar**_

_**Robin: eu sei meu amor**_

_**Regina se vira, olhando-o nos olhos e ela se senta na cama, batendo de leve no espaço ao lado dela, indicando que o Robin se sentasse e ele se senta ao lado dela, eles se viram, para ficarem de frente um pro outro...**_

_**Regina: como você planeja resolver isso?**_

_**Robin: olha, isso tudo me pegou de surpresa, ainda não tive tempo de pensar, passei a noite pensando em você... Com medo de perder você, não tive tempo pra pensar no resto.**_

_**Regina: entendo**_

_**Robin: mas eu sou seu Regina, e farei do jeito que você preferir, se você quiser que eu finja que nada aconteceu e esqueça dessa mulher, desse filho, assim eu farei. Se quiser que eu procure a Muriel e resolva, farei assim...**_

_**Regina: Robin, você não tem vontade de conhecer seu filho?**_

_**Robin: bom, eu tenho mais vontade de permanecer casado com você, e se pra isso for preciso ignorar esse filho, eu ignoro. **_

_**Regina: não amor, eu jamais pediria isso! É uma criança, inocente! E talvez ele sinta falta de ter um pai, você precisa encontrar essa mulher, mas eu quero que faça uma coisa**_

_**Robin: faço qualquer coisa**_

_**Regina: primeiro responde uma pergunta, tem alguma possibilidade do filho não ser seu?**_

_**Robin: creio que não, ela morava na minha casa e não costumava sair, ela só ficou comigo**_

_**Regina: hmm... ok! Mas mesmo assim, preciso que você faça um exame de DNA**_

_**Robin: ok, faço sim**_

_**Regina: só pra termos a certeza mesmo**_

_**Robin: como quiser**_

_**Regina: e se o filho for seu, eu quero que você o assuma, faça seu papel de pai**_

_**Robin: ok amor**_

_**Regina: eu vou tentar lidar com isso também, conhecer o seu filho e... Deixá-lo participar de nossas vidas, se for realmente seu filho... Eu realmente amo você Robin, e com certeza isso não vai nos separar**_

_**Robin: eu amo você também Regina, e admiro muito você! Seu coração bondoso! Eu vou resolver isso o mais rápido possível, eu prometo! Confesso que ainda não consegui assimilar tudo isso, acho que a ficha ainda não caiu, eu... Minha nossa! A Marion, preciso conversar com ela...**_

_**Regina segura o rosto dele entre as mãos e sorri...**_

_**Regina: eu estou do seu lado, eu prometo que ficarei sempre do seu lado. Me perdoa amor, por ter dado as costas para você e ter reagido daquele jeito**_

_**Robin: vamos esquecer isso meu amor**_

_**Robin segura a Regina pela cintura e a puxa para seu colo, deixando-a sentada de lado e a abraça, ela o abraça também e eles se olham nos olhos...**_

_**Robin: o que te fez mudar de ideia? O que te trouxe de volta pra mim?**_

_**Regina: nossa filha**_

_**Robin: como assim?**_

_**Regina: ela não me deixou dormir, ela chorou e chamou por você a noite toda... ela só estava pondo pra fora tudo que eu estava sentindo por dentro, eu também queria chorar e chamar por você!**_

_**Robin sorri e ergue o rosto, beijando-a na boca, eles fecham os olhos, beijando-se de forma intensa, necessitada, e o pensamento que lhes ocorriam era um só: nunca mais se separariam de novo, nunca mais!  
>Robin interrompe o beijo, dando tempo de ver a Regina de olhos fechados e a boca em busca da dele. Ela abre os olhos e sorri, Robin passa o braço por baixo das pernas dela e a segura, levantando-se e a jogando na cama...<strong>_

_**Robin: agora eu quero apenas dar muitos beijos nesse corpo gostoso, que eu tive medo de não poder nunca mais tocar...**_

_**Regina fica rindo e o Robin segura as pernas dela, abrindo-as e ele se inclina dando beijos na vagina dela, beijos estalados e a Regina apenas ri, Robin vai dando beijos na coxa dela, voltando a beijá-la na vagina, subindo pela região púbica e indo para a barriga, dando beijos estalados e carinhosos...**_

_**Regina: para com isso, seu bobo!**_

_**Robin: eu vou beijar você até me cansar!**_

_**Regina cruza os braços por baixo da cabeça, apoiando-se e fica olhando pra ele, vendo-o distribuindo beijos pelo corpo dela, até que ele a olha nos olhos, vendo-a deitada, os braços levantados, deixando as axilas a mostra, e ele sorri, dando um beijo na axila dela, Regina grita e se encolhe, sentindo cócegas e começa a ri, empurrando-o. Robin ergue o rosto, vendo o sorriso lindo dela, e ele sorri, finalmente sentindo-se aliviado...**_

_**Robin: como é possível sentir isso? Amar tanto uma pessoa? **_

_**Regina: não sei, só sei que sinto! Eu te amo!**_

_**Robin: eu também amo você!**_

_**(*********************)**_

_**Regina estava pondo os pratos na pia, depois de ter tomado café da manhã com o Robin, ela se vira e vê o Robin com a Clarissa no braço. Regina cruza os braços e fica olhando pra eles, sorrindo. Vendo o Robin brincar com a menina, dando beijos e a sacudindo, ouvindo as risadinhas animada da Clarissa enquanto ela grita "papa" e ri ao mesmo tempo. Robin olha pra Regina e sorri para ela, mas o olhar é interrompido pela Clarissa que segura o rosto dele e morde a bochecha do Robin...**_

_**Robin: aaaaai safada!**_

_**Ele olha pra Clarissa e ela fica dando risada, parecendo gostar de ter sido malvada...**_

_**Robin: tá vendo isso mamãe?**_

_**Regina: mereceu! Não é Calissa?**_

_**Robin: isso são as coisas que a mamãe te ensina né?**_

_**Regina fica rindo e se aproxima deles, abraçando o Robin e dando beijos no bracinho da Clarissa. Eles escutam a porta se abrir e vão andando até o corredor, olham a Sara chegando com as sandálias de salto na mão...**_

_**Robin: hmm... isso são horas de chegar mocinha?**_

_**Sara olha pra eles, ambos a encarando como se quisessem dar uma bronca, mas ao mesmo tempo estavam com um ar de diversão, Sara entende que aquilo era uma brincadeira...**_

_**Sara: desculpa pai **_

_**Robin: segura a Clarissa aqui, Regina, que eu vou pegar a Sara e dar uma surra de cinturão!**_

_**Eles começam a ri...**_

_**Robin: brincadeira Sarita! E como foi? Quer dizer, foi tudo ok?**_

_**Sara: tudo ok sim**_

_**Robin: que bom!**_

_**Regina e Sara se olham, as duas tinham tanto o que contar uma para outra e aquilo transparecia no olhar...**_

_**Regina: ai Sarinha! Me abraça!**_

_**Elas correm ao encontro uma da outra e se abraçam...**_

_**Regina: você parece tão feliz, eu estou feliz por você**_

_**Regina segura o rosto dela e elas se olham nos olhos...**_

_**Sara: eu nem acredito no que estou vivendo, foi tudo tão lindo!**_

_**Regina: você merece toda felicidade do mundo!**_

_**Regina encosta os lábios nos da Sara, beijando-a rapidamente, um selinho carinhoso...**_

_**Robin: ok, essa é a hora que eu deixo vocês a sós, vamos Clarissa, vamos brincar só eu e você!**_

_**Regina e Sara olham pra ele, elas ficam rindo e voltam a se olhar nos olhos...**_

_**Regina: vou precisar resolver umas coisas agora pela manhã, mas, mais tarde nós conversamos ok? Tenho uma coisa para te contar também **_

_**Sara: ok!**_

_**(*********************)**_

_**Robin e Regina abraçados em frente ao portão da casa, enquanto se beijavam na boca, ele se afasta e olha pra ela...**_

_**Robin: não quero passar o dia longe de você**_

_**Regina: isso acontece todos os dias**_

_**Robin: eu sei, mas hoje eu queria ficar o dia todo com você**_

_**Regina: Robin, você sabe que precisa resolver isso, e rápido**_

_**Robin: eu sei, eu vou procurar a Muriel**_

_**Regina: sim, converse com ela e exija o DNA**_

_**Robin: ok meu amor... Está indo trabalhar? Já são 11 horas, por que não deixa pra ir depois do almoço?**_

_**Regina: tenho uma coisa para fazer antes**_

_**Robin: ok**_

_**Eles se despedem e entram em seus carros, indo para direções opostas.  
>Robin dirige pensando em como encontraria a Muriel, e como conversaria com ela, fazia tanto tempo desde que ela havia fugido, Robin vai se lembrando de como era, de como tinha uma paixão obsessiva por ela, em como insistiu para tê-la para si. Robin suspira, agora que ele conhecia o amor verdadeiro e tinha amadurecido, ele percebe o quanto ele tinha sido idiota no passado, usando-a para satisfazer os seus desejos mesquinhos, sem se importar com os sentimentos dela, nem com os sentimentos da Marion. Como ele tinha sido tão idiota e injusto.<br>Robin vai pensando num jeito de encontrá-la e tem uma ideia. O filho dela não estudava no colégio do Roland, senão, ele já teria a visto, então o Robin dirige até a outra escola, onde o Henry estudava, era mais distante, no outro lado de StoryBrooke, e com certeza deve ser lá onde o menino estuda.  
>Robin encosta o carro, sabendo que os estudantes sairiam em alguns minutos e ele fica olhando, torcendo para que a Muriel vá buscar o filho.<strong>_

_**(********************)**_

_**Marion estava em casa, não tinha ido trabalhar, ainda estava vestida com a roupa que dormiu, uma camisa e uma calça de moletom. Ela estava deitada no sofá, vendo TV mas sem consegui se concentrar no que estava passando. Ela escuta a campainha tocar e ela olha na direção da porta. Quem poderia ser? Quem viria até sua casa numa hora daquela?  
>Marion escuta tocar novamente e se levanta, relutante. Anda até a porta e abre, franzindo as sobrancelhas assim que vê a Regina em pé, olhando para ela...<strong>_

_**Marion: Regina?**_

_**Regina: Oi Marion, eu sei que a gente não tem muita afinidade, mas eu só queria que soubesse que se precisar de alguma coisa, ou se precisar conversar, eu estou aqui...**_

_**Regina mal termina de falar e recebe o peso do corpo da Marion, que a abraça forte, Regina a envolve em seus braços, um pouco sem graça com aquele contato...**_

_**Regina: eu sinto muito por tudo isso**_

_**Marion: eu não estou bem, não sei se consigo superar isso... Não pelo Robin, sei lá, eu não me importo tanto assim com ele, mas por ter sido com minha irmã, eu cuidei dela, Regina. Eu a amava...**_

_**Regina: imagino como deve está doendo, eu sinto muito...**_

_**(********************)**_

_**Robin continua observando até que toma um susto, vendo uma morena, andando até o portão, minha nossa! Era ela! Não mudou nada, continuava linda. Robin respira fundo, abre a porta do carro e sai, sem consegui formar uma frase na mente de como a abordaria, ele simplesmente anda ao encontro dela, vendo-a de costas. Ele se aproxima dela e sorri quando percebe que ela continuava demente. Mexendo no celular sem notar que tinha alguém em seu encalço, ele estava prestes a chamar por ela quando ela se vira de uma vez, batendo desajeitadamente nele, ele a segura pelos braços e ligeiramente a afasta, impedindo-a de cair em cima dele, ele não precisaria de tanto contato com ela assim. Nem com mulher nenhuma.  
>Robin percebe a expressão do rosto dela indicar o medo, ela o olha assustada, empalidecendo, ele solta os braços dela e a encara...<strong>_

_**Robin: Oi bonitinha**_

_**Muriel: Robin?**_

_**Robin: Muriel, precisamos conversar...**_


	122. Chapter 122

_**Muriel continua imóvel, olhando para o Robin, sem acreditar que ele estava ali na sua frente... Por mais que ela tenha tentado fugir, tentado desaparecer, parecia que nada tinha adiantado, na mesma semana tinha se encontrado com as duas pessoas que ela passou os últimos anos evitando...**_

_**Muriel: a gente não tem nada pra conversar, Robin**_

_**Robin: parece que temos sim, e você não tem que fugir dessa conversa, você fugiu até agora, mas não adianta mais! Agora eu já sei de tudo, sei o motivo de você ter ido embora**_

_**Muriel: você não sabe de nada!**_

_**Robin: você ficou grávida, e fugiu com meu filho!**_

_**Muriel: não! Robin, você entendeu errado! Esse filho não é seu!**_

_**Robin: Muriel, eu conheço você o suficiente pra saber que você está mentindo!**_

_**Muriel: você me conhecia! Eu não sou mais aquela garota estúpida que eu era...**_

_**Robin: isso não importa, eu estou aqui por que descobri que você fugiu por que engravidou de mim e eu quero resolver isso**_

_**Muriel: não tem nada pra resolver, faz o seguinte, me deixa em paz, deixa o meu filho em paz! Não precisamos de você Robin**_

_**Robin: Muriel! O que faz você pensar que nessa altura do campeonato, você vai consegui continuar sua vida? Sabendo que eu já sei de tudo, a Marion já sabe de tudo**_

_**Muriel: eu não me importo, já convivi muitos anos da minha vida carregando essa culpa, eu tive que aceitar o meu erro e me perdoar, tudo o que me importa hoje é o meu filho...**_

_**Robin: acontece que ele é meu filho também!**_

_**Muriel: ele já tem alguém que faça esse papel, Robin... Como eu disse, não precisamos de você! E não temos mais o que conversar...**_

_**Muriel se vira dando as costas, mas sente o Robin segurar o braço dela, mantendo-a presa, ela o olha nos olhos, os dois trocando um olhar aflito, Robin continua a segurando...**_

_**Robin: por que você fugiu?**_

_**Muriel: por que eu fiquei grávida do marido da minha irmã, não acha isso um motivo convincente? Fugi pra não ter que encarar essa realidade, pra não ver você nunca mais e nem a Marion, mas parece que não adiantou nada não é? Já que nós estamos aqui, tendo essa conversa  
><strong>_

_**Robin: Muriel, por que você não me contou? Por que não me deu a chance de escolher? Eu era louco por você, eu largaria tudo e ficaria com você, assumiria o meu filho...**_

_**Muriel: Robin, você não está entendendo... Foi exatamente por isso que eu fui embora, eu gostava muito de você, mas não suportaria conviver com você sabendo que eu arruinei o casamento da minha própria irmã, que arruinei a vida dela... Eu não podia fazer isso, eu escolhi ir embora, por que a amava, eu preferi sumir da vida de vocês!**_

_**Robin: mas e quanto a mim? Eu merecia saber que eu tinha um filho! Você foi embora sem falar nada, desapareceu! Eu procurei por você Muriel, por algum tempo, depois desisti...**_

_**Muriel: Robin, por favor... Vamos esquecer isso, me deixa em paz!**_

_**Eles ficam se olhando, sem saber o que dizer, toda aquela situação era bastante embaraçosa para ambos, Muriel abre a boca disposta a falar alguma coisa, mas eles escutam uma voz infantil...**_

_**Ruan: mamãe?**_

_**Robin solta o braço da Muriel e olha para aquela criança, vendo o rostinho dele. Ele era um menino lindo, de pele clara, os cabelos escuros como os da Muriel, e coincidentemente, ele tinha o mesmo corte de cabelo do Roland, a diferença era que os cabelos do menino eram um pouco encaracolados, cachos grossos e um cabelo fino, como se tivesse conseguido uma mistura perfeita entre os cabelos lisos do Robin e os cabelos cacheados da Muriel. Robin encara aqueles olhos grandes e claros da criança que o fitava sério, aparentemente tímido, uma expressão doce e serena, e Robin sorri, tendo a certeza em seu interior, de que aquele menino com certeza era seu filho...**_

_**Robin: é ele?**_

_**Muriel olha para o Robin, e olha para o seu filho, aflita, nunca imaginou que esse dia chegaria...**_

_**Robin: é ele? Muriel, me responde... É ele?**_

_**Muriel: sim**_

_**Muriel suspira, tentando não se comover com aquilo, mas ao ver o Robin se aproximar do Ruan e se ajoelhar na frente dele, ela suspira, levando a mão até o rosto e enxugando uma lágrima que tinha acabado de rolar. Robin segura o rosto do menino entre as mãos, acariciando as bochechas rosadas dele...**_

_**Robin: qual é o seu nome?**_

_**Ruan: Ruan**_

_**Robin: Ruan... Você é lindo!**_

_**Robin traz o rosto do menino para próximo dele e o beija entre os olhos, em seguida olha para a Muriel e sorri, vendo-a de braços cruzados, visivelmente comovida e olhando para eles...**_

_**Robin: Muriel, ele é lindo! Ele tem os meus olhos!  
><strong>_

_**Robin volta a olhar para o Ruan, que estava sorrindo mostrando os dentinhos, na verdade, a falta deles, já que estavam faltando os dois dentes da frente...**_

_**Robin: ei menininho, onde estão os seus dentinhos?**_

_**Ruan: não sei, a mamãe pegou eles...**_

_**Robin: sério?**_

_**Ruan: sim, e qual é o seu nome?**_

_**Robin: o meu nome é Robin**_

_**Robin percebe o rosto do menino demonstrar uma empolgação, sorrindo animado...**_

_**Ruan: Robin? Robin Hood? Igual o nome do meu pai?**_

_**Robin o olha confuso e se vira para a Muriel...**_

_**Robin: você fala de mim pra ele? Ele sabe que...**_

_**Muriel: Robin, nós temos que conversar algumas coisas, antes de envolver o meu filho nisso**_

_**Robin vai se levantando, aproximando-se dela...**_

_**Robin: entendo**_

_**Muriel: ele é uma criança, não quero que você o machuque, não sei se quero que se aproxime dele**_

_**Robin: por que não? Eu quero participar da vida do meu fi...**_

_**Muriel: Robin!**_

_**Muriel o olha, repreendendo-o, tentando avisar que não falasse essas coisas na frente do Ruan...**_

_**Robin: bom, você entendeu, eu quero participar, quero conhecê-lo!**_

_**Muriel: ok, a gente pode conversar... Mas não na frente dele**_

_**Robin e Muriel olham para o Ruan, que já estava correndo pela calçada, brincando sozinho e aparentemente conversando sozinho...**_

_**Muriel: eu aceito conversar com você, mas eu já tenho outra pessoa e ele ama o Ruan, e o tem como filho e talvez não seja fácil pra ele se você de repente aparecer e exigir essas coisas...**_

_**Robin: mas o filho é meu**_

_**Muriel: eu sei! Eu sei que o filho é seu, mas é tudo muito complicado Robin...  
><strong>_

_**Robin: entendo, mas de qualquer forma, teremos que resolver tudo isso... E você já almoçou, quer almoçar comigo?**_

_**Muriel suspira, sabendo que estava encurralada, com certeza o Robin estava mesmo interessado nessa conversa...**_

_**Muriel: precisa ser hoje?**_

_**Robin: preciso resolver isso logo, eu estou de casamento marcado, e ainda tenho que lidar com outras questões, então, eu pretendo começar pelo mais difícil, resolver isso com você...**_

_**Muriel: ok Robin, deixa só eu levar meu filho pra casa**_

_**Robin: eu levo vocês**_

_**Muriel: não precisa**_

_**Robin: Muriel, eu só vou levar você e o garoto em casa, depois a gente almoça e conversa, não tem nada demais nisso**_

_**Muriel suspira e chama pelo filho, acompanhando o Robin até o carro, ela entra no carro no banco do carona e põe o filho no colo. Robin começa a dirigir...**_

_**Robin: e quem é esse Robin Hood, hein Ruan?**_

_**Ruan: é meu pai, ele era forte e corajoso e ele lutava na floresta, e tinha um cavalo**_

_**Robin fica rindo e ouvindo o menino falar orgulhosamente da figura de pai que ele tinha...**_

_**Robin: e sua mãe quem te contou isso?**_

_**Ruan: sim**_

_**Robin: e o que mais ela te contou? O que aconteceu com o seu pai?**_

_**Ruan: ele foi embora, ajudar os pobres e lutar nas batalhas e não voltou, nunca mais, eu acho que ele morreu...**_

_**Robin franze as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se triste e ele olha pra Muriel, encarando rapidamente os olhos dela, que o olhava aflita...**_

_**Muriel: ok filho, vamos parar de falar nisso, como foi na escola?**_

_**Robin vai se guiando pelas palavras da Muriel, que o ensinava como chegar até chegar a casa dela. Muriel desce do carro com o menino e o Robin desce também...**_

_**Robin: ei Ruan, não vai me dá um abraço?**_

_**Ruan corre ao encontro do Robin e o abraça, Robin vai pegando ele no colo e o beija na bochecha, em seguida o colocando no chão novamente. Robin observa eles entrarem na casa e minutos depois a Muriel vai saindo, voltando até ele, e eles entram no carro...**_

_**(***************************)**_

_**Robin e Muriel estavam sentados em uma das mesas do Granny's. Robin percebe que ela estava sempre olhando ao redor e desconfortável...**_

_**Robin: algum problema?**_

_**Muriel: não costumo frequentar essa parte da cidade, na verdade, evitando você e a Marion**_

_**Robin: entendo**_

_**Muriel: Robin, eu não tenho condições de encontrar a Marion novamente, eu me acostumei a fugir, não conseguiria nem se quer explicar a ela, é uma situação muito difícil, eu fui uma pessoa horrível com ela**_

_**Robin: nós fomos, a culpa não foi apenas sua...**_

_**O almoço chega, e eles vão conversando enquanto comem...**_

_**Muriel: e como foi depois que eu fui embora?**_

_**Robin: bom, a gente sentiu sua falta e foi muito estranho né, ficamos muito preocupados com você, afinal, você era uma menina e fugir sozinha pelo mundo podia ser perigoso e sem contar que também não sabíamos o motivo, embora eu achasse que tinha sido por minha causa, mas não imaginei que seria isso, a Marion ficou arrasada, me mandava procurar por você, embora eu já estivesse procurando...**_

_**Marion: eu tentei sumir, eu queria que vocês ficassem juntos, eu me sentia uma pessoa horrível por estar atrapalhando vocês, tendo um caso com você, dentro da casa da minha irmã. Eu tive mesmo que ir embora Robin, assim que confirmei que estava grávida, eu precisei ir, isso acabaria com o casamento de vocês, eu não suportaria isso...**_

_**Robin: olha... Independente de tudo, eu era apaixonado por você... Mas isso não faria diferença, por que não era amor, eu não sentia amor por você, nem pela Marion, eu era egoísta, idiota... Não sei se foi melhor pra você ter ido, uma vez que, com certeza eu ficaria com você, mas não garanto que permaneceria com você pra sempre.**_

_**Muriel: entendo**_

_**Robin: na verdade, eu não sabia amar ninguém...**_

_**Muriel: não sabia?**_

_**Muriel sorri e o olha nos olhos...**_

_**Muriel: Robin, eu posso ver nos seus olhos que agora você sabe amar, você ama alguém, não ama?**_

_**Robin sorri, encarando os olhos dela...**_

_**Robin: sim, eu amo.**_

_**Muriel: e essa é a mulher com quem vai se casar? Finalmente você encontrou alguém que despertasse o melhor de você?**_

_**Robin: sim, a Regina... Ela é a mulher da minha vida! Eu não sei como eu estava vivendo sem ela**_

_**Muriel: fico feliz de te ver assim, achei que você seria sempre vazio, sempre distante...**_

_**Robin: mas eu não era assim com você, eu gostava de você...**_

_**Muriel: toda mulher sente quando ela é amada de verdade, Robin... E o que nós tínhamos, era algo passageiro...**_

_**Robin: eu sei... Mas e você? Se casou?**_

_**Muriel: não exatamente, eu tenho alguém, mas ainda não nos casamos, ele me ama, ama o meu filho e me faz feliz**_

_**Robin: você só tem o nosso filho? Não teve outros?**_

_**Muriel: não, nem pretendo ainda... E você?**_

_**Robin: eu tive um filho com a Marion, o Roland, ele tem 5 anos, é lindo! E agora tive uma menina, com a Regina, ela se chama Clarissa, tem apenas 8 meses, é a menina mais linda do mundo, se parece com a mãe...**_

_**Muriel: que fofa!**_

_**Eles sorriem...**_

_**Muriel: ok, vamos deixar de conversa furada, acho que temos algo para resolver**_

_**Robin: então, de acordo com as leis desse mundo, nós precisaremos fazer um teste de DNA pra confirmar minha paternidade, e assim que sair o exame, sendo ele positivo, vou registrar o meu filho, no meu nome e no seu...**_

_**Muriel: ok, essa parte burocrática, tudo bem... Mas eu quero saber como fica a cabeça do meu filho!**_

_**Robin: bom, eu quero me aproximar dele, fazer parte da vida dele, ele tem que conhecer os irmãos dele...**_

_**Muriel: Robin, pelo amor de Deus... Eu vou permitir, mas, por favor, não faça eu me arrepender, não machuque o meu filho, ele é tudo que eu tenho**_

_**Robin: eu jamais machucaria o meu filho Muriel**_

_**Eles suspiram, sentindo que não teriam mais assuntos...**_

_**Robin: qual seu número de celular? Pra eu poder te ligar pra confirmar o exame e essas coisas**_

_**Muriel: anota aí**_

_**Muriel vai falando, enquanto o Robin vai salvando na agenda de seu celular, ligando para ela pra ela salvar o número dele também...**_

_**Robin: Muriel, se você precisar de alguma coisa pra ele, ligue pra mim...**_

_**Muriel: não precisa se preocupar com isso**_

_**Robin escuta a porta do Granny's se abrir e vê a Regina entrar, os olhares deles se encontram e ela sorri, ele vai se levantando e a Regina percebe que ele está acompanhando, Robin a chama e ela para de andar, levantando o dedo indicador, balançando-o negativamente, não estando preparada para aquilo, mas ao ver a mulher se virar, Regina abaixa a mão e sorri, indo até lá por educação.  
>Robin logo envolve a Regina pela cintura, abraçando-a...<strong>_

_**Robin: Regina, essa é a Muriel**_

_**Muriel vai ficando de pé e a Regina a encara, vendo o quanto ela era bonita, mais do que sua mente tinha imaginado, Regina estende a mão, apertando a da Muriel...**_

_**Robin: Muriel, essa é a minha esposa, a Regina...**_

_**Muriel sorri, encantando-se, imaginando que aquela seria a mulher mais linda que ela já teria visto em toda a sua vida, ela sorri...**_

_**Muriel: Nossa! Você é linda!**_

_**Regina: obrigada!**_

_**Regina olha para o Robin e a Muriel se senta, olhando para o celular, mas ouvindo a conversa do casal...**_

_**Regina: eu só vim buscar o almoço, vou levar para o escritório...**_

_**Robin: vai sair cedo do trabalho?**_

_**Regina: eu não sei, já estou chegando tarde, bom... Tenho que ir...**_

_**Robin: daqui a pouco eu também vou, estou só terminando de resolver umas coisas**_

_**Regina: fique a vontade, mas eu tenho que ir mesmo**_

_**Robin: vai pra casa amor, daí eu ia também e a gente podia...**_

_**Regina: Robin, eu preciso trabalhar**_

_**Regina sorri e o abraça, cruzando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ele a abraça mais apertado, mantendo os braços ao redor da cintura dela...**_

_**Regina: a gente se vê mais tarde, vá trabalhar!**_

_**Robin: ok**_

_**Regina o beija na boca e depois se vira para a Muriel...**_

_**Regina: foi um prazer conhecê-la!**_

_**Muriel olha pra cima, olhando-a nos olhos e sorri...**_

_**Muriel: o prazer foi meu!**_

_**Regina se vira e vai até o balcão, esperando o pedido que tinha feito por telefone e fica observando o Robin, vendo-o se sentar novamente e continuar uma conversa, sendo impossível de se ouvir daquela distancia... Até que a Regina escuta alguém chamando-a...**_

_**Ruby: Regina**_

_**Regina se vira, tomada pelo susto, Ruby sorri, já tinha chamado por ela duas vezes...**_

_**Ruby: seu pedido**_

_**Regina: obrigada!**_

_**Regina pega a sacola e vai andando, saindo do Granny's...**_


	123. Chapter 123

_**Regina chega em seu escritório, levando consigo o almoço. E assim que entra na sala, vê a Tinker a olhar com as sobrancelhas erguidas...**_

_**Tinker: que demora!**_

_**Regina: eu ainda fiz o favor de trazer seu almoço, não reclame!**_

_**Tinker: fiquei preocupada com você, não veio trabalhar pela manhã, e não respondeu as minhas mensagens no WhatsApp... **_

_**Regina: desculpa **_

_**Tinker: e como foi? Vocês conversaram? **_

_**Regina: sim! Está tudo bem**_

_**Tinker: graças a Deus! Eu estava torcendo por isso!**_

_**Regina: ele encontrou a Muriel **_

_**Tinker: já?**_

_**Regina: sim, eu meio que o obriguei a resolver rápido!**_

_**Elas sorriem, Regina vai colocando a sacola em cima da mesa e se senta, abrindo a sacola e separando o pacote dela do da Tinker...**_

_**Regina: pega aqui seu almoço, galinha! Quer que eu leve até aí, quer? Quer que eu te dê na boca? Quer mamar meu leite também pra acompanhar?**_

_**Tinker: eu já to indo porra, calma! **_

_**Regina fica dando risada, vendo a Tinker se levantar enquanto a olha com o canto dos olhos, aparentemente irritada... Mas em seguida a Tinker sorri, era impossível ter raiva de sua amiga... Tinker pega o pacote e volta para a sua mesa...**_

_**Tinker: mas me conta direito, como foi?**_

_**Regina: eu cheguei em casa e ele ainda estava dormindo, e pelo jeito que o encontrei, acho que ele não teve uma noite muito boa **_

_**Tinker: ah, claro que não... Você esperava o quê? Que ele fosse dormi como um bebê, sabendo que a mulher dele está magoada, quase terminou o relacionamento, tirou a aliança de noivado! Nossa! Ele com certeza teria uma noite maravilhosa de sono né! Só que não...**_

_**Regina: eu sei Tinker, inclusive eu também não dormi**_

_**Tinker: e nem eu, cara! Nunca mais chamo você pra dormir comigo, a Clarissa chora demais!**_

_**Regina: mas ela não é assim não, ela já dorme a noite toda**_

_**Tinker: eu vi como ela dorme**_

_**Regina: é sério! Eu acho que ela estava sentindo falta do Robin, ou percebeu que algo estava errado, ou até mesmo estranhou a sua casa...**_

_**Tinker: pode ser**_

_**Regina: enfim, continuando né! Por que você tem a mania irritante de se perder do foco da conversa, daqui a pouco a gente vai tá falando de preço de biquíni e nem sabe por quê!**_

_**Tinker fica rindo, enquanto come...**_

_**Tinker: falar nisso, eu vi uns que estão se usando agora, que na frente tem umas tiras sabe...**_

_**Regina a olha com cara feia, e a Tinker fica dando risada...**_

_**Tinker: brincadeira! Continua...**_

_**Regina: a gente conversou, decidimos que vamos resolver juntos, ele foi procurar a Muriel, vai fazer um exame de DNA e se der positivo, ele vai registrar a criança!**_

_**Tinker: é, cometeu o erro né, tem que arcar com as consequências! **_

_**Regina: eu vi a Muriel**_

_**Tinker: onde?**_

_**Regina: no Granny's, com o Robin, eles almoçaram juntos, embora ele não me avisou nada sobre isso...**_

_**Regina revira os olhos, colocando um pouco de comida na boca e vai mastigando enquanto fala...**_

_**Regina: não que eu esteja chateada, mas acho que ele deveria me avisar né... "oi amor, sabe a estranha que eu andei comendo e tenho um filho, pois é vou almoçar com ela"**_

_**Tinker fica olhando a Regina falar aquilo de forma irônica e toda estressadinha...**_

_**Tinker: ah Regina, vai ver o encontro não tenha sido tão legal né, deixa ele resolver isso... Para com esses seus ciúmes **_

_**Regina: Tinker**_

_**Regina olha pra ela arregalando os olhos e deixando comida parada na boca, ficando com a boca torcida e uma de suas bochechas maior do que já era...**_

_**Tinker: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: ela é linda!**_

_**Tinker: a Muriel? **_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Tinker: com certeza você é muito mais**_

_**Regina: eu sei, só estou dizendo, que ela é linda...**_

_**Tinker: faz diferença?**_

_**Regina: não, mas o Robin tem um gosto excelente!**_

_**Tinker: e o menino, você viu?**_

_**Regina: não, eles estavam sozinhos, também não sei se o Robin já o viu...**_

_**Tinker: hmm... De qualquer forma, mais tarde ele conversa com você e vai te explicar...**_

_**Regina: sim...**_

_**(*********************************)**_

_**Robin vai saindo do Granny's acompanhado da Muriel, eles vão andando até o carro do Robin...**_

_**Robin: quer que eu te leve em casa?**_

_**Muriel: não precisa, eu pego um ônibus e eu ainda vou passar numa loja pra comprar umas coisas, enfim, eu me viro**_

_**Robin: ok... Bom, então eu ligo pra você pra a gente marcar o exame...**_

_**Muriel: ok**_

_**Robin: será que eu poderia ver meu filho? Sei lá, levar ele pra passear...**_

_**Muriel: Robin, vamos esperar sair o exame, até lá terei tempo de conversar com meu filho, explicar algumas coisas pra ele, deixa pelo menos eu me acostumar com essa ideia **_

_**Robin: ok, mas por que esperar o exame, a gente sabe que ele é meu filho, não é?**_

_**Muriel: não sei**_

_**Muriel olha pra ele com um sorriso no rosto, parecendo estar brincando...**_

_**Robin: Muriel, se eu descobri que esse filho não é meu, eu simplesmente mato você!**_

_**Muriel: reduziu meu tempo de vida drasticamente!**_

_**Eles sorriem... Muriel tinha um sorriso relaxado no rosto...**_

_**Muriel: Robin, você sabe que ele é seu filho, eu não tive mais ninguém na época que estive com você, eu só pedi esse tempo pra poder assimilar as coisas, explicar pro meu marido, explicar pro meu filho, eu preciso mesmo desse tempo**_

_**Robin: eu entendo... Foi muito bom reencontrar você!**_

_**Muriel: não posso dizer o mesmo**_

_**Eles riem. Robin a olha, sabendo que aquilo era uma brincadeira, embora parecesse verdade...**_

_**Robin: Muriel me perdoa por tudo que eu fiz, por ter confundido você, por ter usado você, ter feito você fugir, grávida... Por ter que se virar sozinha, me perdoa! Você era uma menina, já estava com problemas e eu acho que atrapalhei ainda mais a sua vida**_

_**Muriel sorri, sentia-se bem, não tinha o que perdoar, ela se deixou levar naquela situação, mas já fazia tempo, ela não tinha mágoas...**_

_**Muriel: Robin, por mais errado que tenha sido, foram momentos maravilhosos que eu tive com você, e por mais que tenha sido difícil, você me deu a coisa mais importante da minha vida, você me deu o meu filho...**_

_**Eles sorriem, Robin se aproxima a abraçando rapidamente, e então, eles se afastam, Muriel o olha nos olhos e sorri, se virando e andando...**_

_**Robin: tchau... bonitinha**_

_**Muriel olha pra trás, encarando os olhos do Robin e sorri...**_

_**Muriel: meu nome é Muriel**_

_**Robin: eu sei...**_

_**Robin sorri e vai entrando no carro, aquele encontro tinha sido mais fácil do que ele tinha imaginado, embora nem teve tempo de imaginar nada. E agora sua vida tinha se bagunçado, mas ele já estava conseguindo colocá-la em ordem novamente, Regina tinha voltado pra casa, tinha o perdoado e o compreendido. Muriel tinha aceitado numa boa fazer o exame, e logo mais ele estaria participando da vida de seu filho recém-descoberto. A única parte pendente era a Marion. Robin suspira, lembrando-se da ira dela, da forma como ela descobriu, e ele se sente triste, nunca quis realmente magoá-la e agora estava feito. Não tinha como voltar atrás. Nem tinha o direito de exigir o perdão, teria que dar tempo ao tempo e torcer para que a Marion superasse tudo aquilo, independente de perdoá-lo ou não...**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**Regina estava trabalhando, digitando algo no computador, distraída, ouvindo música pelos fones de ouvido... Quando ela tira as mãos do teclado, vendo sua tela parar onde estava, travando e ela suspira, vendo a tela ficar numa tonalidade mais clara e aparecer a mensagem: "Esse programa não está respondendo". Regina revira os olhos, irritando-se...**_

_**Regina: só era o que me faltava**_

_**Tinker: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: esse computador tá com problema, de vez em quando ele trava**_

_**Tinker: deve está com vírus, você tinha salvado os arquivos?**_

_**Regina: não lembro, acho que não**_

_**Tinker vai se levantando, indo até ela, olhando para a tela e clicando algumas teclas, tentando consertar aquele problema, Tinker olha para a mão da Regina, vendo-a entrar no whatsapp, mexendo na conversa com o Robin e pelo suspiro que a Regina deu, indicava que ela não tinha falado com o Robin ainda, ou estaria esperando ele falar com ela... Tinker fica calada ouvindo ruídos vindos dos fones da Regina...**_

_**Tinker: mulher, vai ficar surda desse jeito, tá ouvindo o quê?**_

_**Tinker pega uns dos fones, sendo o mais mal educada que ela sabia ser e põe no ouvido, ouvindo por alguns segundos e olhando para a Regina...**_

_**Tinker: você não se cansa de ouvir essa Beyonceta não?**_

_**Regina olha pra ela, fazendo cara feia...**_

_**Regina: é Beyoncé! E não me canso não! Mas tem outras músicas aqui, você pegou justo na hora que eu estava ouvindo a Beyoncé**_

_**Tinker: sei... Olha aqui amiga, pronto! Agora salva essas coisas...**_

_**Regina: obrigada, fada linda!**_

_**Tinker: obrigada nada, 50 reais!**_

_**Regina: aff... E tu só avisa que vai cobrar depois que faz o serviço é?**_

_**Tinker: claro!**_

_**Regina observa a Tinker voltar para sua mesa e se assusta quando seu celular vibra, a tela mostrando que o Robin estava ligando, ela sorri e atende, se levantando e indo para outra sala...**_

_**Regina: Oi amor**_

_**Robin: Oi minha gostosinha! Estou com saudades de você, essa noite que você passou fora vai ter que ser descontada por vários dias...**_

_**Regina: a gente pode negociar isso**_

_**Eles sorriem, ouvindo os risos pelo telefone, ambos calados, apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro...**_

_**Regina: conseguiu resolver as coisas?**_

_**Robin: sim, a gente vai fazer o exame, a gente conversou outras coisas, bom, a boa notícia é que não temos que lidar com uma mulher amargurada nem rancorosa, ela está feliz, casada e a conversa fluiu numa boa...**_

_**Regina: que bom!**_

_**Robin: claro que voltamos em alguns assuntos do passado, até por que ela sumiu... Enfim, eu te explico melhor em casa**_

_**Regina: ok... Bom, então eu vou trabalhar, pra poder sair cedo daqui, pelo menos no horário normal, às 18 horas.**_

_**Robin: ok, vou trabalhar também, e amor...**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin: eu amo muito você, mas assim, muito mesmo!**_

_**Regina: eu sei, eu também amo muito você!**_

_**Eles se despedem e desligam...**_

_**(*****************************)**_

_**Enquanto isso... Na escola do Henry. Ele vai andando pelo corredor e para em frente ao seu armário, vai tirando os cadernos enquanto vai pensando... Fazia um tempo que ele estava um pouco distante da Regina, não estava com raiva dela, nem nada do tipo, mas mesmo assim, tinha se afastado... Embora ele também não se sentia próximo da Emma. Ele fica pensando, sem encontrar um motivo para aquilo, sem consegui entender a si mesmo, entender o porquê de ele está distante de todo mundo, e então ele escuta aquela voz linda e doce...**_

_**Kayla: Oi amor!**_

_**Henry: Oi! Tudo bom?**_

_**Eles se aproximam e se beijam rapidamente...**_

_**Kayla: sim, eu e minha mãe fomos ver o papai **_

_**Henry: e como ele está?**_

_**Kayla: do mesmo jeito, dormindo...**_

_**Henry: entendo, sinto muito!**_

_**Kayla: eu sei que sente**_

_**Henry fecha o armário e põe o braço em volta do pescoço dela, abraçando-a enquanto eles vão andando pelo corredor...**_

_**Henry: tá afim de sair mais tarde?**_

_**Kayla: pra onde? **_

_**Henry: tomar um milkshake talvez, temos uma coisa para comemorar **_

_**Kayla: sério? E o que é?**_

_**Henry olha pra ela, entusiasmado e a beija na boca, dando um selinho rápido...**_

_**Henry: o Robin ontem de manhã conversou comigo, disse a partir da semana que vem, ele vai me pagar pelo trabalho, vou ganhar 200 reais por semana! Ele disse que falou com minha mãe e ela deixou, meu trabalho não é mais castigo! Será meu trabalho mesmo**_

_**Kayla: que bom Henry, fico muito feliz por você! Que legal! E quando vou lá na casa da sua mãe de novo?**_

_**Henry: sei lá! Sabe, eu até queria até conversar com você, eu amo muito a minha mãe, na verdade, as duas... mas ultimamente estou em falta com as duas sabe, nunca mais eu fui dormir na casa da Regina e eu sei que isso a entristece... ela me mandava mensagens no WhatsApp perguntando quando eu ia pra lá, me cobrando, e ela parou de fazer isso, de me pedir pra ir pra lá, tenho medo de ela está chateada comigo **_

_**Kayla: só acho que você deveria procurá-la, Henry você tem uma mãe maravilhosa, ela é boa, ela se importa com você, ela ama você e cuida de você até quando você não está por perto, eu sei que as vezes a gente tem vontade de desaparecer ou de não dar satisfação a ninguém, mas Henry, mãe só se tem uma! E você tem duas! Dê valor a elas, a Regina ama você como se você tivesse saído de dentro dela, ela tem um apego a você que até é difícil de acreditar, e a Emma colocou você no mundo, abriu mão de você pra te dar o melhor e hoje ela está na sua vida, tentando ser a melhor mãe!**_

_**Henry: nossa! Já pensou em fazer psicologia?**_

_**Kayla fica rindo e o bate no braço, revirando os olhos...**_

_**Kayla: mas você ouviu o que eu disse? Seu idiota!**_

_**Henry: ouvi sim coisa chata!**_

_**Kayla: ótimo! Pois trate de ir hoje mesmo dormir com a Regina, se você não for, eu vou!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo e continuam andando, indo para a sala de aula...**_

_**(*********************)**_

_**Enquanto isso... Na casa da Regina. Sara estava terminando de lavar os pratos enquanto olhava a Clarissa engatinhar pela cozinha... Sara sorri ao sentir a Clarissa agarrar suas pernas e tentar se levantar, Sara olha pra ela e sorri...**_

_**Sara: o que você tá fazendo menininha?**_

_**Clarissa fica gugunando, tentando conversar, com um sorriso enorme e olhando pra Sara...**_

_**Sara: se a sua mãe souber que eu deixo você só de calcinha engatinhando pela casa, ela vai me matar neném! Não conta pra mamãe ok?**_

_**Sara enxuga as mãos e se inclina, pegando a Clarissa e suspira com o esforço que fez...**_

_**Sara: menina! Você é pesada demais! Não sei como a gente aguenta! Gordinha gostosinha! **_

_**Sara fica dando beijos na Clarissa e a apertando, ouvindo as risadas dela...**_

_**Sara: fala mamãe **_

_**Clarissa: mamama**_

_**Sara: agora papai**_

_**Clarissa: papa papa**_

_**Sara: agora diga Sarinha **_

_**Clarissa olha pra ela sorri, fica batendo os lábios como quem quer falar mas sem sair nenhum som, Sara sorri e a aperta, dando um beijo exagerado no queixo da menina...**_

_**Sara: gostosa! Da vontade de bater! De morder!**_

_**Sara escuta a campainha tocar e vai andando até lá, abre a porta e sorri ao ver o César...**_

_**Sara: Oi! O que está fazendo aqui?**_

_**César: que bom te ver também, Rachel!**_

_**César olha pra ela com o olhos semicerrados e ela sorri...**_

_**Sara: não foi isso que eu quis dizer, desculpa por ter me expressado mal, é claro que adorei ver você!**_

_**César: tenho duas horas livres, quer passear comigo?**_

_**Sara: César! Eu estou trabalhando, tenho que cuidar desse bebê **_

_**Sara olha pra Clarissa e a beija...**_

_**César: o convite se estende a ela também, vamos levar esse bebê lindo pra passear**_

_**Sara sorri e fica olhando pro César, que estava pegando na mãozinha da Clarissa e balançando, sorrindo como um bobo e fazendo a Clarissa sorrir...**_

_**Sara: bom, vou precisar pedir permissão pra mãe dela, espera só um minuto...**_

_**César entra na casa e vai pegando a Clarissa no colo, surpreendendo-se com o peso da menina...**_

_**César: nossa! Como ela é pesada! E ela nem é tão gorda, como ela pesa desse jeito?**_

_**Sara: ela é gostosa! Olha as coxas dessa menina! E a bunda! Parece com as da mãe dela! Essa Clarissa vai da um trabalho quando tiver uma moça!**_

_**César: vai mesmo! Muito linda!**_

_**Sara sorri e vai pegando o celular, indo no WhatsApp e vai digitando uma mensagem para a Regina...**_

_**Sara- "Oi Regis! Tá por aí?"**_

_**Regina- "Pra você, sempre!"**_

_**Sara- "kkkk ótimo! Muito bom saber disso! Olha, o César veio aqui me chamar pra passear e levar a Clarissa, você se importa? Se eu for dar um passeio por aí e levar a Clarissa?"**_

_**Regina- "não Sarinha, tudo bem... eu me importaria se você fosse passear e deixasse a minha filha aí sozinha kkkkk mas levando ela, pode ir..."**_

_**Sara- "ok, eu volto logo! Te aviso quando voltar pra casa, ok? Beijos! Bom trabalho!"**_

_**Regina- "bom passeio!"**_

_**Sara sorri e bloqueia o celular, olhando para o César...**_

_**Sara: ok! Vou só trocar de roupa e vestir a Clarissa **_


	124. Chapter 124

_**Robin estava sentado, com o celular na mão e ao mesmo tempo procurando na internet o telefone de uma clínica, ele encontra uma na cidade próxima a StoryBrooke, ele vai digitando o número em seu celular, em seguida põe para chamar e leva o celular até o ouvido... Robin fica batendo o pé impaciente, enquanto escutava a voz da secretária virtual e vai clicando nas opções até conseguir ser direcionado para uma atendente...**_

_**Robin: Alô! Boa tarde! / Robin / sim, eu queria apenas me informar do valor de um exame de DNA / Sim, eu aguardo... / Oi? Pode repetir? / Ah, sim... é DNA, sim... / sim / ok, e qual o horário? Que vocês têm disponível, precisa agendar? / ok, é com você mesmo que eu posso agendar? / Precisa do nome da mãe? / sim, ok...**_

_**Robin continua conversando com a atendente, marcando um dia, naquela mesma semana e vai anotando o valor, o horário e o dia, desligando a ligação... Robin põe o celular na mesa e segura o papel, relendo as informações que continham ali. Sendo interrompido pela batida em sua porta e em seguida a secretária entra em sua sala...**_

_**Robin: Oi Flávia**_

_**Flávia: estão te chamando na sala de reunião**_

_**Robin: ah não, reunião hoje?**_

_**Flávia: também não entendi, mas estão recrutando quase todos os funcionários **_

_**Robin: sério? Credo! Vou lá vê que babado é esse**_

_**Robin se levanta, pegando o celular e conferindo na lateral de seu celular se estava no silencioso, e assim que vê o traço laranja, ele põe o celular no bolso, indo até a sala de reuniões...**_

_**(*************************)**_

_**Sara vai andando até a mesa da sorveteria, sorrindo para o César que estava segurando a Clarissa, sentadinha em seu colo, Sara vai pondo seu pratinho de sorvete na mesa e se senta, de frente para o César...**_

_**Sara: ela é danadinha não é?**_

_**César: sim, não para quieta!**_

_**Sara sorri, olhando o César lutando contra a mão da Clarissa que insistia em querer pegar no pratinho...**_

_**César: pode não bebê**_

_**Clarissa olha pra cima, fazendo cara feia e junta as mãozinhas, enquanto balança a cabeça negativamente e gugunando zangada. Sara começa a dar risada, olhando pra eles...**_

_**César: acho que ela está irritada comigo, poxa!**_

_**Sara: ela é bravinha assim mesmo!**_

_**César sorri e põe a mão na mão da Sara, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela, acariciando a mão dela delicadamente...**_

_**César: não vejo a hora de ter um filho com você **_

_**Sara: ah César, está cedo pra pensar nisso...**_

_**Eles ficam se olhando quando são interrompidos pela Clarissa que dá gritinhos animados enquanto fica chacoalhando a mão dentro do prato de sorvete, melando a mão e achando geladinho...**_

_**César: ai meu Deus!**_

_**César segura o braço da Clarissa, tirando a mão dela de dentro do prato e a Clarissa fica rindo, um sorriso safadinho, encolhendo o nariz e deixando os dentinhos à mostra, parecendo saber que fez bagunça...**_

_**Sara: você é uma safadinha!**_

_**César vai se levantando...**_

_**Sara: me dá ela, eu limpo**_

_**César: não, pode deixar...**_

_**Ele caminha até o balcão...**_

_**César: moça, onde tem uma pia? Pra eu limpar a mão dessa menininha**_

"_**Own! Que linda! Fica ali atrás" – a moça fala sorrindo, apontando para um corredor, ele agradece, e vai indo até lá, Sara fica olhando e depois se vira, encarando seu sorvete, vai tomando enquanto sorri, sentindo-se feliz... Ela escuta a porta se abrir e vê uma mulher entrar na sorveteria, elas se olham e trocam um sorriso, mesmo sem se conhecerem, Sara abaixa o olhar, voltando a olhar para seu sorvete... Sara pega o seu celular, conferindo se tinha alguma notificação, e fica lendo algumas mensagens quando sua atenção é chamada para outra coisa, ouvindo uma voz feminina chamar pelo nome do César. Sara se vira, vendo o César em pé com a Clarissa no colo e a mulher recém-chegada na frente dele...**_

_**César: Lílith?**_

_**Lílith: Oi, o que faz aqui? Deveria está trabalhando! De quem é essa criança?**_

_**César: eu não tenho por que responder essas suas perguntas... Não esperava te encontrar aqui**_

_**Lílith: por mais que você queira se afastar de mim, a gente continua morando na mesma cidade César, e eu costumo vir aqui, se não quer me ver, comece a frequentar outros lugares!**_

_**César: talvez eu devesse mesmo**_

_**César vai andando, indo até a mesa da Sara e a encontra aflita, olhando pra ele, César se senta na cadeira novamente e a olha nos olhos...**_

_**César: tudo bem meu amor**_

_**César segura a mão dela e mal terminando de falar, eles olham para a mulher que tinha se aproximado...**_

_**Lílith: é ela?**_

_**César: Lílith, não estou entendendo os seus questionamentos, não devemos nada um ao outro**_

_**Lílith: não tenha certeza disso, eu posso estar carregando o seu filho aqui na minha barriga! É ela? **_

_**Sara vai se levantando, pegando sua bolsa...**_

_**Sara: eu vou embora**_

_**Lílith se põe na frente da Sara, empatando a passagem dela...**_

_**Lílith: eu passei todos os anos da minha vida sabendo que o meu marido amava você! Convivendo com essa realidade dia e noite, me torturando, não podendo ser feliz, tudo culpa sua!**_

_**Sara: eu não tenho culpa de nada, não fiz nada pra você, não diretamente**_

_**Lílith: ok, pode não ter sido diretamente, mesmo assim a minha vida foi um inferno, sinceramente Rachel, você é realmente linda! Muito linda! Mas ainda não entendo por que o César escolheria se casar com uma vadia, ao invés de se casar com uma princesa**_

_**Sara olha pra Lílith, mal acreditando no que tinha ouvido e sem pensar, nem se dar conta, sua mão já estava no rosto da Lílith, dando-lhe uma tapa firme, fazendo o rosto dela virar para o lado...**_

_**Sara: eu não sou e nunca fui uma vadia! Você pode ter nascido uma princesa, mas isso não faz de você melhor do que ninguém, só muda o status, eu fui feita de escrava, mas eu sempre pertenci ao César, só dele e de mais ninguém, e sinto muito se ele me ama, sinto muito se ele se casou com você sem sentir nada por você, sinto muito por você ter convivido com minha imagem todos esses anos, mas apenas isso! Só lamento! Com licença! **_

_**Sara empurra a Lílith, passando por ela e arrancando a Clarissa dos braços do César...**_

_**Sara: me dá meu bebê!**_

_**Sara segura a Clarissa nos braços e vai andando, saindo da sorveteria...  
>César olha pra Lílith, respirando fundo...<strong>_

_**César: qual a necessidade disso Lílith? Você está com o Túlio! Está gravida, está segura, está bem cuidada, o que mais você quer?**_

_**Lílith: que você pague por todo esse tempo que me desvalorizou**_

_**César: Lílith, esses anos todos eu tentei amar você, não tenho que pagar por isso, eu realmente tentei! Não posso fazer nada se meu coração sempre pertenceu a ela**_

_**César vai andando até o balcão, entregando mais dinheiro do que devia e vai saindo, correndo atrás da Sara...  
>Ele chega perto dela, parando de correr e se aproxima dela, percebendo que ela continuava andando com pressa...<strong>_

_**César: pra uma mulher que está segurando um bebê, até que você anda bem rápido!**_

_**Sara: César, eu não estou pra brincadeiras!**_

_**César segura o braço da Sara, fazendo-a parar de andar, e eles se olham nos olhos...**_

_**César: Rachel! Por que está chateada comigo?**_

_**Sara: não estou exatamente chateada com você, achei chato passar por essa situação, não preciso disso, não preciso ter que lidar com isso**_

_**César: poxa amor, tivemos uma noite maravilhosa! Sei que temos assuntos para resolver, na verdade, eu que tenho assuntos pra resolver, mas eu prometo que será rápido, e quanto ao que aconteceu agora, bom... Eu também não esperava por isso, a Lílith deve está confusa, ela está grávida e pode estar com os nervos à flor da pele, acho que depois ela mesma vai se envergonhar disso... Ela pode ter ofendido você, mas aposto que ela quem saiu humilhada nessa história, tomara que ela aprenda a deixar de ser idiota**_

_**Sara: é, ela está grávida... Esperando um filho que pode ser seu!**_

_**César: eu sei disso Rachel, não posso negar minhas responsabilidades, se o filho for meu, irei assumir devidamente, mas acontece que minha relação com a Lílith nunca envolveu amor, eu sempre amei você... E estou me separando dela por que não tenho que passar minha vida preso a uma pessoa a qual não amo, eu amo você! E espero com todo meu coração que você compreenda e me aceite...**_

_**Sara: eu também amo você César, só acho que a gente foi muito rápido, você precisa resolver a sua vida antes de tentar construir uma vida comigo, não quero passar por isso de novo, eu continuarei sendo sua, vou esperar por você, mas por favor, resolva suas pendências antes!**_

_**César: está me pedindo pra...**_

_**César fica olhando pra ela, balançando a cabeça em negação, olhando-a, desesperando-se. Sara põe a mão no rosto dele, sorrindo para ele...**_

_**Sara: você me disse que queria que eu fosse sua mulher, não disse?**_

_**César: sim, é tudo que eu quero**_

_**Sara: então conquiste isso César, me quer como esposa? Então faça isso! E a julgar pelas suas condições, você não pode, você já tem uma esposa!**_

_**César: mas eu estou me separando dela**_

_**Sara: isso é só o primeiro passo, eu não vou me contentar com qualquer coisa, posso ter vivido como escrava no passado, mas conheci a Regina e ela me deu segurança, estabilidade, conforto, paz... E não vou trocar isso por um relacionamento confuso com você, não vou cometer essa loucura...**_

_**César: ok, eu entendo, então espere por mim meu amor, vou resolver isso o mais rápido possível**_

_**César segura o rosto da Sara e a beija na boca, ignorando os protestos da Clarissa que o empurrava e gugunava zangada, ele se afasta e olha nos olhos da Sara...**_

_**César: eu amo você**_

_**Sara: prove!**_

_**Sara sorri e vai andando, conversando com a Clarissa enquanto vai para casa, deixando o César para trás...**_

_**(********************************)**_

_**As horas vão passando, Regina vai saindo do escritório junto com a Tinker, elas fecham a prefeitura e vão andando até os seus carros...**_

_**Regina: você vai mesmo lá pra casa?**_

_**Tinker: vou sim, relaxe! Vou em casa por que quero tomar banho, trocar de roupa, mas lá pras 20hs eu chego por lá, até por que temos que saber os babados da Sara né?**_

_**Elas sorriem...**_

_**Regina: pois é, então até mais tarde!**_

_**Tinker: até!**_

_**Elas se separam, cada uma indo para o seu carro e se dirigem às suas respectivas residências...  
>Regina encosta o carro em frente à sua casa e vai descendo, pegando a bolsa e indo para o interior da casa, entrando e fechando a porta ao passar. Ela vai andando até a sala, já avistando sua bebê engatinhando no tapete, pegando alguns brinquedos...<strong>_

_**Regina: Clarissa!**_

_**Regina fala o nome de sua filha da forma mais doce possível, expressando todo seu amor e saudade, vendo sua filha se virar de uma vez, olhando pra cima e cair de costas, dando risadinhas...**_

_**Regina: Oi pitinininha de mamãe!**_

_**Regina anda até o meio da sala, ajoelhando-se e engatinhando até onde estava sua filha, beijando-a enquanto ela continuava deitadinha, rindo ao sentir os beijos da Regina nos peitos dela. Regina ergue o rosto, olhando pra filha que piscava os olhinhos, agoniada com os cabelos da Regina que lhe faziam cócegas no nariz... Regina ri e vai colocando os cabelos atrás da orelha, voltando a se abaixar e dando beijo no nariz e na boca da Clarissa, dando beijos barulhentos e carinhosos...**_

_**Clarissa: mãmãmã**_

_**Regina: Oi pitinininha! Gotosa!**_

_**Regina olha para a Sara que estava vindo da cozinha e elas sorriem uma para outra...**_

_**Regina: Oi Sarinha!**_

_**Sara: Oi**_

_**Regina vai se levantando, ouvindo a Clarissa começar a choramingar...**_

_**Regina: e você foi passear?**_

_**Sara: fui sim, embora não tenha acabado muito bem**_

_**Regina: sério? Aconteceu alguma coisa?**_

_**Sara: sim**_

_**Sara vai se sentando no sofá, jogando-se, parecendo estar exausta...**_

_**Regina: quer conversar?**_

_**Sara: necessito!**_

_**Regina olha pra Clarissa, vendo-a agarrar suas pernas, ficando ajoelhada e olhando pra cima, chorando apenas por pirraça, sem derramar nenhuma lágrima e dando gritos...**_

_**Regina: o que foi hein?**_

_**Regina se inclina, pegando a Clarissa apenas por um braço, tirando a menina do chão de forma desajeitada e a colocando no braço, dando um beijo nela e a balançando...**_

_**Regina: o que foi hein menininha?**_

_**Regina sorri ao sentir a Clarissa colocar a mãozinha dentro de sua blusa, dando apertos em seu peito por cima do sutiã, Regina fica boquiaberta e olha pra Sara...**_

_**Regina: tá vendo isso Sarinha? Olha que menina safada! Quer mamar né gordinha?**_

_**Sara fica rindo, olhando pra elas duas...**_

_**Sara: vai amamentá-la por quanto tempo?**_

_**Regina: pra sempre!**_

_**Regina fica rindo enquanto se senta no sofá, puxando a blusa enquanto segurava a Clarissa que já tinha se deitado na posição de mamar e olhava para o peito da Regina com certa impaciência...**_

_**Regina: então Sarinha, vá me contando, o que houve?**_

_**Clarissa enfim, abocanha o seio de sua mãe, mamando, acalmando-se...**_

_**Sara: deixa eu só terminar de fazer o jantar, já venho!**_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**Sara se levanta, saindo de lá, indo para a cozinha. Regina acaricia os cabelos da Clarissa, penteando-os com as mãos, quando escuta o celular vibrar, ela o pega apenas com uma mão, levando-o até a outra, para poder pegá-lo com as duas e vai desbloqueando, indo no whatsapp, vendo uma mensagem da Marion...**_

_**Marion- "Oi Regina! Já deve ter percebido que a Lauren não levou o Roland pra você, hehe... Eu pedi pra ela trazer ele pra cá, se não se importa, quero ficar com ele hoje, depois do que aconteceu, só quero poder ficar com meu filho, espero que entenda"**_

_**Regina suspira, nem tinha se dado conta da ausência do Roland ainda, ela vai digitando...**_

_**Regina- "entendo perfeitamente, mas, você sabe que eu tenho um apego enorme a esse menino, não sabe? Você ficar com ele hoje tudo bem, mas era o meu dia! E eu sinto falta dele, espero que não esteja querendo afastá-lo de mim, ou do Robin, por mais errado que o Robin tenha agido com você no passado, ele ainda é pai do Roland (e não! Não estou defendendo o meu marido), só não vou aguentar ficar longe do Roland"**_

_**Marion- "não estou tentando afastá-lo não, nem precisa se preocupar com isso, só preciso da companhia dele hoje, HOJE!"**_

_**Regina- "ok, então amanhã ele vem pra cá né?"**_

_**Marion- "sim, eu (por mais que tenha sido difícil kkk) já aceitei o fato de que você também é mãe do meu filho, não vou separar ele de você, jamais!"**_

_**Regina- "ok! Tudo bem então, e melhoras pra você! Espero mesmo que você possa encontrar conforto e superar isso"**_

_**Marion- "digo o mesmo! Eu estou decepcionada com minha irmã, e sei que você também deve está de certa forma, decepcionada com o Robin, e a situação atual é a seguinte: ele é casado com você. Se a chegada da Muriel atrapalhar algum relacionamento, será o seu. Não o meu!"**_

_**Regina- "não entendi o teor dessa mensagem, a sua intenção era me deixar insegura? Por que se for minha querida, não funcionou! O Robin é meu marido e ele nunca me deu motivos para desconfiar dele, nem para me sentir insegura, tenho segurança no amor que ele sente por mim, e a chegada da Muriel não vai influenciar em nada, você deveria saber, até por que passou por isso, sentindo na pele que a sua chegada não abalou em nada o meu relacionamento com ele! Muriel é mais uma, e mesmo vindo outras, não importa, pode vir!"**_

_**Marion- "Senhor jesus amado, Maria, José! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer não, nossa! Mas você tem uns argumentos pesados hein! Deus me defenda! Bom, me expressei mal, jamais duvidei do amor de vocês, e não quis te deixar insegura! Mas, não vou me dar o trabalho de explicar o que eu quis dizer, por que não tenho emocional pra lidar com isso. Tenho é que economizar minhas energias... Bom, vou nessa! Beijos"**_

_**Regina- "beijos!"**_

_**Regina bloqueia o celular e o joga no sofá, em seguida levantando o dedo médio para o celular, como se ele representasse a Marion...**_

_**Regina: olha aqui pra você! Idiota! **_

_**Regina revira os olhos, tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer e fica rindo sozinha, pensativa...**_


	125. Chapter 125

**_Regina estava sentada no sofá, amamentando a Clarissa distraidamente, até que olha pra seu bebê, vendo a Clarissa de olhos fechados, entregando-se ao sono. Regina vai tirando a Clarissa do peito, já ouvindo a menina chorar protestando..._**

**_Regina: vai dormir agora não filha, senão você vai acordar de madrugada_**

**_Regina sorri e faz bico, vendo a Clarissa sentada em seu colo, com a boca aberta enquanto chora, olhando pra Regina..._**

**_Regina: own neném, mamãe malvada!_**

**_Regina se levanta, colocando a filha no cercadinho, vendo-a se deitar e continuar chorando, enquanto sacudia as pernas fazendo pirraça, Regina a encara..._**

**_Regina: ei menina! Pare com isso! Mamãe vai tomar banho, trocar de roupa, jantar, depois põe a neném pra dormir_**

**_Regina vai se abaixando, pegando alguns brinquedos e colocando dentro do cercadinho, chacoalhando um chocalho, fazendo a Clarissa parar de chorar e voltar sua atenção para os brinquedos. Regina sorri e vai andando até a cozinha, vendo a Sara cozinhando..._**

**_Regina: Sarinha, eu vou tomar banho, ok? A Clarissa tá no cercadinho_**

**_Sara: ok, pode ir_**

**_Regina sorri e vai andando, passando pela sala e pegando a bolsa, subindo as escadas e entrando no quarto..._**

**_(************************)_**

**_Regina estava no banho, cantarolando a música que ouvia pelo celular. Ela estava concentrada, olhos fechados, relaxando, até ouvir alguém entrar no banheiro..._**

**_Regina: amor?_**

**_Robin pega o celular dela e vai baixando o volume..._**

**_Robin: oi amor, sou eu sim..._**

**_Regina: vai tomar banho comigo?_**

**_Robin: vou_**

**_Robin vai tirando os sapatos e a roupa, deixando tudo jogado no chão e entra no boxe, sorrindo para a Regina e fechando a porta. Ele se aproxima dela e a abraça, os dois sentindo a água os molharem, Robin a beija na testa..._**

**_Robin: como foi seu dia?_**

**_Regina: foi bom..._**

**_Regina se afasta, deixando o Robin debaixo d'água, e ela pega a esponja, pondo mais sabonete líquido e esfregando no corpo..._**

**_Regina: eu tive umas coisas pra resolver, mas tudo bem, em resumo, foi tranquilo, e o seu?_**

**_Robin: cheio de novidades, bom, você me intimou a resolver aquilo logo e eu consegui encontrar a Muriel_**

**_Regina: sim, eu sei... Inclusive quero saber como foi a conversa de vocês!_**

**_Robin: de inicio foi bem tenso, ela quis fugir, quase saía correndo quando eu a abordei..._**

**_Regina sorri, olhando-o nos olhos..._**

**_Robin: a gente discutiu, mais ou menos jogando os fatos na cara um do outro, ela me disse que fugiu por que não queria magoar a Marion, bom... Enquanto tínhamos um caso e a Marion não sabia, ela não sofria, mas uma gravidez traria tudo à tona_**

**_Regina: verdade_**

**_Robin: e ela escolheu ir embora, nem se importando se eu ia concordar ou não_**

**_Regina: como assim?_**

**_Robin: ela não me contou que estava grávida, simplesmente foi embora_**

**_Regina: e se ela tivesse te contado? O que mudaria?_**

**_Robin: eu não ia deixar uma menina de 19 anos, grávida de mim, fugir sozinha por aí... Eu estaria fodido! Ia pagar caro pelos erros, ia magoar a Marion, mas assumiria tudo..._**

**_Regina: entendo_**

**_Robin vai se virando de costas, aproximando-se da Regina..._**

**_Robin: lava minhas costas amor_**

**_Regina sorri e usa a esponja dela, esfregando levemente..._**

**_Regina: continua_**

**_Robin: bom, depois de esclarecermos isso, decidimos conversar, mas aí o Ruan apareceu_**

**_Regina: Ruan?_**

**_Robin se vira, olhando pra Regina enquanto sorri..._**

**_Robin: o meu filho, ele se chama Ruan_**

**_Regina o olha nos olhos, não conseguindo sorrir de volta, apenas franze as sobrancelhas e vai olhando os dois olhos do Robin, correndo de um para o outro sem conseguir fixar em algum..._**

**_Robin: amor, tudo bem?_**

**_Regina: sim, eu só..._**

**_Regina abaixa o rosto, tentando não reagir de forma negativa, estava sinceramente tentando aguentar tudo aquilo..._**

**_Robin: quer que eu pare de falar sobre isso? A gente conversa outra hora..._**

**_Regina: amor, nós vamos conviver com essa realidade, não temos por que evitar esse assunto, continue... Você viu o menino?_**

**_Robin: sim, eu o vi._**

**_Robin fala tentando não transparecer a empolgação, tentando deixar as coisas mais leves para a Regina, ele não queria vê-la sofrer, já era muito confortador saber que ela o aceitaria, que havia o perdoado..._**

**_Robin: por isso, decidimos conversar em outro lugar, para não envolver a criança_**

**_Regina: entendo_**

**_Robin: nós vamos fazer o DNA e de resto, você já sabe_**

**_Regina: é bom! Pra resolver isso de uma vez..._**

**_Robin: amor, mudando de assunto rapidinho... Eu cheguei e só vi a Calissa, cadê o Roland?_**

**_Regina: sim, eu já ia falar com você sobre isso, a Marion pediu pra ficar com ele hoje, e eu concordei. Amanhã ele vem aqui pra casa_**

**_Robin: hmm... Ok então!_**

**_Robin sorri e se aproxima dela, envolvendo os braços ao redor dela, a abraçando, guiando-a até a parede, ela se encosta e o olha nos olhos, sorrindo..._**

**_Robin: e cadê o meu beijo?_**

**_Regina: está aqui! Nos meus lábios!_**

**_Robin sorri, inclinando-se e encostando os lábios nos dela, fechando os olhos assim que sente a maciez deles, uma das coisas mais gostosas da vida era beijar aquela boca, sempre tão doce, tão macia, tão quente, sempre despertando desejos, e o fazendo se lembrar de que não viveria sem ela... Robin se afasta assim que sente a Regina parar de corresponder, ele encosta a testa na dela e suspira, havia algo errado._**

**_Robin: amor, algum problema?_**

**_Regina: Robin me perdoe pelo que vou dizer, mas, eu não estou feliz! Deveria estar, na verdade não sei se deveria. Eu quero muito apoiar você, mas não estou feliz com a chegada desse seu filho._**

**_Robin: amor, está tudo muito recente, e esse filho não veio como boa notícia, ele apareceu representando um erro horrível, mas temos que entender que ele não tem nada a ver com o idiota que eu fui, ele não tem nada a ver com a forma que magoei a Marion, como magoei você, de fato, ele é uma consequência, mas ele não tem que pagar por isso, eu posso pagar pelos meus erros, a Muriel pagar pelos dela, mas eu farei de tudo para que essa merda toda não atinja aquela criança! Nem atinja as nossas crianças! E nem atinja você! Eu vou fazer de tudo pra recompensar meu erro e vou me esforçar em dobro pra te fazer feliz, reconquistar sua confiança, reconquistar sua admiração!_**

**_Regina: eu amo você Robin! Você já me faz feliz! Eu vou me acostumar, mas não posso mentir pra você, poderia até mentir, mas eu te amo muito e prometi ser sincera_**

**_Robin: eu sei, eu agradeço a sua sinceridade... Eu também amo você!_**

**_Regina: ok, mas vamos terminar o banho, por que não sou dona da rede de água!_**

**_Eles sorriem, relaxando, suspirando como que querendo se livrar de toda aquela tensão, e vão se enxaguar, finalizando o banho..._**

**_(**************************)_**

**_Regina vai entrando na cozinha, acompanhada do Robin e eles veem a Sara terminando de colocar os pratos na mesa..._**

**_Robin: Oi Sarinha_**

**_Sara: Oi Rob_**

**_Robin vai se sentando e segura a cadeira, puxando-a para frente, em seguida pondo os cotovelos na mesa e apoiando o queixo nas mãos... Regina o olha, semicerrando os olhos..._**

**_Regina: sentou? Está esperando que eu ou a Sara te sirva é? Robin Hood!_**

**_Robin olha pra ela e sorri, puxando-a pela cintura, dando beijos na barriga dela e rindo..._**

**_Robin: põe meu prato amorzinho, por favor!_**

**_Regina sorri, acariciando os cabelos dele..._**

**_Regina: ok, só dessa vez!_**

**_Robin sorri e a solta, vendo-a andar até o fogão, levando um prato consigo e pondo a janta para o Robin..._**_**  
><strong>_**_Os três estavam sentados, comendo enquanto conversam..._**

**_Regina: amor, você já marcou o exame de DNA?_**

**_Robin: já sim, marquei pra quinta-feira, essa semana ainda_**

**_Regina: olha, isso me fez pensar umas coisas_**

**_Robin: o quê?_**

**_Regina: ok, ele é seu filho, mas, ainda está cedo pra pensar se devo incluir ele no meu testamento, as coisas que conquistei até hoje, são dos meus filhos! E quanto ao nosso casamento, preciso conversar com um advogado, resolver qual seria o melhor acordo nupcial nesse caso, talvez uma comunhão total de bens adquiridos, eu não quero correr o risco de, de repente essa mulher querer se aproveitar de você, muito menos querer me prejudicar, ou querer se beneficiar das minhas coisas! Por que sem ofensa Robin, mas isso aqui é meu, o dinheiro é meu, e dos meus filhos!_**

**_Robin fica olhando pra ela e começa a rir..._**

**_Regina: do quê você está rindo?_**

**_Robin: sei lá, eu sei que essas coisas que você está falando não são para mim, você está falando isso pra ela, mas me usando como referencia, até por que eu nunca quis me aproveitar de você e também nunca me senti intimidado por você ser tão rica, eu amo você, vivo aqui com conforto, mas o que me faz querer ficar aqui é você, e a nossa filha!_**

**_Regina: você vive comigo, e é tão dono dessa casa quanto eu, tudo o que é meu, é seu também Robin, mas judicialmente, preciso me proteger, proteger os meus filhos!_**

**_Robin: você está certa! Eu sempre apoiarei as suas decisões meu amor, e quanto a papelada de acordo nupcial, pra estar pra sempre do seu lado, eu assinaria até um acordo vendendo a minha alma _**

**_Regina começa a ri e o beija na boca, afastando-se dele e o olhando nos olhos..._**

**_Sara: eu não costumo me meter na conversa de vocês, mas, se me permitem perguntar, do que vocês estão falando?_**

**_Regina e Robin olham pra Sara, eles ficam sérios encarando os olhos da Sara, que olhava para um e para o outro com uma expressão confusa, expressando toda confusão que estava em sua mente..._**

**_Regina: Sara, lembra que eu disse que queria conversar com você sobre uma coisa?_**

**_Sara: sim_**

**_Regina: na noite que você dormiu com o César, que eu fiquei na casa da Tinker, não era ela que estava com problemas, era eu_**

**_Sara: o quê? Como assim?_**

**_Regina: foi descoberto recentemente, e quando digo recentemente, quero dizer ontem! Que o Robin tem mais um filho_**

**_Sara: meu Deus!_**

**_Regina: e só piora... ele teve esse filho com a irmã da Marion, foi infiel e canalha com ela quando eram casados!_**

**_Sara: como é que é?_**

**_Robin: mulheres! Se vão se juntar pra falar mal de mim, por favor, esperem eu me ausentar, estão me deixando constrangido..._**

**_Regina: depois te explico melhor, Sarinha _**

**_Sara: ok! Mas você estava precisando de mim ontem?_**

**_Regina: Sara, quanto a isso não tem como discutir, você estava feliz e era um momento muito especial pra você, eu não tinha o direito de interromper ou atrapalhar isso_**

**_Sara: mas nós somos amigas Regina, e a amizade que tenho com você é mais importante que esse relacionamento que mal começou, se estava triste e precisando de conforto, eu ficaria com você... Você escolheu me deixar de fora!_**

**_Regina: eu fiz isso por que amo você, e quero que seja feliz_**

**_Sara: tudo bem, mas da próxima vez não faça isso, eu também amo você e eu ficaria igualmente feliz estando do seu lado te dando apoio quando você mais precisa!_**

**_Regina: me desculpa, mas tenta entender, eu agi assim por que queria o melhor pra você, e você estava tão radiante, Sarinha, tão feliz!_**

**_Sara: eu sei, ok Regina, não estou chateada com você, fiquei triste mas agora sei que você simplesmente se importa comigo o bastante para renunciar o egoísmo! Só saiba que eu amo você o bastante para renunciar a luxúria!_**

**_Elas duas sorriem, se olhando e começam a rir, podendo se compreenderem e transmitir paz naquela troca de olhar..._**_**  
><strong>_**_Eles escutam a campainha tocar, Sara vai se levantando para receber quem estivesse na porta, mas antes que ela chegasse a dar três passos, eles veem a Tinker entrar na cozinha. Regina revira os olhos, já acostumada com as manias da amiga. Sara volta para o seu lugar, sorrindo..._**

**_Tinker: Oi gente!_**

**_Eles respondem, sorrindo para ela..._**

**_Tinker: e aí Robincleiton, máquina da fecundação!_**

**_Robin olha pra ela, semicerrando os olhos, vendo a Tinker pegar um prato enquanto dizia: "eu vim pra jantar por que sim! E vou fazer meu prato!". Regina sorri, deixando a Tinker a vontade, que vai terminando de pôr seu prato, e sem querer, derruba o garfo no chão..._**

**_Tinker: pega aí Robincleiton maquina de fecundação!_**

**_Robin pega o garfo, entregando para ela, que segura e percebe o Robin continuar segurando, sem soltar, fazendo a Tinker colocar mais força para tirar o garfo da mão dele. Ela o olha sorrindo e vai puxando a cadeira..._**

**_Robin: não senta aqui perto de mim não, senão eu te engravido_**

**_Tinker começa a ri, dando a volta pela mesa..._**

**_Tinker: Deus me livre viu Robin!_**

**_Regina: só observo essas brincadeiras idiotas de vocês dois..._**

**_Eles ficam rindo, vendo a Regina rir também..._**


	126. Chapter 126

_**Todos na mesa jantando e conversando, quando escutam a Clarissa chorar... Regina se levanta e sorri...**_

_**Regina: vou colocar minha filha pra dormir, ela dorme rápido quando mama**_

_**Tinker: vai lá Reginalda, a gente fica aqui tomando conta do seu marido, não é Sara?**_

_**Regina encara a Tinker com o olhos semicerrados...**_

_**Regina: na verdade, eu tenho dois peitos, então o Robin vem comigo, mamar junto com a Clarissa!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo e a Regina vai se virando, saindo da cozinha...**_

_**Robin: ei, me espera, a proposta não era verdadeira não? **_

_**Regina olha pra ele sorrindo e levanta o dedo indicador, balançando-o negativamente, ficando extremamente sexy ao fazer isso...**_

_**Robin: ah vei, isso não se faz, fica iludindo as pessoas **_

_**Regina ri e sai da cozinha, indo amamentar o seu bebê... **_

_**Tinker: Robin, que história é essa? Você tem um filho, cara!**_

_**Robin: bom, até eu estou sem acreditar, me pegou tão de surpresa! Complicado!**_

_**Tinker: você era um idiota, sabe disso né?**_

_**Robin sorri, olhando pra Tinker...**_

_**Robin: sim Tink, eu tenho consciência disso! **_

_**Tinker: se isso fizer a Regina sofrer, eu mato você e vendo os seus órgãos!**_

_**Robin: não vou permitir que isso magoe a Regina, basta a decepção que ela sofreu, só quero que a gente supere isso, sem sequelas! **_

_**Tinker: vocês vão superar, Robin... o amor que a Regina tem por você é imenso, e sei que você a ama na mesma proporção! **_

_**Robin: sim, eu a amo mais que tudo nessa vida! **_

_**(********************)**_

_**Regina sai do banheiro e vê o Robin deitado na cama, ele sorri pra ela, chamando-a para junto dele...**_

_**Regina: ah amor, hoje é a noite com as garotas, vou dormi no quarto da Sarinha **_

_**Robin: vai me deixar dormir sozinho?**_

_**Regina: vou**_

_**Regina sorri e se joga na cama, dando um beijo no braço dele, Robin a abraça e a beija no pescoço...**_

_**Robin: vamos namorar só um pouquinho**_

_**Regina: ok! Só um pouquinho**_

_**Robin sorri e se vira, ficando em cima dela e afastando as pernas da Regina com os joelhos, encaixando-se entre elas...**_

_**Robin: mas eu queria fazer amor com você **_

_**Regina: quando é que você não quer fazer amor, Robin? **_

_**Robin: boa pergunta, mas se tratando da Regina, da Evil Queen, da prefeita, dessa mulher gostosa...**_

_**Robin fala enquanto se esfrega na Regina lentamente, começando a ficar excitado, esfregando seu pênis na vagina dela, com força e lentamente... Regina solta um gemido, empurrando o quadril contra ele, querendo mais contato.. **_

_**Robin: vamos amor, a gente faz bem rapidinho, bem gostosinho!**_

_**Regina: ah Robin, eu quero conversar com as minhas amigas **_

_**Robin: ok! Só deixa eu te dar um beijo**_

_**Robin se inclina, encostando os lábios nos da Regina, já invadindo sua boca com a língua, beijando-a de forma intensa e feroz, sentindo a Regina corresponder com a mesma urgência, abraçando-o forte e o trazendo para si, esfregando-se nele com força... Robin vai com a mão até a coxa dela, subindo-a e apertando, deixando a Regina mais aberta e ele vai pondo a mão dentro da calcinha dela, passando os dedos e sentindo ela ficar molhada, Regina o empurra...**_

_**Regina: Robin **_

_**Regina respira, tomando fôlego...**_

_**Regina: chega! **_

_**Robin vai saindo de cima dela e fica rindo, pondo os dedos na boca, chupando-os...**_

_**Robin: ah amor, você está molhadinha! **_

_**Regina: a escolha foi sua! Você me deixou molhada e eu vou assim mesmo para o quarto da Sarinha, molhada e excitada! Portanto, não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos!**_

_**Regina corre até a porta, ouvindo o Robin falar...**_

_**Robin: como é que é? Volte aqui sua safada!**_

_**Regina abre a porta e sai correndo pelo corredor, olha pra trás e percebe que ele não a seguiu, ela sorri e entra no quarto da Sara, vendo a Tinker e a Sara sentadas na cama conversando...**_

_**Regina: o que é isso aqui?**_

_**Regina vai olhando em volta, vendo a cama da Sara repleta de guloseimas, chocolate, pipoca de micro-ondas, doces e no criado-mudo tinha algumas latas de refrigerante...**_

_**Tinker: querida! Uma festa do pijama não é a mesma se não houver comida!**_

_**Sara: tudo patrocinado por você Regina, só coisas da sua dispensa **_

_**Regina: imaginei que fosse**_

_**Elas ficam rindo e a Tinker dá uma tapa na Sara...**_

_**Tinker: você não sabe guardar segredo, sua lesada?**_

_**Sara: da Regina, não!**_

_**Regina: own que fofa! Vem aqui delicia, vou te abraçar **_

_**Regina subindo na cama com os braços abertos, mas antes que ela alcançasse a Sara, Tinker se joga e abraça a Regina, caindo as duas deitadas na cama...**_

_**Tinker: não vai abraçar a Sarinha não! Você é minha!**_

_**Regina fica rindo, dando beijos nos cabelos da Tinker...**_

_**Regina: peste ciumenta!**_

_**Sara: aí eu fico sem abraço?**_

_**Regina olha pra ela e pisca secretamente, Sara sorri percebendo o quanto aquele olhar carregava promessas futuras...**_

_**Tinker: sim, mulheres! Vamos aos babados**_

_**Tinker se senta, pegando um dos salgadinhos e abrindo...**_

_**Tinker: quem começa a contar?**_

_**Regina: a Sara! Que deve ter tido uma noite maravilhosa!**_

_**Sara: a noite realmente foi! Ok! Eu começo então...**_

_**Sara se ajeita na cama, sentando-se de forma mais confortável e respira fundo, começando a falar...**_

_**Sara: depois que eu levei a Clarissa até sua casa, eu fui lá no Granny's, ele me recebeu já com um beijo, trancou a porta e me levou pra cama, eu acho que ele tinha planejado jantar primeiro, mas a gente pulou essa parte **_

_**Regina e Tinker ficam rindo, olhando atentamente para a Sara...**_

_**Sara: a gente conversou pouca coisa e já fomos nos agarrando, na verdade eu estava mesmo necessitando **_

_**Sara põe a mão na boca enquanto ri, parecendo estar envergonhada...**_

_**Regina: pois é Sara... imagino!**_

_**Tinker: mulher fazia quanto tempo que tu não dava esse priquito?**_

_**Regina: misericórdia Tinker! Para de ser tão indelicada!**_

_**Sara: tem problema não, deixa ela a vontade **_

_**Sara sorri e olha pra Tinker...**_

_**Sara: cerca de um ano**_

_**Regina olha pra ela, estranhando a resposta...**_

_**Regina: como assim? Você já transou com alguém aqui de SB?**_

_**Sara: sim... eu transava com o filho da Dra. Joanna, mas isso é segredo! Na verdade ela não sabe, ninguém sabe!**_

_**Regina: você namorava com ele?**_

_**Sara fica rindo nervosamente...**_

_**Sara: não! Na verdade, ele tinha acabado de fazer 18 anos, e eu só não transei com ele antes por causa disso, ele é muito bonito, nem parece que tem essa idade, inclusive, ele era virgem! Então, nosso relacionamento era apenas sexo!**_

_**Tinker: Sara! Tu sois uma safada!**_

_**Sara: ah, sei lá...**_

_**Tinker: Regina ficou muda?**_

_**Regina: não, estou só ouvindo, então né! Voltando ao César! **_

_**Sara: sim, voltando ao César... a gente foi se beijando e transamos! Foi tão gostoso! Ele não mudou nada! Continua com tanta energia, tão gostoso! **_

_**Tinker: que legal Sara! **_

_**Regina: e jantaram depois disso? Ou passaram a noite acasalando!?**_

_**Elas três ficam dando risada com a expressão que a Regina tinha usado...**_

_**Sara: jantamos sim, mas fizemos outras vezes! A gente dormiu quando já estava amanhecendo!**_

_**Tinker: nossa!**_

_**Sara: por que a gente conversou também, sobre o passado, sobre planos futuros...**_

_**Regina: que bom que está dando tudo certo pra você **_

_**Sara: mas...**_

_**Tinker: aff, quando tudo vai bem e tem esse "mas" é pra se foder **_

_**Elas riem... **_

_**Sara: eu fui passear com ele hoje pela tarde! Fomos na sorveteria, adivinhem quem encontramos lá!**_

_**Tinker: o filho da médica que você abusou sexualmente!?**_

_**Sara empurra a Tinker, batendo nela enquanto ri...**_

_**Sara: eu não abusei de ninguém! Foi sexo consensual entre adultos!**_

_**Tinker fica rindo, vendo a Sara irritada...**_

_**Tinker: eu tava brincando, Sara consensual **_

_**Sara: e não! Não foi ele quem encontramos!**_

_**Regina: a ex esposa do César?**_

_**Sara: isso mesmo!**_

_**Tinker: era a minha segunda opção **_

_**Sara: não deveria existir essa primeira!**_

_**Tinker: e o que houve?**_

_**Sara: bom, ela me confrontou! Eu realmente não esperava por isso, inclusive, eu tentei ir embora pra evitar alguma confusão, principalmente por que eu estava com a Clarissa, mas ela ficou de pé na minha frente, e só pra constar, a Clarissa estava no colo do César! Enfim, a mulher além de me confrontar, ainda me chamou de vadia! E eu meio que... tipo assim, eu acho que dei uma tapa na cara de uma mulher grávida **_

_**Tinker e Regina sorriem, embora a Tinker estivesse rindo com mais graça...**_

_**Tinker: Sara é das minhas!**_

_**Sara: ah gente, sei lá **_

_**Regina: olha, ela está grávida sim, e por esse mesmo motivo, ela deveria se preservar e não se atirar na frente de alguém e desafiar! Não se sinta mal, eu agiria da mesma forma, uma tapa na cara não mata ninguém não!**_

_**Tinker: verdade, não poderia agredir, mas uma tapa não mata mesmo não!**_

_**Sara: pois é! Feito isso, peguei a Clarissa e vim pra casa, mas o César veio atrás de mim e eu mandei ele resolver a vida dele antes de me procurar...**_

_**Tinker: ah sério? Poxa amiga, que pena!**_

_**Sara: não, na verdade isso vai ser bom! Ele tem que ter um estímulo pra resolver isso rápido, e tem estímulo melhor que esse? Ele não vai poder me tocar, se não estiver livre pra mim**_

_**Regina: prevejo ele aqui em casa amanhã, mostrando o divórcio **_

_**Elas riem...**_

_**Sara: mas não é só isso, é deixar um acordo com a ex, até por que ela está grávida, o bebê pode ser dele, e também ele está morando no Granny's, ele precisa morar numa casa, preciso de estabilidade e segurança!**_

_**Regina: está mais do que certa! **_

_**Sara: pois é... **_

_**Tinker: agora é a vez da Regina!**_

_**Regina: ah, vocês sabem o básico, o Robin tem um filho com a irmã da Marion**_

_**Sara: como assim gente? Ainda estou petrificada, estabanada, estapafúrdia com essa notícia!**_

_**Regina sorri, olhando pra ela...**_

_**Regina: na época que ele era casado com a Marion, antes de terem o Roland, eles hospedaram essa garota, Muriel, enfim... não sei exatamente como foi, só sei que o Robin comia ela, daí ela ficou grávida e foi embora sem dizer nada a ele, e a infeliz aparece agora, do nada! Poderia muito bem continuar escondida pra sempre!**_

_**Tinker: Regina! Um amor de pessoa!**_

_**Regina ri, balançando a cabeça negativamente, sabendo que não foi legal ter dito isso...**_

_**Regina: bom... Agora só temos que resolver isso, Robin vai fazer um exame de DNA, pra confirmar a paternidade e registrar o garoto...**_

_**Sara: entendo... Regina, tenho certeza que daqui uns meses, isso vai se tornar algo normal, você vai se acostumar...**_

_**Regina: até por que não tenho outra escolha, não é mesmo?**_

_**Tinker: pois é!**_

_**Sara: gente, deixa eu só trocar de roupa aqui, a Regina já está de baby doll e eu aqui morrendo com esse short jeans**_

_**Tinker: tem alguma roupa pra me emprestar?**_

_**Sara: tem sim, vem cá escolher**_

_**Elas se levantam, Regina as observa, elas em frente ao guarda-roupa, escolhendo uma roupa confortável para dormir, Regina pega um chocolate e vai abrindo, enquanto vai se encostando na cabeceira da cama, ficando mais confortável, Regina fecha os olhos saboreando o chocolate, quando se assusta...**_

_**Tinker: mulher!**_

_**Regina abre os olhos, olhando a Tinker puxar os braços da Sara que escondia os seios, embora estivesse com um sutiã...**_

_**Regina: o que é isso aí?**_

_**Tinker: Regina, ela está com um chupão nível master no peito**_

_**Regina fica rindo, vendo a Sara esconder, lutando contra a Tinker, até que desiste, tirando as mãos da frente, mostrando-os...**_

_**Sara: pronto! Satisfeita!**_

_**Tinker: mulher! Que chupão foi esse?**_

_**Sara: eu sabia que ia ficar marcado, mas ficou muito roxo**_

_**Tinker: Sarinha que seios lindos são esses? São naturais?**_

_**Sara: ah, você acha que de onde eu vim tinha silicone? Ou que fiz essa cirurgia aqui em SB?**_

_**Tinker fica rindo...**_

_**Tinker: podiam ser mágicos!**_

_**Sara se aproxima da Tinker, olhando-a nos olhos...**_

_**Sara: apesar de serem naturais, existe mágica nos meus seios sim, eles fazem maravilhas...**_

_**Tinker: alguém controla essa maníaca! Regina me ajuda!**_

_**Regina: provocou, agora aguenta!**_

_**Tinker: posso ver?**_

_**Sara ri, olhando pra Tinker...**_

_**Sara: está me pedindo pra eu te mostrar meus seios?**_

_**Regina: gente, eu tô ficando constrangida com isso, vamos parar com a putaria!?**_

_**Tinker: não é putaria! Eu só estou curiosa!**_

_**Sara: ok Tinker**_

_**Sara põe as mãos para trás, soltando o sutiã, Regina fica com a cabeça baixa, mas olhando, sentindo-se desconfortável, na verdade não sabia o que estava sentindo, só queria que a Sara se vestisse...  
>Sara vai tirando o sutiã e o joga no guarda-roupa, ela põe as mãos na cintura e enche o peito de ar, deixando-os empinados, vendo a Tinker olhando...<strong>_

_**Tinker: ah desgraçada! Como que pode ser tão perfeita?**_

_**Sara sorri, cobrindo os seios com as mãos e se vira, procurando uma blusa e a veste, Tinker pega uma roupa e vai trocando de roupa, sem se importar em ficar seminua, vestindo-se...**_

_**Tinker: tem banheiro aqui no seu quarto?**_

_**Sara: tem sim mulher, essa porta aí**_

_**Tinker: ok, vou aqui rapidinho, deixa eu só pegar minha bolsa**_

_**Tinker vai pegando a bolsa, pegando um absorvente e indo para o banheiro, entrando e fecha a porta...  
>Sara vai indo até a cama e se senta de frente para a Regina, vendo-a balançando uma das pernas nervosamente, Sara segura a perna dela, fazendo-a parar, Regina olha pra ela, vendo-a sorrindo...<strong>_

_**Sara: o que foi?**_

_**Regina se inclina pra frente num movimento rápido, segurando a blusa da Sara e a puxando para perto...**_

_**Regina: vai ficar tirando a roupa assim?**_

_**Sara: eu só...**_

_**Regina a empurra, deitando a Sara e ficando em cima dela, os rostos próximos...**_

_**Regina: próxima vez que você fizer isso, eu vou machucar você Sara! **_

_**Sara: me machucar? De que jeito?**_

_**Regina: de um jeito que talvez você não goste!**_

_**Sara: como pode ter certeza disso?**_

_**Regina: por que eu sei ser Evil!**_

_**Sara: talvez eu goste do seu lado Evil**_

_**Regina: não me provoque!**_

_**Elas se olham nos olhos, descendo o olhar para os lábios, sentindo as suas respirações quentes, tão próximas, os lábios entreabertos, Regina se inclina ainda mais, e assim que encosta os lábios nos da Sara, elas escutam a porta do banheiro ser destrancada, elas se levantam rapidamente, separando-se de forma rápida... Tinker vai saindo do banheiro...**_

_**Tinker: essa fechadura está com defeito**_

_**Sara: não tá não, é só ter jeito de abrir, mas não está quebrada não...**_

_**Regina: faltou você contar sua história, dona Tinker...**_

_**Tinker: calma, eu vou contar**_

_**Tinker vai pondo a bolsa na cadeira e se senta na cama, pegando a pipoca de micro-ondas...**_

_**Tinker: ah, vamos primeiro fazer isso aqui**_

_**Regina: vamos**_

_**E elas se levantam, saindo do quarto, vão correndo pelo corredor e descem as escadas fazendo bagunça...**_


	127. Chapter 127

_**Regina, Sara e Tinker, vão descendo as escadas enquanto riem e se empurram...  
>Robin que estava no sofá vendo TV, se vira, vendo-as animadas...<strong>_

_**Robin: que correria é essa? Tem uma barata no quarto de vocês? Querem que eu vá matar?**_

_**Regina: não amor!**_

_**Sara e Tinker vão indo pra cozinha e a Regina se aproxima do Robin, abraçando-o por trás, ela vai se inclinando, passando pelas costas do sofá, ela vai virando e escorregando, caindo deitada no colo do Robin, que a segura firme...**_

_**Robin: está se divertindo?**_

_**Regina: sim, ter amigas é a melhor coisa do mundo, eu sempre fui tão sozinha, agora tenho você, tenho amigas, é uma satisfação irreal**_

_**Robin: que bom que você está feliz meu amor! Eu gosto de te ver sorrindo, com esse sorriso lindo no rosto!**_

_**Regina sorri e vai se sentando, dando um selinho no Robin e se afasta, levantando-se...**_

_**Regina: vou lá, ajudar as meninas**_

_**Robin: ok! Vai lá... vou ficar vendo TV um pouco, ou vocês vão ficar aqui? Quer que eu suba pro quarto?**_

_**Regina: não, fica a vontade, a gente vai ficar no quarto, pode ficar vendo TV**_

_**Robin: ok!**_

_**Regina sorri e vai andando para a cozinha...  
>Chegando lá, ela sorri para elas, estavam encostadas no balcão escutando o micro-ondas...<strong>_

_**Regina: iaí bitches!**_

_**Tinker: tava falando aqui com a Sara, que a gente tem que fazer a despedida de solteira**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Tinker: eu tava falando com o Rick e ele disse que já tem um lugar pra gente ficar, é um hotel maravilhoso, que tem piscina particular dentro do quarto, fica na varanda, e tem tudo lá, seria perfeito! E ele disse que te daria a hospedagem de presente, no caso, seria o meu presente de madrinha de casamento!**_

_**Regina: ah sério? Que legal amiga!**_

_**Tinker: mas...**_

_**Regina: ah, tem um "mas"?**_

_**Tinker: ele vai levar o Robin pra sair com ele, enquanto estamos tendo nossa festinha, eles terão a deles**_

_**Regina: hmm... num sei não...**_

_**Tinker: ah Regina, deixa de ser assim...**_

_**Regina: assim como?**_

_**Tinker: assim, desse jeito que você é!**_

_**Regina: entendi não...**_

_**Tinker: eles só iam num clube que o Rick é sócio, na verdade ele tem parte do negócio, é dele e de um colega**_

_**Regina: esse Rick é cheio de coisas né? E como é esse clube?**_

_**Tinker: de stripers**_

_**Regina: what? Eu vou deixar meu marido ir num clube ver mulher nua se esfregando num ferro? Jamais!**_

_**Tinker: Regina, eles tem uma política lá, os homens não tocam nelas, elas não são prostitutas, nem se o Robin quisesse, não poderia tocar nelas, é só assistir e apreciar mesmo**_

_**Regina: vou pensar a respeito!**_

_**Tinker: ok!**_

_**Regina: até por que a nossa festa, somos só nós, mulheres! Queria ver se tivesse um gogoboy, o que o Robin ia achar...**_

_**Sara: verdade**_

_**Tinker: vocês que sabem, o Robin ainda não sabe disso não, estou falando a você primeiro**_

_**Regina: ok!**_

_**(**************************)**_

_**Elas vão sentando na cama da Sara, cada uma segurando sua vasilha com pipoca, pegando refrigerante e vão comendo...**_

_**Tinker: o que querem saber de mim?**_

_**Regina: sua relação com o Rick**_

_**Tinker: bom, nós estamos bem, a gente se entende, mas estamos enfrentando uns desafios, tipo, eu contei toda a verdade sobre mim para ele e é meio tenso as vezes, algumas coisas vão além do entendimento dele, as vezes eu sinto ele se afastar da minha história, da minha vida, como se fosse algo inacreditável, então ele escolhe ignorar, inclusive, ele continua me chamando de Anna, eu já desisti de pedi pra ele me chamar de Tinker, e essa última briga que tivemos foi por que ele veio me dizer bem assim "Anna, eu sei que você é uma fada e que foi criada com magia, mas você pode ter uma vida normal? Casar, ter filhos?" ah gente, como se eu não fosse uma pessoa normal, estou sentindo que ele quer simplesmente abafar o fato de eu ser uma fada... Estão me entendendo?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Tinker: isso me magoa sabe, eu achava que... Sei lá, ele antes estava tão empolgado sobre magia, sobre fadas, e agora eu só vejo o interesse dele para com a minha vida, ser cada vez menor...**_

_**Regina: ah amiga, poxa! Eu não fazia ideia! Por que não me contou?**_

_**Tinker: por que achei que era besteira minha, ou que fosse uma fase, mas isso está se repetindo, virando rotina... Embora isso só seja conversado por telefone, a gente passa a semana toda sem se ver e essas coisas acontecem por telefone, whatsapp... Eu sempre penso em conversar com ele pessoalmente, mas quando ele vem pra cá, junta saudades, junta tudo e sabemos que temos pouco tempo juntos, só dois dias e então, geralmente a gente apenas transa, sem uma conversa muito produtiva, ficamos apenas vivendo o momento, saindo, se divertindo, transando, eu até esqueço desses problemas, mas vem tudo à tona quando ele vai embora, parecemos dois casais, um casal afastado e sem graça, e nos finais de semana, somos um casal intenso e apaixonado e essa gangorra me deixa confusa, entende?**_

_**Sara: sim, entendo...**_

_**Regina: acho que você precisa conversar com ele... Se quiser que eu te libere algum dia pra você conversar, só é me avisar, mas não empurre isso com a barriga amiga, senão vocês vão se afastar até separarem, saindo os dois confusos e feridos da relação, sem um diálogo e sem saber exatamente onde erraram**_

_**Sara: verdade Tink, concordo com a Regina**_

_**Tinker: é, mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso, conversar com ele direito... Mas, vamos parar com nossas depressões e vamos nos divertir um pouco**_

_**Regina: sem muito barulho, eu tenho um bebê**_

_**Tinker: vamos colocar uma musiquinha básica**_

_**Tinker vai colocando uma música animada em seu celular, ajustando o volume, deixando numa altura razoável, para apenas elas ouvirem...**_

_**Regina: será que vamos aguentar ficar acordadas até tarde? **_

_**Sara: sei lá, a gente trabalha amanhã**_

_**Tinker: né, estamos com esse fogo todo, e daqui a pouco tá tudo dormindo**_

_**Elas ficam rindo, vão se ajeitando na cama, se deitando, a Regina ficando no meio, entre a Sara e a Tinker...**_

_**Tinker: fico tão feliz de ter vocês na minha vida!**_

_**Regina: own Tink, eu também... Vocês são minha família, eu amo tanto vocês, bitches!**_

_**Elas sorriem, Regina tateia a cama com uma das mãos, em busca da mão da Sara e ao encontrar, Regina a segura, elas entrelaçam os dedos e se olham, sorrindo... Regina desvia o olhar, olhando para a Tinker que vai se virando e abraçando a Regina...**_

_**Regina: só observo vocês se aconchegando em mim pra dormir...**_

_**Elas ficam rindo...**_

_**Tinker: vamos brincar de verdade ou consequência?**_

_**Regina: como assim bitch?**_

_**Sara: eu topo**_

_**Regina: você é toda topa tudo né sua safada?**_

_**Sara fica rindo e bate na Regina, que devolve a tapa e elas sorriem... Tinker se levanta e se senta no chão, pegando o controle da TV da Sara e posicionando no chão...**_

_**Tinker: venham**_

_**Regina e Sara vão indo pro chão, sentando com as pernas dobradas...**_

_**Regina: explica as regras, estou meio por fora disso**_

_**Tinker: eu giro essa porra aqui, daí essa ponta pergunta e essa responde, se não quiser responder, tem que pagar uma consequência**_

_**Regina: que bosta**_

_**Elas riem...**_

_**Tinker: só pra passar o tempo**_

_**Regina: vai, gira essa porra**_

_**Tinker gira, e o controle determina que ela perguntaria algo pra Sara...**_

_**Tinker: verdade ou consequência?**_

_**Regina: não era uma pergunta primeiro?**_

_**Tinker: cala a boca e observa que tu entende**_

_**Regina: me engula!**_

_**Regina revira os olhos e fica calada...**_

_**Sara: verdade**_

_**Tinker: só pode falar a verdade ok?**_

_**Sara: tá**_

_**Tinker: hmm, deixa eu pensar...**_

_**Tinker fica olhando pra Sara, pensando e rindo...**_

_**Tinker: ah vei, sei não... Vamos brincar de outra coisa**_

_**Regina: aff fada idiota!**_

_**Regina se joga em cima da Tinker, e elas ficam rindo... Sara se joga em cima delas e ficam rindo e gritando...**_

_**Sara: tenho uma brincadeira**_

_**Elas vão se sentando e olham pra Sara...**_

_**Sara: na época que eu morava na casa da Hortência, eu e minhas amigas selávamos nossa amizade com uma brincadeira**_

_**Regina: qual?**_

_**Sara: nós nos damos as mãos e cada uma compartilha um segredo, algo antigo e secreto, e que não tenha contado para ninguém**_

_**Regina segura a mão da Sara, dando a outra mão para a Tinker, que faz o mesmo com a Sara...**_

_**Sara: uma vez, quando eu morava na casa da Hortência, acho que eu tinha uns 13 anos, eu consegui fugir, mas depois que eu estava livre, eu tive muito medo, não sabia o que fazer, nem tinha pra onde ir, e voltei... Tive a chance de ser livre e escolhi voltar...**_

_**Tinker: quando eu estava na ruína, vivendo em Neverland, eu tentei me matar, mas o Peter Pan salvou minha vida **_

_**Regina: já matei um homem inocente apenas por querer o filho dele pra mim **_

_**Elas soltam as mãos, sorrindo e se olhando... Regina vai se levantando...**_

_**Regina: meninas, eu estou com sono...**_

_**Tinker: eu também**_

_**Regina: será que vamos caber aqui na sua cama, Sara?**_

_**Sara: nem sei, pode caber, mas vamos ficar desconfortáveis **_

_**Regina: ok, então eu durmo na minha cama mesmo**_

_**Sara: não! A gente se aperta**_

_**Regina sorri...**_

_**Regina: aí vamos acordar doloridas**_

_**Sara: qual problema? Uma vez na vida!**_

_**Elas sorriem e vão deitando na cama, tirado a bagunça de cima, simplesmente jogando no chão, apagam a luz e se deitam...  
>Elas continuam conversando, até permanecer o silêncio, alguns minutos se passam... Regina vai se ajeitando na cama, sentindo-se desconfortável, ela sussurra...<strong>_

_**Regina: Tinker? Tink!?**_

_**Ela não recebe resposta e então se vira, ficando de frente para a Sara, esforçando-se para vê-la mas sentindo a respiração dela... **_

_**Sara: oi**_

_**Regina arregala os olhos, ouvindo a voz da Sara, sussurrando...**_

_**Regina: ainda está acordada?**_

_**Sara: sim **_

_**Elas ficam sussurrando e a Regina sente a mão da Sara em seu rosto, Regina segura a mão dela, acariciando...**_

_**Regina: sobre o seu segredo, você era uma menina, realmente seria perigoso você fugir sozinha, sem nenhuma experiência de vida! Esse mundo é muito cruel Sarinha, eu mais do que qualquer um, sei como pode ser cruel, eu já fui cruel! Então, não se culpe por ter voltado, você poderia ter morrido, ou caído nas mãos de pessoas más!**_

_**Sara: eu sei **_

_**Regina: na hora certa você foi libertada!**_

_**Sara: por você!**_

_**Regina: sim **_

_**Sara: eu te devo minha vida!**_

_**Regina: você já está livre dessa dívida Sarinha! Você já me agradeceu mais do que deveria, eu que devo a você! **_

_**Sara: eu te amo!**_

_**Regina: eu também te amo!**_

_**Tinker: vocês vão se comer? Por que se forem, me avisem!**_

_**Regina e Sara ficam dando risada, saindo do clima de sussurros...**_

_**Regina: a quanto tempo está acordada, rapariga?**_

_**Tinker: desde quando você tava me chamando e eu ignorei de propósito **_

_**Regina: bitch! **_

_**Tinker: vocês são muito melosas, puta que pariu!**_

_**Regina: você é uma chata! **_

_**Sara: insensível **_

_**Elas ficam rindo e voltam a fazer barulho, bagunça e voltam a conversar besteira...**_


	128. Chapter 128

_**O dia amanhece nublado, um pouco frio...  
>Estavam todos acordados, na cozinha, tomando café da manhã enquanto conversam, a conversa girando em torno da noite anterior, que ainda rendia risos e brincadeiras...<strong>_

_**Regina: Sara, faz um favor pra mim, se der 11 horas, 11 e meia, mais ou menos esse horário e a Lauren não aparecer aqui com o meu filho, me liga ok?**_

_**Sara: ok, ligo sim**_

_**Regina: ontem ele ficou com a Marion, mas deveria ter ficado comigo, mas tudo bem, ela estava precisando da companhia dele, eu entendo...**_

_**Robin: espero que isso não se torne motivo de confusões **_

_**Regina: espero mesmo, Robin**_

_**Regina o olha com cara feia e ele abaixa a cabeça, sabendo que isso tudo era culpa dele...**_

_**Regina: está pronta Tinker?**_

_**Tinker: Regina, na verdade eu queria passar lá em casa antes de ir, tudo bem?**_

_**Regina: tudo bem sim, pode ir**_

_**Tinker: nem vou demorar, inclusive vou indo agora...**_

_**Tinker vai se aproximando da Sara, beijando-a no rosto...**_

_**Tinker: tchau Sarinha! **_

_**Sara: tchau...**_

_**Tinker: Tchau Robin**_

_**Robin: Tchau**_

_**Tinker passa pela Regina, sorrindo pra ela…**_

_**Tinker: até daqui a pouco**_

_**Regina: até!**_

_**Regina olha a Tinker ir em direção ao corredor que dava para a saída e ela vai indo para a sala, olhando a Clarissa no cercadinho, sentadinha e mordendo os brinquedinhos...**_

_**Regina: bebê gostosa!**_

_**Clarissa olha pra cima, vendo a mamãe e já vai levantando os braços, sorrindo, Regina se inclina, pegando-a nos braços e a beijando...**_

_**Regina: menininha mais fofa de mamãe! Minha pitinininha gostosa!**_

_**Robin vai se aproximando delas e as abraça, dando um beijo no pescoço da Regina e logo em seguida, beijando a cabecinha da Clarissa...**_

_**Robin: as duas mulheres da minha vida!**_

_**Regina sorri vendo a Clarissa rindo e olhando pra eles...**_

_**Regina: olha a alegria dela**_

_**Robin: ei papai, vem cá**_

_**Robin vai pegando a Clarissa no colo e já a ergue no alto, descendo a Clarissa e dando beijos, voltando a subir com ela, fazendo isso com rapidez, arrancando risadas gostosas da menina...**_

_**Regina: ela gosta dessas suas brincadeiras, embora eu fique com o coração na mão quando você a joga!**_

_**Robin: por que é uma boba!**_

_**Regina: por que tenho juízo!**_

_**Eles se olham, sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: amor, você vai ficar o tempo todo lá na sua sala, no trabalho?**_

_**Robin: sim, pela manhã às vezes eu vou ao depósito, deixo o Henry lá na minha sala, mas pela tarde fico o tempo todo lá**_

_**Regina: ok! Então mais tarde vou te fazer uma visita**_

_**Robin: hmm... por que será que me arrepiei?**_

_**Regina: talvez sua intuição esteja certa!**_

_**Regina sorri pra ele e pisca, fazendo uma carinha safada, Robin a abraça com um dos braços e a puxa, beijando-a na boca...**_

_**(************************)**_

_**Robin vai saindo do banheiro após escovar os dentes, e logo vê a Regina sentada na ponta da cama, mexendo nas mãos enquanto olha para baixo... Robin se aproxima dela, já ficando preocupado, se senta ao seu lado e vai acariciando os cabelos dela, pondo atrás da orelha...**_

_**Robin: o que foi meu amorzinho? Aconteceu alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina: eu queria conversar uma coisa com você, algo que vem acontecendo **_

_**Robin: sobre o quê?**_

_**Regina: sobre mim...**_

_**Regina olha nos olhos do Robin e em seguida abaixa a cabeça, demonstrando desconforto...**_

_**Robin: se não tiver pronta pra me contar, tudo bem... eu espero!**_

_**Regina: amor, eu amo muito você, de forma inexplicável e imutável! Nunca duvide disso **_

_**Robin: eu não duvido amor, eu me sinto amado, não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso**_

_**Regina: mas eu tenho uns conflitos **_

_**Robin: como assim?**_

_**Regina: não sei como te dizer isso, mas eu tenho atração por outra pessoa**_

_**Robin fica rindo e a Regina o olha nos olhos, confusa, tentando entender o motivo do sorriso...**_

_**Robin: você se sente atraída pela Sara**_

_**Regina arregala os olhos, abrindo a boca para falar, mas se cala, engolindo em seco...**_

_**Robin: meu amor, eu conheço você mais do que você possa imaginar, é claro que eu já percebi isso... Nunca questionei por que sabia que uma hora você me contaria **_

_**Regina: eu não consigo evitar**_

_**Robin: nem precisa, se seu corpo responde assim, você precisa apenas entender e controlar, não se culpe**_

_**Regina: não está com raiva?**_

_**Robin: não! Eu amo você Regina, e sei que o amor que temos é maior que essa atração, eu confio em você **_

_**Regina: mas eu beijei a Sara **_

_**Robin: eu sei, você me contou**_

_**Regina: foi mais de uma vez, mas nunca nos beijamos de forma intensa, só selinhos e...**_

_**Robin: Regina, não sei se isso é certo, mas eu admiro o amor que vocês têm uma pela outra, a história de vocês é linda! A Sara é uma mulher maravilhosa! E eu sei que ela sente o mesmo por você, mas talvez seja o elo que criaram, vocês podem estar confundindo a coisas**_

_**Regina: pode ser**_

_**Robin: olha, podemos estabelecer algum acordo**_

_**Regina: como assim?**_

_**Robin: sei que já virou rotina esses selinhos que vocês dão, de tal forma que já fazem isso na minha frente, eu não me importo! Você pode sim beijar a Sara, do jeito que você quiser, mas tenha uma coisa em mente... podem acontecer duas coisas, uma é seu desejo se acalmar, a outra é seu desejo aumentar, cada vez que você beijar a Sara, pode acender coisas que você pode não saber controlar e eu preciso que me prometa, que nunca vai passar pro segundo passo**_

_**Regina: Robin, eu não pretendo...**_

_**Robin: eu não aceito dividir o seu corpo com ninguém **_

_**Regina vai subindo no colo do Robin, abraçando-o, ficando com as pernas de lado, ele a envolve em um abraço...**_

_**Regina: não meu amor, eu não quis te pedi permissão, nem nada assim, amor... eu não quero que ninguém além de você, me toque, meu corpo pertence a você, meus desejos e meus orgasmos são todos seus... eu só estava querendo desabafar sobre isso, e te contar por que não quero que tenhamos segredos **_

_**Robin: entendo... Bom, é como eu te disse, talvez se você continuar alimentando a atração por ela, isso vá crescer, entende?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin: mas as brincadeiras, os abraços, os carinhos e os beijos na boca, eu não me importo não! Pode continuar, se quiser... Só não quero que isso se agrave**_

_**Regina: sim, eu prometo e já tinha prometido antes, meu corpo é seu, apenas seu! Vou manter essa promessa, não por obrigação, mas por que escolhi assim, eu pertenço a você!**_

_**Robin sorri, acariciando o rosto dela e a puxa, apertando-a em seus braços e lhe dando um beijo terno nos lábios...**_

_**(********************)**_

_**Robin estava sentado em sua mesa de trabalho, anotando algumas coisas, quando ouve a porta se abrir...**_

_**Henry: desculpa o atraso, tive que ajudar a Emma a levar umas bolsas para o carro **_

_**Robin: ok!**_

_**Henry vai tirando a mochila das costas, jogando em cima da cadeira e vai até o armário de arquivos, abrindo e pegando algumas pastas...**_

_**Henry: ontem eu organizei até a letra G**_

_**Robin: Henry, será que a gente podia conversar?**_

_**Henry olha pro Robin e vai se sentando na cadeira, olhando pra ele, expressando medo...**_

_**Robin: está acontecendo alguma coisa? Por que você não foi mais dormir lá com a sua mãe? **_

_**Henry respira fundo...**_

_**Henry: eu me afastei sem motivo, mas agora estou com vergonha de ter me afastado e não estou indo lá pra não ter que encarar isso**_

_**Robin: Henry, sua mãe ama você, sente a sua falta e ela não fez nada pra merecer isso, por favor, pelo amor que você tem por ela, vá conversar com ela... Ela tá feliz por estar realizando várias coisas na vida, mas você sempre foi o mais importante e realmente você é muito importante na vida dela, vá conversar com ela!**_

_**Henry: ok! Eu vou**_

_**Robin: obrigado! Eu amo você moleque, falo isso por que me importo com a relação que temos, somos uma família!**_

_**Henry: eu sei...**_

_**Henry sorri um tanto sem graça e começa a pegar a pasta dos arquivos, organizando-os...**_

_**Robin o observa por alguns minutos e pega o celular, entrando no whatsapp, percebendo que a Muriel também tinha o aplicativo...**_

_**Robin- "Oi Muriel! Eu ia te ligar, mas por aqui é mais fácil... você recebeu a ligação da clínica para marcar o dia do exame? Já marquei o meu e deixei pago o de vocês..."**_

_**Robin envia e logo depois sua mensagem recebe os vistos azuis...**_

_**Muriel- "me ligaram ontem, marquei para amanhã.."**_

_**Robin- "ok! Só queria saber mesmo rsrs... tudo bom?"**_

_**Muriel- "tudo bem sim e vc?"**_

_**Robin- "estou bem... posso te perguntar uma coisa?"**_

_**Muriel- "pergunte"**_

_**Robin- "o seu marido, ele cuida bem do Ruan? Vocês são felizes? Meu filho é feliz?"**_

_**Muriel- "sim, obrigada por se preocupar com meu filho, aprecio isso. Ele ama o padrasto, mas ele sabe que é filho do Robin Hood"**_

_**Robin- "e o seu marido não liga pra isso? Sei lá, de você falar de mim pro meu filho?"**_

_**Muriel- "eu nunca mentiria pro meu filho, meu marido ligando ou não, é você o pai do meu filho, e o Ruan tinha direito de saber"**_

_**Robin- "entendo, fico feliz por isso. Pelo menos o Ruan tem alguma imagem de mim, ele me admira, sem saber quem sou, obrigado por isso Muriel, foi um ato muito digno, eu nem merecia"**_

_**Muriel- "a questão não é você merecer ou não, a questão é que meu filho merece!"**_

_**Robin- "ok! Espero que eu e você, e também o seu marido e a minha esposa, possamos ter uma relação amigável, pelo bem do menino"**_

_**Muriel- "Robin, quanto a isso, nós precisamos conversar... prefiro que seja pessoalmente"**_

_**Robin- "como assim? Conversar sobre o quê"**_

_**Muriel- "na verdade, você e o meu marido se conhecem"**_


	129. Chapter 129

_**Robin bloqueia o celular após se convencer de que a Muriel não conversaria sobre isso por mensagem, apenas pessoalmente. Ele fica pensativo, tentando imaginar quem seria o marido dela e de onde ele o conhecia. Seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela voz do Henry...**_

_**Henry: tio Rob**_

_**Robin levanta a cabeça rapidamente, surpreso pelo Henry ter o chamado dessa forma, já fazia tempo que o Henry não o tratava assim, Robin sorri, tentando disfarçar a tremenda alegria que ele sentiu por dentro...**_

_**Robin: oi moleque**_

_**Henry: eu queria conversar **_

_**Robin: senta aqui, pode falar **_

_**Henry vai até a cadeira e se senta, ficando de frente para o Robin, sendo separados apenas pela mesa...**_

_**Henry: desde que eu comecei a namorar a Kayla, eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa, eu não queria admitir, mas eu me afastei das pessoas por que passo quase 24 horas conversando com a Kayla no WhatsApp, fico com ela na escola e talvez isso não seja normal, eu quero ir ver minha mãe, mas eu já fico imaginado que enquanto eu tiver lá não vou poder falar com a Kayla **_

_**Robin: entendo... Olha, a Kayla é sua primeira namorada e a empolgação ainda tá grande! Mas você realmente precisa colocar um limite nisso, precisa de equilíbrio, você além de ter namorada, também tem mãe, aliás, duas mães, tem uma irmã, tem família e acho que separar umas horinhas pra eles, não vai te custar muito!**_

_**Henry: verdade! Embora eu sabia disso, apenas não estava fazendo **_

_**Robin: todos comentem esse erro**_

_**Eles sorriem...**_

_**Robin: a Regina sofre quando se sente abandonada, eu particularmente, prometi a mim mesmo que nunca causaria esse sentimento nela, e vendo você fazendo isso, me dá vontade de te estrangular **_

_**Henry fica dando risada e eles riem juntos...**_

_**Henry: ela tem um ótimo marido!**_

_**Robin: pode ter certeza disso!**_

_**Henry: hoje a noite vocês tem algo pra fazer? Ou eu posso ir dormir lá?**_

_**Robin: até se eu tivesse planos, eu os mudaria, vá ver a sua mãe!**_

_**Henry: ok! Eu vou!**_

_**Henry olha pro Robin e sorri, Robin sorri de volta mas em seguida franze as sobrancelhas, vendo o Henry continuar o encarando e suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas...**_

_**Robin: tá garoto, pode falar... O que foi!?**_

_**Henry: quando você fez... érr... sexo, pela primeira vez... como você soube o que fazer?**_

_**Robin sorri e se apoia na mesa, ficando mais próximo do Henry...**_

_**Robin: já está pensando em sexo?**_

_**Henry: não pra agora, a Kayla também é virgem e ela quer esperar estar pronta! E na verdade, eu não estaria pronto também**_

_**Henry fica rindo da forma mais tensa possível...**_

_**Henry: mas eu não disse isso a ela, só pensei **_

_**Robin: hmm... olha, basicamente fomos feitos com essa necessidade, você sempre sabe o que fazer, pode ser que a primeira vez seja rápida, dolorosa pra ela, estranha, e horrorosa... Mas faz parte! Mas com o tempo vamos aprendendo, nos conhecendo, melhorando... Até conseguir chegar no meu nível por exemplo **_

_**Henry fica rindo...**_

_**Robin: brincadeiras à parte, sexo é aprendizagem, você nunca saberá tudo, até por que depende também da mulher, além de você saber se dar prazer, você precisa desvendar os mistérios de cada parte do corpo dela... Inclusive, eu sempre me achei o fodão, mas percebi que não sabia de tudo quando conheci a sua mãe, ela não se satisfaz com pouca coisa, ela é exigente, mas não exige falando, é o corpo dela que fala..**_

_**Henry: podemos continuar a conversa sem mencionar minha mãe?**_

_**Robin ri e concorda, balançando a cabeça em afirmação...**_

_**Robin: desculpa por traumatizar você**_

_**Henry: relaxa, agora eu sei que a mamãe transa, isso mudou minha vida, vou me matar! **_

_**Robin fica rindo, vendo o Henry segurar o próprio pescoço com as duas mãos e apertar de forma engraçada...**_

_**Robin: para com isso idiota!**_

_**Henry ri e se apoia na mesa também...**_

_**Henry: eu sinto desejo, eu tenho vontade, mas a verdade é que eu morro de medo desse dia, quando chegar a hora, tenho medo da Kayla de repente dizer que quer fazer**_

_**Robin: pode ter certeza que vai demorar, mulheres nunca estão prontas, a gente avança o sinal e quebra a resistência! Mas elas nunca estarão prontas, elas dão uma importância tremenda a isso, então, você tem tempo de se preparar... E espere! Tá muito cedo, você só tem 15 anos, espera ter pelo menos, 17.**_

_**Henry: ok!**_

_**Robin: agora sossega esse tesão adolescente e vai trabalhar!**_

_**Henry ri e se levanta, voltando a organizar os arquivos...**_

_**(****************************)**_

_**Regina olha a hora em seu relógio de pulso e se levanta apressada, recolhendo a bolsa...**_

_**Tinker: onde você vai?**_

_**Regina: buscar o Roland, não vou esperar a Lauren o levar **_

_**Tinker: ok**_

_**Regina vai andando, saindo da prefeitura e indo até o carro. Dirige até a escola do Roland e ao chegar, desliga o carro e desce, já vendo a Lauren no portão. Regina vai se aproximando, podendo ver o Roland passar pelo portão e avistá-la, ele solta a lancheira no chão, essa atitude assusta a Lauren que ainda não tinha visto a Regina. Roland corre, passando pela Lauren que tenta segurá-lo, mas não consegue...**_

_**Roland: mamãaaaaaaae**_

_**Lauren se vira, vendo o Roland correr para os braços da Regina, que o pega e o abraça...**_

_**Regina: que saudades do meu bebê **_

_**Roland: quero ir pra sua casa**_

_**Regina: você vai!**_

_**Lauren vai se aproximando, levando consigo a lancheira do Roland...**_

_**Lauren: Roland, não pode sair correndo desse jeito!**_

_**Roland vira o rosto com malcriação e abraça a Regina, deitando a cabeça no ombro dela, estando todo envolto no abraço, com braços e pernas em volta da Regina...**_

_**Regina: eu vou levá-lo**_

_**Lauren: preciso perguntar pra Marion se...**_

_**Regina: não! Você não vai perguntar nada! Você vai ligar pra ela e avisar que eu estou levando o meu filho pra casa. E não! Eu não vou esperar pra ouvir a ilustre opinião dela a respeito disso! **_

_**Regina segura a lancheira e puxa, tomando-a da mão da Lauren... Logo em seguida, se vira e vai andando, indo para o carro...**_

**(***********************)**

**MODO FLASHBACK ON**

**A carruagem da Rainha estava passando por um vilarejo, provavelmente ela estava indo em busca de respostas, teria recebido a notícia de que a Snow White tinha sido acolhida pelo povo daquela região.  
>Enquanto os cavaleiros iam cavalgando em fila ao redor da carruagem, com o propósito de proteger a Rainha, haviam homens escondidos entre as diversas árvores da floresta, silenciosos, armados e prontos para atacar.<br>Eles estavam próximos, esperando as ordens de seu líder, o famoso Robin Hood, tal fama era atribuída pelas suas missões beneficentes de roubar dos ricos e dar aos pobres. Ele era um homem centrado e mantinha o foco em fazer justiça a seu modo.  
>Robin estava na linha de frente, junto a seu fiel companheiro, chamado Nícolas. Eles estavam com seus arcos, com as flechas em busca do alvo.<br>Eles observam a carruagem parar, Robin aponta a flecha para a porta da carruagem, esperando pacientemente a porta se abrir.**

**Afastado dali, dentro da carruagem, estava a Regina, sentada, pensativa, vestida em um de seus luxuosos vestidos, ela sente a carruagem parada e respira fundo. Sabia que precisava encontrar a Snow, podendo custar a vida de todos presentes ali. Ela ergue a mão, abrindo a porta e a abre, levantando-se e saindo da carruagem, ficando de pé, parada, olhando em volta, vendo as pessoas evitarem olhar em seus olhos, ela sorri. A tortura começaria.**

**Robin assiste a tudo, vendo-a pela primeira vez, sabia de todas as coisas horríveis que ela tinha feito, sabendo que precisava dar um fim a isso, livrar as pessoas desse terror constante. Robin respira fundo, olhando os olhos dela, mesmo estando longe, parecia que ela estava olhando para ele, um olhar profundo, olhos negros, provavelmente da mesma cor de sua alma, de seu coração, contrastando com toda aquela beleza e magnitude, ela era dona de uma beleza surreal. Robin continua a olhando, sentindo suas mãos afrouxarem, não conseguindo manter a mira. Ele percebe o seu amigo impaciente...**

**Nícolas: o que está esperando? Ela não está nos vendo, vamos, atire! Mate-a!**

**Robin puxa a flecha novamente, deixando-a esticada, podendo calcular que a atingiria no coração, ele respira fundo e abaixa o arco...**

**Nícolas: o que houve?**

**Robin: não posso!**

**Nícolas: eu posso!**

**Nícolas ergue as mãos, mirando a flecha...**

**Robin: não!**

**Em poucos segundos, Robin percebe o que tinha feito, havia se jogado contra o Nícolas, derrubando-o no chão, evitando que ele atirasse naquela mulher.**

**Nícolas: o que deu em você cara? Tá louco? Quando teremos essa oportunidade novamente?**

**Robin: teremos mais oportunidades**

**Nícolas o encara, respirando com dificuldade por causa da raiva...**

**Nícolas: não deixe a beleza dela cegar você, seu idiota! Ela é a Evil Queen, ela não teria essa misericórdia com você!**

**Robin: nós vamos pensar em algo, não podemos simplesmente matá-la!**

**Nícolas: não existe outra forma de pará-la, Robin! Essa mulher é um monstro! O único jeito é matá-la!**

**Eles escutam gritos e se levantam, vendo algumas pessoas sendo brutalmente assassinadas pelos cavaleiros negros. Eles olham ao redor, procurando a Evil Queen e não a encontram, percebendo a carruagem dela se afastar, ela estava indo embora.  
>Robin e seus homens correm, atirando flechas e travando uma batalha contra os cavaleiros da rainha. <strong>

**(*****************)**

**Mais tarde, no acampamento. Robin estava sentado, afiando a sua espada, quando ouve alguém se aproximar. Ele olha na direção dos passos e vê o Nícolas. **

**Nícolas: não sei por que está se dando o trabalho de afiar uma espada em que você não honrou o juramento**

**Robin se levanta, aproximando-se dele.**

**Robin: meu juramento é ser justo, verdadeiro e bom! Matar aquela mulher não se encaixa!**

**Nícolas: e as vidas perdidas hoje? Como vai voltar pra casa e dizer a sua esposa e ao seu filho recém-nascido que você foi responsável pela morte dessas pessoas?**

**Robin: me poupe desse discurso, volte para sua barraca, teremos trabalho amanhã**

**Nícolas: eu não trabalho mais com você Robin, eu luto por causas em que acredito. E as suas causas não combinam mais com as minhas, não serei mais leal a você! Estou indo embora...**

**Robin observa o Nícolas se afastar, pegando sua espada, seu arco e flecha e subindo no cavalo, partindo, para sempre.**

**(***********************)**

_**São 15hs30min...**_

_**Regina desce do carro estacionado em frente ao trabalho do Robin. Ela vai andando e entra, indo até a recepção e recebendo o sorriso da Flávia...**_

_**Flávia: Oi Regina! Nossa! Está diferente, você está linda!**_

_**Regina: obrigada! Pode me fazer um favor?**_

_**Flávia: claro**_

_**Regina: liga pro Robin e diz que tem uma mulher querendo uma entrevista de emprego pra ser secretária dele. Que ela está aqui pra falar com ele **_

_**Regina fala e fica rindo...**_

_**Flávia: ok**_

_**Flávia sorri e pega o telefone, discando o ramal da sala do Robin, sendo atendida logo na segunda chamada...**_

_**Flávia: Robin, tem uma senhorita aqui querendo falar com você, uma entrevista de emprego, para ser sua secretária **_

_**Robin: oi? Como assim gente? Flávia, diga pra ela que não tem vaga aqui não, eu já tenho o Henry e foi por opção, não preciso de funcionário **_

_**Flávia tampa o telefone, evitando que o Robin a escute...**_

_**Flávia: ele disse que não está fazendo entrevista **_

_**Regina sorri e pensa no que fazer, ela morde os lábios...**_

_**Regina: diz que foi a Tinker que indicou**_

_**Flávia: Robin, ela está dizendo que foi a Tinker que indicou**_

_**Robin: Flávia, pergunta aí o nome dela**_

_**Flávia: senhorita, qual o seu nome? Ele está perguntando **_

_**Regina: diga pra ele que meu nome é Regina **_

_**Robin consegue escutar a voz dela e a Flávia escuta ele ri...**_

_**Robin: Flávia, é a minha esposa linda que está aí não é?**_

_**Flávia: sim**_

_**Robin: manda ela vir **_

_**Flávia: ok**_

_**Flávia desliga a ligação e sorri para a Regina...**_

_**Flávia: pode ir**_

_**Regina: obrigada!**_

_**Regina vai andando, chegando até a porta da sala do Robin, ficando parada enquanto vai pegando de dentro da bolsa, um óculos de leitura e pondo no rosto, pega também uma pasta e a segura. Ela bate levemente e vai abrindo, entrando timidamente, vendo o Robin sentado. Ela vai entrando, percebendo a expressão do Robin mudar, ele fica boquiaberto, percorrendo os olhos pelo corpo dela, vendo-a vestida com uma saia preta, de cintura alta e de comprimento um palmo acima dos joelhos, ela estava vestida com uma blusa branca, com botões, bem ao estilo secretária e scarpin preto de saltos altos. **_

_**Regina: o senhor é o Robin?**_

_**Robin: sim, pode entrar**_

_**Regina fecha a porta, e a tranca, andando lentamente até ficar em pé em frente a mesa do Robin, ele a olha nos olhos, achando-a extremamente sexy usando aqueles óculos e seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo...**_

_**Robin: ah Regina! O que você está fazendo comigo meu amor? Eu vou ficar louco!**_

_**Regina: Robin, não saia do personagem, você não me conhece **_

_**Robin: é o que estou pensando?**_

_**Regina: e no que está pensando?**_

_**Robin: hoje é dia de fantasia?**_

_**Regina: fantasia é um nome que abrange várias coisas, mas hoje, especificamente, é dia de realizar fantasia sexual!**_


	130. Chapter 130

_**Regina sorri, olhando para o Robin, sabendo o efeito que ela tinha sobre ele, era sempre bonito de se ver o quanto ele era fraco perto dela, demostrando descaradamente o enorme desejo que ele sentia por ela...**_

_**Robin: qual é mesmo o seu nome?**_

_**Regina: Regina, eu me chamo Regina**_

_**Robin: pode se sentar Regina**_

_**Regina sorri timidamente e puxa a cadeira, sentando-se e pondo a pasta na mesa, tirando a bolsa de seu ombro e ao colocar no chão, o Robin ergue a mão...**_

_**Robin: me dê, eu ponho aqui pendurada**_

_**Regina entrega a bolsa para ele e ele se levanta, indo até o suporte e a pendurando ali...**_

_**Robin: então Regina, você está interessada em ser minha secretária?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin vai se sentando novamente, puxando a cadeira e encostando-se a ela, mantendo os olhos fixos na mulher a sua frente...**_

_**Robin: e quais os seus talentos? Tem experiência nisso?**_

_**Regina: sim, eu tenho muita experiência... Estou precisando muito desse trabalho, eu faria qualquer coisa por ele**_

_**Robin sorri apenas com um lado da boca, ele cruza as mãos, encostando-as na boca, olhando para ela, percorrendo os olhos para seu decote comportado, decepcionando-se por não poder ver mais da pele dela, deixando a decepção bem visível...**_

_**Robin: fale um pouco de você, ou mostre o que você sabe fazer...**_

_**Regina: eu posso fazer tudo que o senhor me pedir**_

_**Robin: hmm... Muito interessante! Mas, eu realmente não tenho interesse em contratar ninguém agora**_

_**Regina faz uma expressão triste, mostrando-se desanimada...**_

_**Regina: Sr. Robin, eu posso lhe garantir que seu trabalho se reduzirá e você terá mais ganhos com a minha ajuda**_

_**Regina o olha, percebendo que precisaria fazer mais do que isso, se realmente quisesse aquele emprego, ela o olha com um olhar indecifrável, Robin se perde nos pensamentos, encarando os olhos dela que estavam carregados de doçura e promiscuidade, parecia até impossível juntar esses dois adjetivos, mas era assim que ele a interpretara. Regina põe uma das mãos atrás da cabeça, segurando seus cabelos e os acariciando lentamente, pondo-os para o lado e ela fica passando as mãos nas pontas dos cabelos, olhando para o Robin, ela morde os lábios...**_

_**Regina: me dê pelo menos uma oportunidade, um período de experiência, se o senhor não se agradar, não precisa me contratar**_

_**Robin: ok, posso considerar isso**_

_**Regina: pensa com carinho**_

_**Regina olha para um porta-canetas e pega uma delas, logo em seguida pega a mão do Robin, puxando-a levemente e virando a palma dele para cima, ela vai anotando o número do celular dela ali e olha pra ele, levando a caneta até a boca e mordendo-a...**_

_**Robin: seu telefone?**_

_**Regina apenas balança a cabeça, mantendo a caneta na boca, estando extremamente sensual fazendo aquilo, Robin concentra os olhos nos lábios dela, vendo os traços delineados num batom vermelho-vivo, ele observa ela tirar a caneta lentamente e passar a língua percorrendo o lábio superior, finalizando com uma mordida no lábio inferior, mantendo a mordida em apenas um lado do lábio. Robin sente dificuldade em tirar os olhos da boca dela e olhar para os olhos dela, ele suspira...**_

_**Robin: você parece ser uma mulher bem apta para esse trabalho**_

_**Regina: que bom que notou isso**_

_**Robin: por que não começa hoje, esse período de experiência **_

_**Regina: seria uma ótima ideia!**_

_**Regina sorri e vai ficando em pé...**_

_**Regina: mostre-me o que fazer**_

_**Robin levanta o rosto e sorri para ela...**_

_**Robin: venha aqui, preciso explicar pra você**_

_**Regina sorri e vai dando a volta pela mesa, abrindo dois botões de sua blusa enquanto anda, ela fica de pé ao lado do Robin, que permanece sentado, ele vira um pouco a cadeira, ficando de frente para ela, dando uma conferida nela de cima a baixo, fazendo isso de forma indiscreta e ela finge estar constrangida. Robin sorri e vira a cadeira, ficando de frente para a mesa, ele abre o notebook...**_

_**Robin: bom, primeiramente, você pode checar os meus e-mails**_

_**Regina se inclina num movimento rápido, fazendo o Robin se desconcentrar ao perceber a aproximação dela, estando com o rosto próximo ao dele, ele respira, estranhando o fato de estar com o coração acelerado, fazia tempo que ele não se sentia atraído assim, parecendo que a Regina era outra pessoa, ele estava nervoso, suando e sem conseguir assimilar o fato de que ela era a sua esposa. Parecia outra mulher. E que mulher!  
>Robin olha pra ela, percebendo que ela estava o presenteando com uma visão linda de seu decote, ele fixa os olhos nos seios dela, podendo ver um pouco do sutiã rendado, na cor preta... Ah sim, preto definitivamente era a cor dela!<strong>_

_**Regina: checar os seus e-mails? Posso fazer isso sim**_

_**Robin vai subindo a mão, encostando lentamente na coxa dela, pela parte de trás de suas pernas, Regina solta um gemido de surpresa e o olha aflita, sentindo a mão dele subir, acariciando a pele dela. Ela ergue o corpo, ficando de pé, olhando pra ele...**_

_**Regina: o que está fazendo?**_

_**Robin: tocando você**_

_**Regina: isso não está certo, eu...**_

_**Robin tira a mão da coxa dela e a segura pelos pulsos, puxando-a, sentando-a forçadamente em seu colo, Regina geme, tentando levantar, mas ele a envolve em um abraço apertado, olhando para ela...**_

_**Regina: senhor Robin, por favor...**_

_**Robin: você disse que faria tudo por esse trabalho, não disse?**_

_**Regina relaxa, parando de lutar contra ele...**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin: então faça!**_

_**Robin ergue uma das mãos, segurando-a pela nuca, trazendo-a para perto, sentindo-a tensa e dificultando a proximidade, até desistir de resistir, sentindo o Robin colar os lábios nos dela, beijando-a com sede, com fome, com tesão. Regina o corresponde, virando a cabeça para o lado, melhorando o encaixe de suas bocas, sentindo o Robin invadir a sua boca com a língua, explorando-a e buscando a língua dela, Regina vai soltando alguns gemidos abafados, e o Robin leva uma das mãos até a coxa dela, acariciando-a num movimento de sobe e desce contínuo, indo com a mão cada vez mais para cima, invadindo sua saia. Regina se afasta, olhando-o nos olhos, vendo-o com a boca entreaberta, ainda sedento pelos lábios dela, ele a olha nos olhos, vendo ela sorrir. **__**  
><strong>__**Regina leva as mãos até a blusa, desabotoando mais um botão, fazendo o mesmo com os outros, ela vai tirando a blusa lentamente, deixando-a escorregar pelos braços e a põe na mesa, Robin logo se inclina, beijando os seios dela, apalpando-os, lambendo a pele dela, subindo até o pescoço, Regina fecha os olhos, sorrindo satisfeita, e então se levanta, ficando em pé na frente dele, Robin vai mais para trás com a cadeira, deixando um espaço livre para ela. Regina tira o óculos, pondo-o na mesa e em seguida puxa o laço que prendia os cabelos, balançando a cabeça para soltá-los, ela se inclina, encostando as mãos nos braços da cadeira do Robin...**_

_**Regina: quer que eu te mostre o que eu sei fazer de melhor?**_

_**Robin: com toda certeza! Me mostre!**_

_**Regina sorri e vai se ajoelhando, ficando entre as pernas do Robin. Ela vai com as mãos até a camisa dele, desabotoando os botões de um por um, dando beijos na pele recém-descoberta, ouvindo o Robin sibilar parecendo estar ansioso. Após desabotoar o último botão, ela abre a camisa dele, passa as mãos no peito e abdômen dele, apreciando a visão, vendo o corpo gostoso que ele tinha. Robin continua olhando pra ela, mordendo os lábios. Regina o encara e sorri de forma safada, ela põe as mãos no cós da calça dele e vai abrindo o cinto de forma bruta, puxando e abrindo com certa violência, fazendo o Robin se excitar ainda mais. Ela abre o botão da calça dele e desce o zíper, o Robin logo se apressa em segurar a calça e se levanta, tirando-a de forma rápida e grotesca, tirando os sapatos junto com a calça, jogando-se sentado na cadeira novamente. Regina sorri ao encontrar o pênis dele já ereto, ela o segura, pondo-o em pé, sabendo que ele estava excitado, mas ele ficaria ainda mais, não estava duro o suficiente, Regina passa o polegar pela cabeça do pênis dele, já sentindo ele úmido, com aquele liquido gostoso e ela se inclina, passando a língua ali. Robin sibila, encolhendo ainda mais a barriga e a olhando, ela o olha e lambe os lábios, mostrando o quanto gostava do sabor dele. Robin põe uma das mãos no rosto dela, passando o polegar nos lábios dela, puxando o lábio inferior para baixo, sentindo a Regina movimentar a mão, masturbando-o...**_

_**Robin: você é linda!**_

_**Regina sorri e se inclina novamente, abocanhando o pênis dele e empurrando para dentro da boca, ouvindo o Robin gemer, perdendo o controle, sibilando e entrelaçando os dedos entre os cabelos dela, apertando-os com força...**_

_**Robin: e você tem uma boca muito gostosa!**_

_**Regina vai subindo a cabeça, o chupando, descendo novamente, sendo generosa em deixar escapar saliva, deixando tudo molhado e lubrificado. Ela continua repetindo, subindo e descendo a cabeça, com o pênis dele na boca, sentindo o Robin a empurrar e a puxar pelos cabelos, soltando gemidos. Regina tira a boca, dando uma lambida em toda extensão do pênis dele, descendo com a língua até alcançar os testículos, passando a língua e sugando, fazendo o Robin sibilar e segurar a cabeça dela, afastando-a, ela sorri e o olha...**_

_**Robin: Regina, você vai me fazer gozar!**_

_**Regina: mas é exatamente nisso que eu sou boa!**_

_**Robin sorri, deixando-a se aproximar novamente, ela volta a lambê-lo, ouvindo o Robin sibilar cada vez mais alto, até que ele se levanta, olhando para baixo e ele segura o pênis, pegando a Regina pelos cabelos, forçando o pênis para dentro da boca dela, ela o chupa e sente o Robin empurrar o pênis para o lado, tirando de dentro da boca dela com força, fazendo barulho e logo depois enfia dentro da boca dela novamente, empurrando o quadril contra ela, fodendo a boca dela, Regina fecha os olhos, franzindo as sobrancelhas, sentindo o pênis dele batendo fundo, provocando alguns engasgos, ela sente seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas se mantém ali, percebendo o Robin não se importar se estava a incomodando, ele continua fodendo a boca dela. Regina o segura pelo quadril, tentando avisá-lo que fosse mais devagar e ele diminui o ritmo, tirando o pênis de dentro da boca dela, vendo a saliva dela escorrer pela boca, ela passa as costas da mão no queixo, enxugando-se e sorri para ele.**_

_**Robin: você tem uma boca deliciosa! Fico imaginando como será foder essa sua buceta! Se fodendo sua boca já está me deixando louco!**_

_**Regina: acho que isso, nós vamos deixar pra outro dia, quem sabe amanhã**_

_**Robin: de jeito nenhum!**_

_**Robin se inclina, segurando-a pelas axilas e a levanta, suspendendo-a e a sentando com força na mesa, Regina geme sentindo o impacto e olha pra ele...**_

_**Regina: nem pense nisso**_

_**Robin: não estou pensando, estou fazendo! Eu vou foder você! **_

_**Regina: não!**_

_**Robin abre as pernas dela, enfiando-se entre elas e vai levantando a saia dela com violência, Regina segura os braços dele, empurrando-o, Robin segura os pulsos dela e os leva para trás das costas dela, abraçando-a enquanto a imobiliza, ficando com o rosto próximo ao dela...**_

_**Robin: não adianta lutar! Eu vou foder você até me cansar**_

_**Regina: senhor Robin, isso é abuso de poder**_

_**Robin: não quero saber, só quero que fique quietinha, senão eu vou machucar você! Entendeu?**_

_**Regina concorda, balançando a cabeça e ele vai soltando as mãos dela, indo com as mãos até a calcinha e puxando com rapidez, tirando-a e soltando-a em cima da cadeira, Regina deixa as mãos para trás, apoiando-se na mesa, ficando com o corpo um pouco inclinado para trás. Robin tateia as costas dela novamente, abrindo o sutiã dela e o tirando, jogando-o ao lado da calcinha. Robin segura o pênis e encosta na vagina dela, sentindo-a molhada, ele sorri e segura as pernas dela, tirando os sapatos e colocando os pés dela na mesa, deixando-a sentada com as pernas erguidas e dobradas, estando bem aberta naquela posição. Robin segura o pênis novamente, encostando na vagina dela e o esfrega nela, masturbando-a e sentindo escorregar, ele vai esfregando a cabeça do seu pênis no clitóris dela, esfregando com força. Regina geme, olhando para baixo, assistindo tudo e excitando-se ainda mais...**_

_**Regina: ah Robin, me fode!**_

_**Robin: agora você quer?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin sorri e continua esfregando, colocando o pênis posicionado para entrar dentro dela, empurrando até penetrá-la com a cabeça do pênis, ouvindo a Regina gemer, recebendo-o, então ele tira, Regina o olha com cara feia, respirando ofegante, excitada. Robin volta a penetrá-la, movimentando-se rápido, mas a penetrando apenas com a cabeça do pênis, entrando e saindo sem atingi-la no fundo, ouvindo a Regina gemer chorosa, contraindo a barriga e necessitando sentir ele bater forte e fundo dentro dela...**_

_**Regina: Robin, por favor...**_

_**Robin: caladinha!**_

_**Regina segura a gola da camisa dele, puxando-o com força, deixando-o próximo...**_

_**Regina: Robin Hood, eu quero que você pare de brincar e me foda!**_

_**Robin: quer que eu foda sua buceta?**_

_**Regina: sim... **_

_**Robin: então pede com jeitinho**_

_**Regina: por favor, fode a minha buceta! **_

_**Regina fala de forma manhosa, olhando-o nos olhos e fazendo uma carinha pidona...**_

_**Robin: eu vou foder você todinha, você quer? Quer que Painho enfie o pau todinho dentro da sua buceta apertadinha? Quer? Meu bebê! Você quer?**_

_**Regina: sim, eu quero**_

_**Assim que ela termina de falar, sua voz se transforma num grito, Robin havia se empurrado contra ela com força, batendo fundo. Robin sorri e põe o dedo indicador na frente da boca...**_

_**Robin: shii! Preciso que você seja silenciosa Regina**_

_**Regina geme, sentindo o Robin sair de dentro dela e voltar a estocar com força, ela morde os lábios e ele a envolve num abraço, pondo as mãos por baixo da bunda dela e aperta, tomando apoio para continuar a investir contra ela, fodendo-a com força, do jeito que ela gostava... Regina o agarra, cravando as unhas nas costas dele, inclinando-se e o mordendo no ombro, abafando os gemidos, embora o barulho de seus corpos se chocando e da mesa rangendo e saindo do lugar, já era suficiente para denunciar o que estavam fazendo ali. Robin continua com investidas impiedosas, fodendo-a, sem sequer conseguir controlar os próprios gemidos. Ele a suspende, pondo-a de pé no chão, saindo de dentro dela e a vira, Regina logo se inclina, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, deixando as mãos abertas, segurando a mesa, tentando se manter apoiada, sentindo o Robin a penetrar novamente, segurando a cintura dela com força e se movimentando, ao mesmo tempo que investia contra ela, ele a puxava contra ele, tornando o impacto mais forte, tirando a mesa do lugar que ficava se arrastando pra frente e pra trás, rangendo, fazendo mais barulho que a Regina. Robin continua, sabia que as pessoas do lado de fora, poderiam estar escutando, mas ele precisava terminar aquilo, já que tinha começado. Regina geme, mordendo os lábios, sentindo o Robin atingi-la tão profundamente, machucando-a, fodendo-a, ela apoia a testa na mesa, pondo a mão na boca, mordendo-a com força, sentindo seus músculos se contraírem de forma violenta, e ela goza, mordendo a mão com força, machucando-se. Robin sente a Regina apertando-o por dentro, sentindo ela ficar ainda mais molhada por ter gozado e ele sai de dentro dela...**_

_**Robin: Regina, vem cá**_

_**Ele a levanta, conduzindo-a a se ajoelhar na frente dele, ela ainda ofegante, sentindo o corpo ainda contrair-se em espasmos, vendo o Robin se masturbar na sua frente...**_

_**Robin: eu quero gozar nos seus peitos**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Regina segura os seios, levantando-os e os apertando, mordendo os lábios e olhando pra ele com cara de safada, incentivando-o a gozar, Robin põe uma das mãos no queixo dela, apertando com força e forçando-a a olhar pra ele, ela continua mordendo os lábios, lambendo-os, apertando os seios, quando se assusta com o jato de esperma que ela recebe no rosto, ela fecha os olhos, fazendo careta, sentindo mais líquido ser jogado em seus seios. Robin olha pra ela, vendo-a com o rosto sujo e os olhos fechados...**_

_**Robin: ah meu Deus! Desculpa meu amor... Eu nem vi, eu fechei os olhos, espera, eu vou limpar você!**_

_**Segundos depois, Robin se ajoelha perto dela e vai limpando o rosto dela com papel higiênico, tirando o excesso, ela abre os olhos e fica rindo, ele vai limpando os seios dela e ela apenas continua parada, vendo o jeito carinhoso que ele cuidava dela...**_

_**Regina: pra um homem de boa pontaria com arco e flecha, muito me admira não saber mirar o pau pra gozar no lugar certo!**_

_**Robin dá risada e olha pra ela, beijando-a rapidamente nos lábios...**_

_**Robin: cachorra!**_

_**Eles se levantam, Regina vai até o banheiro lavar o rosto, Robin vai se vestindo, já começando a se preocupar com o que tinha acontecido ali, com medo de terem feito muito barulho. Ele vê a Regina se aproximar e ele entrega a calcinha e o sutiã dela...**_

_**Robin: amor, eu acho que a gente passou dos limites, não no sexo, mas no barulho!**_

_**Regina olha pra ele, um tanto apreensiva...**_

_**Regina: verdade! Robin, me desculpa... Sei que aqui é seu trabalho e eu apareci aqui já com essas intenções **_

_**Robin: não me peça desculpa, você me deu um presente, foi muito gostoso!**_

_**Regina vai se vestindo e em seguida o abraça...**_

_**Regina: bom, eu vou indo! Deixar você trabalhar**_

_**Robin: eu adorei a fantasia de hoje, bom... Eu comi minha secretária!**_

_**Regina: e eu dei pro meu patrão**_

_**Regina sorri e eles se beijam...**_

_**(****************)**_

_**São 18hs40min...  
>Regina estava em casa, vai saindo do chuveiro após tomar um banho rápido. Ela veste uma calcinha limpa e fica em frente ao espelho, se olhando enquanto penteia os cabelos, pegando o secador e os secando enquanto ouve música em seu celular. Regina sorri, secando os cabelos de forma desengonçada, deixando-os embaraçados e ela fica passando o ar quente no rosto e fechando os olhos, se divertindo enquanto se lembra do que aconteceu durante a tarde. De repente, ela abre os olhos, sentindo sua boca encher-se de água, um líquido ácido, provocando enjoo, ela levanta a tampa do vaso sanitário rapidamente e se inclina, vomitando. Regina cospe, ainda sentindo-se enjoada e então ela arregala os olhos, indo até a pia e lavando a boca, em seguida ela corre até o quarto, abrindo a gaveta do criado-mudo e pegando o calendário que ela marcava os dias em que tomava a pílula, notando que ela deveria estar tomando o remédio há quatro dias. Regina solta o calendário na cama e sente suas mãos tremulas, não fazia sentido, não tinha como ela estar grávida, o último comprimido ela tinha tomado há oito dias, contando com a pausa de quatro dias em que não se toma a pílula. Não. Era impossível! Não podia estar grávida. Embora, ela não tivesse um ciclo para se basear, já que desde a gravidez, ela não menstruava.<br>Seus pensamentos são interrompidos ao ouvir a porta se abrir, ela olha na direção, vendo o Roland entrar...**_

_**Roland: mamãe**_

_**Regina: oi meu amor, entra**_

_**Roland vai andando até a cama, chegando perto dela e se senta na cama...**_

_**Roland: a Sarinha não quer deixar o Roland brincar lá fora**_

_**Regina se levanta, pegando uma blusa e a vestindo, preferindo ficar sem sutiã**_

_**Regina: meu amor, já está de noite, você realmente não pode brincar lá fora**_

_**Roland: tá bom... Mamãe, por que a sua calcinha é azul? Azul é cor de menino**_

_**Regina olha pra ele e sorri...**_

_**Regina: mas a calcinha já é de menina, então ela pode ser de qualquer cor, sendo calcinha, já é pra meninas**_

_**Roland: então tem cueca rosa?**_

_**Roland faz careta e fica olhando pra ela...**_

_**Regina: sim, tem cueca rosa, mas geralmente os meninos não gostam, vai do gosto da pessoa**_

_**Roland: não quero cueca rosa**_

_**Regina: ok, eu não compro uma cueca rosa pra você, não se preocupe**_

_**Roland: por que o seu peito é grande?**_

_**Regina: eles não são tão grandes**_

_**Regina sorri e vai vestindo um short...**_

_**Regina: mas as mulheres quando vão ficando adultas, os seios crescem por que elas vão ter filhos e precisa caber o leitinho pra eles**_

_**Roland: ah, aí o seu peito tem o leite da Calissa, não é mamãe?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Roland: e é gostoso?**_

_**Regina: você quer mamar?**_

_**Roland: não, eca!**_

_**Regina ri e o pega pelas axilas, pondo-o mais para trás na cama e se deita com ele, fazendo cócegas e ele rindo...**_

_**Regina: está com nojo dos peitos da mamãe? Seu safado!**_

_**Roland: sim**_

_**Ele fala enquanto continua rindo e empurrando as mãos dela, Regina para de fazer cócegas, estando deitada em cima dele, e o olha nos olhos, vendo o sorriso lindo dele, aquelas covinhas nas bochechas gordinhas...**_

_**Regina: você é o amor da minha vida, sabia disso meu pequeno?**_

_**Roland: você também é o amor da minha vida, mamãe**_

_**Regina sorri, sentindo-se plenamente feliz e o beija no queixo, depois na bochecha, nos olhos, na testa, ele fica rindo, de olhos fechados, ela ergue o rosto e olha pra ele, Roland segura o rosto dela com entre as mãozinhas pequenas e a beija no nariz...**_

_**Roland: você é a mamãe mais linda do mundo todinho e do sol e da lua e das estrelinhas!**_

_**Regina: own, meu filhotinho! Tão lindão!**_

_**Roland envolve os braços em volta do pescoço dela, abraçando forte, ela o segura, passando os braços por baixo dele e se levanta, ficando sentada com o Roland em seu colo, com as pernas abertas, ficando de frente pra ela...**_

_**Regina: e como foi a escolinha?**_

_**Roland: bem legal, eu brinquei e eu pintei um desenho, era pra fazer um coração, mas a tia brigou comigo por que eu pintei o coração de amarelo, ela disse que era pra fazer pintura real e que era pra ser vermelho, aí eu disse que fiz o coração da minha mamãe Gigina e que era amarelo**_

_**Regina: meu coração é amarelo?**_

_**Roland: sim, o papai me disse que o seu coração é de ouro**_

_**Regina sorri, sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas, não sabia se amava ainda mais o Robin, ou se amava ainda mais o Roland, eles dois tinham o talento de emocioná-la, Regina segura o rosto dele e o beija, deixando as lágrimas caírem... Roland, assim que se afasta, olha pra ela e a percebe chorando, ele se assusta e vai passando as mãos desajeitadamente no rosto dela, enxugando-as...**_

_**Roland: por que a mamãe está chorando?**_

_**Regina: por que ela é uma boba e ficou emocionada**_

_**Roland: eu deixei você emocionada?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Eles sorriem e escutam a porta se abrir, eles olham na direção e veem o Henry...**_

_**Henry: será que tem espaço pra mais um filho?**_


	131. Chapter 131

_**Henry caminha até a sua mãe, que estava de braços abertos sorrindo, ele sobe na cama e a abraça, espremendo o Roland entre eles. Eles sorriem...**_

_**Regina: claro que sempre tem espaço pra você!**_

_**Roland vai se levantando e saindo de cima da cama...**_

_**Regina: onde você vai danadinho?**_

_**Roland: brincar**_

_**Regina: ok! Não perturbe a Sara pedindo pra sair não, ouviu?**_

_**Roland: sim**_

_**E ele corre, saindo do quarto... Henry continua abraçado com sua mãe, dando beijos no pescoço dela, até que ele sente ela o bater, dando uma tapa no braço dele, ele ri e levanta o rosto...**_

_**Henry: ai mãe**_

_**Regina: isso foi por você ter me abandonado!**_

_**Henry: não abandonei você**_

_**Regina: e o que foi isso?**_

_**Henry: me perdoa**_

_**Regina: perdoou não**_

_**Regina vira o rosto, fazendo cara de chateada e o Henry ri...**_

_**Henry: e se eu te der um beijo?**_

_**Regina: não serei comprada por um beijo**_

_**Henry: e se eu te der um abraço bem forte?**_

_**Regina: também não serei comprada por um abraço**_

_**Henry: e se eu disser que te amo e que nunca mais vou abandonar você e que você é a mãe mais linda do mundo e que eu não seria nada sem você e que eu sou muito idiota de ter deixado você triste, me perdoa?**_

_**Regina olha pra ele e sorri, abrindo os braços novamente e eles se abraçam...**_

_**(***************************)**_

_**Regina, Henry, Sara, Roland e Clarissa estão na sala...  
>Regina e Henry jogando videogame, Roland apenas assistindo e torcendo, Sara sentada no sofá, no whatsapp conversando com o César e ao mesmo tempo de olho na Clarissa que estava engatinhando pela sala...<strong>_

_**Regina: Henry, a gente é uma equipe nesse jogo, para de querer ir na frente, você tem que me dar cobertura, se eu morrer, o jogo volta do início **_

_**Henry: mãe a senhora tem uma arma, não tenho que tá sempre te protegendo **_

_**Regina: eu protegeria você **_

_**Henry: mãe não confunde as coisas, isso é um jogo!**_

_**Eles ficam rindo, se divertindo**_

_**Roland: vai mamãe, pula ali**_

_**Regina: não dá pra pular ali não **_

_**Henry: dá sim mãe, tem uma entrada ali, aff o Roland jogaria melhor **_

_**Regina: quando você receber uma bola de fogo no meio da cara, não ache ruim!**_

_**Henry fica rindo, olhando pra ela e pra TV... Eles continuam jogando, rindo e brigando de vez em quando...**_

_**Regina: e a Kayla? Como ela tá?**_

_**Henry: tá bem, eu e ela ... mãe pelo amor de deus, se abaixa! Não tá vendo os caras ali atirando **_

_**Regina: eu vi, eu ia abaixar já **_

_**Henry: eu e a Kayla nos damos muito bem, depois eu vou trazer ela aqui de novo, ela quer ver você **_

_**Regina: sério?**_

_**Regina olha pra ele e sorri, ela sente seu controle vibrar indicando que ela tinha sido atingida e ela olha pra tela rapidamente, vendo o indicador de seu sangue, diminuir consideravelmente a vida do seu soldado...**_

_**Regina: merda!**_

_**Ela vai atirando, o Henry atira também, e eles se calam, concentrados, Regina morde os lábios, encolhendo o nariz e fazendo força nas mãos, sacudindo o controle como se isso fosse melhorar sua performance no jogo... **_

_**Regina: ah vai vai vai merda!**_

_**E eles vêem a tela ficar toda vermelha, em seguida aparecer: Game Over **_

_**Henry: parabéns mãe! A gente já tava chegando no laboratório onde tinha os alienígenas, vamos ter que voltar pra usina **_

_**Regina: vou jogar mais não, cansei**_

_**Ela põe o controle no chão e se estica na direção da Clarissa, pegando ela e a trazendo para seu colo...**_

_**Regina: menina você tá suada! Tá brincando aí né? Safadinha de mamãe **_

_**Clarissa: mamamã**_

_**Regina: vamos dormir?**_

_**Clarissa: nãm **_

_**Regina arregala os olhos e sorri, olhando pra Sara que também tinha parado de digitar e olhado pra ela...**_

_**Regina: ouviu?**_

_**Sara: sim **_

_**Regina: não quer dormi não bebê?**_

_**Clarissa: nãm nãm **_

_**Clarissa fica balançando a cabeça em negação e rindo, Regina a aperta, dando beijos na menina...**_

_**Regina: pitinininha safada!**_

_**Sara: ela tá ficando muito esperta**_

_**Henry: quantos meses ela tem mesmo?**_

_**Regina: 9 meses**_

_**Henry: o tempo passa tão rápido! **_

_**Regina: concordo**_

_**Sara: Regina, vai esperar o Robin pra jantar? Já são 20:40**_

_**Regina olha pra ela, parecendo está assustada...**_

_**Regina: já? Nossa! Ele nem me ligou**_

_**Regina vai se levantando com a Clarissa em seus braços e anda até a mesinha, pegando o celular, vendo que não tinha nenhuma ligação perdida, ela vai na agenda e liga pro Robin, colocando o celular no ouvido... após chamar algumas vezes, ele atende...**_

_**Robin: Oi amor, já estou estacionando aqui na frente de casa**_

_**Regina: ah sim, ok**_

_**Regina desliga e vai andando até a porta, abrindo-a, vendo o Robin andando em sua direção e sorri...**_

_**Robin: oi amores!**_

_**Robin se aproxima, dando um beijo na boca da Regina e em seguida, um beijo na testa da Clarissa que já se anima, chamando papa e se inclinando para ir para o braço dele, Robin a segura e a beija, vai entrando em casa e eles vão para a sala...**_

_**Robin: boa noite!**_

_**Roland: papai**_

_**Henry: oi tio Rob**_

_**Roland corre e abraça as pernas dele, Robin se inclina, apoiando o braço em volta do bumbum do Roland e o levanta, ficando com os dois filhos no braço, Roland e Clarissa ficam rindo com o Robin que os sacudiam, impulsionando-os pra cima, fazendo-os pular e dando beijos alternados neles, na bochecha do Roland e na bochecha da Clarissa...**_

_**Regina: são pesados!**_

_**Robin: mas o papai é forte!**_

_**Roland: sim, o papai é o mais forte do mundo!**_

_**Robin sorri e se inclina, pondo o Roland no chão...**_

_**Regina: amor, por que você chegou tarde? Nem me ligou pra avisar **_

_**Robin olha pra Regina e ela fica confusa ao ver a expressão dele parecer tensa... Robin se vira, entregando a Clarissa no colo da Sara, que se assusta por não ter esperado tal ação, ela ri e segura a menina...**_

_**Robin: segura essa bolinha, Sara!**_

_**Eles sorriem e ele volta a encarar a Regina...**_

_**Robin: vem aqui, preciso conversar com você **_

_**Robin segura a mão dela e eles vão indo para a cozinha, Regina se encosta no balcão, olhando pro Robin que fica na frente dela, ele segura ela pela cintura, apenas apoiando as mãos ali...**_

_**Robin: amor, eu cheguei tarde por que me chamaram para uma reunião **_

_**Regina: reunião? No fim do expediente **_

_**Robin: a reunião era apenas com meu chefe e eu**_

_**Regina: Robin, conta de uma vez, estou ficando nervosa**_

_**Robin: levei suspensão, 3 dias em casa **_

_**Regina franze as sobrancelhas, olhando pra ele de forma séria...**_

_**Regina: por quê?**_

_**Regina assim que faz a pergunta, sua expressão muda, a ideia do motivo vem à sua mente e ela muda a expressão, tendo vontade de rir...**_

_**Regina: não me diga que...**_

_**Robin: sim! Exatamente por isso! Regina, eles ouviram tudo **_

_**Regina leva as mãos até a boca, fechando os olhos e baixando a cabeça...**_

_**Regina: que vergonha, Robin!**_

_**Robin: amor, eu acho que fiquei sem cor, quando ele me disse que não sabia um modo de me chamar atenção sobre isso por ser constrangedor, eu já saquei o que era**_

_**Regina: eles escutaram?**_

_**Robin: fiquei muito puto com isso, imaginar que eles tenham escutado a minha mulher gemer **_

_**Regina: ah meu Deus! **_

_**Regina encosta a cabeça no peito do Robin, ele a abraça e ri, ouvindo a voz dela abafada...**_

_**Regina: eu nunca mais vou lá **_

_**Robin: melhor mesmo, por que é capaz de eu comer você de novo e dessa vez ser demitido!**_

_**Regina ri e aperta ainda mais o rosto contra o peito do Robin, ele leva uma das mãos até os cabelos dela e os acaricia, ela olha pra cima, sorrindo pra ele...**_

_**Robin: a gente fez besteira**_

_**Regina: a gente precisa parar com isso**_

_**Robin: parar não, só precisamos ser mais cuidadosos, parar nunca!**_

_**Regina sorri e o Robin se inclina, dando um beijo terno nos lábios dela, dando vários selinhos nela enquanto ela sorri...**_

_**(********************)**_

_**São 22hs30min... Regina vai saindo do quarto da Clarissa, tinha acabado de colocá-la para dormir... Regina vai ajeitando a blusa, e ao passar pelo quarto da Sara, ela decide entrar. Regina bate duas vezes na porta e já vai entrando, e se assusta ao vê a Sara gritar e cobrir alguma coisa com o lençol, Regina por impulso cobre os olhos com as mãos...**_

_**Regina: desculpa, eu só...**_

_**Sara: tudo bem, pode abrir os olhos **_

_**Regina olha pra ela, vendo-a sorrindo...**_

_**Sara: Regina, eu estou fazendo um presente pra você, de casamento, uma coisa, digamos artesanal **_

_**Sara sorri e Regina sorri de volta...**_

_**Regina: ah, é isso que está escondendo?**_

_**Sara: sim, mas pode entrar, aconteceu alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina vai fechando a porta e se aproxima, sentando ao lado da Sara, na ponta da cama para não sentar em cima do suposto presente escondido em baixo do lençol...**_

_**Regina: só queria conversar uma coisa com você **_

_**Sara: o quê?**_

_**Regina a olha nos olhos, demonstrando certo desconforto...**_

_**Regina: não sei se quero continuar nossas aulas **_

_**Sara franze as sobrancelhas...**_

_**Regina: eu quero muito aprender, mas eu acho que estou confundindo um pouco as coisas**_

_**Sara: como assim?**_

_**Regina: eu... **_

_**Regina suspira, desviando o olhar e abaixando a cabeça...**_

_**Sara: Regina, olhe nos meus olhos**_

_**Regina olha pra ela...**_

_**Regina: sabe por que eu evito olhar nos seus olhos?**_

_**Sara: por quê?**_

_**Regina: por que quanto mais eu olho, mas sinto vontade de atacar você, se é que me entende **_

_**Sara sorri, pondo a mão no rosto da Regina... Regina segura a mão dela e fecha os olhos...**_

_**Regina: é disso que estou falando Sara, eu não sei lidar com meus desejos, com seu olhar, com seus toques, pode ser o efeito que você causa nas pessoas, mas ainda assim é uma energia muito sexual, é muito pra mim...**_

_**Sara tira a mão do rosto da Regina e elas se olham nos olhos... **_

_**Sara: Regina, eu já expliquei pra você que isso é apenas o efeito disso, logo mais você vai controlar isso e perceber que não sente atração por mim de fato**_

_**Regina semicerra os olhos...**_

_**Regina: você está me dizendo isso por que não sente o mesmo não é? Então ao invés de dizer que não se sente atraída por mim, você prefere dizer que é tudo coisa da minha cabeça **_

_**Sara: não foi isso que eu quis dizer **_

_**Regina: ok! Acho que acabei de fazer papel de idiota aqui, eu já disse duas vezes que sinto atração por você e você sempre fala isso pra mim, eu não iria ficar com raiva se você simplesmente me dissesse "Regina segura a onda por que eu não sinto o mesmo" pelo menos estaria sendo sincera e não vir com um papo de que é efeito psicológico **_

_**Sara: Regina **_

_**Regina se levanta...**_

_**Regina: olha, vamos fingir que eu não falei nada ok? Eu acho que... esquece **_

_**Regina vai se virando, andando em direção a porta, e quando vai abrir a porta, ela sente a Sara segurar seu braço, girando-a e a empurrando contra a porta...**_

_**Sara: eu nunca disse que não sentia o mesmo, pelo amor de Deus Regina! Eu dizia isso pra poder controlar a situação! Não apenas a sua, a minha também**_

_**Sara se aproxima, encostando-se na Regina e ficando com o rosto próximo ao dela...**_

_**Sara: eu sinto um tesão enorme por você **_

_**Regina abre a boca para falar alguma coisa mais é impedida de falar, sentindo os lábios da Sara nos seus, Regina fecha os olhos, levando as mãos até os cabelos da Sara, entrelaçando os dedos neles, elas inclinam o rosto em direções opostas, aumentando o encaixe de suas bocas e a Regina solta um gemido ao sentir a língua da Sara em sua boca, Regina corresponde da mesma forma, Sara segura os cabelos da Regina, beijando-a intensamente, deslizando os lábios nos dela e sugando-os... Até que elas se afastam, ainda com as testas encostadas, respirando ofegante, elas abrem os olhos, se olhando...**_

_**Regina: por que você fez isso?**_

_**Sara: não sei**_

_**Regina: piorou tudo**_

_**Sara: eu sei **_

_**Regina: não podemos continuar com isso, não sei lidar **_

_**Sara sorri...**_

_**Sara: e ao que parece, também não sei lidar **_

_**Regina: eu amo o Robin**_

_**Sara: e eu amo o César **_

_**Regina: o que você está fazendo comigo?**_

_**Sara: bom, nossa história é antiga Regina **_

_**Regina sorri...**_

_**Regina: eu sei **_

_**Sara: talvez seja por isso **_

_**Elas sorriem, ainda se olhando...**_

_**Sara: vamos tentar parar**_

_**Regina: ok, bom.. preciso voltar por meu quarto**_

_**Sara: sim, claro **_

_**Sara solta a Regina e se afasta, ainda de frente pra ela, Regina põe a mão na maçaneta, ainda olhando pra Sara...**_

_**Regina: somos apenas amigas**_

_**Sara: sim, amigas **_

_**Regina: não faremos isso de novo**_

_**Sara: nunca mais **_

_**Regina se vira, girando a maçaneta, destravando a porta e hesita, demorando para abrir a porta... Então, ela respira fundo e fecha a porta novamente, ela se vira, andando em direção a Sara e segura o rosto dela, encostando os lábios nos dela com força, beijando-a novamente, Sara a abraça e elas fecham os olhos, elas se abraçam apertado enquanto se beijam, saboreando suas línguas, parando o beijo para tomar fôlego, Regina morde o lábio inferior da Sara, puxando-o com delicadeza, voltando a beijá-la. Elas continuam abraçadas se beijando, enquanto a Regina sentia as mãos da Sara passear pela suas costas, Regina segurando a Sara pela nuca, apertando os dedos em seus cabelos, até que elas se separam, respirando ofegante... Elas se olham, sem conseguir falar nada...**_

_**Regina: preciso ir **_

_**Sara: vá **_

_**Regina se vira, correndo até a porta e saindo de lá, correndo até o seu quarto...**_

_**Robin estava na cama deitado, lendo um livro, ele para de lê quando vê a Regina entrar, ofegante e assustada...**_

_**Robin: amor? Aconteceu alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina corre e se joga na cama, subindo em cima do Robin e o abraçando...**_

_**Robin: o que foi amor?**_

_**Regina: eu conversei com a Sara **_

_**Robin: hmm**_

_**Regina: falei pra ela que a gente tinha que parar com isso por que estamos confundindo as coisas, ou pelo menos, eu estava. E eu acho que a pressionei e ela terminou dizendo que sentia o mesmo e...**_

_**Robin: e o quê?**_

_**Regina: Robin, me perdoa**_

_**Regina levanta o rosto e começa a chorar, ele a olha nos olhos, mas ela os fecha, apertando-os enquanto chora. Robin sorri e segura o rosto dela entre as mãos, erguendo a cabeça e distribuindo beijos por todo rosto dela, sentindo os lábios ficarem úmidos pelas lágrimas dela...**_

_**Robin: não chora minha safadinha, olha pra mim**_

_**Regina abre os olhos, olhando pra ele...**_

_**Robin: o que foi que a gente conversou? Eu disse pra você que se quiser beijar a Sara, você pode! Eu só não vou dividir seu corpo, sua bucetinha é minha **_

_**Regina sorri, dando um beijo no peito dele, voltando a olhar pra ele...**_

_**Robin: e seu cuzinho também é meu! E os peitinhos, não quero outra boca, além da minha e a da Clarissa, chupando esses peitinhos! **_

_**Regina fica rindo, olhando pra ele e ela vai enxugando as lágrimas...**_

_**Robin: agora se ao fazer isso te causa esse mal estar e esse arrependimento, prefiro que não faça, não quero ver você sofrendo **_

_**Regina: e se depois de hoje minha amizade com ela mudar, se a gente se afastar?**_

_**Robin: eu espero que vocês saibam lidar com isso, vocês tem uma amizade muito linda pra ser arruinada pelo tesão desenfreado que estão sentindo **_

_**Regina: sim, eu sei**_

_**Robin: então não se preocupa com isso, e obrigado por estar me contando**_

_**Regina: eu não quero que a gente tenha segredos **_

_**Robin: não teremos, então me conta exatamente o que houve agora, fiquei curioso **_

_**Regina o olha, sorrindo ao detectar o sorriso safado do Robin...**_

_**Regina: eu fui até lá**_

_**Robin: hmmm então foi você quem foi atazanar a Sara?**_

_**Regina ri e o bate...**_

_**Regina: eu fui lá justamente pra conversar com ela, então, depois que eu a pressionei, ela disse que sentia o mesmo por mim e me beijou, mas não o beijo de sempre, dessa vez a gente se beijou de verdade **_

_**Robin: e foi bom?**_

_**Regina: diferente, mas muito bom**_

_**Robin: hmm então você beijou uma mulher, primeira experiência lésbica?**_

_**Regina olha pro Robin, demostrando constrangimento e medo...**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: nada, eu... eu...**_

_**Regina desvia o olhar, parecendo querer procurar algum lugar para olhar, ou uma fonte que lhe desse alguma resposta...**_

_**Regina: eu só não tinha parado pra pensar nisso, dessa forma**_

_**Robin: ok! Desculpa por constranger você **_

_**Regina: tudo bem **_

_**Regina sorri para o Robin e eles se beijam, Robin a abraça e a puxa pra cima, beijando o queixo dela... **_

_**Regina: agora você precisa me contar uma coisa**_

_**Robin: eu?**_

_**Regina: sim, eu quero saber como foi que você conheceu a Muriel e como você terminou engravidando ela**_

_**Robin: tem certeza que quer saber?**_

_**Regina: quero conhecer mais da sua vida meu amor, se pra isso preciso ouvir sobre amores passados, tenho que aguentar, até por que você está me aturando falar da Sara **_

_**Robin: ah amor, isso entre você e a Sara meio que me excita, pega no meu pau pra você ver**_

_**Regina ri e dá um murro no peito dele, ele se encolhe e grita, rindo e segurando as mãos dela...**_

_**Robin: aaaai! Nojenta! **_

_**Regina: vai! Me conta**_

_**Robin: ok**_

_**Regina junta as mãos no peito dele, apoiando o queixo e olhando pra ele, Robin fica acariciando as costas dela e começa a explicar...**_

_**Robin: a Marion me explicou que a irmã mais nova dela tinha se entregado ao namorado e as pessoas de lá da vila dela descobriram e ela pegou fama de vadia, tadinha! Dai ela foi expulsa de casa e a Marion me pediu para abrigarmos ela lá por um tempo, bom, eu concordei né **_

_**Regina: hmm...**_

_**Robin: no dia que ela chegou, assim que eu a vi, eu a quis **_

_**Regina se mexe em cima do Robin, limpando a garganta e continua olhando pra ele...**_

_**Robin: ela era linda e eu era um idiota! Bom, com o tempo eu fui tentando né**_

_**Regina: ela resistiu?**_

_**Robin: mais ou menos, mas na primeira tentativa de beijar ela, ela deixou**_

_**Robin sorri e olha pra Regina, que o olhava atentamente...**_

_**Robin: eu meio que forcei, mas ela quis, eu sei que quis**_

_**Regina: convencido!**_

_**Robin: não, é sério**_

_**Robin fica rindo...**_

_**Robin: a primeira vez que eu... bom, que**_

_**Regina: comeu ela**_

_**Robin: sim**_

_**Robin sorri da palavra escolhida pela Regina, olhando o rosto tenso dela, sabendo que ela estava tentando não demostrar o ciúme **_

_**Robin: ela foi na feira, comprar umas coisas, eu inventei uma desculpa pra Marion e saí, fui atrás dela, então, menti dizendo que tinha ido buscar ela pra levar pra casa e a levei pra casa de um amigo, que estava viajando, mas deixou a chave comigo, bom, se ela não quisesse, ela não entraria na casa, e ela entrou, eu já fui fechando a porta e agarrando ela e não encontrei nenhuma resistência, ela simplesmente se deixou levar, se entregou pra mim, acho que a gente passou a tarde inteira lá, fazendo e refazendo várias vezes **_

_**Regina: ok, pula isso**_

_**Robin: desculpa **_

_**Regina: tudo bem, só não to conseguindo controlar a vontade de te socar**_

_**Robin ri e ergue a cabeça, dando um beijo rápido na boca dela... **_

_**Robin: e foi isso amor, depois disso, não conseguimos mais parar**_

_**Regina: você a amava?**_

_**Robin: Regina, amar mesmo, eu só amei você, os sentimentos que tive pela Marion, pela Muriel eram outra coisa**_

_**Regina: então existia sentimento por ela?**_

_**Robin: sinceramente, sim... Eu gostava muito dela, eu era idiota e me aproveitei dela, mas no fim, terminei me apaixonando **_

_**Regina: entendo **_

_**Robin: e agora ela surge com um filho, complicado**_

_**Regina: e o que você sentiu quando a viu? **_

_**Robin: nada especificamente, eu fiquei aliviado por ela estar viva, e de certa forma nós tínhamos assuntos pendentes, até por que ela fugiu, a gente discutiu mas depois nós nos entendemos, ela não tem rancor, ela está feliz, casada e de toda essa história maluca, eu só me importo com meu filho **_

_**Regina: então você tem certeza que é seu, não é?**_

_**Robin: sim amor, ele é meu filho**_

_**Regina: que bom!**_

_**Robin: mas eu não vou deixar isso mudar nada entre nós**_

_**Regina: claro que não amor, não se preocupe, eu irei aceitar o seu filho, é uma criança, ele não tem culpa de nada **_

_**Robin: eu amo você **_

_**Regina: eu te amo mais**_

_**Robin: não sei se isso é possível!**_

_**Regina sorri e vai se sentando no colo dele, ele segura o quadril dela, olhando pra ela, vendo aquele sorriso lindo... Regina segura a blusa e vai levantando-a lentamente, tirando-a...**_

_**Regina: faz amor comigo Robin! **_

_**Ela se inclina e o beija, sentindo as mãos dele irem para suas costas, acariciando sua pele... Regina se afasta um pouco, ainda com os lábios roçando os dele...**_

_**Regina: mas quero fazer amor mesmo, sem pressa, devagar, lento...**_

_**Robin: sim meu amor, eu passaria a noite toda amando você! **_

_**Regina: diz que me ama**_

_**Robin: eu te amo Regina, você é a mulher da minha vida! É você, somente você, que eu amo e amarei pro resto da vida!**_

_**Regina: eu também amo você, Robin... E meu amor aumenta a cada dia **_

_**Robin a beija, descendo a mão até a bunda dela, por baixo do short, apertando-a, sentindo a pele quente e macia dela, ele vai beijando o queixo dela, sentindo a Regina começar a se esfregar, roçando lentamente... Até que ela para, apoiando as mãos na cama e erguendo o corpo, olhando pro Robin, ele a olha, vendo o olhar assustado dela...**_

_**Robin: amor? O que houve?**_

_**Regina: não podemos fazer sexo **_

_**Robin: o quê?**_

_**Regina: Robin eu preciso te falar uma coisa**_

_**Regina vai saindo de cima dele e se sentando na cama, ele se levanta rapidamente e a olha nos olhos...**_

_**Robin: o que está acontecendo?**_

_**Regina: Robin, eu esqueci do anticoncepcional, deveria estar tomando há quatro dias, e não tenho certeza, mas eu senti enjôo hoje, não faz sentido, por que se eu tivesse grávida, eu só saberia daqui há umas três semanas, mas...**_

_**Robin: grávida?**_

_**Regina: eu acho que não, mas serviu de alerta, pra eu lembrar do remédio!**_

_**Robin: como você esqueceu? **_

_**Regina: não sei amor**_

_**Robin: e agora? **_

_**Regina: vamos fazer sexo usando preservativo, até eu resolver com a ginecologista se volto a tomar, ou se espero passar o ciclo, mas preciso ir na médica **_

_**Robin: mas não temos camisinha, e eu quero fazer amor agora**_

_**Regina: Robin, não podemos arriscar**_

_**Robin vai abraçando a Regina, beijando o pescoço dela, acariciando as suas costas...**_

_**Regina: Robin...**_

_**Robin: vai amor, vamos fazer, eu tiro o pau quando eu for gozar **_

_**Regina: mas mesmo assim é arriscado **_

_**Robin vai beijando o pescoço dela, dando alguns chupões, ele a puxa para seu colo, deixando-a com as pernas para o lado e vai enfiando a mão no short dela, por dentro da calcinha, tocando-a, sentindo-a molhada... **_

_**Regina: ah Robin**_

_**Regina fecha os olhos, sentindo as carícias dele, ela já começa a gemer baixo, rebolando na mão dele...**_

_**Robin: você está tão molhadinha **_

_**Regina: Robin, ah Robin... não faz assim comigo **_

_**Robin sorri e a beija na boca, sentindo a Regina se desmanchar em seus braços, tão fraca, tão excitada... Robin continua acariciando a vagina dela, sentindo seus dedos molhados, ele concentra as carícias no clitóris, fazendo movimentos circulares, sentindo a respiração dela acelerar, ela vai gemendo na boca dele, abrindo mais as pernas, deixando o Robin a tocar, ela desliza a mão pelo corpo e põe dentro da calcinha, segurando a mão do Robin, empurrando, conduzindo-o a movimentar do jeito que ela queria ser tocada, ao encontrar o ritmo dela, Robin mantém o movimento constante, Regina separa os lábios dos dele e deixa a cabeça cair pra trás, Robin continua a segurando, olhando para o rosto dela, vendo as sobrancelhas dela franzidas, os olhos dela fechados, a boca entreaberta, ela respirando pela boca e gemendo...**_

_**Robin: você é linda! **_

_**Robin se inclina, beijando os lábios dela, ela permanece com a boca entreaberta, gemendo, apenas sentindo o Robin chupando os lábios dela e a masturbando... Robin tira a mão da vagina dela e leva até a boca da Regina, passando os dedos molhados pelos lábios dela, ela abre os olhos, deixando a boca entreaberta, olhando-os nos olhos, ele fica olhando para a boca dela, vendo os lábios macios dela, melados com aquele líquido gostoso que vinha dela, Robin se inclina, lambendo os lábios dela, sugando-os, Regina apenas põe a língua para fora, lambendo a boca do Robin, ele logo lambe a língua dela, rodando a língua em torno da dela e chupando-a... Robin vai se levantando, ajoelhando-se e segurando a Regina nos braços, ele se vira e a deita na cama, olhando-a nos olhos, ele ergue o corpo e tira a própria camisa, voltando a se deitar em cima dela. Ele a beija na boca, enquanto a sua mão passeia pelo corpo dela, apalpando os seios, sentindo os mamilos rígidos, ele vai passando os dedos no mamilo dela, e o segura, apertando-o entre os dedos, Regina geme e o Robin se inclina, abocanhando o mamilo dela, chupando-o com força e depois passando a língua, girando a língua e o chupando... Regina fecha os olhos, sentindo o Robin chupar seus seios, alternando de um para o outro, dando chupadas fortes, ela geme... Robin olha pra ela e sorri, vendo-a tão excitada, ela era ainda mais linda desse jeito! Robin se inclina e beija entre os seios dela, dando beijos por toda extensão dele e ele encosta os lábios na pele dela, chupando com força, soltando a pele dela em seguida, fazendo barulho, vendo a pele dela ficar avermelhada, ele sorri e põe a boca no mesmo lugar, chupando novamente, dessa vez mais forte, não satisfeito com a marca que tinha deixado, ele ergue o rosto pra olhar, vendo a pele dela vermelha...**_

_**Regina: o que está fazendo? **_

_**Robin: nada**_

_**Regina sorri e o abraça, puxando-o para si, eles encostam os lábios e se beijam de forma lenta, roçando os lábios, Robin sente a Regina abrir mais as pernas, deixando-o encaixado entre elas, ele logo se aperta contra ela e a Regina geme, sentindo o pênis dele duro roçando nela, e ele continua, se esfregando lentamente, de um lado para o outro, fazendo a Regina sentir seu clitóris ser pressionado e estimulado, ela geme mais alto, empurrando o quadril contra ele, deslizando as mãos nas costas dele, indo até a bunda, empurrando o short, ela agarra a bunda dele e o puxa contra si.**_

_**Regina: eu queria ter casado com você desde...**_

_**Robin: shiii... sem arrependimentos Regina, a gente está junto agora, eu amo você!**_

_**Regina: eu amo você Robin!**_

_**Regina fecha os olhos, sentindo o Robin se esfregar com mais força, aumentando o estímulo...**_

_**Regina: ninguém nunca fez eu me sentir mulher, como você faz **_

_**Robin: por que você é minha! Minha mulher!**_

_**Regina: sim, sua **_

_**Robin ergue o corpo, ajoelhando-se e vai tirando o short dela, ele puxa a calcinha e sorri ao ver a lubrificação dela tão intensa, que vem junto com a calcinha, formando uma liga transparente... **_

_**Robin: você está tão molhada!**_

_**Robin solta a calcinha dela e se deita, pondo os braços por baixo das coxas dela e a puxa para si, deixando as pernas dela abertas e com os joelhos dobrados. Robin enfia o rosto entre elas e encaixa sua boca na vagina dela, Regina geme, arqueando as costas e o Robin vai chupando, engolindo, lambendo, segurando as coxas da Regina e as abrindo ainda mais, levantando a coxas dela até consegui encostar os joelhos da Regina na cama, Regina geme, sentindo-se exposta e aberta, mas a língua do Robin ágil e percorrendo a vagina dela toda, a impede de pensar, ela põe as mãos pra trás, agarrando o travesseiro, apertando com força, sentindo o Robin a penetrar incessantemente com a língua, fazendo-a sentir que iria enlouquecer. Regina geme cada vez mais alto e o Robin concentra-se em chupar o clitóris dela, dando umas chupadas nos lábios da vagina dela, sugando-os, até que ele a lambe por inteiro e sente a Regina forçar as pernas, apoiando os pés na cama e ergue o quadril, esfregando-se no rosto do Robin, ele apenas continua a lambendo, ouvindo a Regina gemer de forma desesperada e então ela deixa o corpo cair na cama novamente, gemendo, sentindo o efeito do orgasmo. Robin tira o short e sobe em cima dela, guiando pênis para dentro dela e a penetra, indo até o fundo, ouvindo a Regina gemer, podendo ainda sentir a vagina dela se contrair, apertando seu pênis, ele sibila, permanecendo parado e fecha os olhos, curtindo aquela sensação...**_

_**Robin: você é tão apertada! Você é muito gostosa!**_

_**Regina apenas geme, ouvindo-o... Robin começa a se mover, de forma lenta, entrando e saindo de dentro dela, assistindo as expressões que ela fazia no rosto... Robin continua se movimentando devagar, inclinando para dar beijos no queixo dela, mordendo-o, beijando os lábios dela, ele encosta a testa na dela e eles apenas ficam próximos, Robin se movimentando devagar, eles dois com os olhos fechados, suas bocas entreabertas, respirando ofegante e encostando os lábios, sem beijar, apenas gemendo e respirando...**_

_**Robin: você é minha, Regina**_

_**Robin a beija na boca, sugando o lábio inferior dela, ainda gemendo...**_

_**Robin: você é minha! Minha! **_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin: e eu sou seu, você é minha dona! Dona de mim...**_

_**Robin a beija novamente, beijando o queixo dela e lambendo até chegar no pescoço, enterrando o rosto ali, passando os braços por baixo da Regina, segurando-a pela nuca e pelo ombro, colando o corpo no dela e movimentando apenas o quadril, levantando-o e abaixando-o com mais força, investindo contra ela, Regina geme, abraçando o Robin e passando as unhas levemente pelas costas dele, sentindo os movimentos do Robin se intensificarem, fazendo barulho ao se chocar contra o corpo dela, Regina crava as unhas nas costas dele e grita, sentindo o orgasmo se aproximar, sentindo-se molhada, excitada, e ela se contrai, gozando, arfando, sentindo o Robin acelerar ainda mais, erguendo a cabeça para trás, com os olhos fechados e mordendo os lábios com força, até se apertar contra ela, urrando, arfando... Regina olha pra ele, arregalando os olhos...**_

_**Regina: Robin!**_

_**Robin: oi meu amor**_

_**Ele se inclina para beijá-la, mas ela o empurra...**_

_**Robin: o que foi? **_

_**Regina: você gozou em mim, Robin!**_

_**Robin a olha, arregalando os olhos e abrindo a boca...**_

_**Robin: porra! Eu esqueci Regina, desculpa **_

_**Regina: ah Robin, se eu ficar grávida!? Ah Robin, poxa**_

_**Robin: desculpa meu amor**_

_**Regina: é, agora já foi! Deixa pra lá **_

_**Regina vira o rosto, claramente chateada e o Robin a beija na bochecha, beijando o pescoço, lambendo a pele suada dela...**_

_**Robin: me desculpa meu bebê **_

_**Regina: agora já era né Robin **_

_**Robin respira fundo e vai saindo de dentro dela...**_

_**Robin: poxa amor, estávamos numa vibe tão boa, não fica chatea...**_

_**Robin para de falar e ela olha pra ele, vendo o Robin ajoelhado segurando os joelhos dela e olhando para baixo, para sua vagina...**_

_**Regina: o que foi?**_

_**Robin: amor, eu... eu machuquei você? Não entendo, eu fui tão delicado **_

_**Regina: o quê?**_

_**Regina se senta e olha pra si mesma, vendo suas virilhas, e o colchão melados de sangue, ela se assusta e põe a mão, encostando o dedo indicador e o médio em sua vagina, tirando os dedos e olhando-os melado de sangue... Ela olha para o pênis do Robin, que também estava todo melado de sangue...**_

_**Robin: Regina, tá doendo? Pelo amor de deus, preciso levar você no hospital **_

_**Regina: Robin, se acalma, seu pau não é homicida! Eu estou menstruada!**_


	132. Chapter 132

_**Regina vai saindo do banheiro depois de ter tomado um banho. Ela olha pro Robin que estava trocando os lençóis da cama...**_

_**Robin: não sujou o colchão não **_

_**Regina: que bom!**_

_**Eles sorriem e o Robin caminha até ela, dando um abraço e a beijando na testa...**_

_**Robin: tá sentindo alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina: só estou sentindo uma cólica fraca, e uma dormência chata na vagina **_

_**Robin: eu esperava ouvir "não amor, estou bem"**_

_**Regina ri e o abraça ainda mais forte...**_

_**Regina: não se preocupa, toda mulher passa por isso, deixa de ser besta, TPM não é nada demais **_

_**Robin: mas eu vou cuidar de você meu amor**_

_**Robin põe as mãos no rosto dela, pondo os cabelos dela atrás das orelhas, Regina fica olhando pra ele enquanto continua com os braços ao redor dele, o abraçando...**_

_**Robin: se doer, eu dou beijinho. Se você ficar triste, eu te dou colinho. Se tiver vontade de comer, a Sara faz comidinha e eu te dou na boquinha **_

_**Regina começa a ri, fechando os olhos...**_

_**Regina: achei que você cozinharia pra mim**_

_**Robin: a Sara beija essa sua boca linda e fica por isso é? Não! Tem que participar da relação, cozinhar pra você, cuidar de você!**_

_**Regina: isso ela já faz Robin e faz muito bem **_

_**Robin: hmm...**_

_**Eles se encaram...**_

_**Robin: nesse caso, eu vou cozinhar pra você!**_

_**Regina: ok, mas agora eu só quero dormir **_

_**Robin: então vamos dormir **_

_**Eles vão para cama, se deitando, Regina se estica para apagar a luz no interruptor que ficava ao lado da cama e o Robin a abraça, passando o braço por baixo do dela e a puxando mais para perto, ela estando de costas para ele. Robin sente o cheirinho dos cabelos dela e beija-os, segurando a mão dela...**_

_**Robin: eu te amo minha gostosinha **_

_**Regina: eu também te amo meu gostosão**_

_**(*****************)**_

_**Amanhece um dia ensolarado, Robin vai acordando, sentindo um dos braços adormecido, ele olha para o lado, vendo a Regina dormindo agarrada nele, deitada naquele braço, ele sorri e a beija na testa, logo em seguida, ele segura a testa dela com a mão enquanto puxa o braço devagar para não acordá-la. Ele se levanta, vai para o banheiro, levanta a tampa do vaso sanitário para urinar, depois ele vai até a pia, lavando as mãos, o rosto e escova os dentes. Robin veste um calção e vai saindo do banheiro, passando pelo quarto e saindo.**_

_**Ao chegar na cozinha, ele encontra a Sara lavando uns pratos...**_

_**Robin: você não dorme?**_

_**Sara se vira e sorri... **_

_**Sara: Bom dia! E sim, eu durmo! Mas costumo acordar cedo**_

_**Robin: ok! Bom dia! Olha a Regina tá na TPM, pode fazer um café da manhã apropriado pra isso?**_

_**Sara: não existe um café da manhã apropriado **_

_**Eles riem...**_

_**Sara: mas vou fazer o que ela gosta **_

_**Robin: sanduíche de creme de amendoim?**_

_**Sara: exatamente **_

_**Sara volta a lavar os pratos e o Robin a observa, nunca tinha parado pra olhar a Sara, para admirá-la como mulher, mas se a Regina sentia-se atraída por ela, então realmente ela teria qualidades. Robin vai olhando a Sara de cima a baixo, vendo-a vestida com uma camiseta e um short, bom, realmente ela era linda, tinha um corpo lindo, uma cintura fina e um quadril largo, fazendo uma curva maravilhosa. Robin franze as sobrancelhas, ele não conseguia olhar pra ela dessa forma, de forma sexual, e parado ali admirando o corpo da garota que ele sempre viu como filha, estava incomodando, parecendo ser tão errado, então ele desiste de entender os motivos da Regina e se vira para sair da cozinha, mas termina esbarrando no Henry...**_

_**Henry: se queria um abraço era só pedir**_

_**Robin ri e segura o ombro dele...**_

_**Robin: garoto se quiser voltar a dormir pode ir, não vamos trabalhar hoje **_

_**Henry: por quê?**_

_**Robin olha pra ele, tentando encontrar uma resposta aceitável...**_

_**Robin: ontem teve um problema lá e levei uma suspensão, 3 dias em casa**_

_**Henry: caraca! O que você fez?**_

_**Robin: bom, digamos que eu me envolvi num probleminha **_

_**Henry: ah ta, não vai me contar né?**_

_**Robin: você não iria querer saber**_

_**Henry: tem a ver com a minha mãe, não tem? **_

_**Robin: como você sabe disso?**_

_**Henry: Você falou no telefone com ela e perguntou se ela iria te visitar**_

_**Robin: ok moleque, não precisamos prosseguir com essa conversa **_

_**Henry: ok, vou ali me matar**_

_**Henry vai saindo da cozinha, voltando a subir as escadas, Robin fica olhando pra ele e rindo... **_

_**Sara: acho que também vou me matar **_

_**Robin olha pra ela e abre um sorriso safado...**_

_**Robin: até você Sarinha?**_

_**Sara: você e a Regina não sabem ser discretos **_

_**Robin cruza os braços e se encosta na parede, olhando a Sara enxugar as mãos e caminhar até a geladeira, pegando os ingredientes do sanduíche da Regina...**_

_**Robin: acha isso?**_

_**Sara: não é questão de achar, eu convivo com vocês, eu vejo, eu escuto**_

_**Robin: sabe que estarmos conversando sobre isso é no mínimo constrangedor, não sabe?**_

_**Sara: pra você Robin, sexo sempre fez parte da minha vida, fui forçada a aprender tudo a respeito e a falar sem pudor sobre isso**_

_**Robin: sinto muito**_

_**Sara: não sinta, existe algo bom nisso! E saiba que a relação que você tem com a Regina é algo difícil de se ver, vocês tem uma aura sexual na mesma sintonia... é bonito de se ver**_

_**Robin: mas a aura sexual da Regina, ultimamente está se abrindo pra outra pessoa **_

_**Sara para de cortar o pão e o encara, demonstrando o susto que tomou ao ouvi aquilo... Robin sorri da reação dela...**_

_**Sara: por que acha isso?**_

_**Robin: não sei por quê, apenas sinto **_

_**Sara: ela nunca trairia você**_

_**Robin: eu sei que não **_

_**Sara volta a cortar o pão, olhando para o pote de amendoim, tentando mudar o assunto...**_

_**Robin: Sara **_

_**Ela olha pra ele...**_

_**Robin: eu amo você **_

_**Sara abre a boca pra falar, mas apenas franze as sobrancelhas...**_

_**Robin: desde que você chegou aqui eu nutri um carinho enorme por você, então me prometa que aconteça o que acontecer, não se afaste da gente, nem de mim, nem da Regina, ela também ama você, de uma forma diferente da minha, já que eu tenho você como uma filha **_

_**Sara: eu também amo vocês, Robin **_

_**Sara solta a faca e anda na direção dele, pondo os braços ao redor dele e o abraçando, sendo envolvida num abraço forte...**_

_**Robin: se você se afastar, a Regina não vai aguentar **_

_**Sara: eu não pretendo me afastar dela...**_

_**Robin: então não deixe nada, nada mesmo estragar a amizade de vocês**_

_**Sara respira fundo, sentindo que o Robin sabia de tudo...**_

_**Sara: ok, eu prometo **_

_**Robin segura os braços dela e a afasta, olhando-a nos olhos...**_

_**Robin: ok**_

_**Eles sorriem e a Sara volta a fazer os sanduíches, Robin se vira e sai da cozinha...**_

_**(*****************)**_

_**Em frente a uma clínica a alguns quilômetros de StoryBrooke, um carro estaciona...**_

_**Muriel: você vai entrar comigo?**_

_**Nicolas: pra acompanhar você a provar que ele é filho do Robin? Não Muriel, eu espero aqui no carro **_

_**Muriel: Nicolas por favor, já conversamos sobre isso, para com isso, eu preciso fazer a coisa certa**_

_**Muriel abre a porta do carro e sai, abrindo a porta de trás e chamando o Ruan que estava adormecido...**_

_**Ruan: a gente vai pra onde?**_

_**Muriel: venha**_

_**Ele desce do carro e a Muriel segura a mão dele, entrando na clínica, ela caminha até a recepção...**_

_**Recepcionista: bom dia!**_

_**Muriel: bom dia! Tenho um exame marcado**_

_**Ruan: mamãe**_

_**Muriel: exame de DNA**_

_**Recepcionista: ok, qual seu primeiro nome? **_

_**Ruan: mamãe**_

_**Muriel: espera aí meu filho, já falo com você. Meu nome é Muriel **_

_**A recepcionista digita e logo aparece o nome na tela de seu computador...**_

_**Recepcionista: Muriel e Ruan? **_

_**Ruan: mãe **_

_**Muriel: sim, Muriel e Ruan **_

_**Ruan: mamãe mamãe **_

_**Muriel olha pra ele...**_

_**Muriel: o que foi que eu disse? Espere!**_

_**Recepcionista: pode aguardar um momento que já já você será chamada **_

_**Muriel: ok, obrigada!**_

_**Muriel vai andando o saguão de espera e se senta...**_

_**Muriel: Ruan quantas vezes eu vou precisar te dizer que enquanto eu estiver falando com alguém, você precisa esperar eu terminar de falar? Ficar me chamando assim é falta de educação!**_

_**Ruan: desculpa mamãe **_

_**Muriel: ok, mas você tem que aprender! Isso é feio!**_

_**Ruan: a gente veio fazer o quê aqui?**_

_**Muriel: olha, nós vamos fazer um exame de sangue**_

_**Ruan arregala os olhos e já muda a expressão ameaçando chorar, Muriel segura as mãos dele e sorri...**_

_**Muriel: a mulher vai pegar um pouquinho do seu sangue pra analisar ele**_

_**Ruan: não mamãe, eu não quero **_

_**Ruan já começa a fazer cara de choro...**_

_**Muriel: adivinha pra quê vai tirar seu sangue **_

_**Ruan: não!**_

_**Muriel: pra provar que você tem o mesmo sangue do seu pai, o Robin Hood **_

_**Ruan olha pra ela e sorri...**_

_**Muriel: se você for corajoso e tirar um pouco do seu sangue, o seu pai vem te ver**_

_**Ruan: meu pai? Ele vem? **_

_**Muriel: hoje não, só depois que sair o resultado desse exame**_

_**Ruan: mas eu não quero furar com a injeção **_

_**Muriel: não quer mostrar pra todo mundo que você tem o mesmo sangue que o Robin Hood? **_

_**Ruan: quero, mas não quero furar**_

_**Muriel: você precisa ter coragem meu amor**_

_**Ruan: mas não quero mamãe **_

_**Ruan se senta na cadeira e se encolhe, abraçando a si mesmo, não conseguindo ser mais forte que o medo da agulha...**_

_**Muriel: dói quase nada meu amor, e a mamãe também vai tirar sangue, eu vou estar do seu lado **_

_**Ruan: então vamos fazer isso outro dia**_

_**Muriel: Ruan, tem que ser hoje**_

_**Eles escutam uma voz feminina chamá-los na sala de coleta...**_

_**Muriel: vamos?**_

_**Ruan: não!**_

_**Muriel se levanta e segura a mão dele, puxando-o, mas assim que se levanta, o Ruan se joga de joelho no chão, chorando e recusando-se a levantar...**_

_**Muriel: Ruan se você não se levantar, eu não vou deixar você brincar com o seu tablet, levante-se agora! **_

_**Ruan continua ajoelhado até que sente sua mãe o beliscar com força, ele chora ainda mais alto e ela o levanta a força, pegando a mão dele e o levando, enquanto o Ruan segura o braço onde foi beliscado e esfrega a mão tentando fazer a dor passar. Muriel chega próximo a sala e para de andar, inclinando-se e o olhando...**_

_**Muriel: Ruan se você não parar de chorar agora, nós vamos embora agora e você nunca vai conhecer o seu pai, nunca!**_

_**Ruan: não mamãe, eu quero conhecer o papai**_

_**Muriel: então trate de engolir esse choro e comece a agir como filho dele e seja corajoso! **_

_**Ruan para de chorar, fechando a boca mas ainda resmungando...**_

_**Muriel: melhor assim! Vamos acabar logo com isso!**_

_**Muriel segura a mão dele e eles entram na sala de coleta, para fazerem o exame de DNA...**_

_**(**************)**_

_**Robin estava sentado na cama ao lado da Regina, lendo um livro enquanto ela ainda dormia. Ele olha pra ela ao escutar um gemido preguiçoso, ele sorri ao vê-la se esticar na cama enquanto boceja, em seguida levando as mãos até os olhos, esfregando-os...**_

_**Robin: que preguiça mais gostosa!**_

_**Regina olha pra ele e sorri, Robin se inclina, dando beijos no pescoço dela...**_

_**Regina: bom dia!**_

_**Robin: bom dia delícia! **_

_**Regina vai se levantando e olha a hora...**_

_**Regina: já são 8 horas!**_

_**Robin: pois é, preferi deixar você dormir, a Sara levou o Roland para a escolinha, o Henry tá aí ainda, até por que não vamos trabalhar...**_

_**Regina ri e vai se levantando, pegando um absorvente em cima do criado-mudo e indo pro banheiro...**_

_**(*****************)**_

_**Robin e Regina chegam na cozinha. Regina já abre um sorriso grande e lindo ao vê a Clarissa sentada na cadeira de refeição, comendo uns pedacinhos de mamão que estavam num pratinho, as mãozinhas sujas por ela está pegando as frutas sozinha...**_

_**Regina: Oi meu neném linda de mamãe! Tá comendo mamão? Tá gostoso? **_

_**Regina segura o braço da Clarissa e o guia, fazendo a Clarissa colocar um pedaço de mamão na boca da Regina...**_

_**Regina: que delícia!**_

_**Clarissa fica olhando e dando risadinhas, sacudindo as perninhas animada, ela pega mais um pedaço de mamão e fica esticando o braço, querendo dar pra mamãe de novo... Regina ri e abre a boca, se aproximando novamente e comendo o pedacinho de mamão...**_

_**Regina: hmmmmm que gostoso! **_

_**Clarissa pega mais um pedaço e se estica...**_

_**Clarissa: mamamã mãmã**_

_**Regina ri...**_

_**Regina: tá bom pitinininha, coma esse**_

_**Regina segura o braço dela e a faz comer, mas em seguida a Clarissa pega outro e estica o braço...**_

_**Clarissa: mãmã**_

_**Robin: você vai ter que comer os pedaços de mamão dela eternamente, Regina **_

_**Regina: own tão fofa essa minha filha **_

_**Clarissa: mamama**_

_**Clarissa ainda estava sorrindo e se esticando com o mamão na mão, Robin vai até ela e o come, Clarissa ri e junta as mãos, olhando pro Robin, ela pega outro pedacinho e estica o braço**_

_**Clarissa: papa **_

_**Robin: eita, menina para de ficar oferecendo tua comida e come!**_

_**Eles riem e a Sara aparece na cozinha, entrando pela porta que dava para o quintal...**_

_**Sara: Oi, bom dia! Eu tava estendendo umas roupas**_

_**Regina a olha nos olhos e em seguida abaixa a cabeça, ficando um pouco sem graça...**_

_**Robin: você perdeu Sarinha, a Clarissa dando mamão na boca da Regina e pra mim também **_

_**Sara: sério? Essa menina é muito sabida! **_

_**Robin: claro, é minha filha **_

_**Sara: com certeza**_

_**Eles riem...**_

_**Sara: Regina, eu fiz seu café da manhã preferido **_

_**Regina olha pra ela e sorri...**_

_**Robin: vou chamar o Henry, vão colocando a mesa **_

_**Robin vai saindo da cozinha...**_

_**Sara: está chateada comigo?**_

_**Regina: não, nunca**_

_**Sara: ah... Não estava falando comigo, nem me desejou bom dia**_

_**Regina: desculpa, só achei que você poderia estar constrangida, por ontem**_

_**Sara: não estou **_

_**Regina: arrependida? **_

_**Sara: de jeito nenhum, você está?**_

_**Regina: nem um pouco**_

_**Elas sorriem, se olhando nos olhos...**_

_**Sara: mas não faremos de novo, faremos?**_

_**Regina: não, nunca mais**_

_**Sara: ok, concordo! **_

_**Sara vai abrindo a geladeira e a Regina vai indo até a pia, pegando alguns pratos que estavam no escorredor, elas colocam as coisas na mesa e ao passar pelo corredor que ficava entre o balcão e a mesa, elas se encostam por ser um pouco estreito. Regina se encosta no balcão, dando passagem para a Sara e a Sara para na frente dela, a olhando...**_

_**Regina: o que está fazendo? **_

_**Sara: praticando a resistência, estamos muito perto uma da outra e precisamos aprender a resistir **_

_**Regina: não tenho estrutura pra praticar a resistência agora, Sara **_

_**Sara se aproxima ainda mais, pondo as mãos no balcão, deixando a Regina entre elas.**_

_**Sara: por quê? É tão fraca assim? **_

_**Regina: não me provoque! **_

_**Sara: e se eu provocar? **_

_**Regina segura a blusa da Sara, na altura da cintura dela e a puxa com força contra si, fazendo a Sara encostar-se a ela com força, Sara geme com o impacto e olha pra boca da Regina...**_

_**Regina: se provocar terá que arcar com as consequências! **_

_**Elas escutam as vozes masculinas do Robin e do Henry e elas se separam, andando até a mesa e se sentando... Robin e Henry vão se sentando e vão se servindo, tomando café da manhã, todos juntos.**_


	133. Chapter 133

_**Todos na mesa, tomando café da manhã e conversando...  
>Regina estava sentada ao lado do Robin e tinha arrastado a cadeira de refeição da Clarissa para próximo a ela, vendo sua filhinha comendo e gugunando...<strong>_

_**Henry: tio Rob, eu vou receber por essa semana que você está suspenso?**_

_**Robin: quer receber sem trabalhar é?**_

_**Henry: mas quem fez merda foi você, eu estava tendo boa conduta e estava desempenhando bem o meu trabalho**_

_**Robin: fale direito comigo rapaz!**_

_**Henry ri e continua comendo...**_

_**Henry: desculpa**_

_**Robin: a gente pode combinar alguma coisa, depois resolvemos isso**_

_**Henry: ok**_

_**Regina: acabou os mamõezinhos foi neném? Você quer mais?**_

_**Clarissa: mamãmã**_

_**Clarissa vai se esticando para o lado, erguendo os bracinhos pedindo pelo colo da Regina...**_

_**Regina: espera a mamãe terminar de comer que ela pega você, tá bom meu amorzinho?**_

_**Eles continuam comendo, conversando...  
>As horas vão passando, Henry vai para a escola, Regina estava em seu escritório, Robin estava em casa com a Sara e a Clarissa...<strong>_

_**Robin: Sarinha, como você consegue arrumar a casa e cuidar dessa menina? Estou pensando em aumentar o seu salário, não é nada fácil isso**_

_**Sara: você e a Regina vão terminar me deixando rica, parem de querer me dar tudo, que agonia essa de vocês dois!**_

_**Robin sorri enquanto a observa varrer a sala, Robin fica com a Clarissa no colo e então, escuta seu celular tocar o alerta de mensagem do WhatsApp, ele pega o celular e se senta no sofá, colocando a Clarissa no chão, em cima do tapete... Ele desbloqueia o celular e olha algumas mensagens da Muriel, ele abre as mensagens e vai lendo...**_

_**Muriel- "Olha o seu filho, que corajoso! Tirando sangue kkkkk"**_

_**Robin abre a foto, vendo o Ruan chorando, sentado na cadeira com o braço esticado e aparentemente fazendo drama... Ele lê a outra mensagem:**_

_**Muriel- "Puxou a você kkkk... Olha só a coragem e bravura!"**_

_**Robin fica rindo e decide responder...**_

_**Robin- "Deixa de ser ruim Muriel, kkkkk rindo do próprio filho! Mãe fdp você hein! kkkkkk"**_

_**Muriel- "não estou rindo não, kkkk é meu bebê chorão! U.u"**_

_**Robin- "tadinho! Mas logo logo vai sair esse resultado pra eu poder abraçar o meu filho"**_

_**Muriel- "sim rsrs... ok! Vou cuidar aqui, fazer o almoço... tchau, bjs"**_

_**Robin- "bjs"**_

_**Robin clica na foto novamente e fica olhando, dando zoom para poder ver o rostinho do Ruan, ele era tão lindo. Robin fica sorrindo e salva a foto, bloqueia o celular e desce, sentando-se no chão, ao lado da Clarissa... Robin fica olhando a Clarissa brincar, ele fica balançando um brinquedinho na frente dela e ela pega, pondo na boca e mordendo, Robin se inclina e a beija na cabeça.  
>Robin pega o celular novamente, indo até a janela de conversa com a Muriel e digita...<strong>_

_**Robin- "Muriel, temos um assunto para conversar, tá pensando que eu me esqueci?"**_

_**Ele olha para a tela por uns segundos e vê quando ela fica online...**_

_**Muriel- "calma"**_

_**Robin- "quer almoçar comigo?"**_

_**Muriel- "querer, eu não quero não kkkk... Mas acho que precisamos conversar sobre isso, vamos fazer o seguinte, é melhor eu ir com o meu marido e lá a gente conversa todos juntos, pode levar sua esposa se quiser"**_

_**Robin- "acha melhor assim?"**_

_**Muriel- "olha, eu sempre me escondi das confusões, mas ultimamente as confusões estão me perseguindo, faremos o seguinte kkk... Vamos marcar pra almoçar às 13 horas, mas eu e você vamos mais cedo, ok? Umas 12:30 por aí"**_

_**Robin- "deixa eu só confirmar se a Regina vai querer ir, espera"**_

_**Robin vai até a janela de conversa da Regina, digita...**_

_**Robin- "amor?"**_

_**Regina- "qié?"**_

_**Robin- "que porra de expressão é essa? Kkk"**_

_**Regina- "kkk fala logo o que vc quer"**_

_**Robin- "aff, mulher ignorante! Fomos convidados para almoçar"**_

_**Regina- "por quem?"**_

_**Robin- "Muriel e o marido dela"**_

_**Regina- "não, obrigada!"**_

_**Robin- "Regina ¬¬"**_

_**Regina- "affffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff Robin, pra quê isso? O exame nem saiu ainda"**_

_**Robin- "amor, ela tem um assunto pra resolver comigo, só achei que você iria querer ir junto..."**_

_**Regina- "assunto com vc? Hum... nesse caso eu vou, mulher nenhuma tem "assunto" pra resolver com meu marido sem minha presença"**_

_**Robin- "ok, lá no Granny's às 13hs"**_

_**Regina- "estarei lá"**_

_**Robin- "beijos"**_

_**Regina- "beijos"**_

_**Robin volta para a janela de conversa da Muriel...**_

_**Robin- "pronto! Ela vai"**_

_**Muriel- "tbm falei com meu marido, que comece os jogos mortais"**_

_**Robin- "credo! Estou ficando com medo, com que diabo você se casou?"**_

_**Muriel- "kkkkkkkkkkk me respeite u.u bom, nos vemos lá"**_

_**Robin- "ok"**_

_**(**********************)**_

_**Robin desce do carro, confere a hora em seu relógio, eram 12hs27min...  
>Ele desce do carro, travando a porta e se dirige ao Granny's, ele entra e escolhe uma mesa localizada mais no fundo e se senta, calculando o número de cadeiras... Assim que ele se senta, ele escuta a porta do Granny's se abrir e ao olhar na direção, ele vê a Muriel, ela sorri e caminha rapidamente até lá...<strong>_

_**Muriel: Oi**_

_**Robin se levanta e a abraça, separando-se dela rapidamente, os dois se sentam...**_

_**Robin: tudo bom?**_

_**Muriel: sim, olha... Eu preferi vir antes por que queria falar algumas coisas**_

_**Robin: estou ouvindo**_

_**Muriel: pra isso dar certo, precisamos esclarecer alguns fatos...**_

_**Robin: prossiga**_

_**Muriel: quando eu fugir naquela época, eu consegui chegar a um Vilarejo ainda na Floresta Encantada, eu fui bem recebida lá, por uma garota de quase mesma idade que a minha, ela morava sozinha e me disse que aquele Vilarejo era protegido, todos tinham medo da Evil Queen, você sabe né, embora eu nunca tive contato com ela, e nem sei quem ela é, mas tudo bem, voltando ao foco**_

_**Robin: espera... Você não conhece a Evil Queen? Não sabe quem é ela?**_

_**Muriel: e por que saberia? Nunca me intrometi nos caminhos dela e aquele Vilarejo nunca foi atacado por ela**_

_**Robin: Muriel, você nem sabe quem lançou a maldição? Nem sabe que a Evil Queen está nessa cidade? Como assim? Conhece a prefeita dessa cidade?**_

_**Muriel: eu não me meto nesses assuntos, eu vivo minha vida**_

_**Robin: você não sabe quem é a Evil Queen? Muriel isso é quase impossível!**_

_**Muriel: por que o espanto?**_

_**Robin olha pra ela, tentando entender como alguém poderia estar tão alienado a tal assunto, já que fora vítima da maldição por duas vezes...**_

_**Robin: continua o que você estava falando, depois eu tenho algo pra te contar**_

_**Muriel: ok! Bom, eu conseguir um trabalho, consegui um lugar para morar, e quando o Ruan completou 4 anos de idade, eu conheci o meu atual marido, eu comecei a me relacionar com ele sem contar que eu tinha um filho, mas quando contei ele não se importou, pelo menos até descobrir que o Ruan era seu filho. Como ele já estava envolvido, a gente se gostava, ele aceitou, mas Robin, infelizmente, o meu marido nutre um ódio insano por você, sinceramente acho que ele exagera, mas ele diz ter as razões dele**_

_**Robin: quem é o seu marido Muriel?**_

_**Muriel abre a boca para falar, mas ela paralisa assim que vê a porta se abrir, vendo o Nicolas entrar e olhar para ela, ela olha para o Robin, lamentando não ter tido tempo de contar antes do Nicolas chegar...**_

_**Muriel: ele chegou**_

_**Muriel vai se levantando, vendo o Nicolas caminhar em sua direção, Robin se vira, e se levanta, os dois se encaram, Robin suspira...**_

_**Robin: Nicolas**_

_**Nicolas: Robin**_

_**Nicolas se aproxima da Muriel e a abraça, apenas com um braço, ficando de frente para o Robin...**_

_**Robin: acho que precisamos passar por cima de algumas coisas, não esperava por isso**_

_**Nicolas: muito menos eu, esperava nunca mais olhar pra essa sua cara**_

_**Muriel: Nicolas!**_

_**Robin: acho que isso é meio difícil, já que você decidiu se casar com a mãe do meu filho**_

_**Muriel: Robin!**_

_**Nicolas: o filho que até então você nem sabia da existência, eu que praticamente o criei**_

_**Robin: só o criou por que eu não sabia, por que eu nunca abandonaria um filho**_

_**Eles se encaram, já tendo a respiração desregulada, ambos nervosos... Até que escutam a porta se abrir novamente, dessa vez entrando a Regina, vestida com um vestido azul marinho, colado no corpo e usando saltos, ela anda enquanto sorri, aproximando-se deles...**_

_**Regina: Sorry, I'm late!**_

_**Nicolas observa enquanto a Regina se aproxima e segura o braço do Robin, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, Regina sorri para o casal e só recebe de volta o sorriso da Muriel, ela olha para o Nicolas, sentindo-se alarmada com a expressão que ele tinha no rosto...**_

_**Nicolas: Nossa! Agora tudo faz sentido**_

_**Robin: Nicolas, o passado...**_

_**Nicolas: Robin Hood, o tão renomado justiceiro, casado com essa vadia assassina!**_

_**Regina toma um susto ao ouvir aquelas palavras, encolhendo-se e apertando o braço do Robin...**_

_**Muriel: Nicolas, o que você está dizendo? Tá louco?**_

_**Nicolas: é ela! A Evil Queen! Não conseguiu matá-la quando teve a chance por que desejou tê-la não é, Robin? E conseguiu! Muito me admira! Embora eu já sabia que você sempre vai atrás do que quer, principalmente se tratando de mulheres!**_

_**Regina: ok! Não sou obrigada a passar por isso, estou pouco me fodendo pra vocês!**_

_**Regina se vira, mas o Robin segura o braço dela...**_

_**Robin: espera, eu vou com você...**_

_**Robin a solta e se vira, ficando de frente para o Nicolas...**_

_**Robin: mas antes preciso me acertar com você!**_

_**Robin segura-o pela camisa, aproximando-o enquanto o segura com firmeza...**_

_**Robin: escuta aqui seu idiota! O que aconteceu no passado ficou no passado! Todo mundo sabe que aqui nesta porra de lugar, a Regina não é a Evil Queen, ela mudou, e ela é minha esposa! Se você decidir continuar vendo-a como Evil Queen, é problema seu, mas se você lhe dirigir a palavra e desrespeitar a minha mulher mais uma vez, eu juro que acabo com você!**_

_**Nicolas: não vou permitir que você deixe essa mulher se aproximar do meu filho**_

_**Robin: fique sabendo que o Ruan não é seu filho! Ele é meu! E você vai ter que engolir! O filho é meu! Não estou nem aí pra como você vai lidar com isso, eu só estou avisando que com minha mulher, você não mexe! Se eu escutar você proferir o nome dela, eu arranco a sua língua e faço você engolir!**_

_**Robin o solta, empurrando-o...**_

_**Robin: Muriel, eu sei que tínhamos que conversar, mas me desculpe... Não vou continuar na presença desse seu marido idiota, você não tem nada a ver com isso, depois conversamos!**_

_**Robin segura a mão da Regina e vai andando com ela para fora dali...  
>Assim que fecham a porta, a Muriel se vira, olhando para o Nicolas...<strong>_

_**Muriel: você concordou em ter uma conversa amigável **_

_**Nicolas: concordei, mas descobrir que ele além de ter arruinado inúmeras vidas por que não matou essa desgraçada, ainda está casado com ela, foi muito pra mim Muriel**_

_**Muriel: o que você tem a ver com a vida deles? Isso não nos diz respeito! Olha o vexame que você nos envolveu! É nesse clima que você quer que o Ruan conviva?**_

_**Nicolas: eu só quis proteger meu filho, essa mulher é um monstro!**_

_**Muriel: ela não é um monstro Nicolas, ela é esposa do Robin, ela é mãe, ela é uma mulher! Eu a conheci antes de saber que ela era essa tal Evil Queen e pude ver nos olhos dela que ela tem uma alma boa, não vou rotulá-la por essa fama que ela ganhou! Tem ideia de como é horrível ser rotulada? Eu já fui rotulada de vadia! Ninguém conhecia meus verdadeiros motivos! E eu não vou fazer isso com ela, se você me ama de verdade, aprenda a olhar a Regina com respeito...**_

_**Muriel vai andando e sente o Nicolas segurar o seu braço, impedindo-a de sair...**_

_**Nicolas: vamos almoçar, vamos conversar...**_

_**Muriel: eu perdi a fome! E só mais um detalhe! O Ruan não é seu filho, ele é meu filho! E eu sei o que é melhor pra vida dele, e não estou vendo você me apoiar em nada, só está distribuindo ódio gratuito e não é isso que eu quero que o meu filho aprenda!**_

_**Muriel puxa o braço, soltando-se dele e vai saindo de lá, com raiva...**_


	134. Chapter 134

_**E nas ruas de StoryBrooke...  
>Robin vai andando rapidamente atrás da Regina que conseguia andar numa velocidade assustadora, mesmo estando com aqueles saltos. Robin começa a correr e estranha o fato da Regina continuar andando, parecendo deslizar sobre o chão, sendo algo impossível para um ser humano comum...<strong>_

_**Robin: Regina! Regina! Espera!**_

_**Regina se vira, parando de repente, ficando de frente para ele, Robin se assusta e para de correr, temendo esbarrar nela, ele se inclina, pondo as mãos nos joelhos, respirando...**_

_**Robin: por que você está me deixando pra trás?**_

_**Regina: você me faz sair da minha zona de conforto para apoiar você num almoço com essas pessoas, pessoas cujo eu não me acostumei com a existência, mas estou fazendo isso por você, pra chegar lá, sendo simpática e educada e ser chamada de vadia! De assassina! Custava me avisar que o marido dessa tal Muriel me odeia **_

_**Robin: Regina, eu não sabia! Eu não sabia quem era o marido dela, esse almoço foi justamente pra saber, ela me disse que ele não gostava de mim, não sabia que isso te envolveria amor**_

_**Regina: estou percebendo que estou sendo envolvida até demais nessa sua vida passada!**_

_**Robin: e que culpa eu tenho? Eu não fiz de propósito Regina, minha vida é querer proteger você, acha mesmo que eu te colocaria numa situação dessas se eu soubesse? **_

_**Regina apenas o encara...**_

_**Robin: amor, eu sei que você está estressada por estar de TPM**_

_**Regina: ISSO NÃO TEM A VER COM TPM**_

_**Robin se cala e a encara com os olhos arregalados, ouvindo a Regina falar aquela frase de forma rápida e com o tom de voz alterado, quase gritando...**_

_**Robin: me desculpa**_

_**Regina: e tem mais uma coisa! O que foram aquelas coisas que ele disse? Você tentou me matar?**_

_**Regina fala de forma dolorosa, pondo uma das mãos no peito, quando se refere a si mesma como vítima...**_

_**Robin: não exatamente... Foi há muito tempo Regina, eu nem sabia que era você, eu e meus companheiros apenas estávamos tentando salvar um vilarejo, e naquele momento, naquela época, a Evil Queen era uma ameaça, Regina! Isso não tem a ver com você, era outra época, eu não sabia que era você meu amor**_

_**Regina: o que aconteceu? Por que não me matou?**_

_**Robin: estava tudo certo, você estava na mira da emboscada, e eu teria que atirar uma flecha em você, no seu coração...**_

_**Regina abaixa o rosto, respirando ofegante...**_

_**Robin: mas eu vi seu rosto, pela primeira vez na minha vida...**_

_**Regina volta a olhar pro Robin, que se aproxima dela e segura o rosto dela entre as mãos, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos...**_

_**Robin: este rosto aqui, lindo! E esses olhos negros, igualmente lindos! E eu me senti incapaz de te ferir, incapaz de tirar a sua vida! Eu não sei exatamente o que senti naquele momento, só sei que me senti fraco diante do que vi, diante de você. E o Nicolas presenciou isso, ele mesmo tentou matar você, mas eu não permitir... Bom, e por causa disso muitas pessoas daquele vilarejo, pessoas que confiaram em mim, morreram ou tiveram seus entes queridos assassinados!**_

_**Regina: por mim, eu sou um monstro! **_

_**Robin: não! Não diga isso meu amor**_

_**Regina fecha os olhos, deixando lágrimas escaparem, Robin a beija entre os olhos...**_

_**Robin: não chora, não pensa mais nisso...**_

_**Robin vai falando ainda com os lábios colados na pele dela. Regina o abraça, apertando-o, Robin envolve-a, abraçando-a e acolhendo-a em seus braços...**_

_**Regina: meu passado nunca vai deixar de me encontrar, Robin. Por mais que eu tente viver normalmente, sempre vai aparecer alguém que já teve a vida prejudicada por mim. E agora é a família da mãe do seu filho. Eu esperava ser amiga dela um dia quem sabe, mas ela deve me odiar, talvez nem queira que o filho dela fique perto de mim. Se ela não quiser que você tenha contato com seu filho por minha causa?**_

_**Robin: não amor, todo aquele ódio só pertence ao Nicolas, a Muriel gosta de você, ela sabe o quanto eu te amo e ela confia em mim e confia em você também, ela nunca falou nada em relação a isso... E ela nunca teve qualquer problema com a Evil Queen, ela disse que viveu num vilarejo protegido, um lugar que você nunca foi e nunca prejudicou**_

_**Regina se afasta do Robin e o olha, ele a encara, vendo-a com as sobrancelhas franzidas, ele percebe os cílios dela úmidos por causa das lágrimas, acrescentando um brilho a mais em seus olhos, ficando ainda mais linda...**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: só existe um vilarejo que eu não prejudiquei**_

_**Robin: hmm**_

_**Regina: o vilarejo da Sara, o lugar separado na Floresta Encantada que eu a coloquei**_

_**Robin: hmm... Que coincidência! **_

_**Regina: será que elas se conhecem?**_

_**Robin: era um vilarejo pequeno?**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Robin: então existe a probabilidade **_

_**Regina: Robin...**_

_**Robin: oi**_

_**Robin sorri para ela, ainda mantendo aquele contato visual, sem querer quebrar aquela conexão...**_

_**Regina: quando esse tal Nicolas disse que você não me matou por que me desejou pra você, e que você sempre vai atrás do que quer, isso é verdade? Eu virei um objeto de conquista pra você?**_

_**Robin: não Regina, você nunca foi um objeto pra mim... Sim, eu posso ter desejado você, eu realmente fiquei obcecado por você, mas era algo diferente, claro que já me masturbei inúmeras vezes me lembrando de você, daquele dia, de seu rosto, mas não! Em nenhum momento eu fui atrás de você com essa finalidade e quando finalmente conheci você, foi por acaso, eu não forcei aquele encontro, o destino me colocou ali pra salvar a sua vida e eu mal pude acreditar quando vi você, no chão, assustada... Quando estendi a minha mão pra ajudar você e você se virou e olhou pra mim, com todo aquele desprezo... Eu acho que fui o homem mais feliz do mundo**_

_**Regina sorri, lembrando-se daquele encontro casual, sabendo de tudo que passaram juntos...**_

_**Regina: aquela foi a primeira vez que vi você**_

_**Robin: eu já tinha te visto, mas nunca de tão perto e sim! Segui você, persegui você, não saí da sua cola**_

_**Regina: disso eu me lembro**_

_**Robin: eu coloquei na minha cabeça que você era a mulher certa pra mim e que eu ia ter você, pra sempre! E hoje estamos aqui! Você é minha!**_

_**Regina sorri, pondo uma das mãos no rosto dele, Robin se inclina e a beija nos lábios... Eles se afastam e sorriem, Regina olha em volta, percebendo que estavam no meio da rua e chamavam atenção, mas ela não se importava, o mundo se resumia a ele e ela quando estavam abraçados...**_

_**Regina: eu estou com fome!**_

_**Robin: vamos pra casa**_


	135. Chapter 135

_**Regina chega na cozinha de sua casa, depois de ter tomado um banho...  
>Ela vê o Robin sentado na cadeira, segurando a Clarissa sentada na mesa, ela toda animada rindo com o Robin, que estava dando beijos barulhentos na barriguinha dela... Regina sorri, olhando pra eles. Ela olha pra Sara que estava sentada no chão em frente à geladeira guardando umas compras...<strong>_

_**Regina: Oi**_

_**Robin se vira olhando pra ela e sorri...**_

_**Robin: tomou banho, gostosinha?**_

_**Regina: sim, eu tomei**_

_**Regina responde com a voz manhosa, sempre se sentia bem quando o Robin a tratava desse jeito, com esses cuidados e proteção...**_

_**Robin: vamos almoçar?**_

_**Regina: vamos, e essa menininha gostosa!?**_

_**Clarissa: mamãe**_

_**Regina olha pra ela e para de sorri, ficando com uma expressão de surpresa...**_

_**Regina: eu ouvi direito?**_

_**Sara: ela falou mamãe? Tipo, com todas as letras?**_

_**Robin: eita bicha sabida, safada de papai**_

_**Robin a ergue, deixando-a acima de sua cabeça e a beija no pescoço, balançando o rosto, fazendo cócegas na Clarissa...**_

_**Regina: vem cá pitinininha, fala mamãe**_

_**Regina fica em pé atrás do Robin e segura sua filha, trazendo-a para seus braços...**_

_**Clarissa: mamamã**_

_**Regina: delícia de mamãe! Delícia!**_

_**Regina a beija, abraçando-a apertado e a Clarissa ri, sacudindo as perninhas...**_

_**Regina vai colocando a Clarissa na cadeira de refeição, deixando-a devidamente sentada. Regina se senta na cadeira ao lado do Robin e eles vão se servindo, ouvindo os gritinhos da Clarissa e as batidas dela na mesinha da cadeirinha...**_

_**Robin: tá melhor?**_

_**Regina: estou sim, só uma cólica fraquinha que parece que me amou e não vai sair de mim nunca mais**_

_**Robin sorri e passa a vasilha da salada pra ela, ele se estica pra pegar os talheres que estavam depois da Regina e ao se aproximar dela, ele a beija na boca rapidamente, pegando-a de surpresa, ela sorri e ele pega os talheres, voltando a se sentar corretamente...  
>Sara vai colocando uns pedacinhos de verduras cozidas num pratinho, decidindo deixar a Clarissa comer sozinha, e pegar com a mão mesmo, era mais fácil de ela comer desta maneira. Ela vai se aproximando da cadeira da Clarissa e assim que a Clarissa vê o pratinho, ela o reconhece e sorri, esticando os braços...<strong>_

_**Clarissa: dá**_

_**Sara sorri e olha pra ela...**_

_**Sara: você quer?**_

_**Clarissa: dá dáaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Regina sorri e olha pro Robin...**_

_**Regina: se essa menina decidir falar mais alguma palavra hoje eu não vou aguentar não, eu vou morrer**_

_**Robin: ela tá pedindo o prato? Own que bonitinha**_

_**Sara põe o pratinho na mesinha da Clarissa e ela pega um pedacinho, esmagando a verdura na mão, fazendo espremer entre os dedos...**_

_**Regina: assim não minha filha**_

_**Mas a Clarissa põe a mão na boca, sugando a verdura amassada e vai comendo...**_

_**Regina: ah, se prefere assim, come assim mesmo**_

_**Eles riem. Sara se senta e vai se servindo também, e eles vão almoçando...**_

_**(****************************)**_

_**Regina vai entrando em seu escritório, sorrindo para a Tinker e indo para sua mesa, pendurando a bolsa e sentando-se. Ela vai abrindo o notebook e o ligando...**_

_**Regina: eu vou sair mais cedo hoje**_

_**Tinker: ok**_

_**Regina: por que o Robin está em casa...**_

_**Tinker: sério? Ele não vai trabalhar?**_

_**Regina: iria, mas ele está suspenso, por três dias**_

_**Tinker tira os fones de ouvido e olha pra Regina com seriedade, e logo depois sorri...**_

_**Tinker: como assim?**_

_**Regina: se eu contar você não vai rir?**_

_**Tinker começa a ri e encara a amiga...**_

_**Tinker: eu vou rir sim e você vai me contar mesmo assim!**_

_**Regina: eu fui fazer uma visita a ele lá no escritório, e as coisas saíram do controle**_

_**Tinker: ah não!**_

_**Regina: sim**_

_**Tinker: você deu pra ele no trabalho dele? De novo Regina!**_

_**Tinker fica rindo...**_

_**Regina: sim, dei sim**_

_**Regina ri também, pondo a mão no rosto, lembrando-se da sensação constrangedora...**_

_**Regina: eu acho que a gente fez alguns barulhos, algumas pessoas ouviram e foi isso, suspensão!**_

_**Tinker ri enquanto bate palmas, rindo de forma escandalosa e realmente se divertindo com aquilo...**_

_**Tinker: SA-FA-DA! **_

_**Regina: ah, eu só...**_

_**Regina para de falar, consentindo, ela sabia que tinha passado do limite e não tinha como rebater aquilo...**_

_**Tinker: mas assim, tirando o fato da vergonha, esse tesão desenfreado que vocês têm, até me dá inveja**_

_**Regina: inveja? Mas você e o Rick...**_

_**Tinker: sim, a gente tem tesão e fazemos muito bem! Mas nós sempre estamos com saudades, nos vemos pouco, e você e o Robin se veem diariamente, e ainda assim se desejam tanto! **_

_**Regina: eu não consigo imaginar ficar longe dele, eu não aguentaria!**_

_**Tinker: eu acredito, vocês meio que têm certa dependência emocional, acho que vocês morreriam se ficarem um dia longe um do outro**_

_**Tinker fica rindo, acompanhando as risadas da Regina... Elas ficam se olhando e rindo...**_

_**(*******************************)**_

_**Robin estava em casa, deitado no sofá enquanto assiste TV. Ele sente o celular vibrar e o pega rapidamente, já imaginando que fosse a Regina. Ele se decepciona ao ver que era a Muriel, mas sorri, abrindo a mensagem dela...**_

_**Muriel- "Robin, pelo amor de Deus, me desculpa! Não deu tempo de eu te avisar, eu tentei, eu juro! Acho que o Nicolas chegou um pouco antes da hora combinada! E eu sinto muito pelo jeito que ele tratou sua esposa, estou morrendo de vergonha, queria tanto me desculpar com ela..."**_

_**Robin respira fundo e vai digitando...**_

_**Robin- "tudo bem Muriel... Ela está bem, eu conversei com ela. Mas foi uma merda mesmo! Fiquei muito puto, eu só não quebrei a cara dele por consideração a você!"**_

_**Muriel- "ah, mas não precisa ter consideração não, pode quebrar a cara dele kkkkk... Vei, eu fiquei muito puta também!"**_

_**Robin- "ainda mais falar aquelas coisas pra ela. Aquilo a machucou, e eu não costumo ser legal com pessoas que magoam a minha mulher, já deixo o aviso! Se ele repetir uma cena dessas, não vou me importar com nada nem ninguém viu. Eu quebro a cara dele toda!"**_

_**Muriel- "ok! Eu vou falar com ele. Ele não tem o direito de tratar ninguém daquele jeito"**_

_**Robin- "Muriel, deixa eu te perguntar... Mudou alguma coisa? Saber que minha esposa é (era) a Evil Queen?"**_

_**Muriel- "não Robin, não muda nada! As pessoas mudam, se ela fez todas aquelas atrocidades, ficou no passado! E se você está casado com ela, então com certeza ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa! Ela transformou você Robin. Eu vi o jeito que você ficou quando ela chegou, você vive por ela, isso é notável! E quando vi toda a raiva em seus olhos quando o Nicolas a ofendeu, eu percebi que é esse tipo de amor que eu quero que você ensine ao nosso filho! Quero que o ensine a tratar as mulheres como damas! Você nos faz sentir especial Robin, nós, mulheres em geral, não estou me referindo a amor. Mas com ela, tudo é mais intenso, você praticamente a venera e Robin, ela ama você! ela é uma mulher muito poderosa mas você tem o dom de fazê-la se sentir protegida por você, como se você fosse mais forte que ela, como se a força dela viesse de você."**_

_**Robin vai lendo aquelas coisas, e estranhamente sente seu coração aquecer, ele leva a mão até o rosto e enxuga rapidamente as lagrimas que ameaçavam cair, e ele sorri, achando estranha a emoção que lhe ocorreu.**_

_**Robin- "Muriel, o que é você? como uma pessoinha tão alienada como você que não sabe onde está, por que está. De repente parece ser tão sábia e sensitiva, como pode ser isso?"**_

_**Muriel- "não sei, eu apenas sei de coisas do coração, gosto de coisas que vem de dentro das pessoas, e talvez isso me atrapalhe, por que o que vem de fora, ao redor, eu sou desligada mesmo kkkk alienada, como você carinhosamente SQN, me chama"**_

_**Robin- "agora entendo o motivo de eu ter me apaixonado por você um dia. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa! Desejo toda felicidade a você, e se ama mesmo o Nicolas, que seja com ele então! Mesmo eu o odiando kkk"**_

_**Muriel- "eu o amo! Ele é difícil de lidar, mas eu o amo! Simplesmente! E eu sou feliz, eu te desejaria felicidades também, mas nem preciso, você já é feliz!"**_

_**Robin- "ok, já chega dessa conversa sentimentalista, tá ficando gay! Tchau, vou ver TV!"**_

_**Muriel- "kkkkk vai lá idiota!"**_

_**Robin- "feia"**_

_**Robin vai na janela de conversa da Regina e clica na foto dela, vendo-a sorrindo com o rosto colado no da Clarissa, as duas tão parecidas, o mesmo sorriso lindo. Ele sorri e volta para a conversa...**_

_**Robin- "amor..."**_

_**Regina- "Oi"**_

_**Robin- "eu tava falando com a Muriel aqui no whats, ela falou umas coisas legais. Primeiramente nos pediu desculpa"**_

_**Regina- "coisas legais?"**_

_**Robin- "sim, sobre eu e você, tipo sobre como dá pra notar que a gente se ama"**_

_**Regina- "hmm... cadê? Quero os prints!"**_

_**Robin- "perae"**_

_**Regina- "pra hoje"**_

_**Robin- "para de falar que a conversa desce, como vou printar?"**_

_**Regina- "ok"**_

_**Robin revira os olhos e sobe a tela, tirando alguns prints, ele vai relendo a conversa e printando...**_

_**Robin- "amor hehe"**_

_**Regina- "que foi?"**_

_**Robin- "espero que você não se importe com algumas coisas, nem estranhe uma certa "intimidade" entre mim e ela"**_

_**Regina- "manda o PRINT, e se eu não gostar você vai saber!"**_

_**Robin vai enviando, tirando algumas partes, principalmente a parte em que ele diz que já foi apaixonado pela Muriel... Ele fica esperando, vendo as imagens receberem vistos azuis, ele espera... Vai vendo TV e alguns minutos depois o celular vibra, ele desbloqueia e vai lendo...**_

_**Regina- "gostei dela"**_

_**Robin- "que bom! Realmente ela não se importa com seu passado."**_

_**Regina- "por que você chamou ela de alienada?"**_

_**Robin- "por que ela não sabe muito sobre as maldições e nem sabia que você (a prefeita) era a Evil Queen"**_

_**Regina- "oxe! Ela veio de onde? Lancei maldição em Marte? O.O"**_

_**Robin- "kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk acho que sim!"**_

_**Regina- "kkkk eu hein... olha, vou trabalhar por que quero ir pra casa logo! Quero ir pros seus braços *-* Pro seu colo!"**_

_**Robin- "eu vou esperar você, meu bebê!"**_

_**Regina- "te amo tanto!"**_

_**Robin- "te amo mais!"**_


	136. Chapter 136

_**São 18hs30min...  
>Regina chega em casa, encontrando o Robin no sofá, deitado com a Clarissa deitada em sua barriga, ambos dormindo... Regina sorri olhando para eles e ela vai tirando os sapatos, pegando-os com as mãos e vai subindo as escadas.<br>Regina entra no quarto e vai jogando a bolsa na cama, tirando os brincos, colocando-os na penteadeira, quando ouve alguém bater na porta...**_

_**Regina: entra**_

_**A porta se abre e a Regina sorri ao ver a Sara...**_

_**Sara: posso falar com você um minuto?**_

_**Regina: claro Sarinha, entra**_

_**Sara vai entrando e encosta a porta, ela vai andando até a cama e se senta. Regina a observa pelo espelho, notando uma feição entristecida, Regina se vira e a olha...**_

_**Regina: aconteceu alguma coisa?**_

_**Sara: o César**_

_**Regina: o que houve?**_

_**Regina se aproxima dela e se senta ao seu lado, pondo os cabelos da Sara para trás do ombro, deixando o rosto dela livre...**_

_**Sara: eu o pressionei, ele está realmente fazendo por onde, tentando um acordo amigável com a Lílith e eles irão se divorciar, mas eu às vezes me arrependo de ter colocado essa regra, eu sinto falta dele Regina, há anos não o via e agora estamos aqui, a poucos metros um do outro, eu sinto vontade de correr pros braços dele, eu sinto muita a falta dele...**_

_**Regina sorri pra ela, tentando confortá-la...**_

_**Regina: ah Sarinha, acho que se vocês se encontrarem não fará mal, ele está focado em ter você e não vai relaxar o que tem pra resolver, mas se está sofrendo tanto, por que não ir até lá? Vá até ele, não precisa se sacrificar assim, vocês dois têm uma história tão bonita! Eu sei que tudo vai dar certo, sei também que ele só não resolveu ainda por que deve está encontrando dificuldade com a Lílith...**_

_**Sara: acha que devo ir até lá?**_

_**Regina: e aconselho que vá sem ao menos avisar, ele vai ficar surpreso!**_

_**Sara sorri, olhando a Regina nos olhos, as duas trocam um sorriso malicioso...**_

_**Sara: às vezes eu não sei se amo mais o César, ou se amo mais você**_

_**Regina sorri, desviando o olhar e olhando para baixo...**_

_**Regina: Sara, não me fala uma coisa dessas!**_

_**Sara: não foi por mal, é só que você além de tudo é minha melhor amiga!**_

_**Regina: eu sei o que quis dizer, não levei na maldade, só me deixou emocionada**_

_**Sara: não sei por quê! Você deveria estar acostumada, todo mundo ao seu redor tem uma admiração enorme por você Regina**_

_**Regina: mesmo assim, eu não me acostumo**_

_**Regina sorri e se levanta, estendendo as mãos para a Sara, que as segura e a Regina a levanta, ficando as duas em pé e próximas...**_

_**Regina: então, vá agora mesmo se trocar e vá visitar o César!**_

_**Sara: hoje? Mas eu nem terminei o jantar**_

_**Regina: Sara, eu cozinhava antes de você surgir na minha vida, eu sei me virar!**_

_**Sara: ok!**_

_**Regina: quer ajuda pra se arrumar?**_

_**Sara: não, eu não vou caprichar tanto não**_

_**Regina: ok! Vai dormir lá?**_

_**Sara: provavelmente**_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**Regina sorri ainda segurando as mãos da Sara, elas ficam se olhando e sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: tá percebendo que eu não estou conseguindo soltar você?**_

_**Sara: estou, mas estranhamente estou gostando disso**_

_**Regina: mas eu vou soltar**_

_**Sara: ok, estou esperando**_

_**Regina solta as mãos da Sara e as põe na própria cintura, ainda olhando para ela, vendo a Sara se sentar em sua cama...**_

_**Regina: sentou de novo por quê?**_

_**Sara: ainda são 18 horas, talvez, ele ainda nem tenha chegado do trabalho**_

_**Regina ri e volta até a sua penteadeira, tirando os anéis que estava usando...**_

_**Sara: por que as coisas são tão complicadas?**_

_**Regina se vira e vê a Sara deitada, com os braços pra cima e encarando o teto, Regina vai até lá e se joga na cama, ao lado dela, mas ficando com a barriga para baixo, ela se apoia nos cotovelos e elas se olham...**_

_**Regina: mas essas dificuldades fazem tudo valer a pena no final**_

_**Sara: pode ser**_

_**Elas se olham nos olhos, prolongando o olhar...**_

_**Sara: o que foi?**_

_**Regina: primeira vez que eu olho pra você e recebo um olhar inocente de volta**_

_**Sara começa a ri...**_

_**Regina: estou começando a achar que você me seduz de propósito!**_

_**Sara: eu estou aflita Regina, não tem como ser sexy estando aflita!**_

_**Regina: você costuma ser sexy sempre**_

_**Sara ergue o corpo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos...**_

_**Sara: e o que dizer de você Regina!**_

_**Regina: eu não possuo esse seu olhar não**_

_**Sara: possui sim! Só não se dá conta disso, o que torna ainda mais sedutor, você é sexy até quando não quer!**_

_**Regina: mentirosa!**_

_**Sara: eu estou sentindo falta do César e mesmo assim estou com vontade de beijar você! Isso é ser sexy, Regina!**_

_**Regina sorri, olhando-a nos olhos, sentindo o rosto corar, ela olha para a boca da Sara, era sempre tão tentador. Regina volta a encarar os olhos da Sara...**_

_**Regina: não sei onde vamos parar com isso**_

_**Sara: não quero saber**_

_**Regina: assim você piora as coisas Sara, resista!**_

_**Sara: verdade, ultimamente eu estou muito atirada pro seu lado, vou parar com isso**_

_**Sara ri e se joga, deitando-se novamente... Regina sorri, olhando pra ela e vai se levantando, ajoelhando-se e pondo uma das pernas ao redor da Sara, sentando-se nela...**_

_**Sara: mas o que é que você está fazendo?**_

_**Regina: executando minha primeira aula**_

_**Sara: não Regina! Agora não, não tenho estruturas pra isso agora**_

_**Regina se inclina, pegando os braços da Sara e os prendendo acima da cabeça...**_

_**Regina: vamos dançar!**_

_**Sara: podemos dançar em pé?**_

_**Regina se inclina, aproximando o rosto do da Sara...**_

_**Regina: mas eu quero que me ensine a dançar em cima do meu marido, não dá pra fazer isso em pé!**_

_**Sara fecha os olhos, sentindo o hálito quente da Regina em seu rosto enquanto ela fala...**_

_**Sara: ok!**_

_**Sara mantém os olhos fechados, parecendo estar se concentrando, Regina apenas a observa, mordendo os lábios. Sara abre os olhos, encarando a Regina e a Regina sente seu corpo se arrepiar, a Sara não tinha mais o olhar inocente de antes...**_

_**Sara: dance!**_

_**Regina ergue o corpo, começando a rebolar no colo da Sara, vendo-a se erguendo e ficando parcialmente sentada, ainda mantendo o contato visual, Regina sente a Sara passar as mãos em suas coxas, subindo e passando pela bunda, pela cintura, Regina geme, parando de se mover, Sara tira as mãos...**_

_**Sara: você não pode deixar o Robin interferir na sua dança, Regina! Concentre-se em continuar rebolando e não se entregue aos toques dele**_

_**Regina balança a cabeça, concordando e volta a se mover, sentindo a Sara começar do início, apalpando as suas coxas, subindo, Regina fecha os olhos, sentindo a Sara afastar as mãos novamente...**_

_**Sara: me olhe nos olhos!**_

_**Regina: caramba! Isso é muito difícil**_

_**Sara: não é!**_

_**Regina: ah não? Quero ver você no meu lugar!**_

_**Regina a abraça e se joga na cama, levando a Sara consigo, deixando a Sara em cima dela, Sara se senta e sorri...**_

_**Regina: dance!**_

_**Regina fala quase ironicamente, desafiando-a... Sara sorri e se movimenta, rebolando devagar, de forma enlouquecedora de se ver, Regina ergue o quadril, levantando-o, tentando senti-la... Sara sorri...**_

_**Sara: para de ser safada!**_

_**Regina relaxa o corpo e sorri, ela ficam rindo e se olhando... Sara continua dançando, rebolando e a Regina ergue o corpo, imitando a Sara, passando a mão pelas coxas dela, invadindo o vestido dela, ouvindo a Sara suspirar, mas as mãos da Regina passam por cima do vestido, apertando a cintura da Sara, Regina morde os lábios percebendo a Sara se atrapalhar no ritmo que estava rebolando, mas bravamente consegue continuar, Regina segura os seios da Sara, apertando-os, Sara geme, mordendo os lábios tentando controlar os sentidos. Regina passa as mãos para as costas dela e a puxa contra si, colando os lábios no pescoço da Sara, sentindo a Sara parar. Regina sorri contra a pele dela...**_

_**Regina: eu te disse que não é fácil**_

_**Sara: você quem está tornando isso difícil!**_

_**Regina a beija no pescoço, deslizando os lábios pela pele dela...**_

_**Sara: Regina**_

_**Regina se afasta, olhando-a nos olhos...**_

_**Regina: esse é o efeito que você sempre causou em mim! Bom não é? Se sentir fora do controle! **_

_**Sara a encara...**_

_**Sara: está se vingando?**_

_**Regina: mais ou menos**_

_**Sara semicerra os olhos e empurra a Regina, deitando-a na cama...**_

_**Sara: se eu começar, você não vai querer parar!**_

_**Regina: eu não sou tão fraca!**_

_**Sara segura o rosto da Regina entre as mãos, colando os lábios nos dela, sugando o lábio inferior com força, puxando-o para baixo e beija o queixo da Regina, voltando a beijá-la na boca, enfiando a língua em busca da dela, sem encontrar resistência. Regina a abraça apertando-a contra si, retribuindo o beijo de olhos fechados, sentindo o corpo da Sara pressionando o seu, sentindo os seios dela contra os seus. Regina geme sentindo a Sara passeando por seu corpo com a mão, acariciando-a, Regina desliza as mãos pelas costas dela, segurando a bunda da Sara e a aperta, puxando-a contra si, aumentando o contato de seus corpos, Regina sente a Sara pondo a mão por baixo de sua blusa, avançando rapidamente e segura seu seio, Regina segura a mão da Sara, parando-a, elas interrompem o beijo e se olham...**_

_**Regina: Sara, vai devagar! Existem coisas que não podemos fazer**_

_**Sara vai tirando a mão, ainda a olhando e parecendo estar constrangida...**_

_**Sara: desculpa**_

_**Regina: tudo bem... **_

_**Sara vai saindo do colo dela e a Regina fecha os olhos, lamentando ter que se separar daquele contato, Regina se senta e a olha...**_

_**Regina: Sara, eu quero, mas não posso**_

_**Sara: eu entendo, não podemos, não é só você. Eu também não posso fazer isso**_

_**Regina: não podemos deixar isso se transformar numa coisa mais séria**_

_**Sara: eu sei, é melhor a gen...**_

_**Regina encosta os lábios nos dela, beijando-a levemente, dando um selinho e a olha nos olhos...**_

_**Regina: não me peça pra parar, a gente pode continuar brincando**_

_**Sara: brincando com fogo**_

_**Regina: a gente aguenta!**_

_**Regina sorri e pisca pra ela, Sara sorri e revira os olhos... Regina se aproxima novamente, beijando-a na boca, um beijo mais calmo, sem toda aquela carga de tesão, ela se afasta e sorri...**_

_**Regina: agora vá escolher uma roupa legal para ir visitar o seu True Love!**_

_**Sara sorri e concorda, levantando-se e vai andando, saindo do quarto da Regina...**_

_**(******************************)**_

_**Robin acorda um pouco atordoado e se assusta apalpando o próprio peito em busca de sua filha, ele se senta rapidamente e olha para o chão, com medo que ela tivesse caído. Ele não a encontra mas suspira aliviado ao vê-la dormindo no cercadinho. Robin sorri e se levanta, indo até a cozinha, seguindo o cheiro de comida que estava sentindo, ele entra e sorri ao ver a Regina cozinhando, ele olha em volta, procurando a Sara e não a encontra. Robin volta a sua atenção novamente para a Regina, vendo-a vestindo uma camisa larga e grande, ele sorri reconhecendo-a, sabendo que aquela camisa era dele. Ele olha as pernas dela, sabendo que ela estaria apenas de calcinha. Ele caminha até ela e sem aviso, passa os braços ao redor de sua cintura, abraçando-a e a beijando no pescoço. Regina geme e fecha os olhos, sentindo o Robin apalpar seus seios, que estavam sem o sutiã, ele os segura, circulando as mãos ao redor deles, passando os dedos nos mamilos, sentindo-os enrijecerem. Robin encosta os lábios no ouvido dela...**_

_**Robin: você está uma delícia!**_

_**Regina sorri, ainda de olhos fechados, apoiando as mãos na pia. Robin inclina o corpo para baixo e segura o quadril dela, encaixando-se nela e esfregando seu pênis na bunda dela, Regina se empina, gostando daquele contato e ela geme, Robin volta a segurar os seios dela, apertando-os...**_

_**Regina: Robin... não faz isso!**_

_**Robin: eu quero você **_

_**Regina: mas eu não posso, estou menstruada!**_

_**Robin a vira, abraçando-a, olhando-a nos olhos, eles sorriem e ele se inclina, beijando os lábios dela, ele a segura pela cintura e a suspende, andando até a mesa e a senta, encaixando-se entre as pernas dela. Ele vai desabotoando alguns botões da camisa dela, apenas libertando os seios dela, logo em seguida, se inclina, abocanhando o mamilo dela, sugando-o com força, Regina geme, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos dele, sentindo o Robin girar a língua ao redor de seu mamilo e o chupar com força, depois o lambe, repetindo o processo, Regina apenas geme, de olhos fechados. Segundos depois, ela o empurra, descendo da mesa.**_

_**Regina: a sopa! Vai terminar queimando**_

_**Robin sorri, vendo a Regina correr até o fogão e desligar o fogo, em seguida, pega uma colher e mexe, pegando um pouco e levando até a boca, assoprando enquanto deixa a outra mão em baixo, evitando que pingue no chão. Robin se aproxima, abraçando-a por trás e a observa experimentar a sopa.**_

_**Robin: ficou bom?**_

_**Regina leva a colher até a boca dele e ele experimenta, fechando os olhos e gemendo satisfeito...**_

_**Robin: esqueci de como você cozinha bem! **_

_**Regina sorri e põe a colher na pia, se virando e o abraçando, pondo os braços para cima, envolvendo o pescoço dele. Eles ficam se olhando nos olhos e sorrindo...**_

_**Regina: sim, ficamos mal acostumados com a Sarinha cuidando de tudo **_

_**Robin: mas pelo menos sobra mais tempo pra ficarmos juntos **_

_**Regina: sim, essa é a parte boa!**_

_**Robin a olha, vendo a camisa dela caída no ombro, deixando um dos seios descoberto, ele se inclina, dando um beijo no pescoço dela, lambendo-o.**_

_**Robin: vamos voltar pra aquela mesa ali, quero mamar **_

_**Regina sorri e concorda, levantando os braços para ser pega no colo, Robin sorri e segura a cintura dela, rindo quando a Regina pula e ele a segura, sentindo-a envolver as pernas ao redor dele, ele vai andando, enquanto vai dando selinhos na boca dela, quando escutam a Clarissa chorar, eles se olham e começam a rir...**_

_**Regina: acho que outra pessoinha vai querer mamar **_

_**Robin sorri e continua andando, levando a Regina em seu colo, indo até a sala e a pondo no chão. Regina anda até o cercadinho e pega a Clarissa nos braços, sentando-se ao lado do Robin no sofá e deita a Clarissa, oferecendo-lhe seu seio, Clarissa logo começa a mamar, fechando os olhos.**_

_**Robin: menina safada! Roubando o peito do papai**_

_**Regina: não papai, os peitos da mamãe são meus**_

_**Robin sorri e se inclina, beijando as coxas da Clarissa e mordendo, ouvindo a Clarissa rir, ainda segurando o peito de sua mãe, Regina sorri olhando pra ela...**_

_**Regina: é papai! Papai mordendo as perninhas do bebê! **_

_**Clarissa fica empurrando o rosto do Robin com o pé mas ele continua se inclinando e distribuindo mordidas nas pernas dela... Robin ergue o corpo, olhando pra Regina.**_

_**Robin: e cadê a Sara?**_

_**Clarissa solta o peito, olhando pro Robin e sorrindo, esperando que ele continue brincando com ela...**_

_**Clarissa: papa **_

_**Ele olha pra ela e empurra a cabeça dela contra o peito da Regina...**_

_**Robin: vai mamar gorda safada**_

_**Clarissa fica dando risada, sentindo o Robin apertar o rosto dela contra o peito, Regina ri também e ele a solta, Clarissa faz força para se sentar e a Regina a senta, vendo a Clarissa praticamente se jogar no colo do Robin, ele a segura e a ergue no alto, sacudindo a menina, ouvindo as risadas dela...**_

_**Regina: não vai mais mamar filha?**_

_**Regina a olha, fazendo bico, erguendo as mãos querendo pegá-la...**_

_**Regina: vem mamar vem**_

_**Clarissa sorri e ergue os bracinhos, voltando pros braços da mamãe e volta a mamar...**_

_**Robin: sim, cadê a Sarita?**_

_**Regina: foi pra casa do César **_

_**Robin: hmmmm hoje tem!**_

_**Regina ri e o bate, eles sorriem e o Robin se inclina, beijando-a na boca, Regina segura o rosto dele com umas das mãos e eles ficam se beijando, brincando com as línguas, rodando-as em volta uma da outra, voltando a se beijarem... Eles se afastam e se olham...**_

_**Regina: achei tão fofo quando cheguei e vi você dormindo com a Clarissa**_

_**Robin sorri...**_

_**Robin: que horas você chegou?**_

_**Regina: cheguei um pouco tarde por que eu fui na Dra. Joanna, falei que minha menstruação chegou, ela me disse que começasse a cartela de anticoncepcional hoje, inclusive já comprei! Dai marquei uns exames, prevenção, essas coisas**_

_**Robin: ah, ok! **_

_**Regina: inclusive tenho que verificar o caderninho de vacina da Clarissa, acho que ela tem umas vacinas pra tomar. Ah, falar em exame, quando você vai fazer o seu? O DNA **_

_**Robin: amanhã, a Muriel e o Ruan foram hoje, amanhã eu vou, depois é só esperar**_

_**Regina: vou precisar conversar com a Marion **_

_**Robin: sobre o quê?**_

_**Regina: o Roland vai conhecer o Ruan, precisamos prepará-lo pra isso, explicar pra ele, vou perguntar pra Marion se ela quer que eu cuide disso, sei lá, talvez ela não queira lidar com esse assunto, mas infelizmente o Roland tem que saber, pode doer nela, mas tem que ser! Dai se ela não quiser conversar com ele a respeito, eu faço isso! **_

_**Robin: ok! Eu estava pensando na Marion hoje, ela está muito magoada, você acha que eu deveria ir lá conversar com ela?**_

_**Regina: a última vez que vocês se viram foi bastante tenso, não sei se ela iria querer olhar pra sua cara**_

_**Robin: eu vou tentar conversar, preciso pedir perdão, hoje eu vejo o quanto fui idiota sabe, a Marion sempre foi uma boa esposa, não tinha motivo pra traí-la, infelizmente apareceu a Muriel, e meu amor pela Marion não foi suficiente pra resistir **_

_**Regina: você gostava muito da Muriel não é?**_

_**Robin: gostava, eu ainda tenho uma carinho enorme por ela. Mas hoje em dia eu percebo que nada que eu tenha sentido antes se compara ao que eu sinto por você Regina, é um amor tão grande que eu nem dou conta, é como se eu precisasse de você pra continuar vivendo **_

_**Regina: eu entendo, eu sinto a mesma coisa por você**_

_**Robin sorri e a beija...**_

_**Robin: vou colocando nosso jantar! Arrumar a mesa enquanto a Clarissa mama**_

_**Regina: ok!**_


	137. Chapter 137

**Nota da Autora:  
>Olá amadas leitoras (e leitores), o capítulo de hoje está incompleto, contendo apenas uma cena escrita, eu estou tendo alguns contratempos e não foi possível postar ontem e quase não consegui hoje também, só tive tempo de digitar a primeira cena.<br>Me desculpem, sei que eu sempre mantive uma frequência diária, mas realmente estou passando por umas coisas aqui e não estou dando conta.  
>Prometo que logo logo, volta ao normal.<br>beijos e amo vocês****! =)**_**  
>(obs: não revisei, pode ter erros)<br>**_

**Ass: Deb Costa**

_**(*************************)**_

_**Sara vai andando pelas ruas de StoryBrooke, ansiosa e receosa ao mesmo tempo. Não podia negar a imensa saudade que ela sentia do César, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se na obrigação de pressioná-lo. Mesmo assim, resolveu escutar a Regina e ir encontrá-lo. Ela entra na pousada do Granny's, sendo recebida pelo caloroso sorriso da Ruby.**_

_**Ruby: veio visitar o César?**_

_**Sara: sim**_

_**Ruby: pode ir, preciso anunciar você?**_

_**Sara: eu prefiro surpreendê-lo**_

_**Ruby: claro!**_

_**Elas sorriem e a Sara vai subindo as escadas.  
>Chegando em frente a porta do César, a Sara respira fundo e sorri, achando engraçado o fato de seu coração estar acelerado. Ela bate na porta e espera, sentindo seu coração quase sair pela boca quando escuta o som da chave abrindo a porta, logo em seguida a porta se abre e ela sorri, vendo-o vestido apenas com um calção. César abre um sorriso largo, fazia dias que estavam apenas se falando por celular ou whatsapp e vê-la ali era bom demais pra ser verdade.<strong>_

_**César: Rachel**_

_**Sara: César**_

_**Ele sorri e avança, abraçando-a com força, ele a suspende e entra, batendo a porta, fechando-a...**_

_**César: que surpresa maravilhosa! Eu estava louco de saudades de você!**_

_**Sara: eu também**_

_**César se afasta, mas mantém as mãos nos braços dela, segurando-a. Ele a olha nos olhos, sorrindo, visivelmente feliz em vê-la...**_

_**César: eu adorei sua visita, mas o que veio fazer aqui? No meu humilde quarto?**_

_**Ele sorri de forma maliciosa, Sara sorri, olhando pra ele e entendendo suas intenções...**_

_**Sara: eu vim fingir que irei servi-lo, quando na verdade irei satisfazer minhas próprias vontades**_

_**César: eu sou seu escravo!**_

_**Sara: ainda bem que você sabe disso! Sabe o que quero de você agora?**_

_**Sara põe as mãos no peito nu dele e vai empurrando-o para trás, até fazê-lo sentar na cama, César sorri, olhando-a nos olhos, sabendo que ela gostava do contato visual...**_

_**César: quer que eu faça você gozar!?**_

_**Sara: não preciso que me faça gozar, eu sei gozar sozinha, eu só quero o seu pau! E quero ele duro! Agora!**_

_**César sorri e vai tirando o calção, ficando nu e se senta na cama, vendo a Sara tirar a própria roupa de forma provocante, mordendo os lábios e rebolando, passando as mãos pelo corpo. César segura seu pênis e vai massageando, movimentando a mão, subindo e descendo enquanto olha para a Sara que dançava na sua frente... Sara tira o sutiã, aproximando-se do César e entregando para ele, César leva o sutiã até o rosto, sentindo o cheiro dela...**_

_**César: vem aqui dançar no meu colo! Garanto que ficarei duro ainda mais rápido!**_

_**Sara: não! Só vou deixar você me tocar quando já tiver do jeito que eu quero**_

_**César: Rachel! Para de ser tão malvada! **_

_**Sara morde os lábios, sorrindo, ela vai se virando, ficando de costas e segura a calcinha, deslizando-a pelas pernas enquanto se inclina, deixando as pernas retas, proporcionando uma visão maravilhosa para ele. Ela sorri ao ouvi-lo gemer, ela se vira, pondo um dedo na boca e olhando pra ele...**_

_**César: Rachel, vem aqui, por favor **_

_**César movimentava a mão de forma vigorosa, já estando ereto, ela sorri satisfeita e caminha até ele, César segura a cintura dela enquanto ela se senta em seu colo...**_

_**César: eu estou com tanta saudade de você!**_

_**Sara: eu também **_

_**Sara põe as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele e o beija, enquanto se esfrega, rebolando em seu colo, César a abraça, apertando-a contra si, beijando a boca dela com certo desespero...**_

_**Sara: você já se divorciou?**_

_**César: já entrei num acordo, vamos no cartório ainda essa semana! **_

_**Sara: eu quero você livre pra mim**_

_**César apenas geme, sentindo os movimentos dela em seu colo, faria tudo por ela, faria qualquer coisa para tê-la. Ele a segura e ergue o corpo, girando-a e a jogando na cama...**_

_**César: chega de joguinhos! Você não vai me dominar! **_

_**Sara: eu sempre domino você! **_

_**César: onde ficou a sua obediência?**_

_**Sara: ficou junto da sua moral, quando você a perdeu há muito tempo!**_

_**César: menina safada! **_

_**César a vira de forma desajeitada, deixando a Sara de costas...**_

_**César: peça desculpa!**_

_**Sara: nunca! **_

_**César levanta a mão, mas hesita, olhando para o corpo dela, Sara vira o rosto, olhando pra ele, encarando os olhos dele...**_

_**César: faz muito, muito tempo que a gente não faz isso amor, eu não sei se terei prazer em machucar você! Não depois de todos esses anos em que me culpei todos os dias por ter te perdido, eu agora só quero amar você, te fazer carinho**_

_**Sara sorri, se virando e se sentando, pondo as mãos no rosto do César e o puxando para si, colando os lábios nos dele, ele a envolve, abraçando-a...**_

_**Sara: mas isso não é machucar, é apenas um meio mais rigoroso de sentir prazer, a gente sempre se divertiu muito fazendo isso**_

_**César: está com vontade? **_

_**Sara: sim**_

_**César: você fez alguma coisa? Por que quer ser punida?**_

_**Sara: eu desejei outra pessoa**_

_**César fica boquiaberto e a segura pelos braços, virando-a com violência e a deitando de costas, Sara sorri, segurando o lençol da cama, apertando com força e sente uma tapa forte na bunda, ela fecha os olhos, o corpo se acostumando com a dor. **_

_**César: e quem seria esse desgraçado?**_

_**César a bate de novo e ela solta um grito abafado.**_

_**César: por acaso é esse tal Robin? Esse que você mora na casa dele?**_

_**Sara começa a ri, parando quando sente mais uma tapa, ela grita...**_

_**César: está rindo de mim?**_

_**Sara: não, mas não é com o Robin que você tem que se preocupar **_

_**César: como assim?**_

_**Sara: nunca olhei pra ele dessa forma, não é dele que estou falando **_

_**César sorri, deitando-se em cima dela, beijando a bochecha dela...**_

_**César: então, é a Regina? **_

_**Sara apenas balança a cabeça, confirmando. **_

_**César: andou tendo sonhos eróticos com a Rainha Regina?**_

_**Sara: talvez mais que isso**_

_**César vai passando a mão por baixo do corpo dela, tocando sua vagina, ele vai acariciando, sentindo a Sara se empinar, esfregando-se nele...**_

_**César: você é tão safada Rachel! Muito safada! **_

_**Sara: mas você sempre gostou **_

_**César: eu amo você!**_

_**César segura o pênis, guiando-o para dentro dela, penetrando-a por trás, ainda deitado em cima dela, sentido seu pênis deslizar para dentro da vagina dela, tão molhada. Sara geme, recebendo-o, sentindo o César se movimentar em cima dela, apoiando as mãos na cama e empurrando-se para dentro dela, saindo e entrando, devagar, esfregando-se, ouvindo a Sara gemer...**_

_**César: eu preciso ter você pra mim Rachel! **_

_**Sara: resolva suas coisas primeiro!**_

_**Ele se inclina, beijando a bochecha dela, aumentando as investidas contra ela, metendo com força, ouvindo-a gemer mais alto. César vai se levantando, segurando a cintura dela e a levantando junto com ele, deixando-a de quatro, e continua, empurrando-se contra ela com força. Sara aperta o lençol da cama, sentindo seu corpo ser sacudido a cada investida dele, ela geme alto, mordendo os lábios, sentindo toda a necessidade e tesão tomar conta de si. **_

_**César: fala o nome dela!**_

_**Sara: o nome de quem?**_

_**César: da mulher que você deseja, vamos imaginar que estamos fodendo ela!**_

_**Sara geme, sorrindo...**_

_**Sara: Regina! **_

_**César segura o quadril dela com firmeza e a puxa com violência, batendo fundo dentro dela...**_

_**Sara: aah... Regina **_

_**César: você a quer?**_

_**Sara: sim!**_

_**César sorri, gostando da brincadeira, ele fecha os olhos, tentando mentalizar a Regina, correndo pela memória e visualiza uma lembrança do passado, na época que ela ainda intitulava-se Evil Queen, a única vez que ficou sozinho com ela, numa sala, experimentando do medo e tesão que era estar na presença da Evil Queen. César abre os olhos, olhando a Sara de quatro, ele morde os lábios, lembrança alguma se comparava a realidade que ele tinha ali a sua frente, Sara era uma mulher linda, com um corpo perfeito. Ele para de se movimentar, deixando-a a vontade. Sara rebola, girando o quadril, rebolando no pau dele, gemendo. César se inclina, pegando os cabelos dela e os enrolando em sua mão, dando três voltas, prendendo-os com firmeza, deixando a cabeça dela virada para trás.**_

_**César: isso! Rebola no meu pau, Rachel, boa menina! **_

_**Sara continua, rebolando, gemendo, até sentir seu corpo se contrair, ele solta os cabelos dela, segurando a cintura, movimentando-se de forma frenética, sentindo que ela estava gozando. Sara grita, jogando-se para frente, caindo deitada na cama.**_

_**César: volte aqui safada! Tá fugindo?**_

_**Sara apenas ri, com os olhos fechados, respirando ofegante. César se deita ao lado dela, sorrindo e acariciando o rosto dela.**_

_**César: você é ainda mais linda assim **_

_**César avança nela, subindo em cima dela e enfiando-se entre sua pernas, segurando o pênis e penetrando-a rapidamente, ela geme, fechando os olhos e se mantém quieta, sentindo os movimentos do César, ele investindo contra ela com força até gozar, urrando, gemendo. Eles continuam deitados, César vai saindo de dentro dela e se deita ao seu lado, acariciando os cabelos dela, eles se olham nos olhos, sorrindo...**_

_**Sara: César!**_

_**César: o que foi?**_

_**Sara: a gente esqueceu de usar camisinha**_

_**César: a gente não vai usar nunca Rachel! Você vai me dar um filho! Já está resolvido!**_

_**Sara: e você só esqueceu de perguntar se eu quero**_

_**César: é claro que você quer!**_

_**Sara: eu quero, é meu sonho! Sempre foi, e ainda mais que seja com você, o homem que eu sempre amei! Mas acontece que temos primeiramente que resolver a nossa vida, você ainda precisa se divorciar, ter uma casa, aí sim poderemos formar nossa família! Mas temos que planejar, por favor, vamos fazer tudo certo, quero que nosso filho venha no momento perfeito!**_

_**César: ok meu amor, do jeito que você desejar! **_

_**Eles sorriem e o César se aproxima, beijando os lábios dela.**_


	138. Chapter 138

_**Regina se espreguiça, levantando os braços, ela abre os olhos e olha o Robin dormindo ao seu lado. Ela sorri, olhando o rosto daquele homem lindo que ela tanto ama. Ela acaricia o rosto dele, ouvindo-o suspirar...**_

_**Regina: amor?**_

_**Robin: hmm**_

_**Ela sorri vendo-o responder sem nem abrir os olhos... Regina se aproxima, encostando a testa na dele e o acariciando...**_

_**Regina: eu amo você!**_

_**Robin: hunrrun**_

_**Regina fecha os olhos, sentindo a respiração do Robin, e eles permanecem ali, deitados, juntos.**_

_**(*********************)**_

_**Robin e Regina estavam na mesa tomando café da manhã, Regina prestando atenção na Clarissa que estava no chão engatinhando. Clarissa estava exigindo mais atenção dos adultos por estar experimentando segurar nas coisas e levantar, ficando em pé.**_

_**Regina: vai cair menininha! Cuidado!**_

_**Regina fala sorrindo e com voz fina, olhando sua filha que retribuía com um sorriso lindo no rosto, exibindo os dentinhos. Eles escutam alguém entrar e se viram, vendo a Sara entrando na cozinha...**_

_**Sara: bom dia casal!**_

_**Regina: bom dia!**_

_**Robin: Sarinha! Onde você estava?**_

_**Eles sorriem, Sara vai se sentando, inclinando-se para tirar as sandálias de salto.**_

_**Robin: garotas, eu vou precisar deixar vocês tomarem café sozinhas, tenho que ir, vou fazer o exame de DNA**_

_**Robin vai se levantando e se inclina, beijando a Regina na boca.**_

_**Robin: até mais tarde gostosa!**_

_**Regina: até!**_

_**Ele vai saindo da cozinha, Regina e Sara se olham e sorriem...**_

_**Regina: e como foi?**_

_**Sara: maravilhoso!**_

_**Regina: que bom! Sara, queria te perguntar uma coisa e quero que você me responda com toda sinceridade**_

_**Sara: ok**_

_**Regina: você já sabia que o Robin tinha um filho? Já ouviu algum boato, ou coisa assim?**_

_**Sara franze as sobrancelhas, ficando confusa...**_

_**Sara: como eu saberia?**_

_**Regina: conhecendo a mãe do filho dele, talvez?**_

_**Sara: eu a conheço?**_

_**Regina: sou eu quem está fazendo perguntas, Sara**_

_**Sara: eu não conheço, pelo menos não fazia ideia disso, não sabia que ele tinha um filho **_

_**Regina: ok**_

_**Sara: por que a pergunta?**_

_**Regina: repense! Você conhece alguma Muriel?**_

_**Sara olha pra Regina, sentindo o coração acelerar. Muriel. Sim, ela conhecia aquele nome. Sara se concentra em procurar nas lembranças.**_

_**Sara: eu conheço uma Muriel, a conheci quando ela foi morar lá no vilarejo, ela chegou lá sem rumo, eu a hospedei na minha casa por um tempo e ela estava grávida, mas eu não sabia que era do Robin**_

_**Regina: pois é Sara, é ela**_

_**Sara: ela está aqui?**_

_**Regina olha pra Sara, vendo-a sorri, parecendo animada e a Regina franze as sobrancelhas, demonstrando estar aborrecida...**_

_**Regina: está sim**_

_**Sara: nossa! Eu nem acredito nisso, éramos tão amigas, eu e ela...**_

_**Regina: ok Sara, já respondeu a minha pergunta**_

_**Sara se cala e encara a Regina, que desvia o olhar, concentrando-se na comida, Sara sorri...**_

_**Sara: está com ciúmes? **_

_**Regina: não seja ridícula!**_

_**Sara: ah você está sim**_

_**Sara se levanta, indo até a Regina e a abraçando por trás, ficando em pé e inclinada, pondo o rosto no pescoço da Regina...**_

_**Sara: você é uma ciumenta!**_

_**Regina: sai daqui**_

_**Sara vai dando beijos no pescoço da Regina, subindo até a bochecha...**_

_**Sara: eu tinha amizade com ela, mas por que eu era sozinha. Regina! Você me deu tudo, menos a sua companhia, eu senti sua falta por muito tempo e depois me acostumei a ficar sozinha**_

_**Regina olha pro lado, encarando os olhos da Sara, estando próximas, Regina sorri e segura o braço dela, acariciando...**_

_**Regina: eu quis te dar uma vida, uma chance de recomeço**_

_**Sara: não se explique! Eu sou eternamente grata por isso**_

_**Regina: qual o nível dessa amizade? Era como eu e você?**_

_**Sara sorri, olhando nos olhos da Regina.**_

_**Sara: não! Nem perto disso! Éramos apenas amigas, o que eu tenho com você nunca tive com ninguém **_

_**Elas sorriem e a Sara cola os lábios nos da Regina, beijando-a ternamente, logo em seguida se separa, levantando-se e indo até a pia, pegando um prato para poder tomar café da manhã.**_

_**(****************************)**_

_**Duas semanas se passam...  
>Regina estava cada vez mais focada em organizar os últimos detalhes de seu casamento, que agora estava mais próximo, faltando apenas um mês para acontecer. Ela tinha ido fazer a ultima prova do vestido e agora só era esperar ele chegar em casa. Os vestidos da Sara e da Tinker já haviam chegado, e ambas estavam ansiosas e animadas. Regina já tinha conseguido finalmente selecionar as músicas que tocariam na festa e ela já tinha feito um contrato com um DJ, amigo do Rick. O buffet também estava encomendado, restando apenas, terminarem a obra no lago e mais perto da data, começariam a montagem dos arcos e a decoração.<strong>_

_**Robin aguardava ansioso pelo resultado do exame de DNA, e era cada vez mais difícil esperar, uma vez que ele sempre via as fotos do filho, que a Muriel passava pelo WhatsApp, ainda mantendo o Robin longe dele.  
>Regina por sua vez, ainda estava adiando a conversa com a Marion, para poder tratar do assunto sobre contar ao Roland.<strong>_

_**Tinker tinha finalmente viajado com o Rick, passando o fim de semana na cidade dele, para conhecer sua família. Pondo fim nessa espera desnecessária. Eles dois estavam se acertando e tendo algumas conversas sobre o relacionamento, tentando chegar em um acordo sobre separar a vida do Rick e o mundo mágico da Tinkerbell de forma equilibrada, um compreendendo ao outro.**_

_**César tinha se divorciado da Lílith, estando livre para namorar a Sara. Ela estava animada e vibrante com tal notícia, embora ainda tinha que lutar contra a ansiedade do César, que já queria se casar e ter filhos.**_

_**Era uma segunda-feira de manhã. Na casa da Regina, estavam todos tomando café da manhã, quando escutam a campainha tocar, Sara prontamente se levanta indo até a porta.**_

_**Regina: visita a essa hora? Eu poderia até achar que seria a Tinker, mas ela não tocaria a campainha **_

_**Robin olha pra ela e ri. **_

_**Clarissa: mamã**_

_**Regina: Oi meu amor!**_

_**Regina se vira, olhando sua filhinha na cadeirinha de refeição. A Clarissa estava se esticando e apontando para a mamadeira de água, usando seu dedinho indicador.**_

_**Clarissa: dá dá**_

_**Regina: quer água? Diga água **_

_**Clarissa: dá **_

_**Regina pega a mamadeira e põe em cima da mesinha dela, vendo a Clarissa segurar com as duas mãos e levar até a boca, virando o corpo todo pra trás, apoiando-se na cadeira de forma engraçada, com os braços e a cabeça pra cima, bebendo a água.**_

_**Regina: que coisa gostosa de mamãe!**_

_**Sara aparece na cozinha com um envelope na mão.**_

_**Sara: é pra você Robin **_

_**Robin se levanta afobado e pega o papel da mão da Sara e olhando, vendo que era da clínica. Ele vai abrindo de forma desajeitada e a Regina se levanta, indo até ele e segurando o braço dele, demonstrando seu apoio.**_

_**Regina: calma amor, independente do resultado, eu estou aqui**_

_**Regina franze as sobrancelhas, se dando conta de que estava torcendo para dar positivo, até por que tinha visto toda a empolgação do Robin e se o Ruan não fosse filho dele, seria uma grande decepção. Regina olha o rosto do Robin, vendo-o correr os olhos pelo exame, aparentemente lendo de forma rápida e ele abre um sorri enorme, Regina sorri e ele olha pra ela, segurando o rosto da Regina entre as mãos de forma desajeitada e com força, ainda com o papel em uma das mãos.**_

_**Robin: Regina! Ele é meu filho! Ele é meu filho!**_

_**Regina: que b...**_

_**Regina sente os lábios do Robin colar nos seus, pressionando-os num beijo empolgado. Ela apenas fecha os olhos, e o Robin se afasta, lendo o exame novamente...**_

_**Regina: então finalmente você vai poder vê-lo!**_

_**Robin: sim, eu vou ligar pra ela, quero ver meu filho hoje!**_

_**Regina sorri, vendo o Robin sair da cozinha, provavelmente atrás do celular. Regina olha pro chão, tentando dar conta das emoções, sentia-se feliz e ao mesmo tempo alarmada. Ela suspira e sente a Sara a tocar no ombro.**_

_**Sara: ele está empolgado! Mas ele ama você acima de tudo, não se esqueça disso nunca! Nada abala o amor de vocês! Esse garoto virá apenas acrescentar **_

_**Regina sorri e abraça a Sara, sentindo-se confortada por ela. Elas se mantêm abrasadas, se balançando levemente.**_

_**Regina: mas eu estou feliz **_

_**Sara: eu sei que está, só está confusa também, é compreensível **_

_**(***********************)**_

_**São 09hs30min.  
>Robin chega na casa de Muriel, e respira fundo antes de bater na porta... Em seguida põe as mãos nos bolsos, ficando um tanto nervoso, esperando... E então, a porta se abre, Muriel o olha e sorri para ele...<strong>_

_**Muriel: Oi**_

_**Robin: Oi**_

_**Muriel: bom, o Ruan está brincando lá atrás, entra!**_

_**Robin vai entrando na casa dela, pedindo licença e a acompanhando...**_

_**Muriel: olha, ele sabe que você vem vê-lo mas ainda não sabe quem é você, ele está com muita expectativa, por favor, cuidado!**_

_**Robin: ok...**_

_**Eles saem pela porta dos fundos e o Robin já avista o menino brincando, Robin sorri ao se dar conta de que o garoto estava vestido de forma característica, calça, camisa e botas, segurando um arco e uma flecha, concentrado enquanto mira no alvo. Robin vai andando até ele, tentando não atrapalhar e vê o menino soltar a flecha, acertando bem no meio do alvo, Robin sorri e bate palma...**_

_**Robin: nossa! Muito boa pontaria! Parabéns!**_

_**Ruan sorri e olha pra ele, todo orgulhoso...**_

_**Robin: está fazendo o quê?**_

_**Ruan: brincando que eu sou o Robin Hood! Por que meu pai vai vir aqui me ver, aí eu me vesti igual a ele**_

_**Robin: você tá muito bonito! Parece mesmo com o Robin Hood!**_

_**Ruan: acha que ele vai gostar?**_

_**Robin: sim... você está esperando por ele?**_

_**Ruan: sim**_

_**Robin: está feliz por que vai conhecê-lo?**_

_**Ruan: sim**_

_**Robin: e se eu te disser que ele está bem aqui na sua frente?!**_

_**Ruan franze as sobrancelhas, encarando o Robin...**_

_**Robin: Eu sou o Robin Hood, filho! Sou seu pai!**_

_**Robin sorri e vê o seu filho com as sobrancelhas franzidas, aflito, olhando pro Robin de forma angustiada... Muriel logo se aproxima, sabendo que seu filho iria se emocionar, e ele começa a chorar, olhando pro Robin e depois abraça a mãe, apertando o rosto na barriga dela, ela sorri e o abraça, acariciando os cabelos dele...**_

_**Robin: o que foi?**_

_**Muriel apenas sorri, olhando pro Robin e ainda acariciando o filho...**_

_**Muriel: ele está emocionado, Robin... espera um minuto!**_

_**Muriel se inclina, tentando desgrudar seu filho daquele abraço...**_

_**Muriel: ei! Você estava esperando por isso, não estava?**_

_**Ruan: sim **_

_**Muriel: está feliz?**_

_**Ruan: sim, mamãe **_

_**Ruan vai falando enquanto berra, chorando...**_

_**Muriel: para de chorar meu amor, vá abraçar o seu pai**_

_**Ruan olha pro Robin, que sorri pra ele de forma doce, Ruan sorri também e vai enxugando as lágrimas, passando as mãos no rosto de forma desajeitada, depois enxugando as mãos na camisa...**_

_**Robin: vem cá**_

_**Ruan vai andando até o Robin e o Robin o pega no braço, sendo envolvido pelos braços e pernas do garoto, que o abraça forte e deita a cabeça em seu ombro... Robin, o abraça, acariciando os cabelos do menino, e fecha os olhos, comovendo-se com a reação do filho, deixando as lágrimas escaparem. Robin abre os olhos vendo a Muriel igualmente comovida, olhando pra eles e chorando enquanto sorria...**_

_**Muriel: vou deixar vocês homens sozinhos, ok filho? Tudo bem? Vai conversar com o seu pai?**_

_**Ruan: sim**_

_**Muriel: qualquer coisa a mamãe está lá dentro ok? Me chame!**_

_**Ruan: tá bom mamãe**_

_**Muriel passa pelo Robin e encosta a mão no braço dele, olhando-o nos olhos...**_

_**Muriel: agora é com você!**_

_**Muriel vai andando, indo para dentro de sua casa. Robin vai pondo o Ruan no chão e olha pra ele, vendo o rosto do filho um pouco molhado com as lágrimas, Robin vai passando os polegares, enxugando as lágrimas dele e sorri...**_

_**Robin: eu passei muito tempo sem saber sobre você! Mas agora que te conheci, quero ficar perto de você pra sempre!**_

_**Ruan: pra sempre!?**_

_**Ruan fala entusiasmado e sorrindo...**_

_**Robin: sim**_

_**Ruan: você vai morar comigo, com a mamãe e com o tio Nicolas? **_

_**Robin: não, eu já tenho uma casa, inclusive vou levar você pra lá, pra conhecer minha mulher, e os seus irmãos **_

_**Ruan: eu tenho irmãos?**_

_**Robin: sim, você tem 3 irmãos! O Henry, o Roland que tem quase a mesma idade que você, e a Clarissa, que é uma bebêzinha **_

_**Ruan: legal **_

_**Robin: bom, mas por enquanto a gente pode brincar um pouco, cadê a sua flecha? Quero ver você acertar de novo!**_

_**Ruan: eu acerto todas as vezes **_

_**Robin: vamos fazer uma aposta**_

_**Ruan: vamos **_

_**Ruan corre até onde estava o arco e flecha e ele pega do chão, posicionando-se em pé, mirando no alvo, sem demorar muito ele já atira, acertando o alvo bem no meio, Robin aplaude, sorrindo...**_

_**Robin: você é muito bom nisso!**_

_**Ruan: sua vez papai**_

_**Robin olha pra ele, vendo-o sorridente e erguendo os braços para entregar o arco, Robin sorri, a voz doce do menino ainda ecoando na sua mente "papai", Robin não imaginava a emoção que sentiria ao ouvir seu filho falar aquela palavra...**_

_**Ruan: pega**_

_**Robin volta de seus devaneios e segura o arco, pondo a flecha e mirando...**_

_**Robin: agora aprende com o papai, moleque **_

_**Robin se concentra e quando vai soltar a flecha, o Ruan grita e o empurra, assustando o Robin que solta a flecha, não chegando ao alvo e voando longe. Ele olha pro Ruan que estava rindo...**_

_**Ruan: você errou!**_

_**Robin semicerra os olhos e o agarra, fazendo cócegas. Ruan fica rindo e vai se ajoelhando no chão, Robin continua com as cócegas até que ambos estão no chão. Robin para e olha para o garoto, ele era tão lindo, tinha aquelas covinhas que eram herança de sua genética, igual ao Roland e a Clarissa que também as possuíam. **_

_**Robin: você trapaceou moleque! Já vi que é meu filho mesmo! **_

_**Ruan: sim papai, eu sou seu filho**_

_**Robin sorri, olhando os olhos inocente daquela criança, ele se inclina, tirando os cabelos da frente da testa dele e o beija demoradamente, sorrindo ao sentir o Ruan o abraçar.**_

_**Robin: eu amo você! É como se eu sempre soubesse que tinha você, que sempre tivesse amado você **_

_**Ruan: eu também te amo papai**_


	139. Chapter 139

**Nota da Autora:  
>Queridas leitoras, vocês perceberam, obviamente que eu tenho postado numa frequência enlouquecida, pois bem. Existe um motivo para isso.<br>Recebi alguns recadinhos de leitoras que estavam me desejando força para enfrentar quaisquer problemas que eu estivesse enfrentando. Muito Obrigada por isso! Vocês são umas fofas e saber que se preocupam com meu bem estar é muito gratificante. Porém, gostaria de informar que não estou passando por nenhuma dificuldade, muito pelo contrário, estou passando pelo momento mais feliz da minha vida.  
>Sim queridas, eu estou lhes informando que a frequência da fic vai mudar, vai ser mais difícil mantê-la diariamente, mas vou tentar postar com uma frequência boa, eu prometo.<br>Sem mais enrolação, vamos ao motivo. Minhas lindas, eu, Deborah Costa, estou grávida! E quando não estou trabalhando, estou dormindo, ou comendo, ou aérea, ou enjoada. Minha rotina e minha vida irão mudar. Mas não deixarei a fic de lado, não se preocupem, só espero que compreendam quando eu não puder postar. Muito obrigada pela atenção e pelo carinho.  
>(obs: As leitoras que me tiverem adicionada no face, por favor, não falem sobre isso por lá, pois nem todos os meus parentes sabem disso kkk. Obrigada! Qualquer coisa, tem a page e tem os comentários aqui mesmo no site da fic)<br>Beijos.**

**OBS.2: Capítulo pequeno, prometo recompensar no de segunda.**

**(******************************)**

_**Regina estava em seu escritório, digitando no notebook, concentrada...**_

_**Tinker: Regina**_

_**Regina: hmm**_

_**Ela responde sem tirar os olhos da tela...**_

_**Tinker: está acontecendo alguma coisa?**_

_**Regina: como assim?**_

_**Regina para de digitar e olha pra Tinker...**_

_**Tinker: você está tão calada, está chateada comigo?**_

_**Regina: não amiga, por que estaria?**_

_**Tinker: sei lá**_

_**Regina: eu só estou pensativa, o Robin está com o Ruan, ele foi conhecer o filho, estou feliz por ele e tal, mas sei lá, minha mente tá vagando, tenho medo que as coisas mudem, eu só espero que esse garoto venha trazendo coisas boas!**_

_**Tinker: ele é uma criança Regina, ele é feito de coisas boas, nós adultos que não sabemos lidar com as situações, esse menino só vai atrapalhar sua relação, se você causar isso**_

_**Regina suspira, era óbvio que a Tinker tinha razão...**_

_**Regina: eu sei, mas eu amo o Robin e aceito o filho dele**_

_**Tinker: eu sei, talvez você até se apaixone pelo garotinho**_

_**Elas sorriem e voltam a trabalhar.  
>Passado alguns minutos, Regina pega o celular, indo na janela da Marion e digitando...<strong>_

_**Regina- "Marion, queria conversar com você"**_

_**Regina observa a Marion ficar online, em seguida digitando...**_

_**Marion- "sobre o quê?"**_

_**Regina- "sobre essa situação toda, o resultado do DNA já saiu, e precisamos conversar com o Roland"**_

_**Marion- "eu converso com meu filho, não se preocupe, acima dessa merda toda, eu sou mãe, eu sei que preciso fazer meu dever. Mas se você quiser conversar com ele também, fique a vontade, afinal, você também é mãe dele."**_

_**Regina- "ok, e você está bem?"**_

_**Marion- "estou sim, sei lá, já me acostumei com isso, em relação ao Robin, mas ainda dói saber que foi a minha irmã, a única irmã que tenho"**_

_**Regina- "eu sinto muito"**_

_**Marion- "não sinta, tá tudo bem"**_

_**Regina suspira e solta o celular na mesa, se estava magoada antes com essa situação, agora estava tentando olhar pelo lado da Marion, ela sim era a vítima de toda aquela situação.**_

_**(************************)**_

_**Robin vai limpando delicadamente o queixo do Ruan que estava todo melado com sorvete, ele amassa o guardanapo e solta na mesa...**_

_**Robin: menino, come com a boca, para de esfregar sorvete na cara**_

_**Ruan fica rindo, olhando para o pai, demonstrando toda a empolgação que estava sentindo...**_

_**Robin: olha, você só faltou a aula hoje hein! Não vai se acostumando**_

_**Ruan: mas não tinha nada hoje**_

_**Robin: como sabe disso?**_

_**Ruan: eu apenas sei**_

_**Ruan fecha os olhos, debochando...**_

_**Robin: sabe de nada, seu pestinha!**_

_**Ruan abre os olhos e ri...**_

_**Robin: e na escola? Você gosta de estudar?**_

_**Ruan: gosto, só não gosto de fazer as tarefas de casa**_

_**Robin fica rindo, olhando o Ruan concentrado enquanto morde um pedaço do cascão do sorvete, tentando ficar no mesmo nível do sorvete sem quebrar.**_

_**Robin: você vai adorar o seu irmão, ele faz a mesma coisa que você está fazendo agora**_

_**Ruan: faz o quê?**_

_**Robin: isso que você tá fazendo agora**_

_**Ruan: o que eu tô fazendo?**_

_**Robin revira os olhos e sorri...**_

_**Robin: nada, deixa pra lá**_

_**Ruan sorri e volta a morder o sorvete...**_


	140. Chapter 140

_**Regina vai se levantando, pegando a bolsa...**_

_**Regina: eu vou almoçar em casa**_

_**Tinker: ok! Você vem de tarde?**_

_**Regina: se não acontecer nenhum imprevisto, venho sim**_

_**Tinker: ok! Bom almoço!**_

_**Regina sorri e vai andando, indo até o carro e dirigindo para casa...**_

_**(**********************)**_

_**Robin para o carro em frente à casa da Muriel e o Ruan sai do carro, todo saltitante e animado. Robin desliga o carro e vai até ele, segurando sua mão e vão andando até a casa. Chegando à porta, o Ruan já vai abrindo e entrando, Robin fica parado na porta, um pouco sem graça...**_

_**Ruan: vem papai, entra! Vem ver meu quarto**_

_**Muriel aparece na sala, sorridente...**_

_**Muriel: meu bebê chegou? A mamãe já estava com saudades**_

_**Ruan sorri e abraça a mãe, ela se inclina, beijando a cabeça dele...**_

_**Muriel: vá indo pro seu quarto, pra conferir se está tudo arrumado, pro seu pai ver**_

_**Ruan sorri e sai correndo...**_

_**Muriel: olha, temos uns minutos a sós, então só quero te avisar que meu filho é bem, digamos, chorão...**_

_**Ela sorri nervosamente...**_

_**Muriel: quando você disser que vai embora, ele provavelmente vai fazer um escândalo, é de partir o coração, mas não se sinta pressionado, eu posso consolá-lo quando você sair, ok?**_

_**Robin suspira, já imaginando que seria difícil e apenas concorda, balançando a cabeça em afirmação... Logo em seguida o Ruan vem correndo e segura na mão do Robin, o puxando...**_

_**Ruan: vem papai, vem ver**_

_**Robin sorri e o acompanha, indo com ele até o quarto, estava todo organizado e arrumado, Robin sorri, sabendo que a Muriel sempre fora organizada e que com certeza passa isso para o filho...**_

_**Robin: hmm que quarto legal!**_

_**Ruan: eu durmo aqui**_

_**Ruan mostra a cama, por mais que fosse óbvio que era ali que ele dormia, ainda assim ele fazia questão de contar, ele vai mostrando as outras coisas que tinham ali e o Robin apenas sorri, prestando atenção nele. Eles saem do quarto, voltando para a sala...**_

_**Muriel: filho, vamos tomar um banho? Já já você vai almoçar**_

_**Ruan: você vai me esperar papai?**_

_**Robin: eu preciso ir pra casa filho**_

_**Ruan já franze as sobrancelhas, sua boca formando um arco invertido, indicando sua decepção...**_

_**Muriel: ele tem que ir filho, mas ele vai vir te ver outro dia, não é Robin?**_

_**Robin: claro que venho, e vou te levar na minha casa, pra você conhecer os seus irmãos**_

_**Ruan vai se sentando no chão, olhando para baixo, respirando de forma pesada, provavelmente tentando segurar a vontade de chorar. Robin suspira, não tinha ideia de como aquilo lhe comoveria. Ele se aproxima do Ruan, sentando-se ao lado do filho e vai acariciando os cabelos dele...**_

_**Robin: a gente passou um tempo juntos, mas não foi a ultima vez meu amor, eu vou ficar sempre te visitando e vou levar você pra minha casa, mas agora o papai tem que trabalhar**_

_**Ruan: papai...**_

_**E todo o esforço do Ruan em prender o choro foi em vão, vindo à tona todas as lágrimas, ele se inclina, abraçando o Robin, eles sentados no chão, Robin vai acariciando os cabelos dele, tentando lidar com aquilo. Como tinha convivido com os outros filhos dele, nunca tinha passado por isso, ver a necessidade que sua presença causava numa criança e isso lhe partiu o coração.**_

_**Robin: eu sinto muito filho! Por não ter encontrado você antes**_

_**Muriel caminha até eles e se ajoelha, abraçando os dois, oferecendo consolo ao filho e aproveitando para se aproximar do Robin o suficiente para lhe sussurrar no ouvido...**_

_**Muriel: Robin, não diga essas coisas, é carga demais para despejar numa criança, ele não vai entender, não lamente por isso, agradeça por estar na vida dele, apenas isso!**_

_**Robin passa um dos braços ao redor dela, abraçando-a e apenas concorda, ela suspira, sentindo o Robin balançar a cabeça, mostrando que tinha entendido. Muriel o solta e vai pegando o Ruan, trazendo-o para seu colo, ela vai se levantando e o põe nos braços. Robin se levanta.**_

_**Muriel: não vai dar um beijo no seu pai?**_

_**Ruan se vira, olhando pro Robin e indo para os braços dele, beijando-o o pai e recebendo beijos.**_

_**Robin: eu ligo pra sua mãe e a gente se fala pelo celular, ok?**_

_**Ruan: sim**_

_**Robin: agora vai pro chão que você é pesado**_

_**Robin o põe no chão, e olha o rosto dele, agradecendo por ver um sorriso...**_

_**Robin: tchau! Eu amo você!**_

_**Ruan: eu também te amo!**_

_**Robin sorri e se aproxima da Muriel, segurando a cabeça dela e a beijando na testa...**_

_**Robin: tchau**_

_**Muriel: tchau**_

_**Robin vai saindo de lá, pensativo...**_

_**(****************************)**_

_**Robin entra em casa, indo até a sala, parando para contemplar sua esposa sentada no sofá, amamentando seu bebê. Regina se dá conta da presença dele e o olha, sorrindo. Robin vai caminhando, se aproximando delas e se ajoelha na frente da Regina, mantendo uma expressão séria. Regina franze as sobrancelhas.**_

_**Regina: aconteceu alguma coisa?**_

_**Robin se inclina, beijando a cabeça da Clarissa, em seguida beijando o seio da Regina, sem atrapalhar a Clarissa mamando.**_

_**Robin: amor**_

_**Robin olha a Regina nos olhos...**_

_**Robin: por mais que eu tenha feito besteira, a vida me presenteou com você, com nossa filha. Eu não merecia, eu estraguei a vida da Muriel, da Marion, perdi o crescimento do meu primeiro filho, nem se quer sabia da existência dele. O Roland também não vive comigo sempre. Mas eu ainda assim tive outra chance de formar uma família! Você é minha família Regina, e eu quero manter você perto para sempre, quero participar de cada segundo da vida da Clarissa. Prometa que nunca vai me deixar, nunca vai tirar a Clarissa de mim.**_

_**Regina põe a mão no rosto dele, se aproximando...**_

_**Regina: e por que eu faria isso amor? Eu amo você! Você é minha vida! Eu não viveria um minuto longe de você.**_

_**Robin: e nem eu, eu não sou nada sem você. Eu amo você de forma quase insana**_

_**Robin segura o rosto da Regina entre as mãos e a beija na boca, apertando os lábios contra os dela, sem dar continuidade ao beijo, apenas mantendo-os colados. Ele se afasta, olhando-a nos olhos.**_

_**Robin: põe a Clarissa no berço. Eu quero levar você pra cama, e quero fazer amor com você**_

_**Regina sorri, olhando para baixo, vendo a filha adormecida. Regina vai tirando o peito da boca da bebê, vendo-a continuar fazendo sucção com a boca, sem se dar conta de que tinha sido separada do peito. Robin sorri e a pega no braço, dando beijos no rostinho dela e a leva até o cercadinho, colocando-a delicadamente. Robin se vira, vendo a Regina ajeitando a blusa, fechando-a, ele sorri e se aproxima dela, segurando-a pela cintura e a puxando contra si, causando impacto de seus corpos, ela sorri, olhando pra ele.**_

_**Regina: não vai almoçar primeiro?**_

_**Robin: não! Eu vou comer você!**_

_**Regina sorri, mordendo os lábios, Robin põe uma das mãos na nuca dela, inclinando-se para beijá-la na boca, enfiando a língua na boca dela, beijando-a de forma intensa. Ele vai deslizando as mãos pelas costas dela, passando pela bunda e a apertando contra si, se inclinando um pouco para segurar a saia dela e puxar para cima, deixando-a embolada na cintura, agarrando a bunda dela novamente, Regina geme, soltando-se daquele beijo e o olhando...**_

_**Regina: Robin! A Sara está na cozinha!**_

_**Robin sorri, segurando a cintura dela e a virando, deixando-a de costas, ele a puxa novamente, esfregando o pau na bunda dela e indo com a boca até o ouvido dela.**_

_**Robin: então corre, vai para o quarto, cachorra!**_

_**Regina sorri, sentindo o Robin a soltar e a bater na bunda, ela solta um grito abafado e o obedece, correndo até as escadas e subindo, Robin a observa e sorri, indo atrás dela, subindo devagar.  
>Ele entra no quarto, vendo a Regina de quatro na cama, olhando pra ele e sorrindo, Robin empurra a porta, fechando-a, voltando a olhar para a Regina, ela levanta uma das mãos, o chamando apenas com o dedo indicador.<strong>_

_**Regina: vem aqui foder sua cachorrinha**_

_**Robin morde os lábios, caminhando até dela, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos, ela olha pra cima, olhando-o nos olhos e sorrindo de forma safada. Ela se ajoelha, pegando a camisa dele e vai tirando, Robin joga a camisa no chão e vai tirando a dela, jogando no chão também, passando as mãos pelas costas dela e tira o sutiã. Ele sorri, segurando os seios dela e os apertando, vendo a Regina arqueando as costas, deixando-os empinados, ele se inclina, lambendo o mamilo dela, chupando-o delicadamente, indo com a boca até o outro seio e o chupando também. Robin segura a coxa dela e puxa, levantando-a e se jogando com ela na cama. **_

_**Regina: estou percebendo que você inventa qualquer motivo para fazer amor comigo**_

_**Robin: nem preciso de motivo, sempre quero fazer amor com você!**_

_**Eles sorriem e o Robin a beija na boca, chupando o lábio inferior dela, beijando o queixo, descendo para o pescoço, Regina vira o rosto para o lado, respirando pela boca, sentindo seu corpo quente, ela envolve as pernas ao redor do Robin. Ele segura as mãos dela, pondo-as acima da cabeça dela e entrelaça os dedos nos dela, mantendo-a presa ali. Ele ergue o corpo, e ela o olha, eles ficam se olhando nos olhos por uns segundos.**_

_**Robin: você é linda Regina! Você é perfeitamente linda! Nunca me cansarei de olhar pra você, de desejar você!**_

_**Regina abre a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas o Robin a beija, sugando os lábios dela, lambendo a língua dela, ele vai beijando o queixo, descendo novamente, beijando entre os seios. Até que ele se senta nas próprias pernas e vai puxando a saia dela, juntamente com a calcinha, deixando-a nua. Ele vai olhando o corpo dela, e ela se levanta, empurrando-o para o lado, deitando-o na cama, ele sorri, deixando-se levar, ela vai abrindo o zíper da calça dele, e ele a ajuda a tirar a calça e a cueca, ficando nu. Ela sorri, sentando-se no colo dele, sentindo o pênis dele ficando duro, ela o posiciona, deixando-o deitado e se senta, esfregando a vagina, escorregando, pra cima e para baixo, umedecendo o pênis dele com a lubrificação dela. Robin geme, segurando a cintura dela, vendo os movimentos da Regina em seu colo, ele franze as sobrancelhas, vendo a Regina mexer o quadril de forma diferente, ele morde os lábios, se sentindo hipnotizado por aquele movimento.**_

_**Robin: Regina**_

_**Regina: hmm? Está gostoso?**_

_**Robin: muito, o que você está fazendo?**_

_**Regina se inclina até se apoiar na cama, mantendo o corpo longe do dele, ainda rebolando, vendo o Robin olhando os movimentos dela, ele geme, sentindo-se cada vez mais excitado. Regina percebe ele cada vez mais duro, chegando até a doer aquela fricção, ela se levanta um pouco, segurando o pênis dele e sentando-se, encaixando-se nele, gemendo chorosa ao sentir o Robin a preencher, sempre sentia aquela dorzinha gostosa de estar aparentemente sendo rasgada por ele. Ela se senta, relaxando o corpo, e morde os lábios, olhando nos olhos dele, Robin a olha, e fecha os olhos assim que sente a Regina se mover, rebolando com ele todo dentro dela.**_

_**Robin: ah Regina! Você é tão apertadinha!**_

_**Regina sorri, parecia tão clichê ouvir isso, mas mesmo assim isso sempre a deixava orgulhosa, saber que ela o deixava louco desse jeito. Ela continua rebolando devagar, girando o quadril com ele dentro dela.**_

_**Robin: ah Regina... Isso! Rebola! Rebola no meu pau, gostosa!**_

_**Regina sorri e continua, ela ergue um pouco o corpo, sentando-se novamente com força, gemendo e repetindo, levantando e sentando, levantando e sentando. Robin segura o quadril dela, apoiando os pés na cama e empurrando o quadril contra ela, fazendo a Regina pular em seu colo, ela se inclina, segurando na cama, sentindo os movimentos do Robin, sentindo seu corpo subir e descer, ela geme, mordendo os lábios, sentindo doer de forma gostosa e ela se mantém ali. Ele para e ela volta a se esfregar.**_

_**Robin: você tá fazendo de um jeito tão gostosinho**_

_**Regina: aprendi com a Sara**_

_**Robin abre os olhos, olhando pra ela e sorri.**_

_**Robin: é o quê?**_

_**Regina: ela está me dando aulas, lembra-se? Isso é uma amostra**_

_**Robin: e como aprendeu isso?**_

_**Regina continua rebolando em cima dele, mesmo com todo aquele diálogo, ela sorri.**_

_**Regina: como você acha? Precisei fazer isso no colo dela, mas foi apenas na aula, só aula mesmo, super acadêmico!**_

_**Robin ri e a segura, girando-a e pondo-a deitada na cama, mantendo-se dentro dela.**_

_**Robin: vocês estavam vestidas?**_

_**Regina: maybe yes**_

_**Robin: Regina!**_

_**Regina: maybe not**_

_**Robin: Regina! Conte isso direito!**_

_**Regina ri e ele se empurra com força para dentro dela, Regina grita, mantendo um sorriso safado no rosto.**_

_**Regina: Robin esqueça isso por um momento e se concentra em mim**_

_**Robin sorri, inclinando-se para beijá-la, ainda movimentando-se, entrando e saindo de dentro dela. Eles gemem, estando na mesma sintonia, Regina o abraçando apertado, quando sua atenção é voltada para seu celular que começa a tocar. Ela abre os olhos, incomodando-se com o som, Robin olha pra ela e eles reviram os olhos.**_

_**Robin: quem está ligando pra você?**_

_**Regina: como vou saber?**_

_**Robin: deixa chamar**_

_**Eles sorriem e continuam, movimentando-se, Regina empurrando a pélvis contra o corpo dele, aumentando cada vez mais o impacto entre seus corpos, tornando tudo mais rápido, ambos em busca do orgasmo, e de novo, o celular toca. Robin se estica rapidamente, rejeitando a ligação e pondo em silencioso, soltando o celular na cama.**_

_**Regina: quem era?**_

_**Robin: o Henry**_

_**Regina franze as sobrancelhas, seu instinto materno falando mais alto que o tesão, mas sente o Robin investir forte contra ela, Regina fecha os olhos, não conseguindo concentrar-se em outra coisa além das sensações que estava sentindo naquele momento. Ela o agarra com força e morde o ombro do Robin, gozando com desespero, esfregando o corpo contra o dele com urgência, Robin continua, sentindo a Regina perder o ritmo, apenas respirando ofegante. E logo depois ele goza, gemendo e se apertando contra ela. Ele se joga deitado ao lado dela e eles sorriem, respirando, se olhando nos olhos.**_

_**Robin: gostosa!**_

_**Regina sorri e morde os lábios. Ela procura o celular pela cama, e o pega, vendo uma notificação do whatsapp, ela abre o aplicativo e vê que é mensagem do Henry, ela clica e lê.,,**_

_**Henry- "Mãeeeeeee? Atende o telefone, preciso de você agora! Mãe?"**_


End file.
